Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love
by Garmmermibe01
Summary: When Shinji Ikari arrived in Tokyo-3, he didn't know what to expect. In time, fate tears his life and everything he knows apart and then crushes it back together just so it can be torn asunder once more. As the end of the world nears with each toll of the bell, Shinji and his friends must find a way to survive be it through the power of hate or the power of love. (Expected Lemon)
1. In Our Time of Need

Well guys, this is it. Fourth of July here in America, finally got around to posting the first chapter of my first story. This first chapter is going to be a little short. You'll have to forgive me. Just so my goals with this story are clear, I plan on introducing a Romance between Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. I plan on including mature content in their relationship. I intend to exaggerate their flaws and produce irony between the characters through recurring themes and actions. And, I also hope for this to be a relatively long story, I'm really hoping to hit at least 25 chapters, hopefully with around a minimum of 7000 words per chapter. (I'd really like to hit 20,000 per chapter though, but I'll admit I'm having trouble reaching 10,000.)

NOTE: To anyone new reading these earlier chapters, I'm a bad writer. I've gotten better with time though. I've noticed an improvement from this first chapter to chapter 7, which is the most current full length chapter I've written at the time of writing this note. I fully intend to come back and brush up these earlier chapters because they're ugly and poorly written in my completely honest opinion.

 **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. IF ANYONE IS INTRESTED, PLEASE SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

All that aside, I sincerely hope that you enjoy my writing and that you'll all leave honest reviews so that I can better myself and my writing, and in turn, make better your experience as a reader.

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 01

In Our Time of Need

3 years…

It had been three years since Shinji Ikari had last seen his cold-hearted father. Three years since he had last felt that man's chilling presence. Three years since he had last been subjected to the soul penetrating stare that belonged to Gendo Ikari.

Shinji was delving deep into his suffered past when the gods above willed the train he was aboard to cease its steady nerve-wracking approach only a few kilometers from Shinji's destination. A voice on the loudspeaker of the train declared that a state of emergency had been declared for the Kanto-Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district.

As Shinji walked off the train, he took his first tentative steps into a future unbeknownst to him as of yet.

"So, that's Tokyo-3? It looks like I still got a ways to go…"

/

-The Fated Arrival-

/

"Oh, why did he have to arrive at a time like this? WHY NOW?"

A blue Renault Alpine was frantically driven down the now nearly empty streets of Tokyo-3 by a flustered young woman desperately trying to reach her would be passenger.

"Hopefully he remembers where we're supposed to meet," she said as she brushed her long purple hair from her face.

/

Shinji had been walking for nearly thirty minutes, and hadn't seen any reason for the emergency declaration that had stopped his train just outside the city limits of Tokyo-3. He had however, heard explosions in the distance as the ground beneath his feet barely shook.

"Maybe there's an earthquake…or something?"

As he arrived on the street that his contact said she'd meet him on, he saw a payphone. Growing slightly confused and worried as to his current situation, he decided that he might as well call his father. But, as he finished dialing the numbers in on the phone, he received a recorded message that informed him that no lines were available during the state of emergency.

Anxiety was starting to grip the young man's heart. "Oh, why am I here? This is stupid! Mmm…"

He pulled out a refrence picture of the woman who claimed would meet him. On it where some scribbled sentences and doodled hearts along with a note accompanied by a drawn arrow that read, "Look here," drawing Shinji's gaze to a generous amount of cleavage.

"I guess we won't be meeting here… Maybe…maybe I should find a shelter," he thought aloud as he checked his watch.

As he looked up from the time telling device, he saw a strange girl off in the distance. Before he got a good look at her however, a flock of birds taking flight startled him causing him to glance around and look away from the girl. As he returned his attention to her, he began to say, "Hey, you shouldn't-" she was gone "-be out here. Oh?"

But, he didn't have time to worry about where she had disappeared to. From seemingly out of nowhere, a large concussive blast shook every loose object on the street and forced the boy to pull his hands up to his ears in an attempt to stop the pain in them from increasing.

He noticed now that the ground was shaking even more and it was hard to keep his balance. And as he spun around, he beheld nearly a dozen gunships and seconds later, something that would change his life forever.

A massive creature scraped the skyline as it emerged and allowed Shinji to behold it in all its ferocious glory. He stared on in awe and horror realizing that he was no longer in the world he once knew.

/

"So, it's been fifteen years" stated a tall man with gray hair, known by his compatriots as Kozo Fuyutsuki, the Sub-Commander to Gendo Ikari.

"It has…" Gendo Ikari agreed. "Now we know for sure; the angels are back."

Both men stared onward towards the screen in front of the command bridge that displayed a creature that, eventually, the world would come to know very intimately.

/

Guided missiles roared above the streets of Tokyo-3. Not far below was the young Ikari, frightened near shitless as he looked up and saw a wave of armed aircraft overhead. He had never been so close to artillery in his life, and this was quite a shock to his senses. He turned and watched as the missiles detonated within close proximity of the beast, only barely knocking it back.

As the massive creature regained its awareness after having so many explosives blown up around it, a long glowing nail-like protrusion shot from its arm and stabbed straight through the gunship above the brown haired child's head. It spun wildly and nearly killed the boy as it crashed next him

A woman with purple colored hair saw the aircraft nearly land on and flatten the boy as she sped just as fast as her car would carry her towards the person she had finally identified as Shinji Ikari.

"If I could just live through this and get to my next coffee break, that would be great," she said in an attempt to psych herself up.

She stepped on the brakes and flung her door open as she stopped dangerously close to the flaming wreckage and the boy she was tasked with delivering.

"Heheh, sorry! Am I real late?"

Shinji Ikari seemingly stood frozen in time as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Was he dead?

"Ahhah, if uh, if you could just get in the car…yeah," the purple haired babe said barely managing to keep her composure together.

Shinji decided he had time to figure out if he was dead or not later. So, he scrambled into the car as the woman shifted her car into reverse, spun it around, then shifted back into drive and drove away with as much speed as the Renault could muster. As they made their escape, Shinji looked back at the monster just as it grabbed a very large missile and crushed it between its fingers before it detonated leaving a huge cloud of smoke, obscuring it from his sight.

/

Just as the tardy woman had put some fair distance between the pair and the monster, she pulled off the road noticing that the gunships that had been sortied to dispatch the monster had begun to retreat.

"Now…now why would they do that?"

Then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt her heart drop and her adrenaline surge.

"OH, FUCK! THEY'RE GONNA USE AN N2 MINE!"

"A-an N2 what?" Shinji asked becoming worried.

"GET DOWN!"

And, moments later, a blinding explosion of light flashed into existence in the distance as the car was tossed over the ground like a ragdoll with the delayed but still accompanying shockwave.

The car rolled and tumbled, luckily only making the two occupants dizzy more than anything else.

Finally, the car came to a stop as it rested on it's roof. The purple haired woman and the young boy hung in their seats upside down, very staggered. The woman was the first to unclasp her seatbelt and she dropped to the roof of the car. The shattered glass and dust was almost unavoidable as she crawled around in the tight space. She prodded the nearly unconscious boy with her finger, eliciting a somewhat aware groan from him.

"Oh, hell! Oh, fuck! Are you alright? You're still alive, right? Is anything broken?" the purple haired lady asked frantically, hoping the boy hadn't been injured on her watch.

"Ugh, I got a bunch of dirt in my mouth, but yeah. I think I'm okay."

The boy undid his seat belt as well, and shortly, they both clambered out of the car.

"Oh, damn it, I chipped a nail." The babe whined. "And, my dress is all torn! Oh, I just bought this dress! …Sorry, I guess we have bigger things to worry about right now. Here, help me flip the car back over. On three. One. Two. THREE!"

Both Shinji and the woman strained to push the car back over, but shortly had it back on all four tires again.

"Thanks, Shinji! You're pretty helpful!"

"Oh, uh, I should be the one thanking you, Ms. Katsuragi. You did save my life."

"Oh, please, it's Misato," she chimed as she pulled off her sunglasses, "And I imagine you prefer Shinji over Mister Ikari."

/

As Misato had arrived on the car-train that lead down to the geofront, Shinji said one simple word as he glanced at the crest on the bulkhead doors.

"NERV?"

"Well, yeah. It's where your father works…you do know what he does don't you?"

"Mmm, not really. But, my teacher said it was important to the survival of mankind. That's quite vague though if you ask me. I just decided to not worry about it. He and I aren't really…mmm."

"Heh, you sound like me."

"What?"

"The way you talk. You don't sound like you really like your father."

"I don't have a reason to."

However, Shinji was soon drawn away from this conversation as he and Misato passed the final layer of plate armor surrounding the Geofront.

"W-whoa! It's a real life Geofront!"

"Mhmm. This is NERV's secret underground base. It's a bastion for all mankind; our last hope for survival.

/

Three high ranking members of the Japanese Military looked down upon one of the most powerful men on earth.

"Command of this operation has been entrusted to you, Mr. Ikari. So, tell us…do you really think you can defeat this…thing?"

Gendo smirked at the three men across from him and pressed one of his gloved hands to his glasses just to edge them a little higher up the bridge of his nose.

"Of course. It's why NERV exists, gentlemen…"

The trio of men then left the room giving Commander Ikari free rein to do what he does best.

"Fuyutski, take care of the rest of this."

"But Sir, what do you plan to do?"

"Activate Unit-01, of course."

"B-but Sir, we don't have a pilot!"

"One was just delivered."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do," Commander Ikari said bluntly as he walked away to the elevator that would take him to the eva cages.

"Their first meeting in three years…I wonder how it'll go."

Fuyutski was torn from his musings with more news on the angel though, and couldn't afford to divert his attention when all of humanity was at stake.

"Alright, I see. Everyone, battle stations, condition one."

/

-Darkest Hours-

/

"Ugh, these stupid door fans are the biggest reason I hate to wear a skirt around this place." Misato mumbled as she and Shinji passed through multiple bulkhead doors constantly blowing Misato's dress just a little higher than she would have liked.

"Miss Misato, we've passed this place two times already. Are we lost?"

"I'm new here. Give me a break, okay? I'm sure the place we need to be is just up ahead…or maybe it's on the right? Who designed this place anyways? It's more confusing than- Oh, never mind, there's the elevator we need."

However, fortune was not on Misato's side today, because as soon as the elevator arrived…

"Uh, ughuh, hi…Ritsuko."

"Captain Katsuragi, what are you doing? They sent me to go looking for you because of how late you are? Don't you know we're short on both time and man power? Don't tell me you got lost again."

"Uh, sorry!" Misato squeaked out as fast as she could.

Doctor Akagi could only sigh and accept that the past is the past and continue onwards.

"Is he the one?"

"Uh, yes. According to the Marduk Report, he's the third child."

"I see. So, you must be Shinji Ikari then?"

"Yes Ma'am," Shinji bowed.

"I need you to come with me then. There's…something important you need to see."

Shinji looked back at Misato and she gestured him forwards.

'For better or worse,' Shinji thought to himself, hoping his anxiety wasn't showing.

"Oh, Hey, Ritsuko, how's Unit-01?"

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration with B-type equipment."

Shinji remained mostly silent during Ritsuko and Misato's exchange. He was only along for the ride so far, and so he kept quiet.

"Does it really work? It's never worked before has it?" Misato continued.

"We don't know, Captain. But, we're about to find out."

Shinji was oblivious to the conversation going on around him for the moment. But, if he had been listening, his heart would have skipped a beat realizing he was probably here for something important.

"Well, I suppose it's a bit late to be saying sorry, it doesn't work, right?" Misato finished.

The three kept traveling down the long and confusing hallways until they entered a large and dark room.

"What's in here?" Shinji questioned right before the lights in the chamber flickered on and before him was a large metal face painted purple. In the middle of it's brow was a long horn slanted slightly forward and on it's mouth were thick plates that looked like teeth. He almost had a heart attack due to how imposing it was simply staring at him.

"IT'S? WHAT? WHAT IS THAT?"

"That is the synthetic humanoid Evangelion," Ritsuko stated matter-o-factly.

As Shinji was flipping through his guide booklet wondering how he missed something so impressive, Doctor Akagi spoke up once more.

"You won't find this in there. This is mankind's ultimate weapon. This is Evangelion Unit-01; it is top secret and was developed right here in this facility."

Shinji tried to find his voice, but it was a difficult task. He finally managed, "Is this my father's work?" as a grim feeling settled in his chest.

And, as though he had been waiting for Shinji to ask exactly that, Gendo responded gruffly and for all to hear, "Correct."

Everyone's eyes looked up to make contact with the man who seemingly appeared from nowhere on the observation bridge above the Eva cages.

"Shinji," he started, "it's been awhile…"

Shinji looked up at his father as awe and fear struck a chord in his heart. He could now feel the weight his father issued to those around him. Just being around him made it harder for Shinji to breathe.

"Father…" the brown haired boy whispered so quietly, even he almost didn't hear it.

Commander Ikari had the slightest smirk on his face before calmly letting everyone know, "We're moving out."

Misato had a look of utter surprise on her face.

"MOVING OUT? BUT UNIT-00 IS STILL IN CRYO!"

Then, she looked towards the large purple Eva in an even more surprised expression as realization dawned on her.

"YOU'RE GONNA USE UNIT-01? BUT…" She then looked towards the third child. And, pretending Shinji wasn't an option, she looked at Ritsuko.

"Rei can't pilot right now, can she? WE DON'T HAVE A PILOT?"

Ritsuko stated her next words as coolly as Commander Ikari could have.

"We just received one."

Misato glared at Ritsuko. She almost looked like she'd been betrayed. Then, she opened her mouth once more.

"You're serious?"

Ritsuko turned to look at Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari, you are now the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01"

All Shinji could do was stare.

Misato interjected, "But, even Ayanami took seven months to synchronize with her Eva…it's suicidal; it's impossible for him. This is beyond absurd. HE JUST GOT HERE."

"He just has to sit in the seat," Ritsuko assured, "We don't expect more than that."

"BUT!"

"Listen, Misato, defeating that angel is our top priority. If we have someone who has a chance at synchronizing with an Eva, then we've got to risk it. You do realize this, don't you?"

Everyone was quiet for a very long moment, and then Shinji finally spoke with an emotion that could almost be called anger. Almost...

"Why...did you send for me?"

It was Gendo's turn to reply, and his response would be as cold and efficient as ever.

"I believe the reason has been made obvious."

"So, you're actually asking me to take this thing and go out there and fight?"

Another sweet and simple reply eased its way from commander Ikari's lips.

"Correct."

Shinji burst out, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT I WAS WORTHLESS TO YOU! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT ME! WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL ME NOW FATHER?"

Once again, Gendo chose a simple cold response for his son.

"Because now I have a use for you."

"Why me," Shinji asked in a most pitiful tone.

"Because there is no one else who can."

"NO, I CAN'T! I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THIS!"

"You will be instructed."

"No…there's just no way. I CAN'T PILOT THAT THING!"

Commander Ikari's patience was beginning to run thin. He needed to make a choice soon.

"If you're going to do it, then do it now! If not, THEN LEAVE!"

Suddenly, the entire Geofront was shaken.

"It's close. It must be able to sense us," Gendo told no one in particular.

Another shockwave traveled through the Geofront.

Misato was shamefully swayed to Gendo and Ritsuko's side by the tremors. She gently put her hand on Shinji's shoulder, but told him in a strict tone that he had to get in the Eva.

"Get in..."

"This is all wrong. Please, I can't do this. I came all this way…AHH, WHY DID I COME?" shouted Shinji as he looked to the floor for comfort.

Misato then knelt down on one knee and pulled his gaze from the floor, carefully placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Why did you come, Shinji? You mustn't run away. You're here for a reason. You cannot run away," she cooed hoping her feminine charms would sway him.

"Erh, I KNOW THAT, BUT…but I just can't!"

Once again, everyone was silent. But this silence was not the peaceful silence the boy usually experienced. This was tense and possessed an immoderate weight of tension.

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo called out over his com unit, "prepare Rei."

"But, can we even use her?" Fuyutsuki questioned back over the com.

Gendo said in one of his most unconcerned and heartless tones, "She's not dead yet."

"Understood, Sir."

Gendo's com was redirected to Rei Ayanami, and by his standards, he gently requested her attention.

"Rei?"

"Yes," said the softest voice you could possibly imagine.

"Our spare is uncooperative and unusable. You will do it again."

"Yes, Sir," was all that followed before a few minutes later, an injured girl with short light blue hair and deep red eyes was wheeled out on a gurney in front of the Evangelion.

Ritsuko shouted out to the technicians in the Eva cage, "Reconfigure Unit-01's system for Rei Ayanami. Then activate it."

Shinji felt sick as he watched the poor girl go by him. She looked so…delicate. Like she was broken and would definitely be broken again if something even brushed against her. But, soon Shinji realized that he was not needed, and that this girl was more capable than he ever was, even in her current state.

'I knew it,' Shinji thought as he was about to start putting himself down in his mind, 'I'm not needed after all. Nobody needs me. I'm worthless. No one loves me. How could anyone?'

Another massive tremor reverberated through the geofront. And the girl toppled over onto the ground, reopening wounds and falling on broken bones. She screamed and whimpered in terrible agony. Shinji ran over to her feeling horrible about the fact he had probably put her in this situation and caused her such pain. He tried to help her up but once again, an explosion caused by the angel rocked the geofront as part of the ceiling caved in directly over the Ikari and Ayanami children.

Shinji was sure of it this time. As he looked up, he realized that he and this girl where about to be crushed and closed his eyes preparing for death's sweet embrace. Rei, who was looking at the ceiling as well, didn't even blink as the rubble made its way towards the two of them.

Misato had this saying she'd believed for a very long time. It went something like this; "Acts of men are better than acts of god."

Imagine her surprise when she saw that the unpowered Evangelion Unit-01 had somehow placed its hand over the only two pilots in Japan. Misato did not know what to believe right now. But, she wasn't about to take it for granted.

After noticing he hadn't been pummeled by falling steel beams immediately after cradling the blue haired girl, Shinji was inclined to look up to see what was taking his death so long to arrive.

He didn't know what to make of the fact that the eva had moved when there was no pilot in it, but he wasn't focusing on that. No, Shinji had finally grasped the gravity of the situation he was in. He tried to speak, but he couldn't.

And, as chaos and surprise were spewing forth from every mechanic's mouth in the Eva cages about how the Eva had activated on its own, Shinji was mentally barraging himself with, 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!'

"I'LL DO IT, I'LL PILOT IT!" he yelled in a final and despairing voice.

/

As everyone on the command bridge was prepping to launch the Evangelion, Shinji kept having this strange feeling that he had seen the blue haired girl before. But, he couldn't for the life of him remember where. She just seemed so familiar.

'Maybe it's nothing. Maybe I'm crazy or something.'

His thoughts were interrupted by some reddish-orange fluid flooding his entry plug at an alarming rate.

"AHH, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?"

Ritsuko called out over the com, "Don't worry. Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. You'll get over it"

"You could have warned me or something! Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You're a man, aren't you? Quit complaining about little things like that!" Misato said in an effort to get the Third Child to forget about the orange liquid he was inhaling.

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't the one breathing in this stuff," Shinji shot back somewhat more weakly than he intended.

Misato cringed at the thought, but Ritsuko waved her over to her computer and she quickly forgot about it

"Yes, Ritsu?

"Look at his synchronization ratio! It's at forty percent and he isn't even wearing a plugsuit. Amazing…"

"Hey, do think this might have something to do with the Eva moving without power earlier?

"I don't know. I really don't have any idea. I'll need to look into that later. In the meantime, Captain Katsuragi, do you want to do the honors?"

"Well, I am the operations director after all," the purple haired babe said unamused.

She asked everyone on the bridge if the Eva was ready for launch, just to be sure. And when the answer was a unanimous yes, Misato stood up proud and tall, and shouted so that all the command bridge heard loud and clear.

"Evangelion Unit-01, LAUNCH!" And with that, the purple Eva shot towards the surface at breakneck speeds.

"I mustn't run away," Shinji whispered to himself. "I mustn't run away!"

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hey guys, it's your favorite babe, Misato Katsuragi here with the preview for the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love.

The Eva goes berserk after Shinji passes out in his plug. He wakes up very distressed and wonders what he's doing with his life. I decide to take him home with me after he refuses to live with his father. We go shopping and I buy some expensive lingerie. Shinji gets his first taste of my cooking and meets our other roommate in an awkward but fateful encounter. And finally, we both stare at the lights of the city thinking about our lives and responsibilities. It'll all be in the next chapter, Screaming in the Dead of Night.

Oh, and I'll be there to provide fan service, so don't miss out, okay!"

.

Well, that was the first chapter. I'm honestly a little disappointed with it, but I can't really figure out the best way to improve it. Hopefully, I'll get some reviews and that'll give me some direction and I can come back and fix this chapter up. Adding to the length would be the ultimate goal, but, I don't want to cheapen it with pointless text.

Anyways, please, do review. Gimme your honest opinions.


	2. Screaming in the Dead of Night

Haha, second chapter. I was planning to upload it last night, but the drunken fourth of July antics ended up getting out of hand and I got totally smashed. Anyways, I added a couple more scenes to chapter 2 today and tried revising as much as I could. Chapter 3 should also be up a little later tonight after I fix up a couple more things with it. And then I'll move onto finishing chapter 4 which should hopefully be up in a couple days or so, but I can't promise anything.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 02

Screaming in the Dead of Night

.

"EVANGELION UNIT-01, LAUNCH!" Operations Director Misato Katsuragi shouted atop the command bridge. Eva Unit-01 had left the hangar in a flash as the electromagnetic catapult railed towards the surface of the earth to meet the angel in combat.

Shinji grasped the control yokes as hard as he could while whispering, "I mustn't run away," hoping to steel his nerves in preparation for what he was about to face.

/

-Under The Moonlit Night-

/

As the last giant set of bulkhead doors opened in the middle of an unknown street in Tokyo-3 to allow the Eva its first passage to the outside world, the angel glanced towards them in anticipation right before Eva Unit-01 burst forth from the hole in the earth. The momentum and recoil from the sudden stop tore the Eva's head to tilt up towards the stars. A beautiful sight indeed, but not a soul in Tokyo-3 had the time nor want to admire it that night. The Eva's eyes were brought from the heavens and it looked dead on towards the skull-like mask of the angel before it.

Misato's voice broke the surreality Shinji had been feeling.

"Are you ready Shinji?"

"I…I guess…"

'I hope,' he second guessed internally.

"Release final safety locks," Misato ordered.

The locks were removed from the Eva's pylons and it slumped forward as though it were in a daze.

Ritsuko's voice calmly spoke through the com and told Shinji, "Just focus on walking for right now."

Shinji looked down, concentrated, and gripped his control yokes even tighter. The joints in his fingers were beginning to ache now.

'Walk.'

The Eva took one step forward.

'Walk.'

And another.

'Walk,' but he looked up and met the angel and his focus was lost as the Eva lost her footing.

Shinji grasped his face in pain as his Eva kissed the street below it. It felt like his teeth had been knocked out. But, he didn't have time to fumble with his face in futility. He tried getting up, but the angel loomed over him staring down at him almost absently with the hollow eyes of its mask. It finally made the decision to reach down and Shinji screamed as he felt its fingers wrap around his face without even touching him.

The angel picked up the Eva with ease, and left it dangling for a moment as Shinji looked on in horror from inside his entry plug. Time seemed to stop as he looked into the pits of the angel's eyes. It reached for his Eva's left arm and tried to snap it, but the Eva was tough. It still made Shinji sick feeling its fingers around him. He wondered if this came close to how a girl felt when being raped.

Then, the pressure on his arm faded for a second as the angel stopped trying to crush the Eva's forearm. He looked out of his Eva's eyes and saw the angel going through some kind of extreme protein synthesis. Within a few seconds, the angel's arm was three times its previous muscle mass. It grabbed the Eva again, trying to shatter Unit-01's arm. Shinji almost threw up feeling the fingers wrap around his limb for a second time and begin crushing the Eva's wrist. Shinji felt like his bones were weak and about to snap, and with a sickening crunch that reverberated through the Eva's metal frame, a fresh wave of pain ached through his arm as he felt his bones twist and shatter.

He didn't even hear Misato tell him over the com that his arm wasn't really being broken. It didn't matter to him. Shinji was in so much pain, he couldn't even scream. He was in total shock as he looked at his arm that felt broken, and twisted, and crushed, and hurt like hell; but when he looked at it, seemed as healthy as any other human arm. His pain was telling him one thing, and his eyes were telling him another. Surely one of his senses must be lying.

Then, he felt a pain in his eye as the entire entry plug started shuddering. The pain got worse as though some one was bashing his eye with a pick axe repeatedly. The plug started to break apart and lose its integrity. He distantly heard Maya say over the com that cracks were forming on the front of the eva's brain case and that the armor wouldn't last for very much longer. And then, Shinji felt his eye being torn apart and pushed out the back of his skull. He was in so much pain; it was simply beyond belief. He couldn't think. He didn't even realize he had just passed out due to all the pain.

/

Eva Unit-01 had just been slammed against a building after already having gone through quite a bit of punishment only moments before. As a long glowing spear receded from its right eye, the eva slumped over and began bleeding profusely, coating its chest and the street below it with LCL. Everyone on the command bridge was panicked.

"The synchrograph is inverting! The pulses are reversed," Maya Ibuki shouted out.

"Break all the circuits now! Do it!" Ritsuko ordered back.

"WE CAN'T! IT'S NOT ACCEPTING THE SIGNAL!"

"What about Shinji?" Misato directed to Makoto Hyuga

"We don't know. His monitors aren't sending any signals. His condition is unknown!"

Knowing that, Misato ordered Maya to eject the entry plug.

"Eject it. Get him out of there now!"

"WE CAN'T! IT'S GONE COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL!"

"It's what?"

The entire bridge went silent as they watched the Eva from the screen.

Its one good eye lit up in a bright red color and its mouth plates separated as it breathed to life. It slowly began shifting its weight and attempting to stand.

"THE EVA IS REACTIVATING," Maya screamed, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS CAN'T BE!"

Eva Unit-01 inhaled deeply and then let out a blood-curdling screech that could have made the moon above it shiver in terror. It got up and crouched low to the ground before it lunged, launching itself through the air, kicking the angel directly in the center of its chest. It wrapped the purple fingers of its good hand around the angel's shoulder trying to break it as the eva stood atop the angel, but the angel was strong enough to break the Eva's grasp and tossed it a short distance away.

The Eva twisted through the air and managed to land on her feet. She turned around and let out a guttural growl before charging at the angel, howling angrily as she ran. Just as she was about to grab the angel for a second time, it raised its AT field. Her hand painfully ricocheted off of the recently erected AT field but was soon back on it trying to force her way through. She brought her broken arm up in front of her face and forced it to heal as all the broken fragments of bone corrected their position.

After knowing she'd regenerated, she flexed her fingers and looked at the angel with her glowing eyes letting it know that it would not live for much longer.

She began digging her fingers through the angel's AT field while spreading her own to help neutralize and counteract it. Her fingers finally penetrated the holy barrier and she used all of her raw strength to forcefully tear through the glowing wall. She peered through the rip with her one good eye and screamed with bloodlust before tightening the muscles in her arms, bringing them together and then pulling them apart leaving a gaping hole in the angel's saving grace.

At that moment, the angel's eyes lit up and shot a devastating beam towards the Eva now that nothing was separating the two. But, it didn't do much as the Eva quickly recovered and used her superior reflexes to grab both of the angel's arms in the same one it had previously broken. She lifted them up to her eye's level, and with a swift rotation of her arm, both of the angel's had been broken at the wrist before she kicked it with enough force to effectively send it flying; ironically mirroring what it had done to violate her earlier as it smashed against a building

She once again ran towards the angel and body slammed it while stabbing her horn through its shoulder and then tearing it out. Once again dominating the angel from above, the Eva pinned it to the ground and she began beating at its core as it roared at her in fear. Feeling as though her fists weren't sufficient, Unit-01 reached for the ribs that were lightly guarding the angel's core. She grabbed ahold of two and tore them away while also tearing the skin and flesh all over the angel's chest. She tossed the bones aside like garbage. She then grabbed another pair of ribs, breaking them off and stabbing one into the angel's leg, and proceeded to grip the other and begin repeatedly using the pointed chest bone to hit at its core the same way it had repeatedly attempted to stab at her head. The core began breaking apart and shuddering in the angel's chest.

The angel grabbed at Unit-01's fists as best it could with its broken hands trying to stop her raging assault, but only managed to weakly lay its fingers on her before being shrugged off by the furious purple monstrosity standing over it. The angel realized it was going to die at this point and as a last resort, used all of its remaining strength to fight against the Eva, contorting its body as though it were putty and wrapping itself around the eva. It let out one more screech before disintegrating into LCL followed by a massive cross shaped explosion from the angel's collapsing core. In the end however, the angel's effort was futile as the eva menacingly walked away from the center of the blast radius without having taken any major damage.

The entire command bridge was silent save for Misato.

"So, that's what an Eva is capable of?" she gasped, looking on in horror at the glowing eyes gazing back at her through the screen in front of the command bridge.

/

Misato was in a panic. She'd just reached the NERV hospital to see Shinji after he'd been recovered from the Eva not more than twenty minutes ago. It didn't sound like he was in serious danger, but he had been found unconscious in the entry plug, and that had given her reason enough to worry.

'Oh, you better be okay.'

She finally arrived at his room, but hesitated to open the door, worrying he may be awake now and possibly angry with her or worse.

'If he's angry, he has every right to be. And, I'll just need to own up to it.'

She grabbed the door handle firmly and opened the door. Glancing over the nearly empty room, she saw Shinji was still passed out on the bed. She slowly walked over to him letting the door swing shut quietly behind her, hoping not to wake him, even though he was probably out cold and had no chance of awaking for at least another five hours. She sat down in the plastic chair next to his bed and stared at him, feeling guilty for demanding that he pilot the eva.

'Poor boy, that must've been really rough on him.'

"I wonder if you'll pilot for us again," she looked away from him, instead loosely focusing on the wall across the room, "I'm sorry, Shinji."

She thought for a long time. She thought about Shinji, she thought about the future, she wondered if she'd survive; she wondered if anyone would survive. She thought about her friends and her enemies. She thought about the angels and her father. She wanted to believe she'd be safe with Shinji in the Evangelion, but he didn't seem very thrilled to be a pilot, and that could impact his performance, his sync ratio, his thought process, his motivation; it could really hurt him. But, if he didn't pilot, they'd only have Rei, and she was still healing. So, for the moment at least, if they didn't have Shinji, they didn't have much. Of course, Rei would pilot if she was asked, but she wouldn't be very competent in her current injured state, despite her ready willingness to serve.

The door to Shinji's room opened once again and Ritsuko stepped in.

"Ritsu."

"I just spoke to the doctor. He said he seemed fine and that he probably just needs some rest. But, just in case, they're going to keep him here over night so that if there is something wrong, they can take care of him."

"Ritsuko?"

"Yes?"

Misato didn't answer immediately, and frowned.

"Misato?"

"…Just tell me, did we do the right thing?"

"Of course we did. It might not seem right or humane, but we didn't have a choice. If we hadn't had him pilot, we'd have had Ayanami in Unit-01, and with her injuries and the fact the she has a lower sync ratio in Unit-01 than she does in Unit-00, even with the core and neural interface reconfigured for her, I don't know if she'd have been able to defeat the angel. We probably all would have died a couple minutes ago if he hadn't piloted. Sometimes, we need to make sacrifices to make progress."

Misato turned to face Shinji's sleeping body, "But will he see it that way?"

"I…I don't know, Misato. But, it doesn't matter right now. Listen, he's not going anywhere. It's late; almost two in the morning. Why don't you go home and try to get some sleep?"

"I think I'll stay here a little longer. I don't want him to be alone if he wakes up, I'll probably head home a little later; maybe in another twenty minutes."

"Suit yourself then," Ritsuko said, opening the door and walking out.

After she'd left, Misato sighed and thought out loud, "I need a beer or two...or five."

/

"Man, air conditioning is the greatest thing ever," Misato sighed out, cranking up the AC in the transport vehicle she was sharing with Ritsuko, "Man's triumph over nature."

The next day, she and Doctor Akagi had been called out to inspect the damage caused from the resulting explosion of Unit-01's victory over the angel. The entire block had been decimated; smoldering rubble and broken power lines were strewn everywhere. Misato looked at Ritsuko. She was on the phone, but didn't seem very bothered by the surrounding destruction. Misato looked back out the window, a small amount of gloom sinking into her heart. The Doctor had been on the phone for about forty seconds when she hung up and went back to examining reports from the angel attack.

"So, who called?"

"Oh, it was NERV hospital. They said Shinji just woke up."

"And…how is he?" Misato asked uneasily.

"Well, his memory seems a bit muddled but-"

"You don't think it could be brain damage, do you?" Misato said, sounding very concerned.

"I don't think we should worry. It's probably just amnesia from any drugs the doctors might have given him. Or maybe it's just that he's still groggy," Ritsuko sighed while barely smiling.

"You think so? …You're right. He did have a pretty hectic day."

"Poor little kid, his cerebellum must've taken a lot of stress."

"His Cerebellum? Don't you mean his heart?"

"I suppose so. I feel sorry for making these kids pilot the Evas. But, we don't have any other choice for the moment and we've got to use them if we're going to survive."

The two sat in silence for a moment, not exactly sure what to say to one another.

Misato leaned forward and stuck her face in front of the vent on the dashboard, closing her eyes and letting the cool air sweep over her face and blow her hair just enough to tickle her cheek. She took a deep breath, pulling the chilled wind into her lungs. Misato loved air conditioning more than she let on. Beyond the default comfort it could provide on a hot day, it was also relaxing to her when she was under stress. After a long, hard, under-payed, overworked shift at NERV, she could just plop down on the couch, pop open a can of Yebisu, and let the breeze from the AC soothe her as she watched some cheap television show while slowly getting drunk before bed.

"Hey, Ritsuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…we'll live right? We're strong enough to defeat the angel's aren't we?"

The Doctor frowned a bit, looking up from her documents and thinking before she spoke.

"I don't know, Misato. I know that it will probably be the most difficult thing humanity has ever come across, regardless of whether we fail or succeed. But, I really can't tell you if we'll survive or not. It's not something I can just answer; it's not something anyone can know right now. I wouldn't expect great things, though, Misato. We're fighting a war against an enemy that we know next to nothing about, and if history has taught us anything, it's very easy to lose a war against an enemy you don't understand."

Misato looked out the window and frowned at the ruined district of the city. Smoke was still rising from some houses that had no doubt caught fire last night after the angel detonated.

"You know Ritsuko, when I asked you that, I was hoping for something more…reassuring."

"I know. That's why I told you the truth. The truth is the most reassuring thing I know."

/

Shinji gasped as he woke up abruptly in a bright room. Having never seen this place in his life, he was very confused. A soft song played on the radio on the side table next to the bed. Besides that, the room was very bleak. He sat up and looked around wondering how he got here, but quickly realized he didn't really care. He fell back down onto his bed staring up absently.

"Unfamiliar…ceiling…"

He heard voices outside but he couldn't make them out. He was somewhat anxious and wanted to leave, but he figured he had been brought here for a reason, and so he stayed. Then, he heard footsteps approaching his room. A cute little brunette nurse walked in and, upon seeing he was conscious, she greeted him.

"Oh, you're awake."

"…"

"I guess I should go get the doctor then," she smiled and then walked out.

Shinji absently went through a couple examinations for the next forty minutes only responding when he needed to. He was very dazed and confused and wasn't really taking in his surroundings. He hadn't really even noticed he was in the hospital, just that he was somewhere. The doctor finally left him alone and Shinji returned to the bed, and once again resumed staring at the ceiling.

"More footsteps," Shinji said disheartened as he heard someone else approaching his room.

The door opened easily and admitted Ritsuko and Misato entrance.

"Oh, you're still awake. That's good, pilot Ikari. Tell me, how are you feeling?" Ritsuko inquired

"I…don't know. How should I feel?" Shinji spoke in a dull tone.

"Let me rephrase. Do you feel well enough to leave?"

"Leave where?"

"The hospital obviously. Are you okay?"

'I'm in the hospital? Why am I in the hospital?', but then he remembered everything that happened the night before, causing him to wince.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine."

"Great," Misato blurted, "You're gonna come with me. We're gonna go get you fitted into a plugsuit, and then get some groceries and maybe some new clothing since the commander is busy and you probably didn't bring all of yours with you. And, then I'll drop you off at your father's place."

Shinji frowned at the thought of living with his father. Could he really do it? He'd already run away, and it was for a good reason the first time. Would staying with his father be a smart thing to do?

"Just don't get lost on the way, okay," Ritsuko teased as she was walking out the door.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Misato hissed under her breath, "Anyways, you ready to go young man?" Misato said in an excited voice beaming a smile at Shinji all the while.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh…yeah…I need to get dressed. I'm not going to walk out of here in a hospital gown."

Misato looked confused for a split second but quickly, her flirtatious side sprang to life.

"What's wrong with me being in here? You aren't embarrassed are you? Or do you just not think I'm pretty enough?"

Shinji blushed and looked down to hide it which only made him blush even redder as he realized he was getting hard at the thought.

Misato noticed the rising bulge in the blankets and burst out laughing as she also exited the room.

/

As the pair walked out the door and down the hall, Ayanami was being wheeled out of her room. Shinji once again felt his heart crushed by guilt at what he almost forced her to do. How could he have even begun to have thought about placing that burden on her?

Rei was slowly approaching, and Shinji looked to the ground in shame. But, as she passed him he felt an overwhelming need to look at her. He stopped and stared at her as she stared right back at him, her eyes betraying no emotion whatsoever.

Misato noticed Shinji was no longer by her side and turned around to witness the first and third child making eye contact. She carefully walked back to him and ruffled his hair causing him to jump in surprise before Misato started, "She's really beautiful, isn't she?"

Shinji looked at the ground once again. He almost started crying, though he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or guilt.

"Aww, you don't need to be embarrassed. Everyone accepts that Ayanami is just plain gorgeous. Though, she isn't quite as gorgeous as me of course. And, she is a little…oh…well I don't know how to describe her personality. Maybe she doesn't even have one. Either way, I'm sure she doesn't mind you staring."

Misato grabbed Shinji by the hand and started dragging him to the exit of the NERV hospital. This made him very embarrassed as everyone who passed the two stared at him. Or at least, Shinji felt like everyone who passed them would.

'Oh, how could this day get any worse?'

/

Misato continued to hold Shinji's hand after exiting the hospital but, as they neared her car he stopped and faced the ground as he always did.

Misato once again turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"Shinji, is there something wrong?"

"…I …I don't …"

She put a hand on his shoulder hoping to make it easier for him to talk

He continued, "I don't want to live with my father."

"You don't want to live together?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It just feels more…natural living apart."

"And living together is unnatural?"

"I…"

"I guess I understand the way you feel to an extent. I never really liked my father and after my mother divorced him…it was just better somehow."

Shinji continued to stare at the ground.

"Hey, listen, it's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed. I understand. So, really, you can stop being so uneasy about everything. Now, come on. Let's go over to residence registration and we'll get this sorted out."

She unlocked the car, opening the door to let him inside. After he got in, she closed the door behind him and headed around to the driver's side and climbed in. She stuck her keys in the ignition, and started the car. But, before driving off, she took one last look at Shinji. Seeing him staring at the floorboard, she tried one last time to comfort him.

"Hey, listen. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You just saved humanity. Things will get better, alright."

He looked up and saw her smiling at him. And, though he was tempted to smile back, he could only manage a small nod.

/

"He'll be living alone!?" Misato asked, somewhat surprised that NERV would let a 14 year old live in solitude.

"Yes Ma'am," replied the man assigning Shinji Ikari his residence, "His room will in the sixth block beyond this one. His room number is 24. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Sir" Shinji Ikari said in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Shinji, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Ma'am, living alone is fine with me. I'm alone anyway."

/

-A New Place to Call Home-

/

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ritsuko roared over the phone.

"You heard me. I said I'll be taking Shinji home to live at my place, okay? It's already been approved. And don't worry, I'm not gonna put the moves on him."

"I SHOULD HOPE NOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING? TELL ME, WHEN DID IT BECOME YOUR HOBBY TO SEDUCE YOUNG BOYS? I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO CONCERNED!"

"Oh yeah," Misato said pulling the phone away from her ear, "she never could take a joke."

/

Misato had just walked into a wonderfully air conditioned clothing store still holding Shinji by his hand and dragging him along with her. Shinji, embarrassed by her motherly demeanor, was blushing from his self-conscious nature. He felt like he was being treated like a little kid that needed to be guided everywhere he went. However, Shinji was too shy to protest against Misato's strong and mother-like grip.

"Okay, young man, time to get you some clothes!" she smiled down at him brightly, but Shinji only remained silent, "So, what kind of clothes do you like, besides the sexy dresses I wear?"

"Uhm, uh," Shinji managed before deciding to just look at the ground, as usual.

"You look like you could use some T-shirts, and maybe some shorts. It can get pretty hot here in Tokyo-3. What's your favorite color?"

"Um, blue I guess…or maybe white."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go head over to the lady's section, and you can go pick out a couple blue t-shirts or something, m'kay? I'll meet you back here when you're ready"

Shinji was relieved that Misato had finally let go of his wrist.

'Misato Katsuragi. She's not a bad person. I think I could enjoy her company, but it's just weird that she's acting so…motherly. Is that even right; describing her as a mother? I don't remember my mother. It's not like I'd know what a mother is supposed to be like. But, I assume…I guess she's acting like a mom. Mothers hold their kid's hands, right? But, why was she holding my hand? Maybe she's just…friendly.'

Shinji watched her walk away down a clothing aisle and disappear behind a couple dresses. Then, he began making his way towards the men's clothing.

Walking through the rows of brightly colored designer shirts, he saw a couple designers he recognized; Panda Workforce, Alienwear, Over Armour, and Juice Monkey. Shinji wasn't into designer T-shirts though. He preferred a more neat style, somewhere between casual and formal; something that wouldn't stick out or draw attention. So, he disregarded the T-shirts and moved onto the more plain-looking, button-up, collared shirts on the next row. He passed by a navy blue one, a salmon pink one, a slate black one, and finally a snow white one with faux pearl buttons. It was slightly cleaner than his current white shirt, and the fabric was a little thinner; it seemed like it would work just fine for Shinji's taste.

"Hmm, just what I was looking for," he said as a smile barely managed to form on his face.

/

Misato was currently agonizing over a few dresses she wanted to buy. She saw a black maxi dress with a split going down the right leg as soon as she arrived in the women's department, and immediately went to try it on, finding it fit her shapely body perfectly. However, she also had seen a red cocktail dress. She thought it was a little tight after trying it on, but the red was so intense on it, and she thought it was so pretty.

'Oh, my wallet is gonna starved if I buy both of these. I wonder if I'd even have enough left to buy Shinji his clothes.'

Eventually, Misato made the decision to be a responsible adult and not succumb to her urge to impulsively buy everything she wanted…only some of the things she wanted...like a black maxi dress and a red cocktail dress.

'I just won't buy any dresses next week. Yeah, everything will be fine.'

So, maybe Misato hadn't quite overcome her need to buy both of the dresses. But, she was making progress. At least she had considered not buying one of them this time. It was better than last week, when she only considered to consider not buying everything she wanted.

She started making her way back to the front of the store, dresses hung over her arm, where she said she'd meet with Shinji when they were done picking out what they wanted to buy. However, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop in her tracks.

'Is that…what I think it is?'

She slowly and meticulously turned her head to her right, looking down the aisle she'd somehow missed on her way to the dresses.

'It is…'

Her eye twitched, and, in awe, she removed the sunglasses she'd been wearing. The babe slowly walked down the row of clothing, mystified by what her eyes beheld.

"It's…it's…the new Limited Edition Angelic Sigma Lingerie by Keuf and Morsati!"

She looked at the manikin just past the end of the aisle and the holy garments that lay bare upon it. The finest white lace accompanied by the most magnificent golden ribbons and exquisitely detailed floral patterns that were lined with Lilliputian and finely cut diamonds. The shapes, the curves, it looked like it would fit her perfectly.

She edged closer to it, afraid she might be burned away and destroyed by its holy presence. Finally arriving next to it, she compared herself to the manikin.

"I…I think it could fit. It's perfect! It's like it was made for me. I don't think I even need to try it on. Fuck my wallet, this is worth going broke for. I'm getting this, and if it doesn't fit, I'll just find some way to make it fit."

/

Misato was carrying her freshly packaged holy lingerie back to the front of the store in a white gift box with gold ribbons. She saw Shinji waiting for her with a worried expression on his face, probably wondering if she'd forgotten him with how long she'd spent getting her clothes. Something else brought a slight frown to Misato's face; he had a couple white shirts and a few pairs of black pants and that's all.

'Is that all he wears? Just black and white? Oh well, I guess I should be thankful he didn't pick out something more extravagant. It would probably be more expensive…and I have no idea how I'm going to pay for all this as it is.'

"Hey Shinji, over here."

"Oh, hello, Miss Misato."

"You ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright, let's go check out and go get those groceries."

The two made their way to the checkout line, Shinji grateful that Misato's hands where full and couldn't latch on to his. They passed a rack of sunglasses on the way to the register, and one particular pair stood out to Misato; aviators with dark silver lenses and a bright silver frame. She tossed her dresses onto Shinji's face.

"Ugh, Hey!" he said as he began stumbling around beside Misato. He reached up and pulled the dresses down from his visage and saw a pair of sunglasses right in front of him. They slid over his face his face before he could react.

She smiled at him through the glasses, "There. Now you look like you could take on the world. So, let's get these too."

She took the dresses back from him, and pulled the glasses off his face.

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

"Ah ah, I don't want to hear it," she said, finally arriving at the conveniently empty checkout line, "This is my treat to you for saving the world."

The lady at the register smiled at them and began ringing up the garments. She looked over the clothing and saw the white box.

"Ooh, you're getting the Angelic Sigma?"

Misato perked up, "Oh yeah, I had to. It was whispering to me."

"We only had the one. I guess you're pretty lucky you picked it up. It really is divine."

"Oh goodness, I know. I never actually thought I'd see one in real life. I'd only ever seen the advertisements on the TV," she squeaked out, giggling.

Shinji gazed down at the white box the two women were talking about wondering what could possibly be inside it.

"Well, have a good evening," The cashier called out.

"Yeah, you too!"

And together, Misato and Shinji walked out the doors of the clothing store into the orange glow of the setting sun.

/

Misato was driving through one of the many road tunnels in Tokyo-3 on her way home when an absolutely wonderful idea formed in her head.

"Well, I guess we have to have a party tonight, huh?"

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"It's a welcoming party for my new roomie, of course! Come on. Let's go get some junk food and some pre-prepared meals. Ooh, and some beer also. I'm in the mood for something spicy, what about you?"

"I, uh…I don't know. I'll just eat whatever…I guess."

Misato frowned.

"You really don't have a preference?"

"No, Ma'am."

/

As they were waiting at the checkout line at the food mart, two women passed by Shinji talking about how unsafe the city had become.

"Yeah, I never thought this city would become a battleground."

"My husband has already made preparations to move. We aren't going stay here for a second longer than we have to."

The young Ikari frowned and it didn't go unnoticed by Misato. Of course, the women who just passed them didn't know they were right by the child who saved their lives, but she still got pissed at them simply for how they made the poor kid next to her feel. She decided then and there that she would take him to her favorite place in the city before they went home

'I hope it'll make him feel better. It'll let him see what he saved. Maybe he'll forget what they said.'

But that would have to wait just a little longer. The cashier had just finished ringing up their products. Misato grabbed the bags and handed them to the boy in an attempt to stop him from thinking about what the women said.

/

"I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way…"

"A stop where?" Shinji asked still carrying the bags Misato had given him.

She smiled at him

"Oh, it's a really cool place! You'll love it. It's my favorite spot in the entire city"

Shinji glanced at her. She still had a soft smile on her face. Her eyes seemed a bit out of focus as though she were thinking about some fond memory.

She kept driving for about another five minutes before she pulled off to the side of the road.

"We're here," she said unbuckling her seatbelt, "Just leave those in the car," she indicated to the bags he was holding, "Why were you still holding onto them anyways?"

"Well, uh, you… never told me to stop holding them."

She looked confused and sighed.

"Well, let's go. It's almost time. I don't want you to miss it," she said, leaving her car and walking to an overlook that presented a vista of Tokyo-3.

Shinji followed suite after he had put the bags down and closed the door. Cicadas chirped all around, the shadows were long, and a cool comfortable breeze swayed the surrounding trees. Misato was leaning against a rail keeping a constant eye on her watch. Shinji walked up next to her and looked out over the valley below.

"It's so…desolate. The city seems so lonely."

A few moments passed in silence as Misato eagerly awaited the minute, the second, she had hoped would show the third child how important he was.

"Here we go," Misato said in an upscale voice.

Alarms began sounding all around the empty city below, and previously hidden buildings began to emerge out of the ground. Shinji watched their shadows reach farther and farther along with the rising buildings.

"It's awesome! The buildings are growing," Shinji said, obviously awestruck.

They watched for another twenty seconds before the buildings had stopped moving and became a majestic city and Misato said, "This city is a fortress built to stand against the angels… This is our city. This is Tokyo-3; its the city that you saved. And it's still standing today because you protected us. You saved our lives. I hope you're proud of yourself," she said, sounding sincere and encouraging

They stared at the metropolis for another three minutes admiring the yellow and orange sunset peering through the silhouetted skyscrapers.

'I hope this made him feel better. I hope he realizes that he has done something good for all of us.'

"Anyways, it's almost dark. What do you say we head back to my place now?" she said, making her way back to her car with Shinji turning to follow her.

/

Misato and Shinji had just arrived outside her apartment. It was dark out, but Shinji had always loved the night. When he still lived with his teacher, he used to watch the lights in the city. He always thought it was so beautiful. Misato's apartment was pretty high up and Tokyo-3 had even more lights, so maybe he'd be able to watch the city lights again sometime soon. But, not tonight. He was tired and figured he'd probably end up in bed before midnight.

Misato broke Shinji out of his trance as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I just moved here myself, you know," she walked in but noticed Shinji hadn't followed.

"Hey, come in."

He looked at her with soft eyes and told her, "Um, I don't…want to intrude."

"Shinji, this is YOUR home now just as much as it is mine. So, just…come in."

He stood still. So many things were running through his head. He was worried, and frightened, and uneasy, and overwhelmed with this new city he was in. He just simply didn't feel like he belonged. But, he realized Misato expected him to do something, to walk into his new home, and so he finally took a step forward.

"I'm…I'm home."

"Welcome home, Shinji," she said with the most comforting smile she could provide.

They both continued walking further inside. Misato went to her room to go change into more casual clothes and Shinji decided to investigate the apartment.

"This place…how does she live like this?"

There were empty beer cans and chip bags everywhere.

"She did say she moved in only recently, right? How did it get this…messed up?"

Misato's head came around one of the corners in the apartment using the wall to shield the rest of her body which was very clearly nude, "Hey, could you put the food in the fridge please?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am," he said appalled and confused.

He brought the food to the fridge and couldn't help but comment, "Ice, snacks, and a life time supply of BEER? How can she live off this? What kind of life does she lead?"

Shinji knew that if he was going to live here, he would have to at least have something to drink that wasn't alcoholic in nature. He started looking for a sink and a glass that he could use when he noticed a second refrigerator.

"Excuse me, um, what's in the other fridge?" he called out.

He heard Misato shout from the other room, "Oh, don't mind that! He's probably still sleeping!"

"Sleeping?"

/

Misato went to the fridge to grab a beer, 'Hmm, I wonder if he'd drink one,' and grabbed another so she could offer him it.

'I know it's illegal but…it's only one. And, maybe he deserves it.'

She walked back to the table where shinji was already sitting, politely waiting for her to sit down before he started eating. She sat down and exclaimed, "LET'S EAT," before opening her first beer of the night and drinking it all within 5 seconds.

"Haha, YES, this is what makes life worth living don't you think?"

She waited for a response but Shinji hadn't said anything. In fact, he hadn't even touched his food.

"Hmm, not hungry? It's good, even if it is all instant food. Come on, try some."

"Well, it's just…I'm not quite used to…to food like this. That's all," he said in as small a voice as he could.

"WHAT?" She leaned over the table towards him, showing off her cleavage, "Are you PICKY?"

Shinji huddled as close as he could to his chair in an attempt to retreat from Misato. He looked down at her boobs suddenly and then back up, though it seemed like she didn't notice. Luckily for him, his groin was under the table.

"Um, no, that's not what…I mean…It looks good," he barely managed.

Misato smiled, "Mmm, isn't this nice? Having two for dinner sure beats eating alone, huh?"

Shinji felt very small in this moment but managed to respond with a weak, "Uh-huh."

"This is your home, so feel free to take advantage of everything here, except of course for me that is," she said, teasing him as she sat back down.

He sighed, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Hmpf! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Is that all you know how to say? SNAP OUTTA IT! Don't you know how to not be so formal?" she reached over and grabbed his head trying to mess up his hair,"YOU'RE A BOY! ACT LIKE ONE!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said, struggling to get free of Misato's grasp.

She sighed, "Well, I guess that's just the way you were raised. Why don't you take a bath? Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit."

"Yes, Ma'am"

Misato's face went blank from him once again saying yes ma'am.

/

Shinji undressed in the bathroom. Misato's undergarments were ominously looming over him. It made him feel awkward. But, he figured he'd have to get over it. He moved to pull open the curtains to the bath and-

Misato was calmly enjoying the beer she was going to give to Shinji but decided against doing so. It was like a form of meditation to her. Peace, quiet, and bubbly alcohol streaming down her throat slowly numbing her senses away. She closed both her eyes for a moment to enjoy the serenity.

"WHOAHHHHHHHHAA!"

She opened one eye trying to maintain her relaxed state, but Shinji came flying out from behind the door of the bathroom with no clothing on his body whatsoever.

"M-MUH-M-MIS-MISATO!"

She took a moment to look at the boy, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes focused on one particular part of him

'He doesn't seem that bad in the size department, for someone his age at least. And, the shape looks fine, but I'd need to see him when he's hard to really-', she was broken out of her thoughts by the young Ikari's terrified voice

"TH-THERE'S A TH-TH-TH-THING!"

"A what?" she replied blankly, still staring at his crotch.

"A P-P-PUH-PEN. A PEN- PE- P…" he tried to say as the bird walked in front of him.

"Ohh, that thing! He's a warm water penguin, actually."

PenPen continued walking to his refrigerator, and before entering, gave shinji a look that said, "Cover yourself, fool."

Shinji looked intently at the bird before it closed the door to its fridge. Then he looked at Misato only to continue his stammering.

"THAT WAS A WA-WAR-WHAT?"

"His name's PenPen. He's your other roommate," she said grabbing another beer, "Ummm, now that you've met, why don't you cover up?"

Shinji looked down and gasped, not believing he had just exposed himself to a woman. He tried to hide his member, and apologized profusely before edging his way back to the bath

/

Ritsuko had called Misato while she was in the bath to ask about how the third child was holding up. They'd been conversing for a good five minutes when she asked Misato if she thought he'd still be open to the idea of piloting.

"Yeah, I don't know. He went through a lot of stuff. I don't think he'll want to."

"Remember, it's your job to maintain him," Doctor Akagi said in a singsong voice.

"Well, yeah, but I've never had a kid. I don't know how to. There are still things I need to learn in this world."

"Complaining already? But it was your idea to take him in, you know?" Ritsuko teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

/

Shinji was having a hard time falling asleep. And the uneasiness he'd been feeling was exaggerated now right as he was trying to get some rest. He decided that maybe listening to some music would clear his mind. He grabbed his SDAT and started listening to Tchaikovsky's Slavic March.

He began humming, "Hmmmm, mm-m-mm-mmmmm. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmmm-mmm-mm-mmm."

He had always loved this piece of music. He'd been listening to it since he was only a kid. He loved the way it started out slow and imposing, and eventually became faster and higher in pitch until it broke through the barriers of his mind with it's epicness and magnificence. Ten minutes later, however; he was still bothered by his thoughts and groaned looking up to his ceiling.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling…in this whole city, there's no place that's familiar. ...Why am I here?"

Shinji then heard a knock on his door.

"Shinji, I'm coming in, okay."

Shinji looked at the wall opposite of the door as he lay in bed, seeing the light from the hallway creep in.

"I forgot to tell you something," Misato said softly, "You did something very good and very noble. You should be proud of yourself. Goodnight, Shinji. …Hang in there"

She stared for a short while longer but finally closed the door and left without another word.

/

Shinji just could not get to sleep tonight. Maybe it was because it was his first night trying to actually get some sleep in the wondrous city of Tokyo-3. Maybe it was because his father's words kept echoing in his head. Maybe it was the guilt he felt at almost letting the severely injured Ayanami girl take his place as pilot. Maybe it was the fact that his arm still felt like it was broken and his head still hurt as though a metal rod had pierced through his right eye and into his skull.

'Maybe it's everything,' he thought as he placed his hand over his eye.

"What have I gotten myself into? Why am I here? How am I supposed to do this? Ooh!"

He turned over and stuffed his face in his pillow and thought about his life for what seemed like a long time. He thought about his father. He thought about his teacher. He thought about his old school. He wondered where he'd go to school now. Would he even go to school? If he did, would there be any point? What would happen if an angel attacked while he was at school? How would he get to NERV in that case? Would Misato come to get him? What is Misato like? Who is she as a person? How much does she have in common with him? What kind of secrets does she have? Will she end up causing him pain?

Shinji jumped slightly when he heard thundering sound outside.

"Is it raining? Or, maybe… oh god, maybe something is attacking us! Another Angel?"

He got up as fast as he could and ran outside to the apartment balcony overlooking the city. His heart was about to burst out of his chest when there was no rain, but suddenly one single drop fell onto his arm and he calmed down.

"I guess…since I'm out here, I might as well look at the lights," he sighed.

It had been far too long since the young Ikari had a chance to admire the many colored lights of a city skyline. Until his father had called him to Tokyo-3, he had been trying to do better in school, and didn't have time to admire the world. But, studying and writing papers every night had started to take its toll on the boy.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this."

It started to rain a little harder and another lightning strike shot down into the ocean Pacific Ocean in the distance. Shinji could almost see the water the lighting had jolted into the air when it struck. He looked back towards the city as the thunder washed over the city. The rain drops where picking up the light given off by all the neon signs and building lights and creating short-lived streaks of color across the dark horizon. He didn't know if he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

Shinji was shaken from his amazement and looked back quickly as he heard the door behind him open.

"Shinji? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Misato."

"Eh, I'm usually a pretty heavy sleeper, but I didn't drink that much tonight and that last bit of thunder woke me up. I came out to check if we were being attacked or if it was just…you know, the thunder," she finished with a yawn.

They both looked out at the night simply observing the darkness and enjoying each other's company before Misato started again, "You never said why you were out here, especially since it's raining. What's so great that you'd stand out here in the rain."

"…I like looking at the lights. All the colors, the deep blues, the intense reds, the bright yellows; I like how the already vibrant colors seem even more…colorful against the darkness. It's one of the few things in this world that calms me."

Misato understood why he was outside now. She'd always looked at the stars as a kid. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be a star; one among millions fighting to bring light to the infinite expanses of darkness. But, nowadays, she knew what it was like to be a star, and she wasn't so sure she was so fascinated with the idea anymore.

"You know, this makes me think back to when I was a kid…"

Shinji remained silent, giving her a chance to speak.

"Do you want to keep the lights safe, Shinji?"

"What?"

"Well, all these lights, they're all special. They're all different and beautiful and they come from many different places. They're like people in that way. They're all fighting to make themselves the brightest they can be so that they can stand out and be noticed. But, they also all need each other to be able to light up the city. They need to rely on each other so they can fight the darkness together. And even though the orange lights are different than the purple lights and the red lights are different than the blue lights, they all have to work together. Every light has to do its part, even the lights that aren't as bright as the others."

Shinji understood what she was getting at and didn't really like it. He knew what was expected of him but it didn't make anything any easier.

"But, Misato, I'm not a bright light. And, taking away one dim light wouldn't have much of an effect"

"Shinji, you may not be a very bright light right now, but you have to trust me, you could be the brightest light of them all if you tried."

"I understand," he said downtrodden

Misato felt a pang of guilt shoot through her, as though she had just destroyed something precious to him. She tried to think of something to say to get his mind off it before she did any more damage. She remembered that she wanted to let him try a beer earlier and thought that might be a good distraction.

"Hey, Shinji."

"Yes, Misato"

"Would you like to try… uh…um..."

She realized that offering him a beer probably wouldn't help him. In fact it would probably just make things worse.

'God, I'm so stupid! What was I thinking? I'm his guardian now. I'm supposed to be helping him achieve his goals, not trying to turn him into an alcoholic like me.'

"Misato?"

"You know what, never mind. It's not important."

"Hey, Misato?" The boy asked in return.

"Yes, Shinji?"

"My body still hurts when I think about what happened when I was in the eva. It still feels like there's a hole in my head and my arm still hurts like it's broken. I still have to press my hands to my teeth just to make sure they didn't get knocked out."

"Oh, Shinji, I'm...I'm so sorry. I should have told you before you got in it. I'm very sorry. I just wasn't thinking. I don't know why exactly it happens, though it has something to do with the neural syncing. Doctor Akagi might have a better explanation. I'm so sorry Shinji. I really am."

Misato was feeling very guilty when a loud thud came from the floor of the balcony. They both looked down in surprise and saw a milky white orb.

"Oh…hail," Misato said finally realizing what it was, "Maybe we should go back inside, huh? Don't wanna end up with a concussion, am I right?"

Shinji smiled timidly as Misato opened the door of the balcony and headed back inside.

Shinji followed the woman in and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I guess we should probably get to bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow...though, hopefully not as big as yesterday," Misato said with a cheery smile.

Though, Misato knew that neither of them were going to sleep well tonight.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hello everyone, it's me, the beautiful Misato Katsuragi. I'm here to give you a taste of the next chapter.

Shinji has training in the simulation plug and asks Doctor Akagi about the pain he's been feeling. He's enrolled in the local school and meets new people, some of which aren't very happy to meet him. The fourth angel appears and Shinji disobeys my orders, which makes me absolutely furious by the way. He runs away to escape the blame I place on him. I end up drinking my sorrows away after I drive him away a second time. And, finally, the both of us come to terms with each other. It's all in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; Happiness isn't Hard to Come by in the Rain.

And of course, there'll be more fan service. Buh-bye now."

.

Before anyone asks, no, this isn't a Misato x Shinji fic in any way, shape, or form. I just wanted to tease everyone a bit with it and just add in some general awkwardness. (There will be more Misato sexy stuff in Chapter 3, and there will probably continue to be until we get around to the lemon scenes with our favorite three Eva pilots)

Anyways, that was the second chapter. I thought it was a lot better than the first. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. Chapter 3 is gonna cover Shinji running away and it'll hint at Asuka's arrival in Tokyo-3 just a little bit. (Only like a paragraph or so.) I don't have her set to appear until Chapter 6 six though if everything goes as I imagine it will.

And yeah, haha, I had a lot of fun writing the Angelic Sigma scene and coming up with funny spoof names for the designer clothing. I also quite enjoyed the last scene with the city lights and the rain. It made me feel kinda happy inside, but also kinda sad...I guess that's what writing is supposed to do to you, right?

And, once again, Chapter 3 should be up tonight (A couple hours I assume) if everything happens according to the Dead Sea Scrolls.


	3. Happiness isn't Hard to Come by

Well, here's chapter 3. You're probably gonna start seeing my writing style show through more in this chapter than in the previous two chapters. As with chapter 2, I was planning on uploading it last night, but fourth of July got me all messed up. Lucky for me though, I didn't upload it last night, and I added a new last minute scenes to this one and tried brushing up on any grammatical errors. (Can't promise I got everything, but I'm regularly rereading these to find anything I missed.)

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 03

Happiness isn't Hard to Come by in the Rain

.

Just at the crack of dawn, Misato had woken up after only getting about four hours of sleep the night before. She sat up, stretched, and yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the covers over her body slipped away.

"Ooh, it's cold in here. I know air conditioning is great and all, but did I really turn it down this low?" She said looking down at her nipples which were erect from the chill.

"What time is it?"

She got up and started towards the living room area where a clock hung the far wall across from the kitchen.

"It's still kinda dark out. The sun isn't even up yet. It can't be past six thirty."

She rounded the corner and her eyes met the clock's hands which read six thirty-four.

'Mmm, Shinji has training today in the Eva. Luckily, that doubles up and can be used outside of it too. I might need to get him a gun soon after I've observed him some more. He seems responsible enough…Being part of NERV, he could easily be a target.'

"I guess I better get dressed and go wake him up…after starting some coffee of course. And maybe we could pick up some donuts on the way to NERV. Does he like coffee? I wonder…"

/

-Contrivant Penitence-

/

Misato didn't like how sleepy she looked at all as she was looking in the mirror to brush her teeth.

'I always look like a hag when I first wake up.'

After she spat the toothpaste out, she went back to the kitchen to grab her coffee which had just finished brewing. She pulled the cup out from under the spout of the coffee machine and took a swig. She would have gagged at the taste of the coffee on her tongue and the toothpaste residue that was still on her teeth if she hadn't been so tired. Even now, she didn't like the taste, but she would suffer through it if it meant she wouldn't be falling asleep later.

"Guess I should go wake him up," she said to herself as she stared out the window.

"Wake who up, Misato?"

She turned around suddenly, almost spilling her coffee. Luckily she wasn't nude this time. Or she would have had a real reason to be startled.

"Oh, you're already awake? Where were you?"

"I was just taking a couple bags of trash out. I couldn't sleep and figured I'd do something productive. So I cleaned up a little. But, it was kinda nice outside; still cloudy and raining a bit. So I decided to sit on the steps for a while."

"Oh? And were you thinking about our little Ayanami girl? I bet you were. Has she captured your heart? She has, hasn't she?" the babe teased at him.

"What? No! I was just…thinking about a lot of things."

"I see. Anyways, we've got to get you up to NERV so that you can begin your training. I was thinking we could get some donuts on the way? "

"Yeah…sounds fine."

'Damn. I really thought he'd at least perk up a bit when I mentioned breakfast,' she thought to herself and then sighed, 'Doesn't he have any preference at all?'

/

"Good morning, Shinji. How's it going?" greeted Ritsuko from the other end of the com link.

"No problems. I think I could get used to this with time," Shinji muttered from inside the plug

"That's good. Have you memorized all the positions of the Eva emergence locations, emergency power junctions, armament equipment buildings, and recovery zones?"

"I guess so."

"Well, let's review some stuff now, shall we? Normally, the Eva runs off electricity provided by an umbilical cable. In emergencies, it can switch to an internal battery with an active life of one minute at full power and no more than five minutes in the minimal activity gain mode. This is due to our current limit in battery capacity technology. Do you understand?"

"Yeeess," Shinji groaned in a drawn out way.

"Okay then. How about we start with some VR simulation? Initiate induction mode."

All of the sudden, a city flashed to life before Shinji's eyes as he resided in the simulation plug. The angel he had previously fought had also been rendered standing on the virtual streets. He frowned thinking back to the other night. A five minute countdown displayed on the inside of his simulation plug.

"Position the reticule in the center, then pull the trigger switch."

Shinji aimed his virtual pallet rifle but he was tired and flustered. He pulled the trigger but missed the angel with the virtual tracer rounds just barely shooting past its head as they soared over.

"Take it easy. Position the target in the center," Doctor Akagi directed again.

Shinji tried again and this time, he hit.

"Next," Doctor Akagi mumbled.

/

Maya spoke up as Shinji continued to shoot the virtual angels.

"You know, I can't help but wonder why Shinji agreed to pilot again. He went through a lot to say the least."

"I suppose it's because he simply does what he's told. I imagine it's how he's gotten through life up to now," Ritsuko stated, semi-thoughtfully.

Misato glared into the distance at the back of the observation room as she was lost in thought.

'He only does what he's told? I guess that's why he doesn't get excited easily. Maybe Ritsuko is onto something.'

/

"Doctor Akagi, can I ask you something?"

Shinji had just finished his training for the day, but had remembered he wanted to ask her about the occasional pain he'd been feeling before he left.

"Of course, Shinji. What would you like to know?"

"Well, um, I noticed that when I first piloted the Eva, I was feeling…I guess what it felt when I was fighting the angel."

"Yes, that's the neural link. Your Eva needs to connect to your nervous system for you to give it commands, but it is a two way street."

"It would have been nice to know that before I got in."

Both were silent for a moment before Shinji continued.

"Anyways, um…, sometimes, I've still been feeling the pain I felt while I was inside it. Is that…normal?"

"I'm not entirely sure. You had an abnormally high sync ratio the first time you piloted it, and you weren't even wearing a plugsuit. Your sync ratio was just a bit above forty percent; that means that, while you were in the Eva, you were feeling about forty percent of its pain. What you're feeling right now are probably phantom sensations due to the fact that your sync rate was so high for someone who had never piloted an Eva before."

"Do you think it'll go away?"

"Oh, I'm sure it will. Just give it a little time. If it doesn't, I'll see what I can do about getting you some analgesics."

And with that, Shinji was ejected and he crawled out of his plug.

'Oh god, this is the first time I've consciously exited a plug before. I still have LCL in my lungs. How am I going to get it out?' the boy wonderer as he crawled out of the plug.

Shinji started to panic and tried coughing desperately to get it out. Luckily, Misato had been waiting for him outside his plug. She bent him over and began patting his back. Bending down, he finally managed to cough some into his mouth and spit it out. And it just kept coming. He thought for the second time that he was going to be sick as he kept on choking out the low-viscosity blood-flavored juice. He wanted to scream at everyone for not warning him beforehand, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

'All this stuff is obvious to everyone else here, but not to me. I wish that they'd actually treat me as though I was new here, damn it.'

/

Things weren't going easy for Misato either. A week after Shinji's first Eva training session, she had pulled two twenty-four hour shifts at NERV on top of already having a lack of sleep from earlier in the week. She was so tired; she wasn't even drinking her beer. Naturally, she was very disheartened when Shinji came to wake her up after her long hours.

"Um, Misato, it's morning already."

"I just got back from night duty a little while ago," she yawned, "I don't have to go to work until this evening. So, please, let me sleep," she almost hissed at the end.

"Okay, I'll just go then."

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't today Thursday? It's burnable trash day. Take it to the curb, would you?"

"Okay."

He began to shut the door, but Misato called one last time.

"So, how's school?"

"Uh, it's okay."

"Have you met any cute girls?"

"Um, no."

"Okay, see yah," she finished with one last yawn.

"I'll…see you later," he concluded before leaving for school

And he shut the door leaving Misato in the stuffy room under her covers. But not even five minutes later, her phone began to ring. She glared angrily at it, but knew it might be important and grabbed it.

"Yes, hello? Oh, it's you, Ritsuko."

Once again, Doctor Akagi had called to check up on the third child.

"How's it going, are you getting along with him?"

"Oh, Shinji? Well, it's been a week since he started school and he doesn't seem to have changed. No one ever calls him."

"Calls him?"

"Well, since I figured he'd need one, I bought him a cell phone. I don't think he's used it though…or received any calls. I'm not sure, but I don't think he has any friends."

"Well, based off what I've seen, his personality doesn't seem very geared towards making friends."

"Mhmm."

"Do you know about the hedgehog's dilemma?"

"Hedgehog? You mean those little critters with the spikey hair?"

"Yes, exactly. You see, though a hedgehog may want to become close with another hedgehog, the closer they get, the more they injure each other with their quills. He's withdrawn because he doesn't want to get hurt. That's what I think anyways."

"Well…he's just…going to have to learn…someday that, part of growing up is finding a way to interact with others without getting so close that it hurts."

"He'll be okay, Misato. Someday, someone will come along and change him for better or worse. And, eventually, he'll grow up and be more independent."

/

"Ehrrrr, du-du-du-du-du-du-duh, neeeeeerh, pfffh," Kensuke Aida said while filming a model gunship at his assigned desk in his classroom.

"Hey, nice onomatopoeia, Aida," class representative Hikari Horaki said, glaring at Kensuke.

He looked up from his camera, "Oh, hey, what's up class rep?"

"Did you deliver the printout I gave you yesterday?"

"What? Ummm, well, uh, uh, um," he stammered shoving the paper she was referring to deep into the shelf under his desk, "There wasn't anyone home over at Toji's place."

"Mr. Aida, I was under the impression you were Mr. Suzuhara's friend. Aren't you even a little worried about him?"

"You don't suppose he was injured, do you?"

"What? You mean in the battle? The television reports all said that nobody was injured."

"No way, you saw the explosion on Mount Takanosu, didn't you? They had fighters scrambled from Iruma and Komatsu and troops had been deployed from Misawa and Kyushu. I'd bet that ten or twenty people were injured at the very least, and there had to be a few fatalities too!"

Then the door to the classroom opened and in walked Toji Suzuhara

"Toji," Kensuke said pointing his camera at him.

"Suzuhara…" Horaki stated blankly, slightly worried.

"Where is everyone? Has our entire class disappeared into thin air or what?"

"Oh, they've all either evacuated or transferred," Aida said while filming random things around the classroom, "No one wants to stay here after that battle inside the city."

"Heh, yeah, you're probably the only one here who's actually enjoying the chance to see a real war."

"Yeah, that's probably true. Anyway, where have you been Toji? Why were you absent for so long? Did you get involved in the war?"

"No, but my baby sis did."

Kensuke's mouth dropped slightly.

"She was crushed under some rubble. She survived, but she's been in the hospital ever since," he continued, "My dad and granddad are both stuck at work. So, if I'm not with her, she's all alone. She's just a kid, you know? I don't want her to be alone. …..THE GUY WHO WAS OPERATING THAT ROBOT IS FUCKING STUPID! IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY! HOW COULD HE GO AROUND FUCKING UP OUR OWN CITY? WHAT DID THAT FUCKING IDIOT THINK HE WAS DOING?

"Hey, about the pilot, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"What transfer student?"

"That one, over there," Kensuke nodded in Shinji's direction as he was listening to his SDAT, "He transferred in while you were out; right after the giant robot incident. Don't you think that's a bit of an odd coincidence? Who would move here after hearing about what happened?"

But, Kensuke and Toji's conversation wouldn't last any longer as the teacher just walked in.

Hikari shouted out, "All rise! Bow! Be seated!"

/

Shinji hadn't really been focusing as a couple more students walked in and the teacher continued to talk about second impact and the effects it had on earth and humankind. There we so many things swirling around in his head. When he walked in, he had noticed that he had class with Rei since it seemed she had finally healed from her injuries enough to return to school. The sun was shining through the window and for the first time, Shinji had noticed just how pale she was. He felt guilty once again, but figured he might be able to befriend her now that he knew she was so close to him.

He turned back to look at her again. Misato was right, she really was a gorgeous girl. Her light blue hair looked as soft as a handful of feathers plucked from a newly-hatched duckling. Her porcelain skin looked just as smooth and soft as wet clay, and her intense dark red eyes looked richer than rubies.

As she continued to stare out the window she was next to, Shinji wondered if she was comfortable with all the bandages she had on. She didn't show any signs of discontent, but she didn't seem happy either.

Once again, he began admiring her beauty. He could probably have stared at her all day, but a message just arrived on his computer from the class network.

It read, "Is it true that you're the pilot? Y/N"

Shinji, looked around trying to figure out who might have sent the message, and then he spotted two cute little brunette girls waving at him from the back of the class. For once, Shinji felt a little courageous.

He typed back, "Yes," and suddenly the entire class was crowding around his desk.

"WHOA!"

"Really? The new student is the pilot?"

"I knew it!" shouted a bunch of random kids.

Hikari spoke up, "Hey, you guys, we're still in class, you know? Sit down. Sit down now," but no one payed her much attention. Why would they? There was an Eva pilot in the room.

"Hey, how did you get chosen?" asked one girl.

"Did you have to take a test?" another questioned.

"Weren't you really scared?"

"What did the cockpit look like?"

In an attempt to respond to the huge amount of attention that he immediately regretted receiving, he answered all their questions at once with, "I'm not supposed to talk about classified stuff like that."

Everyone was disappointed for a second, but soon more questions were headed his way.

"Hey, what's the name of that robot?"

Shinji figured he wouldn't get in too much trouble if he just let the name slip, "Well, I don't know much, but everyone calls it Eva or Unit-01."

"What kind of weapons does it have?" another random girl asked.

Shinji didn't know exactly what to say to everyone but he tried his best, "It has this one; they call it a progressive knife. It vibrates or something and creates an ultrasonic wave."

"That's amazing. We are so proud of you," yet another random girl announced.

Shinji was finally rescued by the bell and he took his chance to escape but he wasn't going to get very far.

/

The young Ikari had just been pummeled to the ground by one of his fellow classmates that he hadn't officially met before.

"Sorry new kid, but I just had to clobber you. You really pissed me off, and I had to beat you to cool off my own anger," Suzuhara said looking down at Ikari.

Shinji looked up at him and growled weakly but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Then, Aida chimed in as Toji was walking away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's not usually that way. It's just that his little sis was injured when you and your robot had that fight."

"Mmm, it's not like I wanted to pilot the damn thing. They made me."

Toji turned around, and looking even angrier than before, walked back over, grabbing Ikari by his collar, "URGH, DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES," and punching him again.

'A noble thing, huh Misato? Noble by who?' Shinji thought to himself, looking up at the sky as Toji and Kensuke were leaving.

He thought that maybe he could relax for a minutes, alone, while no one was around to notice or bother him. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the sun warming his face instead of the dull ache in his cheek, but he felt the warmth disappear before long.

He opened his eyes to see the mysterious and beautiful Ayanami blocking the sun as though she were the moon in a total solar eclipse.

"There is an emergency; I suggest we leave," she said to him calmly before running off toward NERV as alarms started going off all over the city.

/

Shinji and Rei had arrived at NERV HQ to be met with a condition one alert.

He tried not to make it obvious but he was staring at her almost the entire trip to NERV. When he had gotten in the Section Two agent's car that had been parked outside the school, he climbed in next to Rei. She stared out the car window the entire time, and Shinji stared at the back of her head hoping she wouldn't turn around and see him admiring her.

As Shinji was entering the Eva cages, he was still thinking about Rei up until the moment he got inside the entry plug.

'Why am I even piloting this stupid thing again? There's no one who appreciates me for it. So why am I forcing myself to suffer?'

Misato's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Shinji, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Then, Ritsuko broke in, "First, neutralize the enemy's AT field, then fire a volley with the pallet rifle. Do it just like we practiced. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

Then Misato shouted out for the Eva to launch, and Shinji felt like his back was going break with all the force behind him and his Eva being launched up the EM catapult

As Shinji arrived at the surface muttering "Position target on the center and pull the trigger," off in the distance, a kid, his camera, and his buddy were watching the event unfold.

/

Shinji spun around the corner and took aim with his eva's Type M-99 pallet rifle before unloading on what looked like a giant floating centipede with two laser tentacles below its head. He depressed the Eva's finger on the trigger of the massive pallet rifle and let loose with every bullet he had.

"You idiot, what are you thinking?" Misato said as she saw dust being shot up by all the missed and deflected bullets, "How can you even see the enemy now?"

And as soon as she finished, the angel charged out of the dust clouds and smoke and thrashed Unit-01 with its superheated tentacles causing Shinji to drop his rifle.

Shinji, overcome and paralyzed with shock, fear, and the embarrassment of failure didn't hear Misato calling out to him over the com link. He did however have his eyes focused on the giant angel that was slowly approaching him.

It lashed out one of its burning tentacles across his Eva's chest. The pain he felt across his own chest caused him to whimper before motivating him to get to his feet and run. But, the angel barely managed to get one of its stinging whips around Unit-01's leg just enough to trip her and send her crashing into a building. As Shinji was still recovering, his Eva was pushed through the building as his umbilical cable was severed by yet another attack from the angel.

Shinji barely had time to get up as the angel got another, much firmer grip around Shinji's Eva's ankle, before dragging the purple beast hundreds of feet in a matter of seconds and then following that up by throwing the Eva almost half a kilometer away, crashing into a nearby hillside.

"SHINJI! SHINJI? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SOMEONE GIVE ME A DAMAGE REPORT," he could hear Captain Katsuragi frantically yelling through the coms.

As the Third Child was recovering from feeling like his ribs were broken, he managed to look down and see his two classmates he had seen not over an hour ago trembling in between his Eva's massive purple fingers.

"Whoa, we got civilians down there," Misato said, suprised.

"What are they doing out there? Why aren't they in a shelter?" Doctor Akagi added to Misato's observation.

Shinji noticed a shadow forming, and looked up to meet the angel right before it brought its tentacles down upon Unit-01. Shinji managed to grab it's extremities with the giant's purple hands, but god, did it hurt? Shinji looked at his countdown timer indicating how much battery power he had left and read three minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

He heard Misato tell him to let the two kids below him into the entry plug followed by an arguing Ritsuko claiming that they couldn't let unauthorized civilians into the entry plug. But, in the end, Misato got her way.

"Shinji, hold the Eva on current commands and eject your entry plug. Do it now."

Shinji, being the obedient boy he was, did as he was ordered and ejected the plug.

Misato's voice blared over the Eva's onboard speakers and demanded, "YOU TWO, DOWN THERE, GET IN!"

The two boys below looked at each other and did as they were told, scrambling up the ladder that had just dropped down from the entry plug.

The two boys dropped into the plug and soon, the LCL embraced them.

"What the…Is it water?" Toji asked becoming very confused.

"AHH, MY CAMERA!" Kensuke screamed in horror.

The lights in the entry plug flickered back on as it was inserted and Shinji began screaming in the LCL as his hands burned again with the neural connection restored.

"Shinji's sync rate is dropping," Maya alerted Doctor Akagi

"Of course. We did just let two foreign bodies into the entry plug. What did you expect? They're creating noise in the nerve impulse system," Ritsuko said while glaring at Misato.

Shinji had finally had enough of the angel. Screaming in agony, he drew his hands above his Eva's head, and then tore them away tossing the floating angel some distance down the hill.

"RETREAT!" Misato screamed into the com.

But fear was starting to build in Shinji. He considered his options. He didn't have much time left on the battery and if he ran away, he might use up the last of his power reserves. Realizing he only had one viable option; he slowly stood up and drew his progressive knife into an offensive position

"What is he doing?" Misato whispered to herself.

Shinji stared on towards the angel, the tension between the two building until finally, the one minute warning sounded on his battery countdown timer, solidifying his decision and next course of action.

He screamed and willed his Eva to jump forward as the entire entry plug was shrouded in red warning lights. He landed and started skidding down the hill with the progressive knife drawn and by his Eva's side. As he neared the angel, its glowing protrusions pierced the Eva in its lower chest and upper abdominal area. Not only did it feel like he got run through, not only did it burn, but it felt as though the burning tentacles were wiggling around inside him. He screamed, and cried, and hurt so bad, but he forced the Eva to dig its feet into the ground and take just a few more steps forward while spreading his AT field to neutralize the angel's own despite everything he was going through.

He stabbed at the core of the angel once, but the knife gleaned off of it. He struck again, screaming, and it cracked. And, one final time, screaming out through the LCL, he forced the knife into the fissure as he stabbed a third time and split the core cleanly in half just before the Eva's battery died. Toji and Kensuke were only capable of staring in shock and guilt as they finally had a small idea of what it was like to be an Eva pilot.

/

-Reproach, Reprimand, and Loneliness-

/

"WHY DID YOU IGNORE MY ORDERS?" Misato yelled furiously, directing her anger and frustration towards Shinji.

"I'm sorry," Shinji said quietly and pitifully trying to hide his sadness and disappointment.

"I'm the Operations Director. That means that I give the orders. I'm the one who is in charge of your operations, aren't I?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You understand you're supposed to obey my orders then, right?

"Yes Ma'am."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU IGNORE ME?"

"I don't know, Ma'am."

"DO NOT EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"GOD DAMN IT, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'M SAYING TO YOU?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T. You are not about to get out of this just by saying yes to everything I ask!" Misato growled as she pulled Shinji off the changing room bench.

"I'm sorry, Miss Misato. But, isn't it enough? Didn't we win? We did, didn't we? We won. So, what's the big deal?"

"Errh. It may seem easy to just go along with what everyone wants, but if you get into an Eva with that attitude, IT'LL KILL YOU."

"I know, Misato. That's why I disobeyed you. But maybe, I just don't care anymore."

"You know, I'd like to say you got the right attitude, but if you think you're gonna get any praise out of me, Shinji Ikari, you're wrong. "

"That's not the point Misato," he sighed, "In any case; I'm the only one who can pilot it right now, aren't I? And even after Rei is better, you can't just ask her to do all the work. I guess I'll just have to do."

Misato's jaw dropped slightly and she loosen her grip on his collar.

"Go home...and get some rest. I'll be there soon," She quietly said to him as she full released her grip on him.

The boy silently stepped around Misato and left the locker room without saying another word. And when she heard the door to shut behind Shinji, Misato raised her hand and then slapped herself across the face.

/

It had been raining a lot recently; almost as though the third child brought the Storm Clouds with him when he arrived in the fortress city. And lo and behold, it was raining again today as poor, sleepy, messy-haired Misato's alarm started going off.

"Mmm, urgh, mmm," she grumbled trying to find and turn her alarm off with her foot so that she wouldn't have to leave the warmth of her covers for a few more minutes.

'Shinji has been skipping school a lot recently. I wonder why. Did something happen? Is he being bullied? Is he just stressed out? Maybe he's embarrassed about something.'

She decided to get up now or she'd end up asleep again before she realized it

She headed into the kitchen, like she did every day, to start the coffee machine on its brew cycle and then went into the restroom to get ready for work.

'I wonder if he's going to stay locked up today too. Maybe I should talk to him about it,' she pondered as she brushed her teeth and got dressed.

She exited the bathroom, but before going to get her coffee, she stopped and knocked on Shinji's door.

"Shinji, wake up. How long are you going to keep skipping out on going to school? It's been five days now, that's an entire school week, young man. Unit-01 has already been completely repaired," She paused for just one moment hoping Shinji would interject, but she heard nothing, "You're the pilot. Are you just going to leave it sitting there? Shinji?! Shinji!?"

She was becoming slightly irritated and decided to open the door to demand his attention, but when she peered in-

"Huh?"

She saw his NERV ID card, his phone, and a note that had been left, all of which were on the dresser in his room, but no Shinji.

"…He's run away. …I'm not surprised. Poor kid."

She walked into his room and read the note that had been left on his dresser. It was short and simple; "I don't know if I'm cut out for this. I'm sorry, Misato."

Suddenly, despair overwhelmed Misato and she collapsed on her knees. She wasn't quite crying, but she did feel a panic attack beginning to sweep over her.

"Oh, what are we going to do? Rei can't pilot just yet. And what if she gets injured again? Who'll pilot then? Will we just keep forcing her to until it kills her? Then we'll have no one to pilot. We'll all die."

She stared at the wall blankly for a few seconds before the realization came over her and she put her hand over her face to hide her tears from no one but herself.

"We're…all… going to…die," she said in between her sobbing.

But then, her doorbell rang.

'Oh god, it's him. IT'S HIM' she thought excitedly, wiping away her tears.

She jumped up and ran as fast as she could to the door, opening it and screaming out, "SHINJI!"

But, she wanted to cry again when she saw it wasn't him who rang the doorbell, but rather his two classmates.

"Huh?' they both wondered out loud before realizing how beautiful the woman before them was.

"Pardon me, Ma'am," Kensuke began, "We're Shinji's classmates, Aida and Suzuhara, Ma'am."

"Aida and Suzuhara?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. I'm Suzuhara."

"Oh, aren't you the ones who were allowed into Unit-01's entry plug?"

"Yes Ma'am," they both blurted

Toji continued, "We're really sorry for causing so much trouble. We came here today because Ikari has been absent from school ever since then. So, we came to see if he was okay."

Kensuke was somewhat upset that Toji was getting all the words in. He wanted a chance to talk to the beautiful woman, even if it was unlikely they'd end up dating.

"Oh, uh, well, Shinji's uh, he's at the NERV training facility right now," she lied not wanting to start everyone worrying that the only current Eva pilot had disappeared.

"O-oh, I see," Kensuke said, stealing Toji's chance for once, "Well, uh, these were the printouts that were building up on his desk. The class representative asked that we bring them here."

"Oh, sorry for your trouble then. Thank you." Misato said she took the paper that Kensuke had offered her.

"Well, we'll just be leaving now," Toji blurted

"Please, tell Ikari we said hello," Kensuke followed up.

"Yeah, I will. Bye," Misato said, wanting to be rid of her company. She really didn't want to talk right now.

She closed the door and left the two boys in the rain.

"SHINJI, YOU IDIOT," Misato fell to the floor crying, "Jerk…"

/

A voice the loudspeaker of the train Shinji was on announced, "The next stop is at Naga'o Toge, Naga'o Toge. The exit will switch to the right side."

If Shinji hadn't been listening to his SDAT, he might have heard that there was a stop coming up. But, if Shinji had cared however, he wouldn't have been trying to run away from his responsibilities by drowning out the world around him with music. Right now, Shinji was lost, both physically and emotionally. He didn't care where he was going, and he didn't care where he would end up so long as he ended up someplace safe and away from reality's expectations of him.

'Why?' he thought to himself, 'Why do they treat me like…like this? I defeated the angel. Why are they all so angry at me? What did I do wrong? I don't understand what the problem is. I killed the angel and no one got hurt. I know I disobeyed Miss Misato's orders but, I was under pressure, and I was scared, and I made a decision with my better judgment. Sure, it was rash, but everyone made it out okay. Damn it, if they want it done their way, then they should pilot the Eva. They should have to go through what I go through. Then, they can tell me if they would have made a different decision. They think I'm so weak, but if they keep pushing me, they'll see. Like now. What are they going to do without me? They'll see.'

But, as Shinji began flexing his fingers as though attempting to grab his fate, he began crying softly and quietly.

'No, no they won't. They'll always see me as weak because I am. I'm no good. That's why father sent me away in the first place. I'm useless.'

Shinji thought for a very long time about what he wanted to do next. Could he even do anything? What was there to be done? He couldn't do anything right, so why do anything at all? Why not just sit on this train until he died; until everyone forgot he existed even. Why not. Well, because he was thinking about whether he actually wanted to, that's why. He obviously had some reservation about remaining on the train and giving up on his life. But, what was it?

'They ask me to do something, but everything I do is wrong. So why keep asking me. They don't believe in me, so why would they continue to ask me to fight when all I do is fail? Ugh, piloting an Eva is the most important thing I've done in my life, and I can't even be praised for it. I'm only ever scolded because I'm a failure. So why did I pilot again. Why am I even considering it now?'

Then, he realized why.

'I want them to praise me. I want them to...appreciate me. That's why I must keep trying. That's why...I mustn't run away.'

/

Shinji had gone through the tape on his SDAT eleven times now as the train stopped at another station.

The loudspeaker sounded out, "Thank you for using the Tokyo-3 loop line. This train will be going out of service tonight at this station. Please, make sure you take all of your personal effects with you as you exit the train. Thank you for using Tokyo-3 loop line, we hope you ride with us again."

Shinji sighed and got up from his seat, "Mmm, I oughta go back now. "

/

It had rained earlier in the day and there were still puddles scattered around the streets of Tokyo-3 as Shinji was slowly making his way back home to Misato's apartment. He couldn't deny that the city was very beautiful at night. He looked down into the puddles as he passed, admiring the lights just as he always had.

He passed by an outdoor market place that was still open and smelled the delicious food frying as a father and a daughter were ordering their meal.

'I wish… I wish someone loved me like that.'

"What time is it?" He said looking down to his watch, "Only eight, huh?"

He looked up to continue walking but noticed a movie theatre.

'Misato is probably gonna be angry at me. Maybe if I watch a movie, she'll be in bed by the time I get home and I can avoid her until tomorrow."

Shinji barely had enough money to get into the theater, but he was willing to spend it if it meant he wouldn't have to deal with a possibly angry Misato when he got home. He had looked at his choices when it came to the showing, but none of them really appealed to him. But, he was already at the register booth and didn't want to be rude and so, he went ahead and bought a ticket to World Flood Chronicles: The Second Impact. It seemed pretty corny to Shinji, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. A couple in the theatre had begun making out and he found that to be more interesting as it drove his thoughts.

'I hope someday, someone loves me like that. I know that no one ever will. No one could ever love me like that. I don't think anybody could ever love me. I'm just a coward.'

Shinji was beginning to question if he had made the right choice in deciding to return to Misato and NERV.

/

Shinji was intending to return to Misato that night, but he realized he was more tired than he had originally thought and decided to sleep at the theatre. He knew that they would force him out if they knew he was there and so he hid in the restrooms until he was sure that everyone had gone. This wasn't the first time he had tried this. He'd run away before and knew how to get inside buildings at night to ensure that he'd be safe from the weather. Usually, once morning arrived, he'd simply wait until the first employee arrived and claimed that he had accidentally gotten locked in at night and he would simply walk out before anyone could ask further questions. And, he did exactly that the next morning.

With the first light at daybreak, Shinji began trekking back to Misato's home, his home, through the haunting pink glow of the morning.

He thought he had heard a whisper as he was walking, and he turned around. He saw no one. But, before he could continue walking, he once again heard a noise; louder this time. He looked towards the direction of the sound, but then another sound, a howl this time, came from another direction. Soon, moaning was coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. Shinji became very afraid and began running back to Misato's house frantically trying to push the noises from the pink morning sky out of his head. This was the cost of the anxiety Shinji suffered from.

/

"So, has he called or made contact?" Doctor Akagi asked Captain Katsuragi

"…"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. He left his phone on the dresser at home. I don't think he's going to come back this time."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's better for him if he doesn't come back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of what happened after the last battle. After he'd gotten out of the plug, I'd scolded him pretty harshly."

"I see," Ritsuko said, looking down at her computer.

"If getting into the Eva only causes him pain, I don't think he should pilot it…otherwise, he'll die."

"But, we need pilots, Misato, or we're all going to die. Just remember that."

/

Misato had gotten off work early tonight. She was happy to a certain degree but, she had so many things on her mind and all of her mental clutter and stress was keeping her from enjoying herself. She sighed as she rode the elevator train out of the geofront and back up to the surface of the planet. She looked down at the pyramidal NERV headquarters a couple thousand feet below the ascending train.

"So, what are we doing? How are we gonna survive?"

The scenic view disappeared as the train began passing the armor belts separating the Geofront from the rest of Tokyo-3 and continued up.

'Ikari is obviously not going to pilot anymore. Rei is about to be back on active duty, but she hasn't even fought against an angel yet. She's probably not in top tier condition either, and if she gets dealt a bad hand in a fight, she could die. Then we'd have no one unless we got a pilot from Euro or the States or if the Marduk Institute somehow miraculously found another child in Japan.'

The train passed the final armor belt and the orange late evening sky showed itself through the windows of the train car. As the door of the train slid open granting admittance to the parking lot, the purple haired babe made for her car. She wondered if she should go out to eat tonight. Without Shinji, the only food she had was the instant meals she slopped together, and even she was getting tired of it despite how much she liked it. And, for once, she actually had time to go out and enjoy herself. In the end though, she decided against it. It was late enough that most restaurants would probably be charging dinner prices and it would eat up a lot of her time waiting for service at a sit down restaurant, especially if they were busy. So, she simply started her car and headed home. Maybe she'd be able to catch up on the sleep she was direly lacking.

She drove down the freeway, the sun slowly setting as she got closer to home. But, suddenly, she had a thought, and knew how she wanted to spend her evening. She turned on her signal light, and took the nearest exit off the freeway.

She continued driving for another twenty minutes until she reached the outskirts of the city and drove up a hill; the same hill overlooking Tokyo-3 she had brought Shinji to the evening she had assumed guardianship over him. She killed the ignition in her car, walked out to the edge of the paddock, and admired the spectacle of a hot orange sky slowly fading into a cool blue with silhouetted sky scrapers creating contrast and a jagged black line that strove for the vibrantly dyed skies above. She tilted her head, looking directly above her, and she took a deep breath as she felt the slightly cool wind blow through her hair. She steadied her gaze, and looked back towards the city below, then the mountains on her right, and the ocean to her left. It seemed a storm had formed over the Pacific Ocean and was slowly moving towards Tokyo-3. The horizon over the water was hazy and fogged from the clouds and rain, but she occasionally saw lighting shooting down from above.

"That child...he brings the clouds with him. I don't know how, but he does."

Another lightning bolt shot down into the Pacific miles and miles away, but Misato barely managed to hear the thunder over the lively man-made ecosystem of Tokyo-3 below. She gazed down the hill seeing all the white and yellow headlights of the cars flow across the streets of her city.

"So many people to protect. How are we going to do it? …Ritsuko was right; even with the Evas, this is a losing battle for us. All it would take is one fuck up, one day when things don't go our way, and then we're all dead. Third Impact…"

A lone tear streaked down her visage as the lights of the city began to turn on with the setting of the sun. The deep blues, the intense reds, the bright yellows; they all lit up the night as the sun fell behind the hills surrounding Tokyo-3. Another flash of lighting far off in the distance, far past the shore; beyond the cars and the neon signs, and the bars, and the shopping centers; beyond the tall gray buildings and the long winding road ways, on the horizon, the storm ominously carved a path to the last bulwark defending humanity.

A steady march, a resilient soldier, a lonely light in the infinite darkness of the universe.

"Shinji…Ikari…I know you'd love to see this right now. The lights; they're so beautiful. Shinji Ikari, I know you'll be there. Please, come home soon."

/

Again, it was raining in Tokyo-3. Misato had finally accepted that Shinji was not coming back. It was dark out and though Misato didn't have duty all night tonight, it was still late and she was tired and just wanted to get back home.

She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. She was dreading walking out into the storm for the second time tonight, but if she wanted to go inside and get drunk while in a hot bath, she was going to have to brave the cold rain and wind. She opened her car door and started to sprint as carefully as she could so as to avoid slipping

"Ooh, it's so cold! Damn Uniform not protecting against the elements."

Soon enough, she was under the canopy of the apartment complex and began making her way to her room with a chill seeping into her skin.

She had her fears calmed a little earlier in the day, before leaving work, after learning that the third branch of NERV in Germany was possibly sending Eva Unit-02 and the Second Child to Japan considering that, for the moment at least, they had no pilots on active duty.

Misato smiled fondly, remembering when she had first met the second child, the beautiful Asuka Langley Sohryu, back when she still worked in Euro at NERV-3. She thought back to her loud and proud voice and her gorgeous, long, luscious, red hair. Asuka had been raised to pilot Evangelion Unit-02 from a young age. She was quite certainly one of the most elite people on the face of the earth, easily putting even legendary historical figures from before second impact to shame. Misato almost squeaked in excitement at the thought of being able to witness someone with such refined skills. She knew that the German prodigy would not disappoint.

But, Misato lost her smile as she approached the door to her apartment and saw the pitiful Third Child lying down at the foot of the entrance. She frowned knowing exactly what she had to work with and wishing that she had Asuka under her command instead right now.

"Long time, no see. …Do you feel any better after wandering around for god knows how long?" Misato hissed.

"I don't know. And I don't know if I want to know," Shinji stated very deflatedly, "but I'm here."

Misato continued to glare down at Ikari. He looked cold considering he was drenched and lying down on the floor outside her apartment. She wondered if he was being too hard on him, but she maintained her upset composure. It wasn't healthy for Shinji to just do what he was told and she needed to spur him into taking his own action through his own volition. On top of that, the Eva may not even continue to sync with him in his current star of mind. She needed to be sure he was determined enough to continue operating it.

"Unit-01 is on standby. Will you continue to pilot it or won't you?" she said coldly.

"You're not going to scold me for running away?"

Misato remained silent, scowling at Shinji as he continued to lie down in front of her doorstep.

"Of course you're not," Shinji whispered, "…If I say I'm not going to pilot Unit-01, what will they do with it?"

"I suppose that Commander Ikari will force Rei to do it. …You really aren't going to pilot it?"

"It seems a little overwhelming…for them to force everything on her," he said guiltily, once again remembering how bad he felt about almost forcing Rei to pilot in his place, "Don't worry. I'll Pilot it."

"But you don't want to pilot it."

"Of course not! It's not like it comes to me naturally. But, Ayanami, and you, and Ritsuko-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE REST OF US!" Misato violently spat out, "This has NOTHING to do with the any of us. If you don't like it, GET THE FUCK OUT! Just forget about me and Ayanami and the Evangelion and go back to where you came from! We don't need people with _that_ attitude piloting."

Misato stormed into her apartment and went into Shinji's room to pick up his NERV ID. She stomped back to the entrance of her apartment and threw the card on the ground in front of him.

"Go get that revoked," she said glaring down at him and shut the door to her apartment.

As soon as the door closed, she fell to the floor and began weeping, though she didn't quite know why.

"Oh, I need something stronger than beer tonight. Where did I put my vodka or my saké? I don't really care," she cried the entire time she moaned to herself.

Misato found her vodka and started a bath. Ignoring her numerous glasses around her kitchen, she drank straight from the bottle.

She stepped into the bath and took a mouthful of the alcohol before breaking down into hysterical crying. She had never cried so hard in her life. She was crying so loud and so hard that it hurt her lungs and she almost couldn't breathe. Her tears fell into the hot water going unnoticed by even the bath tub itself. She was drinking so much alcohol she was choking on it and coughing it up. She wished so badly that Shinji would just walk back into her apartment and stand up to her and tell her that he was the Unit-01 pilot; she wanted him to march in and proclaim he was the hero she wanted him to be, that the world needed him to be, but no such thing happened that night.

/

Misato woke up late the next morning not much caring what time it was. Her abdomen and neck hurt a lot and she felt like gravity was pulling on her in strange ways. Where was she? Her face was on something cold and hard and so where her hips. She finally opened her eyes and saw her bathroom floor's tiles next to her face. Her neck was bent at a crooked angle as her hips were atop the edge of her bath and her legs where still in the water of the tub. She slowly pulled the rest of her body out of the bath with much pain. She was sore and cold and she wanted to die. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt like they were going to shoot out of their sockets from the pressure. Her fingers and cheek were completely numb from the cold that had seeped into them over night.

"Oh, how bad did I fuck up last night?"

She wrapped a towel around her body and barely managed to get up. She didn't remember much from last night, but she remembered Shinji.

"Goddamnit, I'm so sore," she said as she hunched over and hugged her aching curvy hips through the towel.

The worn out woman slid the bathroom door open quietly, and stepped out into the cold kitchen. As always, the air conditioner was blowing full blast and it chilled her wet legs, making them shiver some as she tracked watery footprints across the kitchen.

'I wonder if he came inside last night after I got drunk.'

Her small white towel barely concealing her mature body as a fair amount of cleavage spilled over the top of her towel and the curvature of her butt peeked out from below as she leaned over a little to glance into the living room.

"Shinji? Are you home?" She called out uneasily.

Getting no answer, she walked through the living room to the door of Shinji's room.

"Hey, Shinji, are you there?" she said after knocking gently.

She slowly slid the door open just a crack hoping that maybe, he was just tired and asleep. But as she peeked in, she saw no one.

'Maybe he's...still outside. I didn't make him feel very welcome.'

The purple haired woman carefully stepped back through the living room and kitchen to the hallway leading to the exit. She put her hand on the door handle, afraid to open the door, afraid she'd be disappointed, afraid she'd have to face Shinji after how she treated him. She knew she'd have to face him sometime or another however, and so she opened the door and the late morning sunlight hit her shoulders and face, causing her to squint. She looked down in front of her door where he'd been last night, but she didn't see anyone. Upon realizing she really had driven him away this time, a lone tear formed in her eyes and dripped down her cheek before slipping to her chin and never falling.

/

"You know that the third child is leaving Tokyo-3 later today, right?" Ritsuko asked the commander.

"We'll reconfigure Unit-01's system for Rei" Commander Ikari said.

"But-"

"Regardless of the results of the Unit-00 reactivation experiments, we'll move onto experimenting with Unit-01 with Rei as the primary pilot."

Rei, Ritsuko, and Gendo remain quiet for a moment, though as Rei was almost always silent, no one actually noticed whether she was there or not, save for Gendo.

"According to the Marduk Organization's report, the fourth child hasn't been found yet," The Commander proceeded.

"So, we can't get any more recruits then," Ritsuko frowned, wondering if Misato had made a mistake in driving the boy away.

"Yes, however, the German branch is considering sending us one of their Pilots and Eva Unit-02 as a replacement for the Third Child. So, there should be nothing to worry about. We should be sufficiently prepared for whatever the angels have in store for us."

/

Shinji now knew that there wasn't a soul in Tokyo-3 who wanted or cared for him now. He had returned to Misato knowing she'd be angry with him, but he didn't expect her to be angry for the reasons she was. Still, he was hoping to find comfort in her and have her accept him. But, when she tossed his NERV ID card in his face last night, it broke his will in a way few things would. He had spent so many hours trying to convince himself to pilot the Eva again, and all he got in return was dismissal.

'I only want them to notice me and appreciate me, and instead I get the very opposite. I really am worthless.'

The black luxury car Shinji was riding in had just parked at a train station that had shuttles leaving Tokyo-3. Shinji didn't know if he was ready for this but he didn't have a choice now.

"We're here," one of the Section 2 agents in the front of the car stated.

Shinji depressingly undid his seatbelt and opened the door to leave the car. He began walking to the stairs that led up to the station platform, looking down all the while, but before he had finalized his departure, someone called out to him.

"Hey, Ikari!" He looked up to see Kensuke with Toji standing next to him.

Toji smiled and continued, "You left this stuff behind," tossing Shinji his book bag full of his belongings he had left at school before running away.

Shinji, not wanting to be rude to the only people showing him kindness at the moment, politely asked one of the two section 2 agents, "Excuse me, could I, um…"

"Make it quick. We got other places to be."

With that, Shinji made his way to his classmates.

"Well, uh…thank you," he said once within a more conversation appropriate distance.

"Yeah, of course, no problem," Toji replied while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hmm… Hey, Toji," Kensuke said, putting a hand behind Toji's back and pushing him forward "weren't you gonna say something?"

Toji growled slightly at Kensuke, but knowing he had been put on the spot now, he turned back towards Shinji and began a very complex and awkward apology. "Ikari, look, I'm sorry I hit you. Please, you just gotta hit me back."

"Oh, what? I can't do that?" Shinji said, surprise evident in his voice.

"You gotta! Otherwise, I won't be satisfied."

"Haha. See? He's a pretty embarrassing guy, isn't he? But, if it'll put an end to this, why not just go ahead and hit him?" Kensuke suggested, nonchalantly encouraging Shinji.

Shinji looked back quickly and saw one of the agents looking at his watch. Shinji realized he didn't have much longer so, he figured he'd make his last memory in Tokyo-3 as special as he could, but Toji was making that a little hard.

"But I-" Shinji was cut off.

"Hurry up! You don't have much time. So, just hit me."

Shinji frowned, but decided to comply, "Okay, but only once"

"Right! Come on."

Shinji set down the bag Toji had tossed him and began to reel his first back.

'Ugh, this is the first time I've ever punched someone. I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Shinji had positioned his fist and swung forward but right before his knuckles made contact-

"HEY, WAIT!"

Shinji just barely managed to stop his hand before Suzuhara's unblinking eyes.

"Don't hold back," Toji told him in a low whisper.

Shinji nodded, understanding what was expected of him. He pulled his fist back once more and tensed before swinging forward and hitting Toji squarely in his left cheek.

"Ooh, that hurt," Kensuke said, squinting with a cringe.

Shinji looked on, worried, hoping he hadn't hurt him too badly. He hadn't held back, but he didn't desire to truly hurt Suzuhara either.

Toji recovered from the recoil slowly with tears barely forming in his eyes, and looked up at Shinji.

Shinji was relieved when Toji and Kensuke both smiled back and they all laughed a little bit before continuing.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Oh, it was just a guess. We've seen a couple dozen of our classmates off before now. It's getting to be a regular thing." Kensuke said, obviously having explained this to others before Shinji had decided to leave.

"Oh course, If you're leaving, you know, we're probably gonna be leaving sometime soon too. We can't blame you. We saw how you suffered in the Eva. …And, if anyone does try to blame you, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" Toji said confidently, smiling at Shinji once more.

Shinji was really starting to feel the guilt. He didn't mean to drag others down with him, but his shortcomings were always fighting the hardest to be noticed above everything else in Shinji's mind.

"Come on, try not to look so gloomy," Toji said seeing Shinji was somewhat upset.

"Take care, Ikari," Kensuke said, seeing the Section 2 agents approach Shinji from behind.

"Yeah, take care," Toji added in, meaning it with all his heart while smiling at him one last time.

"Well,-" Ikari started but, he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Time is up," one of the agents growled, firmly grasping him on the shoulder.

Whatever small amount of happiness that might have been on the Third Child's face was instantly wiped away after feeling the powerful, almost threatening hand on his shoulder. He picked up his bag and was turned around forcefully before being marched up the steps leading to the platform

'Why? Why do I have to be so useless? Maybe, if I was more competent, I wouldn't have put myself in this situation. If I was better, Toji's sister wouldn't be in the hospital, Miss Misato wouldn't be angry at me, Ayanami wouldn't have to pilot…and maybe father would be proud of me. God, why am I so useless? Why can't I be better? Why can't I just-'

Shinji suddenly turned around and began screaming out toward Kensuke and Toji.

"I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVED TO BE HIT, NOT YOU! I'M WORTHLESS AND I'M A COWARD. I HURT PEOPLE AND I CAN'T POTECT ANYONE. I'M WEAK AND DISHONEST AND- UGH'

Shinji had just been punched in the gut by one of the agents trying to restrain him.

"Don't give us any more trouble," one of the men spat down at him before dragging him to the waiting area for his train out of town.

Toji and Kensuke didn't know what else to do but stare.

/

"Express train bound for New Atsugi is arriving on track two. For your safety, please step back to the area behind the yellow line," the station loudspeaker echoed across the nearly vacant stop.

'Worthless, Troublesome, Incapable; That's all I am.'

"The train arriving on track two is for special government use only and departs at 4:20 for New Atsugi. No civilians are allowed inside the train arriving on track two. Please, be aware that the boarding of this train by unauthorized entities is strictly prohibited," the loudspeaker continued

'Nobody loves me. Nobody wants me.'

The long empty train stopped before the young lost Ikari. Its cold metal doors slide open quietly as though they were about to swallow the boy. Shinji could barely stand to think about stepping on the train.

'I'm running away again. I always run away. Why did I think things would be any different this time? Why did I think anyone wanted me? If no one ever wants me, I might as well run away every time. Damn it, what's wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone want me? What do I need to do to get someone to care for me just a little?'

The answer then makes itself clear as he remembered what Misato told him a few weeks ago after he first piloted the eva.

(Misato carefully opened the door to Shinji's room after she got out of the shower as he was trying to go to sleep.

"I forgot to tell you something," She said softly, "You did something very good and very noble. You should be proud of yourself. Goodnight, Shinji. …Hang in there"

She stared for a couple seconds and then exited, closing the door and stopping the light of the hallway from flooding into his room.)

"Yeah…I'll just…Hang in there," he said to himself as the door to the train slid shut with him still on the platform, a smile finally back on his face.

/

"Oh no, the train is already leaving. No, no, NO!" Misato cried pushing her car as fast as it would go.

The young woman had been trying to locate Shinji since she had woken up that morning and she was finally here; she had finally found him after asking around the intelligence division, and she was late. She thought about calling him as her car came to a halt with the tires screaming, but remembered his phone was still on the dresser in his room.

She slowly stepped out of the car to watch the train that had just finished leaving the station. She looked down, just about ready to cry as tears were blurring her vision.

'I shouldn't have been such a bitch to him. He's just a kid. He was trying to save our world, my world, and I sit here and bitch at him as though it's his fault. How could I? He already had so much stress on him. How could I just blindly add to it? He was only trying his best and I punish him for it. What the hell is wrong with me?'

Misato looked up to the sky to see if there were any clouds and she saw none, not even a wisp.

"Hehe, I guess he's gone for real this time. That boy really does bring the clouds with him."

Misato turned her teary eyes towards the train station hoping to at least see a ghost of the boy she'd driven away, but immediately her heart began pounding as happiness overtook her senses and she met eyes with the lonely boy who, for some reason, was still at the train station.

They stared at each other for a very long time as joy, familiarity, and comfort filled both their hearts and caused them to swell.

'She…she came back for me! She cares for me! Someone cares for me just a little!' Shinji smiled at the thought.

"I-I'm home!" Shinji broke the silence ecstatically.

"Welcome home," Misato smiled back with tears in her eyes.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hi everyone, Misato Katsuragi here with a preview for chapter four.

Shinji wakes up well rested and has an awkward moment with me. Ritsuko comes over for lunch, and he has a slightly less award moment with her when she asks him to deliver Rei's Renewal NERV ID. Shinji heads over to Rei's apartment and he has a super awkward moment with her. He comes to me for help with all the awkwardness and I hit him with a bunch of sex jokes and an EVEN MORE awkward moment. In fact, there's awkward moments galore in chapter four. However, before the awkward moment can get too awkward, the fifth angel appears. Unit-01 is deployed and left severely damaged along with Shinji's motivation. The angel begins tunneling it's way down to the Geofront, but I come up with a genius plan to stop it. However, a wrench is thrown in my plans when Shinji decides he doesn't want to pilot anymore and even more awkward moments ensue. How will we all survive the night with all this awkwardness? The answer lies in the next Chapter, Forward to and Beyond Tomorrow.

And, of course, I'll be there to give you all my wonderful fan service that I know you all adore, so stay tuned."

.

Haha, cute ending, right? Probably one of my favorite episode endings in the anime.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Really starting to show some of my own scenes rather than just text versions of the show.

Chapter 4 should hopefully be up within the next couple days. I skipped over Jet Alone and immediately went to Shinji and Rei starting to have legitimate interactions with each other. The next Chapter is gonna cover from Shinji officially meeting Rei in her worn down apartment (Along with some characterization for our favorite Blue haired Eva Pilot) up to the ending of the fight with Ramiel (Screams Geometrically) and slightly after that including The two pilot's debriefing to serve as a medium for character interaction which will lead into the first chapter with no scenes from the anime (Chapter 5), and it will be all my own original work. What exactly does chapter five cover, I hear you ask? Well, that, my friends, is a surprise.

And as always, Misato will provide more fan service in chapter 4. Let's get lewd, shall we?

Also, if anyone is curious about Misato's floor plan, you can google it. (Fanfiction won't let me put a link to the source, but it's out there.) I use that when I'm writing out sequences in her apartment. (Obviously)

.

Update: Okay, so first of all, from now on, I'm going to start leaving updates at the end of my chapters so that you guys can track my progress. So, if you guys would like to know where I am, just check the end of my most recent chapter. Now, second thing, I'm working on chapter four right now. I think I'm roughly half way through it and I somehow managed to squeeze about 8,000 words in the first half (yay for me) and hopefully I'll have even more in the second half. On top of all that, chapter four may be coming out just a little sooner than I expected. Can't say for sure right now, but it's looking good.

Update: Chapter 4...is now taking longer than expected; it does have 10K words now though. (I'm not entirely sure what the final word count will be. Maybe 15K-20K?) Forgot I had a doctor appointment today. Sorry guys. I'll get it out just as soon as I can.

Update: I'm getting pretty close to being done with chapter four. I'm expecting it to be up sometime early tomorrow morning (May be later than that though). I think (read as hope) it'll surprise some of you. It's sitting at exactly 14,206 words at the time of writing this, and I'm expecting roughly 17,000 by the time it's finished. This is it; it's do or die time.

Final Update: I just uploaded Chapter 4. The servers should update soon and you should be able to read it.


	4. Forward to and Beyond Tomorrow

Alright guys, this chapter took way longer than expected even though I already had part of it written when I uploaded chapter 1. The damn thing kept writing itself, finally deciding to stop at 27,236 words.

.

Anyways, I got a couple reviews after uploading Chapter 3, two of which were from Satanic Park Of Madness, so I guess I'll do a review response. Before the chapter is where we're supposed to do them, right?

Anyways, Satanic Park Of Madness, first of all, I wanted to thank you for taking the time out of your day (Or night if you're like me) to read my fic. (That goes for everyone. I'm very grateful for every person who reads this.) I'll admit, starting from the very beginning isn't very creative of me. And, I won't deny that (for now) this fic is running heavily concurrent to the anime. However, I would like to use this review response as an opportunity to bring forth some more of my sinister plans. (BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOAT! Just kidding.) Um, I guess first of all, to hopefully ease your concerns, I do have a drastically alternate ending somewhat planned out but, It's nowhere near cohesion. On top of that, I was considering turning the alternate ending into a completely different piece of fiction that picks up somewhere during this story (It will be good.) so that I can exaggerate on it even more. (It will be bad.) I was sort of thinking of naming it Evangelion 1.11 A Journey Of Hate, Power, and Love. You Can (Not) Rebuild. (I might drop the "Of hate power and love" part and just make it Evangelion 1.11 You Can (Not) Rebuild.

Anyways, That concept is very far away in the future. (I'd be betting a year if I can finish this story in the next six months, and then get on with planning it out seriously)

Back onto the topic of this story. Yes, it is literally going right along with Evangelion. However, I guess, what I sort of planned on doing with this story was including a bunch of side stories in between the angel fights. I mean, Eva takes place over what? A year? What else where they doing besides fighting the angels? That's what I wanted to cover. And, I plan on introducing a bunch of other story arcs in between the angel fights. So, hopefully, it's not just going to be a text version of Evangelion, but more of a retelling with a bunch of hopefully dramatic stories in between. That's what I was hoping to do with chapter five, It's just going to be a bunch of characterization between Shinji, Rei, and Misato. Though, it's not going to be as complex or dramatic as some of the later inserted stories, it'll give everyone a taste of what I want to do. On top of that, I'm also trying to get Asuka into the story ASAP because...I love her...and Rei...and like...every girl from Evangelion.

Also, I will go read The Many Relationships of Shinji Ikari as you suggested, Satanic Park Of Madness. I had it open on one of these tabs of mine but I didn't get around to reading it yet. Oh, where did it go?

.

And here's chapter 4.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 04

Forward to and Beyond Tomorrow

.

Shinji had gotten out of bed relatively early this morning. He had slept well the night before but for some reason he had just woken up earlier than usual. He tried going back to sleep at first, but that wasn't working for him due to how well rested he actually felt. So, he decided to just get up and start working on breakfast.

He started Misato's coffee brewing and then got out some pickled vegetables and started steaming some rice before going to work on the miso soup that he'd gotten rather good at making recently. Considering Misato couldn't cook very well, he sort of had to learn how to cook. Well, maybe he didn't really have to, but he wanted to, for his own sake at least if not for his guardian's. She somehow managed to even make instant noodles taste like crap. So, while he regretted having cooking duty for the majority of the week at first, he'd very soon been thankful for it.

As he finished making the soup, he decided he'd go wake Misato up. He opened the door from the kitchen and went into the living room where the entrance to Misato's room was. He knocked and heard heavy breathing on the other side of the door.

"Ooh," Misato suddenly sounded out.

"Um, Misato, is everything alright in there?"

"Oh, ooh, yeah. I'm just uh...ooh"

"Just what?"

"I'm just, OOH, having some trouble getting my clothes on. I'll be out in a minute. Oh! Oh, yeah! Mmm!"

"O-o-oh, um, okay, um. Yeah. I'll just, uh…yeah." He said walking away from the door awkwardly as though someone were actually looking at him.

'Having trouble getting her clothes on? What does that mean?' Shinji wondered, convincing himself of his naivety.

He went back to the kitchen to get the table ready for breakfast. He got a couple bowls and small plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the table and then got Misato's coffee and brought it to her usual seat. Then, he went back to the countertop and got the pickled vegetables and the rice which had finished steaming and put some on both plates. After that, he grabbed a ladle and brought the soup to the bowls on the table and put a couple cup's worth in each bowl. Sufficiently pleased with how the table looked, he brought the soup back to the kitchen and set it on the counter.

Misato came out of her room just as Shinji had put the pot of soup back on the counter. Her eyes looked as distant as the stars and there was a twinkle in them to match. She looked very flushed; her entire face was pink and sweaty. And, as she was finally entering the kitchen, Shinji noticed there were strands of something sticky running from finger to finger on her right hand.

"Um, Misato, are…are you sure you're okay? You look ill," he said as she was sitting down.

"Actually Shinji, I feel really great. I was having a nice dream. Anyways, I'll get a shower after breakfast, so let's eat."

'Oh god, I hope he doesn't notice my hand. Hopefully I can just play this off like nothing happened. Gosh, if only there were a sink in my room…'

She picked up her spoon with her sticky right hand and dipped it into her soup methodically, trying unnaturally hard to act normally natural. She brought the soup filled spoon to her face, but the miso wasn't the only thing she smelled. The scent of sex infiltrated her nostrils and a very slight smile crossed her face as she blushed a little deeper as her honey pot became hot and wet enough to start dripping in between her legs and onto her chair.

'I'm gonna have to clean this up later but I don't care. Oh god, why am I so horny right now?' Misato wondered before coming to the obvious conclusion, 'Of course, it's because I haven't had sex in...years.'

Misato slowly put the warm spoon in her mouth, enjoying the clashing between the perfume of her sex and the savory miso soup cascading through her mouth. She felt so hot right now and she impulsively licked and sucked on her sexed up fingers rather lewdly before she realized what she was doing.

'I hope Shinji didn't see that. Mmm, it's been awhile since I tasted myself. Good thing I still taste like I did eight years ago,' she thought, finishing her breakfast in silence before going off to shower.

/

-Most Mysterious-

/

"So, this is what the enemy looks like up close," Shinji said looking up at the giant angel he had last defeated.

"Magnificent," Ritsuko said to herself in awe, digging around and collecting samples from the angel's corpse, "Everything but the core has been left completely intact."

"Hey, thanks. This'll be a great help," the false blonde shouted from the catwalk elevated next to the angel's massive corpse.

"Okay. So, have you found anything new yet?" Misato shouted back up to her from next to Shinji

"Not yet. We only just got the angel moved into the facility. But, I'm gonna take these samples down to the lab and get them tested right now," Ritsuko said making her way down from the catwalk, "You're welcome to come along if you like."

Misato looked at Shinji and gave him a smile that told him it might be interesting. And so, the two of them followed Doctor Akagi through the long hallways of NERV.

After about ten minutes of walking, the trio arrived at Doctor Akagi's lab.

"You two go ahead and make yourselves at home while I get some tests done on this real fast," she said, walking over to a strange machine and placing one of the samples she took into a compartment at the top.

She then walked over to her computer as Shinji and Misato were wondering around the room looking at all of her lab equipment. She then started a program that was associated with the machine she had put the sample in. A prompt that said, "scan" came up on her computer and she clicked on it,

The computer attempted to evaluate the substance but it wasn't having much luck. Ritsuko looked at the screen, expecting more to an extent, but the computer eventually displayed the number 601 on its screen.

"What's that mean?" Misato asked, leaning over the false blonde's shoulder.

"That's our computer's code number for cannot be analyzed."

"You mean that we have no idea what this is?"

"Yeah. What we do know is that the angel is composed of a type of matter characterized by both particulate and waveform properties."

Everyone was quiet for a moment thinking about what she said as though they actually knew what Doctor Akagi was talking about.

"We've at least found its power source though, right?" Misato asked

"Something like that. But, we haven't been able to figure out how it operates at all."

Shinji and Misato both stared at Ritsuko before Katsuragi decided to point out, "So, we've found something outside of human experience."

"Yes, it's a whole new world of mysteries. For example, take a look at this."

Ritsuko brought up another window on her computer that displayed some kind of coded graph and gestured for Misato to have a look.

"Ooh?" Misato expressed in wonder

She looked at the computer and saw many lines composed of the letters A, G, C, and T. She figured that she was being shown DNA, remembering from high school that the letters represented the four nucleotides that make up the DNA of all living things on the planet; Adenine, Guanine, Cytosine, and Thymine.

"What about it?" the babe asked.

"This is human DNA. And in comparison-"

Ritsuko brought up a separate window showing another graph

-"This is the angel's inherent waveform pattern. Although they're composed of a different kind of matter, their actual composition, in terms of the arrangement and coordinates of the pattern, is a 99.89 percent match to our own DNA structure."

"99.89 Percent? Wow!" Misato said, not knowing exactly what Ritsuko meant, but realizing that angel and human may have more in common that she had initially thought.

"Yes. Once again, we must acknowledge how limited our understanding of the universe really is," Ritsuko said with a slight smile on her face.

Shinji wasn't paying too much attention. He was still in school himself and figured he probably wouldn't understand what the genius Ritsuko was talking about. So, he occupied himself with thoughts of Rei. How beautiful her hair was; how beautiful her eyes were; how beautiful her body was; how beautiful she was as one entity. Rei was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Even if here phenotype was strange or even completely inhuman, he couldn't help but be drawn towards the unnatural color of her hair, which he'd first passed off as dye. Or her eyes; as deep and red as they were. He supposed it was possible they were just colored contacts. But the more time he spent observing the girl, the more he felt there was something more to her.

She was mysterious. She was alluring to more than the eye. She wasn't exactly warm or friendly, but her hair and eyes invited Shinji to wonder exactly what else could be different about the girl.

And besides that, Shinji felt some form or kinship towards the girl and had found himself thinking of her often during the past days. While he hadn't really talked to her, just his first meeting with her in the Eva hanger was enough to make him feel like she would probably play some significant role in his life.

'I wonder if this is what it's like to have a crush. Maybe I should talk to her. It might help me decide what I'm feeling. I mean, I don't think I love her. I don't even know her. …She is really pretty though. And I've never seen anyone like her before. ...We're both Eva pilots, so I guess it would make since to try to get to know her.'

But, Shinji became startled when he saw his father walk by the doorway of the room. He was at immediate attention in preparation for his father possibly noticing him. But he did not, and the Commander continued walking passed the door.

Just as his father was about to be hidden behind the wall, Shinji noticed something about the Commander that he hadn't before. Shinji walked over to the door and peered around the corner at his father trying to get a better look at what he thought he noticed. And, as he looked intently at his father as he walked away, he had seen that his father was indeed not wearing gloves and that the palms of his hand had brutal burn scars all across them.

'I wonder when that happened. How? Why?'

"What's wrong?" Misato asked, as she saw the boy leaning out of the door of Ritsuko's makeshift office.

Shinji jumped and turned around seeing both Misato and Ritsuko staring at him.

"Huh? Well, uh…nothing," Shinji mumbled before looking at the floor with his patented depressed gaze.

"Hmm? Shinji," Misato started, sounding as though she were about to accuse him of something, "Are you aware that when you say nothing in that sort of tone, you might as well be begging for us to pay attention to you? Nothing draws attention like evasive action."

Shinji was embarrassed to be put on the spot once again. He never liked being the center of attention. He thought Misato knew that, but it didn't matter now. She'd already made him the star of his own little show.

He barely looked up from the floor and started, "Well, it's just that…it seems my father burned his hands and I only just now realized that's why he wears gloves all the time."

"Burned them?" Misato thought aloud as she put a curious finger on her chin.

"I was just wondering how it happened is all," Shinji mumbled, grinding his foot on the ground in a shy disposition.

Ritsuko perked up realizing that this was something she could explain, and probably should explain to the young Ikari.

"It was before you joined us," Ritsuko stated, "Unit-00 went berserk during an activation test, kind of like Unit-01 did when you first got in it. It was pretty bad. The emergency eject wasn't working properly and the pilot was trapped in the Eva for a while."

"You mean Ayanami? That's how she got injured?" Shinji exclaimed.

"Yes. And, Commander Ikari was the one who came to her aid. He opened the superheated entry plug with his bare hands."

"My father…did that for someone?" Shinji asked surprised, sadness and jealousy making themselves known to him.

"Yes, he really did. It was omitted from the case file, but I saw it happen. I couldn't believe what I had seen if I'm being honest."

Shinji was hurt. His father would probably never do that for him. And yet, he would do it for someone else. As always, he had a lot to think about and remained silent until Misato was finished talking with Doctor Akagi.

'I guess I really am worthless.'

/

The next day at school, Shinji as had been the case of late, was thinking about Rei. She had finally been rid of all her bandages and was left unrestrained in preforming her daily tasks and school work. And, Shinji finally got to see her at full capability.

All through class, he paid almost no mind to the lesson at hand and spent an entire 3 hours looking at her until it was time for the students to go outside for their P.E. class where he sadly had to divert his attention from her so that he and the other boys could run laps around the track while the girls got to swim. That didn't stop him from thinking about her however.

Kensuke and Toji were talking about a video game that was coming out some time in the next year as they jogged around the track with Shinji not paying any attention to what they were saying.

"Yeah, and with the VR headset, it's gonna be awesome," Kensuke exclaimed, "It'll be like you're really in the cockpit of all those sweet airplanes."

"Man, Kensuke, I've never been into that military stuff, but this Ace Combat 7 sounds pretty damn cool, especially with the VR stuff you were talking about. You know, I wonder if they'll ever do a Final Fantasy with VR. Probably not. I don't see how it would work really."

Toji, Shinji, and Kensuke had all finished their final lap for the day and went to go sit on the bleachers until it was time to go back to class. Shinji immediately looked at the pool as he sat down trying to spot Rei. It took him all of one second to find her and begin staring at her once more. Her curves really showed through when she was wearing her swimsuit.

'She doesn't even look human,' Shinji thought to himself as he looked at the girl in awe, 'but she's still so beautiful somehow. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. She always seems so alone. Maybe it's because no one likes her. Maybe everyone thinks she's weird because of the way she looks. Maybe I _could_ be friends with her. If she really is alone...maybe she'd like to have a friend. I mean...no one really likes being alone, right? Not all the time at least? And she's always alone. I don't ever see her speak to anyone.'

He was ripped away from his thoughts and Toji nudged him in the side and began talking to him with, "Hey, you've been pretty distracted today. Whatchya looking at?"

"Wha? I'm not looking at anything!"

"You don't have to lie to us, Ikari. We're friends now. Besides, we've both seen how much you've been staring at Rei," Kensuke chimed in.

"I was not!"

"Oh, yes you were!" Kensuke retorted.

"Haha, yeah, we saw you looking at her titties," Toji laughed.

"Her silky thighs," Kensuke egged on.

"Her naughty bits!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"What? N-no, I was just…I was just wondering why she's always so alone."

"Hmm... come to think of it, she hasn't had any friends since she started here in the seventh grade," Toji realized.

"There's just something about her that makes her hard to talk to and drives people away I guess. It's like she's in her own little world; kinda like how you've been all this week. Huh, Shinji? Haha," Kensuke continued.

"Maybe she'd just got a lousy personality or something? You're both Eva Pilots, right? You should know her better than we should."

"Yeah, I suppose I should, but we don't talk."

"Well, hey, maybe you should. Maybe she's really lonely. You could show her some Shinji love. You might get laid. You never know," Toji said about to laugh his ass off at his comment about "Shinji love."

"G-g-get laid?! Well, um…I…"

Shinji was at a loss for words as he pictured the two of them in bed together, Rei on top of him, both of them in a cocoon of warm bedsheets.

'I really should think about her this way. I don't even know her.

Toji and Kensuke examined Shinji as they saw a bit of blood dripping out of his nose. He looked to be in a total daze. Toji brought his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers. There was no response until Shinji fell over unconscious.

"Um…you think we should take him to the nurse?" Toji asked as he poked Shinji trying to find out if he was still alive.

"Yeah, probably ... in a few more minutes. It'll give us an excuse to get out of math class next period for about ten minutes."

"Great Idea. I'm down to wait a bit. It's almost passing period anyways. And, I'm sure Hot Stuff over here wouldn't mind, now would you, Shinji?" Toji said elbowing his friend's unconscious body.

/

"What is THIS STUFF?" Ritsuko said, disgusted as Shinji was setting the table and getting everyone their food that Misato had "cooked".

"It's curry!" Misato said excitedly!

"You mean you're still eating this instant crap? It's been almost a decade, Misato!"

"Look, you're my guest, so you got no right to complain. Just chill out. It'll be just like eight years ago."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Hey, Shinji, get some of that stuff and put it on some of this stuff."

Shinji looked down into the pot full of curry and then at the cup of instant noodles Misato was holding up.

"Uh, you can't be serious, can you?" Shinji said, starting to feel a little disgusted himself.

"Oh, come on. It's yummy to the max. Just trust me."

"Oookay, if you say so."

"Ordinary curry flavored ramen can't be this good. Now, LET'S EAT!" The babe said mixing the ingredients around in her little cup.

Ritsuko looked down at her bowl, and she swore she heard the screeching violin from Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho as she slowly brought the food to her mouth. She stopped the food just before her lips and looked at Shinji, seeing he had the same fear in his eyes. She nodded at him subtly and opened her mouth to receive the food.

'If we lose our pilot from food poisoning Misato, I swear I'll strangle you,' She thought just before the food touched her tongue.

The curry hit her mouth and a wave of nausea overcame the false blonde.

'Only you could make instant ramen taste this bad, you crazy purple haired bitch.'

With that assumption in mind, Ritsuko asked, "Misato cooked, right?"

"You can tell?!" Misato asked, thrilled that someone could recognize her handiwork

"Of course I can," She choked, "Next time you invite me over, make sure it's Shinji's turn to cook."

"What? But Ritsu, it's gooooood!"

Doctor Akagi was paying no attention to Misato however. She had turned her attention to Shinji to give him some lifesaving advice.

"You know, Shinji, you really should consider moving out. You shouldn't let one bad roommate ruin your entire life. I know I'm still trying to recover from the time I spent with Misato when I was younger. It was very traumatic for me. I still have nightmares to this day."

"Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Misato interjected and Ritsuko giggled

"But, I guess I'm used to it now so, it's not a big deal," Shinji said responding to Ritsuko.

"He's right, Ritsuko. Never underestimate the ability of the human animal to adapt to its environment," Misato slurred, suddenly slightly more drunk than she wasn't ten seconds earlier.

Misato realized she had run out of beer and stopped talking to ask Shinji to get her another.

"Misato, how many of these did you just drink? I just brought over five cans."

"See what I mean, Shinji? Her drunken nature will be the end of you," Ritsuko teased once more.

"It would be hard for him to move out now," Misato said, continuing her previous conversation, "He just got his permanent security card. He'd have to go through an awful lot of red tape just to get away from my booze. Besides, what kid would want to move away from easy access to alcohol?"

Ritsuko's thoughts had been caught on something Misato said, and she was trying to figure out what.

"OH, SHIT, I forget to give Rei her renewal ID," she remembered, "Shinji, do you think you'd be able to give it to her?"

She reached into her bag and fumbled for a few second.

"Here it is; her brand new security card and yours too. What do you say? Would you mind delivering it to her before you go up to HQ?"

"Uh, sure," he said taking the cards and looking at the ever captivating face of Rei Ayanami.

"Oh, Ritsu, did I tell you Shinji has a crush on her?"

"What? N-no I don't," Shinji said blushing.

"Oh, yeah?" Misato retorted, "Then why were you staring at her picture?"

"I was not!" Shinji said becoming redder by the second.

"Ooooh, yes you were, Shinji. I saw you looking at her. Ooh, I bet you'd just love to fuck her and I bet she wouldn't mind either."

"OH, MY GOD! MISATO!" Shinji said with blood leaking from his nose.

Even Ritsuko was smiling a bit now wondering what kind of interaction Shinji would have with Rei

Misato put her hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Hehehe, I think I embarrassed him. Hmm, now you have an excuse to go over to cute little Rei's place, don't you? Maybe you could sneak in a little kiss while you're there. I'm she's a _good girl_ , right Shinji?"

"AH, URGH, I HAVE NO IDEA, MISATO!"

Ritsuko looked over towards Shinji as she was laughing and saw he had a hard on which caused her to blush just a little.

"Oh, Misato, stop teasing the poor boy. You're gonna give him a heart attack."

"Heeheehee, but I love teasing him. He goes so ballistic."

"Ah, so you're saying he's like you?"

"Hey, What's that supposed to mean?"

Shinji suddenly broke into their conversation.

"I just find it strange that I know so little about her even though she's my fellow pilot."

Ritsuko spoke up in response.

"She's a nice girl. Not like Misato put it but she is a good girl. She's a lot like you're father, though. She's not very adept at…"

"Not very adept at what?"

"Living, I guess..."

Everyone was quiet and continued eating their food for a few minutes before Doctor Akagi spoke up again.

"Well, I have a date tonight so, I've got to get going."

"Ooh, who you going out with Ritsu?"

"No one, just some guy. You probably know him, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Wait! Who? Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko was already rushing towards the door realizing she might have said a bit too much but before she walked out she said, "Hey, make sure Shinji cooks next time. I'm serious!"

"Fuck you too, bitch," Misato whispered under her breath, "Hmm, I wonder who she's dating… Who cares, haha. It doesn't matter because I know who you're dating, isn't that right Shinji?" she said making a mock kissing face at the third child.

"MISATO!"

/

Shinji had decided he'd politely excuse himself from the apartment and go for a walk after Misato hadn't quit teasing him for an entire hour after their meal until the very second he closed the door to the apartment sending him off with, "Don't get too feisty with Rei when you drop her card off. She's just a little angel after all."

Shinji thought Misato's word choice had been a bit unnerving; calling her an angel, the same name as their enemy. He knew she probably didn't mean it like that, but the word "angel" frightened Shinji. He was the one who had to battle them face to face.

He tried to get the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about angels unless he had to. So, instead, he thought about Rei.

'I wonder if she ever thinks about me. Does she think about me as much as I think about her? I wonder what she's like. Everyone says she doesn't have a personality, but that's not true. Everyone has a personality, right? Even if it's not an interesting one, they still have one.'

He thought back to when he first met her.

'She was so light. Before I got in my Eva for the first time, when I picked her up, it was like she didn't weigh anything. I'm not even that muscular and it was like picking up a feather.'

Shinji stopped wondering aimlessly for a moment and pulled her sleek new security card out of his pocket to stare at her picture once again.

"I guess I should take this to her. I don't have anything else to do right now. And, maybe it'll give Misato some time to knock off the teasing. Her apartment isn't too far from here anyways."

With that decision made up in his mind, Shinji Ikari began navigating his way towards the western run-down district of Tokyo-3 where Rei Ayanami resided.

/

Rei was sitting on her bloodied bed sheets simply pondering the world as she very often did. She was anxious about the next angel attack; not very anxious, but anxious nonetheless, though she would never show it. She wondered if Commander Ikari would call on her to fight the next angel. Her wounds were healed now and she saw no reason why she wouldn't be ordered to fight. Though, the real reason she was concerned about the next angel wasn't because of her own safety or well-being. No, she was worried that Unit-00 would malfunction again and that she would not be able to perform her given duties. She had passed her reactivation tests with no problems, and she was confident in herself. But worry still gently nagged at her ever dedicated heart.

"It is hot," she observed more than complained.

Rei's apartment was almost as run down as you could find in Tokyo-3. She had no working air conditioner, and so her room was constantly humid, stuffy, and scorching hot. She had a washing machine, but it wasn't very powerful and so it couldn't handle heavy loads of clothing. Though, she only owned a couple pairs of school uniforms, so it wasn't a problem for her attire so much as it was just extremely troublesome to wash her bed sheets. Her door buzzer was broken, though she never really cared who came and went from her apartment. Rei didn't even have a working refrigerator, so she couldn't even have iced drinks unless she traveled four floors down to where the ice machine for her apartment complex was. However, Rei did not mind any of this very much. She was content with her way of living for the most part. And, when she wasn't, she simply accepted it and made do.

"Shower. I should shower."

Rei had been thinking for a while and in her hot apartment, she had been sweating. She was going to NERV later and figured it would be proper to cleanse the perspiration from her body.

She began removing her clothes, sighing in a relaxed way realizing she wouldn't have the insulated clothing over her body for a short while. She took her socks off first, and then her dress and shirt. She unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor with a soft pat. She paused as she reached her fingers under the waistband of her panties though. Something had crossed her mind. She thought for a moment before she remembered.

'Medication.'

She walked over to the only table in the room and she grabbed one of the pills laying on it and held it out in front of her breasts. She looked down at it suspended in front of her cleavage and took a shallow breath before placing it on her tongue and swallowing.

'Now shower.'

She stuck her fingers under the hip of her panties, slid them off, and walked to her shower calmly. After arriving in the bathroom she stepped into the shower to turn on the water and then stepped back out while she waited for the stream to heat up to a more comfortable temperature. Some of the cold water splashed on her leg and gave her a chill but she didn't really mind. She turned around to look into her cracked mirror to examine her body and see how well she had healed.

There were no visible abnormalities with her body as she flexed her arms and spun her wrists to test the dexterity and responsiveness of her previously broken bones. She took a deep breath to expand her ribs against the soft lean flesh of her chest. Once again, no one could see that they had been broken. She twisted around a little and bent over. She was pleased there was no longer pain in her movements.

'This is me,' She looked into the mirror intently, "I am Rei, Rei Ayanami; Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00. I am Rei. Rei is determined. Rei has a purpose. Rei is loyal. I will not fail. I must not. I will defeat the angels. I will make him proud.'

With her right hand, she reached up and touched the mirror, running her thin and nimble fingers across the branching cracks. And with her left hand, she made a fist and placed it between her breasts. She looked intently at the cracks.

"Am I whole?"

She stared at her separated reflection gazing back at her red eyes as she continued to run her fingers across the broken surface.

"This is me, yes?"

She felt a slight burning sensation in her fingertip. Realizing she had cut herself on an edge from a missing piece of the mirror, she looked down at her hand.

'Blood. My blood. Red. Red like my eyes.'

She removed her right hand from the mirror, seeing the vermillion liquid seeping down the reflective surface. She brought her extremity to her face and closed her eyes, then touched her cheek with her fingers, smearing the blood over her jaw delicately and thoughtfully.

'Red; the color I hate.'

Red flooded her mind. Red rose petals fluttering against a clouded sky, blood seeping from someone who was just shot through the chest, rubies on a golden necklace, strawberries being bitten into, red nail polish on a woman's fingers, a red sunset, a red moon, a red ocean, a red sky; all of them like-

"My eyes…"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked back at her reflection; the heartless, soulless, fake reflection of all that she was.

"Am I so different from them?"

She frowned only slightly and raised her hand back up to the mirror. She looked at the dead clone of herself in the glass and finally touched the mirrored eyes with her finger. She paused one last time to look into her eyes, and then she pressed onwards, slowly smudging her blood across the reflection's eyes so that she could not see them any longer.

She frowned a little more noticeably and looked at the blood streak.

'I am replaceable. But, I am me.'

She glanced down at her finger, and then to the shower as her frown waivered. Then, deciding she'd sorted through her confusing feelings enough for now, proceeded to position herself under the spitting showerhead.

She relaxed and found she quite enjoyed the warm water running over her skin. It was soft and soothing and didn't smell like the metallic iron her blood smelt like. A hardly noticeable smile came into existence on her face.

'I love it. I love water. It is beautiful. It washes away my blood. It makes me happy.'

She cupped her hands under the falling water and let it pool. She opened her fingers and let it flow through them. Her smile grew bigger as she closed her fingers again and let more water gather in her palms. Then, she lowered her face into her hands as her nose and cheeks pushed some of the clear liquid aside and over her fingers. She began blowing bubbles into the little ocean with her nose. She smiled as much as a crescent moon could as the bubbles floated up over her eyelids and popped just below her brow.

She lifted her head from her hands and giggled quietly. Yes, Rei Ayanami was very happy by anyone's standards, though she'd never actually show this kind of emotion to anyone. Even by herself, she had a hard time truly expressing herself. Even now as she was caught up in her watery world, she was only barely laughing. The only time she had to sort through her emotions was when she was by herself. Any other situation would usually distract her from discovering and exploring her being. And still then, being the emotionally repressed child she was, she had incredible difficulty representing her feelings. But, there were certain things that could coax them out of her, like water and blood.

She grabbed her torn washcloth happily and put some inexpensive unscented soap on it. She slowly washed the remaining blood from her face and moved the cloth down her neck and over her right shoulder. It felt good having the soft and warm cloth resting on her, and she left it there for a moment as she wet her hair under the showerhead. She let out a short soft moan of satisfaction and grabbed the cloth again. She scrubbed over her tone back and slowly moved down to her shapely butt. The torn rag glided over her the excessively smooth skin of her buttocks and continued down to her thigh and calves.

Rei brought the cloth back up and started washing the front of her body. She ran the soapy fabric over her collar bone and then down to her cleavage. She traded the rag between her hands and brought it over her breasts, squirming some as the rag almost gave her a tickling sensation as she dragged it over her nipples. She moved the rag further down her body, over her stomach, rubbing in large circles over her abdomen.

'So pleasant.'

She smiled, thoroughly enjoying the simultaneously numbing and tickling feeling the cloth emitted onto her lean belly. Eventually, she moved to her lower body, and scrubbed the sides of her hips before continuing inwards towards her flower. She always enjoyed cleaning herself in and around her lips. It brought her such pleasurable sensations. However, she usually did not spend any more time on it than she needed. And today was no exception. She let the fabric part her folds gasping a little as it slid over her clitoris.

She continued and rung the soapy water from the washcloth when she finished and then rinsed the bubbles from her own body. Rei then hung the rag up and grabbed for some more soap to wash her hair with. Rei, being a minimalist, didn't possess a variety of soap. And so, she used the same one as before, squeezing the bottle to get a nicely sized puddle of soap in her hand. It was still enjoyable for her. She drew much joy from the simple act of feeling her hair filled with soap as the strands slid through her fingers. She once again giggled just a little bit as she moved her digits up and down massaging her scalp. It wasn't ticklish to her, she just very much liked the pleasing feeling.

But, Rei was not one to waste time on herself and she soon decided it was time to end her shower. She washed the soap out of her hair and contemplated turning off the shower. However, she decided to try just one little thing before she went to NERV. She stood under the warm water and grabbed ahold of the temperature knob and twisted it, turning it as far to the cold side as she could. She was fascinated as she felt the warm water running over her gradually turn very cold. She abruptly shut the flow off once she'd felt sufficiently chilled and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall. It wasn't a very good towel. It was had strands of loose threading almost falling out of it and it looked like it had been in a shooting with how many holes were in it. But, it was Rei's towel and it would simply have to do. She dried off slowly but stopped as she heard the door to apartment number 402, her apartment, open and close.

"Uh, hello there? Sorry for intruding."

Rei had heard the voice, but saw no reason to respond. She didn't really care if someone entered her apartment. She had very little sense of personal space and didn't very well understand the idea of intrusion.

"It's uh, me…Shinji Ikari."

Rei, still in her bathroom, simply acknowledged his presence without saying anything and continued drying off. She'd just finished her torso and decided to quickly dry her legs off a little and leave her hair wet to air dry. She folded what was left of the ragged thing she called a towel and placed it back on the rack before pulling aside the curtains and stepping out of her bathroom to see the young Ikari wearing one of her most prized possessions.

/

"What a rundown part of the city. Who would want to live here?"

Shinji was walking down an empty street as the hot sun of Tokyo-3 beat down on him with is solar rays. The echoing sounds of machinery surrounded him and dust filled the air. All around him, the entire district was being torn down by construction workers, building by building. Some of the structures had already been demolished. To the right of the street he was currently walking down was nothing but rubble; broken concrete and bent steel beams. Off in the distance, a crane had just toppled a building with a wrecking ball.

'It's so dangerous here. Why does she live out here? She could get hurt if she accidentally ends up under one of these buildings when they get knocked down.'

He continued making his way to Rei's apartment. He eventually spotted it through the hot dusty gloom. Arriving on the property, he checked her room number and address on her card.

"Room 402, that would put her on the fourth floor, wouldn't it?"

He looked around and spotted an elevator. But, he realized it had no power after pressing the call button.

"Guess I'll be taking the stairs…" he sighed.

He'd been walking for a while, and his feet were aching, but he didn't really have any say in his fate at the moment, and began walking up the four flights of stairs. Upon reaching the fourth floor, he walked a couple doors down until he saw number 402. He looked down at her mail slot. It had been completely stuffed with unread new letters and magazines.

"I guess she doesn't like visitors?"

He spotted her door bell and pressed the button to ring it. Waiting a couple moments, he got no response. Frowning, he reached for the door handle to see if it was locked. Twisting it, he found it wasn't and the door was left ajar.

'Well, I've already opened the door. Guess I should go inside. Gosh, I feel so weird for doing this, but she'll understand, won't she? She needs her ID card.'

He slid his fingers into the crack between the door and its frame, and peeked inside.

"Uh, hello there? Sorry for intruding," he called out uneasily.

He continued to pull the door open and stepped inside. He removed his shoes after entering so that he wouldn't track any dirt inside the residence.

"It's uh, me…Shinji Ikari," he spoke again, trying to ensure that he wouldn't be unannounced if the blue haired girl was indeed home.

He made his way into Rei's hot, stuffy, and dark living room, if it could be called such a thing. The place was almost completely barren. A bed with bloody sheets, a couple cabinets, a cardboard box full of blood stained bandages, and a small white table with a beaker and medication sitting on it was all that occupied the small room.

'This is a girl's room?' he thought, appalled that anyone, let alone a woman, could occupy such a domain.

He looked around, not seeing Rei anywhere. Something on her cabinet caught his attention though.

"Glasses? I didn't know Rei wore glasses."

He walked over to them, picked them up, and observed the spectacles.

"They have a crack in them. Maybe that's why I've never seen her wear them?"

He put them on in an attempt to evaluate the damage further, but right as he did, he heard something move behind him. He slowly turned around and just about had a heart attack. He couldn't see very well with the glasses blurring his vision, but he was relatively sure he saw a completely naked Rei Ayanami facing him. Though he couldn't make out her finer details, such as her facial expression among other things, judging by the way she was intently walking towards him, he assumed she was not pleased. He started stuttering out apologies as she closed in on him and gained a clearer view of her body as she drew near.

"R-Rei, I-I didn't mean to. I swear, I wasn't snooping. I was just-"

He now had a clear view of her face and could tell she was upset with him. She reached up, and placed her fingers on the nose of the glasses, attempting to grab them. Shinji, being the anxious boy he was, attempted to back away from the gorgeous girl. However, his legs had gotten caught in hers and he ended up falling into her and pushing her down.

Shinji was horrified. He had just fallen onto a completely nude and underage girl. He stared into her dark red eyes for a long time, silently pleading with her, hoping she'd understand that this was all a mistake.

"Will you get off?" she said in her usual monotone but still soft voice.

He felt something soft and fleshy in his left hand. He looked down, and realized he had placed his palm right over her smooth breast. He gasped and immediately removed himself from her.

"Oh, god. Rei, I am so sorry!" he said, tears threatening to fall from embarrassment.

She got up, not paying him any mind and began dressing herself. She turned away from him, picked up her cotton panties, and slid them up her legs, bending over slightly while doing so and inadvertently flashing her lips at him through her thigh gap, not really caring that he could see. She could feel his eyes on her though, and figured she should inquire.

"What?" She asked as plainly as though she dressed in front of him every day.

Shinji, realizing she knew he was staring despite the fact she wasn't even facing him, averted his gaze and began lamely stuttering out his excuse.

"Uh, Ritsuko, she uh, she asked me to, um…"

He trailed off, and was once again captivated by her body as she fitted her bra back over her breasts.

Rei, not satisfied with only half a sentence of explanation and stuttering, simply asked him to, "Continue, please."

Shinji dragged his eyes away from her and back to the wall as he continued trying to explain himself.

"I was asked to, uh, you know, um. Uh, what was it? Oh, th-the card. You have a new card and Doctor Akagi forgot to give it to you, and so she asked me to…to give it to you instead," he finished, gulping as Rei put on the last of her clothing, Shinji still attempting to not look at her.

Rei picked up the glasses off the ground while Shinji was staring at the wall, placed them into their case, set it back down on her cabinet, and then proceeded out her door to NERV HQ.

"Uh, Rei?"

He quickly followed after and trailed behind her, navigating through the demolished buildings with her until she got to the train station. She patiently waited for a train to arrive while Shinji attempted to keep his distance from her figuring she was probably angry with him. He felt like such a creep for following her, but he still hadn't given her card to her and he assumed she'd really need it.

A train had finally arrived at the station, and Rei boarded it shortly followed by Shinji. As she sat down in one of the seats, Shinji attempted to move a little closer to her; though, it really wasn't close enough to have a conversation just between the two of them.

Within ten minutes, the train had stopped at the next station which had access to a Geofront sub-terminal. Rei got off the train and transferred to a train car that would take her down to the Geofront. Shinji struggled to follow her in the crowded station, but her blue hair and excessively pale skin stood out in the crowd. Every time he lost sight of her, he managed to find her again a few seconds later. Finally, they had gotten on an empty car, just the two of them, and began making their way past the armor belts and into the giant subterranean structure below.

/

Rei arrived at the personnel clearance gates a few moments before Shinji. She ran her security card through the card reader, but in response, she received an access denied chime. Shinji watched from behind her as she tried again to slide her card through the verification system, and again failed to gain access. She was about to try again, but Shinji walked to the gate next to her and used her card, pulling it through the reader. The door in front of her opened and she looked at him.

"Heheh, like I was trying to say, they issued you a new ID card. Ritsuko asked me to give it to you," he smiled at her, but it was quickly wiped away as the blue haired girl snatched the card out of his hand.

Rei continued forward as Shinji opened his own clearance gate and followed after her. Catching up to her as she walked down the hall, he remained silent for a while. He wanted to speak to her but he didn't really know what to talk to her about. Eventually, he decided the best course of action would be to apologize to her again.

"Hey, Rei, um…sorry about earlier."

"For what?"

"For, um…you know…"

'Okay, so that wasn't a great way to start a conversation,' Shinji thought, disappointed at his awkwardness.

He thought for a little longer, trying to come up with something, anything else to talk to her about. It was hard though. He barely knew anything about the girl. He didn't know what she liked or didn't like; what could make her laugh or what could make her cry. He finally thought of something though as he remembered Ritsuko talking about Ayanami's activation experiment and how she was injured during it.

"Hey, um, Rei, aren't you scared at all?"

"About what?"

"About…getting into the Eva again."

"Why?"

"Well, I heard you got hurt pretty bad during your first activation test," Shinji said with mild concern evident in his voice, "So, I was just wondering if…if you were still okay with piloting it.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"But, you don't know when it might go berserk again, right? Aren't you worried? What if it happens in the middle of a battle with an angel and we all die?"

"Tell me, you are Commander Ikari's son, are you not?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you afraid? Don't you have faith in your father's work?"

"No! How could I? I mean, how could anyone?"

Rei stopped walking and turned around to face him with her soul piecing red eyes. She simply stared at him, unmoving, unblinking; sharp ruby judgement spearing lonely dark blue. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he realized he must have upset her again.

"Rei? What's wron-"

Before he could ask, she frowned and raised her hand, then struck him across his face, glaring at him. She turned around, and continued onwards as Shinji stood in silence with his hand over his burning cheek.

'Why can't I be better?' he thought as he watched her walk away down the hall

/

Shinji was absently wondering around NERV. He didn't really know what to do. After Rei had hit him, his motivation and consciousness had slowly been leaking out of his body, and so he just aimlessly meandered down the cold, subterranean, metal hallways waiting for something to grab his attention.

'Why did she hit me? I don't understand. I'm not angry with her, but…why? What made her want to? Was she just fed up with me for the day? Was it because I touched her? Was it my father? Mmm…whatever it was, I probably deserved it.'

He looked at the walls of the hallway. So dull, even with the bright white lights shining down. So cold; he ran his fingers against the surface as he continued walking.

'I don't like this place. It feels so...sterile and rigid. It's not comfortable, not even as a place of work.'

He stopped and looked up at yet another unfamiliar ceiling.

"Misato…should be here. Her shift started a little while ago. Maybe I should go look for her."

The Third Child then headed off to the more likely places he would possibly find her. He started his search in the Eva cages. Upon entering, he didn't see her on the umbilical bridge in front of the eva. He glanced around the hangar, checking the catwalks and the observation room above the Eva's head, but he still didn't see her.

'Would she be at the command bridge?" he wondered, with his next destination in mind,

Shinji hadn't been on the command bridge very many times, and as a pilot and a child, he felt a little out of place in contrast to all the adult tech workers. He didn't really know how to start a conversation with them. But, he was going to have to because Misato wasn't here either. He walked up to Lieutenant Ibuki, since she seemed the friendliest out of everyone on the bridge.

"Oh, hello Shinji. Can I help you with something?"

He was slightly startled as she turned around and noticed him before he could say anything.

"Oh, well, um, I was wondering if you'd seen Captain Katsuragi anywhere around. I wanted to talk to her if she had the time."

"Oh, yeah, I just saw her. She was down in the wreck room. If you hurry, you might still catch her."

"T-thank you, Miss Ibuki," he bowed, and ran off towards the wreck room.

/

"Ah, I do love a nice cup of iced raspberry lemonade before starting the day's work," she said licking her lips while lying on a couch with her feet kicked up on the table in the wreck room. "And air conditioning. Gotta get that AC."

"Misato?"

That voice; that shy, reserved, little voice. It could only belong to-

Misato turned her head and gasped, "SHINJI!"

She set her lemonade on the table in front of her, jumped up, and made her way towards him with a bounce in her step.

'What is she doing? Why is she so excited? Why are her boobs in my face?'

She hugged him, squeezing the breath out of him, and began shaking him back and forth.

"M-Misato," he choked out from between her tits, "I-I can't…I can't breathe."

"Oh, haha, sorry about that," she let him go and dragged him back over to her the couch with her, "So, how'd your date with Rei go."

"I gave her card to her, and, uh…"

"Yeah, yeah? Spit it out," Misato said, totally engrossed in her excitement as though she were a preppy school girl and Shinji was about to tell her some juicy bit of gossip.

"I touched her boobs."

"You…you what?" she asked as her face went as blank as a sheet of paper.

"I, uh…touched her boobs…"

"Oh, no, I heard you. It's just…I didn't really expect you to go out and hit second base with her on your first try. You realize all those times I talked about you getting it on with her, I was teasing you, right?."

"Oh my god, Misato, it wasn't like that!"

"Oh yeah, then what was it like?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Ah, got a bun in the oven, I see. So, you did get it in her coochie, then?"

"OH MY GOD, MISATO, I FELL ON TOP OF HER!"

"My ex-boyfriend used to fall on top of me all the time too," she winked, "It felt so good when he slammed into me. It was a little surprising the first time it happened though. I didn't know what to expect and it hurt a bit, but I got used to it. He fell on top of me for an entire week after that."

Somehow, Misato had the inhuman ability to twist any given sentence into something sexual; Shinji knew that well enough considering she'd been doing it for an entire hour beforehand when they were still at the apartment. He didn't know if he really wanted to say anything else, fearing it would be turned into a weapon and used against him. So, he sat there glaring at her with his mouth agape, trying to find something to say.

"Urgh, uh, ugh," he growled in frustration.

"Where those the sounds you made when you were screwing little Rei up the walls?"

"OH MY GOD, MISATO!"

"And that's what you'll be screaming after you and me get home tonight," she winked again and stuck her tongue out in a playful way.

"Please, don't," Shinji said exasperatedly.

"Please, don't what? Please, don't stop? Don't worry, I won't."

Shinji sighed, "This is too much for me to take."

"That's what she said."

"I'm serious, Misato."

"I'm serious too; seriously horny."

"Okay, Misato," Shinji said awkwardly.

He stood up from the couch and started walking towards the exit of the wreck room. Maybe Misato wasn't the best person to ask for help.

"Shinji, wait, I'm sorry for teasing you."

He stopped and looked back at her, examining her to make sure she was being serious.

"Just…come sit back down. We'll talk about it, okay? Just tell me what's wrong."

Shinji looked a little surprised, but complied with her request and sat back down next to her.

"So, what was so bad about touching her?"

He frowned a little, thinking Misato might start up the teasing again, but when he looked up at her, she expressed genuine concern.

"It's not that. It's just that she seems angry, which is obvious I guess, but it's in a really weird way. I just can't tell what exactly she's upset about. At first I thought it was because I touched her, but with the way she acted after…I'm not so sure."

"Well, what happened exactly?"

"Well, um, I walked to her apartment and rang the doorbell, but no one answered. But, I thought that getting her card to her would be important though, so I tried opening her door and it was unlocked. So, I walked in but, didn't see anyone. I looked around a little bit and noticed a pair of glasses and I was confused because I didn't think she wore glasses. And, I started fooling around with them, but then she walked out of her bathroom and she was completely naked. She walked towards me and took the glasses from me and then I kind of tripped and I…fell on her."

Misato looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but didn't voice her thoughts.

"Anyways, she got dressed right in front of me and then we both came here.-"

Misato's eyebrow rose even further, 'So, he walks into her apartment unannounced, somehow pisses her off, has sexy time with her, and then they just walk to the most advanced military base in the world. Kids nowadays certainly have a weird idea of what romance is.'

"-And we talked a little bit about the Evas and my father and then she just slapped me," Shinji finally finished and took a deep breath.

Misato was thoroughly confused.

"Wow," she said, trying to think of something to say, "Well, um, you said she took the glasses back from you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I really have no idea what's going on between you two, but I'm going to guess she's upset over the glasses."

Shinji frowned at the floor.

"But, why? You're a girl, Misato. You've got to have some idea."

"I guess she's…self-conscious…maybe?"

"Misato," Shinji started with an unimpressed look on his face, "…she dressed herself right in front of me. She didn't tell me to get out, she didn't tell me to look away; she didn't even try to hide herself. I literally saw…everything. I don't think she's self-conscious."

"Well, that's my best bet, I really can't help with that. …I do know something I can help with though," she cooed as she placed her hand on Shinji's pants.

His eyes widened and he glanced at Misato with a blush on his face.

"It's been...awhile. You know? Like... _awhile_ awhile. And, I know you're lost right now. And you're just trying to find out where you belong. I think...maybe this could help both of us," Misato said as she stared at Shinji with a smile

Shinji put his hand around her wrist and gently tried to push her hand off him.

"Um, M-Misato, I don't think this is- I don't think- This place isn't-"

Shinji words slowly began failing him and he began to get jittery and nervous

"Aww, it's okay. You don't need to be shy. I'm a pro at this sort of thing, so you can just sit back," she put her hand on his chest and pushed him into the couch before dropping to her knees, "and relax," she finished as she undid this zipper and reached in to his pants to pull out his phallus.

Shinji didn't know what to do right now. His brain was a complete amalgamation of thoughts and emotions. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to tell Misato that even though he wasn't comfortable with this, he still wanted it to happen. But mostly, he just wanted to run away. He couldn't really think of anything else. He was a virgin and he'd wanted something like this to happen for awhile now. But, here of all places? He wouldn't even be able to focus on the act with the constant fear of someone walking into the room.

"Listen, Shinji, I know we've only known each other for a month or so, but our fates are tied together now. I'm your guardian, and you're my Shinji. You're going to save the world for me, okay. So, maybe, I owe you a favor. Just, don't tell anyone, okay," she finished with a wink.

"Misato, this isn't a good place! Please!"

"Oh, don't worry. I know how you boys are. It'll be done fast, I promise. And besides, if someone walks in...it'll just make it more exciting."

She lowered her head between his legs and Shinji gripped the cushions of the couch so hard his knuckles became white as he felt Misato kiss the tip and slowly slide her lips over his head and swirl her tongue around while sucking him.

"Gah, Misato," he gasped, causing Misato's heart to flutter a bit realizing that she had maybe just found a way to bring the pathetic boy some happiness.

Her accomplishment was brought to a heartbreaking halt though as alarms began sounding throughout NERV HQ.

As though their minds where one, they both thought, 'Oh, god, an angel.'

Misato stood up, her previously lust filled face was replaced with one of grim determination.

"Shinji, get to the Eva cages now," she said in a quiet and breaking voice.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and then again on his cheek.

"We'll finish this later," she said as she stroked his face with red warning lights flashing all around.

Soon, she pulled away, leaving the speechless Shinji on the couch and walked out into the hall as a few tears fell down her face.

'Don't die out there, my little Shinji.'

/

Misato had just arrived on top of the command bridge. It felt sort of like a throne to her; the perfect seat of power for the Operations Director. There were voices shouting all around her as she proudly strided over the cold steel floor of her domain, her previous tears leaving no trace they were ever there.

"The object under surveillance has crossed the Odowara defense line," Maya announced

"Target analysis of unknown object complete. Pattern blue; it's an angel," Makoto followed up.

Commander Ikari and Subcommander Fuyutsuki had just arrived on the command bridge, emerging from their private elevator.

"As expected, it seems the fifth angel has finally arrived," Fuyutsuki said in a tired but still down to business type voice.

"So it does; let's send Unit-01 out to meet it."

Fuyutsuki stepped forward and voiced Commander Ikari's order.

"Captain Katsuragi, sortie Unit-01."

"Yes, Sir."

She redirected her com to Shinji's plug, "Shinji, prepare for launch. We're sending Unit-01"

Shinji wasn't particularly pleased with the decision, but decided not to complain. He probably deserved whatever was coming for him after whatever he'd done to anger Rei.

Lots of people were talking over the coms. So many things to be said, so many orders to give and receive, so many procedures to follow

The Eva was slowly transported to the catapult. Shinji always hated this part of pre-launch the most. Sure, getting shot up the catapult wasn't Shinji's definition of comfortable, but the tension and suspense before him launching chewed at his heart, making it ache and pound in his chest.

Back on the command bridge, Misato was trying to figure out exactly what in the hell the angel was as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"A big fucking…thing. Yeah, that's exactly what it is. Are we really fighting this; just a big fucking blue thing?"

Ritsuko walked up besides Misato, obviously amused at her description of the angel.

"I believe the word you're looking for, Misato, is octahedron. It's a big fucking blue octahedron, as you would so eloquently have put it."

"Haha, what's it gonna do to us? It doesn't have any arms or legs. It doesn't look like it can really stand up against an Eva, even if it is pretty big compared to the last two angels."

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume, Captain. Like I said the other day, we have no idea what the angels could be capable of."

"Eh, I guess you're right. Probably shouldn't get too cocky."

"Target entering Lake Ashi airspace," Shigeru informed Misato

"Eva Unit-01, equipped and ready to launch," Makoto affirmed.

"Right then," Misato said with a more serious look on her face now, "Eva Unit-01, launch."

The Eva was propelled towards the surface at hundreds of feet per second, and the lights of the catapult shaft blurred past like speeding cars.

Maya watched the diagrams and charts on her monitor, just like she always did. So many graphs to look over; pilot life signs, maps, sync ratios, AT field strength, energy spikes from the enemy-

'Whoa, wait, energy spike? Oh, god!"

"I'm getting a huge build-up of energy from inside the target," Maya gasped.

"Wait, what? It's charging an attack?" Misato asked astounded.

"Oh no, it can't be," Doctor Akagi shouted.

/

'I really should find some way to make it up to them,' Shinji was lost in his thoughts. He was very embarrassed about what happened between him, Misato, and Rei; and it had been distracting him much more than was safe for him considering there were more important things going on around him at the moment. But, it was still going to be a few more seconds until he reached the surface, and so he let himself be distracted.

A distant voice.

"Shinji."

Echoing towards him.

"Shinji."

Getting louder.

"Shinji."

"Misato?" he whispered back quietly enough that the coms wouldn't pick it up.

He finally broke out of his thoughts, not realizing until now that his Eva had arrived at the surface. The angel loomed over the bay and began changing its shape, splitting and morphing into a pair of rectangular prisms with its core floating perfectly between the two figures as energy dashed along its sharp edges.

"SHINJI, MOVE. GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Captain Katsuragi desperately screamed over the coms.

He gasped, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. The angel screeched as its core immediately lit up and a beam of highly concentrated energy burst out of its center. The beam shot through almost eight buildings, vaporizing one massive hole after another through each of the structures and melting most of what it didn't immediately obliterate. And after all that, the beam had lost almost none of its integrity as it came into contact with Unit-01's AT field and quickly burned its way through the opposing barrier like a blow torch and started melting away Unit-01's chest armor.

Yellow warning lights flashed inside Unit-01's entry plug and a high pitched alarm sounded as the display began to glitch out and falter under the extreme heat. The LCL inside the plug began getting hotter rapidly as it started to evaporate. Shinji felt like he was over a bonfire as his chest was burning. He clutched his hands over his sternum and groaned as the dull burning sensation seeped further into his chest, eventually manifesting as deep as his lungs.

"This is really bad. Lower the sync rate," Doctor Akagi ordered to her faithful protégé, Maya.

"DEPLOY THE BLAST SHIELD!" Misato shouted out to Hyuga.

"On it!"

A giant wall of metal lined with reflective panels burst up between the Evangelion and the Angel, interrupting and scattering the energy of the beam. The energy dropped off in intensity as the air around the blast shield steamed and warped from the intense heat.

The glow from the angel's core faded and it began reconfiguring itself, the shapes that made up its body rearranging themselves into what resembled a rough cross with its core as the center point. It paused for a moment, letting the entire world bask in its shapeshifting magnificence. But soon, more energy began shooting across the arms of the cross and gathering at the angel's core. It screamed in a shrill tone that echoed and shook through all of Toyko-3 and it let loose a massive menagerie of energy easily ten times the intensity of the previous assault. The torrent of energy made contact with the blast shield guarding Unit-01 and tore it to pieces. The Eva was almost completely unprotected now with the exception of its AT field.

The entire command bridge staff was frantic. People were shouting back and forth giving and receiving orders in chaos and confusion

"What the hell are we fighting?" Misato stared wide-eyed at the screen in disbelief, "Execute emergency recovery of Unit-01. Abort the attack," she yelled.

"We can't! THE CATAPULT HAS MELTED!" Hyuga shot back.

"What about the AT field," Ritsuko referred to Maya

"It's been deployed to maximum allowed potency, but it's only barely managing to hold up."

Inside the Eva's entry plug, the LCL was boiling while Shinji was screaming until he was out of breath and then screamed some more. His entire body felt like it was burning worse than fire could ever hope to hurt him. The general sensations on top of the pain would be enough to drive many people to insanity. Hot bubbles rose up over Shinji's open eyes and floated through his hair. Emergency warnings flashed and sounded everywhere inside the plug. It was a complete sensory overload for the fourteen year old.

"AHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE, PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! AH, AHHHHHH!"

Barely able to stand listening to the boy's agony any longer, Misato made a decision.

"Scrap the mission, prioritize pilot safety. Eject the entry plug."

"No," the calm voice of the Commander creeped across the bridge, "cancel that order."

Ritsuko continued where the Commander left off, "If we were to eject the plug now, the Eva's AT field would vanish and Unit-01 would probably be destroyed with how much energy is being emitted. We'd be placing ourselves in a near hopeless situation."

"Yes, but…"

Misato could barely think with the boy's screams filling the air. The pain must be unimaginable, and his suffering was distracting her from thinking as his pain infiltrated her thoughts. She barely managed to come up with the next course of action.

"It's forced our hand. Okay, okay, there's no other choice. FORCIBLE RECOVERY OF UNIT-01. DETONATE SUPPORT BOLTS H-13 THROUGH H-22!"

"A-are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"YES, GODDAMNIT. DO IT NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

And just like that, an entire district of Tokyo-3 fell thousands of feet down to the first armor belt of the Geofront. Shinji felt the freefall lurch at his sense of weight before he passed out feeling like his skin was peeling away in the heat.

NERV techs began sounding out over the coms and loudspeakers.

"Target has ceased attack."

"Unit-01 recovered. Transferring Eva to emergency cage 99."

"Medical teams, stand by."

Ritsuko activated her com, "Top priority goes to cooling the LCL inside the entry plug."

"I've got a pulse, but it's faint," notified Makoto.

"Give him a cardiac massage with the life support systems," Doctor Akagi ordered back.

He did so and responded, "Looks like his vitals stabilized."

"Okay, force eject the plug. Get it out now. And then preform an emergency pressurized drain of the LCL."

Misato had just about four phones in her hands trying to orchestrate the chaos the entire facility was in right now.

"GET HIM A MEDICAL TEAM NOW! YES, I KNOW THE CHESTPIECE NEEDS TO BE REPLACED! NO, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WE'RE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS, BUT WE HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS RIGHT NOW."

Everyone on the command bridge went silent as every eye was drawn towards the massive screen in front of them and what was displayed on it.

"What's it doing?" Maya asked in awe.

"Is it…" Ritsuko didn't finish her sentence though as she simply watched the angel float directly over NERV HQ and start twisting a ginormous blue drill bit out of its bottommost vertex .

The drill kept twisting out of the angel as it slowly lowered itself and made contact with the streets of Tokyo-3

"What the hell is this thing? How is it capable of all this?" Misato asked in reverential fear.

Ritsuko sighed, "This is going to be one hell of a night, isn't it? So much for my date. I'll go get us some instant coffee and dark chocolate."

/

-The Long Night-

/

Doctor Akagi and Captain Katsuragi had just arrived in the mission planning room; a dark little place, barely big enough to hold twenty people on top of the illuminated mission design table at the center of the room which currently showed a map of Tokyo-3, the surrounding countryside, mounted artillery positions in and around the fortress city, and the location of the most recent angel. Around the table were cheap, cold, collapsible, metal chairs; enough to seat a dozen people. And, of course, Misato's favorite part of the room was the giant air conditioning vent which she quickly brought a chair in front of and sat down in.

Ritsuko was carrying two cups of black coffee, one for her and one for Misato, and had some dark chocolate in the pockets of her lab coat. She sat down in the chair next to Misato and gingerly handed her one of the hot cups.

"Ugh, it's black? Don't you have some milk or cream?"

"No, I don't," Ritsuko said, holding her hand out offering Misato a piece of chocolate.

"And what's this? Dark Chocolate?" Misato asked, giving Ritsuko a look that said, "You really don't know me, do you?"

"Don't give me that look. The bitterness and the caffeine will keep you awake."

"Heheh, in that case, I think your bitter personality would have been enough," Misato chuckled.

Ritsuko looked annoyed for a moment, but then smiled a little realizing Misato wasn't being serious right now.

"I'm just looking out for you, Misato. That's what friends do."

"Right, Thanks."

Misato closed her eyes and brought the hot coffee to her air-conditioning chilled face. She felt the steam rise up over her eyelids and forehead and pressed the edge of the cup to her lips taking in the burning and bitter liquid. The vent blowing the cold air behind her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she enjoyed the clashing of hot and cold as the coffee warmed her throat also.

There was so much on her mind right now; the big fucking blue angel, her little bit of fun with Shinji, the overload of bitterness on her tongue. She knew she should talk to Ritsuko, not just because she was her friend, but because the woman was very smart. Though she did have a little trouble relating to and examining people emotionally, she was still Misato's best choice for sorting through her predicaments.

"Hey, Ritsu?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from her notes.

"What do you do when you, uh…do something stupid?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "You're being very vague. What kind of stupid?"

"Uhhmmmmmm…."

"Ahh, I see. You mean something very stupid."

"Now, I wouldn't call it that…okay, maybe I would. But, I was trying to…fix something."

"You trying to fix something? Isn't that why boyfriends exist? Unless you're me of course."

She considered telling Ritsuko that's not what she meant, but decided it would be better if she left it in a more…figurative context.

"Yeah, I was trying to um…fix my…table…No, I mean my sink faucet.-"

Ritsuko looked at her even more confused than before, afraid to comment.

'Oh, god. I sound so stupid right now. Where am I going with this. I should just shut up,' Misato thought, trying to hide her tension and embarrassment.

"See, um. My sink wasn't working. But, I don't really know how to fix a sink."

"So, why didn't you just hire a plumber then?"

"Weeeeellll, a couple weeks ago, I bought this limited edition lingerie…and two dresses, so…I don't really have money to hire someone, and yeah…"

They both stared at each other in silence until Ritsuko asked, "So, what went wrong then? What was the very stupid thing I'm sure you did to fix your faucet?"

"I, um…Okay, this is going to sound reeeaaallllly weird, but just stick with me. I put my mouth around the head…of the sink and tried…sucking…the water out…yeah."

The Doctor could only stare at the Captain awkwardly.

"What?" she finally managed to cut through the thick awkwardness that Misato had created.

Misato was starting to regret her decision to tell Ritsuko about her little problem with Shinji. However, she had just found a way out. She smirked at Ritsuko before using her Trump card.

"Haha, pretty kinky, right? HAHAHAHA, you uh…you saw what I did there, right? Because the…the water…and it's…it's not flowing."

"HAHAHA, Ooookay, that was pretty good," she said as she choked on some accidentally inhaled coffee, "but I don't know if I want to hear any more of your sex puns."

'Oh man, that was close. Luckily for me, I'm just a total sexual whit master. If I wasn't, I actually would have had to explain myself to her, and I don't know how she'd take that,' Misato thought rather proudly, though she was still bothered by her earlier actions.

"You sure you don't want to? I could keep going all day; just like in college."

"Oh, I'm sure you could, but really, I'm fine. Right now isn't the time to be making jokes anyways."

The door to the room opened and some other NERV personnel entered, including Shigeru who had ordered Pizza Hut and was carrying the boxes above his shoulders.

"Just thought I'd get everyone a little something to eat since we're gonna be partying hard tonight. Man, I should have brought my guitar too, play a couple victory strings once we bring down that angel," he said smirking, trying to lighten everyone's grim mood, though he was having a hard time convincing even himself that they were going to live through tonight.

"Is everyone here?" Misato asked, grabbing for a piece of pepperoni Pizza with cheese-stuffed crust.

"Looks like it," Ritsuko replied, reaching for a thin-crust cheese slice.

"Okay, People, your analysis reports; gimme something to work with," Misato said and took a bite of her slice.

"The target is drilling into the Geofront from directly overhead, as most of us should already know by now," Makoto stated.

"So, it's looking to invade and attack us directly on our home turf." Misato thought aloud.

Shigeru spoke next, "Based on our findings from earlier target data, we've surmised that the target automatically attempts to eliminate anything it perceives as hostile as long as it's within a certain range. We believe it is capable of long range engagements, being able to defend and offend against us from upwards of five miles."

"Okay, then close quarters combat with the Evangelions is gonna be pretty much impossible. There's no good way to send Unit-00 out there into the thick of it. But, if we can't get overlap between the Eva's AT field and the angel's to neutralize it, then it's going to be extremely hard to overcome it," concluded Misato as she took another bite from her piece of pizza.

Maya chimed in next, "On top of all that, even if we could get a sufficiently protected Eva near it, its phase pattern is constantly shifting. It would be extremely difficult to neutralize it with it changing the way it does."

"So, this thing is an absolute master of change. Changing its shape, changing its AT field, changing its tactics," Misato said while sorting through all the information she'd been given.

"According to the magi's calculations," Makoto began, "It's theoretically possible to breach its AT field using an aerial delivery of N2 bombs. However, a blast of the magnitude required would decimate NERV Headquaters as well."

Ritsuko added onto Makoto's observation as she flipped through some notes, "Yes, Magi-II in Matsushiro came to the same conclusion. And, the Japanese government along with UN forces are both proposing attacks that involve NERV Headquarters self-destructing."

Misato frowned and threw her head back, "That's ridiculous. They obviously don't understand what's at stake. If this place goes, it's all over for everyone."

Makoto spoke again, "It may already be too late though. The latest reports show that the target has already penetrated armor belt two and is making inroads into belt three with no signs of slowing or stopping. There are twenty-two armor belts between us and the surface. If the angel continues at this rate, final penetration will occur tomorrow morning, six minutes and fifty-four seconds past midnight. That's less than ten hours and fourteen minutes from now"

Maya once again voiced her findings, "On top of which, Unit-00 hasn't been calibrated, so it's not battle ready yet, and the earlier damage to Unit-01 means it won't be fully operational for quite some time. We don't even know if we'll be able to use it again in this this given situation."

"So, things aren't looking so bright, huh?" Misato sighed, "Guess we'll just have to make our own little miracle happen."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, leaning away from her laptop, "We're completely out of options."

"We could try sending up a white flag," Makoto offered jokingly.

"Haha," Misato laughed, but only slightly, "Now there's a thought. But, before we try that, there's one more thing I want to look into," She turned to face Makoto with a slight smirk on her face, "Those papers from the SSDF research institute, intelligence still has 'em, right? "

/

"It's so beautiful," Misato sighed as she looked out the window of the airship.

"What is?" Ritsuko asked, looking up from the same notepad she'd been studying all evening.

"The city, the lights, the lake, the mountains and the sunset; it's all beautiful. We live in an amazing world, don't we, Ritsu?"

The Captain quit looking out the window when Ritsuko didn't reply and turned to face her with a somewhat sad expression in her eyes.

"We'll protect it, right, Ritsu? We're strong enough aren't we?"

Ritsuko didn't know exactly what to say. She didn't want to lie about something like this, but she knew that, deep down, Misato was looking for encouragement.

She was the Operations Director, and she had to remain confident and faithful in herself and in her plans. She was in charge of many people; people with similar visions and people with different visions, people who were good at some things and bad at others. But, there was one thing that all the people under her command shared; their hate, their love, their dedication, their will to keep fighting, their unbroken resolve, their fates, and their hearts. And with all that brought together under the lone heartbeat of Misato Katsuragi, together they shared the potential to change the world they lived in.

Ritsuko knew what to say.

"You know, Misato, with you leading us," she gently tilted her head toward the woman beside her and smiled just a little bit, "I think we just may have a chance," she said as her lips grew into a genuine smile.

Misato smiled back at her and then looked back out the window, seeing the place where she was going to stage her operation come into view.

"There it is."

Ritsuko now looked out the window also, "Ah, Fortress-2, Futago Mountain. What a marvel. It's a shame it's never been used for any major operations before tonight."

As the airship touched down at the giant stronghold, Ritsuko spoke again in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you, Captain Katsuragi, you've come up with some pretty crazy plans before tonight. But, I think this one tops them all."

"Really, Ritsuko, really? You call me crazy when you should be calling me a fucking genius. It's executable in nine hours and it at least gives us some sliver of a chance against this thing; this big fucking blue fucking thing. So, what part about that is crazy exactly?

"Well, let's see; Operation Yashima. You're requisitioning and redirecting electricity from all over Japan so that you can power a high intensity, high accuracy, self-propelled, AMAC positron cannon; a top secret piece of prototype machinery and military hardware that you've somehow managed to commandeer from the SSDF Research Facility. It's not exactly…complete, so to make up for its lack of a targeting system, you're going to use one of our Evas to man it as a marksman. Nothing crazy sounding about that. I swear, the UN forces are one thing, but I'm amazed you were able to talk the people at SSDF internal affairs into this desperately maniacal scheme of yours."

"Well…they owed me a few favors," Misato said as she brushed the hair out of her face and into the blowing wind. Ahead of her, across Lake Ashi, was Tokyo-3. The sun was setting and the lights in the city were starting to glimmer, though they wouldn't be on for very much longer.

'Sorry Shinji, there won't be many lights in the city tonight,' she frowned a little before heading to the makeshift command center, trying to relax as the wind blew through her hair and up the hem of her dress.

On her way to the command block, she saw an inspiring man motivating everyone to work harder. He was dragging a huge cable across the ground while singing, convincing a couple other men to sing and move the cable with him as the sun fell lower in the horizon. It made Misato smile realizing that if everyone worked together tonight, they might live to love another day; another terrible day, another quiet sunrise, one more lonely evening.

She finally drew near the command center and saw Makoto waiting outside the door. He perked up as he noticed her and walked over to greet her.

"Evening, Captain. I think everything is shaping up nicely."

"Haha, see, that's what I tried to tell Doctor Akagi, but she called me crazy."

Misato started laughing and Makoto followed, her laugh causing him to laugh after her as Ritsuko let out an amused chuckle under her breath.

"Okay, you two, come on. We need to get a sit-rep," the false blonde said with a smile still on her face.

She disappeared around the corner leading into the command room with Misato and Makoto following in short order.

Arriving in the command center, she saw a young female NERV tech and asked her in no uncertain terms, "How's the power system coming?"

The lady responded with a serious look on her face, "Power system will be supplied directly from the New Gotenba substation and two other auxiliary locations. We're currently laying superconductive energy supply cables towards Lower Futago Mountain. Full transformer arrays and all lines are expected to be online by 2250 hours tonight."

"And the Positron cannon?"

Shigeru responded this time, "It's starting to come together. It'll definitely be operational before the deadline."

"What about Unit-01?"

Without looking away from her monitor, Maya answered, "Currently refitting with Type-G Marksman equipment. Estimated time of completion should be just under two hours."

"Right, then that just leaves the pilot."

"You really think he's willing to get in again?" Ritsuko glanced at her with an unsure expression.

"I…I don't know. But, we… no, the entire world needs him now."

'I need him now,' she finished in her head before wondering just how she's going to convince the third child to pilot the eva again.

/

"Please be advised. Tonight, from midnight until dawn, there will be a large-scale nation-wide power outage. We ask all citizens for their cooperation during this time. Repeating," loudspeakers echoed across the city.

A little blue haired girl was making her way towards NERV hospital. Earlier in the day, it had been requested of her that she watch over a timid unconscious boy and be there when he woke up. She had been given the responsibility of informing the boy of his part in the coming operation. She walked calmly down the lonely sidewalk that had been painted golden with the setting sun. Everyone but her and a few other people had already evacuated the city in preparation for the battle that would happen tonight.

"Please be advised. Tonight, from midnight until dawn, there will be a large-scale nation-wide power outage. We ask all citizens for their cooperation during this time. Repeating."

She didn't find it particularly odd, even in a large city like this, that there were no cars or people. Sure, everyone had been evacuated, but most people would still find an empty city strange, or perhaps even haunting had anyone been there to see the emptiness. But not her. It didn't bother the blue haired girl in the least.

"Please be advised. Tonight, from midnight until dawn, there will be a large-scale nation-wide power outage. We ask all citizens for their cooperation during this time. Repeating."

She turned to look at the automated loudspeaker, her eyes shifting from ruby to a blood orange as she looked in the direction of the evening light. Rei Ayanami became almost ethereal in the light of the sun set. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow with golden light and her blue hair almost looked as though it were made of fine strands of sliver threading.

She turned back towards the hospital, which she was only about fifty feet from the entrance of now, and made her way inside with finding the Third Child's room being her biggest priority.

The hospital, like most, had white everywhere. White ceilings, white walls, white polished floors; the few nurses and doctors who remained were dressed in white. As she walked down the hallways, she wondered why they did it. It was generally assumed that white was considered clean and sterile. She knew this because she was taught this. But why? How exactly did it come to mean that. She didn't understand. Colors meant different things to different people. Rei hated red. What if someone hated white? Surely, a person wouldn't feel comfortable in a hospital if they hated white. Why not make it purple or green or-

'Red. I would not like it if it were red.'

Wouldn't it be better if the hospital just didn't possess any color then? It wouldn't be able to give or take visual pleasure then.

'Then no one would see their way. If everything was transparent, there would be no way to guide our steps.'

So, what did a hospital hope to accomplish by making everything white? Did they want to influence people? Cause them to all love and hate the same things? Cause everyone to love white? No, that wasn't right. It was only a hospital after all. It would be futile to force everyone to love white by making the walls that color when someone could just walk outside and see all the other colors the world had to offer.

'He is different than me. They are different than me'

The red eyed girl stopped, broken from her thoughts upon realizing she's in front of the hospital café.

'He will probably require nutrition. I should bring him nourishment.'

/

A burning sunset, the sound of a train rattling, seats with cheap cushions, humid hot hair. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Fear. Loneliness. Pain.

"I don't like it; being an Eva pilot. It's expected that I always do well, so no one ever thanks me for it. And if I fail, everyone hates me, unless I get killed. So, why do I keep piloting it when I'm not cut out for this? I only came because I thought something might change; that something good might happen. I didn't come here to feel miserable."

Soft voice, blue hair, serenity.

"Is that really how you want to keep living your life? Running away from every unpleasant experience?"

"My life…why am I alive? Being alive is pointless. No one needs me. Not father, not Misato, if I'm not in the Eva, I'm not needed at all. That's why I have no choice but to pilot the Eva. But, when I pilot the Eva-"

The boy woke up with a gasp, embraced by a cradle of white sheets and golden sunlight streaming in through the wide windows granting a view of the city below.

"The same ceiling again," he frowned, a bitter taste seeping its way into his mouth with the recognition, "This is all I get when I pilot the Eva."

The boy twisted his body and looked out his window to the dark empty streets paved over the mountains beyond.

'It's sunset, why is the sun always setting here?'

He shifted back onto his back, feeling somewhat sick with himself. But as he returned to his previous position, he noticed someone sitting next to his bed.

"Rei?"

She stared at him, blinking once.

"How long have you been here?"

The blue haired beauty does not answer. She closed the book she was reading, and began the recital she was tasked to give Shinji.

"Listen, tomorrow at 0000 hours, Operation Yashima is scheduled to commence. Pilots, Ikari and Ayanami, will report to terminal two at 1930 hours today. 2000 hours, The Evas will be transported to the depot hangars. 2005 hours, we accompany the Evas to staging ground by train. 2030 hours, we arrive at Fortress 2, Futago mountain. After that, standby for further orders. Tomorrow, when the date changes, the operation will commence."

She got out of her seat and reached for the disgusting cold hospital dish she brought for him, offering it with a simple, "Your meal."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Shinji responded quietly.

"We're departing in 90 minutes," she informd him, not caring for his distress.

"They expect me to get back in that thing? After everything that's happened?" he said quietly.

"They do."

"It's too much, I don't ever want to be that scared again. Not like that; where I can't even run away."

"You're scared of the Eva?" She asked, and waited for the boy's response, but it never came, "Fine, stay in bed."

"Stay? But, Rei?" the young Ikari asked, becoming more animated and worried for the girl who had only recently finished healing from her previous injuries.

"I will pilot Unit-01 myself" she said assuredly and walked out the door.

Shinji called out to her before the door closed, "Rei, wait!"

She paused outside the door to the room, "Goodbye," she said with some distaste; her back to him as the automated door slid shut.

Shinji tried to get up and follow the ethereal girl, but he was nude and the phantom sensations from his last battle started to burn under his skin. He didn't want Rei to pilot the Eva alone, but the pain that was presenting itself was starting to convince him that he should just stay in the hospital until everything was all over.

'God, no, please, not this again,' he cried in his thoughts as the burning across his body grew worse, 'Anything but this.'

It felt like his flesh was peeling away from his bone and that magma was flowing in his veins.

"I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore."

He started scratching and swatting at his skin as though he were actually on fire.

"I DON'T WANT TO PILOT THE EVA ANYMORE! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO PILOT THE EVA ANYMORE! AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before passing out.

A little ways down the hall, Ayanami heard the boy's heart-wrenching agony as a middle aged doctor rushed past her and ran to his room. There was nothing the blue haired girl could do for him however, and so she kept walking.

/

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I want a Sit-rep," Doctor Akagi shouted over all the chatter of the temporary command room.

All over the room, NERV tech workers began sounding out their latest reports.

"Enemy drilled has penetrated armor level seventeen. Four hours and fifty-five minutes until it breaches the Geofront."

"The New West Hakone line and South Tounosawa Aerial line three are now operating at maximum capacity."

"Bank 16 substation is being brought online and installment of the five hundred thousand volt normal transformers are on schedule. However, transformer array twenty eight has arrived 5 minutes late. If the coordinators work on getting them connected quickly then, no changes will need to be made to the time table."

"Commencing preliminary stage 4 simulations for ultra-high voltage transformer arrays and rechecking backup recovery systems."

"Beginning successive operation validation starting with convergence system one."

"Switch tests complete for all super conductive ultra-high voltage terminal transformer arrays; no problems found."

"Long distance transmission system operating at full capacity."

"Assembly of Positron Cannon complete."

"Ulta-high voltage discharge arrays are all in place. Checking discharge plug alignment with the Positron Cannon."

"AMAC Positron cannon emplacement in position and anchored."

"All right, very good everyone," Ritsuko said proudly, "I'm gonna be outside for a minute if anyone needs me."

Ritsuko grabbed her cup of coffee from her desk and got up out of her chair before walking towards the exit.

'I need to stretch for a little bit.'

The false blonde strode out of the command room and out into the sixty degree chill of the night.

'We might just pull this off, Misato,' she said looking up at the stars and sighing before lowering her gaze and sipping her coffee. She swung her eyes towards the massive rifle, looking on and seeing everyone clambering over the metal of the gun, all of them working together to create a new tomorrow.

Looking down from its barrel, she saw Maya and Makoto obviously working on calculations for the titan piece of equipment. The blonde made her way over to the two tech workers as they were engrossed in their work.

"Evening, you two," Ritsuko blurted, slightly startling Maya

"O-oh, good evening to you too, Doctor Akagi," the short haired brunette greeted back.

"So, this is the prototype Anti-Matter Adjustable Charge Positron Cannon?" Makoto said, looking up at the bottom of the barrel in awe.

"It's a hasty construction job, but the design is theoretically sound," Ritsuko said before glancing down at her note pad for the thousandth time that night, "The research papers said that it's capable of firing a shot off with a minimum charge of fifteen thousand gigawatts. We're going to need at least a hundred eighty thousand to break through the Angel's AT field given our most recent diagnostics. And, with the current internals installed on it, the maximum charge capacity stands at two hundred twenty thousand gigawatts. If our calculations hold, then that would mean we have a forty thousand gigawatt surplus, which is great of course; more power to us. However, that's wouldn't even be a megaton of energy if we weren't using an anti-matter particle-beam accelerator…on top of that; the beam is of course going to be a lot more concentrated than any nuclear detonation would ever be. So, we should have enough firepower."

"And the Ægis should be arriving soon also. So, that'll give us the best mobile defense on the planet. Still, it makes you wonder…will we really be able to take on this thing?" Makoto asked with a hint of uncertainty and fear in his eyes, realizing these could be his last few hours alive.

"I don't want to get cocky, but yeah. I think we're gonna be able to pull this off. Everything is checking out in the math department and we're actually ahead of schedule with assembly."

"We'll be forcibly linking the Zero-Point control to Unit-01's G-Type Marksman equipment. That way, Shinji won't need to do all the aiming himself. I've written a custom program to plug into the on-board computer systems to help with fire guidance solutions," Maya said in an attempt to impress her mentor.

"Well, guess we'll be counting on you, Maya," Makoto said with a smile on his face as he continued to gaze upon the cannon.

"Now if we could say the same of our pilot. Let's just hope…that Misato can bring him around," Ritsuko said to herself before taking another mouthful of coffee and sighing as her breath condensed in the abnormally cold air of the night.

/

Misato arrived at NERV hospital only to find that Shinji was not in his room. This had almost given her a panic attack. Her entire operation had been riding on Shinji playing offense and Rei defending him. If Shinji didn't participate, they'd be cut down to one pilot, meaning she'd have to sacrifice one position. And the only one she could really afford to lose was the defending position. But, leaving the Positron Cannon defenseless would be a huge risk; possibly akin to something suicidal.

She hated to do it, but she figured she'd have to call Section 2 to get Shinji's whereabouts.

The woman pulled the phone out of the back pocket of her dress and dialed in a few numbers.

"This is Katsuragi. The third child, where is he?"

A man with a gruff voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"One floor above you. The bridge connecting the two main buildings. He's been there for about forty minutes."

"Alright, thanks," she hung up the phone as a shiver ran down her spine. It was unnerving to her that not only did Section 2 keep constant surveillance on the children, but probably on her too if any of the higher-ups ever ordered them to.

Though she didn't like it, she had to admit that they came in handy for situations like this.

Shaking off her discomfort, she made for the nearest stairwell and upon reaching the next floor, sure enough, peering throught he windows on the side of the hospital, Misato saw Shinji looking out over the city and the dark countryside.

She cautiously approached him and calmly addressed him, "Here you are. What are you doing? You missed the rendezvous time."

She looked down at the young Ikari, waiting for him to respond as he turned to face her. He had an upset look accompanying him, as though he may have been thinking too hard for the past half hour.

"Listen, you made up your own mind to be a part of this. Now you need to do your job like you said you would," Misato chided.

"I just…I'm scared, okay? You all have it so easy. You're always safe underground giving out orders. I'm the only one in real danger." Shinji said becoming angry, "You wanna tell me how that's fair?"

He glared at her and the purple haired babe didn't really know how to answer, but she tried her best.

"Listen, Shinji, do you remember when I told you about the lights a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah," his glare softened a little.

"And you remember how I said that you could be the brightest light of them all?"

"I guess."

"And remember how I said that all the lights have to shine brightly, together as one?"

The distraught young man didn't reply.

Misato's eyes softened a little bit and she took a breath. She grabbed Shinji's hand, forcing him to follow her.

"Come with me for a minute."

The two walk off the bridge and take an elevator down to the bottom of the hospital. The doors of the elevator slide open as it reaches the parking garage and the boy becomes uneasy knowing what's going to happen next.

'I know she's only going to try to convince me. I should just tell her. I should tell her I don't want to pilot the damn Eva anymore.'

As Misato drove out of the parking garage and onto the empty streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji finally managed to speak up.

"Listen Misato, I'm sick of the Evas. I don't want to be the brightest light; I don't want to be any light."

Misato abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the desolate street and looked at him, about to cry.

"Shinji, listen, I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you have the biggest responsibility of us all, but I'm relying on you. I need you tonight. NERV needs you tonight. The entire world needs you tonight. Are you really just going to…leave us in the dark like this? If you don't pilot, we will probably all die. Are you really okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am."

"WELL, I'M NOT, DAMN IT!" Misato said, leaking tears from her delicate jewels now, "I WANT TO LIVE. I WANT TO SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE. I WANT TO LOOK FORWARD TO AND BEYOND TOMORROW, EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE TERRIBLE FIGHT AFTER THE NEXT. I DON'T CARE. I WANT TO LIVE, SHINJI! I WANT TO LIVE AND I NEED YOUR HELP TO DO IT! I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE A MIRACLE HAPPEN TONIGHT, SO PLEASE, SHINJI, PLEASE. IF YOU WON'T DO IT FOR YOURSELF, THEN AT LEAST PILOT FOR ME. PLEASE, JUST ONE MORE TIME, AND THEN YOU CAN GO AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO PILOT AGAIN."

The poor woman was crying hysterically over her steering wheel now; little crystal tears dripping onto her dress and thighs. Still though, she tried to regain her composure so that she could at least speak with wavering lips and a heaving chest.

"If we fail, you'll die anyways. Please, Shinji, there's nothing to lose. I know it'll probably hurt a lot but…please. Just…at least let me show you what I wanted to show you before you make up your mind."

Shinji didn't want to cave to the woman's request, but she was so desperate, it hurt Shinji to just plain out say no to her.

"Fine," he said looking out the car window with a very powerful look of discontent.

"Shinji?"

He looked back to face her only to be met with her lips on his. He could feel her hot tears being shared between both their faces now as she continued to cry. She brought one of her hands to his cheek and she put the other behind his head, pulling him closer so that she could deepen the kiss. She started to push her tongue past his lips and moaned just a little bit.

Shinji was very uneasy. He'd always had a hard time interacting with people in this fashion or anything even remotely similar. He didn't relax, in fact, he couldn't even bring himself to put his arms around the older woman, but eventually, he managed to close his eyes and tried to enjoy the kiss despite how wrong it felt to him.

She broke the kiss jerkily with her hands still around his face. Her eyes were still closed, squeezing tears out the corners, and she was biting her lips to try to hold back her sobbing.

"Thank you, Shinji."

She threw her arms around him, falling onto the boy's chest as she cried onto the white shirt she'd bought him a few weeks ago.

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

As always, Shinji didn't know how to react to this kind of physical interaction. He had never been kissed; he had never been hugged. He'd never been shown appreciation his entire life. He didn't really understand how he should feel with someone showing him this kind of intimacy. And so, he lamely let it happen without reacting too much to any of it.

"Misato," he started with a small blush across his face as he looked down at the woman crying on his chest, "I…I think we should go."

The woman sniffled a couple times, "Yeah, yeah, you're right," and then got off the boy's chest, "It's not far from here. We just need to get back to NERV. There's a train right around the block that heads down there. It won't be too long."

She put the car back into gear and started driving. She didn't want to smile just yet, but for some reason, she couldn't help but let one wrap around her face.

"I don't know if Ayanami told you earlier, but I'm gonna be getting electricity from all over Japan to make this operation happen. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"I guess," Shinji said, not really in the mood to talk right now.

Misato frowned a little at his response, but realized he was probably extremely stressed and had a lot on his mind. They both remained quite for the next ten minutes as they went down into the Geofront and entered NERV HQ. Misato held the boy's hand as she guided him down the halls and into an elevator. She pressed a button and swiped her card through a reader, and the elevator began going down.

"Fifteen years ago, in the Second Impact, half of humanity was wiped out. If we fail, and the angels bring about the third impact now, the human race won't survive; not one single soul," the woman says solemnly.

"I already know all this. I don't need to hear it again," Shinji said sounding somewhat annoyed with the older woman

They remain silent for a couple seconds, Misato staring at the walls, trying to think of what to say next as the lights in the elevator flicker and change from white to red.

"Listen, Shinji, if an angel should manage to get past our defenses and make its way all the way down here to Level-EEE, this whole place is set to automatically self-destruct. Even if it costs us our own lives to kill the angel, we will prevent third impact from happening. Every man and woman in this organization is prepared to pay that price," she says as the doors of the elevator open and a dark barely lit hallway stood ominously ahead of the pair.

Misato took a step out of the elevator dragging the boy with her as she held his shaking hands in her own.

"Listen Shinji, I'm about to show you something. And, I don't want you to go around telling everyone. It's not the most secret thing around here, but I still don't want everyone hearing about this okay? I'm showing you this because I want you to understand something, and I trust you, and I feel you deserve to know."

Shinji mumbled a quiet affirmative moan to Misato as they continue down the shadowy hallway. After another twenty seconds of walking, a door with a lit control panel showed itself in the darkness.

"This is terminal Dogma. There are a lot of secrets here, some of which I don't have access to. But…I can show you this," she said as she slid her ID card through yet another card scanner.

Ahead of her, the giant door began opening as complex locking mechanisms slide and moved out of the way, revealing a giant cross, with a the upper half of a huge pale looking body that looked as though it were made of clay. Where the lower half of the body should have been where numerous smaller legs sticking out of the lower torso and pierced through the center of the body's chest was a gargantuan, vermillion, spiral bident.

"Is that…It can't be…an Eva?" Shinji asked, scared and not entirely sure what he was looking at.

"No, what you're seeing is the key to the end of all life on earth; the first angel, Adam," Misato said in a more calm voice than she felt.

"Adam?" shinji asked as though he didn't hear the first time.

"Right. It's the trigger that will set off the third impact. We have to protect Adam. That's what the Evas are for. And piloting one is something only you can do. Essentially, we've entrusted the future of mankind and all life on earth to you and the Evas."

"But, that's so much to ask. I don't understand, why me?"

"There is no why. That destiny just happened to be yours, that's all," she looked down at the boy by her side and smiled at him, "However, I want you to understand that you're not the only one risking your life in this fight. We're all in this together."

Shinji looked to the floor, finally having made his decision, knowing in his heart that Misato had won before she'd even tried convincing him.

"Alright, I'll try; I'll pilot the Eva."

The purple haired woman reassuringly squeezed the boy's hand, before she bent over in front of him and gave him a short kiss.

"Thanks again, my little Shinji."

She stood back up and started tugging the confused and lost boy back to the elevator so that they could head to Futago Mountain. The operation would be starting soon, and she obviously needed to make sure that they were both there.

Having gotten back on the elevator, Misato had seen Shinji was obviously still not pleased with piloting.

'Poor little boy. I hate myself for putting him through this.'

She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to speak to him to hopefully reassure him.

"Everything is going to be okay, Shinji. Just one shot. That's all it's gonna take, okay."

"One shot with what? No one has told me exactly what I'm supposed to be doing yet."

"Oh, you're going to love it. I got my hands on a positron cannon. And, like I said earlier, we're using the entirety of Japan's electrical supply to power it. It's totally strong enough to get through the angel's AT field. And one shot is all it's gonna take," she said with a smile on her face, 'One shot, I hope. There's so many things that could go wrong. That is the whole reason I enlisted Rei in this operation. But, he doesn't need to know that right now. And who knows? Maybe he will get it in one shot.'

Shinji probably still wasn't pleased, but at least now, his frown had been replaced with something more awestruck as he looked up at the older woman.

She looked down at him and smiled a little; putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him against the wall of the elevator.

"Just one more time, okay Shinji? I don't know if I'll get another chance to do this tonight," she whispered to the boy before she pressed her lips to his, 'I don't know if I'll get another chance to do this ever. And I don't want to die alone if I die tonight.'

She forced his back into the cold metal of the elevator and pushed her breasts into the smaller boy's chest. Her breathing became harder and she repositioned her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks, pulling him; bringing his lips closer to hers until they touched.

The elevator doors opened and the babe straightened her dress out before turning to face the boy and fix his shirt some while he was dazed.

"Well then," she smiled at him, "Come on!" and giggled.

"Uh…huh," Shinji managed as the older woman once again began dragging him along with her.

/

Misato had arrived at Futago Mountain not more than two minutes ago and her women's intuition had already seemingly magically guided her to Rei and Ristuko like a compass unlike it usually did. It was a good thing too, because midnight was approaching fast and she direly wanted to give the two pilots their final briefing before the operation was due to start. She gathered the two pilots and the good doctor away from the loud machinery working around the deadly cannon and began her recital.

"Now then, you each have a specific role to perform in in this operation. Now Shinji." Misato said confidently before the two pilots before her.

"Yes?"

"You'll be the gunner in Unit-01."

"Right."

"Rei, You'll be in charge of defense in Unit-00 with the Ægis ."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rei affirmed stoically.

The sky above was dark, and the stars glimmered in the distance, hinting of the possibilities tomorrow may offer.

Ritsuko took her turn to speak, "This operation will require a high degree of precision. There's no room for error. That being the case, since Unit-00 hasn't been calibrated yet, Unit-01 gives us a greater advantage, even in its damaged state. Listen, Shinji, positrons are affected by the earth's rotation, magnetic field, and gravity, so they won't be projected in a straight line. You shouldn't need to compensate for that by yourself, because the on-board computers should be functioning and providing fire guidance solutions, but if worse comes to worse, you should know what you're dealing with. Obviously, when you fire, make sure to hit the core. Also, there is only one terminal convergence point for the power. Therefore, Unit-01 cannot move once it's in firing position."

"Meaning…I can't retreat."

"Correct" Ritsuko stated, confirming what might be the boy's worst fears.

"But, what if I miss? And the angel fires back?"

"No. Don't concern yourself with what if's right now. Concentrate on destroying your target in a single shot."

"Because if I miss, we're screwed. Is that it?" Shinji said to himself more than anyone else, trying to come to grips with the situation.

Rei broke into the conversation, "So then, I just have to protect Unit-01, is that right?"

"Right"

"I understand," the little blue haired girl said, barely visible determination glinting in her eyes.

"It's time. You two get changed," Misato said to the two pilots.

"Right," the two children said in unison before heading off to the makeshift changing rooms.

The Doctor and The Captain watched the kids walk off together for a moment before Ritsuko spoke up.

"I wonder how they're going to do. This is their first time piloting together after all."

"Oh, gosh, I almost hate to think about it. I don't think they're going to have any problems. Rei follows orders extremely well, and…I think Shinji is determined enough. But still, I would cry so hard if something went wrong on a night like tonight. …And, I am a little worried about what happened between them earlier today," the babe sighed.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Shinji had sexy time with Rei..."

"WHAT?" Doctor Akagi exclaimed, surprised she hadn't heard about this beforehand.

"It wasn't anything too serious. He just got to fondle her a bit. And, it sounded like the whole thing was an accident if what he says is true."

"Well, that's…exciting…" she said, obviously wondering how something like this could even happen between the two kids.

"Hehe, hey Ritsu, how much you wanna bet they're doing something naughty in the changing rooms right now?"

"Not a penny."

The two women sat in silence for a moment, looking onwards across the dark concrete of the mountain stronghold.

"Um, Ritsuko, there's something I need to tell you."

"Not another one of your sex jokes, I hope."

"Ehehe, something like that."

"Well, I guess go ahead and spit it out."

"Spitting is quitting. I always swallow."

Ritsuko gave the Captain a, "Yeah, I'm sure you do," kind of look but chose to remain silent.

"Anyways, um…so, uh, remember how I was telling you about my sink?"

"Yes?" Ritsuko said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it uh… wasn't my sink that I sucked."

Ritsuko's mouth opened a little as a guess came to mind as the two women stood staring at each other.

"Oh, Misato!"

"What? I haven't even said anything yet," though, The Captain knew Ritsuko was no fool, and probably knew by now what Misato was going to say.

"You didn't, did you?"

"What? I haven't even gotten a chance to say my piece yet."

"Misato, he's the Commander's son! What were you thinking? You could be imprisoned!"

"Now, I didn't even say who I sucked off yet."

"Then who, Misato? Who did you preform fellatio on if it wasn't Shinji?"

They both stared at each other for a very long moment, Ritsuko ready to accuse and Misato trying to stall. The babe finally admitted to her crime however, realizing there was nowhere to run.

"…The Commander's son."

Ritsuko's eyes sharpened for a moment, but soon she just sighed, letting it go knowing there were more important things.

"Listen, Misato, I won't tell anyone if we live through the night considering what you've done for us here. But…I really think you need to take a look at your life. Please, don't hold what I say against you. I'm just…watching out for you like I always do. I don't exactly want to see you imprisoned after what you've managed to accomplish tonight."

"T-thank you…Ritsuko," Misato said feeling quite ashamed of herself.

"Do I need to check him for any STD's?"

"No, I've already been checked. I don't have anything. The only way he'd have caught something is if he was already…before I…"

"Okay, Misato, listen, for a woman, I think you're very good at compartmentalizing. So, for everyone's sake, I need you to focus on our operation right now, okay? This is your operation, Misato. It was your idea. It's only right that you lead us. I don't think you've done any permanent damage to him, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Y-yes, Ritsuko. …And thanks, again."

"Oh, Misato," She sighed and then embraced her friend, both of them seeking comfort from the dread of the coming battle.

/

Shinji had just pressurized his plugsuit. A thin curtain separated the two pilots; there was about six inches of clearance from the hem of the curtain to the surface of the floor. Ikari had sat down on the bench on the changing room, waiting for Ayanami to be finished. Looking under the curtain, he'd seen her brassiere drop to the floor, followed by her panties slipping over her ankles. The shadow cast on the curtain showed Ayanami's petite curvy body was currently slipping into her tight white plugsuit.

"You know, there's a chance we could both die on this mission," the boy said, attempting to start some kind of conversation between him and the quiet girl.

Rei pressurized her plugsuit and flexed her fingers, still paranoid the previously broke bones in her arms would fail her. She confidently responded to the fearful Ikari, "You're wrong. You won't die…because I will protect you."

She swung aside the curtain between the two and stared at Ikari.

"But maybe I'm not worth protecting," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"It does not matter. I was ordered to and I will do so."

"Rei?" The boy looked into her red eyes, mesmerized by them, seeing so many things in them that he'd probably never understand.

"Come with me," she demanded, "There is something I wish to show you."

Shinji remained seated, somewhat surprised by her words.

"Come," she said again when he didn't move.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He stood, and the two left the changing room. Upon exiting, Shinji saw Misato and Ritsuko hugging in the distance.

'They must be really scared. I…I mustn't run away.'

Rei continued to lead the two of them towards a depot with a giant white tarp far too large to effectively pick up. She stopped the other child in front of the white sheet as she stared at it for a moment and then faced Shinji. He looked at her and she looked right back at him.

"Stay here."

It was a simple request. Shinji was admittedly curious about what was under the giant white cloth. Though, he obviously wouldn't have to wait long to have his answers. Rei had walked off to a side of the depot that had some crane controls. The girl moved the levers and with them, the tarp covering the object. Before long, it was lifted away from the object and before Shinji was a diamond studded shield of epic proportions.

"This is the Ægis ," the girl had arrived back by his side, "It will protect you. It is an extension of myself, just like Unit-00 is an extension of me. Therefore, I will protect you with myself. Are you at ease?"

"Rei, I…"

"You have nothing to fear. I will not fail. I will not disappoint my Commander. Will you?"

"I…I don't know. I'll try not to though."

The red eyes of Ayanami peered accusingly into his soul. She seemed to be silently threatening him, daring him to run away; to falter in his will or in his actions, and making sure to let him know that if he did, there would be hell to pay.

She quit glaring at him and began walking away from him

"Rei, wait!" Shinji said, chasing after her.

She continues over the cold concrete, the darkness of the night trailing closely behind her white plugsuit. Following behind her, Shinji noticed the shapeliness of her entire backside. Her protruding shoulder blades, the crease in her tone back where her spine was, and the perfectly bubble-round butt she possessed. He watched as her thighs and butt cheeks slid back and forth, accentuated by and squeezed into her skin-tight plug suit. She walks out from under the canopy of the depot and out into the moonlight.

"Hey, Rei, wait, there's something- ooh"

Rei had suddenly stopped, finally acknowledging Shinji. But, with as quickly as she stopped, he didn't have time to stop himself and walked into her.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't expect you to stop so fast," the boy said, a blush creeping across his face in the pale moonlight; pale like Rei.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I uh…um…well, listen, um, there was something I wanted to show you also," he said smiling sheepishly at her while she only stared back at him.

"Show me, then."

"Oh, yeah, of course, follow me."

The boy headed to the edge of the mountain fortress, where the Evas were being kept, with the little blue-haired girl in toe close behind. Upon arriving, he sat down next to the lift that would bring him to his entry plug and gestured for Rei to do the same. The obedient girl did as she was told and sat next to her lift.

"Look out there, Rei," Shinji said as he pointed across Lake Ashi, past Mount Kamiyama, and directly to the heart of Tokyo-3, "That's our home."

The stoic girl remained as quiet as ever.

"Isn't it beautiful? All the lights, I mean."

"I suppose."

Shinji frowned at her response, knowing it would be hard to start a conversation with the girl. The two sat in silence together for a few minutes. Over the hills, they saw the lights starting to go out across Japan; first the streets lights leading to Tokyo-3 and then eventually all the buildings and signs within it. Soon, the entire country of japan had gone dark. Far above the two pilots, the stars and the moon where the only things left illuminating the planet. Shinji gazed upon the heavens, swearing that he'd never seen such a crisp view of the stars before. The boy smiled, despite the fear that had been ripping at his heart the entire night.

"Look, Rei! Look up there," the boy said pointing to the sky, towards the colossal and vast expanse of dust and gasses that that signaled towards the center of the Milky Way galaxy, "That's our home too."

"I see," the girl said, not understanding the sentiment, and not quite impressed with his observation.

"It's nice, isn't it? I don't know if I've ever seen something so beautiful."

"It is sufficiently pleasing, I suppose."

Shinji was downcast from his failed attempt to start a conversation with the girl, not yet understanding her mannerisms and thought process. If Shinji had understood the degree to which she was detached, he would have known she was agreeing with him as opposed to thinking she didn't want to speak. But, they had only started socializing earlier in the day, and so, the poor boy didn't understand a single thing about the girl which only encouraged his curiosity even more.

"Listen, Rei, why do you pilot the Eva?" Shinji asked in a last ditch effort to speak with her.

"Because it's a bond."

"A bond?" he asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Yes, a bond."

"With my father?"

"With everyone, for life is most precious," she corrected him.

Shinji sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what the girl said. She spoke strangely for someone her age, and so he didn't exactly understand if there was something else she was trying to get across of if she was just being concise. However, he quickly let the thought go. He wanted to speak to her, to anyone, before the coming battle.

"You know, you're stronger than I am."

"That's because…I have nothing else," she paused midway through her explanation, thinking about her words.

The young man wasn't expecting her to say that. He turned to look at her, some surprise evident on his features.

'She's the same as me. She has no purpose in life other than the Evas. That's what she means, right?'

He suddenly felt very sorry for her, realizing that she was indeed stronger than him. Still, he tried to converse with her, perhaps feeling as though he recognized something they shared, and knowing that they may be able to relate with other things.

"It's pretty quiet out there isn't it?"

"I believe this is what they call the calm before the storm," she stood up and glanced down at the boy, "It's time. We should go."

Shinji looked up at the resolute girl; the moon silhouetting her figure. And he wished he could be as strong as her.

"Goodbye," and with that, she turned on her heels and went to the lift that would bring her to the hatch of her entry plug.

Shinji silently stared at her, watching her climb atop her Eva as dread began to set in realizing he'd have to do the same any minute now.

/

-This Minute, This Second-

/

A random female voice sounded out in the command room and over the coms, "Counting down to Midnight. All units are in position. Final seconds before operation commences."

A timer in the command room counted down the last five seconds before midnight, and then it let out a small chime letting everyone in the command room know it's time.

"Here we go, it's all you, Captain," Makoto sighed.

Misato wasn't entirely ready for this, but she knew she has to do this. She picked up a microphone to give Shinji one final bout of encouragement.

"Shinji, look, whatever happens out there, I'm grateful to you just for trying. Thank you."

She set the com back down and took a deep breath. This might be the most important battle mankind had ever fought, and she was the one directing it. It felt good, but she was also scared; scared for the people under her command, scared for her friends, scared for her mother whom she hadn't seen or talked to in many years. She was scared for Shinji, scared for Rei, scared for herself. She was scared for the tomorrow which may never come. She could swear, everyone in the command room could hear her heartbeat. She was horrified, but she had to do this. The next words she uttered would be the either the saving grace or the total annihilation of humanity.

"Commence Operation Yashima. Prepare to fire the positron cannon. Initiate stage one connections," she said trying to contain her anxiousness.

All around her, the chatter of the command room could be heard as it came back to life after awaiting her order.

"Roger. All regions switching on primary and secondary substation systems. Throwing all switches. Initiate connections."

"Every power generator facility operating at maximum capacity. Point seven until maximum output limit."

"No problems in power supply system."

"Frequency transducer capacity expanded to sixty five million kilowatts."

"All inverters operating normally"

"Stage one breaker systems now activating."

"Districts one through eight o three, open all transition lines," Misato heard Makoto say through all the other voices.

"Voltage stable. System frequency holding at fifty hertz."

"Alright, stage two connections, activate," Misato ordered over all the noise.

"New Gotenba and New Susono substations coming online," Maya informed the purple haired Captain

"New Yugawara auxiliary substation also coming online, Voltage fluctuations within expected range."

"Stage three connections," The Captain ordered again.

"Converting all power to the expanded Futago mountain substation," Makoto said.

"Power transmission systems maintaining maximum voltage. All coolant systems operating at maximum output. Superconductive transformers coming online. Flywheel starting up," Maya says, the poor girl obviously in charge of a lot of information as usual.

"Frequency and converted power from Western Japan holding at maximum levels."

"Stage three connections looking optimal," Makoto said directly to The Captain.

"Then we're ready. Radio in to Fortress Four and Five. Commence operation as scheduled. Order all observation planes to pull out." Misato said, ready as she'd ever be for whatever happened next, "ARTILLERY POSITIONS ONE THROUGH THRITY-THREE, FIRE!"

Guided Missile pods all around the mountains of Tokyo-3 began firing dozens of missiles at a time. Shinji looked around inside his Eva and saw the missiles racing towards the angel. He turned his gaze back towards the angel and saw it start to morph just like it had when he fought it earlier. The angel separated into hundreds of little shards and begins firing off multitudes of small beams, lighting up the sky like a light show. Every beam the angel shot off hits every missile that was heading towards it, leaving a fiery and smoky halo around it for miles and miles.

But that wasn't enough for the angel. Unsatisfied with only the destruction of the missiles, it changed shape again and fired concentrated beams at all the offending artillery, destroying it all within seconds.

"Ground attack system three was vaporized."

"Then it'll know where we fire from. Don't give it any time to learn. NEXT VOLLEY, ARTILERY BATTERIES FORTY THROUGH SIXTY, FIRE," Misato said, trying to stay in control of the situation.

Autocannons lining the mountains began firing at the angel. Shot after shot flew through the air, but the angel erected its AT Field and the rounds ricocheted off of it, flying off at seemingly random angles into the sky and the buildings surrounding the angel. The angel once again shifted its form and shot another massive beam of concentrated energy at the guns, blowing them to pieces.

"Batteries forty two through fifty seven, hit," Makoto shouted to Misato.

"VLS array 8, vaporized," followed Maya.

"ALL REMAINING ARTILLERY UNITS, COMMENCE ATTACK!" Misato's voice screamed through everyone's coms.

All across the mountains around Tokyo-3, hundreds of missiles and bullets started sailing through the air towards the angel's location. None of them are able to touch that angel however.

"No effect on target."

"Positron accelerator charging. Plus one tera. Convergence holding at thirty eight thousand revolutions."

"Cannon cycling up"

"Compression density increasing. Approaching firing readiness."

"Transmission output increasing."

"Operational voltage conversion rate reaching point oh one nine percent."

"Stage four connections normal, Captain," Maya shouted over the rest of the bridge crew.

"FINAL SAFETIES, RELEASE!" Misato once again yelled over all the chatter.

"Engaging cannon, loading fuse," Makoto confirmed.

The G-Type Marksman equipment on Shinji's Eva activated and a giant head-mounted scope lowered in front of Unit-01's right eye.

"Commencing final entry of fire guidance solutions. Compensation for georotation, geogravity and geomagnetism at plus point zero zero zero nine. The fire control targeting system is tracking the target. Positron cannon magnetic acceleration field stable. Positrons accelerating. Zero point two until critical. Looking good, Shinji," Maya said to the boy, trying to inform him and reassure him at the same time.

"STAGE FIVE, ACTIVATE FINAL CONNECTIONS!" Misato ordered as all the energy in Japan met its penultimate convergence point.

"All power to ultra-high voltage discharge array. Discharge plugs one through nine, ready to go. All he's got to do is pull the trigger," Hyuga said with a determined smile on his face.

Shinji sat in the entry plug as mortified as one human being could be. He'd just watch the angel miles away from him destroy basically everything that attempted to attack it, and he didn't want to be the next thing it decided to fire at.

He thought to himself, terrified, 'I don't have Rei's determination. I'm not sure I have any qualities that would make me a good eva pilot. So why? All I did was get it to move and now I'm protecting mankind. This is such a huge thing; I can't even wrap my mind around it. Why me?'

(Misato's gentle eyes looked down at the boy.

"There is no why. That destiny just happened to be yours, that's all.")

"Right," he whispered to himself, trying to psych himself up.

Back in the command room, it was Déjà vu. Maya detected the angel charging energy up. They didn't have much time if they were going to make this miracle work.

"CAPTAIN, THE ANGEL. IT'S GONNA FIRE!" Maya screamed.

Misato looked at The Lieutenant with a look of horror and activated her com as fast as she could, directing it to Shinji's plug.

"SHINJI, FIRE NOW!"

The boy was ripped from his thoughts by the desperation in Misato's voice. Upon realizing what she said, he willed his Eva to pull the trigger. He wasn't ready for this, but he couldn't just stand around and wait anymore. Behind the Eva, the discharge plug arrays shot all the energy they had to the electrical receiver on top of the cannon, the energy flowing though the circuitry before the cannon fired.

The top of Mount Futago lit up as the Cannon fired in union with the angel. The two beams met each other over the waters of Lake Ashi, disrupting and warping each other's trajectories, sending them both off into different directions than where both parties had intended them to go.

The beam from the positron cannon swerved into the water of the lake, causing a huge explosion of steam clouds almost two hundred feet in diameter to burst into the air while huge waves almost fifty feet tall erupted from the point of impact. The beam from the angel was directed head first into mount Kamiyama slightly in front of Futago Mountain, melting half of it away in a matter of seconds. The concussive blast from the angel's beam managed to sweep over the entirety of Fortress Two, but did no real damage.

"Whew, that was…way too close," a relieved Misato sighed.

"CAPTAIN, IT'S CHARGING AGAIN! ENERGY READINGS RISING!" Maya once again screamed.

"WHAT? ALREADY? EVERYONE, BRACE FOR DIRECT IMPACT!" Misato yelled and everyone in the command room grabbed ahold of whatever they could.

Shinji had heard Misato's order from inside his plug, but he was completely lost in his thoughts once again.

'I failed. We're all going to die. The cannon can't fire again yet and the Angel is…it's already…'

The boy watched, horrified as the angel transformed into a giant five point star with its ugly blood red core at the center. Rings of light gathered and spun around the core before falling into the bloody sphere and being shot back out as an extremely condensed laser. The radiant streak of light shot into what remained of Kamiyama, melting a hole straight through it before the beam continued onwards to Futago Mountain behind it.

/

Red warning lights were flashing everywhere in the command center with quiet alarms sounding along with them.

"How…How's the power system?" Misato asked, sore from falling and straining to get up from the cold floor.

"It's still online. Looks like it's already starting to recharge," Makoto said almost in a daze.

"And the positron cannon?"

"Minor damage. It appears to be mostly superficial. But, I don't know for sure if we'll get another shot out of it."

"No time to wait, we'll just have to hope it works," Misato said, and then directed her com to Shinji, "Shinji, are you alright? Hurry, get Unit-01 back into firing position, now."

Shinji was hurting. The new burns he'd just felt, the phantom sensations he'd already been feeling, all of it was searing across his body in unimaginable ways. He was afraid. The terrified boy sat in a fetal position inside the plug, hugging his legs together as his pained tears floated around him and clung to his eyelids in the LCL.

"I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore. I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore. I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore. I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore," The boy recited in an infinite loop.

"SHINJI!?"

The shaking boy wanted to respond to Misato. He wanted to so badly. But, he couldn't.

"I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore. I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore. I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore. I don't want to pilot the Eva anymore."

Suddenly, he heard his father's voice over the coms, and he became very quiet.

"Effective immediately, the Unit-01 pilot is relieved of duty. Order the Unit-00 pilot to take over the gunner position."

Back at NERV HQ Subcommander Fuyutsuki was questioning the Elder Ikari's orders, "But, Sir?"

"You heard me. He's clearly useless. Pull him out."

Suddenly, Misato's face showed up in a window on the screen in front of the Command Bridge where Ikari and Fuyutsuki currently resided.

"No, commander, wait. He could have run away but he got in the Eva. As long as he still chooses to fight, we should trust him to see this through."

Miles away from NERV, Shinji painfully reached for the control yokes through the LCL, motivated by the exchange between Misato and his Father that he could hear over the com.

'I've got to do this. She's relying on me. Everyone is relying on me. …I won't let them down,' the boy thought to himself, still crying in his plug.

"I'm asking you to have faith in your own son," Misato said trying to sound as convincing as possible, "Have faith with me that he is the Unit-01 pilot."

Gendo thought for a long moment, his hands over his pursed lips.

"I'll leave it to you then. Do as you see fit," The Commander finally replied.

"Thank you, Commander," Misato nodded and cut the connection, her display disappearing from the Command Bridge.

"Misato!" Shinji strained to say though the pain as he hefted the cannon.

"Yes, Shinji, I'm here, I'm here."

"Let's…let's just finish this. Please, I don't want to be in here anymore," the boy cried.

"Of course. One more time then?"

Ritsuko cut in, "Shinji, the discharge plugs should already be charging. So, just get the cannon back into position. Everything still seems to be working. So, all you need to do is pull the trigger."

The Eva continued to carry the massive cannon across the stronghold, its barrel steaming in the cold night air.

'I've just gotta…take a couple more steps,' Shinji thought, trying to motivate himself as the burning pain startied to get under the boy's skin.

The Eva repositioned the cannon, shuddering in pain as its pilot did as well.

"Yes, Shinji, Yes! You can do it!" Misato cheered him on as he got the Eva back behind the cannon.

Back in the makeshift command room Maya screamed again as the angel once again began gathering energy, "NO, CAPTAIN, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"WHAT? NO!"

Shinji yelled in his plug as he saw the core of the angel light up again. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light and braced for the new wave of superheated pain he'd surly feel within the next moment. But, it didn't come.

He slowly and shakily moved his hand from in front of his eyes and saw Unit-00 standing in front of his Eva with the magnificent Ægis shield. He watched the beam deflect off the shield and high into the sky leaving a glowing streak ascending hundreds of miles to the heavens as the angel stopped firing its beam.

"Damn, we're lucky. That energy beam didn't look as powerful as some of the others and the Aegis was able to deflect it. Maybe it knows we're capable of piecing it's AT field and it was trying to stop us before we fired off another shot. Unlucky for it, the discharge arrays are fully primed. Take this opportunity, Misato," Ritsuko said, advising the Captain.

Misato's voice roared over the coms, "SHINJI, DO IT! FIRE NOW BEFORE IT CAN CHARGE AGAIN!"

Shinji grunted in pain as Unit-00 moved out of the way and he forced his eva to pull the trigger. Once again, the discharge plugs directed thousands upon thousands of gigawatts to the Positron Cannon. And once again, the cannon shot its particle beam across Lake Ashi, creating giant ripples in its wake. Shinji watched in disbelief as sure enough, the beam struck through the Angel's AT field, but his heart sank seeing what he saw next.

As the beam made contact with one of the angel's vertices, it split; rendering the Cannon's shot completely harmless as the now separated beam shot through the atmosphere in thinner beams. But, before it could dissipate, the angel changed into a five point star again and started gathering the energy the cannon had just attempted to assault it with on top of charging its own energy.

Misato looked on in fear, "What...what the hell is it doing?"

Ritsuko made a split second deduction and yelled out to The Captain, "MISATO, HAVE THE CHILDREN SPREAD THEIR AT FIELDS TO MAXIMUM, NOW!"

"SHINJI, REI, YOUR AT FIELDS!"

"Got it," Shinji managed to speak.

"Right," Rei followed.

The angel finished charging quickly with the energy it had stolen from the positron cannon and within a few moments, it would be firing an immensely powerful beam back at it in an attempt to destroy it once and for all. Rei moved her Eva Back in front of Unit-01 just before the angel fired, raising her hands and bringing up her AT field. The beam made contact with her field, hexagonal waves of light spreading over the mountain as she also held her shield in front of her. Shinji tried to move from behind the cannon, but Rei's AT field shattered before he could help her. Both of the evas where flung back across Fortress Two as burning flames consumed them.

/

"God damn it, this is it. We're dead. I was so consumed with finding a way through its AT field, I didn't even stop to think about its physical properties," Misato said hysterically as she lay on the from the shockwave of the blast

Ritsuko stared down at the woman, a pang of sadness burning in her chest as she watched the crushed woman start crying silently. The Doctor kneeled down next to her, placing a hand on her back.

"Listen Misato, you tried your best and you came farther than anyone else could have."

"It's not good enough. I put Shinji through all this for nothing," the poor woman cried, barely containing her sobs.

Ritsuko sighed and then started again, "Listen, Misato, just take a moment. I'm gonna check on some things."

The Blonde Doctor stood up and looked over the command room, noticing everyone looked rather sad, realizing it was probably too late.

"Doctor," Maya started, looking up at her mentor, "The angel…it's…it's gotten to the last plate of belt armor. It's almost through."

Ritsuko sighed, "Alright, how's the discharge array?"

Maya was on the verge of tears herself, but she held them in, "It's still functional, but, it can't take another hit. They're about to melt. Even if they don't get hit by the angel's beam, they weren't designed to fire this often, so we're probably only going to get one more shot out of it."

"And the power system?"

"Everything is still connected, but Doctor Akagi…"

"Meaning that no matter if we win or lose, this is our final shot," Ritsuko looked down at Misato, "Misato, get up. This isn't over yet."

The purple haired Captain looked up at her, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Get up Misato, I have an idea. But, we have to hurry. We don't have another chance at this."

The Captain slowly got up, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Now, listen, Misato, Shinji isn't going to like this. But, this is our last chance. You've noticed how every time it's fired at us, it's exposed its core."

"Yes."

"That is the only chance we've got to hit it. But, to do that, it's going to have to fire its beam, which it will probably do again any second now. That means…that Shinji and Rei are going to have to act as bait."

"But that didn't work. Last time, it just disrupted the beams."

"That's exactly what I'm counting on. Hopefully, Unit-00's shield and the discharge from the cannon will disrupt the angel's attack and allow the positron cannon to hit the core of the angel."

"Wait, so they're actually going to need to sit there in the beam…while it's firing? I thought you meant…Oh god, Ritsuko, I don't know if I can ask them to do that again."

"Misato," the Doctor stared sadly into the Captain's eyes, "there's so much more for you to show him. Do you want him to see tomorrow?"

Captain Katsuragi nodded, whipping away more tears.

"Then, you know what you have to do," Ritsuko said solemnly as she placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Misato picked up her com with unsteady hands.

"Shinji?" she asked with her breaking voice.

"I'm here," Shinji said so quietly and painfully that the coms almost didn't pick it up.

"One more time, with all the power of japan behind you; all of our hopes, our future, our lives, along with the lives of every creature on this planet; It's all in your hands now," she said pressing her cross necklace to her lips and kissing it, "Do your best."

"Right," Shinji just barely managed to say through all the pain.

He once more forced his eva to get up and grab the cannon, struggling to carry it back across the fortress again. He set it down gently, but his eva dropped to its knees from his exhaustion, causing even more pain to shoot through his legs and body.

"Unit-01 has discared Type-G equipment. Switch all final firing systems to manual. All further error compensation will be left to the pilot's manual controls," Maya informed everyone over the coms.

Misato began trying to explain Ritsuko's plan to Shinji, but tears streamed down her face and her words kept catching in her mouth, "Shinji, listen. We…, need to wait for the angel to fire back at us. You and Rei are going to take the full brunt of it. I'm so sorry, but you cannot fire until after the angel has already shot at you. Also, you can't fire after it shoots at you either. It has to be during, okay?"

Shinji didn't answer, frowning inside his entry plug, and Misato knew he would. She knew the boy didn't want to do this anymore.

"Oh, god, Shinji, please, I'm so sorry," she said over the com as her voice broke again and tears trailed down her face anew, "Oh, please forgive me, my little Shinji."

"I'll do it, Misato," the boy growled.

She gasped, "Thank you…for trying to give me tomorrow...and all the days after."

Suddenly, another set of red warning lights turned on signaling that the angel had breached the last armor belt between it and the Geofront.

"Oh God, hurry up with the third round," Misato yelled over the command room

"Fuse exchanged. Barrel cooldown complete."

Maya yelld again, "CAPTAIN!"

"I know," Misato said realizing what was about to happen, 'I'm sorry, Shinji.'

The angel transformed again, screaming, and fired off its beam.

"SHINJI!" Misato screamed, seeing the beam shoot towards the Eva from across the lake.

Shinji closed his eyes as tight as he could and grit his teeth, bracing himself for the heat of a thousand suns. However, just as Ayanami swore she would, she made Unit-00 step in front of Unit-01 at the last moment; the Eva holding the shield before its body, and taking on a defensive position, grinding its feet into the ground, trying to keep from being pushed back.

"REI! REI! AYANAMI!" Shinji screamed her name, a few bubbles floating out of his mouth and into the LCL.

'I will not fail him,' Rei looked out of her Eva, squinting to see past the beam through the eye slot of the magnificent shield.

'I won't fail them,' Shinji looked onwards at the unfaltering Evangelion in front of his. But, he gasped as a layer of the shield was torn away.

"That shield isn't going to hold!" Ritsuko realized, her eyes widening.

"Can we fire yet?" Misato screamed in a pleading voice.

"Twenty more seconds," Makoto said, not sure whether to give up or keep trying

"Hurry," Shinji whispered into the blood tasting LCL around him.

Another layer of Ayanami's shield broke to pieces.

"Hurry up," he said again, gritting his teeth in pain as the phantom sensations consumed his body.

The last layer of the shield was vaporized, exposing Unit-00's arm to the terrible blood-curdling heat. But the unyeilding Ayanami didn't flinch even once; holding off the entire beam all with only her willpower, her AT field, and her Eva's arm.

Shinji was becoming desperate and cried into the LCL, "COME ON, HURRY, DAMN IT!" tears mixing with the fluid in the entry plug.

Shinji heard Rei moaning in pain over the coms as her Eva's armor melted away from its arm, exposing the flesh underneath. But, not once did he hear her scream.

"AYANAMI! REI!" Shinji called out to her once more.

"MISATO, THE CANNON!" Ritsuko yelled, notifying her.

"SHINJI, DO IT ALL FOR US. FIRE!"

Rei dropped her AT Field so that the shot could pass uninhibited and Shinji groaned in pain as he pulled the trigger frantically. The giant gun recoiled, pushing against the shoulder of the Unit-01 while discharging between the legs of Unit-00 still guarding with her forearm. The energy shot from the cannon built up in front of it, but the angel's offensive finally wavered and the last shot tore through the angel's beam. It screamed across the Lake and made contact with the very center of the angel's core, burning it and splitting it to pieces.

The angel changed back to is octahedral shape, but it was too late; the damage was done and its life could not be saved. It screamed and transformed one last time, spreading hundreds of long, jagged, crystal-like protrusions from its core; the entire angel looking somewhat like a diamond flower before bursting into LCL

The entire command crew stood silent, surrealness washing over them, not believing that Shinji had just defeated the angel.

"YES, HE DID IT!" Misato cried and hugged Ritsuko.

Shinji made Unit-01 push the cannon aside and get up, running towards Ayanami's Eva, which was shaking on the ground, suffering in great agony from the extreme burns inflicted on it.

"REI, REI!" Shinji screamed, hoping she'd answer. She didn't.

Unit-01 picked up Unit-00 around the chest, hefting it into a sitting position

"REI, SAY SOMETHING!" he cried, tears slipping from his eyelids again.

Shinji drew his Eva's progressive knife, and shoved it into the back of Unit-00, trying to carve it's entry plug out of it. He removed the paneling over the insertion dock, and the entry plug shot out, spraying LCL out from the emergency release ducts.

The boy gently had his Eva grab the entry plug and set it on the ground of Fortress-2, and then ejected his own plug and climbed down the deployable ladder while coughing out the LCL in his lungs. Misato, Ritsuko, and the rest of the command crew walked outside to see the brave boy struggling to open the entry plug. The two women watch him in awe as he wrapped his fingers around the handles of the hatch even tighter, despite the burning heat scalding his hands.

"Urgh, grrrr, GRAAH!" the boy growled as he finally tore the door open

"REI! REI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? REI!"

The blue haired girl had almost passed out, but Shinji's screaming had started to bring her back to reality. Her fingers twitched in the puddle of LCL still lining the bottom of the plug. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face and she slowly awakens, her unfocused eyes eventually finding Shinji.

"You have nothing? Really? You were just…gonna leave me on that?"

The small slender girl stared at the boy in disbelief, not saying a thing, not believing what she thought he did as he stepped into her plug slowly

"And that whole dramtic goodbye thing? Don't do that again, okay?"

All the memories and experiences of the night, all the emotions hit Shinji like a freight train and he bent over, his face in his palms as he began crying.

"Why are...why are you crying?" the little blue haired Eva pilot asked, very confused. She looked at the boy for a couple moments, feeling bad, as though she hurt him somehow. But, the girl got no response from the weeping pilot.

"I'm sorry; I guess I…don't know what to do in situations like this," Ayanami said as she looked towards the ground, feeling somewhat guilty and upset with herself.

The boy stood back up and looked at her with a grin on his face despite the tears still falling from his eyes, "Well, you could start…by smiling."

The girl's red eyes widened as she gasped and looked back at her fellow pilot, her mouth agape. But, quickly, she blinked away her surprise and smiled a soft smile at the boy, her ruby red eyes not seeming so cold all of the sudden.

The boy took a few careful steps towards the girl, making sure to not slip on the wet metal underneath his feet, and he held out his hand to the girl.

"Come on, Rei. Let's go home."

And the girl reached up to take Ikari's hand as they both continued to smile at each other. He guided her out of the entry plug and saw Misato running towards them. She jumped at them and hugged the both of them, Shinji in her left arm and Rei in her right.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are alright," she said as she cried into both their shoulders.

"Um…why are…why are you embracing me," Rei said confused, obviously not familiar with the normal human heart.

Misato started laughing through her tears, "Because Ayanami, you saved us. Both of you did."

Shinji looked over the back of Misato's neck, and saw Rei still smiling, somehow not able to stop herself from doing so at the other woman's warm embrace.

'This feels nice. I enjoy this. Is this…comfort?' The girl wondered to herself before looking at the smiling Shinji.

Shinji looked away from Rei to glance at the moon. It seemed to be getting darker, fading to black. The boy felt dizzy. His knees were weak and he slipped out of Misato's embrace as the entire world went black.

/

A hot sunset, the rumble of a train, humid air.

Red eyes, a soft voice.

"Shinji… Shinji…Shinji…Shinji…Ayanami. Rei…Rei…Rei…Rei...Ikari. No…Rei-"

Darkness, a girl's face.

"-Ayanami."

/

Shinji Ikari's eyes shot wide open. He once again realized he was in the hospital.

"Shinji, you're awake!"

The boy turned in his bed to see Misato and Rei behind her. The older woman leaned over his bed and hugged him.

"Oh, goodness, I was still expecting you to be asleep for a couple more hours. It's only three in the morning. You've only been asleep for a little while."

"Then we…we defeated the angel, didn't we?"

Misato smiled, "Yes, you did."

"Hey, Rei…why are you here?" the boy said, slightly confused.

"I…came of my own free will. I decided it would be…appropriate after what was accomplished tonight."

Shinji's heart jumped a little.

'A bond with everyone, huh?' the boy thought to himself, 'Guess that includes me now.'

He turned to face Misato, and looked at her with tired eyes before starting, "Can we…can we get out of here? I really don't want to be in the hospital."

Misato smiled even wider, "Of course, Shinji. I've already signed most of the papers, so I just need to sign you out. I'll go do that right now." She got up, and left the room to go to the counter.

Rei stared at him with her indecipherable eyes. Shinji wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what exactly.

"Hey, Rei?"

The girl continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Um…do you think…"

She blinked at him.

"-we could, uh…spend some time together…since we're both…pilots and we just saved the world?" he finished awkwardly.

"If that is what you would prefer, Pilot Ikari…"she said, looking at him blankly.

Shinji looked at her surprised, not entirely sure he had heard her correctly.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes."

"Then, um, what about tomorrow? I know that we were supposed to have school tomorrow, but, I don't think that that's really gonna be the case after…after what happened… I could come to your place so you don't have to walk."

The girl just barely smiled back at him, "That would be fine, Pilot Ikari," she finished just as Misato had walked back in.

"Alright, Shinji, you're good to go," she saw the two pilots looking at each other contentedly and raised an eyebrow, "You two didn't do anything while I was gone, did you?"

"What?" Shinji asked embarrassed.

"Yes, Ma'am. We did," Rei stated, taking Misato's question too literally.

"Um…what did you do?" Misato asked, not sure who to trust.

"We talked," the girl stated plainly

"About what?

"Spending time together, Ma'am. Pilot Ikari will be coming to my residence tomorrow since school will most likely not be in session."

"Oh…" Misato said confused, but then started laughing, "Haha, come on Rei. We need to let Shinji get changed.

/

The trio had just walked out of the hospital. Guided by Misato and her superior sense of direction, they only got lost two times on the way out. Walking into the parking lot, Shinji was hoping Misato wouldn't get lost again on the way to the car considering it was one of only a few still at the hospital during this hour. The exhausted boy didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand, and the blue haired girl next to him didn't look much better. Luckily for Rei though, she wouldn't have to wait for Misato beyond here. Unlucky for her though, the nearest train station was two miles away and may not even be working after the fight with the angel. Regardless, the girl started to make her way off into the darkness as soon as they had gotten out the front door.

"Rei, wait," Shinji called out to her and the girl stopped, "I know you said you were going to take the train, but I really think you should let Misato and I take you home. You'd get home sooner, and you'd get more rest."

"I am fine, Ikari. If I went with you, I would only be a burden to Captain Katsuragi."

Shinji looked up to Misato with pleading eyes, and she smiled down at him before speaking to the girl.

"Miss Ayanami, I'm your Superior Officer and I am ordering you to accompany me so that I may take you home. As someone under my command, it is my duty to make sure you are well rested."

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl said, and walked back to Shinji's side.

Shinji looked at Rei, and then back to Misato with an awkward look, silently telling her that wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he'd enlisted her help. But, Misato only looked down at him again with an even bigger grin than before as they made their way to her car.

The drive to Ayanami's house had been mostly uneventful with Misato singing songs from the eighties, Shinji fading in and out of consciousness, and Rei sitting patiently in the back seat pondering the great many things that Rei Ayanami would think about, albeit quite sleepily as she rested her chin in her palms.

Upon arriving at Rei's apartment, she stepped out, but so did Misato as she swept the tired girl off her feet and carried her bridal style up the four flights of stairs to her room, using the light of the moon to guide her way. Shinji looked at the highly confused expression on Rei's face and laughed a little at the always spontaneous Misato before passing out in the car seat.

Misato came back to her car and opened the door to see her Shinji fast asleep. She stepped in and shut the door as quietly as she could before pulling out of the dusty parking lot. She began humming and staring at the stars as she drove slowly down the still empty streets of Tokyo-3

"It's been a very long time since I've gotten to see them this bright."

She smiled a little wider and hummed a little louder and continued to drive to her apartment. She looked at Shinji and stroked a finger across his cheek as he slept.

"Thank you again, Shinji."

She eventually got to her apartment, and pulled the unconscious boy out of his seat before carrying him up the stairs the same way she carried Rei. She struggled to open the door to her apartment a little, but she managed. Misato continued to carry the boy as quietly as she could down the unpowered and unlit hallway, across the kitchen, through the living room, and finally set him down on his mattress in his room.

It was hard to make out where he was in the dark after setting him down, but she found his face and stroked it one last time.

"Good night, my little Shinji."

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hi guys, it's me again, Misato Katsuragi. And, I'm here to give you a little hint of what's to come.

Shinji sleeps until late in the day after battling the fifth angel. He wakes up to find me drunk and sad as I express my deepest apologies to him. He heads over to Rei's place, probably to do something naughty. Just kidding...well, not completely. He ends up convincing her to go on a shopping date with him and they talk about their future as eva pilots, and what a future it will be. It's all going to be in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; You Don't Have to Walk Alone.

And as always, there'll be more fan service to be had if you stick around."

.

Okay, so, maybe I lied a little tiny bit when I said this wasn't a Misato x Shinji fic. It's certainly not the primary pairing, but I wanted to show that she was lonely and fucked up just like the kids are. Though, I'm probably gonna deal with her guilt in the next chapter.

Um, besides that, My Evangelion Manga just came in, so I'm going to try to be reading that during the day, and the hopefully writing this at night. Also, I'm still trying to find a safe place to download the Evangelion Re Take Doujinshi (I totally don't have anti virus software so If anyone would be willing to point me to a safe place to download the adult version of it, that would be epic and I'd be forever grateful and I'd love you because I really want to read it and the sooner I can download it, the less time I can spend searching for it, and the less time I spend searching for it, the more time I have to write and so on and so forth.) So, it might take a little longer to get chapters out for a while depending on how I allocate my time.

Also, I hope you all absolutely loved Misato's sex jokes. I had such a fun time writing those, you have no idea.

I've been getting a couple questions about Rei's hospital color thought scene and I just wanted to clear that up a bit. First of all, Rei is difficult for me to write unless I'm in her shoes and going through her thought process. So, that scene was an exercise for me. I wanted to help myself define her thought process a little more in myself so that I can hopefully write her better and make her more believable. Now, as for the actual dissection of the scene, I wanted to illustrate that she thought logically but in a totally different logic than what most of us humans use (or don't use in some cases). I wanted her to think differently. I wanted her to be able to separate the colors form their counterparts. Brown may be associated with dirt, black with void or emptiness, white with sterility and vastness, red with passion be it anger or love, blue with calmness, grey with loneliness, green with life, and yellow with happiness or summertime; That's probably a fair assumption for most people. However, I wanted Rei to strip away the confines of the colors and their associations, and see them as just what they are. (I plan on this being a way for Rei to become closer to Asuka later on. She'll use the same line of thinking to examine Asuka and her inherent...redness. Hopefully that's not too spoilery.)

.

Update: Alright, I just finished reading the Evangelion Manga. It was pretty awesome, though it moved along a bit faster than expected. Anyways, I'm gonna read one more piece of fiction and then I'm gonna get on writing Chapter 5 full time. Thank you for your patience, everyone!

Update: I plan on adding a little more to the Hung-over Misato scene in chapter three, so go back and read that if you want. And, then, I'll hopefully be working on chapter five full time after that. Also, I may go back and label scene transitions just to make everything more clear. I don't want anyone getting too lost.

Update: My New Production Cut of Evangelion came in, so I'm going to take a break from writing tonight (7/20/2016) and I'm going to be watching those episodes. Then, I'll get right back on chapter five.

Update; Okay guys, just thought I'd let everyone know I'm still here. I know it seems like chapter five is taking a long time because of me taking the time to read the manga and watch the new production cuts. It should be out in a couple days though. So, no worries. I'm still here, everyone.

Update: I really don't know why chapter five is taking so long. I'm going to fix this guys. I'm going to talk to a doctor and see if I can get some amphetamine prescribed to me so I can focus on this really hardcore-like. Hopefully I'll be able to just pump out absurd amounts of words with an unmatched quality.

Update: Just thought I'd let everyone know I'm still here and working on chapter five. I've been a little quiet and I didn't want anyone to think I'd just up and disappeared.

Final Update: CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!


	5. You Don't Have to Walk Alone

I tell you, there's nothing I enjoy more than typing out the heading of every chapter.

I wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who's stuck with me and everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. I really appreciate the love. Also, I wanted to thank Satanic Park of Madness for adding me to a community! That's totally awesome! Hopefully more people will see my writing now, so that's great.

Also, just thought I'd add that I am considering making Misato part of the romance. I'm still ironing out exactly how I want her to fit in though. I know a way that I could add her in easily, but I'm not happy with the amount of estimated screen time she'd get, So, I'm holding off on making it official for now, but I am trying to come up with something.

Anyways, this is the first chapter with absolutely no scenes from the anime, rebuilds, or manga. So, without further ado, here's chapter five!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 05

You Don't Have to Walk Alone

.

"Up we go, Miss Ayanami!"

Misato bent down and picked the sweet girl up off her feet and cradled her in her arms. Rei stared at Misato and blinked a couple times, shaping her mouth into a small o.

"Heehee, you're so cute when you're confused."

Misato looked into the girl's deep dark red eyes and smiled. Rei let out a little sigh and almost began to doze off.

"Aww, you sweet little thing. You must be so tired," Misato said as she began walking up the steps to Rei's apartment.

Misato had a strenuous night also, but she figured she had it better than the two pilots even though her legs were trembling as she carried Rei up the stairs.

'Shinji said her door was unlocked earlier, right? Maybe it still is. Then I wouldn't need to set her down to get her key. Still, it's dangerous for a girl to leave her door unlocked.'

Misato looked down at the girl, who was now asleep in her arms, and smiled again. She couldn't see too well but the moonlight was bright enough for her to make out her room number once she reached her floor.

"Okay, Rei. Four oh two, here we are," she whispered to the small girl.

Misato opened the door while still supporting Rei's small, fragile-seeming body in her arms. She edged her way through the door making sure not to hit the girl's head on anything in the darkness. Upon entering, she fumbled around on the wall feeling for a light switch, and almost tripped in the process, nearly dropping the girl who never once stirred. Finally, Misato found a switch and flicked it on. In the center of the room, a dim light shown as it hung from the ceiling, only loosely connected by a couple wires.

"Poor girl, how do you live here?"

Rei still slept in the older woman's arms though, not making any sound other than her soft breathing.

Misato looked around the dim room, seeing exactly what kind of environment the little pilot lived in.

"Damn, I should have adopted you too, Rei."

Misato steadily made her way to Rei's still bloody sheets. She cringed a little upon seeing them, but didn't let it bother her too much.

'How does NERV let her live here? Surely they could get her better housing than this! Then again, with the paycheck they give me…'

She lowered the girl onto her bed as gently as she could, trying her damnedest not to wake the exhausted little girl knowing she really needed to sleep. After setting her down, she gently tugged the thin sheets out from under her and softly set them on the girl. She looked down at Rei's peaceful little face and stroked her hair, similar to how she had been petting Shinji earlier in the night.

She bent down over her and kissed her on her head before whispering to her, "Thank you for what you did for me. Goodnight, Rei."

/

-Remorse and Morning Time-

/

"Goodnight, my little Shinji."

Misato leaned over the boy and kissed him gently on the lips, being careful not to wake him after setting him on his bed. She felt his weak warm breath wash over her cheek. After a few more moments, she broke the kiss and stood up, looking down at him before turning to leave the room. After taking a step out his door, she glanced over her shoulder to look at him one last time and then shut the door to his room before continuing back to the kitchen.

'God, I'm so tired. I'm sure they won't call me into work though; not tomorrow, not after what happened. So, I guess I could stay up a little longer.'

She glanced at the clock.

'4:30 AM…'

"Mmm…fuck it. I've been up all night anyways. Might as well."

She went to her fridge and grabbed an armful of Yebisu, and then, tiredly, her legs carried her to her couch in the living room. Lazily picking up the remote, she tried turning on the television, but soon remembered that there still wasn't any power.

"Oh, fuck everything! How did I forget? My biggest and boldest plan yet, and I've already forgotten my good deeds not even two hours later. Uh, guess I'll drink in my room or something. "

She got up, struggling to hold all her beer and began to make her way to her room. She was about to reach for the handle to her door when the lights all shot back on.

"What the fuck? Ugh, of course we get power right as I give up on the idea of television." Her legs were shaking, but she decided that she would rather watch TV and get drunk than simply drink in bed, so she forced herself to walk back to the couch. She dropped all her beers on the cushions, picked the remote back up and began flipping through channels trying to find something at least mildly entertaining.

'I've got to get a DVD player. Blu-Ray might be too expensive for me after buying that lingerie earlier this month. But, I want something more interesting than the crap that's broadcasted on this junk.'

She finally found something that looked interesting as she looked intently at the screen. A severed head was sitting on a table with what appeared to be milk leaking out of the cut. But the weirdest part was that the head was still talking.

'What the hell am I watching?'

"I admire its purity," the head on the screen spoke in a staticy voice.

"Eww, ugh, guess it's better than nothing," Misato said as she cracked open one of her beer cans and started chugging it down despite the revolting picture on the screen. Soon though, her thoughts drifted to other things.

'I wonder who I'd even wear that lingerie for.'

She looked away from the television and down at her lap, thinking back to her sexual encounter with the boy yesterday. She really enjoyed it for the ten second's she actually gotten in. She found another kind of pleasure in simply fooling with someone so much younger, so inexperienced. It aroused her in ways she hadn't been familiar with before.

'… I guess...after what happened with Shinji…maybe I could wear it for him…'

A small smile grew on her face.

'What would he think?'

She giggled a little at the thought.

'Of course he'd like it. He's a boy.'

She looked up to the ceiling and sighed, still not paying attention to the television. So many things where on the woman's mind.

("Oh, Misato!" Ritsuko said, letting her face fall into her hands in exasperation.

"What? I haven't even said anything yet." Misato said, shrugging with a bashful smile.

Ritsuko lifted her head and looked at Misato with a mix of sadness, disgust, and sickened amazement.

"You didn't, did you?"

"What? I haven't even gotten a chance to say my piece yet."

"Misato, he's the Commander's son! What were you thinking? You could be imprisoned!" Ritsuko said in a hushed but scolding voice.)

"Ritsuko…Shinji…"

She leaned forward over her knees and braced her face on one hand, her beer in the other.

"Oh, what am I doing with my life?"

A couple tears started forming in her eyes and she took a drink of her beer.

"I just a raped a kid. Oh my god, what is wrong with me?"

She cried a little harder but tried to keep herself quiet so she wouldn't wake the boy in the other room. She brought the can to her mouth and emptied it as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly grabbed for another of the cans she'd brought to the couch, opened it, and began drowning herself.

'He liked it, didn't he? But, what if he didn't? What if he tells someone? What if they take him away from me? What if they put me in prison?'

She finished another can of beer and she tossed it at the ground next to her feet,

'Okay, calm down. He liked it. What guy wouldn't like it? He's not going to tell anyone. Who would he even tell? He has no one to talk to, does he? So, no one is going to take him away from me and I'm not going to prison. Besides, I work for NERV. They'd probably let me off easy, even if I did give a kid his age a blowjob.'

Misato took deep breaths trying to calm herself as the effects of the alcohol barely started to set in.

'But, why doesn't any of that make me feel better?'

/

Heat, burning heat, burning red heat.

A steadfast queen with fine silver-blue hair.

"REI! REI!"

Light, blinding light, immaculate blinding light.

"SHINJI, FIRE!"

A heavy heart, a heavy arm. One last pull of the trigger. One last chance. The final effort that would make or break.

Strength, forceful strength, piercing forceful strength.

Splitting, tearing, blazing like a shooting start through the night.

Screams, bloody screams, terrible bloody screams.

It's done. It's over. No more for now.

Pain. Not of the flesh, but in the mind; the heart.

"REI, REI, ARE YOU OKAY? REI!"

Lungs full of blood, descending, running.

A cradle, a womb of steel, struggling, searing into the grasping bones.

A door thrown open, crying, heat, blood; the smell of LCL.

A smile.

"Let's go home, Rei."

/

Shinji's eyes slowly edged open as he awoke.

"Mmmhmmgh," the boy groaned before turning over and yawning while he stretched, "Mmmh, what time is it?"

He threw the covers off him and slowly got up. His muscles and bones ached, but it wasn't too bad. He stood up and rubbed his eyes before scratching his head. Then, turning to face the clock, he sighed.

"It's already one in the afternoon? I wonder if Ayanami is still sleeping. I don't have her number. I guess I'll just have to check myself. Hopefully she's not naked again."

He blushed a little at the thought of what happened yesterday, but tried to forget. He reached for one of his new white shirts, and gathered up a pair of black pants. He got dressed quickly but not before noticing the silver aviators Misato had bought him almost a month ago.

"Hmm, I guess I should wear these," the boy looked out the window of his room, "It is kinda sunny today…and it would be a waste of Misato's money if I don't wear them."

'Misato…'

The boy wasn't entirely sure what to think of her. She was a woman, of course, and Shinji had never been great with women. Hell, he'd never been great with anyone from a social perspective. But, women almost frightened Shinji. Though, Misato wasn't usually too bad with him and she even tried to give him head. He didn't know how he felt about that though. She was so much older than him. It was illegal, and it frightened him, but it was so short lived that it didn't bother him as much as it probably would have if she had actually been able to go through with her actions. And, comparatively, to everything else that had happened yesterday, it really wasn't his biggest concern. In fact, he could barely even remember it after everything else that occurred. Truthfully though, it did make him uncomfortable to think about sex with anyone, and especially with someone as sexually mature as Misato; someone who, no doubt, had more experience than him. However, there was nothing he could do to change the past and he hadn't made a big deal up to this point. So, the timid boy figured there was no reason to do anything about it now. It would only draw attention that would make him uncomfortable. And, if anyone found out, he'd probably be separated from Misato. He really didn't want to live with his father, and though he wasn't the most social person, he'd grown to enjoy Misato's company and didn't really want to live alone either.

'I guess I'll just…see what happens…'

Shinji made his way to the exit of his room, and walked out to the hallway but he paused as he heard whimpering and moaning coming from the living room. He quietly slid his door shut and walked prudently forward until he could make out the source of the sound.

In front of him, Misato was hunched over on the couch. He could see some of her hair and part of her back over the headrest. The uncertain boy made his way to the woman who appeared to be sobbing as her body quivered.

"Muh-Misato?"

Her purple head lurched up and was at drunken attention. Shinji finally confirmed that she was indeed crying as he saw wet streaks under her eyes.

"Ohh, Shinji!" she cried out in a slur.

"M-Misato, what's wrong?"

The drunken young woman got up, almost falling onto the coffee table in the opposite direction, and then stumbled forwards and around the couch, making her way to Shinji. He looked at the table and saw a bottle of rum before turning back to look at Misato, seeing she'd fallen a bit and was now crawling towards him.

'I guess…she was really drinking last night. I can't blame her, though. Even if she is supposed to be my guardian… Maybe she just needed some way to unwind after all the responsibility that was placed on her last night.'

"Oh, Shinji," Misato said again, continuing to crawl towards Shinji until she reached his feet and then looked up into his eyes before hugging him around his waist and crying into his stomach, "I'm so sorry. Please, please, forgive me, please!"

"M-Misato, I-I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. Please, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that. I apologize," She slurred to the boy, her speech made even more incoherent with the fact she was speaking into his stomach.

"Misato? I…"

"I'll never put my mouth on you again, not like that, I promise. P-Please, f-forgive me for what I did!"

"Misato, it's…it's fine."

"N-No! No it's not!"

The poor woman sounded absolutely miserable. Shinji was really starting to worry about her and he didn't know exactly how to comfort her but he decided he'd try the truth first.

"Misato, there was so much stuff that happened yesterday. And, honestly, it's still all sinking in for me. I don't think I even fully realize what happened yesterday or last night and I might not ever. So, really, it's fine. I'm not…crazy about it happening again, but it's fine, Misato."

The woman continued to weep into the boy's shirt and muttered things that Shinji couldn't make out through the combined sobbing and drunk mumbling. Shinji had never been shown much love in his life and he was having a hard time finding a good way of comforting the older woman. He lifted his arms up and awkwardly embraced the woman's head.

"Come on, Misato. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you some lunch. Have you even eaten anything since yesterday?"

"Noooo," she whined.

"Let's go then. You'll feel better."

The woman grabbed onto Shinji's clothes and tried pulling herself up some. She wasn't very successful. She was hungry, tired, drunk, and sad; she couldn't very easily stand on her own feet. Shinji kneeled down and looked the beautiful woman in the eyes and put his arms under hers so that she could support herself. She was able to stand with Shinji's help. He repositioned himself and swung one of her arms over his shoulders and wrapped the other around her chest and then tried to bring her to the kitchen. She almost toppled the both of them a couple times, but he managed to get her to the table without her losing her footing. After setting her down, he went to work fixing her some instant miso soup.

"Shinji…du-don't y-you have to see Rei?" she slurred, trying to contain her tears.

"Well, yeah but…I want to make sure you're okay first."

"I'm o-okay. Y-You can see Rei"

"I have time Misato. I'm just going to make this instant soup and fry you some frozen shumai. I don't have much time, but I have enough to do that at least."

Misato folded her arms on the table and buried her face into them, still crying.

'I don't deserve him as a lover. I don't deserve him as a son or a ward or a friend. I don't deserve him at all. I'm supposed to be taking care of him and he's the one taking care of me. I can't even take care of myself half the time. How did I expect to be able to care for him? I'm a terrible guardian and a horrible mother,' Misato thought as she began lamenting harder into her arms.

Shinji approached her with the warm cup of instant miso and set it down in front of the crying woman's shaking arms. Then, seeing she hadn't seemed to notice the soup, he placed a hand on her and started rubbing her back.

"Hey, come on, Misato. It's okay. So, just come on and eat a little."

The purple haired woman looked up from her arms and picked up the cup of soup with her weak arms.

"Y-yeah, okay," she said, looking up and trying her best to smile at Shinji as he smiled back at her.

He made his way to the freezer and pulled out a package of frozen shrimp and pork shumai and started frying them in a skillet as the warm soup comforted Misato like someone's beating heart.

'I'm so lucky to have him,' she thought as she felt the warmness of the soup gently make its way through her palms.

She watched his back to her as he heated the shumai on the stove. The noon sun shone through every window in the apartment. The air conditioning blew quietly through the house and created a gentle air current that could be seen as it pushed the dust particles in the air around. PenPen was probably in his refrigerator for his noontime nap. And, besides the sizzling food, everything in the apartment was rather tranquil.

Soon, the shumai had finished cooking and Shinji brought it to Misato.

"Thank you," Misato mouthed to him as he set it in front of her.

Shinji had seen her tears had begun to stop flowing so hard. He wanted to comfort her some more, but her figured he really should be getting over to Rei's place soon. Half the day had already come and gone.

"Hey, Misato, I'll try to be back before sundown. I'll cook you a proper meal tonight, okay? So, try to get some sleep because it looks like you haven't had much. And get sober too, okay?"

The woman sniffled some and looked at him with her still unfocused and drunk eyes, "Yeah, sure. Of course."

Shinji smiled and made for the door.

"Shinji, wait-"

He stopped and turned around to look at her one last time.

"-I just noticed you're wearing the glasses I bought you. They look good. I'm sure Rei will love them."

Shinji blushed a little and nodded before continuing towards the exit of the apartment.

Misato heard the door open and close before whispering, "Goodbye, my little Shinji."

Upon exiting the apartment, Shinji sighed in relief. He didn't really know how to act around people when they were upset and though he didn't want to just leave Misato the way she was, he wasn't comfortable with trying to help her. It made him feel so awkward for some reason. It made him feel like he needed to open himself up to her and he didn't really want to open up to anyone. He was okay with spending time with her and he liked her, but he did want to retain a certain emotional distance from her.

"I hope she's acting more like her normal self when I get back…"

/

Rei had woken up very sore. The events of last night where still fresh in her mind and apparent in her body as she felt a slight burning and tingling feeling in her arm that she had used to guard Shinji last night. She tried not to let the miniscule pain distract her for the moment but hoped it wouldn't get worse. She hadn't experienced it in its full ferocity yet, but she knew that Shinji suffered from occasional phantom sensations as a result of piloting the eva and she was aware that she could experience the same at any time.

She remembered the burns she'd felt the night before, like the skin of her arm was curdling and shriveling away in the heat; the bright light searing into her eyes as she was barely able to keep them open. So much heat, so much pain, it was almost enough to make her cry out for help. But she didn't. There was no help for her. She was the help.

But, she was helped last night. She had never expected anyone but the commander to do it, but her fellow pilot did. Shinji Ikari burned his hands opening the super-heated hatch of her entry plug. Though she had no broken bones or physical injuries, what he did had caused her to question her entire life to put it lightly. It had created no shortage of chaotic questions in her mind. She had been raised to follow her Commander no matter what. She had been raised as the most loyal and the most dedicated, and it took years for her Commander to return her commitment and constant perseverance. And in that moment, she idolized him. It was the kindest gesture she'd ever experienced. She felt like she was useful and worthful and like she mattered to the only one she wanted to matter to.

And then came along this boy; this weak and afraid boy. And he did the same thing for her even though he didn't really know her and she didn't see how she deserved it. She didn't understand why he cared so much for someone who he had barely spoken to, but somehow he did. He cared enough about her to endure even more burns even though she wasn't in any immediate danger.

'I do not…I do not understand.'

She had no idea what she felt for the boy. Admiration, gratefulness, pity, anger, disappointment. She didn't really know anything about him and he'd only been in her life for a short time, but he'd already had such a profound impact on her existence.

However, Rei assumed that she would be able to ask him as many questions as she pleased once he arrived at her apartment. So, she decided to get ready for what remained of the day. She still hadn't cleansed the dried LCL from last night off her body and a shower sounded very good to her right about now.

/

Sounds of demolition crews echoed around Shinji unabashedly as he approached Rei's squalid apartment complex.

"Dangerous heavy equipment? Check."

He walked onto the apartment grounds and looked at the elevator.

"Unpowered elevator? Check."

'Guess I'll be using the stairs again.'

He made his way up the stairwell, even though his aching body didn't want to tolerate it. He found Rei's apartment and pressed the buzzer, but it didn't make much of a sound.

"Still broken doorbell? Check. Everything is looking pretty much like Déjà vu right now. God, I really hope I don't find Rei in the nude again."

Shinji put his hand on the door handle and tested it. It still wasn't locked.

"Unlocked door? Check."

He slowly opened the door and creeped in quietly.

"Seemingly empty apartment? Check."

Worried he'd walk in on her again, he announced himself.

"Rei? Hey, Ayanami, I'm here."

He listened for her but heard no answer.

"Unresponsive girl? Check."

'Better brace myself.'

He slowly walked down the little hallway until he reached her living space, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a completely naked Rei waiting patiently, who, until recently, was hidden by the corner of the hallway and her room. Her hair was wet and her body was slick. It seemed as though she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Goh!" The boy cringed and jumped in shock as he caught a glance of her water-drizzled breasts, "WHOA, UH," the boy's face was quickly overcome with a blush as he closed his eyes and turned around, "CLOTHING! WHERE ARE YOUR- WILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?"

"Is that…an order?" the little blue haired girl asked in a tone that almost sounded as though she were teasing considering she wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

"What? YES! NO! I-I don't know!"

The small girl stared at the boy, blinking in confusion, before dressing herself, slipping on her panties and clasping her bra on around her chest.

"Why do you look away? I do not understand," she asked in her trademark soft voice.

"Why don't you answer me when I tell you I'm here?"

"You informed me that you had arrived. I did not know you desired a response from me. If you had, I assumed you would have asked if I were present instead of introducing yourself," the girl said as she finished putting on her school uniform.

"Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked, waiting expectantly for the boy to face her.

"Yes?"

The boy was afraid to turn around, but curiosity was nagging at him and the girl hadn't responded. He figured that, perhaps, she was requesting his attention or maybe telling him that it was appropriate for him to turn around, and so he cautiously began rotating to face her.

Upon his turning around, the girl asked again, "Why do you look away?"

"W-well, be-because it's not right for me to look at you like that…though, I'm not sure it matters after what happened yesterday…"

The red eyed girl simply stared at him, waiting for him, watching him, peering into his soul that his sunglasses failed to defend from her piercing rubies.

"So," Shinji started in an attempt to break the silence, "What do you want to do today?"

"I do not know, Pilot Ikari. I assumed you would be the one to be telling me. It was your proposal that we spend the day in company of each other."

He hadn't really thought about what he'd actually do with the girl when he'd asked her. The request had sort of just slipped out of his mouth because of his groggy state of mind and his unnatural yearning to befriend the quiet girl. He had no idea what he'd actually do now that he was here. Come to think of it, beyond that, he didn't even know the girl very well. What kind of things would she even enjoy doing?

A somewhat coherent idea formed in the boy's mind, "Hey, what if we just get to know each other a little bit?"

The girl blinked in response, but didn't say anything.

"I mean, I don't know too much about you, and you seem interesting."

'Interesting? Is that really the best thing I could come up with to describe her?'

The boy was starting to fail at holding up the conversation and Rei wasn't making it any easier.

"We are fellow pilots now after all. So, tell me about yourself, heheh," the boy smiled and scratched his head awkwardly.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, um…"

The girl continued to stare at him, waiting for his response.

'Oh man, I came really unprepared, didn't I? I don't even know what I want to know,' the boy thought, still scratching his head.

Rei, closed her eyes, turned away, and started walking to her bed. She sat down on it, her hands in her lap, and resumed staring at Shinji with her disarming red eyes.

"Pilot Ikari."

"Um, yes?"

"Sit," the girl gestured to a place on her bed next to her before once again placing her hand in her lap.

"Um," the boy gulped, "You can just call me Shinji, you know?" he said as he uneasily made his way to the spot next to Rei.

"If that is what you prefer."

"I do," he said sitting next to her cautiously as he took his sunglasses off and hung them on his shirt

The boy was starting to sweat rather profusely. He'd already been perspiring in the sun on the way to Rei's apartment, but her apartment lacked air conditioning and it certainly wasn't making Shinji any less sweaty. He looked around the apartment and noted for the second time that it really wasn't fit for its occupant. It was devoid of any form of entertainment. It lacked most basic capabilities of a normal home. There wasn't much furniture to liven up the place. It didn't really seem reasonable to house someone in a place like this.

"Hey, Rei, why do you live here?"

The girl turned to face him but didn't say anything.

"I mean, you don't have a Television or books. Do you even have any playing cards? By the looks of it, you don't even have any air conditioning. How do you stand living here? And the place itself doesn't even seem safe. "

"I do not need more than I have."

The boy paused for a second, considering her words, "…Well, yeah. I don't need to live in my apartment. When I ran away, I sometimes slept in boxes, but I probably didn't need those either. Still though, I'd prefer to live in my apartment nowadays…for the most part."

"Why?"

"Well, because it's comfortable, I guess."

"I am comfortable here."

The boy looked at her, unsure of what to say to her as she continued to stare at him with her attentive eyes. It was strange to him. He really didn't like attention. But, for some reason, the attention he received from Rei didn't disturb him as much as it did when other people gave him attention. Maybe it was because they were both eva pilots. Maybe it was because the way she gave attention was very different from the way others traditionally gave theirs. Maybe it was just that they'd already gone through so much together despite their lack of acquaintanceship. They didn't really talk and they'd already saved the world once, and perhaps that had already built some trust between the two of them that simply hadn't been recognized by either.

An idea came to Shinji. It wasn't revolutionary by any means. It was just a simple question brought on by Rei's seeming lack of enrichment and it was something that was easily relatable to Shinji. He figured he would be able to hold up a conversation with her, even if it was one sided.

"Rei, do you like cooking?"

"I…do not know."

"Do you have a favorite food?"

"No."

Shinji was somewhat taken aback by Rei's response. He didn't understand how someone couldn't have a favorite food.

"Really?"

"I do not have a favorite food. I do not see the point. However, I do not eat meat."

"Oh, well, um…don't you like anything?"

"I enjoy bathing," Rei stated, still staring directly into Shinji's eyes without a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh," the boy blushed, "um, yeah. I've…I've noticed," he stuttered as he inadvertently looked at her wet hair sticking to her porcelain face

If Shinji thought he was bad with girls before, he had no idea how he was even going to start and maintain a conversation with Rei. He sat and thought for a time as the girl continued staring at him. He tried to think of way with which he could interact with the girl without seeming awkward. He thought that maybe he could cook something for her-

"Do you have anything around that I could cook for you? Any ingredients I might be able to make into something?"

-but that idea was quickly dismissed with Rei's answer.

"I have instant meals. That is all."

"Then," the boy scratched his chin in thought, "…maybe we could…go shopping for something for you to eat?"

"If that is how you would like to spend the day," the girl said in an uncaring tone.

"Oh, well then, um…do you want to go then?"

"If that is what you would prefer."

This girl was so hard to socialize with and Shinji didn't know why he felt the need to talk to her. But, he was somewhat grateful that she was quiet. He had a hard time talking to people who talked more. It made him feel like he stood out more when he didn't want to talk. When he was around Rei, he felt more normal. And that comforted him. Perhaps that was why he felt so inclined to speak with her.

"Well, let's go then," he smiled at her and stood up, offering his burned hand out to help her up. She placed her hand in his and stood. Their eyes met and they looked at one another's colorful pools of emotion. Shinji blushed due to the close proximity of their faces. He might not have given her enough room to get up and he felt a little awkward being so close to her, but he couldn't pull away. Her eyes were so entrancing and powerful and they trapped him in place; they paralyzed him. He'd never been so close to her eyes before and he'd never noticed all the details in them.

"Is there something the matter, Shinji?"

He blushed even harder feeling her warm moist breath breeze across his face. He was so close to her. She spoke so softly and he still felt her breathing even now.

Rei was starting to become slightly embarrassed; afraid she had perhaps done something wrong or looked unsavory in some way. A very slight tinge of pink colored her face. If she weren't so pale, no one could have noticed. She wasn't very easily embarrassed and so this was strange to her.

She stared into his grey-blue eyes, only now deciding to notice the intricate patterns in them, 'His eyes…they are like storm clouds,' she thought as she calmed her embarrassment and became absorbed the same way Shinji was, 'This is what he was seeing.'

"What? No," Shinji said as he tried to break eye contact with her, "There's nothing wrong. It's just that your eyes…they're really…really red. They're very, uh...pretty."

Rei's face lit up a hot pink. She'd never been regarded in that way before.

"You…embarrass me," the girl said quietly as she forced herself to look away from the boy.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing to be worried about," the boy said as he tried to smile at her, "Anyways, how about we get going?"

"Yes."

Shinji hadn't even realized he was still holding her hand as he began walking and ended up almost dragging her with him. He quickly let go and blushed as he looked away from her and continued for the door with Rei following behind him.

/

-Puella et Lunam-

/

Rei and Shinji had just gotten off one of the few remaining working trains in the city after the battle last night. Their stop was a couple kilometers from one outdoor market that Shinji knew relatively well. It was about the only place in the city he really knew besides the Geofront and the area around Misato's apartment. Misato went shopping here occasionally when Shinji requested it of her so that he could actually make something edible for the two of them when one or the other required nourishment. He knew that if he left the cooking to Misato, she'd either ruin the food or burn the entire apartment complex to the ground, but Shinji didn't really want to work with instant meals so he'd convinced her to actually go out and get some real legitimate food. This time however, he had decided he'd be buying a relatively large assortment of snacks for Rei so that she could try them all over the course of a few weeks without requiring his presence to prepare the food for her.

The pair walked along the surprisingly busy streets of Tokyo-3 under the sunshine. Off in the distance, Shinji could see the angel he'd killed last night, an ominous reminder that he could never be too comfortable and that he'd always have to be ready for an attack. It was breezy today, and the scent of blood was carried through the air from the angel's corpse. Scaffolding had been built around the body so that disposal crews could begin removing it. How they'd get rid of something as hard looking and crystalline as the angel was beyond Shinji, but they'd found a way with the other two and he figured they'd find some way with this one as well.

Shinji was also curious as to why people where so eager to get on with their lives so hastily so soon after the fight. He wondered why they didn't all evacuate. Perhaps, they were just like a stubborn old man who didn't want to leave his room; people do get stuck in their ways after all. Maybe they just didn't think about it or realize the danger or had a false sense of safety. Or mayhap they were all robots and had no regard for their own safety beyond their programming.

'Maybe…maybe they just don't care…like me,' Shinji thought, 'Maybe they don't care if they die. I don't care if I die. Not really anyways.'

He looked at Rei, who was walking beside him. Her eyes remained fixated ahead of her, seemingly eyeing the angelic carcass as he had been. He wondered if Rei felt the same as him, perhaps even more so. Every time Shinji's will had faltered since he got to Tokyo-3, Rei had...not really jumped at the opportunity, but she did readily offer her servitude without regard for the safety of her own life. He frowned a little at the thought of the girl perishing.

The two walked onwards down the street, Shinji beginning to fear that the market had been destroyed last night. By now, he usually smelled the food cooking but all his nose could find was the scent of blood in the air. Shinji looked at Rei. Her short blue hair was calming. It looked kinda nice after having air dried. He wondered if that's why it looked so soft but still somewhat unkempt.

'She's really pretty. I wonder if she always lets her hair air dry.'

Shinji was broken from his thoughts though as Rei had decided to speak.

"Ikari, it smells like Eva."

"Yeah…yeah, it does."

Rei stopped, Shinji barely noticing she had ceased moving from the corner of his eye.

She looked at him and asked, "Does it bother you?"

Shinji was somewhat uneasy answering her, fearing he may disappoint the girl with his response.

"It does some, yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, because it hurts. When I get inside the eva…it's just too much sometimes. The pain…it's unreal."

The girl looked at him seemingly accusingly, though she was really just deep in thought.

"Pain...it is pain you fear? And the Eva brings you pain. Therefore, so does anything you associate with the Eva."

Shinji was somewhat weirded out by the accuracy of her statement, but decided not to let it show, and instead replied with, "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"I feel pain in the Eva, just like you," she said as she brought up her arm and ran her delicate fingers over it, remembering the searing burns she'd felt last night, "But that does not deter me. I do not let it."

The girl returned her arm to her side and looked at Shinji.

"Besides, pain is not exclusive to the Evas," she said as she took a few steps forward and diverted her gaze down to Shinji's burnt hands, "Pain may embody many things, not all of which are related to the Eva."

"I…I know, Rei."

Rei looked into Shinji's eyes through his sunglasses again for a moment, and then back down at his hands.

'I wish to know why he did it. Perhaps this is not the right place to ask though. I will wait,' she thought as she examined his hands.

The girl looked back up and began walking before she uttered a quiet, "Come," that Shinji struggled to hear over the bustle of the street and the pair were back on their way to the market.

Soon, Shinji could finally smell the market's food through the blood scented air. It made him somewhat sick thinking about the food with the smell of blood all around, but he figured he'd have to ignore it. The two rounded the corner of a building and before them was the market. Colorful food stands where everywhere and the scent of all kinds of delicacies pushed the smell of blood out of their minds and noses. Shinji had seen this all before, but this was a new experience for Rei and she had some difficulty processing all that was going through her mind. Giant colored banners where hung above them. The redolence of fried shrimp and pork mixed with the fragrance of tsukemono. Sounds of sizzling assaulted Rei's ears as did the banter of the people around them. An explosion drew Rei's attention as she saw a few small girls playing with pyrotechnics. Being here, Rei could have forgotten all about the angel. There were so many things for her to pay attention to, so many things to occupy her mind.

"It is lively here," Rei said to Shinji, who obviously didn't hear her soft voice over all the sounds.

"What, Rei?" he said as he leaned closer to her.

"It is lively," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Haha, yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Shinji guided her a little deeper into the market before shouting to her again.

"You know, the first time I came here with Misato- erh, Captain Katsuragi, she got really lost."

"Is that a regular occurrence for the Captain?" Rei asked, remembering how many times the woman had gotten lost last night in the hospital before finally finding the exit.

"Oh, yeah, kinda. She gets lost pretty often. I don't even know this city, and I think even I have a better idea of the layout," Shinji said as he chuckled a little at the woman's directional antics. He didn't see it, but Rei smiled a small smile and probably laughed internally to herself.

Shinji lead Rei onwards, through the market as all kinds of food passed them by. He was heading to the packaged snacks area, and so much of the food didn't give Shinji any second thoughts despite how tasty most of it looked.

They arrived at the packaged snacks stand which was run by a young and somewhat shy looking brunette woman. The stand itself was painted pink with white diagonal stripes and black dots inside the stripes. There where all kinds of biscuits, candy, and packaged baked goods lying about the counter and shelves. Shinji saw a bag of Calbee's Kappa Ebisen Hot Garlic Shrimp Chips and immediately grabbed three bags for himself.

Rei was looking over all the different foods, but she had quite a bit of trouble deciding what she'd even want or if she wanted any of it. She knew that she'd have to try every individual food item to know if she actually liked it or not, but it seemed illogical to her to buy something and find out she didn't like it.

"Shinji," Rei requested quietly.

"Hmm? Yes, Rei?"

"Please, pick something for me. I do not know what I desire from this selection of goods."

Shinji was surprised by Rei's words. He figured she knew herself better than he knew her and that she would probably make a more informed choice with her preferences, but he decided not to question it too much. So, he went about picking out some of his more favored snacks for Rei.

"Hmm, what about this?" Shinji said as he grabbed a plastic wrapped box of Manju.

"Or some of these?" he said as he plucked a bag of wasabi peas off a shelf.

"Oh, and these too! These are good," he said grabbing a box of Kinoko no yama.

Rei still didn't really have a preference, and so she simply nodded at the boy as he went back to picking even more things off the shelf.

Rei watched as the boy grabbed a multitude of food items, wondering if he'd even be able to carry it all. He picked out all kinds of candies and seasoned snacks. She didn't even understand how she'd be able to eat all of it. She usually didn't eat very much, and this much food seemed excessive. It was her idea to let the boy pick out food for her though, and so she left it to his discretion.

"Ooh, Rei, you'll love these. These are new, but they're so good.," the boy said as he turned around and presented a box in his already stuffed hands.

Rei blinked in surprise and then read the box, which said Cookies and Cream Pocky. She looked back at the boy, blinked again, and then nodded slowly.

Shinji smiled at her, "Well, this should be enough," and brought the food to the counter.

The cashier smiled at him and started ringing up all the food. Usually, Shinji wouldn't have bought this much, but since he started working at NERV, he'd been getting his own paycheck. It wasn't as much as someone like him deserved, but NERV wasn't a charity by any means and most of its money went into Project-E. But besides that, Shinji didn't buy a lot anyway and he wasn't into luxurious living, so what he and Misato made together was plenty to support their lifestyle.

The cashier bagged the food and handed it to back to Shinji, who then eagerly strode back through the marketplace with Rei following closely behind. The pair of teens arrived back at the street outside the market. The sun was starting to get low in the sky but it wasn't quite sunset yet, so they took their time walking back to the train station enjoying their peace while it lasted.

/

"Okay, okay, Rei. Now, try this one," the boy said, giggling as he handed her another piece of candy as they sat on her bed together.

The girl took the candy from his hand and carefully placed it on her tongue.

"So? How is it?"

The girl finished chewing and swallowed the confection.

"It is…sweet…not like the last though. It is a different sweet. I do not believe words are sufficient to accurately describe the different sweetnesses you have shown me today."

Shinji laughed again at her completely open and comically logical descriptions of the different treats he'd been feeding her for the past thirty minutes.

Rei looked at the boy, still puzzled with him and his reactions, "I do not understand why you laugh."

"Well, it's just like you said. Words aren't enough. I can't really explain it. You're just really funny when you try to describe things that you don't know how to describe."

Rei smiled a small bit at the boy as he laughed.

Shinji reached for the pocky he'd bought earlier; sort of disappointed he didn't buy some for himself. He opened the box and then tore a hole in the bag.

'Why do they double package this stuff anyways?' the boy thought.

"Okay, Rei, you're going to love this one," he said, pulling one of the cookie and cream biscuit sticks out of the wrapper.

Rei once again grabbed the food from Shinji's hand. Unsure of exactly how to correctly eat the food, she placed part of it in her mouth and left the other end sticking out of her mouth, treating the biscuit as though it were a lollipop as she ran her tongue over the creamy coating.

Shinji started giggling again and blushed a little.

'She's really cute when she's confused,' Shinji thought as he looked at the girl with the biscuit awkwardly sticking out of her mouth.

"Hahaha, Rei, you're supposed to bite it."

She stared at the boy even more confused than before and blinked. Shinji heard a little snap as the cream covered biscuit shifted in her lips, all the while she continued to blankly stare at him. He couldn't help but laugh even more. He didn't really understand why, but he just found Rei was capable of inflicting severe levels of laughter upon him with her struggling and confused actions.

After Shinji had calmed his laughter, he was able to ask her, "How is it?"

"It is…milky…creamy…and crunchy… It is pleasant to chew and tastes agreeable."

Shinji laughed a little more and sighed.

'She's not so bad to be around. Actually, she's really funny…to me anyways.'

"Oh, hey," the boy remembered something, "Um, I know I've already got you quite a bit of food, but I was wondering on the train if you would want to come over for dinner. "

The girl took another bite of the pocky stick.

"I mean, I don't think it would be a problem and it might be better than whatever you have around here. I'm sure Captain Katsuragi wouldn't mind."

"If that is what you would prefer, Shinji."

The boy's face lit up, "R-really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay! I'll call the Captain real fast and let her know."

The boy reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and accessed his contacts list, of which there where two; Misato and his father. He pressed the call button on Misato's name and put the phone to his ear. All he heard was ringing for a while and he feared she wouldn't pick up. Eventually though, she did pick up.

"Mmmgh, who is it? Shinji, is that you?"

Misato sounded sleepy, but luckily she didn't seem drunk.

"Uh, yeah, it's me."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you need?"

"Oh, well, um, I was just wondering if…uh…if Rei could have dinner with us. She doesn't have anything here but a bunch of snacks and I just wanted to make sure she had a proper meal."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I guess. It's fine with me."

"Okay. Thanks, Misato."

"Yeah, no problem. Bye."

"Bye, Misato."

He hung up the phone, still somewhat worried about her. She sounded a little depressed and Shinji was hoping she wouldn't be. It would be really embarrassing for him if she broke down like she did earlier, especially if Rei was around.

Rei was looking at him expectantly.

"She's okay with it. You want to go then? I imagine you're starving. Last night really drained me. "

Rei answered without elaboration, "I suppose we should depart then."

And, Shinji made his way to the door with Rei following him as she had been all day. He reached for the door handle and the hot setting sun shined into the children's eyes as they walked out the door.

/

Misato had been awake for a couple minutes but she really didn't want to get up. She was still so tired and hung over and he was depressed. She simply didn't want to get up; she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to go back to bed until she had forgotten about what she'd done. But just as she was about to pass out, her phone rang. She peeked out from under her covers and glared at the device as hatefully as she could, which wasn't very considering she wasn't too conscious. Though, as always, she made herself reach for the phone knowing it could be important given her position at NERV.

"Mmmgh, who is it? Shinji, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, it's me."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you need?"

"Oh, well, um, I was just wondering if…uh…if Rei could have dinner with us. She doesn't have anything here but a bunch of snacks and I just wanted to make sure she had a proper meal."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I guess. It's fine with me," Misato said as she moaned and rolled over on her mattress.

"Okay. Thanks, Misato."

"Yeah, no problem. Bye."

"Bye, Misato," was the last thing she heard before she hung up.

She really didn't want to talk right now and she frowned knowing she'd have to put on a happy face, embody a good attitude and-

"Mmmh, I guess I could dress up a little too."

The babe glanced at her closet. And within moments, she was impulsively rummaging through all of her articles of clothing trying to find the lingerie she'd bought a few weeks ago. She pushed a few dresses aside and found the white box. She tugged at the gold ribbon and it came undone and fell to her feet. She slowly removed the top and looked at the finely packaged white garments in amazement before walking to her dresser and setting them down.

She considered for a moment if she really wanted to dress up like this, but she couldn't really help it. Something deep inside her was urging her to act. She glanced out her window to the orange sky, and then back at the lingerie.

"Ooh, damn it!"

She quickly pulled her red jacket off and tossed it on her mattress. Then, she unzipped the black dress she regularly wore and wiggled out of it before throwing it over next to her jacket, leaving her only in her underwear. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Looking down at her cleavage, she put her fingers on the scar between her breasts and sighed before slipping out of her panties.

The babe decided she'd freshen up with a shower and quickly ran out of her room and into the living room. She scampered over to the kitchen and towards the bathroom, but walking into the kitchen, she realized it was somewhat messy.

"Oh shit, I need to clean this quickly. But, how? Damn it, Shinji will probably be here soon. "

She looked around frantically trying to find some inspiration before remembering she had a package of large garbage bags in the pantry. Misato quickly ran to the pantry and hurriedly snatched a bag out of the box. Then, she jumped back to the kitchen table and started stuffing all the trash into the bag as fast as she could. After she successfully filled the garbage bag, she made for the door to put it in the dumpster, but stopped as she took a step out of her apartment. She looked down through her boobs and in between her thighs, remembering she was nude.

"What- what am I…WHAT AM I DOING?" she asked herself as her eye twitched and caught a glance of the upper lips of her maidenhead contrasted against the background of tiles outside her apartment.

She quickly stepped back inside her apartment and ran back to the kitchen, trying to think of her next course of action. She looked out the windows of her balcony and smiled. She ran to the balcony as fast as she could, many parts of her body jiggling in a varied manner of ways all the while. She slid open the door and looked over the railing of the elevated porch.

"Guess I'll just have to remember to get it later."

She tossed the garbage bag over the rails and watched it fall ten floors down as a man in an apartment below her shouted, "Whoa, what the fuck?" as the bag flew past his floor.

"Heh heh, sorry!" she called back as she leaned over the terrace which only barely hid her chest from any onlookers on the streets below.

She sprinted back to the washroom and turned on the shower, but before she got in, she remembered something else.

"Candles! I know I have some!"

She rushed back out and started fumbling though some of the cupboards around the kitchen. She moved pots and pans she didn't even remember she had. The babe pushed a wok aside and then found a set of white candles behind it.

"Oh, there you guys are!"

She brought the candles to the table and arranged a few of them into a couple abstract positions around the center of the table and then placed the remainder back into the cupboard.

"Uh, I think my lighter is still in my jacket. I'll get it later."

She then turned back around and headed to the restroom. The babe stepped into the hot shower and immediately squirted fruit-scented soap on a shower scrunchie and vigorously began scrubbing herself. She washed her breasts and then her midriff, scrubbing furiously before she moved the scrunchie to her butt and scrubbed hard there too before finally directing her efforts to her legs.

After rinsing the soap out of the scrunchie, she reached for her hand mirror she kept in the shower to confirm what she already suspected. She looked at her reflection and saw tear stained makeup printed on her face. She frowned a little, but picked herself back up and scrubbed it all off in a hurry.

She altered the pressure nozzle on her showerhead so that she could wet her hair a little quicker. She soaked her hair as she squeezed some shampoo into her hand and then lathered her hair with it as fast as she could. She rinsed it out with the intense pressurized spray from the shower before grabbing the conditioner.

"Oh, why do girls have to take so long in the shower? I'm in a hurry, but I still need to be beautiful!" She said as she spattered a blotch of the liquid on her palm and once again speedily rubbed it into her hair.

"Oh, I should probably shave too," she thought aloud as she reached for her razor. She picked it up and held it in front of her but was confused.

"This…isn't my razor. Hmm…I wonder if Shinji has seen my vibrator. I wonder if he even knows what a vibrator is… I guess I could do a little multitasking," she finished with a mischievous smile.

She reached for some shaving butter, squeezing it over her pubic area and then turned on the vibrator to smear it around over her short pubic hairs. She moaned as she reached for her razor a second time, successfully grabbing it this time.

"Time for a challenge."

And the woman touched the vibrator to her flower as she simultaneously began shaving her unwanted hair away.

'I really should pay for laser hair removal. It would beat doing this.'

She moaned a little louder as she continued to cull the hair from her vaginal lips. She dropped to her knees and then to her butt as she leaned against the shower wall to put her in a more comfortable position as opposed to standing. She slid the shivering device up and down her slit as her moans grew progressively louder

She shaved the last of her pubic hair away but she wasn't quite ready to climax. She struggled to get up and put her razor back where it belonged before letting herself fall back to the floor. Her breathing was getting rougher and more lusty. She pressed the vibrator to her clitoris and she let out a loud moan as the vibrations carried though the surrounding flesh. The pleasure she felt was steadily increasing as she threw her head back and flung her tongue out of her mouth so that she could breathe easier. He legs stiffened and her toes curled as she got closer and closer to cumming.

Misato used her free hand to start fingering herself while her other hand dragged the vibrator in circles over and around her clit.

"Mmmugh, oh, mmm, uhh, mmmph!

The babe bit her lip and finger fucked herself even faster as her juices started to flood out of her pussy. Her whole body was tensing up so much that it almost hurt her to continue her dexterous fiddling and feeling. Finally, breathless, her body convulsed in pleasure as she orgasmed and squirted her ejaculate everywhere.

"Oh," she gasped, "Oh, fuck. Oh, god! I'm…so lucky I'm a squirter!" she said as she brought her fingers to her mouth and began licking them clean. She looked at her trembling legs, wondering if she'd be able to stand so soon after cumming. She didn't have much of a choice though. She had to try. Shinji and Rei would probably be here soon and she still needed to get dressed.

She felt weakness in her legs as she stood up and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, almost falling over a couple times in the process. After washing the enlivening liquid out of her hair, she turned off the shower and quickly patted down her body with a towel and then started blow drying her hair.

"Oh, man, maybe I shouldn't have been fooling around." She said as she was getting the last bit of dampness out of her hair.

She turned the blow drier off and set it on the counter. Misato looked in the mirror and realized she still didn't have any makeup on and that the sun had probably set behind the horizon by now.

"Shinji is probably going to be home real soon. Ugh, clothes are probably more important."

She walked out of the humid bathroom and checked to make sure the house was still empty. Lucky for her, it appeared the only other occupant was PenPen, who was currently staring at Misato in a strange way Misato laughed at the bird awkwardly and then scurried though the kitchen and living area back to her room.

"Ah, now I can finally try you on!" Misato said as she closed the door to her room and stared hungrily at the white lingerie. She walked up to it, and slid the thong over her hips.

She looked down in some surprise, "Wow, I'm surprised by how well this fits! It's perfect, just like I thought."

She then pulled the suspender belt around her waist, followed by her stockings and fastened the two together.

"Yeah, this feels right! Hmmhmm, now for you," she said as she gazed at the diamond studded cropped white bustier.

After fitting it to her physique, she scoured her closet for something to match the luxurious lingerie.

"I need something white! And Shiny! It should be shiny too."

She tossed dress after dress aside. A black dress, a purple feathered dress, a modest floral patterned dress, even the two dresses she bought along with the lingerie.

"There's gotta be something in here that matches!- Ooh, like this!"

She held up a short, tight, light-silver, strapless, sequin dress. She immediately slipped into it and found it went superbly with her lingerie and fit on her perfectly; allowing just a peek of her lower butt.

"Damn, do I look hot or what?"

The woman found a pair white strappy heels and put them on before going back to the bathroom to apply some makeup. She figured she'd go with a silver fading to a soft black to match the rest of her color scheme.

After doing her makeup, she was ready to make the final touches to the apartment before Rei and Shinji arrived.

"Heheh, I'm actually gonna pull this off."

She went back to her room once again, and grabbed her lighter out of the pocket of her red jacket and brought it back to the kitchen table as she lit the candles on it. She turned off the lights in the kitchen and admitted to herself that the soft glow from the candles was quite pleasant even though she was never really a candle person.

"Just one last thing," she thought as she smirked at her handiwork.

She went into her room one last time and came back out with a boombox and a couple CD's with some soft music on them. The babe placed the music player on the kitchen counter, out of the way of the table, and put one of the CD's in. She pressed the play button and adjusted the volume until it was barely audible and not too disturbing.

Misato rubbed her hands together mischievously as she smiled.

"Now? Heheh, now I just need to wait!"

/

"And that's where I live," Shinji said as he pointed up to his and Misato's apartment.

"I see," the blue haired girl next to him acknowledged.

Together, they walked up the stairs, their bodies still sore from the night before. Shinji guided Rei to the apartment room, and opened the door. The two walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen from the front door.

"So, I was originally thinking I'd cook some pork, but I guess since you don't eat meat-"

Shinji rounded the corner into the kitchen and froze. It looked…clean. And more than that, it looked…romantic. The white candles set on the table as the flames swayed back and forth a little, seemingly dancing to the love song that was playing through the dark room.

"What is wrong, Ikari?" Rei asked as she started to walk passed him so that she could see what had mortified the boy so badly.

Shinji blinked and then blushed.

"Uh-uh, um…I didn't do this. I don't know what's going on. I swear, I wouldn't try anything on you!"

Rei stared at the boy, unsure of what he was trying to say. Rei opened her mouth to ask something, but before she could, a seductive voice cooed from the shadows.

"Why, hello Rei."

"Misato?" Shinji asked, his body sweating in embarrassment.

"Good Evening, Captain," Rei murmured back in response.

"So," Misato started, "Did Shinji treat you well. What did you two do today? Hopefully nothing too naughty!" Misato purred as she took a few steps forward so that the candlelight pranced over her sequin dress

Shinji felt like he was about to pass out with all the blood rushing to his head.

'Oh my god! Misato, what are you doing?!' the boy thought as he fought the dizziness that was perplexing him.

"He provided me with a multitude of food items to taste test, Ma'am," Rei replied.

"Mmm, hmmhmm, a taste test? That sounds just like Shinji," Misato winked at the boy and walked behind Rei, putting her hands on the small girl's shoulders and began massaging them, "And what kind of things did he have you taste?"

The boy's body stiffened at Misato's innuendo, 'No! No, Misato, please! Not the sex puns! They'd all go right over Rei's head!' the boy pleaded internally to himself as he grew even redder.

"A cylindrical creamy stick like treat-"

'The Pocky!' Shinji thought as his eyes widened.

"-and some mushroom shaped chocolate confections among other things, Ma'am."

'The Kinoko no Yama!' Shinji's jaw dropped as he blushed.

Misato looked at him with a mock-surprised expression accompanied by a really goofy smile as she bit her lip.

Shinji looked back at her face, his jaw still agape as he imagined the lewd thoughts running through Misato's mind.

'No! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, YOU PERVERT!' Shinji's mind scolded as he attempted to communicate with Misato through telepathy.

Misato had almost effectively been feeling up Rei as she moved one of her hands around her waist and hung the other arm over her shoulder and around her neck with her hand coming to rest on Rei's cheek. She pulled Rei's head, turning it a little to the right as she leaned her own head over the tiny girl's shoulder and spoke to her seductively.

"Mmm, I bet that tasted good."

"It was quite…pleasurable, Ma'am," Rei said with only the slightest of blushes on her face; probably elicited from Misato's sensual touching.

'Pleasurable?' Shinji thought as he felt his face burning up, 'Pleasurable? She really had to use the word pleasurable? Misato is going to have a field day with this later.'

"Ooh, hmmhmm, that sounds delightful,"Misato said as she arched her back and pushed her breasts into Rei, "Hey, you see that couch over there?" she said as she pointed to the piece of furniture in the living room.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why don't you go sit down and make yourself at home while I get Shinji all set up for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Rei said and intently walked to the couch, promptly sitting down after Misato had taken her hands off of her.

Shinji's eyes followed Rei's swishing skirt until she sat down, and then he directed his attention towards Misato and addressed her with a hushed, "What is this, Misato?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Misato gestured to her short sequin dress she had on, "It's just a little game of dress up. I bet you'd like to see what's underneath," she said as she leaned over the kitchen counter and struck a pose.

"No! Misato, I mean…what is all of this? What's going on? Why is everything so clean? Why are there candles and music? Why are you dressed like…that?!"

"It's a special occasion, Shinji! That's what's going on!"

"A-a special occasion? What?"

"You know…for you and Rei!"

"What? I don't even-"

"Shh shh shh, just- just get cooking, would you? I have to tend to our cute little guest."

'Oh, I wonder what she could possibly mean by that,' Shinji sighed as Misato walked off.

Misato stepped into the living room as seductively as she could, "So, Rei, do you like movies?"

"I do not know, Ma'am."

Misato was somewhat surprised by the girl's response, but she didn't show it. She'd already heard about the girl's…odd attitude from other people working at NERV.

"Well, I guess I'll just see what's on," Misato said as she sat down very close to the girl and began flipping through the channels after turning the television on.

Rei remained quiet as she watched the TV. She briefly viewed the shows that Misato flipped through which consisted of one with a black haired girl and a living sailor uniform that talked to her, another with a bald man and a young adult making blue crystals of some kind, and finally a cheap horror movie with some overly bloodthirsty animal killing everyone in sight.

Misato sighed, "Hmm, I guess there's nothing good on tonight. Just a bunch of shows for boys," Misato said as she flipped back a few channels to the show with the girl and her talking clothes, "Whoever she is, she's a jewel. Don't you think, Rei?"

Confused by Misato's metaphor, Rei responded in kind, "I do not believe an animated character is a mineral."

Misato looked at the girl and blinked, "What? No, I meant like…she's bangin!'"

"Banging?" Rei questioned as it was her turn to stare in confusion.

"Yeah, like, she's hot!"

"Hot?"

"You know…like, she's sexy! I mean, look at her tits!"

Rei took Misato's words too seriously and gazed back at the TV as she intently stared at the girl's breasts…and her ass…and her groin area. A song began playing from the TV show as the screen showed close-up shots of various parts of the girl's body.

"Don't lose your way!" the singer said over the television.

"Whoa…now she's even more bangin' than before," Misato said in surprised awe as the girl on the screen had somehow changed her sailor uniform into something…much…much skimpier, "Now, why can't I have tits like that? Oh wait, I already do!"

"Her tits…" Rei said as she continued to examine the sexy girl, "Yes… I understand now. She is sexy," Rei, looked back at Misato, "Captain?"

Misato smiled at Rei as she finally got it, "Yes, Rei?"

"You speak strangely."

"Oh, do I now?" Misato said with sarcasm that Rei didn't pick up.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Misato sat quietly for a moment, not terribly bothered by the blue haired girl's strangeness. But, Rei had more questions for the older woman.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it considered good…to be sexy?"

"Well, I think it's good. Having pride in the sexiness of your figure makes you feel great and it's pleasant for others to look at. Especially when you're wearing sexy clothes also."

"Clothing…can be sexy?"

Misato was somewhat stumped as to how to explain it to the girl, so she used her own clothing as an example.

"Um, yeah. Look at what I'm wearing! It's a short, tight, strapless dress that shows off my curves, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's what I thought I thought too. Heehee. Anyways, look at my legs. You see my stockings? See how they're kind of see-through?"

Rei looked at Misato's stockings like she was told, not entirely sure what the woman was getting at, but went along with it nonetheless.

"See, these clothes are sexy," Misato said as she stuck her finger up in a counseling way.

"I see," Rei nodded.

"But, I'm also sexy," Misato winked.

"I do not understand, Captain. Is clothing sexy or are people sexy?"

"Silly girl, it's when clothing and people come together that sexiness is created. I can become sexier by wearing clothing that makes me sexier. Guy's usually love the kind of clothing that I'm wearing right now. It's considered very sexy," Misato said in a low flirtatious voice.

"Very sexy?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Miss Ayanami. Very sexy!" Misato said reassuringly while still keeping the lewd tone in her voice.

Rei looked down at her lap, deep in thought.

"So, therefore, it is good if I dress…sexy?" the blue haired girl questioned as she came to a conclusion.

"Yup!"

"Shinji had suggested that he and I should go clothes shopping the next time we spend time in company. He said that my school uniform and plugsuit were not a sufficient count of clothing and that I should purchase more. I believe I now have an idea of what I should procure."

"Oh, hey, that reminds me. You look pretty sexy in your plugsuit."

"I do? I was not aware that I already possess sexy attire."

"Dayum, girl! Haven't you seen how that thing accentuates your curves?" Misato said as she tried restraining herself from feeling up the small girl again, "It's almost like your skin; it's so tight on you! I bet Shinji gets a boner every time a he sees you in it!"

Rei tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Misato and asked, "What is a…boner?"

"Oh, well you see, a boner is when-"

/

Shinji knew how much Misato loved her curry. He'd been in Tokyo-3 for just over a month and he'd already seen her eat hundreds of curry dishes, most of which were instant. But, Shinji personally took a lot of pleasure in making Misato's favorite food for her, though he'd changed it up a bit this time since Rei was here. He wasn't making her usual curry, which had beef in it. No, this time, he was using eggplant so that Rei could have some if she wished. He'd also prepared some Soba noodles with shitake mushrooms and some Shitake and tofu gyoza since he and Misato were having a guest and none of them had a proper meal after last night as of yet. He figured everyone would be hungry and he was proud of his cooking; one of the few things he was proud of in his life at the moment.

He set the table, splitting the servings evenly into thirds around the candles on the table. He then looked into the living room at Misato and Rei. Misato had a smile on her face, which relieved Shinji after how she'd been earlier in the day. And Rei…Rei didn't have a smile, but she did seem totally engrossed in what Misato was telling her. Seeing both of them together brought a smile to Shinji's face.

"Hey, you guys," Shinji called as Misato and Rei both looked up to face him, "food's ready."

"Alright!" Misato shouted, "Almost time to dig in!" Misato said as she rushed over to her chair and took a seat, followed by Shinji.

'Dig in?' Rei thought as she took her seat last.

"All together now!" Misato shouted, barely able to restrain her appetite any longer.

"Thank you for the meal," Shinji and Misato said together. Rei was unaccustomed to the manners that the other two showed, but neither seemed to mind her silence as Misato began freaking out over what to eat first and Shinji was more in thought than anything else.

Dinner passed by quietly for the most part, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Misato made the occasional sex joke that caused Shinji to gag and Rei to observe in confusion as the boy nearly choked to death multiple times. But it was really quiet peaceful, and they all craved the repose after last night's battle.

After dinner, Misato grabbed a couple beers for herself and headed over to the couch to get drunk while watching some cheap romantic comedy. It was almost midnight, but no one really seemed to care. They were all full and happy, and for the moment, they didn't have a care in the world.

Shinji and Rei were out on the balcony staring at the lights of the city and the moon respectivly while enjoying the occasional upsurges of wind sweeping through their locks and causing their skin to tighten and the hairs on their arms to stand on end. It was quite relaxing, but Rei still had one thing on her mind that had been bothering her all day.

"Ikari."

"Hmm? Yes, Rei?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Shinji asked as he turned to look at her.

Rei still stared at the moon, "Why did you come to my aid last night? You did not need to. So, why? I desire to know."

Shinji was somewhat lost on her words, but tried his best to answer her, "Um… to be honest, I don't really know why. I just…had this urge. You…saved me. You saved the entire planet. It was the least I could do, really!"

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned towards Shinji and her eyes shot open as she looked directly into his.

"Thank you."

"What?" the boy blushed, "Oh, there's no need for thanks. I wanted to. I…I don't mind the burns….so it's no problem at all."

He wasn't telling the truth. He did care that he got burnt, but, at the time, it didn't really bother him. He didn't even think about the pain when he was struggling to open Rei's entry plug, and truth be told, the burns hadn't really hurt that bad today either. Maybe his pain tolerance had risen after being in the eva and feeling its pain. Still, he was self-conscious of the burns and the scars they would probably leave.

The girl smiled at him before looking back at the moon, "You do not need to lie to me, Ikari."

The boy was about to say something in protest, but decided against it as he went back to looking at the lights of the city.

"Hey, Rei," the boy said as he watched a few cars drive down the highway, "do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Why?" the girl asked without diverting her attention from the moon.

"Well, because I don't want you to get hurt. I'd be terrified if something happened to you and I was the only Eva pilot. And, I'm also just scared for you in general also. You seem like a nice girl and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The girl gasped quietly and looked at him as he continued to gaze out at the city, 'He…doesn't want anything bad to happen to me?'

"Why?" Rei asked again.

Shinji turned back to face her and he shrugged, "I guess I just care about you."

Rei's mouth opened a little in surprise. She had never heard anyone say that they cared about her, not to her face. She was in absolute shock, even if her face only portrayed it in a mild manor. She felt something strange bubbling up inside of her and she felt her eyes get a little watery and her throat get tight before she nodded at the boy and made up her mind.

"Yes, Shinji, I will stay here for the night if that is what you would like."

"Oh, really? That's great, I'll go tell Misato before she gets too drunk," he said as he quite happily walked back inside.

Rei looked down at the ground below her. A tear fell from her eye and her pupils watched it fall through the cold night air.

"What is this I'm feeling?"

The emotionally inexperienced girl didn't know if she liked what she was encountering and she forcefully attempted to repress her feelings before Shinji suddenly walked back out onto the balcony and began admiring the city skyline again.

"You can sleep on my futon, Rei. I'll sleep on the couch and Misato will be in her room."

"That is generous of you, Ikari."

The two sat in silence for a while. But, Shinji's thought's had been directed back to last night by Rei's question. He remembered how last night, she and he were in almost the exact same scenario they were tonight.

("You know, you're stronger than I am," Shinji said to Rei as they sat next to their Evas overlooking the dark Japanese countryside together.

"That's because…I have nothing else.")

"I wish I could be like you," Shinji said as he eyed a particularly entrancing purple neon light.

"You wish to be sexy?" Rei asked in confusion.

"W-what?" Shinji stuttered as he turned around, wondering where this came from.

"Captain Katsuragi said I was sexy."

"Oh, she did? Um, well," Shinji blushed, "Um…that's not exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to be like you. I just meant that…that I…wanted to be stronger…" Shinji trailed off.

Rei looked at him and blinked, "You must be dedicated then."

"Yeah…yeah, I know."

"Shinji?" the girl asked quietly as she faced him.

"Yeah?"

"I believe I should retire for the night. I require rest. Will you show me to your bed?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said as he opened the door of the balcony and went back into the living room, "Just follow me."

The boy led her down a little hallway and opened the door to his room as he watched the little blue haired pilot gracefully and demurely seat herself on the bed.

"Goodnight, Rei."

"To you as well," she said as she made herself comfy on the mattress.

Shinji smiled at her and then slid the door shut before he walked back to the living room. He sat down next to Misato who was only partially drunk; not enough to slur her speech.

"So, Shinji," Misato nudged the boy with her elbow, "when Rei said the taste test was pleasurable…she meant for you, right?"

"OH MY GOD! MISATO, NO!"

/

-Prelude: Fire and Sound-

/

"Ja, Mutti, I just got the call," an excited redhead girl spoke into her phone, "They're going to be shipping my Unit-02 on the Over The Rainbow."

She paused and let the person on the other end of the phone speak for a moment.

"Oh, I know! I heard they've already had three angels over in Japan! I'm so psyched! I'll finally be able to show my skills to the world!"

She paused again as the voice on the phone finished their conversation and told her goodbye.

"Auf wiederhören," the girl said in a sing-song voice as she hung up the phone.

"I need to get packed, haha!" the young woman said as she dashed off to her room.

"Look out, Japan! Asuka Langley Sorhyu is gonna show you how it's done!"

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Why, hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting. But never fear, Misato is here with the preview for the next chapter.

Evangelion Unit-02 is shipped to Japan along with it's pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu. I take Shinji and his friends to meet Unit-02 and Asuka halfway and we fly out over the ocean. But, another angel attacks us, which is bad news for Asuka because Unit-02 isn't equipped for underwater combat. Also, like, my ex is totally onboard the ship also and I have to deal with him and his stupid sloppy unshaven scratchy face. Not cool. After we arrive back in Tokyo-03, Shinji and Asuka become fast friends! Just kidding! Before the two can exchange any blows though, another angel appears and we use Dance Dance Revolution to defeat it! Its all going to be in the next chapter; Tochter aus Elysium!

And the fan service! Don't forget the fan service!"

.

Alright, well, now that that's over, I really need to go get drunk. I expect chapter six is going to be long and it might be awhile before I can publish it. It's probably going to cover about the same amount of content as chapter 4. Anyways, remember, check back for updates!

.

Update: Alright, guys. I decided to read another fic before starting on chapter 6. It's Reticence by Kraven Ergeist. It's an Eva fic that takes place in the rebuild continuity after 3.33. I'm enjoying it. I'm about three fourth's the way through it. Then, I'll officially start working on chapter 6!

Update: Hey guys, sorry for being so quiet. I've been a little preoccupied doing, you guessed it, writing the next chapter. Just made sure to check in with you guys to let you know that I haven't disappeared.

Update: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry chapter 6 is taking so long. I've been dealing with a couple things. I'll tell you all about it in chapter six's pre chapter author's note.

Update: Gosh, It's been over two weeks since I've posted Chapter 5. I'm really sorry for the wait, guys and gals. Chapter six is currently (8/22/2016, 2:53 AM) sitting at 9,285 words. I took a short break to type up this update, but I'm obviously about to jump back on it.

Update: I am really sorry, everyone! I just finished the first half of the sixth chapter. It's at 14,840 words right now. (8/25/2016 3:12 AM)

Update: Okay, so, Chapter 6 is at 22,173 words right now (8/31/2016 1:21AM). It might very well end up being longer than chapter 4, BUT I PROMISE YOU, IT'LL BE WORTH THE WAIT! I SWEAR, I GUARANTEE IT! Except maybe for those of you who dislike Asuka...I can't guarantee anything in that case...but I'm still sure you'll like it.

Update: Wow, it's now been a month since I uploaded chapter five. I feel so bad. I feel like it shouldn't take this long. This story is probably gonna be about 90,000+ words once I upload chapter six though.

Update: As though it weren't already taking long enough to get chapter six out. Word just crashed and I lost almost all my work on chapter 6. My fifteen back ups are nowhere to be found. I'm doing everything I can to recover the file, but I really don't know all that much about recovery. If someone wants to help me out, feel free. Otherwise, it could easily be another month before chapter six is out. Depending on many things. I swear, I'm never buying anything Microsoft again after this.

Update: I found...a part...of chapter 6. This is extremely upsetting. If I can't find the rest of it, it's still going to be awhile before chapter six is out. I am very sorry to all of you.

Update: Alright guys, I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear that I managed to recover...EVERY. SINGLE. WORD. of chapter 6. Happy days are upon us. I am deeply gratful for your patience. Chapter six should be out in a day or two. I won't sleep until it's published. The final update for chapter five approaches. I look forward to the day. And I hope you all love chapter six.

Final Update: CHAPTER SIX! CHAPTER SIX! IT'S HALE, HEALTHY, AND HERE!


	6. Tochter aus Elysium

Alright everyone. I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. There's three reasons this chapter took forever.

First of all, it was simply a long chapter. It was a serious monster to write. It had 44,623 words and took up 102 pages. I've put a lot more 'subchapters' in this one because of how long it is. So, if you guys/gals need to take a break, it should be easy to find a stopping point.

Second of all, my best friend's boyfriend got shot in the face (he's still alive) and I didn't take that very well. Not for the reasons you'd expect, but nonetheless, I didn't take it well.

And third, for anyone who hasn't been reading my updates, my computer crashed and I lost pretty much everything I'd written. So, I had to go and get some file recovery software to pull this chapter out of...wherever the hell it went. Big thank you to EaseUS for their recovery program. I owe them my chapter and probably what remains of my sanity as well.

Okay, also, Just thought I'd let everyone know that...this story is going to be really fucked up in the later chapters. Like, some seriously weird shit is going to happen. For some reason, I had a ton of fucked up ideas pop up in my head while writing this chapter, and I just feel like those ideas are definitely going to constitute this fic as an M rated piece of literature...probably beyond that actually if I'm being honest.

.

Now, onto review responses since I didn't do any on chapter five.

Power Taco: First of all, I'll warn you, you're probably not going to like Asuka at first in this fic. She is going to get sweeter later on, but she's going to be very abrasive before then. Also, I'm sorry for the rapid scene transition. I took your review to heart and tried to address that in chapter six, and If I can get time, I'll try to fix it in the earlier chapters as well.

As for your concern about Misato being added to the romance, I...intend to do it...but I won't sacrifice the quality. In other words, I won't do it unless I know I can make it work well. I'm honestly having some trouble finding out how I want to make her fit in, which is why I've refrained from officially adding her to the pairing label as of yet. But, if it happens, I will promise you it won't be shoe-horned in. I will try my best to make sure that her inclusion is of quality standing.

Also, I totally don't mind the long review. I love reading everyone's thoughts. So, please, keep it coming. I'm happy you look forward to the rest of my fic. This chapter is gonna be pretty Asuka intensive, but I hope you enjoy it.

Satanic Park of Madness: Yeah, like I said to Power Taco, Misato is gonna be tricky to add in and Asuka is going to be the biggest wall to that. It will be quite an exercise for me to get it to work, but I'm up for the challenge. I'm very happy you're enjoying Rei. That puts me at ease. She's really tough for me to write. She doesn't show up too much in this chapter. And, she's not going to show up a whole lot in the next either. But, the one after that is going to have a very central focus on her.

the renegade soldier: As I told Power Taco and Satanic Park of Madness, I will do what I can as long as it holds up to a certain quality. I do have a couple...abstract chapters planned out, but I don't want to give anything away right now. So, I'm sorry I can't exactly confirm anything quite yet just because I'm not sure I'll be able to write it correctly and what I do have planned out is sorta secret right now.

.

NOTE: I'm still learning German, so my German dialogue may not be perfect. If any German speakers want to help me fix up any mistakes I may have made, feel free to PM me.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting over a month for. I present to you, chapter six!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 06

Tochter aus Elysium

.

"Goodnight, Rei."

The innocent looking blue haired girl smiled gently back at Shinji as she lay down on the mattress. He returned a smile to the girl as she rested on her side, propped on her elbow.

"To you as well."

The boy slid the door shut and Rei continued to stare at where he had been moments before, her eyes wide in thought. She had told Shinji she was tired, and she was, but she had no intent of going to sleep just yet. She simply wanted a quiet place to think. So many conflicting emotions were surging through her little head, and she didn't have a mind to talk right now.

"I thanked him. I expressed gratitude. I've never done that before. …Not even for him."

She moved her arm out from under her where she had been leaning on it and she let herself fall onto the mattress. She simply stared at the ceiling, much like Shinji usually did.

'He aided me…they both aided me. I…do not understand.'

She absently rubbed her hands across the mattress beneath her. It was much more comfortable than her own. And there wasn't any blood on the sheets like there were on hers. It smelled more pleasant too. In fact, the entire futon was quite enjoyable. It was barely enough to distract her from her thoughts. As she started feeling the soft covers, she felt a sort of innocent joy rising in her chest, similar to how she sometimes felt when she was in her shower with the water slipping over her body. As she rubbed her hands back and forth over the mattress, she felt a strange numbing and simultaneously tingling sensation just under the surface of her fingertips.

She pulled her hand out from under the covers, and examined it, studying it; trying to understand how she could feel numb while also feeling the arising soft prickle in her fingers. It was quite thrilling to her, as where many things that Rei had never experienced before. She was always fascinated by when she encountered something she didn't know, though she had trouble portraying it. This process of thought brought her back to her original quandary however. Numbing and Feeling. Dominant and Submissive. Pilot Ikari and Commander Ikari.

The girl looked out the window of Shinji's room, her red eyes gazing at the moon one last time, "Shinji…Ikari… Commander Ikari… I do not understand."

/

-To Feel Unto Fury-

/

"Misato…you're drunk."

"Watchu talkin' 'bout?"

Shinji had been on the couch with Misato for almost forty minutes now. He'd put Rei to bed and was now waiting for Misato to be done for the night so that he could finally go to bed on the couch her drunk self was currently occupying. He usually wasn't terribly bothered by Misato's drunkenness, but tonight was a bit of an exception considering he was still tired from fighting the angel and that his ability to sleep was negatively influenced by the drunken purple haired woman's presence.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? How many beers have you had tonight? _What are you talking about?"_

"Oh, dunno, probly sev'n urh so, may'b more. B't relax, I'm totly not drunk- guh- I'm only a lil' b'zzed," the intoxicated woman slurred as she leaned forward and almost toppled off the couch.

"Only a little buzzed, huh? Well, in that case, I'm sure you can make it to your room so that I can sleep."

She frowned at that and put on a thoughtful face before answering with, "A lil'."

"A little? Misato, do you even know what you're saying anymore?"

"Ov cores I does! Watsh, I'll make it tuh muh room wit'out no h'lp."

"Not exactly what I asked, but I appreciate your answer nonetheless."

Misato tried getting up but only fell flat on the floor and remained silent. Shinji sighed and stood so that he could help the woman up.

"Come on, Misato. Let's get you to bed."

He grabbed the woman under her arms and tried hauling her up. But, Shinji was a relatively frail boy for his age and he couldn't do much if the older woman couldn't put in some effort.

"M-Misato," the boy stammered as he gave up trying to lift her, "Come on. Did you pass out?"

"I-I'mb tryin' okay," she said as she only just managed to get to her knees.

Shinji looked at the pitiful drunk woman expectantly as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes were left unfocused as she looked at the ceiling in a daze. She braced herself on the couch and tried to get up again, nearly falling over in the process, but Shinji caught her by the arms once again and pulled her back forward. However, the woman was not bound to stay upright for long and she started falling forward into Shinji.

Her breasts pushed into Shinji's face as they both fell onto the couch, Misato lying on top of Shinji.

"M-Misato," The boy shouted into her cleavage with a blush on his face, "y-you need to go to bed!"

"Can't I jus stay here?" he said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"N-no, Misato! I need to sleep."

She frowned a little and began to get off him. Shinji had severe blush on his cheeks as Misato stumbled off the couch and swayed where she attempted to stand.

"Yur goin' tuh help me, right?"

Shinji didn't say a word, but he stood up once again to support the woman as she made her way back to the room.

'Only seven beer's, huh?' the boy thought with a slight look of discontent on his face, 'I'll believe that when my father tells me he appreciates me.'

Misato struggled to get to her room, even with Shinji holding her up. She'd definitely gone overboard with the alcohol tonight. She hadn't let on to it, but she had felt deeply guilty all evening, her sexual actions against Shinji still bothering her greatly combined with the fact that shortly after she'd raped him, she'd put him through an unimaginable degree of pain waging battle against the fifth angel. She wanted to cry so badly, and she didn't know how she managed to hold all her emotions back with the guilt tearing her apart from the inside out.

Shinji pulled open the door to Misato's room.

She mumbled a very quiet, "Thank you."

He glanced at her with a small smile on her face before he urged to her to continue walking with his own footsteps as she leaned over him. He tugged the woman along with him and brought her over to her bed. Shinji pulled back the covers and she slumped onto the bed lazily before curling up into a fetal position. Misato laid very still as Shinji pulled the covers back over her to tuck her in.

"Goodnight, Misato," the boy said as he walked out of her room and shut the door.

Only after she was sure he'd left her vicinity did she dare to speak.

"Shinji. Oh, Shinji."

/

"Kaji, you're finally back!" an ecstatic Asuka shouted as the man she was referring to entered the cozy little home they shared.

"That I am, Asuka," he said in a much more calm voice in response to the redhead's obvious observation, "Sorry for being so late. They kept me a little longer than expected; a bunch of transfer paperwork that had to be sorted through and all before going to Japan. Anyways, you're all packed now, right?"

"Yes, Sir, Kaji, Sir," Asuka said as she playfully posed a mock salute to her guardian.

"You seem like you're in a good mood. Has Japan really gotten you so excited?" The unshaven man said as he stepped into his room to begin packing his own belongings.

"Why, of course it has! Why wouldn't it? They've already had so many angels, and over here in Germany, we haven't had a single one yet. It's so boring here…with the exception of you of course!" Asuka finished and crept up behind Kaji as he was picking out clothes from his closet before tossing them into a suitcase.

'He's so hot! God, I just want to wrap my arms around him.'

She continued staring at his back as he tossed a few more shirts into his suitcase without folding them.

"Hey, Kaji?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you folding your clothes? They aren't gonna fit if you just drop them in there like that."

"Not enough time. I'm already home late, and I'd like to get a few hours of sleep before we have to wake up tomorrow."

"Well, why don't you let me fold them?"

"It's not your responsibility I'm afraid," he sighed.

"I don't mind."

Kaji remained silent as he threw a few pairs of pants into the case, not paying the redhead any more attention for the moment.

"Mmmm," Asuka moaned, a little dismayed, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the living room."

'Damn it,' she scowled at the floor in frustration as she walked over to and sat down in her favorite reclining chair, 'I wish he'd pay more attention to me. I wasn't even flirting that time. Why does he always push me away? Why is it so easy for him to resist me?'

She leaned back in the chair, fully reclined, and shut her eyes in an attempt to relax. It was hard for her though. All she wanted was for Kaji to pay attention to and acknowledge her, but at every turn, he always shut her down with his lack of interest, by changing the subject, slipping away while she was distracted, or sometimes just straight up convenience through happenstance. He was a sly fellow alright, and everything always seemed to go his way, even when he clearly had no control over the situation.

She couldn't give up though. Perhaps it was his charismatic smile, or his toned body, or maybe it was even just the hair on his chin that Asuka thought was so manly, but something about him kept her running after him; repeatedly encouraging her to once again attempt to win the man's heart.

'No one can withstand my femininity forever, though,' Asuka thought as a smirk crept onto her face, 'I'm young, I'm hot, and I'm strong. Who could possibly resist me? Besides, Kaji is probably just testing me; He has to make sure I'm dedicated to him. He'll see that I am eventually. I've already won.'

Asuka was distracted from her musings though.

"Asuka, I'm going to bed now…"

She quietly stared back at the man, giving him an absent nod from across the room, still somewhat lost inside herself.

"You should probably try to get some sleep also. Tomorrow is a big day for you. Goodnight, Asuka."

The door to Kaji's room slowly creaked shut and Asuka was left alone once again.

"Well, now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the night? I don't want to sleep. I'm too hyped! How could anyone sleep at a time like this?" she pouted.

She stretched and then leapt up from her seat.

"Hmm, I know!" she glanced into the kitchen towards the refrigerator and made her way to it with a bounce in her step.

"Where's the beer?" she asked no one in particular as she yanked open the door of the fridge and started shuffling around a few jars.

"Ah, there you are," she said as she pulled out a cool amber bottle.

"I think four should do for tonight. I'm only fourteen after all."

She pulled out another bottle and carried them back to her chair. She turned on the television and twisted off the burning cold cap from the top of the first bottle. On the television was a movie Asuka had seen many times before; Rammbock: Berlin Undead. It wasn't particularly a favorite of hers, but it was one of the more entertaining movies that had been repeatedly aired on the limited channels she received.

She quickly finished her first beer and began downing the second. Not quite chugging, but definitely not sipping either, her intent more to get drunk than to enjoy tasting the bubbling fluid. After having ingested the contents of the second bottle, she jovially hopped back to the fridge to grab another two bottles before getting comfy on her cushioned reclining chair again.

She continued to sit and watch the movie while drinking her third bottle's worth, not really paying much attention to what was on the screen however. Her mind was in other places.

'I wonder when Kaji will start noticing me again. He's seemed a little off ever since NERV started talking about sending us to Japan. Maybe he's just busy. Yeah, that's probably it. He did get home after dark tonight. Poor Kaji, he should relax some. Maybe he'd let me show him a good time. It's not like I'm a kid anymore. I have my monthly cycle. I could totally have sex him…if he'd ever just show a little more interest.'

She sighed as she opened the fourth bottle.

'Maybe I could at least go fold his clothes for him. It might make his life a little easier and he might notice me and be surprised when we get to Japan to find everything all neat n' tidy. Yeah, that's a great idea!'

She got up, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol a little more. She felt her heart fluttering in her chest. Her hands where trembling with excitement. She was about to experience so many new things, and this would just be the beginning; she knew it. If she could get Kaji to notice her in Japan, away from all the girls he usually hung out with-

'Hilde. Ugh, what does he see in her? She's such a blatant Schwachkopf und her tits are way too saggy for someone her age.'

-she might be able to jumpstart her romance with him

She carefully opened the door to Kaji's room, and snuck in, leaving the door ajar so that a small amount of light would shine in; just enough for her to see what she was doing. She sat down in front of her guardian's suit case and set her half empty bottle of beer next to her. She tugged at the zipper as quietly as she could, trying to make sure she didn't wake the older man. And one by one, took out the shirts and pants and began tryingly folding them with her now slightly drunken hands periodically bringing the bottle back up to her lips.

It was a peaceful quiet that inhabited Kaji's room and the alcohol had helped quell Asuka's usually sharp edge as she listened to the man behind her breathe. It was quite relaxing for her. Her life wasn't often this tranquil, and for a moment, she thought she might be content living the life of an ordinary housewife. But, her Eva was her pride and joy. It was all she knew in life and she'd worked too hard to give it up. So, she presumed that she'd just have to enjoy this calm while it lasted.

She'd just finished folding the last shirt, a black button up with white buttons, and she held her breath as she placed it back into the suitcase and strained as she tried to muffle the sound of the zipper. She got up and swayed in place as she gained her bearings and turned around to face the subject of her infatuation. She stumbled over towards his sleeping form.

"Gute Nacht, Kaji, my love."

She dropped to her knees next to his bed, and slowly, she leaned closer to him so that she could give him a quick peck on his lips. However, fate had something else in mind for the fiery-hearted redhead.

"Thanks for folding the clothes, Asuka," Kaji suddenly spoke.

The redhead's eyes shot wide open as she stared at the man who hadn't bothered to open his own. She started to think maybe she was hearing things when she didn't see his mouth moving to speak anymore, but he soon enough, she was proven to not be hallucinating.

"But, if that's my beer I'm smelling on your breath, you're going to be in serious trouble," he said, still not opening his eyes, "So, you'd better get to your room and go to bed before I decide to not let this slide."

Asuka jumped to her feet, almost falling over now that the alcohol had started to grip her, and scurried to her room, her face red from the beer and embarrassed shock, giggling all the while.

/

As usual, Misato had gotten home late from NERV. Entering her apartment, she saw Shinji listening to his SDAT on the couch, no doubt playing some classical piece through his ear buds. The purple haired Captain carried her groceries, which consisted mostly of beer, to the fridge and then grabbed a couple cold cans of Yebisu and headed to the couch.

It had been about a week since Shinji had brought Rei over for dinner. She wasn't talking to him very much more than usual, but he still felt like he was making progress in their friendship. He had the courage to talk to her occasionally in school. This made a couple of his female classmates jealous considering that they had wanted to date the heroic Eva pilot, but none of them had voiced their concerns to him as of yet. For the most part, no one really talked to him at school, even the few girls who wanted to court him. They'd probably expected him to make the first move, and Shinji would not do that under most circumstances.

Still, knowing he could talk to Rei made the school day a little easier for him. And today, he'd asked Rei if she'd want to come over to his place again at some point, to which she answered with her usual, "If that is what you prefer."

Upon noticing the woman sit down next to him, Shinji greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Misato. You're home early," the boy said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, haha, very funny. For your information, I'm still late...just not as late as usual, that's all," she opened a can of beer, took a sip, and then leaned back into the couch, "No need to rub it in though," Misato sighed.

"I cooked some food earlier. It's in the fridge if you want it."

Misato swallowed another mouthful of beer, "Mmm, that's nice of you, but I'm pretty tired. I'll probably just end up passing out and you'll have to romantically carry me to my bed," she said, taking her turn to tease him.

Shinji eyed the woman with a look that said, "You better not."

Misato reached for the television remote and powered on the TV. Flipping through a few channels, she didn't really find anything she liked.

'I really do need to get a DVD player,' the woman thought depressingly to herself before giving up on finding anything good and setting the remote down on the table in front of the living room couch.

"Hey, Misato," the boy said as she drunk her Yebisu peacefully, "can Rei come over tomorrow?"

"Oh, well, you see, tomorrow, you're meeting our new pilot!"

"New…Pilot?"

/

Far, far away from Misato's apartment, Asuka and Kaji were laying under the stars aboard the Over The Rainbow. They'd gone outside to look at the stars every night they'd been onboard the ship, which had amounted to about a week now. The nights had been peaceful for the most part, but a couple times, Asuka had acted up or made a move on Kaji, which would usually end up ruining the rest of the night for the girl after he inevitably turned her down.

For now though, the night was young and remained tranquil. But none could say how long that would last.

"Hmm, I guess we'll be in Japan by this time tomorrow," Asuka said as she watched a shooting star fall, "Misato said she'd pick me up by lunchtime," She looked over towards the older man, hoping for some kind of response. Getting none, she tried to continue the conversation, "Oh, Misato was my guardian before you, Kaji. I don't like her much though. It's the way she lives."

Kaji remained very silent. He knew what Asuka was talking about when she mentioned Misato's lifestyle, but that was something Kaji could look past. He still loved that woman, even eight years later after she inadvertently tore his heart out of his chest and crushed it on the cold street in front of him.

"So, I guess this will be goodbye for a while. So boring. Mmmmmm," Asuka whined, once again attempting to get the recently distant man to talk to her.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of new boyfriends once you get to Japan, Asuka," Kaji sighed, "And let's not forget that the third child is a boy too."

Asuka yawns a cute little yawn, happy she finally got something out of the man. He hadn't spoken to her at all that night.

"I'm not interested in children," Asuka said snidely.

She rolled over a couple times and climbed onto Kaji's chest, burying her face into his warm body, "You're the only one I love, Kaji."

"Well that's quite an honor…" Kaji sighed again, his mind as far away as the stars he was looking at.

"I mean it, Kaji! If it's with you, all that adult stuff is totally okay; cuddling, kissing, and what's after that even!"

Kaji didn't make eye contact with her, still watching the heavens when he spoke, "Asuka…you're still a child. That stuff can wait until you've grown up a little."

"Huh?! But why!?"

Asuka's sight began to blur as tears threatened to fall from her delicate eyes. She curled her fingers into the collar of her button up blouse and tore it open, ripping the buttons off the garment.

"Look at me!" Asuka pleaded.

She straddled the unshaven man, throwing her blouse off and then reached up once again to unclasp her bra, letting it fall onto Kaji's chest.

"Can't you see that I'm already grown enough? I AM A GROWN UP! JUST LOOK AT ME, KAJI. PLEASE, LOOK AT ME! WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME?"

"Asuka! That's enough! Get off of me!"

The girl quickly got off of him and stood up. Struggling not to cry, she slipped her pants off followed by her panties right after.

"Asuka, stop right now!"

"Please," the broken-hearted girl whimpered.

"Asuka, you know I can't," he said, standing up himself, not keen on relaxing anymore.

"Please," she quietly cried again, unable to look up from the ship's tarmac.

"Asuka…"

"Why am I not good enough?" She asked as she cupped her breasts, her voice wavering.

"Asuka, you're perfect."

"THEN, PLEASE. IF THAT'S TRUE, PLEASE TAKE ME! TAKE MY VIRGINITY! I WANT IT TO BE YOU! SO, PLEASE, JUST DO IT! PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

Kaji, completely astounded at her outburst, didn't know what to say and remained silent.

The saddened girl dropped to her knees in front of Kaji and frantically grabbed at his belt buckle, trying to loosen it.

"Please. Please, Kaji. Please, fuck me!" She cried hysterically.

The man firmly grabbed at her hands, restraining the desperate girl.

"Asuka,-"

She stopped struggling and looked up to meet Kaji's eyes.

"-We can't."

She let her head hang and looked to the ground, her tears trying to well up more than ever now. Kaji let go of her hands seeing she'd given up. The redhead slumped over and fell onto the deck of the ship, completely limp and unresponsive.

"Please get up, Asuka."

The girl remained silent and unmoving.

"I can't date you if you're like this, Asuka. Please, get up so we can get your clothes back on."

She stirred, her eyes seemingly lost in another world as she slowly got up and started putting her clothing back on. She clothed herself slowly and in a zombie-like manner, as though she were on the verge of becoming numb. After having put her clothes back on, she turned and faced her guardian, staring at him blankly. The unshaven man, seeing her buttonless blouse still exposing her breasts and midriff, removed his shirt and slipped it over her.

"There," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Asuka simply nodded in response.

Worried for his ward, he gently brought her into an embrace; the silence of the night over the cold dark ocean shrouding them in relative peace.

/

-Over The Rainbow-

/

The following day, Misato had excused Shinji, Rei, Toji, and Kensuke from school so that they could accompany her in meeting Japan's new pilot. She had originally only intended to bring Shinji with her, but when she walked into the classroom to inform the teacher and saw the pleading face of Kensuke, with Toji following suite realizing he'd have a chance to get out of class, Misato decided to be merciful to the two boys and brought them along considering they were pretty much Shinji's only friends.

"It'll be like a field trip, only it's official government business," Misato had said to the teacher as an excuse.

She'd glanced at Rei to see if she wanted to come, but the girl payed no mind, staring out the window next to her desk indefinitely. She knew Shinji wanted her to come along however, and so she ordered the blue haired girl to tag along, figuring that if all she was going to do was stare out the window, she might as well not even be in school.

Currently, Misato and the kids had just boarded their helicopter, and were just about to leave Tokyo-3 to rendezvous with the Over The Rainbow.

"Wow! A MiG 55-D!" Kensuke shouted in utter amazement, "I never thought I'd get to fly in one of these hot mommas! Man, it's great to have an Eva pilot as a buddy, huh Shinji?" Kensuke said excitedly, smiling at Shinji from the other side of the helicopter.

Shinji looked over at Kensuke, giving him a look that said, "Are you crazy?"

At that moment, Misato glanced back from the co-pilot seat, and happily started conversing with the children.

"Haha, isn't that right? I thought you kids must've been tired of being all cramped up at school. And this little date is probably gonna to be more informative than being in the classroom anyways."

Upon hearing Misato say date, Toji immediately shot to attention.

"What? A-a date? Are you saying this is actually a date we're having, Miss Misato?"

"Sure is, honey."

"W-wow! And to think, I bought this cap just for today; just for you!" the jock said, repositioning his cap, making sure it was snugly fit to his head, "I'll never take it off. Not ever!"

Shinji was almost visibly disgusted with Toji's attempts to flirt with Misato, 'If only they knew how much of a slob she is. I bet Toji wouldn't be so fond of washing dishes every other night.'

Rei was sitting next to the door of the helicopter, staring out at the ocean below her. Shinji was luckily sitting next to her. He figured he wouldn't have been able to talk to her any other way with the aircraft's engines roaring and the wind blowing all over the place. Even right next to her, it would probably be tough to speak with the nearly silent girl.

He watched the gusts from the helicopter's blades violently sweep her hair all over her face. She still looked stunning despite how messy her hair was. She had a natural or maybe even ethereal beauty to her; like it was impossible for her to look unsatisfactory in any capacity. She seemed as though she were simply beyond reality, even as her hair was blustered and whipped around in the flurry of wind twirling around her stoic doll-like face.

Shinji leaned close to the girl so that he could talk to her.

"What're you looking at, Rei?"

She turned to make eye contact with him, their faces only an inch apart.

"The ocean, Ikari. Was that not obvious?"

"Heheh, well, I guess I meant, why are you always looking off in the distance like that?"

She did her best to stare at the boy, but the furious wind caused her eyes to constantly flutter open and closed.

"Doing so admits me a peaceful state of mind to ponder," she said quietly enough to cause the boy to lean even closer to her.

"OOOOH! SHINJI AND REI ARE KISSING!" Misato shouted, obviously trying to tease them with how close in proximity they were. Toji and Kensuke had a different view however. While Misato could see that they weren't kissing, Shinji's classmates could swear that they were indeed lip-locked.

"Whoa, Ikari," Toji started, "I didn't know you had the hots for Ayanami. I guess it makes sense though since you're both Eva Pilots."

"W-what? N-no! It's not like that! She's just quiet," Shinji said, blushing and trying to glare at Misato, though he didn't come off as very threatening through his defensive demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kensuke said sarcastically, teasing the boy further.

"Man, how long you been gettin' it on with Miss Engaging and Congenial?" Toji said, gesturing to Rei.

Rei looked on at the bickering boys in confusion; Shinji blushing and the other two accusing him of keeping secrets from them. Rei had something she wanted to ask however. Though, she knew she'd have to raise her voice to be heard, which she really didn't like doing.

"Excuse me, Suzuhara."

The boys all fell silent at the usually quiet girl's inquiry, Shinji still madly embarrassed.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I would like to know-" the girl struggled to say over the noise of the helicopter. "-what has the hots means."

"Uuuhhhhh…" the three boys said in unison before Misato decided to answer the question for them, albeit inappropriately.

"It means he wants to fuck you, sweetie."

Shinji froze, mortified by the woman's words.

Rei made her mouth into an o shape, as though she finally understood some puzzle she'd been trying to solve for ages.

"So," she started, looking at Misato quizzically, "if it is like you described to me the other night, Shinji would like to insert his phallus into my vagina and proceed to have multiple orgasms inside of me up to and until his ejaculate seeps from my vulva?"

Shinji just about fainted from embarrassment and the entire helicopter went quiet at Rei's vivid description…or as quiet as it could be with the wind rushing everywhere. Rei simply stared at Misato, awaiting confirmation. Misato didn't know what to say in a situation like this. She wasn't above being flirtatious or even vulgar in public, but having Rei say something like that sort of scared her. What if Rei ever learned of what she had done to Shinji before the fifth angel's attack? Would she speak about it so openly?

Rei began to speak again.

"Captain Katsuragi-"

Misato quickly reached back and put her hand over Rei's mouth

"Eh-heheh, that's enough of that, okay, Rei?" Misato smiled innocently at the boys, "Don't mind her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I…I don't?" the blue haired girl asked clearly and loudly through Misato's cusped hand, not understanding that the woman's gesture dearly begged her to shut up.

The helicopter pilot could barely be heard chuckling.

"O-of course you don't. You're only a little girl after all," still trying to convince every male in the helicopter that she absolutely hadn't corrupted innocent little Rei.

"Then I would like you to explain it to me, Captain Katsuragi. I was not aware I didn't understand. I thought you conveyed your words very clearly. It seems I was mistaken though and did not properly receive your meaning of the word fuck. Would you mind explaining it to me again so that I might better understand?"

A thick and awkward tension fell upon the company of kids and the babe.

"Man, you Eva pilots really are a bunch of weirdos," Toji said, as he sighed and started talking to Kensuke about video games.

For the next hour or so, Kensuke and Toji traded jokes, Shinji and Rei admired the ocean, and Misato waited expectantly in the co-pilot seat of the helicopter. She was excited that she was going to get to work with Asuka. She'd heard many good things about the girl, and her own past experience with the German supported everyone else's claims of the girl's capabilities. Asuka was simply a stunning specimen and astounding Eva pilot if the simulation tests had anything to say about it. And her Evangelion was state of the art at this point in time. Needless to say, Misato's mind attained some much needed peace knowing that Asuka would be on active duty in Japan.

"OH MY GOD!" Kensuke screamed in joy, pointing his camera out of the helicopter, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE AIRCRAFT CARRIERS AND FOUR BATTLESHIPS! WHAT A FLEET! And that one in the center; she's gorgeous! That's the pride of the U.N. combined fleet; The Supercarrier Over the Rainbow!"

"It's huge!" Toji wondered in awe.

"Massive…" Shinji said as he leaned over Toji, trying to get a better look.

"It is like Captain Katsuragi's breasts," Rei stated, making a logical but still naïve analogy.

"Oh, why thank you for the compliment, sweetheart," Misato said with a blush as she used her hand to fan away the heat rising in her cheeks.

The three boys looked back at Rei who stared back at them and blinked.

"What has she been teaching you?" Shinji asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Many things, Ikari," the girl said with a small smile and a barely visible gleam in her eyes.

"I wonder if she'd teach me!" Kensuke thought aloud.

"Now, now, only one at a time. Rei is my student for now," Misato meowed as the helicopter touched down

Kensuke was the first to jump out of the helicopter once it landed, "Oh my god! This is so cool! Totally awesome! I'm so happy, I wanna cry! Look at all the antennas and radar dishes and guns and launch pads! Aw man, cool look at that.-"

Toji stepped out of the helicopter next, but the intense wind from the still slowing propeller blades flung his hat from his head, and soon he was running in Kensuke's direction, who his hat had haplessly decided to follow.

"Aw, hey, my hat! Someone get my cap! Stop! Stop, damn you!" the boy said as he chased after the headwear the helicopter blades had blown off his head, "Stop! That's my special hat! Stop it, someone! Come on!"

A foot in red sandals presented itself to the jock in his tunnel vision; the hat brushing against and coming to rest on the foot before him.

"Oh, hey, thanks!"

The red shoe was lifted into the air and then forcefully pressed onto the cap, grinding it between the heel of the sandal and the tarmac of the ship.

"Huh? Hey!" Toji growled.

The jock looked up at the hat-stomping perpetrator angrily, but she payed him no mind whatsoever.

"Oh, Hallo, Misato," the girl said in an excessively friendly tone, reaching her arm under her long red hair and flinging the stray locks on her shoulder back behind her head, "Long time, no see. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know; here and there, saving the world every now and then. The usual. Goodness, you've grown some now, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh," the girl said as Toji tried to wrestle his cap out from under the girl's heel, "And I'm not just taller. My figure has filled out as well," Asuka said as she struck a pose to show off her body.

"Well, Shinji, Rei, let me introduce you. This is the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-02 and the Second Child; Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Shinji bowed and Rei stared at the girl as the wind picked up and lifted her yellow dress so that everyone around her could see her white panties.

"Whoa…" Toji mumbled in awe at the cotton undergarments in front of him.

"EEE," the girl shrieked, "WAS-"

Slap!

"-MACHST DU,-"

Slap!

"-PERVERTIERT IDIOT!"

Slap!

Ah yes, Asuka was just as feisty as Misato had remembered. She'd just watched her slap Toji consecutively three times for an accident that was out of his control. And, it seemed she'd put quite a bit of intent into her hits judging by the clear reddening hand prints on Toji's face.

"HEY! WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR?" Toji shouted back at the girl angrily.

Asuka defiantly placed her hands on her hips, "That's the viewing fee! Quite a bargain, Nicht?"

"It's overpriced," Toji smirked, "But that's alright. HERE'S YOUR CHANGE!" He chided as he slipped his pants off, showing his blue striped boxers off proudly to the world.

"HUUUH?" Asuka cringed in disgust, "SIE VERDAMMTEN IDIOTEN!"

Slap!

"Alle Jungs sind unvernünftig und beknackt! Ugh!"

"Why are all the hot ones always so bitchy?" Toji mumbled to himself as he rubbed his stinging face.

"What was that?" Asuka shot him another glare.

"N-nothing!" Toji said more dismissively than submissively, 'Crazy bitch.'

Kensuke had been filming the whole ordeal; Toji dropping his pants and everything. And as the jock was pulling his gym pants back up and retrieving his cap, Asuka finally noticed the boy and his camera. Kensuke knew he was about to be in a world of pain.

"Y-YOU! YOU WERE FILIMING THAT?" Asuka asked in a shrill tone, obviously mortified.

"W-what? N-n-no! I mean, yes. But, don't worry, I won't show anyone. Erh, uh, I mean, I'll edit it out later!"

"GIMME THAT!" Asuka demanded as she charged the boy.

She grabbed the boy's recording device and tried wrestling it out of his hands.

"M-MY CAMERA!" He cried in terror!

She released one of her hands from the device and slapped poor afraid Kensuke, making him dizzy and causing him to lose his footing as well as his grasp on the camera.

Asuka fumbled with the device in her hands, "How do you get the damn recording thing out of the other recording thing?"

After making no progress, she decided to turn the camera on and delete the video instead of full on crushing the cartridge. Finding the recording of her scandalous wardrobe malfunction, she deleted it curtly.

"Here's your stupid camera back," she dropped the camera on the boy's stomach, "Oh, and…you're not exempt from the viewing fee either," she said before she leaned down and smacked him again, leaving him dazed on the tarmac.

Asuka walked up to Shinji with a disarmingly sweet smile.

"Oh, Nein. And you must be the famous third child, am I right?"

"Y-yes."

"How's your day?" She asked him politely.

Shinji gulped.

"Umm…uh…g-good?"

"Yeah? Well, it's about to get whole lot worse."

Shinji looked at the ground, accepting his inevitable _viewing fee_ and punishment.

Asuka still smiled at him, "Yeah, you know what I'm about to do," She put her hand under his chin, and lifted his gaze back up to meet her cerulean eyes. They stared at each other, everything but the waves around the ship seemingly silent before the resounding strike of her hand against his face split the air like a thundercrack.

The redhead giggled at the boy who was barely holding back tears from the savage swat, "Heehee, consider that getting off easy."

She removed her hand from his chin and then turned to look at Rei, who almost everyone had forgotten was there with her maintained silence.

"Hmm, what's up with you…and your hair?" the redhead asked her in a slightly brassy manner, "Why's it blue. You dye it or something?"

"I do not believe I am allowed to divulge that information to you, Unit-02 Pilot Sohryu."

A troubled and confused look contorted Asuka's face causing her to raise an eyebrow and cringe.

"Uh…well…do you wanna be friends or something?"

Rei didn't exactly like the way the girl acted. Asuka's personality and her…unrestrained assaulting of the blue haired girl's classmates disturbed Rei's peace and the hostility subconsciously put her on guard. But perhaps a friendship with Asuka could offer something for Rei. She decided she would let this foreign girl perhaps explain her reasoning for wanting a friendship.

"Why?"

"Well, because it would be…" Asuka paused to think about the word she wanted to use, obviously straining to withhold her once again rising temper, "…convenient."

"If I am ordered to, I will," Rei concluded.

"Wow," Asuka said, unsure if to be amused, angry, or weirded out by the otherworldly girl, "Freakazoid…"

/

Arriving on the bridge of the ship, Misato could tell that the Admiral was not very pleased with her presence as she handed him her NERV ID.

"Hmm, NERV. And from your antics on the deck, I was quite sure you were the leader of this Boy Scout troupe."

"H-hey, I'm a girl!" Asuka chirped over Misato's shoulder.

The old Admiral shot the fiery girl a glare, Asuka glaring right back. Asuka was about sick of this guy's attitude. She'd been putting up with him for the last week and she was just about ready to knock his teeth out, Admiral of the fleet or no. She was an Eva pilot. She didn't have to take shit from anyone.

Before the tension got too thick, Misato spoke up.

"Thank you for all of your gracious hospitality, Admiral."

"Oh, no. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to babysit so many more Children."

"I may be the Second Child, but I'm an adult I'll have you know!" Asuka chimed once again.

Misato forced a respectful smile on her face, but she was somewhat insulted. Sure, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei weren't exactly fully matured mentally or physically, but they had a greater responsibility than most adults. Not every kid could undergo the stress of piloting an Eva when even most adults would probably struggle to do such a thing. However, Misato kept her composure for now.

"And thank you for your assistance in the maritime transport of Evangelion Unit-02. Here are the specifications of the emergency power supply and activation permission form should we need to engage the Eva before we reach port in Japan," the woman said as she handed over a few blueprints and a dossier asking for permission to activate the Eva.

The Admiral took the papers, but didn't bother to read them.

"Hmph, you've got to be kidding me. I'd never approve any request to activate that thing so long as it's on board my ship."

"Just think of it as being prepared for an emergency. Evangelions are quite valuable, Sir."

"That goes double since it's my Eva we're talking about!" Asuka interrupted again.

"So valuable that the entire Pacific Fleet has to be pulled along for guard duty?" the Admiral scoffed, "Exactly when did the U.N. recommission us into a bloody cargo service?" the Admiral growled, "Guarding a stupid children's plaything. How demeaning a thing to ask of the Pacific Fleet."

"Hey, That's my Eva you're talking about you little-"

Misato hastily put her hand over Asuka's mouth to prevent her from pronouncing any expletives, marking the second time today she'd had to cover a girl's mouth. Asuka didn't take kindly to Misato's action and began licking her hand in an attempt to gross her out and cause her to release her grip, but Misato had encountered many grosser things in her lifetime and wasn't fazed by Asuka's cannonade of crafty tongue ticklings.

"Please, Sir, The Eva is a very important piece of weaponry. It is the only thing capable of defeating the enemy we could face at any time. So, I'd ask that you please sign the paper and grant permission for emergency activation should it be required."

"Not yet.-"

Misato could certainly understand Asuka's predicament now. The man was stubborn and conceited; like Asuka herself. It was only natural that these two would come to a head.

"-Evangelion Unit-02 and its pilot have been entrusted to us by the Third Branch in Germany. You're not going to waltz in and do as you please, Captain Katsuragi."

"Then, when will you grant us permission?" Misato asked more determined now, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Once we've unloaded in New Yokosuka," The Admiral said with a smirk on his face, "The ocean is my domain and under my jurisdiction. You will follow my orders here."

"I understand," Misato sighed, "However, I should remind you that, in an emergency, NERV's military authority overrides your own."

"Well," a previously unannounced voice greeted, "you're as confident as always."

Asuka gasped, "KAJI!" and turned to face the exit of the bridge.

All the blood left Misato's face in a split second as she became paralyzed with what could only be called surprised disappointment.

"Mister Kaji," the Admiral started, "I must insist that you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge! Take this reunion elsewhere!"

The purple haired Captain slowly turned her head to where Asuka had bounded over to and a cringing and depressed frown began forming on her features.

"Oh, sorry about that. Alright kids," Kaji said as he winked in Shinji, Rei, and especially Misato's direction, "Looks like the admiral wants us off the bridge. So, how about we go have ourselves a little picnic in the cafeteria?"

'Who is he?' Shinji wondered as Misato woefully nodded and egged him forward.

As the Children filed out of the bridge, Asuka and Kaji in the lead and Misato trailing behind everyone else, the Admiral blurted out to himself, "Bah, I can't believe the fate of the world is on the shoulders of children! How absurd!"

How absurd indeed.

/

"What are you doing here?" Misato accusingly asked her ex-boyfriend.

Misato and her little band of children, along with Kaji, were all crammed into the cramped personnel elevator leading down from the bridge; Asuka standing defiantly next to Kaji, attempting to assert that he was hers and she was his, Toji and Kensuke pressed against the elevator doors trying to avoid physical contact with Asuka for very good reason, and Shinji and Rei both squeezed into Misato's breasts. Shinji felt quite awkward, a worried look on his face as Rei stood in front of him, her butt nudging into his groin while she calmly looked straight ahead with Misato's boob melding into her cheek, completely unfazed by the contact her body made with Shinji and Misato.

"I'm on a business trip of sorts," Kaji smiled at Misato bashfully.

"Talk about being careless," Misato mumbled with audible distaste, "I should have anticipated something like this."

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!" Asuka shouted at Toji, making a fist, ready to punch him.

"HEY, I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT? IT'S TIGHT IN HERE!"

Shinji shifted even closer into Misato's cleavage trying to edge away from Asuka. He certainly didn't want to be hit again, and definitely not by her.

"Oh, yeah?" Asuka accused, "Then why weren't you touching me earlier if it's such a tight squeeze?"

"Damn it, it's not like I'm trying to touch you!"

"You liar," Asuka growled, "I'm nigh irresistible. I know how boys are; sneaky creepy perverts who'd rape a girl even at the most inopportune moment."

"What?! You're insane, you crazy bitch. Who'd want to bang you?"

Kensuke, Shinji, and even Misato were backing away from the quarreling kids while Kaji eyed them suspiciously and Rei simply stared at the elevator doors, patiently waiting for them to open.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DUMB JOCK?" Asuka raged.

Now, even Kaji was casually trying to edge his way out of Asuka's proximity.

"I said you're ugly and you're a bitch!" Toji said as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Asuka saw her opening and she plunged her fist forward, trying as hard as she could to crush the boy's balls with her knuckles.

"MMMmmm-gggrrrhhhhhuh," Toji groaned as he slowly fell to his knees and then to the ground.

"Hmph," Asuka huffed as she clapped her hands together as though she were dusting them off, "That'll teach you to molest girls."

"We should be afraid; very, very afraid," Kensuke whimpered as he hid behind Misato.

"T-those are quite the skills you got there, Asuka," Misato said with a forced and worried smile on her face, trying to appease the girl. She remembered from her past experience with her that escalating things with Asuka was usually a very bad thing to do and that if you wanted to avoid confrontation with her, it was best to just complement her or tell her she was right, "H-have you been training to be a ninja as a side job or something?"

"More like a nut cracker if you ask me," Toji said in agony from the floor of the elevator, "or a pain in the ass…or a total bitch."

"Hey!" Asuka shouted, "You better shut the fuck up!" she said as she kicked the boy in his ribs, "I'm an Eva pilot. I don't have to take that from you! You'd better be grateful that I'm here to save your dumb ass when the next angel shows up!"

Rei finally decided to redirect her staring towards Asuka. She didn't glare or beam; she didn't frown or smile at the blue eyed girl. She only watched, her ruby eyes clashing with Asuka's cobalt.

"What?!" Asuka demanded an answer from the stoic girl, "D'you wanna fight!?"

Rei remained ever silent.

At that moment, Kaji decided to intervene to hopefully avoid any further unnecessary punishment.

"Uh, heheh, hey Asuka, how about we just forget about this and just focus on getting lunch, alright?"

Asuka huffed, crossing her arms over her perky breasts and closing her eyes while tilting her head up, "Fine, hmph."

The elevator door opened and she marched out, making sure to stomp on Toji's fingers as he tried to get up. Misato released a tense breath she'd been holding and prompted Shinji and Rei to exit along with her, followed by Kensuke.

"Wait…wait for me," Toji groaned as he crawled out of the elevator.

Kaji leaned over and helped Toji up.

"Heh, sorry about that, kid. As far as I can tell, she's permanently menstruating. It's better to not get on her bad side."

Asuka lead the band of kids to the mess hall. It was only a short walk from the elevator and upon arriving; she marched over to the cafeteria line and got some very watered down chili before stomping over to a seemingly random table and taking her seat. Toji and Kensuke got the same meal as Asuka but where very careful to not choose the same side of the table. Shinji and Rei made their way to the table after getting a few cups of miso soup, Shinji sitting next to Toji and Rei next to Shinji. Finally, Kaji and Misato arrived at the table, obviously taking care to remain on opposite sides with Kaji taking his seat next to Asuka and Misato sitting directly across from him, next to Rei. Kaji had a bowl of the subpar chili while Misato was surprisingly eating something healthy for once, a wilted salad with a dash of fire oil.

They ate in relative silence, Asuka's assertive presence making it hard for anyone to initiate a conversation, fearing they'd accidentally anger the girl. Eventually though, Kaji's wile and building curiosity drove him to at least try to speak with Misato on more friendly terms.

"So, you have a boyfriend right now?"

The Captain averted her gaze away from the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm hurt," Kaji said mockingly.

The unshaven man prodded the watery substance in his bowl before swallowing a spoonful and looking at Shinji to continue his conversation with him.

"So, I understand that you're living with Katsuragi."

"Um, yes, that's right," Shinji politely answered.

"Tell me something. Is she still so…wild in bed?" Kaji asked with the slightest smirk on his face.

"WHAT?" the entire table shouted in unison with the exception of Rei, who mostly looked confused at all of the sudden noise.

"No, yes, I mean I-I wouldn't know!" Shinji said quietly as he blushed.

"WHA-WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING BY THAT?" Misato yelled at her ex-boyfriend as she leaned over the table angrily, fuming into his smug face.

"Hmm…no, she hasn't changed at all, has she, Shinji?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean, Sir," Shinji squeaked, "Um…how did you know what my name was?" Shinji asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, everyone knows your name. You're pretty famous in our business. You piloted an Eva without any training on your first sortie. That's pretty noteworthy by anyone's standards."

"O-oh, that? I was just lucky. It kinda…it sorta piloted itself. I actually blacked out."

"Well, it seems luck is a part of your destiny; luck is your talent."

Misato was hysterically clutching her head in her hands as she looked down at the table, unable to eat her salad, "It's a bad dream. I-it's a nightmare!"

Toji had just finished the last of his chili and looking around, he noticed Asuka was nowhere to be seen. Her bowl of chili was still at the table though. So, surely she hadn't gone for seconds.

"Hey, where'd Miss Bitchy go? Does anyone mind if I have her food?"

"Hmm," Kaji looked around the cafeteria and didn't see her, "Ah…oh well, I should probably go find her before she brutalizes one of the crew members. I guess I'll see you guys later. Oh, here kid, you can have mine too," Kaji slid his and Asuka's bowls over to Toji who immediately started engulfing it.

Rei innocently looked over to Misato somewhat expectantly.

"Captain Katsuragi?"

"Y-yes, Rei?" Misato asked, still trying to overcome her shock, embarrassment, and disappointment.

"What does…wild in bed mean?"

/

("Tell me something. Is she still so…wild in bed?")

After hearing that, Asuka had snuck away from the table in the ensuing chaos. She was in total shock that the man she loved had fucked her past guardian. This whole time, all these past years, she'd thought Kaji didn't know Misato very well, and now she finds out that they have history. It was too much for her keep contained.

'Kaji had sex with Misato? Kaji fucked Misato?'

Asuka didn't know what she was feeling right now. Betrayal? Jealously? Disgust? Whatever it was, she hated it.

'My guardian…fucked my other guardian. Is that why he's been so quiet? Is that bitch, Misato, the reason he hasn't been paying attention to me?'

Asuka wanted to cry. Granted, she'd promised herself to never cry again after her mother died, and as of yet, she never had, but there were times she came close to it.

She aimlessly wandered about the halls of the ship. She had no idea where she was or where she was going; she didn't care.

'How could things get any worse? How could this happen?'

She stopped and glared at the wall of the hallway.

"VERDAMMNT!"

She smashed her fist into the metal wall as hard as she could; and then again, and again. She didn't stop, she couldn't.

A couple of the crew heard the dull metallic thudding sounds and had come to investigate only to find the vulcan redhead erupting, pummeling the wall repeatedly until her knuckles were bleeding like magma spewing forth from the side of a burning volcano.

She noticed the few men and women watching her and growled at them like a mad feral animal. They promptly dispersed and left the girl to her own devices.

Her hand twitched from the pain and was tickled from the dripping blood. She held her hand up and looked at the blood dripping through her fingers. It was strangely calming to her. It was like her anger was bleeding out of her along with the crimson liquid. She absently stared at her hand, her mouth slightly agape, and flicked her wrist, slinging the blood across the wall and floor before letting her arm drop back to her side and continuing to wander across the ship.

Asuka continued along, not paying attention to the slightly concerned looks of the crew as she trailed blood droplets on the floor behind her.

Eventually, she made it to a comfortable place to stop to think. On the deck of the ship, she saw a ladder leading downwards to a small platform below. It seemed secluded enough and it provided a nice view of the ocean. She climbed down, being careful not to lose her grip with her slippery and bloody palm grasping the metal bars of the ladder.

Seagulls where flying overhead. She knew they couldn't be too far from land by now.

Asuka leaned against the railing surrounding the platform, letting her bleeding knuckles hang over the frothy sea foam behind the ship. She watched her crimson blood drip into the polluted vermillion ocean below.

'Blood smells like LCL. I smell like LCL when I get out of my entry plug. The ocean smells like LCL. I love the smell of LCL. If only everything smelled like LCL,' the girl smiled a little at the thought, "Except for cheesecake. It would suck if cheesecake smelled like LCL," she chuckled a little at her comment.

"So this is where you went," a familiar voice said.

Asuka looked up and saw Kaji standing at the top of the ladder.

"How did you find me?" Asuka mumbled.

"It's not hard to find someone like you, Asuka. Especially when you're leaving a river of blood in your wake."

Asuka put a depressed smirk on her face and huffed. Kaji climbed down the ladder, careful not to touch the bloody handprints on his way down.

"You know, you should probably get that looked at," Kaji said, nodding to Asuka's still bleeding hand.

"I don't want to…" she said numbly

Kaji frowned a little, sure that she was upset, but not quite knowing why. He decided to try to take a chance talking to her. Maybe, that would cheer her up some.

"So, what do you think about Shinji Ikari?"

"Oh, the great third child?" she asked sarcastically, "He's booooring"

"Still yet, he hit a forty percent sync ratio his first sortie without any prior combat training."

"MEIN GOTT!" Asuka shrieked, "Was hast du gesagt?"

/

"Now open your mouth wide for me, Rei. And make sure to stick your tongue out too, we've get to fit this in there," Misato said to the cute little blue haired pilot.

Rei did as she was told and opened her mouth as wide as she could.

"That's a good girl, Rei. You have a nice tight little mouth."

Misato speared quite a large helping of salad with her fork and stuck it into the girl's mouth.

Misato had been having too much fun for her own good when it came to feeding Rei. Misato thought she was just the cutest thing ever and she was freaking out over Rei's endearing personality. She just about squealed in joy from the cuteness of watching the little blue haired girl chomp down on the leafy food she was feeding her.

'I wonder if this is what it's like to be a mother. This makes me so happy. I really wish I'd had my own kids now. But, this will do I guess. I wonder if I could get Rei to move in with me,' Misato thought as she watched Rei chew her bite of salad meticulously.

Misato lunged forward and hugged the girl. Rei looked slightly confused by the action, but kept chewing.

"Ooh, Rei, you are literally the cutest thing ever!"

Rei swallowed her food and replied with, "You have told me."

"How do you not have a boyfriend?"

"I do not know."

"Yeah, well, I think you and Shinji should date."

Shinji choked on his miso soup and Rei gave Misato a curious look.

"What is…date, Captain Katsuragi?"

"Dating is what happens when you love someone a whole lot. You do lots of special things with them. You cuddle with them, you kiss them, you...do _other_ things with them."

"Captain Katsuragi."

"Yes, Rei?"

"What is love?"

Misato looked stumped for a second.

"Love is when…uh…you see, love is when…love is when you care for someone enough to do anything for them. You'd risk your life for them. It's when you can't live without them. But, it's more than that too. But, it's like…really hard to explain. You'll know when you feel it. I promise."

"I see," Rei blinked, "Thank you, Captain Katsuragi."

"Anyways," Misato said, "If you kids are all done chowing down, we can head out now."

Toji stretched, "Yeah, I think I'm good to go."

Kensuke hopped up out of his seat, still filming everyone, just like he'd done the entire meal.

Shinji tried to act normal as he stood up, but with Misato having suggested that he and Rei date, it was quite a task.

Rei and Misato both got up and with that, the Captain lead the kids out of the mess hall.

'Love?' Rei pondered as the group moved onwards, 'Love is caring for someone sufficiently enough that you are motivated to do anything for them. Does that mean I love Commander Ikari? The Commander created me. He raised me. My life belongs to him. Do I love him?'

The girl looked to the floor in confusion.

'Yes. I must love him. It is the only logical explanation. I am willing to do anything to fulfill his desires, I have risked my life for him, and I don't believe I can live without the Commander. He is the one who gives Doctor Akagi the order to provide me with the Medication I require. Therefore, I must love him.'

("-But, it's more than that too.")

'More than that?'

Rei was distracted from her analysis though when a loud female voice called out.

"Hey, Third Child!-"

Misato and the kids all turned to face the disturbance. Looking ahead of them, everyone saw Asuka standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"-You're coming with me!"

"W-why?" Shinji asked, somewhat afraid of being alone with the aggressive girl?

"Because I said so, you idiot."

Asuka marched up to him, grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him along with her as she ran off.

Shinji looked back at his friends with a pleading look before he disappeared behind the corner of a wall.

/

Asuka had requisitioned a motorboat so that she could get to the ship where Unit-02 was being held. Shinji had reluctantly ended up abiding by her orders and went along with her, though he immediately regretted as he got onboard the speedboat. Asuka's sailing was fun-loving and erratic. She'd spun around in doughnuts until Shinji felt his currently digesting lunch rise back up to his mouth and he'd puked into the ocean.

That didn't stop the girl from having her fun though. After that, she'd seemingly purposely made hard turns in whichever direction she felt like going until she'd decided to quit fooling around and show Shinji her Eva.

Shinji was very grateful once he'd gotten on the much larger ship that Asuka thankfully had no control over.

After arriving onboard the ship, Asuka walked over to a gigantic tent of fabric sitting on the deck of the ship and lifted part the massive tarp off of her Eva, allowing Shinji just a peak of what was underneath.

"That's, uh…a cool color. I didn't know Unit-02 was red," Shinji mumbled, not sure what else to say.

"Hmph. That's not the only thing cool about it," Asuka boasted, "Unit-00 and Unit-01 are just beta-testing prototypes. They're antiquated machinery! But, my Unit-02 is the real thing; the world's very first true Evangelion, perfect in every way!" Asuka said as she raised her arms in the air for emphasis, "Unit-00 was the prototype for the Evas and Unit-01 was the test type. The fact that it synced with an untrained pilot like you is proof of tha-"

An explosion interrupted Asuka's barrage of bragging and shook through the hull of the ship. The two children struggled to keep from falling over. Shinji had a frightened look on his face, but Asuka was more excited than ever.

"Oh my god, Shinji, it's an angel isn't it? Please say it is!"

"I-I don't know!"

Asuka immediately ran across the deck of the ship, dragging Shinji with her, trying to find the source of the explosion.

"Look!" Asuka pointed towards a burning ship as she arrived at the edge of the deck.

Another explosion and another ship was in flames. The children saw a bulge in the water heading away from the explosion where something absolutely massive was just under the surface.

"It can't be- It is an angel," Shinji said as he started shaking with adrenaline.

Asuka had a satisfied look on her face, "Angel? You mean like…a real one?"

"Yeah! This is really bad! We've gotta find Misato!"

Asuka hid her head from the boy as a mischievous look crept onto her face.

"Hmmhmm, Wunderbar," she grabbed ahold of the boy once again and began running, "I already know what Misato is going to say, come on!"

"Where are you taking me now?" the boy groaned, starting to run out of breath.

"You're going to be my bodyguard while I change into my plugsuit."

"W-what?!"

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to let you look, you pervert!"

The girl sprinted across the deck and back into the innards of the ship where she went to her locker and snatched a bag that had two of her flamboyant red plugsuits.

"Come on," she demanded, "help me find a place to change. And pick up your damn feet, would you!?"

She dashed down the hallway looking for some kind of empty room.

"Shnell, shnell!" She demanded of the boy

"I don't know what you're saying! Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up!" She growled at the boy as she finally found an empty looking room, "Hmm, this looks fine. Just stay up here and watch my back for a second!"

Shinji became very rigid and didn't say anything as a blush appeared on his face.

"What?" She glared at the boy before realizing what she'd said, "Oh, for fuck's sake, I didn't mean to actually watch me, you fucking pervert! Just-just stay out here, and if you peek, you're dead!"

"I don't believe this," he mumbled as she went into the room to change, "Why do I even need to be here?"

The boy did as he was told however and patiently waited outside the door before sighing.

Asuka pulled her dress over her head, trying not to mess up her hair too badly. She tossed her dress next to her bag and then undid her bra, tossing it on top of her dress.

'I swear, if that pervert looks, I'm going to smash his face with a shovel.'

She warily glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking. After being relatively sure he wasn't going to take a glance at her, she finally slipped her panties off and they dropped to her ankles.

At that moment however, Shinji, not thinking about what he was doing, leaned into the room to ask her, "How much longer is this gonna-"

"AHHHH! DON'T PEEP, YOU PERVERT!'

"S-sorry!" Shinji said as he quickly pulled his head back behind the door.

He really needed to stop walking in on nude girls. He just saw...pretty much everything Asuka had to offer.

"WHY DO ALL BOYS HAVE TO BE A BUNCH OF PERVERTED JERKS!?" Asuka cried as she pulled on her plugsuit, "PERVERSA IDIOT! WHEN I GET BACK OUT THERE, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SCHEIßE OUT OF YOU!"

Shinji sighed again.

The girl put her arms under her hair and tossed it in the air to make sure none of it was in her plugsuit when she pressurized it. She still had a blush on her cheeks as the suit tightened around her body. She could only imagine what seeing her in something so form-fitting would do to the boy waiting only around the corner.

"Alright, Asuka. Let's go," she whispered to herself.

The German spitfire stomped out of the room and the first thing she did was punch the boy in his gut. He groaned and slumped to the ground. His back was against the wall and she kicked him in the lower ribs, knocking the breath out of him. She picked him up by the collar of the shirt. Surprisingly, someone as seemingly frail as her had the strength to almost lift him off the ground. Then again, Shinji wasn't the heftiest boy around either.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PEEK!" She screamed in his face before she slapped him as hard as she could and let go of him, letting him drop to his knees in front of her, "You're lucky that right now isn't the time for this! Otherwise, I'd beat you senseless!'

She reached into her bag and pulled out another of her red plugsuits.

"Get changed," she said as she threw the crimson fabric at the hurting boy, "You're getting in my Eva with me, but not dressed like that."

The boy struggled to get up, but couldn't quite manage just yet. Not eager for another beating though, he crawled into the room Asuka had previously been in. He took his clothes off and slipped into the plug suit much faster than Asuka had done.

Clearly, this suit was made for a girl. Upon pressurizing it, he found it was extremely tight around his waist and the breast area around his chest was much looser, some parts of it not even making contact with his skin. On top of all that, the area in between his legs was noticeably tighter than all the rest. His entire groin area was bulging from the suit so much that you could almost make out the shapes.

He stepped out of the room with a blush bright enough to match the German girl's plugsuit.

The girl giggled, "You look good," she said mockingly, which only caused Shinji to blush even more.

"Are we really going to get in your Eva? We don't even have Misato's permission to launch," he asked, hoping she wasn't serious.

"I'll get her permission after the fact."

She grabbed his arm once again and darted back to her Eva with Shinji being dragged helplessly behind her, barely able to keep his footing.

/

Upon running halfway back across the ship to her Eva, Asuka shouted back to Shinji, who had fallen behind, "Ha, get ready for an amazing display of piloting skill, Third Child!"

She pushed a button on her Eva and ejected her entry plug. Then, she grabbed the boy once again and pulled him into the entry plug with her before retracting it back into her Eva.

The boy groaned, but didn't protest any further beyond that.

Asuka glared at him, "Just sit down and don't piss me off."

She started going through the startup procedures. It was weird for Shinji not having command walk him through the startup. But, it was even stranger with the girl speaking in German to initiate the Eva's startup sequence..

"LCL Einlassfüllung."

The blood flavored liquid filled the entry plug.

"Anfang der Bewegung. Bestätigt. Anfang des Nervenanschlusses. Bestätigt. Anfang nächster der Herzmonitor. Bestätigt. Synchro-Start, nun!"

The Eva hummed to life and the interior of the entry plug began glittering as the neural connection was initiated. However, instead of the usual outside world that usually displayed after synchronization, the word Fehler repeated across the walls of the entry plug, obviously indicating some kind of error.

"It's-it's a program error!" Shinji announced much to the annoyance of Asuka who clearly already knew.

"It's thought noise," she said insultingly, "I told you not to disturb me!"

"What do you mean? I didn't even do anything."

"UGH! You're thinking in Japanese, aren't you? If you must think, do it in German!"

"Uh, well, I'll try. Let me see; strudel, bratwurst, schnitzel-"

"ERRRHH! DUMMKOPF! Nevermind!" the girl growled, "Let's start over. Ugh. Eva Unit-02, switch language to Japanese. Resynchronize"

The entry plug shimmered again as it resynchronized with its pilot and then brought up the outside of the Evangelion on the entry plug display.

"Evangelion-02, launch!" Asuka shouted into the LCL, bubbles still rising out of her lungs.

A voice sounded on the com system.

"Abort! Cease the launch sequence!-"

It sounded like the Admiral. Asuka was about to tell him to fuck off, but Misato's voice cut in.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT MORON, ASUKA! GO FOR IT!"

"Heh," Asuka smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that!"

The tarp onboard the ship Unit-02 was on rose as the Eva stood up. The angel was heading right for the ship, about to ram it like a tsunami, but at the last second, the tarp shrouded Eva jumped into the air before the ship it had been on was split in half.

The Eva landed on a nearby aircraft carrier with an extremely loud metallic clang that sounded for miles around.

"Misato, get the umbilical cable on the ship primed. I only have fifty-seven seconds left on this charge!"

"I'm on it!" The Captain shouted over the radio.

"Hey, uh, Asuka. Your Eva is still equipped with B-Type equipment. If we fall into the ocean, we're done," Shinji said, once again pointing out the obvious.

"Then we won't do that. Now, let's play a game of hopscotch."

"Hopscotch?"

She looked at the boy, "You said it yourself. We can't get in the water."

She urged her Eva to jump high into the sky. After what happened on the little speedboat earlier, Shinji wasn't sure he could take much more of this. His fear of regurgitating into the girl's entry plug is the only thing that kept him from emptying his stomach. He'd probably be in for the beating of a lifetime if she ended up breathing in the half digested contents of his last meal.

The Eva bounded again, landing on a battleship, barely managing to keep its balance before it flew to the next ship.

"Doesn't this thing have shock absorbers or something!?" Shinji cried, trying not to throw up.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Where we're going, we don't need shock absorbers! …Everyone on the deck might want them though."

Unit-02 leapt into the air again, "EVANGELION UNIT-02, COMING IN FOR LANDING!" Asuka screamed with joy over the radio as her Eva plummeted to the deck of the Over the Rainbow.

Upon landing, the entire ship tipped to the side, causing many of the aircraft on it to fall into the ocean before Asuka rebalanced the Eva and positioned it on a more central area of the deck.

The Eva threw the massive cloak-like tarp off and tossed it into the ocean before reaching down and plugging in its umbilical cable.

"Successfully switched to external power."

Shinji glanced at the girl, worried, "We don't have a Pallet Rifle onboard, do we? We don't have any guns."

"Hmph, who needs guns when my Eva has an axe?"

"Y-your Eva has an axe?" the boy asked in amazement.

"Did I stutter?" she spat.

The boy looked a little downcast at her response, "N-no…I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought. Now, we just need to get to it. Hopefully it wasn't on one of the ships that already got sunk. It's a really expensive piece of equipment, you know. And it's not just any old axe. First of all, it's obviously a giant axe, fit for my queen Eva. Second of all, it's an AT-MRDR, also known as the Absolute Terror Marauder. It draws its power off my Eva's AT field and focuses the energy in the blade to amplify its splitting power. And most importantly; third of all, it has an etching of its unique name on it and its custom painted red to my exact specifications!"

"Really? It's red? That's the most important part?" the boy asked, unamused.

"OF COURSE THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART, YOU IDIOT! That's what makes it so special! They can always just manufacture any old AT-MRDR. Mine is custom! And I have plans to tune up its power output also! SO YES, THE FACT IT'S CUSTOM IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!"

Shinji put up his hands defensively, trying to calm the girl and avoid being hit, "Okay, okay. Let's just find it then."

The girl scanned the horizon from her entry plug, squinting to see through the bright sunny reflection on the water's surface. She finally saw the weapon wrapped in a similar tarp to what her Eva recently was shrouded in.

"Entry plug, begin playback, Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture: Finale!" Asuka shouted with the largest possible grin on her face.

Oh, the little red devil was going to enjoy this.

'Entry Plugs can play music? Sohryu listens to Tchaikovsky?' Shinji wondered, completely lost right now, 'Who is this girl?'

The boy looked at the redhead as the music picked up and Asuka started laughing manically.

"CANNONS ARE MY FAVORITE INSTRUMENT!" she happily screamed as she urged her control yokes forward, prompting the Eva to jump again.

"I don't think artillery is considered a musical instrument, Asukaaaaaaahhhhh," Shinji cried as he held onto the plug's seat for dear life and sanity.

"YOU IDIOT! HEAVY ARTILLRY IS MUSIC!"

The red Eva landed on a battleship, almost sinking it before jumping again to the aircraft carrier that had her Eva's axe.

Landing on the ship, the Red beast bent over and tore apart the wrapping before brandishing the carmine colored axe in the sunlight. On the handle was a cursive golden etching that read, "Asuka." And on the axe head was a similar golden etch that represented the formidable weapon's name.

"Behold," Asuka bellowed over her Eva's loudspeaker, "the Fleischmeister!"

Misato's voice arrived over the com system, "Asuka, you've got incoming."

Suddenly, Unit-02 was pulled down to the tarmac of the carrier, falling flat on its ass.

"Ow, my Arsch!" Asuka yelped as she turned in her seat and started rubbing her currently aching butt through her tight plugsuit, "So this is what they meant when they said it would hurt."

"Ugh, what happened?" Shinji asked trying to get back up after being tossed around and hitting his arm on the wall of the entry plug.

Before either pilot could think of an explanation, the Eva lurched again, causing Shinji to hit his head on the plug wall.

The Eva was being dragged to the end of the aircraft carrier rather quickly. In a second or two, the red monstrosity would be sinking to the depths of the ocean.

"Oh, scheiße!" Asuka shouted, realizing that, in a few moments, her Eva would be completely defenseless and incapable of offense once they fell into the water.

The battery timer popped up on the display and the Eva came to a stop, its head and one of its arms hanging over the edge of the ship as its other arm still clung to the red axe. Asuka was in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Shit," Asuka said as she looked at the information displays on the screen of the entry plug, "Shit!" she said again, "It was the umbilical cable. That damn thing bit my umbilical cable and tried to pull us into the ocean. Luckily, it broke. Unlucky for us though, now we only got two minutes and forty seconds of power left because the damn internal battery didn't get a chance to fully charge. Damn it all!"

Shinji didn't really know what was going on. He looked at the girl in a daze as she examined the current status of the godlike eva.

Asuka radioed in to Misato, "Hey, Misato, do you got a spare umbilical over there? The angel snapped mine and we don't got a lot of time."

The Eva, stood up, bracing itself on the axe.

"No. Sorry Asuka, we don't have one. You're just gonna have to make do and finish it quickly," Misato said, panic barely evident in her voice, "It's coming back around. Get ready."

"I see it…" Asuka said as she glared at the rapidly approaching wave coming from the opposite side of the ship, the angel no doubt just below the surface of the water.

The sun glinted off the blade of the axe as she made the Eva crouch in a ready position and held the axe next to its heel.

The music still blared through the LCL and into Asuka's ears. She breathed deep.

"Come on," she said under her breath, "Show me that ugly mug of yours and prepare to get royally butchered."

The angel was closing in fast. Asuka channeled her Eva's AT field into the blade of the axe and it began glowing a fiery coquelicot red-orange along the edge. She charged down the length of the aircraft carrier, running the blade of the axe along the tarmac throwing sparks up everywhere, and preparing to meet the angel head on in combat; completely fearless.

"GrrrraaaAAHHH!" Asuka screamed furiously.

The long eel-like angel shot out of the water, intending to beach itself on the carrier. But that is exactly what Asuka was hoping for. She twisted the axe one hundred eighty degrees as it trailed behind her and swung it over her Eva's head. The axe shattered the AT field with almost no resistance whatsoever and made contact with the angel's head while it was still airborne.

"Hmph, too easy."

The axe caused the angel to face plant on the deck of the ship before the blade continued forward and split the creature's skull. The axe ran deep, deep enough to emerge from the lower half of the angel's head and become lodged in the ship's hull, but the angelic being still fought on, unwilling to give up and die even as it was pinned hopelessly in place.

"I'VE NEUTRALIZED ITS AT FIELD AND IMOBILIZED IT! ALL WEAPONS, FIRE AT WILL!" Asuka screamed into her com.

Every cannon on every remaining battleship turned to point at the helpless angel, half of it still hanging off the ship; and, in time with the music, the cannons fired, ripping cavity after cavity into the massive beast. If the oceans had remained blue after second impact, they wouldn't have been today after how much of the angel's blood was spilled into the water.

The creature screamed and writhed, making known the kind of agony it was in before its wailing turned to nothing more than gurgles as blood seeped out of its mouth and the its body became motionless without the help of cannon fire to jostle it every few seconds..

Asuka shook the axe some and freed it from the ship and eventually the angel too. She let the AT field in the weapon die down and the axe quit glowing as the angel slowly slid back into the water, lifeless, as the music in Asuka's entry plug came to its conclusion.

The redhead turned around, smiled at the boy, stuck her tongue out at him, and teasingly asked him, "So, how does your forty percent sync ratio and no prior training first sortie match up to my first active combat experience, hmm?"

/

"Dude, this Eva is soooooo cool!" Kensuke said as he filmed the red giant as it was transported from the ship to the dock.

The Over the Rainbow and the remainder of its fleet had arrived in New Yokosuka about fifteen minutes ago. Once again, Asuka had requisitioned a speedboat and she once again drove it like a maniac from the ship where she'd killed the angel to the Over the Rainbow. Shinji was starting to think that this girl was more of a threat to his wellbeing than the angels where; she'd caused him to barf four times on the way back to the Over the Rainbow.

Asuka had decided against changing back into her yellow sundress after what had happened the first time she'd tried changing. And, as punishment, she'd decided Shinji wouldn't get to change either until they'd made land. She'd snatched his clothing with the exception of his underwear, forcing him to carry it with him for all to see while he was still in one of Asuka's spare plugsuits. Most embarrassing indeed.

Asuka had just arrived in the vicinity of Misato's troupe of kids. She smiled with pride as Kensuke filmed her Evangelion. Toji pretended not to see her as she passed by them, not interested in getting in another altercation with the girl but he did turn around to look at her after she'd walked by.

'Damn, she may not have a great personality, but she's got an award winning ass for sure.'

He started to rotate back to face the Eva, but mid turn, he saw someone else approaching, and it left him speechless in a really bad way.

"GAW-GAH, WHA!" he said as he raised a finger to point at a very shy Shinji currently adorning Asuka's severely curvaceous plugsuit.

Toji's stuttering grabbed the attention of Kensuke, who focused the camera on his utterly surprised face, then to his pointing finger, and then to the boy it was directed towards.

"Hey, nice figure," Kensuke jeered, "Who says wearing red makes people look fat?!"

"D-did she de-man you?" Toji inquired, still very freaked out at this spectacle.

Shinji blushed, trying to hide his body, and kept quiet.

"He'Hey, lookin' good, Asuka," Misato said as she slapped the girl's ass with a very audible clap as she walked by, causing her to blush some, "Dat ass looks more fine than a deep fried apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top!"

"Eep!" the girl squeaked, startled and embarrassed as Misato's hand made contact with her smack-dab in the middle of her right ass cheek and gave her a squeeze, "N-NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Shinji happened to catch a glance of Asuka's butt as it jiggled from the spanking, and he saw Misato wink at him, almost as if she'd know he was going to see it. Shinji smiled meekly back at Misato and walked on, acting as though he didn't see anything as Asuka got up in Misato's face as best the small girl could and started shouting expletives at the Captain and explaining how her "sexually self-stimulating" actions where uncalled for.

A couple yards behind Misato was Rei. She was running her fingers through her hair, trying to keep it out of her eyes as the breezy sea wind gently assaulted her face.

"R-Rei!" Shinji said excitedly, though his excitement was somewhat kept in check by his embarrassment.

"Ikari…"

"AHH! DID YOU JUST SLAP MY TITTIES?" Misato yelped jokingly as Asuka attacked her, albeit with much less fervor than she did with everyone else she'd beaten today.

Asuka stomped passed Shinji and Rei muttering something about an insufferable woman. Shinji didn't dare laugh as she passed, knowing that he'd probably get pummeled if he so much as inhaled too loudly.

After seeing Asuka disappear behind a door leading inside the ship, Ikari continued his conversation with Rei.

"So, Rei, would you still like to come over again later? We still need to get you some more clothes like we said we would."

"Yes, Shinji, that would be quite pleasant. I will await your and Captain Katsuragi's behest."

Shinji smiled at the girl and she smiled back at him subtly, the oceanic wind carrying the smell of blood between them.

Shinji nodded and turned to begin looking for Asuka, remembering that he still had his boxers in his hand for the moment and that he really wanted to have the rest of his clothing back in his possession.

As he walked off though, Rei called out to him, her voice almost being drowned out by the ocean's gales.

"Ikari."

Shinji paused and turned to face the girl.

"Hmm? Yes, Rei?"

She remained silent for a second, making sure, as always, to pick her words decisively.

"Would you…" the girl paused, still trying to think of better words as she continued to stare at Ikari.

"Would I what, Rei?"

"Would you like…to go on a date with me? Captain Katsuragi said…it would be healthy…for both of us. I am not sure I understand how it would be healthy but she suggested that…we have dinner together…in a high class restaurant."

"O-oh," Shinji blushed madly, "W-well, um, I'm not sure that she or I really h-have t-th-the money…not with our paychecks I m-mean. B-but, I-I'm…kinda…sorta…a good cook," Shinji shrugged, smiling bashfully as his cheeks became redder than the plugsuit her was currently wearing, "S-so maybe…um, uh, we could…have dinner at, uh, m-my place; I m-mean Misato's place."

"I believe we have already done that, Ikari."

Shinji looked at the deck of the ship, averting his gaze from the girl, "Maybe…we could…go someplace. But…I'm really sorry, Rei. Even Misato and I combined; we really don't have the money to go to someplace very fancy."

"Would it help…if I covered some of the cost? I do not spend my currency often. I am sure that if we all congregated our allowances, we could succeed in paying for a meal."

"Oh, no, Rei! That's not how dates work! T-the guy always pays for the meal! Y-you never ask a girl to pay!"

"Shinji…I would like to go. If I can help to pay for a meal, it would make me very…happy. I desire to experience such things as fine dining. You have shown me but a fraction of the tastes this world has to offer."

Shinji realized that the girl probably had never been to a fancy restaurant before. Maybe, she had a point. Maybe this was an opportunity for the both of them.

"O-…Okay…we can go. But, if we're going, we definitely need to get you some more clothes, that's for certain."

"That…is fine by me, Ikari," the girl softly smiled at him.

/

"Oh, man!" for the hundredth time that morning, Kensuke was recounting the events of yesterday, "That was so cool when Unit-02 just buried that massive axe into that angel's skull! That was the most epic thing I've ever seen! And that new pilot, what was her name? Asuka? She was soooo cute!"

Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji were sitting at their school desks, talking about the events that had occurred yesterday. Kensuke probably hadn't slept a wink last night with how much he was obsessing over the battle.

"She may have looked cute, but she was a real bitch," Toji spat.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing her anymore. I'm real jealous though. Shinji's gonna get to see her every time he goes into NERV."

Shinji blushed a little.

"You're jealous?" Toji asked a little surprised, "I feel sorry for him. She's got one mean punch. And from what it sounds like, when she decked him in the gut yesterday, it was worse than when I punched him. If she's gonna be beating dudes that often, she should be beating them off instead of beating them up."

The door to the classroom opened, drawing the attention of the kids, assuming it was the teacher entering. What did come through that door though was a thousand times worse than any man.

"Oh, god…look," Toji whispered under his breath.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Kensuke teased as he nudged the jock with his elbow.

At the front of the classroom was a red headed demon, humming as it wrote its name on the chalkboard before turning around and giggling.

Toji stared at the demon in disgust and disbelief.

"I'm Asuka. Langley. Sohryu. Charmed, huh?"

/

-Mock Sweetness-

/

After a very eventful day at school, Shinji had decided he wanted to relax some by walking Rei home. It was Asuka's first day and she was already the talk of the school. There had been no shortage of screaming, punching, kicking, and insulting from the redhead and admiration was all she got in return for the most part.

She'd made quite an impact on all the kids, some of them quite literally. She'd beaten up two students who tried to hit on her, literally knocking the teeth out of one and giving the other a concussion. Surprisingly, she wasn't penalized for her actions. During her break period, she'd checked her locker only find it overflowing with love letters, which she promptly threw on the floor and stepped upon dismissively. Then, at lunch, she'd participated in an apple juice drinking contest, out-drinking everyone who challenged her. When she kept consecutively winning however, she'd decided to call it a bitter victory, saying that the sorbitol in the juice would enact revenge on her; whatever that was supposed to mean. Even the way she talked captivated people. Whoever said German was an ugly language quickly changed their mind upon hearing her speak it. She even broke out into song a couple times during class in between lessons, causing a couple of the more emotional girls to burst into tears.

Yes, Asuka captured the hearts and minds of all. Shinji had no idea what to expect from the girl. She seemed somewhat sweet while at school. She was like any other fun-loving girl. But, Shinji knew she definitely had a more harsh side that she didn't show until the two other male students had attempted to ask her out. And even then, people had placed the blame on them when Asuka had claimed they'd tried to molest her.

After everything that had occurred today and the day before, Shinji just wanted to be away from the girl. It wasn't that he didn't like her; she was just so lively, it almost felt like she was sucking his own liveliness away just to feed her; or maybe she just put it in perspective how empty his life was in comparison. Either way, she was exhausting to look at, to hear about, and even just being in the general vicinity of her tired him. And, it hadn't helped that she'd chosen a seat right next to him, Toji, and Kensuke in their classroom, which was very quickly followed by arguing between the demon and the jock for the remainder of the day.

Shinji was just tired of the German girl and he wanted to be with Rei. He'd ended up walking her home, stopping on the way to get her some more snacks and a milkshake, which the poor girl had never had before in her life. It was quite amusing watching Rei suck on the straw trying to get the thick liquid out. She'd ended up asking Shinji for help after she couldn't figure out why the creamy substance wouldn't flow through the straw. After Shinji had told her that, depending on the thickness, she might really have to suck to get the icy drink to flow, she'd tried to drink it again to no avail. Once again, she'd enlisted Shinji's help, causing him to blush as he sucked on the same straw where Rei's moist warm lips had been.

He'd finally loosened the drink enough for Rei to suck on her own and it quickly became a favorite of hers based on her somewhat awkward proclamation of her desire to "suck it and drink it very often from now on."

Ah yes, it was quite a day for Shinji, and he was glad to be home.

"Hey, I'm back," he said as he walked into Misato's apartment.

No one answered, but that was no surprise. He figured Misato might be working late tonight anyways. He continued on his way to his room so that he could rid himself of the multiple book bags that had been constricting his shoulders on the hour long walk to and from school with the journey to Rei's place being a side trip along the way. But, upon arriving in the small hallway that lead to his room, he saw a few stacks of boxes.

'Maybe Misato ordered…something off the internet, I guess.'

He didn't have a second thought and moved to open the door of his room.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

Inside of his room, or what used to be his room apparently, where stacks upon stacks of boxes, most of them labeled in some more westernly alphabet.

"WHO'S CRAP IS THIS?"

"That is not crap!-"

Shinji turned to find the source of the voice and what he saw disturbed him deeply. In the hallway leading from his room was the devil herself, Asuka Langley Sohryu. She was dressed in a barely see-through white nightgown that exposed a fair amount of cleavage. It was lined with black lace and had a red bow that was anchored just under her cleavage.

Looking through her nightgown, Shinji could see she was wearing black lace g-string panties with red lace roses embroidered on the front. She held a half empty bottle of orange juice in her hand, the liquid almost the same color as LCL.

"-Those are my belongings," the girl said, correcting him.

"What about my stuff? Wait, what in the heck are you even doing here?"

Asuka emptied the bottle of orange juice into her mouth and let out a sigh after downing the last bit.

"God, you're an idiot. It's rather obvious you've been replaced," she said with a bored look on her face.

She walked up to Shinji and he took a few steps back, afraid of being pummeled. She leaned against the door frame and peered into his room…or rather, her room now.

She nonchalantly played with her hair, "Yeah, I guess Misato wanted a more skilled pilot as her roommate."

"You're joking." Shinji said in a whiney voice.

"That's what I said when I saw how small these Japanese room are! I couldn't even fit half my stuff in here. And is privacy like some completely foreign idea to the Japanese?" She asked as she grabbed Shinji's-…her door handle and started sliding the door back and forth, "Seriously, how do you people live in rooms without locks when anyone could walk in on you?"

Misato had just arrived home, and of course, the first thing she heard was the bickering of her two wards. They must've been really caught up in whatever they were talking about because neither of the children heard her enter or walk up right behind them.

"We don't see the need for them," Misato said causing the kids to jump in surprise, "We believe in consideration."

"Misato," Shinji said with an almost begging look in his eyes, obviously hoping that this entire event was just a misunderstanding.

"God, you're irritating," Asuka glared at shinji, "Now, get your junk out of the apartment so I can unpack."

"No, no. No one's kicking Shinji out," Misato beamed at Asuka.

"WHAT? You mean I have to live with him? But, people our age and gender shouldn't be living together under the same roof!" Asuka shouted as her eyes bulged out of her head in astonishment.

"Look, if the two of you are going to work together, then you need to learn how to live together. You two are fellow pilots now. You're going to live here together and learn to like it."

Shinji looked at Asuka out of the corner of his eye, a less than amused look and his face and Asuka glared at him as though he were delivering some illness upon her.

"Hmph," she pouted as she turned away from him rapidly in disgust, causing her breasts to jiggle some.

"That's an order by the way," Misato said with a more than content smile on her face.

/

'Love?'

Rei Ayanami held a single pill in her hand. She needed to take this pill. If she didn't, she would cease to be. Her AT field would dissipate and she would deteriorate.

'He loves me. That is why I am permitted access to this medication. He loves me and that is why I am allowed to be alive.'

She sat in her dark and untidy room, the only source of illumination coming from the moon shining through her window.

She looked down at the medication between her fingers, a strange reluctance keeping her from swallowing it.

'He loves me. What does that mean?'

She put the medicine in her mouth and swallowed it. She did not like the short-lived taste, especially after Shinji had shown her more marvelous flavors than she had ever known existed before but she would never be caught complaining, not even by herself.

'I do not understand.'

/

After Misato had calmed down all the aggression from Asuka directed towards Shinji, he was finally able to get around to cooking the night's dinner. He'd ended up making red miso soup, gyoza, and teriyaki beef over a bed of rice with a topping of toasted sesame seeds. Asuka had watched him prepare the food rather intently and sometimes pestered him while he was cooking, but overall, she wasn't as malicious as she could have been; teasing more so rather than insulting.

"Okay, all together now," Misato said as they sat down at the little kitchen table, the beef still sizzling.

"Thank you for the food," Shinji and Misato said together, happy to finally sit down and have a meal after how stressful the past two days had been.

"Thanks…I guess," Asuka groaned, down-heartened at the idea of having to live with Shinji. Her face brightened though as she tasted the gyoza dumplings. They weren't anything like she'd gotten at any of the Asian restaurants back in Germany. The gyoza wrapping was crispy. The inside was stuffed with pork, onions, and something else. Asuka couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was spicy and tasted like some kind of pepper but she couldn't identify what type it was. What she could identify though was that she had fallen in love…with the dumplings. Maybe living with Shinji wouldn't be so bad.

'Hahahaha,' Asuka internally laughed to herself maniacally as she chewed on her dumpling, 'someone to test my other set of skills against. He may make good dumplings, but I'd bet my pretzel wrapped frankfurters are better. The great Third Child may prove to be a suitable rival yet, if only in the kitchen.'

Asuka wasn't aware of it, but she had a growing smile on her face, though Misato and Shinji didn't see it with how engrossed they were in their own food.

Asuka finished her dumplings and moved on to the bowl of miso soup, something she'd never had before. It was strange to her. It was a rusty reddish color and actually looked strikingly similar to LCL…if LCL had tofu, leek, and seaweed mixed in it. The taste and smell was nothing like the bloody liquid though. The soup was salty and had hints of vegetable flavor all through it. Needless to say, Asuka engulfed the soup rather quickly.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a bath," Misato said, standing up from the table and heading to the washroom, "Whoever wants the rest of my dumplings can have them."

Asuka immediately lunged across the table and pulled the plate of gyoza over to her.

Shinji looked at the aggressive girl strangely as she cradled the food defensively next to her chest and she glared back at him challengingly.

"What!?" she snapped, "I'm hungry!"

Shinji abruptly faced back to his own plate, not wanting to get hit again, though he smiled a bit after hiding his face. It made him somewhat proud. Sure, Misato appreciated his cooking, but she'd never craved it enough to actually yearn for it the first second it was available. Misato had never grabbed for Shinji's cooking in such a manner as Asuka just had. Even if Asuka really was just hungry and didn't like the food, he was pleased that he could feed the hungry girl.

She scarfed down the dumplings rather quickly. She definitely seemed to have an appetite tonight. She usually would have felt full after eating this much, but not tonight. Maybe piloting the Eva for the first time took more out of her than she realized. She'd eaten quite a bit last night also when she and Kaji were in the hotel waiting for their residential registration to process.

After eating the last of the dumplings, Asuka moved on to the teriyaki beef. Her eyes rolled back into her head after taking her first bite of it. It was unbelievably scrumptious. It was sweet and savory and it had the same spicy taste that the dumplings had. And Asuka loved spicy things, so naturally, she loved this, though she tried her best to not let it show.

Misato emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a dark purple towel as Asuka had finished licking the last smears of teriyaki sauce from the lip of the bowl. Misato passed Shinji as he was washing the dishes and walked over to the fridge. She bent over, reaching for a beer, and flashed just a tiny bit of her butt out from under her towel.

Asuka caught sight of her and stared for a moment. But, she quickly changed her line of thought as a blush appeared on her face.

'What am I doing looking at her like that? I don't like girls!'

"Jesus Christ, Misato! W-WOULDN'T YOU AT LEAST PUT ON SOME FUCKING PANTIES?!" Asuka shouted trying to hide her embarrassment with anger.

Shinji froze, afraid that he'd turn around and see something he shouldn't.

Misato stood back up and shut the fridge, a cold beer in her hands, and walked over to the kitchen table to take a seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry little Miss G-string. You've certainly been flaunting you ass more than I have tonight. And what's with that see through nightie? I got a good view of your nipples from here," Misato sat down with a smug look on her face and Asuka held her hands over her breasts, "That's a cute little bow tie. I wonder what kind of present could be wrapped underneath. I'm sure all that cleavage gives some kind of hint," Misato took a swig of her beer, "Since when do little fourteen year old girls wear lingerie anyways?"

Asuka glared at Misato with a snarl forming on her lips and a blush on her face while Shinji remained very, very still by the sink.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M AN ADULT!" Asuka shouted assertively while sounding very offended, "And ONLY the BEST clothing is allowed to touch my body! Considering both of those facts, it is perfectly fine for me to wear this! Besides that, my lingerie is more tasteful, by MULTIPLE ORDERS OF MAGNITUDE I MIGHT ADD, than you flashing your butt cheeks out from under a ratty old towel!"

"Yeah?" Misato asked, still quite pleased with herself, even though she knew she probably shouldn't tease the girl, knowing it could end very badly, "Who's the lingerie for then?"

"For MYSELF of course! I told you! I don't let crappy clothing touch my body. Most bed clothes are cotton or wool or some kind of god knows what scratchy as fuck material and I won't stand for it! These are much more comfortable to sleep it. It's so smoothe and silky!" she hummed with a smile as she hugged her nightgown.

"Hmmhmm," Misato still smirked at the girl, "You mean like your thighs?"

Asuka placed her hands over her legs as if she were protecting them from Misato's verbal assault, "W-WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY THIGHS?!"

Misato set her beer down and climbed on top of the table, crawling towards Asuka seductively letting her towel come slightly undone so that Asuka could see more of her breasts.

"Oh, I know lots of things, you spicy little cinnamon bun. -"

Misato leaned into Asuka's ear as she retreated further back into her chair. She cooed into her ear, "-But, I'd know even more if we went on a little date," Misato pulled away from the girl's ear and winked at her.

Asuka had a very weirded out expression on her face as she looked back into Misato's eyes.

"You realize I'm a girl, right?" Asuka asked as her voice waivered some.

"Gender's got nothing to do with love," Misato said before she closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. She moved closer to Asuka very slowly, intentionally taking her time, knowing the girl had nowhere left to run.

Asuka watched Misato's terrifying lips coming closer and closer. She couldn't hold in her terror anymore.

"EEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Misato smiled and stopped her approach mere millimeter's from the fourteen year old's lips. They could feel each other's breath sweeping across their lips.

"Just fucking with you," Misato said before she pulled her towel more tightly around her breasts and crawled back across the table to sit down.

"Hmph, I bet you'd enjoy that, you perverted lesbian pedophile," Asuka said, trying to get back at the woman.

"What? Pedophile? But, I thought you said you were all grown up."

"OH, SH-SHUT UP!" Asuka said as she abruptly stood up, "I'm going to take a shower. If either of you peak,-" she glared at Misato and then at the still frozen Shinji, "-you're dead!"

She then turned around, her hair swishing in a wide arc, and marched off to the bath, Misato staring at her swaying ass the whole time.

"Is uh…is it safe to look now, Misato?"

"It sure is, kiddo," Misato said as she continued to smile at Asuka's curvy booty through her see-though nightgown before it disappeared around the corner.

Misato tilted her head back and chugged her beer in one go "YEAHAHAH! THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN AN ICE COLD BEER AFTER A NICE HOT BATH! Say, Shinji, would you be a darling and bring me another?"

Shinji nodded even though Misato wasn't looking at him and he went to the fridge, grabbing her two instead of just one.

Upon seeing him set the two cans down in front of her, Misato gave him a very endearing smile, "Aww, you're so sweet."

Shinji simply smiled back at her and headed back to the sink to finish scrubbing the dishes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHYYYYYEEEE!"

Asuka burst out from behind the corner of the bathroom, screaming, with absolutely nothing adorning her body.

'Mmmmm, so…delicious,' Misato thought as she gazed at the pristine female body in front of her.

"THERE'S SOME THING; A CREATURE IN THERE! WE HAVE AN INFESTATION!"

Misato chuckled some, swearing she'd seen this happen before as she saw the penguin walked out of the bathroom.

"It's just a penguin," Shinji said, turning around to face the source of the noise, "His name is PenPen-GAWWH!"

Once again, Shinji caught a glance of a girl's nude body unintentionally. He cringed out of fear and his face became flushed and heated with all the blood rising into his cheeks.

"Hmm?" Asuka wondered, noticing Shinji's shock stricken face, "What? What's wrong…"

The brash girl was confused and followed Shinji's gaze. Looking down, she saw her perky breasts and her toned stomach through her cleavage. She felt a strange emotion, embarrassment perhaps, and Asuka being Asuka, handled her emotions the only way she knew how. She quickly concealed her vagina with her left hand and her nipples with her right arm. The redheaded girl bounded across the room in one swift and fluid moment before raising her leg to snapkick the staring young Ikari right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"YOU DEGENERATE PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME!" Asuka pointlessly shouted at the unconscious boy as he drooled onto the floor..

"You got knocked the fuck out," Misato giggled to herself, looking at Shinji and then redirecting her gaze to Asuka's nude body, 'So, she comes out of the bathroom completely naked and she's perfectly fine pulling off some sexy ninja move in the nude, but I'm the one who's indecent for an honest mistake…well, maybe not completely honest... But, damn, Asuka is gonna give my little Shinji a heart attack if she don't give him a concussion first.'

/

Things were finally starting to calm down for the night in the Katsuragi household. Asuka had mostly been able to control herself and she chilled out on the couch watching random television shows. Shinji was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch as he listened to his S-DAT with PenPen sleeping on the floor next to him. And Misato was sitting next to Asuka, massaging the redhead's feet while getting drunker by the minute.

Misato was quite content with this. It felt right somehow. It was like…something she didn't know that she wanted. For so long after she left Kaji, she'd been alone. She didn't really mind it. She was fine being alone. But, she didn't realize it until she'd actually adopted Shinji and now Asuka that she actually was happier than she'd been in a long time. She felt like she had a family now. And it made her so joyful to just be able to spend time with the kids.

"Hey, Misato."

"Yes, Asuka?"

"It's nice of you to rub my feet and all," Asuka stretched and yawned, "but you know what would make me really happy?" Asuka asked with a really sweet smile on her face.

"Pray tell, what would make you happy, Asuka?"

"If you'd let me have some of your beer…or anything else you have around."

Misato looked at the girl for a minute, wondering if she'd heard her right.

Asuka was posing as cutely as she possibly could. She made her eyes big and she batted her eyelashes as fast as a butterfly could beat its wings. She sat as demurely as she could, her hands at her side, using her upper arms to squeeze her breasts together to exaggerate her cleavage. She had a half pout and half smile on her lips. It was hard for Misato to say no to such an adorable display of pseudo-sweetness. But Misato saw through Asuka's faux demeanor. That's all it was; mock sweetness.

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?" Asuka asked astounded, as though she actually expected to be allowed to drink, all the cuteness she'd portrayed leaving her body in an instant "Why the hell not?"

"Well, because, you're only fourteen; you're underage."

"So what? I'm an Eva pilot! It's not like they're going to put me in jail or some shit. And, at least I'm mature enough to ask for permission instead of just stealing it from you. That in and of itself should be enough reason to actually let me have some."

Misato frowned. With the lifestyle she'd lead, who was she to deny the girl what she wanted? But, at the same time, she was supposed to be taking care of her and watching out for her; she was supposed to be her mother now. But, Asuka did make a teensy tiny point. At least she'd been mature and respectful enough to ask. That was more mature than Misato had been when she'd started drinking.

"I'll tell you what," Misato said as she got up, Asuka's feet slipping off her lap, "I'm really tired right now, so I'm going to bed, but…I'll think about it."

Asuka looked to the floor with a peeved look on her face. That wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for.

Misato took a couple steps to her room but stopped and turned around to face the pouting girl.

"Asuka?"

The red haired girl didn't say anything as she poutingly stared at the television

"I'm really glad you're here," Misato said quietly with a genuine smile.

Asuka looked up to meet Misato. The angry look on her face softened a little and she nodded, but she still didn't say anything. Misato turned back around and slowly headed to her room before sliding the door open and then quietly shutting it again after she'd entered.

Asuka took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Hey, Third Child."

Shinji didn't respond and even though his ears were plugged with music, Asuka still expected him to respond when she addressed him.

"Third Child!" she said a little more audibly.

Still no response. The kid must've really had his music turned up loud.

Asuka got up and crawled across the couch before bending over the armrest where Shinji was sitting at the end of the couch on the floor. The boy leaned against the side of the couch, his eyes shut while swaying his head back and forth to the music that Asuka could barely hear. It sounded like Verdi to her. She was somewhat surprised that the boy listened to something she was familiar with.

She resituated herself and laid her stomach over the armrest as she brought her head down low enough to look the boy in the eyes, albeit upside down. Her long red hair slipped over her head and fell into the boy's lap, tickling his hands. His eyes shot open and he paused in fear as he saw Asuka's bright azure irises shining in the dim room, only an inch away from his own.

She reached down with her right arm and poked the boy in the stomach causing him to squirm.

"Hey, Third Child," she said again after yanking his earbuds out.

Shinji gulped and remained silent.

"What did you put in those dumplings earlier?"

"Um, p-pork," Shinji gulped again.

"No. The stuff that made them spicy. What was it?"

"Um…"

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I like spicy food."

"Well…you see, It's uh…a secret," Shinji shrugged.

Asuka had a blank expression on her face.

"Why did I think you'd be interesting to talk to?"

Shinji frowned a little but he could see how his answer might have been disappointing to the girl.

Asuka got off the arm rest, dragging her fiery hair across Shinji's face as she repositioned herself back onto the cushions of the couch, almost making him sneeze as it brushed against his nose.

Her hair was very fine and soft and smelled of cinnamon and orange zest. The scent alone almost put him in a daze. It reminded him of holidays he'd celebrated as a child; bringing back memories he'd forgotten he'd had.

A cool chilly morning, snow falling gently on the cold moist grass beneath his feet as the sun rose over the mountains in the distance. He heard his mother call out to him, but when he turned to look at her, he couldn't see her face. She had a face most certainly, but he just couldn't picture it for the life of him. But her voice; her voice was as crisp as the cold air.

'Mom…' Shinji thought to himself for a moment as he sat in his daze.

"You know, you're a pretty good cook…for an idiot," Asuka said as he put her hand under her hair and flipped it back over her shoulder.

"Oh, uh…yeah…"

Asuka got up off the couch and started walking to Shinji's room…which was now hers.

"Hey, Third Child," she stopped and turned around with a smirk on her face, "We should have a cook off. See who's really the best chef."

Shinji stared at the girl and nodded, before she turned around and started heading back to her room, Shinji watching her until the moment she slid the door to her room shut.

Shinji made himself forgot about Asuka for the moment and thought back his mother. It probably wasn't right for him to think about the redhead anyways. It was best if he took his mind off her.

'Mom…Maybe father could tell me something about her.'

Shinji pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his father's number. He thought for a minute, trying to decide if he actually had the courage to speak to his father before committing to pressing the call button. In the end, Shinji knew that his father was probably the only one who could tell him about his mother, and so, he anxiously pressed the call button and the phone rang.

And rang…

And rang…

Endlessly

"So, you're not gonna answer, huh, dad?"

/

Asuka was having a hard time falling to sleep. She was anxious. Kaji wasn't here with her, she was in a new country that she really hadn't seen much of, and she was sleeping in the house of people she didn't feel very close to. She really didn't know Misato anymore. Even though she'd been her guardian at one point, it was years ago. And if there was one thing Asuka knew better than anyone else, it was that people never stayed the same way that they were. Asuka was effectively a stranger in a strange land.

It was for this reason that Asuka couldn't sleep. Even after having graduated from university, there were still so many things Asuka didn't know. And not knowing something always bugged Asuka. While she wasn't afraid of it, she took no comfort in the unknown.

"You know you're better than they are. They aren't special like I am. Nothing's changed. It's just like before. You're still better off on your own…Asuka."

She rolled over on her bed and stared out the window. Far away, she saw a NERV helicopter flying in front of the crescent moon, a blinking red light on its chassis signaling its position for everyone below it to see.

Asuka got out of bed and walked over to the window so that she could look out over the city. She probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so why not?

She saw a couple spot lights shinning miles into the air and she watched the beams sway back and forth. Then, she looked over to Lake Ashi and saw a relatively large boat floating just off the shore. She could see a lot of flashing lights on the boat and she thought she could make out people dancing.

'They're probably having a party on that thing and I'm stuck in this cold dingy little room with no alcohol. They probably have a goldmine worth of Feuerwaßer on that thing.'

Asuka had a pouty face painted on her facial features as she walked back over to her bed and let herself fall on the mattress, groaning in exasperation.

Asuka shivered. If there was indeed one thing that hadn't changed about Misato, it was that she always turned the air conditioning down to temperatures that Asuka always deemed uncomfortable. The thin fabric of her lingerie didn't do much to protect her from the chill and her nipples stood erect, pushing up little knots just under the surface of the fabric.

Asuka put her palms over her nipples and rubbed them gently trying to generate some frictional heat to alleviate herself of the little knobs. Her hands where somewhat chilled too though and it didn't do so much to nullify the buttons pushing through her top.

"Damn it, Misato," Asuka whispered to herself, "How am I supposed to sleep in this ten degrees Celsius air?"

Asuka finally deigned to throw the covers over her cold body, and continued to rub her nipples in an attempt to warm them while she waited in the sheets to capture and retain her body heat.

After a few minutes, Asuka's body had finally started to warm some, but her nipples still poked through her nightgown. Though, it wasn't as uncomfortable now. In fact, she might even claim that it was somewhat enjoyable. The simple motion of circling her fingers over the peaks of her breasts was relaxing and subconsciously comforted the previously anxious girl.

She continued caressing herself and small bouts of pleasure manifested in her body when she touched a few sensitive areas, causing her blood to get hotter every time a shot of satisfaction gallivanted through her veins.

"Fuck," Asuka spat quietly, "this is making me horny. This isn't exactly what I wanted to happen."

The redhead thought back to earlier in the night when she was in the shower. She'd noticed a certain item that might be of use in her current…predicament.

'I'm sure Misato wouldn't mind if I borrowed her vibrator.'

Asuka threw the covers off the bed and hastily jumped to her feet. After walking to the door, she opened it very quietly and peeked down the hallway to make sure no one was awake. The lights all seemed to be out in the living room and so she carefully snuck down the hallway.

After making it into the living room, Asuka could barely make out Shinji sleeping on the couch in the darkness. She continued onwards, through the kitchen, and into the washroom. She struggled for a second to find the light switch, but managed to locate it without too much trouble.

Immediately, she saw the little purple device and snatched it off of the shower shelf.

'I guess I'm lucky she keeps it in such an easy to find place.'

She turned off the bathroom light and walked out of the room with a small bounce in her step. She excitedly danced back to her room, though she was careful to not make too much noise.

Arriving back in her room she dropped down onto the futon and pulled her panties down to her knees before laying down and twisting onto her stomach. She rested her head on her pillow and raised her hips to allow her hand some room as she propped her lower half in the air with her knees. She held the bright purple toy in her right hand and snaked her arm under her stomach and in between her thighs. Her fingers brushed past her pubic hair, which was currently shaved into the shape of a heart, and her hand was poised to begin its work.

"Okay, let's do it, Asuka."

She turned the device on to its lowest speed and carefully touched her clitoris with it. This was the first time she'd ever used a vibrator to masturbate, and the sensations were overwhelming to her. She immediately spasmed from the pleasure and had to remove the toy from her sensitive flesh.

"H-holy fuck," she whimpered.

She touched the vibrator to her nub again, trying to stimulate it for longer this time.

"Mmmmmm-uuuuuhhhh!"

She only managed to keep contact for a few seconds before she yanked the toy away again, the pleasure shooting through her body starting to drive her mad.

"Fuck. This is too much. …but Asuka Langley Sohryu never starts something she can't finish!" she said in between gasping breaths.

She forcefully shoved the vibrator onto her clit again as though she were trying to dominate it. Juices were starting to seep out of her vagina and drip onto her hand as the quaking from the toy rumbled through the flesh of her lower lips.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh, Eeeeee, EEEEEEEEEEEEYUH!" she moaned as she bit her lip in an effort to keep herself quiet.

Asuka pulled the vibrator away once again, unable to contain her now audibly emitted pleasure.

"Fuck, I need something to muffle my voice. Someone is going to hear me if I keep going like this," she said as she took heavy lust-filled breaths.

Asuka panted heavily as she tried to gather her self-control. Pleasure was still echoing though her entire body and she felt like her face was on fire from the flushed blood in her cheeks. She could feel her juices dripping off her cunt as the sticky liquid tickled the lips of her vagina.

After regaining some of her composure, she turned over onto her back, and grabbed the panties that were still hung around her knees. She winced at the thought of what she was about to do. She pulled her panties over her heels and brought them to her face, letting them hang only a couple inches above her mouth.

'What the hell am I doing?'

She wadded the lace into a ball and opened her mouth, shoving them onto her tongue and then biting down on the fabric. They didn't fill her mouth as much as she would have liked, but it would have to do.

She rolled back over onto her stomach, taking the same pose as before, only this time, she cupped her breast with her left hand and in an effort to further silence herself, she bit down on the pillow her head was previously resting on.

Asuka was just about to begin pleasuring herself again, the vibrator only a few centimeters away from her clit. But, a single thought crossed Asuka's mind. It was one of her most common thoughts that she embodied every day of her life ever since she was a child. It was a rule of hers that she constantly enforced upon herself in an effort to better herself and become the best person she could be.

'Asuka Langley Sohryu never half-asses anything because half an ass is useless.'

With that, she turned the vibrator to its highest speed and almost rammed it into her clit.

"Guh!" she breathed out through her panty-stuffed mouth.

The sudden and immense pleasure made Asuka feel like she had a hurricane in her guts. Her eyes widened and rolled back into her head. She bit down on her panties and the pillow simultaneously, trying to keep herself from screaming.

She wanted to take the vibrator off her clit. The pleasure was killing her. But she couldn't. She wouldn't dare remove it. She was going to prove to herself that she could take everything this little pleasure inducing device had until the moment she came.

She couldn't breathe, and when she did, it was only enough to make a barely audible strangled squeaking sound as the air around her struggled to get into her lungs from the heated redhead's constant urge to scream.

Asuka could barely hold onto the vibrator. Her juices were leaking all over her hand and the toy which made it a challenge to maintain her grasp on it. It almost slipped out of her hand and eventually, she had to cup it against her clit with her palm instead of maneuvering it with her fingertips.

Her juices were seeping through her fingers and trailing down her forearm until they eventually dripped off her elbow and fell onto the mattress below her. Asuka used her other hand to squeeze her nipples and massage her breasts, receiving even more pleasure from the slight pain and kneading.

Asuka's legs began trembling, occasionally spasming or kicking, and she felt a tingling feeling in her knees that caused her to feel weak. She wouldn't yield however. She would not let up for even one moment.

"Mmmmmmmmmmh-guuuuuuuh!"

Her lips were parted but her teeth bit down on her panties and pillow as hard as she could. Every second the unassailable pleasure continued, the gritting of her teeth seemed to become more and more vice-like as her saliva leaked out of her mouth almost as much as her vaginal lubricants seeped out of the folds of her vulva.

Her spit soaked the pillow and streamed down her neck as her pussy juices flooded onto her mattress. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes were still rolled back from the sheer sexual ecstasy. Her hips where spasming uncontrollably. Asuka knew she was close. This was going to be a first for her. She'd never cum before, but she knew in her heart that she was going to tonight.

She spread her pussy lips with her right hand, still holding the vibrator in place, and shot her left hand under her torso in a similar manner to her right hand. She conjoined her middle finger and her ring finger before digging her digits into herself.

She lifted her hips a little more at the sudden invasion of her fingers and her insides lit on fire hotter than her personality. She could feel it. She knew she was cumming. Her pleasure increased exponentially as her vagina clenched down on her fingers so hard that it hurt. She released the pillow from her biting teeth and swung her head in the air as she uttered a breathless scream. Then, she gasped, almost inhaling her panties, and swung her head back down into her pillow to muffle the magically violent shriek that followed.

Her legs kicked uncontrollably and relentlessly. Her entire body trembled as it was wracked with supernatural pleasure. Her vaginal sap squirted on and showered her thighs. And after she'd exhausted all the breath in her lungs on her pleasure stricken screeching yowl, she turned over onto her back and labored for every trying breath she took.

She couldn't hear anything but a distant ringing, the edges of her vision felt like they were darkening and closing in on her, her heartbeat thundered through her veins almost painfully, her world was spinning at a million revolutions per second, and she felt like she was falling even though she laid securely in her bed. The girl was sensually overloaded and she felt like she was going to black out any moment now.

She barely remembered to turn the vibrator off and she tried getting up to return the toy to its rightful place but her knees and elbows were too weak to support her. She simply couldn't pick herself up. She looked at her heaving breasts through her nightgown and her glistening thighs past it. She slowly pulled her fingers out of her vagina and stuck them into her mouth under her panties, making sure her tongue got full exposure to her sex nectar and a good taste of herself before letting her arm fall limply at her side.

"Oh...Mein Gott! Mein Gott im Himmel! I just came! I just came so hard. I just fucking came everywhere…for the first time ever," she whimpered breathlessly.

Those where the last words she spoke that night before passing out, not caring in the slightest that her panties were still stuffed in her mouth with a smile on her face.

/

-Never Forget Why They Twinkle-

/

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, my beautiful sweet Asuka."

A young Asuka was sitting curled in a ball on her mother's warm lap under the dark blanket of the night sky. Kyoko herself was sitting in a wooden chair in a field next to their house. It was oddly a little chilly tonight, and Asuka nuzzled her head and arms into her mother's stomach to avoid the wind chill as a gust blew by.

It was nights like tonight when Kyoko could almost forget that second impact had ever happened. The cataclysm had thrown the world into a perpetual summer, but occasionally, an oddly cold night would come along, providing everyone with a temporary relief from the ungodly heat.

It felt like it could have been autumn with the current atmosphere around the Sohryu residence. Kyoko figured she could have dressed with some more insulated clothing, the chill starting to infiltrate up her legs in the current thin and breathable summer dress she was wearing. But alas, Kyoko had no winter clothing. Most people didn't nowadays. In fact, some people didn't even own clothing.

It had only been five and a half years since the day the world almost ended and four years since the Valentine Treaty had been signed to end the wars that started only days after as tensions rose. Much of the planet was still in chaos. Even with the Valentine Treaty having been signed, even though the countries of the world no longer warred, outside of the few pockets of remaining civilized societies, people still fought tooth and nail for anything they could get their hands on. Warring gangs had taken up arms against each other in the lawless parts of the globe while other people were loners, not relying on anyone for survival. Over time, after the remaining governments left in the world had managed to restore some measure of order, people had begun to return back to a civilized life. Chaotic rebellions had ensued and anarchists opposed to government had declined to reintegrate into it. But, for the most part, the world was returning to its previous state of civilized antiquity.

Still, the world remained an ugly place for many people. And, as Kyoko looked down at her beautiful daughter, her orange hair being carried gently by the breeze, she was glad that she could raise her away from the sadness that the rest of the world knew too well. She was glad she could raise her here in a little cottage in the German countryside outside of Berlin. She was happy she could live in a place where her precious daughter could see the sunflowers bloom and the trees grow. She was so grateful that she lived in this seemingly magical little field surrounded on all sides by deep forests. She was so fortunate that she could live in a place where she could help her expand and grow her daughter's mind. But, most of all, she was thankful for being granted permission to work for NERV. She held a high ranking position in the technology division of NERV-3 and was highly respected and paid quite handsomely. Because of that, she and her husband had been able to buy this beautiful little cottage in a time when many people could barely afford basic necessities.

She knew; she knew that money didn't buy happiness. But words couldn't well explain the joy she felt at being able to raise her daughter in this haven when much of the world itself had been turned into a hell-scape. It was almost as though second impact had left this one place untouched just so that she could happily raise her baby Asuka here in safety and tranquility.

She remembered when she'd first gotten pregnant. She couldn't explain to her parents how happy she was that she'd finally get to be a mother. But, then second impact happened. The world was thrown into turmoil. She was afraid she'd have to raise her daughter in this terrible, cruel, and violent world. For some time she did, though Asuka was only an infant then and probably remembered nothing of it; and for that she was grateful.

But, by a miraculous stroke of chance, a NERV representative had approached her and her husband one day when they were working on a makeshift farm in trade for shelter. How far the man had traveled to find her and her husband, hundreds of miles from any center of civilization; how hard it must've been for him to find the both of them.

The representative told her that the people he was working for were in need of extremely bright minds; the type of mind that Kyoko possessed. With her university records, the man was convinced she was the one for the job. She was promised safety, security, and a higher purpose in life than simply living from day to day trying to survive. And how could she turn down the offer when she had a family to take care of?

It was because of NERV that she was able to raise her amazing daughter in such a serene place as this; a place where the flowers bloomed freely by day and moths fluttered under the moon by night.

Kyoko embraced her daughter as tightly as she could without hurting the girl and a few tears slipped out of her eyes and onto Asuka's nose.

"I love you so much, my beautiful baby girl; my beautiful Asuka."

"Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you crying, mommy?" Asuka looked up at her mother, her worried blue eyes looking almost silver in the moonlight.

"Because I'm happy," Kyoko said as she stroked Asuka's long red hair and petted her some before she kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Why are you happy, mommy?"

"Because of you, my darling Asuka. You are the light of my life. You make my life worth living and you make me so happy; more happy then I can ever tell you."

"So, I make you cry?" Asuka's eyes started welling up with tears and she forcefully wiped them away with her wrists, "I'm sorry, mommy. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, my dear Asuka," Kyoko said, leaning down and kissing Asuka's tears off of her cheeks, "You don't need to apologize. One day, you'll learn that not all tears come from sadness," Kyoko finished with a sniffle as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

Asuka held her hands up into the air, reaching for her mother's face.

"Come here, mommy."

Kyoko leaned down, and little Asuka grasped her mother's cheeks, pulling her down further. Mirroring her mother's earlier actions, Asuka kissed Kyoko on her forehead before releasing her childlike grip.

"I hope you feel better now, mommy."

"I do, Asuka, my sweetheart."

Comforted by her mother's affirmation, Asuka settled a little lower into her mother's lap, reclining some to look at the starry night sky.

At that moment, a pair of shooting stars blazed across the gallery of the Milky Way.

"Mommy, look! Shooting Stars!"

Kyoko glanced up just in time to see the white hot pair of streaks shoot across the heavens.

"I guess we can each make a wish, then!" she said as she smiled back down at her daughter.

Asuka shut her eyes tightly, obviously concentrating very hard on making her wish. This only served to make Kyoko smile even more. Asuka's eyes shot wide open and she had a gaping smile on her face as she swung her arms around joyfully as though she had exploded from happiness.

"Mommy, mommy! Can I tell you what I wished for?"

"Well, you're not supposed to because then your wish won't come true."

Asuka frowned, "But I really want to!"

Kyoko, not being the superstitious type, decided there was no real harm in hearing what her daughter had to say.

"Mmm, okay. Tell me your wish, Asuka."

Another huge smiled popped up on Asuka's face as unexplainably intense and innocent joy filled the child.

"I wished for you to always be my mother so that I don't have to grow up! I don't want to grow up. I want you to always be here with me! I don't ever want you to leave because I love you too much. I just want you to love me forever and ever."

Kyoko grinned at her daughter as she almost began crying from joy again. Such a beautiful and simple request from a beautiful and innocent child.

"Don't worry, my Asuka. I'll do everything I can to make your wish come true," she stroked the little girl's hair some more and kissed her again, and Asuka's eyes enlarged with happiness.

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Yes, Asuka, my dear?"

Asuka pointed up at the sky, "Why do those stars twinkle?" she moved her hand to point at another place in the sky, "And those ones too. Why do they do it?"

"Well, remember how I told you that light travels in waves?"

"Yeah."

Kyoko was so unbelievably proud of her daughter. She was still naïve because she was still only a child, but she learned so quickly. The five and a half year old wasn't even in school yet and she knew things that some high school graduates didn't know. She truly believed in her heart that, someday, Asuka would grow up to be very successful and smart. Of that, she had no doubt.

"Well, you see, Asuka, when you get far enough away from a star, it doesn't shine as many rays of light into your eyes because the rays get too spread out. That means that only some of the waves of light will make it to your eyes. And, because there is no overlap from other lightwaves when they get so spread out, when the crest and troughs of the wave travel over or under your eyes, you actually aren't seeing the light from the star anymore because it's not going into your pupil. That's what makes it look like it's twinkling. There are other reasons too. Sometimes the atmosphere distorts the light or sometimes another celestial object may move in front of the star and block some of its light as well."

Asuka looked up at her mother with admiration apparent on her face. She was so happy she had a scientist mother who could explain the world to her.

"Hey, mommy?"

"Yes, Asuka?"

"Earlier, you said tomorrow is going to be an important day for you. Why's that? What makes tomorrow so special for you?"

"Well, you see, Asuka, tomorrow, I'm going to be running a contact experiment on the Evangelion."

Asuka's face lit up with excitement. She'd always admired the beautiful red eva from the observation deck whenever her mother decided to bring her to work with her, which had been quite often recently.

"So, you're finally going to turn it on tomorrow?!" Asuka yelped excitedly, as she sat a little straighter in her mother's lap.

"Yes, I am," Kyoko smiled at her.

Asuka cuddled into her mother's warm stomach and breasts as the wind picked up again and caused the little girl to shiver, though the chill was still pleasant on her skin over all.

"I love you so much, mommy."

"I love you too, my precious baby Asuka."

/

The pale morning sunshine gently streamed through the window in Shinji's room where Asuka still dozed. Her arms and legs were sprawled across the futon awkwardly and she snored lightly with the waistband of her panties hanging from her mouth and a little bit of drool trickling out of the side of her lips.

"Mmmmmmama," she mumbled in her sleep.

The girl restlessly turned over onto her side.

"Ma…..ma."

She took a deep breath in through her nose and then out again the same way.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"No," she curled her fingers, making a fist, "I don't want to think about that."

She twisted in bed and rotated onto her back before stretching, "Mmmmmhmmmmm," her teeth biting on her panties.

"Hmmm?"

The girl looked unsure of herself.

"What's this? Blaaaaaaa," she said as she opened her mouth curiously and pulled her spit soaked panties off her outstretched tongue.

Immediately, she recognized the fine red embroidered roses on the front of the g-string hanging in front of her face and remembered the events of last night. Her eyes widened and she put her free hand over her mouth in astonishment, not sure if she was shocked by what she'd decided to do or amazed at what she'd accomplished.

"Oh my god, I hope Misato isn't awake yet. She'd totally notice her vibrator was missing," she clasped her hand together and realized it wasn't in her palm, "Oh, shit, her vibrator, where is it?"

Asuka's eyes widened when she realized she hadn't put the toy back where it belonged, but her eyes just about popped out of her skull when she realized she wouldn't be able to put it back at all if she didn't know where it was.

She sat straight up in bed, not feeling it in her hand and not seeing it anywhere on the floor. She did feel it however. Under her right thigh, the little device started buzzing. She must've turned it on when she sat up.

She threw the sheets off her and jumped out of bed. She struggled to pull her panties up her legs, the wet fabric grabbing at her thighs and twisting as she yanked them up. She then turned the vibrator off and snuck over to her door.

She carefully slid it open and peeked out down the hallway. She listened very intently for the sound of chop sticks coming together, footsteps, running faucets, the television, even breathing; anything that would signify another person was conscious and in the vicinity.

Hearing nothing, she quietly snuck into the living room. She saw Shinji still sleeping on the couch and there was no sign that Misato had woken up yet. Still, remaining light on her feet, Asuka scurried though the kitchen and into the bathroom. She placed the vibrator back on the shelf.

She was about to walk out, but she saw her hair looked to be a bit of a mess. Sometimes she didn't like having such long hair. It's was a pain to manage, but she always managed to convinced herself that it was well worth it. She knew how drop dead gorgeous she was and her hair definitely attributed majorly to her beauty, and so she'd always decided that taking care of it would pay off in the end.

She grabbed a comb, but decided she could do with a shower as well and so she dropped it back on the restroom counter and turned on the water to let it heat up.

She happily hopped back to her room and opened her suitcase. She rummaged through it before finding an expensive pair of tight black gym shorts and a tight low-cut red tank-top with a fireball decal on the left breast.

Luckily it was the weekend and she wasn't going to school today. She'd only worn it for a few hours as of yet, but Asuka absolutely hated her school uniform. She hated the material, she hated that it didn't fit to her body in an ideal way, she hated that it didn't stand out; but mostly, she hated that it had blue on it. She hated everything that was blue with the exceptions of the sky, water that hadn't been contaminated after second impact, and her blue eyes. And it was for these reasons that the uniform simply did not meet her expectations.

She glared at the damnable thing as it sat in her closet. She wanted to burn it, just utterly destroy it. It wasn't just her being a rebellious kid. No, Asuka deeply hated everything the uniform stood for. When she looked at it, she felt like she was being held back by the entire world simply because no one was as good as her and everyone expected her to stoop to their level so that they could remain relevant.

She couldn't believe that she'd let Kaji talk her into going to school here. So what if it was against the law? She'd already graduated from university and she was an eva pilot. She shouldn't need to go to school. There were grander and more bold things for her to pursue, and she was stuck learning kanji in highschool? It disgusted her. She figured she could have just hired someone to tutor her. But, Kaji had pointed out that, because of Asuka's refusal to settle for more averagely priced clothing among other things, they couldn't afford a tutor with what NERV payed them.

Still, Asuka would have stood by her argument that she was an Eva pilot and college graduate and shouldn't need further tutoring, but it was Kaji who was asking her, and so, she bent to his will. He was the one person in the entire world who seemed to have any power over her.

Asuka stood up and decided to end her staring contest with her sailor uniform, knowing it would get her nowhere. She looked at her dresser and considered if she wanted to grab a bra or panties from the ones she'd had time to unpack, but decided against it.

'My boobs are perky enough,' she smiled to herself pridefully before prancing her way back to the bathroom.

Stepping into the steamy washroom, she realized just how cold the rest of the apartment was. She would never understand how Misato could live in such a frigid environment. Maybe that Penguin had rubbed off on her or something.

Asuka stripped her panties and nightgown off. She stepped into the hot shower and started scrubbing the dried juices from last night off her thighs with a soapy rag. Sadly, Misato didn't have any bodywash that she liked. She'd have to go get some today. Luckily, Asuka had brought her orange-cinnamon shampoo from Germany though. She didn't know what she'd do without it. She'd have to make sure she found something like it here in Japan.

After she stepped out of the shower, she smelled something being cooked in the kitchen. She had to admit, it smelled pretty good. But, she'd have to stave off her hunger for a few more minutes. She still needed to dry her hair and body.

She grabbed a brush, turned on the blow-dryer, and she carefully began brushing her hair. She meticulously groomed herself inch by inch, eventually deciding to discard the brush and use her slender fingers in its place.

After her hair was dried, Asuka began considering if she wanted to use a towel to dry her body. It seemed as though there were only two that she could choose from, and neither option appealed to her. One towel was a dark purple and quite obviously belonged to Misato considering she walked into the kitchen wrapped in it last night. The other towel was a plain white and probably belonged to the Third Child. She was less than pleased with the two towels, disgusted even. And so, she decided to bypass drying herself with them and deigned to squeeze into her gym shorts and tank-top instead.

"Haaaaaallllloooo-," Asuka sung into the chilly kitchen air as she walked out of the bathroom.

Shinji had seemingly just gotten up to start cooking breakfast; fried pork cutlets and pickled vegetables by the looks of it.

"-Guten Morgen, Shinjiiiiii," Asuka continued singing.

Shinji immediately cringed and looked over his shoulder, "Uh…G-guten Morgen."

"Heeeeeeeeeyyy, why so gloomy? I'm the most popular girl in Japan right now," she raised her finger up and flicked the boy between his eyebrows, "You should appreciate your good fortune."

Shinji flinched but didn't say anything in protest, not eager to upset the girl first thing in the morning.

"Hey, where's the other one. She's here too isn't she? I didn't see her last night. Does she not live here?" Asuka continued.

"O-other one?" Shinji asked, not on the same line of thought as the redhead.

"What are you? Stupid? I'm talking about the First Child of course!"

"Oh, Ayanami? S-she lives in the western rim of Tokyo-3."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah…" Shinji replied, not paying the girl any more mind than he had to.

At that moment, PenPen had walked into the kitchen, obviously smelling Shinji's cooking and looking for food..

Asuka shivered looking at the weird bird. She'd never seen anything like it in her entire life.

"So, you're a penguin, huh?" Asuka asked as she crouched down next to the penguin and poked its break.

PenPen replied with a, "Waarrrrk!"

"I thought you all went extinct after second impact."

"Wark!"

"Misato said…" Shinji started and Asuka looked up at him, "…she said she rescued him. He was some experiment and the people experimenting on him were going to euthanize him after…after they were done."

"Well," Asuka stood back up and brushed her hands off, "I guess it's a good thing Misato rescued him then. I guess these little guys aren't all too common after second impact."

"Misato says that the world was really different before second impact. She said that the oceans weren't red when she was a kid. She says that there where these things called seasons, and that they'd change the temperature of the planet or something. She also said that there was a lot more life. There weren't as many food shortages and there weren't as many conflicts as there are today," Shinji sighed, "If only that asteroid hadn't ruined everything. I wish I'd known what it was like to live before second impact."

Asuka already knew most of what Shinji had said had been somewhat naïve, but there was one thing that stood out as particularly stupid to her ears.

"Wait. Wait," Asuka snickered, "You actually think…that a meteorite caused second impact?"

"Well, that's what all the textbooks say…"

"Oh my god, you really don't know anything, do you? Hah, and you call yourself the Third Child," she said as she pointed a finger at him.

Shinji blushed, embarrassed, but not quite sure what the girl was going on about. He didn't exactly like the way she was insulting him either, but he figured he'd rather not have her beat him again.

"Okay, Third Child, you want me to tell you what actually happened?"

Shinji didn't say anything, but nodded in compliance with the girl's suggestion.

"So, like, about fifteen years ago, they found the first angel, Adam, in Antarctica; same place the fictional meteorite supposedly struck. I don't know exactly what happened because I was only like half a year old and I never knew anyone who knew exactly what happened. But, while they were probing around and experimenting on it, something happened and it exploded or it released some massive energy burst. That's what caused Second Impact. The explosion melted the ice cap and caused worldwide flooding. It also altered our seasons, which is why we don't have spring, autumn, or winter anymore. That's also why NERV was made. Us Eva pilots are here to prevent a third impact from ever happening. And, I'll be damned if Third Impact happens on my watch," Asuka finished with a smirk.

Shinji was flabbergasted, but still tried to maintain attention on the pork he was frying. Asuka could see the somewhat disturbed expression he bore and smiled to herself. Knowing she'd successfully shown off her knowledge, her heart swelled with pride.

"That you will be. We'll all be damned if you let Third Impact happen," Misato said as she leaned on the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Well, well, well," Asuka started, "look who finally decided to wake her lazy ass up."

Misato yawned and then smirked.

"Look who's still wearing provocative clothing after calling me indecent," Misato said as she ogled Asuka's cleavage that was displayed quite glowingly with her low-cut tank-top.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED OLD WOMAN! At least I'm not explicit! You flashed your butt like right in my face!"

Misato walked out of the doorway and to the kitchen table, "Right in your face? I was on the other side of the kitchen! And the towel didn't let _that much_ show" Misato said as she sat down at the table.

"SO WHAT? It still made me want to throw up my dinner!"

"Dinner? What dinner? You didn't eat me out as far as I remember."

"EEW! SICK! I'm a girl! I should slap you just for insinuating that I'd even think of such a disgusting perverted thing."

Misato shrugged, "I guess that would just be one of the occupational hazards a slut would have to endure," Misato smirked.

"HEY! Who are you calling a slut?!"

"Myself actually, but if the shoe fits…."

Asuka growled and clenched her fists. She really wanted to slap Misato right now, but Shinji was currently bringing the food to the table and she'd rather not accidently knock her breakfast out of the boy's hands with a surprise catfight. She was unexplainably starved and the food was currently more attractive than the prospect of fighting.

So, Asuka, Misato, and Shinji all sat down for breakfast; the peace between them balancing on a tightrope on a windy day.

/

-Diesen Kuß der Ganzen Welt-

/

Asuka was sick of it. She was so sick of it that she couldn't take it anymore. She was so sick of it, in fact, that she felt the need to tell everyone around her that she was indeed sick of it. And so she did.

"I'M SICK OF IT!" she finally burst out as she stood up, slamming her palms down on the table before Shinji and Misato could sit down for dinner, "I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! I'M SO SICK OF IT, I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Shinji and Misato blinked in confusion at the peeved Asuka.

"OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" she hollered, "Both of you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

She glared at Misato.

"I'm sick of you for eating it!"

Then at Shinji.

"And you! I'm sick of you for cooking it!"

Then, she placed her hand on her chest, gesturing to herself.

"Hell, I'm even sick of myself for being forced to make it a part of my diet."

She grit her teeth in frustration.

"But most of all, I'M SICK OF ALL THIS RICE!"

She pointed accusingly at the bowls huddled in Shinji's hands that he'd been carrying to the table before Asuka had her outburst.

"I've only been here a week; A WEEK I TELL YOU, and I'm already sick of it. I've been forced to eat it for breakfast, lunch and now dinner all in the same day! DON'T YOU JAPANESE EAT ANYTHING ELSE AT ALL? Don't you eat dog in this part of the world? I want a dog instead. Even live bugs would be better than this."

"We have a lot of Cicadas around here if you'd like to go out and grab a few for dinner," Misato snickered, trying to restrain herself from laughing as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"EWW, NO, THAT'S GROSS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I just meant that they'd be better than this rice. I didn't mean I actually wanted to eat them!"

She turned to Shinji again and snarled as he edged towards the table. He paused when Asuka growled at him though, trying to judge whether he was about to get slapped again.

"THIRD CHILD!"

He jumped at the intense annoyance seeping from her lips.

"MAKE ME CUPCAKES!"

"C-c-cupcakes?" Shinji asked in a pitifully small voice.

"Jawohl! Cupcakes! Kleiner Kuchen! You're a cook. Now, make them!"

"B-b-but, I don't know how!"

"SO LEARN!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Misato started, sounding a little confused, "Cupcakes? Where have I heard that before? Those are the little uh…uuuuhh...Oh, what do you call 'em? They're those tiny little cake things that are wrapped in those disposable paper bowls and have that cheap gaudy buttercream frosting that nobody likes, right?"

"CHEAP? GAUDY? NOBODY LIKES? Look here, Bitch," Asuka shouted in astonishment as she leaned across the table and pointed at Misato rudely, "I'll have you know that I, THE GREAT ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU, happen to love; LOVE, CUPCAKES! ESSPECIALLY THE FROSTING! SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT CUPCAKES WHEN ALL YOU EAT IS FUCKING CHEAP NOODLES, MISATO!"

"What can I say?" Misato shrugged innocently, "Noodles are good."

Asuka huffed and turned towards Shinji again.

"What are you still standing around for? Make me my cupcakes, DAMN IT! Apple with maple frosting! Jump to it!"

"But, I really don't how. And even if I did, I don't even know if we have the ingredients."

Asuka huffed again. "Hmph, Fine, I see how it is. See if I care," she said as she walked out of the kitchen, obviously heading for her room to go to bed for the night, "Now I get to go to bed on an empty stomach. I hope you're happy!" She spat as she marched around the corner.

Shinji looked to the floor as he listened to her thundering footsteps, disappointed in himself for making the girl angry.

"Hey, Shinji, come here. Let's eat," Misato said softly to the boy.

Shinji walked forward and set the bowls of rice on the table before going back to the kitchen counter and silently grabbing the Chicken with orange sauce he'd made specifically to appease the redhead girl with what he assumed would have been her favorite color. He'd even put in some extra of his spicy secret ingredient that she seemed to love so much.

He set the chicken on the table and sat down.

"Itadakimasu," they both said much more quietly than they usually did.

Misato poured her bowl of rice over the serving of chicken she'd been given and mixed it around before taking a bite.

"This is really good, Shinji," she consoled the boy.

"I made it specially for her. I thought that I could get on her good side. There's this pepper I use that she seems to like. I don't usually put it in my orange chicken, but I did this time…" Shinji trailed off in a depressed manner.

Misato frowned a little. She could see why tonight's outburst had bothered him more than Asuka's usual antics.

"Hey, Shinji, listen. Asuka doesn't hate you. She's just…hard to deal with. I used to work with her back when I was still in Germany-"

Shinji looked up somewhat surprised, "You were in Germany?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just for a little bit. I worked for NERV-3 back in those days and I was Asuka's handler while I was there. But, anyways…listen, Asuka is just being Asuka. She had some really bad things happen to her when she was a kid. I probably shouldn't tell you about…about what happened. She probably wouldn't like it if I told you…but…Just try not to be so upset over her, okay? She can be harsh, but she doesn't mean anything by it. She can actually be sweet after you've pulled down her walls…I might need to work on that myself some. She's keeping me out too considering it's been years since I last saw her and things have changed since then, no doubt…I never completely got through her defenses but, she can be sweet. You'll just have to trust me on that. So, quit looking so down, okay?" Misato finished with a smile.

"Yeah…Okay," he said as he tried to force a smile on his face.

Misato and Shinji conversed softly over the remainder of their meal, Misato slowly bringing the boy out of his sadness, even getting him to laugh a few times. And after dinner, the two of them crashed on the couch, Shinji carrying an armful of Misato's Yebisu with him. There, they did what they did every night. Misato got drunk and Shinji sat calmly next to her watching the same shows and movies he'd been watching since he'd gotten to Tokyo-3 almost two months ago. And at around Midnight, Misato would finish her beers and Shinji would help her to bed before turning off the light in the kitchen and going to sleep himself.

He'd walk right next to Asuka's room and go to sleep in what had simply been a storage room before Asuka had kicked him out of his own. It wasn't as big as his old room, but Shinji didn't mind. In fact, he might have liked it a little more than his old room. The only thing it was missing was a window so that he could look at the city on the nights he couldn't sleep. But, even that was okay by his standards. Shinji didn't mind the dark.

And as he slid the door to his room shut and laid down; almost instantly falling asleep, a little flame peeked her head into the hallway that separated her room from Shinji's. Unseen and unheard by all, she danced out of her room and fumbled through the darkness back to the kitchen she had marched out of a few hours before.

"Damn them, it certainly took them long enough to go to sleep," she whispered to herself.

She turned on the kitchen light and there on the table was a cold bowl of orange chicken over a bed of rice with a note next to it that read,

'Sorry it's not to your liking. If you're still hungry, I left his here for you. If you don't eat it, I'll just throw it out in the morning. But, I wanted to make sure you had a chance to eat. Please, accept my humblest apologies. I will do better.'

Asuka's pride clashed with her hunger and cravings, and for the next hour, she agonized over whether she really wanted to eat that damned bowl of rice and orange chicken.

/

Misato had woken up to Shinji cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Asuka watching some old black and white show on the television in the living room. For once, it seemed Asuka was calm, and Misato was very happy she didn't have to wake up to her screaming. She really did enjoy having Asuka around, but listening to her shouting, arguing, and spitting expletives first thing in the morning wasn't how Misato wanted to deal with her hangovers. And so, she was grateful that, for whatever reason, she was subdued.

"Good morning, you two," Misato yawned lazily.

"Good morning."

"Guten Morgen, Misato."

Misato smiled. She always loved hearing Asuka speak in German. When she wasn't shouting, she had quite a voice and Misato thought it sounded so beautiful to hear her talk in German.

"Hey, you two have sync tests this morning, but I pulled you for school for the entire day. So, you don't need to worry about going in."

"Aww, thanks, Misato. All those perverted boys were starting to get on my nerves. Did I tell you how many marriage proposals I got on my first day?"

"No. How many?"

"Like, enough to fill my entire locker!"

Misato and Asuka continued talking about girly things as Shinji finished cooking breakfast; roast pork in onion and cream soup.

After Asuka blew up over the rice, Shinji had decided he'd try to cut back on it. Earlier in the morning, before Asuka had awoken, he went out of his way to try to find a recipe that didn't involve rice in any way. And, after searching through half of one of his cookbooks, he'd found one that he'd hoped would be to her liking.

He took the pot off the burner and called to the girls in the living room.

"Breakfast is ready."

They ate breakfast rather calmly and after everyone had their fill, Misato had gone to take her morning shower, followed by Asuka immediately thereafter. After they'd both finished their daily morning duties, they'd all piled into Misato's Renault and headed to NERV. Shinji would usually have been the one to sit shotgun, but Asuka had demanded that the seat was intended for her and ended up kicking Shinji to the back of the car luckily more figuratively than literally due to his quick compliance and eagerness to rectify his mistake.

After the seating arrangements had been finalized, Misato headed out, Asuka and her laughing at girly jokes all the way.

/

Ritsuko had been running a battery of tests on a few samples NERV had been able to recover off the corpse of the sixth angel. It wasn't entirely intact, but Asuka had managed to kill it without causing it to detonate its core. Ritsuko was waiting for the scan on her computer to complete when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind the chair she was sitting in.

"Lost a little weight, have you Ritsu?"

She chuckled some as she recognized the voice, "You're flattering, but I'm afraid I've gained more than I care to admit."

"Well, maybe you're just wearing too many clothes."

"I'd show you but this room is being monitored."

"Was monitored," Ryoji Kaji said smoothly into Akagi's ear as he raised one of his hands to caress her cheek, "I replaced the main feed with loop."

"Thoroughly prepared as always."

"Hey, when I play, I play to win," Kaji said as he pulled the false blonde's lips a little closer to his.

"But you've lost," Ritsuko said as she glanced toward the window of her lab, "You should have covered the windows too."

Kaji followed the Doctor's eyes and, with a confused and surprised look on his face, beheld a most unsettling sight.

Pressed against the window was a fuming Misato, her hot breath clouding the glass directly in front of her face, but not enough to obscure what was going on inside.

Kaji immediately jumped off Ritsuko and took a more casual stance, pretending nothing had happened.

"Well, It's certainly been awhile Ryo," Ritsuko said as she followed suit.

"Indeed it has," Kaji said just before Misato stormed through the door.

"What the hell is this idiot doing here? I thought he was assigned to Euro! He's already handed over Unit-02. What's he still doing here," Misato stormed past the man, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I got transferred along with Asuka," the man said as he raised his arms bashfully, "So, I guess that means we can hang out some, just like old times."

Misato spun around and glared at the man, "WHO THE HELL WANTS TO RELIVE THE PAST? Besides, I'm down here to see Ritsuko, not you!" she said before facing the false blonde in question, "H.R. just gave us the approval on Asuka. Bye!"

Misato stomped out of the room causing her butt to jiggle some, which didn't go unnoticed by the keen eyes of Kaji.

"Oh my," Ritsuko said as the door to her lab slid shut, "That was pure jealously. I'd say...you still got a chance."

"Think so? Guess we'll see. Anyways, what's this stuff you're working on here?" he inquired as he leaned over Ritsuko once again to look at her computer screen.

"Oh, just some tests I was running on a tissue sample of the sixth angel. I figured I'd compare them to the fourth angel's patterns the next time I got the chance. The Third Child really did a miraculous job at taking down the fourth angel. I was sort of worried over his combat capabilities at first, but he's certainly come through for us a couple times now."

"Really now? I'd heard he was pretty impressive, but other than his first sortie, I hadn't really heard specifics. Care to indulge me on some of his feats?"

Ritsuko sighed as she attempted to recall the events that had lead up to this moment.

"Well, after his first engagement with the third angel, which I'm sure you've heard plenty about by now, he was able to execute the fourth angel. Now, he was quite brash with how he accomplished it, and Misato chewed him out over not following her orders after the battery inside his Eva started to lose its charge, but, overall, he did quite a good job considering he had two other people in the plug with him."

"Two? Isn't that unsafe or something? Wouldn't that interrupt the neural link?"

"Oh, it did some, but he managed. And I got an almost completely intact core because of him."

"Now how did he manage to do that considering it was only his second deployment?"

"He punctured the core with a prog knife but for some reason it didn't collapse. I guess he was just delicate or lucky enough to not send the core into critical."

Kaji smirked, "I did tell him luck was part of his destiny."

"The angel liquefied after its core died and stopped feeding its AT field. But, the core itself was only split in a couple areas and I've been running tests on it ever since. Then, a couple weeks ago, the fifth angel showed up and we deployed him against it. I'm sure you heard something about this one since this was our biggest operation as of yet."

"I've heard whispers."

"Yeah, well, we sent him and Unit-01 up to engage it and it didn't go very well for us. As soon as the catapult arrived at the surface, the angel charged up some kind of beam attack and it pretty much went straight though the Eva's AT field. So, we had to pull Unit-01 back down, which was a little tricky considering that a few of our recovery systems had failed under the temperature of the beam. Now, at that point, we weren't even sure if we'd be able to Utilize Unit-01 again for the duration of the offense. So, we decided we'd get have to use the First Child and Unit-00 if we were going to destroy the angel. Of course, right around that time, Misato came up with some crazy plan, just like she always does."

Kaji laughed, "Haha, she's just like I remember."

"Oh yes she is, and she's still telling those god awful sex jokes too. I'd slap her if they didn't make me laugh so damn hard."

"Has she told anyone the one about eating ass like she was on death row and it were her last meal? I taught her that one."

"Oh god, Kaji, if you do get back with her, please, PLEASE don't encourage her. They're funny jokes, but they're so indecent and she cracks them at the most...I'd like to say inopportune, but she's actually extremely _opportunistic_ with her decisions on when to use them."

"Hahaha, I'll see if I can't get her to cut down on them if we do get back together, but I can't promise anything. Remember, I may have taught her a few, but she has an extremely sharp mind and she's very witty. Her comical passion took off of her own accord."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, Misato hatched some crazy plan to basically use all of the electricity in Japan to power that Positron Cannon that the SSDF R&D department was working on. She had Unit-01 in the gunner position and Unit-00 on defense. It really was a spectacle for the ages. You should have seen it."

"So…she really orchestrated all that?" Kaji asked, seemingly getting lost in his thoughts.

"She really did."

Kaji paused for a moment and took a breath.

"Ritsu…has she been okay?"

"Oh, Ryo, I couldn't say. There's something up with her. She's done some things she probably shouldn't have done…but I think she's holding herself together."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and a voice projected out over the intercom system as Kaji and Ritsuko's conversation was cut short.

"Attention all personnel. A condition one base-wide alert has been issued. All combat and technical support personnel, report to battle stations immediately. Repeating."

/

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were all in their test plugs when the alarm sounded signaling the arrival of the seventh angel. Misato immediately had the children pulled out of the sync test and had Shinji and Asuka board their Evas with Rei on standby. The red and purple beasts where launched up the catapult almost as soon as the two pilots had synchronized.

"Alright you two," Misato said over the com directed to Asuka and Shinji's plugs, "I need you two to close in and take turns. Our intercept capability is still low after the fifth angel's assault. So, we preferably want to stop this thing before it gets into the city. You're going be deployed to the Lake Ashi shoreline outside Tokyo-3 to stop the angel. Got it?"

"Got it," Shinji affirmed obediently.

"This sucks!" Asuka whined, "It's my first deployment over Japanese soil and she won't let me handle it solo. I've already proven I can take an angel on my own. Why do I have to bring you?"

A window popped up in Asuka's Eva with a feed to Unit-01's plug.

"It's only SOP," Shinji said, trying to make Asuka feel better, "That's all it is. Just procedure."

Asuka growled at the chat window, "Grrrr. Well, let me tell you something first, Third Child! Just don't get in my way!" she said as she bared her teeth.

Shinji cringed away from the chat window in his plug and closed it before he upset the girl any more. He swore he saw fangs growing in her mouth with how much venom was in her voice.

Asuka growled again, "His selection as a pilot must've been a joke, right?"

The pair of Evas came to an abrupt stop as they emerged from the subterranean Geofront.

"Two against one isn't what I call a fair fight. Not a fair fight at all. I actually thought I was gonna get to show off my skills as I pilot once I got here," Asuka said as her Eva gripped it's Axe a little tighter, waiting for the angel to show itself.

"We don't get a choice, survivability takes priority," Misato said.

"It doesn't change the fact that I could handle this by myself!" Asuka exclaimed.

Asuka didn't get the chance to continue her ranting. Ahead of the two Evas, the angel had surfaced and was approaching the shore quickly.

It was an ugly thing, just like all the angels where; a lumbering bipedal creature with big burly arms and an abstract spherical looking head sitting between its shoulders that had three pits where its eyes should have been.

"I'll handle this!" Asuka shouted gleefully as she charged the angel, "Cover my back, Third Child."

"Cover you?"

"Yeah! Ladies first!"

"Damn it, don't talk to me like that, you dumb rookie."

"Dumb rookie? Who do you think you're talking to you little brat? I've been piloting Eva since I was a kid. You only stared a few months ago. Who's the real rookie here?"

Shinji frowned. Maybe she had a point. So, he shut his mouth and took aim with his Pallet Rifle while Asuka continued her rush forward in an attempt to blitz the angel. Unit-01 pulled the trigger and the rifle sprayed a stream of bullets at the angel, seemingly effectively dividing its attention as Asuka approached it from its right side and swung her axe high over her head. She brought it down on the angel, splitting it cleanly in half. Each side of the angel limply slumped over, completely lifeless as the halves fell into the water, sending waves crashing to the shore.

"Well, I'll be damned. How does she move like that?" Shinji said in shock at what he'd witnessed.

"Well, what did you think of that? A fight should be clean and elegant without wasted effort. I think I embody that perfectly," Asuka bragged as her Eva swung the axe over its shoulder and walked away from the angel.

"That was beautiful, Asuka!" Misato praised her over the com.

"Oh, it was nothing," she chirped back.

A video window popped up in Shinji's plug and displayed on it was Asuka as she teasingly stuck her tongue out at him. But something else had caught Shinji's eye. Behind Unit-02, the angel stirred.

"ASUKA, IT'S STILL MOVING!"

"WAS?" the girl asked in surprised German.

Her Eva turned on its heel and saw the two halves of the angel regenerating into separate creatures. She stared on, somewhat disgusted at the spectacle as bones grew out of each half of the angel followed by muscles and finally, skin.

"No way! WHAT THE HELL!?" Asuka screamed again.

The twin angels ominously stared at the two Eva's, completely unmoving.

"What…what are they doing?" Shinji asked, becoming more distressed by the minute.

"It's….it's like they're thinking or something. Maybe they're waiting for us to make the first move," Asuka suggested anxiously.

"Then, maybe we should retreat?"

"What? No. You heard Misato. We don't want these things getting into the city."

Before the two children could discuss their next course of action any more however, the twin angels charged at the two Evas.

"Fuck," Asuka hissed.

She raised her axe, preparing to counter attack the angel. Once it got close enough to her, she lifted the butt of her axe and the angel's head collided with it. The angel recoiled in pain as Unit-02 swung the axe over its head and cleaved into the angel's shoulder to no avail. The angel slinked out from under the axe blade and its shoulder immediately began regenerating.

Unit-01 sidestepped the angel it was engaging and tripped it as it passed before unloading half a magazine into the angel's back. The angel seemed unaffected by the hail of 209mm rounds that pierced its back. It climbed onto its feet with minimal effort, and then swung its arm behind it as it turned, backhanding Unit-01 and sending it flying.

Shinji had the urge to feel his mouth and check to make sure all his teeth were still there. Even after all the previous times he'd piloted the Eva, it was still sickening to feel his bones moving when they weren't.

"DAMN IT!" Asuka yelled in frustration, "It's some kind of reflexive healing system!"

"Focus on the cores!" Misato shouted through the com.

"You think I don't know that!?" Asuka asked as she swung her axe into the angel's chest from its right side.

The angel grabbed the shoulder of the axe handle and tried pulling Unit-02 closer towards it, but Asuka forced her Eva to raise its foot and pushed the angel away as the axe slid out of its chest.

"This really isn't good!" Shinji exclaimed as he fired at the angel that was once again rushing him as his Eva laid on the ground still trying to recover from the last hit it took.

As the angel drew near, Unit-01 lifted it leg, its foot squarely making contact with the center of the angel's chest before he redirected the angel's momentum over his Eva, causing it to fly over him and crash into a building on the other side of the Eva.

"Misato, this is no use!" Asuka shouted as she barely managed to fend off the angel.

She was unsure whether she should drop her axe or not. It was too slow and the angel was too close for her to effectively use it. The angel had attempted to disarm her of it multiple times now and it was starting to become a hindrance. But, if the deep wounds the axe inflicted on the angel didn't faze it, how well would her progressive knife or any other weapon at her disposal fare?

Shinji wasn't having much better luck. He'd expended all the 209mm ammo he'd brought up to the surface and the nearest armament depot was a mile and a half away. Even if a resupply was shot up through the catapult chute, he may not even be able to get his hands on it with how fast the angels were capable of recovering. The one he'd redirected into the building was already getting back up as though nothing had happened.

Without any ammo, Shinji only had one weapon left excluding his Eva's fists. He drew his progressive knife from the pylon compartment and held it at the ready as the angel stood up and turned to face him in the rubble of the collapsed building.

"UUUAAAAAAHHH, FUUUUCCK! FUCK!"

Shinji's concentration was broken as the earsplitting scream shot through his plug's sound system. He looked at Asuka's Eva and saw that the angel she was fighting had finally managed to disarm her of her axe and was currently digging its claws into the flesh of her Eva's lower abdomen while simultaneously crushing its ribcage and diaphragm

"ASUKA!"

Suddenly, Shinji felt like the breath had been knocked out of him as the angel he was fighting body-slammed his Eva, causing it to topple down onto the sandy beach.

"GggrrrraaaAAAHHHHH," Shinji screamed desperately and ferally as he plunged the prog knife as deep as he could into the angel's body while he used his free hand to push the angel off him to give himself some space to maneuver.

He furiously stabbed at the angel with the knife, frantically trying to hit its core. Blood sprayed out of the wounds before they almost instantly closed. It spewed onto and seeped over the purple armor of the Eva before pooling beneath it on the beach and trickling into the water of Lake Ashi.

"FUUUUCK, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Asuka shrilly screamed again, and it sent chills down Shinji's spine. Shinji redoubled his assault on the angel on top of him, but it did no good. He tried to roll the Eva and the angel over to place himself at a better advantage, but the angel had his Eva firmly pinned to the ground. Shinji's thrashing was just enough to keep the angel from taking the offense on his Eva.

"MISATO, DO SOMETHING!" Shinji screamed as he started to fear for his life.

/

In the Geofront, Captain Katsuragi was frantically considering her options. Rei had suggested that she be sent up, but Misato wasn't convinced that would have much effect with how invulnerable the twin angel had proven to be. She'd thought that perhaps she could have had artillery called in, but that would only cause minimal damage to the angels, even if their AT fields had been neutralized. And that also ran the risk of hitting the two Evas as well. Really, there was only one viable option she could really consider right now, but it wouldn't be pretty and also ran the risk of destroying part of the city.

"Makoto," the Captain snapped, "are there any civilian emergency shelters within a five mile radius of the targets?"

Hyuga glanced at a map on his monitor and responded with, "No, Ma'am. What do you plan to do?"

"We're going to detonate an N2 cruise missile right on top of those bastards. That's the only chance we got right now. They're basically immune to our offense. We have no other choice. If that doesn't work…hopefully it'll at least buy us some time."

Misato cringed as she heard Asuka scream again. Hearing those kids, her kids, in pain was what she hated most about her job.

/

Back on the battlefield, Asuka struggled to get the angel to release its crushing grip on her Eva. She beat at its arms but the angel wouldn't release its hold on her. To make matters worse, its claws where slowly puncturing into her Eva. She struck its arms as violently as she could. Her strength was quickly fading though, as much as she hated to admit it. Any minute now, she'd probably be unconscious.

'Am I…dying? I've…never felt anything like this before.'

A metallic screeching sound echoed through her Eva and adrenaline surged through her body before a new intense pain manifested just below her ribs. It felt like two swords had been run through her torso and her lower ribcage had been broken into a dozen pieces.

"GGUUUAAHHHHHHHHHHH-FU-FUUUUUCK!"

She almost threw up as she felt something moving inside of her stomach and womb. It felt like it was grabbing her and tearing at her insides. The girl clutched at her diaphragm and uterus but could feel no physical object penetrating her. With the pain and adrenaline she was feeling, she'd sworn that a few pieces of metal had come loose and impaled her when the harsh and grating sound had vibrated through her plug earlier. But she finally realized that the angel must have pierced her Eva with its fingers and her current sensations were the result of the neural link she shared with the red biomech. She never imagined that syncing with an Eva could possibly induce this much pain.

Shinji had finally faltered against the angel's offense. The angel was repeatedly bashing its arms against Unit-01 as the purple Eva desperately tried to defend against the thundering strength that the angel was unleashing upon it. But, Shinji's forearms ached and were tired. Eventually, he just let the Eva's arms drop to its side as he accepted the thrashing the angel was intent upon punishing him with.

He was in so much pain but he didn't care. He didn't care that his chest felt like it was collapsing. He didn't care that he felt hot blood flowing into his lungs. He didn't care about anything anymore. He knew that it wasn't really happening to him, but he still groaned and grit his teeth. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest cavity and turned his head to face the red eva. It had been stabbed by the angel's godlike claws a moment earlier, but it had released its grip and the red Eva slowly fell backwards as the long fingers of the monstrous angel slithered out of the puncture wounds in the Eva's torso.

Asuka's vision started to darken as her strength was sapped from her and unconsciousness began to cradle her mind. The redhead looked to the side and saw the other angel crushing and beating on Unit-01. She could hear the sickening crunching sounds as its ribs shattered, even with all its armor plating protecting it. She quit grasping at her torso and her Eva limply fell backwards and collapsed on the beach. The last thing Asuka saw was an explosion of light before darkness embraced all.

On the command bridge, Misato was struggling to keep her composure. The screen in front of the command bridge was filled with static with the communications and the livestream having been knocked out by the detonation of the N2 warhead. She hated the static. She'd have to wait to know if she'd made the right call or not and every second she idled ate away at her very soul. But, even more than that, she hated herself for making the call in the first place. She hated knowing she'd given the order to blow up one of the most powerful weapons in existence right above two people who might as well have been her own children. She didn't find it likely, but she could have just killed those kids and she wouldn't know their fate until the connection was restored.

Misato spoke in a hoarse and wavering voice, the only indication that she was pained by her decision.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, as soon as we confirm it's clear, launch Unit-00 and have her recover Unit-01 and Unit-02."

/

"Momma, what are you making?"

"I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise, sweetheart."

It was a sweltering sunny day at the Sohryu residence. And, Kyoko's current attempt at cooking wasn't making the house any cooler. Even though the air conditioning was turned down as low as it could be set, the heat from the oven was negating most of what the air conditioning unit did to cool the house.

"But, momma, I really want to know!"

"You'll find out in a little bit, sweetheart," Kyoko said before leaning down and kissing Asuka on her head, "In the meantime, why don't you go get changed into your swimsuit and we can go play in the sprinkler while your surprise is cooking."

Asuka's eyes lit up and she dashed off to her bedroom to go change. Kyoko smiled as she watched the little girl run down the hallway and close the door to her room, before she herself went to her own room to change.

Kyoko pulled her pale yellow summer dress over her head and gently laid it on her bed. She then searched through her closet and found a black bikini to replace her bra and panties with. She tried it on examined herself.

Her figure had certainly come back after the time she'd spent starving in the months that followed second impact. And Germany had come through second impact on the less devastating side of the scale. She could scarcely imagine how bad some countries still had it right now.

After second impact happened, she never thought she'd get to live another day in happiness. But here she was, about to go out and play in the sunshine with her daughter as though nothing had ever set the world astray.

She stepped out of her room to meet an eager little Asuka waiting for her in a pink one-piece swimsuit with a repeating patterned strawberry print. The little girl ran up to her mother and grabbed her by her hand, not wanting to waste another second. They stepped out the door of their house and Asuka ran up to the sprinkler as she waited for the water to start spinning out of it.

Her mother rotated the valve and water started shooting out of the sprinkler like a miniature hurricane. Asuka happily screamed and jumped with joy as the jets of water sprayed across her stomach.

Kyoko bounded into the spiral of shooting water with her daughter and began jumping over the streams as they approached her.

The two screamed and laughed together as the water splashed off their bodies and their faces became flushed and red with their exertion paired with the hot sun beating down on their faces. Kyoko dashed towards Asuka and lifted her high into the air, spinning her round and round as the little girl screamed in delight.

Kyoko carefully set the dizzy little girl back on the ground and attacked her with multiple kisses that were placed on her cheeks as Asuka giggled.

The time seemed to pass by slowly for the two girls as they frolicked in the water. Eventually, the time came for Kyoko to return to the kitchen, and though it felt like they'd been outside for an eternity, it was never long enough for Asuka.

"Okay, Asuka, I've got to go get your surprise out of the oven. It's almost done. I just need to do a few more little things and it'll be ready. Just stay out here until I call you back in, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Asuka said a little disheartened.

"It won't be long. I promise."

Kyoko kissed the girl on her crown of wet hair and then turned around to go back inside the cottage.

Asuka sat down as the sprinkler continued to spray jets of water across her back. She then laid down under the flying streams of water and looked up at the sky, making it seem as though the water was flowing through the open expanse above her as it passed.

She felt safe under the arcing streams. It was like it marked some kind of invisible cradle.

She rolled onto her side as she closed her eyes and grasped a handful of the soft wet grass in her hand. It was so relaxing for her to lie down under the sun. It was comforting and warm. It was home. It was like love.

She could have rested there forever if left undisturbed, but her mother had opened the front door of her house and was calling for her.

"Asuka, come inside. You're surprise is ready."

The little girl bolted upright and sped across the lawn as fast as she could into her mother's arms. She breathed her in her mother's aroma. She smelled sweet like candy or fruit.

"You smell good, momma."

"Well, wait until you smell what I made for you."

Kyoko took her daughter by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

Sitting on the table was a gilded ornamentally decorated ceramic plate with a dozen apple cupcakes with maple frosting sitting on top of them, just waiting to be eaten.

/

"Momma," a sleeping red headed pilot whispered.

Asuka slowly awoke. Blinking open her eyes, she saw almost nothing but white, save for the window next to her bed, which showed the nighttime landscape of Tokyo-3. She turned around and saw her other two fellow pilots on the other side of the room. Shinji was laughing softly in a hospital bed across from Asuka's and Rei was talking to him.

Asuka tried to sit up in bed, but she crashed back down and groaned, drawing the attention of Rei and Shinji. Ayanami approached the German girl and stared at her from the side of her bed.

"What do you want, freakazoid?"Asuka mumbled breathily.

"Pilot Sohryu, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki has requested that you and Pilot Ikari meet him in the conference room as soon as you are able. You may cleanse yourself of LCL in the Pilot showers beforehand if you wish."

Rei prepared to depart the room, but before she did, she bowed in the direction of the young Ikari and told him, "Goodbye, Shinji."

/

-Death by Music-

/

"Today at 10:58, 15 seconds AM, Unit-02 engaged target Alpha and Unit-01 engaged target Beta on the Lake Ashi shoreline," Maya said as she directed a slideshow presentation, "I believe Doctor Akagi summed it up best," she said as she pressed a button on the projector remote and an audio clip played.

"This is pathetic!" the pre-recorded voice of Ritsuko whined.

Asuka immediately jumped up in the middle of the presentation.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOTALLY SCREWED UP MY DEBUT JAPANESE BATTLE!"

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked, for once not content with the hand he was being dealt. As far as he could tell, they'd both tried their best and failed, "You're the one who charged in there acting like an idiot!"

"IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A COMBAT PILOT! YOU'RE JUST A JERK!"

"ME?" Shinji asked, finally rising from his seat, "You were in such a rush to show off, you disregarded procedure! You charged right in when we could have waited!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU ACTED LIKE A SCARED PUPPY! YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO DO ANYTHING BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!"

Finally, Fuyutsuki, sitting in the row of seats directly behind the two kids, stood and rose above both of the bickering children as they went completely silent.

"Would you two stop? We've been completely humiliated. And, after that detonation, we'll have to redraw the map again."

Maya continued her presentation after Fuyutsuki took his seat again followed by the two pilots.

"The detonation succeeded in burning away twenty-eight percent of the targets' structural substance.-"

"Well, it kinda looks dead," Asuka mumbled under her breath.

"-Its current state is temporary. It's only a matter of time before it resumes its attack."

"Well," the previously unheard voice of Kaji began speaking from a dark corner of the room, "at least we have time to regroup and we can't ask for more than that."

Fuyutsuki stood again and addressed the pilots.

"Alright you two, just what do you think your job is?"

They stared at him anxiously; somewhat feeling like it might have been a trick question.

"Piloting Eva?" Asuka questioned more than confirmed.

"Wrong!" Fuyutsuki scolded, "Your job is to defeat the angels! NERV does not exist to make grotesque public spectacles like this! Therefore, they two of you will learn to work together. The details have been left with your guardian."

Shinji glared at Asuka and Asuka growled at him.

"This meeting is over," Fuyutsuki said in a very quiet but very serious tone as he strode out the door and the lights flickered back on.

Asuka immediately got out of her seat and approached Kaji, leaving Shinji behind with Misato without a second thought.

"Why does everyone get so angry here, Kaji?"

"Adults have a thing about credibility and public image," he nonchalantly responded to the redhead.

"Hey, Misato," Shinji asked as the occupants of the room filed out, "Can we go home I don't want to be here any longer."

"You're not going home tonight, Shinji," Misato said sounding a little depressed.

The boy suddenly became worried.

"What?! Why not!?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing bad. You're going to be spending the next week in a little guest room that NERV set up while you and Asuka were out cold. You're going to be learning to live together."

/

"Alright you two, this is the way it's going to go down," Misato lectured in the doorway leading out of the guest suite, "You have this piece of music. You are going to use this to defeat the next angel," Misato smiled as she handed a tape and choreography booklet to Asuka and a boombox to Shinji.

Asuka looked at the tape with an unsure frown.

"Um, Misato, I mean, I know I played a little music in my entry plug when we were on the Over the Rainbow, and maybe I got a liiiiittle carried away with that. But, are you really suggesting we use this to kill those things? Are you crazy or just stupid? "

"I did get the idea from you, so I guess I'm crazy, but in a good way."

"Oh, that's comforting," Asuka huffed sarcastically.

"Anyways, you two are going to perform a joint attack on the angel and I think that this music will help you harmonize so that you can both be in sync. It will ensure that your attacks are timed and coordinated. You will have to destroy both cores at the same time or the angel will not die. So, it's very important that you two are synced together and you two have to be synced six days from now. I'll be a couple floors up finishing up some paperwork if you need anything. I expect good things. If you need anything, call me," she said as she blew a kiss at the kids and then turned to walk out of the door.

"BUT MISATO-" both of the kids yelled in unison.

Misato chuckled. Her genius plan to sync the kids was already working

"-HE'LL RAPE ME!"

"-SHE'LL KILL ME!"

And, then Misato frowned as her plan started to falter. She sighed and turned back around to try to convince the kids.

"What are you two being so over dramatic about?"

"OVER DRAMATIC?" the two pilots screamed!

Misato smiled again. Maybe her plan would work

"SHE ACTUALLY TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"HE ACTUALLY TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

Misato sighed again.

Both the kids looked at each other and growled before turning back to Misato and screaming, "WE AREN'T OVER EXAGERATING!"

Misato must've looked like someone with manic depression with how often she was changing her expression from pleased to disappointed.

"Listen you two. You're going to sleep together, eat together, live together, and dance together. I don't get what the big deal is."

"EEW! YOU WANT US TO SLEEP TOGETHER!?" Asuka screamed in disgust.

Misato put her hand on her face and sighed once more. She could really use a cold beer and a hot coffee right about now.

"You two are blowing this way out of proportion. Yeah, Shinji, maybe, Asuka kinda sorta beat the living daylights out of you. And, yeah, Asuka, Shinji did accidentally sneak a peek at you…two…three times now. And, I understand that you two are uncomfortable around each other, but that's why you're doing this; so that you don't have to be so uncomfortable with each other. You're both pilots now, and more than that…you're family. You're both like my children."

Misato looked at the boy.

"Shinji, I know I haven't known you for very long, but you've kinda…played a part in my life. You've played an important part in a lot of people's lives. And, you're important to me. You're important to lots of other people also. And, over the past month, you've become a friend to me; one of the very best I've ever had. I know I might be getting a little mushy, but almost every friend in my life has either walked out on me or I've walked out on them. So, you're…special to me…Shinji."

A very slight blush appeared on Shinji's face and then Misato looked Asuka in her eyes, silently pleading with her to cooperate.

"And, Asuka, I know that it's been years since we've really gotten a chance to spend time together. But, we used to be such good friends. You remember that time we went to Heide Park together and you ate that ten scoop ice cream cone all by yourself? I bet you could eat a twenty scoop one now that you're older. And what about the first time you made your pretzel wrapped frankfurters? You were still an even better cook than me back then, and you were only half the age you are now. And besides all that, I know you, Asuka. I know you! I know we haven't talked in years but you've always been a friend in my eyes. That'll never change. There've been days when I was dreaming, just dying to meet you again."

Asuka looked at the ground, finally deciding to comply with the older woman's requests.

"So, can you two please do this for me?"

"I guess," they both mumbled.

Misato smiled and walked back into the room so that she could hug the two kids. She then walked back towards the exit, but Asuka was going to stop her one last time.

"But Misato, what if Ikari gets horny and attacks me in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. He wouldn't have the guts to do that."

"And If I did, she'd kill me…" Shinji mumbled.

And with that, Misato hastily slid the door shut before Asuka could ask anything more of her.

"Well," Asuka said as she stretched, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I thought you already took one before the conference."

"That was just to get the LCL out of my hair, you idiot. Now I'm going to take an actual shower."

Asuka skipped merrily over to her suitcase to grab some clothes and then to the bathroom but halted just outside the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"And let me remind you, Third Child. No peeking!"

"I know, I know. It's hardly worth risking my life over," Shinji said rather more dismissively than he thought he was capable of.

"Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Asuka shot back, "I'll have you know that many a man would kill or die for the chance to see my body!"

"Would you just take your shower already?" The boy said, starting to get annoyed. It was strange. He didn't know he could get annoyed. Not like this anyways.

Asuka ragingly stomped into the bathroom and started the water as Shinji laid down on one of the two beds in the room.

Immediately, his thoughts drifted to Rei. He really wished that the angel hadn't attacked right now; not so soon right after the last one. He could be doing something with her right now. And instead he was stuck with this fiery-haired madwoman who was liable to beat him into oblivion.

He cringed a little as he remembered the angel beating his Eva's chest cavity earlier today. The crunching. The crunching sounds wouldn't stop replaying themselves in his mind. It hadn't stopped for hours since he'd woken up. He tried not to think about it though. Instead, he concentrated on Rei.

She'd said she wanted to go on a date with him. He really hadn't had a lot of time to think about it, but the idea made his heart flutter. Even if he didn't exactly have romantic feelings for the girl, he was still mysteriously drawn to her, and he was happy when he was able to spend time with her, which admittedly wasn't as often as he'd have liked recently.

Maybe after this angel was destroyed though, he'd finally have a little free time and he'd be able to do some stuff with her. He still needed think of a high class restaurant to take her to for the date. Most of the fancier places in Tokyo-3 were steakhouses, but she didn't eat meat. So, that pretty much cut about ninety-seven percent of the higher class restaurants out of the equation. And honestly, he had no idea what else was actually out there besides steakhouses. Where could he possibly take her? What would a girl like her enjoy?

She seemed to be okay with sweet food. Maybe he could take her to some expensive cake shop? That seemed like a safe bet. He didn't know if she liked cake. But she'd most likely never even tried it before based off the information he'd gathered from her, though she didn't seem averse to trying new things.

But was there even a cake shop in Tokyo-3? He'd only ever seen one in his entire life. There was no guarantee that Tokyo-3 even had a cake shop. Where would he take her if there wasn't one?

The boy rolled over onto his side. He wished there was a window for him to look out of right now. But, being underground sort of made the wish void. So, he stared are the bland cream colored wall, trying to consider his choices.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH! FUCKING…FUCK!"

"Asuka?!"

Shinji got out of the bed and slowly stepped closer to the bathroom.

"rrrrrrrrraaaaAAAAHHHH! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Asuka?! Are you okay?! Asuka?!"

The girl sounded like she was either extremely angry or in a lot of pain, and Shinji wasn't sure which was more likely.

"Of course I'm fine, you idioAAAAHHH-idiot!"

Shinji could hear her panting for breath.

"Asuka, please, don't lie to me. If you need help, tell me!"

"I'm not lying, you idiot! And I DON'T need YOUR help. I don't need ANY help from ANYONE. So, don't you dare think you can walk in here and place your dirty hands all over me, you pervert!"

Shinji frowned, but realized that he probably should just be quiet. He did sound like he was trying to take advantage of the situation after all. Still, he was worried. He had some idea of what she might be going through right now.

In the shower, Asuka was kneeling over the drain. Agony was shooting through her entire body as she clenched her teeth. Most of the pain was focused on the right side of her lower abdomen, the same place her Eva had been run through by the angel's claws after it had gotten its ribs broken in multiple places.

"I didn't know syncing with an Eva would hurt so much," Asuka whispered to herself as water trailed down her lips.

It seemed like the pain was receding though. She knew that it would hurt to sync with an Eva from the start. She'd been told ever since she was a kid that it would hurt. But, she never expected it to be so raw, and more than that, she didn't expect it to hurt even after she got out of the plug.

'Don't you just sit there and take it, Asuka! Get up!'

She slowly pushed herself up. Her legs felt weak and she was dizzy, but she stood anyways and finished washing the soap from her body.

Shinji was patiently waiting on the bed. He wanted to help the girl if she needed any, but he didn't want to get hit either. He also got the feeling that the girl wouldn't accept any help from him and so he forced himself to keep his distance.

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to calm himself. If she was hurt, it probably wasn't anything that would be immediately life threatening. If it was anything, it was just phantom sensations. Right? That was the most logical explanation Shinji could think of. He should tell her after she got out of the shower, just so she wouldn't be worried.

The door to the bathroom slid open.

"Hallo, Shinji.-"

Shinji opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"-Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm all freshened up now."

Steam poured out of the shower and surrounded a feminine figure like some mystical veil. Out of the cloud came Asuka, who was wrapped in only a striped red and white towel. She didn't have her usual A-10 connectors in her hair, and so it was let down over her shoulders completely unrestrained. Needless to say, she was quite stunning.

"GWWWAAAAAHHH!" Shinji choked as his body went rigid and he held his hand in front of him defensively.

Asuka giggled.

"WHY-WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED?" Shinji shouted with an intense blush overtaking his face as he admired her curvaceous body all too easily through the tightly wrapped towel.

"Teehee," she laughed again, "What do you think of my body?" she said as she swung her hips to the side to really show off her figure.

"What?! Really?! After you told me not to peek and all?!"

"Hmph, it hurts my pride that you're so uninterested in me," the girl said with mock disappointment on her face.

She walked up the boy and leaned forward, granting him a view of her cleavage.

"You know," she meowed seductively, "My breasts have come in quite nicely for a girl my age. They're reeeeeeally soft and suuuuper perky. So, how about it?" She said as she batted her eyelashes as fast as she could while invading the boy's personal space, "You wanna see the real thing? I bet you've never seen real boobs before."

Shinji almost passed out as he felt her hot breath tickle the side of his cheek.

Asuka slowly started loosening the towel.

"S-stop it! D-don't take it off!" the boy stuttered.

She tore the towel away and Shinji yelped, afraid that he'd have a fist in his face any second. But, as he gazed upon her body, there was something relievingly amiss.

She was thankfully wearing a red tube top and a black miniskirt.

"Just kidding," she smiled.

Immediately, she crumpled to the floor and started laughing.

"HAHAHA, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE. YOU'RE BLUSHING RIGHT UP TO YOUR EARS. AHAHAHA, YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO GET TO SEE ME NUDE! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Though Shinji was still red in the face, his previous annoyance was starting to return. He really wished he was with Rei instead right now.

"Let me tell you something," Shinji said with the slightest of smirks on his face.

"And what's that, Third Child?"

"It would be just like Misato to have a camera set up in here."

"W-what? N-no way! A camera? Where?" she said as she shot up off the floor and started scanning the walls for any such device.

"Anyways," Shinji yawned, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired and Misato is probably gonna have some crazy training regimen ready for us," he finished as he crashed onto the pillows and pulled the covers over his head while he waited for Asuka to turn off the light.

/

Shinji screamed under the sheets. He was sweating and his heart was pounding. He'd just woken up from a nightmare, but that wasn't why he was screaming as though he'd just witnessed the world ending. No. He was screaming because pain was coursing through the very blood that kept him alive.

All the pain he'd ever felt while inside the Eva came back to him. The feeling of getting his skull punctured by the third angel, being penetrated by the tendrils of the fourth angel, the terrible hellish burning inflicted by the fifth angel, and having his entire chest cavity caved in by the twin seventh angel. Every little iota of agony came back to him as blood and fire filled his thoughts.

"AAAHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, DAMN IT!"

He didn't know where to place his hands. Every part of his body hurt in one way or another and he was constantly trying to ease the all of it. He grabbed at every part of his body; his stomach, his eye, his chest, before moving his hand to another place and repeating his actions.

Asuka angrily stirred in her sheets. She was somewhat unsettled to see the boy writhing in the bed across from her, but she made sure to not show any concern. She flipped on the light switch next to her bed, and a dull yellow bulb flickered on above her.

"Hey, would you shut the fuck up?" she snapped at him.

They boy struggled to pay her any mind as he continued groaning and occasionally screaming. He tried to make eye contact with her as he grit his teeth, but it didn't last long. He wasn't even sure she'd noticed him trying to communicate with her. Or maybe she just didn't care. He couldn't tell.

Asuka tossed the sheets off her, got out of bed, walked over next to the screaming boy's, and glared at him as she clenched her fists.

"I told you to shut up!" she said again as she glared at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you having an orgasm from your wet dream or something?"

Shinji held his hand over his eye as he let out a strangled, "H-h-help m-me."

Asuka growled at the boy and raised her hand, preparing to slap him.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're freaking me out!"

The boy simply couldn't respond. Everything hurt too much.

Asuka's arm tensed and she swung it forward, striking the boy across the face, causing spit to sling out of his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The boy yelped and curled defensively into a ball at her sharp stinging touch.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you possessed? Did your brain just get fried or something?"

"Grrrrruururur," was all the boy could muster in response as he shielded his face from the girl.

"GOD DAMN IT, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! If you're going to make weird noises, get the fuck out!"

The boy didn't move.

Asuka grit her teeth and raised her hand again. Her hand didn't have a clear path to his face, but the back of his head was still exposed. She smashed her palm onto the back of his skull and he suddenly became silent.

"Hmph," Asuka huffed as she walked over to her bed.

Shinji didn't know if he should be angry with Asuka or not. She had slapped him, but when she'd hit him in the back of the head, he became very dizzy and almost all of the pain stopped. All that he felt now was where she'd hit him.

He slowly turned his head to look at the girl, grateful he was still in bed because of how disoriented he was. He watched her pull the white sheets up over her body and flip the light switch next to her bed. Darkness cascaded through the room once again and everything was quiet, save for Asuka's frustrated breathing.

"I'm sorry…for scaring you…Asuka."

She growled again, obviously becoming more impatient with the boy.

"You didn't scare me. You were just acting like some kind of rabid animal. Had to go and slap some sense into you. Looks like it worked," she said insultingly.

A short moment of silence passed between the two.

"Asuka?"

"What?!" She asked as she turned over to face him with a glare, though he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Earlier…when you were in the shower…where you in…pain?"

"Yeah, I had some menstrual cramps or something. I guess my period is coming a couple days earlier than usual. That's none of your business though," she hissed.

"I don't think it was a cramp, Asuka…"

Asuka didn't say anything and Shinji assumed it was safe to keep speaking.

"Doctor Akagi told me…that…the Evas…the neural uplinks…sometime, it causes pain after you've synced with the Eva; after you've gotten out. She called it phantom sensations."

Once again, Asuka didn't say anything. Shinji assumed she was listening. He hoped she was. He was only trying to help her.

"Asuka?"

The girl only sighed in response as she listened to the boy's trembling voice.

"I am so sorry, Asuka," Shinji sobbed as hot tears slid horizontally down his line of sight and seeped into the pillow.

"It's not your fault. But you know what is your fault?"

The boy didn't say anything, and Asuka answered the question for him.

"You're keeping me up right now. That's your fault. So, shut up and go to bed," she said in an aggressive whisper.

Shinji wept as quietly as he could. He didn't know if it was the loneliness or the traumatic pain he'd felt or Asuka's harshness, but he couldn't stop crying.

"Asuka?" he moaned.

"What?! What is it?!" she breathed out, her annoyance really starting to show through.

"The chicken I left out for you the other night, did you eat it? I found the bowl empty when I woke up," he sniffled, "I-I made it specially f-for you."

Just the slightest pang of guilt brushed again Asuka's heart.

"I…I…I threw it away! Tossed it over the balcony. I told you, I was tired of the rice."

She knew she was lying. It made her so sick to admit it, but she'd eaten every piece of the tender juicy chicken, and she'd swallowed every grain of rice in the bowl, despite her protestation against it. And she'd licked up every smear of the orange sauce that her tongue could reach. But more than that, the part that made her really sick, she'd savored and enjoyed every second of the meal. And she'd absolutely craved whatever spicy pepper Shinji had put into the dish. And she'd so dearly wanted more of it after she'd finished the one serving that was left for her that night.

She listened to the boy cry a little harder and she sighed to herself as she put her pillow over her head to muffle his sobs.

'He's so weak,' Asuka thought to herself.

She tightly shut her blue eyes, trying to force sleep to come.

/

"COME ON, YOU IDIOT! DANCE LIKE YOU WANT TO WIN!" Asuka screamed at the boy!

Shinji had once again tripped over his own feet and he fell to the floor. Asuka reeled her foot back and then kicked him in the ribs as hard as she could.

Shinji groaned, but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing? Get up! Get up! Schnell! Holen Sie Sich auf den Füßen!"

"I don't know...what you're saying," Shinji groaned through panting breaths as he placed his cheek on the cool hard wooden floor. Even though the leotards they both wore were thin, Asuka and Shinji where both hot and sweaty from dancing. And to the tired boy, the cold floor seemed like an agreeable option to cool himself off.

"You might not know what I'm saying, but I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to tell you! After today, we only have four more full days until we need to fight the angel! AND IT'S ALREADY NIGHT TIME TODAY, SO WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A FULL FIVE DAY'S ANYMORE!"

Shinji didn't want to get up, but he did. For as much as he hated all this dancing, he hated being bitched at by Asuka even more.

Once again, Shinji and Asuka stood side by side. The music was still playing and Asuka easily jumped in as she started dancing, her hips swaying, her arms twirling, and her legs fluttering. And once again, Shinji had already failed before he could start dancing. He took a step with the wrong foot and the ever attentive Asuka noticed his mistake instantly.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she shouted as she shoved the her hands into the boy's chest and pushed him over, "I'M DONE FOR THE NIGHT! Why? WHY are you SO FAR behind me?"

Asuka stormed over to her bed and slammed her head into the mattress before screaming in frustration.

She lifted her head off the sheets and rubbed her temples, "The only reason I'm not pulling my hair out right now is because my hair is too beautiful to pull out. Why did I have to be paired up with a loser like you?"

She sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands.

Shinji watched her the whole time. He felt really bad for not doing a better job. But, he couldn't just magically get better at dancing overnight. Still, he figured he should try to make it up to her.

"Asuka…do you want me to cook something for you?"

She turned around and looked at him with a mix of disgust and surprise before answering.

"No!" She snapped at him harshly.

Shinji looked at the floor. All he really wanted to do was help, and she wouldn't let him.

"…unless it's pizza," the redhead said calmer than before, "I could really use some pizza after a day like today."

Shinji shot to attention with her change in heart. But, his own sunk a little. He knew he was a good cook, but he didn't really know how to cook all that western food that she was probably used to eating.

"I…uh…I'm not sure I know how to make it."

Asuka frowned at him.

"Then how about you just buy me some. There's a Pizza Hut around here. I've seen the advertisements on the street."

"A-are you sure? The delivery people probably aren't allowed into NERV HQ. I could just cook something instead. It would probably be easier."

Asuka had a bored glare an her face and her nose was crinkled slightly.

"Hey, Shinji, come here. I have a secret to tell you."

The obedient boy did as he was told and plodded up next to the girl with heavy feet.

"Come on, closer. It's a secret," Asuka demanded again.

He leaned down so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Guess what!" Asuka breathed into his ear as she cupped her hands around it.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"I WANT PIZZA! NOT YOUR COOKING!"

The Third Child jumped and fell onto the floor as he rubbed his ear.

Asuka seemed pretty proud of herself as she sat contentedly on her bed.

"Look. It's simple," she began, "You just take your phone, and you call Misato and tell her that her dear friend Asuka wants pepperoni, sausage, onions, and olives with cheese-stuffed crust. It's a piece of cake, really. Or, a slice of pizza actually."

Shinji pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. His ear was still ringing from Asuka's shrill shriek. He had once again been taught to know better than to disobey her orders.

He dialed Misato's number while Asuka relaxed with her arm behind her head on the soft white sheets of the bed. The phone rung for a couple seconds and then Misato picked up.

"Um, hey, Misato, um… can you bring us some pizza?"

Asuka heard a confused female voice mumbling on the other side of the phone, but she payed no mind.

"Well, because the second child wants some."

Once again, the voice buzzed out of the phone, barely audible enough for Asuka to hear.

"Yeah, she's uh…she's still sick of the rice…"

Asuka hummed and started waving her finger through the air as she imagined an orchestra before her.

"Yeah, she said, uh, pepperoni…sausage…onions, olives, and cheese-stuffed crust."

Asuka hummed some more, her voice going up and down in waves alternating between more intense humming and then quieting to something a bit softer.

"No. You don't need to get anything for me. I'll just make something myself," Shinji said before hanging up the phone.

Shinji went to his bed and sat down. He was exhausted. He didn't know how the redhead didn't falter in her dancing.

"Misato said she'll try to have it here in ten minutes or so."

Asuka didn't seem to hear him as she kept humming something that Shinji swore he knew from somewhere.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmhmmm hm hmm hmm hm hmmmmm hmhm."

Shinji stared at the girl in wonder as he thought about why what she was humming seemed so familiar.

"O' Freunde, nicht diese Töne!" Asuka sung in an angelic voice.

And then everything connected in Shinji's mind. It wasn't like any other rendition he'd heard, but he definitely recognized the humming and lyrics. He sat very still in awe of what he was witnessing. He didn't dare disturb the girl now. Not after he realized that the music she was humming happened to be one of his favorite pieces.

"Sondern laßt uns angenehmere anstimmen und freudenvollere."

She sung it so smoothly and beautifully. It sounded magical coming out of her German speaking lips considering the lyrics were in her native tongue.

"Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium, Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!"

Her voice actually wasn't so bad when she wasn't screaming at him. It was actually very pleasant listening to her sing.

"Deine Zauber binden wieder Was die Mode streng geteilt; Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt. Deine Zauber binden wieder Was die Mode streng geteilt; Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt!"

The entire sound had been improvised considering she didn't actually have an entire stage full of people to perform for her, but what she was able to sing by herself was so magnificent. It was unlike anything Shinji had ever heard.

"Wem der große Wurf gelungen, Eines Freundes Freund zu sein; Wer ein holdes Weib errungen, Mische seinen Jubel ein! Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele. Sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund! Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle Weinend sich aus diesem Bund!"

She gently rolled her head from side to side as she sang, her pillow ruffling back and forth some with her.

"Freude trinken alle Wesen An den Brüsten der Natur; Alle Guten, alle Bösen, Folgen ihrer Rosenspur Küsse gab sie uns und Reben, Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod; Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben und der Cherub steht vor Gott!"

Shinji was quite amazed with the girl's voice. He'd heard her sing in school, but he'd never thought she'd be able to sing like this.

"Und der Cherub steht vor Gott! Steht vor Gott! Vor Gott! Vor Gooooooooott!"

The girl's voice had hit an all-time high, but it was a very pretty high. It wasn't as harsh or grating as when she usually projected her voice. And when she'd finished the verse, she had a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled at the ceiling.

Shinji was afraid to speak to the girl. She seemed so much more grand and intimidating after having sung. But, after hearing her, he really wanted to talk to her. He might be able to make peace with the girl and maybe she'd stop hitting him.

"That…that was really beautiful, Asuka."

She rotated her head and smiled at him.

"I know!"

"I, um… I know…um…it's…Beethoven's Ninth Symphonie, Ode an die Freude, the Fourth Movement," Shinji said uneasily.

Asuka sat up in her bed and clapped.

"Ooh! Very good, Third Child. Maybe you aren't an idiot after all. At least you seem to know your music. I heard you listening to Verdi the other night."

Shinji blushed some and diverted his gaze. He hadn't always liked praise. It had always torn him. He never felt deserving of it when he did get it, but at the same time, he still wanted to do good and hear praise.

"Hey, how about we sing?" Asuka suggested to the boy.

"W-what?" Shinji asked, his blush spreading a bit more, "S-sing?"

"Yeah, you know. Like…singing…to help us get in sync. Maybe if you can't dance, we can try singing instead."

"Oh, um…okay…"

"Okay, then. Start with me."

Asuka looked at the boy and he nodded.

"O' Freude, nicht diese Töne!" they both started singing with Asuka taking the lead by only a few milliseconds.

Asuka sang loud and proud, and a slightly embarrassed Shinji followed her lead. He was somewhat off key compared to Asuka considering that she wasn't singing it the traditional way, and he definitely didn't sing as loud as her. But, he kept up at least.

"Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium, Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!"

The door handle to the room rattled and in came Misato with hot pizza.

"Why, that sounds lovely, you two. I'd say this is going pretty well."

Asuka immediately stopped singing, and swung her head around to face Misato.

"My pizza!" Asuka yelped excitedly as she hopped from her bed and went to go grab her box of the cheesy delight.

Misato handed over the cardboard box and Asuka merrily skipped back over to her bed before pulling out a slice.

"Ah, finally," she grinned, "I get to eat some western food. I feel like it's been a decade since I got to have a piece of pizza even though it was only a couple weeks ago really."

"Well, I've got to get back to my paper work," Misato sighed out sadly, "But, I'm going to come back over here for a little bit tomorrow so I can observe and see how things are going. By the looks of it, you two are going to be magnificent."

Asuka froze.

'Observe? She wants to observe us? But...the idiot can't dance.'

"Um..yeah," Asuka said with a fake but still reassuring smile, "we'll totally be ready to take on that angel. I'm so confident; you probably wouldn't even need to observe," Asuka said, trying to manipulate Misato into staying away. She knew that the Third Child would not be able to perform tomorrow and she'd rather spare herself the embarrassment.

"Ah, well, I already called in saying I'd take some time off tomorrow. And, it would be a good excuse to get drunk. Anyways, I still have the rest of the night to power through. So, I'll see you two tomorrow then."

Misato waved at the kids and then trotted out the door, closing it behind her.

"Ugh, we are so screwed! And it's all your fault, Shinji!"

The boy hid behind the sheets of his bed. Things just wouldn't go his way. He tried to get on the girl's good side multiple times, but the path of life kept throwing broken shards of glass under his bare feet. Of course they would be forced to perform tomorrow, and of course it would be in front of Misato. This would probably undo any and all positive bonding he'd just created with the girl. He swore he could already feel the girl's future slaps burning his cheeks.

"How could this possibly get any worse?" they both said in unison.

/

"SCHEIßE! Well, so much for synchronization! I could never sync down to the level that this _animated turnip_ lives at! If you ask me, the whole idea is impossible!"

Just like Misato had said she would, she'd arrived at midday to examine the two children dance. And, much to her disappointment, it wasn't going as well as she thought it would.

And to make everything worse, Misato had brought Rei with her. It put unneeded embarrassment on Asuka's conscience and she didn't like it. She already had one pair of eyes watching her miserably fail because of Shinji and she didn't need a second pair to exacerbate her shame.

"Then you're giving up?" Misato said with a smug look on her face.

"Well, you don't have anyone else. Freakazoid over there couldn't possibly hold a flame to me. She hasn't even had any practice," Asuka smiled confidently.

"Rei?" Misato said, her smug smile still persisting.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why don't you try?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Rei approached Shinji and stood next to him on the opposite side of Asuka. Despite Shinji's unwillingness to lead, he knew that Rei wasn't going to do it, and so he began dancing.

The blue haired girl watched the boy with the entirety of her near limitless attention span and as he moved, so did she. Perfectly, she mimicked the boy, all the way down to the involuntary twitching of his muscles.

Asuka looked on in what could only easily be described as horror as the blue haired girl effortlessly performed what she struggled to achieve.

"Well, maybe I should alter the operation to pair Shinji and Rei together instead," Misato said, sounding more serious than mocking now.

"What? Huhh? No… No! NO! I CAN'T STAND THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Asuka sprinted out of the suite and left the door ajar as she dashed down the hallway

"Uuuuugh, Shinji, would you go get her?" Misato asked as she sighed.

Shinji wasn't crazy about chasing after the girl. He'd just as soon leave her be. He didn't want to get hit again.

"D-do I have to?"

Misato gave Shinji an expectant look and the boy accepted defeat, just like he always did.

As he stepped out the door, he saw the girl run around a corner and disappear. Shinji wasn't much of an athlete. The only time he really ever ran was when he was in gym class at school. But, he wasn't about to catch up with the girl by walking.

He broke into a full sprint and charged down the hallway. If he lost the girl, it would probably be hell to try to find her again. But, as he rounded the corner himself, he came to what was mostly a dead end. There were a couple rooms on either side of the corridor, but nothing he would have trouble searching through.

"Asuka?"

He decided he'd check the first room on the right. Though, he hesitated in pulling the door handle, afraid that a beating would await him. He'd have to open it sometime however. He might as well get it over with if it wasn't avoidable.

He opened the door and saw a mostly empty and dark room. The lights were off and a couple cardboard boxes were scattered among the floor.

"Asuka?" the boy called out again.

No reply.

He exited the room and then approached the next door on the right side of the hallway. He didn't hesitate as long this time. He pushed the door open, and in the middle of the room, Asuka was crouched in the darkness.

"Don't say anything," she mumbled.

Shinji did as he was told and said nothing as he waited for her to make her next move which would, more than likely, involve him being hit.

"I know…I have to pilot the Eva. I have no choice. I'll do it," the girl stood up and clenched her fists, "No matter what, I'll put that freakazoid and that slut to shame. Now, come on. I have an idea."

She turned around and grabbed the boy by the wrist and started dragging him along with her back up to the surface of the world; back out to Tokyo-3.

/

"Do…do we really have to wear this? How is this going to improve our dancing?"

Shinji looked over himself and the sleek black suit he was currently wearing. It felt very out of place to him. He liked neat clothing. But this? This was too formal for him. He felt like he stood out way too much even though Asuka was the only person in their room and she would have noticed him regardless.

"Look! Misato said it was all about our synchronization! Maybe, just maybe, this will help us…I don't know! Subconsciously synchronize better?! Who even cares? You better damn well wear it! I spent my entire paycheck on this beautiful clothing!"

Asuka gestured to herself. She wore a lustrous, silken, bright red, strapless dress. The bodice of the dress showed a teasing amount of cleavage at the front and exposed the girl's shapely shoulder blades from behind. The dress remained tight on the girl all the way down to her thighs where a spiraled ruffling spun around the skirt of the dress all the way down to her ankles.

Asuka wore very bright red lipstick and had decorated the frame of her eyes with deep red eyeshadow. In her fiery hair was a single red rose on the left of her head just above her ear. But, despite the all the fine clothing she donned, she still kept her A-10 neural connectors equipped in her exquisite red locks. And against all the red she surrounded herself in, her jeweled blue eyes stood clashingly against all of it.

Shinji sighed in defeat and went over to the stereo system to turn on their music. He pressed the play button and then walked back to Asuka, afraid to make any first move. This whole ordeal was awkward and embarrassing and on top of that, there was the nagging thought of the twin angel. These dance sessions might have actually been fun if they weren't doing it solely in preparation for a showdown.

"I know we can synch like this. I know it! We just have to get into it. So, are you ready to dance, Third Child?"

Shinji swallowed and then nodded nervously.

"Then take my hand and lead the way like a man."

Asuka held her fingers in the air in a feminine way for Shinji to take hold of. He placed his hand under hers and reluctantly led her along as he held her delicate feeling fingers.

"And put your hand on my hip, would you?! Like a proper dance! You're supposed to be supporting me; not the other way around."

Shinji rushed his hand to her side, trying to fix his mistake before he she decided to hit him.

"Careful where you stick your fingers, Third Child. If your hands were a little further back," she smirked at him, "your face would be on fire right now."

Shinji's cheeks were already on fire from the pure self-conscious blush covering his face, but he knew that's not what the girl meant.

"B-but, you said-"

The girl shot him a scowl and he hushed himself before reorienting his hands to a more forward position on her hips.

"H-Hey! Not there! That's too far forward, you pervert!"

Shinji yanked his hand off her hips as though it he'd been burned by her.

"Errrrrgh, you are asking for trouble, Third Child," she growled at him as her grip tightened and her nails started digging into his shoulder, "Put your hand back on my hips now!"

Shinji was so flustered. But he had no idea how to appease the girl other than to comply with her demands. And so, he once more placed his hand on her hips.

"It was fine the first time, you idiot," she mumbled, "You were pushing my limits but you didn't break them."

Asuka grabbed his hand somewhat nonthreateningly and moved it up a little higher.

"There, now it's not basically on my leg. Now, take your other hand and place it a little higher. On my waist should be fine."

Shinji did as he was told, resting his other hand a few inches below her ribs. Asuka then replaced her hands on the boy's shoulders and they both started swaying gently to the music; one step to the left, rotating, and then one step to the right before rotating again and then repeating.

"See? This is how it should be done," she said approvingly, which caused Shinji to sigh in relief.

Asuka closed her eyes and let the music and the boy guide her.

Shinji stared at her. He could see her eyes moving under her eyelid. Some of her hair brushed over her cheeks, tickling her and causing her closed eyes to shut a little tighter as she tried to ignore the sensation.

She really was quite beautiful. She had a temper and Shinji was afraid of her, but he couldn't deny the fact that the girl who danced in front of him was stunning.

"This is how it should have been from the start. Just like this. Then Misato wouldn't have thought I was a failure..." she said before her eyes fluttered open.

She looked at the boy. His shaky blue eyes darted back and forth in nervousness and a worried expression persistently remained on his face. He looked disappointed as well. She could just see it written on his face.

The music was about to pick up in tempo. Asuka knew that well enough after having listened to it for just over half a week now.

"Let's kick it up a notch," she said as a smirk grew on her face.

Suddenly, she pulled away from the boy and moved her hands from his shoulders to his arms. She yanked him across their makeshift dancefloor while keeping her gasp on his hands. She then stepped back towards him and lifted his arm over her head as she spun around under his wrist.

She let her momentum carry her as Shinji continued to clumsily step in the other direction, almost tripping over himself before losing his footing and beginning to fall. Asuka had intended this to happen as she also let herself fall in the opposite direction. She kept her hand firmly wrapped around his and they both caught themselves as Asuka tugged at him again and pulled both him and herself back to their feet.

"Better keep up," she taunted him.

Shinji gasped in surprise as she spun in a half circle, wrapping Shinji's arm around her back, and then let herself fall.

She was placing an awful lot of trust in the clumsy Ikari.

She felt her body come to a stop for a split second as the boy caught her, but she then felt gravity lurch at her again.

Shinji realized he might've just made the last mistake he'd ever make. He tripped. He _tripped_ and now both him and Asuka where plummeting towards the wooden floor. He knew the girl was probably going to kill him for this. She was counting on him, but he just couldn't keep up with her spontaneity.

Desperate to at least minimize the damage the girl's body was about to endure, he wrapped his arms around her head so that she at least wouldn't shatter her skull on the polished wooden floor. The last thing NERV needed right now was a pilot with a concussion only days before they launched their offensive against the angel.

Asuka let out an "oof" as her butt hit the floor.

Shinji had landed directly on his left elbow and his head. His forearm ached and the bones in his arm were tingling while his head seemed to be pulsing in pain. But, at least Asuka seemed to be okay. She was still acting like her normal self at least.

"Uuuurrrggh! YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME LIKE THOSE SEXY FAMOUS DANCERS DO!"

Shinji may not have caught her like those sexy famous dancers, but at least he caught her in some form of the word.

She threw the boys arms off of her and stood up.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO INCOMPETENT? WHY ARE YOU EVEN PAIRED WITH ME? YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

She stomped off to the bathroom to go change out of her clothes and into something more suitable for bed.

Shinji lifted himself off the floor and rubbed his head. He couldn't see straight Misato came to mind for a moment and he wondered if this is what it was like to be a hungover woman in her late twenties. A hurting head, an inability to stand, and difficulty thinking straight.

Asuka suddenly burst from the bathroom in a loose tan t-shirt and red and white stripped cotton panties.

"Time for bed, children," Asuka said in a mocking and disgusted manner as she stomped to her futon.

She tore the sheets away from the pillows and slammed her head into them in frustration.

"Why do Japanese have to sleep on the floor? This is so stupid," Asuka whined into the pillows.

Shinji finally felt well enough to stand and stumbled into the bathroom so that he could change into his own nightwear which consisted of a white t-shirt and blue boxers.

After stepping back out into the living room of the suite, he could hear Asuka softly snoring into her pillows. The girl must've been absolutely exhausted from dancing for so long. But even so, she didn't make any mistakes. Shinji was honestly amazed.

Shinji climbed into his futon, disappointment etched all over his face. And though he was tired, he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

/

Shinji had been lying motionless in his bed for almost two hours. He couldn't sleep, not with Asuka and the angel on his mind. He knew he should sleep. If he didn't, he'd only upset the girl even more tomorrow when he failed to meet her expectations yet again. But, his mind was too addled with doubt in himself for him to really consider sleep a viable course of action right now.

He was tempted to get out of bed and practice by himself, but he'd already experienced what it was like to wake the girl from her slumber. And besides the fact that he'd probably be hit for waking her up, she needed to get some sleep herself. Otherwise, neither would be able to perform tomorrow.

As fate would have it, sheets rustled and he heard bare feet press off the floor, indicating that Shinji's partner was no longer asleep. And as though the boy weren't already still enough, he stopped breathing and waited for the girl to make her move.

He could hear her footsteps pattering across the room like soft rain falling on a roof. And then, the door to the restroom slid shut. Shinji took a breath. So, at least she wasn't about to beat him.

He waited in silence. He didn't want to indicate that he was awake. He didn't want to do anything that might provoke the girl.

He heard the toilet flush and then the faucet poured out water for a few seconds before it also was returned to muteness. The door to the bathroom slid open and then the tapping feet of Asuka wondered back across the room.

But, something was wrong. He felt an extra weight fall onto his mattress. He opened his eyes, afraid of what he'd see.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Not even four inches from his face was Asuka's own visage. Her pearly golden skin, her thick eyelashes, the ridge of her nose and the texture of her lips; he could see it all so clearly, even in the darkness.

He'd never seen the girl in such detail before. He'd never been able to admire her beauty in such a manner.

He looked her over, and casting his eyes down, he saw more than just cleavage. Her arm was wrapped around her chest and was pushing her breasts out the loose collar of her shirt. He could see the entire top half of the girl's full and perky breasts. They struggled to squeeze out of her shirt, only barely being contained by the neck of the garment.

This was simply too much. Asuka's breasts held a spectacular shape with their mass and Shinji could feel his boxers seemingly becoming smaller with each beat of his heart.

The redhead leaned her face closer to the boy. He could feel her hot breath on him. Her lips looked so tantalizing. It was driving him crazy. He had chills running up and down his spine.

She shifted again and moved closer to him. Their foreheads where pressed flush together now. Their noses where rubbing against each other. Her lips where less than a centimeter from his and Asuka's intoxicating breath made Shinji high off adrenaline.

He felt wrong doing it, but it was so hard to resist. His urges took hold of his mentality and Shinji prepared to kiss the girl.

"Mmmm…mmm…"

The girl moaned and tears started leaking out of her closed eyes. Shinji wanted to stop. It felt so wrong doing what he was about to do. But, he just couldn't.

"Mmmma…Mmmama…M-mama…"

The girl started trembling and sniffling in her sleep while even more tears washed out over her cheeks. Finally, with a look of sadness on his face, Shinji's resolve to kiss the girl was shattered.

He crawled off the futon, careful not to wake her, and then went to lay in the one she had previously been sleeping in.

"You're still just a child yourself, Asuka."

/

It was the last night before NERV launched its offense against the twin angel. Tomorrow, Shinji and Asuka would board their Evas and they would attempt to destroy the angel. But for now, they would relax.

They had been dancing all day urgently trying to perfect their synchronization. Shinji seemed to be doing a lot better than he had been. At least he hadn't dropped the girl for a second time. He still made mistakes, and though Asuka chewed him out over it, they had become a lot more acceptable and less detrimental.

After their dance session, Asuka had decided to go back up to Tokyo-03 and stop by a coffee shop to reward herself for putting up with the boy for the past six days. Shinji had come along with her as per Misato's orders for them to continue syncing. The girl didn't exactly want to spend any more time with the boy, but she didn't get much of a choice.

It was nighttime outside and the stars where twinkling overhead as Asuka stepped off the Geofront train and onto the terminal. Her tired legs carried her to the other side of the station with Shinji close behind.

She didn't want to wait, and luckily, she didn't need to idle for very long before one of the many Tokyo-3 loop line cars arrived at the platform. She boarded it, not wanting to delay her coffee break any longer.

The train wasn't very crowded and the car she was on was completely empty save for herself and Shinji. She appreciated that stroke of fortune. She hated being on trains. It made it too easy for perverts to brush up against her.

The commute passed by mostly in silence. Shinji and Asuka didn't need or want to talk at this point in time. They, for the most part, already knew what the other was thinking, and beyond that, they were simply tired and wanted to take some time to relax before they went back to their suite in the Geofront for their last dance session before they had to face the angel.

The train came to a stop, and Asuka wearily stood up. Her legs were shaking from fatigue. She dearly needed sustenance. Luckily, the coffee shop was only a few blocks from the train stop.

The walk down the dark street was tiring for the two pilots, but an immense feeling of relief washed over the both of them when they smelled the brewing coffee in the air, and even more so when the little shop came into view. The only thing left was for them to order their coffee and take a seat at their chosen table.

Asuka ordered a vanilla latte for herself. And, Shinji, not being much of a coffee connoisseur himself, asked Asuka to choose something for him, to which she also decided to pick a vanilla latte.

The kids sat down at a table in the corner of the shop, relived that they could finally get something to drink other than water.

The coffee wasn't scalding hot. It was actually quite a comfortable drinking temperature, which further relived Asuka. She really wanted to get something in her stomach, even if it wasn't solid.

Shinji quietly gazed out the window into the darkness of the night and occasionally sipped at his cup.

Both of the kids were quite distant right now. So many things were on their minds. And so, like on the train, they remained quiet and thoughtful.

After finishing their coffee, the kids left the little shop quietly, in the same fashion they'd arrived and made their way back to the train station.

At this time of night, the trains slowly went out of service one by one. And, so, the kids were stuck on a bench, waiting for one of the few trains still running to arrive.

Asuka twiddled her thumbs in her lap and kicked her legs back and forth absently while Shinji chose to gaze up at the stars while they waited.

"I wonder why they do that…" Shinji mumbled thoughtfully.

"Hmm? Why who does what?"

"The stars. I wonder why they twinkle."

"Hmm? The stars? What are you?! Stupid?! They twinkle because…because…"

Shinji glanced at the girl. She sounded abrasive at first but she quickly became more subdued. It was odd considering what Shinji had come to expect from her.

"Asuka? Is something wrong?"

"No…it's nothing…"

/

"Shinji! Asuka!" Misato called out, "It's time for battle! The targets are active! What're you-"

Misato opened the door to the suite and found the two pilots out cold on the floor. Misato was in a panic. They only had a couple minutes to get the Evas launched and the pilots where asleep.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING? DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE ALARM? THE TARGETS ARE ON THE MOVE! YOU TWO NEED TO GET UP NOW!"

Misato tried picking up the two pilots but couldn't very easily. And, so she dragged them across the floor towards the changing rooms instead, trying to save as much time as she possibly could between now and launching the Evas.

"C'MON, GUYS! WAKE UP! YOU'VE GOTTA GET CHANGED INTO YOUR PLUGSUITS!"

"Tired…" Shinji groaned

"Sleepy…" Asuka moaned

"PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!"

/

-One Moment, One Heart-

/

Shinji and Asuka had finally woken up in accordance with Misato's rude awakening. Despite the urgency, they had lazily changed into their plugsuits and were currently waiting to be launched.

"Alright, both of you spread your AT fields once the music starts. Then simply follow the choreography from the onscreen depiction. Ready?" Misato said over the com unit.

"Yes, Ma'am!" both pilot's said simultaneously.

"'Just remember, Shinji. Full power, maximum performance," Asuka said with a sparkle in her eyes finally absolving the sleepiness she was feeling.

"Got it. Sixty-two seconds. That's all we need," the boy confirmed.

"Launch the Evas!" Misato ordered.

The two Evangelions rocketed towards the surface as the recoil from the catapults shook the launch bay.

"When you guys reach the surface, remember to detach your umbilical cables before getting to the surface and ensure that the Evas are in maximum gain mode," Misato reminded the kids, "You aren't going to have your pylons secured, so you're going to be launched directly into the air. You're only gonna have a little over a minute on your internal battery, so make it count."

"Yeah, yeah," Asuka said nonchalantly.

The pair of Evas shot out of the elevator catapult and became one with the sky as they soared over the buildings. Almost directly below them, the angel trampled across the city streets.

"Let's dance!" Asuka shouted with her signature smirk on her face.

The Evas ejected their progressive knives from their pylons and threw them at the angel which prompted it to separate.

Landing back on the ground, they each grabbed a pallet rifle from the armament compartment of the catapult and proceeded to run in opposite directions, each Eva picking a target and firing at it to draw its attention.

The Evas each danced through the air and on the ground, avoiding the angels' counter attacks with perfect timing. The entire battle was like a piece of art; the fearful symmetry between the pilots and Evas bringing forth awe and horror as they danced the ballet of Death for all to witness.

The Evas discarded their pallet rifles, the giant guns crashing to the streets, and seemingly as one being, the two massive beasts leapt into the air for their final attack. Together, they twirled through the air, side by uniform side; their very actions indistinguishable from one another as the two Evas smashed their heels into the cores of the twin angel, shattering both to pieces.

In that moment, Shinji and Asuka where conjoined but separate, as one in the same while also one of a kind.

The cores of the angels collapsed and detonated as a huge flash of light outshined the sun before kicking up a dust cloud a mile high.

As the smoke cleared, a tangled metallic mess of red and purple lay in the crater of the explosion.

"YOU JERK!" Asuka screamed viciously over the radio, "WHAT IS YOUR EVA DOING ON MY UNIT-02? YOU COMPLETELY FUCKED UP OUR LANDING! _And we were doing so good!"_ Asuka whined.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FELL ON ME!"

Back at the command bridge, everyone was sighing in exasperation at the once again bickering children.

"You both kinda fell on each other," Misato said in an effort to quell the children's' tempers. Her voice was unheard though as Asuka was already shouting again.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOST OUR TIMING FIRST, DUMMKOPF! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO SLOW! WHAT WERE YOU DOING STAYING UP SO LATE LAST NIGHT?"

"I WAS IMAGE TRAINING FOR TODAY'S BATTLE, JUST LIKE YOU WERE!"

"OH, IMAGE TRAINING. I JUST BET! I KNOW YOU TRIED TO KISS ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!"

"YOU CHEAT! YOU WERE AWAKE?"

"OH MY GOD," Asuka shrieked in horror and disgust, "I WAS JUST KIDDING! DID YOU REALLY KISS ME? EWW!"

"N-N-NO! NO, I DIDN'T. I SWEAR! I STOPPED!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"YOU WHERE CALLING FOR YOUR MOTHER IN YOUR SLEEP AND SLEEP WALKING AND-"

Fuyutsuki sighed and rested his face in his hand as he listened to the radio chatter between the two children.

"Those darn kids are embarrassing us again. I can already see this being plastered all over the evening news..."

/

-To Indulge, Treat, and Amuse-

/

Asuka had woken up late in the day as the Tokyo-3 sunshine burned through the window in her room. She was exhausted from doing nothing but dancing for the past week and from the final showdown with the twin angels. And seemingly, a full night's sleep hadn't seemed to alleviate her fatigue very much.

Looking at the clock in her room, she assumed that even Misato must've been awake by now. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have considered waking up so late acceptable, but today, she just didn't care.

She yawned and pulled off her white see-through nightie and then slipped out of her panties. She tossed both into a random corner of the room before searching through her drawers trying to find a fresh set of clothes.

After examining and tossing aside a couple dresses and t-shirts, she decided on a tight black miniskirt and a red cropped racerback that only really covered her breasts. She adorned her clothing and then took a few prideful steps out of her room.

Looking down the hallway, she saw Misato sitting on the couch, apparently about to go through a day drinking session as she watched the television.

"Hey, Misato, don't you have paper work to do or something?"

Misato shifted in her seat so that she could turn to face Asuka.

"Well, yeah, but I never do it the first day after an angel attack. I always put it off. I just tell everyone I'm watching after you kids to make sure you're alright so I have an excuse to get drunk," she smiled bashfully.

"Hmph, figures," Asuka hissed under her breath, "Anyways, where's the idiot?"

Misato turned back around to face the TV.

"Oh, he went out to go do something with the first child. Probably something naughty."

"N-naughty?! What'd you mean naughty?! He's getting laid?!" the redhead asked astounded.

Misato smirked a little, knowing Asuka couldn't see her face, "Is that jealousy I'm hearing?"

"N-NO! I'm just surprised. He seems like such a loser."

"Well, for your information, I was only teasing. He's so innocent; he probably doesn't have it in him squash a fly, even if it landed on his above average cooking. So, no, he's probably not doing anything with Ayanami," Misato sighed, "Anyways, he left you something in the kitchen."

"Left me something?" Asuka mumbled, wandering what it could possibly be.

'Probably something perverted,' Asuka thought with a bored face as she made her way to the dining room.

Rounding the corner though, her eyes widened with surprise.

Sitting elegantly on the table was a plate with a dozen cupcakes. Next to the ceramic plate was a note.

She slowly stepped closer to the table, afraid she might have been dreaming. It had been years since she'd had cupcakes that looked this good. And, these cupcakes seemed eerily familiar.

She finally got close enough to make out the writing on the note. She picked it up with shaking hands and read it.

'Thank you for piloting with me and having my back yesterday. I'm sorry I only just now had the time to make these. They're apple with maple frosting, just like you wanted. I hope they're to your liking.'

Tears were welling up in Asuka's eyes as she delicately picked up one of the cupcakes and examined it.

'You promised you wouldn't ever cry again, Asuka! Don't you dare cry!'

Her almost leaking eyes stopped pooling as she gained control of her emotions, pulled away the paper cup, and took a bite of the delightful little cake; the sweetness taking her so many places she didn't want to go.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hello again, everyone. It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it? I've been really busy coming up with crazy plans to defeat the angels. But, I'm here now though, and I've come with the crazy preview for the next chapter!

After having dealt with the twin angel, Israfel, Asuka and Shinji decide it's time to see who's really the master of the kitchen. Shinji is an astounding cook when it comes to Asian food, but Asuka is still sick of rice! Can Shinji stand up to Asuka's more western recipes? Cheese will grated, meat will be sliced, and bread will be baked in the ultimate clash of delicious edible passion; it's the cooking competition show you don't wanna miss. Next time on Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; Of Cookery and Cuisine.

And, I will most certainly be there for lots of taste testing, fun and games, and of course, fanservice. Whipped cream!"

.

And that is that.

Now, I did a little bit more research on the timeline of Evangelion. Turns out, It actually doesn't take place over an entire year. Funnily enough, Asuka actually arrives in Japan some time in September. And hey, would you look at that? We're in September right now! So, get this. I was thinking about writing a cute little Halloween chapter, right? But, I didn't know if I could fit in into this fic or if I'd have to write it out as a separate story. Well, considering that it's September right now, and Asuka arrives in Japan around that time, I actually figured that I could fit a Halloween chapter in this fic quite easily. So, what I'm probably going to do is write out the Halloween chapter, just so I know it's finished. Then, I'll write chapter seven and upload it (Possibly eight as well if I can finish it in that time). And, whenever the thirty-first comes along, I'll just insert the little Halloween chapter in there and it should fit neatly in. I know you guys are going to love it. I have a really cute scene with Rei already planned out. It makes me "d'aww" just thinking about it.

.

Update: Thank you for pointing out that the scene transitions where missing, Satanic Park of Madness. I should have looked over this chapter before publishing it. I put the scene transitions in, but for some reason, they disappeared. I don't know why, but for some reason, Fanfiction deletes some of my stuff sometimes. So, I just went back and fixed that. They should be there now. I will be more vigilant in the future.

Update: Okay guys, just finished the Halloween chapter. It's a good ten thousand words. Not the longest thing I've ever written, but hopefully it'll suffice. I may still add some more to it if any ideas pop into my head. But, I'm primarily going to be working on chapter seven from here on. Hopefully I can get it out before the thirty-first of next month. I think I can. I don't think it's going to be too terribly long.

Update: Sorry for being so quiet everyone. I'm expecting chapter seven will be out in a week, maybe less than that if I can really focus on it. I've decided to change a couple things with this story, so I've been wrapped up in that too trying to iron it out. Hopefully it won't take too long to get the next chapter out. I wish I was better at focusing. I really wish I was.

Update: Yesterday (10/4/2016) was Evangelion's 21st birthday! YAY! Happy birthday NGE!

Update: Sorry for not updating very often! Ugh. Chapter 7 is almost done! I don't want to set a release date because...I almost always can't reach it from my experience. Ugh! Sorry everyone! It should be out...soon!

Final Update: Chapter 7 is done. Publishing it now!


	7. Of Cookery and Cuisine

Hello, everyone. This is probably a bad day for me to publish this considering PSVR is being released today and it's totally going to steal the spotlight away from my chapter. Oh well, I'm tired of waiting. This chapter took longer than expected...it always takes longer than expected. *cries*

Okay, really big thank you, once again, to Satanic Park of Madness. I dunno what I'd do with out you! I have no idea what was going on with chapter 6! For some reason, all the scene transitions where removed! Urgh! They should be there now, though. I apologize for any confusion that caused anyone. So many things slip under my radar! I don't have an official beta reader yet, which is why my writing is so AMATEUR! Amateur. Ammmmaaaatteeeeuuuurr... So embarrassing! Thank you so much for catching that for me!

.

Okay, review responses.

the renegade soldier: YES! FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY KIND OF HAREM STORY! Yeah, this story is going to be long, it's gonna have lots of road bumps. The girls are not going to all just going to fall for Shinji out of the blue! There's going to be lots of hardships and hostilities and abuse and misunderstandings, but they're going to pull through it together, just like they'd have to in a struggling apocalyptic world like Evangelion. And that's how they're going to grow closer.

Satanic Park Of Madness: Once again, thank you for pointing out the scene transitions had disappeared. I didn't intend for that to happen. Big mistake on my part! Luckily, it was easily fixable. (I guess everything about chapter 6 just likes disappearing on me, because that was the second time part of it had gone missing.) Also, about Asuka being drunk; just a little...I guess, sneak peak, the first scene I wrote for this actually involved Shinji and Asuka having drunk sex! That scene is still a ways off though. But, I'm sure...I hope anyways... that everyone will like the setup to that scene once I get closer to publishing it.

.

Now, onto chapter 7!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 07

Of Cookery and Cuisine

.

"Hey, wake up, you idiot."

Asuka poked the sleeping Shinji's cheek and he turned over on his futon, trying to hide his face from the girl's warm prodding finger.

"Stupid Shinji! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" She whispered harshly into his ear.

The boy groaned. He opened his groggy eyes and looked out of the corners of them before quickly shutting them again.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be up in a minute," Shinji croaked out of his dry throat.

"What? No! Breakfast is already cooked, you dope!"

"What do you mean breakfast is cooked? I haven't even woken up yet. Please tell me Misato didn't cook it," the boy said as he got up and propped his elbows on his pillow.

Asuka smirked.

"I made it myself because I was tired of waiting on you. You've been sleeping way too late ever since the last angel attack."

The boy's eyes opened a little wider as he looked at the girl with mild surprise.

"You…you cooked?"

"Of course I did! I'm not some uncultured swine who doesn't know how to prepare food! I know how to make a breakfast for three. It's all part of being a lady," she finished with an eloquent tone and a proud smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder in her trademark fashion.

"Right," Shinji sighed.

"Hey, come on and get up, will you? I need someone to eat it," she said as she tossed the covers off the boy.

An intense blush overwhelmed Asuka's face as she realized she made a mistake. There, between Shinji's legs, was a rather immoderately sized bulge lifting the fabric of his boxers.

Asuka blankly stared at the erection.

'Oh my god. It's kind of…big. Bigger than I expected...'

She noticed that Shinji was watching her with a blush of his own, which only made Asuka's current predicament even worse.

"URGH, YOU IDIOT! I DIDN'T MEAN GET THAT UP!"

She pulled her hand back and slapped the boy across the face in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

"Now come on," she said as she yanked the boy up by the arm, "There's lots of food and it's not going to eat itself."

He dizzily stood up at Asuka's request and put his hand on his once again angrily burning cheek. He didn't think that slaps could leave scars, but with how hard and how often Asuka hit him, he was starting to think it might be possible.

"What do you mean there's lots of food? Just how much did you cook?"

"You'll see in a minute," Asuka said cheerfully as she pushed and shoved the boy along, her palms pressed against his back in an effort to move the sluggish Ikari across the apartment a little faster.

They entered the living room and Shinji looked out the window to the balcony. It was still pitch black outside and it sounded like there was rain pattering against the glass.

"Just what time did you wake me up at?"

"It's already five in the morning. You should be up already. You should be thanking me instead of complaining."

"Since when was the last time we had to wake up at-"

Shinji's jaw dropped as he rounded the corner and looked at the kitchen table.

"Ta-da!" Asuka said as she stepped in front of Shinji, threw her arms in the air, and curtsied.

She then walked over to the kitchen table and started pointing at the dishes as she listed them off, "This is peaches and cream oatmeal. And these are cinnamon apple dumplings; not the kind of dumpling you have here in Asia. These are European. And these are franzbrötchen. I put lots of extra sugar and cinnamon on them so that they're really really tasty. And this is sauerkraut which I guess is kinda the same thing as the kimchi you make. This is some cinnamon apple juice. And this pretty little thing-," Asuka said as she lifted a platter with a strange dark chocolate cake on it, "-is Sachertorte. It has apricot jam in it. It's delicious! I'm sure you and Misato will agree."

She brought the cake over to Shinji and shoved it right in front of his nose, forcing him to inhale the hot chocolaty fumes.

"Smell that, Shinji?"

"Y-yeah. I smell it," the boy said as he awkwardly leaned away from the cake.

"That's the scent of success; the aroma of a masterpiece!" she shouted with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Asuka hurriedly brought the cake back to the table and then scampered back behind Shinji so that she could continue shoving him forward into his chair.

Upon taking his seat, or rather, having it forcefully given to him, he looked down at the bowl of pale slop in front of him.

"Uh…what was this again?" the boy said as he pointed down at the steaming food with a mild look of disgust on his face.

"Peaches and cream oatmeal, you idiot."

"Uh...huh…"

"Say-"

Asuka put her finger to her lips and had a wondering look on her face.

"-Don't you people dress up peaches in little lace panties in this part of the world?"

Shinji stopped examining the bowl in front of him as a slight blush formed on his face.

"S-some people. Yeah."

Asuka snickered, "Heehee, you people are so weird."

She picked up a bright red heart shaped apron laying across the back of the chair she usually sat in and then started heading for her room so that she could stash the vibrant piece of clothing.

"Hey, wait, Asuka. How do I eat this? Do I drink it? It doesn't look like I can use chopsticks for this."

"What are you? Stupid? With a spoon of course! There's only like one or two in the whole damn apartment though. Check the utensil drawer or something. If you can't find one, I guess you'll just have to pour the stuff down your throat or something."

Asuka left the kitchen and Shinji got up to rummage through the kitchen drawer. Finding one of the exotic pieces of round silverware, he brought it back to the table and prodded the steaming milky slop in his bowl.

'This really doesn't look appetizing….'

He dug the spoon into the oatmeal and brought a mouthful of the disgusting looking food to his mouth.

'At least it doesn't smell bad.'

He cringed, closed his eyes, and plunged the spoon into his mouth. The taste of the oatmeal assaulted his tongue.

'Oh… It's not that bad,' the boy thought as he opened his eyes in relief.

He moved the weird food around in his mouth before swallowing.

Asuka stepped back through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Mmmmmghhh," she said as she stretched, "Was für ein wundervolle Morgen."

A lighting strike flashed outside in the dark early morning and moments later, thunder flooded the apartment before slowly fading.

"Hey, Asuka?"

"Hmm?"

"How long did it take you to cook all this?" Shinji asked before he placed another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Oh, I dunno. I couldn't sleep last night because of the storm. So I just stayed up all night and worked on this. I probably started a little after midnight and finished about five minutes before waking you up."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Asuka. I…didn't really think you'd be the kind of person to do this for someone else."

"Yeah, well," Asuka said as a slightly annoyed smirk formed on her face, "I didn't do it for anyone besides myself. I just didn't want to starve to death, so I made a bunch of stuff that I liked. Then, I realized I might've made too much and I didn't want my magnificent work to go to waste. So, yeah."

Asuka took a seat at the table and then grabbed a couple of the franzbrötchen she'd baked before sticking one in her mouth.

"You, know, this stuff is kinda weird. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this," Shinji said as he looked over the little bread bites on the table.

"You think this is weird?" Asuka asked lazily as she chewed on one of the sweet pieces of bread, "You people eat live octopus here in Japan. And people in New York eat lox, capers, and cream cheese on bagels or some shit. I guess that might not seem strange to you, since you eat raw fish here, but it's actually…really fucking weird. And you think a little bit of my bread is strange?"

"Well, I guess you have a point," Shinji sighed, "It's still kinda weird though."

"Oh, what?! You don't like my cooking?!"

"I-I-I didn't say that!"

"Yeah?! WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE TO ME!"

"T-that's not what I said!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ELSE IS IT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"A-Asuka, M-M-Misato is still in bed! Sh-sh-sh-she got home late last night and probably needs sleep," Shinji stuttered as he tried to calm the girl down.

"SO WHAT?! YOU'RE INSULTING MY COOKING! YOU'RE INSULTING MY SKILLS!"

"I-I am not! I just said that I haven't…you know…"

"WHAT? HAVEN'T WHAT? EATEN THIS BEFORE? YEAH? WELL, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE, SO STOP COMPLAINING!"

"I'm not complaining! I just said it was an odd serving of food."

"YOU'RE ODD IN YOUR HEAD!"

A sleepy Misato appeared in the living room and groaned with her eyes still closed.

"What are you two fighting about now? I'm hungover, it's the weekend, and it's not even six in the morning yet," Misato longingly whined, "Couldn't the both of you hold off on the arguing for just a couple more hours?"

"IT'S STUPID SHINJI'S FAULT!" Asuka yelled as she pointed at him.

"I-it is not!" Shinji weakly shot back.

"YES IT IS! HE INSULTED MY BREAKFAST THAT I MADE JUST FOR YOU, MISATO!"

"What?! But you said that you made it for yourself!"

Asuka glared at the boy from across the table.

"Ooh, you are asking for trouble, Third Child!"

"I- gah! Wha? N-no! What? I'm just-"

"THAT'S IT! THAT IS IT! If you think your cooking is so much better than mine, then prove it!"

"What? But, I- How? I don't even-"

"BY HAVING AN ULTIMATE COOK-OFF SHOWDOWN EXTRAVAGANZA, OF COURSE!" Asuka shouted as she stood up and threw her arms in the air, posed, and pointed at some imaginary sunset in the distance.

"A-a wh-wha-what?"

Shinji had no idea what was happening. Sure, he was confident in himself as a cook, but could he take Asuka on at his own game? Did he even want to? What if she decided to beat him for winning? Or even worse…what if Asuka actually bested him?

Shinji usually wasn't one to rise to the occasion. But this was the one thing he was good at in life. He wanted to defend his title, and more than that, he needed to, even if Asuka would punish him for proving himself. He couldn't let this girl push him around forever, and especially not when it came to something he was actually skilled at.

"F-fine," Shinji said with at least some determination.

Asuka looked at the boy with a smirk, accepting the challenge.

"En garde, Third Child. The finished products are due in at dinner time tonight."

"I have just one question," Misato said as she sleepily raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Asuka said as she pointed at Misato excitedly.

"Can I bring whipped cream?"

/

-Prepare and Serve-

/

"I am to accompany you?"

A perplexed Rei stood in the doorway of her apartment as Misato beamed at her. Rain fell all around the building and it mixed with the dusty air around Rei's apartment, creating a pasty white coating over the ground.

"That's right! You're going to help me judge Shinji and Asuka's cooking."

"Judge?"

"Yeah! I hope you're hungry, because we're going to be eating a lot. So what do you say? You gonna come along?"

Rei was somewhat confused. She wasn't sure how she should respond.

'That was an order, yes? It sounded like an order. But…it also did not sound like an order. Is it…a request? A Proposition? Captain Katsuragi…she expects something of me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rei said, trying her best to do as she was taught.

"Great!"

Misato wrapped her fingers around the girl's wrist and started dragging her down the flight of stairs to her car.

Rei could hear shouting coming from inside the car, even over the sound of the rain. It only got louder as she approached. Misato opened the door of the car to let Rei in and-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I SHOULDN'T COOK WESTERN FOOD?"

Shinji and Asuka were both sitting in the back seat of the Renault obviously arguing about…something. Rei took her seat in the front of the car and then Misato shut the passenger door before making her way around the car to the driver's seat.

"I just meant that everyone might think it's weird and everyone might give it a lower score when they rate it."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT? FOR THE LAST TIME, MY FOOD ISN'T WEIRD! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO CHEAT! YOU'RE A CHEATER! YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOOD AT COOKING ASIAN PEOPLE FOOD SO YOU'RE TRYING TO CONVINCE ME TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE!"

Misato giggled, "Ohohoh, was that the mighty Asuka Langley Sohryu admitting that Shinji cooks better Asian food than herself?"

"YOU- YOU SHUT UP!"

Asuka glared at Misato but then noticed a mop of blue hair sitting in the front seat.

"Ooooh! The First Child!" Asuka exclaimed.

Asuka pulled back some foil over a basket she had in her lap and reached in. She then snatched a sugary franzbrötchen out of the basket.

"Here! Have one of these," Asuka said as she leaned over the back of Rei's seat and shoved the sweet roll directly into her mouth.

Rei continued staring straight forward as she chewed on the baked good.

Misato pulled out of the parking lot and used her superior navigational skills to begin locating a super market.

"Now, was it this way? Or was it that way? Or maybe it was straight ahead? Wait. Do I need to turn around? Good thing we're not lost."

"You're lost again, aren't you?" Asuka asked with a bored look.

"Now, now. We're not los. We've only just left the parking lot," Misato smiled as she waved her hand back and forth as though she were waving the question aside.

"Oh, I know we're not lost. I know exactly where to go," Asuka said as she folded her arms over her chest, "But, you are lost."

"I- I am not lost," Misato said assertively as her cheeks became flushed.

"Just take a left."

Misato chuckled, "Haha, you must've read my mind because that's exactly where I was going to turn."

Asuka put her hands on her face and sighed.

"Honestly, Misato? I've only been here for a few weeks and I already know where most of the markets in our district are. And this isn't even our district! How long have you been here?"

"Oh, for a while," Misato said cheerfully.

"Ugh, that's what I was afraid you were going to say."

Asuka sighed again and then looked back to Rei. She'd seemingly finished eating the food she'd been given.

"So, First Child, how'd you like my cooking?"

"It was…-"

Rei paused as she tried to find the appropriate words to describe the little piece of bread.

"-…excessively sugary."

The bridge of Asuka's nose crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Excessively sugary? EXCESSIVELY SUGARY?"

Shinji retreated as far away as he could from Asuka. The car was cramped though, and he wasn't going far.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXCESSIVELY SUGARY?! YOU ALMOST MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S POSSIBLE TO HAVE TOO MUCH SUGAR," Asuka screamed as she glared at Rei.

"It was also…overly cinnamony," Rei added as an afterthought.

"OVERLY CINNAMONY? BITCH! ONLY A FREAKAZOID COMPLAINS ABOUT TOO MUCH CINNAMON AND SUGAR! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Rei turned around and looked at the flaming redhead blankly.

"Is that not what you intended, Pilot Sohryu; for it to be overwhelmingly tasteful in its flavor?"

Asuka's snarling face softened for a second.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

/

"See, I told you we weren't lost!"

"Misato, please. I had to guide you the entire way here."

The purple-haired Captain pulled her keys out of the ignition.

"I think you're taking too much credit."

"And I don't think you're being modest enough, which is funny because your flaunting is usually a complaint of mine when it comes to you," Asuka smirked.

"Oh, Asuka, someday you'll learn that you don't have to hide the fact you're a lesbian."

"SAY WHAT?" Asuka roared as she started crawling towards the front seat to strangle Misato.

"It was a joke, Honeybunch."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?"

"Honeybunch. Don't call me that."

"Sure thing…Honeybunch," Misato giggled as she grabbed a small purple umbrella and exited the car.

"Don't do that," Asuka said in a flat but still threatening tone as she grabbed her own dark red umbrella.

Misato made her way around the car before politely opening the passenger door and escorting Rei out of the vehicle, shielding her from the rain with her umbrella

"Out of the way, idiot Shinji," Asuka growled as she pushed passed the boy and clambered into the front seat so she could exit.

After Asuka was a safe distance from the door, Shinji climbed across the seats and out into the rain.

"Okay, Misato," Asuka started, "I need fettucine noodles that aren't made out of buckwheat. I need alfredo cheese sauce. I need chicken breasts. I need pretzel dough; lots of pretzel dough. I need bratwürst, knackwurst, und jägerwürst. I need lots of butter. I need pizza dough, pepperoni, olives, spicy Italian sausage, asiago, mozzarella, mushrooms, and crushed cayenne peppers. Do you think this place actually has everything I need?"

"There's only one way to find out," Misato smiled as she shrugged before walking to the entrance of the store with Rei sharing her umbrella with her.

Shinji didn't have an umbrella and considered asking Asuka if she'd share hers. Though he somehow doubted she'd want to.

"Um, Asuka?"

"No. Don't even think about it."

"But, you'd don't even-"

"I don't need to know what you were going to ask because already I know that the answer is no," Asuka groaned as she turned and left Shinji in the rain.

'I guess…the rain isn't so bad,' Shinji sighed as he too made his way to the store.

/

Shinji shivered as he walked into the cool air conditioned store.

"Well, here we are. And no worse for the wear," Misato grinned.

Asuka looked at the signs hanging from the ceiling of the store that designated the different sections of the market.

"God damn it! I still can't read this stuff as well as I'd like. Guess I'd better get to searching," Asuka said as she pranced off into the aisles of the store.

"Hey, Asuka wait! We don't want to get lost!"

"Suit yourself! I can't even read half these Kanji or Katakana or whatever and I'm not about to get lost!"

'Bu-but I will!' Misato thought to herself helplessly as she watched Asuka disappear around the corner of a shelf.

"Shinji! We have to follow her! And by we, I mean you," Misato said as she pointed in the direction Asuka had ran off in.

But, when no one gave chase for the girl, she looked around to discover that Shinji was nowhere to be found.

"Shinji? Shinji, where are you?"

Misato moaned and looked at the ground as she twiddled her thumbs.

"At least I still have you, Rei," Misato said as she glanced to her side to smile at the loyal girl.

Only, there was something amiss. Misato frantically looked around as her head rotated back and forth. But it was no use. Rei had disappeared as well.

"Oh, no. Where did those kids go off to?" Misato whined depressingly, "I've only been in this store for ten seconds and I've already failed as a parent for the day."

/

-Sugar and Spice-

/

"Damn it! Why can't they print this stuff multilingually? Surely all of Japan heard about the arrival of the famous German Pilot of Unit-02. Keyword; GERMAN!"

Asuka groaned and stuffed another box of noodles back on the shelf.

"And why is all of this stuff Japanese noodles? Where's all the Italian noodles? Do they have an import section I need to go to to find anything useful?"

Asuka lazily picked out and examined another box of noodles before putting it back on the shelf. If her frustration wasn't showing through already, it was about to.

She looked around; trying to identify any pointers or hints she could use to navigate her way to her query if such a thing existed in this store.

She could make out a couple of the signs above the aisles. One said bread, another said packaged snacks, but beyond that, there wasn't much she could decipher.

"Verdammt! Maybe I should have brought Misato or one of those dorks with me," she hissed to herself.

A female voice came from behind Asuka

"You seem distressed, dear."

Asuka spun around to face the person.

The woman was relatively short, very youthful, and had black hair that was long on one side and cut short on the other. Her eyes were completely white; she had no pupils. She was obviously blind. But despite that, Asuka felt like the woman's eyesight was so keen that she could peer into her very soul.

'What's with this freakazoid?' Asuka thought as she cringed a little at the sight of the woman.

"Well, of course I am! I'm new to this country and I can't read any of this stuff so I can't find what I want."

"Well, what were you looking for, dear?"

"Something! Stuff! Noodles that aren't ramen or ramen clones! European! That kind of stuff!" Asuka exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, you mean like pasta shells and spaghetti?"

"Yeah! Yeah! You know what I'm talkin' about! Do they have that kinda stuff here?"

"We most certainly do, dear. It's seven rows down on your left."

"Hey, thanks!" Asuka said as she whirled around and prepared to dash for the correct aisle.

She took a step, but turned around again with a blank and confused look on her face.

"Hey, wait a minute. You can't see."

"That I can't, dear."

"Then how do you know precisely where what I'm looking for is?"

"Why, I am the rightful owner of this fine marketplace. It belonged to my mother before she died from astrocytoma. I know every inch of this store. I grew up in it. After my mother left this plane of existence, I inherited this wonderful place. It is such a magnificent store. This emporium is just one adventure after another, a story simply waiting to be discovered around every corner. It is quite an experience for someone like me; especially the scents and smells."

"Uuuuh-huuuh," Asuka said as she awkwardly raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, dear. Could you answer a question for me since I answered one for you?"

"I mean…I guess that's fair," Asuka mumbled as she tried to suppress a shiver that ran down her spine.

"You are one of the fated children, correct? One of the ones who commandeer the Evangelion; the brave and stalwart defenders of our city?"

"What?! H-how did you know?!" Asuka asked with genuine surprise and mild concern in her voice.

"Rumor has lead me to believe that the city's guardians smell of blood. You, my dear, smell very much like blood."

"Yeah…yeah…you're right. I am one of the Eva pilots. The name…is Asuka Langley Sohryu, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02. Don't forget it."

"Oh, I won't, my dear. I could never forget someone as courageous as you treading the ground in my store. Like I said, in this place, there's always a story waiting just down the way. Farewell, Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"Wait! Your name! You never told me your name!"

"My name? Oh, I'm no one."

Asuka grit her teeth.

"I want to know!"

The woman smiled at her. It almost pissed Asuka off. That smile. That stupid smile. That woman didn't even know what she was smiling at; if she was even smiling in the right direction. She could be smiling at a bag of potatoes and she wouldn't know any better.

"Will you succeed in your war against the ones you call angels?"

"Of course I will! That's why I became a pilot!"

"Then, my name is irrelevant. I wish you the best in your endeavors."

Asuka glared at the woman. Something was highly unnerving about her.

"Yeah, fine. See yah," Asuka huffed as she twisted around and dashed away from the woman as fast as she could.

'I showered last night. And it's been a few days since I've been in the Eva. How did she smell the LCL on me?'

The redhead's hair trailed behind her like the flames from a rocket, propelling the girl's feet forwards as she flew past the shelves of the store.

Asuka grimaced before she skid to a stop, her shoes screeching across the tile floor in front of the aisle that the woman said she'd find the pasta in.

"Of course," Asuka smirked, 'Blind people's other senses work in overdrive, or so I've been told. That's how she smelled the LCL.'

/

"Why did you choose this one, Ikari?" Rei asked as she studied a t-bone steak that Shinji held in his arms

"Well, it's something new that I haven't tried before. Asuka is going to be cooking a bunch of stuff that most of the guests probably haven't had before. So, I just figured, I'd try to make sure that I didn't have an advantage due to familiarity," Shinji shrugged.

"Beef steak is considered…a specialty meat, correct? It is…expensive by most other's standards."

"That's the idea," Shinji laughed, "People don't get to eat beef steak so often. And when they do, it's usually not fried. So, it should seem strange to everyone. …Well, maybe not Toji. I'm sure he'd eat pretty much anything. But, I'm sure Ritsuko and Kensuke will think it's weird. So, hopefully, Asuka's cooking stands a better chance."

"You intend to give her victory?" Rei inquired as she tilted her head.

"Well…I mean…not exactly. I'm just trying to put us on an even playing field."

"Even...playing field? This is a game between you and Pilot Sohryu?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't think I'd call it a game. Not with how seriously she seems to be taking it. But, I think it's like…a friendly competition."

"Pilot Sohryu does not seem friendly…" Rei said quite sternly compared to her usual self.

Shinji laughed awkwardly and flinched as he touched the place on his cheek that Asuka had slapped so many times before.

"Eheheh, she doesn't, does she?"

Rei stared at the boy, silently confirming her thoughts about the redhead.

"So, maybe she's more like a rival then," Shinji suggested with another shrug.

"If that is what you prefer to see Pilot Sohryu as…"

Shinji smiled at the small girl.

"Misato said she's not so bad once you get to know her," the boy smiled.

Shinji then put his finger to his chin and raised his eyebrow, "Speaking of which, where are Misato and Asuka?"

Even Rei's normally expressionless face came to life as she very subtly furrowed her brow in thought.

"I…do not know. Did they not accompany us?"

Shinji scanned the area and found neither of the ladies.

"Oh, well, that's not good. Knowing Misato, she's probably lost. And, Asuka is probably throwing a fit or beating up someone. We should probably go find them. But, first," Shinji said as he set the steak down in the shopping basket hung over his arm, "we need to find you some vegetables for tonight. I'm sure that Asuka isn't going to be making much food you like."

"That sounds…agreeable."

"I was thinking some miso soup but with chives, onion, and shitake mushrooms. Would that...be okay?" Shinji asked the girl with a soft but very bright smile.

Rei smiled back at him, her blue hair coolly framing her soft porcelain face.

"That would be…delightful, Shinji."

"Great!" Shinji said as his smile got even larger, "Then, let's go over to the produce section. I think it's this way."

Shinji made his way to the produce area with Rei following closely behind as she eyed the many packaged foods between the fresh meat counter and the harvested vegetable section. There were all kinds of snacks that Rei had yet to try.

After the battle with the fifth angel and Shinji's subsequent visit, she had grown somewhat fond of flavors whereas she previously had no opinion. She couldn't quite call food a passion yet, but it was quickly rooting into her as a form of enjoyment. Eventually, maybe even she would be interested in having cooking competitions with Shinji.

The two pilots casually walked into the produce section and soon saw one of their missing company examining a large onion.

"A-Asuka, th-there you are," Shinji exclaimed as Rei stared at the red head attentively.

Asuka looked up from the bulbous vegetable.

"Stupid Shinji?!"

The boy couldn't tell by Asuka's tone of voice if she was happy to see him, angry at him, or simply surprised. But, time would soon tell.

/

"Oh, where are those damn kids? How did I lose them so quickly? Ugh! It's so hard to keep track of them when they aren't in their Evas."

Misato had seen Asuka darting between the various rows of shelves multiple times as the purple haired babe searched for the kids. But, every time she thought she'd found the fleet-footed German, she'd lost her again only moments later.

To make matters worse, she hadn't seen a hint that Shinji and Rei where even in the vicinity. If Asuka was this hard to catch, how would the Captain ever dream of finding the other two pilots. They were both very quiet and this was a large store with lots of densely packed shelves and displays. The only thing that Misato had on her side was Rei's blue hair, which would stand out in a crowd, certainly. But what if Shinji wasn't with her? How would she find him? He kept a low profile and had no features that were as distinguishing as what Rei possessed.

"Ooh, this is hopeless!" Misato whined, "Hopeless! Hopeless! Hopeless!"

Misato hadn't realized it, but in her fruitless wandering, she had stumbled directly into the dairy section.

"Oh, how fortuitous," she moaned.

She stumbled forward as though she had been lost in a desert for weeks on end and was desperate for water. The babe over-dramatically collapsed in front of one of the refrigerated shelves and blindly reached for one of the various available products in front of her as she looked at the floor in despair.

"It's over. I'm doomed. I have no future without those kids. This is what the end looks like; the children adventuring through a complex maze looking for random munchies while the entire world falls apart around them. And me; they're oblivious to me as I lay dying here on the bright eternally-frozen edge of life and death. I've been left behind. Forsaken, forgotten by those I cared for. E tu, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei?"

Misato's wandering hand grasped a cold metal cylinder and removed it from the shelf. She held it in front of her face and read the label as her vision slowly faded.

"So, we meet again…whipped cream. How fortuitous indeed."

She pulled off the lid of the can, opened her mouth, and held the canister above her face as she prepared to fill her mouth with the light, fluffy, white, spray.

"Pardon me for opening this without paying for it, for I am a sinner in the hands of an angry god. Cold can of whipped cream, full of sweet delight, blessed are you among dairy. Pray for me now, at the hour of my death, which I hope is soon. Amen."

She then pressed her finger down upon the pressure nozzle and whipped cream hissed into her waiting mouth, before overflowing from her cheeks and piling up on her nose and eye lids. She swallowed what she could before letting her hand fall to her side, dropping the can. It rolled across the floor as Misato let the breath leave her lungs in a long and exaggerated fashion and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I NEEDED YOU TO READ STUFF FOR ME!"

Misato immediately shot to attention.

"That's Asuka!"

She stood up, trying to locate the direction the angry voice had come from.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I FOLLOW YOU?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW ME!"

"And it sounds like she's fighting with Shinji!"

Misato then heard a very loud slap echo through the entire store.

"Ooh, that sounds like that hurt. I better grab some whipped cream and get over there before someone has to call an ambulance for poor Shinji."

Misato stood up and grabbed a few cans of the frothy cream before dashing off in the direction of Asuka's boisterous shouting.

She heard another slap, and then Asuka shouted, "NO, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT."

Misato passed a shelf with some bags of chips setting on it and then stumbled around the corner of the aisle. There she saw a dizzy Shinji, a staring Rei, and Asuka with her hand raised, seemingly about to slap the boy yet again. Everyone in the general vicinity was eyeing the kids with confused looks of concern on their faces.

"There you kids are! I thought I'd lost you!" Misato shouted.

Rei and Asuka both turned to look at Misato while Shinji tried to keep himself from falling down. Asuka's face contorted and twisted at the sight of Misato.

"EWW! MISATO, YOU SLUT! YOU HAVE CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY?"

"That is cum?" Rei asked as she oddly looked at the purple haired woman.

'Cum?' Misato wondered as she touched her hand to her face and felt the whipped cream squeeze through her fingers, 'Oh, silly me.'

"Oh, shush, Asuka. You've never even seen real cum before," Misato said as she rushed over to the kids so that she could hopefully keep them herded together.

"Okay, now, you girls can carry these," Misato said she handed the canisters of whipped cream to the two female pilots, "And, if you're done shopping, we really should get out of here. This place is so confusing."

"I'm...done I think." Asuka said as she looked at the whipped cream smeared across Misato's face and shivered.

Shinji grabbed a couple vegetables and looked at Misato with a silly face as his head continued to spin.

"This is the last thing I needed to make Rei her food," the boy said as he stumbled back to the group of girls.

"Swell! Now let's get outta here!"

Misato placed her hands on Asuka and Rei's butts and sheparded them forward with Shinji in between them before giving each of the girls a squeeze.

"Hey, stop feeling me up, Misato!" Asuka cried before her lips curled downwards even further, "And don't let that cum drip on me!"

"Asuka, would you hush? It's not cum! Calm down and please don't run off again!" Misato begged as her fingers clenched around Asuka's butt a little tighter

"T-then what is it?!"

"It's whipped cream! Now would you shut that delicious little mouth of yours before I have to suck your breath out?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're going to kiss me? With your cum face? Ewww!" Asuka asked as her lips trembled.

Misato glared at the girl with a deranged smile on her face and the redhead leaned away from her in terror.

"You'll find out if you don't zip your lips, Princess Honeybunch."

Asuka flinched and finally shut her mouth, knowing that Misato definitely wasn't above kissing her.

After a few minutes of walking, Misato had successfully guided the kids to one of the registers at the front of the store. There were a few times she'd felt Asuka's butt tense up as though she where about to make a run for it. But every time she did, Misato made sure to give her a nice, tight, lewd squeeze which caused the pilot to blush an insane red.

"Okay kids, get your stuff up on the conveyer belt!" Misato said as she smacked Rei and Asuka's asses, which caused Shinji to flinch. The sound of Asuka's slap was still fresh in his mind.

Asuka and Shinji warily inched closer to the belt and unloaded the contents of their shopping basket onto it.

"Hey, watch where you're setting your ingredients, you dope!"

Shinji immediately recoiled away from the girl, "W-what do you mean?"

"Keep your stuff separate from mine is what I mean!" the girl growled as she clenched her fist and pushed some of Shinji's food items away from her own.

Asuka then looked at Rei with an unamused expression and Rei looked back at her with her own bored red eyes.

"Here, First Child. Unload this stuff for me," Asuka ordered blandly.

Rei obediently stepped forward and silently began lifting the food from the shopping cart onto the belt as the cashier rung the items up.

"Oh, R-Rei," Shinji said uneasily, "you don't need to do that. I-I'll do it!"

Rei paused as Shinji took a jar of cheese sauce out of her hands and gently set it on one side of the belt. The small quiet girl nodded and silently watched Shinji remove the items from the cart.

"Ooh, Misato!" Asuka blurted, "They have Kinderschokolade here! Can we get it?"

Asuka held up a bar of chocolate in front of Misato's face and had a begging look plastered on her face.

"I guess," Misato sighed, "But you're paying for it."

"What?! Why?!"

Misato raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girl.

"You get a salary from NERV also, young lady. You can't expect me to pay for all your goods. Besides, I remember a certain someone telling me that she was an adult and that she was allowed to wear lingerie, despite how much she looked like jailbait. If you really are an adult, I'm sure you can pay for it yourself"

"J-Jailbait?! You…!" Asuka growled, "I'll have you know that I'm a fully matured woman!"

The cashier had an awkward look on his face that portrayed he was trying to mind his own business, but when insane people like this come along, it could be hard to.

Misato only shrugged as a smiled appeared on her face.

"Good. You're an adult then. So you can pay for it. I'm already paying for everything else you and Shinji are getting. So, I'm sure you can pay for that.

"Ugh, fine! I'll pay for it myself," Asuka huffed, "And to think I was saving up for a motorcycle!"

/

-Lords of Their Craft-

/

"I'm so glad to finally be home!" Misato said as she opened the door and breathed in the chilly air of her apartment, "No more wandering. No more lost kids. No more shouting."

Shinji and Asuka walked into the apartment shivering uncontrollably.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-damn y-you, M-M-M-M-Misato! It's s-s-s-s-so…c-c-cold inside a-and o-o-outside," Asuka said as her teeth chattered and a few stands of her rain soaked hair clung to her shoulders.

Asuka's usually warm yellow dress seemed very cold as it stuck to her skin, molding to her figure. Her erect nipples poked through the thin, wet, yellow fabric and her red hair heavily rested on her back.

"It's not my fault you didn't hold onto your umbrella. Maybe if you'd paid more attention to the forecast, you'd have seen that the wind speeds were supposed to pick up at midday. Besides, I don't see Shinji complaining."

Shinji glanced at Misato and gave her only the slightest glare that he could muster as he trembled and held onto both his and Asuka's groceries.

"And, if you're really so cold," Misato continued, "Maybe you should get to cooking. Get the burner going and you'll both be warmed up in no time. Maybe you'll even get toasty enough that you'd…take off your clothes," Misato drooled and licked her lips as she hungrily gazed at Asuka's nipples.

"Eeeeeeep!" the German girl squealed and flung her arms over her chest protectively, "St-stop it! G-go be horny somewhere else!"

"Heheh, of course. I'll be horny while Rei and I eat your cooking from this morning."

"EeeeyaAAHHH!" Asuka screamed as she sprinted past Misato and around the corner leading to the kitchen, "I'm going to change out of these frigid clothes! If any of you peak, YOU'RE ALL DEAD! ESPECIALLY YOU MISATO, YOU PERVERT!"

"Teehee!" Misato giggled, "Well, now that that's taken care of, how about we make ourselves at home?"

The babe continued down the hallway before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few of the sweet rolls Asuka had made earlier. Rei entered the kitchen next, followed by Shinji, who quickly turned on various cooking appliances with his cold numb fingers.

"Come on, Rei! Take a seat," Misato said with a cheery smile, "I have to make a couple calls, and then I'll be right back and we can eat some. I'm sure you're starving, and it'll be awhile before dinner is ready."

Rei moved to sit on the couch in the living room, just like she was ordered to, and Misato went over to the home phone and began dialing in numbers.

"Hello, Ritsu… Oh, don't be like that. I know you're glad to hear from me… Oh, well, yeah, I called because Shinji and Asuka are having a cooking competition and I need judges… This morning… Yeah, uh-huh… Wh-what? No! I did not… Okay, I might have given the girls a little squeeze, but that's all… What? I said girl. Singular. I most certainly didn't squeeze multiple girls. I mean, who would do that? Not me! Haha… Of course I wouldn't. Whatever do you mean?… Oh, okay, Rei is with me too and I might've given her a little pinch… Now! Now you take that back!-"

"Ahh, it's so good to be out of those drenched clothes," Asuka said as she stepped back into the kitchen.

Shinji's turned toward the voice of Asuka, but immediately regretted it.

She was wearing the same heart-shaped red apron she'd worn this morning before she'd woken him, but it appeared as though she wasn't wearing much else. She didn't even have her A-10 neural connectors in her hair.

She trotted over to the kitchen counter and stuck her hands over the quickly heating stove top.

"Hey, go get changed, will you? You smell like a wet dog. I don't want to smell that while I'm making food."

Shinji nodded very slowly and backed away from the stove, trying his hardest to look away from the exposed side of her perky breast. He finally turned to go to his room, but not before seeing that the only thing Asuka was wearing underneath her apron was a pair of bright red panties with a white lace trim.

'She's going to hit me. I just know it,' the boy thought as a wild blush stained his face on his way to his room.

Misato eyed Asuka from the living room and began to set the phone down on the table.

"Hang on, Ritsu. I'll be right back. I need to go give someone a squeeze."

/

Toji mouthed a silent "wow" to Kensuke before whispering to him, "Has she got an ass or what?"

Kensuke stifled a chuckle.

"You still think she's a bitch?" he whispered back.

Asuka's ears twitched. She swore she heard something.

"Yeah. But I might forgive her now. It's always the bitchy girls who have the best butts anyways."

The two boys covered their mouths as they spat in laughter.

"Hey, what're you two laughing at," a slightly drunk Misato asked as she, Ritsuko, Rei, and the two boys sat on the couch watching a television show while they waited for Shinji and Asuka to finish cooking.

"Nothing, Ma'am!" Kensuke said confidently.

"Yeah, nothing! Thanks for having us over, Miss Misato!" Toji followed.

"Asuka is certainly dressed…flamboyantly," Ritsuko said as a blush enveloped her face.

"Oh, yeah. I think it's just a part of her nature. Her hot, steamy, flaming, sexy nature," Misato said as some drool trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"M-Misato! Behave yourself! That's a fourteen year old you're talking about!" Ritsuko hissed.

"Yeah, a really hot fourteen year old who has a great ass. I just wanna smack that tight booty around all night! Look at those curves through those, little, tiny, red, lacy panties of hers," Misato smiled cheekily at Ritsuko before looking at Asuka's butt dreamily as she cooked, followed promptly by Toji and Kensuke's own eyes.

"Misato! We're supposed to be watching Television. Your eyes should be over here!" Ritsuko scolded.

"Mmm, if I could get my cheeks inside her cheeks, you know I wouldn't be eating Shinji's cooking tonight, mmmph'ooooh," Misato bit her lip and moaned a little too erotically for Ritsuko's comfort.

The doctor's eyes widened and her blush achieved a whole new color of red.

"You're really saying you'd..."

"Who wouldn't?" Misato said, hypnotized but the girl's jiggling ass as she jumped at the pop of a hot bubble of oil.

"Misato! I'm going to lose my appetite to your degeneracy. Rei and Shinji are the only decent ones here besides myself."

The little blue haired girl suddenly looked up at the doctor quietly, as though she were waiting for permission to speak.

"Yes, Rei? Did you have something to add?" Ritsuko asked the girl.

"Captain Katsuragi said that…I would make a good... _cumslut_. I am not entirely familiar with the term but it did not sound… _decent_. I must consequently assume that means that only you and Shinji are decent, as Captain Katsuragi sounded quite adamant in her proclamation that I would look quite… _ravishing..._ with certain bodily fluid on my face," Rei finished quietly.

A look of absolute horror possessed Doctor Akagi.

"R-Rei…what has she done to you?" Ritsuko asked as she cringed.

"Only what needed to be done, Doctor," Misato drunkenly purred with a sick smirk.

"I'm, going to kill you the next time you visit my office, Misato!" Ritsuko whispered hatefully to the other woman, who only responded by sticking her tongue out playfully.

/

In the kitchen, Asuka was trying her damnedest to teach Shinji how to make pretzel chilli dogs, but she wasn't having much luck. She had a quota to meet though, and so she forced the boy into her servitude temporarily to make sure she made enough of the pretzel dogs to satisfy the judges.

Shinji did his best to mimic Asuka as she made her pretzel dogs, but it was a tough task for the boy. He was constantly worried she was going to hit him. And his lack of concentration wasn't improving the girl's flaring temper at all, which only broke his concentration even more. It was a terrible cycle.

They boy barely managed to prepare just a third of the pretzel dogs before Asuka finished the other two thirds.

"There!" Asuka said as she admired her finely detailed work and compared it to Shinji's flustered product, "Now that we have enough of these, I can go back to my creamy onion soup and you can go back to making that disgusting vegetable ramen for the First Child that no one is going to like because they're all going to be drooling over my cooking."

Asuka picked up the pan of pretzel dogs and bent over to slide them into the oven, which ended up giving the starved audience on the couch the view they'd been eagerly waiting for as she exposed the curves of her butt for everyone behind her to see.

Misato, Toji, and Kensuke all went rigid and fell off the couch as they all fainted simultaneously. Ritsuko leaned over to examine the woman and children and Rei blinked at the unconscious trio before continuing to absently stare at the television.

"They're already drooling over something. And it doesn't look like it's your cooking" Shinji mumbled as he stole a glance at Misato, Toji, and Kensuke, all of whom were slowly gaining back their consciousness.

"Of course they're salivating over my food. What else could they possibly be so crazy over? If you'd ever had Sachertorte and franzbrötchen, you'd understand," Asuka said with a confident smile, "So, I suppose it's safe to say I've won, Third Child. You should just turn off the burners and accept defeat at the hands of the mighty and cultured Asuka Langley Sohryu," the girl finished as she sung her name while stirring various spices into her soup.

"We'll see about that," Shinji mumbled quietly enough that he didn't provoke Asuka while he shook some white pepper into the ramen broth he was making.

Asuka noticed the boy pouring some ground pepper into the pot. And Asuka being Asuka, decided to tease him.

"Hmph, I figured that would've been too spicy for a pansy like you, stupid Shinji."

"What are you talking about? I already put my secret ingredient in everything now since you seem to love it so much. And it's not like I make a separate meal for myself, so I eat just as much spicy stuff as you," the boy said just a little more hostility than he wanted to convey.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji saw that Misato was no longer unconscious and had quietly gone to her room.

"Oh really?" Asuka said as she gave him a teasingly quizzical look, "'Cause, if I remember correctly, you told me that the orange chicken you fixed last week was made just for me."

"I-it was! But, the entire meal had the peppers in it; not just your serving!"

"Then why did you start crying like a little baby when I told you I tossed it?"

"I-I had a rough night! It wasn't…it wasn't the food that made me cry."

"Oh, well, then I guess it must not've been that special then," Asuka said with a shrug, "certainly not special enough for me."

Shinji frowned. He had made the food just for her. Why did she have to go and turn his good deed on him? He didn't know what this girl's deal was. All she was doing was running him in circles and he didn't know why.

"Asuka! Please! I made it for you. Why isn't that good enough?"

"Hmph, it sounds like you have a crush on me, doesn't it, stupid Shinji?"

As usual, an absurdly red blush colored the boy's face.

"What? I do not" he tried to say assertively, "I was just trying to be nice!"

Asuka looked at him with bored eyes and a tired, but still taunting smile.

"Are you mad, Shinji? You sound like you're mad that you won't ever get be with me."

Shinji decided to ignore the girl and go back to cooking. He was almost done with the ramen. After that, he just had to fry the steak, and cut it into pieces. Then, he could finally walk away as the victor and be done with Asuka for at least a couple hours.

Of course, he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight if he won. There would be no end to Asuka's screaming and ranting. But, it would be worth it.

"Yeah, you're really jealous. I can tell. Don't think I can't, Third child."

Shinji gave Asuka a look that said he really wasn't jealous, but it did no good. She would only continue to brag.

Luckily, there was one thing that could put Asuka's egotistical bragging into a trainwreck if only temporarily. And that one thing was Misato.

A monstrous set of boobs appeared between the two children. They were completely bare besides a small mound of whipped cream on each nipple!

"MISATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ritsuko screamed as she saw the almost completely nude woman wrap her arms around the two children

Toji and Kensuke blacked out on the couch at the sight of the woman. Misato was wearing absolutely nothing. The only thing preventing her from breaking quite a few laws was the fact she had sprayed whipped cream across any part of her body that might have been too compromising.

"So, how's the food coming along, you two?" Misato asked in a cheery voice as she appeared behind the two children and hugged them closer to her.

Shinji's face crashed into the side of Misato's right breast, and Asuka blushed as her cheek came into contact with Misato's left.

"Grrrrh! MISATO!" Asuka growled, "You're going to drip whipped cream in my soup and ruin it!"

Asuka pushed the woman away from her.

"AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON, YOU PERVERT!" Asuka added.

Misato let out a high-pitch moaning laugh and then drunkenly spun around like a ballerina before going to the fridge, grabbing even more whipped cream, and taking her seat at the table and calling Rei over into the kitchen.

The blue haired girl did as she was told, and stepped over the two unconscious boys before slipping passed a shocked Ritsuko and sitting right next to Misato.

"Seriously though. I'm starving. I've already gone through seven cans of whipped cream," Misato shook the eighth can that she'd just grabbed, "This one's full, but it won't be for long. You guys need to hurry or I'll have to eat up our little Rei!"

Rei silently turned her head and stared attentively at Misato.

The Captain looked back at Rei and licked her lips for emphasis...or as a joke

Rei waited a moment, and then slowly leaned away from the older woman before blinking. She remained silent and kept a straight face, but it was obvious she had taken Misato's words too literally.

Misato tried to keep her own straight face, but quickly faltered.

"It was a joke, Rei!" Misato hysterically giggled.

Rei blinked again.

"Rei, please! It was a joke!" Misato laughed as tears rolled out of her eyes and she struggled to breathe.

Rei only continued to stare at the Captain uneasily.

Ritsuko quickly scampered into the kitchen with a blush on her face, and awkwardly walked over to Rei's seat.

"Here, Rei. We'll just move you over a seat and get you away from this scary woman and I'll take your seat to make sure there's someone between you and her," Ritsuko said as she prompted the small girl to stand, desperate to save whatever innocence hadn't been corrupted by Misato.

"NO! RITSUKO, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Misato laughed even harder before running out of breath.

"Hush, you! You're jokes aren't funny! It's time you got some clothing back on, you degenerate!" Ritsuko said as she pulled her lab coat off and forced the drunk woman to put it on.

Rei stood and kept a wary eye on Misato as she moved over to the next chair and let Ritsuko take her previous seat. And even after sitting down, Rei leaned forward to look past Ritsuko, and continued to stare at Misato, which only renewed her laughter.

"I- heheh, I think, heheheheheheh," Misato choked breathlessly before laying her head down on her arms and slamming her fist on the table, "I think I made her mad. I think I frightened Rei or made her mad and now I'm sad but I can't stop laughing," Misato drunkenly laughed as drool seeped out of her mouth and she slammed her fist on the table a couple more times.

"Done!" Shinji said as he held a bowl of ramen in the air.

"DONE!"Asuka shouted as she turned around with her own bowl of creamy onion soup.

Shinji walked over to Rei and set the bowl of noodles down in front of her.

"Here, Rei," Shinji smiled.

"What?! No fair! She should try mine first!" Asuka shouted in protest before also appearing next to Rei, and pushed Shinji's ramen away with her bowl of soup, "Here, First Child! I'm sure this will be much more to your liking."

Rei stared at the creamy soup Asuka offered her.

"Does it…have meat?" the girl asked quietly.

"N-No! It's creamy onion soup! What kind of question is that?! Do you not like meat?!" Asuka inquired as she leaned forward and looked Rei in the eye, trying to intimidate her.

"I do not…"

"Uuuuuuh…"

Asuka's jaw fell slightly. This was bad. Most of her recipes had meat in them; the chili pretzel dogs she was making, the chicken fettucine alfredo that was almost done, and the Pizza she still needed to finish. If the First Child didn't like meat, then she would downvote her and she'd lose to Shinji.

'But wait!' Asuka perked up some as she came to a realization, "Shinji is cooking meat too. Does that mean…"

"Misato!" Asuka snapped at the giggling drunkard.

"Yep?" Misato hiccupped.

"I demand that the First Child be disqualified from voting! She'd going to downvote all my dishes because she's anti-meat!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Rei's only voting on the vegetarian stuff."

Asuka growled but didn't push her opposition any further. Instead, she diverted her fury to the two passed out boys in the living room.

"HEY, WOULD YOU TWO STOOGES GET OVER HERE! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO VOTE, YOU DOPES! WE'RE HANDING OUT SERVINGS RIGHT NOW!"

Kensuke and Toji stood up and saluted at the girl.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" They both said in unison before sprinting to the table.

Rei had just finished sampling both of the bowls in front of her and looked up to see Asuka expectantly waiting and Shinji smiling.

"So?! What do you think, First Child?" the redheaded girl said as she leaned in a little closer.

"It is…delicious…"

Asuka's lips curled down at the girl's vague statement.

"Which…which one?"

"Both of them…"

"Whaaaaaa….?" Asuka said in a high-pitched and unsure voice.

Shinji went about getting servings of his ramen for the remaining judges, followed quickly by Asuka scurrying competitively to grab bowls of her soup, first handing one to Ritsuko, then Misato, Toji, and Kensuke.

"Hey! Me first, Third Child!" Asuka demanded as she shoved the boy out of the way, almost causing him to spill his ramen.

"Here you go, Doctor Akagi!" Asuka said as she smiled sweetly at the woman and handed her the soup.

"Why, thank you, Asuka," Ritsuko said as she took the warm bowl from Asuka's soft hands.

Ritsuko cringed, remembering the last time she'd eaten in the Katsuragi residence. Luckily, this wasn't Misato's damned curry noodles. And, though the soup smelled quite strongly of onion, it didn't seem totally unpleasant. And even if it was, it couldn't be as bad as Misato's cooking.

Ritsuko dipped her spoon into the soup as Shinji set his bowl of ramen down in front of her.

The two pilots handed out bowls to the rest of the judges and then waited patiently as they each sampled the food. Asuka cast an angry glare at Kensuke, and especially Toji, letting them know that if they didn't vote for her, they'd definitely be in some pain just as soon as Misato wasn't around.

After seeing everyone had sampled the food, Shinji politely asked Ritsuko, "So, how was it, Doctor Akagi?"

Ritsuko sighed and laced her fingers together.

"It was good. But, I think Asuka's wins over yours. That's just me though. What about you, Misato?"

"I vote Shinji," Misato slurred.

Asuka's eye's narrowed and she looked at the two remaining judges.

"And you…" Asuka growled at the two boys.

"I vote Asuka!" Kensuke yelped.

"Sorry, Shinji! I vote for Asuka also!" Toji said, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, THIRD CHILD!" Asuka cheered as she pointed at Shinji, "I win the first round! Now, go finish frying your stupid Shinji steak. All I gotta do is grill the chicken, and then my next dish is ready to go!"

Shinji begrudgingly walked back to the stove and started frying up his cubes of steak as Asuka grilled the chicken she was going to throw in her fettucine.

"Haha, this is great!" Misato cheered as she reapplied her whipped cream, "So much food! You two are so great. I won't have to eat fast food for a month with all these scrumptious tasties!"

"We know!" The two chefs said together.

"Hey, Ritsuko, what do you think? You think I might get a little healthier?" Misato said as she nudged the doctor with her elbow.

Ritsuko looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"With all the beer you drink? No."

"Hey! I don't drink…THAT much beer," the Captain slurred back in response.

"Misato, what are you talking about?" Ritsuko asked as her face twisted into an accusing expression, "You take days of from work just so you can drink, and don't think I don't know either. You've been doing nothing but drinking since you got out of college. And, if I remember correctly, you told me you were drinking well before high school also!"

"Well, yeah. I drink! But…I don't drink THAT much, y'know? I don't drink so much that it impedes my health."

"Tell that to your liver," Ritsuko said as she poured another spoonful of the onion soup in her mouth.

"DONE!" Both of the pilots yelled before growling at each other.

Once more, the two cooks handed out samples of their food, Shinji presenting plates of lightly-breaded, fried, steak cubes and Asuka sliding bowls of creamy, white, chicken, fettucine alfredo across the table.

Asuka danced around in little circles while Shinji stood with his hands behind his back, both awaiting the judges' decisions.

"So? How was it? HOW WAS IT?!" Asuka shouted excitedly.

"I vote for…Asuka on this one," Ritsuko sighed.

"Asuka!" shouted Misato in a slur.

"Eh, I guess Asuka," Toji mumbled as he spun the noodles around on his fork.

"Hmm…I'm going with Asuka," Kensuke said after giving it a little thought.

"YES! YES! I HAVE THE MAJORITY VOTE! TWO OUT OF THREE ROUNDS! JUST FORFEIT NOW, THIRD CHILD! IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR YOU TWO WIN AT THIS POINT!" Asuka screamed in absolute delight.

Shinji closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess…I'll forfeit."

Shinji then sat down at the kitchen table next to Rei and they quietly conversed while Asuka finished making her Pretzel dogs, and her complement victory Pizza as she called it.

/

"Hey, I'm going to bed now. I'm so tired. Enjoy my cooking. And Shinji…" Asuka said as she glared at the boy before her frown turned into a smile, "Don't give up. I'm sure you'll do better next time. HAHAHAHA!"

Asuka left the kitchen and headed off to her room to go to bed.

The entire kitchen went silent as they waited and listened for the door to Asuka's room to slide shut. And once it did, they all burst out laughing, except for Rei and Ritsuko.

"Wait, wait. I don't understand!" Ritsuko looked around in confusion, hoping to find some answer, "What was so funny?"

"Oh, Ritsuko. Oh, Ritsuko," Misato moaned in between her laughter.

"That was terrible! The bitch deserved it though! Hahahaha!" Toji said as he put his hands over his face and tried to stop himself from crying through his laughter.

Even Shinji was laughing silently as Rei looked on, somewhat concerned at how red his face was becoming.

"That was so mean! But, it was so hilarious! I can't believe we got her!" Kensuke said as he struggled to hold his camera steady while filming the unrestrained hilarity.

"Wait! Wait, damn you! What do you mean you got her?" Ritsuko asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"The whole thing was staged; it was a set-up!" Toji said as his voice reach a high note that shouldn't be capable of a man his age.

"What? Who? How? Who did this? Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as she looked at the boy and started laughing some herself.

The boy could barely breathe, but he managed to get out a strangled, "No."

"Doctor Akagi, I believe there is something wrong with Shinji," Rei said as she looked up at the doctor, expecting guidance.

"Then, who?" Ritsuko asked as she looked at all the denizens of the table.

Then, Ritsuko realized it had to have been Misato. It wouldn't be the first time she'd come up with a crazy plan. Now, Ritsuko just needed to know why and how.

"Misato, it was you!"

Misato nodded as she convulsed in laughter.

"Why? Why would you rig this? I don't understand?"

"Becau- hahaha, Asu- heeheehee, bih-" Misato said as she collapsed on the table.

Even Ritsuko couldn't restrain her laughter now as she asked, "What?!"

"Because, I'm going to be hungover tomorrow morning, and if she lost, she'd throw a fuckin' bitch fit and I wouldn't get to sleep in. She already woke me up this morning. I want at least one day of the weekend to actually get some rest. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but she's just too loud sometimes."

"But, how- hahaha, how did you do this?" Ritsuko asked as she too started to run out of breath.

"I got the idea after I called you. When I called Shinji's school friends here, I told them to vote for Asuka. They were happy to oblige."

"I mean, her food was okay," Toji started, "But, Shinji didn't even try and his was still better. I tell you, that fried steak really hit the spot."

"I just can't believe she didn't see it was rigged," Kensuke exclaimed though his laughter, "Shinji didn't even start a third meal while Sohryu was already cooking her fourth. Haha, it's like she didn't even see Shinji didn't intend to get past the second round. I guess her passion just got too wrapped up in her own cooking."

"That was kind of mean, Misato," Ritsuko said as she finally managed to get ahold of her laughter.

"Oh, trust me, I know her; it would be more mean to hurt her ego. Just let her enjoy it."

"You know, you have to admit," Shinji said as he grabbed a slice of the Pizza Asuka had made, "This is pretty good pizza."

'Maybe…maybe I should thank her,' the boy though as he bit down on a slice of pepperoni.

/

"Urgh, I'm trying to sleep. What are those idiots laughing about? Probably some stupid perverted joke one of those stooges told."

Asuka pulled the covers over her head as she tried to drown out the noise.

Then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"It's me, Shinji," the boy said quietly.

"Oh, come to pay royalties to your new queen of the kitchen?" Asuka said playfully, if still a bit abrasive.

"Uh, something like that," Shinji said awkwardly.

"Well, come in I guess."

They boy opened her door just enough for him to poke his head in.

"Hey, Asuka, I just wanted to say thanks…for cooking with me. …It was fun."

Asuka rolled over in her bed and faced the boy.

"Oh, being a good sport I see. Yeah, I guess it was…fun…or something. Anyways, get your perverted ass out, would you? I'm trying to sleep."

Shinji giggled a little.

"Yeah, of course. Goodnight…Asuka."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Why, yes! It is I; the beautiful, the amazing, the genius, Misato Katsuragi! And as always, I have arrived with the preview for the next chapter.

Shinji and Rei finally get to go on a super fancy date! But, Rei still doesn't have any fancy clothes. So Shinji and I take her to go buy some sexy- I mean, fancy! Fancy clothes, yes! I did not just say sexy! Sorry, I misread my script. Anyways, um, where were we? Oh, yes. We get her some fancy clothes, chosen out by me of course, and then Shinji takes her to a cute little cake and tea shop! EEE! I can't wait! It's going to be so cute! And, I get to have more fun with Rei! Next time, on Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; NERV and High Society.

Oh, and, there's more fan service inbound, of course!"

.

Okay, everyone. A little bit of sad news. Not too sad though. It shouldn't be too impactful. But, I've decided to change a couple things with this story, so...chapters may slow down a little, (Psh, they're already slow though) just to make sure I have enough time to sort this out. I just want to make sure everything is refined, y'know? So, I'm going to be rewatching Evangelion. I might take off a little bit of time from writing, just to think about what I want to do with this story. And, then I'll be right back on it.

Also, as a note, the Halloween chapter will probably most certainly go up before the real official next chapter because the Halloween one is an insert. So, the chapter preview may not be representative of the real next chapter.

.

Update: Okay, everyone, only ten more days until Halloween. I'm rewatching Eva right now and have not started work on the official chapter 8 yet, but the Halloween chapter will definitely be up on the 31st, so you'll all have something to look forward to. Also, I tried to do a little grammar and spelling correction on chapter seven this morning.

Update: Halloween Chapter is obviously up today. I'm still taking some time off from writing to clear this story up a little more. I'll probably begin work on chapter 8 and 9 soon. But, I don't want to get too far ahead of my thoughts. I apologize if it seems to take forever for chapter 8 to come out. It's for quality assurance.

Update: Okay everyone. I have a little bit of some weird news. As most of you know by now, I said I was taking a little time off from writing. But, I was doing some spell checking on the Halloween chapter this morning (11/1/2016) and decided that it might be a good idea to actually make sure to give my dear readers some extra content to make sure you guys don't starve while I'm ironing out the rest of this story. So...I'm formally announcing the Sunshine in the Morning chapter subset. It'll just be a couple short stories that follow the Halloween chapter. This will give me a way to buy some time for myself while also making sure that there is more content for everyone to read while I fix up my story. They probably aren't going to be too long, but they will serve as support for some of the future plot, though they will not be required to understand the story. I am a little tiny bit busy right now. But I intend to start writing these out in a couple days.

Update: The first chapter of the Sunshine in the Morning Chapter subset is up.

Update: Wow! It's been awhile since I updated. I've been in and out of the hospital. So, writing is going very slowly. Sorry everyone. But, hey, I'm not dead. So, the next chapter will be out soon...maybe...possibly.

Update: Ugh, I'm tired as fuck and I'm still in the hospital. But, good news. I uploaded the second chapter of Sunshine in the Morning! Yeah!

Update: Third chapter of Sunshine in the Morning will be out in like...7 minutes or so. (11/28/2016 7:59 AM)

Update: The fourth and final chapter of sunshine in the morning has been published. I'm now working on cleaning up and writing chapter 8.

Update: I know probably no one looks at these, but for anyone who does, I've written a bit of chapter 8 up. However, I'm also looking for some beta readers right now. So, my attention is not solely on writing. I'm a little disappointed with my writing right now, and would like to improve my story overall. To that end, like I said, I'm on the hunt for beta readers. Sadly, I know that the beta reading process takes a little longer. Which means that you might not get to read my chapters as often as you'd like. But, for quality's sake, I'm willing to make that sacrifice, and I hope all of my reader's agree with that decision. This story is going to be a long term project for me anyways. So, you're going to have to wait for the story regardless.

Update: So, I'm going to try to have chapter 8 out before or on Christmas day. I can't make any promises, but that's what I'm aiming for. Either way, the final update on this story is approaching.

Final Update: Chapter 8 is about to be published. So, the updates on this chapter are coming to a close. See you at the end of the next chapter.


	8. All Hallows' Eve

Happy Halloween everybody. I'll tell all of my American and European readers right now that this isn't going to be the most halloweenyish thing you've ever read. I was trying to keep it in line with more of a Japanese Halloween. (Or, at least, my understanding of what a Japanese Halloween is.) Hopefully this will still suffice and be a little treat for you all on this day of tricks and treats.

I just realized that this is the second chapter I've posted on a holiday. Don't expect a Christmas chapter this year though. I'm going to have a significant Christmas story arc late in the story considering End of Evangelion takes place at the end of the year and the last scene is widely believed to take place on the first day (or at least the beginning) of the new year.

Also, as a note, this chapter is going to serve as an insert of sorts. I'm going to continue posting my updates at the end of chapter 7 as opposed to the end of this one.

.

Now, review responses.

Seeking Professional Help: I'm very happy you are enjoying my story and find it entertaining. I'm also very happy that you like ass because there's going to be more ass in this chapter.

Satanic Park Of Madness: I honestly can't say for sure if Mari is going to show up at this point. It depends on a lot of things really. Anno is done directing the new Godzilla movie and last I heard, 4.0 is in production, so hopefully, it comes out sooner rather than later. The reason I bring that up is because I want to know how Mari works before I start writing her. I want to know how her mind works. I want to know what makes Mari act the way she does. That's very tricky to do with what we currently know about her. One of my goals with this story is to make sure the characters stay in character for the most part. Occasionally, I'll let them loose a little for fan-service or comedy purposes. But, overall, I want them to remain the same characters. Because of that, Mari would be hard for me to ensure I write correctly with how much I know about her, and it would be hard for me to introduce any scenarios that would drastically affect her as a dynamic character. However, as I mentioned in one of my other pre-chapter author notes, I do have a spin-off story to this one somewhat planned out and I would almost certainly have Mari in that one for sure. But, whether she shows up in this story is going to depend on how quickly 4.0 is released and how much it reveals about Mari. If I can learn enough about her quick enough, I'll try to make sure she's in this story.

I also haven't decided exactly how much I'm going to show of the convenience store lady. She is going to show up again, but by the time she does, people may or may not remember she even existed. They may have to reread a little to remember who she is. Anyways, I have her set to show up at least two more times. There's going to be another cooking chapter somewhere down the road where Shinji and Asuka have a barbecue on the lake Ashi shoreline. She'll show up in that chapter. And, then, theres also going to be a point where she shows up as a sort of motivating force for Asuka, though, in what context might be a little spoilery at this point.

And...yeah...I also totally have a chapter planned where Asuka is going to go crazy with a red Ducati on the streets of Tokyo-03. The idea is a favorite of mine honestly. But, I'll talk about that more once we get around to that chapter.

.

Onwards to the chapter now!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

An Evangelion Holiday Special

All Hallows' Eve

.

"Surprise!"

Asuka had crept up on Shinji while he was cooking and dug her fingers into his ribs as she shouted, making her presence known.

The little chef jumped in alarm and almost spilled the stir fry he was making with his sudden movement.

"W-what was that for!?"

He pulled the food off the stove and turned around to face the redhead.

She was dressed rather oddly. She wore a very short black strapless dress that had a purposefully tattered hem and had a neon orange ribbon tied around her neck. Long black satin gloves ran up almost the entirety of her arm and she wore tight black leather thigh-boots. Under the boots where black stockings with very thin orange stripes running vertically down them. A black see through veil was strapped around her cheekbones, starting at the bridge of her nose and running just past her jawline. But perhaps the weirdest part of the girl's attire was the absurdly large black pointed hat she wore.

"Maybe it was, I dunno, a surprise! That's kind of why I said surprise! Did you think of that, idiot Shinji?"

"What…what are you wearing?" Shinji asked as he inadvertently leaned away from the girl.

"A costume, you idiot! What does it look like I'm wearing?!"

"Like, I don't know! Something from some alien planet!"

"Alien?! What are you?! Stupid?! I'm a witch!"

"That doesn't look like any witch I've ever seen…"

Asuka put her veiled face in her hands and spoke, her short temper starting to take hold.

"It's a western witch. Alright? It obviously isn't something you'd be familiar with."

"Okay…" Shinji said, not able to retreat from the girl any further with the stove at his back, "And why are you dressed up like that?"

Asuka's face was wiped of expression, clean as slate.

"You…you don't know…It's Halloween…"

A thoughtful look appeared on Shinji's face.

"Oh…oh, yeah! I almost forgot. I never really celebrated it. So, I kinda wasn't thinking about that."

"You probably don't think about much, do you?" Asuka growled but then her expression grew a little softer, "Anyways, where's your costume?"

Shinji wouldn't dare say it out loud, but in his mind, he wondered if Asuka was thinking either.

'She accuses me of not thinking? I just told her I never celebrate holidays and she just asked me where my outfit is.'

"I, uh, I don't have…one…"

"What? What do you mean you don't have one?!"

"I don't…have one?"

Asuka sighed and turned around to sit at the kitchen table.

"You're totally hopeless. Just a clueless boy."

Shinji went back to cooking the stir fry and Asuka waited patiently for her lunch.

"Hey, Where's Misato? Is she still asleep? She's usually up by now," Asuka asked out of boredom.

"I'm right here!" Misato chirped, "I just got finished dressing."

Both Asuka and Shinji abruptly turned to face the woman who had just stepped into the kitchen. She looked even more ridiculous than Asuka.

"See, Shinji! Even Misato is dressed up for Halloween! What's wrong with you?"

Shinji shrugged before looking back at the extravagantly dressed woman.

She wore a short, velvety, bright, purple, tunic dress with large gold stripes running down it. She had long gloves, similar to Asuka's only hers were in a purple and gold checkerboard pattern that matched her dress. Misato also wore a set of thigh-boots similar to Asuka's, but once again, they were vibrant purple with gold lines spiraling up them to coincide with the rest of her clothing. On her face was a pearly white carnival mask with gilded gold lining around the edges of the mask. On the upper right side of the mask was a yellow rose, anchored in place just above and beside Misato's right eye.

"So," Misato smiled, "What do you think?"

Asuka stood up and approached the woman, examining every inch and detail of her absurdly purple outfit with unmistakable and undivided attention.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A hellequin," Misato said with a smug smile.

"Hmm…It's not as whorish as I would have expected, but it's tendency to draw attention more than makes up for what it sacrifices in sluttery."

"Sluttery? Is that even word?" Misato asked with an inquisitive expression.

Asuka closed her eyes and shrugged, "Hell if I know," and then went back to studying the outfit.

Misato posed as Asuka circled around her.

"Ah-ha! There!" Asuka said as she pointed at Misato's ass.

"What about that? Is my butt too plump for you, Asuka?"

"N-NO! I-I MEAN YES! OR...GAH!" Asuka blushed some, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GETTING AT! But, right there; it's your true colors shining through! And I don't mean the purple by that! I mean, if you bend over just a little more-"

"You mean like this?" Misato asked in a teasingly innocent way.

Misato leaned over just to spite the redheaded girl with the view she was about to give her.

Asuka averted her eyes as hastily as she could and put her hands in front of her face as she saw the hem of Misato's dress start rising

"-GAH! NO! DON'T DO THAT! SEE? SEE? THIS! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! EVERYONE CAN SEE YOUR ASS! GOTT, I HOPE YOU'RE WEARING SOME PANTIES THIS TIME, YOU PEVERTED WOMAN! It may not be as sexified as some of what you wear, but it's still sultry and disgusting!"

Shinji decided that now would be a good time to go back to cooking.

"Oh, come now, Asuka. If you bent over, your little dress would show off more than mine."

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

Misato was starting to get just the tiniest bit annoyed with the girl. So she did what any good woman would do in a situation like this.

She nudged her butt into Asuka hips.

Apparently, the redhead didn't take this well. She fumed and raised her hand high above her head before slapping Misato across her ass hard enough that it made Shinji jump in surprise. With how vicious the slap sounded, it would probably leave a really dark red bruise.

"Ooh, I didn't know you were into spanking! Someone's kinky!" Misato cooed teasingly.

"IT WASN'T KINKY! …It was self-defense!"

Misato stood back up and straightened out her dress.

"Well, I'm probably gonna go see if I can find a bar or something around here, so I guess I'll see you kids later."

"Wait! Misato! Who's gonna take me trick-or-treating or if you're drunk?" Asuka asked in a slightly begging voice.

"Oh, Trick-or-treating? We don't do that here. I mean, the Yakuza used to hand out candy to kids before Second Impact, but…not so much anymore. Halloween is mostly just a dress up day here in Japan."

Asuka had a look of highly exaggerated horror on her face.

"You don't…trick-or-treat?" the girl sounded heartbroken for a moment but then huffed and folded her arms over her chest, "Hmph, you Japanese people are so weird! You sleep on the floor, you eat nothing but rice, and you don't give out candy on Halloween! How do you people stand to live like this!"

"It's just the way it is here, Asuka."

Misato made for the exit and Asuka sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Third Child, how much longer 'til lunch is done?"

"I just finished," Shinji said as he brought the stir fry over the table.

"Good, because I have an idea!"

Shinji looked at Asuka and after his synchronization training with her; he knew what she was thinking.

'Oh, no. She has that look again. She's going to force me to wear clothes I don't like. I just know it,' Shinji thought as dread set in.

He set a serving of the hot food down in front of the girl and then sat down in the seat across from her with his own bowl of food.

"So, I was thinking-" Asuka started casually.

'Oh, great! Here it comes,' Shinji thought depressingly.

"-we could get you a cape and a set of plastic fangs and then you could be a vampire."

Shinji paused, holding a slice of the stir fried pork suspended in front of his mouth, and very cautiously asked the girl, "Do I get any say in this?"

"Absolutely not!" Asuka said with a content smirk on her face.

Shinji dropped the beef slice back into the bowl and looked down at the table in defeat.

'She must be obeyed.'

"None at all? I wasn't going to decline. I just…wanted…to make a suggestion," Shinji said as he improvised his thoughts while he spoke. He really didn't want to play this game of dress up, but he knew that if Asuka wasn't going to give him a choice, then he really didn't have much of an option. So, he might as well try to make the best of the situation.

"Well, in that case, what did you have in mind?"

"Um…could we bring Rei along and get her an outfit too?"

"Freakazoid? I mean…I guess. It might give me an excuse to…get to know her a little better. She really doesn't seem that interesting though. She doesn't talk at all in school and she kinda makes me feel queasy. Why do you want her to tag along?"

"Well, she's my friend and maybe she'd have some fun with us. We are all fellow pilots after all. It couldn't possibly hurt for us to all bond together. Misato did have a reason putting you and me together when we had to defeat the seventh angel. Maybe we'd even become better pilots if we bonded more."

Asuka had a thoughtful look on her face as she chewed her beef and noodles. Her blue eyes darted around the kitchen, glancing at random things before she swallowed and answered.

"Better pilots, you say? Hmm…fine, she can come. But, I don't like her. You should see if you can get her to act more…normal."

Shinji nodded, but deep down, he knew that Asuka's definition of normal was probably not very average. And even if it were, Rei was not a normal girl in the first place. She would never be normal.

/

-A Trinity of Troublemakers-

/

"This is one ugly part of the city," Asuka said as she stepped off the train and into the dusty air of the western edge of Tokyo-3, "Who the hell would want to live here? Only a Freakazoid, I swear!"

Shinji sighed. He was getting a little annoyed at Asuka constantly calling Rei a freakazoid. Sure, it might've been a little true, but he still felt it could go without being said.

Overhead, dark gray storm clouds were forming and a strong breeze blew across the train station, kicking up dust from the demolished buildings as the two pilots made their way to the street. The scenery only served to hinder their eyesight with the sun behind the clouds and the grimy air being made thicker with gusts of wind carrying dust particles from the heaps of rubble. Even with Asuka wearing her veil, the air was so chock full of chalk the children found it a challenge not to choke.

The kids meandered down the street, Asuka kicking little pebbles and chunks of debris whenever her foot had the chance to. The wind kicked up and she raised her gloved hand to keep her fiery hair out of her eyes.

It was such a desolate part of the city. On the way to the train stop, everyone was wearing bright colorful costumes. But here? The haunted and demolished western edge of Tokyo-3 seemed like a ghost town. Quite suitable for the time of the year.

"Hey, Asuka?"

"What?"

"Misato said that, before second impact, the leaves on the trees would fall off and turn really colorful during this time of the year."

"Yeah? And what about it."

"It's just really strange to imagine. That's all," Shinji said as he looked at the dusty street, "I can't imagine what a tree would look like without leaves."

"You've never seen any pictures of the world from before second impact?" Asuka asked as she glanced at the boy and raised her eyebrow with a surprised expression.

Shinji shook his head and looked a little more content than he should have with his inexperience.

Asuka faced back forward, looking down the dark and dirty street, "Man, you must live under a rock. Yeah, if second impact hadn't happened, the leaves on the trees would be turning yellow and orange and red right now. Eventually, they'd fall off and the tree would be bare. Do they really not teach this stuff in school?"

"I guess they don't really have a reason to since it doesn't happen anymore…"

Asuka looked at the boy again.

"You know, maybe you should do you own research sometime. It'd certainly help you not be such an idiot, you know," Asuka finished and left it at that.

The two kids continued down the empty street. Shinji could see Rei's rundown apartment approaching on the hazy gray horizon.

"So, I guess that's her place considering it seems to be about the only standing building left in the entire district," Asuka assumed, lazily grumbling.

"Yeah, it's her apartment," Shinji said without looking up from the street.

The redhead and the timid boy arrived on the apartment grounds. Asuka glanced around, inspecting the decrepit building. Glass shards from broken windows lay scattered along the edge of the towering edifice. The walls were coated in a thick layer of pale bone-colored grime, dulling the color of the building significantly.

"Jesus Christ, this looks like some place straight out of a zombie apocalypse movie. Anyways, which one is hers?" Asuka asked with mild disappointment in her voice.

"Um, four oh two-"

Asuka looked for the nearest flight of stairs and started merrily skipping her way to them, the spirit of Halloween present in her every step.

"Hey, Asuka, wait!"

She abruptly spun around and faced him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, you see…"

She looked at the boy curiously.

Shinji was going to have a hard time explaining this, but he knew that he should probably warn Asuka of Rei's…affinity for showers. But, how should he go about telling her?

"Hey, would you spit it out? We still need to get you and her costumes! We don't have time to waste!"

"Well, um, she likes showers…"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well…Rei...sometimes she's…she doesn't always have a lot of clothing on…"

"Wait! Are you saying you've seen her naked?"

"Well…"

"OH MEIN GOTT! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING! YOU'RE WORSE THAN MISATO!"

"Hey, I didn't say I saw anything!"

"THEN HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU PERV?!"

"It's not like I tried to!"

"You're so despicable. I can't believe Misato let you spend an entire week with me unsupervised!"

Shinji blushed some and sighed, hoping the girl would drop the topic sooner rather than later.

Shinji made his way up the stairs and Asuka followed behind him with an unsure look on her face.

The building and the walls of the stairwell blocked some of the dust from blowing into the children's faces. But, it was only a small degree of protection and the kids for once could smell something other than LCL in their nostrils.

Shinji arrived at the entrance to Rei's room and jiggled the door handle before twisting it.

"Hey! What are you doing you pervert? You can't just enter a girl's room unannounced! That's rude and lecherous!"

Shinji groaned. Asuka was right, but Rei was very bad at announcing her presence and knocking on the door would probably warrant no response from the girl.

"You could go in first just to make sure it's okay for me to enter," Shinji suggested innocently.

"Hmph, sounds like a much more preferable idea than you barging in!"

Asuka assertively pushed the boy aside and grasped the door handle before swinging the door wide open and marching into Rei's small room.

"Hey! Freakazoid Pilot Ayanami! You here!?" Asuka said as she trodded further into the abode.

Shinji looked down at the apartment courtyard below and braced himself for Asuka's shrill screaming which would probably be sounding throughout the apartment complex any moment now.

"EEEEEYYAAHHHHH!"

And there it was.

Asuka jumped out of the door as she accusingly pointed a finger at the confused looking blue haired girl still inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF EXHIBITIONIST?"

"I do not believe so," came the quiet voice of Ayanami, "I did not possess knowledge of your arrival, Pilot Sohryu. I was simply cleansing myself."

"YOU…YOU! YOU'RE INDECENT! DISGUSTING! THIS IS WHY JAPANESE PEOPLE NEED LOCKS!"

Shinji put his face in his hand, Asuka's yelling really starting to get annoying once again. He walked up to the edge of the door and called out, "Rei, when you're dressed, can you come out here and tell us?" He then leaned inside to close the door to Ayanami's apartment, careful to keep his eyes averted and shut.

"Oh my god, what is with her?" Asuka asked in a harsh whisper.

"I tried to tell you she likes…bathing and that clothing doesn't seem to be the first thing on her mind after getting out," Shinji said much more nonchalantly than Asuka.

"She really is a freakazoid! Why would she do that? She doesn't even need a costume! She could just be a fucking slut for Halloween! Why did you have to bring her along, Shinji? Why? She's so weird!"

"She's not so bad once you get to know her. She's actually kind of funny."

"Oh, I bet! I bet everyone makes fun of her for being a total weirdo."

Asuka tried to sound angry and disgusted, but deep inside of her, she felt something nagging at her.

'He's already seen a nude girl besides me? How? He seems like such a loser. I've never even seen a real dick before and Shinji's already seen me by accident and apparently, this blue haired freak as well. This is wrong. This is so fucked up! I'm the one who should have more experience in this! I should have already had sex with Kaji by now but, instead…'

She turned to look at the boy, who was patiently waiting for Rei to finish dressing as he leaned over the railing overlooking the apartment courtyard.

The clouds had grown even darker in the few minutes they'd spent at the apartment and the wind had picked up as well, blowing the kids' hair around wildly.

The door to the apartment creaked open, and there stood Rei, fully clothed in her school uniform. The clothing made Asuka grimace in distaste.

"Rei!" Shinji exclaimed happily.

"Shinji…"

The boy trotted up to the blue headed girl and gave her a smile, to which she responded with one of her own, despite how slight it was. If Shinji hadn't been looking more intently, he wouldn't have noticed the grin.

"Hey, Rei, Asuka and I were going to dress up for Halloween and we were wondering if you'd want to come with us. It might be fun," the boy smiled at her again.

"Halloween?" Rei asked as she tilted her head some in question.

"Oh my god! Not another one! Am I really going to have to explain Halloween to her also?" Asuka complained as she threw her arms in the air, obviously frustrated.

"N-no," Shinji stuttered as her tried to calm the redhead, "Look, how about we just go inside and talk? It looks like it's about to rain out here."

The blue haired girl nodded obediently and led the way back into her apartment with Shinji following right behind her. Asuka took a few steps inside as well, but made sure to maintain some distance from the other two kids.

"Hey, Rei, do you still have any of that instant tea I got you a couple days ago?"

"Yes," she responded simply.

"Where is it?"

"It is in the same place you left it."

"Oh, well, I'll make some of that and I guess you and Asuka can get to know each other some," he said as he smiled at the little blue haired girl, before going into the barely functioning kitchen.

Rei nodded and then went to go sit on her bed while Asuka remained at the center of the small room, looking over the entire apartment as though it should be quarantined for biohazard and structural integrity reasons. The walls looked like they were about to fall to pieces, the floor creaked like Asuka was about to fall through it, and the entire room just seemed unclean. The cardboard box that Rei used as her trash bin was still littered with her bloodied bandages from weeks ago and the sheets of her bed where still stained crimson in places.

Asuka eyed the bandages with disgust, but it did give her an idea.

"Hey, I think I know what you can be for Halloween, Freakazoid."

Rei stared at Asuka, unblinking, unspeaking, and unmoving with the exception of her breathing.

"Well, aren't you curious at all?" Asuka asked in exasperation as she raised her arms in the air, exaggerating herself and trying to get some response out of the girl.

Rei only continued to watch the other girl.

"I guess making you a mummy for Halloween is a good choice," Asuka said as she flipped her hair back, "You don't speak unless spoken to and even then you don't say anything. I bet you'd make a good mummy. It's the same as what you're doing right now except that instead of saying nothing, you make groaning sounds and walk weirdly. I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off just fine."

A thunder strike sounded and still, Rei's pallid body made no effort to animate itself.

/

Gendo Ikari sat quietly at his large, dark, imposing desk. Like his son, he never celebrated Holidays. Not anymore. When he was still a child, that was a different story, but those years were long passed and the man he was today would give no indication that he ever knew of the word Halloween.

"Commander?"

"Fuyutsuki…"

"Captain Katsuragi came by again a few minutes ago. She still seems set on having a party tonight to accompany the occasion. I know that celebrations were never in your style but perhaps…it would do the staff some good…"

The Commander kept his hands laced together in front of his mouth, just like he always did.

"The Children especially," Fuyutsuki continued, "I know that they have a responsibility, but I think it would only serve to help them. I spoke with Doctor Akagi earlier. She seemed to agree that a celebration might improve their spirits and perhaps raise their sync rates a point or two."

Gendo shifted minutely in his throne and took a conscious breath.

"Fuyutsuki."

"Sir?"

"You know that I am not one to endorse such amusement. But you are an old friend of mine and Katsuragi is persistent in her request and has been a key to our success in recent times. If you think it best, I see no reason to prevent you from pursuing such frivolities so long as it doesn't pose any threat to security. Namely, the children should remain close to the Evas. Should an attack occur, I want them ready immediately."

A look of subdued astonishment plastered itself on the Subcommander's face. Did Ikari really just give him permission to host a Halloween party?

"Y-yes, Sir. I don't believe that should be a problem. They should all be down in the wreck room. We'd be able to launch the Eva's within minutes should the need arise."

Gendo remained quiet and Fuyutsuki bowed to the man before making for the door. There was a lot to be done. But, before he left the room, he turned and faced his superior.

"Thank you, Ikari," he said and bowed.

Gendo remained as imposing and still as always, a menacing glare reflecting off his glasses.

Fuyutsuki retreated from the room and reached for his phone after the door shut.

"Katsuragi?"

"Yes, Sir?" Misato's voice chimed through the static.

"The Commander just gave the okay. If you're going to do this, get the kids here."

"R-really? Thank you, Sir! Thank you!"

/

"Just stick this in your mouth, Idiot Shinji!"

"Gawh, grrawh," Shinji choked as Asuka tried to stuff a set of plastic fangs in his mouth.

"Come on! I swear! You're such a baby! It's not that bad!"

Rei had been watching the two struggling kids from the couch in the living room of the Katsuragi residence ever since they'd gotten back from the costume store. Shinji was trying to shake his head in futility as Asuka maneuvered her fingers in his mouth. She finally shoved the plastic mold onto the boy's teeth and released him.

"There! See? I told you it's not so bad."

Shinji swore that he could taste blood in his mouth, probably from his bleeding gums.

"It's too tight," he groaned.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like you're fucking someone. Anyways," Asuka said as she examined the boy, "now you're the perfect Dracula!"

Asuka looked over her work. She thought she'd dressed the boy up rather well given his struggling. She'd finally gotten his fangs in after she'd managed to get him to wear the long red cape along with the rest of his outfit. She couldn't understand why the boy was so averse to dressing up some, especially on a day like today.

The door of the Misato's apartment opened and in stepped the overly purple dressed woman in her hellequin outfit.

"I'm back!" She sung out to the apartment.

"Hey!" Asuka said as she pointed an accusing finger at the woman as she walked into the kitchen, "Didn't you say you were going to go get drunk or something? What are you doing here!?"

"There were no bars open, sadly. I guess everyone was out celebrating. Why does that bother you? Were you planning on doing something naughty?"

"W-WHAT?! NO! I was just getting these two dorks dressed up. It's a pain in the ass. I know that this idiot is supposed to be a vampire," Asuka said as she glared at Shinji, "But he didn't need to bite me so many times when I was trying to get the stupid fangs in his dumb face!"

Misato giggled some. She was happy these kids were hers, even if they were a handful sometimes.

"I-I didn't try to!" Shinji said in his defense.

Asuka's glare turned a little harsher and the boy silenced himself. She then looked at Rei, who was patiently and silently sitting on the couch.

"Now I need to find some way to get this mummy outfit on her. I really don't know how I should do it. Should I just wrap the bandages around her clothing or should I just strip her down? I really would rather not considering she's already shown herself off once already today. But she's even less animated than that turnip," Asuka said as she gestured to Shinji, "She probably doesn't even know how to dress herself."

"Oh, so you were doing something naughty while I was gone. I didn't know you liked girls, Asuka."

"I-I DON'T! SHE WAS BEING A STUPID EXHIBITIONIST. I didn't choose to see her nude!" she shouted as her face turned almost as red as her hair.

Misato giggled once again.

"Rei?" she chirped.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Would you come with me into my room?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Misato picked up the packaged mummy outfit and stepped into her room. She winked at the other two pilots as Ayanami followed the purple woman into her bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Asuka whispered in disgust and shock, "What is she doing? Is she really stripping her? That's so gross!"

Shinji chose not to say anything while Asuka stared at the door with a cringe on her face.

"She's probably feeling her up right now; the indecent woman!" Asuka huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Blood flushed into Shinji's face. Asuka was probably right. If anything, Misato had become more flirtatious since Asuka's arrival, as though she wasn't already a tease before then. She had indeed touched Rei in some odd ways before, not to mention what she'd already done with the timid boy, and she very well might be doing something inappropriate right now.

Shinji moved to the couch and sat down while Asuka stood astutely outside Misato's room. Today was turning out to be a very odd day for the pilots. What was normal anymore though? Every day was strange now. The Evas, the Angels, the huge underground cavern beneath the city.

The pilot themselves were all weird in one way or another also. Asuka seemingly got angry over the smallest things. Rei, despite the fact that she was one of Shinji's only friends, was still capable of freaking him out every now and then, though he'd definitely grown a little more use to it by now. Maybe he'd get used to Asuka also. She was slowly becoming more normal to him, in whatever strange sense of the word could be applied to an Eva pilot.

And then, there was Shinji himself. He was quite possibly the least odd of the pilots. He didn't interact with as many people as Asuka did, but he still found her strange despite that fact. He figured that he probably was the most normal of them all. But, even he was kidding himself. He was still alien to lots of things in his own way. He was a coward most times. Despite his popularity at school as an Eva pilot, he was primarily antisocial, though he had a few friends. That would be enough for most people to call him a freak.

He was well known, but everyone still managed to forget about him. He was constantly overshadowed by Asuka. Not that he minded it. He didn't want the attention. But it was still strange. Everyone knew who he was, but no one socialized with him. It was like some unapproachable air was constantly hanging around him and he wasn't sure what the source of it was.

And now he was here, living through another normal strange day with his fellow pilots where everyone was forced to dress up in some strange outfit. Not that much different from changing into a plugsuit now that he thought about it. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for all of the weirdness that it was.

"Ta da!" Misato exclaimed as she slid the door to her room wide open to present a mummified Rei.

Her body was almost completely concealed in the off white wrapping that was spun tightly around her small body. Save for her left eye, her blue head, some of her lower breasts, and a bit of her midriff, nothing was exposed. Even her mouth was concealed behind the wrapping. Shinji could only just make out her lips.

"OH MY GOD! YOU REALLY DID UNDRESS HER, YOU PERVERTED WOMAN! LOOK AT HOW TIGHTLY THAT'S WRAPPED AROUND HER LEGS AND HER CHEST! THERE'S NO WAY THERE'S _ANY_ CLOTHING UNDER THAT!"

"Well what did you expect? The wrapping wouldn't have worked with her skirt anyways," Misato smiled innocently.

"DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST LEAVE HER PANTIES ON? IT CERTAINLY DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT!" Asuka cried as she inadvertently looked at the outline of the lips between Rei's legs.

"Of course not. She doesn't need a bra or panties in this get-up," Misato shrugged.

Asuka growled at the purple hair woman. She wanted to say something, but she didn't even know what she could say to her. It was almost impossible to shame or embarrass the woman as far as she knew. She eventually let it go and gave her attention to Rei.

"Okay, Freakazoid."

Rei simply stared silently with her one exposed eye.

"You think you'd be up for a little acting?" Asuka asked, trying to calm herself.

Rei still said nothing.

"Oh, come on!"

The mummy wrapped girl stared at the witch and still chose to say nothing.

"Okay, look, it's simple, just raise your arms like this and curl your fingers!" Asuka said as she positioned her arms in front of her as an example.

Rei mimicked the other girl and raised her arms as well.

"Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere! Okay, now walk over there," Asuka demanded as she pointed at the dining table.

Rei did as she was ordered and took a few steps towards the kitchen.

"No, no, no! I can't believe I have to explain how to walk like a mummy to someone. Make your legs straight when you walk!"

Rei straightened her legs and continued walking. After reaching the kitchen, she turned around and awaited approval from Asuka who was currently covering her face with her hands.

"Why is everyone here so hopeless?" she whined.

Her hands slipped off her face and to her sides as a blank expression overtook her face.

"Okay, look, Freakazoid. You have to walk like this. You see? Like this," Asuka said as she stiffened her legs, held her arms out, bent her back oddly, and began shambling her way towards Rei.

Rei observed Asuka intently. She thought it was absurd, but didn't question her orders. Rei mimicked Asuka to the best of her ability and began walking back to Misato's side.

"Yeah! There you go you little weirdo! Now moan when you walk."

"Mmmmmm," Rei said in a very unenthused way.

"What was that supposed to be?! Make it more menacing and cringeworthy! Something that'll send shivers down my spine!"

"Mmmmmmm."

Asuka once again let her face fall into her hands.

"Oh my god, you people. What is wrong with you? Yeah, that was cringeworthy, but not in the way it should have been!"

She sighed and looked at the little blue haired mummy who was awaiting her next set of orders.

"Okay, okay. Just try growling instead. Do I need to give you an example?"

Rei remained silent and Misato and Shinji giggled a little at Asuka's efforts to teach the girl what it meant to be a mummy.

"Grrrrrgh! Grrrrrah! Uuurrrgh! Like that, okay?!"

"Uurrrrrrrrrh," Rei moaned.

"Uuuuuuugh, better than nothing, I suppose. I guess that'll just have to do."

Asuka sat down at the kitchen table. All this instructing and yelling had really worked up her appetite

"Urgh, Misato, I know you said that you don't trick-or-treat here, but is there anywhere I might be able to find some candy?" Asuka asked exhaustedly.

The purple haired woman shrugged.

"You could try pestering Ritsuko. She always seems to have some dark chocolate stuffed somewhere in her lab coat. And some of the others down at NERV might have some snacks to spare. Either way, NERV is probably your best bet. At least there, you won't seem like a freak for wandering around and asking for food."

Asuka groaned in disappointment

"I guess…if there's really nothing better to do…then let's just go to HQ and make ourselves look like we're needy children instead of trick-or-treaters. So embarrassing."

Asuka got up from her seat and sulked her way over to the door followed by Shinji, Misato, and Rei who awkwardly mummy walked along with them.

/

-A Matter of Spirit-

/

"This sucks!"

Asuka examined one of the two small pieces of chocolate Doctor Akagi had relinquished to the group of mischievous kids. She held out her whole piece that she had refused to split with the rest of her company. The foil wrapping glistened under the bright white lights of the NERV wreck room. She glanced at the rest of her group, who were happily chatting on the couch across from the armchair Asuka had chosen to occupy, save for Rei, who remained quiet and attentive. Asuka just didn't understand how they were content to divide the other piece evenly among the three of them.

"This isn't Halloween! This isn't enough candy for me!" Asuka complained again as she looked back at the piece of chocolate in her palm.

The kids and Misato had already been around NERV thrice asking various workers for candy. And, in the end, Ritsuko was the only one who had any delectables on her. Asuka was disappointed to say the least. She'd at least expected to scrounge up a granola bar or some stale crackers.

Asuka stood up and glared at the rest of her quirky clique. She placed one hand on her hip and lifted her foot to rest on the coffee table between her and the couch her compatriots resided on.

"This is pathetic!"

Asuka then pointed at Misato now that she had everyone's attention.

"Misato! I want alcohol as a form of compensation for this disgrace! This is the worst Halloween ever!"

"Oh, come on Asuka. It's not that bad! We're still kind of in the spirit," Misato said with a slight frown.

"Then where's my candy?!"

"I'll buy you some on the way back home, okay? So, let's just chill out."

Thunder could just barely be heard above the Geofront and Asuka sat back down in the armchair.

"Hmph. It's not the same!"

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'm sure that tonight will turn out better than you expect," Misato said with a caring smile.

"I doubt it," the redhead replied abjectly as she folded her gloved arms over her chest.

Misato went back to talking with Shinji and occasionally Rei about some get together they had planned. Asuka looked back at the foil wrapped candy still sitting in her hand. It was probably starting to melt now. She might as well eat it.

She picked at the wrapping some until the chocolate was exposed. It had lost some of its shape after being stored in her palm for the past fifteen minutes, but it was still solid for the most part. She gently bit down on the small bar and tugged it out of the foil.

It was bitter, as expected of dark chocolate. She wasn't the biggest fan of bitter food, but she imagined she'd have to enjoy it for what it was.

'At least it's soft…' Asuka thought as her teeth sunk into the semi-melted bar of chocolate.

The doors of the wreck room flung open and in the doorway was Fuyutsuki. He was carrying one end of a long folding plastic table through the door.

"Uhhhhhmmmm, what is going on?" Asuka asked after she swallowed her chocolate.

Rei and Shinji looked wonderingly at the old man as he lugged the table through the door and Misato had a creeping smile growing on her face.

"Just a little celebration for everyone," Fuyutsuki grunted.

"Heheh, surprise!" Makoto cheered as he walked through the door carrying the other end of the table.

The two men grunted and unfolded the legs of the table before setting it down on the far end of the wreck room.

"Yeah! Time to party!" Shigeru shouted as he carried in a twelve pack of beer and his guitar case.

"Oh, please don't fall. Please don't fall!" Maya said as she carried an enormous bowl of red fruit punch in front of her face and made her way to the table to set it down.

"What is this?! Oh my god? Is this a party?!" Asuka asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"It certainly is," came the calm voice of Ritsuko as she stepped into the room.

Asuka turned to glare at the woman as she walked in, knowing she still had more chocolate hidden somewhere in that lab coat of hers. But, her glare softened as she the false blonde tossed something at her. Asuka masterfully caught the item midair, and then uncurled her fingers to look at it. In her hand was a milk chocolate medallion in gold foil.

Asuka looked back at the Doctor and saw her wink before carrying a huge bag of candy over to the table. There must've been at least five pounds of delicious sweets stuffed into that massive bag just waiting for Asuka to lay claim to it.

"He'hey, I'm not late to the party, am I?" came the cool voice of Kaji as he entered the room carrying two twelve packs of soda; one in each hand.

He was dressed sharply in a rich dark black suit with a dark gray collared shirt underneath and a bright red bow tie to top it all off. Though, despite how neat he looked, he had still failed to shave as Misato could quite clearly tell.

"KAJI!" Asuka gasped as she got out of her seat and rushed over to the man to embrace him.

"Did you set this up, Kaji? You knew I'd miss Halloween and you set this up all for me, didn't you?" Asuka said as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Kaji leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Fuyutsuki is the one who got authorization to set this little party up, but Katsuragi is the one who convinced him to get permission. She wanted to do something special for you kids. She wanted to make sure you all got a chance to enjoy yourselves. But, don't tell anyone. She wanted her involvement to be kept a secret."

Asuka looked at the man somewhat lost.

"Misato…did this? Really?"

"It's our little secret though," Kaji said as he winked at the girl.

He made his way over to the table to relieve his arms of the burden of the carbonated drinks and Asuka trailed right on the man's heels.

Maya, Makoto, and Shigeru where all scrambling back and forth carrying all kinds of wires, speakers, and lights into the room, hooking them up to all kinds of extension cords and splitters.

"I do not understand, Shinji. What is happening?" Rei's muffled voice came from behind her mummy wrapping as she eyed the boy curiously and blinked.

"I'm...not really sure. I guess it's a party. That's what Doctor Akagi said. But, I really wouldn't know. I've never been to a party before."

"You two kids are so naïve," Misato squeaked in giddy laughter, "It doesn't matter what it is. Just enjoy yourselves."

The purple haired hellequin stood up and stretched, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Don't do anything I would do," she said as she winked and went to the table to retrieve some beverages, some of which may or may not have been alcoholic.

Shinji had never been into parties. He'd never been into anything social. And, he probably wouldn't be into this either. But, as he watched more and more NERV personnel flood into the room with all kinds of snacks, drinks, board games, and glow in the dark Halloween decorations, he didn't feel so alone. He didn't feel so alien in his own skin. In fact, he felt oddly comfortable as a mild grin appeared on his face; happy that he could see others happy. Maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy tonight.

Rei examined her surroundings. She had never quite experienced anything like this before. The only time she had encountered this many people in a similar congregation was usually just before she was about to board her Eva. But this was very different. There was no sense of urgency, no impending feeling of doom. It was strange…and warm. There were no commands being issued over the radio, no bullets being fired, no LCL to inhale. Just simply a group of people doing what a group of people did...when there was nothing to do.

It was peaceful; the residual chatter, the smell of cheap food, the general lightheartedness that Rei was not familiar with. She didn't feel like she belonged here. She didn't particularly feel like she didn't belong either; these were her coworkers after all, but she most certainly didn't fit in. And so she continued doing what she was so very good at; being observant.

The overhead lights in the room flickered off for a moment, but shortly, a new set of more colorful lights sparked to life as Makoto plugged together two cords. Halloween Music began playing, strobe lights flashed, and the wreck room was transformed into a makeshift club in a split second.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" Shigeru cheered as he high-fived Maya and Makoto.

"Okay, here's some drinks for you two, and I also got you some chips and stuff," Misato said as she kindly set the beverages and snacks down on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Misato," Shinji said as he bowed his head to her and Rei continued to stare at the woman.

"Oh, don't mention it, sweetie. Now, I've got a little prank to pull, so you two enjoy yourselves," Misato giggled before she pranced off in the direction of Makoto, Maya, and Shigeru.

Rei curiously reached for one of the chips on the plate and studied it intently. After being satisfied with her examination, she pulled aside some of the wrapping over her lips and slid the chip into her open mouth.

The girl's red eyes locked onto Misato. She was giggling with the trio of NERV techs. They all had looks of amusement and awe etched on their features. And one by one, they all nodded to the purple haired woman.

Rei then gazed at Shinji. He seemed deep in thought. He hadn't touched his food and his eyes seemed glazed over.

The boy was as mysterious to her as she was to him. He had gone out of his way to help her. This was something Rei rarely was able to get out of her mind. It made no sense to her. No one save for Commander Ikari had ever risked their wellbeing for her. And on top of that, the boy had made a seemingly very heartfelt bond with her during the assault of the fifth angel. Rei couldn't make heads or tails of it. Why would he try to rescue her and why would he make such a sorrowful recital at the idea of her dying? All it was was a simple goodbye on her part. What was it about that that had elicited such a connection from the boy?

Rei closed her eyes and sighed. The boy was not a mystery that would be solved tonight.

She opened her eyes and searched for Captain Katsuragi again. She spotted the purple hellequin pointing across the wreck room, seemingly giving some kind of mischievous order to the Trio of NERV Techs.

Makoto and Shigeru nodded at the woman again and they all chuckled a bit before they began pacing across the room inconspicuously through the crowd. Misato then spoke to Maya before she too walked off in another direction.

"Eeeee! What are you doing?!" came the voice of a surprised Ritsuko who was being dragged across the wreck room by Makoto and Shigeru.

The two men only laughed at what was about to come.

Maya walked back up to Misato with a chair and the two men forced Ritsuko to sit in it while holding her arms behind her to restrain her. Misato then crawled on top of the Doctor.

"Why, hello, Ritsuko," Misato purred in the cringing woman's ear, "Are you ready for all your wildest dreams to come true?"

"M-Misato! I'm a woman! T-This is inappropriate!"

"Gender has got nothing to do with love," Misato cooed into her ear as she stroked the doctor's face.

"Y-You stole that line from Ryoji!" Ritsuko yelped, recognizing those words as ones from long ago.

Misato's teasingly romantic advances came to a halt.

"I-I DID NOT! HE STOLE IT FROM ME! That's my line! It's always been my line!" she said as she stomped her foot on the floor in frustration.

"Really? I only ever heard you say it after he said it to that kid in the library as a prank in college!"

"Ooh, you're just asking for trouble tonight, aren't you, Doctor? But no matter."

Misato menacingly walked over to the party table and picked up an absurdly large bottle of rum.

"M-maybe I misspoke…" Ritsuko said as she swallowed with anxiety.

"Oh, yeah," Misato said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Misato…I know what you're thinking. But think about your future here. You need to calm down…and put the alcohol back on the table."

"I don't think that's an option anymore, Doctor," Misato said in a seductive voice as she approached Ritsuko with the jug of rum.

"Misato, please. You can't do this. If you do, I swear, I will find some way to make you regret this," Ritsuko said as threateningly as she could manage with her trembling voice.

"Ooh, you naughty little girl. You act as though you're in a position to make threats. But, I'll show you who's really in charge here."

Misato then shoved the neck of the bottle down Ritsuko's throat and started emptying the entire bottle into the false blond. Ritsuko's eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock.

"Yeah, see? I knew you still had your old college self locked away somewhere in that little workaholic shell of yours. You still chug like a pro," Misato chuckled as she saw the bottle quickly emptying past the halfway point.

Ritsuko glared at Misato as best she could with the bottle down her throat.

"You know, you really should consider sucking more dick with chugging skills like these. I'd bet you could swallow a solid fourteen inches of throbbing cock if you tried."

Ritsuko's face became flushed, but Misato wasn't sure if it was because of the embarrassing flattery or the ridiculous amount of alcohol the doctor was intaking.

The last few drops in the bottle fell down the doctor's throat and Misato pulled the bottle out of her mouth. The doctor gasped for air. Misato dropped the bottle and scurried away to the other side of the room and with their work being done, Shigeru and Makoto released the doctor's hands as they slumped to her side.

Ritsuko slowly came to her senses as oxygen returned to her brain and lungs. She saw Misato giggling on the other side of the room and then noticed the bottle she'd left at her feet. Ritsuko reached down and picked the bottle up to read the label.

"Ugh, eighty proof. This is going to be one hell of a night," Ritsuko groaned.

Her grip tightened on the bottle.

"Misato…" she seethed through her gritting teeth.

She looked back at the Captain angrily and stood up before raising the bottle over her head.

"MISATO, YOU CRAZY PURPLE HAIRED BITCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FROM ALCOHOL POISONING?!"

Misato knew she was in trouble, but she couldn't help smiling.

Ritsuko was like a mad bull and Misato's smile was a red cape. She threw the bottle at the Captain as fast as she could. But, out of nowhere, Kaji stepped in the trajectory between Ritsuko and Misato, the bottle barreling towards his head.

"Oh, look, a little lost coin," Kaji said as he leaned down to pick up the minted piece of metal that conveniently appeared at his feet.

As always, things went Kaji's way. The bottle soared only an inch above his head and continued on its way to Misato.

Misato swung her hips to the side to avoid the airborne bottle and it shattered on the wall behind her.

"Hah! You missed! TWICE!" Misato mocked as she stuck her tongue out at Ritsuko.

Ritsuko growled, "You conniving little!"

She tried to regain control of herself. She was a civilized person; someone above provocation. She'd get her revenge in due time. She unclenched her fists and sighed before walking towards Misato.

"I'm not going to remember any of tonight because of you," she said as took her place next to Misato, "But I guess that's okay…"

Ritsuko leaned into Misato and hugged her.

"Aww, is the alcohol already making someone a little lovey-dovey?" Misato asked in an endearing tone.

"Shut up, Misato. Just let me enjoy this."

Misato tenderly hugged the woman back. NERV was trying to save the world. The constant terror; the thought of going through another impact. It was nice when they were able to forget about all that. Tonight was a special occasion for everyone at NERV, and so they would enjoy it to the best of their ability.

"Misato?" the quickly drunkening blonde groaned.

"Yes, Ritsuko?"

"I'm happy you're my friend."

/

"Oh mein Gott! Is this- Is this?!"

Asuka struggled to examine a foil wrapped ball of chocolatey candy in her hand as she sat on the floor in a dark corner of the wreck room.

She gasped.

"It is!"

She pulled the foil off of the ball of chocolate and admired it in awe.

"I never thought I'd see another Ferrero Rocher after leaving Europe."

She then gasped again.

"Mein Gott! If Doctor Akagi had one of these in that big bag of candy then…then that means…that somewhere in Japan…I can find these beautiful little things!"

Asuka set the candy on her tongue and smiled satisfactorily as she slowly bit through the outer layer of crushed hazelnuts and chocolate, then the wafer, and finally, the hazelnut core.

'I should ask Doctor Akagi where she was able to find these, because I definitely intend to eat them all the time after tonight.

She sifted her fingers through some of the candy she picked out of the bag. She really wanted to find a couple more pieces of the nutty chocolate. After running her fingers through the small mound of candy, she'd managed to find two more of the little chocolate boulders.

"Yes! Oh my god, I'm so happy right now! This is the best Halloween ever!"

The redhead jumped to her feet and started seeking out the generous candy-giving Doctor.

"Where is she? I need to know where she found these. I need these to grow up healthy and strong. I need these to keep me happy. I need them to stay sane! Hell, I need these beautifully crafted pieces of chocolate just to survive! I can't live without my beautiful Ferrero Rocher."

She then saw the doctor stumbling around, being held steady by Misato. Asuka merrily ran up to the doctor.

"Doctor Akagi!" Asuka yelped in her grating voice.

"Oh, who is it?" Ritsuko groaned as she held her hand in front of her face, trying to keep herself from getting too dizzy.

Asuka trotted up to the doctor.

"Miss Akagi, I was wondering if you could tell me where you found those Ferrero Rocher."

"The what?" Ritsuko slurred as she almost fell forward onto her face.

Misato laughed silently and mischievously as she pulled Ritsuko back up.

"This delicious candy you brought me. I was wondering where you found it."

"Oh god, the world feels like it's taking a shit on my life. What candy are you talking about?"

"Th-this one!" Asuka said as she excitedly held the little confection in front of the doctor's face.

"Oh, that one. Let me think for a second," Ritsuko groaned before she dry-heaved, "Damn you, Misato! The whole world is spinning and it's all your fault."

Misato once again stifled a laugh before setting the doctor down in a seat.

Ritsuko sighed and her tongue drunkenly flopped out of her mouth as she rested her head in her hands.

"Okay…okay…I think…I think I got that from that little cake shop on the eastern side of the city. It's the one with the silver curtains on the eastern shore of lake Ashi. They sell all kinds of little treats there. I think that's the one. If it's not, come talk to me on Monday if I'm not still hungover and I'll see if I can't think of some other place I might have gotten it."

"Oh! I know the one you you're talking about, Ritsu!" Misato said excitedly, "That's the same one Shinji and Rei are going to for their little date."

"Their date?" Asuka asked with a cringe, "That stupid Shinji is dating that Freakazoid?"

Misato winked at the redhead, "Well, it's not official yet. But, it totally think they should date. They're so cute together. Anyways, I think that this date is just a friendly playdate type thing. They're just gonna go out and have some fun!"

"Ooookay, you can spare me the mushy details!" Asuka said as she cringed harder, "Anyways, thanks doctor. I really appreciate it," the German finished as she skipped back to the couch Shinji and Rei were sitting at.

"Y-yeah, no problem," Ritsuko groaned again.

Asuka jumped back onto the couch and giggled a little.

"Trick-or-Treat!" she exclaimed as she tossed one of the Ferrero Rocher at the other two pilots.

Shinji's face turned an embarrassed red as he clumsily tried to catch it, but his fumbling hands knocked it into Rei's tightly mummy wrapped thighs.

"What is this, Unit-02 Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked as she inquisitively picked up and held the fragile ball of chocolate between her fingers.

"That, my little Freakazoid, is my Halloween gift to the both of you. But, you're going to have to split it because I'm not giving up my other one. It's too delicious!"

Shinji managed to speak up, despite how embarrassed he seemed to be over his clumsiness.

"If you want, Rei, you can have the whole thing. I'm not really hungry."

The girl faced the shy boy and looked at him curiously.

"If that is what you prefer."

"Oh, of course. You really seem to like candy."

The girl nodded and stuck the piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Heh, you fucking love birds make me so sick," Asuka grumbled to herself before tossing another one of the chocolate hazelnut candies in her mouth.

"It is…delicious," Rei said after she swallowed the chocolate.

"G-good! That makes me happy, Rei."

"Thank you…Shinji."

And as always, the two shared a special smiling exchange that only they knew.

/

The three pilots and Misato were back at the couch in the center of the room. Shinji and Misato had taken to feeding Rei a multitude of candies, most of which she'd never tried before. A large variety of decorated chocolate had been practically stuffed into the blue haired girl's mouth at every turn. She'd swallow, give her opinion of it, which mostly consisted of a small variety of factually descriptive synonyms that all basically meant sweet, creamy, bitter, or smoothe as opposed to an actual opinion; and then the next piece went in either by Misato or Shinji's hands.

Despite what her mostly literal and factual responses would suggest, Rei was quite enjoying herself. She simple couldn't understand how chocolate could have so many flavors. Once piece of white chocolate could taste vastly different from another piece of white chocolate by Rei's acute and precise observations and the sensory experience was extremely pleasing to the girl.

While Shinji and Misato had been stuffing Rei's face, Asuka had managed to snag a beer or two. At first, Misato had told Asuka to hand them over, but eventually decided that a couple wouldn't hurt so long as she disguised it and poured the contents into a party cup instead of keeping it in the bottle. It wasn't enough to really affect the girl anyways and so there was no harm done for the most part.

"Don't think you're going to get to do this all the time, young lady. I'm only letting you have it because it's a holiday," Misato said, the alcohol she'd drunk not quite slurring her speech yet.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Misato. Don't worry about it so much. You're the one who told us to enjoy ourselves. And that's all we're doing," Asuka said as she casually took a sip of the chilled beer.

Shinji wasn't a disobedient child. That being said, he was still curious about the bubbly drink in Asuka's hand.

"What's it taste like?" he asked shyly.

"I dunno. Like beer? Why don't you try some for yourself and find out, you idiot?" Asuka huffed.

Shinji sighed. He'd never be able to figure the girl out. He watched her pop another piece of candy into her mouth. She'd certainly managed to snag quite a large portion of what was available in the monstrous bag of treats that Ritsuko had brought.

Shinji cast his gaze away from the girl and to the last place he'd seen the doctor.

Ritsuko was still in the same dark corner she had been ten minutes ago and she still had Maya pinned against the wall as well. It looked like they were having quite the drunken make out session.

Ritsuko kissed up and down the shy NERV tech's throat and had managed to undo a couple of the buttons on her uniform. Maya wasn't nearly as drunk as Ritsuko was, but she must've had at least enough alcohol to bring her out of her usually more reserved shell. The Maya that Shinji knew would never be comfortable enough to make a display like that in public.

It was hard not to watch the two women as Ritsuko kissed and bit at the younger girl's lips while fondling her boobs and squeezing her butt. Especially for someone like Shinji, who, despite his encounters with his fellow pilots, was still rather inexperienced with intimacy.

Shinji finally forced himself to look away however when Ritsuko stuck her hand down Maya's pants. A blush appeared on his face that went unnoticed by all excluding Rei, who's observant composure was ever watchful.

"Well, kids, I think it's about time I get going," Kaji said as he appeared from the crowd behind Misato, who suddenly had a quickly growing scowl on her face.

"Aww, but, Kaji, why?" Asuka whined.

"Well, because I've got to get up in the morning, of course."

He gave a playful grin to the redhead and then approached Shinji and leaned down into his ear.

"Hey, little man. Make sure she doesn't drive, okay?" Kaji whispered to the boy.

Shinji nodded and then Kaji coolly walked out the door with his hands in in pockets.

Misato huffed and then chugged down a can of beer as she watched the man leave. Her face was getting very flushed from the combined efforts of her anger and the alcohol she'd ingested.

Fuyutsuki approached the troupe of kids next. By the looks of it, he was about to retire for the night as well.

"How is everything going for you three?" The man asked.

"Well…" Rei replied.

"It's uh, nice!" Shinji said before bowing.

"It's magnificent!" Asuka shouted with a happy and sweet look as she threw her arms in the air, "Thank you Subcommander!"

He glanced down at the cheerful girl

"I saw what you did earlier, Pilot Sohryu. But, I'll let it slide this time. And, I'm not the one you should be thanking. Anyways, I am the Subcommander and I have a responsibility to uphold, so I fear I must retire. I thank you all for your service and bid you all a good night."

The man then politely bowed and exited the room following Kaji's footsteps.

"Wait," Shinji said with a questioning look, "If Mister Fuyutsuki didn't set this up…then who did? I don't think my father would…"

"You Idiot!" Asuka shouted as she pointed at the boy, "It was obviously Misato! Who else could it be?"

Misato had a slightly surprised look on her face. She'd been very careful to hide her involvement from the kids. Though, she knew Asuka could be as observant as Rei when she wanted to.

"R-really?" Shinji asked as he turned to face Misato, "Misato, is that true?"

The woman sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. I don't know how you found out without someone telling you; probably that jerk Kaji. But it's true."

"Kaji didn't tell me anything. I just pieced it together. Doctor Akagi wouldn't do it. She's too absorbed in her work. And if the Commander and Subcommander wouldn't do it, then you're the only high enough ranking person who could set this up what with you being the Operations Director and all."

Asuka lied almost every word she spoke in that paragraph. But, deep down, she felt Misato did deserve some recognition for her efforts, and so she stuck by her story.

Misato took a deep breath.

"You're too smart for your own good, Asuka. I just wanted to make sure you kids had a chance to enjoy yourselves. You could die tomorrow and you'd never get a chance to experience this again. And, I care about you three. I just want you to be happy."

Hearing that, Shinji suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to hug Misato. It wasn't a very normal thing for Shinji to feel. But then again, it wasn't normal for someone to care for him at all either. Maybe coming to Tokyo-3 hadn't been such a bad call.

He wrapped his arms around the woman and a startled look appeared on her face. But she quickly hugged the boy back and also pulled Rei into the embrace as confusion was written across the blue haired girl's face.

Asuka wasn't one for such mushy receptions, but there was an open spot between Shinji and Rei, just enough space for her to slip in. And Misato had a begging look on her face which didn't make the choice not to participate in the hug any easier.

"Come on, Asuka. I did let you have some beer. And you're the one who gave me the idea to set this thing up in the first place."

A semi-awkward expression formed on Asuka's face, but Misato was being rather convincing.

"Mmm," she groaned as a blush painted itself across her cheeks, "Fine."

The redhead squeezed in between the other two kids and wrapped her arms around Misato.

The kids all experienced warmth that night; a heart beating next to their own. But soon enough, the world would tear that apart.

/

-Never a Dull Moment Around Him-

/

Fuyutsuki and Kaji had just exited the Geofront Terminal and arrived at the surface. Rain flooded the parking lot outside the train station and thunder repeatedly echoed through the atmosphere of Tokyo-3. The sky was darker than Kaji's black suit and the rain and fog kept the visibility low as the two men made their way to their respective cars

"So, any news on Seele?" The old man asked grimly.

"Same as usual. Everyone's mouths are shut and their eyes are open. You and the Commander will be the first to hear if I learn anything. Anyways, was the little present I brought put to good use?" Kaji said as he rolled his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ikari…has done what needed to be done."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

'What are these guys up to? This is much deeper than I'd thought,' the unshaven man wondered to himself as he shielded his eye from the falling rain and glaring lamp posts.

"Farewell, Chief Inspection Officer Kaji. I hope you have a good night"

"Yeah. G'night to you too, old man. Take it easy."

The two men parted ways and made for their own respective cars, the haunting darkness of the rainy Halloween night not much bothering either of them. There were more terrifying and hallowed things to fear.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.


	9. The Ballad of the Faux Blonde

Heheh, hey everyone. So...this was a fast update. Haha, don't expect it to always be this fast though. This was one of the few times that I was able to publish a chapter sooner than expected. Anyways, for anyone who hasn't been reading my continuing updates on chapter 7, this is the first chapter in a subset of short chapters (Sunshine in the Morning is what I'm calling them for now) that I'm writing to give myself a little time to change a few things on my story without having to sacrifice giving you guys content.

.

Review Responses! Oh man, I love reading my reviews. I always laugh my ass off reading them.

the renegade soldier: I have two things to say. First of all, you read my mind. I can't tell you how or what, but you did. Second, I'm extremely happy you're enjoying the fanservice. I guess I'm just good at writing it? I don't like to brag, so you'll have to tell me. Haha!

Satanic Park Of Madness: Okay, so I did a little bit of research, and I found out that the third rebuild movie actually has been released in the west. FINALLY! They certainly took forever getting that dub fixed. Also, the Eva manga I think ended a couple years ago? I'd have to check again. I read about it and it went on for quite awhile!

As for the next cooking contest. Yeah. They're probably gonna be in swimsuits. Everyone is gonna be in swimsuits that chapter. Lots of room for delicious fanservice!

Also, about Ritsuko and Maya. If you're a fan of them, this chapter is going to be about them. This chapter takes place the morning after the Halloween party.

.

I present to everyone the first chapter of Sunshine in the Morning.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Sunshine in the Morning

The Ballad of the Faux Blonde

.

Ritsuko Akagi was not usually a party girl. She certainly had the capacity to party hard when she wanted, but she'd left those days behind in college. And even when she was still a student at the New Japanese National College Academy in Tokyo-2, she usually did not party unless Misato gave her no other options. There were a few choice instances where she'd managed to break free of her studious restraints. But she usually opted out so that she could work towards graduating and securing her future.

But that left one big question.

As Ritsuko woke and raised her heavy head off the cold floor of the NERV wreck room, she wondered just how she, out of all people, had somehow managed to be so hungover after an innocent Halloween party.

"Damn it, I need some analgesics. My head is pounding."

She lifted her arm and wiped away some drool with the sleeve of her lab coat and then looked at her watch.

"Damn. It's already nine in the morning."

She shivered after reading the time but, instead of attempting to stand, chose to crawl over to the wall only a few feet away from her so that she might be able to rest against it and analyze her surroundings.

After gently leaning her head on the wall, she looked over the wreck room. It didn't seem even half as occupied as it was last night. The majority of the party-goers must have gone home last night.

There were a few select characters who were still around. Misato was passed out on the couch in the center of the room. Shinji and Rei leaned against each other in their sleep, sharing the same couch as Misato. And Asuka was lightly snoring on her own couch, separate from the others. All of them were still dressed in their Halloween costumes.

A couple of the other staff seemed to be having some of the leftover food for their breakfast. A few others were talking quietly in one of the far corners of the room. But, other than that, the room was mostly empty.

Ritsuko looked up at the blank white ceiling before closing her eyes and sighing.

"I need to ask Misato what happened last night."

She then let her head fall into her hands and groaned.

"Right after I get rid of this splitting headache."

Ritsuko prepared to stand up and go to her office to get some painkillers, but as she moved her hands to the floor, she felt something soft underneath her palm.

She opened her eyes and quietly gasped at what she saw.

Resting on the floor was Ritsuko's loyal apprentice, Maya. She was unconscious. Her uniform had been unbuttoned in a few places, exposing the top and bottom of her bra. Her skirt was twisted around her waist some and one of her shoes was missing.

Ritsuko started to panic. Maya always seemed like such an innocent girl. While being around Misato had somewhat desensitized Ritsuko to exposure to the female body, it was still somewhat awkward seeing Maya of all people in a state like this. It wasn't explicit by any means, but this was the most lewd she'd ever seen her protégé.

She poked the girl, trying to get her to wake up. Luckily for Ritsuko, Maya didn't seem to be a very deep sleeper. The young lady shivered and then her eyes drowsily fluttered open before she shut them tightly again.

Ritsuko put her hand on the girl's shoulder and gently shook her.

"No, mother. I don't…I'm not ready to go to work yet…" she mumbled in response.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, this is your employer speaking. Not your mother."

Maya's eyes shot wide open and she jumped up and saluted at the doctor.

"Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am! Lieutenant Ibuki reporting for duty," she shouted. The young lieutenant blushed as her eyes met with Ritsuko.

Ritsuko laughed uneasily.

"You know, Maya. You should stop being so uptight. I wouldn't exactly call this a formal setting."

"Yes, Ma'am! I will st-stop- Wait. You think I'm uptight?"

Ritsuko sighed before chuckling some.

"Yes, Maya. Look at where we are. And look at how proper you're being. We're in the aftermath of what was surly a disastrous party; not a board meeting. You're uptight."

"Disastrous, huh…" Maya said as she rested her arms at her side and looked at the ground depressingly.

"Yeah. Disastrous. Misato probably drugged the drinks with date rape drugs and had an orgy with our pilots."

Maya silently gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"I-I don't think Captain Katsuragi would do that. I mean, surely she wouldn't."

Ritsuko found Maya's missing shoe, picked it up, and smirked at it.

"It was a joke, but it's not terribly far from reality," Ritsuko sighed before standing up and tossing Maya her shoe, "That aside, I'm really hungry right now. But, I don't think I'm good to drive at the moment. Maya, how much alcohol did you consume last night?"

"Oh, well, um… Not a lot. It was only my second time drinking. I can't hold my liqueur very well. So, I mostly just stick to beer. I did drink more than I did last time though…But, I'm sure I'd be fine to drive."

"Good, because I'm not in the mood to be eating breakfast out of the vending machines."

Ritsuko made for the door with Maya timidly following her.

"Ugh, I can't feel my tongue," The false blonde complained as she stepped out of the wreck room.

/

-Two for a Pair-

/

"You know, you could have told me my shirt was unbuttoned." Ritsuko said as she stepped into the humid parking lot above the geofront.

Tokyo-3 had managed to catch a lot of rain last night. And the humidity certainly was not helping with the Doctor's headache. A moist sweltering breeze brushed past Ritsuko's numb lips.

"S-same goes for you ma'am," Maya retorted with a blush.

"I suppose so… but you were still covered for the most part. On the other hand, almost everyone saw my entire brassiere. God, I feel almost as bad as Misato. So unprofessional," Ritsuko raised her hand to move some of her hair out of her face, "Still…I guess it wasn't as bad as it seems. Everyone has already seen me dive into the LCL in the Eva cages when I do repairs. I always wear a swimsuit for that so, I guess it isn't that different…And today is pretty humid. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a couple layers off.

Maya's face grew very red. Luckily, she was behind Ritsuko and the Blonde didn't notice.

The young NERV technician and the Doctor continued across the parking lot until they both reached the little red car that belonged to Maya. It was a tight fit, but at least the inside of the car wasn't humid.

Maya started the car, and the little four cylinder engine stuttered and coughed before finding a steadiness for its pistons to run with.

"So, um…wh-where did you have in mind, M-Ma'am? For breakfast I m-m-mean," Maya stuttered like her starting car.

"Maya, you seem really on edge."

Ritsuko glanced at her assistant. She was staring at her steering wheel with furrowed brows, her hands where red from the tight grip she held the wheel with, and her shoulders where tense and high; almost rising up enough to meet her jawline.

"Hey, Maya?"

The girl didn't respond.

"Maya?"

The young woman's lips started to tremble but she still said nothing.

"Lieutenant Ibuki!"

Maya finally jerked her head to the side and looked at her mentor. However, she still didn't say anything as a blushed spread under her skin.

"Maya? Is there something…wrong?" Ritsuko asked as her eyebrows slowly changed from confused to concerned.

"N-no. I just had…a really good night. …That's all."

Ritsuko's eyebrows once again portrayed confusion.

"Doctor Akagi-"

"Ritsuko. Just call me Ritsuko."

"Ritsuko…Do you remember anything from last night? Anything at all?"

The Doctor looked up in thought and listened to the humming of the car engine before sighing.

"No…not really. No. I mean, I remember some of it. But, not much. I imagine that's probably because of Misato."

"It, uh…it was because of the Captain. Yes."

"What did she do? Drug my drink?" Ritsuko asked as she started to cringe, fearing the worst.

"No…she, um…she…well, you see-"

"Maya, would you just spit it out?"

"Sorry! Yes, Ma'am! She made you drink a…pretty big bottle of something…I think it was rum I think is what she said."

"…And…how did she make me drink a bottle of rum?"

Ritsuko was starting to get very confused. She would probably need to launch a full scale investigation after breakfast.

"Well…she…had…Makoto and Shigeru take you hostage-"

"Take me hostage!?" Ritsuko asked, obviously astounded.

"Y-y-yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I'm going to have words with them when I get back."

Maya was unsure if she should continue, but Ritsuko was still looking at her expectantly for the rest of what would surely be a terrible recounting of what happened last night.

"After they…took you hostage, they sat you down in a chair and Captain Katsuragi kind of…forced you to…um…"

"Oh my god. Oh, Maya, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid after that."

"You threw the bottle at Captain Katsuragi, but you almost hit Mister Kaji."

Ritsuko could feel her headache coming back and she put her face in her hands.

"Anything else?" the false blonde groaned.

"Um…well…not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Ritsuko groaned for a second time.

"Well, it…it doesn't matter. You don't remember it. I don't think anyone else saw or even cared. So, I'm the only one who knows."

"Maya," Ritsuko sighed, "If it involved me, I need to know. If I did something stupid, the commander will probably chew my ass off and I'd rather take responsibility for it than be called to his office and not know what it's about."

"Oh, well, I mean. It's really not that important," Maya said, trying to blow the question off.

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because it was important to me…"

Maya stared at the Doctor with a blush, and Ritsuko stared back at her awkwardly. The silence went on for a good ten seconds before Ritsuko very cautiously spoke.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? Did I hurt you?"

"No, not really," Maya said shyly.

"Maya, please. If I said something that upset you…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry, Doctor Akagi. You didn't say anything that hurt me," Maya said as her lips started trembling and tears started falling out of her eyes.

Ritsuko leaned over and gently pulled her student into an embrace.

"Maya, please tell me what's wrong."

"No. You'd be angry at me."

"Maya, I'm not going to be angry. I might be surprised or shocked, but I'm not going to be angry at you for something that happened last night. It was probably an accident."

"I wish…I wish it wasn't an accident," the young lady wept into Ritsuko's shirt.

"Maya, please. You have to tell me what is going on. I can't make it better unless you tell me," Ritsuko said as she pushed the girl back a little so that she could look into her eyes.

She sniffled some and wiped her eyes with her balled fists.

"Ritsuko…Ritsuko! Please don't be mad!" Maya said as she fell back into the doctor's arms, "We kissed! We kissed and we might have done some other things too!"

"Wait, what?" Ritsuko said as she once again pushed the crying woman out of her arms.

"It wasn't anything too bad! I swear! It was more than kissing but it wasn't really bad! I promise!"

Ritsuko covered her eyes with her right hand and sighed.

"Oh god. What's the Commander going to think?"

"No, Ritsuko, please. No one needs to know. He doesn't need to know. It shouldn't matter to him."

"Maya, you don't understand. I've…I've been sleeping with him. So, it kind of might matter to him. I don't know. He doesn't always seem into it. But I just…I don't know." Ritsuko said as she sighed once again.

Maya stopped crying and looked at Ritsuko with curiosity and sadness.

"You're…you're dating the Commander?"

"No. No. Maya, no. It's nothing that romantic. At least, I don't think it is. But…he likes to have a handle on things, you know? He's a powerful man and he likes knowing he's in control. I don't know how he'd feel about…about us."

"About us? …So…you're not against…us?"

"I, um…I guess not," Ritsuko said with a bashful smile.

"R-really?!"

"I mean…if what you say is true…we did kiss last night. So, I guess…I'm not exactly against it."

"I'm so sorry, Ritsuko. I should have controlled myself. Even if you're okay with it, I should have been more respectful of you. I should have made sure you were sober before we did anything. But…it's just…I never really realized it before, but the world could end any day now. And, I've had feelings for you for a while. And, when you came up to me last night and started flirting with me. Oh, god. It was like a dream come true and I-"

Ritsuko leaned over and softly kissed the flustered young technician on her lips. After they separated, Ritsuko giggled seeing how red the young lady's face had become.

"Hey," Ritsuko said sweetly, "let's go get breakfast and we'll talk about it then."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.


	10. The Rogue

Okay, so, this took way longer than I wanted to get out. (Just like always. *sighs*) I've been in and out of the hospital but that should be over soon hopefully. Hopefully... I just realized I say hopefully a lot. Hopefully, that'll be a habit I can break.

I suppose I should do some review responses before I'm put back under. Hahaha. Oh god, I'm already getting dizzy again. I hope I can finish typing this.

.

Mike Kromer: Haha, yes. Maya and Ritz are very good to go! They're gonna have a story arc in this. In fact, almost every significant Eva character is going to have a part in this story in some way. It's mostly going to focus on Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Misato. But, there's oh so many juicy bits to be had when you throw everyone else in the mix too. And, I'd rather not skip out on them, especially since they all give me a way to add a little bit of my own twists and flavor to this story, as you'll see in this chapter and as you saw in chapter 6 with Kyoko. Every character is a way for me to add a little more to my version of Evangelion and I will try my absolute best to get as much out of them as I can. Gosh, talking about the future of this story gets me so excited.

The-Mrning-Star: I kicked you in the feels? Oh, well, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not because if you feel for this story, that's hopefully a sign that I'm doing a good job. Okay, Actually, I'm kinda kidding. I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry. I hope your feels get better soon!

.

Okay, so, this chapter is a little different and may be confusing at first. But, it should make sense nearer the end. It's somewhat akin to the Kyoko scenes in chapter six and wow, I can barely stay awake. Anyways, here's the second chapter of Sunshine in the Morning.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Sunshine in the Morning

The Rogue

.

It was a humid and foggy morning in a deep dark forest. The sun hadn't risen over the landscape as of yet, but the still air was almost eighty-five degrees as the moon set behind the horizon and the stars started to fade away.

A young man in a hooded robe crept through the thickets, the hair on his legs getting caught on bramble thorns that grabbed at him through the rips and tears in his dark brown cargo pants.

Strapped to the shoulder of his light brown robe was an old, worn, handheld radio. And around his chest was a bandolier with exactly seven twelve-gauge shotgun shells.

His face was obscured by a set of dirty black goggles and a black and tan checkered scarf that wrapped around his lower face.

His hands were covered by gray gloves, the fingers of which had been worn away long ago, exposing the young man's calloused fingertips to the elements, not that he minded too much. He currently held a handmade wooden bow in his left hand and over time, he had become rather fond of the feeling of it on his own skin.

His radio suddenly crackled to life, causing him to flinch. A female voice spoke through the static.

"Kaji? Kaji, are you there?"

The man sighed and clasped the radio in his right hand.

"I am. But our breakfast won't be if you don't keep it down."

"Oh, sorry. I was worried. You hadn't radioed in for an entire hour."

"Yeah, well, that's because I've been stalking for the past hour."

"Hey, how about you come back to camp? The sun's coming up. It'll be harder to spot the patrols from the other group without their flashlights signaling their position and I'd rather you not get in any altercations with them, especially with you being all alone."

"No. I've almost caught up with the bear. I'll be bac-"

"Excuse me? Did you say bear?"

"Duughhh, well, I mean…yeah?"

"Why? Why a bear?" the girl asked with a hint of anger.

"Ryobi, you know why. We can't be picky. We're living in the apocalypse. We've got to survive somehow."

"I thought survival entailed actually, you know, surviving. Staying alive. That whole thing. Fighting a bear sounds like a death sentence for you. You're still just a kid, Kaji. Just like me! I can't do this without you. And I don't know how your brother would take it if you died. Probably not well!"

"I'm not gonna die, Ryobi. I'll be careful."

"You better not! I…I need someone to be with me in my blankets at night. I need to know I'm safe."

"And how about fed? You need sustenance. And, if I can bring in this bear, we'll have enough food for two weeks at least."

Kaji heard the girl huff in indignation before she spoke again.

"How do you even expect to get the damn furball back to camp if you do somehow manage to kill it?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Tell my bro I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, okay… But one last thing."

"Yes, Ryobi?"

"I love you. Ryobi and Ryoji forever! Over and out," Kaji heard the girl giggle before the radio crackled one last time and then went silent.

Kaji pulled the scarf down off his face before sighing and quietly chuckling to himself, "Yeah. That's what they all say."

/

-Goodbye and Good Luck-

/

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. The fog in the forest had begun to burn away and the dappled rays of sunlight beamed through the leaves onto the young, scruffy, bearded, jawline of Ryoji's face.

He had finally caught up with the bear, and upon examining it, he found it was a tsukinowaguma, a Japanese Black Bear. He'd remembered seeing them in the zoo when he was still a child. But, this was the first one he'd ever seen in the wild.

He warily eyed the white crescent fur on its chest before noticing the bear had two cubs with her. So pure. So innocent. But, in the world Kaji lived in, he couldn't afford to be picky. This was the only substantial food source he'd found in over a week and a half. He would have to kill the mother or he would leave his friends to starve in an uncertain future where there may or may not be food around the corner. And, time had taught him that, more often than not, that around the corner usually did not have food.

Having made up his mind, he pulled a hand crafted arrow out of a pocket on his backpack. It was a crude and rudimentary thing. Just a slab of shale tied to a branch with shoelace. It didn't even have any fletching on it and wasn't very sturdy, but it was all he had when it came to reusable projectiles. He nocked the arrow and took a deep breath.

He knew that the arrow probably wouldn't kill the bear. The shoestring would buffer the force of the arrowhead and prevent it from penetrating deep enough to be lethal. But, on the off chance that it did kill the bear, he'd rather have it be finished quickly and with the least amount of risk possible.

He let the arrow fly, but he knew.

He knew it wouldn't kill it.

Before the bear could turn around, Kaji dropped his bow and pulled a sawed-off Anson and Deeley Boxlock shotgun out from under his light brown cloak. And by the time the bear charged him, his finger was already prepared to do what had to be done next.

"Fuck," he muttered as he aimed at the beast's head and pulled the left trigger after the bear was less than four feet from him. It stumbled to the ground and rolled towards him, snapping the arrow he'd planted in its side moments earlier.

"Ugh, damn it. Now I only got one left," he groaned as he pulled the splintered branch out of the bear's body.

The bear's face was a bloody mess. Most of the right side of its face was gone or had deep craters.

"Damn it…I can't believe I just did that," he said as he fell to his knees in the growing puddle of blood before him.

He felt sick. This wasn't the first time he'd encountered the harsh world that came after second impact, but he feared he'd never grow use to this. While he wasn't a vegetarian, killing animals really wasn't something he ever enjoyed doing.

He looked at the two cubs. They stared silently at him in the morning light. They were so young. So frightened. Or maybe they weren't. Maybe they didn't even know what just happened. Maybe they didn't know that their mother was lying dead inches from Kaji's feet. Maybe they were in shock. It all happened so fast. Even Kaji himself wasn't sure she was dead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the two bear cubs.

He contemplated what to do next. Should he kill the cubs? Would that be humane? Surely they wouldn't survive. They'd probably starve to death, and Kaji knew from experience that starving was not pleasant.

But he was already so sick with himself. Could he really bring himself to take another life today?

A few tears streaked down the young man's face and pooled at the bottom of his goggles, even though he tried so hard to hold it back. But, he wouldn't get the chance to cry in peace.

Across the clearing, he heard a few branches snap. Kaji looked up, hoping that it was the cubs running from him so that he wouldn't have to decide the remainder of their fate. But what he saw was easily one of the worst things you could encounter after second impact.

A man walked out from behind a large bush. He wore a torn black vest with a white shirt underneath it and he had a long gray beard.

"You kill that thing all by yourself, kid?"

Kaji, got back to his feet as fast as he could and aimed his double-barreled shotgun at the man.

"Whoa! Easy, kid. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just heard the gun go off 'n got a little…curious. That's all."

Kaji smirked at the man.

"So, you go running towards gunshots when you hear 'em? Pretty stupid if you ask me. People nowadays will kill you just so they don't have to take a chance. And here you are gambling your chances away."

The man shrugged.

"I suppose that's true. But, sometimes the gamble is worth it if you meet a new friend. The only way to survive is if you got a group."

"Yeah?" Kaji asked as he raised his eyebrow, "Then where's your group. I assume this isn't the first time you've gambled your life on a chance at friendship. So where are your people? If other people are the only way to survive, THEN WHERE ARE YOUR PEOPLE?"

"Whoa! Calm down, kid. I don't have any people right now. That's why I'm looking for a new group. That's why I come running every time I hear a gunshot."

"Sounds like a great way to lose everything you got."

The man chuckled and pointed his finger at Kaji

"Hahaha, that's where you're wrong kid. Y'see, I don't got anything left to loose. If a group stumbles on another group, they fight. They always fight. They kill each other because they know they can take what the other group has. But, when it's just you or me; when it's just one man, they don't kill him. You know why?"

Kaji remained silent and glared at the man. He then glanced at the bear cubs, who were completely still between him and the man, before he returned his focus to the man.

"They don't kill him because," the man continued, "he doesn't have anything to take. And they know that they can use him and he can contribute to the group. And that is why they don't kill him."

"And that's where you're wrong. I'll kill you right here and right now. Everyone has something to take. Maybe a group would use you, but I'm not in a group and you're more safe and useful to me if you're dead or gone. So goodbye and good luck."

The man smiled at Kaji, his dirty teeth somehow still managing to shine.

"You say you don't have a group, huh? But then, what's that walkie-talkie you got there for?"

"It's on the emergency services wavelength. I listen in to see if we're ever going to have order restored," Kaji said, hoping his bluff would hold up.

"And what about the bear? That's a lot of meat for one kid."

"It attacked me. I had no choice," Kaji asserted.

"And you said I'm useless but that I also have something you could take. Isn't that a bit contradictory? Besides, I feel like I could be of use to you. There's a reason I've survived this long and you don't know what skills I have. For example, I'm rather good with…guns."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small revolver and then pointed it in front of him. But, Kaji was surprised to see that the man wasn't aiming it at him. Before Kaji could even think to pull the trigger on his gun, the stranger had already pulled his and in an instant, one of the bear cubs had a hole in it's chest.

Kaji watched the one remaining bear scamper and cry confusedly, not sure if it should run away and save its life or if it should stay with its sibling and mother. The cub pattered its paws in the pool of its sibling's blood, the dark red liquid paw prints glistening brightly in the morning sun.

"Don't," Kaji growled under his breath.

"What was that, kid?" the man said as he cupped his hand around his ear and leaned forward.

"Don't," Kaji said a little louder.

"Why not? They weren't gonna live? And they're probably the reason big mama bear over there attacked you in the first place."

"I don't care…" Kaji mumbled.

The man smirked.

"You're just a naïve kid."

The stranger lifted his gun again and took aim at the second bear cub.

"I SAID DON'T!" Kaji screamed as he gripped his shotgun a little tighter.

"Oh, come on kid. It's as good as dead anyway's. You've already sentenced it to death by killing it's mom."

The man then pulled the trigger and the last cub fell to the ground as the shot echoed through the forest.

Time seemed to slow down for Kaji. Without thinking, he'd pulled the trigger on his shotgun and adrenaline surged through his entire body after realizing what he'd done.

"FUCK! DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME!?" The man screamed in shock.

"I-I didn't mean to," Kaji whispered.

The man charged at Kaji. Surprised and with shock overwhelming him, Ryoji didn't react very quickly and was body slammed into the ground.

"YOU FUCKIN' PUNK! YOU FUCKIN' SHOT ME! YOU SHOT ME!"

The man punched Kaji in the face and then in the side of his ribs. He heard a snap and assumed one of his bones must've broken, but he was so confused that he didn't care. The only thing Ryoji cared about right now was killing this man.

He reached to a sheathe on his belt and pulled out a short wide trench knife. It was a grueling task. He tried defending his face with his free hand but most of the hits the older man was delivering made contact.

After fitting his fingers through the grip of the knife, with as much force as he could muster, he swung the knife over the man's arm and into his neck before rolling him over so that he was on top.

The man was choking and Kaji felt somewhat guilty, but he didn't want to take another chance. He pulled the knife out of the wound and then held it against the man's throat before slowly cutting it as wide as he could.

Kaji watched the man die quietly before he got off him and stood next to him, seeing that he had just taken another life today.

'How many now? Twenty? Twenty-five?'

Kaji looked at the bullet holes in the man's shirt and noticed that there was no blood. He slowly lifted up the shirt and saw that the man was wearing ballistic armor underneath.

Kaji sighed.

"So, a wasted arrow and a wasted shell. Damn."

He turned around and approached the two cubs. And, though he wanted to, he just couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry. I'll…I'll make this up to you…-"

He picked up the two bears and cradled their small bloody bodies in his arms.

"-…Somehow. Goodbye and good luck."

/

-Perplexe-

/

Kaji woke and threw the covers off of himself. He was breathing hard and sweating. The air conditioner helped to cool his burning skin, but not by much.

"Damn…that same dream again."

He sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat off his face before swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. The wooden tile floor was cold and the sweat on his feet almost caused him to slip as he stood up.

He walked to the door of his apartment and looked out the window. The sunshine burned his eyes and the hot humid air of the morning could almost be felt when he put his hand on the glass.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the intense rays of light and stopped squinting.

Outside, he saw a black cat with a white crescent moon marking on its chest. It's eyes were two different colors; one blue and the other amber. She laid on the steps in front of his door. The cat almost seemed to be an occupant of the apartment complex. It was obviously a stray, but it wasn't the first time he'd seen her outside his door.

"What a beautiful world…even after second impact."

He opened the door and the cat quickly trotted a fair ten paces from the entrance.

"Hey, kitty."

The cat stared at Kaji with its multicolored eyes.

"You're just looking for a place to call home, huh?"

The cat squeaked out a quiet meow.

"I have some food I could spare if you like," Kaji said as his cool but relieving voice seemed to chill the eternal summer air.

The cat let out a long meow, louder this time.

Kaji chuckled and went inside. Now he was talking to cats. He didn't know if he was too lonely or too friendly. Anyhow, he went to his fridge and pulled out a chicken leg and then proceeded to tear it into small shreds for the cat to eat.

After tearing off about fifteen pieces, he walked back outside and placed the chicken about a foot from his door.

He watched the cat. It was reluctant to come any closer, but it was also undeniably interested.

"You know, you remind me of someone…"

The cat looked at Kaji cautiously and took one step closer before sniffing the air.

"Hmm...maybe it's nothing."

Kaji stood up and went back inside his apartment. He took one last glance at the cat through his window and then went to the bathroom so he could take a morning shower. After undressing himself, he looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Heheh, time for another great day of living."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.


	11. Music in the Air

Okay, everyone. I'm out of the hospital for now. I do have to go back again soon, but for now, writing should hopefully speed up some. I'm not on dizzy meds anymore, so I'll see if I can do a couple more review responses.

.

the renegade soldier: Keep up the reviews, man. Yours are hilarious, even if they aren't exactly reviews all the time. Haha It still allows me to learn some about you and will usually help my delivery of this story. I try to pay attention to the little things about everyone, and hearing people's thoughts helps with that. Anyways, I kinda see what you mean about the whole girl x girl thing. One of my friends is bisexual and I just...I really understand what you're saying there. I connect with that on a personal level.

Satanic Park Of Madness: Homosexuality is one thing that Evangelion never really touched on directly as far as I could tell, but it did have a lot of subtle hints. Now, I'm relatively sure that Maya, Shigeru, and Makoto all represented a form of sexuality. Maya was homosexual, Makoto was heterosexual, and Shigeru, as far as I know, is asexual and is mostly a loner and has no close ties with anyone of either gender. Given that however, there are no explicit examples of homosexuality being accepted by the general public in Evangelion, we are only left to assume what is and what isn't accepted. Obviously, Evangelion is separate from our world, but given that I have no other guidance for the moment, I will be basing it off of the present day world, which is partialy accepting of homosexuality (at least here in America) except for I guess extremist religious people I suppose? (I cannot speak for anyone other than myself though, so I really can't say who does or doesn't accept it.) Anyways, in this story, Maya and Ritsuko aren't going to be ridiculed by the public for their choices and homosexuality will be accepted. In Gendo's eyes, however, Ritsuko and Maya's future relationship would probably be a different story.

.

And now, on to the story I guess. There's only going to be one more Sunshine in the Morning Chapter after this. It might be...longer than these previous ones. That will remain to be seen though. After that, I'm going to type up chapter eight. I can't say how soon that will be though. Like I said, I don't want to get to far ahead of my thoughts and then run into a metaphorical dead end. I am trying to re-arrange a part of this story and if it takes forever to get chapter 8 out, it's not because I've quit. It's just for quality assurance. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Sunshine in the Morning

Music in the Air

.

The soft sound of a gently strummed acoustic guitar was carried on cigarette smoke that slowly dissipated in the stale humid morning atmosphere. Under a tree in a park about a mile from NERV headquarters, sat two conversing men.

"You know man, sometimes I just don't get this world," Shigeru said calmly as he plucked an occasional few strings on his guitar.

"What's that supposed to mean," Makoto asked after he exhaled some smoke out through his nose.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, the world's going to end someday, even if NERV does win against the angels. Most of the time, life doesn't go our way. All our friends are temporary. Sometimes, people don't find someone they love. We go to work every day and just…y'know…work. Then we come home at night and sleep. And it's just this big endless cycle. And, then there's the angels and the wars and I just don't get why we're fighting for our lives."

"So, you're saying we should just give up? Surrender to the angels and let them have their way with the planet?" Makoto asked as he breathed in another cloud of smoke.

"No, not really. I wouldn't be working for NERV if I thought that," Shigeru said as he looked at his guitar and ran his fingers up and down the strings.

"Then you're saying we should all kill ourselves?"

"No, not at all. I'm just saying…I know that NERV is doing what's right, but I don't know why it's right. Why are we fighting so hard to continue living in a shithole home in a shithole city on a shithole planet that's been ravaged time and time again by wars and natural disasters and now the angels. Why are we fighting for that? I mean, I'm not suicidal, but let's face it. Sometimes, life sucks. Lots of the time actually."

"Eh, I don't know about that…"

"Well, what about you and Captain Katsuragi?"

"What about she and I?" Makoto said as he breathed out some smoke and raised an eyebrow at his fellow NERV technician.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You and her are never going to get together. Doesn't that suck? So why are you fighting for that?

"Well, because," Makoto sighed, "I don't actually know if she and I will ever get together. And neither do you. But, the thing is, if the world is gone, I definitely won't have a chance with her. At least if she and I are alive and this city is still standing at the end of the day, I know I've done my part and I know that maybe, there's a small chance I can one day call her my wife. That's why I fight to live. I fight for the possibilities the future holds."

Shigeru glanced at Makoto with a doubtful look.

"Or, maybe she'd just be a girlfriend," Makoto added with a shrug.

Shigeru then smiled and shook his head back and forth.

"Oh, come on. Don't crush my dreams and write me off just yet." Makoto said, "We still have a world to save."

"Yeah, that's the part I'm worried about. I'd hate to live in a world where I get invited to your wedding with the Captain as your bride. That would make me throw up. Anyways, if that is the future you want, we should probably go check back in at NERV."

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention. It's already almost seven in the morning," Makoto said as he glanced at his watch, "I guess you're not up for driving with how much you drunk last night."

Shigeru shrugged and had an odd smile on his face.

"Probably not. But the guitar sobered me up some. Still, you should probably drive."

/

A Cig and a Pick

/

From inside the Geofront train, Makoto looked down at the inverse pyramid full of water next to NERV HQ. Despite the fact this magnificent place was a military base, sometimes he felt it was more than that. It was an architectural marvel. And it was a piece of art. It was a ward against extinction and a sanctuary. It was a fortress and humanity's saving grace.

"Hey," Shigeru said, grabbing the attention of his fellow NERV tech.

"Hmm? What?"

"I dare you- No, I double dare you to ask the Captain out on a date once we get down to HQ."

"What?!" Makoto asked fearfully as a blush just barely tinted his face, "No! She'd just say no!"

"Yeah? Well, what if you asked anyways. I'd pay for your lunch the next time we hang out."

"Hang out? Shigeru, this was the first time we've ever hung out. You could easily get out of that if you just chose not to hang out again. How do I know you aren't lying?"

Shigeru shrugged and then answered with, "You don't."

"Wait, why did you even hang with me in the first place anyways?"

The guitar played shrugged again.

"I don't know. We were drunk and that was that. Just felt like it I guess."

The two men became quiet again as they waited for the train to reach the bottom of the Geofront. But, the silence didn't go on for long, despite the calmness of the morning.

"So, when did you start smoking?" Shigeru asked, "I never thought you were the kind of person to smoke."

"I've done it for a while but, not too often. It's just an occasional thing."

"Hmm, sounds like something you've got in common with the Captain."

"Captain Katsuragi smokes?"

"Mhmm, she sure does. She tries to hide it, but I've seen her smoke a few here and there. When I'm bored, sometimes I look at the security feed. You'd be amazed at some of the stuff I've seen people do even when they know we have cameras all over the place."

Makoto had a curious look on his face as he tried to imagine Misato smoking, but the train came to a stop and shook him out of his thoughts. The doors of the train car slid open and the two men stepped out onto the platform.

"Oh, wow," Shigeru said with a somewhat startled expression on his face, "Looks like someone went too far last night at the Halloween party."

"Hmm? What's that mean?"

"Look over there. It's Doctor Akagi and Maya," Shigeru said, pointing at them as they made their way to the terminal.

Makoto looked at the two women and was surprised to see that Maya's uniform was unbuttoned in a few places above and below her bra, though it was nothing too embarrassing. Doctor Akagi on the other hand brought a slight blush to both mens' faces. Her lab coat fluttered behind her and her dress shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing her navy blue bra to…basically the entire Geofront.

The Doctor's shoes clacked as they climbed up the steps leading to the train station. She was followed closely by Maya, whose mind seemed to be lost in some far away world.

"Oh, good morning first Lieutenants Aoba and Hyuga. You checking in to HQ?" Ritsuko greeted.

"Um, yes, Ma'am. And you?" Makoto said as he tried to keep contact with Ritsuko's eyes.

"Oh, Lieutenant Ibuki and I are heading up to the surface for breakfast."

"I…see," Makoto said, his voice trailing off as he watched Maya stand beside Ritsuko and stare at her cleavage with the rosiest of blushes on her face.

"Well…in that case, you might want to...to…-"

Shigeru considered his words carefully

"-um…button…er- check your buttons…both of you…"

"Buttons?" Ritsuko asked.

"Buttons…" Maya repeated blankly as she continued to stare at Ritsuko's bra with wide eyes.

"Yeah…you know. Like, your buttons," Shigeru said again as he tugged on the collar of his shirt for emphasis.

"Oh, those buttons," Ritsuko said.

The Doctor looked down and immediately blushed.

"MAYA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Ritsuko screamed!

"What!? I-I'm sorry Ma'am! I didn't realize!"

"YOU DIDN'T REALIZE MY SHIRT WAS UNBUTTONED?" Ritsuko asked in disbelief as she turned around and fumbled trying to push the buttons through their slits.

"N-no Ma'am! I'm sorry! I was d-day dreaming!" Maya said as she hid her red face behind a clipboard she had instinctively carried with her from HQ; her distracted mind not thinking to set it down or remembering why she even picked it up in the first place.

After re-buttoning her shirt, Ritsuko turned back around and faced her co-workers before giving Maya an amused grin.

"What are you doing hiding behind a clipboard? Why do you even have that with you?"

"I-I don't know, Ma'am."

"Give that to me," Ritsuko said as she held out her hand and Maya reluctantly placed the board in her palm.

"Here, Lieutenant Hyuga, will you take this back to the office where it belongs?" Ritsuko said as she handed it off.

"Of course, Ma'am," he said as he took it from her grasp.

Ritsuko turned back to face her heavily blushing assistant before sighing.

"Geez, Maya. You're a wreck," Ritsuko said as she extended her arms and tugged Maya closer by her loosely attached uniform.

The shy technician blushed even harder and became extremely stiff as Ritsuko's fingers started toying with the buttons on her regalia, the doctor's nails occasionally brushing against her stomach or breasts and sending chills down the young lady's spine.

"There," Ritsuko said as her fingers tickled Maya's neck straightening out her collar.

"Now, time for breakfast. I'm starved. I guess I'll see you two in an hour or so," Ritsuko said to the two men, who then bowed as Maya and Ritsuko boarded the train.

"Man, what was that about?" Shigeru asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"You don't think…they're like…a thing now, do you?"

"Mmm, I dunno. They were kissing last night. But, Maya looks like she's the only one who remembers. Anyways, that's not important. What is important is that you go ask the Captain out."

"Oh, please. You're still going on about that? She's just gonna say no."

"Maybe so," Shigeru shrugged, "But aren't you the one who said you're fighting for the possibility? But, what possibility do you have…if you don't ask her?"

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.


	12. The Long Road Home

UGH! THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO GET OUT! Just like always. I'm sorry everyone. I guess it's just something to be expected now. I'm trying to get this stuff out quicker, but it's just not happening. While I'm appreciative of all my fans, I certainly hope no on is frothing at the mouth for my work. Haha.

Anyhow, I have a couple things to say.

First, regarding the rating and content of this story. As most of us know... here at FF, they don't allow M rated stories (That's what the guidelines say anyways. They don't seem to be terribly enforced) and sex or highly explicit violence. (Apparently, that doesn't stop people from posting it...) This story is going to have both later on. That being said, there's a very real possibility this story could be removed. (I know this site has had purges in the past) No need to fear though. I have this story saved in multiple places. If it does get removed, I'll probably re-upload it on a site that does allow explicit stories. I don't know where for sure I'd re-upload it, but I'd be sure to let everyone know that I did upload it again and where once I figure that out. If it doesn't get removed, feel free to keep reading it here. If it does get removed, I will post a notice in my profile, and I'd also post a 'story' entry to let everyone's whose decided to follow me know as well. Also, another thing to note, I'm highly against censorship, so I'll probably not be writing a non-explicit version of this just for this site. (Why would you even want a non-explicit version though? Why is that a thing? Who in their right mind doesn't want to sink their teeth into a dirty juicy lemon?)

Also, chapter 8, I think I might've finally found out how I'm going to handle this. There's only a few more finishing touches I need to make if I decide to finalize this decision. However, it's probably still going to be awhile before it's out, but I'll try my hardest to get it out as soon as possible.

.

Anyhow, I haven't slept in a couple day, and I'm as tired as Misato is in this chapter. This is the last chapter of Sunshine in the Morning. Hope you enjoy reading it.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Sunshine in the Morning

The Long Road Home

.

Gentle dark red eyes fluttered open to view the morning world. Confusion took form on a waking girl's face before remembrance of the Halloween party the night before replaced the void in her mindscape. Slender pale fingers brushed the girl's blue hair from her face.

She realized she was leaning against a sleeping boy's shoulder and she slowly pulled away from him, making sure not to wake him.

The girl stood up from the couch she'd fallen asleep on and looked around the room she'd awoken in.

Glowing plastic pumpkins where next to several of the walls and bags of candy were on the table near the center of the room. The room itself was mostly dark, the only light coming from an open door.

'This is strange. Why do they celebrate in such a manner?'

Rei walked towards the open door, and upon exiting the wreck room she'd spent the night in, began looking for a clock. Ten feet down the hallway and around a corner held the answer to her curiosity. It was seven in the morning. She would need to be in school soon and so would her fellow pilots.

She stiffly turned around and walked back into the dark room.

Just before stepping into the room, she felt something soft under her foot. She looked down and saw that her mummy costume was slowly starting to unwrap itself from her body and that one of the strips of wrapping had been dragged under her when she had last planted her foot. However, Rei gave it no mind past her initial curious examination, and continued into the room as her outfit steadily became more unraveled.

Rei approached Shinji, who was still sleeping on the couch next to Misato. The little blue haired girl had never woken anyone up before, but she knew that he would need to be at school in about an hour. She stared at him for a moment before she awkwardly poked the boy's cheek.

He didn't stir and Rei continued to stare at him, perhaps expecting a delayed reaction. When he still made no indication that he would wake, Rei decided to gently pry his eyelids open with her fingertips

That seemed to do the trick as the boy finally woke up, even if he did look a little startled.

"Rei? What is it?"

"We must be in school soon, Ikari. I took it upon myself to ensure that you arrived on schedule."

Shinji yawned and rubbed his eyes before stretching and yawning again.

"Oh, well, thanks."

Shinji stood up and looked around the dark room.

Asuka was passed out on a chair across from the couch and Misato was sleeping like a log on the couch he'd just been on.

"I guess we should wake them up too, huh?" Shinji said with a tired smile.

Rei remained quiet and glanced at Asuka before quickly returning her gaze to Shinji. The boy couldn't tell for sure, but it almost seemed like Rei didn't want to wake the others. Though, why she wouldn't want to was beyond Shinji. It wasn't like Asuka didn't go to the same school and Misato had a job to do at NERV. But, maybe Shinji just wasn't reading the mysterious girl right.

Shinji went ahead and started gently shaking Misato in an attempt to wake her. The woman didn't budge much, though her nose twitched some as she snored.

This wasn't the first time Shinji had dealt with a sleepy Misato. But nonetheless, Shinji never enjoyed having to wake her up when she was as tired as an exhausted boulder.

He grabbed her arm and tugged her in the opposite way the she was leaning.

She drunkenly mumbled something in her sleep.

"Nuh, jus one more drink, th'n I swear I'll go home."

At least it seemed Shinji was making some progress in waking the woman up. He tugged at her one last time, trying to induce a falling sensation that would hopefully wake her up if he could topple her onto the other side of the couch.

He pulled her arm and finally managed to bring her face crashing down onto the cushion of the couch.

"Uuuugh, who's it? What're you want?" She grumbled sleepily into the fabric.

"Misato, it's time to wake up. I need to go to school and you have a job here at NERV," Shinji said to the woman.

"What's school? You dun have school," she replied.

"Yes, I do have school, Misato."

"Nuh. I excus'd you out th' oth'r day."

"You what?" Shinji asked the drunkenly mumbling woman.

"You dun have school t'day. I'm takin' th' day off n' so are you."

Misato had been excusing the three pilots from school a lot recently. And, while under the law, an excuse from NERV was a perfectly legal reason to not go to school, Shinji still felt uneasy about it; like he was still breaking the rules society had laid out for him.

"Well," Shinji sighed, "I guess if we aren't going to school today, then I guess we're just going home. I'll wake Asuka up."

Shinji approached the sleeping girl, but quickly lost the will to wake her as she let out an angry snarl in her sleep and started squeezing the cushion she was resting on as though she were choking someone.

"On, second thought, maybe you should wake her up, Misato."

The still drunk woman stood up from the couch, swaying back and forth some as she tried to keep her balance. Her eyes struggled to focus on the sleeping redhead.

Misato stumbled her way around the table between the couch and Asuka. But right as she was about to step around the corner, she tripped on the leg of the table and began toppling forward; her breasts plummeting towards Asuka's face.

'Whoops…' Misato absent-mindedly thought mid-fall.

The very next moment, Asuka's muffled screams could barely be heard through Misato's boobs, but she was definitely screaming alright.

"CN'T BRTH! CN'T BRTH! G'T OOF, YUU PRVRT!" the girl desperately screamed into the abyssal cleavage of Misato's chest.

"What's was th't sweetie?" Misato slurred before passing out on top of Asuka.

Rei blinked in confusion as she watched Asuka squirm and struggle between Misato and the chair she was on. Her head finally emerged out from Misato's boobs, and she gasped for air.

She growled and tried pushing the older woman off her, to no avail.

Asuka craned her head over Misato's massive mounds and caught a glimpse of a somewhat worried Shinji.

"STUPID SHINJI! WHAT'RE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?! GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S KILLING ME!"

The boy rushed over to Asuka's side, panic all over his face.

"Wh-what should I do?!"

"YOU PULL AND I'LL PUSH! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"R-right!"

Shinji circled around Misato and wrapped his arms around Misato's waist and yanked at her while Asuka put her hands on Misato's breasts and pushed as hard as her slender little arms allowed her to.

"M-Misato! You need to wake up!" Shinji groaned as he pulled on the woman even harder.

"YEAH, WHAT STUPID SHINJI SAID! WAKE UP AND GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

Rei watched the two children try to hoist the woman off of Asuka. She almost felt what could be described as amusement as she viewed the spectacle, though she never failed to keep a straight face.

Eventually, the combined strength of Asuka and Shinji triumphed over the sleepy woman, and Asuka sent the woman toppling backwards onto Shinji.

"M-Misato-" Shinji choked out from beneath the slowly waking woman.

"Who said did whaaa?" Misato questioned as her eyes fluttered open.

"He's trying to say it's time to wake up, you bedheaded hag," Asuka huffed as she crossed her arms over her breasts and stamped on the floor with her Halloween costume's thighboots.

"Oh…" Misato said in false understanding, "Tell th- doorman I'll make some coffee f'r him soon."

"What? Oh my god! She's still fucking drunk! Urrrgh…" Asuka groaned impatiently.

"M-M-Mi…sat…oooooo!" Shinji once again struggled to say as the woman laid on top of him, "You're…..crushing me!"

"Hey! Would you wake the fuck up, Misato?! You're gonna loose a pilot if you don't," Asuka spat.

"Of course…" Misato said as she still refused to move.

"A…suka! Help…me!" Shinji begged as his arms aimlessly grasped at the floor around him.

"Why should I help you?" Asuka said as she closed her eyes and lifted one of her hands as though she were holding her reasons in her palm, "You peeked at me when we were on the Over the Rainbow. You peeked at me my first night here in Tokyo-3. I mean, sure you make good food and you did just help me, but that doesn't even begin to repay what you owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Why, of course! I am only the prettiest girl in all of Japan. It's a blessing you get to live with someone of such prestige and beauty."

"Asuka! Please! I'll make you cupcakes when we get home! We have the day off from school. Misato pulled us out. I swear, I'll make you double the amount I made last time."

Asuka breathed in and then gazed at the ceiling of the wreck room in thought.

"Hmmm….Make it triple, then we have a deal."

"Yes! Sure! Please! Just help me!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I did!"

Asuka smirked and then lifted her foot, positioning it on Misato's hip. She then forcefully pushed the woman with her heel and she rolled off of the gasping boy beneath her.

"Don't think that baking a few cupcakes is going to get you off the hook, Third Child. You still owe me," Asuka said as she smiled at Shinji with a very satisfied but very devious smile.

"Right…" Shinji said, just grateful that he could breathe again.

He rolled over and began trying to wake Misato up. It was probably a futile effort, but he had to try.

"Hey, does anyone know where she keeps her keys? I'm not leaving our lives in her drunken hands, so I'll be the one driving us home."

"Asuka, I don't know if that's a good idea," Shinji said as he looked up at the proud girl.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a good idea! Unless you'd rather drag her back home in a train car? Besides, I'm an Eva pilot. Driving a car is probably simple. And even if it isn't, it's not like they're going to arrest me. They can't! I'm too important."

"You make it sound like you haven't driven before," Shinji said, becoming more unsure of Asuka's plan by the moment.

"I haven't! But, like I said. I'm an Eva pilot. What could possibly go wrong?"

/

-Going Places-

/

"ASUKA, STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Shinji screamed in terror in the back seat of Misato's Renault.

"NO WAY! THE ONLY THING I'M GOING TO KILL IS THE SPEED LIMIT!"

Rei calmly sat in the shotgun passenger seat, seemingly not worried about a thing as Asuka swerved back and forth between multiple cars driving down the freeway.

"And, I thought Misato was a bad driver!" Shinji said as he desperately tried to keep his still unconscious guardian from breaking her neck or busting her skull as Asuka manically drove Misato's car down the road at speeds that could have made even a fighter pilot's stomach churn.

"HEY! I'M NOT A BAD DRIVER! I'M AN EXCELLENT DRIVER! I'd love to see you drive at this speed and not crash into anything, stupid Shinji," Asuka bragged as she looked back at Shinji and stuck her tongue out at him.

"JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE THROUGH THIS!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with me behind the wheel!"

/

Ritsuko and Maya had just walked out of a restaurant, having just finished breakfast. The pair walked across the parking lot to Maya's little red car. The young technician had a dreamy and content look on her face, as though everything were going her way.

The two women were just about to get into Maya's little car, but something was…off. Ritsuko heard…a sound. And, eventually, Maya noticed it too.

"Do you hear that?" Ritsuko asked as she strained to hear the sound a little better.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. It sounds like..."

"Like an engine…" Ritsuko finished.

"And it sounds like it's coming this way."

"Perhaps we should wait before we get on the road. It sounds like they're speeding. And…maybe it would give us a little time to…you know." Ritsuko suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"O-oh! Yes, Ma'am!" Maya said with a blush.

Ritsuko approached her protégé like a cat stalking a mouse. She pushed her against the door of her little car and bit at her neck, causing Maya to whimper as she felt Ritsuko's soft lips meld with her flesh.

Maya raised her hand, and grabbed Ritsuko's hair gently.

"R-Ritsuko!"

"I wish we could do more. But, we are in a parking lot after all," Ritsuko murmured before kissing Maya and sucking on her lips as she pulled away; leaving the poor defenseless girl breathless.

Suddenly, a metallic blue flash managed to steal Ritsuko's attention from Maya. It roared past the parking lot they were in and then screeched around the corner of an intersection.

"Was that…" Ritsuko asked as her voice trailed off.

"Was what what?" Maya replied in a daze.

"I think that was Misato's car!"

"What was it doing?" Maya asked, still trying to reconnect with reality.

"Nothing good by the looks of it."

/

"ASUKA, PLEASE SLOW DOWN!"

"NO WAY! WE'RE ALMOST HOME!"

"THAT'S WHY WE SHOULD SLOW DOWN!"

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DRIVE IT BETTER, THEN YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Asuka said as she took her hands off the steering wheel.

"NO! PLEASE! ASUKA! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Look, Ma! No hands!"

"ASUKA PLEASE!"

"Just kidding!" Asuka said as she stuck her tongue out and glanced at Shinji in the rear-view mirror before putting her hands back on the steering wheel and braking as hard as she could.

Shinji's face slammed into the back of Rei's seat.

"Well, here we are!" Asuka sung.

Shinji felt like he was going to throw up. Even Rei looked like she wasn't very comfortable, though Shinji was probably one of the few people who could notice it with how well she hid her discomfort. Somehow though, Misato had slept through the entire hell-raising car ride.

Shinji opened the door of the car and threw up on the pavement. Rei stepped out and then Asuka after she'd removed the keys from the ignition.

"Are you ill?" Rei asked Shinji gently.

"No…No…I'm fine."

"Well that's great. Because, we still need to get this lazy hag up the stairs and to her room. And, you can bet that I'm not going to be the one to haul her up there. I've done more than my fair share for the day. So, I leave this task in the capable hands of you, Shinji!"

Asuka then pranced up the stairs to the apartment.

"Oh, and don't forget my cupcakes, Shinji! Apple with maple frosting. I expect them to be baked, decorated, and delivered to my room before dinner tonight."

"Got it…" Shinji exhaustingly moaned, "So much for a day off from school."

/

Misato woke up to the scent of a sweet aroma. She immediately knew it was Shinji's cooking. There was no mistaking it. He was cooking Asuka's favorite cupcakes again.

Misato smiled at the thought of him.

'What a sweet boy. He's so thoughtful.'

She stretched. Misato was expecting her hangover to be much worse with how much she drunk last night.

"HEY! WOULD YOU HURRY UP WITH THAT LAST BATCH OF CUPCAKES!" Misato heard Asuka yell.

"They're almost done!" Shinji shouted back.

"AND MAKE SURE YOU GET TO WORK ON DINNER NEXT! I'M STILL HUNGRY AND I WANT TEMPURA FRIED SHRIMP AND UDON!"

"Don't worry. I won't rest until it's done!" Shinji shouted again, albeit somewhat more tiredly.

Misato's smile grew a bit wider and she got up and exited her room.

The setting sun shined through the windows. Rei was sitting on the couch, seemingly watching a show, but obviously not paying much attention to the television. The living room was hot, no doubt a result of Shinji's cooking. Asuka was nowhere to be seen, but she was probably in her room playing video games on her handheld.

Shinji carefully scurried into the living room carrying a platter of freshly made cupcakes.

"Oh, hey Misato. I'm sorry. Dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"No problem. I'm not too hungry right now."

Misato's stomach then growled.

"Well, I thought I wasn't. Anyways, no rush," she said as she smiled at the boy warmly.

He smiled back and continued on his way to Asuka's room.

"Now, Asuka, you really should wait until these have cooled down some-"

"Fuck waiting for them to cool down! I want them now!"

Misato giggled and then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rei.

"So, what're you doing here, cutie?"

Rei's attentive eyes locked with Misato's sleepy ones and she replied in her usual manner.

"Shinji recommended that I stay here for the night. He said that he would cook for me and nourish me with nutritious food that I do not possess at my own living quarters."

"Aww, that's so nice of him, isn't it?"

Rei looked back at the television.

"Yes, Ma'am," she said only a little louder than a whisper.

"You and him are going on that date soon, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That is correct."

"Ooh! I can't wait to buy you a bunch of clothing! It'll be so fun to expand your wardrobe! I can't wait. Trust me! I'll make you look absolutely stunning for your date! Shinji'll have no choice but to fall for you!"

"Fall for me?" Rei asked with only the slightest discernible concern, "I do not wish Ikari to be injured."

"Oh, no, not that kind of fall, silly girl. You'll see what I mean when the time comes."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.


	13. NERV and High Society

Okay, just a little (Actually, look down and you'll see it's not so little.) announcement and also a few notes.

The Announcement: I do plan on writing a fic for Kill la Kill and a fic for the Final Fantasy XIII series. (Sorry to anyone who doesn't like 13 or Final fantasy in general/doesn't like Kill la Kill. My ideas come to me, not the other way around. I just happened to get an idea for a fic for 13 and KLK.) Anyhow, it'll probably be a very long while before I get around to either of those. The reason mostly being that I'm trying to refrain from writing more than one fic at a time. With my schedule, it takes me at least a week to write a standard full length (10,000-15,000 words) chapter, and more times than not, it takes longer than a week. Because of that, if I worked on more than one fic at a time, it could easily take me months to update a story. So, I'm holding off on writing the Kill la Kill and Final Fantasy XIII stories. (I don't even have them fully planned out yet, so obviously.)

I will say right now though, that (I really hate to get anyone excited this early on, but) The Final Fantasy XIII fic would probably have a threeway pairing with Snow, Serah, and Lightning, among other side pairings. And, yes…I know incest isn't everyone's thing. It's really not mine either, (No, really though. I hate my sisters. They've been ass wipes to me my entire life.) but I love writing stuff that makes people (and myself) uncomfortable. I do plan on this Eva fic making people uncomfortable also, just as a warning. (No, seriously, if you don't like weird shit, or just can't stomach it, I highly recommend you get out now before the story in this really picks up. There's not going to be incest unless you consider Rei and Shinji incest, but there's going to be all kinds of other fucked up stuff in this) There's gonna be weird and uncomfortable taboo shit in the later chapters of A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love that I hope really just grosses some of you out. The characters are going to go through traumatic events and it's going to drive them to do strange things, some of which will run parallel to the anime, and some of which will be entirely new scenarios that I thought up just to exaggerate the mental illness aspect that almost all of the Evangelion characters possess in one way or another. I'm going to push their psychological limits as far as I can while still trying to keep them in character.

The Kill la Kill fic would probably be a pairing between Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki, Senketsu, and maybe Junketsu. (Yes, I know. That's so fucking weird. A fucking incestual lesbian harem that also has clothing as members of the ensuing orgy. I know how fucked up that sounds. That's the whole reason I'm going to write it.)

That's really about all I can say for those two fics right now. I have the basic stories outlined, the pairings, the settings. All that stuff is down. I just need to make up the journeys for them. How the characters get to where they go; that sort of thing. If I feel REALLY confident, and I mean more confident than I've ever felt about anything else in my life, I may start writing them before A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love is completed. But, that's not something I'm seeing as a likely thing, so I wouldn't encourage anyone to bet on that happening. I mean, maybe once I'm down to the last few chapters of this story, but that's a little different than starting midway through.

Also, I've made a poll to determine which story comes next, Kill la Kill or Final Fantasy XIII. I suppose that, once this story is finished, whichever has more votes at that time will be what I write about next. For anyone who hasn't voted on this site before, the poll can be found at the top of my profile. It's not very noticeable, but it is at the top. (Might be different on phones? I have no idea.)

The First Note: This story ended up having a lot more fanservice in the earlier chapters than I had originally intended. What can I say? That's just how stuff goes. Anyways, there's going to be a part in the story where the fanservice is toned down much more than it is right now. What can I say? That's just how stuff goes. But, don't worry. The fanservice will come back full force once the pilots all get together.

The Second Note: Asuka calls Rei "Freakazoid" a lot because, at this point in the story, Asuka is not entirely familiar with Rei or how she acts when in danger or how she's so willing to throw her life away. So, for now, I've had Asuka calling Rei "Freakazoid" like she does when she first meets her at school. (Or, in this story, when they meet on the Over The Rainbow.) After Rei has gone through a few more serious things with Asuka witnessing her going through these things, Asuka will make the transition to calling her "Wondergirl." I probably should have explained this a few chapters ago…

The Third Note: I am looking for beta readers right now. I've contacted a couple people who seemed like they would be good candidates, but, honestly, I've never really gone about having anyone beta-read anything for me, so I don't know who the best beta readers for Evangelion fics would be. If anyone knows any good beta readers, feel free to put me in contact with them or vice versa. It would be greatly appreciated. I know that the beta reading process would slow down the output of my chapters a little bit, but I think it would be a worthwhile sacrifice that would hopefully increase the quality of my delivery.

Sorry for that huge-ass wall of text. Hopefully it didn't bother anyone too much. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the others, but longer than the last four I've posted. Anyways, this chapter is kind of paired with the next one. I can't say too much about the next one yet though, and I probably won't say anything about it until after it's published. I was kind of contemplating publishing this chapter on Christmas, but I figured I'd made everyone wait for chapter 8 long enough. So, I guess this is my early Christmas present to everyone.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 08

NERV and High Society

.

"So, today's your big day; your special date with Rei?" Misato squealed in glee.

"Y-yeah. S-something like that," Shinji said with a blush on his face.

He was trying as hard as he could to focus on making everyone in the Katsuragi household their breakfast, but it was proving to be difficult. Misato and Asuka were talking, shouting, or just being more distracting than usual. And, while Shinji wasn't the type to be very easily distracted, the constant excited teasing from Misato and disgusted disdain from Asuka wasn't helping him make their food any faster.

"He never would have gotten a date if you hadn't actually suggested it," Asuka said nonchalantly, "And from what I've been lead to believe, it wasn't even him who did the asking out. I heard that the blue haired freak actually had to ask him. How awkward is that? I mean, come on."

"Oh, come now, Asuka. The guy doesn't always have to ask the girl out."

"I guess, but it's more proper and romantic. And it might encourage him to grow a pair. He's going to need some balls if he's ever going to get good at fighting angels. You don't get anywhere being scared."

"Now, Asuka, we don't talk about balls at the table. Not that I haven't eaten them for breakfast before…"

"Oh my god, Misato. Can you not make everything so sexual?! Please, I'm going to lose my appetite. And, I can't afford for that to happen. I'm staaaarving! I haven't eaten since bedtime last night."

"Well, you're the one who mentioned it first…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A SEXUAL WAY THOUGH!" Asuka shouted as she stood up out of her seat and slammed her hands down on the kitchen table for what was probably the hundredth time since she'd arrived in Tokyo-3.

"I didn't either, heheheh" Misato giggled, "I was talking about mochi ice cream balls. What were you thinking of?"

"YOU WERE NOT! YOU SAID NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE! WHERE THE HELL ELSE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO EAT ICE CREAM IF NOT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE?!"

"I said the table. Not the kitchen table. So, I don't know where you got that from. Of course you eat ice cream balls at the kitchen table," Misato said with an innocent smile.

Asuka's eyes narrowed and she glared at Misato while she slowly sank back down into her chair.

"You… Don't look at me. Don't speak to me. Don't think about me. Don't breathe my air," Asuka said as threateningly as she could to her guardian, which only caused Misato to laugh even more.

At that moment, Shinji decided that breakfast was finished cooking, and kept quiet as he handed Asuka a bowl of oatmeal and Misato a cup of miso soup. He then quickly attempted to retreat to his room so that he could hopefully have a few minutes of peace and quiet before the day began in earnest.

"Hey, Stupid Shinji, make sure you look nice for her. It's the least you could do to try to prove you're at least somewhat of a gentleman," Asuka said casually, but with some disgust.

"O-of course, I will!" Shinji replied, trying not to blush.

"Wear that suit I sacrificed half of my paycheck on when we were training to fight that last angel."

"W-why does it matter to you what I wear? It's not your date," Shinji abruptly asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, so that's what giving a little helpful advice gets you these days," Asuka huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in her usual fashion, "Look, you idiot. I know how to impress a girl. And what I'm saying is that if that blue haired freakazoid has any semblance at all to a normal human being, she'll appreciate you being dressed nicely.

"What was that, Asuka? You know how to impress girls? I knew you'd always be a hit with the ladies," Misato cooed in a teasing manner.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY FIVE SECONDS AGO, MISATO?!" Asuka fumed as she glared at Misato once more with bloodshot eyes.

"Aaaaanyways, tell me after you get dressed, okay Shinji. I'll drive us to Rei's place. We'll pick her up then go get her some more clothes. Then I'll drop you off at the park next to the cake shop," Misato said with a wink.

Shinji nodded and then awkwardly turned on his heels and made his way back to his room.

/

-A Garden of Garb for a Girl-

/

"We're almost there! I can't wait to see Rei!" Misato squeaked.

Shinji sighed. He didn't know how his guardian could constantly be so excited. Being excited all the time, like she was, seemed so exhausting to him. It must've been a girl thing.

'Going shopping with other girls makes girls excited, right? That must be it,' Shinji thought as he looked out the window of Misato's Renault.

The Western edge of Tokyo-3 was just as Shinji remembered it, the only exception being that a few more buildings had been torn down. Dust could be seen visibly blowing against the windows of the car. Demolished buildings rested at the side of the road and rubble lay strewn halfway through the street. And, the apartment that Rei lived in was clearly visible in the distance.

Shinji wondered if anyone even lived in the same complex as Rei. He'd never seen anyone else when he'd visited his quiet friend. There were a couple cars in the parking lot, but they never moved. Perhaps the owners were killed in one of the angel attacks. Or maybe they were just abandoned. Either way, they couldn't have been driven for months. A thick coating of the constant white grime, that was more than prevalent in this part of the city, was building on the paint of the cars, slowing turning them from neon yellow and metallic blue to a dull, pale, matte, white.

"Hey, Earth to Shinji!"

"Hmm? What?"

"You okay? You looked kinda lost for a second there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well, like I was saying. I'll buy Rei her clothes, and then I'll drop you and her off at the cake shop. Then, I'll head home and make sure Asuka isn't too bored by herself. Anyhow, I'll be leaving you and Rei to get home by yourselves for…reasons," Misato giggled before nudging the boy with her elbow, "If you get into trouble, call me. Okay? You do have your phone with you, right?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Is it?" Misato asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Shinji placed his hand on his pocket, but found, to his surprise, that his phone wasn't in his pocket.

"I don't know? You tell me why it wouldn't be," Misato said as her face become more smug with each passing moment.

"Misato…give it back."

Misato pulled the phone out of her cleavage and held it proudly in front of her.

"Only if you say the magic words."

"Please, give me my phone back, Misato."

"Nope. Those are not the magic words."

"Then…what are the words?"

Misato smirked once again.

"The magic words are…Rei, will you marry me?"

Shinji's face became very red, as usual for the easily embarrassed child.

"I-I'm not saying that!"

"Why not? You're already going on a date with her."

"It's not like that! Not at all! We're just friends. She only asked me to because you told her to. Besides, I don't think she even likes me like that."

"I dunno about that. She could."

"Why would she? I'm just like Asuka said. I'm weak and I'm a coward and I'm not…very…good at anything."

"You're just selling yourself short."

"But, Asuka said so."

"Asuka can say lots of things."

"Asuka's been to college."

"And so have I," Misato said, looking away from the road for a second to wink at Shinji.

"Well… Asuka graduated-"

"Asuka's never even dated anyone, Shinji. At least not seriously. Asuka's smart, but I'm pretty sure I know better in this case. Rei is quiet and she keeps her feelings to herself, but a she's not emotionless. At least…I don't think she is."

"I-I know that. But, I still find it hard to believe that she'd…like me like that."

"Shinji, you cannot be serious right now! Have you payed attention to her? I would hope that you have. She is your friend and fellow pilot after all."

Shinji didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was too embarrassed. He knew that Misato liked to tease him, but he knew that she was about to go beyond that now. Of course, Shinji had paid attention to Rei. She was one of his only friends. But, that's all it was. Friendship. To think that Misato would seriously suggest it could be anything more was incomprehensible to the young teen sitting next to her.

"Shinji, come on. Haven't you noticed how you make her smile? No one can make her smile. I've never seen her smile for anyone but you. Not even for the commander, Shinji! Your father, the one who raised her, can't make her smile. Doesn't that mean something? It has to! I know it does! I swear, Shinji, she has feelings for you. She just doesn't know it yet."

Once again, Shinji remained quiet. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that Misato's words had at least some truth in them. He really didn't see her smile that much. But, there was no denying that when she did smile, Shinji was usually not far away.

/

Rei took a single step outside of her apartment. It was a beautiful day. With the exception of the constant heat and the dusty atmosphere around Rei's apartment, it could be a comfortable one too. The sun was shining high above Tokyo-3 and a mild breeze streamed through Rei's sky-blue hair. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the dry wind blowing across her face.

The wind ceased, and then Rei took another step and another. Before she knew it, her feet were gliding down the stairwell in a quick but calm manor.

Strange feelings had begun to present themselves to Rei in recent weeks. And, she believed that the one she was feeling now was nervous anticipation. But, it was different. It wasn't the same kind of nervous. It wasn't the same kind of anticipation. She'd felt similarly before almost every battle with the angels. But, this time, it simply wasn't the same, though Rei failed to put her finger on what exactly about this anticipation felt different.

It felt like something big was happening. Of course, an angel trying to destroy the world was also a big thing. But, it didn't feel like the world would end tomorrow. Instead, it felt, to Rei anyways, like her life was just beginning.

Rei's feet had unconsciously taken her to the parking lot of her apartment building. And there she waited for her future to arrive. But, her future would have to be put on hold for a moment, for someone had just decided to call her.

Rei reached into the pocket of her school uniform and opened her cheap, metallic, blue, flip phone. Her previous good mood reverted to that of her usual stoic and aloof composure.

"Yes, Commander Ikari?"

"Rei…"

"Yes, Commander…"

A cold silence stretched on for almost five seconds.

"What are you doing, Rei?"

"Waiting, Sir."

"For what?"

"For your son and Captain Katsuragi, Sir."

"Why?"

"Because I am to go on a…date…Sir."

Another long silence permeated between the two.

"Do you know why I called, Rei?"

"I do not."

"Section-2 has reported that you have been behaving…strangely recently. Strangely in that you may not be acting in a way that best suits my interests or yours. I am concerned for you."

"I do not understand, Sir."

"Come to my office tonight. Nine o'clock. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir."

Gendo hung up the phone, leaving Rei curiously wondering and worrying in the middle of the parking lot.

Soon enough though, Rei's mind was brought back to a more content place as she saw Misato's Renault approaching her apartment.

A small smile grew on the girl's face as the car came to a screeching stop and Misato rolled down her window to call out to her.

"REI, DARLING, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOUR DATE! HOP IN SO WE CAN GO GET YOU SOME CLOTHES!"

With a few swift movements, Rei gracefully approached the car, opened the door, slid her slender body behind Misato's seat, and then fastened her seatbelt behind Misato.

Next to Misato, Shinji sat blushing, trying to hide his face from Rei until he could compose himself a little more. Rei smiled at this, which probably would have made him blush even more if he had been looking.

"I am ready, Captain. We may go," Rei said quietly.

"Then, you better make sure your seatbelt is fastened and that you brought a map. Not that we'd need one. I know this city like the back of my hand."

/

"So, how well exactly do you know the back of your hand?" Shinji asked in frustration after Misato had finally found the clothing department.

"You know, you're really starting to sound like Asuka," Misato said in an attempt at making a comeback, "But, if you really must know, I don't know the back of my hand all that well. I'm much more familiar with my palms. That's so much softer and they're better at so many more things than the back of my hand."

"Ooookay, I think I've heard enough. Let's just go get Rei her clothes," Shinji said as he tried to fight against another blush.

Misato all too happily took the lead and pranced into the clothing store, knowing full well that, with her paycheck, she probably shouldn't be buying any more expensive clothes. Alas, the thought never crossed her mind and upon walking through the door, she grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged her through aisle after aisle of clothing, almost leaving Shinji behind..

"Ooh, how about this one, Rei? Or this one? Oh, no, this one! This one's cute," Misato said after finding a short yellow dress.

She held the dress in front of Rei, who looked down and eyed the article of clothing thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…" Misato said as she glared at the dress with a critical eye, "Nah, it's too bright for you. It's a cute dress by itself but it's just not your style."

"My style?" Rei asked in wonder.

"Yeah, like what fits you, you know?"

"I thought that is what measurements were for."

"No, no, no! Not that kind of fit, silly girl. Fit as in, what goes well with you. We all have a sort of style. Asuka's style is sort of elegant and casual. Shinji's is formal and casual-ish I guess. My style is…well, my style is self-explanatory," Misato said with a naughty smirk, "And your style is…is….well…that when you're not in your plugsuit," Misato said as she gestured towards Rei's school uniform.

"My style is this?" Rei questioned as she looked down once more and examined herself.

"Yeah, but not for much longer. I'm going to change that today! I'm going to make you-"

Misato rushed to Rei's side and placed her arm around the small girl's shoulder before looking off into the distance.

"-Say it with me: Stylish…" Misato said as she wiped her hand across a seemingly invisible wall in front of her.

"Stylish…" Rei repeated blankly.

"Stylish?" Shinji asked with some concern, "But, Misato, we're just going to a cake shop and we don't have the money to-"

"Hush, Shinji!" Misato interrupted, "We're making Rei stylish! It is her destiny now and there is no fighting it."

/

"Nope, I don't like this one either," Misato moaned as she tossed another dress over her shoulder, which Shinji promptly picked up and placed back in its place on its rack.

Rei had been standing almost perfectly still for a good thirty minutes as Misato held dress after dress in front of the girl, trying to find something that she thought went with her.

"None of these really seem Rei enough to me," Misato said as she once more tossed a beige colored dress behind her.

Misato reached over to the neatly folded stack of dressed she'd picked out, and lifted a very short, very tight black dress off the top before once again holding it in front of Rei.

"This one seems too much like something I'd wear," Misato groaned as she threw the dress away along with the others.

She then held up a dark silver dress.

"Hmm, the silver works with your hair and skin, but it's just a little too dark. So, nah," Misato said as she once again tossed the dress behind her.

"Shinji," Misato called out.

"Y-Yes, Misato?"

"Find me more dresses, and fast. Daylight is burning."

Shinji obediently began searching through the rows and columns of clothing. But, how was he supposed to know what went with Rei. Fashion was Misato's specialty.

He searched high and low, and tried to avoid any colors that Misato had already discarded the other dresses over, which amounted to just about every color. The only colors she'd been pleased with were white dresses, blue dresses, and a couple silver ones. Still, none of them met Misato's expectations. But, at least it had given Shinji a guideline.

'No red, yellow, orange, green, gold, dark blue, or black. That only leaves white, silver, purple, and light blue…but where would I find ones like that?'

Shinji looked around, but failed to see most of the colors he was searching for. Somewhat surprising. He was expecting to see more blue at least.

"Oh, why'd she send me to do this?"

At that moment, Shinji's phone rang, which caused the boy to jump considering the store was rather quiet and he wasn't expecting any sudden noises.

He hastily pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that Toji was trying to reach him. A smile spread Shinji's lips just enough to be noticeable before he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, shut up, Kensuke! I'm on the phone, man!"

"Ooh, harder, Toji! HARDER!"

"KENSUKE! SHUT UP! And quit being a girl while you're at it."

Shinji laughed a little at the image he pictured. Kensuke and Toji were the biggest connection to normal everyday life that Shinji had. Through Toji and Kensuke, he had a glimpse of what normal life was like.

Normal Life.

Shinji had almost forgotten that normal life was a thing. Nowadays, he could scarcely imagine what it would be like to live with a loving father and a living mother; maybe even a little sister or brother. Going to school every day and doing homework every night only to do it all again the next day, until finally, the weekend would come and he could do something fun with his family like go to the movies or beach.

Thinking about the possibility of normal life didn't make it any more likely though.

"Hey, Shin-man, so, me and Kensuke were playing this video game right?"

"IT'S SO AWESOME!" Shinji heard Kensuke shout in the background.

"Yeah, but, anyways. It gave us this idea and all. We figured we'd go play laser tag tomorrow and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along with us."

"YOU COULD SHOW US YOUR SKILLS WITH A GUN!" Kensuke once again said loudly enough to ensure that Shinji heard him.

"Yeah, a laser tag gun. Not a real one. Of course, we know you already probably shoot virtual guns all day down at NERV, so if it seems too much like being in the Eva, we could just go get ice cream instead or something. But, we just figured it would be a good chance to get you away from that murderous Asuka bitch for a day so that we could do something fun."

"And maybe Misato would drive us there," Kensuke swooned.

"Um, uh, y-yeah. Yeah. That…sounds fun actually," Shinji said, his reply a little more upbeat than he was expecting.

"Heheh, just be warned. Kensuke and I are pretty good at laser tag. Anyways, we'll just drop by your place sometime tomorrow. So, I guess we'll see you then."

"Heheh, yeah. See yah," Shinji said as he hung up his phone.

But, right before he put it back into his pocket, it rang again.

'Who could it be this time?'

He held the phone up and saw Asuka was trying to call him, which might have dampened his mood just a bit.

"Yes, Asuka?" he groaned as he held the phone up to his ear.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

"W-what?"

"I said, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

"I-I don't understand."

"Uggggghhh! Look, since you're gonna be with Freakazoid tonight, I need freshly cooked food. Misato said she'd take me somewhere nice for dinner tonight. Well, guess what? Its mid-day and she's still not back yet. So, I call her and I ask her what the hold up is. She says that you're picking out dresses for the freako. So, hurry up! I don't want my evening ruined because of you."

"I-I only just started looking. Besides, Misato is the one who keeps turning down all the dresses. She's probably gone through almost forty by now. If she'd just pick one, then we'd have been out of here twenty minutes ago."

"Oh my god!" Asuka groaned through the phone, her tone so disappointed that Shinji could almost see her head falling into her palms out of exasperation.

"I'm sorry Asuka."

"Which store are you at, you idiot? I have an idea."

"The same one we went to when we were doing out synchronization training for the last angel fight. The place where you got that red dress."

"Okay, good. Go to the southeast corner of the store. There's a blue dress on display back there. Or, at least, there was when we went there. I'm like…a hundred percent sure that it'll be just fine for Miss Freako. If Misato still doesn't like it, tell her I said that she can shove a train car up her ass."

"I, uh, I'll…be sure to…tell her that. Bye, Asuka."

"Hmph!"

Shinji hung up his phone and sighed in relief. That ended better than he'd expected.

Shinji returned to that task at hand.

'Southeast. Blue dress.'

Shinji did as Asuka told him to, and sure enough, he passed an aisle of clothing, and there before him, illuminated by a soft white light, was a beautiful strapless blue dress being displayed on a mannequin.

The bodice was a light blue, and as the dress went lower, it got progressively darker, though the color remained on the lighter side overall. The hem of the dress looked like it would reach down about to Rei's ankles if she were currently wearing it. And, on the surface of the fabric appeared to be occasional specs of glitter that dazzled Shinji's eyes when he looked at it just right.

"There's no way Misato is going to turn that down."

/

-Never Too Late for a Date-

/

"I'll see you two later. Don't stay out for too long, And Rei, I'll drop your other clothes off at your apartment" Misato said as she revved her car engine.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rei replied so quietly that Misato probably didn't hear it over her car.

"W-we won't stay out too late," Shinji said as he looked at the ground trying to hide his blush.

"Good. Have fun!"

Misato then sped off back toward her apartment, probably trying to make sure she wouldn't be too late by Asuka's expectations.

Shinji and Rei both stood staring at the cake shop across the street from them.

It seemed like a quiet place. Shinji didn't know if that would make it easier or harder to talk to Rei though.

"Well, there it is," Shinji awkwardly said to the girl next to him.

Rei turned her head to face Shinji, her eyes saying so many things that Shinji might not ever understand.

"Um, Rei, are you sure you want to do this? You'd be paying for almost everything."

"Yes, I am sure."

"Oh, okay, well, um," Shinji said as he awkwardly stepped onto the crosswalk.

Rei followed Shinji's lead and took a step onto the road so that she was next to the boy, but she made sure not to go any further than him.

She looked at him once more. The skin on his face was tight and red. Fear and discomfort were evident in his dark blue eyes. His hands were shaking from nervousness and his teeth were visibly grit through his barely open lips.

"You are afraid. Why?" Rei asked.

"I-I'm not afraid. It's just…"

"Do not worry. I will protect you."

Shinji quietly gasped and looked at Rei with wide eyes. He smiled and nodded at the girl which prompted her to smile back at him.

"Come," Rei said as she grabbed the hand of a somewhat more confident Shinji and walked across the street with him.

Upon entering the cake shop, the first thing the two children saw was an absolutely massive cupcake topped with vanilla frosting and jelly beans. Though, it couldn't rightly be called a cupcake; it was almost as big as a normal cake if not bigger.

Rei and Shinji looked at the other various displayed cakes in quiet awe. There was a set of small cylindrical chocolate cakes with accompany chocolate icing, a strawberry shortcake, and a rather large tiramisu cake among many other sweets.

"Wow, there's so many! Which one do you want, Rei?" Shinji said as he eyed cake after delicious cake.

"I am…having a hard time deciding…I like this one," Rei said as she pointed at the monstrous cupcake, "But, this one also appealing," she said as she then pointed at the tiramisu.

"I like the cupcake too. It's pretty colorful with all those jelly beans on top." Shinji said with a small laugh

"Then, we shall get that one," Rei said having made up her mind.

"J-just like that? Are you sure you want that one, Rei?"

"Yes."

Rei then took a few steps over to the cashier, and began placing the order rather more confidently than Shinji would have managed. After hearing Rei's choice of cake, the cashier looked surprised, unsure if the two children could really eat it all. But, Rei was adamant in her request, and before long, the two children were sitting at a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant, cutting off slices of the cupcake while they conversed quietly.

"-and if you wanted me to teach you to cook, I could do that…I think. I might have time after school if I finished my homework early. Maybe Asuka could help me finish quicker or something. She's been to college. And, that would help me free up some time so I could teach you some things."

"That is…nice of you, Shinji. I would like that."

"I wonder what I could teach you to cook first. I guess, since you seem to like the cake so much, I could teach you how to make that. Then, you could have cake whenever you wanted."

"That would be very…pleasant," Rei said with a smile.

That smile.

'Misato was right. Ever since that night…-'

Rei picked up a slice of the cake with her fork and placed it in her mouth, still smiling as only Rei could smile.

'- she's smiled at me and no one else,' Shinji thought with a smile of his own.

"Hey, Rei?"

Her attentive red eyes locked with Shinji's, acknowledging his question.

"Does anyone else ever make you smile?"

"No."

Shinji felt his heart stop for just a moment before little bursts of adrenaline started shooting through his body.

"And, why is that?"

Rei took a small breath like she was about to say something complex and explanatory, but, all she ended up getting out was, "I…am not sure."

"And, why do I make you smile?"

Rei looked down at the tabletop in thought.

"Because…-"

She remained quiet and examined her thoughts. This was something that she realized just now that she was curious about as well. Why did Shinji make her smile?

"-…you…are…-"

Rei was carefully examining her inner working as well as the world around her, the boy in front of her, and the events of her past. She wanted to make sure that she conveyed her thoughts as clearly as possible, and so Rei, as was expected, was thinking very intently about exactly which words she wanted to use.

"-…my….friend. You…have been kind to me. You have shown me care. You have…come to my rescue. You…are…a good person, Shinji. And, that makes me feel…good. It makes me smile. It makes my heartbeat increase, which is sometimes alarming to me. But, it also feels...correct somehow; like I should not be afraid that I experience heart palpitations when I think about you."

"Y-you think about m-me?!" Shinji questioned with a rather intense blush.

"I do. I do not understand you. It is rather inviting to think about."

Shinji's cheeks shouldn't have been capable of becoming any more flushed, but they did.

"Shinji, you look ill. Are you well?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just dizzy and my fingers are tingling."

"You do not seem well. Should I find help?"

"No, I'm fine. Really. I just need a minute."

"You do not seem fine," Rei said, before she placed her fingers on Shinji's wrist to measure his heartbeat, which only caused the boy's heart rate to accelerate even more.

"You are suffering from tachycardia, just like I do occasionally when I think of you. But, your heartbeat is much more severe than mine. Perhaps, you should go see Doctor Akagi and ask for a depressant or perhaps blood pressure medication. I am not professionally informed, but this does not seem healthy."

"I feel like…this is something that Doctor Akagi can't help me with."

"Why is that?"

"Because, it's the same thing that happens to you. When, I think about you, sometimes my heart starts beating faster and I get dizzy. It might also be because Misato teases me all the time which makes me think of you, but still."

"You think of me as well?" Rei asked as her eyes got a little wider.

"Y-yeah, sometimes."

"What do you think about me?"

"Um…usually things I probably can't say here. Like I said, Misato teasing me and all that makes me…think about stuff that I shouldn't think about."

"What kind of things do you think about that you shouldn't think about me? Why shouldn't you think about it? What is wrong with thinking about it?"

"R-Rei! I-I-I can't explain it!"

"Then, you should keep thinking about it until you can explain it. That is what I do."

"Rei!" Shinji said as his blush came back full force, "I really don't think you understand what I'm saying!"

"Then…isn't that why you should explain it to me?"

"I…I…I…guess you have a point," Shinji said as he hung his head in defeat.

Now, Shinji just had to find a way to explain himself to Rei without sounding like a freak or accidentally scaring her.

Rei patiently observed the boy while he thought about how to put his thoughts into words.

"Well, um…you see, sometimes Misato says things. Wait, er, okay, it doesn't matter what Misato said. But, sometimes, I think about you and sometimes I just feel really small…I guess. I feel like I'm not good enough. I feel like I'm not cut out to be an Eva pilot. But, other times, I think about you and I feel like, if I look up to you enough, and if I follow you, maybe I'd be able to be better and maybe I'd be able to be an okay Eva pilot and a more reliable friend. And, maybe, instead of you protecting me, we could…protect…each other."

"That is why your heart beats faster when you think of me?"

"Um, yeah, that's one of the reasons…"

"That is…pleasing to know, Shinji. I am happy that you wish to be better."

'That came out a lot more awkwardly than I wanted,' Shinji thought as he took a breath.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, each taking another bite of their food. Time seemed to stretch on as they chewed the soft cake and looked out the window to see the sun slowly getting lower in the sky.

"Shinji."

"Y-yes?"

"I believe…we already protect each other."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You attempted to rescue me after we fought and won against the fifth angel. I was not in need of rescue and would have been fine without your assistance. But, you still chose to help me."

"That wasn't really me protecting you," Shinji said as he scratched the back of his head, "If I were protecting you, I'd have made sure you weren't in danger in the first place."

"Shinji."

"Yes?"

"I believe…that you changed. And, I believe that I did too after that battle. If you have changed, I think…you will protect me. We will protect each other. We will protect the world."

Shinji sat in silence, unsure of what to say to the girl.

"Shinji…do you doubt me?"

"I…don't think so," Shinji questioned more than answered, unsure if he was saying what he was supposed to.

"Do you doubt yourself?"

"Um, sometimes…"

"Do not doubt yourself. If you doubt yourself, you doubt me also. …I will protect you so that you can protect me."

Shinji was unsure if he could really trust such a statement. This seemed like some kind of covenant that he simply would not be able to uphold. But, for the moment, at least, Shinji managed to smile at Rei's words and give her a rigged nod. And for Rei, that might have been all the assurance she needed.

/

Rei and Shinji sat quietly on a bench in the park across from the cake shop. The cupcake had taken them quite a while to finally finish, but they had managed, even if the sun was now setting.

In the distance, blue clouds were gathering, signaling an overnight storm, but the sun still reflected beautifully off of Rei's dress, hair, and skin, making it look like she was glowing. Shinji couldn't help but stare out the corner of his eye. Rei looked stunning as she watched the sun slowly set behind the buildings of Tokyo-3.

"Hey, Rei, we might need to go soon. It looks like it's going to rain tonight and you wouldn't want to ruin your dress."

"Yes…we should…soon. But, this is pleasant. I wish to stay here…only for a little while longer."

/

Gendo Ikari waited patiently at his desk. It was almost nine at night. Rei would be arriving soon.

"Hey, Ikari, I'm checking out for the night if that's okay with you," Fuyutsuki called out as he put on a rain coat and headed for the door.

"That is fine," the Commander said coldly.

"If anything happens, you know how to reach me," Fuyutsuki said as he took his final steps out the door from Gendo's office before it shut behind him.

The usual deadly silence that inhabited the Commander's office returned as Fuyutsuki left. The only noticeable noises were the occasional groaning of metal and the barely audible thunder that sometimes managed to travel all the way down to the Geofront. Then, of course, there was also the buzzer to the office which had just rung.

Gendo pressed a button under his desk and the door quickly slid open to reveal Rei, her wet hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Rei."

"Commander."

She walked into the office; the new shoes Misato had bought and dropped off at her house earlier in the day gripped the floor tightly and allowed her to confidently stride forward.

"Where did you get those?" the Commander said as he looked at the various new clothing articles Rei wore.

"Captain Katsuragi bought them for me."

Gendo remained silent, obviously thinking about what to say next.

"Was your evening to your liking?" the Commander asked, prodding for information more than out of concern or care.

"It was…enjoyable."

"Rei."

"Commander."

"I am going to ask you a series of questions and I expect you to answer them honestly," Gendo said, the tone of his voice hinting at doubt and distrust.

"Yes, Commander."

"Are you happy with your life?"

"I have everything I need. I am content, Commander Ikari."

'Am I content?'

"Do you have romantic feelings for my son?"

"I am unsure, Sir."

'Am I unsure?'

"Are you loyal to me?"

"Yes, Commander. Serving you is my only purpose in life."

'Is it my only purpose in life?'

Commander Ikari stood up from his desk and approached Rei.

Standing before her, he looked into her ruby eyes, and studied them. He looked for anything he could discern. Disloyalty, confidence, confusion, infatuation, discontent, but he could find nothing that would make him further doubt the girl.

"Very well, Rei. You may continue to get closer to Pilot Ikari because it works in my favor. But, only so long as you remain loyal to me. If your friendship or courtship with him threatens my plans, you will terminate contact with him immediately. And, if you don't, you will answer to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

"You are dismissed, Rei. Good night."

"Yes, Commander."

As Rei turned to leave the office, she couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong. She had told the truth, but it still felt wrong in someway. And, as the lost girl made her way back up to the surface, back to the rain covered streets of Tokyo-3, she couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of something bigger than she realized.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"You guessed it! It's Misato here with a sneak peak at the next chapter! And guess what! ...I actually don't have much of a chapter preview this time because the next chapter is going to be a surprise. Ooh, so exciting! Anyways, here's what I can say.

After I drop off Shinji and Rei for their date and deliver some extra clothes to Rei's apartment, I head home to take Asuka out on a date of my own. Mmm, sounds delicious, right? Sadly, things don't go as planned after Asuka brings up the subject of Shinji and Rei's date and I tell her a few things I probably shouldn't have. Terrified and livid at my words, Asuka makes a deal that I can't refuse and...well, read the next chapter and you'll find out. Next time on Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; On the Edge of the Dark Horizon.

Oh, and, of course, there's always the fan service!"

.

Okay, so, I know this chapter was a little shorter than some of the others. But, hopefully that's not too bad. Also, originally, this chapter was vastly different than what I'd typed up here. Originally, Asuka and Misato were also supposed to go along with Rei and Shinji and this wasn't even supposed to be a date between the two. And they were all going to go to a fancy restaurant with steaks and salads and there was going to be a band and Asuka was going to steal the microphone after the band quit playing and she was going to sing for the entire restaurant. But, that was months ago and I've made changes to my story since then, so this ended up quite differently. Anyways, that scene is still going to be in this story, but I just happened to find a much better place to fit it in.

Anyways, hope everyone liked this chapter. If you didn't go ahead and leave a review telling me what you didn't like. If you did like it, go ahead and do the same. I do love reading my reviews. The more reviews I get, the more direction I attain.

.

Update/Final Update: My computer died a couple days after uploading this chapter. At the time of writing this, chapter 9 has been published.


	14. On the Edge of the Dark Horizon

Okay, before I say anything else, I know what you're thinking.

"Garmmer, where tf have you been for the past three months?"

Well, you see-

"Garmmer, why tf did you abandon your story? Why did you abandon _us_?"

Wait, guys, I didn't-

"You can't just make us care about your work and then walk out of our lives!"

I didn't-

"I THINK IT'S TIME WE ALL START A RIOT!"

WAIT! PLEASE, BEFORE YOU DO THAT!

So, a couple days after I posted my last chapter, my old asf computer died. I tried everything to fix it, but it wasn't happening. So, I decided it was finally time to start saving up for a new computer. Soooooo, I did... Except that, after my computer died, a bunch of other shit happened (so much shit that I'm not even going to bother listing all of it here because I've been up for three days typing this and I'm tired and I want to go to bed) and my house was basically falling apart on me and I had to pay to get tons of things fixed. After all that stuff was paid for/paid off, I could finally get back around to saving up for a new computer. But it still took awhile. So, that's why I've been gone for more than three months. I was finally able to get a new computer a few days ago.

I hope you'll all forgive me. I'm very sorry to all of you who've been waiting for this chapter. I've been up for a few days typing this. I've barely eaten anything. I just really wanted to get this chapter out for everyone who's been waiting.

Also, a little refresher, this chapter takes place during Shinji and Rei's date for the most part.

I guess that's about it. The only other thing I have to say is that this chapter gets pretty explicit. So, a warning to anyone who's sensitive, without spoiling anything, stuff get's real in this chapter. I cried typing a lot of it. Maybe I'm a softie. Maybe you'll be tougher than me or maybe you won't. Anyhow, big EXPLICIT warning here! Do not read this if you can't handle it.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 09

On the Edge of the Dark Horizon

.

"Asuka, I'm home!" Misato jovially called out as she closed the door to her apartment.

"Warrrrk" PenPen squawked from the living room.

"Finally! I was really starting to get hungry."

Misato stepped into the kitchen and saw Asuka and PenPen watching TV on the couch in the living room.

"So, where do you want to go to eat?" Misato said as she continued to her room to get changed into something more classy.

"Any place that isn't going to put half a ton of rice on my plate and make me eat with a pair of twigs," Asuka snorted jokingly.

"There's an Italian place on the north end of town…I think. Or, maybe it was the South side?"

"But are they going to make me eat my ziti al forno with chopsticks?"

Misato stepped into her room and began replacing her casual clothes with something more elegant.

"Who knows? Maybe they might have those dick looking things you like so much."

Asuka sighed.

"A spoon, Misato. It's called a spoon. And you don't use spoons to eat pasta and more than that, they don't look like dicks."

"Of course they do," Misato said as she leaned part of her naked body out from her room with an amused smile on her face.

"Misato, please. I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since last night. I don't want to lose my appetite."

"Your wish is my command, princess honeybunch," Misato teased as she leaned back into her room.

"Hey! I told you to not call me that!"

"Hmm? What was that! I didn't hear you?" Misato teased again.

Asuka snorted again and mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, right. I bet you didn't hear me the first time I said that either."

She directed her gaze back to the show she was watching; a documentary on what Antarctica was like before second impact. PenPen seemed to take special interest in the occasional shots with penguins, letting out a "wark," every time he saw one of the birds on the screen.

Misato stepped out of her room in a black dress with a repeating purple diamond pattern on it.

"So, how do I look?" Misato said as she posed.

"Ridiculous," Asuka mumbled without even looking at Misato.

"You could at least show a little enthusiasm," Misato huffed playfully.

Asuka sighed and begrudgingly examined Misato's dress.

"What's with you and purple?" Asuka mumbled.

"What's with you and red?" Misato retorted with a smile.

"Touché…"

"Anyways, you decided on where you want to go for food yet?"

"I dunno. Whatever place is the farthest away from Stupid Shinji and the Freakazoid; preferably some place on the other side of the world. Sheesh, I just can't stand the thought of them. He's probably still a virgin and probably drooling over the thought of her. Disgusting."

"He's not a virgin, Asuka. I know you're really fiery sometimes, but can you just chill so we can get something to eat?"

Asuka had gotten very quiet very quickly, and was glaring at Misato. But, it wasn't her usual glare. It wasn't anger in her eyes, but rather, a stunned expression.

"Heheh, what's with that look? Is there something on my face?" Misato asked a little awkwardly.

"What…did you say?" Asuka asked calmly, though it was obvious she was struggling to keep her composure.

"Is there…something on my face?" Misato repeated.

"No…before that. You said…he's not a virgin.-"

Misato's heart stopped, realizing the mistake she'd made.

"-How…do you know that?" Asuka finished as she looked into Misato's eyes with what might be called fear.

A blush appeared on Misato's flustered face and her heart was beating a million times a second. She knew that she was in big trouble if she didn't think of very good excuse very quickly.

"Asuka, I-"

"Did you fuck him? Did you fuck him like how you fucked Kaji?"

"No, Asuka, I didn't!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW?! HOW MISATO? HE'S SUCH A PANSY! THERE'S NO WAY HE'D TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"He sort of did… something happened between him and Rei and he came to me for advice. It kind of got out of hand after that and I might have done some things I shouldn't have done. But, I was only trying to help him, Asuka. I was trying to motivate him. You didn't see him before. He was scared of the angels, and he still is, and I was just trying to convince him to fight. And we were on the clock; I…I was trying to save the world."

"NO! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD! YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT! YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE! YOU RAPED A KID!"

"Asuka, I-I barely did anything to him," Misato said as she put her hands over her mouth and her voice started to waver.

"Yeah? And what about me? What about Pilot Ayanami? You grab us all the time! It's so fucking sick! I let it slide because you're my Superior Officer and it didn't seem serious but…Jesus…I think I'm going to be sick. I can't believe I let you touch me like that."

"Asuka…I was…I was just fooling around with you. I…didn't mean to…to hurt you," Misato said as fearful tears threatened to spill over her cheeks.

"I…I don't believe you. And, even if I did, it wouldn't change anything. I don't know what you did, but you did something really fucking weird and sick to that kid and I don't feel safe around you anymore. I'm…I'm going to have you COURT MARTIALED!" Asuka screamed.

"No, Asuka! Please, I'll do anything! Please, don't do this!"

Asuka was shaking in fear. She could fight an angel without flinching, but this was too strange. This fear was so different. She felt exposed and vulnerable just being around Misato. Asuka could feel her hands trembling as she curled her fingers into fists. She wished she had something to hold onto; a knife, a broken bottle, a fork, anything to defend herself with if Misato tried anything.

Misato fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her chest. Tears slipped down her cheeks before falling onto her trembling thighs. Misato looked up at the couch where Asuka was sitting. Hear tears combined with the mid-day sun streaming through the balcony window behind Asuka served to silhouette the girl. But, Misato could still manage to make out Asuka's frightened eyes, even with her tear-blurred sight.

"Please, Asuka. Please. You're my friend. I care about you. I'll do anything to make it better. Please, you don't need to tell anyone."

Asuka's lips curled into a fierce snarl, her frown exposing her grit teeth. She stood up from the couch and walked towards Misato.

"Can't you see?-"

Asuka stopped in front of the kneeling woman and raised her still trembling right hand.

"-Can't you…-"

Asuka brought her hand forward and slapped Misato as hard as she could across her left cheek.

"-CAN'T YOU SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M AFRIAD OF, YOU FUCKING SICKO!?"

Misato's head recoiled from the burning hit before she looked back to Asuka and broke down.

"ASUKA, PLEASE!" Misato cried as she groveled before Asuka.

The searing redhead seethed as she looked at Misato with a combination of fear and anger. Asuka didn't know what she was feeling. She'd never experienced anything like this before, and she didn't know how to react. It was tearing her apart. What should she say? What could she do?

"You're…you're disgusting."

"I-I kn-know. P-please, I'll do anything," Misato sobbed uncontrollably.

Asuka panted and glared at Misato, begging for forgiveness at her feet. Strangely, it made Asuka…

…

…content.

It pleased her to see she had such control over someone who should rightly have control of her if their military ranks meant anything. It felt…good to have control over Misato. Asuka's heartbeat sped up and her trembling became less violent.

"Anything? …Do you mean that?" Asuka questioned, her voice wavering a little less than before.

"Yes, anything. Please! The Commander doesn't need to know."

Asuka stared at Misato with thoughtfully uncomfortable eyes. No doubt, she was thinking of ways she could abuse Misato's status and make it her own power trip.

After a few moments of silence, Asuka spoke.

"To start, you aren't going to touch me anymore. I will not stand for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Misato choked out.

"Second, you will pull me out of school at least twice a week so that I can enjoy myself."

"But, Asuka. I already pull you out for sync tests and-"

"No. You will pull me out so that I can enjoy myself. While I love my precious darling Eva, I don't enjoy sitting in a dark fucking entry plug for three hours at a time. You WILL continue to pull me out for sync tests and for my own personal recreational purposes. This is non-negotiable. I do not need to be in school. I've already graduated college. You will excuse me from school twice a week! Is that understood?"

"Y-yes!" Misato cried.

"Third, you will do anything else I ask of you. If you don't, I will ensure that disciplinary action is taken against you. And with that, I have decided where we're going for lunch."

"Where?" Misato asked, sounding somewhat heartbroken.

"To the nearest liquor store. You're going to buy me whatever the hell I want."

"Asuka, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"But, Asuka, what if someone finds out? I'd be in so much trouble-"

Asuka smirked at Misato

"Yeah, and I wouldn't because I'm an Eva pilot. But, what do you think is the better deal, Misato? The punishment that comes with sexually assaulting a minor or buying someone underage a couple drinks?"

"Asuka, I just-"

"Besides, it's not like anyone is going to find out as long as Stupid Shinji keeps his mouth shut, which shouldn't be a problem with a little intimidation. And you already buy so many drinks. It's not like anyone is going to think you're buying them for me."

"Asuka th-that's enough. The charges you're threatening to push against me don't even carry that heavily here compared to other countries," Misato said in an effort to retake control of the authority Asuka had stolen.

Asuka huffed.

"Hmph, maybe an adult having sex with a minor isn't as big a deal in Japan as it is in say, America or someplace. I don't know. I didn't grow up here. But, you don't work just for the Japanese government. You work for a military force under command of the U.N. And guess who has the biggest say in the U.N. right now."

Misato remained silent. She knew that Asuka had her beat. Fighting with her would only serve to worsen her situation.

"Hmmhmmhmm, yep. America. So, don't think that they won't go after you, Misato," Asuka said with a smug look.

Misato remained quiet as she kneeled before Asuka. Really, she didn't have much of a choice. She had to do what Asuka said; at least until she could think of a way to turn the tables back in her favor.

"Fine," Misato sighed, "I'll get you your drinks. But, I'm not bringing you into the store with me. So, you're gonna have to decide what you want before I go in."

"No problem," Asuka said with an agreeable shrug, "I've already decided. I've never had brandy before and it sounds nice, so I want some of that, some rum if they have any, and beer. I'm sure that's not too bad to start off with."

"As long as you don't puke on my floor…"

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm better than that. I can hold my drink."

"I'd hate to ask how to know that," Misato said with a depressed smirk as she and her ward made for the door of the apartment.

/

-Secrets, Prices, and the Threat of the Loose of Lip-

/

Misato was almost back home after her excursion. Asuka sat in the passenger seat of Misato's Renault holding a few bags of alcoholic beverages in her lap. She was shaking with excitement and glee. She'd never had her own alcohol before. She'd always been forced to steal from someone in the past. And besides that, she hadn't tasted much outside of beer so, she was happy she was going to get to try something else for a change.

Misato pulled into the parking lot of the apartment. The sun was still hanging high in the afternoon sky, but it would be dark in a couple hours. Shinji would probably be home soon and Misato was dreading having to explain this too him.

"So, Asuka, if you could just keep this contained, that would help me a whole lot."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just get this stuff up to the refrigerator so that it's ready for me to drink later tonight."

"Eh-heheh, you know that alcohol doesn't need to be cold to drink right?" Misato laughed awkwardly as she climbed out of the car.

"Hmm? Why? Unless it hot cocoa or something, a drink that isn't cold…just doesn't seem fit to drink," Asuka asked curiously as she too stepped out of the car.

"Well, lots of alcohol is served cold and some even hot. But, there are plenty of drinks that don't have to be refrigerated. That brandy I bought you for example, you might want to try it just the way it is. They're aromatic and sometimes changing the temperature can kill the smells it gives off."

"Hmm, didn't know that. Guess I'll think on it then…" Asuka said as she walked up the stairs to Misato's apartment.

After the two ladies got back inside, Misato pulled a few cans of her Yebisu out of the fridge and retreated to her room. Asuka on the other hand put her beers in the fridge and set her rum and brandy on the kitchen table before sitting down to admire them. The brandy in particular caught her eye. A gorgeous auburn, ruby, brown liquid and it was all hers.

'Gott, it looks so delicious. I wander what it tastes like…'

She reached for the bottle and brought it closer to her face before unscrewing the cap and smelling it.

'Ooooh, that doesn't smell like I thought it would. But, I suppose the unexpected should be expected when experiencing something new,' Asuka thought with a shrug.

She began to tilt her head back along with the bottle, but something was still nagging at Asuka. She paused and held the bottle in front of her lips.

'Misato…'

She screwed the cap back on, placed the bottle back on the table, and folded her hands in front of her mouth in thought.

'Am I really safe here? I mean…is this really the right place to get drunk?'

Asuka heard Misato crush a beer can and toss it at the door of her room. The older woman was definitely flustered and anxious, even though she was trying to hide it.

'No. Misato…she's not safe to be around. Especially not if I'm drunk. She could take advantage of me too easily. If I'm going to do this, I need to be more careful. Think Asuka, think! If you can't be responsible while you're drunk, then you need to be responsible before you get drunk. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.'

She glanced toward the hallway that lead to the exit of the apartment and then looked around the kitchen for anything that might give her an idea.

'But, where would I go if not here. And how would I get there without being found out? There's got to be some way, surely.'

She got up and searched a little more around the kitchen, looking for anything that would grant her the ability to safely depart from Misato's apartment with her alcohol without having a possible run in with the law.

'Ooh, this might work,' Asuka thought as she picked up a white plastic grocery bag setting on a counter top that Misato had probably neglected to throw away.

Asuka returned to the table and loosely slipped the brandy into the bag, making sure the plastic wouldn't press to hard against the label on the glass.

"Hah, it's perfect," she whispered to herself.

She then quickly scampered to her room to changed out of the more formal clothing she was wearing in anticipation for the canceled meal that Misato would have taken her to if things hadn't turned out the way they had.

She changed into a white button up shirt and a short red pleated skirt before returning to the kitchen and dashing out the door as quickly and quietly as she could, hoping that Misato would be none the wiser to her absence until she could get far enough away that her knowing wouldn't be a problem.

"I should hurry though. I don't want to be out here when it gets dark," Asuka mumbled boringly to herself before glancing off into the distant cloudy blue horizon.

"And it looks like a storm might come through tonight. Don't wanna be around for that either," she added as an afterthought as her skirt blew gently in the calm but noticeable wind.

/

'How could I let this happen? Me and my big mouth.'

Misato sobbed quietly in her room. In an effort to comfort herself, Misato did one of the only things she knew. She'd downed a can of beer and crushed it in her fist before tossing it at the door of her room in frustration. She felt a couple of stray drops land on her trembling hand after tossing the mostly empty can and she licked them away like an animal nursing its wounds.

She then cracked open another can and began drinking it. The normally soothing bubbles irritated her throat and only reminded her of her regrets.

'I fucked up. I inadvertently betrayed Shinji's trust. I ruined my already barely salvageable relationship with Asuka. And worst of all-'

Misato pulled the cold can away from her lips, trying to ignore her numb fingers.

'-I'm still here, doing what I do best.'

"Which is g-getting f-fucked up," Misato sobbed.

Her tears fell onto her shivering wrists before streaming down her arms and finally letting go of her skin by dripping off her elbows.

"I sho-should just g-go to bed. M-Maybe I can get this out of my head until the morning."

Misato set her beer aside and sat up in her futon before unzipping the back of her purple and black diamond print dress.

'So much for a fancy diner.'

But, before Misato could strip out of the dress in earnest, she heard shoes pattering against the floor.

'Asuka? What could she be doing?'

She then heard the front door opened and then shut.

'Oh no. Is she going to tell someone?'

Misato stumbled onto her feet and burst out of her room.

'She is! She's going to tell someone!'

Misato ran to the door as fast as she could, but her strappy heels slowed her significantly.

"Asuka, please don't do this," Misato whispered to herself as she barreled towards the door.

She twisted the door handle and forced it open. She was met with a windy silence and a cool stormy sky.

"Where? Where is she?"

She rushed to the nearest stairwell and saw one of Asuka's hands on the railing a few floors below.

"ASUKA, STOP! PLEASE!"

Misato's voice echoed up and down the stairwell and caused the red-haired girl to pause her decent for a moment only to speed up a second later.

Misato wouldn't be able to chase her in her heels. Asuka would have no competition at all. She was probably in tennis shoes with how fast she was rushing down the stairs. And so, Misato stood at the top of the stairs before stepping away and leaning over the balcony in front of the other usually vacant apartment rooms.

She saw Asuka sprinting across the parking lot, seemingly not breaking a sweat.

Misato couldn't help it, she had to call out to her. She had to try to stop her. Otherwise, Misato would never be able to fulfill her goals at NERV. She'd never be able to exact revenge against the angels after what they did to her, and her father, and everyone else she knew.

"ASUKA! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Asuka's voice was almost carried away on the wind but Misato listened, and listened well.

"AWAY! AWAY FROM YOU! AWAY FROM EVERYONE!"

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Misato tremblingly cried again as tears started streaming down her face anew.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SICK!"

Those words echoed across the walls of the apartment building and resonated within Misato's very soul. Misato watched as Asuka finally crossed the parking lot and sprinted out into the street. She almost got hit by an oncoming car, but she had momentum and barely managed to pass it as it skid to a halt. Misato finally lost sight of Asuka as she disappeared behind the corner of a building across the street.

"I'm…sick?" Misato mumbled to herself in shock.

She looked down at her hands and saw she was still holding her beer. She explicitly remembered setting it down when she was still in her room. But somehow...someway, she'd still managed to pick it up again. And, suddenly, it reminded her of all the bad habits she'd tried to get rid. And how she'd failed to purge them every time.

"I AM SICK!" Misato lamented as she threw her beer into the air and watched it plummet into the empty parking lot below.

Her legs felt weak and they gave out from under her as she leaned against the railing and cried abysmally into her arms.

/

Asuka felt free as she glided swiftly down the stairwell of Misato's apartment building.

Despite how scared and worried she was about what Misato had said earlier, she felt really good. The air was thankfully chilly today, the wind was at her back, the brilliant orange sunset shifted into a cool blue with the storm in the distance, and she was excited. For the first time, she was going to drink her own alcohol instead of stealing it from someone else in a petty manner.

She was proud. She was powerful. She was independent. She was successful. She was known the world over. She was beautiful. She had a monstrous machine as her plaything. She wasn't rich just yet though, but she was a woman now; there was no doubt about it. And she couldn't have felt better about it.

The experience gave her a natural high from a combination of the beautiful evening and her surging emotions. But it all came tumbling down in an instant.

"ASUKA, STOP! PLEASE!"

"Misato," Asuka growled quietly as she paused, "The stupid bitch heard me leave. I should have been more careful."

Asuka then scurried down the steps as quickly as she could, even though she knew Misato wouldn't catch her. She wanted to return to her previously state of bliss. And to do that, she had to be fast. She had to feel like she was flying. She had to feel like gravity couldn't touch her. She had to refuse the emotional weight that Misato wanted to place on her. And to do that, she needed to run. She needed to run as fast as she could until the wind blew away all her bad memories and everything that would remind her of them.

Before she realized just how far she'd ran, she was already halfway across the parking lot.

"ASUKA! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Asuka grimaced before smiling to herself and screaming back.

"AWAY! AWAY FROM YOU! AWAY FROM EVERYONE!"

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Asuka heard Misato's shaky and unsure voice yell again.

Asuka's grin widened as an opportunity to land an emotional blow on Misato presented itself.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SICK!"

Asuka didn't look back. She didn't want to and didn't care to. She continued running. She wanted to be free. She didn't want to be in danger.

She sprinted across a street. A car honked as it came to a halt, trying to stop before it hit the girl. She turned her head to face the car and spat on the driver's windshield before returning her gaze forward, towards her vague liberation.

She had done it. She was free.

/

-The Wandering Girl-

/

She ran. She didn't know how far, but she ran. She ran until her lungs burned and she was choking on her own spit. She ran until her legs hurt so bad that it felt like they weren't even there aside from the pain. She ran until her heart was pounding so hard, she feared it might give out. She ran until she simply couldn't breathe in enough air to keep herself conscious. She ran until she ended up in a park somewhere in the strange city of Tokyo-3.

She was disoriented and her vision was dark around the edges. She stumbled and tripped, welcoming the soft grass against her cheek as her face met the ground. The cool greenery was a relief against her burning flushed face.

Her long red hair covered her face, and though she was tired and fatigued, she was happy. And her hair couldn't hide her smile.

She dragged her arm across the grass, closer to her face. The brandy she was lugging with her was really starting to get heavy.

"I know I said I didn't want to stay out after dark," Asuka gasped through her panting, "but I'm so tired. And this feels so good."

The sun was quickly setting, and as soon as it disappeared, Asuka's eyes shut, exhaustion and contentedness finally taking hold as the world around her faded away.

/

'Where is she?' Misato wondered to herself.

After Misato had changed into some more mobile wear back at her apartment, she had been searching for Asuka for almost two hours. But, she'd had no luck in finding the girl. She'd checked every block around her apartment. She'd searched the video arcade down the street. And she'd investigated one of the restaurants nearby, but she couldn't find the girl. She might as well have vanished into thin air.

It would be dark soon and it was at this time, hopelessly sitting on a bench under a street lamp, that Misato decided that now might be the time to enlist the help of Section 2.

But, did she really want to involve them? If they found out about what happen between her and Shinji, if Asuka told them, surely, they would report their findings to the Commander. And then, Misato's life as she knew it would be over.

But what else was she to do? If Asuka was just left out in the streets of Tokyo-3 like some stray and unwanted animal, it had the potential to unfold into some very tragic tale.

"I've got to do it. No matter what happens to me, I should at least make sure she's safe. My future may be over, but hers isn't."

Misato reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and scrolled through the numbers until she reached a Section 2 Operator. She took a deep breath and speed dialed the number.

The ringing phone seemed to last an eternity before a woman on the other side of the line picked up.

"Hello."

"Um, hello, um, this is Captain Katsuragi. I was wondering if anyone had tabs on the Second Child."

"We do not. The Agent assigned to her reported that he'd lost track of her just over two hours ago. We have assigned a search party to look for her."

"How big is this search party?"

"It's an eight man unit."

"Okay, well, could we triple that? But, make sure that no one, and I mean no one, is allowed to engage her in conversation. Only me. If you find her, you tell me, but do not talk to her or make your presence known unless absolutely necessary. She's…upset right now, and I fear that unwelcome intervention might…impact her piloting capabilities. If you find her, tell me immediately."

"Understood," the woman said before hanging up.

Misato sighed as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

'All I can do now is wait,' Misato sighed as she rested her face in her hands.

"I wonder if those poor kids know that they're always being watched," Misato wondered to herself as she got up and headed to her car to search for the disappearing girl herself.

/

Asuka awoke to the sound of thunder in the distance. Her eyes shot open and her heartbeat went through the roof. But, she quickly calmed herself and sat up in the still cool grass.

Her legs ached and she began rubbing them to try to soothe the pain deep in her bones.

"At least it's not raining yet," Asuka said as she looked up at the dark, cloudy, night sky above the city.

If it wasn't raining yet, it soon would be.

The girl finally stood up, the bottle of brandy causing her to stand slightly off balance along with the breeze. Her skirt whipped in the wind some as a gust blew between her legs, causing her to shiver.

"It's…kinda cold," Asuka said as she pulled the bottle of brandy out of the plastic bag, "But you'll warm me up, won't you?"

She unscrewed the cap from the bottle and took a sip of the fruity potion. The alcoholic fumes wafted over her face and she became a little dizzy.

"That…just tastes…really strange. Why have I never had this before now? I don't even know if I like it."

After getting over the strange wonder of her first ever taste of a spirit, Asuka remembered where she was; the middle of a park. A couple hundred paces away, she saw street lights. Looking around a little more however, and she saw a lonely stone bench a little deeper in the park's interior, illuminated by a single lamp.

"That looks like a nice quiet place where no one will bother me."

She carefully approached the bench. Though it was isolated, it was also well lit and she didn't particularly want to be seen. She kept an eye out for any signs of movement in the darkness before she stepped into the light.

The light glistened in her deep blue eyes, before she finally closed them in comfort and took another drink before finally reaching the bench and taking a seat on the cold hard stone.

She took another drink, the burn of the drink throwing her deep into thought.

'Should I…tell someone? I mean…would that be…right?'

She looked at the bottle in her hands, the amber liquid inside it almost looked gold in the dull yellow light.

'Of course it would be right! What am I thinking?'

She tilted her head back and took another drink.

'But would it? Would it actually be right to tell? I mean…I'm an honorable person, aren't I? Honorable enough anyways. It…it was a deal.'

She pulled the bottle away from her lips. Her legs felt heavy and her head felt light.

'Why am I even thinking about this? I mean, it's not like it happened to me. It happened to that stupid Shinji. So, why does it even bother me?'

Asuka exhaled, and she smelled the fruity alcohol on her breath.

'Would she really make a move on me?'

Asuka's lips started trembling and a disgusted scowl formed on her face.

'Of course she would. She already has. She's already touched me multiple times. There's no reason to think she wouldn't try to take it further.'

She lifted the bottle to her lips again and let the liquid slip down her throat even though she was starting to feel nauseous.

'And now, I'm acting just like her. I'm drinking to drown my problems, my fears. Disgusting.'

She spat the brandy that was still in her mouth onto the ground. All of the sudden, it wasn't just the alcohol that was making her sick. She clutched her mouth with her free hand and tried to keep herself from vomiting.

'No. NO! I AM NOT LIKE HER! She's… out of control! She's disgusting. She's a pervert. She's a slob. She's a rapist and a pedophile. She's barely a qualifiable woman. But I'm in control of myself. I'm not like her! NOT AT ALL!'

Asuka felt a drop fall onto her hand, and then her head.

"So…"

The clouds finally started pouring their tears onto the lone girl.

"I'll just keep being me. I won't let anyone tear me down. And if anyone stands in my way, I'll burn them down. I'll let you get away with this for now, Misato."

Asuka stood up from the bench, but the alcohol hit her all at once and she almost fell back down from losing her balance. She could barely see straight and the wind, rain, and darkness didn't make it any easier on her senses.

"Guh, damn it."

The girl started walking as her legs wobbled beneath her. She was trying her damnedest to find some kind of shelter that wouldn't also require her to abandon her alcohol. That would be tough to accomplish, but all she could do was keep walking forward.

"I might be soaked," she said as she tossed her wet hair over her shoulder, "but I got sunshine in a bag…or a bottle I guess."

Asuka chuckled but the chill caused her to shiver and refocus her attention.

"Still, I really need to find someplace to stay."

And so Asuka stumbled slowly but surely through the darkness.

/

-Harder Times Like These-

/

It was dark now. Misato was really starting to worry. Shinji was probably home by now, but Misato didn't know for sure; she hadn't been home for hours now. In fact, she didn't know if Asuka had perhaps returned. It had been raining for awhile now and maybe she hadn't decided to stay out.

As Misato drove up and down the streets looking for the lost girl, she made the decision to go back to her apartment on the off chance Asuka had returned on her own.

She came to a stop at a traffic light. The red light reflected off the surface of her blue Renault, causing a purple gleam to gently glare off the water-slicked hood.

'I hope you're okay, Asuka. I'm so sorry for…hurting you. I'll make it better. I swear. Just, please, come home.'

"Asuka…"

The car behind Misato honked. The light had turned green, but Misato, in her distracted and distraught musings, had failed to notice.

In an effort to fix her mistake, Misato pressed on the gas a little too hard. The tires didn't grip the wet street immediately and she didn't go anywhere for a moment.

"Damn it all! Why does everything have to end up like this?"

She continued down the street until taking a turn. From here, her apartment was only a couple minutes away.

"I just want to disappear right now. I just want to disappear and drink," Misato whined as a few struggling tears slipped down her cheeks and neck.

"These kids are going to make me kill myself. Why? Why did I take them in? I'm not cut out for kids. I can't even take care of myself."

Misato saw her apartment in the distance. Slowly getting closer, she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. If Asuka was back, what would she say? If Shinji was there, how would she explain what was happening?

Before she realized it, she was in the parking lot. She exited the car and danced across the parking lot, trying to stay out of the rain puddles scattered about the place. Her cold shivering legs climbed up the stairs leading to her floor. And when she finally reached her apartment door, she pushed it open, afraid of what she would find.

The lights were on, so she assumed someone was home. She stepped inside and closed the door as quietly as she could. Her heart was pounding as she stepped around the corner of the foyer and into the kitchen.

She was relieved and disappointed that all she saw was Shinji sleeping on the couch, apparently having passed out from watching too much T.V. while waiting for her and Asuka to return.

Suddenly, Misato's phone rung, which once again caused her heartbeat to race. She rushed to pull it out of her pocket, almost dropping it in the process.

"Y-yes? …You found her!?"

/

Asuka barely knew where she was. She just knew she was very cold. She could barely feel her fingers from the numbing effects of both the cold and the alcohol. Water was constantly dripping into her eyes preventing her from seeing clearly, once again made worse by the effects of the brandy. She couldn't walk straight, but she didn't really know where she was going in the first place. She just knew she really wanted to be warm right now. The only part of her that actually felt to be a bearable temperature were her alcohol flushed cheeks, which starkly contrasted to that of her frigid nose.

She took another swig from the bottle. She'd drunk a fair, if not generous, portion of the liquid already. But, right now, the drink was the only thing keeping her warm at all.

"I…I coul real…ly use…use a bread that's fresh bake. Jus s'm'thingk warm," the girl slurred.

A drop of water clung to her lips, tickling them. She huffed and blew the irritation away.

"D'this sucks," she growled.

She looked down at the sidewalk to try to keep the rain out of her eyes. Looking into the puddles at her feet, she saw rippling reflections of the city and herself. She looked into her reflection's eyes.

Her eyes didn't have their usual bright luster. Usually they were so intense, she'd almost swear they could glow in the dark. But now, they just looked lifeless.

Her skin looked more pale than usual. It was normally soft looking and delicate. But in her reflection, it looked tight and dead.

Her voluminous and colorful hair looked washed out and heavy as it stuck to her shoulders and breasts.

But, Asuka wouldn't ever admit to herself that she looked like a frozen corpse, and so she kicked the water, scattering it in front of her.

"So st'pid."

A green car passed by her, seemingly not paying her any mind.

"Hmph, you'd thingk th't s'm'one woul be kind 'nuf to stop n' get me out'f the rain.-"

The cold girl sneezed and then continued shivering.

"-Not th't I'd get in'a car with s'm'one I dun know. Th't woul be st'pid. N' I'm not st'pid."

Asuka then stopped to think for a second.

"B't, if I'm not st'pid, th'n why'm I on the sidewhalk? N'd…like…why'm I t'lkin' to m's'lf?"

The girl stared into the distance for a few moments before coming up with her answer.

"'Cause I'm sm'rt. Heeheehee," she giggled.

She then continued forward, sure of...well, she didn't know what she was so sure of, but she was sure of something. Possibly herself, possibly the world, possibly the life of the night, or maybe she was just sure that the end would come eventually and that she should try to enjoy herself while she could. Though, being in the rain probably wasn't terribly enjoyable.

But, something broke the girl out of her positive thinking; a sudden pain in her head and a force pushing her back as she was trying to walk forward.

"WH'T THE F'CK!?"

Asuka looked up from the sidewalk and saw a lit sign displaying an advertisement for make-up. It had a beautiful Asian model on it with smoky eyes, long eye lashes, and silky black hair.

Asuka tried to set her bottle of Brandy down as gently as her dazed and tipsy body would allow her.

"DID YUH H'T ME YUH F'CKINGK B'TCH!?"

The woman on the advertisement only smiled back at Asuka.

"Ohhohohoh, I see. Yuh thingk yer bett'r th'n me, huh? WELL, YER A ST'PID F'CKIN' B'TCH."

Asuka drunkenly reeled her fist back and punched through the weak plastic, shattering it just above the woman's head.

She took a step back and examined the results of her efforts, but seeing her attack had missed its mark only served to enrage her further.

"YER A COCKS'CKER, YUH WHORE! I'LL SHOW YOU, guh. YUH THINGK YER PRETTYER TH'N ME? I'LL BEAT THE SH'T OUT'F YOU UNTIL I FUCKIN' D'SFIGURE YER D'SGUSTING FACE! "

She charged forward, tripping onto the sign more than body slamming it. She then grappled it, though, to any onlookers, it would have looked more like she was holding onto it for support to keep herself from falling. After she felt like she had a good grip, she repeatedly began smashing her fist into the plastic, pathetically beating the sign until she finally hit the lightbulb, causing the sign to go dim.

As her knuckles shattered the bulb, they came into contact with the hot wire inside it. Asuka's hand recoiled as she waved it around in pain

"OW, F'CK! H'W DARE YOU!" Asuka screamed as she then kicked the foot of the sign to land her final blow against it.

After judging if her beatdown was sufficient, and accepting proudly that it was, she noticed a sting in her hand. She looked down and noticed that she'd cut her hand in multiple places as well as burned it when she'd hit the light.

"H'llo old fr'nd. Th' night's d'rk n' I feel c'ld. Let's g't out'f here."

She turned around, almost tripping over her ankle for the hundredth time that night, and bent over to pick up her bottle of Brandy. She then crossed the empty street to get away from the scene of her petty crime, the warm blood leaking down her cold numb fingers bringing her some comfort.

A couple hundred feet down the sidewalk at the next intersection, Asuka could see what appeared to be a convenience store.

'Maybe there's something warm there."

Every step she took made her feel farther away and more disoriented. Every second, the wind blew against her skin and soaked clothes. It was so cold it hurt and she just wanted to scream. She wanted to run, but she was still so tired and she could barely keep her footing just walking. And if she lost her balance, she'd just fall onto the cold hard cement, which wouldn't help her in any way.

She trekked towards the store drunkenly and difficultly but with sure deliberation.

"J'st…a lil' longer," she groaned into the wind.

She was finally close enough to be able to look into the window of the store. Inside, she saw many things; candy, chips, and sodas among other things. But, one thing on a warming oven caught her drunken eyes more than anything else.

"Cheezb'rg'r," she hungrily slurred.

Asuka set her bottle of brandy on the ground outside the store, figuring she might be able to pass as sober if she tried really hard.

She took a deep breath and finally stepped inside, though the warm air didn't provide instant relief. She was cold deep into her bones, and she wouldn't be staying here for long, so she figured she probably shouldn't get used to it anyways.

She tried as hard as she could to keep her feet straight, but the alcohol, the smells, and the pleasure of warmth was overwhelming to her.

"Good evening, Ma'am," the clerk said to her.

"Y-yeah, good eve..ning," Asuka mumbled while trying to sound sober.

Asuka already knew what she wanted, but she was stalling in an effort to warm herself and because she just remembered that she had absolutely no money on her. If she wanted that cheeseburger, she was either going to steal it, which would be hard having no purse or loose clothing, though she could probably find some way to sneak it out if she needed to. Or she'd have to convince the man at the counter to simply give it to her.

'I'm an honorable person. I don't steal. I'm not some lowly criminal. I'll just…I'll use my feminine charms to convince him. And I'll pretend to be homeless.'

Asuka thought to herself as she gazed at the burger before turning her attention back to some treats she was acting interested in.

'Actually,' Asuka thought as she grimaced, 'I may not need to pretend.'

She made up her mind and made for the oven to grab one of the burgers before awkwardly heading towards the counter.

"Um, ex-excuse me, Mister."

The man set down the magazine he was reading.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I…I d-don't have any money," Asuka whimpered. Still trying to hide her intoxication, she made sure not to be too breathy with her words. She didn't want the man smelling any alcohol if at all possible.

"Well, I suppose you're outta luck, kid. This isn't a charity. We don't cater to strays."

Asuka's temper was starting to flare, but she tried to keep control of herself.

"Oh, p-p-please, Mister. I'm s-so hungry. I d-don't remember the last time I had any food. Please? Can I please have it? I r-really need it."

The man sat and thought for a second, but it didn't seem like he was going to change his mind before he next responded.

"Look, kid, I run this store. I'm sorry you got it rough. But, I need to make a livin-"

"OH, PLEASE MISTER! PLEASE! I'M SO HUNGRY! I'M SO COLD! PLEASE! I REALLY NEED THIS!" Asuka screamed as she fell to the ground pretending to cry.

The man stood in silence for a moment, before he spoke.

"Well, you are a very pretty girl…"

Asuka cringed.

"I…I see," she said in mock defeat, "I...I don't want it. You…can keep it."

Asuka slowly walked back to the oven to place the wrapped burger back onto it.

'You made me do this. I hope you realize that, you disgusting perverted jerk. I gave you the chance to be kind. And, I would have left without the food. But, when you make a disgusting offer like that…as far as I'm concerned…YOU DESERVE TO LOSE MONEY TO ME, YOU DISGUSTING PRICK.'

Asuka turned around as quickly and precisely as her drunk legs would let her. She bolted for the door as fast as she could, but the alcohol caused her to lose her footing just short of the exit.

/

-Nowhere To Go | Fatal Sins-

/

The man ran towards her as soon as she turned to try to escape. He was on her almost before she hit the ground. Asuka felt the man's fingers wrap around her hair and start lifting her up.

"Guh, N-NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"You little bitch. YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO TELL ME THAT AFTER TRYING TO STEAL FROM ME."

"Y-YOU DESERVE IT YOU PEDO FREAK!"

The man lifted the small girl up clean of the ground and brought her to eye level with himself before punching her in the cheek.

"AHHH," Asuka cried out.

The man wasted no time in punching her again.

"GaahhhHHHHHHHHHHHH," Asuka shrieked in pain and fear.

The man then punched her in the gut before tossing her away from the door.

Asuka's wet clothes grabbed the cold tile floor, stopping her from sliding.

She tried to get up but before she could, she was kicked in the gut and was knocked against the counter.

She had blood leaking from her mouth and nose, but despite the fear she felt, she was calm; like she was ready to accept her fate, whatever it may be.

"You piece of shit," Asuka said as she spat some blood out of her mouth.

"You little shit talker," the man said as he kicked her again right as a lightning strike lit up the sky outside the shop, followed shortly by thunder.

The air was kicked out of Asuka's lungs and she was left gasping for breath instead of screaming for salvation

The man knelt down in front of her and grabbed her shirt. Asuka, weak and dazed, put her hand on the man's arm to try to force him off of her, but she was losing consciousness rapidly and provided next to no opposition for the man as he tore her shirt open.

Asuka heard the buttons of her white shirt click and clatter across the floor in front of her, but it sounded distant, like she was in a dream.

Before she knew it, the man was punching her yet again. The pain spread across her entire body, her ribs, her jaw, her legs, her stomach. It was all the same. All of her essence devolved into pain.

The last thing she felt before slipping into unconsciousness was the sharp slap of the out of control man.

/

"Asuka."

The girl squinted her eyes shut as hard as she could.

"Asuka, my dear, it's time to wake up. You have training today."

"I don't want to train today, momma."

Kyoko pulled the warm covers off her young child.

"And, I want you to know how to protect yourself. Come now, Asuka. I already let you sleep in and Miss. Nozomi just arrived. It would be rude to keep her waiting. I'll take you somewhere nice to eat if you get up."

"Fine," Asuka grumbled as she climbed out of bed.

"That's my girl. I'll tell Miss Nozomi you'll be down in just a minute. You better not go back to bed young lady."

"I won't," Asuka said, obviously still tired and bored.

"Good, now get dressed," Kyoko smiled as she left and shut the door to Asuka's room.

Asuka pulled off her nightwear with an annoyed moan and then slipped into her physical training uniform as fast as she could, not wanting to keep her trainer or mother waiting any longer than needed. She was already up, and she'd rather just get her responsibilities done with so she could do something fun and maybe go someplace nice for lunch with her mother.

After tying her hair back, Asuka opened the door and went down stairs to face the day head on.

"She's progressing really well. She's a tiny thing, but she'd very fierce. I really think she has a lot of potential."

"Do you really? Oh, that makes me so proud of my little girl," Kyoko squealed.

"If she learns proper form and technique at this age, I really think she could become quite formidable as she grows. And, she picks most of it up very quickly. I have no doubt she'll-"

Asuka rounded the corner and appeared in the living room where the two women where conversing.

"-And there she is!" Miss Nozomi said proudly, "So, tell me Asuka. Are you ready to stand up and fight?"

The red headed girl looked at her trainer with the most determined smirk any person could imagine.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am. I'm not weak."

/

-To Stand and To Fight-

/

"I'm…not weak…"

'Fight…'

The pain. Every part of her body ached as the man continued beating her.

"I'm not weak."

'Fight.'

Another fistful of force, another wave of pain.

"I'm not weak!" Asuka coughed as her eyes shot open.

'Fight!'

"Hmm, what was that, you bitch? I can't hear you. Speak up!" The man said as he drew his fist back.

"I…said…-"

'FIGHT!'

The man plunged his fist forward, ready to break every bone in the small girl's body if that's what it took to make her submit.

'FIGHT! DAMN IT ASUKA, GET UP AND FIGHT! DON'T LIE DOWN AND TAKE IT! FIGHT!'

"-I'M NOT WEAK!" Asuka screamed in rage.

Asuka raised her hand and caught the wretched man's fist, stopping it only a few inches from her bruised and bleeding face.

Both of them froze, in amazement, in awe, in fear, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"But you," Asuka coughed, "You're weak!"

The man growled at her.

"What was that you little whore?" he said as he wrapped his fingers around her neck and lifted her off the floor once again.

"You…you heard me. You're weak," Asuka choked, "You're attacking a cold, tired, hungry, abandoned girl. You're trying to fuck a girl against her will. YOU'R TRYING TO RAPE SOMEONE. YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE THE VIRGINITY OF A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL. AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU'RE PATHEIC! AND YOU'RE WEAK! SO, COME ON! DO IT! HIT ME AGAIN! I WANT YOU TO DO IT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man sneered.

"You whore. Looks like you're a shit talker to the end."

The man once again pulled his fist back and prepared to strike with all his strength.

Asuka braced herself, waiting for the perfect moment while dangling helplessly in the air.

'Focus, Asuka. Just like you were taught. You might be drunk, but you can do this.'

The man's fist lunged forward, and Asuka made her move. She swung her heel up to meet the man's hand and brought her other leg up and pressed her foot against the man's chest. Using the man's punch to help push her, she launched herself away from him and broke his grasp around her neck before landing against the counter behind her. She then pushed off it and then then shoved the man as far away as possible with her other foot, desperately trying to give herself some breathing room.

The man fell backwards, but wasn't about to let Asuka go and was quickly scrambling to get back onto his feet.

Asuka wiped the blood from her face and tried to ignore the fact the buttons had been torn off her shirt.

By the time the man had gotten up, Asuka took up a fighting stance. She hoped that in her current state, if she gave her all, it would be just enough to finish this and get out alive and unviolated.

But, even with her fighting abilities, she was small, tired, and intoxicated. And she was fighting someone much larger than her who was sober and didn't seem to be fatigued at all.

"Come on then," the man said, raising his fists.

"After you, pussy," Asuka retorted as a fresh stream of blood dripped out of her nose and down her lips.

The two squared up, and the man threw a couple mock punches at the girl.

But, Asuka wasn't about to take any more humiliation and she retaliated, punching the man precisely in the center of the shit eating grin he had on his face, knocking loose two of his teeth.

Judging by the man's expression, he didn't even realize he'd lost his teeth; he was just upset he'd been hit.

Enraged, the man forewent trading blows, and instead charged Asuka, bringing the both of them to the ground with Asuka suffering the worst of both worlds between the floor and the weight of the man.

If Asuka hadn't been at a disadvantage before, she was now. The back of her head hit the floor and blood was shooting out the back of her head, dyeing her hair a darker red than it ever should have been.

"GAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHH!" she screamed in a pain-stricken daze.

Asuka's world was spinning and getting dark. She shrieked in pain over and over again. It was all she could feel. There was nothing else.

The man grimaced at the shrill sound of the girl's voice. To try to muffle her, he wrapped his fingers around her throat and began choking her. Immediately, the girl's horrific and bloodcurdling screams became nothing more than gargles and gasps as she struggled for air.

He reached down with his free hand and started yanking the girl's red skirt off her legs. It was challenging to do with one hand, but after about thirty seconds of struggling, he pulled her skirt over her ankles and tossed it away.

Immediately after that, he threaded his fingers into Asuka's red lace panties.

Asuka had to do something. She couldn't let this happen. She wasn't going to let it happen.

'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'

"Grh-…guh-... No!" Asuka choked out before she used all of her remaining strength to hit the man's throat as hard as she could.

But it wasn't enough

"FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled at her before punching her in the face again, finally knocking her out.

He tugged at her panties again, but he wasn't going to get far.

The door to the shop swished open.

"Put your hands in the air," a deadly quiet female's voice seethed.

The man chuckled malevolently.

"DO IT NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE FUCKING AIR RIGHT NOW AND GET OFF THE GIRL, YOU BASTARD."

The man released his grip on Asuka's unconscious body, put his hands in the air like he was told to, and stood up before edging away from the her.

A shot rang out and the man collapsed on the floor, motionless.

"You…you deserve worse, you fucking pig."

The woman refused to lower her gun. Instead, she depressed her finger on the trigger of her semi-auto 9mm until every round was spent, firing it at varying points of the man's chest. But, even that wasn't enough to satisfy her. She holstered her gun and walked up to the corpse before turning it over so that it was facing her. And then, she kneeled down next to it and began hitting it's face in rage, in vengeance, and in sadness.

The door to the shop opened again, and this time, a man came in. He rushed to the woman's side and wrapped his arm around the woman's waist, trying to pull her away from the corpse.

"Misato, stop! It's over!"

"NOOOOO! NO! HE NEED'S TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! I KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN! I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET WHAT HE'S DONE FOREVER! I'LL BE THE ONE TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

"Misato!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"MISATO, LOOK AT ME!-"

The man grabbed the woman's cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"-There's someone who needs you more right now. Forget this piece of trash," the man said trying hard to hold back tears of his own.

Misato collapsed into the man's arms. Her entire body was trembling and she needed support.

"KAJI! OH, KAJI! ASUKAAAAA! SHE NEEDS TO BE HOSPITALIZED. WE NEED TO CALL-"

"I already did. They'll be here soon. I left the call when I heard you unload on him, because I thought maybe you needed help. But, I think the Commander got the message. NERV E.M.S. should be here in a few minutes."

"ASUKAAAA! AAAAAHHHH, ASUKAAAAA!" Misato screamed as she cried into Kaji's shirt.

"Momma…"

Both Misato and Kaji became very quiet with the exception of Misato's occasional sniffling.

"Asuk…Asuka?"

Misato crawled over to the poor girl, not minding the pool of blood she pressed her hands into to get closer to her.

"Mom…ma? Is…that you?"

Misato put her hands over her mouth in an effort to hold back her crying.

Kaji got up and walked to Misato's side to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Misato looked up at him and he nodded to her as a few tears fell out of his eyes.

"Yes, Asuka. It's momma! Please, please, be okay for momma. You have to. Mommy needs you."

"I…I did it, Momma. I did it. I fought," Asuka whispered as one of her bruised eyes tried to open.

"Yes, I know, baby! You fought so bravely and momma loves you!" Misato squeaked out as more tears than she'd ever cried poured over her cheeks, mixing with Asuka's blood.

"I love you too momma. I love you so much." Asuka said as more blood slipped out of her nose.

The nearly unconscious girl raised her hand, and Misato clasped it in her own as yet more tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you, my little Asuka."

At that moment, a few NERV EMT's burst through the door and rushed towards the girl.

"I LOVE YOU ASUKA!"

"Momma?"

The EMT's laid out a gurney next to the girl and lifted her onto it.

"I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE STRONG FOR ME!"

"Momma? Where are they taking me, momma?"

"To…TO SOME PLACE SAFE! THEY'RE TAKING YOU HOME!" Misato wailed, "I'LL SEE YOU SOON."

"Promise me!" Asuka loudly moaned as she was carried through the door out to the ambulance waiting for her.

"I PROMISE!" Misato screamed as she finally collapsed on the floor in tears.

She stayed there for a long time, longer than she knew, longer than she wanted to.

"Kaji! Tell me she's going to be okay!"

The man knelt down next to her and smiled at her.

"All we can do now is wait, but I know… I know she'll be okay," he said as he offered her a hand.

/

-Home-

/

"And that's when you called Chief Inspection Officer Ryoji Kaji for assistance?" the stern quiet voice of Commander Ikari inquired.

"Yes, Sir. I thought that he would be worried about Pilot Sohryu's wellbeing as much as I was. However, neither of us knew she had been attacked until I walked through the door. Which makes me wonder what Section 2 was doing during that time. I did tell them not to interact with her unless circumstances demanded it. But, I expected that if one of our pilots was being attacked, they would have stepped in."

Gendo shuffled through a couple papers looking for something, before finding a file and bringing it closer to his face..

"According to this report," he started, "Pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu spent approximately seven minutes browsing the products in the shop. She and the assailant fought for approximately three minutes after that, during which Sohryu displayed a degree of her martial prowess. By the time that the encounter had escalated to a degree that intervention was critically necessary, you and Officer Kaji too, coincidentally, were already within seconds of arriving. The agent observing pilot Sohryu was headed to her location from an alley across the street when you discharged your firearm. At that point there was nothing more for said agent to assist in, and so he departed as protocol dictates."

Misato was still trembling from the encounter. And she really didn't want to tell the story to the Commander and be forced to relive the events a second time. But, she continued.

"After I lethally engaged the man I fired-"

"That is enough, Captain Katsuragi. I'm aware of what happened after that. I will handle the rest of this. You have nothing to fear. You are not in trouble and will not face any disciplinary action. If you wish to leave, you are dismissed."

Misato stood up from the chair in front of Ikari's desk. She bowed as she tried to restrain her tears and then turned to leave.

Waiting expectantly outside the Commander's office was Kaji.

"Did everything go okay?"

"The Commander said he'd handle it," Misato said in a despondent voice.

"Hey, listen, you're a strong woman, Katsuragi. You're good at compartmentalizing," the man said in an effort to cheer her up.

"Th-thanks…"

"Come on. While you were in there, I got news. A doctor came by and said Asuka's not as bad off as she looked. There's no internal bleeding. The bit of blood that was in her mouth was just from a lesion that one of her teeth caused when he punched her. She does have a concussion and a little memory loss, but she's not in any danger. She's just tired and bruised. They said she might even be able to go home tonight. So…" the man smiled, "let's go see her."

"Y-yeah…let's," Misato said, trying to force a smile on her face.

/

Asuka rested quietly in a soft white hospital bed. Nurses and doctors had been in an out, but other than the headache and the pain, she really didn't feel like she needed to be in the hospital. She exhaled, which hurt her jaw a noticeable amount, even with the mild painkillers she was on and the alcohol still in her system, but it wasn't even enough to make her wince.

'If I wasn't drunk, I would have kicked his ass. It wouldn't have even been a competition.' Asuka thought with a smirk.

The handle on the door knob turned, and Asuka's eye's rolled in annoyance, expecting another nurse to come in and wrap another bandage she didn't need around her head, but she was surprised to see Kaji and…Misato walk in.

The purple haired woman almost immediately broke into tears and rushed to the girl's bed.

"Asuka! ASUKA! I'M SORRY!"

The redhead almost cringed, but tried to control herself even though she wasn't used to people showing this kind of emotion around her.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it!"

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU GET HURT AGAIN! I PROMISE! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! I FAILED YOU!" Misato cried as she let her head fall into Asuka's bed pathetically.

"Okay, Misato, really, it's okay. I'm fine."

The older woman looked up at the girl somewhat stunned that she could be so cool after such a traumatic event.

"Misato, can…can we just go home? I want to take a hot shower and then go to bed in my own bed."

Misato wiped away her tears, and beamed at the girl.

"Yeah, of course. We can go home. Let's do that."

/

Asuka remained quiet most of the way home from the hospital. She really didn't have anything to say and had way too much to think about, as did Misato. But, Misato wasn't the one who experienced everything that happened tonight first hand, and she had lots of question that she was afraid to ask.

"A-…Asuka?"

"Hmm," the girl responded nonchalantly.

"Are we…. are we good?" Misato asked as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment.

Asuka inhaled slowly, and then exhaled even slower.

'Don't cry, Asuka. You swore you'd never cry again,' the girl's mind screamed over and over.

"Yeah, I guess. Just…don't tell stupid Shinji about what happened," Asuka said coolly.

"Asuka…I…" Misato said, obviously still stunned by the girl, "I won't…. don't worry..."

"Good," Asuka said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, exited the car, and tore the bandages off of her head in one swift motion before discarding them in the middle of the parking lot.

/

Asuka had just finished washing the blood from her hair and turned off the nearly steaming water in the shower.

The doctors had suggested shaving some of her hair to have better access to the split flesh on the back of her head, but Asuka wouldn't have any of it and fiercely protested with multiple expletives and threats. She wanted to believe that the only reason the doctors didn't press her anymore afterwards was because they knew that if she was well enough to thrash and yell, she didn't need to be examined, but she knew that the real reason was because Doctor Akagi had ordered them not to and had arrived in Asuka's room to treat the injury herself.

Asuka reached back and rubbed the wound, which caused her to flinch a little. She still didn't like the feeling of stitches in the back of her head and assumed it would be annoying to sleep with, though, Doctor Akagi had seemingly taken great care to make sure they wouldn't be distracting.

After getting out of the shower and purposely avoiding looking in the mirror of Misato's bathroom, Asuka slipped into her nightie, which caused her to wince as it brushed against the bruises on her face. She then left the bathroom, hoping that she could go straight to bed.

She peeked out of the kitchen and saw Misato watching T.V. on the couch next to Shinji, who'd apparently been sleeping there before she and Misato had returned from the hospital.

Asuka carefully crept out of the kitchen, trying to get to her bedroom without Misato noticing, but it seemed that simply would not be the case.

"Asuka…"

"Y-yes?" Asuka sighed, somewhat frustrated that she was being prevented from sleeping through her headache.

Misato remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"The report said…that…you fought him. …Do you…know how to fight, Asuka?"

Asuka's back straightened some. She was caught off guard by Misato's question.

"I…know some mixed martial arts. I had a trainer when I was younger."

"You know…some?" Misato asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I quit after my mother fuckin' offed herself. I never completed my training. Why'd you ask?"

"I just…needed something to think about."

"Okaaaay…" Asuka said as she once again attempted to retreat to her room.

"Wait, Asuka."

"What?" the redhead sighed.

…

…

…

"I'm happy…you're back…" Misato's trembling voice spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yeah… It's… good to be back."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hi everyone, it's Misato, as usual. Sorry for being a crybaby in this chapter. I couldn't help it. I guess I'll just give you all the chapter preview before I start weeping my little heart out again.

Lasers fly everywhere. Both tensions and stakes rise as Shinji, Rei, and Asuka must lock, load, and take aim to fight the onslaught of...Toji and Kensuke!? Wait, that can't be right... Oh, wait! Next chapter is the laser tag chapter! That's right. Silly me. That's pretty exciting, right? Of course, this will lead to bigger things, no doubt about it. But, for now, it's time to give me a break from crying. Next time, on Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; Action at The Speed of Light!

Can't wait to see you there! Who knows what kind of fanservice could await?"

.

Well, that got really dark really fast. This chapter was really mentally exhausting to write. I could barely stand doing that to one of my favorite characters of all time. I'm still kinda wondering if it was the right thing to do. I know it's just a piece of writing...but, damn.

Anyways, it's hard for me to think about and...I'm also just so tired. I've been listening to metal and electronic music for the past two days to keep me from falling asleep but now...I need to go to sleep. I can only imagine what kind of reviews I'll wake up to tomorrow.

.

Update: I intend to start writing Chapter 10 this evening.

Update: Okay everyone, I took some time off from work to try to work on the next chapter, but I found out my friend died, so I ended up going out of town and attending her funeral and a couple other honorary services and family events. I'm back now. The next chapter should be out this week or early next week at the latest depending on how much free time I can get.

Update: Okay, this next chapter might actually be a bit longer than expected. I have 7,900 words (Almost 8,000 actually) so far and...I haven't even gotten to the main part of the chapter yet. So, I dunno. It might be out a little later than expected because it's looking like it's going to be a long chapter. I'm definitely expecting more than 15,000 words at this point. Despite the fact it's supposed to be a more light-hearted chapter, there's a lot of stuff I'm trying to establish with it. I like to think I have a very clear idea of how these chapters are supposed to turn out, but sometimes, they just...aren't what I expect them to be. I literally have the whole plot in my head at this point. I could recite a summary of the entire thing right now. But, I still know that the story would probably change and take some turns that even I can't foresee at this point.

Update: Alright. Sorry, all. This chapter is just taking a long time to get out. Though, I'm hoping to have it out within the next few days. Holy shit, stuff is just piling up on me. I honestly intended to have this next chapter out way before now. Sorry for the long wait.

Final Update: Chapter ten will be published in a few minutes. Sorry for the long wait, everyone.


	15. Action at the Speed of Light

Okay, so I originally took some time off from work to try to type this chapter up because I wanted to get some more words out because of my absence. But then one of my friends died (on April fools, lol. I literally thought it was a joke at first.) and I ended up using the time I took off to go to her funeral and spend some time with her family instead. So yeah, originally, this chapter was supposed to be out a lot sooner. And then life- er, death happened and kinda distracted me. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

.

Okay, it's been awhile since I've done any review responses just because everything has been going to shit and usually by the time I'm done with a chapter, I just want to curl up in my bed, turn my phone off, get drunk, and ignore shit. But, I'm trying to get outta that habit. Anyways, on to the actual review responses.

The-Mrning-Star: Was last chapter really pleasant to read? If it was, that makes me feel good. I was worried I was gonna get some hate for last chapter. I hope everyone realizes I'm just trying to steer the characters together without being too abrupt with it.

Satanic Park Of Madness: I suppose I might not have needed to type all of last chapter up in three days or whatever, but...I WANTED TO! *cries* NO, I NEEDED TO! *cries harder* Something inside me was forcing my hands; a storm of torment and self-disappointment that is there to prove that humans can do crazy stuff when they want to!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 10

Action at The Speed of Light

.

A lone girl with red hair lay quietly in her bed.

It was either too late at night or too early in the morning; she didn't really know. Either way, she wasn't pleased she was awake. All she wanted right now was to sleep, but the pain in her body and the thoughts in her mind wouldn't let her.

'Don't cry, Asuka. You're strong. You don't cry. It's beneath you. You got out, just like you always do. There's no reason to cry. You're safe. You're fine, Asuka.'

The girl stared out her window, but there was nothing to see other than an occasional flash of lightning.

She turned over in her bed, trying to avoid brushing against or putting pressure on any of the numerous bruises on her body, but it was a nearly impossible task. She'd been beaten all over and there was almost no avoiding accidentally touching one of the contusions.

None of it hurt as bad as her head though. Her entire skull was throbbing. Doctor Akagi had told her that she had a concussion but that the swelling in her brain hadn't been too bad and that she should be okay to go home if she wanted to as long as she avoided any activities that would potentially do more damage to her.

Of course, Asuka assured Doctor Akagi that she would take it easy, but she didn't mean it. Asuka would do whatever she wanted. She wouldn't let a head injury stop her…except when it came to sleep.

She grit her teeth in frustration, which only worsened her head pain. She simply couldn't coax herself to shut her eyes; not when it felt like they were painfully being squeezed out of her skull.

"Damn it!" she hissed to herself.

She threw her covers off herself before standing up and glaring at her pillow. She then grabbed it and threw it too. It hit a wall across the room and she walked up to it before stepping on it and grinding it beneath her heel.

She massaged her temples with her fingers, the anger making her head hurt worse.

"I guess I'm just not going to get any sleep tonight," she huffed.

Asuka turned around and stumbled over to the door of her room. She slid it open and peeked around the corner to get a glimpse into the living room. Misato was still sitting on the couch next to Shinji, who was thankfully asleep.

Asuka deduced that it was just safe enough to step out of her room without the risk of having to explain what happened to Shinji.

She lightly stepped over to the couch, trying her best not to wake the sleeping boy.

Seeing Asuka step around the armrest of the couch from the corner of her eye, Misato redirected her attention away from the television to face Asuka.

"Asuka? Is everything alright?"

"I can't sleep…" Asuka mumbled.

"Oh…I…I suppose you have a lot to think about right now. I…I bet it was scary. You know, it's okay to be-" Misato whispered to avoid waking Shinji before she was interrupted.

"Stop. Don't say that. It's not okay to be scared. And more than that, I wasn't scared," Asuka lied, "Being scared of a weak bitch like him? Please, Misato. I fight monsters for a living. I'm certainly not scared of a bastard like him," she hissed quietly but assertively.

Misato sighed. She knew Asuka would never admit to being afraid. And even though Asuka actually didn't seem that shaken up by what happened, Misato still had a hard time believing that Asuka hadn't been afraid.

"Anyways," Asuka continued "That's not why I can't sleep. I'm not a little kid and I don't let irrational fear interrupt me from sleeping. But…I do hurt a lot. And it's hard to fall asleep when my head feels like it's going to rupture. And… And… Geez, Misato, can't you put that stupid Shinji to bed? I can't have a conversation with him around right now, even if he is asleep," Asuka harshly whispered as she pointed accusingly at the sleeping boy.

Misato looked over at Shinji, who was still sleeping soundly on the other side of the couch.

"He's not hurting anyone, Asuka."

"I don't care. If he wakes up and sees me like… like…!" Asuka rapidly waved her hand in front of her face, gesturing to her bruises, "Like this! He's going to ask questions. And I don't want to answer those questions right now. So, can you just…just?!"

"What do you want me to do? If I move him, he's probably going to wake up."

"Just pick him up carefully so he doesn't wake up and then move him to his room before he knows what's going on."

Misato set her beer down on the coffee table in front of the couch and stood up. She then carefully tried to slide her arms under Shinji, who luckily did not open his eyes as she lifted him off the couch.

Though, as she stepped around the couch and carried him to his room, the boy began to mumble some.

"M-Misat..o?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"You're…back…"

Misato giggled.

"Hmmhmm, yes I am."

"Where's Asuka?" The half-asleep boy questioned.

"Oh, she's busy," Misato said as she looked over her shoulder to see the stitches on the back of Asuka's head.

Asuka huffed and mumbled to herself, "Stupid Shinji. Can't even get to bed without help. What a baby!"

She then turned her attention to the television. A man had just taken a bite of a sandwich when an alarm went off and a gunshot sounded.

"Oh shit…" The man on the T.V. said as he set the sandwich down and stepped outside the café he was in before pulling a revolver out of his sports coat.

The television then focused on a busy street as people ran away from the alarm. The man briskly walked forward to investigate as he cocked his revolver. He saw a man with a shotgun back out of an alley.

The man, still chewing on a bite from his sandwich, took aim at the shotgun toting man and hollered "Halt!" with a still full mouth.

Obviously not intent on halting anything, the shotgun wielding guy fired at the man with the revolver. Luckily, the pellets from the shotgun missed and the man with the revolver immediately fired back.

At this point, Misato returned to the couch and picked her beer up from the coffee table as a stylized firefight broke out on the television screen.

"I dunno why I watch this crap." Misato mumbled before she started chugging her beer.

"It's not crap, Misato. That's Dirty Harry! And it's been forever since I've seen it, so shhhh!" Asuka said, not once taking her eyes off the screen.

The man, who Misato assumed was this Dirty Harry that Asuka spoke of, confidently strode down the street as a broken fire hydrant spewed water into the air. Eventually, he came upon the man who had previously been holding the shotgun. Even as he bled out, he still attempted to reach for the fallen firearm.

"Uh uh," Harry said, drawing the man's attention away from the pump action.

With tired eyes, the man looked up to face Harry, who had risen his revolver to point at the man's face.

Asuka got up from the couch, stood next to the T.V., and curled her digits to make a finger gun, much to Misato's surprised amusement.

"What are you doing?" Misato asked with a giggly smile.

"Just watch," Asuka said as she tried to mimic Harry's pose with a puffed out chest and a dead-eyed look on her bruised and swollen face.

"I know what yer thinkin'," Harry continued as Asuka also recited the lines with him, "Did he fire six shots or only five? ….Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a forty-four magnum; the most powerful handgun in the world and would blow your head clean off, you gotta ask yourself one question. _Do I feel lucky?_ -"

Asuka looked right at Misato with fake intimidation radiating from her girly voice, which mostly just made Misato giggle a little more.

"-Well do ya, punk?"

Harry and Asuka both let their victims revel in the question; the man on the screen still reaching for his gun and Misato still trying to contain her giggling. Though eventually, the man gave up on reaching for the gun while Misato quieted herself to see what Asuka would do next.

After the man had given up, Harry kneeled over and took the shotgun, which was just barely out of the man's reach. He then turned around and walked away, to which Asuka tried to emulate by limping her pained body slowly to the kitchen.

"Hey,-" the bleeding man said to Harry as he walked away.

Harry turned around to face the man as Asuka turned around to face Misato once more.

"I gots ta know," he said.

Harry had a somewhat curious look on his face, wondering if the man really did want to know if there was just one bullet left in the cylinder of his revolver.

Harry returned to the man and once again pointed his gun at the man's head. He cocked the revolver and the man suddenly had a look of horror on his face. Harry pulled the trigger and the gun made a click instead of a bang. There were no rounds left and the man was allowed to live if only to sigh in relief before being jailed.

Harry smiled at his little practical joke and walked off as the man whispered, "Son of a bitch" under his breath.

Asuka sat back down on the couch, lovingly gazing at the screen.

"So, you think I could get one?" Asuka asked.

"One what? A gun?" Misato questioned, somewhat caught off guard.

"Yeah, a gun. A revolver, just like Harry's" Asuka confirmed sweetly as she twiddled her thumbs innocently.

"I don't know, Asuka. That doesn't sound like a good idea. Firearms are illegal here for the most part, you know."

Asuka flirtatiously placed one hand on Misato's lap and another under Misato's chin, which she gently stroked as she tried to convince Misato.

"Maybe for normal little girls they're illegal. But, not for you, Misato. And not for me. We aren't normal little girls, are we?" Asuka purred.

"N-no, we aren't," Misato's voice waivered in response.

'Why is she acting like this all of the sudden?' Misato wondered, 'Wasn't she just saying no more flirting earlier? Wasn't she threatening to report me to NERV because I made moves on her and Shinji? And now she's sitting here…doing….this? She…she can't be flirting with me. No, she's not. She's just using me to get what she wants. I can't fall for it. She knows I'm a lonely unmarried woman and she knows I wouldn't turn her down if she offered. Of course I wouldn't turn her down. She's…she's…so gorgeous.'

Misato stared into Asuka's deep blue eyes. They were so surreal and rather motivating, even if they were bruised and bloodshot. After all of the physical damage she'd been through a few hours ago, she was still so-

"Beautiful," Misato whispered.

Asuka's calm demeanor immediately vanished and a blush colored the parts of her face that weren't already stained by her bruises. She yanked her hands away from Misato and held them in front of her uncomfortably.

"Wha-what!?" Asuka stuttered, "D-don't say that! Don't make fun of me! I-I should hit you! Grrrh!"

'Calm yourself, Asuka. Don't hit her, even if you want to. Even if you REALLY REALLY REALLY want to, don't hit her. You'll blow it and you won't get that gun you want. Just be sweet. Misato is totally bisexual. You can absolutely convince her to do whatever you want her to do. So, just play along with it, Asuka. Fuuuuuuuckkkkk… Why am I doing this?' Asuka internally sighed to herself.

"No! Asuka, I…I mean. You really are…beautiful." Misato said as she blushed while setting her beer back down on the coffee table.

'Oh, great. Now she's _ACTUALLY_ going to hit on me. How the fuck did I get myself into this? Oh god, this is so awkward,' Asuka despairingly thought to herself, 'Okay...okay. Just keep calm. Play along with it. Hopefully she won't take this too far.'

But, before Asuka knew it, Misato's hand was stroking her bruised face ever so slightly.

"Asuka…I'm…so sorry that this happened," Misato whimpered, obviously talking about Asuka's injuries.

"Y-yeah, so am I," Asuka said as she tried to keep herself from cringing.

"I really mean it, though. I wasn't making fun of you. You're still really pretty," Misato said again as she stroked Asuka's cheek while still trying to avoid any of her bruises.

"W-well, m-maybe if you want me to stay pretty, you'll buy me a gun? So…maybe just think on that…and yeah," Asuka squeaked a little as she winced at Misato's touch. She'd accidentally brushed against one of the bruises on the side of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did…did I hurt you?" Misato said as she pulled her hands away from Asuka's face some.

"N-no!" Asuka lied through a pained huff, "It's just cold and I shivered. Anyways, about that gun…"

Misato gently returned her hands to Asuka's cheeks even more carefully this time.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I want one! I already told you!" Asuka whimpered.

"Okay, Asuka, listen," Misato said as she brushed some of Asuka's hair out of her face, "I really don't think that's a great idea."

"And I don't think it's a great idea to leave me, humanity's greatest hope for survival, completely defenseless," Asuka pouted, trying to keep her anger in check, "And besides that, you already agreed to do anything I say. If you don't, I will tell the Commander about what you did."

Misato sighed. Asuka once again had her beat, but Misato still didn't like it.

"I don't know, Asuka. That still sounds like a bad idea."

"You…you said you were sorry about this! Didn't you?" Asuka said as she pointed at her face, "So, prove it! Get me a gun so that THIS doesn't happen again."

Misato remained silent, tears threatening to spill over her face.

"If you do; if you get me one, I'll…I'll let you off the hook. I won't ever tell the Commander about what you did," Asuka added in as an afterthought as she subconsciously wrapped her fingers around Misato's wrists in an almost pleading way.

They sat together in silence for a couple seconds. Both staring into the others' eyes.

"Fine…I'll get you one."

Misato immediately regretted saying it, but it was done. She finally let her hands slide off Asuka's cheeks in defeat.

"Hey, why are you acting so sad?" Asuka asked more out of curiosity than care, though she did have a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Misato mumbled, unsure if she should cry or smile.

"Well, stop it,-" Asuka said as she lifted Misato's hands up and put them back on her face.

Misato gasped a little. She wasn't used to Asuka doing anything even remotely like this. It was strange, and new, and…warm.

"-You…you did save my…my…um…li-. Saved my… lif-… You know what I mean!" Asuka stuttered out in frustration.

Misato giggled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Teeheehee, yeah, I know what you're trying to say. You don't need to say anything, Princess Honeybunch."

"Don't call me that," Asuka said in a low and threatening voice.

Misato squealed out in laughter but quickly put her hands over her mouth to avoid possibly waking Shinji.

Misato tried her best to silence her laughter and as she opened her eyes, she saw that even Asuka was smiling just a little, which honestly frightened Misato a bit. But, she tried not to let it bother her.

Instead, Misato was once again entranced by Asuka's blue eyes. In the dim light of the living room, they almost seemed to glow as they reflected the light that streamed in from the kitchen.

"Anyways," Asuka started saying, "try not to look so sad. You were…y'know…good…today… But don't expect me to say sorry or thank you!"

"Oh, Asuka, I wouldn't dream of it," Misato said as she fell forward and hugged the girl, pinning her to the couch.

"Whoa, Misato! This is getting weird!"

"It was already weird," Misato's muffled voice laughed into Asuka's stomach.

"And it hurts! My poor ribs! My stomach! They've already taken enough punishment!"

Misato pulled her face out of Asuka's abdomen and whispered, "Sorry. I forgot that you're my little warrior."

"Seriously, though," Asuka said, "That was weird."

"Psh, well yeah. But, it's actually not weird for mothers and daughters to do weird things together."

"But…you're not my mother. And…I'm not your daughter," Asuka said with a confused grin.

Misato and Asuka stared at each other for a few moments, contentedly trying to understand each other without words.

Misato leaned a little closer to Asuka and moved her hands to Asuka's face for probably the tenth time that night, placing a finger under her chin before speaking.

"Asuka...the doctors said that you might have had some memory loss… How much…do you remember? Do you remember what you said to me?"

"No. I don't even remember you being there…but I know you shot him. I heard that much from some of the nurses."

"So, you…really don't remember what you said to me?"

"No. I already said. Why don't you tell me if it's that big of a deal?'

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing."

Asuka started to blush, afraid of what she might have said.

"Misato, if it was embarrassing, you have to tell me what I said!"

"Well," Misato started to say as thunder rumbled in the distance.

She wondered if she really wanted to tell Asuka what she'd said. She knew that Asuka was extremely vain and could take it the wrong way if she told her that the red-haired girl had in fact called Misato her mother and that Misato had played along with it in order to comfort her. And, having seen firsthand how Asuka dealt with her embarrassment, Misato wasn't entirely sure she wanted to ruin this moment between them.

'Just another example of when I should have kept my mouth shut but didn't,' Misato thought to herself.

"Oh my god, Misato, was it really that bad? It was, wasn't it? I really said something truly stupid, didn't I?" Asuka panicked as she assumed Misato's silence meant she'd accidentally spilled all of her darkest secrets.

"Oh, n-no. It wasn't embarrassing for you! It was more embarrassing for me, honestly. You were just saying that you were sorry for running off and…taking those drinks…with you," Misato lied.

"Oh…oh, that's all?" Asuka sighed in relief, "I thought I'd have to kill you for a second there. Can't have anyone knowing my secrets," Asuka said as she forced a few laughs.

Misato leaned a little closer to Asuka and put her other hand on her cheek.

"Hey, Asuka, you…you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Asuka blushed and attempted to retreat from Misato, but couldn't go much of anywhere with her back against the armrest of the couch.

"Uh-huh," Asuka confirmed, though it seemed she was a little unsure of her answer.

"And, you know I'm not going to hurt you ever again, right?" Misato said as she leaned even closer to Asuka.

"Y-yeah," Asuka stuttered as her blush spread even further across her face as Misato came closer.

'Oh, god, Misato. This is so fucking weird. What are you doing?' Asuka's mind screamed, 'I'm trying to be sweet, but you're seriously taking this the wrong way!'

"And, you know I…care about you, right Asuka? You're…important to me," Misato said in a low and needy voice as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I…know," Asuka managed to choke out.

Asuka could feel Misato's moist warm breath pouring over her own hot flushed cheeks. She could smell the intoxicating aroma of the alcohol in Misato's saliva along with hints of Misato's lavender perfume mixing with the fragrance of Asuka's own cinnamon-orange shampoo. The scent was infuriating to Asuka. It was intimidating, but at the same time, it was so raw and inviting. It made her heart begin aching from the rush of adrenaline pumping through her.

It was so unnatural to Asuka but she subconsciously placed her own pale hands on Misato; one on her cheek and one behind her head. She then closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward as her lips took on the shape of a rough ellipse.

'Oh, Mein Gott. Was mache Ich? What am I doing? Why am I doing this?' Asuka thought to herself in a daze as she could feel the warmth of Misato's complexion radiating onto her.

Everything about this was wrong to Asuka. She didn't want to do what she was about to do, but it was like being that close to someone simply made her lose control of herself. It sort of just happened. It was like she couldn't stop herself from attempting to kiss the woman in front of her.

'Woman… Oh my god! I'M ABOUT TO KISS A WOMAN!' Asuka's mind screamed as it went into a flurry realizing what she was about to do.

"Misato…-" Asuka whispered, which caused the older woman to pause her advance, though she was still close enough for their eyelashes to touch as they blinked.

"-What are we doing?" Asuka's shaking voice whimpered as though she were ashamed of herself.

Misato felt a chill run down her spine as Asuka's breath pushed into her mouth.

"I…" Misato tried to say, though she was mostly left speechless.

Misato climbed off Asuka, whose breathing was very shallow and nervous.

"Asuka…I…I'm sorry."

The small red-head caught her breath and said a few words of her own.

"No…It's my fault. I…shouldn't have tried to convince you to get me a gun. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me trying to flirt with you."

Misato was taken by surprise once again. This wasn't like Asuka at all. She'd never admit to or take the blame for a mistake under normal circumstances, much less affirm that she had indeed been flirting.

'Though, this isn't really a normal night,' Misato reminded herself.

"Asuka...are you feeling alright?"

Asuka frowned a little, but it wasn't a terribly vile one.

"No, of course I'm not. The stupid head injury is doing this to me. It's making me not act like myself," Asuka said as she rubbed the stitches on the back of her head.

"Oh…I see," Misato said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm…going to try to go to bed. I'll…see you tomorrow Misato," Asuka said as she turned away from the couch and limped a few steps back to her room. However, she turned around again and smiled at Misato before saying one last thing.

"Hey, we're still good," Asuka said as a half natural and half forced smile grew on her lips.

Misato smiled at Asuka's word and watched her limp back to her room.

"That's good to know, Asuka," Misato whispered under her breath after the girl had shut the door to her room.

'I guess she just wasn't ready for anything like that yet. But…it seems that I've at least repaired some of the damage to our bond after all those years of being apart. And that's good.'

Misato looked at her beer before picking it up off the coffee table for the second time that night.

"Oh, Kaji. I don't know how you managed to turn down her advances," Misato wondered to herself aloud, "I couldn't have said no if I wanted to. But, that's not really surprising, is it? After all, all I know is sex…"

/

"Oh god, I almost kissed her," Asuka whispered as she shut the door to her room.

"That was so fucked up! I almost kissed her? The hell is wrong with me?"

Asuka took a deep breath to try to calm herself but her heart was still beating hard and fast like an earthquake inside her chest.

Her heart wasn't the only thing quaking though. Her legs where shivering and so were her fingers. She couldn't sit still. The excitement? The fear? The uneasiness? Whatever it was, it was tearing her apart. Her face was so flushed, she swore it was glowing with how much heat it was giving off.

"I'm not into girls! I'm not into girls! I'm not into girls!" Asuka quietly chanted to herself like it was some kind of ward against evil, "It's just Misato's lesbianism. It's infecting me. Oh god, I think I need to see a doctor. They have medicine for this, don't they? Can't they run electricity through you until you turn straight or something? Because I'm absolutely not into girls!"

She took another deep breath and sat down on her bed.

"I'm not into girls! I'm into Kaji! Not girls! Especially not Misato!"

Needless to say, Asuka was freaking out.

"But, if that's true; if I really don't like girls, why did I try to…to…to kiss her?"

Thunder once again rolled across Tokyo-3 as if to try to answer the girl's question.

A lump formed in Asuka's throat.

"Don't cry Asuka. You can't cry. No matter how fucked up things get. It doesn't matter if someone tried to rape you. It doesn't matter if Misato tried to seduce you. It doesn't matter if your mother died. It doesn't matter if Angels rain down from the sky. You cannot cry. It's beneath you," Asuka desperately whispered to herself as she frantically tried to convince herself it was safe to fall asleep and that she wouldn't wake up as someone else come tomorrow.

/

-A New Day, A New Chance-

/

Shinji awoke at almost exactly six in the morning. Despite the fact he didn't have an alarm clock, he'd gotten so used to Asuka shoving him awake to make breakfast before school that he had adjusted to waking up early, even on the weekend.

"Sunday…today's Sunday," Shinji grumbled.

Shinji slid out from under his covers and shivered.

"Of course Misato had to turn the air conditioning down to sixty."

He exited his room. It was quiet, unlike last night when it had been raining and thundering. He quietly padded across the floor in his socks. As usual, he was the first one awake on the weekend. Asuka seemed to be in bed and Misato thankfully hadn't drunkenly passed out on the couch.

He made his way to the kitchen and immediately turned on the stove. He'd be cooking in a few minutes, but right now, he just wanted to warm his hands up. He could barely feel his fingers.

While he held his fingers over the glowing heating element, Shinji began listing off the things he needed to do today.

'First things first. Breakfast. Toji and Kensuke are coming over for breakfast today before we go to the laser tag arcade. But, that's going to cause problems with Asuka for sure. So, I guess I better cook something for her too. Otherwise, she'll probably try to kill me.'

Shinji sighed at the thought.

'After breakfast, Toji, Kensuke, and I will go with Misato to pick up Rei. After we get her, we're going down town to the arcade and we'll probably spend about half the day there before dropping everyone back at their respective residences and coming back here. Doesn't sound too bad,' Shinji said with a slight smile.

'It might even be fun.'

Content with the outline in his head, Shinji started looking through a couple cabinets for a skillet that he could use to fry a couple eggs for Asuka and a few more for himself and the others.

'I wonder if Rei is going to have breakfast,' Shinji questioned as he inspected an iron skillet before setting it down on the burner

Shinji opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of eggs and a can of tuna salad for Pen Pen.

'Maybe I should bring her some left over miso soup just to be safe.' Shinji said as he also reached for a cup of leftover soup he'd made the other day.

Shinji set the cooking supplies down on the counter. He coated the skillet with some oil, cracked three eggs onto it, and let them spill into the sizzling pan before opening a the can of Tuna salad.

Shinji knew that PenPen wasn't much of a morning person- er, penguin. But the bird had started to warm up to him after Shinji had started bringing him food in the mornings.

He made his way over to the other refrigerator and awkwardly knocked on the door.

"Wark!" the bird sleepily responded.

Shinji assumed that was a yes and pulled the door open to give the bird his food.

PenPen starred at Shinji and Shinji stared right back at him.

The boy slowly offered the bird the can of food.

PenPen looked at the tuna and back to Shinji as he still held his hand out, waiting for the bird to take it from him.

"Well, this is awkward…" Shinji said with a few forced laughs.

"Wark."

"Y-yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Wark?" PenPen questioned as he tilted his head in confusion.

"W-well, anyways. I-I…I'll just leave this here with you," Shinji said as fast as he could while setting the can of tuna on the dollhouse sized table inside the fridge.

Once again, PenPen and Shinji had another awkward stare down battle. But, PenPen, with his beady eyes, had won before it had even started.

"I'm sorry! I'll just go!" Shinji said as he swiftly shut the door.

"What am I doing? Talking to Penguins? People would think I was insane if I even talked about seeing a penguin considering they're supposed to be extinct after second impact. But, everyone would think I really went off the deep end if I said I was talking to one!"

"You know, Shinji, not all penguins are extinct. …At least, I don't think they are. Though, they're certainly less common than they were," a surprising female voice said as she stepped out of her room.

"Misato?!" Shinji gasped, "I-I-I was just feeding PenPen! And he was being weird!"

"But not as weird as you," Misato teased, "You were talking a bird like you said."

Shinji, rigid with embarrassment, shuffled back to the stove.

"So," Shinji began in an attempt to make normal conversation, "Why are you up this early, Misato?"

"Oh...I couldn't sleep last night. The thunder kept me up," Misato lied, "Anyways, what're you making us for breakfast?"

"I was just frying some eggs. …Um, Misato, do you know if Asuka likes natto? I was just going to make her some fried eggs, but if she likes it, I didn't want to make her feel left out since I was going to make some natto and rice to go along with everyone else's."

"Natto? Nah, she probably wouldn't like that. Probably too weird for her tastes. Hell, I even know people here who don't like that stuff."

"You think I shouldn't make it then?"

"Mmm, you're the cook, Shinji. You tell me"

Shinji watched the eggs sizzle on the skillet. The rising heat swept over his eyes, almost prompting him to close them. But he didn't, even as the eggs started to violently splatter hot oil. And, at seemingly just the right moment, Shinji grabbed a spatula and slid it under one of the eggs and lifted it onto a paper plate before doing the same with the other three. He then grabbed three more eggs, cracked them, and returned to the fridge to look for some refrigerated natto and rice.

While the next set of eggs were frying, he grabbed a bowl and put some of the rice and natto into it before lightly microwaving it just enough to get it warm. He then carefully lifted the three sunny side eggs into the bowl and then punctured the yolk before mixing it around gently.

He brought the bowl over to Misato, who seemed to be daydreaming or at least very deep in thought. The distracted woman didn't really notice as Shinji set the bowl down in front of her.

"Misato?"

The woman snapped out of it and looked at Shinji who then directed her attention to the bowl of food he'd just set in front of her.

As Shinji turned around to tend to the other three eggs on the stove, Misato spoke up.

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?" the boy responded.

"Do you think you could make Asuka an omelet instead of just fried eggs? I think…I think she'd like that."

Shinji nodded with a smile before returning to the stove, taking the eggs off the skillet and making his own bowl of the rice and soybeans to go under his eggs.

"I imagine she'd still like it to be warm. Do you know when she might wake up so I know when to start cooking it?" Shinji asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't really know. It was late and she was…really tired last night when we got home."

"Oh yeah. Why did you get home so late last night? I was waiting to find out what you wanted for dinner but I guess I fell asleep before you got home," Shinji said before spooning some of the mixture into his mouth.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little accident," Misato said in a deflated tone.

'Accident?' Shinji wondered to himself.

He looked down at the spoon in his hand. It was still a strange thing to him. Misato had owned a couple pairs of spoons before she'd taken in Asuka, but Shinji was more used to traditional saibashi chop sticks. But after Asuka had crashed into his life and showed him, in her words, the "superior" fork and spoon, he had become more open to the usage of such utensils. And, they had proven to be an easier way of eating certain things, though they still weren't Shinji's favorite.

And that was just one example of how Asuka had changed Shinji's life. Despite her hostile personality and her rather overblown temper, he enjoyed having her around and would certainly worry if she had been hurt.

'I wonder what kind of accident,' Shinji thought with a frown as he finished eating the contents in his bowl.

However, Shinji wouldn't have time to wonder, for a knock on the door of the Katsuragi residence just reverberated down the hallway and through the kitchen.

"I wonder who the hell that could be at this hour in the morning," Misato said with a yawn.

"It's probably Toji and Kensuke. I'm supposed to hang out with them at the arcade today. They were supposed to come over for breakfast. Geez, Misato. I did tell you yesterday right? You said you'd pick up Rei with us too. Don't you remember?"

"No, not really," Misato sighed, "A lot of things happened yesterday. I was really flustered. Guess I forgot."

Shinji rushed over to the door after setting his bowl in the sink so he could wash it later. Whoever was on the other side had knocked one more time before Shinji had gotten close enough to grab the door handle.

"I'm coming!" Shinji shouted just before opening the door.

/

A muffled "I'm coming!" was heard through the door of the Katsuragi residence.

"That's what she said," Kensuke chuckled under his breath right as the door flew open.

Toji smirked as he looked at the boy who'd just presented himself a moment before.

"Did someone say they're cumming?" Toji sarcastically joked.

"Ha! GAYYYYYY!" Kensuke followed up.

Shinji immediately felt like shrinking away until he was nothing more than a speck of dust that everyone would ignore.

'Why does everyone have to be such perverts?' Shinji's mind cried.

"Haha, we're just fuckin' with yah, Shin-man," Toji said as he roughly patted the boy on the shoulder.

Shinji managed a few forced laughs.

"We won't be fucking with you for too much longer though," Kensuke laughed.

"Yeah, that's right. We brought someone else to do the fucking," Toji said with a smirk.

"Someone…else?" Shinji gulped in fear.

The young men stepped aside and behind them was a small pale girl with blue hair.

"R-Rei? What're you doing here? Misato was supposed to pick you up later," Shinji asked with apparent embarrassment and surprise.

"Mister Suzuhara and Mister Aida arrived at my residence this morning requesting that I accompany them so that we might simplify Captain Katsuragi's tasks while simultaneously expediting and elongating the amount of recreational time we were allotted today. However, it seems that I was left unaware of the finer details of this venture until a few moments ago. Apparently, my current orders are to do the fucking. That is why I am here if I am not mistaken," Rei said with a straight face that shouldn't have been possible with the explanation she just gave.

"No! No, no, no! That won't be necessary!" Shinji said in a panic.

Toji put his hand behind Rei and pushed her forward, sending her tumbling into Shinji's arms.

Shinji looked down to his chest only to see Rei clinging onto his shirt. She looked up at him with her big, red, blinking eyes. He could feel her breath creeping across his throat and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Ooh, so romantic!" Kensuke teased as he took a picture of the tender moment with his camera.

"That's one for the scrap book," Misato said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Misato!" Shinji gasped.

"Misatoooo," Kensuke and Toji swooned.

"It-it's not what it looks like! Sh-she tripped! Er, I mean!" Shinji stuttered as Rei remained leaning against him.

"Oh, really?" Misato teased, "Because it looks exactly like young love if you ask me."

"I-it's not! I swear!"

"Why are you afraid, Shinji?" Rei asked as she continued to cling tightly to his shirt.

"I'm not afraid!" Shinji weakly protested, "I'm just trying to avoid any misunderstandings!"

"Misunderstandings?" Rei questioned again.

"Yeah, a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding or multiple misunderstandings?" Rei questioned, innocently exacerbating Shinji's embarrassment while trying to look for confirmation.

"It! It! I don't know!"

"We went on a date yesterday. I thought we were allowed to be close. Am I misunderstanding?" Rei asked as she further invaded Shinji's personal space by inadvertently bringing her face a little closer to his.

"No! Or, I mean! It…It's complicated!" Shinji said as his heart constantly raced faster and faster; her body pressed against his making Shinji more embarrassed by the second.

"You went on a date yesterday?" Kensuke asked in awe.

"We went on a date yesterday," Rei confirmed.

"You went on a date yesterday? Good for you, man," Toji said as he slapped Shinji on the back with a healthy dose of manly strength.

"They went on a date yesterday," Misato cooed in a dreamlike trance, probably imagining something perverted.

"Yes! We went on a date yesterday! Now can we please go inside so I can get breakfast started?!" Shinji weakly shouted.

"Oh, yeah! Food! I'm down!" Toji said in excitement.

"Right this way everyone!" Misato sang as she walked back inside to the kitchen, followed shortly by Kensuke.

Toji cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered to Rei, "This is the part where you ask him to carry you," before he too slipped past the pair and headed into the apartment.

"You know, I'm right here…" Shinji said, to which Toji responded with only an amused grin as he passed.

With that, Rei looked up to Shinji, her dark red eyes suddenly sparkling a scarlet color with the morning sun appearing from behind a cloud.

"Would you like to carry me, Shinji?"

Shinji blushed and took a small step back, which only worsened his situation by causing Rei to lean on him even more as she lost some of her balance.

"I…um…would I l-like to? Um."

Rei giggled just a tiny bit.

"It is okay if you do not wish to," she said as she rested her head on his chest.

What Shinji was about to ask was about to take a lot of nerve for someone like him, but Rei had a calming and encouraging presence when it was just him and her. He just barely worked up enough courage to say something that he would probably end up regretting.

"Do…you…want me to carry you?"

Rei looked up at him again with a slight smile.

"It would be pleasant. I enjoy being around you."

"I guess that's a yes," Shinji said with an unconfident voice, hoping both his physical and emotional strength would hold up.

He awkwardly bent down and swept one of his arms under Rei's knees and he held the other one under her shoulder blades as he rotated her and picked her up. She was quite a bit lighter than he'd expected.

Rei smiled as Shinji lifted her up and gingerly carried her into the apartment. Though, he did struggle to shut the door behind them, Rei was more than willing to grab the handle and pull it closed herself.

Shinji slowly walked down the hall leading to the kitchen. He could hear everyone chattering and assumed they weren't paying much attention to the fact the he and Rei were alone together. But, Shinji's will was still beginning to falter.

He finally made it to the entrance of the kitchen and stopped. Still concealed by the wall of the foyer, Shinji paused without anyone noticing him, save for Rei who had a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Shinji?" Rei asked quietly enough that no one in the kitchen would hear.

Shinji remained quiet for a couple seconds before answering.

"I…I don't know if I can do this," Shinji whispered back to her.

"Do what?"

"I don't know if I can…carry you into the kitchen. With everyone there, it might be embarrassing."

Rei smiled at him gently.

"That is okay, Shinji. You may set me down."

Regretfully, Shinji took Rei up on her offer and set her down as quietly as he could, his nerves finally getting the better of him.

Rei, noticing that the boy next to her was feeling discouraged after setting her down, made an effort to mend his feelings.

She put her cool hand on his cheek. It was hot to the touch, no doubt from his embarrassment.

"Shinji, do you recall what I told you yesterday?" Rei asked in her signature gentle voice.

"About…what?" the boy asked, unsure of what she was referring to.

"About me protecting you."

Shinji remained silent but nodded.

"I will protect you no matter what. It is why I am here. You do not need to worry," Rei said with a determined and caring look as she slowly brushed her hand across his flushed cheek before letting it fall back to her side.

/

Shinji had probably spent a good ten minutes making everyone their breakfast. And he'd then spent another twenty making everyone seconds and even thirds and fourths in Toji's case, which Shinji was currently preparing. In fact, out of the two dozen eggs that had been in the fridge earlier this morning, there were only six left

'Just enough to make Asuka a full sized omelet. And thankfully, it looks like Toji might be close to having his fill,' Shinji thought as he looked at the happy table.

Toji and Kensuke were telling jokes and trying their best to flirt with Misato. Misato herself played along with the flirting some but definitely seemed more interested in her beer and coffee. And Rei? Well, Rei was just being Rei. Though PenPen had crawled onto her lap looking for some kind of food, it hadn't changed her demeanor much and she still sat quietly as the penguin waddled around in her lap begging for scraps.

The eggs in the pan crackled, drawing Shinji's attention back to them. They looked to be done and he scooped them out of the pan onto the warm natto and rice. He then pierced the yolks and mixed them around in the bowl some before bringing it to the kitchen table where Toji was surely waiting patiently for the bowl of food.

Only, when Shinji turned around, it didn't look like he was waiting. In fact, he looked like he was staring into the distance with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

At this point, Kensuke had just finished telling a joke and was waiting for a response from his friend. But, when no laughter erupted from Toji, Kensuke turned to face Toji and saw the same thing Shinji did.

With a questioning look, Kensuke followed Toji's gaze and apparently ended up with a similar reaction as he too became unable to divert his gaze.

Finally, it was Shinji's turn to look at whatever had caught their attention. So he did, and what he saw just about made him jump out of his skin.

In the living room, Asuka was peeking her head out from behind the wall of the hallway leading to her room. Only, her face was somewhat more terrifying than usual.

"What…what happened to you?" Toji asked, not sure what exactly he was feeling at that moment as he looked at the bruised face of Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Nothing! What're you looking at, perv?" Asuka spat.

"Hey! I was actually concerned for a sec, you bitch. But forget it!"

"Excuse me! What did you call me, you stupid jock?" Asuka said as she marched into the kitchen and glared at Toji.

The exchange between the two caught Misato's attention. She grimaced wandering how this could possibly play out.

"I said forget it," Toji said as he crossed his arms.

"Nuh uh, you aren't getting off that easy you brat," Asuka growled at Toji.

"Who're you calling a brat? Go look in a mirror and maybe you'll see something other than those ugly welts on your face; like your own bratty attitude."

"That's it! You little!"

Asuka grabbed the young man by the collar and hefted him partially out of his seat before she drew her fist back, about to punch him.

Toji also curled his fingers into a fist below the table.

"Go ahead. Do it. See what it gets you," Toji said as he growled at the girl.

Asuka grit her teeth and her fist started shaking as she tried to restrain herself.

They glared at each other for what seemed like a thousand years. They obviously wouldn't be getting along very easily. The entire kitchen had gone dead silent, waiting to see who would do what. And as time continued to pass, the tensions rose even higher.

Until Misato butted in with an attempt at awkwardly deescalating the situation.

"Oh, would you look at that," the lady chirped, "Rei's wearing the new clothes I bought her. Isn't she cute?"

Both Asuka and Toji turned their heads towards Misato and began glaring at her instead.

"Th-there's no need for those looks, you two. Okay, okay, wait. Just go back to your thing. Don't mind me," Misato said as she dismissively waved her hand back and forth in fear.

Toji and Asuka went back to vilely snarling at each other.

'Is that…the accident Misato was talking about?' Shinji wondered as he looked on at Asuka's extremely bruised face.

"Asuka…" Shinji whispered.

The girl glanced at him for a split second but didn't seem to know for sure if she'd heard her name.

"What? You scared?" Toji mocked.

"Absolutely not! Just trying to restrain myself because I don't want to pay for any damages I might put on that pretty-boy face of yours."

Shinji put the bowl of food he was still holding on the table and then placed his hands sofly on Asuka's wrist, trying to persuade her to let go.

"Come on you two. Don't do this," he said shyly.

Asuka's nostrils flared in anger when she felt Shinji's touch. Shinji flinched, expecting her to hit him in the face before breaking into a full on brawl with Toji.

Luckily, she didn't. She growled, droplets of spit shooting out from between her teeth but she did finally let go of Toji's collar.

"Where's my breakfast?" she huffed.

"I-I was just about to make you an omelet," Shinji said as he tried to smile.

"I don't want it! I want fried chicken. And a lot of it! I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

'That's…odd,' Shinji thought to himself, 'I thought she went out to get dinner with Misato last night. Something isn't right here. Why were they home so late last night? Where did she get those bruises? Why hasn't she eaten? Just what happened last night?'

"O-of course, Asuka. I'll see if we have any batter," the shy boy said in an attempt to appease the flaming girl.

"Hey, now hold up just a minute," Toji started again, "What makes you think you can just order him around like that?"

"Why, because he's my servitor, of course," Asuka said in a feathery, light, matter-o-fact tone.

"A servi-what? Now wait just a damn minute, you-" Toji started before Shinji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Toji, it's okay."

"LIKE HELL IT IS! Shinji, man, you can't just do whatever this bossy bitch says!"

Asuka laughed.

"Sure he can! It's his job!"

"YOU BITCH! JUST REMEMBER YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Toji shouted as he stood up out of his chair.

He rolled up the sleeve of his jog suit jacket as he stomped up to Asuka.

He pulled his balled fist back, getting ready to slam it into the already bruised girl's face. But, before he could-

"Mister Suzuhara?" The quiet voice of Rei blurted out…as much as she could blurt out anything.

Toji paused and turned around to face the blue haired beauty, his fist still absently raised in the air.

"Are you…um…" Rei paused as she tried to find the right word, "Um…are you…Gay?

"W-what?" Toji asked, not sure he'd heard her right.

"Are you gay? …For Shinji? I believe that is how you're supposed to say it, is that correct Captain Katsuragi," Rei finished as she turned to face Misato for confirmation.

Misato's head was stuffed into her folded arms that were resting on the table. She was shaking uncontrollably and she seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Everyone had fallen dead silent, except for Misato who could just barely be heard laughing through her arms.

"Captain Katsuragi? Is something the matter? Would you like to see a doctor?" Rei asked curiously.

"No! No! I'm fine, heeheehee!" Misato choked out between suffocated laughs, "She- heehee! She called Suzu- heehee. Suzuhara gay!"

Kensuke started chuckling lightly before he too went into full blown laughter.

"Ayanami think's Toji is gay! Hahaha, uh, that's pretty good."

"I do not understand. Why is that amusing?" Rei said as she was left in the dark.

"Teeeheehee," Asuka snorted as she tried to contain her laughter, "you know, she might be right! Hahahaha!"

Shinji mostly just looked on at the spectacle. Shinji's face has become a little red, but it literally paled in comparison to Toji's.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"You aren't?" Rei said, barely able to be heard through all the laughter.

"NO! OF COURSE I'M NOT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING LAZER TAG TODAY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? IF SHINJI'S IS STUCK HERE COOKING FOR THIS BITCH, THEN WE'RE GONNA GET A LATE START. AND THAT DEFEATS THE POINT OF BRINGING YOU HERE THIS EARLY, AYANAMI! ME STANDING UP FOR SHINJI HAS ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING GAY!"

"Are you saying I am to participate in the exercise known as laser tag as well? I apologize. I was given to understand I was here to do the fucking," Rei said genuinely.

Misato could have dropped dead from laughter at that point after hearing Rei recite such a graceful and well-mannered response.

"Did someone say laser tag?" Asuka questioned in a wondrous voice, "I love laser tag! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you're not invited!" Toji shouted.

"Say's who?"

"I JUST SAID IT!"

"Besides you I mean," Asuka said as she blew off Toji's answer.

Asuka chuckled as she walked past Toji and approached Shinji with a disarming smile.

"So, what do you say, Third Child? Can I tag along. You see what I did there, right? Cause it's laser tag."

She put her finger under Shinji's chin and gently stroked him as she leaned towards his ear.

"Hello! What's going on here?" Misato said as she observed Asuka getting rather close to the boy.

"If you say no," Asuka whispered into Shinji's ear, "I'm going to strangle you when you get back. I hope you realize that."

She then backed up from Shinji and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's been settled then! I'm coming along too!" Asuka announced to everyone in the kitchen.

"But…he hasn't said anything," Toji said, pointing out the obvious.

"Don't worry. I already know what he's going to say. Isn't that right my little servant," Asuka said with a devilish smile.

Shinji sighed in defeat.

/

-Just a Friendly Game-

/

"What is that?" Asuka questioned in awe as she gazed out the window of Misato's Renault.

"That," Toji started to say, "is two floors of straight up tactical, action-packed, glow-in-the-dark fun."

"Cool!" Asuka shouted.

"It's not actually glow in the dark," Kensuke mentioned, "It's actually just lit under a partial ultraviolet spectrum. But it's still pretty cool."

Asuka looked back at Kensuke from the front seat with a bored expression as though she already knew the science behind it.

"So, are you ready, Shinji?" Toji asked, trying to psyche the boy up.

"Y-yeah! With Rei, I might stand a chance against you," Shinji awkwardly joked.

Rei silently looked at the troupe of boys, all squished into the back of Misato's car along with herself.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Wait a minute! I still need to park the car!" Misato said as she slowly guided the car into a free parking spot.

"No way! I'm not waiting another minute! It's so cramped back here!" Toji exclaimed as he tried to stand up.

"If you crawl over me, I'm going to beat you," Asuka growled as she looked over her shoulder with a glare.

Toji defeatedly sat back down in his seat.

"Man! Shinji, why'd you have to bring her along?"

"She didn't give me much choi-"

Asuka glared at Shinji which caused him to flinch.

"I mean, she was just really convincing," Shinji corrected himself.

Asuka huffed just as Misato pulled her key's out of the ignition and both of the women stepped out of the car, followed by Toji, Kensuke, Shinji, and finally Rei.

"This place…" Rei mumbled to herself as she looked at the giant neon sign above the building, "It is…colorful."

"Hell yeah, it is! You should see it at night," Kensuke said excitedly.

The group approached the entrance of the building. Anticipation welling up in all of the kids' chests. Toji and Kensuke were excited to see how well they faired against the pilots. Even though both Rei and Asuka had been through firearms training and Shinji had some experience just from being in the Eva, the two boys were relatively sure of their own abilities; sure enough that they were going to have a two versus three match.

Asuka, of course, was confident in herself, and had no doubt she would win. She'd even offered to have a four on one match just to prove how good she really was.

"Hey, you dweeb, remember our bet. If I win, you're giving me your school lunch for the rest of the week," Asuka said as she sneered at Toji.

"Yeah, yeah. You should worry about how well you see in the dark," Toji shot back nonchalantly as they all walked through the door.

Inside, a bored man stood behind a dimly lit counter. But, upon hearing the door open, he looked up and his expression brightened seeing who walked in.

"Oh shit! Look who it is! It's the myths! The legends! Our lords and saviors! Toji and Kensuke!"

"How's it hangin', Mister Shimizu?" Toji said in a brotherly manner before fist bumping the man.

"It was kinda boring before you two stepped in. And those kids over there? They're the ones you were talking about, right?"

"Yep, that's them!" Kensuke affirmed as he shifted his glasses, "They're the Eva pilots!"

"That's hype, bro! Holy shit!"

The man stepped around the counter and approached Rei with an outstretched hand.

She awkwardly looked back and forth between his hand and his face.

"You're supposed to shake his hand, Freakazoid," Asuka harshly whispered.

"Oh, excuse me," Rei apologized as she finally grasped the man's hand, "I am not accustomed to such receptive gestures. I am Rei Ayanami."

"It's all cool, sis. My name is Katashi Shimizu! It's nice to meet ya," the man said.

He then shifted a step over and shook Shinji's hand.

"And, you're the one that cooks really well, right?"

"Oh, uh, yes, Sir!" Shinji replied in a somewhat flustered way.

"Haha, nice. Toji's told me all about your cooking. It sounds pretty dope!"

"Oh, thanks. I try!" Shinji replied modestly.

The man then stepped in front of Asuka and once again offered his hand.

"And, you must be that German girl!"

"German, Japanese, and American actually, but yes. My German shines through the most," Asuka said as she firmly grasped the man's hand and shook it.

"That's pretty cool. But, I'm curious, how'd you get those bruises? They look pretty serious."

"You should see the other guy," Asuka smirked, "He picked a fight with the wrong chick."

"Oh, shit! That's BFA! Right on!"

"Why thank you," Asuka said as she released her grip on the man and curtsied.

Mister Shimizu finally stepped before Misato and held out his hand for the final time. Which Misato promptly grabbed.

"And, let me guess. You're their Commanding Officer?"

"Uh, yes. Commanding Officer and Guardian. But, you can call me Mommy," Misato giggled with a slight blush as she held her free hand in front of her lips in an embarrassed manner.

The three children awkwardly looked at Misato as she released her grip on Mister Shimizu's hand.

Asuka leaned over to Shinji as though she were about to tell him a secret.

"Did she just call herself our mother?" Asuka whispered.

Misato Walked over to the counter and started pulling some money out of her wallet.

"I think she did," he said back in a hushed voice.

"You kids go and have fun now," Misato called out as she handed some cash over to Mister Shimizu.

"I think she's taking this too far," Asuka whispered to Shinji again.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and…Sohryu," Toji said with some disgust as she glared at him, "It's time to introduce you to the crew."

"Crew?" Rei questioned.

"What crew?" Shinji also asked.

"Oh, you know. Just the regular patrons and noobs who try to compete against me and Kensuke. They're all gonna be watching from the sidelines today. I've been hyping this up for a few days now. Everyone wants to see what the Eva pilots are made of."

"You mean you told them we were gonna be here?" Shinji said, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Yeah, I actually told them you guys would be making an appearance before I actually confirmed anything with you," Toji laughed as he scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"Well, that's just great as far as I'm concerned," Asuka butt in, "I could use some publicity! I'm ready to start signing off autographs!"

As the group followed Toji and Kensuke around a corner and down a short hallway, they came across a pair of big, heavy, black doors.

"Alright, so this is how it's gonna work. Kensuke and I are going to go in there and we're going to hype everyone up."

"When we say that we present the Eva pilots, that's when you guys come in and make your big entrance!" Kensuke shouted ecstatically as he threw his arms in the air!

"You guys got that? Everyone is super hyped to see you guys do your thing. They're going to shit bricks when they see you."

Shinji and Rei both nodded obediently and Asuka smirked.

"Alright, let's do this shit!"

Toji and Kensuke gave each other a high five before running through the doors and getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, noobs! Time! Time!" the three kids could hear Toji yelling through the door.

"Oh, shit, it's Toji and Kensuke! Everyone! ATTENTION!" Another random voice called out.

"What's going on in there?" Misato questioned as she strolled up to the three idle kids.

"The dorks are preparing our reception!" Asuka said with a confident smile.

"Oh, this oughta be good." Misato mumbled.

"Today, we've brought you a very special treat!" Toji continued.

"It's the moment you've all be waiting for!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"The people about to walk through these doors are going to be tempered in our sacred halls by myself and Kensuke Aida; THE LORDS OF THIS ARENA!"

"He's certainly boasting!" Asuka huffed as she listened to Toji's muffled shouting through the doors, "I bet he's gonna turn into a cry baby when I toast him."

"It will be a rigorous trial by fire!" Kensuke picked up after Toji, "We may not remain undefeated. These people have skills beyond reckoning. They are the protectors of our city; nay, the protectors of this very star. It is very possible we may fail in our endeavors!"

"But we will not go down without a fight!" Toji continued as manly tears streamed down his face, "We will defend our names until our last breaths."

"Okay, now they're just being way overly dramatic," Misato sighed.

"Well, they did say they were trying to hype them up," Shinji said as he fiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"The crowd is going to eat them alive if you three don't give them something real good," Misato chuckled in a somewhat worried tone.

"Don't worry. I got that covered!" Asuka said as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"I too shall try my best to provide the audience with a memorable experience," Rei said in a confident but still very soft voice.

The group fell silent and continued listening to the speech that was being given on the other side of the door. They heard Toji speak, seemingly about to finish the speech.

"At this time, we request that all present move outside the player boundaries of the arena."

Silence fell on the other side of the doors. Presumably, everyone was moving to the sidelines. And before long, Toji spoke again.

"As lords of the laser tag guild, it is with great honor-"

"And dismay!" Kensuke interjected as he too overdramatically cried.

"-that we present to you the pilots of the Evangelions! Shinji Ikari! Rei Ayanami! And- And- And..." Toji stuttered, loathe to mention Asuka.

"-AND ASUKA LANGELY SOHRYU!" Kensuke finished.

The crowd cheered and Asuka rushed through the doors, blowing kisses to everyone as she stepped into the dark crucible.

"Shinji…" Rei muttered.

Shinji looked at the girl next to him with a worried and unconfident expression.

"It is time to go, Shinji," Rei said as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along with her.

Shinji looked over his shoulder to see Misato waving at him with an amused look before Mister Shimizu grabbed her attention and directed her to an alternate entrance so that she could watch the upcoming match.

The crowd erupted into more cheers when Shinji and Rei walked out onto the arena, some of the cheering even being on the suggestive side when the audience saw Rei holding onto Shinji's hand.

"Would you two lovebirds quit taking so much time?" Asuka shouted to the pair over all the cheering. She was obviously eager to begin.

Once Shinji and Rei were standing beside Asuka, Toji began reciting the rules while Kensuke wandered off to a gear closet on the side of the room.

"Alright, everyone! This is a three on two deathmatch. Therefore, there are two teams. Yellow, which consists of Kensuke and I. And purple which will be composed of the three Eva pilots!"

The entire crowd cheered again.

Kensuke returned with some guns and multiple suits that he struggled to carry.

"These vests will detect if you get hit," Kensuke explained to the three kids, "If you get hit, you go wait on the sidelines outside the play boundary.

Asuka smirked, "You don't need to tell me how to play laser tag, genius. Tell it to those two dopes."

"This match will take place on both floors of the establishment. Because of this, we had the TVs hooked up to the cameras for your convenience," Toji said to the audience, who all glanced at the televisions on the walls of the sidelines before looking back to the arena.

After Asuka, Shinji, and Rei had put on their hit detection uniforms followed shortly by Kensuke and finally Toji, he spoke again.

"Since it looks as though we are all prepared, we can begin. Purple, you move over to that side of the arena. When Guildmaster Shimizu sounds the signal, you may begin."

Toji, still crying comically dramatic man tears gave a thumbs up to Mister Shimizu who also promptly returned the thumbs up.

"Man, we're about to lose our titles and I know it," Toji whimpered quietly as he walked solemnly over to the yellow side of the arena with Kensuke.

"The impending doom! It's too much!" Kensuke cried in agreement.

"I'm gonna make mincemeat outta that jock! I can't wait," Asuka said mostly to herself as she walked over to the purple side of the court along with Shinji and Rei.

After both teams had arrived at their respective sides of the field, Mister Shimizu waited for a couple seconds to let the tension build before he pressed a button on the wall and a buzzer went off throughout the arena and electronic dance music started playing through the speakers around the arena.

Upon hearing the sound, Asuka and Rei immediately rushed forward, with Shinji following shortly behind them. Rei took cover behind a dark towering block with yellow edges that vibrantly glowed under the blacklights. She peeked around the corner as Asuka moved forward to another block slightly in front of her. Shinji immediately stacked up behind her, trying to follow her lead.

"Hey, back up, pervert. Watch your spacing. Don't you know anything about fighting of any kind?" Asuka hissed to him just loud enough to be heard above the music.

"N-no. Not really," Shinji said pathetically.

"I can't believe they let you be an Eva pilot," Asuka sighed, "Just back the fuck up. I'm taking point. Don't get seen. Don't expose yourself. Don't take any chances. I don't want us to be seen as a bunch of stupid fools. We're better than that. We're Eva pilots. Now get back there."

"R-right," Shinji stuttered obediently.

He took a couple steps back, attempting to retreat back. However, as he was shifting between the two blocks, he saw Toji edge out from behind a piece of cover and take aim. Shinji just barely managed to get behind the block before Toji pulled the trigger.

"You idiot! What did I just say? You almost got hit!" Asuka hissed to him.

"I thought you said for me to move back here."

Asuka sighed in exasperation.

"It's like you can't even think for yourself. Idiot. But…at least we know were one of them is. Don't we, Shinji? You did at least see him, right?"

"Y-yeah! Toji, he's behind the low orange rectangular...thing?"

"Thing? Thing?! Really?! That's the best way you can describe it?"

Shinji remained silent in embarrassment.

Asuka peeked one of her eyes just barely around the corner, trying to identify what Shinji was talking about.

She quickly identified what she believed Shinji had tried to point out.

"The rectangular prism?"

"Yeah, that thing! I think..."

Asuka sighed again before grabbing Rei's attention.

"Ayanami?"

"Yes?"

"Left! Go left!"

Without another word, Rei swiftly and silently began moving. Carefully, she made precise steps, almost as though she accurately and mathematically measured every motion she made in order to reduce her vulnerability as much as possible. She slipped between and across each piece of cover like a ghost.

The girl stopped behind a large blue block and made eye contact with Asuka to let her know she was ready for further instructions.

"Shinji, go right, but stay a safe distance away. I don't think they saw Rei. I need a distraction for her. I'm going to have her take at least one of them out. Do you got that?"

"Yeah. Move right. Be distracting. Don't get hit."

"I'm going to cover you. When, I shoot, you move."

"Right," Shinji acknowledged, still hiding behind his cover.

"This is a lot more methodical than I thought it was going to be," Asuka sighed right before peeking out from behind her cover and shooting at the orange rectangular prism.

/

"Toji! Big red's poppin' shots! Stay down!"

Toji remained crouched behind the bright orange rectangular box.

"Damn it, why'd I hole myself up behind this thing? Just made myself a huge target," he shouted in frustration

"Don't worry, man. I got your back," Kensuke shouted from a couple meters behind him.

"I really hope so! I'm afraid to even peek my head out with that furious red bitch over there!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! AND, SHINJI, STOP LAUGHING!" Asuka yelled out from the other side of the arena as she angrily fired at Toji's piece of cover.

"Toji, I'm moving! I'm gonna try to get an angle on her!"

As soon as Kensuke said that, Asuka stopped firing.

"Nice job on calling out your moves, genius!" Asuka shouted back.

'Damn it, she's right!' Toji mentally cursed himself, 'Usually, it's so chaotic in here that it doesn't matter too much if we call out our moves. Usually no one's listening. But now, it's just them and us.'

"KENSUKE! USE THE YOU KNOW WHAT!" Toji shouted.

"10/4!" Kensuke called back.

"Foxtrot Alpha Lima Lima India November Golf Bravo Alpha Charlie Kilo!" Toji shouted, starting to get unnerved by Asuka.

"What is this? The air traffic control nerd club? I know what you're saying, Sierra Whiskey Echo Echo Tango Hotel Echo Alpha Romeo Tango! I work for the military. Don't try that on me, you dweebs!"

"Well, shit. There goes that plan," Kensuke muttered.

Asuka, still in cover, glanced to Rei. The blue haired girl nodded back to her.

'Ha, looks like Freakazoid knows phonetics too. This is gonna be over so fast, it's not even funny. Looks like Shinji's not gonna get a chance to try that distraction. The moment that jock exposes himself, he's done. Then we just gotta take out four-eyes,' Asuka smirked.

Rei took aim at Toji's position while still trying to remain hidden in the dark, waiting for him to retreat.

The entire arena was silent. The crowd on the sidelines watched in awe, witnessing the three pilots dissecting everything Toji and Kensuke tried. And, Misato, also watching from the sideline, smiled proudly as she watched her kids exceeding at using their training to their advantage.

Suddenly, the silence was broken. Kensuke had begun hitting his hand against the wall of the block he was behind.

'I…I recognize that,' Asuka thought as she very quickly realized what Kensuke was doing.

"What, do you think I'm stupid? I know Morse code too, dork! Don't even try that!" Asuka shouted once more.

"Oh, shit! Toji! Do it now! I got you covered!" Kensuke shouted.

Toji scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, but it was futile. As soon as he was within Rei's sights, she mercilessly pulled the trigger on her laser rifle from the shadows and the deed was done.

The entire crowd gasped before every one of them screamed in awe and disbelief.

Toji immediately fell to his knees, not believing what just happened.

"Ahh, Toji! Shit!" Kensuke shouted.

"Ken…suke! Go on…without… me!"

"No! Toji! Don't say that! I'm not leaving you behind, man!"

"Listen! If you don't fall back and get the tactical advantage, our time as the lords of this arena ends here! But, you! You can still carry the torch I cannot! So, go! GO NOW!"

"Damn it, Toji! I'll carry you if I have to! How bad are you hurt!"

"Don't worry. It's just my ego! It hurts pretty bad. I still got some time left before I move on, but it's definitely fatal. So, just go. Save yourself from the humiliation I'm suffering through right now."

Kensuke glanced to the glowing stairs before looking back at Toji, who was currently taking a very overly dramatic last breath.

"I'm sorry!" Kensuke cried as he bolted for the stairs.

/

"Shinji! Get him!" Asuka demanded as Kensuke made a mad dash for the stairs leading up to the second floor of the arena.

Shinji popped out from behind a glowing wall and fired at Kensuke. Unfortunately, he missed every shot and Kensuke successfully retreated upstairs.

"You idiot! How'd you miss him?!" Asuka scolded the boy.

"I wasn't trying to!" Shinji said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh, well that just makes it all better, doesn't it?! I bet you don't try at a lot of things! Now, four eyes is up stairs! He could pick us off as we walk up there! You're lucky it looks like there's two sets of stairs."

"I'm sorry," Shinji once again apologized.

"Ayanami! Get over here!" Asuka called to the girl.

Rei immediately regrouped next to Asuka.

"Our orders, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked in a serious and respectful way.

"Ayanami, I need you to take this… this… this dork," Asuka said as she shot a glare towards Shinji, "and take him with you up that set of stairs. Meanwhile, I'll be going up that set over there. Hopefully, he hasn't had time to plan out any actions against us. Now go."

Asuka and Rei turned around, prepared to carry out their plan, but they both noticed Shinji seemed to be stuck in thought.

"Shinji?"

"Idiot!"

Rei grabbed Shinji's hand to drag him along while Asuka shoved his back.

"Stupid Shinji, get a move on!" Asuka demanded.

"Come with me, Shinji," Rei requested.

'Why am I always messing up?' the boy wondered with a blank face.

He watched the two girls in front of him scolding and encouraging him. Their voices seemed so distant.

'I'm unreliable. What if this was a fight with an angel?'

Rei put her soft cool palm on Shinji's cheek while Asuka pulled her hand back and slapped him with her burning palm flesh.

"Are you okay, Shinji?" Rei asked as she gently stoked his face.

"Have you lost your wits, you idiot?" Asuka berated him as she pinched his cheek.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," the boy assured the two girls, seemingly not even realizing he'd been slapped.

"Come with me."

"Go with her!"

"Um, right!" the boy finally said.

Asuka turned back around and made for her set of stairs calling out, "Don't let me down!"

"Do not worry, Shinji. I will protect you." Rei said as she turned and ran to the foot of her assigned stairwell.

Shinji followed behind her, and when he'd arrived at her position, halted. Rei looked through the cover scattered across the arena and made eye contact with Asuka. The redhead nodded to Rei and proceeded up the stairs. Rei did the same and Shinji followed right behind her.

'I can't let them down. It's just a game, but I can't let them down. Asuka is right. This is a reflection of us; of our capabilities. I can't make an embarrassment of myself or them.'

Ahead of Shinji, he saw Rei had reached the top of the stairs. She peeked her head out, but as soon as she did, a few laser shots sounded out and she pulled her head back behind the wall she was behind.

"Did you see where it came from?" Shinji asked.

Rei nodded as she took a calming breath.

"Mister Aida is to the right of us. He is positioned behind a large green triangular pyramid."

"Right," Shinji said, "so how are we going to get to him?"

"I am unsure. He is optimally positioned and has sightlines on both entrances to this floor."

Suddenly, more shots sounded.

"Asuka?" Shinji called out.

"I'm fine! He almost got me, but not quite!" Asuka frustratingly shouted from the other side of the room as she checked her hit detection vest.

Asuka and Rei both made eye contact once again. Asuka held up a fist and nodded.

"Shinji, we are moving. Be ready. If we all proceed at the same time, he may have trouble hitting all of us. Are you prepared?"

"I am!"

Rei looked back to Asuka and gave her a thumbs up. Asuka uncurled her fist and brought her hand down, telling Rei to move.

Rei rolled out from behind the wall and took cover behind a red cube. She could barely fit behind it but she was a small girl and managed, just bare avoiding a few shots.

At the same time, Asuka dashed out before diving to the floor and sliding behind a low wall, also only narrowing dodging Kensuke's shots.

'That's…that's not right! Those were two separate volleys,' Asuka realized in surprise.

"Shinji? Ayanami? Did either of you fire."

"No!" Shinji said from the stairwell.

"Negative," Rei gently called.

'That can only mean one thing,' Asuka figured with a scowl.

"He took Toji's gun!" Asuka shouted to the other two.

"What? How?" Shinji asked, starting to get worried.

"When he ran for the stairs! When else do you think he could have done it, you idiot?!"

Asuka tried to peak over her cover, but before she could even get her eyes above the top edge of the cover, a cartoony laser blaster sound once again came from one of Kensuke's guns and she pulled her head back down.

"Fuck," Asuka spat.

Asuka went over her options, but she didn't have many.

"Ayanami! Center! Shinji, take her place!"

Shinji hesitated for a split second, but forced himself to move as Rei left her cover and transitioned to a more central position.

Asuka didn't peek over her cover, but she heard Kensuke begin firing. If everything happened the way she wanted it to, Kensuke wouldn't have hit either Shinji or Rei.

"Did either of you get hit?"

"Nope!" Shinji responded.

"I did not," Rei answered undramatically.

Asuka smirked. Maybe, she could get through this with a perfect victory.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Kensuke," Asuka said as she tried to peek over her cover once more before being shot at again, "This is one hell of a last stand. But, you know you're gonna lose, right?"

"It's not over till it's over, Big Red," Kensuke nervously laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Asuka snarled aggressively, though she tried to keep herself from jumping out of cover to strangle the boy.

At this point, Rei tried to take a shot at Kensuke, but he fired at her first, forcing her back into cover and preventing her from getting a shot on him.

Shinji looked at Rei as she jerked her body back behind her cover.

"Rei, I don't think Asuka can get a shot on him. She's in a bad place," Shinji whispered to the blue-haired girl.

"I am unsure if I am able to place an effective shot as well," she responded quietly.

Shinji thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that he was the only one suited to shifting the odds.

"Rei, I'm going to move forward on the right. I need to you distract him. Hopefully, he'll fire at both of us and then Asuka can finish it."

"Understood," Rei said.

Shinji prepared to bolt for the next piece of cover and Rei was ready to make her move as soon as Shinji made his. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shinji sprint and she then leaned out from her cover and fired.

Kensuke ducked behind his cover even more than he already had while also blind firing over it, desperately trying to hit one of the kids.

Asuka popped her head up for just a moment after Shinji had disappeared from Kensuke's view, but Kensuke noticed the redhead and immediately pointed his gun back at her which promptly caused her to return to safety.

"Damn it!" Asuka cursed again.

So far, Asuka had been pretty lucky with giving out orders. If she could just get Kensuke to fire at two targets, she or someone on her team could possibly get a shot off. But, she was working almost blind. She couldn't see Shinji or Rei and even if she could, she wasn't being terribly specific with her instructions. It was a miracle no one had been hit yet.

'Guess it's time to take another chance,' Asuka said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"SHINJI! MOVE FORWARD! AYANAMI FIRE!"

In a perfect display of synergy, Rei and Asuka appeared from behind their cover and laid suppressive fire at Kensuke's position as Shinji sprinted past a few blocks of cover until he finally got an angle on the overwhelmed Kensuke. Shinji raised his laser rifle, pointed it at Kensuke, and tagged him.

Kensuke looked down at his vest.

"NO! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED!" Kensuke cried as manly tears of defeat fell out of the corners of his eyes.

"AHAHAHAHA!, SHINJI, YOU DID IT!" Asuka squealed as she rushed towards him with open arms.

"Wait, Asuka, you don't need t-"

Shinji tried to speak, but he had the breath knocked out of him as Asuka jumped into his chest and toppled him to the ground as she hugged him.

"Asuka, I can't breathe!"

"WHO CARES? WE WON!"

"Pilot Sohryu?" Rei questioned as she approached the two kids.

"Hmm, what?" Asuka asked in confusion.

Rei only stared awkwardly at the red-haired girl.

"What? What is it?" Asuka asked again after receiving no answer from Rei.

"You are acting…strange," Rei finally answered.

"Strange?" Asuka said in disbelief.

She looked down at Shinji, who was also looking at her curiously.

She then looked at Kensuke whose jaw had actually dropped at what he was looking at.

"Wait, no, don't you perverts dare. I know what you're thinking," Asuka said assertively, "There's absolutely nothing strange about celebrating victory."

Asuka climbed off of Shinji, and stood up before huffing.

Shinji sighed in relief and also stood up.

"Would you look at that. Sohryu is getting all touchy feely with Shinji," Toji said as he walked up the stairs and onto the second floor of the arena.

"Well, I guess it's a little late for a checkmate, but we totally wrecked your prestige. You're no longer the top dog here!" Asuka shot back.

The emotion on Toji's face shifted to that of a deflated balloon.

"Oh, and, don't forget that you owe me lunch for the rest of the week," Asuka said as she walked past him and started down the stairs.

"All right, you can stop rubbing it in!" Toji grumbled.

"Oh, also, Shinji, Ayanami-" Asuka said as her voice echoed down the stairwell.

The two kids looked at the back of Asuka's flowing hair after she addressed them.

"-This isn't over. Since I didn't too take any of them out, how about we come back? Just the three of us. The both of you versus me."

"Um, sure," Shinji said in confusion.

"I will if I am ordered to," Rei said confidently and quietly.

"You know," Toji started, "You could try right now if you want. There's still plenty of time left today."

"Nah," Asuka said as she continued down the stairs, "I'm still pretty sore from yesterday. And, it's almost lunch time. I'm starting to get hungry. But, we'll definitely be back; maybe later in the week. Maybe a month from now at worst."

"Hehe, crazy girl," Toji mumbled to himself.

"Man, I can't believe she got us. If she weren't here, we definitely would have won," Kensuke sighed as he wallowed in defeat.

"But, hey, you guys were pretty awesome," Shinji laughed as he tried to lighten the mood, "you were outnumbered and you still gave us a run for our money. You should be proud."

Toji chuckled a little and walked up to Shinji before holding out his hand. Shinji, still somewhat unused to the gesture, paused for a moment before taking Toji's hand and shaking it.

"It was an honor to fight you, man," Toji said with a serious smile, "Now, I say we all go downstairs and see if Misato will take us someplace for lunch. I know Sohryu isn't the only one who's hungry after all this excitement."

/

After leaving the laser tag arcade, Misato had given into Asuka and Toji's pleas for food and decided to take them to a classical Japanese restaurant with an outdoor garden dining area.

For the most part everyone just ordered a variety of dumplings. And after picking a spot to sit down in the garden, they all peacefully ate and conversed as the warm sunlight shone through the leaves.

"Oh, yeah, and there was this time in Hamburg. Kaji was nice enough to let me have some beer even though I was still four years under the legal drinking age there," Asuka bragged.

"Wait, so, you really got to have alcohol? When you were like…twelve or something?" Toji asked in surprise.

"Yep! I bet you're jealous."

"Eh, not really…I thought that alcohol was supposed to be unhealthy. I don't really intend to drink it. I don't want it to impact my athletic abilities."

"Toji!" Asuka huffed, "Don't you know beer has like...no alcohol in it whatsoever!"

"Well, I wouldn't say _no_ alcohol whatsoever…" Misato said as she tried to suggest the correction to Asuka.

"Yeah, and doesn't beer like…make you fat or something?" Toji said with a little uncertainty.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?!" Asuka gasped in shock.

"I didn't think I was fat," Misato cried as she poked her belly, "I guess I'll just need to diet even more. It's so hard with Shinji's cooking around though."

"Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Toji said as he put his hands up defensively.

"What is going on?" Shinji asked Rei.

Rei looked back at him with a face that, at a basic level, conveyed that she had no idea.

"You jerk! You insulted both me and Misato!"

"Wait, no! Sohryu! You're absolutely not fat! And, Miss Misato, you're fat in all the right places!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU PERVERT!?" Asuka said as brought her hand back and then slapped Toji across the face.

"Ooh, that looks like that burned," Kensuke cringed.

"Miss Sohryu!" a quiet and somewhat unfamiliar voice gasped, "Why on earth did you hit Mister Suzuhara?"

"Hmm?" Asuka wondered as she turned her head around to face the voice.

As the source of the voice came into view, she saw a girl with freckles. She looked oddly familiar.

The girl gasped again upon seeing Asuka's face.

"Oh my goodness! Miss Sohryu! What happened to… to your-"

"To my face? It's nothing. I got in a fight. But, I'm fine!" Asuka blew the question off as she tried remember the girl's name.

"Class Rep!" Kensuke said as he saluted her.

"Uh, Hikari, right?" Asuka mumbled.

"That's right," Hikari nodded.

"Well, you see, I hit Toji here because he was being very rude to me. He called me fat...and a ton of other rude and derogatory names."

"H-hey! I did not!"

Hikari lightly walked up to Toji who was laying on the ground in a daze.

"Mister Suzuhara…Is that true? Did you really call her fat?"

Toji barely nodded.

Hikari sighed.

"I guess I don't always have to be the class representative. Not on the weekend anyways. But, you shouldn't be rude to people, Mister Suzuhara. I expect you to have cleaned up your act by tomorrow."

"Y-yes Ma'am," Toji sniffled as he sat back up.

"Anyways, good day to all of you," Hikari said with a smile, "What are all of you up to today?"

"We were playing laser tag earlier," Kensuke announced

"And losing horribly," Toji added in.

"Yeah, and losing horribly," Kensuke repeated for emphasis.

"And then I got hungry, so we just stopped by here for some food," Asuka said with a delighted smile.

"And, what about you, Miss Horaki?" Shinji asked with a gentle smile of his own.

"Oh, me? I was just here with my little sister. We probably shouldn't be out wasting money on food when I could prepare some at home, but it was just such a nice day and I wanted to do something with her."

"Oh, well, if you want, you can eat with us!" Misato giggled.

"Are you sure? I mean, it sounds delightful, but I don't want to be a burden!"

"Of course! It's no problem at all!"

"Oh, well then…"

Hikari turned around. Her sister was looking at a butterfly that had landed on one of the white flowers in the garden. Such a tender and beautiful moment that she was loathe to interrupt.

"Kodama," Hikari called, "Come here! We're eating with my friends from school! I want you to meet them."

Hikari then sat down next to Toji with a slight blush on her face.

Toji, still embarrassed from earlier, was also somewhat flushed.

"Make sure to behave yourself around my sister, Toji. I don't want her picking up any bad habits from you."

"Understood, Class Rep. I will be as gentlemanly as possible," Toji sighed.

"I was just kidding," Hikari laughed, "I'm not the Class Rep right now. Today, I'm just…Hikari. So, call me that instead; not Class Rep."

/

-It's Just a Precaution-

/

Four Days Later: NERV HQ Shooting Range

"Now, Asuka, before I give you this, there are a few things you absolutely must remember."

Asuka looked tiredly at the ground, not paying much attention to Misato.

"Asuka, you cannot ever point this at anyone unless you intend to kill them. Under no circumstances should you even think about putting your finger on the trigger unless you are prepared to kill someone or you are practicing with targets. Also, you must always be aware of what is behind your target; be it a person or just a practice target. If you aren't careful, you could do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Asuka mumbled boredly.

"Asuka, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Misato. I know. I've had firearms training, I've heard all of this before!"

Misato sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that you're so young. Sometimes, I forget all of your accomplishments."

"Yeah. I know. Now, can you please, please, please, show it to me?!"

Misato sighed again. She walked over to a small metal case and unlocked it. Inside was a sleek, black, snub-nosed revolver.

She gingerly pulled it out of its case and held it in front of her for a moment. She then turned around and presented the gun to Asuka.

"Oh, wow! It's so pretty!"

"I thought you'd like this one. It's a Chiappa Rhino 200DS."

Asuka carefully lifted the gun out of Misato's outstretched hand before popping out the cylinder and then pushed it back in.

"It's really nice, Misato. Thanks."

Misato put a hand on Asuka's shoulder.

"Well, go try it out I guess. It doesn't have a safety but the trigger pull is about ten pounds. So, all you have to do is pull it."

Asuka nodded and walked over to gallery where a number of targets were set up. She chose one in particular. One that wasn't too close and wasn't too far. She then raised her gun, aimed, took a breath, and pulled the trigger.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hey, everyone! It's Misato again! And like at the end of every chapter, I'm here to give you the run down of what's to come. Hmm, maybe I should just become an oracle instead of an announcer. Anyways...

In the next chapter, NERV finds a dormant angel in the middle of a volcano! We send Asuka into the molten rock to capture it so that we can study it, but everything goes wrong. Shinji and Rei have to take the reigns and stop the angel from destroying Tokyo-3. Things get really hot and intense as the pressure starts to build! No, not like that, you silly pervert. We're talking about thermodynamics here. Next time, on Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power and Love; The Blood of the Earth.

Though, you never know. There might just be some fanservice."

.

And you guys thought there wasn't gonna be anymore Misato x Asuka touchy feely. Though, admittedly, this touchy feely stuff was more romantic-ish/experimental than straight up lewd hawtness or teasing. But still, even if it wasn't sexy time for Misato and Asuka just yet, it will surely lead to bigger things; as I'm sure you all know. We just need to let the tension build some. And then it'll all explode…in lewdness…and hawtness. And the lewd and hawt will be so lewd and hawt that it cremes the floor and drips from the walls…with lewdness…and hawtness. What the hell did I just type?

Also, just thought I'd give everyone a heads up on a couple things.

First of all, the next angel fight is probably going to be the first one that's significantly different from both the Anime and the Rebuilds. So, don't be too surprised if things are a little different. Gonna be stretching my creative freedom some hopefully. Gosh, I hope I'm good at writing fight scenes. This chapter was supposed to be a practice.

I will also be rewatching Evangelion again either between this chapter and the next or after next chapter is published. Just trying to keep everything fresh in my head at all times. So, it may or may not take a little longer to get the next chapter out.

And also, I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. With my friends dying and all that, I had to do some traveling. And, then there was also a bunch of stuff that I wanted to set up this chapter, but I didn't know exactly how I wanted to go about it, so I spent some time thinking about how I wanted to execute my ideas. And, it all just took longer than I wanted it too. The first part of this chapter came out super fast. I mean, something like 8,400 words in a couple days. But, the later part was where I had a lot of trouble deciding how I wanted to do everything.

.

Update: I've been really busy for the past few days, but I hope to start writing chapter 11 sooner rather than later.

Update: Sorry about the next chapter taking so long. My Uncle died. What can I say? Life doesn't wanna give me a break.

Final Update: the next chapter will be up in a few minutes.


	16. The Blood of the Earth

Yeah. You all know what I'm going to say. "Sorry this chapter took so long to get out." Of course my uncle died right after my friend died. So, that's why this took so long.

Also, I just wanted to give a quick thanks to kratos1991 for helping me correct a little mistake of mine at the end of chapter five I think it was.

Anyways, the next chapter.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 11

The Blood of the Earth

.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Asuka squealed as she and Kaji walked down the street.

The man sighed. He didn't know how he let himself get talked into buying clothes for Asuka.

"And what was it you're so excited for again?" Kaji asked.

"For the school trip! We're going to Okinawa and we're going to go diving! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Well, that sounds great," Kaji said, pretending to be interested.

"Doesn't it?" Asuka said with her usual excitement.

Kaji couldn't help it. It's not that he wasn't happy for the girl. But, he just couldn't force himself to really show interest in what Asuka was talking about. Though, he supposed that he should at least try considering what Asuka had been through recently. While he didn't have the same feelings she had for him, he did care about her; and thus decided he would amuse her.

"Well, you know-" Kaji started before he was interrupted.

"THERE IT IS!" Asuka shouted as she pointed at a clothing store before rushing through the front door.

"Eheheh," Kaji laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head while he watched Asuka disappear inside the store.

He kept his own lax pace as he followed the girl into the building.

Pushing the door open, a cool air conditioned draft washed onto his face.

"Asuka?" he called out.

No answer.

He fully stepped inside, letting the door swing shut behind him.

He walked past a couple isles, seeing various articles of women's clothing on the left with men's clothing on the right.

"So, what do you think about this one?" Asuka asked as she abruptly appeared from behind a rack of clothing holding a very red bikini; the top being a very thin wrapped style that would hang around her neck and tightly fit to her chest while showing a fair amount of underboob and the bottom being a g-string that would have flossed her butt had she been wearing it.

"It's a…swimsuit," Kaji said with an unsure expression.

"Yes, it is," Asuka smiled devilishly, "But, what do you think of it?"

"Are you really sure you should be wearing something like that?"

"Well, we're going diving on the field trip. So, I'm gonna say yes."

"Well, yeah. But, does it have to be so…exposing? Couldn't you go with something more modest?"

"Why? I don't see what's wrong with it. All the girls are wearing ones like this nowadays" Asuka whined as she looked at the bright red and rather skimpy swimsuit she held in her hand.

"Yes, but Asuka, you definitely shouldn't be wearing that. And you especially should not be asking me my opinion of it."

"But, you'll still get it for me, right? Because you love me?"

"I don't know, Asuka. That's really not appropriate for someone your age."

"But, Kaji! I'm going diving! I need it! What would you wear if you went on a school trip and had to go diving."

"I…don't know. I didn't go on any school trips as a kid."

"What? Why not?"

"Because of Second Impact."

"…Oh," Asuka mumbled sadly.

Kaji looked down at the suddenly depressed girl as she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kaji. I forgot. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't. Just take this money, and go buy the swimsuit," Kaji said as he reached into his wallet, "I'm not going up to the counter with that in my hands. They'd probably arrest me or put me on some list."

"You know, we're not in Europe anymore," Asuka giggled.

"And you know that you don't need to remind me."

/

-Deeper and Down-

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO GET TO GO ON THE FIELD TRIP?" Asuka yelled out over the kitchen table.

"It means exactly what I said. There's nothing more to it," Misato sighed.

"And what idiot decided that?" Asuka huffed.

"This idiot; the Operations director," Misato said as she gestured to herself.

Asuka growled.

"SHINJI!"

The boy jumped in surprise and almost spilled his tea.

"Y-yes?"

"SAY SOMETHING! MAKE MISTO YEILD! SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

"Actually, I sort of figured that we wouldn't be able to go."

"Hmph, so that's it then? You're already giving up."

"Yep," Shinji said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Ha, there's nothing more embarrassing, worthless, and pitiful than a housebroken male."

Shinji set the cup of tea down, about to say something. But before he could, Misato spoke first.

"Asuka, that's enough. You chose this. You signed up to defend this planet. You shouldn't have thought for a single second that you'd be able to go. We need to be ready. We have absolutely no idea when another angel might attack. And on top of that, both your and Shinji's grades have been abysmal recently. Especially yours, Asuka, what with you skipping school and all.-"

Both Shinji and Asuka looked at Misato in surprise.

"-Or did you think that I haven't seen your report cards?"

"That- That's not fair, Misato! We're here fighting Angels. We're single handedly responsible for protecting that stupid hell called school! And, you're telling me we still have to worry about our stupid grades? And the grading system itself is so archaic and inaccurate. I've been to college! I don't need this crap! This is so stupid!"

"Which only begs the question of why you're failing. But, oh well. That's not going to be a problem for much longer. While everyone else is having fun in Okinawa, you're going to be studying. Think of it as catching up. You could even start right now," Misato finished with a cheeky smile.

"CATCHING UP?! So stupid! Forget that, I'm going to bed," Asuka said as she stomped out of the kitchen.

Shinji hung his head in disappointment. While he was an obedient person, the thought of more studying didn't sound appealing to him. He simply had too many other things to think and worry about, which was the exact reason why his grades had been dropping recently.

Shinji got up from the table and went to his backpack to get his physics and calculus textbooks before bringing them back to the table and flipping them open to the places he'd bookmarked. He took another sip of tea before starting on his work.

"Oh, Shinji, I was just kidding," Misato blurted, "I don't care about your grades. I was just trying to get Asuka off your back. You probably don't even need school. After this war is finished, you'll be a celebrity. You'll literally be able to make money just by putting your name on lunch boxes and by showing up in public."

"I don't really want to show up in public, though. I don't want to be popular. I just want to live somewhere quiet. So, I'm still going to have to know this stuff anyways," Shinji sighed.

"Shinji…"

/

Shinji groaned. Misato had long since gone to bed, so it was rather quiet. And, frankly, Shinji was having a hard time staying awake and focusing on his studies.

He ran his fingers through his hair before propping his head up with his arm.

"I wish Rei were here."

He set his pencil down on the wooden table and lost himself as he stared lifelessly at the some of the plates sitting on the kitchen counter.

'What's going on with me and her?'

Shinji folded his arms over the table and rested his head on them as he pictured the girl's face in his mind.

'Rei.'

He heard the quiet but hearty tick of the clock in the living room, reminding him it must've been at least three in the morning.

'It won't hurt if I just lay here for a few seconds.'

And before he knew it, he was dozing off and beginning to lightly snore.

But soon, the soft pattering feet of Asuka paced across the kitchen.

"What's this dork doing?"

Asuka, who had seemingly left her room only a few seconds ago, examined the textbooks Shinji had placed on the table.

"He's actually studying? What a looser."

She poked the boy's cheek, and he stirred.

"Hmm?" he groaned.

"Hey, wake up!" Asuka hissed.

Shinji sat up in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Asuka? What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, stupid Shinji."

"I was studying," Shinji yawned.

"Yeah? Well, I was hungry. So, I came into the kitchen to fix something up for myself as a midnight snack. But who should I find but Shinji, the invincible master chef.?"

The tired boy already knew what she was going to demand, but pretended like he didn't.

"So, what do you say? Wanna cook me something?" Asuka said with a sweet smile and beaming blue eyes.

"Yeah, okay. But, it'll have to be fast. What do you want?" Shinji said as he got up and placed a skillet on the burner before turning on the stove.

"What about some eggs?"

"Yeah, I could do that I guess."

The sleepy boy opened the fridge and pulled three large eggs out of the egg carton.

"Could you make that four?" Asuka innocently asked.

Shinji obeyed the girl's suggestion. He cracked two of the eggs and emptied the insides into the skillet. They sizzled as Shinji shook some ground black pepper and dropped a few pinches of salt on them.

"Could you also put some garlic powder on them?"

Shinji didn't know if she was making these demands to suit her tastes or just to make him work more.

But, perhaps, Shinji didn't really care. Or maybe he did, but didn't know it. Either way, he quieted any potential protest and grabbed a shaker of garlic powder to meet the girl's request.

He waited and watched attentively as the eggs slowly turned from clear to white. And, at just the right moment, he flipped them over carefully in a way that only he could. After another thirty seconds, the first two eggs were ready, and Shinji carefully used a spatula to lift them onto a plate for Asuka.

He set the plate down on the kitchen table in front of Asuka along with a fork.

Glancing at her face, he noticed that most of her bruises had healed. It had bothered him some. He'd wanted to ask her what exactly had happened. But, he knew he wouldn't get a suitable answer out of her.

The young man went back over to the stove and cracked the other two eggs over the skillet.

And while the eggs hissed, Asuka quickly scarfed down the two she had already been provided. And within thirty seconds, she'd brought her plate back over to the kitchen counter, standing next to Shinji, avidly awaiting the other two eggs.

"So, since almost everyone is going to be gone for the school trip tomorrow," Asuka started, "the teachers are probably just gonna let us fool around or stuff us somewhere and make us do busy work. What do you say we go to the school pool and go have some fun?"

Shinji blushed some and tried to concentrate harder on frying the egg.

"I don't know. I'll just do whatever I guess."

"Great, so you'll be coming with me tomorrow then?"

"I didn't say that!" Shinji protested out of embarrassment.

"You didn't say you wouldn't," Asuka said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well…there might be other things to do tomorrow. So, I might not have time."

"Other things? Like what? We're still going to school tomorrow and there's going to be nothing to do," Asuka said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I was going to study," Shinji said, trying to rid the idea from the girl's head.

"Really," Asuka said as she raised a bored eyebrow, "You're going to study?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Shinji asked as he placed the other two eggs on Asuka's ready and waiting plate.

"Shinji, that is the entirety of your problem," Asuka asserted as she walked to the kitchen table and took a seat, "You're too obedient. You could actually be a decent guy if you'd man up. You'd be a lot more attractive to girls for one."

Shinji's blush got a little more bright but he pretended like he didn't hear anything.

Asuka once again finished her eggs rather quickly and slid the plate across the table to Shinji who then picked it up and brought it over to the sink to clean it.

"See, Shinji. Look at you. You're cleaning my dishes. You let everyone push you around."

"But…I don't mind. I just want…I want to make life better for everyone. That's why I'm still an Eva pilot."

Asuka's eyes widened a little as she stared at the boy from behind.

"Asuka?"

"What…"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" the girl asked, not following Shinji's line of thought.

"I mean…what happened to you? That night you and Misato were out a few days ago? Where…did you get all those bruises from?"

The hair on the back of Asuka's neck rose and her breathing became shallow.

Shinji turned around to face Asuka, sensing something was off.

"Asuk-"

She slapped him before he could finish.

"That- THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I GOT IN A FIGHT!"

A few tears spilled over Shinji's face from the slap.

"I'm…just trying to help, Asuka. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Shut your mouth, Shinji! You can't help me. You can't even help yourself!" Asuka hissed as she clenched her fists.

"Asuka, please. I know we aren't the best of friends. But... I want to change that. We're Eva pilots. And our lives are in each others hands."

Asuka stomped the floor and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"If you really want to change that, then quit being so obedient. You can't think for yourself at all, and I'm disgusted by it. I don't want to be friends with someone like that."

"I'll try," Shinji tried to say with his voice wavering.

"Hmph, if you mean that, then you'll go to the pool with me tomorrow and you won't be studying."

Shinji wanted to point out that, if he did go to the pool with Asuka, he would still be being obedient, only to her instead of his schoolwork. But, he decided that it was perhaps best to leave that unsaid.

/

The first bell of the school day had rung and the entirety of Class 2-A was abuzz with excitement and anticipation.

"I can't wait! I'm going to get to show my body off to Akihiko and I'm going to see if I can sneak away somewhere with him!" a random girl said to one of her friends.

"I don't know about this. I've never been on an airplane before. What if we crash?" another girl questioned.

"Why exactly are we going diving again?" Toji questioned.

"It doesn't matter man. Why would you ask a question like that? We're getting out of school. That's all that matters," Kensuke chuckled.

"Is everyone here?" Hikari shouted over the class's chatter.

"Yes!" everyone responded.

Hikari still chose to take the attendance herself though.

"Well, that's good. It looks like everyone is here for once. Alright, everyone! Our teacher is waiting out in the parking lot with the busses. So, it's time to go everyone! We don't want to be late."

Everyone save for Asuka, Shinji, and Rei got out of their seats and proceeded out the door.

Hikari waited by the door, happily seeing each of the students out, until she noticed that none of the three Eva pilot's had left their seats.

"Hey, what's wrong you three? Didn't you hear me?"

"We're not going," Shinji said with a slight smile, somewhat grateful he wouldn't be exposed to any extra unneeded social interactions.

"Orders from NERV," Asuka added as she rolled her pencil around on her desk.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to bring back something for you three," Hikari said with a warm smile.

"Hey, class rep, what's the hold up? I though you're the one who said we don't want to be late" Toji called out from the hall.

"I'll be right there!" Hikari shouted back with a slight blush as she turned around and jogged to catch up with the rest of the class.

"Well," Asuka said as she got out of her seat and stretched, "I say we get out of here and go to the gym's pool before the substitute teacher shows up. Time to go, Shinji."

"Oh, r-right."

Asuka went and picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulders.

"What are you waiting for, Shinji? We need to go now or they're going to make us sit in the library all day and study or something stupid like that."

Asuka's words barely reached Shinji. He seemed to be rather distracted by Rei, who, as always, was staring out the window.

"Oh my god, Shinji. Why don't you just hurry up and fuck her?"

"Wha-what?" The boy said, finally tearing his gaze away from the girl.

Asuka sighed and stuffed her face into her hands.

"Hey, Ayanami!"

Rei turned away from the window and faced Asuka, silently acknowledging her.

"Get your stuff! We're going to the pool."

"I do not believe those are our orders," Rei responded blankly.

"They are now. They're the…teacher's…orders…or something. We're going to the pool so that we can…like…participate in the field trip in spirit," Asuka lied.

"I see," Rei said as she too got out of her seat and picked up her backpack.

"Okay Shinji, now it's your turn. Get up, it's time to go!" Asuka said through grit teeth, an aura of urgency in her voice.

Shinji jumped to his feet and he too finally grabbed his backpack.

/

"No, Rei. That's an ugly swimsuit. You can't wear it," Shinji heard Asuka's voice echo out of the locker room and into the room housing the indoor pool.

"I do not see why not," Rei protested in her own unique way.

"B-because you can't! It's an ugly school issued uniform swimsuit. And it just doesn't fit the occasion."

"Why?" Rei's questioning voice echoed softly, not understanding Asuka's reasoning.

"Just because!"

"But, you are not wearing anything currently pilot Sohryu. I fail to see how that is in line with the occasion either."

"I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT AFTER WE GET YOU SORTED OUT, YOU LITTLE ALIEN! AND I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T ANNOUNCE MY NUDITY TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Pilot Sohryu…"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT, AYANAMI?"

"…I do not believe that this indoor swimming establishment is the entire world. In addition to that, Shinji is the only other-"

"HUSH, AYANAMI!"

"Is that an order?"

Asuka massaged her temples.

"Yes, Rei. It is an order. Now listen, didn't Misato get you some clothes awhile ago? I explicitly remember Shinji saying she did. Surely she got you a swimsuit too!

Silence followed.

"Ayanami!"

"Yes?"

"Answer the question."

"You gave me an order to cease-"

"YES! I KNOW WHAT I SAID! QUIT TAKING EVERYTHING SO LITERALLY!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes! It's an order! Mein Gott, please forgive me for whatever I have done to deserve this. Now, please, answer the question. Did Misato get you a swimsuit?"

"I believe not. She did purchase something for me however. And it seems to resemble one."

Shinji, sitting at a lone table in the gym, blushed madly imagining the scene in the locker room. He tried to focus on the studies he had preoccupied himself with, but…it seemed that was simply not going to happen. The shuffling sound emanating from Rei's backpack resounded throughout the gym, and it was too much to ignore.

A gasp escaped Asuka's mouth.

"Ayanami, oh my god, that is not a swimsuit! Why are you even carrying that around in your backpack?"

Shinji, blushing, could only guess at what Asuka had just discovered.

"So that I may change when I am required to."

"Uh, change?"

"Yes. For changing my clothes. Is that odd? I believed everyone did it."

"Um, no. Changing your clothes isn't odd or whatever. But, when and where exactly do you change your clothes? You've got me a little concerned here because THAT should not be in your backpack."

"I change after school. I was told by Captain Katsuragi that it is not appropriate to wear my school uniform outside of school and that I should wear more fashionable attire."

"Well, that's certainly…fashionable," Asuka said with an uneasy laugh.

"As for where I change, it is usually wherever I deem appropriate."

"Do I even want to know?" Asuka asked with a hint of discomfort.

"I cannot answer that question for you, Pilot Sohryu. But, if you would like to know, I will tell you."

"You know what? Never mind. Let's just get this on you. I bet you've never put one of these on before."

Shinji could hear Asuka pulling Rei's school issued swimsuit off and dropping it on the floor.

"And Shinji, you better not be thinking about anything perverted," Asuka shouted.

The boy gasped, and accidentally started choking on some of his saliva, which immediately caused Asuka to burst out laughing.

'Man, this is so weird,' Shinji thought as he tried to get his coughing under control.

"Sohryu, that part of me is sensitive," Rei spoke.

"Ooh, ticklish are we?"

A gasp from Rei was heard for a moment, but that was all.

"Wow, well, if you're ticklish, you really don't show it very well," Asuka said in a surprised and partially disappointed tone, "But what about here?!"

Another short-lived gasp from Rei, but nothing that could be called laughter. At least, not from Rei. But, the gasp did send Asuka into another laughing fit.

After Asuka had calmed herself, she continued dressing Rei. Which was followed very shortly by a sound of fabric being pulled back and snapped against skin.

"Yeah, that looks and sounds like that fits nicely. Now we just gotta get this half on." Asuka said in a pleased voice.

Shinji tried to ignore the sound of clothing being shuffled around, but he couldn't help listening intensely.

"Okay, that looks good. You're free to go," Asuka said.

Shinji could hear footsteps drawing nearer and soon saw Rei stepped out of the locker room.

The boy immediately felt dizzy upon seeing her.

'Yeah, that's definitely something Misato would buy,' he thought as he looked the girl up and down.

She was wearing white lace lingerie, including a garter belt and stockings.

"Um, Rei, that…really doesn't look like swimwear," Shinji choked out.

"I am aware," she responded, "Though, it does not appear as if you are wearing a swimsuit either, Shinji."

"Um, yeah, about that," the boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"SHINJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asuka yelled as she stepped out of the locker room in her new skimpy red swimsuit.

"Nothing! I'm not doing anything."

"Then what is THAT!" Asuka said as she pointed at the textbook on the table Shinji was sitting at.

"I- I just thought I'd study while you were getting dressed."

"And what about your swimsuit? Where's that? You aren't going to swim in that disgusting button up shirt, are you?"

"Well, I…uh, I was just going to finish this page before getting changed," Shinji said, trying to postpone the inevitable.

Asuka walked up to Shinji, her hips slightly swaying back and forth.

The boy recoiled some at her approach.

"So, what exactly is giving you trouble?"

"Uh, um, th-this one," Shinji said, pointing at a question in his textbook, trying to ignore Asuka's breasts which were hanging over his school work.

"Oh, that? That's grade school stuff. Thermodynamics. Thermal expansion if we're being specific."

"Thermal expansion?"

"Yeah, thermal expansion. When stuff heats up, it expands. It's really simple."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, lemme put it like this. If I cupped my boobs in my hands to warm them up, do you think they'd get bigger or smaller?"

"Gah, I-I don't know! I don't think about that kind of stuff."

"Aww, such a boring little boy," Asuka pouted before snatching his textbook.

"Hey, what are you doing! I need that!" Shinji said as he grabbed for his textbook.

"Not anymore you don't!" Asuka said as she chucked the book in the pool, "We're going swimming! You promised last night."

"Asuka! I'm going to have to pay for the replacement!"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut. No one will know any better. Now get in the damn pool, Shinji!"

"But, I-"

"Ayanami! Help me get his shirt off and get him in the pool, will you?"

Rei, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it, seemingly frustrated somewhat. But, nonetheless, she did as she was told and approached the boy.

"R-Rei, what are you doing?" Shinji asked as he got out of his chair and backed up against a wall, trying to retreat.

She didn't answer but put her hands on his shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Hahaha, look at you! So defenseless! Oh god, I think he secretly likes it," Asuka laughed as she watched the boy try to grab onto the wall for safety as Rei unbuttoned his shirt.

Shinji could almost swear Rei was smiling as she pinned him against the wall and tugged his shirt off.

"I think I'm going to die!" Shinji groaned.

"You are fine, Shinji. I will protect you," Rei said as she grabbed him by the hand and guided him to Asuka.

The redhead held her hands out, prepared to take Shinji by the hand as Rei placed the boy's palms gently against Asuka's.

"See, this isn't so bad. Right, Shinji?" Asuka cooed as his hands rested on hers.

'I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!'

"I guess not," Shinji said with more than a hint of infirmity.

"See? Everything is going to be okay," Asuka said as she suddenly clenched her fingers around Shinji's hand.

"Asuka, no! Stop! Please!" Shinji shouted as he tried to wriggle his way out of Asuka's iron grip.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!"

She spun around, heaving the boy with all her strength, and threw him into the pool.

"GAHHHHHH-" was all he could get out before the water cut him off.

"I don't get what he has against water," Asuka said, shrugging as a few bubbles floated up to the surface.

"I do not either," Rei said before she dived into the pool in a graceful manner, barely making a splash.

Shinji surfaced, dramatically gasping for air.

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad!" Asuka said before sticking her tongue out at the boy.

Shinji angrily splashed water at the girl, who was still contentedly standing on the edge of the pool.

"Ooh! Hey, don't do that! It's cold!" she yelped as she jumped away from the pool.

"I could have drowned!" he shouted.

"Ooh, I'm Shinji! And I could have drowned! Myeh myeh myeh," Asuka said in a mocking little voice while putting her hands on her hips and shaking them back and forth.

The frustrated boy once again flung water at the girl.

"Oh, no! Shinji! Don't do that! I'll drown!" Asuka continued to mock as she turned to the side and pretended to cringe away from the water as it splashed on her hips and butt.

"That's not funny, Asuka!"

At that moment, Rei rose out of the water to see the other two children fighting.

"Ooh, you better get ready third child. I'll show you drowning," Asuka said as she took her A-10 Neural connectors out of her hair and tossed them in the chair next to Shinji's school bag.

"What? What does that mean?" Shinji asked, unsure of if he'd incited Asuka's wrath.

"Pilot Sohryu, if you intend to harm Shinji, I will have to restrain you," Rei said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, please, Ayanami. Take a joke," Asuka said as she stuck her fingers in her hair and brushed through it a couple times before walking away from the pool to get a running start.

"Asuka, I don't know what you're doing. But whatever it is, you better not do it!" Shinji weakly demanded.

"Try to stop me!" Asuka shouted as she dashed towards the pool.

"Asuka! No! Stop it!" Shinji said as he tried to run away despite the fact he was neck deep in water.

Asuka laughed as she jumped into the air, and dived straight towards Shinji, her arms outstretched as if she were trying to tackle and embrace him.

There was a soft thud and Shinji had the breath knocked out of him as Asuka torpedoed into him and shoved him back under the water.

Rei looked on at the rippling and bubbling epicenter, not entirely sure what she had just witnessed.

"People…are very strange," she said as she looked on in thought at the pair of children in the water.

Shinji emerged from the depths dragging Asuka up with him, her arms clinging around his neck. The boy panted and panted while the girl was mostly laughing.

"See, that's a lot closer to actually drowning, right?" Asuka laughed as she continued to hold herself close to Shinji.

"That- Hu, eh. Hu, eh," he gasped while trying to avoid coughing, "wasn't…cool, Asuka."

"Oh my god, you're such a light weight," Asuka said as she laid her head on his chest, "But you are kinda warm."

Shinji coughed up a little water and blushed at the seemingly more friendly Asuka. Suddenly though, he felt another pair of arms around him.

"Agh, Rei! What are you doing?" Shinji asked as she dragged both him and consequently Asuka as well to the edge of the swimming pool where she braced him against it so that he could rest.

"Are you okay, Shinji?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Asuka was just…having fun."

Rei glanced almost accusingly at the red headed girl for a moment before looking back to Shinji and nodded. She too then made herself comfortable and rested her head on Shinji's shoulder, her cheek brushing against Asuka's arm some.

"See, Shinji? Isn't this so much more relaxing than doing school work?" Asuka questioned happily, "Just the cool water and silence. It's so nice."

"I…don't know if it's that much more relaxing…"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're a perverted boy. Your thermal expansion is probably acting up."

"My- my what?" Shinji said, sinking into the water a little to hide his face.

"Oh, nothing, silly boy," Asuka sang as she adjusted herself to get a little closer to him.

"I do not believe Pilot Sohryu used thermal expansion in a literal context," Rei chimed in, "I assume she meant-"

"Okay, that's enough, Ayanami! Geez, you're just as much of a pervert as he is."

"Am I?" Rei asked unsurely.

"Well, considering how much time you spend with Misato…" Shinji started without finishing.

"Yeah. And you don't even live with her," Asuka added.

Suddenly, the metal door of the gym flung open.

"OH GOD, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Shinji shouted in a mortified voice.

"EEEEEYAH! GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US?" Asuka shrieked.

A man dressed in a black suit was staring at the three children with an awkward and embarrassed look on his face.

"I, uh, er," he stuttered, "I'm from NERV. And, uh, we need you three like…er, uh, right now."

Rei lifted her head from Shinji's shoulder and suddenly had a look of realization on her face. She looked at him with a determined expression.

"Shinji, there is an angel."

/

Misato blushed insanely while trying to keep herself from laughing. Standing in front of her were the three Eva pilots, all soaking wet and mostly undressed.

"My, my, I wonder what this could have turned into had I not chosen to interrupt when I did," Misato said in a deceivingly wondrous voice while trying very hard to hide her smile.

"NOTHING! IT WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED INTO ANYTHING! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!" Asuka screamed, obviously embarrassed, "THE ONLY ONE DOING ANYTHING DESPICABLE WAS THAT PERVERT!" she finished as she pointed accusingly at the Section-2 Agent who had chauffeured the three kids to NERV HQ.

The man awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

"Is that true, Rei? Are you all totally innocent?" Misato teased.

"Yes Ma'am, Captain Katsuragi. We were not performing any questionable activities. We were simply enjoying ourselves."

"Enjoying yourselves, huh? I see," Misato said as she examined the lingerie she'd bought Rei.

"Misato, I'm really cold. Can we please get our orders?" Shinji begged as he hugged himself.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-freezing!" Asuka shivered.

"Well, it's your lucky day, because one of you three are going to be diving headfirst into a volcano!"

"WHAT?" Shinji and Asuka both shouted.

They all stood quietly for a minute. None of them, save for Rei, really knew how to proceed.

"I…I dunno if I really want to do that, Misato," Asuka whimpered, "I still have a lot of life left in me; at least another seventy years."

Misato remained silent as she looked at all the kids, which caused Asuka to bite her lip in thought and possibly shame.

Shinji's fear slowly changed to some rough form of bravery.

'I…I told myself I was going to start pulling my own weight. I promised I wouldn't let them down. Rei and Asuka, they've always been the ones saving me. Sure, I've been lucky a couple times, but they're always the ones to step up when they're needed.'

Shinji looked at the ground and grit his teeth.

'I'm an Eva pilot. I'm here to protect people. I need to do my job. I need to do this. I can't keep letting Asuka and Rei…I can't keep letting them take on my responsibilities. It's not fair. I mustn't run away!'

"I'll do it," Shinji said darkly.

Misato raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Asuka gasped, "You're crazy! Shinji, that's insane! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"No. I'm just…trying to do what I have to do."

"No, Shinji," Rei solemnly said, "I promised to protect you. I will do it."

"Rei, you don't have to. I'm doing this…because I want to. I'm doing this because it's not fair for both of you to keep having to carry my responsibilities."

"Shinji, I do not wish for you to proceed with this plan. I do not like it," Rei said, somehow still managing to hide most of her emotion as she stared straight ahead towards Misato.

Shinji smiled at her.

"It's okay, Rei. I'll be fine!"

"I do not believe that is the point, Shinji. I made a promise and I must keep that promise."

"No, Rei-"

"Would both of you shut up!" Asuka snapped, "I'll do it! I'm not going to let stupid Shinji and this…this Wondergirl show me up!"

/

-Not Your Everyday Swimming Lesson-

/

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL EVA?"

Doctor Akagi lower her glasses and glanced at the girl.

"Unless you want to be crushed, you're going to need that Type-D equipment. I assure you right now, so don't bother fighting me on it."

"BUT MY POOR BABY! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE AN UGLY SUIT LIKE THAT! WHY COULDN'T IT AT LEAST BE RED?"

"Asuka," Ritsuko sighed, "you're not going to have an Eva if you take her into the middle of that volcano without that."

"I'm sorry, Mien Liebling. They made me do it!" Asuka apologized to her Eva.

"Asuka, I need you to do something for me?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Asuka sniffled sadly with a pout.

"Take this helmet and put it on"

Asuka took the red helmet from Doctor Akagi and examined it. It almost looked like it had cat ears where the neural connectors would go.

"Well, at least it's matching," Asuka moaned as she slipped her head inside the helmet.

"Now, the button on the right wristlet of your plug suit. I need you to press it."

"This one?"

Doctor Akagi nodded and Maya, who was standing behind her, handed her a clipboard with a slight blush as their hands touched.

Asuka pressed the button and the unthinkable happened.

Her plugsuit immediately began inflating to provide insulation.

"NOOOOOOO! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS DOCTOR AKAGI? HAVEN'T YOU HUMILIATED ME ENOUGH? THIS IS THE KIND OF THING YOU HAVE SHINJI FOR! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Asuka cried.

Maya desperately hid her face behind a spare clipboard, trying to conceal her uncontrollable smile.

Ritsuko payed no attention to Asuka as she wrote down a few things on one of her other clipboards.

"Oh, woe is me, woe is me! I had so hoped to see you outperforming everyone today, my dearest Asuka!" Kaji overdramatically introduced himself as though he were an actor reciting a badly delivered line in a play.

Asuka looked up to one of the catwalks to see the man of her dreams gazing down at her.

"Kaji?" Asuka gasped, "NOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS! It's so embarrassing."

"Oh, you don't need to be shy, Asuka. This is hardly the most humiliating thing I've seen happen to you."

"Yes, I know!" Asuka whined "Please don't bring up my high school graduation."

"Or the picnic," Kaji added in as a suggestion.

"Or the embarrassing picture of me from the Christmas party!" Asuka once again cried.

"Kaji, quit egging her on!" Ritsuko scolded, "And Asuka, quit being dramatic."

"Okay, Asuka. It's time to put on a brave face for me!" Kaji said, coaxing her into submission.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it. And you're going to have to take me out to a romantic dinner."

Ritsuko took her glasses off and glared up at Kaji suspiciously, along with Maya who looked more than a little confused.

Kaji looked at the two women and shrugged.

"I suppose that could be in the cards," The man said, scratching the back of his head while trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Ritsuko made a disgusted sounding hiss and put her glasses back on while Maya mouthed a silent "wow."

"Okay!" Asuka happily said with a bright smile before scurrying off to climb into her Eva.

After Asuka had disappeared into her Eva, Kaji immediately tried to clear his name.

"Wait! Now, Ritsu, it's not what you think!"

/

A massive crane had been anchored above the mouth of the volcano and Asuka's Eva was ludicrously hanging over the pit of molten rock.

"So, you just need me to catch it in the EM cage?"

"That's the plan," Misato's voice crackled over the radio.

"I don't like this," Shinji said from inside his Eva, obviously worried about the wellbeing of his fellow pilot.

"No one likes it, Shinji. But, it's a job that has to be done," Misato said, failing at trying to comfort the boy.

A few jets flew overhead. Asuka could make out the shapes enough to identify them as an F-22 and a pair of Eurofighter Typhoons.

"Hey, what's the U.N. air force doing here? Are they here to support us?"

"No," Ritsuko corrected, "They're here to clean up the mess if we fail. They're equipped with N2 depth charges."

Asuka and Shinji both shivered and Rei frowned.

"That's going a little far. Don't they have faith in us?" Asuka growled.

"Yeah! What kind of jerk would order something like that?" Shinji spat.

"Commander Ikari," Ritsuko stated simply.

"Focus everyone," Misato ordered, "Asuka, it's time to go in."

"Well, if you say so…"

The crane lurched and Unit-02 was slowly lowered into the volcano.

"Ugh, I can already feel the heat. I wish I was still at the pool."

"Asuka, focus. This cannot go wrong," Misato snapped.

"Yeah, yeah."

The Eva neared the surface of the thick bubbling magma. And in an effort to lighten the mood, Asuka spread her Eva's legs.

"Haha, hey Shinji, look! A perfect scissor dive!"

Though Shinji found it somewhat amusing, he had a hard time smiling.

And before long, Asuka's Eva was completely submerged beneath the glowing rock.

"Ack, this hurts to look at," Asuka said as she squinted to look out of the Eva's D-type coolant suit, "Activating CT monitor."

The cockpit of her Eva dimmed from a bright yellow to a dark red.

"Ah, much better. Though, I still can't really see anything very well."

"So, no angel?" Misato questioned.

"You said it's in some kind of embryonic state, right? Nope, not seeing anything like that yet."

"I wouldn't really expect you to see it yet," Ritsuko affirmed, "we need to go deeper."

The Eva slowly continued being lowered into the thick molten sludge.

"God, it's really starting to get hot," Asuka whined.

"Just a little further, Asuka. You should be able to see it soon," Ritsuko said, trying to give her a little motivation.

"Actually, I think I just saw it pop up on the monitor."

Ritsuko glanced at her own feed the was being streamed from Asuka's Eva.

"Yep, that looks like it. Now be really careful Asuka. Your combat options are extremely limited down there."

"Got it," Asuka said, trying to keep her composure.

The Eva was finally within capture distance of the angel. Asuka prompted the Eva's arms forward and activated the EM cage, encapsulating the angel embryo.

"Oh, haha! I got it! That was kinda easy!" Asuka said, happily relieved.

Ritsuko picked up a radio mouthpiece and spoke into it.

"She's got it. Pull her up."

Shinji sighed in relief upon seeing the crane lurch once more as it started to reel the girl up from the deep. And Rei, in her own Eva, loosened her grip on her control paddles.

"That was great, Asuka!" Misato congratulated the girl.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't wait to get out of this thing and take a cold shower."

Ritsuko chuckled and smiled at Misato.

"Sounds like all the tension just let loose all at once."

"Yeah, well, we did just send a fourteen year old into a volcano. So, it's understandable she'd be a little on edge."

"Oh, shit! Uh, Misato?" Asuka's voice crackled over the radio.

Misato reached for her own radio, her hand moving like a lightning flash.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I think I made it angry or something. It's like it's waking up or something. What do I do?"

Misato wasn't sure exactly what to say. She looked at the monitor on the table she'd had set up outside the lip of the volcano's mouth.

"Ritsuko, what's happening?"

"It's going through some kind of extremely rapid metamorphosis," Ritsuko said in a flustered voice as she too looked at the screen.

"Misato!? I don't think this cage is going to hold it!" Asuka shouted over the radio.

"Hold on, Asuka! I'm trying to think of something!"

"MISATO, I CAN'T! IT JUST BROKE OUT!" Asuka screamed.

"Damn it," Misato hissed.

"Misato, we need to pull her up right now! She can barely fight down there! And if the support and coolant lines break, we're going to have no way to retrieve her! That's the best I've got. Get her out now!" Ritsuko shouted while caught between panicking and trying to put on a brave face.

Misato radioed the crane operator while Ritsuko went about relaying instructions to Asuka.

"Asuka, drop the EM cage! It's dead weight now"

"Alright!" The girl said as she let the piece of equipment go and watched it sink into the magma.

"Where is it, Asuka? Do you see it?"

"No, it retreated as soon as it broke out. I don't see it anywhere."

Ritsuko breathed out before trying to offer reassuring words to Asuka.

"Okay. Just stay calm, Asuka! I'm trying to think."

"It's easy for you to say stay calm. You're not the one stuck in a fucking volcano with a fucking monster."

"Asuka, just be ready. Please."

Asuka fumbled while trying to grab her prog knife with the bulky finger clams of the D-Type equipment, but she managed and held it in a ready position at her side.

"Asuka, it's coming," Ritsuko said sounding almost petrified.

"I…I see it."

In the red gloom, the creature slowly showed itself. It had at least quadrupled in size since it had broken free.

"Impossible! How could it have grown so large so quickly?" Misato shivered as she looked at the feed.

"I don't know. This is…insane," Ritsuko said as she shook with terror.

Asuka looked straight ahead as the massive anomalocaris like creature cautiously swam closer and closer to her Eva. It was almost like it was analyzing her. And, it made Asuka's spine shiver.

"God…goddamn it! Just…JUST FUCKING ATTACK!" Asuka screamed out of anxiety, "COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

And as though the creature could hear and understand her, it suddenly burst forward charging the Eva.

Asuka screamed seeing it rush towards her at such a high speed. Nonetheless, her muscle memory forced her to jab the knife forward, hoping she would impale the monster when it made contact with her.

But such was not the case. The knife bent. It was already losing it's structural integrity due to the heat, and the hard shell of the creature was like a blacksmiths hammer on a piece of hot metal.

"Fuck! Fuck! MISATO, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Asuka begged as she hopelessly beat at the creature's carapace.

"I'M COMING ASUKA!" Shinji screamed.

"What? Shinji! You will not!" Misato ordered.

At the lip of the volcano, Unit-01 had just detached it's umbilical cable.

"Shinji…" Rei mumbled in a sad and worried tone.

The large purple Eva stood at the edge of the world. It strained itself, almost like it was writhing in pain. The great beast threw its horned head back and roared as it's AT field burned to life around it.

"MISATO! IT'S GOING AFTER THE SUPPORT LINE!" Asuka cried, "IT'S GONNA FUCKING KILL ME!"

Too much was happening at once. A crushing wave of air from the raging Eva surged past Misato and Ritsuko, almost knocking the two women to the ground.

"HOLD ON ASUKA!" Shinji screamed over the radio.

"I'll try," Asuka said in a weak voice as her hope quickly drained out of her.

The boy took a deep breath.

"AT FIELD MAX POTENCY!"

Everything was silent for a moment before the AT field of Unit-01 exploded into a pulsing purple and orange aura around the Eva. A sudden weight could be felt by everyone stationed outside the volcano as hexagonal planes of light rapidly appeared and disappeared around the Eva.

Dread.

That was the only word that could be used to describe what everyone witnessing the shining metal beast in front of them felt.

The plates of armor groaned and shuddered as the muscles underneath yearned for freedom.

Shinji looked out over the sea of fire in front of him before he furiously dove into it.

"Stupid kid! What the hell was that?" Misato growled, sounding angrier than she actually was.

"That, Misato? That was the power of an Eva." Ritsuko said in awe, "Where's his statistics? I need to see his synch rate!"

"Why? That's hardly important right now!" Misato shouted as her tension welled up inside her.

"Yes it is, Misato! If he goes too high, he could be in danger and we could lose two pilots."

Misato huffed and pointed at one of the screens indicating Shinji's synch ratio.

"Okay. Eighty-eight percent? Jesus! Yeah, that should be okay. But, if he goes much higher, we're going to have to cut him."

"Why woul-"

"MISATO! FUCK! THE LINE! IT SNAPPED! I'M DONE! I'M FUCKING DONE!" Asuka screamed, interrupting Misato's inquiry.

"Asuka… Damn it, I'm sorry," Misato said quietly, the realization still not hitting her yet.

"NO! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Asuka felt her Eva jerk and loose it's momentum.

"Sh…Shinji? What? HOW? You don't have any D-Type equipment. WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!?"

"Because…I'm an Eva pilot," Shinji growled.

"Hmph, showoff!" Asuka smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Reel them up now! This is taking too long," Misato barked over the radio to the lift operator.

"SHINJI! IT'S COMING AT US AGAIN!" Asuka screamed as she saw the enormous creature charging her from below.

Shinji swung Asuka to the side as fast as he could, the angel only missing her by a couple meters. But, instead of turning around to try another attack, the angel kept swimming upwards towards the surface.

"MISATO, WATCH OUT!" Shinji yelled.

But, before she had time to process what Shinji had said, the titanic angel burst from the volcano and sailed into the air. Everyone gasped as the hellish creature eclipsed the sun before falling and landing at the edge of the volcano.

The earth shook, knocking most of the people around the volcano to their knees.

"REI, KILL THAT FUCKING THING!" Misato screamed over the radio.

"Understood."

The ground began thundering again as Unit-00 sprinted towards the angel.

The monster recovered from it's fall and erected itself on the land it was now on. But as soon as it had reacclimatized, Rei's Eva kneed the creature, sending it flying away from the mouth of the volcano. It flew for a few hundred meters before rolling down the side of the mountain. But Rei wouldn't allow it a moment of respite. She diligently stayed right on it as the angel tried to right itself.

At that moment, Shinji and Asuka had finally surfaced and the crane was now hoisting them back above the land.

"Misato, where's Rei?" Shinji asked, seeing that she was nowhere to be found.

"She went down the south side of the mountain. She's fighting it by herself right now. Get down there and I'll send Asuka as soon as I can!"

"Got it!" Shinji said as he dragged Unit-02 a safe distance away from the edge of the volcano

"Are you going to be okay," Shinji asked Asuka as his Eva knelt before hers.

"Yes! I'm going to be fine! What are you doing here, you idiot? Go help your girlfriend!"

"She's not my-"

"God damn it, Shinji! GO!" Asuka demanded.

"Right," he nodded before turning and sprinting down the mountain.

/

Rei's voice groaned over the radio. It came as a surprise to Shinji, who was use to her being rather quiet. But, she actually sounded kind of angry.

"REI! HOLD ON! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

Rei looked out of the corner of her eye to see Shinji sliding down the side of the volcano, trying not to trip on his way down. But in her moment of distraction, the creature lunged at her Eva, knocking it over and attaching itself to the upper body of Unit-00

"NO YOU DON'T!" Shinji screamed as he body slammed the angel, making it lose its grip on Rei's Eva and once again launching the hideous thing into the air before it skid into the dirt, throwing an enormous plume of dust into the air.

"Rei! Rei, are you okay?"

"I am," Rei said as her Eva stumbled to its feet.

"Good. That's good," Shinji sighed in relief.

"Shinji," Rei said quietly.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"…You scared me," she said after a pause.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But, I was scared for Asuka too."

"I understand. It is okay," Rei smiled.

"Come on, Rei. Let's…let's kill this thing."

The two Evas focused their attention back on the cloud of dirt, waiting for it to clear.

But, when the dust settled, both of the pilots were frozen in either surprise or fear.

"What…Is that? …is that even the same thing we were just fighting?" Shinji said as he felt an unnatural chill in his spine.

/

"Misato!" Ritsuko shouted.

Misato was examining the progress of the removal of the D-Type equipment from Unit-02 when Ritsuko demanded her attention.

"Yeah? What?"

"Shinji's synch ratio just dropped to about fifty percent and it's still falling. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

"Well, we'll just have to get Asuka down there as fast as we can."

"Is that even an option? Do we even know what we're fighting?"

"…We have no other choice. We can't run. We fight or we die."

/

The AT aura around Unit-01 began to flicker and fade as Shinji looked through the clearing cloud of dust.

"Do not be afraid, Shinji. I will protect you," Rei proclaimed in a determined voice.

In front of the two Evas was a creature that towered over them. What previously looked like an armored eel now looked as though it were a lumbering, almost bug-like creature, only it had two bulky legs, two bladed arms, and stood upright. Segments of chitinous material ran over the entire monster. And to make matters worse, an orange AT field flickered to life around each piece of armor.

"Rei, what is that? What just happened to it? How did it change so fast?"

"I do not know. And it does not matter. All that matters is that we execute our orders. And our orders are to execute the angel."

"Shinji!" Asuka's voice crackled over the radio, "Stop pussing out! I'd think you'd be more afraid of what you can't see. You just jumped into a fucking volcano for fuck's sake. Fucking murder that thing! I'll be there in a minute!"

Shinji gripped the control paddles, letting Asuka's words sink into him.

"I only have two minutes left on my battery. Let's finish this, Rei."

He heard a small affirmative sound from Rei's com and saw her Eva nod to his.

The angel took a step forward, shaking the ground. And at the same time, the two Evas charged the angel.

Both of the Evas deployed their prog knives and spread their AT fields, but the Angel's AT field was too strong and even with both of the Evas fields combined, they couldn't bring down it's barrier.

Rei grunted as she tried to stab her knife into the angel's leg in an attempt to cripple it. Sparks flew everywhere as the vibrating knife collided with the field, but the blade eventually gave out and shattered.

Shinji wasn't faring much better. His knife had made no noticeable damage to any part of the angel or it's AT field.

"Damn it! Asuka, we can't neutralize this thing's AT field! We can't do anything to it."

"Hold on! I'm almost there!" Asuka shouted as she too finally skid down the mountain.

"I don't understand! It's not attacking us! Why?" Shinji asked as he started to panic.

"It does not need to attack if we cannot stop it. That does not matter however. We cannot let it reach NERV headquarters," Rei stated.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Wondergirl!" Asuka said, as an idea started to form in her head.

"Idea?" Rei asked, "I proposed no idea."

"Yeah, look; we don't need to attack it either, we just need to tip that thing over. It'll buy us a little time at least. ...Unless it changes again."

"But how are we going to do that?"

"Get behind it! Get ready to push its legs out from under it! When I get to the foot of the volcano, I'll jump on it and knock it over.

"Right!" Shinji said as he and Rei circled behind the gargantuan armored angel.

"Get ready! I'm almost at the bottom!"

"We're ready!"

Asuka's Eva finally arrived at the bottom of the incline and she sprinted for the lumbering angel. Her Eva then jumped into the air, preparing to kick the monstrosity right in the center of its chest.

"NOW! DO IT NOW!"

Shinji and Rei made their Evas sprint forwards, ramming the angel in its heels.

"Grrrrrrah!" Shinji and Rei both groaned as their Evas strained to push over the massive creature.

Finally, it tipped beyond the point of no return and it fell backwards as Shinji and Rei scrambled to get out from under it.

"Don't give it any time to recover. Neutralize it's AT field! Hurry!" Asuka ordered.

All three Evas simultaneously spread their AT fields while clambering on top of the behemoth.

"Yeah, okay! It's working!" Asuka shouted as the angel's AT field started to flicker and dim.

Suddenly, a pained grunt sounded out over the coms and the Angel's AT field began to flicker back to life. The angel had flung Unit-01 off of it with the dull side of one of its bladed arms and the Eva spun through the air before crashing into the ground.

"Shinji!" Rei gasped.

"What just happened? Is he down?" Asuka asked, starting to panic.

"N-no. I'm okay. But my battery is-"

Shinji's Eva went limp and collapsed just as soon as it had stood up and recovered from the attack.

Before Asuka could sort out what had just happened she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. The angel had stabbed her with its arm. And before she knew it, she felt the world around her start spinning as the angel threw her to the ground.

"Gah! Fuck!" Asuka spat as she clutched her shoulder and ribs.

The angel went after Unit-00 next. Running one of its blades through the stomach of the Eva, it lifted it up into the air before also flinging it to the side.

"Eeeeyuh," Rei squealed as she hit the ground.

The angel attempted to lift its heavy armored body up from the ground.

"Ugh, no! We can't let it get back up!" Asuka growled as she forced her Eva to its feet.

"DAMN YOU!" Asuka screamed as she charged the monster's arm, trying to keep it from pushing itself up.

The angel fell back to the ground with a thud as the shoulder of Asuka's Eva made contact with it's arm.

"AYANAMI!? ARE YOU THERE?"

"I am."

"HURRY! GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS!"

Unit-00 struggled to stand up as blood poured out of its torso. But Rei pushed the Eva as hard as she could.

"Pilot Sohryu, we need to retreat to the mountaintop! Our batteries will not support the Evas for much longer."

"No! NO! WE CAN'T. There's no power supply station up there anymore. It's destroyed. It got magma on it when the angel escaped the volcano. I saw it myself. So, our batteries would die if we ran. We…WE NEED TO KILL THIS THING."

Rei frowned, but knew that there was no other way. And so, she and Asuka approached the angel once more.

"There's no way we're getting rid of this thing's entire AT field by ourselves," Asuka started, "but if you can use your AT field to shield me, I'll see if I can concentrate mine over its chest and at least neutralize that much. With any luck, its core will be there. Then all that's left is the small matter of destroying it."

"Understood," Rei said.

With that, the two Eva's climbed on top of the angel once more. It swiped its bladed arms at them, but Rei was able to deflect them with her AT field as she and Asuka made their way to the center of the Angel's chest.

After reaching the location, Asuka knelt Unit-02 down over the angel's chest and began digging her Eva's fingers into it while simultaneously focusing her AT field over a small portion of the angel's own field, hoping to puncture it.

"Pilot Sohryu, you must hurry!" Rei said as she struggled to maintain her AT field against the repeated swipes.

"I'm doing my best!"

Asuka's AT field slowly began eating away at the small area of the angel's field she focused it on.

"God damn it, so close. Hurry. Hurry!"

Even during the day, the flashes of light that shone when the angel attacked Rei's AT field almost seemed like a sunrise they were so bright.

"Pilot…Sohryu," Rei groaned, "I cannot… maintain this."

"I'M ALMOST THERE! COME ON!" Asuka screamed as she began tearing at a hole in the angel's AT field with her Eva's bare fingers.

Asuka heard Rei gasp over the com, and she knew what had happened.

She looked up and saw Unit-00 go limp before toppling off of the angel.

"Damn it! DAMN IT! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME. BUT YOU DIDN'T! SO DIE, DAMN YOU!"

As Asuka screamed, she raised her Eva's fist high above her head as it started to glow a bright fiery red.

"THIS IS THE END!"

/

"Misato, look! Asuka's synch ratio just spiked. It's up to seventy-three percent," Ritsuko said as she pointed at a monitor.

"Damn it," Misato said, "I hope she's pulling off something amazing because the other two are dead in the water."

/

Red energy enveloped the fist of Unit-02, and it grew more intense by the moment. A crushing weight flattened the space around the Eva and the angel. A few of the surround trees were reduced to splinters as a screaming shockwave burst forth from the fist of Unit-02 before it slammed its fist into the chest of the angel.

A red and white hexagonal light exploded outwards from the impact point as the AT field focused around her Eva's fist pierced the angel's AT field and shattered its armored shell underneath.

The angel was dazed and barely alive from the pure force it had just absorbed and was too disoriented to attack as Asuka tore off some of the chitinous shell and tossed it aside to expose the angel's core.

"I got you," Asuka panted, "I FUCKING GOT YOU! YOU'RE NOT KILLING ME!"

Asuka once again raised her Eva's fist and pounded at the red orb again and again, slowly and painfully killing the angel. The angel wailed until the moment Asuka definitively shattered its core.

The core detonated right under Unit-02 as Asuka's battery died. Though, the girl was too exhausted to mind the shockwave as she passed out in the entry plug.

/

-A Moment to Breathe-

/

"Oh, Ritsuko!" Maya wept as she ran into Doctor Akagi's arms and kissed her as she arrived in the Geofront.

"Ooh, Ritsuko! I didn't know you and Maya were dating!" Misato giggled.

Ritsuko broke the kiss and glared at Misato, giving her a look that told her not to tell anyone.

"Commander Ikari doesn't either, so you better not say anything," Ritsuko growled slightly.

"Alright, alright! I'm not judging or anything. I actually think it's cute," Misato said as she held her arms up defensively.

"Ritsuko, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Though, I did almost get some lava splattered on me, I turned out okay," Ritsuko said as she gently stroked Maya's hair.

"Oh my god, Misato, can we just get this debriefing over with? I really want to go home," Asuka said with some annoyance.

"We're not going home after this," Misato said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because we're going to the hot springs."

Asuka's face lit up for a second, but then she frowned.

"You mean the actual hot springs, right? Not the volcano?"

Misato snorted in laughter.

"Psh! Of course I mean the actual hot springs!"

"YAY! MORE SWIMMING!" Asuka happily shrieked.

/

The sun was setting, and Misato and the Eva pilots had arrived at the spring only a few minutes ago. It was almost like there had been no angel. The citywide alert had only lasted for a couple minutes before being returned to a relative state of safety. And, because of that, most people hadn't even had a chance to gather their belongings to evacuate. That being the case, the hot spring, and many other establishments around Tokyo-3, had remained open and operable.

Shinji was thankful that he was the only one on the men's side of the hot springs. He was rather insecure with himself and would preferably not interact with anyone in his current state of nudity. Even just listening to Misato, Asuka, and Rei talk on the other side of the wooden partition was embarrassing for him.

'It's nice of Misato to treat us. But…this is a little awkward,' Shinji thought as he sunk into the hot water, trying to empty his mind.

Though, as always, he was bound to be interrupted by something.

"Hey, Shinji," Misato sang, "We're all out of soap over here! Do you think you could toss us some from over there?"

"Ugh, uh, yeah! One moment."

Shinji waded through the water and grabbed a bottle of some fancy soap before walking back to the partition.

"Here it comes," Shinji said as he tossed the bottle over to the girls' side.

"Ow, you jerk! He hit me! And it was right on my pussy!" Asuka whined.

"Oh, here, would you like me to look at it? Maybe I can make it better." Misato cooed.

"Misato! No!" Asuka giggled, "Don't touch me there! It tickles! Haha, stop it!"

Shinji blushed listening to the exchange and tried to hide himself in the water as though that would help anything.

"And Shinji! Before you think of anything perverted, Misato was tickling me; not touching me!" Asuka shouted.

'Ugh, thermal expansion,' the boy embarrassingly thought as he blew a few bubbles in the water he had sunk into.

"Alright! Now it's time to get Rei nice and lathered up!" Misato said excitedly.

/

Misato squeezed some soap into her hand and began rubbing it on Rei's back as she patiently sat in the spring.

A warm breeze blew by and gently chilled the three girls, helping them to relax.

Though, there was one thing that had been somewhat distracting to Asuka ever since she saw Misato undress; a rather large scar between Misato's breasts. For the longest time, she never even knew that Misato had incurred such an injury, and not knowing how she got it was making Asuka think about it to an uncomfortable degree.

Asuka took a deep breath.

"Misato?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"How…did you get that?"

Misato looked surprised for a second.

"You mean this?" Misato said as she pointed to her scar?

"Yeah…" Asuka said as she looked down to her reflection in the water, trying not to make eye contact with Misato.

"…I got it during Second Impact."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Asuka?" Misato said gently as she rubbed some soap on Rei's shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"Today was one of only a few times I've been that close to an angel. And, I guess, until now, I never really appreciated the work you three do. And…I just wanted to say thanks."

/

After dropping Rei off at her apartment and getting home, Misato was the first one to go to bed. No doubt she would have an immense amount of paperwork to sort through tomorrow, so it was probably for the best that she rested instead of drinking.

This left Asuka and Shinji in the living room watching television, though neither were really paying any attention to what was playing. The two children just stared, their tired and empty eyes lazily closing and opening more and more often as the minutes passed by.

Asuka yawned and a cute little sound escaped her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," she said as she got up off the couch and tried to keep from falling over as she yawned a second time.

"Wait, Asuka," Shinji said as she stepped around the armrest of the couch.

"Hmm? What?"

"Um…am I… your friend?"

Asuka looked at the floor and thought for a second.

"…I don't like you most of the time, Shinji. …But, you saved my life today. And you manned up too, even if it was only for a little bit."

Asuka paused for a second and looked at Shinji as he sat expectantly on the couch.

"I'll have to think on it to figure out if you're really my friend. But for now…you're alright, Shinji."

Asuka then continued to her room.

"You're my friend…Asuka." Shinji said as he turned around to face her.

He couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he saw a smile work its way around the side of her face as she opened the door to her room and disappeared inside.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Why, hello everyone! It's you know who here to do you know what!

In the next chapter, Kaji takes Asuka out to dinner just like he promised, and has to listen to her lament over the fact she didn't get to go diving in Okinawa. So, he comes up with his own field trip for her and the other kids and PenPen to enjoy. He decides to take them to the Tokyo-3 Marine Restoration Facility, where they get to learn what the earth was like before Second Impact. Oh, it all sounds so great and- No, Kaji. No one said your name! Get out!-"

*Kaji interrupts*

"Ah, hey there everyone. Hopefully Misato didn't say anything too vile or misleading about me. I'm actually a really great guy. For instance, I love nature. I even considered starting my own kid's television show once. But then Second Impact happened and I decided to take a more actionable stance. Don't tell Commander Ikari, but I actually secretly divert some of NERV's funds to restoration efforts around the globe. And let me tell you-"

*Shuffling*

"Oh, Misato, I didn't know you were still willing to touch me there."

*Sounds of physical and explicit verbal conflict*

"Get out! You're going to get someone fired!"

*Misato shoves Kaji out of the recording booth*

"I'm so terribly sorry about that everyone! SOMEONE doesn't know how to stick to their script! Anyways, it's all going to be in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate Power and love; Daybreak Over the Waves. See yah next time!

NO, KAJI! YOU DON'T GET ANY FANSERVICE!"

.

Well, I suppose that's that. I can't really say for sure when the next chapter is going to be out. I didn't rewatch Evangelion between this chapter and last chapter, so I'm probably going to do it between this one and the next one. Anyhow, I'm gonna try to keep the chapters rolling out as best I can. I know they've been really slow recently. I hate myself for it! I'll try my best though.

Update/ Final Update: Man, I've really been falling behind on updates. But, yeah. Next chapter is out!


	17. Daybreak Over the Waves

Okay, so. This is a little bit of a short chapter. I'm really sorry about that. I've just been going through a lot recently and I've had some health problems popping up and it's been...it's just distracting, y'know. And, it makes it hard to sit down and write. God, I hate it so much. But, yeah. Hopefully this chapter is decent enough.

So, uh, a review response. But, just one though because I'm exhausted and despite the fact this is a short chapter, I've been sitting at my computer for awhile now, and I just want to get away. I know I'm way far behind on review responses, but keep them coming. I appreciate them.

MoonfireArt: I just have this too say. Next chapter and the chapter after that. Then, I hope that your concerns will be forgotten. That was a little spoilery, but we knew it was going to happen at some point. It's not gonna be like...screwing and stuff just yet, but the romance is going to pick up.

Also, yesterday was the one year anniversary of this fic. And, unlike last year, I was not totally drunk. I was trying to get this out yesterday, but I just couldn't. I'm really sorry.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 12

Daybreak Over the Waves

.

"I don't like it, Kaji!"

"Don't like what?" the unkemptly man asked after setting down his glass of water.

True to his word, Kaji had taken Asuka on her date as compensation for being coerced into the insulated plugsuit she was forced to wear on her last deployment. He had ended up taking her to a fancy Italian restaurant; one of only a few in Tokyo-3.

"I don't like that everyone else got to go diving and that they got to have time off from school. I on the other hand had to jump into a volcano. As though second impact hadn't made it hot enough."

"Heheh, well, I've heard from a certain someone that you haven't been going to school very much recently anyways. Something about blackmail. You haven't learned about anything you shouldn't have, have you?"

Asuka scrunched her nose up and looked away, faking surprise.

"No, I don't know anything other than that this certain someone deserves to be blackmailed."

"Oh, is that so? She didn't say anything bad about me, now did she? Because that would certainly be deserving of blackmail."

"No, it wasn't about you," Asuka mumbled as she blew some hair out from in front of her face.

Asuka and Kaji both picked up their glasses, Asuka's being filled with some kind of cola. She sipped from it, keeping her lips pursed not wanting any ice cubes in her mouth.

After each had drunk a satisfying amount, they returned their glasses to the center of the table.

"So, why exactly are you so upset you didn't get to go on this field trip? Like I said, Misato said you've been skipping school," Kaji asked.

"Well, I don't know," Asuka unsurely said, "I just am."

Kaji scratched is chin for a second.

"Well, how about this? I know of a place. And I'm pretty sure I could get us in."

Asuka's eyes lit up!

"What kind of place!?"

"Well, that's gonna have to be a secret for now. I don't know for sure if I'll be able to get all of us in."

"Wait. All of us? What do you mean all of us?" Asuka asked with a deflated look.

"Well, that's the other thing I was getting to."

"Oh, don't tell me you actually want me to bring those other two along!"

Kaji grew a bashful smile.

"I actually had a mind for more than just Ayanami and Ikari. I'd encourage you to bring anyone and everyone you can…within reason of course. It's going to be educational too. It's about before second impact. Also, I just think that bringing along some more people would make it more likely for us to get in. We'd give off a sort of classroom vibe as opposed to just a privileged few being given the special treatment. So, that's why it's important to bring a few extra people."

Asuka sighed and stirred her drink with her finger.

"I guess that stupid Shinji does need to learn a thing or two about life before second impact…" Asuka mumbled.

At that moment, a waiter arrived at the table with hot breadsticks and some bruschetta. And just like that, Asuka's woes were forgotten.

/

-Days in the Sun-

/

Asuka opened the door to Misato's apartment and immediately recognized the scent of Shinji's cooking as he prepared tonight's dinner. And though she'd just eaten not more than an hour ago, the smell convinced her that she would soon be ready for more food.

She walked through the foyer and into the kitchen. There she saw Shinji cutting a variety of vegetables.

"Hey, it smells good, stupid Shinji."

Shinji looked over his shoulder and saw the girl sit down at the table.

"Oh, hi, Asuka. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until later."

Asuka crossed her arms over the kitchen table and rested her head on them.

"Yeah, well, Kaji said he had important NERV things to do or something. So, he sent me home," she pouted.

"Oh, well, sorry. Food will be ready in a couple hours though. So, hopefully that'll help you feel better."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, Kaji also told me to tell you- and I really hate to say this, but- he's taking me…somewhere. I don't know where exactly. He didn't say. But, he… also wanted…mm tu tk yoo…"

"Hmm? What? I didn't catch that." Shinji question in response to Asuka's mumbling.

"He said he… wanted me to…"

"Wanted you to what?" Shinji said as he set his knife down next to the pepper he was cutting and turned to give the girl his attention.

"He wants me to take you….like…on a vacation…thing… Or a field trip..."

Shinji blushed, assuming Asuka was asking him out on some kind of date.

"Oh," Shinji blushed as he scratched his head, "Well, um. I mean, you don't need to do that if you don't want to."

"It- It's not like that! IDIOT!"

Shinji shrunk away from the girl and back towards the hot stovetop.

"O-oh, sorry!"

"Kaji just said that it's going to be an education experience and that I need to bring along a few people to make it seem like an actual field trip and not some VIP tour. He said something about it being more convincing to the people he's trying to talk to about letting us go on this field trip. So, I just need to get those other two stooges and wondergirl. And, maybe the class rep too. I don't know. Just get some people and tell them they're going to be out of school for educational reasons or something. You got that.?"

Shinji nodded and summarized what Asuka had ordered him to do.

"Call Rei, Toji, Kensuke, and Miss Hikari and invite them on a field trip."

Asuka eyed Shinji. It was unnerving to the boy and he really wished she'd stop.

"You know what? We'll bring the penguin too," Asuka said as she relaxed her gaze.

"Wait, you want to bring PenPen? Would Misato even be okay with that."

"I don't care. We need people, but I don't want to invite anyone I don't know. It's bad enough that I have to bring you along. So, I guess the penguin will have to do. He'll be the class pet or something."

"Wark!" PenPen squawked as he walked into the kitchen and glared at Asuka, seemingly trying to tell her that he wasn't a pet.

"You!" Asuka said as she turned and squinted at the bird, "Were you eavesdropping on us?!"

"I think he's just hungry," Shinji said as he tried to interpret the bird's speech.

"Waaaark!"

"I think that's a yes," Shinji said, cheerfully smiling at the bird.

"Since when do you speak avian?" Asuka mumbled.

"I don't. He just looks hungry."

"Wow," Asuka groaned, "You couldn't have said anything more witty in response? You could have said that some birds speak in human languages so it's not hard to believe that some humans speak bird. But, no. You just had to say something bland like that."

Shinji just sighed in response. Asuka would complain about anything and it was probably for the better to not get wrapped up too tight in a conversation with her. And so instead, Shinji opened the fridge and started looking for some kind of food for the apparently starving bird.

"Asuka, you haven't seen any of his fish around, have you?"

"No. I thought Misato said we were running low a few days ago. Guess she didn't buy anymore."

"Sorry PenPen. I can't find anything. I guess you can have the rest of Misato's Curry."

"WARKIN'! FRAKIN'! WARK! WARK! WARKIN'! FRAK!" PenPen protested as he stomped his webbed feet on the tile floor.

Shinji gasped.

"PenPen! You shouldn't say things like that!"

"WARKIN' WAAAAAAARRK!"

"Now- Now that was just unnecessary," Shinji scolded the penguin as he put his hands on his hips disapprovingly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Asuka giggled as she watched the exchange between the bird and the boy.

"WARKIN' FRAKIN' WARKIN' WARK!" PenPen squawked as he continued to argue with Shinji.

"Well, I guess if you don't want the curry, you can have some lettuce instead," Shinji said as he stuffed Misato's disgusting curry back in the fridge before pulling out a few leaves of lettuce.

PenPen's jaw dropped in disbelief as he watched Shinji place the leaves on a plate and set it down in front of His Royal Birdlyness's webbed feet.

He silently stared at the lettuce with his beady bird eyes before he rapidly shook his head back and forth while flapping his wings angrily and making some sound between a hum and a growl.

"I don't think he wants that…" Asuka said as she keenly watched the bird.

"Nonsense. Penguins eat lettuce all the time in the wild," Shinji said confidently.

"WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRKKK!" PenPen seemingly shouted in frustration as he charged Shinji and bit the leg of his pants.

"Ahh! Hey, stop it!" Shinji shouted.

"BRBRBRBRBRBRBRRR!" PenPen growled as he shook the fabric furiously in his beak.

"Okay! Okay! It was just a joke. You can have some of the beef stew!"

The enraged bird suddenly let go of the pants, seemingly content with Shinji's offer.

It was at that moment that Shinji noticed Asuka was giggling uncontrollably. And seeing he'd accomplished his goal brought a smile to Shinji's face.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Y'know, you're okay sometimes, Shinji."

/

"Come on, Shinji! Hurry up! Kaji's already waiting for us!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Shinji said as he tried to tie his shoes.

The boy hadn't had any time to get ready this morning because he had been cooking breakfast for everyone while they were preparing for the day.

Asuka stepped into his room without him knowing and reached her hand into Shinji's pocket, surprising him in more than one way.

"Asuka, what are you doing! What did you just grab?"

"Your phone. I'm going to call wondergirl and tell her to make sure she's ready."

"I can do that myself!"

"Not while you're tying your shoes."

"Gimme my phone back, Asuka! It's private!"

Asuka snorted in amusement.

"Oh, what? Did she send you nudes?"

"Wha-what? No!"

"Great, then there's no reason I can't look through it…unless you sent her nudes."

"I didn't! But, still. I just talk to her about things. It's not inappropriate, but we're close."

"Oh my god. Relax. I'm not going to snoop through your texts. I'm just going to call her real fast," Asuka said before she scampered out of the room.

"Asuka, wait!"

But she had already left and decided to ignore him, and so Shinji begrudgingly finished tying his shoes.

After exiting his room, he heard the front door open and then close.

"Hey, Asuka?" Shinji called.

"She just left," Misato mumbled, obviously hungover.

Shinji ran out the door. The sun was just rising over the mountains but Shinji could already tell it was going to be a hot morning. Kaji's old, fancy, matte black car was sitting in the parking lot a few floors below, and for a second, the enticing thought of air conditioning crossed the flustered boy's mind. But first, he had to get to the car.

Shinji rushed to the stairwell and saw Asuka heading down it.

"Asuka! Give me my phone!"

"If you want it, then hurry up! We still have to pick up everyone else!"

"Wark! Wark!" Shinji heard PenPen squawk uncomfortably.

"Did you really bring the penguin?!" Shinji shouted as he too started down the stairs.

"Yes! I really brought the penguin!"

Shinji glanced the bird jostling under Asuka's arm as she carried him down the flight of stairs.

"Misato is going to be so pissed," Shinji mumbled to himself.

Asuka, having a head start, sprinted to Kaji's car as soon as she stepped off the last stair and onto the parking lot

"KAJI!" she shouted happily!

The man in return gave her a calm nod as she clambered into the front seat of the car and finally released the relieved penguin onto the back seat.

"I missed you!" Asuka sweetly said.

"Yep. Me too," Kaji said somewhat boredly.

"Did you?!" Asuka exclaimed as she clasped her hand together and dreamily looked at the man.

"Asuka! My phone!" Shinji shouted as he rapidly approached the car.

Asuka huffed, not pleased that Shinji had interrupted her conversation. But, nonetheless, she handed the boy his phone as he too climbed into the car.

Shinji could feel himself starting to sweat from a combination of the hot morning air and the short sprint he had just ran.

"Uh, Mister Kaji, could we turn on the air conditioning?"

"Sorry, kid. There is no air conditioning in this car."

"What? Since when is there no air conditioning in cars?"

"Hah, more like since when is there air conditioning in cars," Asuka said factually.

Judging by her tone of voice, Shinji assumed she was about to show off her knowledge again.

"You do know what kind of car this is, right Shinji? Asuka continued.

"Um…no. I don't think so…"

"What do you mean you don't think so!? You either know or you don't!" Asuka asked, obviously appalled.

"I might've forgotten...maybe…"

"Well, if you forgot, you either just don't remember and it'll come back to you. Or, you forgot and it won't come back to you. That's still knowing or not knowing."

Asuka wasn't making much sense to Shinji, and so naturally, he was about to make even less sense than her.

"I might've forgotten if I forgot…"

Both Asuka and PenPen looked oddly at Shinji for a moment and Kaji put the car into gear.

"What?" Shinji asked with a bashful shrug.

"You know what? Never mind, back on topic. This car, right here, is a 1930 Rolls-Royce Phantom II," Asuka said proudly; almost as if she believed it were her car.

"It's custom too!" Kaji added in.

"Okay, and…?" Shinji asked, still not understanding.

"Oh my god, Shinji! People didn't put Air Conditioners in cars in 1930!" Asuka said, exasperated.

"Why not?"

"I don't know! They weren't smart enough to I guess! They didn't start doing it until a few years later. And even then, it wasn't perfect."

"This car is probably one of the reasons Misato left me."

"Why's that?" Shinji asked, mildly curious.

"Well, because she loves air conditioning."

"Oooooh…. that makes sense."

Everyone was quiet for a second before Kaji spoke again.

"You know, I actually have another car that does have air conditioning…"

"Then…why didn't you bring that one?"

"There's three reasons reasons. Reason one is because I decided to use this car last night."

"But that was last night. And you could have changed your mind when you found out it was going to be hot."

"Reason two is because I woke up early and I had already left the house with this car before the sun had risen. I didn't know it was going to be this hot."

"But, Asuka told me that ever since Second Impact, it's pretty much always been this hot. And, that's kinda true. It's almost always this temperature unless it's raining or we just have a random cold front.

"That's where reason three comes in. But, reason three is a secret," Kaji said with a slight smile.

Asuka sighed.

"Reason three is because he likes to show off," the redhead groaned, "I don't know why he's so concerned with catching other girls' eyes when I'm right here. But, he enjoys it…more than he should, even if he won't admit it. This is a really nice car though, so I guess it's somewhat understandable."

Kaji could only smile under the rising sun.

But, just as he was about to pull out of the parking lot, he heard someone scream.

"WHERE IS HE! I KNOW YOU TOOK HIM!"

Kaji looked over his shoulder and saw Misato fuming over the balcony outside her apartment.

He didn't know exactly why the woman was so mad, and so he gave her a questioning shrug as he continued to edge out onto the street.

"DAMN IT KAJI! GIVE ME BACK MY BIRD!"

"Wark?" PenPen said, drawing Kaji's attention.

"Oh? How did you get in here? I didn't even notice-"

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Well, kids, and bird, I suppose it's time to go. Otherwise, Misato is going to skin me."

Kaji put the pedal to the metal and sped off as Misato ran towards the stairs.

"DAMN YOU KAJI!"

/

PenPen was seemingly soaring through the sky as Toji held him high above his head.

"Wark!"

"Okay, now make him dive towards the ground and then come back up!" Kensuke said as he filmed the bird.

"You got it!" Toji said as he tilted the bird towards the ground, let him skim across the sand, and then brought him back up.

"Wark! Wark!" PenPen squawked as he flapped his wings a couple times.

"What are you doing to that poor bird!?" Asuka scolded the two boys.

"We're teaching him to fly," Toji said defensively.

"FREEDOM!" Kensuke also added in.

"Well, stop it! He's a penguin! He can't fly!" Asuka said angrily.

"Says who?" Toji asked abrasively.

"Say's science!" Asuka snarled.

She marched up to Toji and snatched the bird out of his hands.

"H-hey! Where are you taking him?" Toji asked, deflated.

"Somewhere safe," Asuka huffed as she walked over to Rei.

"Here, Ayanami! Hold this!" Asuka said as she shoved the bird into the girl's arms.

Rei took the bird without complaint and cradled it against her chest.

"Ooh! Cute! Can I pet him please?" Hikari squeaked.

"Yeah, of course," Shinji laughed.

Hikari squealed and then began petting the PenPen's soft feathered belly. He started making a sound akin to that of a cat purring as he felt Hikari's nails gently caressing his torso.

"Wark!"

"So, what exactly is this place?" Shinji asked.

The group of kids had been sitting outside a large building for about ten minutes. Kaji had left them, presumably to sort out their arrival. So, the children had been left unattended by the car while Kaji did his thing.

"This?" Kensuke said as he straightened his glasses, "This is the Tokyo-3 Marine Restoration Facility. This is where they work on possible solutions to bring our planet's oceans back to a livable state. Though, it's a pretty early work in progress. So, in the meantime, they also gather sea life and try to raise them here since most of the oceans around the world are uninhabitable for most marine life."

The group of kids fell silent for a moment. The blood scented ocean breeze wafted across their faces.

"Man, that's actually some pretty scary stuff," Toji said, breaking the silence.

"It is," Kensuke responded, "But, the cool thing is that they're also working on some huge filtration systems. And, they're going to start trying to clean up the lakes around here. And, after that, they're going to reintroduce some of the fish and other aquatic wildlife into them."

"So, is this place like a zoo?" Shinji asked.

"Eh, I wouldn't call it that. It's not open to the public for one. So, that guy, Kaji was his name? If he can get us in there, it'll really be something. I've only ever really seen sea life in books and movies from before second impact. So, it'll be really cool to see them in real life."

Asuka's phone rung and she reached into her skirt pocket to answer it.

"Yeah?"

Shinji thought he heard Kaji on the other end. He assumed that everything was sorted through and that they'd been given permission to enter.

"Oh, okay," she said as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright everyone," Asuka spoke dominantly, "Kaji said it's time to go."

Following Asuka's lead, the group of children approached the entrance to the walled off facility. As they drew closer, they saw an observation deck behind a window. And on said observation deck, there was the man himself, Kaji. Dressed in a white clean-suit, he picked up a microphone connected to a loudspeaker by the entrance of the compound.

"Alright, kids. This is where things get interesting."

/

"D-damn it! Someone should have told me we'd have to do something like this! I wouldn't have even bothered doing my hair this morning," Asuka shivered as she lifted some of her heavy wet hair off her shoulder.

All the kids were shaking and shivering after going through the multitude of decontamination rooms that the staff had required them to pass through before entering the facility proper. Room after room of water jets, soaps, and other chemicals, and the children were finally given clean white sterile suits to wear.

"Well, sorry. But, it was mandatory. No way around it," Kaji said with a shrug, "But, if you think that's bad, everyone who works here has to go through decontamination procedures every day before the sun is up. This is a very special place; a sanctuary. And it's imperative that all pathogens are kept out."

"That may be true," Toji gulped in pain, "but one of those water jets hit me right between the legs, man."

"Yeah, and one was aimed right at my face. It probably would've knocked my glasses off if I'd been allowed to wear them," Kensuke added as he adjusted his freshly sanitized glasses.

"And I think my back is going to be bruised. I'm really soft," Hikari whined.

Shinji too was aching some from the exposure to the water jets, but after having been in the Eva, it didn't bother him as much as it probably did the other children. The pain he and the other pilots experienced inside the entry plug made the pressurized water seem like nothing more than a few drops of rain.

"Well, don't worry kids. It'll all be worth it," Kaji smiled with passion, "You are going to get to see something that most people born after Second Impact will never get to experience."

"Well, when you put it that way," Kensuke said as a deeply pleased smile grew on his lips.

"Hmph, this better be worth it," Asuka huffed.

"Follow me and we'll see," Kaji said as he started walking down a hallway leading further into the building.

/

-A Passion for All Things Living-

/

A massive pair of mechanized doors slid open in front of the children and Kaji. The kids were all taken by surprise and even Kaji's mouth dropped some. Before them was a massive aquarium with all kinds of animals that most of the kids had never seen in their life.

"Whoa! What is that?" Hikari asked in awe.

"Look, that one has a shell on its back!"

"Hey, look at that one. It looks like a snake," Shinji said as he pointed at a peculiar creature.

"Well, that looks like a nurse shark," Kensuke started, "And that one is a leather back sea turtle if I'm not mistaken. And I'm pretty sure that one is a snowflake moray eel."

"Hey kid, that's pretty good. Correct on all accounts," Kaji said as he patted Kensuke's back.

"Thank you, Sir. I study very hard. Knowledge is and always has been my foremost goal."

"Heheh, that's a good thing kid. I take it you don't absorb knowledge only from the public school system?"

"Yes, Sir. I study at almost every opportunity in and out of school."

"That's a very good thing, kid. What's your name again?"

"Kensuke, Sir."

"Hmm. Well, Kensuke. We're going to need people like you in the future. But, anyhow, go and enjoy yourself. Take this opportunity and appreciate the beauty of nature."

"Y-yes, Sir. Of course," Kensuke bowed respectfully before running up to the glass of the aquarium and ogling all the colorful sea life.

All kinds of animals swam inside the aquarium. Many of the creatures had been mixed together from separate oceans, likely a cause of space constraint. Even though this was, without a doubt, the largest aquarium that any of the kids had ever seen, in the grand scheme of things, it was absolutely miniscule.

"Rei, look at that one!" Shinji said as he pointed at a colorful light blue fish, "It kind of looks like you."

"It does?" Rei asked, obviously confused as she examined herself, trying to make the connection.

"Sure it does. It's almost the exact same color as your hair."

"Oh, I see," Rei smiled, "It's like me in that way."

Suddenly, an entire school of the small blue fish swam past the glass in front of Shinji and Rei's faces.

"It is…beautiful," Rei said, awestruck by the fishes' shimmering scales.

"Yeah…they're like you in that way…"

Rei looked at the boy.

"You think…I am beautiful?"

"I mean…yeah, of course," Shinji said as he rubbed his arm, somewhat embarrassed.

Rei reached forward and took the boy by his hand, causing him to blush.

"That is comforting, Shinji."

The boy gulped, unable to say anything else as Rei's soft pale fingers intertwined with his own.

They sat in peace as they watched the fish and other sea life swim by for a few minutes.

But, suddenly, Rei let go of Shinji and began walking towards a smaller cylindrical aquarium.

"Rei? Is something wrong?" Shinji asked, concerned he'd done something to upset the girl.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I simply noticed this aquarium and wished to look at it," Rei said as she stood next to the glass, illuminated by a soft blue light.

Shinji followed her and stood next to her side as he also looked at the small fish inside the glass.

"It's not a very big aquarium. They should let them loose in one of the bigger tanks."

"They can't-," Rei said solemnly.

Shinji took his eyes off the fish and looked at Rei. Confused, he listened to what she said intently.

"They can only survive in there. They're like me in that way," Rei said as she put her hand gently on the glass.

"What…does that mean?"

Rei was about to say something, but she was suddenly interrupted by Toji.

"Guys! Guys! Pen- The PenPen, he found some- He found the other penguins! You gotta see it! I think he's gonna like command them to rise up or something. Come on! You gotta see it!" Toji said before rushing off back in the direction from where he came.

Both Rei and Shinji were silent as they tried to process what Toji had just told them. Rei then broke the silence as she giggled a little.

"Come, Shinji, I will tell you about it later."

Shinji smiled at the giggling girl who quickly took his hand and dragged him off to see what kind of commotion PenPen had caused.

/

In front of the kids was a paludarium full of penguins. Many, many, penguins. And PenPen was staring right through the glass to the Penguins on the other side.

"Wark?" PenPen seemingly questioned.

A southern rockhopper penguin was on the other side of the glass, accompanied by a Gentoo penguin. PenPen stared intently at them as he drew closer to the glass.

"Wark."

"Look, he's telling them to start a revolution," Toji whispered.

Kensuke was filming the ordeal with no small amount of amusement. Rei and Shinji both watched the exchange between the birds with great intrigue. And, Asuka was playing games on a handheld device muttering something about "stupid children."

"Wark."

Shinji leaned over to Toji and asked, "What's he saying now?"

"I think he's telling them to organize and prepare for an assault."

PenPen then knocked his beak on the glass, followed by the other to penguins doing the same.

Shinji and Toji both looked at each other in alarm.

"What's he doing, Toji?"

"I think he's using Morse code to communicate with them more clearly through the glass."

"It's not Morse code," Asuka mumbled, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"She doesn't know how to take a joke," Toji sighed.

"Waa WARK!" PenPen called as he flung his flippers around excitedly.

Suddenly, all the penguins started calling back through the glass and everyone besides Asuka began to laugh.

"Hahaha, well, I say this looks like a good place for lunch. Shinji, Asuka said you had some home cooking for us," Kaji said as he ceased his laughter.

"Oh, yes, Sir. Here, let me get it."

Shinji took off his back pack and unzipped it looking for the containers he'd stuffed into it earlier this morning. After finding them, he sat down on the floor and began setting them down as everyone began to gather around him.

"Uh, here Kensuke. I think this one is yours," Shinji said as he handed the meal to him.

"Oh, man! It smells so good!"

"And, I'm not sure exactly what you like, Mister Kaji. So, I just tried to fix something average," Shinji said as he handed Kaji's meal to him.

"Ah, that's fine kid. I'm not too picky. As long as it has some vegetables in it, chances are I'll like it."

"And, I think this one is yours, Toji. There's a lot of meat."

"Ah, yeah! I love me some meat!" Toji drooled as he hungrily snatched the container out of Shinji's hands.

"Hikari, this one is yours," Shinji said, handing the meal to the girl who had taken he seat rather close to Toji.

"Oh, thank you very much," she smiled.

"And, Asuka, this one is yours. It's spicy just like how you like it."

"Hmph," Asuka huffed as she grabbed the container and sat down next to Shinji.

"And, this one doesn't have meat. So, Rei, this one is yours," Shinji said as he shyly handed the carton to her.

Rei didn't say a word as she grabbed it from him, her fingers brushing across his, causing him to blush.

"Hmph, I don't get it. What's her problem with meat. It's already dead. If she doesn't eat it, it's just a waste of good food," Asuka said as she waited for Shinji to hand her a plastic fork.

"It is…complicated," Rei responded quietly.

Asuka looked at the girl strangely while Shinji handed everyone their utensils, Asuka being the only one who received a fork while everyone else had chopsticks.

"This is…delicious," Rei said after trying some of her food.

"Say, this isn't too bad, Shinji," Kaji said, his mouth full with a couple marinated onions and peppers, "You know, ladies love a man who knows how to cook."

"Oh, yeah. Haha, I bet so," Shinji said as he tried to hide his face by looking down and digging into his own food.

Kaji, couldn't help but grin as he saw Rei smiling at the boy. Though, his expression fell a little seeing Asuka residing in her own bubble of a world despite the fact she was sitting with everyone else while they were laughing and having fun.

"You know kids, I'm real happy we're all here. I know I don't know all of you too well, but it makes my heart warm being able to bring you all here."

"Why's that, Sir?" Kensuke asked after slurping down a few noodles.

"Well, because, my passion is for all things living. And, if I can impart that on the future generations…well, let's just say that it'll give me a little hope for our future as a whole. And, I think we can all agree, we need a little hope. As a species, we're still recovering from Second Impact. And, it's important that we try to fix our world as soon as possible. If I can influence just a few people, those people can influence others."

Kaji took another bite of his food before continuing.

"I mean, do you see all of the life around us? I want our world to look like this again instead of the red, barren, and dead oceans we have now," Kaji said as he gestured to the colorful aquariums all around the group, "I just think it's so beautiful. And I want to make our world like this again."

/

After lunch, Kaji had taken the kids out to the outdoor areas of the facility overlooking the various enclosures. Toji and Kensuke had wondered off, likely filming the sea life and making perverted jokes. Hikari was trying to talk Asuka into helping her find where Toji had ran off to. But, Asuka was very obviously disinterested and reluctant to spend any time with Toji or Kensuke. And so, the redhead had remained brooding in a few shadows as she continued to play on her handheld. Shinji had opted to stay near Kaji as he relaxed in the sun while smoking a cigarette. And Rei, naturally, was right by Shinji's side.

"So, why's this place smell really…weird?" Shinji said as he scrunched his nose up.

"It's the smell of putrefaction. It's what the ocean is supposed to smell like. I know you've only experienced the world after Second Impact, but the ocean isn't supposed to smell like blood like it does now."

"This smells…right," Rei said.

Kaji gave the girl a funny look, but decided to not pay too much mind to it. She was right after all. It did smell right. Kaji took a deep breathe. So many smells. The salty scented water from the facility, the bloody ocean on the other side of the building's walls, and the smoke from his cigarette.

"I kinda wish Misato would have come along," Shinji said as he watched a seagull flying overhead.

"She could never come here. Too many memories," Kaji said as he gazed up at the sky.

The two kids looked at Kaji curiously.

"She's had a rough time," Kaji started, knowing the two kids were obviously looking for some kind of explanation, "See, I don't know if she's told you, but she was there."

Shinji's jaw dropped a little.

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"I do. She was there when Second Impact happened. You know that Second Impact wasn't a meteorite, right?"

"Yeah, Asuka told me some time ago. She said it was actually an Angel called Adam; the same one under NERV," Shinji said.

"Whoa, careful how much you say, kid. But, yes, it was that one. Anyways, Misato has always had a complicated relationship with her father. And, being there with him when the world basically ended… It kinda messed her up for awhile. See, she was always kinda angry with her father, even when she wasn't. And, I suppose she had some kind of…well, I couldn't really say exactly. But, she wasn't content with him, I can say that much. And, on that day, fourteen years ago, not only did she see the world end, not only did she survive a very serious injury, but her father also died. And, it was to save her. You can only imagine how much that shook her up."

"That's…kinda scary," Shinji said, noticing that he'd been shivering some.

"Yeah, and after they recovered and rescued her, she didn't talk for a very long time. So, I just get the feeling she really wouldn't enjoy this as much as you kids would. I'm sure she thinks it's just as beautiful as you and I, but it reminds her of too many things. I've seen the pain in her eyes when she looks at pictures from before second impact. And, I'd rather not bring the memories back up."

"I'll try to keep that in mind when I talk to her from now on," Shinji said as he looked at the ground.

Rei placed her hand under his chin and directed his gaze back up. Kaji pretended not to notice so as to not subject the boy to any further embarrassment. Though, seeing the interaction between them did bring a thought to Kaji's mind.

"Could you two do me a favor?"

"Um, yes," Shinji said, still somewhat embarrassed from Rei's touch.

"Listen, I know better than anyone that Asuka can be difficult. But, could you two watch over her for me? I still worry about her even though I'm not exactly her guardian anymore. I just… I need someone to look after her. She doesn't really have any friends. And, she's obsessed with me, and that blocks her social progress. It prevents her from bonding with other people correctly. She pushes other people away, and it happens so naturally for her that I don't even think she realizes it. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you two make a special effort to try to be there for her? She's been through a lot, and I care about her so much. But, there's going to come a time when I just can't be there for her anymore. At least, not in the way she wants me too. So, if you two could do this for me..."

"It's not a problem. I'll do it," Shinji said.

Kaji looked at the boy for a second, his cigarette about to slip out of his mouth. But, then he smiled.

"Thanks, kid."

"I too will do as you request," Rei said, following Shinji's lead, "I do not spend as much time around Pilot Sohryu as Shinji does. But, if he will try, I will as well."

"Thanks, Ayanami. I really appreciate it," Kaji said as his smile grew a little bigger.

"Hey, guys!" Kensuke shouted as he ran towards Kaji with Toji and Hikari in toe.

"Hmm, what is it, Kensuke?" Shinji asked.

"Well, Toji, Hikari, and I were just kinda talkin' and we thought it might be kinda cool to go camping. I know this really sweet place up in the mountains we can go. I just thought it would be kinda great! And, you can come with us, Kaji, Sir."

"Yeah, and it's been forever since I've gone camping," Hikari said excitedly, "So, I think it would be a great idea if we could all just spend a few days out there. Maybe next weekend or something. We could all get to know each other a little better too," she said as she edged just a little closer to Toji.

"Ha, that sounds like a great idea, kids. I'd be delighted. Now that I think about it, it's actually been quite a while since I've gone camping. But, make no mistake, I used to make camp for a living."

"Whoa, you did? How'd that work?" Toji asked.

"Oh, well, Second Impact gave me a little push in the right direction. It left a lot of people abandoned as kids and teen. I was one of those people."

/

After leaving the facility at around sunset, Kaji took all the kids back to their respective homes after having finalized their plans for next weekend.

It seemed like most everyone was content except for Asuka; the one who had originally inspired Kaji to organize such an excursion.

The sun was just about to disappear behind the horizon and as Kaji pulled into the parking lot of Misato's apartment, he had a sinking feeling though he tried to keep up appearances.

He let the kids out of the car, Asuka being the first one to leave, and apparently in a hurry too. PenPen also scurried out, probably hoping Misato would have some fish to give him. But Shinji climbed out at a more relaxed pace and told Kaji his farewells as he started towards the stairs leading up to Misato's apartment.

"Hey, Shinji!" he called out.

The boy turned around.

"Remember what I told you!" Kaji shouted with a smile.

Shinji smiled back and nodded before continuing on his way.

'That kid…' Kaji thought as he put the car back into gear, 'He'll take care of them...both of them.'

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Oh, hi everyone. I was just crying because Kaji stole PenPen from me. I WAS ALONE ALL DAY!"

"I didn't steal him, Misato."

"Yes, you did."

"Asuka is the one who took him. I didn't even know he was in the car until you started yelling at me."

"I don't believe you. You took him because I forced you out of the recording booth last chapter. It's your cruel way of getting back at me. I literally cried when I saw him. I thought I was never going to see him again."

"I wish you felt for me the same way you feel for that bird."

"I hate you. You took him from me."

"Uh, Misato, maybe we should just...y'know...get back to next chapter's preview."

*Misato wipes away tears*

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I still hate you.

Anyways, everyone. Kaji is going to steal my bird AGAIN next chapter-"

"I- I don't intend to."

"SHHH! Like I said, he's stealing my bird and he's going to hide him in the mountains. ISN'T THAT TERRIBLE?! PENGUINS DON'T BELONG IN THE MOUNTAINS!"

"They don't particularly belong in a messy apartment either..."

*Misato glares at Kaji*

"Anyways...I guess everyone already knows what's happening next chapter, so there's no point in saying it."

*Misato begins sniffling*

"Maybe I'll just take over from here."

*Kaji straightens tie and clears his throat*

"So, kids. Basically, what happens is Hikari wants to see more of PenPen, so he get's dragged along with us while we all have a grand time camping and the kids do...kid things...and hormonal teenager things...and uh...awkwardness- awkward things that I must eventually help guide them through. I'm sure you'll all enjoy the next chapter; Worlds of Morning Mist.

And, as Misato would say, expect fanservice or some such."

"Birdnapper."

*Kaji sighs*

"I didn't."

.

So, I still haven't gotten around to rewatching Evangelion. I suppose I don't really need to, especially with how little time I've been having recently and the fact I've been distracted with certain things. I'd still like to rewatch it though just because it helps keep everything straight.

Anyhow, I'm probably going to try to get some medicine to help me focus on writing better because it's just been a bitch recently. But, yeah, that's about all I can say for now.

Update: Sorry it's been so long everyone. Real life has really been winding up and it's getting harder for me to find time to write. But, hopefully the next chapter should be out in a couple days.

Update: Okay, everyone. I really am so sorry that these chapters take so damn long to get out. But, I'm happy to announce that chapter 13 is probably gonna be out today. (8/29/2017) Soooooo... plz be excited?

FINAL UPDATE: Chapter 13 is going up in a few minutes. (8/29/2017 2:24 PM)


	18. Worlds of Morning Mist

Alright, everyone. I guess it's time for my chapterly apology of how long it took to type this chapter. Life is catching up. I'm very sorry. But, you need not fear. I still work on this whenever I can.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 13

Worlds of Morning Mist

.

"Y'know, Misato is gonna be pretty mad that her bird is missing again," Kaji said as he drove down a long empty road.

"Well, I'm sorry, Kaji! Hikari just kept telling me how much she wanted to see him again," Asuka wined, upset knowing that she'd probably caused her beloved no end of grief by further upsetting his friendship with Misato, "It was all she was talking about at school during the few days I was there this week."

Kaji looked in his rear-view mirror and saw PenPen laying luxuriously across the laps of both Ayanami and Horaki.

"Hey, speaking of which, why have you been absent so much?" Toji questioned as he leaned forward in his car seat.

"I've been testing in my Eva," Asuka lied, "But that's none of your business, stooge."

"Geez, no need to get so hostile. It was just a question."

"I'm NOT hostile!"

"Okay, kids. Don't get too riled up now," Kaji said as the wind blew through his hair.

It was a late Friday afternoon and Kaji had been driving across the Japanese countryside for some few hours with all of the kids somehow miraculously stuffed into his car after he'd picked them up from school… and stopped by Misato's apartment to steal PenPen once more. The close quarters were somewhat uncomfortable, though Shinji in particular didn't mind being squished in next to Rei.

Most of the trip had been filled with mildly wondrous sights and a couple stops for foodstuff and drinks. And, though everyone had been composed for the most part, Kaji suspected that the trip was starting to wear on them. Luckily…

"Ah! Sir Kaji! That's it!" Kensuke shouted as he pointed at a sign indicating towards the nature park's entrance.

"Wark!" PenPen squawked.

Kaji flipped the blinker on and turned into the entrance and before long, the paved road turned into one of dirt.

"Yeah! Woohoo! Almost there! I couldn't take being in this car for much longer!" Toji said as he threw his arms in the air.

/

-Days and Nights-

/

"Well kids, I'll get the tent set up. So, you can go explore some," Kaji said as he tossed a bag containing the tent on the ground.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could help," Kensuke said.

"Yeah, It's fine. It's why I brought you out here." Kaji said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Well, if you say so."

"Here, just take this with you and enjoy yourselves," Kaji said as he handed a walkie talkie over to Kensuke.

"Yes, Sir!" Kensuke exclaimed, saluting the man.

"Well...what do we do now…" Toji said.

"Well, I guess if we're supposed to explore," Shinji shrugged.

"We go that way!" Kensuke pointed in some seemingly random direction.

"Ha, well, alright!" Toji said as he started marching into the forest, followed shortly by Shinji and Rei who was carrying PenPen.

"Do these idiots even know where we are?" Asuka sighed.

"Don't worry, Asuka, I'm sure everything will turn out great," Hikari said with a smile.

"Ugh, Kaji. I want to stay here with you," Asuka groaned.

"No you don't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if you stay here, you're going to help me put up the tent. That's nonnegotiable."

Asuka pouted sadly, slowly trudging into the forest following the other kids.

Kaji watched the girl disappear behind some bushes and sighed.

'It's for her own good. She needs someone else; not me.'

/

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen or heard so many birds at one time!" Toji said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised there's so many even if it has been a decade since second impact," Shinji said in wonder as he watched three birds sitting on a branch about thirty feet above his head.

"I wonder what they're saying," Hikari said as she stared up at the same birds as Shinji.

"What they're saying. So stupid," Asuka mumbled quietly to herself.

The kids walked easily through the forest with Kensuke now in the lead. Apparently, he knew about some secret place since he'd been here before and was rather intent to show it to everyone.

"Hey, Kensuke, man, how much longer?"

"Not much, it's just beyond that ridge. You know that we haven't even been away from camp for five minutes though, right?"

"Well, yeah, but everything seems longer when you're hungry."

"Mister Suzuhara, we stopped to eat three times on the way here!" Hikari gasped.

"I knoooow. But it wasn't enough, okay?" Toji groaned.

"He is a growing teen, class rep. His metabolism is pretty high. He needs a lot to keep himself satiated," Kensuke said.

Shinji and Rei both giggled some.

"Man, dude. I could really use some of Shinji's fried steak right now."

"Well, I guess I could make some once we get back home. It doesn't take too long to make, though the oil is a little messy sometimes."

"Oh, Mister Ikari, I didn't know you cooked," Hikari said joyfully.

"Haha, yeah. I cook all the time! My guardian sucks at cooking and she's drunk half the time too."

"Well, I cook all the time too. I have to cook for my sisters. Maybe we could trade recipes sometime."

"Oh, yeah. That would be great!"

"Hey, I cook too, you know!" Asuka butted in.

Kensuke and Toji both cringed.

"Oh, you do, Asuka? What do you cook?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"I mean… y'know… lots of things…"

"Oh, well, that- That's great, Asuka. Maybe we could all have a big party sometime and we could all cook a huge meal for everyone," Hikari said, still smiling.

"Yeah, that…that sounds fine…I guess," Asuka said uneasily.

"Hey, come on guys. Don't fall behind, we're almost there," Kensuke shouted.

"Wa wark!" PenPen squawked, flapping impatiently in Rei's arms.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute! Can I hold him, Ayanami!?" Hikari squealed.

Rei held the bird out in front of her and handed him over to Hikari without a word. The class representative eagerly took the bird and held him like a baby before rubbing his belly and beak.

"Brrbrrbrrbrrbrr," the Penguin purred.

Hikari opened her mouth but couldn't say anything as the cuteness overtook her.

Rei smiled and Shinji chuckled at her reaction.

"I want one!" Hikari smiled and frowned at the same time, trying not to cry from the cute penguin in her arms.

"It's a shame there's not more of them around," Kensuke said as he pushed aside a few plants.

Everyone grew silent at Kensuke's comment. Despite the fact none of them were alive at the time second impact happened, it still affected them every day and weighed on the children.

"But hey, at least it seems like nature is recovering," Kensuke said as he turned around and faced everyone with a smile, "Come on, everyone. The place I want to show you, it's just around the way."

The rest of the children followed Kensuke for a few more minutes before he finally declared they'd arrived at their destination.

"Wa wark! WARK!" PenPen said as he looked at the sight.

In front of the kids was a small waterfall about forty feet high that poured into a large pool before continuing on as a small river. Lush plants grew on the shore and a large flat rocked jutted out into the water in front of the children, acting as a sort of patio.

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like it except in pictures," Shinji said in awe.

"Well, well, well Kensuke, you really outdone yourself this time," Toji said as he slapped his buddy's back in a congratulatory manner.

Kensuke looked rather pleased with himself as he rubbed his nose with his fist.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! It's time to strip!" Toji shouted as he pulled his shirt off.

"Don't you dare," Asuka growled, "I've already seen enough of you on that aircraft carrier."

"O-oh, n-no. Toji! Mister Suzuhara, you can't!" Hikari stammered as a blush burned across her cheeks, "It- its inappropriate!"

Toji had a confused look on his face as he had his shirt half pulled off over his head.

"I…I didn't mean like that, you little perverts. The shirt was as far as I was gonna go," Toji said with a smirk before tossing the garment on the large flat rock beside him.

"Oh, goodness me," Hikari said as she fanned her embarrassed face with her hand, "I… I suppose there isn't anything wrong with just that…"

"Well, it's getting kinda late, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to swim for a bit," Kensuke shrugged as he too pulled off his shirt.

"I hope you don't expect me to jump in. I didn't bring my swimsuit," Asuka huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's your loss, I guess," Kensuke shrugged again before taking his glasses off and setting them on his shirt.

"Yeah, I didn't really know we were gonna be swimming. I didn't bring a swimsuit either." Hikari shuddered.

"Well, you could just strip down to your underwear. It's basically the same thing," Toji said nonchalantly.

"You really think so?" Hikari said shyly while shifting in place.

"No, Hikari! Don't listen to them! They're just perverts and they probably think up fiendish schemes just like this all the time," Asuka said assertively.

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed as she covered her mouth in astonishment.

"Or you could just not take off any of your clothes…" Toji said, trying to discredit Asuka's claims, "They're just clothes after all. It's not like there's a law saying you can't swim in them."

"But, wouldn't I get cold then? And it's getting dark out! I'd freeze to death!"

"Don't worry," Kensuke smiled, "We'll be by a campfire soon enough anyways."

"Well…I guess if you say so," Hikari said as she gazed out at the water and took a few steps closer to the shore.

"Okay, Shinji. Your turn!" Toji said as he pointed at the surprised boy.

"M-my turn?!"

"Yeah, to take your shirt off."

"O-oh, well, I didn't really intend to swim anyways," Shinji laughed dismissively.

"Nope! That's just not gonna do!" Toji shouted.

Shinji swallowed in anticipation, knowing he was about to be forced into something.

Toji suddenly dashed for Shinji and grabbed him, trying to restrain him.

"AH! TOJI! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"DON'T WORRY, MAN! JUST LET IT HAPPEN! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"M-MY OWN GOOD?!"

"KENSUKE! HELP ME GET HIS SHIRT OFF!"

"That sounds so homo, but I guess...I'll help."

"NO! KENSUKE! STOP!" Shinji cried!

"HAHAHA! SHINJI'S ABOUT TO GET RAPED!" Asuka laughed, eliciting forth a slight frown from Rei.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO RAPE HIM!" Toji spat.

"That's not what it looks like from here! HAHAHA!" Asuka continued to shriek in amusement.

"Tearing a shirt off a fellow man. This is probably the gayest thing I've ever done!" Kensuke said to himself, struggling to unbutton Shinji's shirt as the boy continued to resist Toji's grasp.

"Wha-what are you two doing to Mister Ikari?" Hikari gasped.

"WE'RE PREPARING HIM…FOR RITUAL SACRIFICE!" Toji shouted, trying to hold Shinji still.

Hikari gasped once again.

"Okay, it's done!" Kensuke said as he rapidly backed away from Shinji.

Toji quickly swiped the shirt off the boy's back and tossed it behind him before charging towards the lake, still grappling Shinji.

"NO! TOJI! GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shinji screamed right before being slung into the water by Toji.

"Okay, Rei! Jump in the water and go get him!" Toji said excitedly.

Rei looked confused for a moment, but figured that Toji was ordering her to retrieve Shinji. The girl, who was currently wearing a gray skirt and a blue blouse, reached under her skirt and pulled some white lace panties halfway down her thighs.

Asuka groaned in embarrassment, partly because she realized the fancy panties were something that Misato had most certainly bought for the blue haired girl and partly because she was ashamed to be associated with an Eva pilot who was so innocent…that she wasn't innocent.

"Oh goodness," Hikari said as her blush returned full force and she looked down at her feet.

"Whoa! WHOA! AYANAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Toji said as he looked away and shielded his eyes.

"I was under the impression that people were supposed to remove their clothing before entering bodies of water. Am I mistaken?"

"NO! Er, um, well! JUST… JUST PUT THOSE BACK ON!"

"If that is your order…" Rei said as she slid the panties back up her thighs.

At that moment, Shinji surfaced from the water, coughing and breathing rapidly.

"Damn it, Toji!" Shinji said as he splashed some water at him.

"Get him, Rei! Now's your chance."

Rei sprinted across the large rock and gracefully dived into the water next to Shinji, flashing her panties in Asuka's direction before she disappeared into the water. Asuka groaned again and covered her eyes, trying to pretend she didn't see anything.

Before long, Rei resurfaced and wrapped her arms around Shinji's chest before dragging him back onto dry land.

"Uh…Rei…"

"Yes, Toji?" Rei questioned as she held Shinji's hand and continued tugging him alongside her.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I told you to go get him."

"It is not?" Rei questioned again, "I thought you wished me to retrieve him."

"Yeah… you were supposed to…like…get all romantic with him. But, y'know what? You're okay, Rei. You did fine."

"I was supposed to be romantic?"

"Yeah, man. Just like in the movies," Toji sighed as he put his hand on his face.

/

"Aren't you cold, Rei?" Shinji asked as he walked beside her on the way back to camp.

"Not really, no."

"I don't know how you can stand it. I'm freezing."

All of the kids besides Asuka had at least taken a quick dip, but Rei was the only one who wasn't shivering. Since the sun had gone down, even Asuka had felt a bit of a chill.

With it getting dark, Kaji had called Kensuke over the walkie talkie. Kensuke assured him he had nothing to fear and that they were almost back at camp. Sure enough, the group of children could see a fire through the trees and smelled something cooking in the air. Before long, the children were greeted by the older man, who was currently cooking some burgers over the fire on a makeshift camping grill.

"Oh, man. That smells so good," Toji said as he salivated.

"It's not Shinji's cooking, but I hope it'll do," Kaji said as he smiled at the children.

"Oh man, and would you believe my luck? Ayanami doesn't eat meat, so that means I get two patties on my burger," Toji said, clapping his hands together happily.

"Mister Suzuhara, please restrain yourself. We should be thankful we even get one," Hikari scolded him.

"But, if I don't eat it, it's going to go to waste!"

"What do you mean if YOU don't eat it?" Asuka asked suddenly, "That extra patty is just as much mine as it is yours."

"Well, kids, I hate to break it to you, but I bought the meat. That makes it mine. So, unless you can find an amicable solution, it's going on my burger," Kaji said with a wink.

"WHAT?! NO!" Asuka and Toji both shouted.

"I guess you could split it in half," Hikari suggested.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU CAN'T SPLIT A PATTY!" Asuka protested.

"Y-yeah! YEAH, SHE'S RIGHT! IT WOULD MAKE THE BURGER UNEVEN!" Toji agreed.

"Ooh, you're right! What's am I thinking?" Hikari said as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Well, maybe since it's Rei's patty, we could let her decide," Shinji shrugged.

"I don't care," Rei said swiftly, obviously in a rush to make sure she wouldn't be drawn into the argument.

"Well, there goes that idea," Kensuke groaned.

"What about whoever can hold their hand over the fire long enough get the meat?" Toji said with a smile, confident in his ability to resist pain.

"What are you? Stupid? You're soaking wet! And I'm not! And water transfers heat faster than air. You'd surely lose. And, on top of that, I'll have you know I dove straight into a volcano. You'd basically be handing me the victory. It wouldn't even be a competition," Asuka huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, fine then! If I win, it'll mean I'm objectively better than you," Toji said with a taunting smirk, "Even if you did dive into a… Wait, how'd you dive into a volcano?"

"Sorry kids, but we're only cooking beef over this fire," Kaji said with a chuckle, though there was a hint of seriousness to his voice.

Asuka sighed.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Just know though, Suzuhara, that if you get both patties, you aren't getting any patties." Asuka said, suddenly seemingly content with not getting the extra.

"Wha-what's that mean?!" Toji asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

"You'll find out..." Asuka finished without another word before taking a seat on a log near the campfire.

"Hah, well…I guess that means I get two!" Toji said victoriously, though he sounded somewhat reluctant to proclaim it.

Shinji helped Kaji hand out the food while the rest of the kids sat down around the campfire. And as Kaji and Shinji took their own seats and began to eat, Asuka kicked the dirt by the fire in the air, attempting to make Toji's double stacked burger inedible with dust.

"ACK! SOMEONE HELP! As though assaulting people weren't enough, NOW SHE'S ASSAULTING MY FOOD!" Toji yelped as he frantically pulled his burger away from the dust cloud.

"Whoops. I had a muscle spasm," Asuka shrugged innocently.

Kaji gave the girl a quick sharp glare though, and it immediately lowered her spirits. She then began eating her own food in silence.

'Why? Why does he have to look at me like that? I was just having fun.'

Asuka swallowed her food and frowned.

'Is anything fun anymore?'

/

The next morning, light slowly filled the sky. Kaji had awoken before the sun had risen. The embers of the fire still burned under the ashes and, for a moment, he thought about rekindling it. But, mist filled the air and dew coated the grass. If he were to do it, he'd need to find some way other than the plants around him. And, for the moment, he had no reason to find another way. So instead, he reached into a backack near the fire and began grasping for some kind of food that he could use as breakfast.

He felt a few bags of chips and some more hamburger buns. He reached further into it and near the bottom, he finally felt a granola bar. He pulled it out and read the wrapper.

'Strawberry cheesecake?'

He tossed the bar back into the bag before reaching back in to search for something else. And before long, he felt another granola bar which he fished out quickly.

He read the label on it and saw it was just a basic honey nut one. And with that, he was soon tearing open the wrapper and devouring the food inside.

In a few seconds, almost everything was gone. Only a few stray pieces of broken nuts remained at the bottom of the wrapper.

"Well, that should hopefully last until a little after lunch time," he said as he dusted his hands off.

"Are you sure? That didn't look like much food?"

Kaji turned around and saw that Shinji was standing behind him.

"Oh, Shinji. I didn't hear you there. When did you wake up?"

"Awhile ago actually. I just didn't get up or anything because it felt too early to really do anything."

"You have problems sleeping?"

"Um, sometimes…"

Kaji rubbed the back of his neck and yawned.

"Yeah, I know how that is."

Suddenly, some rustling in the tent drew the attention of the two men. After a few more moments, Hikari peeked her head out of the door.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Oh, hey Miss Hikari," Shinji smiled

"Morning," Kaji said before yawning again.

"Well, um, I'm going to go get changed. And after that, if you need help making breakfast, I can try to…well, you know."

Hikari then stumbled out of the tent and ran off to the edge of the forest to change out of her nightwear and into something more appropriate for outdoors.

"So Shinji… You think you could cook us some fish for lunch?"

"Oh, well…I guess. But…we don't have any fish. …Do we?"

"Well, you boys were all wet last night when you came back to camp. And I just happen to have a fishing rod."

/

"Y'know man, uncooked fish doesn't smell all that great. Are we sure this stuff is okay? It's not rotting or anything is it?" Toji said as he cringed while looking at the fish that Shinji and Kaji were descaling next to the pool.

"Toji," Shinji said as he looked at him with an expression that told him he should know better, "We just caught them. They're fine."

"Are you sure, man? They don't smell edible."

"Well, that's because they aren't cooked."

"Well, yeah, but sushi isn't cooked either and it doesn't smell like this."

"Eugh," Asuka recoiled as she made a disgusted sound, "It smells just like how Shinji stinks up the kitchen with raw chicken. Smells like a wet dog. It'll go away in a bit once it's cooked."

"You guys should smell what fresh caught ocean fish smells like," Kaji said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not even that bad, guys. You just haven't gotten used to it," Shinji said with a smile.

"Blegh, I dunno if I wanna get used to it," Toji said as he cringed even harder.

Suddenly, a fish that had been laying on the ground started flopping around, which startled Hikari.

"EEEP! IT'S STILL ALIVE!"

The fish almost landed on Asuka's foot as it continued to struggle.

"Ahh! Get it away from me!"

As much as he regretted it, Toji scrambled around on the ground trying to grab the fish. But, it was jumping around a lot and even when Toji managed to get his hands on it, it was slippery and hard to keep ahold of.

He finally managed to grab it though and he stood up and held the fish proudly in front of him.

"Haha! I got it! But...but now my hands are going to smell like fish…"

Asuka crossed her arm over her chest and scoffed.

"Ha, your hands probably already smell like fish from being a pervert."

"Say what!? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, guys?" Hikari said, trying to break up the confrontation.

"It means you're probably diseased and you can't keep your hands off yourself!"

"Oh, geez," Shinji mumbled as he tried to mind his own business.

At that moment, the fish in Toji's hands began struggling again before it slipped out of them and launched itself right at Asuka. And, before anyone realized quite what had happened, the fish hit her chest before sliding down into her cleavage.

"EEEEYAAHHH! SOMEONE GET IT OUT! IT'S IN MY DRESS!"

"HAHAHA, WHO'S THE DISEASED ONE NOW?" Toji laughed uncontrollably.

"OH MEIN GOTT! SOMEONE GET IT THE FUCK OUT!"

"She's only going to beat the crap out of whoever helps her. Better just leave it be," Kensuke said to himself as he continued to reel in another fish on the rod he'd borrowed from Kaji.

Asuka danced around uncomfortably trying to shake the animal loose from her clothing before it fell out from the bottom of her yellow sundress and landed right between her legs.

"Hahaha! It's like you just gave birth or some shit! Hahahaha" Toji laughed as he clutched his sides.

"YOU JACKASS! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Asuka said as she lifted her leg and kicked Toji into the pool with…much more force than one would expect from a girl of her size.

"Oh, goodness. I hope you didn't knock him unconscious," Hikari said as she peered into the water.

"I hope I did! He deserves to drown!"

Much to Asuka's dismay, Toji surfaced a few moments later.

"Wha- WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FOR!" Asuka yelled back at him almost two times as loud.

"Is this how it always is in Misato's Apartment?" Kaji asked Shinji with a grin.

"Pretty much," he sighed in response as the redhead and the jock continued to argue.

PenPen waddled out cross the rock in front of Hikari. And, at first, she smiled. But, upon seeing what had caught the bird's attention, her eyes widened and she tried to tell the bird not to do what he was about to do. But she figured he probably wouldn't have understood her given that he was a bird. And so all Hikari could do was watch in horror, her mouth agape as she saw the bird walk up right between Asuka's legs.

The penguin bent down and picked up the fish with his beak before turning his head upright and swallowing it whole, but not before its tail brushed against Asuka's thigh.

"EEEEYAH!" she screamed again as she jumped, nearly kicking the penguin in the face as she repositioned herself so that nothing besides the air was between her legs.

"Hey! That was my lunch, you little bastard! Give it back!" Toji said as he turned his attention from Asuka to the bird.

"God, even the animal are perverts nowadays."

The penguin looked at the two children with an expression that seemed to tell them to grow up.

"Don't give me that look!" Asuka huffed.

"Wark," PenPen squawked.

"What did you say to me?" Toji shouted as he pulled himself out of the water and confronted the penguin.

"WARK!" PenPen shouted back, seemingly challenging the boy.

"What was that?!"

"WARKIN' WAAAAAARK!"

"Oh, you're askin' for it!"

Toji charged the penguin, but the bird quickly hopped over to the water before diving into it.

"Damn it. He's got me…" Toji said as he clenched his fist and watched the bird pop up far out into the water a few seconds later.

Meanwhile, Asuka pulled her dress away from her with her fingers and smelled her cleavage.

"Oh god, my boobs smell like fish. This is horrible. Damn it, I have no choice but to go into the lake. I can't believe I didn't bring my swimsuit."

Asuka walked out onto the rock that was jutting out from the shore and gazed into the murky water.

She then turned to face Toji and woefully yelled, "THANKS, YOU STUPID JERK!" before she dove into the water.

"What did I do?" Toji asked as he looked around and met Rei's gaze as she sat next to Shinji.

He was seemingly looking for answers from her, but Rei had no explanation and only stared back at Toji.

Asuka popped out of the water and gasped for air, drawing Toji's attention as she screamed at him again.

"I STILL SMELL LIKE FISH, YOU ASSHOLE! AND WE DON'T HAVE ANY SOAP!" she cried, her voice echoing through the forest.

Rei sighed and Toji groaned.

"I hope her panties get hooked on Kensuke's fishing line. It's not like I tried to throw the fish at her..."

/

Asuka and Hikari sat by the fire. It was pretty late at night if the time wasn't already pushing into the early hours of the morning and everyone else had already gone to bed.

After Shinji had cooked the fish for lunch, the party had all gone on a hike for the rest of the day before returning back to camp only to eat what remained of the fish. Asuka had had enough of fish for the week and wasn't keen on the probability of her needing to eat it tomorrow. And, it didn't help that she still smelled a little fishy.

Asuka pushed a log a little more into the fire with her foot and Hikari tossed some pine needles on top of the fire to try to make Asuka smell like an evergreen instead of a fish. But, it mostly just made her smell like smoke…or smoked fish...or maybe just fishy smoke.

Asuka and Hikari both sighed at the same time.

"So, Hikari… How's…life?" Asuka asked, not able to find anything better to talk about.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dunno. You're always such a…I dunno, a hard ass in the classroom. But, outside of school, you almost seem shy. Do you have like…a boyfriend or anything?"

"A boyfriend?!" Hikari blushed, "Um…no, I don't have one of those. But…I have had someone in mind."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Oh, I couldn't say. You'd probably get mad at me."

"Heheh, mad at you? What's that supposed to mean? I mean, unless you're into Kaji or something, I don't see why I'd be mad."

Hikari gasped, but didn't say anything.

"Wh…What? Oh my god, you do like Kaji?!"

"N-no, no!" Hikari cried as she hid her face, "I was just surprised! I just didn't think you were into him. He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

"Wha- no, I mean," Asuka stuttered as she to tried too hide a blush, realizing she probably shouldn't have mentioned Kaji, "I just meant…like…he's too old for you too! …And me."

'What am I saying?' Asuka wondered as frantic thoughts raced through her mind, 'He's not too old. He's perfect. But, I can't let this chick know that. She'd think I'm crazy.'

"Well…I mean…he is too old. But…I guess he is attractive…" Hikari said, trying not to sound awkward, "But, no. It's not him. It's someone else."

'Or, maybe she wouldn't,' Asuka thought as she gave Hikari a forced smile.

"Well, who is it then?"

"It's…um… Mis..r Suz..ra…" Hikari said so quietly that the crackling of the fire actually managed to drown out her voice.

"It's who? I didn't catch that."

"It's...Mister Suzuhara…"

Asuka remained silent for a second before her smile faded.

"You know…that's the same guy…who threw a fish in my bra earlier…right?"

Hikari hid her face behind her hands and nodded.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Oh my god, what could you possibly see in him?" Asuka said in a harsh whisper.

"His…compassionate side. I always thought he was a trouble maker. And, he is. But, recently, I've started to see more of him. Like how he missed school to make sure his sister was okay. I know some people's brothers wouldn't do that. And, I've seen how he is towards Shinji. He was such a quiet boy when he first came to our class. But, Toji brought him out of that some, even though I've heard that they had a rough start in their friendship. And, I guess, I just realized that Toji is…someone who follows his heart. And, I think he could be a good people person if he just straightened out his attitude some."

"You mean, like…by not throwing fish into people's boobs?"

"Yeah, that…and other things too. I wish he'd try to do a little better in school. His grades have been really bad recently because he doesn't do his homework ever. But, I guess it's good he's friends with an Eva pilot and that he's not totally wasting his time. But, I still wish he'd try to improve his work ethic too."

"Uuuuh huh, well, Hikari, listen up. I know all about boys, and I can tell you right now, Toji is..," Asuka didn't exactly want to say he was stupid and so she tried to find another word, "…simple. He's easy to figure out. You just have to coax him with something. Something he can't ignore. Something he has to chase after and work for, but something that he'd never turn down. And, if you can get him to chase that…thing, you can get him to do anything. That'll for sure improve his work ethic."

Hikari gasped and blushed before hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"You… you mean like… s… se… sex?"

Asuka's encouraging smile immediately turned into a look of disappointment.

"Hikari, uh… I was thinking of something more along the lines of food..."

"Oh! Oh, of course! What was I thinking?"

"Why don't you just…invite him over for dinner?"

"Oh! I can't do that! He'd know I liked him right away! And my two sisters, well, they're nosy. And, they wouldn't give me any privacy with him. And, I wouldn't get a chance to talk to him. And-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. Bad idea. So, why don't you try making him a school lunch instead. But, don't tell him. Make sure it's a surprise so that he goes and buys food from the cafeteria. Then, he'll have a ton of food. And as much as it would sicken me to witness it, he'd be extremely happy. And…well, guys always get stupid ideas because they're perverts. They always think acts of kindness are signs of affection when it comes from a girl. So, he'd fall for you in…like…probably two weeks; give or take. And then you just gotta say yes to his advances."

"Wow, Asuka. You sound like you know a lot about getting guys to date you. How many boyfriends have you had?"

Asuka's eyes widened and she swore she felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart. But, she knew it was just the adrenaline that was making her chest hurt.

"I..."

She trailed off and turned to look into the fire. She saw herself in the flames, burning down everything around her.

"Asuka?"

"…I haven't had any," she said in a deep and quiet voice.

"You…you haven't?"

"Never. I've never had one."

"Oh…well, what about Shin-"

"No. He's already practically dating Wondergirl. And, I don't even really like…I don't like him at all. Sure, he cooks for me and other stuff. And, maybe I know him a little better than other guys. Hell, he might even be the closest thing I have to a friend. But, I don't like him. He's not a bad person, but he makes me sick."

"Oh…I guess I understand. But, maybe he could still be good for you."

Asuka wanted to glare at Hikari and let her know that she wasn't okay with where this conversation was going. But, for once, couldn't bring herself to call forth her wrath. And so, instead, she stood up without saying anything and began to walk into the forest.

"A…Asuka? Where are you going? It's dark out? You'll get lost."

"I'm going to go take a bath. I still smell like fish. If I'm not back in…forty-five minutes, you can come look for me if you want. But, you probably shouldn't because I'm not going to get lost. I learned how to navigate before I went to college."

"College? You've already been to college? But, then why are you in school?"

"You'd have to ask someone other than me. That's one thing I don't know."

Asuka soon disappeared into the darkness, leaving Hikari stupefied by the campfire.

/

-Moonlight-

/

Asuka wasn't afraid of the dark. But, being out at night in the middle of a quiet forest still creeped her out and made her tense.

"Should have brought my gun. But that would probably freak everyone out or make Kaji mad or something."

'And I don't need him to be any more upset with me. Why's he always seem distant or angry at me now? Is he trying to push me away? Is it because of Misato? Or…maybe…maybe I'm just too much for him.'

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let him push me away. No matter what."

She continued to walk in the dark, stumbling every now and then since she hadn't brought a flashlight with her and the moonlight was only just bright enough for her to see where she was stepping.

"The waterfall should be just up here," she whispered to herself as she pushed aside a bush.

But, upon moving aside the branch, she saw a certain nude someone standing not even ten feet from her at the shore of the shimmering pool. She gasped and let go of the plant causing the leaves to shuffle, drawing the person's attention.

"Pilot Sohryu, why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, Wondergirl! I'm never afraid!"

"Then why are you hiding."

"Because you're completely nude!"

"What relevance does that have? You have seen me exposed before; at the onsen, I remember. You seemed fine being around me then."

"That- That's different, you freak! That was at a fucking hot spring. The atmosphere was totally different!"

"The…atmosphere? I do not understand…"

"You don't need to, damn it! Just get away! Get out! I'm trying to take a bath!"

"I desire to bathe as well, Pilot Sohryu."

"I- I can see that! But, still! I smell like a fucking sea animal, so get out."

"Why?"

Asuka was starting to get pissed, and she was tempted to stop hiding behind the bush and go slap the girl for testing her patience.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMN YOU!"

"Why do you not choose to ignore me and bathe?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FUCKING CHEESECAKE FOR A BRAIN AND YOUR TITS ARE HANGING OUT."

"If it makes you more comfortable, Pilot Sohryu, I can submerse myself so that you do not have to see my breasts…"

Asuka didn't say anything, but she heard a splash as Rei presumably dived into the water. She finally came out from behind the bush and growled, angry that Rei had jumped into the water when she'd explicitly told her to do the opposite.

"You little brat," Asuka hissed right before Rei's head popped out of the water.

She couldn't even hear the girl inhale as she came up for air and it pissed Asuka off that she was acting so perfect; that she always acted so perfect. Or did she even need to act? Maybe she was perfect. Maybe, Rei didn't even need air to live because she was some freak from another planet. And that would make her better than Asuka. The thought made her blood boil.

But, the girl was such an anomaly that all Asuka could come up with was a, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I do not understand what is wrong. You will have to explain."

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" Asuka said as she marched out onto the flat rock Rei had just dove from.

"And, I said that I desire to be here," Rei said as she made unflinching eye contact with the girl, Asuka's feet not even two inches above Rei's nose as she stood angrily on the rock.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE?" Asuka stomped on the rock, but Rei didn't even blink..

"Why must you be here, Pilot Sohryu? Do either of us really need to be here? Or are we here because we want to be here? I am here because I wish to be, and I believe you are as well."

"No, I need to be here! I smell like a fish and I need to cleanse myself."

"I believe you are mistaken…"

"WELL, I BELIEVE I'M NOT!"

"You are mistaken," Rei said sternly, which made Asuka shiver, "You do not need to be here. You wish to be here because you do not wish to give off the scent you currently do. But, you do not need to be here. It is not required of you. And because we both want to be here, I do not see why one of our wills should be given more value over the other."

"What are you even talking about you long winded…you damn…WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING!?"

"Because I wish to compromise with you."

"Compromise? COMPROMISE? I'M THE ONLY ONE COMPRMISING ANYTHING IF YOU STAY HERE! WHAT WOULD YOU EVEN BE COMPROMISING?

"I will compromise my peace for you if you will compromise your privacy."

"Your peace? WHAT KIND OF OFFER IS THAT? WHAT ABOUT MY PEACE?"

"Compromise, Pilot Sohryu," Rei said as she looked at Asuka with her unnerving red eyes.

"Hmph," Asuka said as she crossed her arm over her chest as she always did, "You're feeling pretty talkative tonight, aren't you, Wondergirl? You're lucky I'm feeling sociable tonight as well. Now, turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you looking at me WHILE I'M STRIPPING."

"I do not understand. I am familiar with female anatomy. I-"

Asuka kneeled down and put a finger on Rei's lips.

"Shhh! You're not familiar with my female anatomy. Now turn around."

"I am familiar with your body, Pilot Sohryu. I saw it at the onsen after the last angel had been defeated. And, even had I not, I have seen you in your plugsuit. I do not understand why it bothers you that I look upon you."

"I AM going to strangle you if you do not turn around!"

Rei remained silent for a moment before speaking at the glaring girl.

"I do not mind averting my gaze from you, Pilot Sohryu. I only wish to understand you. If it makes you comfortable, I will turn around."

'It's about damn time,' Asuka thought as she watched Rei rotate to face away from her.

"Close your eyes too!"

"I cannot see you, Pilot Sohryu."

"I don't care! Do it!"

"Very well."

Asuka began to pull her yellow dress over her head and tossed it on the rock.

"Your eyes are closed, right?"

"Yes."

She uneasily decided to take Rei at her word and unclasped her bra, which fell to her feet. Asuka suddenly realized that she may not have smelled as bad as her self-consciousness had led her to believe, though there was an unmistakable smell of fish.

She frowned as she pulled down her panties, all of her insecurities eating her alive. She wanted to cry. She wouldn't, but she wanted to.

After her panties dropped to her heels, she stepped out of them and timidly entered the water next to Rei.

"May I-"

"Yes, you can open your damn eyes now!" Asuka snapped out of embarrassment.

"Pilot Sohryu?"

"What?!"

"…Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm NOT afraid of you! I already told you!"

Rei looked directly at Asuka with her unnaturally red eyes. And if that weren't enough, Rei was invading Asuka's personal space.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Asuka could feel Rei's hot breath skimming across the cold water before it started wrapping around and blowing past her neck.

"Of course I am!"

"Why?"

"Because of you! You're acting so weird. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable?"

"Then you are afraid of me?"

Asuka felt Rei's breath on her neck again and it made her shiver.

"No! Of course I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then…why are you uncomfortable?"

"B- BECAUSE! People can be uncomfortable without being afraid, you dolt!"

Rei looked into the water, seemingly thinking on what Asuka had told her. Meanwhile, Asuka reached up towards the rock, attempting to grab her bra so that she could cleanse it of the fishy liquid that had been soaking into it throughout the day.

But, suddenly, she felt Rei's hand around her wrist.

"Hey! What are you doing, Freakazoid?!"

"Don't."

"Let go, Wondergirl! I need to clean it!

"It will get wet. It will be difficult for you to sleep in it."

"Who- Who says I'm sleeping in it!"

"You did not bring any other ones. And, given your discomfort, I did not expect you would be sleeping without it."

"Wha- What!? Have you been snooping in my things?!"

"I have not. I inadvertently took notice this morning. I awoke while you were dressing. Your suitcase was open."

"Oh…oh my god…Did… DID I REALLY LEAVE IT OPEN? Oh my god, you don't think any of the boys saw my panties, do you?"

"As far as I am aware, I was the only one who was conscious in the tent at that time."

Asuka bit her lip, becoming more embarrassed by the moment.

"Pilot Sohryu, why did you only bring one brassiere but three sets of panties?"

"That- THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"

"I am only trying to help."

Under the water, one of Asuka's fists was clenched while the other still held the bra above the water.

"Okay…okay, fine. Yeah, I was probably going to sleep in it. But, I still have to wash it."

"Please, give me a moment," Rei said as she tried to smile, though she ended up just keeping a straight face.

Rei turned and began swimming towards the shore.

"Wondergirl, wait! Why are you trying to…help me?"

"…Because someone asked me to."

"Who?"

"Chief Inspection Officer Kaji. He asked me…to be there for you…because he no longer can."

Asuka's gaze sunk and she found herself looking at the reflection of herself in the water.

'So…he really is trying to get rid of me. Why did he even bother bringing me here?'

She wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't. She promised herself she would never cry, and she intended to keep that promise.

'You can't cry, Asuka. You can't. It was a promise. …but are promises even worth keeping anymore?'

"I will be back," Rei said as she continued swimming a few more feet to the shore before stepping onto the muddy bank and disappearing behind some plants.

"I…don't know what to do anymore…" Asuka said as she continued looking into the black murk she was bathing in.

Asuka then heard some leaves rustle as Rei reappeared.

"I am sorry, Pilot Sohryu. I could not find anything to help."

"What...were you even looking for?"

"A leaf that could be used for scrubbing. I did not find any that were suitable. But, you may use…"

Rei looked at her clothes, her grey skirt in particular. She walked out onto the flat rock it laid on before picking it up and walking over to Asuka who sat floating in the water by the edge of the rock. She crouched down in front of Asuka and handed her the skirt, who blushed both from what she saw between Rei's legs and just the gesture of kindness.

"You…want me to…use your clothes to clean…mine?" Asuka asked absently as she shifted her gaze from Rei's vulva to her ruby eyes.

"Yes," Rei said before blinking.

"But, why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I promised…to take care of you. And because…it's a bond."

"A...bond? With me?" Asuka asked, her voice becoming shallow.

"With everyone," Rei said as she smiled gently at the girl.

"Well…o…kay," Asuka said as she reached out of the water and grabbed Rei's skirt.

Rei then slid back into the water next to Asuka and looked up at the night sky.

Asuka was still hesitant to use Rei's clothes to clean her own, and she looked at her uneasily.

"Pilot Sohryu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you refuse?"

"I…I don't know. No one's ever treated me like this. I just…"

Rei looked at Asuka and then swam a little closer to her before taking her hands in her own.

"Eeeeh! Mmmm," Asuka whimpered.

Rei pulled Asuka's hand nearer the water, forcing her to wet the skirt before pulling her hand back up and gently forcing her to scrub her bra. The whole time, Asuka could only stare back like a frightened bird being forced to take refuge inside a predator's den to save itself from a raging tempest.

"Can you do it?" Rei asked as Asuka still stared at her.

"Pilot Sohryu? Would you like me to clean it?"

"N- …no, I'll do it," Asuka said as she finally responded and began scrubbing her bra.

Rei then leaned back in the water, floating seemingly effortlessly as she looked up at the stars and moon. Asuka blushed as she saw Rei's breasts emerge from the water and she tried to ignore them, but found it hard to even though she was adamantly trying to convince herself of her straightness.

'Why can't I look away? Why can't I take my eyes off her? She's not that pretty. And even if she was, I'm not…a lesbian. It's just because she's acting nice. Yeah, that's why. She's acting nice and weird and I'm not myself.'

Asuka let out a trembling breath as she continued to scrub her bra.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Pilot Sohryu?"

"You said you were here because you wanted peace."

"I did."

"What is peace to you? Why are you here?"

"I am here to look at the sky."

"Yeah, but why?" Asuka asked with a shiver.

"Because…it reminds me of him. It reminds me…of the first night of my friendship with him; of how we saved our world...together. And how I promised to protect him. I remember him telling me…to smile. He was the first one to ever tell me to smile..."

Rei turned her head in the water and looked at Asuka with what was quite possibly the biggest smile that had ever been on her face.

"I liked it when he told me to smile. I didn't know how to feel and he helped me," Rei said with so much emotion that it actually freaked Asuka out to hear her talk with so much animation in her voice.

It was very apparent, even to Asuka, that Rei was extremely giddy right now and that her heart was fluttering.

Rei then turned her head back towards the heavens and, by her emotional standards, basically sung, "Every night, before I am about to sleep, I look out of my window. I look at the stars. I think of him. And I smile."

'I wish someone felt that way about me,' Asuka thought as she tossed her bra back onto the rock behind her and then reached for her dress.

"You know…that you love him, right?" Asuka mumbled, trying not to sound miserable.

Rei looked at Asuka again, still smiling.

"Do I? Do you think so?"

"I know so," Asuka said.

"How is that?"

'This girl! She doesn't even know that she likes him. What is she?' Asuka though to herself as she gave Rei a curious look.

"It's obvious," Asuka proclaimed, "The way you talk about him. The way you always glare at me when I make fun of him. The way you're always clinging to him during lunch period at school. And, I remember you used to look out the window in the classroom all the time, but now, every time I look back and see you, you're always looking at him instead. And you're always talking about how you'll protect him when we're at NERV. And when we're not at headquarters, you're constantly trying to be close to him...probably because he makes you feel safe or happy or something. In fact, I'd be willing to bet you wish you could trade places with me right now. I bet you wish you could live with him the same way I do."

"Perhaps you are right," Rei said as her emotions calmed down some.

"I am right! You're practically already dating him."

"Pilot Sohryu, what is love?"

"I…um…love is how you feel when…when you always want to be around somebody. And, you always want to help them be better than they were the moment before. And… well, you trust them with all of your secrets and…maybe even your life too…if it comes to that. Love is when someone… makes you happy to be you."

"I see…"

Asuka looked at Rei with uncertainty.

"Do you feel that way about Shinji?"

"No. I don't. There are secrets I have that I cannot tell anybody. Commander Ikari won't let me. But, I would sacrifice myself for him."

Asuka would have put her hand on her face if both of her hands weren't full.

"Rei, those are NERV's secrets; not yours. You don't have to tell him those secrets. Though, if you love him, you probably should."

"They are my secrets too, Pilot Sohryu."

"Okay, well, even if they are, you don't have to tell him them all in one night or anything. You can give it some time. Besides, Shinji works for NERV too. What kind of secrets are so bad that you couldn't tell him?"

Rei sat in silence for a few moments, her feelings extremely conflicted between her sense of duty and her own human desires.

"You...may be right, Pilot Sohryu. Perhaps I will give it time as you suggest."

"I am right, Rei."

Rei smiled at the girl again, and somehow, Asuka found a way to smile back at her. And suddenly, she realized that things weren't so awkward. She wasn't embarrassed to be completely exposed in front of her fellow human; her comrade. In fact, there was almost a sense of relief with nothing between her and Rei.

"Rei, you really should tell him that he makes you happy and how much you want him. Don't wait. Don't ever wait to tell someone that you want them. I mean, waiting for the right time can be important, but you shouldn't wait any longer than you have to. You should tell him."

"I will, Sohryu. Thank you."

/

Asuka had a lot to think about as she laid silently in her sleeping bag. She was tired and she knew the sun would be rising in only a few hours, but she couldn't find it in her to rest. Sitting around the Campfire with Hikari and her bath with Rei had her wondering about so many things.

Was Kaji really trying to distance himself even further from her than he already was? Could she find a friend in Rei? Could she find a friend in anyone? Would she ever be able to be in a romantic relationship in which her affections were reciprocated? And how would she make sure that she wouldn't tear apart a theoretical romance with her constantly flaring anger and distrust of the people around her?

'Will I even live long enough to be in a meaningful relationship? An angel could show up tomorrow- no, right now, and I could die. I could die at any time. It wouldn't even need to be an angel. It could be a car, or a lightning strike or an earthquake. It could be a person. It could be someone I saved as an Eva pilot, just like that guy at the convenience store who tried to... to rape me. I could die this very moment and I'd be a virgin. I'd never have been in a relationship. I'd never have had a true friend. I'd be…alone.'

Asuka rolled onto her side and hugged herself.

"I've never...not been alone," she whispered as she hugged herself a bit tighter.

Suddenly, she heard a noise outside; a rustling.

She tensed up and watched the zip-up tent door intently as she tried to quiet her breathing.

She heard some crackling and her heart began racing.

'Oh god, it's getting closer.'

Asuka kept watching, trying to spot any shadows that were cast on the tent by the moonlight.

'Oh my god, what if it's a werewolf? Or an angel? Or a werewolf angel?'

She heard some more crackling and she pulled her sleeping bag over her head before moving it back a little more so she could watch.

Suddenly, the fire flared to life and spat out a few sparks before dying back down.

'Oh my god, what the fuck!'

She then heard a furious unnatural sound, like a crinkling plastic bag.

'Why am I asking like this. I'm Asuka Langely Sohryu. I shouldn't be scared. I'm not just talk. I meant it when I told Wondergirl I'm not afraid of anything, didn't I?'

Asuka managed to convince herself to crawl out of the sleeping bag as quietly as she possibly could before she reached for the zipper of the tent.

'It's probably not a werewolf. So, just stay calm, Asuka. Werewolves aren't even real.' She thought to herself before she finally grabbed the zipper and pulled as fast as she could!

She stormed out of the tent…only to find PenPen with a chip bag over his head.

'Damn stupid boys not cleaning up their trash!'

"What are you doing out here, you stupid penguin? You're going to get eat by something!" Asuka whispered angrily at the bird.

PenPen shook his head rapidly, eventually shaking the bag off. He looked at Asuka and squawked at her, seemingly trying to tell her that he was the only one doing any eating around here.

"Get back in the tent! How'd you even get out here?"

PenPen just cocked his head before waddling back into the tent.

Asuka sighed as she too walked back inside and zipped up the tent before shuffling back into her sleeping bag and slamming her head down onto the pillow, obviously frustrated with her lack of sleep.

/

-Mist-

/

"Hey. Hey Shinji," Toji whispered as he poked the boy's face, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hmm? What?" Shinji groaned as he rolled over and threw his arm over his face.

"Wake up, man. Kensuke's got some other place to show us. He's already up getting some supplies ready."

"Can't it wait? It's not even daylight yet, is it?" Shinji asked as he propped himself on his elbow and rubbed his eyes.

"Apparently, it can't wait. I don't think he'd've woken us up this early otherwise."

"Well, I guess if you say so," Shinji said as he crawled out of his sleeping bag and followed Toji outside the tent.

"Ah, good, Shinji. You're awake," Kensuke said as he tossed him a granola bar.

The sleepy boy struggled and fumbled to catch it as he himself was caught off guard.

"What are we doing, Kensuke?" Shinji mumbled.

"Yeah, where are we even going, man?" Toji added.

"That, my good Sirs, is a surprise."

/

"Wait, this is what you woke us up for?" Toji asked, confused and perhaps slightly disappointed.

"Sure is!"

"But…it's just a valley. I mean, I guess it's kinda nice…"

"Yeah, and we're on the edge of a very big very steep cliff. And it would be awesome to throw stuff off of it."

"Oooh…OOOOOOOHHH! I see what you're getting at!" Toji said as his brain started to work, "Hahaha! Shinji! Come here! We're throwing you off first!"

"What?! But why?!"

"Just kidding!"

Shinji sighed in a relief and walked a little closer to the edge. The sun had been up for a while now and it was apparent that it was going to be a cloudy morning. A cool breeze blew through the trees and pushed some of the fog that floated closer to the ground over the edge of the cliff.

"I mean, I guess this is a cool place to kick it," Toji said agreeably as he found a large round rock and took a seat on it.

"Yeah, the view is really nice," Shinji said as he sat down at the very edge of the cliff and looked down despite the fact he couldn't see the bottom because of all the mist, "It's kinda like we're in a cloud. I can't see anything anywhere. And- WHOA KENSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shinji took notice of the boy as he carried a frighteningly heavy rock in his arms.

"I know... huh huh heh, we can't see the bottom," Kensuke panted, "But we can still hear it."

"Hey, just don't fall, man. I'm gonna be really pissed off if you do!" Toji said, obviously a bit anxious.

Kensuke chuckled before struggling to heft the rock above his head and then toss it over the edge.

Shinji watched it disappear into the fog and then silence followed. Shinji didn't count the seconds but it had been at least three or four until he heard a huge crash from the bottom of the cliff. But that wasn't all. Soon followed one of the strangest echoes Shinji and Toji had ever heard.

"WHOA! DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Toji said in awe as he sat up.

"Holy crap!" Shinji said as he looked down into the fog.

"That is why I wanted to show you guys this place!"

"I kinda wish we'd brought the others though," Shinji said.

"Hmm, I guess. But, I just figured that Mister Kaji was tired and…I dunno. Girls never seem to get much entertainment out of throwing stuff off cliffs from what I've seen. Asuka is kinda cute though. So, I guess it might not have hurt to bring her," Kensuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kensuke, you're such a manwhore, you know? You think every girl is cute," Toji said as he crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced.

"That may be true, haha," Kensuke said as he chuckled in an embarrassed way.

"And what do you mean that it wouldn't have hurt to bring her? You do know how prone she is to beating people, right?"

"Haha, I suppose she is."

"Damn, Kensuke! You don't have a crush on her, do you?"

"Nah, I think's just something passing. Like you said, she's kinda aggressive for me."

"Oh, hey, speaking of crushes," Toji started as he smirked at Shinji, "So, Shin-man, how'd everything going with Rei?"

Shinji blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Things have been good, I guess."

"Aw, hey, come on, man. We're you're friends. You don't gotta act so shy around us," Kensuke said as he smiled at the boy, trying to ease his discomfort.

"Yeah, man. I mean, we both know you like her. And we know you went on a date and all, but…it doesn't seem like you're actually dating."

Shinji shuffled around uncomfortably.

"Oh, Shinji…come on, man. Don't tell me you…"

"Don't tell you I what?" Shinji asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Man, don't tell me you went on a date with her and didn't actually follow up on it by…well… you know; actually dating her!" Toji exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air, displacing some fogs as his fingers swished through the atmosphere.

"I mean…" Shinji mumbled, not entirely sure how to respond.

"DUDE, NO!" Kensuke shouted, almost sounding like he was in pain.

"Dude! You can't do that!" Toji agreed, "You probably like…I don't know. You probably hurt her feelings or something! I mean, I know she doesn't say much, but she's a human too, man! She has feelings! And those feelings she has tell me that she loves you, man!"

Shinji's eyes widened some and then he looked back down at his feet and at the dirt and grass he was sitting on.

"I mean, I don't know if she really likes me that way."

"Shinji, she loves you, man. I know you haven't known her as long as me and Kensuke here. But, before you came to Tokyo-3, she never said anything…like, to anyone! She never hung out with anyone. She was always alone. She was alone, man. She was alone! And then you came along, and now she's hanging out with you and Kensuke and me at lunch! And, she's going on all these crazy adventures with us! And…I haven't talked to her about it, but I can see that she always wants to be close to you. She's always near you."

"That's just because I'm weak and she feels the need to protect me!" Shinji whimpered.

Toji got up from his rock and walked over to Shinji, kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji, you're not weak. I…I could never do what you do. I could never pilot an Eva."

"Yeah, and despite how cool I think they are, I don't know for sure if I could either," Kensuke said as he too knelt down next to him and smiled.

Shinji tried to ignore the flattery his friends were giving him but he really had to put effort into not smiling.

"And besides. Even if she does want to protect you, I can't believe that's all there is too it. I won't believe it. Just like yesterday! She was right next to you, even when you were smearing your hands with those smelly fish scales. What was she going to protect you from then? Huh? Tell me that!" Toji demanded.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Shinji said as he laughed a little.

"Yeah! Exactly! That's because there was nothing for her to protect you from! She just wanted to be close to you," Kensuke said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Kensuke is right, man. You gotta quit lying to yourself. You know just as much as we do that you have feelings for her. She's your fellow Eva pilot. How special is that!? How many people can say that they have a friendship or a relationship where they truly, and I mean TRULY understand each other on that level. I mean, of course she wants to protect you, man. That's because you're important to her. And, she doesn't want to lose you."

"I guess you're kinda right about that. I guess our bond is kinda special," Shinji said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Man, listen, you're like my bother. And, you could die. You're an Eva pilot. So, that's obvious. And, like, I just don't want you to die without saying what you need to say to the girl you love."

"You really think it's love?" Shinji asked as he looked into Toji's eyes for an answer.

"I know it is!" he said confidently.

Toji then stood up and offered Shinji his hand, which Shinji weakly grabbed, though his grip tightened as Toji hoisted him up.

"So?" Kensuke asked as he stood up with a smile.

"What do you say, Shinji? Are you gonna tell her?" Toji asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Shinji looked down and tightly shut his eyes.

'I mustn't run away!'

Shinji, with determination shining on his face like never before, looked straight into Toji's eyes.

"I'll tell her."

Toji closed his eyes in relief before opening them again and smiling.

"That's good to hear, man."

He then threw his arm around Shinji's neck and bent him over before messing up his hair.

"Ack, Toji!" Shinji groaned as he squirmed.

"Now it's finally time to throw you off this cliff!"

"That's not funny!"

/

Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were almost back at camp. The hike back had mostly been light hearted conversation about how they enjoyed the chill of the wind on their skin or how it was nice to have hot food on a cloudy day. Things that brought small joys to their hearts. But, soon enough, the camp emerged in the mist and the chatter stopped.

"If they ask where we were, just tell them we went to take a piss. They don't need to know what we were talking about," Toji said in a low voice.

"Yeah, a two hour piss. That's believable," Kensuke chuckled.

"I feel like that would raise more suspicion than not saying anything at all," Shinji giggled as well.

They drew nearer the camp, and before long, Kaji's keen eyes had spotted the boys and he nodded at them silently as a good morning greeting.

And not a moment sooner had Rei stepped around the corner of the tent. Shinji's heart jumped at the sight of her.

Toji leaned over and whispered to Shinji.

"Hey, just remember what I said. Just find a nice quiet place to tell her, preferably outside of school and when we aren't around. Make sure it's just you and her. Now go get her," Toji said as he slapped Shinji's back, urging him forward.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hikari shouted, causing Toji and Kensuke to jump.

"Oh, c- class rep! We were just out taking a piss," Toji said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uh huh, that sounds like a likely story," Asuka said boredly as she sat by the ashes of the campfire.

Toji glared at the girl, but she paid him no mind.

Meanwhile, as Hikari was scolding Toji and Kensuke, Shinji walked up to Rei, and he met her eyes with a profound smile.

"Shinji, are you okay?" Rei asked with her usual measure of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just out on a hike with Toji and Kensuke.

"That is comforting to hear," Rei said as she took Shinji's hand in hers and led him to the pile of still smoking embers that had once been a fire, "I did not think anything bad had happened to you, but the others seemed to be worried."

Rei stood close to the fire and even closer to Shinji as she clung to his arm. And Asuka, who was sitting on a log next to the fire as she ate some chips, smiled to herself as she looked at her brother and sister Eva pilots.

"What's up with you two? You seem extra close today," Asuka said with a smirk before she bit down on a chip.

Both Shinji and Rei looked at Asuka, she herself looking vacantly into the ash at her feet. But, before either could come up with an intelligible response to the girl, she spoke again.

"Hmph. Must be the weather. I guess it is a little bit cold today," Asuka mumbled as she went back to eating her breakfast, trying to hide the proud smile on her face.

"So, everyone? What are we doing today? We better make the most of it, since today is the last day of the weekend," Toji asked loudly as he gave a wink to Shinji.

"I don't really care too much what we do today so long as it's fun, but you better remember that we have a test tomorrow," Hikari said as she glared at Toji.

"Don't worry, class rep. I'll study with him tomorrow morning before school. He'll pass," Kensuke smiled assuredly.

"He better," Hikari growled as her glare softened a little.

"Well," Rei started, "If we are to be back at school tomorrow, I believe we should do…whatever our hearts feel is fun while we have time for recreation," Rei said with a smile.

Shinji looked at the girl and smiled as she gazed gently back at him with her red eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

*Kaji clears throat*

"So... I guess Misato isn't here right now... That's probably a good thing. Because, she's obviously...um, well, she's having a hard time...handling with... well, me stealing her bird. And, yes, I did knowingly steal the bird this time. But, that's our little secret, so... don't tell her."

*Furious banging on the door of the recording booth*

*Terribly terrorizing terror envelopes Kaji's face*

"Oh god, what have I done? I thought I was the one who did the snooping- I mean, _investigating_ around NERV."

"WHAT WAS THAT, KAJI!? DID I HEAR YOU OPENLY ADMIT TO STEALING MY DAMN BIRD _AGAIN!?"_

"I, um, no! It was Asuka's idea. I just helped her. _SHE_ stole him. I was just the getaway driver."

"OH, BUT YOU'RE STILL A MEMEBER OF THIS LITTLE BIRD HEIST CREW!"

*Misato continues banging on the door*

"Oh, shit! She's gonna break the door down!"

*Misato breaks door down*

"YOU SONOFA BITCH! WHERE'D YOU TAKE MY BIRD!?"

*Misato assaults Kaji*

*General sounds of discomfort*

*Possible erotic sounds*

"Ooh, Misato. Why weren't you this kinky back in college?"

"SHUT! UP!"

"Ugh, well, as much as I'd love to continue our little playdate-"

*Misato growls at Kaji*

"-we have a chapter preview to do."

"WHAT? YOU'RE DOING THE CHAPTER PREVIEW WITHOUT ME?

*Misato Quickly straightens her clothes and hair*

Do I look okay? Good! Okay, hi everyone. I'm really sorry! I was just worried about my baby birdy boy! But, um, well, I guess you already knew that so, yeah. Anyways...

In the next chapter, someone cuts the power in NERV HQ and the Geofront, which is kinda funny since it's supposed to be one of the most secure facilities in the world. And, oh god, my poor air conditioning. How? How could this happen? How could any of this happen? Who wrote this bullshit? This is despicable. But, that aside, the kids are stuck at the surface when the power goes out and they have to crawl through some air ducts and blah, blah, blah. Lots of fan service with two girls in skirts squeezed tightly against each other in an absurdly small space. It says something here in the script about Shinji getting a boner. Ooh! And right here it says he also gets someone's butt shoved in his face. And then some more stuff that nobody cares about. Oh, and an angel shows up too. It barfs acid out of its eyes... Yeah, that happens...

...

I mean, it's like whoever wrote this stuff is just writing it for the lewds...which is fine I guess..."

*Kaji sighs*

"You're just upset because you're not going to be in an air vent next to Rei and Asuka, am I right?"

"I didn't say that..."

*Misato glares at the script*

*Misato rhythmically taps fingers on the script in an angry fashion*

*Misato tries to pretend everything is okay*

"Well, I suppose there will be... _some_ fan service in the next chapter... And, it's all going to be in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power and Love; Rust.

 _Rust?_ Really? Who the fuck named the next chapter _Rust?_ This is absurd! I mean, it should be called-"

*Kaji gestures to sound booth to stop recording*

.

Update: Hey, everyone. Sorry it's taken so long. (I don't know why I even bother mentioning how long it is between each chapter anymore.) I've been trying to sort some stuff out with medical problems and work and other stuff. But, I thought I'd let everyone know that I'll probably be starting on writing the next chapter in earnest later today or tomorrow. And that it'll probably be out in a few days to a week just depending on how stressed I am for time.

Update: I've been working on chapter 14. I have a little over 2,300 words at the moment. I suppose that means it's going to be out next month...which isn't as bad as it sounds because tomorrow is next month. Seriously though, it'll probably be out in a little less than a week.

Update: Okay everyone. I think the next chapter is going to be out sometime this afternoon. (10/4/2017 10:39 AM)

Final Update: Chapter 14 is going up now.


	19. Rust and the Roses of Love

So, review responses, which I have been somewhat neglecting because of my schedule.

Chunnin33: Is it really? I hope it is. I'm trying really hard to make sure it is.

Seeking Professional Help & Hellsink Bathhall (I'm still used to calling you Satanic Park of Madness): Yes, Asuka. Poor Asuka. She's getting to the point where she's going to get over him. I don't want to get to spoilery, but she's not completely done with him yet. There's actually going to be a bigger turning point for her that actually led to the very first scene I every wrote for this fic. But, yeah, she's still going to be tipping back and forth for awhile.

I muffin derpy: I'm happy you actually liked last chapter. It was hard for me to write. And, I was worried a good portion of it wasn't going to be good. Though, I'm at least hopeful that the end was stronger than the beginning.

.

Also, real quick author's note...I hope you all fucking cry at the end of this chapter. I had a hard time getting it right. And, even now I'm not totally confident in it. But, I'm trying!

Oh, and, I almost forgot. Today is NGE's 22nd birthday. So, I was really trying to squeeze this chapter out today. (Though, I suppose for some of my readers, the 4th has already passed.)

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 14

Rust and the Roses of Love

.

It was a sunny Monday morning in Tokyo-3, and Ritsuko, Maya, and Shigeru had all stopped by a laundromat before heading in to work. Hyuga had also been on the train with them before it stopped near the laundromat, but he had decided to go on ahead to NERV and pick up some clothes for Misato, which he had offered to wash for her.

Shigeru had seen how red Makoto's face had become when Misato had texted him back and told him that it would be a great help indeed if he washed her clothes for her. Shigeru knew that he had a crush on Misato, and he could only imagine that he was just hoping for a chance to see her panties, but he figured that Misato would never hand those over to someone she didn't know more personally.

And so, he, Maya, and Ritsuko all stepped off the train and watched the doors slide shut in front of Makoto before it sped off along the elevated track high above the road.

"Well, I'm sure the children will be happy to get out of school today," Maya said with a smile.

"Hehe, yah think? Too bad we can't get off from work more often," Shigeru chuckled.

/

-The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still-

/

"Come on, Shinji! We have to go!" Asuka growled as she pulled on Shinji's arm, trying to drag him out the classroom door.

"No, man! You gotta stay here with us! It's not fair that we have to do the math test and you don't! We're bros! We do it together!" Toji cried as he held onto Shinji's leg like a man dangling over a ravine desperately trying to not lose his grip

"HE HAS A TEST TOO, YOU KNOW!" Asuka shouted as she shoved her shoe into Toji's face and tried to push him away.

"Yeah, but his test is just sitting inside an Eva for hours on end. It sounds so boring for him. And next period will be boring for me without him."

"What are you!? Gay!?" Asuka growled once more.

"No! I just don't want to do my math test alone!"

"Uhh…I'm right here, Toji. You know, they guy who helped you study this morning?" Kensuke said to the bawling boy in an unenthused way.

"Yeah, I know! But, it'll still be lonely without Shinji.

"What do you mean!?" Asuka shouted as she pushed Toji's face a little harder, "All he ever does is sit quietly and never talk! What difference does it make?"

"Nah, man, you don't understand! It's the bro family, man! The bro family!"

"The bro family?" Shinji questioned as he was still uncomfortably pulled in two directions, though he chose not to complain about it.

"Yeah, man! The bro fam!"

"The bro fam?! Asuka also asked as she doubted the preposterous statement while she began kicking Toji's face to get him to let go.

"Yeah, the bro fam! You wouldn't understand, Asuka! You're not a bro! You're a bitch!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Asuka yelled at the jock as she started kicking him harder.

"Am I a part of the bro fam?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yeah, Rei! You're a part of the bro fam. You're a true bro!"

"EXCUSE YOU!" Asuka screamed again as she pulled her leg back and then swung it forward, preparing to deliver a wild kick.

"MISTER SUZUHARA! RELEASE MISTER IKARI RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Hikari shouted right before Asuka could connect her kick to Toji's ribs, "…Please," she then added in sweetly.

"Y-y-yes, Ma'am!" Toji shivered as he hurried to his feet.

"Good. Now, since Mister Ikari has important business to attend to, I can sit next to you next period if you really don't want to be lonely. In fact, I might just be willing to sit next to you for the rest of the day," Hikari finished as she winked at the boy.

Asuka smiled at the Hikari, but not for the reasons that everyone else would have thought.

'Heh, so she's actually gonna do it,' Asuka thought with a smirk.

"Noooooooo," Toji groaned slowly.

"No? What do you mean no?" Hikari demanded as she clenched her fist and glared at Toji, "Why don't you want to sit with me? I have food!"

"I mean, Yes!" Toji said, his face brightening as he failed to notice Asuka dragging off Shinji with Rei following shortly behind.

"Okay, come on you dopes. Doctor Akagi is probably already at the test plugs waiting for us to show up and we still have a ways to walk," Asuka snapped as she tugged at Shinji and pushed Rei forward.

"Did you really have to kick him so hard, Asuka?" Shinji sighed.

"Of course I did. He was interfering in government affairs. And he was being gay. And-"

Asuka stopped and looked down at her school uniform.

"And what?" Shinji asked, surprised that Asuka had stopped when she'd seemed so rushed only a few seconds before.

"He probably looked up my skirt too! OH MY GOD, YES, HE ABSOULUTLY DESERVED EVERY KICK. IN FACT, I BET HE WASN'T EVEN UPSET THAT YOU WERE LEAVING. I BET HE JUST WANTED TO SEE MY PANTIES, THE STUPID PERVERT! I can't believe I fell for that."

"Umm…maybe we should just go," Shinji said with a bashful smile, hoping to take her mind off of whatever scenario she was thinking up in her head.

"You know what, Shinji? That's a great idea. You go on ahead! I have something to talk to Wondergirl about," Asuka said as she slung Shinji in front of her and then shoved him forwards.

"Uh, um, well, if you say so," Shinji stammered as he slowly walked forward before looking back at the two girls.

"Well, go on!" Asuka said impatiently.

"But, what's Doctor Akagi going to think if I show up and you two aren't there?"

"Don't worry. It's only going to be a couple seconds. Now go! Rei and I need some private time. It's…girl talk."

"'G-girl talk?" Shinji stammered again with a blush before continuing on his way.

'I wonder what that could mean…'

Asuka watched Shinji walk down the hallway before he finally disappeared around a corner that led to an exit from the school building. And only after she'd heard the doors shut did she begin speaking with Rei.

She pushed Rei up against the wall of the hallway and leaned one of her arms against the cinderblock wall. She got very close to Rei's face, seemingly trying to invade her personal space, though Rei didn't seem uncomfortable in the least.

"So, did you tell him yet?" she whispered.

"No," Rei murmured.

"What?! Why not!?"

"Because…you told me to wait until the time was right."

"Yeah, and I also told you to not wait any longer than you had to."

Rei looked at the ground, seemingly thinking over the instructions Asuka had given her a few days prior.

"Your orders were…contradictory," Rei said as she looked back into Asuka's eyes.

Asuka put her free hand over her face and sighed.

"Well, did you at least figure out when you were going to tell him?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aaaaand, when was that going to be exactly," Asuka asked, breaking the silence between the two girls.

"After the test today."

"Well, good. You better not wait any longer than that. It seems like everyone is after him in one way or another. With the way things are going, Kaji will probably be the next one to hit on him. He'll probably buy him some Ueshima coffee out of a vending machine and use some gay pick up line on him. Then he'll probably make him tend to his…melons… Kaji and his damn melons. He gives so much attention to those stupid melons he planted when he could give his attention to my melons," Asuka seethed as she glared at the floor in disgust while placing her hands over her breasts.

Asuka then looked at Rei in alarm and grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking the poor confused girl.

"You need to claim him, Rei. Now! You need to mark him as your territory before it's too late. You need to make him yours and you need to let everyone know it. You have to make sure that Shinji tends to your melons and not Kaji's melons."

"I must assume you are not speaking in a literal context. How would I do that, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Well, I dunno! Why are you asking me? It's up to you! Bite him! Rake your nails over him and leave scratches! Kiss him in public! Give him hickeys on his necks!"

"What is a… hickey?" Rei asked innocently.

Asuka looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"A hickey is when you kiss someone someplace other that their lips and you kiss them so hard that you literally leave a bruise."

"That seems…excessive…but oddly arousing."

Asuka cringed a little.

'Did I just hear her right? Little Freakazoid here is aroused?'

"Trust me, you have no idea what excessive is, Rei. Your romantic life is just beginning, Wondergirl. And a hickey is hardly the kinkiest thing around."

"Kinky?"

"Okay, you know what? Never mind that! First things first! You need to make him yours. After you've done that, I'll tell you all about kinks and being a good lover. Now, we need to get going!"

/

Kaji sneezed as he was tending to his garden of melons. He had a bag of fertilizer and he was sprinkling it over some of his precious plants, most notable of which were his melons.

He took a glance back over at his house and saw his cat laying on the porch. Of course, Kaji was never the kind of person to claim ownership over another living being. He supposed he could have simply called the cat his companion rather than his cat. But, that seemed to do nothing more than further complicate his words. Though, there was no mistaking the cat was his companion.

When he'd first relocated to Tokyo-3, he'd taken up residence in an Apartment complex though he really didn't like it. He wanted to be closer to nature. And as though fate were trying to grant his wish, the cat he now looked at had appeared outside his apartment one morning.

Though, moving out of the city did mean a longer drive to work, he was content with his new home, and he was sure that the cat was grateful for the space as well.

It also brought Kaji some comfort knowing that the cat was less likely to get run over by a car all the way out here. Most of the time, he didn't see any cars other than his own fancy few. But, why did Kaji have more than one car? And, why were they so expensive? Well, you'd have to ask him. But he probably wouldn't tell you. Kaji always was a man of many mysteries. Who is he? Where did he come from? And what does he want from you today?

"Well, it would be nice to have someone to help me take care of my melons. I don't suppose I could ask Asuka though. She always hated my melons. And, I get the feeling Katsuragi would also be loath to help as well. I may be able to ask Shinji... But it could take some convincing. …I wonder how much he likes coffee."

Kaji looked up at the clear blue sky and stretched.

"Well, I suppose I better start heading into town. Work's starting soon and I'm sure it's just going to be a marvelous day."

/

"Oh, Ritsuko!" Maya gasped.

"Shh, now," Doctor Akagi said as she tried to hush Maya's whimpering.

"P.D.A.," Shigeru jokingly mumbled as Ritsuko pinned Maya against a washing machine and kissed her neck.

Both of the women giggled.

"Well, it's not my fault that I can't find any other place to have fun with her," Ritsuko laughed.

"I don't know about that, but I suppose it's none of my business. Though I would suggest taking her to dinner," Shigeru smirked.

Maya blushed.

"Hmph, I didn't know you were the romantic type. You sound like you're trying to act like some kind of lady killer" Ritsuko responded.

"Oh, I'm not," Shigeru chuckled again, "I've never thought about women really."

"Wait, Shigeru. You're…" Maya questioned.

"I'd never have guessed you were into men," Ritsuko said as she finished Maya's thoughts.

"Oh, heheh, I'm not," Shigeru laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "I've never actually really considered…well, anyone really."

"Ooh…That's kinda sad," Maya mewled depressingly as she looked at Shigeru with sad eyes.

"Nah, not really. I'm just good at being alone. Anyways, I think your clothes are done, so I guess we should head to NERV now."

"Aww, already?" Maya pouted.

Ritsuko placed her hand under Maya's chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'll see if I can take you to dinner sometime soon. I think that was a good idea on Shigeru's part. So, don't look so down, okay?"

"Okay!" Maya squeaked as a few tears of happiness washed over her cheeks before Ritsuko kissed them away.

Doctor Akagi then opened the dryer and pulled out some of the clothes and began folding them. Maya blushed when Ritsuko grabbed her panties. Ritsuko pretended not to notice, but she did and made sure to hide her smile.

/

After all their clothes had been folded, the Doctor and the two technicians headed back over to the train stop. They waited, but not for long, which was lucky for Ritsuko, who was starting to get a little anxious that she'd be late.

"Ah, finally," Ritsuko sighed as the train slid to a stop at the station.

"We've only been waiting for about twenty seconds," Shigeru mentioned.

"Oh, I know. But, I get stressed over simple things. I don't know why, but I do," Ritsuko sighed, trying to explain herself.

As the doors to the train opened however, everyone became silent rather quickly. And Ritsuko, who was holding Maya's hand, immediately let go after seeing who was sitting just inside the train car.

"Good morning, Fuyutsuki," Ritsuko said, trying to hide her tension.

She didn't think that Kozo knew about her relationship with Commander Ikari, but she could never be too careful.

"Good morning, Vice Commander Fuyutsuki!" the two NERV techs said in unison.

"Hmm, yes, good morning," Kozo said rather boredly, seemingly not paying much mind to the other three as he read a newspaper.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here, Kozo? Shouldn't you be down at the Geofront?" Ritsuko questioned, trying to take her mind off the stress of almost being seen with Maya in a more intimate way than she was comfortable with him or anyone close to Ikari witnessing.

"Ikari sent me downtown as his representative in the city council meeting today. He always gives me the most menial and tedious jobs. I'm honestly not sure why either he or I would be needed to attend to such a trivial matter. Hell, we don't need a city council anyways. The Magi basically call all the shots around here. In fact, I can already tell you all exactly how the meeting is going to happen. I'll be the last to arrive, but I won't quite be late. Then, we'll gloss over some problems. After that, we'll defer to the Magi for a solution and everyone will just go with it," Fuyutsuki sighed, sounding almost spiteful.

"Excuse me, Sir," Maya said in a questioning tone as her eyes lit up, "But, you said the Magi. You don't mean…"

"Yes, the same three Magi super computers that we make use of down at NERV," Ritsuko confirmed with a soft smile, which made Maya blush again.

"I'm honestly surprised more people don't know that the entirety of Tokyo-3 is governed by the Magi. It's not like it's a well-guarded secret," Fuyutsuki sighed once more as he folded the newspaper he was reading and threw it on his lap.

"Wow, that's so cool! Our city really is built on science!"

"Hmph, technophiles," Shigeru said quietly to himself, his tone somewhere between that of indignation and amusment.

"And apparently idiocy as well. You'd wonder how those two things got mixed together. I mean, don't they see that I have more important duties to attend to than deciding which children should be assigned to which schools or how we should go about economic reform or any of the other trifling matters that they bring up. If an angel attacks and we get destroyed because the Commander and I were dragged away from our posts, none of that will matter."

"My, my, you certainly are feeling rather talkative today, aren't you, Fuyutsuki?" Ritsuko stated, seeming teasing and concerned at the same time.

"Yes, I… I suppose you're right. I apologize. I'm not myself today."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I get it. I'm gonna be stressed out later too," Ritsuko smiled.

"You're doing tests on the Evas and children today, correct?"

"Yes. Sometimes it does seem rather pointless, but I suppose it is important to make sure that they, both the children and the Evas, are in top shape.

"I see… Well, good luck getting that Sohryu girl to stop bickering. I'd hate to be in your situation; needing to listen to her for however many hours on end," Kozo grumbled as he rubbed his temples simply imagining the fuming redhead's voice.

"Hah, she usually calms down after the first hour. The test is only supposed to be three hours. But, Miss Sohryu always extends it because she won't focus. It's passing strange. She always takes the tests so seriously before she actually gets in the test plug. But as soon as the LCL starts pouring in, she's always complaining about the temperature, or how hungry she is, or how everything is Pilot Ikari's fault. She even started singing once. It was actually more relaxing than I'd have expected from someone with a voice like hers. Though I do get the feeling she doesn't enjoy being in a plug unless she's actually piloting her Eva."

"Do you think it's something to look into?"

"Hmm, perhaps. But, she's rather vain given what Misato has told me and what I've observed. And, if she did have any personal problems, such as claustrophobia that caused discomfort to her while she was in a plug, she probably wouldn't divulge them to me. Unless it becomes a serious problem, hinderance, or keeps her from piloting, it's probably better to just leave well enough alone instead of giving her more reasons to lose focus."

"If you think that's for the best, I'll trust your judgement…"

/

"Hey, can we stop for a moment," Shinji pleaded to his redheaded acquaintance as she pushed him down the sidewalk

"What for, stupid Shinji?"

"Well, I needed to make a call real fast."

"Why can't that wait until later? The longer we take getting to NERV, the longer it'll be before we can take our tests! And the longer it is before we take our tests, the longer it'll be before we can go home! And the longer it takes for us to get home means less time for me to eat and watch movies and take a nice long shower before bed!"

"Says the one who's always making Doctor Akagi extend the testing periods…" Shinji mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, THIRD CHILD?"

"N-nothing! I just said that there's a payphone right there and that I need to make a call for school!"

"Well, why don't you just use your cell phone?!"

"I'm out of data and Misato is going to get angry if we get charged extra."

"How did you use up all your data?! You never talk to anyone!"

"Toji and Kensuke are always texting me funny pictures and stuff."

"Funny pictures, huh? Like what? Memes? I bet that's not all they text you!"

"Come on, Asuka! Can't I just call real fast?"

Asuka finally quit shoving the boy and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph, fine! But, make it snappy! Or I'm going to snap your neck!"

Shinji cowered away from the girl before regaining his composure and approaching the dull yellow telephone booth. Asuka glared at him expectantly, tapping her foot on the sidewalk as she watched the boy dial some numbers in on the pad.

Nobody picked up for a good seven seconds, and Shinji was about to come to the conclusion that nobody was going to, but right before Shinji decided to hang up the phone-

"Who is it?"

"F-father?"

"What do you want?"

"Um…father…"

"Speak! What is it?! What do you want?!"

"Um…there's a project at school happening next week. The teacher…he wants us to…to ask our parents to…speak to the class… and tell us about their careers…so that-"

"I have delegated all parental responsibilities to Commander Katsuragi. I'm very busy and do not have time for things like that. Do not bother me with anything like this ever again. In fact, don't bother the Captain with this either! She's needed at NERV! There's no reason for her to-"

Suddenly, the phone went completely silent and Shinji could no longer hear his father. He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved.

'I... just wanted to be with you…father… Misato isn't you… She can't take your place no matter how hard she tries… I just want you to…appreciate me.'

"Man, sounds like he doesn't like you very much. Reminds me of my father. Hanging up on you like that," Asuka said, almost sounding like she was bragging.

Shinji glared at her for a second, but he soon lost the will to. It wasn't like she was wrong.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't really like me. Though, it didn't really sound like he hung up either. It sounded more like the line dropped or something."

"Hah! Yeah, I'm sure. Men! They never have time for other people's feelings. Either your father is a real douche or you're an even bigger disappointment than you let on."

Rei glared at Asuka, though the redhead seemed to take no notice as she continued onwards to the train terminal.

"Come, Shinji. Everything will be okay. I have… a surprise for you after we've complete our tests," Rei said as she took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

'A surprise? She has a surprise?' Shinji questioned to himself as his heartbeat picked up.

Shinji's spirits were immediately mended and he nodded at the girl before they both began walking behind Asuka.

"Everything is kinda empty right now," Shinji commented after following Asuka for a few more minutes.

"Well, of course it is. It's the laziest part of the day," Asuka laughed with some amusement, "This is when everyone is at work, but no one is really working because they're too braindead. It's when everyone is still trying to wake up from the morning, but they're also thinking about sleeping later tonight."

"Yeah…I guess. But, it still seems quieter than when we usually come this way. There's nothing. There's almost no sound except for the cicadas and cars. I don't hear the trains. And, it's so hot out, but I don't hear any air conditioners."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. It is a little quieter than usual. But-"

"The traffic lights…" Rei mentioned.

Asuka looked surprised that Rei had the gall to interrupt her, but listened to what she had to say anyways.

"Hmm? The traffic lights? What about them?"

"They are not lit."

"Huuuh? Whaaaat? But that means…-"

Asuka looked at the traffic lights up ahead, and sure enough, none of them were lit.

Shinji sighed, annoyance growing on his face. And, at the back of his mind, he realized that he'd have to wait longer for Rei's surprise, whatever it may be.

"-NO! THAT MEANS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY TO NERV!" Asuka cried to the heavens.

/

"I have delegated all parental responsibilities to Commander Katsuragi. I'm very busy and do not have time for things like that. Do not bother me with anything like this ever again. In fact, don't bother the Captain with this either! She's needed at NERV! There's no reason for her to-"

Suddenly, the lights above the command bridge all flickered off and the previous idle chatter of the command room disappeared with the light as Commander Ikari sighed frustratedly and fell silent as well.

"Uuuugh, damn it. I bet that was one of Doctor Akagi's experiments gone awry," Fuyutsuki groaned.

"I don't think so, but we shall see," Gendo said as he tried to reclaim his composure and set the phone down in its dock before lacing his gloved fingers in front of his face.

/

Makoto Hyuga had luckily just finished washing Captain Katsuragi's clothes and was pulling the last of Misato's tank tops out of the drying machine when the lights in the laundromat went out.

He glanced up at the fluorescent lighting fixture above him and then returned his gaze back down and looked in some random direction, unhappy with his luck.

"Damn it, Doctor Akagi. I bet she was fooling around with another one of those pet projects of hers. And now Katsuragi is going to have to wait on her laundry. Hopefully nothing serious happens that'll cause me to discard any of it. But, I know it would be just my luck if an angel attacked right now."

/

'I wonder how much longer till Makoto is back with my laundry. I mean... I guess I shouldn't have expected Shinji to do it every week. But, I never expected to get this far behind on it either.

"HEY, KATSURAGI! HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Kaji cried desperately, breaking Misato out of her thoughts as he sprinted for the slowly closing metal doors.

'No you don't. No you don't! You're not getting in this elevator!' Misato thought to herself as she repeatedly pressed the close button on the panel of the elevator.

But, it was too late. Kaji had already managed to get a hand through between the doors before they shut.

'Damn it all!' Misato cursed to herself.

"Phew, that was close. If I'd have been even a moment later, I'd have been left behind. Then I wouldn't have been getting anywhere anytime soon. And that would be a real shame with how vast our wonderful Geofront is."

Suddenly, the elevator lurched to a halt and a red emergency light came on at the top.

"What was that about not getting anywhere anytime soon?" Misato sarcastically questioned as she glared at Kaji.

Kaji smiled at Misato with an expression that positively exuded innocence.

"Heheh, Ritsu probably just shorted something out with one of her experiments. Maybe she was testing out a stun gun she could use to subdue Asuka. It would require an _exceedingly_ high voltage. I'm sure the emergency power will kick on any minute now."

"I somehow doubt that this is Ritsu's doing. You on the other hand? I don't doubt that you might have a hand in this," Misato huffed.

"Me?! Whatever do you mean?" Kaji asked with a bashful shrug.

"I mean you probably cut the power just so you could be stuck in this elevator with me."

"Hah, what rot! Though I did have sufficient motive, 'tis true."

"Hmph, I just hope they get the power back on soon. And besides! The power shouldn't even be out anyways. It's near impossible for the power to go out for this long. It should have just switched over to one of the other two systems. I mean, this place is designed to survive for awhile even if it's completely cut off from the rest of the world. It's extremely unlikely that the reserve and emergency power supplies failed on their own."

"So that means…"

/

"So, Rei is doing a reactivation test for Unit-00 and the other two are just doing sync tests," Ritsuko mumbled to herself as she looked at her clipboard.

"It's kind of exciting, isn't it?" Maya said as she clapped her hands together, "This is going to be the first time that Unit-00 is going to be activated at full operational capacity since Operation Yashima."

"And on top of being repaired, it just got a new coat of paint as well. It looks pretty nice if I do say so myself," Ritsuko said dreamily as she gazed at the once orange and now blue Eva, "I almost wish I could pilot one myself. But…"

"But what?" Maya questioned.

"They're dangerous. The pilots take a tremendous risk when they sync with them, even without being pitted against an angel."

"Oh, how so? I mean, I always knew that there was some kind of danger. But, the details were never made explicitly clear to me."

"Listen, Maya," Ritsuko said as she gestured for the girl to come closer to her so that she could whisper into her ear, " I don't actually remember how secret this information is off the top of my head, but you can't go around telling this to everybody. Okay?"

"Oh, okay. I won't," Maya said, not sure if she should be excited or frightened.

"I'm sure you're aware of the basics. When a pilot syncs with an Eva, they share pain among other sensations such as texture, tension, temperature and so forth as well as things such as intentions. I'm sure you're also aware that, depending on the Eva, the minimum sync rate to actually be able to influence the Eva is about a twenty percent sync. If it's any lower than that, the Eva isn't going to respond to much, if any, input from the pilot."

"Well, yeah. I'm aware of most of that. The lower the sync rate, the less the sensations the pilot feels. But, I don't understand. I mean, yes, it's definitely painful for the children, but...that's not dangerous, is it?"

"That's the part that we don't exactly know. Listen, there's things I can't tell you, but the Evas; they aren't what you think they are. But, I have reason to believe that if one of the pilots achieved, say, a perfect one hundred percent sync ratio, that the Eva and the pilot would…basically become one being. And, at that point, they may share more than just feelings such as pain, but possibly any injuries inflicted on one would be mirrored in the other in a physical manifestation. And anything beyond a hundred percent sync…well, I'm sure it would be a very abstract experience."

"Wait, Ritsuko, are you saying that…at a one hundred percent sync rate, if the Eva got shot or stabbed and it broke through the armor…then the kids would also..."

"I don't know. No one has ever gone on record as having achieved a one hundred percent sync rate. But, I would assume that is…correct."

"Oh, Ritsuko, that…that's so cruel. How can we do that to these kids?" Maya asked as she held her hand over her mouth in astonishment.

"We're not going to do that to them. The Eva's have limiters in them. That's why we can lower their sync rate ourselves or even completely desync and disconnect them. So, try not to worry too much about it. If it ever came to that, we'd stop it."

"I know, but still. The thought isn't a pleasant one. It's just…isn't this abusive? Isn't this cruel? Isn't it already bad enough that we have kids fighting this war? Why kids, Ritsuko?"

"You already know why, Maya. They're…the only ones who can."

"But, why? Why is that?"

"Maya, I don't know," Ritsuko knowingly lied as she hugged the younger woman.

'Damn you, Ikari! Damn you! Making me keep these damn secrets! …No, this is my fault. I…shouldn't have said anything to her in the first place. Then I wouldn't have needed to worry about lying to her,' Ritsuko cursed to herself, trying to keep her cool as she calmed her protégé.

Suddenly, the lights went out, which caused Maya to hug Ritsuko even harder.

Even though she couldn't see, she had an odd feeling that all the other techies in the room were probably eyeing her right now.

"Uh, d-don't look at me! I didn't do anything."

She heard all the other people in the room groan like she'd just told some bad joke. She then reached into her lab coat and pulled out her lighter. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to at least find a flashlight.

"Well, time to get to work I suppose. Stay close to me, Maya. I'm going to need you nearby," Ritsuko said in a rather uncharacteristically sultry tone that made the younger woman wet with arousal and excitement.

/

-Lost in the Echo-

/

"Damn it all, I bet this is probably all Doctor Akagi's fault. She was probably trying to change the sync test up or something; throw us for a loop and make us score lower so that she can just call us right back in later. In fact, I think she enjoys making us sit in there all by our lonesome for hours on end. She's probably a sadist or something. And would you believe it? Look what happened! She went and fucked up everything just to sate her own sick personal desires! She reminds me so much of Misato, it makes me want to vomit."

Shinji looked at Rei with very apparent confusion.

'How could she ever think Misato and Doctor Akagi are anything alike? I think Asuka might be going off the deep end…'

"Asuka, I think you're being a little paranoid," Shinji tried to tell the girl, though she paid him no mind considering she was mostly just ranting to herself.

'Or maybe the heat is just getting to her…' he figured as he watched the girl go on and on, just talking to herself without really saying anything while occasionally throwing her arms in the air for emphasis on some point she was trying to make.

And, just as she wasn't listening to him, Shinji figured it was probably best if he didn't listen to her. Instead, he turned to Rei and smiled.

"Well, I guess we aren't going to be doing the tests anytime soon."

"Yes. That is…unfortunate."

"Well, um," Shinji started as he scratched the back of his head, "I don't know how long the power is going to be out. But, um…well, I don't know. It might be stupid to ask," Shinji laughed unsurely.

"To ask…about…the surprise?" Rei questioned.

"Haha, yeah! That! I guess asking about it kind of defeats the purpose."

"I believe it would," Rei mumbled as she put a finger to her lip in thought, "But, it is true. The power may be off for longer than is appropriate. And that would be…very bad for both of us."

Shinji's eyes widened and he flinched.

"Very bad? For both of us?" the boy questioned with a gulp

'Now I really want to ask what it is.'

"Yes, very bad."

"You're kinda scaring me, Rei."

"Am I? You should not worry. It's nothing to be scared of," she said as she grabbed the boy's hand and smiled at him.

"Hey, what are you two doing all the way back here? You're falling behind!" Asuka scolded.

"Sorry! We were- I mean, I was being distracting." Shinji apologized.

Asuka crossed her arms and eyed the two kids with an excessively scrutinizing gaze. Shinji backed away from her as she leaned towards him and then towards Rei.

"Stupid Shinji, keep walking! I need to talk to Wondergirl."

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" the boy said as he rigidly and awkwardly continued on ahead.

"And don't call me Ma'am, dummkopf! It makes me sound old!"

"Yes, Asuka!" he corrected himself.

After Shinji was a good twenty feet ahead of the girls, Asuka swung her arm around Rei's neck and pulled her close before whispering, "So, what are you going to do with the power out?"

"I will wait and see. The electricity may yet be restored today."

"Hey!, Don't speak so loud!," Asuka scolded Rei in response to her not lowering her voice, as though Rei actually needed to lower her voice any more than usual.

Regardless, Rei nodded seriously but awkwardly in Asuka's arm before the redhead continued questioning the girl.

"And, if the power isn't back up today, what are you going to do then?"

"I must assume Doctor Akagi will reschedule the tests. And I will tell him then or simply find another time."

Asuka let go of the girl and stared at her thoughtfully. Apparently, she was satisfied with the girl's answer or simply didn't have a better suggestion as the redhead resumed her more brisk pace and caught up with Shinji before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You better not disappoint me!" Asuka growled at the boy angrily.

"Disappoint you how?" The boy asked as he winced while rubbing his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't get a bruise later.

"At the test, you idiot!"

"I don't get what you mean, Asuka."

"You don't need to, you idiot! Just don't disappoint me or Doctor Akagi or…or," Asuka looked back at Rei quickly, "Or anyone else!"

"Well, I'll try my best. But, I'm not really good at this Eva stuff."

Asuka stomped on the ground and grit her teeth.

"Uuuuurh! You don't get it! Just don't fuck up your chance, Third Child. Now, get back there with Wondergirl, where you belong!" Asuka said as she grabbed the boy's shirt and swung him behind her, sending him tumbling in to Rei's masterful grasp as the blue haired girl helped him find his balance again.

"R-Rei, is there something wrong with Asuka?" Shinji asked quietly after he'd straightened himself out.

She looked at him curiously and with wide eyes.

"I do not believe so."

Shinji frowned as he remembered Kaji's words from a few weeks ago back at the Marine Restoration Facility.

("Could you two do me a favor?" Kaji asked as he gazed up at the clear blue sky while smoking his cigarette.

"Um, yes," Shinji answered a little unsurely as Rei held his hand and the sea breeze blew through his hair.

Kaji turned his gaze to the two children and looked at them with an expression that hinted him to be pleading.

"Listen, I know better than anyone that Asuka can be difficult. But, could you two watch over her for me?")

"Asuka…"

"What?!" The girl snorted!

"Are you angry?"

"Do I look angry?"

Shinji wasn't entirely sure if he should answer with a yes or a no, but he was sure that no matter what he chose, it would probably still be the wrong answer. And, so, he tried to answer as truthfully as he could.

"Yes," Shinji blatantly confirmed.

"Well, I'm not! There's no reason for me to be!"

"That's not true. You seem kind of…angry," Shinji said, trying to sound assertive but failing in every way possible.

Asuka stopped in her tracks and turned around, fuming as she pierced Shinji's soul with her blue eyes. He never understood how such a calm color could look so menacing.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, SHINJI! YOU'RE JUST A JERK! YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW PEOPLE REALLY FEEL! YOU CAN'T TELL IF THEY'RE HURT OR HAPPY! ALL YOU DO IS SIT IN YOUR STUPID BUBBLE AND YOU DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! WHAT DO OUR FEELINGS AND WELLBEING MATTER TO YOU, SHINJI?"

"Asuka…th…that's not true...That's…not what I'm like," he claimed, but rather weakly as Asuka's words set off all kinds of thoughts in his mind.

"YES, IT IS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PEOPLE! YOU'RE SO BLIND! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MISATO, OR YOUR FATHER, OR EVEN REI!"

Shinji's chest started to ache from Asuka's words and he couldn't really organize his thoughts well enough to try to counter what she had said. It was at this moment however, that Rei stepped in.

"That is enough, Pilot Sohryu!" the girl said much more strictly than usual.

The hair on the back of Asuka's neck stood on end. She suddenly had an urge to slap the girl she'd just been trying to help a few seconds prior. But, with just how assertive Rei had been, it had freaked Asuka out just enough to deter her.

The girl crossed her arms.

"Hmph, I'm sorry that I even bothered to help you, Wondergirl," Asuka said as she stuck her nose in the air and turned around before continuing her march to NERV.

"Asuka, wait!" Shinji cried out.

Asuka turned around, her nostrils flaring.

"Shinji, do not!" Rei pleaded to the boy.

"No, shut up, Wondergirl! Let him speak! Maybe he'll quit letting people push him around," Asuka taunted.

Shinji faltered for a moment before speaking.

"Asuka…is it your parents…or maybe mine? Is that why…you're upset? Because I called my father?"

Asuka looked angrier than she'd ever been as she calmly walked up to Shinji. Despite how quiet she was, Shinji could tell that she was livid with him. He could almost feel the sky pressing down on him as Asuka's malice thickened the air between him and her.

"What…exactly…are you trying to say?" Asuka seethed quietly as she grabbed Shinji's collar with both her hands.

"I…I don't know. It just seemed like…it seemed like you weren't happy with my father. And, I…I just. I DON'T KNOW, OKAY! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Shinji yelled, partially because his nerves were eating him alive and partially because he'd upset his friend and obviously hurt her.

"You. Can't. HELP!" Asuka screamed almost painfully, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WHEN ALL YOU DO IS HIDE YOURSELF! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING…WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"So, tell me," Shinji said gently as he placed his hands around Asuka's wrists and caressed them, trying to calm her, "Tell me about you. Help me help you."

Asuka looked down, hiding her eyes with her red bangs.

"…No."

She then let go of his collar and shoved the boy away from her.

"But, Asuka, we're Eva pilots."

"So, what?"

"Well, we should be able to…talk."

"Talk? Hah!" she laughed before spitting on the sidewalk next to Shinji's shoe.

"Asuka, please. What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? What happened?"

"Shut up, Shinji! Just, shut up!"

"Were you not the one who told him to speak? Did you not tell him to stand up for what he believes in?" Rei interjected.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!"

"But, Asuka," Shinji continued.

"NO!"

"Asuka, please…did your father hurt you."

Asuka ran forward and tackled Shinji to the ground without any warning. Rei was about to step in, but paused when she saw that Asuka was not attacking Shinji any further.

She once again held Shinji by his collar and hoisted him up as she sat on top of him.

"You listen here, you piece of filth. My father…was a cheating bastard. And my mother…" Asuka paused as she took a trembling breath, "My mother was a fucking…psycho! So…just, SHUT UP! ALRIGHT? JUST, SHUT UP! YOU MEN ARE ALL ALIKE! NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT HOW WE FEEL; HOW I FEEL! NONE OF YOU! SO QUIT PRETENDING LIKE YOU DO! IT PISSES ME OFF TO NO END!"

Asuka then smacked Shinji across the face and got up.

"Pilot Sohryu, do not do that ever again," Rei demanded, as she was too late to stop her from slapping Shinji.

"Hmph, make me!" Asuka said as she marched off towards the Geofront.

"Shinji, are you okay?" Rei asked as she looked down at the boy, who had so far refused to get up.

"I was just trying to help. I don't understand, Rei. I don't understand at all," he mumbled more to himself than her as he continued to stare at the sky.

/

"Why could they not be responding to our hails?" A man in a military uniform asked as sweat dripped down his brow, "You know what? Never mind! We need to find some other way to get word to our people at NERV HQ. The angel is still inbound on their position, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. The latest vectors show that it will arrive at Tokyo-3 within the hour."

"Damn it, scramble a helicopter over there now. We need to let them know."

"Yes, sir!"

"…Let's just hope it's not too late."

/

"Damn it, Ikari, I don't like this. Someone has obviously been tampering," Fuyutsuki whispered to his superior.

"I am aware," Gendo said, seemingly unworried.

"But who? And why?"

"I suspect SEELE," Gendo gruffly guessed.

"But why them? Why now?"

"They are trying to map our facilities and find out what takes priority."

Fuyutsuki balled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, a woman ran out onto the lower command bridge.

"Well, what's it look like?!" Fuyutsuki called down to her.

"Nine circuits are still functioning! Only the ones from Two-Five-Six-Seven!"

Fuyutsuki sighed.

"Okay, reconnect all functioning circuits to maintain the Magi and Central Dogma."

Shigeru looked up from his desk and objected.

"But, Sir. Couldn't that interfere with our life support systems?!"

"DO IT! We need the Magi!"

Shigeru frowned and quit protesting while the rest of the NERV techs went to work on executing Fuyutsuki's orders.

A few moments later, Ritsuko and Maya walked out onto the upper command bridge.

"Doctor Akagi! Come here, now!" Fuyutsuki called out.

'Oh, god. I hope he doesn't think I did this.' Ritsuko groaned internally as she presented herself before Fuyutsuki and Ikari.

"Doctor Akagi," Commander Ikari started.

"Yes, sir?"

"I believe someone is trying to dissect our facilities," the Commander continued.

Maya gasped and Ritsuko's eyes temporarily expressed alarm before returning to their previous composure.

"Would you like me to run a dummy program through the Magi?" Ritsuko offered.

"Do it."

Fuyutsuki sighed as he watched Ritsuko walk off with Maya hot on her heels.

"Well, it would certainly be a tragedy if an Angel attacked right now," the older man mumbled as he tried to relight a candle that had just gone out.

/

"Oh, yes ma'am. Thank you!" Makoto said as he handed over some money to pay for the ice cream he'd just bought.

It was a rather hot day, and even though he was obviously going to be late getting back to work, Makoto figured he could at least treat himself and spend a few extra minutes buying a cold treat for himself.

"Haha, no! Thank you, Sir. I appreciate your patronage!" the young lady in the back of the ice cream truck smiled.

The two smiled at each other kindly, and then Makoto went on his way. However, before he could get more than a lick into the ice cream scoop, he heard…something. It sounded like a loudspeaker reciting some words he couldn't quit make out as the sound echoed off the tall buildings of Tokyo-3

"…tention all NE.. …el. Th...s… an an…l approch…g."

"Hmm?" the man questioned as he looked around, not noticing his ice cream had slipped off the cone and onto the sidewalk next to his boot.

He finally caught sight of a Helicopter overhead and noticed it was heading towards his position.

"I repeat! Attention all NERV personnel. There is an angel approaching. Please assume combat readiness."

"Oh no…this is bad. I-I have to get back to NERV right now! B-but how?!"

"Um, S-sir? Is something wrong?" the woman in the ice cream truck asked awkwardly.

"Yes! Yes! Something is very wrong!

He repeatedly glanced left and right in a panic before pausing and remembering the ice cream truck.

"Um, excuse me ma'am. But, could I borrow your vehicle? It's an emergency," Makoto smiled sweetly.

"Borrow my…you want to? But!"

"Please, ma'am! I'm a government agent and I really must commandeer your vehicle as much as it pains me to admit it."

"Can I see your badge at least?"

Makoto happily pulled his badge out of his pocket and presented it to the woman.

"Please?" Makoto smiled again.

"Okay, fine," the woman pouted.

/

A speeding Ice Cream truck just drove down a road a couple blocks from the three Eva pilots. A seemingly panicked girl spoke out over the loud speaker.

"Please, make way! Emergency Vehicle coming through! Please, I'm sorry! Emergency vehicle coming through!"

Asuka eyed the vehicle suspiciously as it disappeared into the distance.

"Since when do electricians ride around in ice cream trucks during a power outage?"

"I don't think that was an electrician, Asuka," Shinji said, meagerly offering his opinion.

"Would you shut up!?" she snapped back at him!

"I have a bad feeling," Rei mentioned quietly.

/  
"S-sir! That's a dead end! We can't drive through that!" The ice cream girl squealed as she looked on in terror at the red and white barricade beam blocking one of the roads leading into NERV.

"Don't worry! I'll just ram the fucker! It's an emergency!"

/

"Well, here we are! Route-7. The quickest way into the Geofront from school when people are masochists and actually want to walk all the way down to NERV...or when they just need to get there when the power is out and don't have a car," Asuka smiled.

Shinji looked around and saw a heavily armored door in what appeared to be some kind of personnel terminal for people trying to reach the Geofront without the assistance of a train.

"Um, Asuka. This door looks like it needs electricity to open."

"They do not," Rei corrected Shinji, "They can be opened manually."

Rei walked over to the door and began digging in her school bag before pulling out a small but rather robust and heavy looking key. She then inserted the key into a lock which secured a panel next to the door.

Asuka joined in as well and threw open the panel, revealing a mechanism of some kind. Shinji didn't know what exactly it was, but it looked like some kind of crank.

"Well, there yah go, Shinji! This is your department," Asuka said, obviously pleased with herself.

The boy looked deflated as he approached the crank and began turning it.

"Why is it that you always want to be in charge? But when the going gets tough, you always defer to me?" the boy groaned as he strained to operate the mechanism.

"Quit complaining. You're a man! You should stop letting every little thing get under your skin."

Shinji finally opened the door. And as Asuka stepped inside to examine the underground access provided by the door, Shinji became dizzy from the immediate exertion.

"Well, this is going to be problematic," Asuka mumbled as she stepped back out into the sunlight.

Rei didn't say anything, but she looked at the girl inquisitively.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked as he regained his bearings.

"Well, it looks like there's two ways we can turn once we're inside. But, anyhow, time is being wasted if we sit here, so I say we just go on in and find our way ourselves. But, first, we need to choose who's going to be the leader. And I nominate myself! Any objections?" she asked as she confidently put her hands on her hips.

Both Shinji and Rei could only stare at the girl, not really caring.

"Well, good! Let's go!"

Asuka then marched back through the door followed by Rei, and Shinji who closed the door behind them.

"Damn it! I can't see anything! Thanks, stupid Shinji!"

"I have a flashlight," Rei casually mentioned as she reached into her school bag, and fumbled around in the dark until she felt said flashlight and turned it on.

"Ah, much better! Now, I say we take a left!" Asuka said confidently as she snatched the light out of Rei's hands.

"I believe NERV is to the right," Rei said, which caused Asuka to growl at her.

/

"Emergency vehicle coming though! Why are we driving inside this? Where even are we? It's so dark!"

The ice cream truck came to a stop on the lower command bridge.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fuyutsuki asked, somewhat appalled.

Everyone on the command bridge looked at the ice cream truck, trying not to laugh or become worried. For the most part, everyone knew that it was possible for vehicles to enter and exit the command bridge and various other parts of NERV via the underground roads, but it was still somewhat comical seeing an ice cream truck roll up into what was supposed to be one of the most secure military facilities on the planet.

"Ow, Sir, please!"

Some general sounds of discomfort where projected out over the loudspeaker.

"Commander Ikari!," the familiar voice of Makoto Hyuga called out over the loudspeaker after stealing the mic from the girl, "There's an angel."

The entire command bridge went silent. And, Commander Ikari, seemingly not fazed by the Ice Cream truck, solemnly stood up from his seat.

"S-sir, where are you going?" Fuyutsuki asked in shock.

"To the Eva cages. I'm going to start them manually."

"B-b-but, can that be done?"

"We have a diesel generator in the Eva cages."

"Well, yes. But…who is going to pilot them?"

/

"I think we should go right!" Asuka said as she put her hands on her hips.

"The path to the right goes up though. Are we sure it doesn't just lead back to the surface?" Shinji suggested without trying to sound too commanding.

"I believe we should go left," Rei said.

The children had been wondering around in the dark for the past thirty minutes. None of them really knew where they were, especially since part of Route-7 had been caved in, most likely from a previous angel attack, and the fact that this part of NERV had obviously been neglected. Inevitably, the children had to take a few detours. And to make matters worse, the whole time, Asuka and Rei had been conflicted on which way they should be going.

"Quit contradicting me!" Asuka huffed, "I'm the leader! We're going right!"

Neither Shinji nor Rei said anything in protest, despite how much they wanted to. And so, Asuka continued confidently having made her choice. And the other two Eva pilots were left with little choice but to follow her.

While Asuka was in the lead and not paying much mind to him, Shinji decided to take the chance to talk with Rei.

"So, Rei."

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Um…well, are your parents going to come to school for career day? What do they do? I've never seen them. Do they travel a lot?"

"I…do not have parents, Shinji."

"You…you don't?" Shinji asked, suddenly becoming worried if he'd hurt another of his friend's feelings.

"No, I don't. I'm not like you."

"Not like me? What does that mean?"

"I…cannot say yet, Shinji. But, one day, I might."

"You can't say? I'm not sure I understand, Rei."

"Do not worry," she said as she reached for his hand with a smile he could barely see in the dark, "You will."

Ahead of them, Asuka was groaning as she twisted another crank next to a door.

"See," she struggled to pronounce, "I told you guys this was the right way! I bet we'll be right by the Eva cages after I get this door open."

Finally, the lock on the door clicked and Asuka shoved the door open…only to see sunlight…..And something very large in the distance.

"Uh, guys…" Asuka said quietly.

"Yeah, we know. It's not NERV," Shinji sighed.

"No, that's not it. There's like…"

Asuka finally grabbed the other pilots' attention.

"There's what?" Shinji questioned as he too approached Asuka and looked out the door before becoming very quiet.

Rei could feel the ground shaking and could hear a lot of things shattering and getting destroyed, and the sounds were getting closer.

"OH SHIT, I THINK IT'S A GIANT SPIDER!" Asuka screamed as she pulled the door shut, trying not to trip over Shinji.

"IT HAS A HUGE EYE!" the boy also yelled, helping to pull the door shut.

After shutting the door, Asuka and Shinji tried to catch their breath. Both of their heartbeats were racing and they needed a moment to calm themselves.

"I must assume there is an Angel," Rei said, asking for confirmation.

"Yeah…yeah, that was an angel," Shinji said, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Well, I guess now that I've personally verified that we have a problem, I guess we should…get to the Eva cages?" Asuka shrugged bashfully.

Rei then turned around and began making her way back to the last intersection with Asuka and Shinji following close behind.

"Hmph, so, I bet you're Commander Ikari's favorite," Asuka said, her words jabbing accusingly at Rei.

"Asuka, I don't really think this is the time for this. We really need to concentrate on where we're going," Shinji cut in while Rei remained silent.

Asuka obviously paid Shinji's words no mind as she continued.

"I bet he treats you better too. I bet you're spoiled like a little brat."

"Asuka, come on," Shinji begged to the girl as Rei continued to ignore Asuka.

"You'd do anything he says, which is why you're the favorite. You're just his obedient little doll."

Rei stopped abruptly, almost causing Asuka to walk into her.

"I am not his favorite. And I am not treated any better either. That much is clear."

"Is that so?" Asuka taunted as Rei resumed walking.

Before long, the group of kids came to yet another collapsed potion of tunnel.

"WELL, THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Asuka yelled as she stuffed her hands into her hair, about ready to pull out her golden-red locks," THERE'S A FUCKING ANGEL ATTACKING! WE HAVE NO POWER! THE WORLD COULD BE ENDING WITHOUT US KNOWING OR EVEN BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! AND I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU TWO SUB-HUMANS! GREAT JOB LEADING THE WAY, WONDERGIRL!" Asuka screamed as she glared at the girl, who was currently inspecting the wall next to the collapsed rubble.

"Rei, is everything alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," she said as she kneeled down and started fumbling with something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asuka asked accusingly as she walked up to the girl and shined the flashlight on her hands, seeing she was trying to use her NERV ID card to unscrew the cover of an air vent.

"I am finding a way," Rei said calmly.

"What?!" Asuka shrieked, "You mean you want us to go through that!?"

"Yes…"

"But…it's so small!"

"There is no other way." Rei said, still keeping calm as she pulled out the last screw and the cover clattered as it hit the ground.

"Would you like to lead?" Rei asked the girl behind her.

"No way! This is your crazy idea! If you get us killed, it's going to be on you! I'll go second!" Asuka said as she offered the flashlight to Rei.

"Fine," Rei mumbled as she took the flashlight from Asuka and crawled into the vent.

After Rei's feet had disappeared from sight, Asuka knelt down and prepared to crawl in as well.

"Actually, Asuka, would you mind if I went second?" Shinji asked innocently.

Asuka glared at the boy with her sharp blue eyes!

"What? You think you're better than me?!"

Shinji blushed.

"N-no! That's not it! I just…"

Asuka got up and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt for at least the third time that day.

"Listen, you! I'm starting to get real sick of you! You go third because you're third place out of us three!"

She then pushed him away from her and then knelt down and crawled into the vent.

'I'm going to regret this,' Shinji sighed as stared at the vent in deep contemplative thought before he too knelt down and entered it.

"And I swear, if you look up my skirt, third child…" Asuka's voice reverberated off the walls of the vent

"Th-that's why I wanted to go second!"

"I don't care!" Asuka snapped.

The children carried on uncomfortably through the vent for probably a good five minutes until Rei suddenly stopped. This didn't end well, as Asuka was directly behind the girl and basically ended up shoving her face squarely…or roundly, into Rei's butt.

"Hey! HEY! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU JUST SHOVED YOU BUTT IN BY FACE!" Asuka screamed as she backed up, trying to give herself some space between her and Rei.

However, this was destined to end poorly as well.

"Asuka! ASUKA, WA-" Shinji tried to protest before he was cut off by Asuka's own butt being backed into his face.

"EEEEEEEP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU STUPID, IDIOT, PERVERT, HENTAI, WEIRDO!" Asuka shrieked, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK UP MY SKIRT AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU LOOK UP IT ANYWAYS!"

She then repeatedly kicked the boy as hard as she could while simultaneously trying, and failing, to hide her panties. Not that Shinji could really see them anyways with how dark it was. But again, it' wasn't like Asuka cared either.

"Please, be quiet." Rei politely asked as she pressed her ear to the metal, seemingly trying to listen.

"Yeah! I'll be quiet! Just as soon as you get behind me!" Asuka shouted to Rei, "Here, duck down, would you!?" Asuka demanded as she started crawling back towards Rei.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Shinji asked as he nursed his bruised face.

"I'm getting away from you!"

Asuka then placed her hand on Rei's butt, and began trying to squeeze above her in the now suddenly tighter vent.

"Hey, come on, Wondergirl! Give me some space!" Asuka growled as she tried to slide her head past Rei's butt.

"I am attempting to," Rei said boredly, almost sounding annoyed.

Asuka finally slid her head between Rei's butt and the wall.

"Okay…" Asuka breathed, "Okay…just give me like…a little more space."

Asuka put one of her hands on Rei's shoulder and tried to pull her breasts past Rei's butt as well. She could barely fit, but she did manage. Rei could feel the soft mounds of flesh on Asuka's chest slowly sliding up her back.

Suddenly, Asuka's hand let go of her shoulder and started grabbing for something in front of Rei's face. Eventually, Asuka's hand found Rei's and she grabbed it as she tried to pull herself forward again. Asuka's head popped up over Rei's shoulder.

"Wondergirl! Just give me some space! I know you're doing this on purpose!" Asuka growled as her cheek pressed up against Rei's face.

"I am doing no such thing," Rei coolly said in response.

Shinji tried to ignore the sight in front of him, but it was rather hard when two very round butts were stacked right on top of one another and said butts were concealed by nothing more than a pair of skirts. Granted, he couldn't see terribly well, but the light that was reflected off the walls from the flashlight was just barely enough to see the details.

The boy groaned and mumbled to himself, "Thermal expansion…"

"What was that, Shinji!? You better not be looking at our butts!" Asuka snapped.

Shinji didn't say anything, but he immediately smashed his head on the wall of the vent in frustration.

"Okay, Wondergirl! I just need you to lower your head a little," Asuka groaned as she put her other hand behind Rei's head and tried to push her down.

"There is no more space," Rei said boredly.

"It…it's okay, I think it's enough," Asuka said breathily as her head finally made it past Rei's.

"Okay, okay! This is good. This is good! -Wait, no! I'm stuck," Asuka said rather anticlimactically.

Asuka wiggled around, but it seemed there was no getting out of it. She just might have to ask for Shinji's help.

"Damn it, Wondergirl! Can't you make your ass any smaller? My butt can't fit past your fat fucking ass."

"I don't believe that is possible," Rei groaned; even she was finally starting to get visibly frustrated.

"DAMN IT! Shinji, would you push her butt down so I can have some space?"

"But…But!"

"YES, HER BUTT! PUSH IT!"

"No! I mean like…buuuut!" Shinji cried!

"DAMN IT, NO BUTS, SHINJI. ONLY BUTTS!

Shinji reluctantly did as he was told and started feeling around blindly, trying not to look at Asuka's butt while also trying to find Rei's! He finally felt something soft in front of him, and he pushed it a little, trying to make sure it was one of the girls.

"HEY, YOU IDIOT! I SAID TO PUSH HER BUTT, NOT MINE! GODDAMN PERVERT," Asuka screamed as she tried to kick Shinji despite being somewhat leg-locked with Rei.

"I'M SORRY, SOHRYU! You also told me not to look!"

"Damn idiot, always coming up with excuses! Fine! You can look! But, only because looking is better than touching!"

Asuka and Rei's figures weren't exactly a mystery to Shinji, especially with how often he saw them in their plug suits. But, actually being invited to look up not one, but two girl's skirts was and entire new world to Shinji. And, even if he wasn't trying to be perverted about it, it was hard to ignore how tantalizingly squished together Asuka hips were to Rei's butt.

They were so squished in fact, that Shinji feared that if he was going to touch Rei to give Asuka some leeway…well, he'd probably have to touch Asuka as well. And it wasn't going to be on her ass due to the angle at which she crawled over Rei.

"Uuuuuumm, Asuka," the boy asked, quivering with embarrassment and excitement.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

"Um…it's not looking too good back here," Shinji laughed uneasily.

"Oh, god," Asuka rolled her eyes in disgust, "I don't know if I should take that as an insult, an innuendo, or actual helpful information. What! _EXACTLY!_ Is wrong, Shinji!?"

"Um…well, it looks kinda…tight…" Shinji answered unsurely.

"YES! I CAN FEEL THAT! But, what is the problem!"

"I…I don't think there's enough room to get my hand between you and her without touching you too! I'm sorry!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU PERVERT!"

"Calm yourself, Sohryu," Rei said, not quite sounding demanding but almost.

"Asuka, I don't know what to do."

"Awww, nooooo! This sucks!" Asuka whined.

"I'm sorry!"

"YEAH, RIGHT! I BET YOU ARE, YOU PERVERT!"

Shinji couldn't deny that he was going to inevitably get pleasure out of touching one or the other, but it did hurt him to know that Asuka didn't believe his apology was genuine. However, they had other problems at the moment and he tried to put his grief aside.

Asuka sighed. She knew full well that she'd gotten herself into this situation. Not that she would ever admit it, but she absolutely wasn't ignorant of the fact.

"Damn it! Shinji, is there really no other way? You're really gonna have to touch…it…to get me out?

"Uh? It?" Shinji blushed, pretending he didn't know what Asuka was talking about.

"Yes, it! You idiot! My…my…you know! My pussy! Do you really need to…touch it?"

"I…uh…it looks like… I do."

"Okay, fine! But let me try one thing before you do."

Asuka then attempted to back up. If Shinji was going to have to touch her so she could get on the other side of Rei…well, it basically defeated the point of even trying to clamber over Rei in the first place. However, much to Asuka's horror, she couldn't back up.

'Damn you, and your butt, Wondergirl!' Asuka cursed the girl internally.

"Fuck! FUCKING FUCK! Okay, fuck! Shinji! Just do it! But, I swear, you better not get any kind of ideas!"

Shinji gulped and slowly slid his hand between Rei's ass and the panties over Asuka's labia.

Asuka suddenly gasped, causing Shinji to blush.

He tried to focus back on the task at hand, which was mostly wedging his hand between the two girls. But, even that in itself was distracting. Even trying to ignore it, he couldn't help but notice the girls' panties. He couldn't see them terribly well, but it looked like Rei was wearing some of the white lace lingerie Misato had bought her. It was a little hard to tell what Asuka was wearing, but it looked like some kind of white panties with what appeared to be a repeating strawberry pattern printed on them, accented by a red frilly lining on the edges of the underwear.

The boy blushed and tried to be the least perverted he could, but he supposed that in this case, it was almost impossible to not think about the girls in front of him. His rapidly enlarging penis did not help matters either.

He pushed his hand between the girls a little harder . However, Asuka moaned loudly, which caused Shinji to pause, hoping he hadn't upset her.

"Damn it! What are you doing, Shinji?! Why'd you stop! Keep going! I, huh huh huh, don't, guh, want to be stuck here all day!" Asuka finished with another moan, even though she was trying to sound upset.

Shinji went back to trying to fit his hand between the girls. Meanwhile, Rei could feel Asuka's heartbeat pounding on her back. As well as that, Asuka was unwittingly grabbing Rei's hands and squeezing them.

"Pilot Sohryu, are you well?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine, Wondergirl! Just fine!" Asuka proclaimed through her panting.

A bit of drool started leaking out of Asuka's mouth and onto Rei's neck. And, Rei also took notice that her fellow pilot had begun shivering as well.

"You seem ill, Pilot Sohryu."

"Shut up! You don't know anything, Wondergirl! I'm not sick."

"You have a fever. Are you still capable of piloting?" Rei continued pressing on with her questions.

"It's not a fever! Uuugghhhhh! Mmm. Huh huh. Mmm." Asuka moaned again.

"Asuka, are…are… y-you okay?" Shinji choked embarassingly, having accidently inhaled some of his saliva.

"Yeeeesssss! Just…guh, keep going, damn it! Don't stop!"

'Damn it all! Why am I getting so horny over this? I shouldn't be aroused by this. This is basically rape, even if I did tell him he could touch it.'

In truth, Asuka wasn't feeling all that much pleasure. However, her mind had gone into overdrive with all kinds of sexual thoughts; so much so that she could feel herself getting wet. She often seemed much like a prude, but deep down, she was still only a hormonal and curious teen. And admittedly, this is probably the closest a boy had ever been to the most sacred part of her body. Even Kaji had never been this close, and she'd gone out of her way to throw herself at him on multiple occasions.

She felt Shinji's fingers dig a little deeper between her and Rei and she let out another moan while also drooling all over Rei's cheek.

Rei tried to rotate her head so that she could face Asuka directly.

"Pilot Sohryu, I am not convinced you are well!" Rei said, somehow managing to muster a glare that she shot at the girl.

"Nnngh, just shut up, Wondergirl. Enjoy yourself while you can, you slut. We both know you want this."

"Okay!" Shinji choked again, "I'm gonna do it!"

"Fuck!" Asuka growled.

Shinji squeezed Rei's butt down, and though there wasn't much more space, it was enough for Asuka to slither forward, rubbing her breasts against the top of Rei's head as she passed. Soon enough, Asuka's lower torso was also wriggling over her head, giving the girl an impeccable view of her strawberry panties, which now had a damp spot on them.

"Okay!" Asuka gasped, "Now, we just gotta-"

The vent the three children where sharing had suddenly shuddered.

"What was that?!" Shinji whimpered.

"Oh god, does anyone know what's below us?" Asuka asked, suddenly a lot more alarmed than she was when Shinji had been touching her.

"The command bridge, I assume," Rei said nonchalantly.

Asuka rotated onto her back, once again giving Rei an unobstructed view of her panties, and looked at the girl in surprise. It was then that she noticed something laying on the vent in front of Rei's boobs.

"Pliers? Why pliers?"

"I was trying to remove some screws," Rei slightly smiled.

"Where did you even get those?!"

"I procured them from my school bag."

The vent stared creaking and bending and what was happening finally hit Asuka.

"REI, YOU ASS! WHY'D YOU UNSCREW THE VENT?!"

The vent shuddered once more, causing Asuka and Shinji to gasp.

"Because I heard voices below. Some of which I was able to identify as belonging to Vice Commander Fuyutsuki and Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. I had originally intended to find a proper exit. But, after you became a hinderance to our progress, I assumed it would be for the best if we entered NERV though here instead of wasting anymore time," Rei said innocently.

"HINDERANCE?! WHY YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOPPED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Asuka tried to get up to strangle the girl, even though there wasn't enough room for her to lean back and reach her. However, in her struggling, Asuka did finally loosen the vent segment enough to cause it to give way.

'Oh, shit,' was the only thing in Asuka's mind as she slid out of the vent and entered free fall.

/

"HEY, YOU IDIOT! I SAID TO PUSH HER BUTT, NOT MINE! GODDAMN PERVERT," the muffled voice of Asuka shrieked above the command bridge, causing Maya to blush.

"Just what is going on up there?" Ritsuko questioned as she gazed up at the vent.

"Well, I guess we've found the Pilots," Fuyutsuki sighed, "Now we just have the small matter of getting them out of there."

Suddenly, there was a small metallic sound on the floor.

Ritsuko bent over and held her lighter out. She saw a small steel screw on the floor and picked it up.

Suddenly, another screw landed a few inches away from where the last had.

"I think that problem is going to take care of itself," Ritsuko smirked as she held the screw close enough for Fuyutsuki to see.

"Well, I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out," the man said unenthusiastically.

Some metallic sounds echoed through the command room as the metal walls of the vent flexed back and forth as the kids shuffled around inside it.

"Damn it! What are you doing, Shinji?! Why'd you stop! Keep going! I, huh huh huh, don't, guh, want to be stuck here all day!" Asuka complained.

"Oh goodness!" Maya blushed as she hid her face behind her clipboard.

"Oh lord, I'm sure Misato would love to be here right now," Ritsuko groaned as she brought her hand to her face in embarrassment.

"This makes me happy I'm not a kid anymore," Fuyutsuki said as he tried to keep his composure.

"REI, YOU ASS! WHY'D YOU UNSCREW THE VENT?!"

"Oh, wonderful. Here it comes," Fuyutsuki mumbled while Ritsuko and Maya giggled uncontrollably.

"HINDERANCE?! WHY YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOPPED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

There was some shuffling, and a little bit of groaning, and then the vent collapsed and the three kids slid out one by one. Asuka came tumbling out first and consequently hit the floor first, though luckily it wasn't a very big fall. Then came Rei as she gracefully landed on the floor. And, finally, Shinji dropped out and fell right on top of Asuka.

Both Shinji and Asuka were a bit dazed, but the redhead was starting to come to. She looked around and saw Rei standing above her.

"Fuck you," she slurred as she held up her middle finger.

Asuka then noticed the Vice Commander, Doctor Akagi, and Maya Ibuki all curiously standing around her.

"Oh, hey guys. We have an angel!"

"Yes, we…we know…" Fuyutsuki sighed for probably the hundredth time that day.

Asuka looked around a little more, eventually gazing down at her own body to see Shinji laying right on top of her as he tried to regain his senses.

"EEEEYAAAAHHHH, SHINJI, YOU PERVERT! YOU HAVE A BONER AND YOUR HEAD IS RIGHT ON MY BOOBS! GEEEEET OOOOFFFFFFF!" Asuka shrieked.

/

"Um, Doctor Akagi?" Shinji questioned as he, Ritsuko, Maya, and the other two pilots headed towards the Eva cages.

"Yes?"

"How exactly are we going to…fight the angel without any power? How are we getting to the surface with the Evas? And how are we even going to-"

"Shinji, you don't need to worry. We have that all figured out. As soon as your father heard there was an angel, he came down here and started preparing them."

"But, how, there's no-"

"He did it by hand."

"By…hand."

"Yes, by hand. We always need something else to fall back on. Usually, that would be the other two power systems. But, since those aren't working, we had to prepare almost everything manually with a little help from a generator. And, as I just stated, yes, it is entirely possible to get the Eva's running without the main or even backup power. Now, as for how you'll get to the surface, there is actually an emergency shaft in the hanger that you can use to access one of a few catapult shafts. You will be using that to retaliate. Now, you three go get changed."

"In the dark?! You've gotta be joking!" Asuka whined.

/

"Remember you three," Ritsuko spoke over the com unit, "keep the Evas in half gain mode until you take the offense. We have no power, so you are going to have to rely solely on the battery packs. If you can't finish the fight, we will probably not be able to rescue you and we will all be doomed."

"Yeah, yeah,' Asuka said, blowing off Ritsuko's warning, "The timer says that if we activated full gain right now, we'd have about four minutes. That's plenty of time."

Shinji on the other hand, was being eaten alive by his nerves as him and the other pilots guided the Evas through the massive shaft.

Ritsuko was right. If they couldn't finish the fight after activating full gain mode, they'd be screwed. There'd be no way to get the Evas back to the hanger to recharge them. Which would mean that any help would have to come to them. Not a very comforting thought considering that they would probably be in the thick of it.

"Okay, everyone, this is it! Get ready to climb!" Asuka said as she came to the end of the giant Evangelion sized hall.

The red Eva leading the way grabbed a ginormous crank on the side of the wall, somewhat resembling the same cranks from earlier, only much larger. The Eva began turning it and the door slid open from top to bottom.

"Okay, it's open! Let's go!" Asuka said as her Eva jumped out of the shaft and braced itself against the walls of the EM catapult launcher's walls. Rei then Jumped out next. And, before long, Shinji got a handle on his nerves and crawled out too.

"Well, this is going to be awkward getting to the surface," Shinji laughed.

"Uh…we may not need to get to the surface!" Asuka said, sounding like she was trying to concentrate on something.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Shinji asked?

"Well…you're not gonna like this, but I think it's right above us."

"Wh-what?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"Hey! I only just now noticed, alright. I was thinking about other things," Asuka blushed, "It looks like it forced the catapult doors open and now its…well, I'm not sure what it's doing. It just kind of sitting above the entrance."

Suddenly, Rei let out a yelp.

"Hmm?" Asuka wondered before she too found herself in pain.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" she said as she swat at herself as she felt a burning sensation, seemingly forgetting that she was above the other pilots before she lost her footing, and consequently dropped on top of Unit-00 which also lost its brace on the wall and dropped on Unit-01.

"Grrah, what are you doing up there?" Shinji struggled to say through the pain of the other two Evas collapsing right on top of his.

Asuka looked down at the torso of her Eva, which was still causing her pain and saw that there was some kind of liquid pouring over the glossy red armor of Unit-02 before watching it spill on to Unit-00.

"It is acid," Rei said, only sounding mildly alarmed.

"Shit, okay! Get back inside the emergency shaft," Asuka growled through the pain.

The Eva's all scrambled back into the shaft, Unit-01 almost losing its footing as it tried to clamber back into safety.

"Okay, so…I guess we're not going out this way," Asuka chuckled.

"But, we do not have the time to find another exit either," Rei added.

"I- I know that, Wondergirl!"

Asuka looked around the cockpit of her plug and saw that there were a few error messages, mostly just relating to the armor of her Eva. There was one that had her slightly more frustrated.

"Well, this is shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Shinji asked, getting more worried by the moment.

"Well, besides the fact that we're stuck and running out of battery, my pallet rifle is popping an error on my heads up display."

Asuka reached back and pulled the rifle out of its holster so she could examine it.

Sure enough, there was a large hole melted into both the upper and lower receiver as well as several other signs of corrosive damage on other parts of it.

"Well, that's garbage now."

"My rifle is also damaged," Rei added as she pulled out hers and saw that it was also mostly destroyed.

Taking a hint from the others, Shinji looked on his own heads up display and found that, while his rifle wasn't damaged, it wasn't missing.

Both Asuka and Rei expectantly awaited Shinji's own analysis, though he was embarrassed to share his findings.

"Well?" Asuka verbally prodded the boy?

"Um, I don't have mine," the boy said quickly, trying to get it over with.

"WHAT?! YOU PICKED ONE UP BEFORE WE SORTIED, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Yes! Of course, I did. But…I think it got dislodged when you two fell on me."

Asuka sighed and put her hands over her face, as did her Eva.

"Ayanami, will you check the angel? Is it attacking? Do you think it noticed us?"

Rei leaned out of the shaft and examined the angel before returning her Eva's head back under the emergency shaft.

"It does not seem as if it is aware of our presence. It instead seems that it is attempting to breach NERV."

Asuka sighed again.

"Well, at least the acid looks like it's only coming down in trickles instead of showers. So…I guess that means we're gonna have to retrieve Shinji's pallet rifle. With some luck, hopefully that thing won't have its AT field up and we can just shoot it. That is…if his rifle is still intact."

"Hehehe," Shinji laughed, trying to not sound so embarrassed.

"Okay, so, here's how this is gonna go; there's gonna be three positions. Defense, offense, and support. Defense is going to stay up here near the emergency shaft and shield support and offense. Support is going to get to the bottom of the catapult shaft as fast as possible and retrieve the rifle. Meanwhile, offense will stop halfway down and wait in position until support tosses the rifle up for offense to use. After that, defense will retreat into the emergency shaft while offense fires up the catapult shaft and neutralizes the angel."

"I will be defense," Rei affirmed.

"Hah, sorry, no can do, Wondergirl! I already chose defense. You can be support. And, Shinji, you're offense. Just…don't miss, okay? I know how much you hate pain, so I purposely put you in the least painful position. However, it also carries the most responsibility, so don't let me down."

"Oh, um…thanks, Asuka," the boy said shyly.

"Alright, everyone! LET'S DO THIS!" Asuka jumped out of the emergency shaft and braced herself against the catapult shaft by pressing her Eva's arms and legs against the walls.

After it appeared that Asuka was in position, Rei gracefully dived down the shaft before slowing her decent by grinding her Eva's palms and soles against the side shaft.

Soon after, Shinji uneasily jumped out before stopping himself at a point he assumed was approximately half way down from Unit-02's position.

He could hear Asuka groaning in the com and his heart sank some. There was no doubt the acid was causing her a great deal of pain if it could melt through a pallet rifle in only a few seconds. And to make things worse, the AT field potency of the Evas was minimized in half gain mode, and the acid had likely already eaten through Asuka's AT field.

"Shinji!" Rei shouted over the com.

Shinji looked down and saw the rifle flying up to his position. He held out his Eva's hand, barely managing to catch it.

"Asuka! Move! Get out of the way!"

"Got it!" she shouted in response before jumping back into the emergency shaft.

As soon as she was clear, Unit-01 pulled the trigger on the massive rifle and a sound like a stream of thunder resounded throughout the entire shaft. Before the angel knew what had happened, it had already been pierced by thirty one bullets precisely. The massive creature fell limp above the catapult entrance, only it's long and widespread legs preventing it from falling any further down the chute.

"Checkmate," Asuka spoke happily, "And we didn't even need to activate full gain."

"Well, that's gonna be a pain for the disposal crews to clean up," Ritsuko sighed over the com.

/

-All the Lights in the Sky are Stars-

/

It was nighttime, and once more, a curtain of darkness enveloped the children. But, this darkness was not dangerous or stressful or menacing; it was calm.

Misato had taken the children to an overlook of Tokyo-3, the same one she'd taken Shinji to when he'd first arrived in this city. Of course, that was after she'd gotten out of the elevator, and had been called a "sex fiend" by Maya, and had consequently beaten Kaji, even though she had no proof he had caused the power failure. And of course, Kaji, being the gentleman that he was, took the beating without question or complaint.

After spending more than a few hours with him, Misato had chosen to rest on the hood of her Renault while the kids were enjoying their time laying in the grass beneath the stars.

"It's so…ironic," Shinji said, breaking the silence between them, "Without electricity, the sky can look so...beautiful at night. It kind of reminds me…of my first deployment with Rei. …The power was out then too. And, I remember the sky was so clear and I could see the stars like I'd never seen them before," Shinji said with a fond smile on his face.

Rei looked at the boy and smiled as well, though he didn't notice.

"Yeah, but without the lights, it makes it seem like there's no humans…" Asuka said as she propped herself on her elbows and looked out over Tokyo-3

And, like magic, the lights of Tokyo-3 suddenly flickered to life as the power in the city was formally restored.

"There! That's much better," Asuka hummed as she crossed her arms behind her head and fell back onto the grass.

"Man fears the darkness," Rei declared as she looked at Tokyo-3 in the distance, "And so…he carves at the edges of it with fire."

"Hmph! Philosophy, huh?" Asuka responded contentedly to Rei's statement.

"So, is that what makes Mankind different? Is that what makes us special? Is that…why the angels try to kill us?" Shinji wondered aloud, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What're you? Stupid?" Asuka giggled, "Who knows what they think?"

"Indeed. And it should not matter. We must protect each other," Rei said as she reached her hand out and grabbed Shinji's fingers as he rested next to her.

The boy looked at her, surprise woven across his face, but he quickly returned her gesture and tightened his grip on her hand.

The children once more became quiet and watched the lights of the city flicker.

However, Rei once again broke the silence as she stood up and looked down at the Third Child.

"Shinji, will you come with me?"

The boy looked up at her in surprise.

"Of course, Rei! Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wish to speak with you."

"Well, okay…" The boy said as he got up.

Rei took his hand and led him away from the overlook and towards a wall of foliage.

"Hey, where're you going?" Asuka asked jealously.

Rei looked over her shoulder and smiled at Asuka, choosing not to say anything.

/

Rei had guided Shinji to a small open area hidden behind some bushes. It was privacy she was striving for. And that was what had Shinji worried.

"Rei, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is…better than alright."

Shinji laughed at her choice of words, though there was still a hint of worry in his eyes.

Rei leaned forward and rested her head against Shinji's chest, and though he was embarrassed by her affections, he didn't pull away.

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something…that I have been trying to figure out how to say. You must excuse me if I do not seem to make sense."

"Rei? You're starting to scare me again. You're making it sound like something is wrong. You don't have to say all this extra stuff. If you want to tell me something, you can just say it. We're…both Eva pilots and you're my friend."

"I know, Shinji. But, I believe this is more complicated to recite than our usual exchanges. But, please, do not be worried. I am simply…trying to find my words."

They both stood under the stars in silence for a few minutes before Rei spoke again, seeming to have decided how she wanted to carry on the conversation.

"Do you remember…when you told me to smile, Shinji?"

"I…yeah, right after Operation: Yashima."

"And, do you remember how that night…was just like tonight?

"It is a lot like it, I guess," Shinji smiled.

Rei quit leaning on Shinji and stood up straight before grabbing both of his hands and holding them in front of her.

"It was these hands that came to aid me that night," Rei said as she looked down at Shinji's hands, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Rei?"

"And, it was I who swore to protect you," Rei whimpered as she looked back at Shinji, tears flooding out of her eyes.

Shinji's heartbeat sped up, becoming more and more doubtful of Rei's assurances that she was alright.

"Rei, what's wrong? Why…why are you crying?" Shinji sniffled, trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I…am not sure. I feel something in my chest. I failed to understand what it was for a long time. However, there was someone who helped me to understand. But, even now, I don't believe I realize what it is I am feeling."

"Rei," Shinji cried, no longer able to hold back his own tears, fearing the worst, "I don't understand, Rei. What's wrong. How…how can I help?"

"Nothing is wrong, Shinji. I think…I believe…that…I love you."

Shinji became dead silent and time seemed to slow down as he heard the words leave Rei's lips. Never in his life did he ever expect to hear such comforting words being conveyed directly to him.

And, before the boy knew what was happening, Rei's lips met his, her arms wrapping around his neck and cradling his head.

He brought his shaking hands up and placed them on Rei's waist before both of them collapsed to their knees, still kissing, and crying, with the heavens above as their witness.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Well, hi there everyone! Guess who just got out of the damn elevator? That's right! You're favorite Babe, Misato Katsuragi! And, I'm sure you've probably already guessed, but I'm here with the preview for next chapter. And, luckily, Kaji isn't here this time, so let's get to it!

In the next chapter, we get to take a peek at romance, school life, and jealousy; _yes, that's right, jealousy_ , as the love between Shinji and Rei finally begins to bloom. But what sinister and _jealous_ forces await to tear them and their happiness apart. Well, I can't say anymore, so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter is published. Next time, on Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; Petals and Everything Dear.

Oh, and we can't forget to mention the fanservice! I'm sure something will work it's way in there. Until next time!"

.

So, I'm sure there's probably someone wondering exactly how NERV's power supply got cut. And, I've seen lot of people all over the internet across the years with varying opinions on exactly how it happened. I've seen some people say Kaji did it. I've seen others say it was SEELE. Oddly enough, I've never actually seen anyone recommend that it was both Kaji an SEELE. I would assume that all the people who think it was Kaji probably assumed he probably did it on SEELE's command. But, like I said, no one that I've seen has ever actually suggested it was both of them.

I am gonna have to say it was probably Kaji being ordered to cut the power by SEELE.

Reason one; it just makes sense to me. That's like...partly the reason Kaji is at NERV. He's a triple agent. And, I somehow doubt that SEELE would go through the trouble (and risk) of trying to plant a second man when Kaji's already there.

Reason Two; there's hints in both the title of episode 11 and the actual actions that Kaji takes during the episode. The title "The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still" is a reference to a movie called "The Day The Earth Stood Still." And, because of those hints, if you watch the movie...well, I don't want to spoil anything, so just watch damn movie! I mean, it's just unmistakable to take the hints any other way. I just have to assume that Kaji messed with the power on SEELE's behalf. Anyways...

.

Update: Okay, I'm sure that everyone is going to be happy to hear this, but the next chapter should be out pretty soon. I'm expecting 4-7 days as of right now. This is actually going to be the first time I've posted two chapters in one month in...quite a while. Luckiness! Happy days! Marvelous! Any other synonym or phrase denoting feelings of joy!

Final Update: Chapter 15 will be up and published in a few short minutes.


	20. Petals and Everything Dear

Haha, wow. I actually though this chapter was gonna be short. But, I actually did manage to get the 10,000 words that I use as my general marker for a "full chapter."

.

Okay, review responses. Let's do this quick because it's a beautiful fall day where I am and I'd like to go out and do something before the day is done.

Useful76: Haha, you read the whole thing in a week, huh? And to think, what takes you a week to read takes me a year to write. If only writing were as easy as reading. Anyhow, about the non-main characters getting their own stories. I'm happy you noticed... I mean, not that it was hard, but still. I do intend to write quiet a few little side stories for the other characters and I'll be trying to build on them in my own way. A lot of that is going to be done through flashback chapters that explain things about the characters' pasts. On top of having a whole set of major 'pre-Evangelion' flashback chapters for Shinji, Asuka, and Rei, I intend to have some for Misato, Kaji, Gendo, Ritsuko, and...well, probably as many other characters as I can fit in really.

Hellsink Bathhall: I don't want to get too spoilery, but there's a couple things that I'll say you're right on the money about. I'm also happy that I'm able to make some of the more boring episode plotlines seem a little less boring. Usually, if there's a boring part of an episode, I'm gonna try to stick some sexual comedy in there...speaking of which...I don't actually know if I'm any funny. Does my sexual comedy actually make anyone laugh? I mean, maybe someone might giggle or chuckle, but does it actually make anyone start just rolling on the floor laughing their ass off? No? That's just me? Oh, okay... I see how it is.

.

Okay, one quick author note and then I'm going outside. I can tell you right now... I don't think...that this chapter is going to be what you were all expecting. I'm cringing right now because I hope that's a good thing, but I'm worried it might not be. Just...if this chapter isn't what you were expecting, bear with me. It's coming. I promise. I just, figured that there was something...a moment...a reaction, and it was just something I had to capture in my writing before I moved on to other stuff.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 15

Petals and Everything Dear

.

"Rei, what's wrong? Why…why are you crying?" Shinji sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

"I…am not sure. I feel something in my chest. I failed to understand what it was for a long time. However, there was someone who helped me to understand. But, even now, I don't believe I realize what it is I am feeling."

"Rei," Shinji cried, no longer able to hold back his own tears, fearing the worst, "I don't understand, Rei. What's wrong. How…how can I help?"

"Nothing is wrong, Shinji. I think…I believe…that…I love you."

For a moment, the entire world around Shinji stopped. Had he really heard her correctly? Did Rei really just say that she loved him?

But, before the boy could think any further on the matter, Rei's lips met his, her arms wrapping around his neck and cradling his head.

Shinji's knees immediately felt weak and he didn't kiss back at first. He was too disturbed? Afraid? Entranced? He didn't know exactly what he was feeling. But whatever Rei was doing, it was nerve-wracking to him. He wasn't even sure if what he was experiencing was real.

However, he then took notice of the soft skin of her arms around his neck. The same soft skin that had held his hands many times since he'd first told her to try smiling all those moons ago. He noticed her hot lips applying gentle pressure to his own and her warm moist breath sweeping across his cheeks as she occasionally parted her lips to breathe before they magnetized back toward his

'This is real. Oh my god, this is real! Toji, Kensuke; they were right. She does…she does love me.'

More hot tears spilled out of his eyes, and he found himself returning her kiss to the best of his ability. He raised his quivering hands and placed them on Rei's hips before his knees finally gave out and he stumbled to the ground with Rei as her knees also shook and trembled and collapsed beneath her. But, through all the shaking and excitement, neither broke the kiss.

Neither of them were really great at kissing for neither of them had ever kissed before. But, they were able to manage. And more than that, their actions came from their hearts, and they continued smooching despite how sloppy and inexperienced they both were.

After finally stopping to take a breath, Rei began speaking, almost sounding embarrassed. Almost…

"I apologize. I believe that is how you convey to someone that you love them, by touching lips. Though, I feel I could use practice in the act."

"N-no! Don't apologize! It was fine!"

'Practice!?' Shinji thought to himself, trying not to become dizzy at the thought.

"I am worried, Shinji. I am shaking and I cannot seem to stop. Do you know what is wrong with me?"

"I have no idea. I can't stop shaking either."

Rei giggled, which also caused Shinji to laugh as well. And it wasn't his usual timid or forced laugh. It was a genuine laugh spurred on by true amusement.

"Rei, do you really mean it?" he asked after catching his breath again.

"Mean what, Shinji?" Rei asked as she tilted her head questioningly.

"Do you really…love me?"

"Yes. I believe I do," she answered immediately and without hesitation.

"But, why?"

Rei looked at the ground in thought before answering.

"Because you are kind. And you…appear to care for me. And... because we share…a bond. A bond in that I promised to protect you just how I believe you will protect me; just like we will protect everyone. You are my friend. But…you are more than my friend as well," she struggled to say before looking back into Shinji's dark eyes, "I apologize. I am not well versed in such topics of conversation. It is...difficult for me to answer. But, I do believe I love you."

"It's okay, Rei. I think I understand. You don't need to be sorry. Besides," Shinji smiled as a few tears continued to spill out of his eyes, "I think…I love you too."

Rei smiled at him; a full-fledged smile that people rarely were able to bear witness to.

"That…makes me happy…Shinji," Rei said as she crawled a little closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

Even with both his and her declaration of love, he still felt his face get hot with embarrassment as she rested on him, though he wasn't sure why when it didn't seem like anyone was there to judge them.

Though, to the lack of Shinji and Rei's knowledge both, there was indeed someone watching them.

"Those idiots!" She cursed to herself through grit teeth, hoping she'd remained quiet enough that neither of them had noticed her.

'How?! How is this possible?! Sure, I helped her out, but I thought Shinji would have run away from her advances! This isn't right! This is so fucked up! I should have been the one to get a significant other first! At least I actually socialize with people like an actual human. But, here these two idiots are, a housebroken beta male and a soulless doll, kissing under the moonlight like they're in some romance novel!'

The girl peered through the bushes and saw Rei kiss Shinji once more.

'They act like they do this all the time! This is so fucked up! It's sickening! I'm the one who deserves someone who cares, not…' she watched Rei kiss the boy again and stroke his cheek gently, 'Not- Not them! That's mine! They don't deserve that happiness!' she cursed to herself again, trying so very hard to make sure that none of the tears welling up in her eyes spilled out of them.

She clenched her teeth so hard that it hurt her. Sneaking out of the bushes she sulkingly made her way to Misato's Renault as quietly as she could. And, upon getting a little closer, saw that the woman had passed out on the hood of the car and was lightly snoring. She also noticed that the windows to the car had been left down.

And, so, she crawled into the shotgun seat, sniffling occasionally while she climbed through the window, though she never quite began crying in earnest.

'You can't cry, Asuka. You can't. Don't you dare cry. Just wait until I find someone. I'll show them. They'll be so jealous. They won't even know what happiness is after I bring home my future boyfriend.'

She rolled over in the car seat a bit so that she could lay on her side before she sniffled again with her lips curled into an extremely pouty frown.

"Future boyfriend…" she whispered to herself.

'Who even would be my future boyfriend? All Kaji's been doing recently is pushing me away. And everyone else is just a bunch of jerks!'

A wind whispered through the windows of the car, causing the girl to hug herself to keep from shivering.

She stared at the driver's seat of the car covered in the shadow of the night, as she became lost in her mind trying to figure out exactly where her life went wrong.

'Maybe it went wrong when I came here. Nothing has ever gone right ever since I got here. Stupid Shinji is always fucking everything up and stealing my glory.'

She clenched her teeth again and let out an angry but quivering breath.

'Maybe it went wrong because of Misato. She's trying to steal Kaji from me. And, he's obviously still interested in her just because of her pathetic lewd demeanor.'

Another gale blew through the car, and Asuka's nails began to dig into her shoulders as she hugged herself even tighter. Though, in this case, it wasn't because she was cold.

'Maybe it's because of my stupid mother ruining everything. Maybe if she didn't fucking kill herself, I never would have met Kaji. And then I wouldn't have to worry about trying to win someone who's not even interested in me.'

Asuka released her grip on her arms and held her hands in front of her face. Looking at her palms brought back all kinds of memories. But, she still told herself, no, forced herself not to cry.

'Maybe my life was ruined before I was ever even born… Maybe Kaji and Misato and Second Impact fucked up everything for me before I even existed.'

As she watched her hands, she noticed that she was absentmindedly bringing them closer to herself, as though she had no control over herself or her actions anymore. It was like she was trapped in her own body, and therefore trapped unto her fate until she could be free from her body.

"No. No… Maybe… Maybe I ruined everything. Maybe I ruined my life because…because…'

She brought her hand to her throat and when she felt she had a good grip, she began to constrict her fingers around her neck.

'Because I let everything ruin my life. I want everything to ruin my life.'

She felt pressure building up behind her eyes as she continued to choke herself.

'I can feel it. I can feel my heartbeat in my fingers. Is this what it felt like, mother? Is this what it felt like when you tied that fucking noose around your neck, you fucking coward? Could you feel your heartbeat like I feel mine? Did it feel good, you insane bitch? Did it feel good to know everything would stop? Did it feel good to run away from everything? Did it feel good to run away from yourself?'

Asuka's small thin body began spasming and convulsing from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to see faint glowing patterns in the darkness.

'Run away from yourself, Asuka. Run away,' an alien, but at the same time, familiar voice echoed deep from inside Asuka's mind.

'Run away? Who are you? Get out of my head!'

'Run away, Asuka. If the world hurts, just run away. There's nothing wrong with running away. You run away all the time. But, you've never run away like this before. You keep running away, but you never go anywhere. You're always stuck. You're always here. You're always trapped. So, run away with me instead. Don't stop running this time. Don't breathe, Asuka. Don't breathe. Just keep running instead.'

'WHO ARE YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!'

'You know who I am, my sweet baby Asuka. Now, come to me.'

'NO! WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF ME! GET OUT OF MY MIND!'

'Don't breathe, Asuka. Listen to me. Listen to us. Listen to our voice. Listen to our heartbeat. Don't breathe. Don't breathe. Don't breathe. Keep running. Don't stop.'

'MOTHER! GET AWAY FROM ME! LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HORRIBLE! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND A HORRIBLE MOM!'

'You'd be a horrible mother too, Asuka. Look at you. Run away, Asuka. That's all you do. You run away from Misato. You run away from Rei. You run away from Shinji. You run away from yourself. All you want for yourself is to hurt yourself. Run away. Don't breathe and run away with me. Come with me, Asuka. Stop hurting yourself and run away with me.'

'NO! RUNNING AWAY IS SOMETHING YOU DO! NOT ME! I'M NOT A COWARD.'

'Kill yourself.'

'SHUT UP!'

'Kill yourself, Asuka.'

'SHUT UP! BITCH!'

'KILL YOURSELF, ASUKA! KILL YOUSELF! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! SO, JUST DO IT!'

'SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

Asuka finally convinced herself to release her hands from her throat and she gasped quietly, trying to hide what she'd been doing from any unwelcome eyes that might be watching her.

She looked at the windshield and saw that Misato was still sleeping peacefully against it. She then looked over her shoulder and couldn't see Shinji nor Rei. She assumed that they must've still been hiding in the bushes making out or doing something else equally as gross if not more so.

"Stupid. So stupid," she whispered to herself, "Running away. That's something stupid Shinji would do."

The tears that had been threatening to spill over had disappeared and, in place of the sadness they brought, there was now anger. Asuka rolled over in the seat and began resting on her back as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to calm herself and her thoughts.

However, she jumped a little when she heard a soft thud outside the car, and this served to only make her angrier.

She looked around for the source of the sound and noticed that Misato was no longer sleeping on the hood of the car. And, seeing that, Asuka surmised that she must have rolled off the car in her sleep.

Asuka opened the passenger side door of the car and stomped out of it before slamming the door as hard as she could and marching around to the other side of the vehicle. She looked down at the ground and, though it was dark, she could see Misato slumped over in the dirt, trying to get up.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Hmm? What'd I do?" she mumbled as she used her hands to push herself up.

"Stupid idiot! You better not have been drinking or something. We still need to get home tonight!" Asuka scolded the older woman.

"I wasn't drinking! …Though, I wish I was," Misato grumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Why are you yelling, Asuka?" Shinji asked as he approached the two women with Rei in toe behind him.

"SHINJIIIIII, YOU IDIOT!" Asuka screamed at the boy, "I HATE YOU! GET IN THE CAR! WE'RE GOING HOME!"

Shinji wasn't sure exactly what had caused the girl to start erupting, but he did as he was told and got into the car quietly as Rei held his hand and Asuka glared at him the entire time.

"Get _UP_ Misato!" Asuka snapped at the woman sharply as she wondered if she should kick her.

Luckily, it didn't come to that and Misato finally got on her feet and opened the car door. Asuka made her way back around the car and Misato made sure to have the engine started before she had fastened her seatbelt.

/

-A Mother and a Daughter and Someone You Know-

/

"Daddy, why does Mama have to be in there? Is she sick? It looks cruel."

"Oh, Asuka, she…she's in there because…you'll understand when you're older."

"But, I don't want to understand when I'm older. I want to understand now!"

"Asuka, I can't explain it to you. Even I don't really know what happened to her when she got inside that…that thing. I'm not a scientist. I'm not a doctor. I don't know what is wrong with her. And you don't need to worry about it either. You just need to focus on being successful and trying to become an Eva pilot. If you can do that, you can bring us lots of money. And maybe then we can fix your mother."

"So…the Eva is what hurt her…"

Asuka's father looked at her sadly but chose not to answer her.

"Then, why daddy? Why do you want to put me in it too?"

Her father still couldn't find any words to say to the girl. But, fortunately for him, someone was coming to his rescue.

Kyoko's doctor was down the hall and called out to Asuka's father.

"Daniffen! There you are. I have things to discuss with you about your wife," The woman winked naughtily towards the man while she briskly approached him.

"Ah, Doctor Vela. What news?" the man asked uncomfortably as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I think we should talk about that at lunch," the woman said before she kissed Asuka's father.

'Why does daddy let her kiss him? He shouldn't let her do that,' Asuka thought to herself as she held her hands closely to her chest like a scared animal.

The woman then turned her attention towards Asuka.

"How are you today, little one?" The woman asked innocently.

"I'm okay…" Asuka whimpered dejectedly as she failed to look away from the perfectly white and haunting tiles of the hospital floor.

"You look adorable today. That's a cute little outfit!" the woman continued as she bent over and poked Asuka's shoulder a little roughly while making sure to flash her the panties under her skirt for Asuka's father.

Asuka was wearing an unbuttoned, small, charcoal-grey, blazer that had sleeves that reached a little past her fingers. Underneath was a white collared shirt with a red bow tie looped a little too high around her neck. Asuka uncomfortably laced her hands in front of her light, gray, pleated, skirt, which hid the lip of her white stockings.

Admittedly, Asuka had always thought the clothes were a little cute, but she certainly didn't feel cute right now; she felt intimidated and betrayed. She didn't like this woman and she knew the woman didn't like her despite the compliment she'd just given her.

Neither voiced their displeasure of the other, though. Everything was just an act to be performed before God for his own amusement. And neither actor would break her character.

"Thank you," Asuka whispered sadly, trying to make sure her voice didn't pathetically break in front of her father or the woman.

The woman then stood back up and turned around to face Asuka's father. She then grabbed him by his tie and began dragging him down the hall.

"You stay here, little one. Your father is coming with me to discuss some things," the woman sung happily, causing a lump to form in Asuka's throat.

As they both walked away, Asuka overheard the couple talking.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't act like that in front of her. She's my daughter, you know."

"Oh, hush, Daniffen. She's just a stupid child. In a few years, she won't remember her mother or any of this. And we'll be rich and happy because of her."

"That's only if these Gehirn people or whatever they call themselves actually decide to keep paying us."

"They will, Daniffen. If their projects are really as big as you say they are, then they're not going to risk upsetting us."

"They already sent me a letter saying that they are going to draft her. And, with Kyoko having lost her mind, I have very little say in anything that goes on. And, I know that these Gehirn assholes have the authority to take Asuka from me. We have to make sure that we do appear to be model parents or they will take her away from us. And we will have nothing, Karla."

"Then just keep the little bitch in line and everything will be fine."

Asuka silently watched and listened as the two disappeared around a corner, her heart breaking more and more with every word they spoke.

Asuka collapsed on her knees before she clutched her arms around her chest and began crying quietly.

The halls of the hospital were empty and quiet, which only made her sobbing seem all the louder.

She let herself fall back and leaned against the wall of the room her broken mother was being kept in. She rested her arms over her knees and buried her head into them before crying into the sleeve of her blazer.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why, mommy?" she cried loudly, though the fabric muffled her small and lonely voice.

Her body shook and shivered as she cried.

"Asuka."

The girl's crying became a little more gentle and she looked at the door to her mother's room, where she thought she'd heard her name from. She crawled over to the door, her tears somewhat drying up.

"Mama? Mama, are you okay?"

"I love you, Asuka."

"Mama? I love you too, Mama. Can I come in?" she asked as she placed her lips near the door and spoke through it.

"Come to me, Asuka."

Asuka's heart skipped a beat.

'Is mama back? Is she okay now?'

Asuka struggled to reach the door handle, and had to stand on the tips of her toes to actually get her fingers around it and open it.

She slowly opened the door, barely peeking in. The first thing she noticed was the window. It was cloudy outside and there were rain drops calmly sitting strewn across the glass. It wasn't the most inviting sight, but it wasn't as disheartening as what she saw next.

Her mother was hunched over in the bed. Her usually gorgeous red hair was matted, tangled, and greasy and hung in front of her eyes in thick strands.

Kyoko had lost a lot of weight since Asuka had last seen her. What use to be a full-bodied woman now looked like little more than a corpse. Asuka could see her mother's jaw bones where she used to have soft cheeks that Asuka loved to nuzzle against. And the woman's eyes had sunken into her skull and looked pale, dim, and bloodshot, unlike the comforting, bright, surreal, glowing blue jewels she used to have.

Kyoko turned to face Asuka as she noticed her entering the room

The hospital gown around her body only fitted her loosely. Her shoulders had lost their beautiful feminine definition. Where skin used to contour tightly against her muscles, it now hung like a bag over her bones. Her breasts had been dilapidated as well; so much so that Asuka could clearly see her mother's ribs and sternum in the cleavage of the hospital robe.

Asuka's gaze traveled further down her mother to her arms. They looked so thin and frail and she could see the bones in them. As well as that, her nails hadn't been clipped any time recently and were long, pointed, and chipped in places. And, much to Asuka's dismay, one of her mother's arms was chained to the bed she rested in while in her other hand was a plush doll with red yarn for hair and blue buttons for eyes.

At the sight of her child, the woman squeezed the throat of the doll, which made Asuka shiver.

"Mama, what are they doing to you in here? What's happening?" Asuka asked, almost regretting stepping into the room when she saw the pitiful state that was her mother was in.

The woman held out her hand, seemingly offering Asuka a warm place at her side.

"Come to me," the woman said soullessly.

In spite of the condition of the rest of her, Kyoko's voice was just as youthful sounding as it had always been; even if she did sound more chilling than usual.

Asuka unsurely approached her almost unrecognizable mother.

"Mama?" she whimpered, "Is everything okay?"

Kyoko stared at her with wide, sleepless, and strained eyes and a slight but twisted smile on her face; her lips parting just enough for Asuka to see her teeth.

"Everything is…fine…" the woman said as she reached her hand out further.

Asuka was beginning to become scared, but she still courageously walked to her mother's outstretched arm before taking her hand.

"Good, child," Kyoko said as Asuka placed her hand in her palm.

Kyoko wasn't talking like herself. She seemed much colder than she used to, but at the same time, she was trying to be welcoming. And, so Asuka tried to suppress her fear. She did flinch however when her mother closed her fingers around the girl's hand and started pulling her into the hospital bed with her.

Though Kyoko no longer possessed the soft and warm skin she used to, Asuka was still happy just to be held by her mother. Feeling her fingers stroking her hair brought much joy to the as of yet innocent child. But, there were still many things troubling her, and she knew she wouldn't be comfortable until she'd spoken to her mom about them.

"Mama?"

"Yes? Speak, child."

"I saw daddy kissing your doctor," Asuka said as she choked up and began sobbing.

Kyoko said nothing, but Asuka felt her mother's fingers stop stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I was scared to tell him to stop."

The haunted woman put her unchained hand on Asuka's stomach before caressing it over her body, past her chest, until Kyoko's fingers were loosely around Asuka's throat.

"Mama?"

"Why, child? Why would he do that to me? After everything I did for him…"

"I don't know, Mama. I don't know. I'm so scared!"

Kyoko looked down at her child absently before looking out the window in her room, still just as empty.

"Mama?"

Kyoko did not respond. Somehow, she just couldn't.

"Mam- guh" Asuka started to say again before choking and being interrupted by Kyoko's fingers instantly tightening around her throat.

"Why…why didn't you stop him, Asuka?"

Asuka couldn't respond. All she could do was struggle and choke, try as she might to answer her mother's question.

"Why won't you answer me, Asuka?!" Kyoko said menacingly, as she raised her voice and further tightened her grip around the small child's throat.

Asuka tried to answer. She wanted to so badly. She wanted to tell her mother it was all her fault. She wanted to make everything okay. But, nothing could come out of her mouth with how tightly Kyoko was strangling her.

"ASUKA!" The woman screamed as she dragged the child off her lap and forcefully shoved her head into the wall next to her bed, making a loud and resounding thud as the little girl's skull impacted against the hard cinderblock.

Asuka had never been so disoriented in her life. She couldn't feel anything except the rattling pain in her head and she was beginning to lose consciousness.

Kyoko looked down at the child in her hand slowly becoming limp. Asuka's eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Her jaw was agape and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth as she came closer and closer to death, and the struggling arms of the child slowly gave way and fell to her side in fatigue.

"Die with me, Asuka. Die with me!" Kyoko hissed to the girl, throwing her tiny limp body onto her lap before slapping her across the face.

Asuka gasped for breath and began crying painfully as she rested on the covers over her mother's boney thighs. She wanted to run, but she was too weak and didn't even know if she could stand up. And so, she let herself remain at the mercy of her broken mother as she cuddled more tightly into her lap and panted, her small breaths slowly becoming less ragged.

Kyoko reached for her child, causing her to flinch in fear, though her mother only offered a gentle caressing touch on the girl's cheek, much to Asuka's relief.

"Do you want to die with me, Asuka?" her mother asked as she continued to brush her fingers across Asuka's cheek.

"I want to make you happy, Mama," Asuka said between slow deep breaths.

"Then you will die with me."

"Yes, Mama."

"Asuka."

"Yes, Mama?"

"The next time you come here to see me, bring a knife from our kitchen. Don't tell your father."

"Yes, Mama," Asuka said once again, her breathing finally starting to calm as she fell asleep on her mother's lap.

/

-Let's All Just Run Away-

/

Asuka's eyes shot wide open. She was breathing shallowly and she was burning up.

She quickly glanced around and remembered she was safely in her room laying in her bed.

'Just a dream…'

She turned over and looked at the digital clock on the small table next to her bed.

'Almost time for school… I guess I'll go to school today…'

She threw the warm covers off her and got out of bed. She could already smell Shinji's cooking and she frowned.

For the time being, she didn't feel like dressing into her school uniform that she hated so much and instead chose to remain in her white see-through nightie and black lace G-string.

She opened the door and stepped out of her room. The now unmistakable scent of waffles became much stronger and they were no doubt being cooked for her, which made the girl sad for some unexplainable reason.

She exited her room and padded down the short hallway, her bare feet barely making a sound as she got closer and closer to the kitchen. She peeked around the wall and saw steam rising out of the waffle griddle as Shinji himself leaned against the kitchen counter.

Asuka glared at the boy as she examined him. He seemed happier than usual and had a visible smile on his face, no doubt because of what happened last night.

Asuka finally stepped into the kitchen and tried to ignore him.

"Good morning, er, wait. Guten Morgen, Asuka," he said as he smiled at the girl.

"Hmph," Asuka huffed as she continued to ignore him and started digging around in one of the kitchen cabinets.

Shinji frowned sadly a little at the girl's cold dejection before noticing that she happened to be looking through the cabinet where Misato kept her more expensive alcohol.

"Um, Asuka?"

The girl didn't say anything or even look at him as she continued to make clinking sounds as she shifted a few bottles around.

"Asuka?"

The girl pulled out a bottle of gin and set it on the countertop before returning her attention back to the cabinet, seemingly searching for something else.

"Asuka, what are you doing? Aren't those Misato's drinks?"

Asuka turned and glared at the boy. Shinji could plainly see she was angry, but he saw something else too. Something…sad. The girl's eyes were watery, though she wasn't crying and her lip was quivering intermittently. It wasn't the same vile scowl she usually shot at him.

"As…uka?" he asked worriedly.

The girl focused back on her task and ended up pulling out a bottle of bourbon. She unscrewed the cap and sniffed it and then walked over to the table and set it down. She then searched another cabinet and pulled out a compact, hearty, angular glass and sat down at the table.

"Asuka?"

She still paid the boy no mind as she poured the bourbon into her glass.

"Listen, I know you don't like me! But can't you at least tell me what's going on!?" the boy asked, raising his voice slightly in frustration.

"No…" Asuka said emptily and uncaringly as she lifted the glass to her lips.

"Well…then..." the boy said, trying to quell his voice, "can't you at least tell me how to help?"

Asuka lifted her hand over her shoulder and pointed her finger behind her, obviously gesturing to the waffles that the boy was cooking.

Shinji nodded even though Asuka wasn't looking at him. The waffles were pretty much finished the moment she'd walked in anyhow. So, he opened the griddle and flipped the waffles out onto a plate before spreading some fluffy butter across the center and drizzling only a small amount of syrup on them, just how Asuka liked it; enough syrup to sweeten them and make them sticky, but not so much that it flooded it and washed away the flavor of everything else.

However, that wasn't all he had planned.

He then reached into the cupboard he had designated as the spice cabinet and found some brown sugar. He sprinkled it on the waffle before going to the fridge and finding some chocolate syrup and squeezing just a little onto it as well.

Asuka was starting to get curious what was taking him so long. But, she resisted the urge to turn around and instead poured another glass of bourbon for herself.

Meanwhile, Shinji was adding the finishing touch to what he assumed would be the best waffle he'd ever served Asuka. He spread some smooth, red, adzuki bean paste over the waffle and smiled at his creation. He really felt proud of himself when he looked at the waffle.

He picked the plate up and confidently set it down in front of Asuka and her jaw dropped slightly in awe, though she tried to hide it.

'So, stupid Shinji is trying to outdo himself today, huh?' Asuka thought as she scowled at the expertly prepared breakfast that could probably be found in a gourmet restaurant.

Shinji frowned a little when the girl didn't immediately begin to eat. But, his heart was set at ease when she did eventually pick up the fork and try a bite of it.

Shinji watched her intently as she lifted the fork to her mouth and placed the food on her tongue. But, Asuka betrayed no emotion and Shinji couldn't tell if she liked it just from simply observing her.

'Hmm, I guess it's okay. Maybe I wouldn't mind having this for breakfast every day for the rest of my life. Hah, and retarded Wondergirl will get to have this everyday if she wants once she's married to stupid Shinji. So stupid! They don't even deserve each other, but they're so perfect for each other that it's just stupid. So fucking stupid.'

Asuka finished chewing and set down the fork after swallowing. She picked up the glass of bourbon and finished what was in it before pouring another glass and drinking it too.

This made Shinji a little uneasy as he watched her. Something was obviously hurting her and he was helpless to stop whatever it was if she wouldn't tell him.

"Asuka, are you going to school today?"

Asuka didn't answer. It was like her soul had left her body.

"If you are, you probably shouldn't be drinking that. You'll get in trouble."

"Stupid Shinji. You're so stupid," she mumbled quietly, "Don't you know I'm an Eva pilot? I can't get in trouble. What would they do to me? They can't do anything to me. NERV owns us. We're their property. And NERV's authority overrides whatever pathetic demands the school is going to make. They aren't going to let someone lock us up when they need us. Didn't it ever occur to you, even once, that when you get inside your Eva, you're basically a god."

Shinji just stared at the girl sadly in response.

"Of course, that never occurred to you. Why would I ever think that you would figure that out by yourself. You're just so stupid. You don't even get it," Asuka quietly and sadly chuckled to herself.

"But, Asuka, still. You shouldn't drink that."

"Stupid Shinji, it goes well with the waffles. I thought you were a cook. I thought you knew this stuff," Asuka continued to mumble.

"Asuka, please! You could get hurt."

"Hahaha, you idiot. You really are stupid. I already got hurt by it. But, I guess Misato didn't tell you about how I got all those bruises a couple weeks ago. That's probably a good thing though. You're too stupid to get it."

Shinji's eye's widened as Asuka continued on with her cocky but still sad attitude.

"Wait, Asuka. You mean that…that when Rei and I went on that date...you… What? What happened? You stole Misato's alcohol and what? Did she hit you?" Shinji asked, his expression showing more horror by the second as he started jumping to conclusions.

Asuka tried to contain her laughter, but she mostly just ended up spitting on the table as she tried to keep her lips pursed.

"Hahaha, psh! Hit me? More like hit on me! Hahahaha!"

"Asuka, I don't understand! What happened?!" Shinji asked, becoming frustrated that he wasn't being taken seriously, though he also felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hah, like I'd ever tell you," Asuka said as she got out of her seat and walked over to the counter to try to ignore Shinji, having become too frustrated and annoyed to eat.

Shinji too got out of his seat and walked up behind her before grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to turn around to face him. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Asuka! What happened?!" Shinji shouted at her.

Asuka's eyes widened and she gasped as she made eye contact with Shinji, not sure if she was surprised or appalled at his actions.

"It doesn't concern you!" Asuka shouted back at him.

"Why won't you answer me, Asuka!?"

("Why won't you answer me, Asuka?!" Kyoko growled as she tightened her fingers around Asuka's throat, suffocating the little girl and keeping her from answering her question.)

Tears started forming in Asuka's eyes as her lips trembled and her jaw hung open, like she was trying to say something but couldn't. Shinji saw her complexion shift so suddenly that it frightened him. And more than that, he'd never seen her look so…broken.

Shinji was beginning to regret his actions.

"Asuka?"

The girl's breathing had become rapid and shallow, and it almost looked like she was staring past him instead of at him. She let out small breathy whimpers as her whole body began shivering uncontrollably and her eyes became more watery.

"As…Asuka?"

"Just…go away…Shinji," she whispered as her voice started to break.

"Why…won't you help me help you?" Shinji asked sadly and comfortingly as he pulled the girl into an embrace.

He held her for a moment or maybe even more than a moment. He couldn't tell. He'd lost most of his sense of time.

He felt her raise her hands from her side and wiggle them in between him and her. She then moved them further up his body, sliding them between his chest and hers. She then grabbed the fabric of his shirt and wadded it into her hands as she coiled her fingers into fists.

"Let go," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"LET GO!" she yelped as one of her hands shot to his throat.

She spun Shinji around her so that his back was to the counter. She then bent him over backwards and slammed his head into the countertop and she began shoving her hand down on his throat, trying to strangle him.

"Asuka, please!" the boy choked.

"No! Don't you touch me! Don't touch me when you've been kissing that- that- that disgusting whore; that thing, that doll! Don't touch me!" Asuka shouted as she slapped Shinji across the face hard enough to cause tears to fall out of the boy's eyes.

Shinji's eyes widened when he realized that Asuka must have seen him kiss Rei last night.

'Is that what this is about? Is this why she's upset?' Shinji wondered to himself as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Asuk- Ehuh, ehuh, Asuka," the boy coughed as he slowly raised one of his hands up to Asuka's face and caressed her cheek.

The girl tightened her grip at his touch.

"I told you not to touch me when your mouth has been on that _filthy_ slut!' Asuka growled sadly through her grit teeth.

Shinji knew he should be mad. He knew that anyone who valued their life would be fighting to get free. But, somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to fight the girl. He looked into her blue eyes. He could see the sadness. He knew she wanted to cry right now even though she wouldn't. He'd seen himself in the mirror too many times to mistake it for anything else. He didn't know exactly what was causing it. He didn't know if it was because he'd kissed Rei. He didn't know if it was just because she felt left out now or if she had secretly had feelings for him. He didn't know. But, he knew she was sad. And so, instead of retaliating, he raised his hand and brushed it across her cheek a second time.

("Do you want to die with me, Asuka?" Kyoko murmured sweetly to her child as she stroked her cheek.)

Asuka's eyes suddenly became much gentler as she stared down at Shinji and her grip on him slowly…loosened.

("ASUKA!" Kyoko shrieked madly as she lifted Asuka off her lap and smashed her head into the wall beside her bed.)

Asuka looked down at the boy beneath her, pinned to the countertop like some kind of nail hammered into a wall; like how Asuka's mother had shoved her into the wall of her ward all those years ago. She watched him gasping for breath now that she'd untightened her fingers and he could breathe.

'I'm…I'm acting just like her,' Asuka realized as her lower lip started trembling again.

She finally let go of Shinji's throat and the boy propped himself on the counter with his elbows, not daring to stand upright until the girl had put some space between him and her.

Asuka walked back to the kitchen table and sat down. She picked up her fork and resumed eating the waffles, though she swore she couldn't taste anything.

/

-Morning Time, Rei, and The Hearts She Breaks-

/

"Well, well, well. Look who actually came to school today," Toji said with a cheeky grin as he relaxed next to Kensuke on the bench of a picnic table in the school courtyard before class.

"Shove it, fuck face! You jerkwad!" Asuka snapped at the boy with a bit of a slur.

"Oooh! Someone's in a bad mood today! Are you menstruating? Oh, wait! I forgot! _You're always menstruating!"_ Toji joked, causing Kensuke to try to hide a laugh.

Asuka glared at the jock but tried to control her temper as she sat down at the picnic table.

"Hey, Toji, let's leave her alone today," Shinji said as he took his backpack off and put it on the table.

Asuka then pointed her glaring eyes at Shinji, though the anger in them seemed to die down a little.

"Man, Shinji comes up and saves your sorry ass, and you're still gonna do him like that?" Toji said as he scolded the girl for looking at Shinji the way she did.

"You know what, you little faggot? Why don't you just shove that dorky nerd's flabby dick up your ass!" Asuka drunkenly hissed back at Toji.

"She didn't mean me when she said dorky nerd, did she?" Kensuke chuckled, obviously embarrassed.

"You little bitch, you!" Toji said as he started to get out of his seat.

"Hey, come on, guys. Can we not do this today? I don't think anyone is in the mood after the angel yesterday," Shinji pleaded.

'Hehe, at least he's finally starting to get a little more dominant. Maybe him kissing that little _slut_ gave him some courage,' Asuka thought to herself as she eyed Shinji drunkenly and boredly.

"Hmph, fine!" she huffed.

"Yeah, whatever," Toji said as he looked away from the girl.

Shinji sighed in relief.

"Hey, Shinji! Is it true there was an angel yesterday? Like, for real? I mean, I guess there was, but..." Kensuke asked excitedly.

"Huh? Well, I mean-"

Before Shinji could finish answering however, Asuka spoke in his place.

"Hehehe," she drunkenly laughed, "Of course, one attacked. I thought you were suppo- hic- supposed to be the smart one."

"Uh… Sohryu, are you drunk?" Kensuke asked after hearing her slur and hiccup.

"So what if I am?!" she asked as she slammed her hands down on the wooden picnic table.

"Whoa! Hehe, I was just asking. It's not a problem."

"It better not be," Asuka mumbled as she folded her arms over the table and rested her head on them.

"So…uh…what's it like?" Kensuke asked, seeming a little giddy.

Shinji sighed, already knowing what Asuka was going to say considering she'd told him the same thing.

'She's probably going to tell him "Oh, you should try it yourself" or something equally as illegal.'

"Why don't you just try it yourself, stupid? I mean, it's not like any description I could give would be enough to do the sensation any justice."

"Oh…well, I guess that makes sense," Kensuke said as he scratched the back of his head, somewhat disappointed in her answer.

"Come on, Kensuke. You don't need to worry about that stuff anyways. Alcohol's basically poison, man."

"Pah! Says the virgin who's probably never drunk a drop in his life," Asuka shouted loudly enough that her voice echoed off the walls of the school buildings.

Luckily, no one else was at school this early in the morning to actually hear the girl's ranting.

"V-virgin? Please, Sohryu! With your attitude, you're probably a virgin too," Toji shot back.

The girl didn't say anything but she did stare daggers at the boy across the table.

"Yeah… that's what I thought," Toji said in a rather final manner.

'Asuka is a…virgin? Is she really? But…how?' Shinji wondered as he stared at her wide eyed.

"At least I'm only a virgin because I don't just let every man I see get inside me. But you're a virgin because you couldn't even get a girl if you tried."

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Toji taunted.

"I know so. Even stupid Shinji is less of a virgin than you. And he's pathetic," Asuka smiled devilishly as she tried her best to out-argue Toji.

Shinji blushed and looked at the table awkwardly.

"He's getting it from two girls," Asuka continued, "I'd like to see you beat that, Suzuhara."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Toji and Kensuke both yelled at the same time, disbelief apparent in their voices.

Shinji began choking on his own spit after hearing Asuka's words, and everything was only made worse with the fact that Toji and Kensuke were both staring at him with…very bizarre expressions.

"No! Ehuh! Ehuh, ehuh! No, I'm not!" Shinji tried to deny Asuka's claim as he tried to quiet his coughing.

"What are you talking about? Yes you are," Asuka said comfortingly as she patted Shinji's back.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up," Toji began," Two girls? So, what? Ayanami and… and who? And you? You are all Eva pilots after all."

Asuka blushed madly.

"No, you retarded pervert! Absolutely not me! I already said I was a virgin!" she shrieked.

"Then who? Are you just bluffing, Sohryu? No offense to Shinji or anything. But, I find that hard to believe."

Shinji himself was wondering this very thing. Was Asuka just bluffing in an attempt to shame Toji. Or…did she actually know that Misato had indeed engaged in sexual activities with him, even if it was for only a few seconds.

Asuka stuck one of her fingers in her hair and began twirling one of her golden-red locks as she looked around innocently.

"No, I'm not bluffing. He really is getting it from two girls. You know he's an Eva pilot right? Everyone is after him. Oh, and speaking of those two girls, here comes one of them right now."

Shinji looked to the entrance of the school courtyard and saw Rei approaching. But, he felt the table shake and soon turned around to see that Asuka had gotten up and was walking toward one of the school buildings.

"A- Asuka, where are you going?" Shinji asked sadly.

"Away," she said with obvious distaste.

Shinji frowned, but then turned to Toji who was looking at him expectantly.

"She was just bluffing, right, Shin-man? Like, I mean, you're probably not even getting it from Rei yet, am I right?"

Shinji laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head while trying to contain the stupidly big grin on his face.

"Oh, come on. Now you're just riding Sohryu's dick. You just think you can get away with bluffing something that big just because she's backing you?"

Rei had just arrived at the table right as Toji had finished calling Shinji out on his bluff…only to find he wasn't bluffing.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

Both Toji and Kensuke gasped!

"Oh god, she wasn't bluffing!" Toji said in utter disbelief.

"Nope! She wasn't!" Kensuke cried.

"Wait, so then who's the other girl!?" Toji asked, completely astounded.

"No, no, no! There is no other girl! Asuka was lying about that!" Shinji immediately confessed, starting to get flustered.

Toji sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good. You were about to give me a heart attack. But then…she wasn't lying about you and Rei. Like, you're actually getting it from her?

"Yes, he is getting it from me," Rei said innocently and sweetly.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Toji and Kensuke both cried for the second time that morning.

"No! NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S SAYING!" Shinji begged as he gestured disapprovingly by waving both his arms back and forth in front of himself while shaking his head vigorously.

"WH- WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, REI?! WE NEED ALL THE DETAILS!" Toji said he slammed his fist on the picnic table in an official manner.

Rei looked at the two boys and blinked in confusion.

"It occurred last night. Or rather, early this morning at approximately one AM."

"WHAAAAAATTTT!?" Kensuke and Toji yelled once again.

"No! Guys, it's not what you're thinking!" Shinji tried to interrupt, though neither of the other boys were paying him any attention.

"Kensuke, what were you doing at one last night?" Toji asked inquisitively.

"I was doing the new Return to Ivalice Raid in Final Fantasy XIV," Kensuke sobbed dramatically.

"So then…that means that…while this guy was raiding with his no life Free Company… and while I was eating cold macaroni and cheese for a midnight snack… you two," Toji paused his assessment for a moment and pointed his finger back and forth between Rei and Shinji, "were doing the…" he stopped again and made a whistling sound before raising and lowering his eyebrows and smiling pervertedly.

Shinji and Rei both looked at him, obviously very confused by his…deduction.

When it became apparent that both Shinji and Rei were lost, Toji nodded and licked his lips like he was still expecting them to answer him, though awkward silence was the only thing that ensued.

"Well, you guys know what I mean. Like, you got it from her. She gave it to you."

"N-no! Toji, that's not what happened!" Shinji exclaimed.

"So…where did it happen?" Kensuke asked naughtily.

"It happened behind some foliage," Rei responded as Toji and Kensuke made an expression that said she could have picked a worse spot, "under the stars" the boys then began to nod approvingly as they scratched their nonexistent beards, "with a… scenic… view of the entire city at night."

The two boys then applauded in a very gentlemanly manner while nodding as they closed their eyes and imagined themselves to be much more sophisticated than they actually were.

"Well done, Rei. Well done, indeed!" Toji said as he held his palm in their air in front of her, though he was actually surprised that Rei had actually understood the gesture and gave him a high five before she giggled.

"So, tell us, what exactly happened?" Toji asked, questioning the girl still further.

Shinji was cradling his head in his arms, trying to hide himself from the disappointment that Toji and Kensuke would undoubtedly be feeling in a few moments.

"I told him I believed I love him."

"Hmm, I would have figured he would have told you first, but carry on." Toji said as he contentedly returned to listening to Rei's fanciful story.

"I felt something strange...right here," Rei said as she pointed at her heart, "and here," she then pointed at her throat, "…and maybe here as well," she said as she pointed at her eyes.

"You…you mean you were crying?" Kensuke asked in amazement.

"I believe so," Rei nodded.

"Awwww," Toji and Kensuke said simultaneously.

"After that…"

"Uh-huh?" Toji and Kensuke said, their anticipation growing more and more.

"I embraced Shinji's head…"

"Uh-huh?!"

"And…I kissed him," Rei said with a sweet smile.

"And then?" the boys once again said in uncanny unison.

"We both collapsed onto the ground!"

"What happened then?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah! You have to tell us!" Toji added.

"I kissed him again," Rei said, not entirely sure where this conversation was supposed to lead.

"Aaaaand?" the two boys prodded expectantly.

"Oh, that is all. There was nothing else," Rei smiled innocently.

Toji and Kensuke both turned to face Shinji, their perverted smiles still plastered across their faces as their souls left their bodies.

"You…didn't get it from her…did you?" Toji asked rigidly and with immense dissatisfaction.

Shinji looked at Toji with a blank face before inhaling slowly and then exhaling even slower, trying to tell him that he shouldn't have expected any better.

/

"Stupid, bitching, bitch-ass Ayanami," Asuka mumbled to herself as she plodded down the hallway to her homeroom class shortly after abandoning Shinji at the picnic table.

Asuka wobbled back and forth some, but for the most part, did a good job keeping her drunken feet in line as she walked down the hallway. Not that it really mattered, she was the only one in the hallway this early before school.

She finally came to her homeroom class. She threw her backpack on the floor and plopped down on the cold tiles before yawning.

"So tired…" she said as she yawned.

"Asuka?!" a voiced called down the hall.

The girl slowly turned her head around with a disappointed expression and bored look in her eyes.

"Oh great, just what I don't need. More people," Asuka mumbled to herself as she saw Hikari hurrying down the hallway.

"You're here early today. I'm actually surprised you're here at all. The other Eva pilots are usually here, but I guess you're busier than they are," Hikari said with a smile as she fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out a key to the classroom door.

Asuka smirked to herself, obviously amused that Hikari actually thought she was working when she'd really just blackmailed Misato and had been given leave to stay at home.

"Yeah, well, that's because I'm the best," Asuka slurred.

Hikari turned the key and then opened the door to the class room.

Asuka got up from the floor, grabbed her backpack, and then made her way to her desk.

"Say, do you always have that key with you?"

"Well, I am the class representative," Hikari laughed as she lifted the keychain up playfully, making a little chime as the metal scratched against itself.

"And…do you always get here this early?"

"Yeah, usually. Why?"

"Because I'd…rather be in here than out there with those…people."

"Hey, Asuka, you sound a little funny. Are you okay?"

"Just tired. I'm not a morning person," she mumbled and slurred as she let her head fall into her arms which were folded over her desk.

'I'm not a morning person at all…' she thought to herself as she grit her teeth.

/

"Hey, Asuka. Come on! It's time to go home!" Shinji called out to the girl.

Asuka looked up and saw Rei clinging to one of the boy's arms outside the school courtyard while he beckoned to Asuka with his free arm.

For a moment, she considered picking up her pace and trying to meet Shinji, but she then saw Rei kiss his cheek and Asuka immediately rejected the idea and looked back down at her feet as her shoes continued to scuff along the sidewalk while she made her way to the back exit from the school behind the cafeteria.

/

It had been a few hours since the final school bell had rung and it was now late in the evening.

Asuka had found herself wandering around one of the many parks scattered about Tokyo-3 as the sun began falling lower in the sky.

She had eventually come to take a seat on a wooden bench overlooking a small decorative pond with a statue in the center of it; the statue in particular acting as a portrayal of the three resident Evangelions, Unit-00, Unit-01, and Unit-02 all standing in a line holding various weaponry in a heroic manner as little jets of water sprayed outwards from around the base of the statue.

Obviously, the statue was erected to elicit feelings of pride or patriotism from the denizens of Tokyo-3, though Asuka felt no such thing as she stared blankly at the statue and sighed as the sun set lower and lower before being eclipsed by the statue.

A pair of lights hidden underneath the water of the pool automatically turned on as the night drew nearer, illuminating the chiseled stone Evangelions for all to see, even as the dark closed in from all sides.

Asuka sighed.

"How gloriously romantic…just like those two idiots. Oh, stick together even when everything's falling apart. Our heroes will save us! Such stupid fairytales. So stupid."

/

The door to Misato's apartment creaked open as Asuka snuck in. She could hear that the TV was on, though she assumed that, if anything, Misato was probably passed out in front of it.

Asuka closed the door carefully and snuck down the foyer. Peaking around the corner, she saw that Misato was indeed asleep on the couch.

Asuka chuckled quietly to herself. The woman was probably so busy with drinking and tired from doing her paperwork, that when she got home, she probably hadn't even noticed that Asuka hadn't come home.

Asuka also saw that Shinji wasn't anywhere to be found and she assumed he was probably sleeping in his room. So, she walked out into the kitchen and crossed over into the living room quietly.

Choosing to skip bathing tonight and instead take a shower tomorrow morning, she headed straight to her room as quietly and quickly as she could. She slid the door open very quietly, slipped into her room, and then shut the door just as quietly as she'd opened it.

She tore off her school uniform, throwing it on the floor as disrespectfully as she possibly could. She then pulled off her black bra and red panties before slipping into one of her nicer lace pairs and wiggling into her white nightie.

She threw the covers back aggressively and jumped into the bed, causing the floor to creak as she did. She then reached down and pulled her covers over her head but left a little opening near her mouth and nose so that she could breathe without needing to inhale the soon to be stagnant air under the covers.

But, just as she was getting comfortable, she heard a knock on the wall, which caused her to frown.

"What do you want, Shinji!? Can't you let a girl sleep?" she spat.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he said regretfully through the door, not even bothering to open it.

"Stupid Shinji! Just go away. Go have fun with that stupid Ayanami sex doll and leave me alone."

"She's not a sex doll, Asuka," Shinji said a bit more assertively than he usually did.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GO AWAY!" she shrieked loud enough that it hurt Shinji's ears even through the closed door.

"I'm sorry, Asuka."

"Stupid Shinji! You always used to do as other people said! So why won't you leave when I tell you to leave?! Just do what you're told like how you used to! I hate you! Go away!"

Shinji, disheartened, turned away from Asuka's room and returned to his own across the hall. He knew, however, that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

*Misato drunkenly walks into recording booth*

"So...hi...hey everyone. Yeah, it's Misato. I hope you didn't forget about me. I haven't being showing up a whole bunch recently. But, that's going to change soon, so no worries. Okay, okay, this is good. I'm not having a midlife crisis. Wait, yes I am. Okay, I'm just going to get this chapter preview out of the way so I can go back to drinking.

In the next chapter, Shinji and Rei finally get an entire chapter all to themselves again! Aww, isn't that cute? Ooh, but it could turn lewd too. That would be even better! Anyhow, Shinji and Rei simply get to have some alone time. They come over to my place, they go to some other place, maybe they get a little touchy feely while they're there... or maybe they don't. Who knows? Not me... Well, I mean, actually, I do know. But, I'm not going to tell you... because it's a preview and...and...has anyone seen my beer? Oh, wait, that's right! My beer is in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power and Love; Days In, Days Out.

Anyways, something about this and that and fan service. Come back next time for cutes and lewds starring Rei and Shinji...and not me..."

.

So, I'm sure a lot of you thought this was going to be a Shinji and Rei chapter. But, no, it went and turned out to be an Asuka chapter. (Sorry Asuka haters. I just need to do a lot of work and characterization on her to get her to turn herself around without it seeming too abrupt of forced.)

But, don't worry. Next chapter is going to be a Shinji and Rei chapter.

Wait, I lied. (Well, only kinda) Next chapter is actually gonna be a side story chapter covering…

Oh, wait, you actually expected me to tell you? Nah, I'm not. Sorry. Not sorry. You're just gonna have to wait and see. Muahahahahahahahaha!

But, like I said, it's gonna be a side chapter instead of one of the proper numbered chapters. It's hopefully going to be creepy. It's going to be M-rated. And then, after that, "Days In, Days Out" is going to be a Shinji and Rei chapter. And, I've also felt like I've been neglecting Misato a bit recently. So, she's gonna have a chapter sometime soon too. It's probably gonna involve her, Kaji, Ritsuko, and maybe Maya too since her and Ritsuko are together... in this story anyways.

.

Update: Okay everyone. I've been working on the next chapter some. But, I've been at my grandparent's house for thanksgiving. And, like...hell, my grandmother is so old and demented, she just came into my room and asked where her husband was, seemingly not remembering he died a few years ago. And then like, half the time she doesn't even remember I'm her grandchild. And, when she does remember I'm her grandchild, she always asking me if I remember my great great aunt, who I never even met before. Though, if her words are anything to go by, my hair is a lot like my great great aunt's hair, which is I guess why she keeps asking me about her. But, yeah. My grandmother is a handful. And, it's been taking a little longer than I wanted to get this next chapter out. Oh god, and don't even get me started on the shit internet here. I'm lucky I was even able to get a decent connection long enough to actually post this update. So, yeah. I may have the next chapter done within a few days. But, I might not be able to upload it for another week depending on my connection.

Update: I have published the side chapter, but I will not be leaving updates on it since it's not a full chapter. Instead, I will continue leaving updates at the end of this chapter until I have published chapter 16.

Update: I began working on chapter 16 officially last night. (12/2/2017 6:39 PM) Hopefully it'll be out in a little less than a week...

Update: Okay. I'm hoping that I'll be able to publish the next chapter sometime tomorrow.

Final Update: Okay everyone, next chapter is about to be uploaded.


	21. The Ruining

So, I've been at my grandparent's house for Thanksgiving. And, my grandmother is so old and demented that she doesn't even remember I'm her grandchild half the time, so she's been kind of a handful. And, that's why this chapter took so long to get out despite it's short length.

.

I won't be doing any review responses on this chapter just because I'm going to save them for the next full length chapter. And, this one is just a little mini/side chapter and all, so, yeah.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

A Night in Blood

The Ruining

.

Kozo Fuyutsuki had found himself in the Geofront at an odd hour. Not that it was that odd. It was hardly the first time he'd ended up this far underground this late at night.

The tired old man had just returned from a trip to Italy. And, sadly, the traveling he'd done had not been for celebration or vacation. He and some few other prominent figures from around the world had been holding a conference to attempt to get the Vatican Treaty revised. Or, for some of said prominent figures rather, to keep it from getting revised.

The ego of every nation that had or was working on an operable Evangelion was wrapped up in the accord. And despite Fuyutsuki's pleas to allow certain countries, namely Japan, to furnish themselves with Evangelions past the limit of three, he was met with dull eyes, blank faces, or lips curled in anger.

So far, the angels had never attacked another country aside from Japan. Of course, Fuyutsuki understood why the angels only ever chose to attack Japan. But he couldn't just tell everyone that there was a massive alien being kept in the basement under NERV HQ.

And so, he had to try his best to appeal to the other world powers without revealing the truth, be it for weal or for woe.

Of course, the United States would never willingly allow a country to own more operable Eva's than themselves, and so they had declined Japan's request.

While Russia on the other hand hadn't openly opposed Japan's proposal, Fuyutsuki knew that they as well wouldn't suffer another country to have more Evas either. And they had responded that way even though they themselves didn't even have a single operable or outfitted Eva on standby.

And finally Europe was asked for their opinion, and despite that Asuka had citizenship in Germany, they too had followed in the footsteps of both Russia and the United States and declined to allow Japan the freedom to construct another Eva past the set limit of three, despite the extenuating circumstances.

It was like none of them were actually willing to try to put their petty differences side for the betterment of humanity. And as Fuyutsuki approached Commander Ikari's Office, he sighed knowing that he and the Commander both would be forced to wade through a sea of red tape in order to save the world.

Fuyutsuki swiped his NEVR ID through the card reader next to Commander Ikari's door, and the steel panel slid aside.

Fuyutsuki tiredly raised his hand in greeting, even though Gendo's back was to him.

"Go home, Fuyutsuki," Gendo demanded before Fuyutsuki could even say anything, "I have already heard everything. Should the need arise, we will do what is required even without the consent of the others."

Fuyutsuki had a look of relief on his face, and didn't bother to say anything else as he turned around, presumably on his way home. After not being able to sleep on the plane to and from Italy and rarely having a moment's respite while there, it was clear the man really needed to rest.

The door slid shut as Fuyutsuki walked out and Gendo turned around and sat down at his desk. He picked up his phone and speed dialed a number.

A woman picked up on the other side.

"Update me on the situation," Gendo said coldly.

"Nothing has changed so far," the woman began, "She's remaining affectionate towards him but neither has proceeded any further."

Gendo was quiet for a second before giving the woman her orders.

"Resume your observations. Make sure I am the first to know if anything changes."

Gendo then hung up the phone and laced his fingers in front of his face.

'Rei… Do not turn on me. You need to get close to him, but do not turn on me. I will take no pleasure in the consequences you will suffer should you betray me.' Gendo prayed to himself as he wondered how much control he still had over the girl.

He assumed he could still pull every string attached to his doll. She had given him no reason to believe otherwise. Rei still seemed just as loyal as she always had. But, the thought was still nagging at Gendo, He was asking Rei to walk across a precariously thin rope over a gapping dark chasm. And, he needed everything to go perfectly, otherwise…

"Otherwise, things will not be pleasant for anyone," Gendo gruffly whispered to himself.

Memories of Yui flashed through his mind, as did images of Shinji and Rei both.

Gendo unlaced his hands, placing them on his desk and slowly rising from his chair. He then approached the door of his office and pulled his NERV ID out of his pocket. He swiped it through the card reader on the door before adjusting his glasses.

Outside the door, there were a few NERV employees who were working the night shift. And, they all cast their eyes to the ground as Gendo passed them while he slowly walked down the hall and to the elevator.

As he finally arrived at the elevator the doors slid open even though he hadn't pressed the call button. Obviously, someone was inside. And, before long, Gendo found out whom.

"Doctor Akagi."

The woman gasped and looked up from her clipboard with a blush. She had dropped her red pen and immediately bent over to pick it up while desperately trying to hide what she'd been doodling on the corner of one of her papers. Luckily, she was relatively sure that Gendo hadn't noticed the heart she'd drawn with "Ritsuko x Maya" and "I love you an ocean or two", written inside it.

Still, she was flustered and worried over the what if factor.

"Y-yes, sir?!" Ritsuko stuttered as she stood back up and placed her red pen behind her ear.

"Tell Rei…it's time for a meal," Gendo said, scowling.

"O-of course, Sir!" Ritsuko said as she awkwardly slid past Gendo while trying to get out of the elevator.

The man casually walked into the elevator and Ritsuko was relived to get some breathing room now that she was on the other side of the door, effectively having traded places with him.

"And Doctor," Gendo said again.

"Yes, Commander Ikari?"

"Report to my office later."

/

The Boiling Bond

/

"Rei," Commander Ikari said as he sat on the edge of a bed.

The girl stood silently in front of the commander. She wore a white clean suit and she was shivering only slightly in the cold air. Her hair was wet and clung to her neck, making her feel even colder.

"Take that off," Gendo demanded of the girl.

Rei looked confused, not sure what Commander Ikari was asking of her.

"I do not understand," Rei stated as some wet hair hung in front of her eye.

"Remove your clothing," Gendo clarified.

Rei looked down slightly, disappointed she hadn't realized what Gendo had meant sooner.

She began unbuttoning her clean suit slowly. It was strange. She'd didn't remember ever unbuttoning a shirt. Not once. But somehow, it seemed familiar.

She continued to expose more and more of her body. Gendo stood up and approached her as she continued to unbutton the suit past her cleavage.

Underneath the top was a sort of wrap over her breasts. And as Rei let the top slide over her shoulders, Gendo reached his hand forward and grabbed the bandages before ripping them, slinging Rei onto the bed behind him in the process.

Gendo stared down at the girl silently and she stared back at him, her soft, barely audible breathing turning Commander Ikari on.

Gendo then looked down further, toward the white pants that the girl wore. He soon grabbed the leg of the pants and began roughly tugging them off with one hand while he used his other hand to grab Rei around her throat to hold her in place as the pants came down her legs.

After pulling the short white pants over her feet, he tossed them behind him. Once again, there were some bandages wrapped around the girl's hips and genitals and he tore those away as well.

Finally, the slender girl was completely exposed on the bed. She was perfect. She was his creation, and she was perfect. Commander Ikari took in the beauty of the girl that demurely and weakly rested on the bed.

"Ikari? You are…Ikari?" Rei asked.

Gendo nodded at her as he pulled his white gloves off his hands and set them on a table next to the bed.

"And me? I am Rei? Rei…Ayanami?"

"Yes," Gendo said plainly.

"And, this place? What is this place?" she asked.

"This is your room, Rei."

"My room?" she questioned.

"Yes, your room."

"I see…"

Gendo sat down on the bed next to the girl as she rested, her feet hanging off the edge of the mattress.

"Rei," Gendo demanded her attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stand here," Gendo said as he gestured in front of himself.

The girl got up from the bed and then stood in front of Gendo, just as she was told to.

The Commander raised his hands, placing one around her hip while sticking a few fingers from his other hand into Rei's thigh gap. The skin of her thighs was so hot and soft. He gently pinched her thigh just under her pussy lips and savored the feeling of her putty-like skin; so malleable and almost stretchy.

He then moved his hand a little further back until Rei's thighs snuggly squeezed around Gendo's wrist. He felt around with the tip of his thumb until he found what he was looking for. And when he did, he shoved his thumb up into Rei's anus. He could immediately feel the girl's hot insides clench around his thumb as she tried to muffle a gasp.

Gendo took his free hand off of Rei's hip and used it to spread her legs a little so that he could he could see his hand move up and down as he slid his thumb in and out of the girl.

"I-Ikari, I feel something," the girl said breathily.

Gendo chose not to respond to the girl as he continued to shove his thumb further and further up her tight ass.

The girl moaned slightly before Gendo pulled his thumb out of her with an audible pop. He then grabbed her by the waist and forcefully yanked the small girl onto his lap. She immediately felt a cloth bulge between her legs as she sat down on the man.

With curious eyes, Rei looked up at the man.

"Ikari?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"…What is my purpose?"

"In life, it is to serve me."

Gendo reached up to the girl's face and stroked her cheek.

"I believe I understand. …What must I do?"

"You needn't concern yourself with the specifics for now."

Gendo then took his hand of the girl's cheek and instead moved it down to the zipper of his pants. After unzipping it, he slid his underwear over the still rising bulge of his penis. It immediately flung up and hit the girl where her bikini line would be if she had had any pubic hair.

"Ikari, how can I serve you?" the girl asked, unsure of what she should be doing.

The man didn't answer her, but instead picked her up and lifted her off of him. He too then stood up. He glanced at the girl, who was still waiting for an answer. He put his hand on her shoulder and traded placed with her so that she was against the bed.

"Sit, Rei."

The girl did as she was told and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"On the floor, Rei."

The girl looked confused for a moment, but soon realized her mistake and slid to the floor, her back leaning against the side of the bed and her legs awkwardly folded underneath her.

Gendo threw off his pants and then knelt down in front of Rei, the head of his dick pressing against her lips.

"Are you comfortable, Rei?" Gendo asked, seemingly without that much concern.

"Yes, Sir."

Gendo shivered as the tip of her tongue flicked against the tip of his penis. Then, without any more hesitation, he shoved his dick inside her mouth. Rei's head was shoved into the side of the mattress. She could feel the Commander's cock edging further down her throat. It was so big that she could feel it stretching her throat and, even though she had the urge to cough, she simply couldn't her entire airway was blocked.

Rei felt an unexplainable sensation as the Commander slowly worked his dick deeper down the girl's tight throat. She couldn't describe it. She'd never encountered such a feeling before, but she could feel fluids starting to leak out of her and onto her thighs. As well as that, the feeling was accompanied by a strange emotion. If she knew better, she would have called it excitement at the fact she couldn't breathe. She was entirely at the mercy of her creator.

The girl started to spasm for air, but she didn't even think to attempt to push Commander Ikari away from her. She simply sat there and convulsed, her legs and arms spasming wildly, as Ikari had his way with her.

Gendo looked down at the girl and saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He finally stopped forcing his cock down her throat and instead chose to just leave it where it was. Gendo could barely stand still as the girl's throat continued to tighten and squeeze around his dick in marvelous ways as she came closer and closer to choking out.

He finally deigned to violently yank his penis out of her throat. The girl gasped for breath and drool ran down her chin while a few strands of spit still hung connected from her lips to Gendo's dick.

Gendo silently watched in awe as the girl's chest rose and fell with her breathing.

He placed his hand on one of her breasts. Her nipples had become hard from the cold air but the rest of her was as soft as ever.

Gendo then wrapped his fingers around Rei's throat and lifted her up. The tired girl could barely stand, but her iron will forced her to do as she was ordered. And so she diligently stood in front of Commander Ikari, juices seeping out of her mouth and her pussy.

"Rei."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Turn around," Gendo demanded as he took his glasses off and set them on the table next to his gloves.

The girl did as she was told and turned around. Gendo examined her for a moment. He looked at her toned shoulder blades and glorious round ass. He gently placed his hand on her back, and ran his coarse burnt palms over her unbelievably soft skin before forcefully bending her over the bed.

The girl grunted as some of the breath was forced out of her. Gendo then used his free arm to pull both of Rei's behind her back, completely subjugating the already submissive girl. He then rammed his cock into her pussy and the girl grunted again.

"I-Ikari! Is this what I was made for?" Rei stuttered as the man forced himself inside the small girl, barely able to fit.

"Yes, Rei," Gendo grunted as well as he shivered, feeling himself get closer to his climax. It hadn't been a very long time since he'd advanced on the girl, but he could barely control himself when he was treating Rei, no, treating Yui like this.

Yui. All he saw was Yui when he looked at Rei right now. Rei was just a placeholder; a flawed copy of something much better.

Gendo grabbed Rei's short blue locks and pulled her head back.

"Do you like this, Rei?"

"I…I don't know," she said as she continued to grunt every time the Commander shoved himself in deeper.

And that was why Rei was flawed in Gendo's eye. She couldn't say yes. She was empty. She didn't know what she felt or why she felt anything.

Disappointed with her answer, Gendo shoved the girls head back down into the covers roughly as he continued to screw her constantly tightening pussy.

"Ikari! I feel something!"

"You're feeling pleasure," he grunted to her in response.

"Pleasure? What is pleasure?" The girl moaned loudly.

"There is no reason to explain. You won't be alive long enough to understand."

"Alive? What is alive?" the girl asked as Gendo continued to ram her, his thrusts becoming faster and more furious every time he went back in.

"That, guh, is not something you need to understand," Gendo growled and gasped as he felt his cock starting to throb more and more wildly as Rei got tighter.

Gendo could feel himself losing control as he got closer and closer, and he inadvertently began to squeeze the girl's arms a little harder as his grasp continued to pull them further and further behind her.

Gendo could feel what was happening to the girl, and he knew that she didn't have much longer. But he was still surprised when one of the girl's arms suddenly began to become loose. He heard the bones cracking and beginning to separate as he continued to use her arms to anchor her in place. And before he realized what was happening, the slowly disintegrating girl's arm simply dropped off of her and fell onto the bed.

Gendo pulled out of the girl and roughly flipped her over before shoving his aching dick back into the girl's soaking wet vagina. Even with all of the lubricant, he struggled to push his dick back into her with how tight she was.

"Ikari, what is happening to me?" she asked as she held up her arm, seeing that there was nothing past her elbow but a few bones sticking out of the meat.

Gendo did not answer as his breathing became more ragged.

Rei suddenly felt one of her legs separate from herself at the knee, and then shortly, the other one came undone at her hip. The skin slowly tore apart and her muscles fell to pieces as he leg slowly slid off of the bed.

"Ikari! What is happening? Please! I desire to know."

Gendo still didn't answer. Instead, he continued to fuck the girl as she literally began to fall apart in front of him while her perky breasts violently jiggled back and forth

Gendo felt himself shiver, and before he realized what was happening, thick cum was flooding out of the girl. He pulled his cock out of the her and then leaned over her. His dick was still erect and as he held it over the girl's stomach, some excess cum dripped onto her toned abdomen.

"You did well, Rei," Gendo said in between breaths, "Now go to sleep."

The girl looked up at him, not entirely sure what she was feeling. Or, maybe she wasn't feeling anything. She didn't really know.

Gendo put his arms around the girl's jaw and sharply twisted her neck until it separated from her body.

"These ones were always too delicate," Gendo mumbled as he watched more of the girl fall apart on the bed.

He put his pants back on, along with his gloves and glasses, and then made his way to the exit of Rei's room. Once there, he pulled out a key card and swiped it through a card reader. The door to Rei's room opened and outside was nothing but darkness. Gendo stepped out of the room and the door automatically shut. Above the door was a dimly lit sign that said "First Child Acclimatization Room."

Gendo walked down the dark hallway outside the room until he came to an elevator; the same elevator he had arrived in only a few minutes ago. The door slid open. Gendo stepped inside and selected a restricted floor; one that only he, Doctor Akagi, and a few other people had access to.

After spending about 40 seconds in the elevator, the doors creaked open. Before Gendo was another dark hallway, somewhere deep below NERV HQ.

He stepped out and walked down the short hallway, at the end of which was a dim orange glow. And, after exiting the hallway, he saw that which he had come for.

In front of him was a large aquarium of sorts. He approached it and peered into the dim, orange, lit, liquid. He solemnly pulled his glove off and placed his hand on the glass in front of him. And from the other side, another, smaller, pale, and more fragile hand came to meet his. Though, tragically, neither hand could feel the other's warmth.

Soon, out of the orange haze, another hand came and rested itself upon the first. And then another. And another.

"Rei," Gendo spoke quietly and emotionlessly.

He couldn't hear them, but the girls on the other side of the glass laughed and a few bubbles floated out of their mouths.

Gendo swiftly pulled his coat and shirt over his head, followed shortly by his pants and his other glove. He then walked over to a ladder next to the aquarium and the Reis followed him.

After climbing up said ladder, he came to a valve or gate of sorts on top of the aquarium. He rushed to unlock it and then flung it open. And, before he could do anything else, a mass of thin pale arms shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the aquarium.

It was so strange. Not really, but it still seemed strange that these soulless clones seemed to have more spirit than the actual Rei; the same one that was probably sleeping in her run down and empty apartment right now. Of course, that was because Gendo had raised her to be a tool. It was necessary that she didn't have too many emotions or feelings, otherwise she would be made worthless when she was needed most.

But even so, it was still offsetting to see these empty shells of girls so spritely play and swim without a care in the world.

For a moment, Gendo wondered if this is what his goals for humanity would be like. But, his thoughts of work soon left his mind as the Rei clones all began swirling around and clinging to him.

Gendo swam back up to the surface of the aquarium to get a breath of air and all of the Rei clones followed him.

Upon breaking the surface of the liquid, he gasped for air and cursed himself for not having taken his glasses off as well.

The clones, which numbered at least twenty, all crowded around him. Some were behind him pressing their breasts into his back, others clung to his arms and legs or even his head, but one in particular was cuddled against his chest.

He looked down at her through the LCL like liquid. She had an innocent and curious look on her face as she looked back at him. Gendo stroked her face gently with the back of his hand, which she adamantly nuzzled her cheek against.

"Rei," Gendo said again fondly.

He put his hand on top of the Rei clone's head and then forced her down until her head was at the same depth as his hips. The clone looked at Gendo hardening penis is wonder, never having seen such a thing so close to her face.

The clone looked back at Gendo, not sure what to do. And, so, Gendo simply shoved her lips down on his cock before penetrating her mouth roughly, though he got no protest from the girl, even as her lips encircled the base of his shaft.

A few of the other clones surrounded the one with the dick down her throat and looked on at her as Gendo repeatedly pulled her head up and down, causing her throat to bulge and swell as Gendo's dick struggled to go any deeper down her throat.

Out of curiosity, one of the clones put her hand around the neck of the other and felt Gendo's cock stretching her esophagus. She smiled, and maybe even laughed a little. It was hard for Gendo to say for sure when his attention was elsewhere.

He continually and forcefully manipulated the clone's head up and down, but it was quickly becoming too much for him to handle. He was losing his finesse and rhythm, and so instead of forcing her to bob her head, he simply shoved her down as far as she would go and held her there.

Some of the other clones looked on in awe as cum started to shoot out of the clone's throat and nose, but Gendo still wouldn't let her off. And he continued to push her head down even further. The other clones gathered around the one as more and more cum began to flood out of her mouth and nostrils and she began convulsing. The girls all nuzzled their faces closer and closer, curiously trying to taste the cum that was floating around the clone after it spewed out of her.

Soon, the clone that had been sucking Gendo's cock went limp and Gendo pulled her out of the group of the other clones, who all began to crowd around Gendo exposed penis and began taking turns curiously sucking on and sticking Gendo's dick in their mouths.

Meanwhile, Gendo examined the one clone. Cum still stuck to her face and she still wasn't moving. He presumed he had accidentally suffocated her.

Disappointed with her performance, he lifted her over his head and hauled her out of the aquarium, tossing her to the floor. She made a hard wet thud as she hit the floor outside the aquarium.

Gendo then began to climb out of the aquarium, even as the other clones were still sucking on and clamoring for his penis. He threw his legs over the edge of the tank and then climbed down the ladder.

He stepped onto the hard floor, and trying not to slip, he picked up the dead clone by the arm and began dragging her away from the orange haze and into the darkness.

"Come, Rei. It's time for a meal."

/

Ritsuko had been waiting in Commander Ikari's office for about ten minutes now. She was growing very anxious. On one hand, she really wanted to tell Gendo that she might not be interested in him anymore. But, on the other hand, she was afraid of telling him. She didn't know what he would do. He could probably have her killed if he really wanted. And she didn't know if she really wanted to risk that when she still had the rest of her life to live.

So, she continued to wait by Commander Ikari's desk, slowly being eaten alive by her regrets.

Ritsuko threw off her lab coat. Her anxiety was raising her temperature and the coat was becoming uncomfortable and Gendo would be demanding she remove it anyways once he got back.

'What's taking him so long? It's been almost forty minutes. If he doesn't hurry up, Rei is going to be here before he can screw me.'

The doors to Gendo's office opened and the man himself walked in.

'Though, maybe that would have been a good thing. Maybe I could have gotten out of this,' Ritsuko thought as her heart sank watching the man make his way to his desk, already undoing his tie and taking his jacket off.

Ritsuko quickly unbuttoned her red shirt and threw it on the ground before slipping out of her black miniskirt.

Neither said anything as they undressed. And, as Ritsuko unclasped her white lace bra, and slipped out of her matching panties, she wondered if Gendo still enjoyed this at all either. She knew that she didn't enjoy it nearly as much as she used to.

Gendo threw his pants off and leaned against his desk before gesturing for Ritsuko to come closer. She did as she was told and immediately smelled something similar to LCL.

'God, he reeks almost as bad as our pilots do when they get out of the plug. What was he doing?'

Ritsuko tried not to show her displeasure at the bloody smell that hung in the air around him, but it was getting harder and harder.

Gendo put his hand on top of her head and shoved her onto her knees. Ritsuko just barely kept herself from gagging at the smell, but she couldn't help but recoil slightly as Gendo tried to shove his dick in her mouth.

'Oh god, I think I'd rather fuck Misato than do this,' Ritsuko though to herself as she tried to stop herself from throwing up.

Gendo was losing his patience and forced Ritsuko to take his dick into her mouth, and the woman couldn't help but start choking even though he hadn't stuck his cock in very far.

'Fuck, this is disgusting. What was he doing? This tastes like blood.'

Ritsuko reluctantly closed her mouth around his dick and began sucking on him, even as she began heaving uncontrollably.

'Now I know how our pilots feel when they have to breathe in this LCL garbage,' Ritsuko begrudgingly thought to herself as tears ran down her face, making little trails out of her make-up.

/

The door to Gendo's office buzzed and Ritsuko's face immediately became flushed, hoping that it wasn't Maya. The young NERV tech knew that Ritsuko was dating Gendo for a lack of better words even if it was slightly against her will at this point, but she still knew it would be painful for the young woman if she walked in on her with Gendo.

Ritsuko and Gendo had just finished a few minutes ago, and Gendo was already dressed, but Ritsuko was still in her bra and panties. So, Ritsuko naturally became even more anxious when she saw Gendo going to press the remote open button for his office door.

"Ikari! I'm not dressed yet!" Ritsuko hissed to him in a whisper.

Gendo didn't stop however, and pressed the button to open his door.

Ritsuko scowled at him, even though she was relieved that on the other side of the door was only Rei.

The girl walked in and seemingly payed no mind to Ritsuko as she stood there in her bra and panties.

"Welcome, Rei," Gendo said coldly.

"Yes," she said back in a proper tone.

"Hello Rei, I hope you have had a nice evening," Ritsuko said awkwardly as she tried to button up her red shirt.

"Thank you. It has been pleasant," Rei confirmed.

Right as Rei had finished her sentence, Gendo had roughly set down a tray full of a variety of pills and a small carton of watered down milk. The sound of the plastic tray hitting Gendo's desk startled Doctor Akagi as she tried her best to pull up her skirt.

"Here is your meal, Rei." Gendo said gruffly.

"Thank you, Sir," Rei said politely.

Ritsuko looked at the cheap plastic tray and recognized some of the medications on it; some of which were ones she herself had synthesized specifically for Rei.

'That's supposed to be a meal?' Ritsuko wondered in disgust.

"You are dismissed, Doctor Akagi." Gendo said rather coldly.

'Jesus, not even a good evening or thanks. Of course not. It just had to be _dismissed_ ,' Ritsuko thought to herself in disgust, 'I do begin to see why his son didn't want to live with him. If this is how he treats his lover, I can't even imagine how he treats that disappointing child of his. He'd probably beat Shinji if he lived with him, so maybe Misato was a better choice, even if she did rape him.'

Ritsuko then exited the Commander's office, her labcoat hung over her arm.

"I think Misato and I need to have a talk soon. And maybe Kaji too," Ritsuko mumbled to herself angrily as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began looking for Misato's number, "These kids…they aren't being treated right."

Ritsuko finally found Misato's number and speed dialed her before bringing the phone to her ear as she briskly walked down the hallway.

However, no one picked up for a good ten seconds or so.

"She must be asleep," Ritsuko sighed.

But, as soon as she was about to hang up, someone picked up.

"Oh, Misato, thank god. I just had the worst sex ever."

"Oh…okay, um…Well, Misato's in bed right now," a shy voice said on the other side of the line.

"Oh, oh, shit. Um, Shinji, I uh…"

Ritsuko was sure the boy was probably very embarrassed judging from his silence, and so she awkwardly tried to change the subject while also being very relived she hadn't mentioned the Commander. She didn't know how the boy would have handled it if she'd just blurted out that she'd had sex with his father.

"Well um, Shinji, uh…I'm really sorry about just saying that out of the blue. But, anyways, tomorrow when Misato wakes up, could you tell her that I want to meet her sometime soon."

"Oh, um, sure but, who is this?"

"It's me, Doctor Akagi."

"Oh, haha. Sorry, I couldn't tell who it was over the phone. But, yeah, I can tell her."

"Thank you, Shinji. I really appreciate it," Ritsuko said as she suddenly found herself smiling.

"Stupid Shinji! Who are you talking to?! It better not be Kaji! You better stay away from him!" Ritsuko heard Asuka shout accusingly over the phone.

"It's Doctor Akagi," The boy said back to her.

"Huh?! Why's she calling at this time of night?! Don't tell me she needs us to do more sync tests!"

Ritsuko chuckled quietly.

"No, Asuka. She just wanted to talk to Misato about something. Huh, hey, Asuka, no, gimme the phone back!"

"Hi, Doctor Akagi!" Asuka said sweetly.

"Hello, Asuka!" Ritsuko sung back.

"So, what's up? You need to talk to Misato about something? I can tell her for you if you want."

"Oh, Asuka. I know you're smart. And you know I'm smart. And I know you're just trying to get some gossip out of me."

"Whaaat!? N-no! I'm not."

"Don't worry about it, Asuka. It's nothing that exciting. Tell Shinji goodnight for me."

"Mmmmgh," Asuka grumbled boredly before she hung up the phone.

Ritsuko sighed.

"Stupid kids…almost makes me want kids."

Ritsuko looked down at her phone.

'Maybe... I shouldn't talk to Misato about the kids. It's not like the Commander is the only one who mistreats them. Misato has. And...I guess...I have too...in a less direct way, but still.'

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

So, quick author note, there's no Misato preview at the end of this chapter because this isn't a full length chapter and she already did next chapter's preview last chapter. Also, I won't be posting updates at the end of this chapter and will instead continue to post them at the end of chapter 15 until I upload chapter 16.

Another little spoofy author note. That first scene with Ritsuko in the elevator and Commander Ikari telling her to meet him in his office for the sexy time, I was so tempted to have Commander Ikari pull a Gamerpoop Commander Shepard and say, "Report to the ship as soon as possible. ...We'll bang, okay," and have his eyes swell to ten times their size while looking at Ritsuko's boobs. But, I figured that would obviously be too out of character for him and so I chose to leave it out despite how amusing I found it. But, figured I'd still leave the idea here for others to chuckle at.


	22. Days In, Days Out

Okay, so I have a lot to say and this going to be a long author note. Probably longer than I want. So, if you don't wanna read it, just go ahead and scroll on through. Though, I do write these author notes for a reason, so I would encourage you to read it.

So…on one hand, I kinda want to apologize for last chapter, since it didn't seem to be too terribly well received among my readers, but on the other hand…I did warn you guys that this was gonna be a fucked up story. Now, I'm not honestly sure how many people finished last chapter. I got messages from many multiples of people and I get the impression that a good few didn't finish the chapter. Which is understandable I suppose since (I don't need to worry about spoilers here, do I? Of course not! Or maybe I do, I dunno.) Gendo and Rei aren't exactly the pairing. And, I don't blame you if you skipped reading last chapter. That's fine. I don't take offense and you can be honest with me.

And I know how rabid and hysterical fans can be towards things they love (I do seem to remember they sent death threats to Anno after everyone watched the last two episodes of NGE, which is how we ended up with End of Evangelion.) so, I don't harbor any ill will toward anyone who sent me hate mail. (Thankfully, I haven't received any death threats yet. I do thoroughly hope it remains that way.) So, you're all still cool in my book. No hard feelings. I knew what I wrote was gonna upset some people, and so it didn't really bother me because I'd already been braced for it.

But, yeah, just to clear everything up, Gendo didn't fuck Rei II, only the clones. So, the Shinji and Rei romance is still perfectly intact. Granted, I probably could have delivered that chapter a little better. But, I was rushed and trying to get it out since I'd been at my Grandmother's house for a few weeks and hadn't been focusing on writing as much. So, I will obviously take some of the fault as my own. I left some hints that it wasn't Rei II, like her asking where she was and Gendo saying she was in her room even though she didn't recognize the place. But, I suppose at the end of the day, it was still poorer delivery than I had intended.

Honestly, I have a lot to say about of a variety of things. I don't really regret writing the scenes from last chapter, but I may regret how I wrote it. I guess that's the best way I can put it into words. But, whatever. That doesn't matter. Shinji and Rei are still together. Nothing is between them. You have nothing to fear. Gendo isn't stealing Rei from Shinji or anything. I do suppose there are people out there that that explanation won't be good enough for, namely the people who basically worship Rei as a god and only see her being with Shinji. …I mean, I guess she did sorta turn into a god during the End of Evangleion…but that's beside the point.

But, still, just for future reference, this story isn't going to be cutesy fruitsy all the way through. There's gonna be some messed up shit that happens, as should be expected in Evangelion. Now, I'm trying really hard to walk a thin line between stereotypical classical storytelling and stereotypical tasteless overly edgy storytelling so that I hopefully end up with something that isn't stereotypical. And it's a hard line to walk on…because it's…a line…a thin line… and I'm not good at figurative language…Actually I am, and this is just an attempt at dry comedy. But, back to the point.

And, to be honest, I have messed up at times and I've mistepped on said thin line, especially in some of the earlier chapters, which I may actually go back revise sometime soon, probably around Christmas. Because, they just didn't really turn out the way I wanted. For anyone who likes the old chapters the way they are (extra fanservicey to the point of breaking character), I'll be sure to make another story entry and place them there for people who prefer the vanilla versions. But, anyways, I do intend to revise them and tone down the sexuality some since it did get more extreme than I had originally intended. But, once again, no one needs to worry.

Like I said, I'll make the original copies available for viewing. But, I don't think it's going to be necessary because there's going to be an…well, I don't want to say an absurd amount of sex…but…there's going to be an absurd amount of sex later.

They're a bunch of hormonal, mentally ill, teenagers, that aren't bound by the law in a very restricting manner given their essential position in defending a world that they still have a lot to learn about. And, I mean, we all know how teens are nowadays. It's not some mystery. I myself was looking up porn when I was a lad of only 8 summers…

Not that I'd condone or encourage watching porn when you're eight years old… But…I mean, we all know it happens. We did it. Our parents did it. Our kids will/have/are doing it. And to any future mothers reading this right now…yes…your kid is going to do it too. So, you better monitor them. We're growing up in an age where it's easier to find that kind of stuff. This story is proof enough of that.

So, of course the three pilots are going to have lots of sex once they get together. So, I don't think that cutting a few out-of-character teasing scenes are going to be sorely missed by anyone.

And I know that some of you are getting impatient with the lack of sexual stuff in this story so far. And, I tried to tide you guys over with excessive fanservice. But, that didn't really do anything except cause some of the characters to not act like themselves. But, for those of you worried about the lack of sexy stuff, don't worry! It's coming! (Heheh, cumming.)

I know, I know, it's hard (heheh, hard) to wait, I really do know. I know it's taking a long (Heheh, long) time to get there, but the pilots are going to fuck! I promise! I just don't want the sex scenes to seem cheap like some of the older fanservice scenes I wrote for this. So, it's going to take a bit of time to get the pilots to the point that they're all comfortable doing each other.

Like I've said in other author notes, I need to do a lot of recharacterization to get Asuka to be willing to fuck Shinji or Rei. She spent the entire series shutting herself off from one of them and hating the other. So, it's going to take her some time.

And then there's Shinji and Rei, one of which is so shy and polite that it's hard to believe he'd ever even suggest having sex and the other of which is so unfamiliar with herself that she may not even recognize her sexual urges, and that's assuming she even feels sexual urges in the first place. They're so reserved that getting one of them to make the first move is very tricky without an outside force like Misato, Toji, and Kensuke to spur them on. (And…maybe a sex ed class too. But, that's an idea for a later chapter, *wink wink*! And I may have just spoiled that a bit. But, I guess I'll toss you a bone.)

I'm just saying that…it's a lot of work to get these character to really be willing to open up to each other in that way while also still retaining believability.

And, really, I'm kinda making this revising stuff out to be a little bigger than it is. I'm just gonna alter a couple scenes. Nothing too dramatic. In fact, I'd daresay it's things that most of you reading this right now don't even remember me writing unless you've actually been frequently rereading my story, which I would encourage you to do by the way. I stick lot of little hints, references, and callbacks to previous chapters in my newer ones and I leave foreshadowing in my older ones. And most of those are things you won't notice unless you've read it a couple times. And it's just good as a refresher.

Anyways, that is enough of that garbage. That was a 1,400 something word author note, not including this paragraph. Probably the longest author note I've ever written- Er, uh typed. And, I'm sure most of you just want to get on with the chapter. So, carry on.

Also, I intended to do review responses this chapter, but with how long that note was, I think I'll just save them for next chapter. Fanfiction and Fictionpress are… well, kinda against big Author notes like this. Not sure why I'd be heeding that rule when I'm writing an MA rated story on a site that forbids MA material. But, yeah…

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 16

Days In, Days Out

.

Gendo watched impatiently as Ritsuko, obviously flustered, fumbled to put on her lab coat. As she finally got it on, Gendo sat down at his desk and laced his fingers in front of his face, just as he always did. He watched her from behind his orange glasses as she finally left the room and the door to his office slid shut.

Silence.

Rei didn't speak a work and neither did Commander Ikari.

Usually, in quiet situations like this, Gendo was the one to make others uncomfortable. But, before Rei's unblinking eye contact, he was the one to look away. She was, in all honesty, the only living person who could make him submit. And she didn't even need to try.

"Rei, eat," Gendo ordered softly as he stared at a wall to his left.

Rei did as she was told and approached the desk. She looked down at the cold metal tray and the pills that were on it.

Used to, she never minded ingesting the pills. It was what she's been raised on. Pills, watered down milk, and cold, dry, tasteless food.

But ever since him; ever since…Shinji…she'd grown accustomed to, and may have even enjoyed, many new foods and flavors.

And, as she stood before Gendo's desk and picked up one of the pills she'd been served, she realized the bitter and plasticky thing no longer appealed to her.

Nevertheless, she placed the pill on her tongue and swallowed it without question.

For the first time in her life, she recoiled and almost gagged as the foul-tasting pill dryly stuck and tried to attach to her inner esophagus. She swallowed again in response and the pill loosened itself. Though, Rei could still taste it in the back of her throat.

Meanwhile, as Rei silently swallowed the pills, Gendo pulled out a matchbox from a drawer in his desk. He pulled out one of the thin pieces of woods and swiped the match against the side of the box. He then lit a few candles that usually sat unlit on his desk before waving the match back and forth to put it out.

The light from the candles grew a bit brighter as they slowly got hotter. And before long, there was a little oasis of light in the dark, empty, expanse of Commander Ikari's office.

Why the man felt the need to have such a massive and shadowy office, Rei did not know. Perhaps it was to intimidate his employees and underlings. Mayhap, it was an expression of his view on the vast and nigh endless universe and how cold and lonely it was. Or, perhaps the man was just fond of his space. But because of his tendency to keep to himself, Commander Ikari was likely the only one who would ever know.

"Rei."

"Yes, Sir?" she asked as she looked up from the tray of pills.

"You have been courting my son?" Gendo asked as he turned his eyes back towards Rei.

"Yes, Sir," Rei said, slightly quieter than before.

Gendo eyed the girl. Not many people would have noticed it, but he saw that she had tensed up some, which was highly unusual for her.

"Has that proven…well...for you?"

"Well, Sir?"

"Has he been…enjoyable?" Gendo clarified, trying hard not to spit from the distaste of pronouncing the word enjoyable in the same sentence that he referenced his son in.

"Enjoyable? I... suppose so…" Rei mumbled quietly.

"But, of course. Otherwise you wouldn't have engaged with him."

"I…suppose that is true."

A moment of silence stretched on between the two before Gendo spoke again.

"You may continue on as you will with him, but do not forget your purpose, Rei. If you cannot perform your duties, I will have to dispose of you. The same applies if you interrupt my son's ability to perform. And should it come to that, what must be done will not be pleasant for you, for me, or for Shinji."

'Di…dispose of...me?' Rei thought to herself as adrenaline sharply shot through her body.

Never before in her life had the thought of her disappearing elicited such a response from her. She'd never been afraid to sacrifice herself. She always knew; had always known, that she was replaceable. And the thought had never frightened her before. But now…now it did.

'I…don't want to be disposed of. I don't want to be…replaced,' Rei continued thinking to herself.

But wasn't that just the problem? Now she fully understood what Commander Ikari was saying to her. If she couldn't be willing to sacrifice herself, her happiness, to sacrifice her very essence and being, how could she be expected to fight and be willing to die if that was what was required of her.

Though no one else would be able to tell, Gendo could see his words had shaken the unshakable girl, and he knew that it did not bode well that they had.

"Do you know why I chose my son, Rei? Why I chose him to be the pilot of Unit-01?"

"No, Sir."

"Because he has nothing. And, for many years, I had to painstakingly ensure that he remained with nothing. He is not like you, Rei. I cannot simply wipe the slate with him. If you break him, if you ruin him, it could be irreparable. He needs to remain with nothing. As does Pilot Sohryu. I chose her for the same reason. She has lost everything she holds dear. She has no living blood relatives that are actively in her life. She doesn't have anything left to lose. And she has been conditioned to believe that she has everything to gain by piloting the Evangelion. Everything that Pilot Sohryu has, everything that Shinji has, is ephemeral, including you if it comes to the point that I need to remove you. Everything they have will pass with time and they will again be left with nothing save to move forward. That is why they are Evangelion Pilots. Aside from the pain they feel in battle, they have no reason not to adhere and serve. One could almost call them tools if they weren't so easy, and at the same time, so difficult to mold.

"I believe…I understand," Rei said quietly.

Gendo relaxed into his seat, content with Rei's answer.

"But, Sir?" Rei started again.

Gendo gave Rei his attention once more as he straightened himself in his seat.

"Why not encourage them with something to strive for?" Rei asked, trying to cut the emotion out of her voice as much as possible.

"Because, Rei. That inevitably leads to regression. They find something they can hope for only for it to be snatched away from them. And that causes them to stop and to dwell on what they've lost. It keeps them from progressing."

"But, Sir-"

"No, Rei. You know what happened with me…with Yui. That should be explanation enough. And if you will not accept that, I will be forced to remove you from the equation. I will not have you destroy the effort that I and other people have put in to manipulating the Pilots to perform to the best of their ability and to the best of our advantage. You must understand, Rei, that when they have no hope, there is no way back and that they can only press forward. I will dispose of you if you change that truth in their hearts, do you understand?"

"Yes…Sir. I…do not wish to be disposed of."

Gendo flinched at how oddly the girl had responded to him. Used to, she would never have said something so…regretful? Pitiful? There wasn't much emotion that she conveyed, but Gendo could tell that she was developing feelings that she shouldn't have been.

"Be carful what you wish for, Rei. Often times, the more you wish, the worse things will turn out."

"I will perform…my duties…Sir," Rei said trying to correct herself while keeping her increasingly turbulent emotions under control.

Gendo sighed gently. Despite the hard demeanor he put up, he did have a soft spot for the girl, even if it was against his better judgment.

"Rei, come with me," Gendo said as he stood up from his seat.

Without another word, Rei followed the footsteps of the man who ruled the world, the King of the Lillin.

/

-To Be or Not to Be-

/

Rei followed Gendo down the dark hallways of lower NERV HQ, wondering what he could possibly be trying to show her. She'd been down here many times and knew a great deal of the secrets this place held. Though, she did suppose that there could still be things down here that may have remained beyond her ken.

In spite of her inquisitiveness however, she remained silent as the man led her further and further into the darkness.

Ahead of her, she saw a door with a flickering sign on the wall above it. She couldn't make out all of it, but she could read the words "First Child."

Rei solemnly glanced at Gendo as he pulled his keycard out of his pocket upon drawing nearer. There was a swift sound of plastic swiping against metal and a beep. Then, the door slid open.

Rei immediately recognized the inside.

"My…room."

"Your old one, yes. Before you were relocated to the outside world."

Gendo stepped inside as Rei followed.

The scent of iron or blood immediately washed over her face, as well as a few other scents that she couldn't place.

She glanced over to the bed, where the smell seemed to be coming from and saw…a mass of some sort, bloody and torn.

Gendo approached the bed before turning around and standing next to it, inanimately beckoning Rei forward with his lack of movement and expectant expression.

Rei glanced at Gendo and then back at the bloodied sheets before she too came to stand next to the bed.

"It is… me… Rei Ayanami," she deduced as she finally began to identify parts of the… well, it was hard to call it a body anymore. More so the remains of one. She could see bones and flesh and teeth strewn across the mattress and a bundle of short blue hair near the opposite side of the bed. On the floor, there was a part of a lower leg with a knee bone protruding from the top with torn strands of muscle hanging loosely down the calf of the leg. And, as though the spectacle wasn't gruesome enough, Rei observed that the muscle and the skin was slowly dissolving and turning into a thick red juice.

The gore itself did not bother Rei. She'd seen plenty of such things while piloting Unit-00. But, the thought of her being dismantled and ceasing to be on the other hand…

"To be or not to be, Rei? That is the question," Gendo said gruffly.

"Shakespeare…" Rei mumbled quietly as she recognized the words, thinking back to her time in literary class.

"It seems you have been paying attention in school…"

"I was ordered to… I will follow my orders."

"Then, perhaps you are still usable," Gendo said as he began walking to the exit of the room.

"Commander Ikari?" Rei suddenly asked, causing the man to pause.

He didn't say anything, but Rei knew he was listening.

"What are…bonds…Commander?"

Commander Ikari sighed, not being able to find suitable words to answer the girl's question.

Rei forced herself to look away from the slowly dissolving clone resting on the bed, and instead faced Commander Ikari, still expecting an answer from him.

"Bonds, Rei…are…motivations in people's hearts that move them to achieve goals that would otherwise be impossible to reach for. Bonds can be shared between humans, but they can be between other things. Men and money for example. Or hope as well. And some bonds…transcend even those things," Commander Ikari said as he looked over his shoulder at Rei, only to see Yui in her place.

"I have…a bond…with all living things," Rei said, her lip quivering, "And I have a bond…with you. But, Commander Ikari?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Do you have a bond…with your son?"

Gendo didn't say anything as he stared blankly at the door of the room.

"I…I see," Rei whispered.

"Come. It's time to quit this place, Rei. It's late and you need to go home and rest. It won't do to have a fatigued Pilot."

/

As was common in the Katsuragi residence in the morning, Shinji was up busily cooking breakfast. It was raining today as well, but that wasn't entirely out of the norm. What was unusual however was that Asuka was also awake.

When she'd first moved to Japan, she had usually been the first to wake up. And because she was the first to wake, she was usually the first to need breakfast as well. And, so, she'd naturally barge into Shinji's room and demand that he wake up to fix her something.

As days turned into weeks, Asuka had found herself sleeping more comfortably. However, before that had happened, she had successfully, and quite possibly permanently, altered Shinji's sleeping schedule. And, since then, he had been the first one to awake and was usually well on his way to finishing breakfast preparations before Misato or Asuka had stirred.

But today, and in fact, for a few days now, it had seemed as though Asuka wasn't sleeping as well.

Shinji would sometimes hear her get up in the middle of the night, or he'd hear her cursing to herself. And, sometimes, on the nights when Misato was able to successfully get to bed herself instead of passing out on the couch and leaving the T.V. on, he could hear Asuka's breathing become uneasy and rapid before she would inevitably wake up gasping, as though her dreams were a lake she'd been drowning in and upon finally waking up, had been allowed a breath of air.

Naturally, Shinji wanted to confront her about what he assumed were nightmares she was suffering from. But, he quickly realized that would have been foolish of him. Even if he had the ability to stop such things from happening, Asuka had been being rather unapproachable recently, more so than usual. She was constantly upset with him and had been getting more physically and verbally violent with him whenever he tried to interact with her.

The thought saddened him, but all he could really do was just pretend like he didn't notice what she was going through.

And, as he listened to the girl verbally abusing him as she sat at the kitchen table, he continued to make her breakfast for her as politely as he could.

"Stupid Shinji! Are you even listening to me, you dumbass!? Don't you know to give a girl your full attention when she's talking to you?!"

"I'm listening, Asuka. Don't worry."

"Oh, yeah? Then why don't you answer my question and tell me which of these dresses looks better?"

"Well, I'm cooking right now. Can't you bring the computer over here if you want to show them to me?"

"Hmph," Asuka huffed as she stood up from the kitchen table and brought her chrome red laptop over to the counter next to the stove.

"So? Which one looks the best? I need to decide which one to buy," Asuka asked again as she rotated the laptop towards him and showed him some pictures of a few dresses.

"Buy? Why would you buy one? Don't you have enough dresses? And where would you get the money from anyways?"

"From my paycheck, you idiot! Where do you think?"

"Oh…right…"

"Heeeeey, what do you spend your money on, Stupid Shinji? I never see you bring anything new home."

"Oh, me? I just give my money to Misato. I don't really use it on anything and she's always complaining about money."

"Riiiight. Anyways, the dresses!" Asuka said as she pointed at her laptop.

Shinji turned his attention towards the screen and saw that there was a yellow satin dress, a blue dress with diamonds on it, a strapless red dress, and a frilly black dress with lace trimming on it.

"Hmm, I kinda like the blue one!" Shinji said happily.

"What?! The blue one!? But blue is so ugly!"

Shinji sighed, half expecting her to hit him for the second time that morning.

"If you didn't want to know my answer, then why did you ask? You wanted to know which one I thought looked the best. I think the blue one looks the best."

"I MEANT WHICH ONE WOULD LOOK THE BEST ON ME, YOU IDIOT! Obviously when a girl is asking what clothes would look best, she's talking about if she put them on herself! Blue would clash with my hair too much. Obviously, all the other colors are a better choice!" Asuka growled as she clenched her fists and glared at Shinji spitefully.

"Well, you should have told me that! I'm not in tune with all this fashion stuff!"

"Stupid Shinji! You should have been able to figure it out for yourself! You have a fucking girlfriend now! You better start learning how to treat her."

"Okay, okay! I'll keep it in mind for next time. Just don't get so worked up over it."

"I'M NOT getting worked up!" Asuka spat as she snatched her laptop off the counter and brought it back to the kitchen table.

"Asuka!" Shinji sighed in frustration, "…never mind."

"What?! WHAT IS IT, SHINJI?!" Asuka asked accusingly.

"It's nothing…" Shinji mumbled as he started to yawn.

"No, what is it, Shinji?! Tell me!" she demanded.

"It's nothing, Asuka. Please, just leave it alone."

"FUCK YOU! YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, THEN SAY IT!"

"Can you two please keep it down?" Misato drunkenly groaned from the couch, apparently having been woken up from Asuka's excessive bickering, "I'm trying to ferment myself so I have infinite alcohol."

For a moment, the two children stopped arguing just because of the odd nature of Misato's comment.

"I have the beer. Drink the beer. Become one with the beer. I am the beer." Misato chanted quietly to herself, obviously still drunk from last night.

"You…you know what, Misato?" Asuka said back to the older woman in a spirited voice.

"Hmm, what? I mean, yes?" The older woman stuttered as she lost her concentration on her fermentation…which really just looked more like meditation.

"That's a great idea!" Asuka said cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah, of course! No problem. I have the beer. Drink the beer. Become one with the-"

Asuka got up from the kitchen table, attracting Shinji's attention. She smiled at him with a soft and innocent smile, which Shinji knew was a bad thing. That was the same disarming smile she'd given him the first time she'd ever slapped him, so he knew that nothing good was going to come from that smile.

His eyes followed her for a time as she strided across the kitchen, but before long, he knew where she was going.

"Asuka, no! You cannot keep drinking that stuff!"

"And why the hell not?" Asuka said as she flung open the doors to the alcohol cabinet before snatching out a bottle of brandy.

"Misato! Asuka is stealing your alcohol!" Shinji angrily shouted to the older woman.

"Oh, that's okay. It's not mine," Misato said, blowing off Shinji's observation.

Shinji looked appalled for a moment.

"But…what?!" Shinji stammered.

He looked back and saw Asuka was seemingly unphased by his outburst and was nonchalantly pouring herself a glass without a care in the world.

"S-so you're just gonna let her get away with it?!" Shinji asked, his frustration slowly changing to disappointment.

"Yeah, it's the weekend. Why not? No one's going to notice her."

"But! Who even-! What- Why did- Where did it come from?! Why is she allowed to have it!?"

Misato just shrugged and went back to meditating…fermenting.

Shinji was shaking and upset. He wasn't really sure why. None of this stuff should have bothered him, but it did and he couldn't help it. He knew that Misato wasn't exactly a role model guardian, but every time that Asuka had been drunk over the past few days, he'd assumed it was because she'd been stealing Misato's alcohol; not because Misato had actually gone out and bought alcohol for Asuka.

That was the last thing the insane girl needed. For all he knew, she'd go into some drunken rage and beat him or stab him with a kitchen knife just for saying something slightly out of line.

"Asuka, please. Don't drink that."

"I'll stop drinking when you tell me what you were gonna say to me," Asuka said as she took a shot from her glass, before turning her head sideways and resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, still smiling at him all the while.

"There's no reason to, Asuka! So, please, can you just stop? I don't want to play this game with you."

"I'll stop when you tell me. Simple as that," Asuka said again as she poured another glass full and drunk it.

"It doesn't matter what I say, because no matter what I say, it's always the wrong answer! And that's what I was going to say in the first place. And now you're probably going to hurt me again!"

Asuka got up from her chair and walked over to Shinji with a dirty look in her eyes, like she was looking at a bug that had happened to cross he path and now she was going to crush it.

And, sure enough, she raised her hand and slapped Shinji across the face.

The boy recoiled and placed his hand on his cheek!

"See! I told you!" Shinji shouted back at the girl angrily.

"Shut up, Shinji. And finish making breakfast," she said with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to see you two later. I'm going out for a bit," Misato said as she pretended to not have noticed anything, leaving the two kids staring at her in bewilderment.

'Damn kids,' Misato thought to herself as she picked up her purse and opened a frothy can of Yebisu before heading out the door.

She drunkenly stumbled her way over to the door, which was made all the more harder by the fact she was wearing heels and was a little disoriented when she tilted her head back to drink her beer. But, at this point in her life, there wasn't really anything Misato couldn't accomplish while being drunk.

Even with both of her hands full and almost tripping over herself every other step, she somehow managed to pull her keys out of her purse and unlock the door.

"I'll see you later. Behave while I'm gone!" Misato called out to the kids as she opened the door.

She heard some glassware being shuffled around and a drink being poured, but she wasn't going to stick around to listen to what happened next. And so, she quickly shut the door and went on her merry way.

Immediately, the wind from the cold front that had rolled in overnight lifted Misato's skirt up, causing her to shiver as little droplets of water carried by the wind sprayed onto her legs.

She pulled out her phone and began looking for Ritsuko's number, but before she could find it, a little voice peeped to life in front of her.

"Good morning, Captain Katsuragi."

Misato looked up from her phone to see Rei.

"Oh, hello there, Rei! Don't you look cute today. Still wearing those clothes I bought for you, I see."

"Y…yes, Ma'am." Rei said politely.

"I guess you're here to see Shinji?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am."

"Well, just be careful, alright. I think he and Asuka are about to have a big blow up or something. They won't stop fighting. Anyways, I'll be seeing you." Misato said as she started stumbling along the terrace to get to her car.

Rei noticed the woman was slurring her words only in the slightest and that her cheeks were flushed.

"Captain Katsuragi, you seem intoxicated. Are you quite well enough to drive?" Rei said as the woman clumsily plodded along.

The Captain turned around and smiled at rei.

"Oh, yeah. I-I can do anything when I'm drunk. Besides, I…I just need to get out of the house for a bit. Like I said, those kids…they won't stop fighting. I just need some calm for a while."

"I…see," Rei mumbled, "I will attempt to stop them from conflicting then."

"Oh, Rei," Misato sighed, "I don't know if anything could stop Asuka from fighting. She'd argue with a lamppost if she thought it was trying to pick a fight with her."

"I will try…"

"Heheh, you're welcome to. I left the door unlocked, so you can just welcome yourself. But, I'm not gonna stick around. So, I'll see you later."

Rei nodded at Misato, seeing her reach for her phone.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Ritsuko, I was wondering, could we meet up?" The woman asked as she tried not to lose her footing while heading down the stairwell.

Rei turned away from the woman and then looked back at the door of the Katsuragi residence. She could hear the two kids screaming even from where she was, almost fifty feet from the door.

Rei quietly approached the door, not that she needed to. Whatever was going on in there would probably sufficiently mask any sound of her approach.

She opened the door and the yelling grew much louder and clearer.

"AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF WE HAVE TO PILOT THE EVAS AND YOU'RE DRUNK!? I CAN'T FIGHT THE ANGELS BY MYSELF!"

"WE'LL BURN THAT BRIDGE WHEN WE COME TO IT!"

"Wha…WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"THAT'S FOR YOU TO KNOW AND FOR ME TO FIND OUT!"

"Look at you, Asuka! You…YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING ANYMORE!"

"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Shinji was about to respond again, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bit of blue appear out from behind the foyer wall.

"R-Rei!" Shinji said in a mixed tone, not sure if his spirits were falling or taking flight as he made eye contact with the girl who had just awkwardly appeared and interrupted the argument.

He walked over to her and she reached out her hand to take Shinji's in her own.

"Well, well, well," Asuka said as she crossed her arms, "Looks like the discarded little doll dragged herself out of the gutter after all. Not without incident, though. Look at you. Your clothes are all wet. Didn't you take any care to stay out of the rain? And your hair hasn't even been brushed yet today. I can tell. A perfectly fit look for a broken and abandoned toy such as yourself."

"Stop it, Asuka!" Shinji spat at the girl, "Why do you have to be so hostile to her?! She didn't even do anything to you!"

"SHUT UP, SHINJI!" Asuka spat back ten times as vilely, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU'RE HOSTILE TO YOURSELF, AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT! WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT HOSTILITY!? You, who chose a stupid sex doll for a girlfriend! You, who can't even take on an angel without someone else's help, even when you're inside a giant fucking robot! YOU, WHO CAN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR HIMSELF! You don't even know how miserable you make other people! You don't even get that you're hurting yourself! You're just a pathetic housebroken beta! It's no wonder you have a chalkboard as your significant other! Look at her! She's just sitting there! She won't even come to your defense, like a proper girlfriend would!"

"Just…JUST SHUT UP, ALRIGHT, ASUKA!? LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER! You…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T GET IT!"

Rei could feel Shinji's grasp on her hand tightening.

Asuka's nostrils flared and she began stomping over to Shinji and Rei.

"Pilot Sohryu, restrain yourself," Rei demanded emotionlessly.

But Asuka did not heed Rei's warning and she raised her hand against Shinji. The boy was already flinching and he looked away. And then came the sound of skin clashing against skin. But, Shinji didn't feel any pain.

He opened his eyes and saw, in his bewilderment, that Rei had caught Asuka by her wrist.

The redhead yanked her arm free and made a disgusted look as she glanced at her wrist.

Rei returned her arm to her side and remained motionless, save for her eyes, which seemed to follow Asuka's every move.

Asuka then got into Rei's face and pressed her body against the girl aggressively, trying to force her back and make her submit.

Asuka was quivering in rage that was scarcely held back. She looked Rei dead in her eyes.

'Red. The color I hate…' Rei thought as a strand of hair fell in front of Asuka's scowling face.

'Blue. The color I fucking hate!' Asuka thought as she stared daggers into the girl with such a freakishly unnatural hair color.

Asuka's breathing became more and more erratic as did the quivering in her body.

"You've got some nerve… for a doll," Asuka whispered hatefully into the girl's face.

Rei could smell the alcohol on Asuka's breath. But, it wasn't enough to move her to make an expression of any kind, or even verbally respond. Instead, Rei retained the same bored look in her eyes that she almost always had, which only served to piss off Asuka further.

"You… you better…" Asuka growled, her breathing becoming more bitter and broken even still, "You better start acting like a normal girl. You hear me, you bitch? I don't have any tolerance for you, you goddamn freak!" Asuka finished as she rudely shoved her finger into the sternum of Rei's chest.

"Rei, come on. Let's just go," Shinji pleaded as he tugged at her arm.

"Yeah, go on, Wondergirl. You're not welcome here. Go back to the filthy gutter of an apartment you crawled out of," Asuka hissed, spitting more venom with each and every word she uttered, even as her voice started to break.

Shinji clenched his free fist, but tried to ignore Asuka's words.

"Rei!" Shinji whimpered, tugging at her again.

Rei finally broke eye contact with Asuka and nodded at Shinji gently. She then simply turned around and walked away as she held Shinji's hand.

Shinji looked over his shoulder and glanced at Asuka with a regretful look that seemed to say that he wished he could help her.

Asuka noticed this and she stared right back at Shinji, hate filling her eyes like never before.

"Y- Yeah! Just- Just get out of here you…you…YOU WHORE!" Asuka screamed right as the door to the apartment began shutting.

Suddenly, Asuka noticed that she smelled smoke. She looked around and saw that the food in the skillet on the stove had started to burn. Obviously, Shinji had forgotten about it.

She rushed over to it and pulled it off of the heating element.

"Shinji… YOU!"

Asuka looked around for the nearest thing she could throw and saw a glass on the counter. She picked it up, turned around, and threw it at the wall across the room.

"YOU JERKWAD!" she screamed sharply.

The glass shattered and all the beautiful shards fell to the tile floor of the kitchen like little pieces of hail. Asuka then marched across the kitchen and to her room, the glass crunching under her foot as her shoes pulverized it further.

/

-Not Without Incident-

/

"I just don't understand what's gotten into her," Shinji said pitifully.

Rei and Shinji were waiting together at a terminal for the Tokyo-3 Loop Line just down the street from Misato's Apartment. Neither really knew where they wanted to go at the moment, but they both knew that they wanted to be away from Asuka, even if it did mean walking half a mile through the rain and sitting on a cold metal bench under an awning that didn't do that much to shield them from the wind chill.

"She is suffering, Shinji," Rei responded.

Shinji shook his head in frustration.

"I…I know that much. But, why? Why is she so…intent on…why does she want to make all of us suffer with her."

"I cannot say. …But, Shinji, we must look forward. For everyone's sake, even Pilot Sohryu's. We will not find the answer by focusing on the past. We all must proceed forward eventually, even her. Remember what Chief Inspection Officer Kaji asked of us. We must take care of her, for he no longer can. And, I propose we do that by laying out a path for her."

"But, what if she doesn't walk that path, Rei?"

"We can only offer her salvation. We cannot force her to accept it."

"But, what if she wants to but she just can't for some reason?"

Rei looked down in thought for a moment.

"Perhaps…you have a point. I…did not consider that. Nevertheless, we cannot force her."

"But, Rei!"

"She has to realize her problems and choose to fix them. But, that does not mean we cannot help her realize them."

Shinji quieted his protest.

"I…I guess you're right."

"You will have to be patient with her, Shinji."

"I know that."

"She is going to hurt you, Shinji."

"I know that too," Shinji said as he kicked the air.

"Are you prepared?"

"I…I don't know."

"You will need to be."

Instead of answering her, he just kicked the air again.

"I am prepared. But, I will need your help, Shinji. I believe… that all three of us will all need each other's help…eventually."

Rei then leaned over and kissed his cheek, which caused him to blush, though not as much as he used to.

Suddenly, a horn blared, and the two pilots looked up to see a shuttle was about to arrive at the terminal.

Rei stood up and then offered her hand to Shinji, who hadn't been quite as driven to get up.

"Come, Shinji. I need to find a place to practice."

"Practice what?" Shinji asked as he took her hand and she pulled him up off the bench.

"I do not believe Pilot Sohryu will be receptive to our efforts to help her right now. So, we should practice that strange thing; I believe they call it…kissing."

/

Soft moaning emanated from two people holding each other Rei Ayanami's bed. Rain pattered against the windows and her apartment creaked quietly as the wind whistled around the building, creating a powerfully calming ambiance. The sound of rustling bed sheets came to life for a moment before fading again. The sound of lips gently parting and coming together again was the only other sound in the room.

For the moment at least, this was probably the quietest place in Tokyo-3.

Shinji laid on Rei's bed, his legs hanging off the edge and his hands around Rei's waist. Rei herself rested on Shinji, one of her hands running through his hair while the other was around the back of his neck, constantly trying to pull him deeper into the kiss they shared.

He could feel her hot breath washing over his face when she exhaled. Though, Shinji himself was afraid to breathe when she was so close to him. In fact, he was nearly suffocating.

Rei took notice of this and quit kissing him.

"Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Yeah?" Shinji said while still trying to hold his breath.

"Why aren't you respiring?"

"I! Uh!" Shinji choked as he looked away in embarrassment

Rei blinked in confusion and sat up a little straighter, shifting more of her weight onto Shinji's hips.

"I…I just… I haven't really done anything like this…before," Shinji started, "And, I didn't want to just breathe in your face or anything."

"I don't mind…"

"You…you don't?"

"No, I don't. I thought it was normal. I have seen motion pictures that display people breathing while preforming kisses."

"Y-you've seen movies? But, I thought you didn't have a television!"

"I didn't… But, Mister Aida allowed me to borrow one of his. And Mister Suzuhara gave me some disks he believed I should observe for…research."

"Wha?! Wha?! What kind of research!? It wasn't anything inappropriate, was it?!" Shinji asked, becoming even more flustered.

"No, I do not believe so," Rei said as she got off the bed and walked to her used-to-be-empty cabinet, upon which now sat a small plasma-screen television that Shinji had failed to notice when he first walked into Rei's apartment.

Shinji sat up in Rei's bed and watched her. She had pulled open one of the drawers of the cabinet and it sounded like she had been picking up a bunch of DVD cases. The girl then turned around, and in her arms sat a disorderly cluster of about twenty movies. She carried them over to the bed and dropped them onto the mattress.

Shinji was relieved that Toji hadn't brought her a bunch of pornos. It appeared that most of them were tame romance movies and a few romantic comedies.

"Mister Suzuhara called them…romantic. I do not understand. Most of them did not seem to discuss Rome or any of the Romantic languages. And, as far as I had investigated, none of them were made in Rome," Rei said with what could possibly be a frustrated frown, as though she had spent one too many hours thinking about the definition of Romantic, "I still fail to see how they are Romantic. But they did have an abundance of kissing scenes in them."

Shinji giggled some at the girl's odd views of the world.

"Haha, I think it's just connotation, Rei."

"Conno…tation?"

"Yeah, like, I don't think that Romantic really means that it has to do with Rome. At least…I've never heard of anything like that… I'm sure Asuka would know more about it, though."

"You think so?" Rei asked, her interest becoming piqued.

"Well, yeah, she knows lots of things. She has been to college. And, you said something about romantic languages or something. And…well, she's bilingual. So, if there is a connection, she may know something about it."

"There must be a connection. I am sure of it. Does she speak any romantic languages?"

"I…I don't know. She doesn't really…talk about that kind of stuff with me. She used to… It almost seemed like she wanted to show herself off to me. She'd always talk to me about things I didn't know. But now…she just…doesn't."

"I see…"

They both remained silent for a bit and Rei sat down on the bed next to Shinji. The rain continued to blow onto the windows and thunder sounded in the distance, though neither child was startled by it.

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"What…do you know of your father; of Commander Ikari?"

Shinji glanced at Rei suddenly, a small frown on his face.

"I…figured you would know more about him, Rei. When I first came to Tokyo-3, I always saw you with him. And, you'd smile at him. And, sometimes, he seemed happy when he looked at you. I was sent away…I guess because I couldn't make him smile. He's never loved me. That's why he got rid of me."

"Where did you go?" Rei asked, realizing for the first time that she actually know much about where Shinji came from.

"He sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle on the outskirts of New Atsugi. That's where I lived before all this. But, they never really understood me…no one does."

"I will understand you, Shinji. One day… That is why…I'm asking you these questions."

"Yeah…yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe…you will understand me," Shinji said as he smiled at Rei, who only smiled back at him.

"What did you do there?"

"In New Atsugi? Nothing. There was nothing to do there. …Well, actually, there was one time that I got in trouble for stealing a bike that I didn't steal. But that was only one time! Other than that, there was nothing that ever happened."

"How did you get in trouble for stealing something you didn't steal?"

"Well…everyday, when I was walking to school- And we didn't have any trains there and the school district was broke because of Second Impact, so we didn't have any money for busses or anything, so I did have to walk the entire way every day. But, anyways, there was this bike in this alleyway that I passed on the way to school. And it was always there. No one ever touched it. It had been there for months. And, I got tired of walking to school every day, so I thought that no one would mind if I took it. But, it turned out that it was stolen. I guess the person who stole it decided to hide it but forgot about it and never used it again. So, I'm the one who got in trouble when the police found out it was the stolen bike after I'd been riding it for a few days. It turned out that it actually belonged to someone just down the street from me and they saw me riding it, so it got returned to them."

"And that is the only significant thing that every happened while you were there?" Rei asked curiously.

"Well…there was this guy. He had these two plum trees in his yard. But he was weird. He moved in a couple year after I did, but I was so young that it just seemed like he'd always been there. His name was…I can't remember… It started with an M. I think it was like Matsumoto or something. I don't remember. But, sometimes, he'd come over and give my uncle some of the plums he grew. And he had these tattoos on his arms. And, my aunt would get angry at my uncle for accepting anything from him because she thought he was a retired Yakuza member. But, I think she was just worried because of how he carried himself."

"Carried himself?"

"Yeah, he never spoke really. He'd just come over and bring the plums. And, I really mean that he never spoke. He'd smile and bow and shake your hand, but he never said a word to anyone. But, he was confident. He'd always come up to our house and be really forthright. But, when he never said anything, I think it just freaked my aunt out."

Rei's eyes widened slightly as she realized something.

("You… You better… You better start acting like a normal girl! You hear me?" Asuka hissed as she glared at Rei.)

"You mean…alike to how I make Pilot Sohryu uncomfortable?"

Shinji looked at the girl with an odd and somewhat pained expression.

"I…" he sighed, "Yeah, I guess something like that."

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

Rei cast her head down to the floor of her apartment before looking up at Shinji.

"Do you like Asuka?"

"Do I like her?"

"Yes. Do you…find her agreeable?"

"Agreeable? Well, I don't know if I'd call her agreeable…but I don't…not like her. She's our ally. She's an Eva pilot, just like us. So, I guess…I'd have to like her at least some."

"And, Shinji?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you…like your father?"

"I…don't know…"

"That is why you Pilot the Eva, correct?"

"I…I guess, yeah. I…just want him…I want him to appreciate me. I want him to like me. And, I want to like him. But…I just can't. Not with the way things are. …I guess I could also kind of say the same about Asuka. I want her to be my friend, and I want her to accept me. But, she just won't."

"When Commander Ikari is around me, sometimes, I feel…warm inside. And, when you are around me, I also feel warm inside… Shinji?"

"Y…yeah?"

"Would you like to feel warm inside when Commander Ikari and Pilot Sohryu are around you?"

"I…I guess. Haha," Shinji laughed awkwardly.

"Then…I will do what I can."

"Do what you can? What do you mean, Rei?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise… But, I'll tell you later…once I have decided what I must do."

Shinji chuckled at the odd but endearing way Rei conveyed herself and, for the moment at least, he felt warm inside.

"Come, Shinji! Let us return to our practice!" Rei said enthusiastically…as enthusiastically as Rei could anyways.

And, before Shinji knew it, Rei had already shoved him back into her bed and was awkwardly attacking him with her lips.

/

-You Will (Not) Sleep Soundly-

/

"Misato, I'm home!" Shinji announced as he entered the apartment, dearly hoping that Asuka had calmed down enough to not engage him in direct superheated conflict the moment he stepped into the kitchen.

"She's not here, you idiot," Asuka shouted back, presumably from the living room couch, "Or did you even bother to check the parking lot on your way back?"

Shinji sighed in relief. At least Asuka hadn't immediately started screaming at him.

"I didn't," Shinji said as he kicked off his wet shoes and left them at the doorstep, "It was raining and I just wanted to get inside and get dinner made."

"Why don't you make some fried chicken or something? And, can you at least try to make sure it doesn't smell like some dead animal before you fry it."

"Asuka…it is a dead animal. The smell will clear out after it gets cooking."

Asuka sighed as she rested her head on the armrest of the couch.

"I suppose it just can't be helped… Well, just hurry it up then. I didn't have lunch today."

"Didn't you get anything out of the freezer?" Shinji asked as he turned on the stovetop.

"No. Frozen food is garbage! I can't be expected sustain my beauteous nubile physique and soft shimmering hair on such disgusting contrivances! I need actual food, Shinji!"

Shinji smiled, making sure to hide it from Asuka. He didn't know if she had just intentionally praised him. But, even if she hadn't it still made him happy.

"You can't be expected to sustain yourself on nothing either, though."

"Precisely why I asked you to hurry…" Asuka mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

/

Oddly enough, Asuka was content tonight, despite the events that had transpired earlier in the day. She had a warm meal in her and the cool air and the sound of the rain calmed her soul.

There was however, one thing on Asuka's mind.

'Why?'

She turned over on her bed and nuzzled her the side of her face into her pillow.

'Why does he keep doing it? Why does he keep treating me so nicely? Why can't he just blow up for once? I mean, really blow up? He came so close today, but he still wouldn't even raise a hand against me, even after I got into Wondergirl's face. And even when I called her a whore, he still…wouldn't do anything. Doesn't he care at all? And, then he comes home and…he makes me dinner? Why would he do that? Why would anyone do that?'

"What's wrong with him?" Asuka whispered into her pillow.

She turned over again and came to rest on her back as one of her hands laid across her stomach.

"What's…wrong with me?"

Suddenly, Asuka was torn from her wonderings as her phone started vibrating.

She picked it up and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it, but could see that it was someone from NERV based on the formatting of the number.

Against her better judgment, she answered the call.

"Yeah, who is it?" she groaned.

"Pilot Sohryu?" a small voice on the other side of the line answered.

"Oh! It's _you,_ " Asuka said in disgust, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you…what is…romance?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and silently mouthed, "Mein lieber Gott."

"You should know, Wondergirl. You're in one!" Asuka whispered hostilely in response.

"I…am aware. But…I am curious as to why it is called such a thing and how it would relate to…Rome."

Asuka sat up in her bed and began spitting into the phone, albeit quietly.

"What are you? Stupid? What makes you think I would I tell you? And- And, how did you even get my number!?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that!"

"Then, why did you-"

"No! Don't ask what you're about to ask!"

"Is that an-"

"Yes! It's an order!"

"May I-"

"You may hang up the phone, Ayanami! That is what you may do. I don't know why you thought I would want to talk to you of all people! Jesus! Don't you have a boyfriend for this?!"

"It is because of him that I called you."

"You…wha...what?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

"He only wants to make you feel warm inside," was the last thing Rei said before she abruptly hung up, leaving Asuka to listen to...nothing.

Asuka's jaw was agape and she slowly pulled the phone away from her ear before looking at it and clenching her teeth in anger. She threw it against the wall. It bounced off of it and landed at the foot of Asuka's mattress with a soft thud. She didn't even check to see if was broken. If it was, NERV would just issue her a new one anyways

Asuka curled her fingers into a loose fist and brought them to her mouth. She slowly rubbed her knuckles back and forth over her lips, obviously conflicted and lost in thought.

'He… he wants to make me warm inside? What…does that mean?'

She nervously look to the door of her room. She threw the covers off her and got out of bed, which she almost immediately regretted considering she was only wearing a thin nightie and some panties and the air in the room was almost sixty degrees.

Nevertheless, she slid her door open and edged out into the hallway. Right across from her, not even three feet away, was the door to Shinji's room. She reached out her arm and tension overtook her body as she slowly, very slowly, opened the door to his room and snuck in.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open and she gasped. Misato must've just gotten home. Asuka started sliding the door shut only minorly faster. And, when the door was finally sealed, she let out a long, quiet, and bated breath as she closed her eyes in relief.

She then carefully began pulling the covers down the boy's shoulders.

He stirred some and she froze. But, when he didn't wake, she continued. However, she eventually came to another roadblock.

She couldn't see how or where, but the covers where caught on him. She tugged once, and then twice, and then a third time, and the covers came loose. Unfortunately, she saw that the boy's eye had shot open as well.

He gasped and she lunged her hands forward, covering the boy's mouth as she crawled on top of him and pushed his head roughly into his pillow, trying to muffle him.

She looked down and saw that his gentle blue eyes were quaking and darting all over the place in terror. No doubt the boy thought that Asuka had finally gone over the edge and was trying to kill him in his sleep.

"Shut up, Shinji! Shut up!" Asuka hissed as she still had her hands pressed over Shinji's mouth as he tried to scream.

Though, the boy was obviously hysterical and wasn't silencing himself as quickly as Asuka had preferred.

She raised one of her hands and sharply slapped the boy, which for some reason, had miraculously caused him to cease his mewling.

"Calm the fuck down and keep quiet, Shinji!" Asuka said as she pointed a disciplining finger in his face.

The boy nodded and Asuka slowly took her hands off the boy's mouth.

"A…Asuka, why're you here?" he asked as she crawled off of him.

Asuka's eyes softened some and she sighed quietly.

"It was…too cold in my room. So…I just wanted to come in here and…be warm. Will you let me? Just lie here for a while?"

"I…guess… But, only long as you don't hit me in the morning."

Asuka's eyes softened even further and she sighed yet again before closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them. She then reached for the covers, which caused Shinji to flinch as her fingers brushed over his shoulders and began lifting the covers off him.

She immediately saw that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"How can you sleep shirtless in this perpetually frigid apartment?" Asuka asked, completely taken aback that the boy could stand the temperature.

"I just…I've gotten used to it, I guess."

"Well, you better have some pants on at least…"

Asuka couldn't see it in the darkness, but the boy had blushed.

"Y-yeah! Of course, I do!" he whispered back, trying not to let on that he was embarrassed about the whole situation.

Asuka groaned and threw the covers off the boy so that she could lay down on the futon. The boy did indeed have on a pair of pants, much to Asuka's relief. She then quickly pulled the covers back over her and snuggled into the fabric, eager to get warm.

Shinji also gingerly took the covers, though he didn't dare pull too hard. He had essentially just relinquished his only source of warmth to a cold girl with a flaring temper. And he wasn't eager to upset her by stealing away the warmth she sought for.

"I may be in your bed, but don't you dare get any ideas." Asuka whispered, her back to the boy.

Shinji only groaned in response.

He then felt the girl back into him some. He flinched as he felt her shoulders come into contact with his. Maybe the girl was testing him? Making sure he was safe to be around? He couldn't tell.

"You aren't going to come up with any smart ideas, are you? Are you, Shinji?" Asuka prodded again.

"Asuka…you…we both know I'm not like that."

Asuka considered his answer for a moment, and then pushed her back up against his even further.

"Well, that's good. Because, I really am cold. Stupid Misato can't just have a normal body temperature. I think it's all that alcohol she drinks, you know? She just gets all flushed and she has to go turn the AC down to keep herself from frying her brain with a fever."

"Or maybe it's the Penguin," Shinji added.

Asuka began giggling and tried to muffle herself by shoving her face into the covers.

"Heeheehee, maybe it is. Or maybe it's because of all the beer she has lying around. Maybe she just wants to make sure she always has a cold one on hand since she's always too lazy or drunk to get to the fridge," Asuka laughed and sniffled, desperately trying to keep herself quiet.

At this point, Shinji had joined in and was laughing quietly along with the girl.

Suddenly, the two kids heard a crack come from the living room and they both became silent. They looked over each other's shoulders and realized Misato had just opened a beer. Both the kids tried to catch their laughter but only really ended up spraying spit in each other's faces.

Asuka's laughing got more and more high pitched while she kicked her legs back and forth under the covers in raw uncontainable glee while Shinji's laughing got more and more breathy as he too turned his face over and muffled his laughter in his pillow.

"Mein Gut Gott in Himmel!" Asuka whispered as she tried to calm herself, only to fail and resume shrieking in laugher while slamming her balled fist into the covers.

"That was so perfect! Too perfect!" Shinji murmured under his breath.

Eventually, the kids calmed down and got resituated under the covers, Asuka having claimed most of the covers and dragging them to her side of the futon. Not that Shinji minded. He was right next to her for now, and so they would share the warmth.

"Goodnight, Asuka."

"Goodnight…Shinji."

/

Misato glanced at the thermostat in the living room. It clearly read 67. But, it felt more like 75 to her.

She cracked open her beer and took a sip before turning the temperature down to 62.

'Father… how cold was it that day?'

/

"He only wants to make you feel warm inside," Rei said as she abruptly hung up the phone on a currently unreceptive Asuka.

"Thank you for letting me call the Second Child, Doctor Akagi," Rei politely said to Ritsuko.

"I won't ask. But, I hope that whatever is going on with her gets resolved," Ritsuko said as she scratched a few equations down on the paper she was working on.

"As do I," Rei said as she resumed her progress towards Commander Ikari's office.

'How may I force a bond between Commander Ikari and Pilot Ikari?' Rei wondered to herself as she stepped inside an Elevator.

The elevator lurched as it started its ascent up to Commander Ikari's office.

'How would Shinji bond with someone? What would he do to bring people together?'

The answer came all to easily to Rei. There were more than a handful of times that Rei could think of in how Shinji had brought people together and it usually revolved around one thing.

'Shinji…he brings people together…by cooking for them. Maybe…I should do the same.'

The doors to the elevator opened. Outside was a hallway. And beyond that, the doors to Gendo Ikari's office.

'A…homecooked meal.'

Rei smiled a genuine smile and then stepped out of the elevator and briskly walked down the hall and opened the doors to Gendo's office.

The man stood ominously behind his desk, his back to the entrance as though he were calmly thinking himself into a corner and didn't want to be interrupted.

"Good Evening," Rei stated.

"Yes, Rei. Good evening."

Candles were lit in the center of Commander Ikari's desk. On one side of the desk was a plate so large that you couldn't wrap your arms around it. It was full of steak and shrimp wrapped with bacon and seasoned with chives, pile of potatoes in some kind of fine, cheesy, cream sauce, artichoke hearts, brussel sprouts, toasted sesame balls with red bean paste inside, and a slew of other servings. A large bottle of red wine, easily two feet tall and seven inches across, sat next to the plate.

And on the other side of the desk?

A pitiful serving of lukewarm watered-down milk with some pills and stale bread.

Gendo turned around to face Rei as she approached.

Fuyutsuki appeared out of the darkness of Ikari's office holding a portable folding chair. He placed it in front of the man's desk.

"Sit, Rei," Gendo demanded.

Rei sat.

"I trust you have been enjoying the company of my son?"

"Yes, Sir."

Rei picked up one of the pills on the table and swallowed it. She then began swallowing the others one by one.

"As I said before, you must remember your duty always. However that need not mean that you cannot become closer with my son. On the contrary, I need you to be close with him."

The candle light flickered in Rei's red eyes. She watched as Gendo's gloved hands opened one of the drawers behind his desk. He then lifted a small carved music box out of it and held it in his hands with the utmost care.

"Often times in the past, when people asked me if I still had any of Yui's worldly possessions, I would tell them that I had destroyed most of her belongings. Do you know why that is, Rei?"

"No, Sir," Rei responded as she continued to swallow her pills.

"It is because I have everything I need in my heart. I do not need to keep reminders of her when I know I will see her again…when I still see her every day. I see how much she cares for Shinji. I've seen how she reacts when he is in peril. She awakens and defends him like any good mother would."

Rei had finished taking her pills and now sat quiet and attentive before Gendo.

Gendo began winding up the music box and then set it on the table in front of Rei.

"This music box is the last thing I had of her. It is yours now, Rei," Gendo said solemnly, almost smiling as he opened the box and listened to it start playing.

Rei looked up at Commander Ikari with her ruby eyes and then at the music box as her jaw dropped only a little as she observed and listened to it.

"Rei."

The girl looked back up at Commander Ikari.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take care of Shinji."

"Yes, Sir!" Rei said as she felt a slight tingling feeling in her chest.

"Now, eat." Gendo said.

Rei reached for the carton on milk and picked it up before trying to open it.

Gendo watched her, but…soon, he couldn't help but see Yui in her place. The man then made a split-second decision that would change the rest of his and Rei's night.

"You will not be having that tonight, Rei," Gendo said as he grabbed the little carton of milk out of her hands and set it down on his desk.

"Sir?" Rei asked in confusion.

Gendo then took Rei's metal tray and moved it to his side of the desk before picking up the massive plate, lifting it up over the candles, and setting it in front of Rei.

"Sir? I…I do not understand."

"Eat, Rei. I will get your refreshments."

Gendo then walked the long walk out of his office and left Rei and Fuyutsuki in utter awe.

"I have never in all my days…" Fuyutsuki said in disbelief.

A few minutes later, Gendo reappeared with a variety of soda bottles in his hands and he set them all down in front of Rei. She was completely free to pick and choose whatever she wanted.

After finishing a slice of potato in cheese sauce, Rei reached for a bottle of raspberry lychee soda, curiosity obviously driving her hand, as it was the only flavor of soda among the bunch that she hadn't tried before.

"Commander Ikari?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei?"

"What will you eat?"

"Fuyutsuki and I will finish what you do not. I know you aren't fond of meat. So, I will eat the steak. And I believe Fuyutsuki is quite partial to the shrimp."

Gendo saw the old man's eyes twinkle a little in the corner of his glasses.

"Commander Ikari?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Do you find the act of preparing a meal…satisfying?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"And, sharing something you've created with someone else? Is that appealing?"

"I imagine so…"

"And, sitting down to a meal is…enjoyable?"

"Yes…"

"And…do you find pleasure in eating with others?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Would…would you like…to have a meal…with your son…and my friends?" Rei said, finishing unsurely.

Gendo stared back at Rei silently. He saw her lips forming into a very slight but sad smile.

"…No. I'm sorry, Rei. I don't have time."

Gendo saw her already almost nonexistent smile fade into obscurity as she continued to stare at him, and him back at her. But, for a moment, like a ghost, Yui appeared once more.

"Gendo" the woman said with a sweet smile, "take care of Shinji."

Yui's words echoed in Gendo's mind, and for the second time that night, he made a decision that would hopefully affect Rei for the better.

"…Alright. Count me in."

Rei's eyes lit up almost as bright as the candles that reflected in her eyes.

/

Rei had just arrived in the parking lot of her apartment. In her hands, she carried a trinket, the music box Gendo had given her about an hour ago.

Surprisingly, the clouds that had obscured the sky earlier in the day had drifted on and she could now see the moon high above her head as she tilted her head back.

She looked down to the box in her hands and wound it up for a second before opening it and looking back up at the moon. It seemed like an eternity to Rei, but the box had only played for about twenty seconds as she stared at the moon. The last few notes passed and Rei shut the box before holding it up to her chest and cradling it.

/

-A Grand New Stage | An Old Tried Pain-

/

Far from Earth, on the shore of the unknown, on the edge of time, a young man with grey hair, ruby eyes, and skin as white as snow arose from a coffin that rested on pearl dust.

"I already know. If you're here, then we've entered the summation stage," the man said as he stood up and stepped out of the coffin.

A large slab of stone appeared in the man's path. Polished and slate-like, it was a dark stone. But, like blood out of a freshly made cut, the stone lit up and a red pattern adorned it; an apple, a snake, a set of spirited eyes, a hymn in German, and the numbers zero and one.

"The promised time is near," the stone spoke, "The apocrypha from the Dead Sea Scrolls have been passed into the Book of Law."

"Then it's only a matter of time," the young man said as the stone disappeared, "I can't wait to meet you…Shinji Ikari."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Well, look who's back! It's me, Misato!"

*Kaji barges into recording booth!*

"And Kaji! You were gonna say and Kaji, _right Misato?_ **Right?** "

*Misato sighs.*

"And Kaji. Are you happy now?"

"Well, let me check. Do I still have my stubble? Hmm, yep! I do and I am."

"Anyways, I actually have to spend next chapter with this _jerk_ during the same time Shinji and Rei were making out in this chapter. God, I wish I could have gotten in on that!"

"And, that longing sounds strikingly similar to something we're going to cover in the next chapter. Especially since we all know Misato's snoring keeps Shinji up at night."

*Kaji Winks*

"Shove it, Kaji! I'm the one who has the script! I'm the one who know what happens next chapter."

"Well, mayhap you should check your script and you'll see that we do indeed go over some intriguing and possibly quite troubling things regarding you."

*Kaji Winks again*

*Misato grumbles*

*Misato reevaluates scripts*

"Let me see here. I walk out on Shinji and Asuka as they have a big fight, the same fight that happened this chapter. I meet Rei and tell she shouldn't bother trying to stop them from fighting. I call Ritsuko and ask to meet up. Ritsuko goes behind my back and asks you to meet up with her when I'm supposed to meet up with her. We both all end up getting lunch together in the rain. Worlds collides. _Something_ about _someone's_ melons; not gonna say who's. And...and...wow...you're right. We actually bring up my _irresponsible conduct_ towards Shinji all the way back in chapter four. DAMN IT ALL!"

*Kaji chuckles*

"Well, everyone, make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; Above The Churning Waters.

And that's all for this time, folks! We're gonna let Misato get a handle on her life before she provides any more fanservice!"

.

Well, everyone. I guess, for the chapter ending author note, I should just tell you all to have a happy holiday. Hopefully, this can be my Christmas present to you and hopefully it makes up for last chapter.

Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm probably gonna be trying to revise some of the old chapters (and maybe some of the new ones too) a little bit over Christmas time. So, the next chapter may take a bit longer to get out. (I don't think anyone here understands how much I hate saying that, haha.) But, yeah. Next chapter might take a little longer to get out. But, hopefully not too much longer.

But, yeah, like said, happy holidays! Hope it's a good one.

Update: Okay everyone. I've been sick, and I've been having some computer problems. So...damn it, but next chapter still might be awhile. I think my sickness is receding some though. So, hopefully, that won't be a problem for too much longer. So, I just have to get the computer stuff sorted out.


	23. Above the Churning Waters

Alright, everyone. I know I made a big deal last chapter about going around an maybe editing a few of the older chapter, and I did...a bit. But, I eventually decided that going over the chapters and editing them in the manner I had intended would probably take...awhile, and would slow down my chapter output if I really dedicated myself to editing the older chapters all in one go. So, I actually decided to scrap that idea and instead edit them a little bit at a time. Once again, I wasn't editing anything major that would affect the storyline significantly. I was mostly just altering some dialogue that seemed a little too _out of character_ for some of the...well, characters.

Anyways, on to review responses which I haven't done in... I think three chapters now or so! Ugh, oh man, where am I even supposed to start with this backlog of reviews? Maybe I shouldn't skip review responses from now on.

.

 **Hellsink Bathhall** : I'm happy you aren't quite as bothered as some of the other people reading. Because, while a few chapters back with Gendo was definitely probably on the iffy side...I honestly don't think that's gonna seem to be nearly as fucked up as some of the later stuff I have coming. And, now I sound like a bad writer who relies on cheap shock value...

And, honestly, there's a whole bunch of little thing I could respond too, and it's a little tricky to pick out what's most notable. But, I figured this would actually be good to respond to because this would be a good way to maybe also give everyone a little insight into some of my ideas, though I have already said something a bit similar in response to one of Useful76's reviews. But to the point.

You brought up how I wrote a little bit about Shinji's Aunt and Uncle in chapter 16. And, I just thought that it would once again be prudent to inform everyone reading this that I do intend to go relatively deep into many of the character's pasts. Most of this 'exploration' is going to be spurred on by little clues I've found all across the mediaverse for Evangelion, whether it be the manga, the Rebuilds, End of Evangelion, or just the anime. Shinji's Aunt and Uncle are actually referenced in the manga, as well has his experience 'stealing' the bike that he told Rei about in chapter 16. However, on top of drawing from many sources, I'm obviously going to be making up some of my own stuff to go along with the characters past. For example, Asuka's relationship with her mother, I have a whole mini story arc to tell about that relationship, and I'm going to add and include a lot of events to Asuka and her mother's relationship that weren't in any pervious version of Evangelion.

I suppose that may be obvious, considering that this is fanfiction. But, I guess the point I'm trying to get across is that, A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love is a story about many people. And, as we look through the evidence left in the show and other media, we can find that many of the characters have problems. So, while Evangelion was mostly about Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, there's plenty of stuff to draw on to add to the characters in this. So, in the same way that Neon Genesis Evangelion is a story about many people and their many troubles, A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love is also a bunch of people's stories that all come together to make one story. So, all of you should expect me to do lots of little things with the more side and minor characters.

 **Useful67** : I'm very happy you noticed the similarities between Chapter 16 and 2.22. I was really going for a 2.22 feel with that chapter. Maybe... _maybe_ that's a hint of things to come? But, maybe I also shouldn't say too much. Don't wanna get too spoilery. But, yeah, this chapter was also inspired by 2.22, though it may not be quite as obvious. But, there was a scene where Misato and Kaji went out drinking right before the... thing...that happened...I'm saying too much.

And, yeah, I...hehe, in the chapter 16 author note, I didn't mean you. Luckily, you didn't seem too upset over the whole Gendo getting it on with the Rei Clones thing. I was honestly expecting more people to be angry over it. I mean...there were a fair few that were upset over it, (You should see the PMs I got.) but thankfully, there weren't as many angry as I was expecting. Hopefully everyone's chilled out over than now...

 **GeraltzRivie** : That's so awesome I uploaded it on your birthday. I always try to upload my chapters on special days whenever I can. I'm sure everyone already knew that though, since I originally published this story on the forth of July. And then I think I posted another chapter on Halloween. Might've been a few days before. I'd have to check the date I published it. But, yeah, I usually do try to publish my chapter on notable days, except for Christmas because _plot reasons._ Dun DUN **DUN!** Ooh, is that spoiler territory? Ooooooh, that might be getting close to spoiler territory. I should probably be quiet now. So there, I gave you guys your New Years present. You better be happy for it. But, seriously, I'm happy I got a chapter up on your birthday. That makes me feel "warm inside" as the Rei from the Rebuilds would put it.

 **origamishishou** : Dude! You squeaked!? I know how that is! I squeaked too (like 10 times) when I was writing that! I always squeak when I think I'm writing something cute or endearing.

And, yeah, that chapter may have been a bit much, but, as I never tire of telling people, this is going to be a fliggly diggly fucked up story. And, I'd like to think that if I'm doing my job right, it's only going to get more fucked up from here on out... But, like, it'll be ups and downs. So, it's not going to be all fucked up stuff. You've gotta _give people something..._ so you can **take it away from them later!** (I sound really ungenerous right now, and I'm not trying to...) So, there's gonna be lots of little cute happy things that happen in between all the fucked up stuff.

.

And, I guess that mostly wraps up chapter reviews. And, this is the first chapter of 2018! So, yay! I'm...I'm still alive... it sure feels like it's been awhile since I stared writing this.

Also, just as a quick reminder, this chapter takes place at the same time as last chapter, with Misato walking out on Shinji and Asuka while they're arguing, just so no one gets lost right as soon as they start reading this.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 17

Above the Churning Waters

.

'Damn kids,' Misato begrudgingly thought to herself as she picked up her purse and a can of Yebisu.

Shinji and Asuka had been fighting almost non-stop for the past few days. And, honestly, Misato had just about had enough of it. She didn't know what was going on between the two kids and if she wasn't so tired of it, she might actually have the motivation to try to figure out what was going on.

But, as it stood right now, she just didn't care enough. She wanted to get away more than anything right now. Asuka constantly slapping and screaming at Shinji put her on edge and kept her from relaxing. And, Misato needed her relaxation.

Already, Misato dreaded the though of the paperwork she still needed to catch up on. And, she didn't want what little bit of personal time she had to be spent listening to Asuka's shrill voice.

"Well, I'm going to see you two later. I'm going out for a bit," Misato said, causing the arguing children to temporarily shut up as they heeded her odd interjection, "I'll see you later. Behave while I'm gone!"

Misato walked out through the foyer and heard Asuka begin pouring a drink for herself. Misato could only imagine how stressed out Shinji was right now. Dealing with a raging and soon to be drunken girl. Misato felt bad about leaving him with her. And it probably didn't help that when Shinji had asked Misato why Asuka was allowed to drink alcohol, she had basically blown off his inquiry.

Not that Misato had a good reason to actually give the poor overwhelmed boy. What was she supposed to tell him? That Asuka was blackmailing her in letting her drink alcohol and skip school?

Of course, Misato had questions pertaining to Asuka drinking right in front of Shinji, especially since originally, the redhead had shown a keen interest in hiding such activities from Shinji in the past. But, now she was so brazened with it, almost like she was trying to rub it in the boy's face. Or maybe there was some other reason. Misato didn't know. But, she knew that something had happened in the past few days that had affected the girl. She also, however, knew better than to ask when the girl was in the mood that she was in currently.

So, Misato regretfully just left the kids on their own as she headed out of the apartment.

A cold front had rolled through last night, and as soon as Misato shoved her apartment door open, she felt the cold wind and water droplets shoot up her skirt.

She tried to ignore the chill as she pulled out her phone. She looked through her contacts looking for Ritsuko's number, but before she could find it…

"Good morning, Captain Katsuragi," a little voice murmured.

Misato looked up from her phone and was surprised to see Rei.

"Oh, hello there, Rei! Don't you look cute today. Still wearing those clothes I bought for you, I see," Misato said with a wink.

"Y…yes, Ma'am."

"I guess you're here to see Shinji?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am."

Misato frowned a little. Of course she was here to see Shinji. And of course she came at a time like this.

"Well, just be careful, alright. I think he and Asuka are about to have a big blow up or something. They won't stop fighting," Misato smiled sadly, "Anyways, I'll be seeing you."

Misato then made her way past Rei as the girl looked at her curiously.

"Captain Katsuragi, you seem intoxicated. Are you quite well enough to drive?" the blue haired girl asked, obviously doubting Misato's operational capacity to act as the Operations Director or…anything else really.

Misato slowly turned around to face Rei with a slightly annoyed smile on her face, hoping that Rei didn't intentionally mean to patronize her.

"Oh, yeah. I-I can do anything when I'm drunk. Besides, I…I just need to get out of the house for a bit. Like I said, those kids…they won't stop fighting. I just need some calm for a while."

"I…see. I will attempt to stop them from conflicting then," Rei said as she glanced towards the door of Misato's apartment.

"Oh, Rei," Misato sighed while wiping her brow, "I don't know if anything could stop Asuka from fighting. She'd argue with a lamppost if she thought it was trying to pick a fight with her."

"I will try…" Rei said as she looked at Misato with a determined expression.

"Heheh, you're welcome to. I left the door unlocked, so you can just welcome yourself. But, I'm not gonna stick around. So, I'll see you later."

Rei nodded at Misato. The woman didn't notice however as she was already looking back through her phone and heading down to the parking lot. Misato found Ritsuko in her phone and speed dialed her.

The phone rung for a few seconds before Ritsuko picked up.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Ritsuko, I was wondering, could we meet up?"

"M-Misato!? Is that you? What do you mean meet up? Don't you have paperwork to do?"

Misato's eye twitched and she was silent for a moment.

"Hello? Misato?"

"Say, Ritsu. Since you're such a good little workaholic, why don't you do my work for me?"

"O-oh! So, that's how it's gonna be? Well, since you're such an alcoholic, maybe you should practice having responsibilities."

"I don't need to practice when I have you and Shinji to do all my work for me."

"You know, Misato, that's… That's not something you should be proud of…"

"Oh, gimme a break, Ritsu. Please? I'll do the stupid paperwork. But, later, okay? Right now, I just need to have some me time."

"You time? But, Misato," Ritsuko chuckled in a slightly annoyed way, "You already have you time. In fact, you take extra you time. I KNOW that you always take days off just so you can drink. And then there's all those days you come in late. And those days when you leave early. And those days where you show up but you spend the entire day sleeping in the wreck room. And guess who always gets stuck with your work on those days!"

"You?" Misato responded shyly.

"And many others! Maya for one. And Shigeru! And Makoto! And Shinobu! And Hotaka! And-"

"Yes, yes! And Jake from State Farm! I get it Ritsuko. I know. And I'm sorry. But, Ritsuko, these kids are tearing me apart."

"Really now?"

"Y-yes! Why would I lie?"

"Well," Ritsuko sighed, "I guess maybe you have a point. Rei came to my office last night and asked if she could used my phone to call the Second Child. It sounded….like she was shot down pretty quickly."

"Wait? Really? Rei called Asuka? What did she say?"

"Nothing really? Why?"

"Well, because Asuka has just been…off recently."

"Hmm, off? I haven't run any sync tests on the kids recently. Do you think I should? Maybe accompanied with a psychiatric review?"

"Ugh, can't we just meet up like I asked, please? I think that would be simpler to start there instead and I'd rather talk about it in person," Misato pleaded as she unlocked her car and stepped in.

"Mmm…I dunno, Misato."

"Please, Ritsuko! I'll pay for the drinks! What have you got to loose?"

Ritsuko sighed.

"My precious, precious time. That's what."

"Please, Ritsuko! Please!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll come. But, only if I get to bring someone else along."

"Deal!"

Ritsuko sighed again, hoping she wasn't about to get into something she'd regret.

"So…where are we going then?"

"I'm happy you asked. I had just the place in mind."

"Oh, that sounds marvelous," Ritsuko mumbled sarcastically.

/

-Fragments in One Direction-

/

Misato had just entered what was probably one of her favorite restaurants in town. But, she could already see that this wasn't going to yield the enjoyable experience she'd been hoping for.

"R-Ritsuko! Why…why'd you invite him?!" Misato whispered angrily as she approached the booth Ritsuko was seated at.

Kaji waved at Misato innocently.

"Obviously so that we have someone who can drive us."

"I don't need anyone to drive me when I'm under the influence!" Misato mumbled quietly as she took her seat next to Ritsuko on her side of the booth.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. I bet you probably drove here at least having had three or four beers beforehand."

"It…it wasn't that much…" Misato said deflatedly.

The three adults were sitting in a dimly lit sushi diner and bar. Ritsuko didn't seem too fond of the way Misato had described the place, but after arriving, she found it wasn't as bad as she'd expected. Though, perhaps Kaji's presence just put her more at ease than she'd thought.

"So, Katsuragi, is your snoring still keeping Shinji up at night?" Kaji said, finally greeting the woman.

Ritsuko could be heard choking on her drink and Kaji could see Misato was glaring at him like nobody's business.

"Misato! Ehuhuh," Ritsuko coughed, "Y-you told him?!"

Kaji had a very intrigued look on his face as he considered what Ritsuko's words could mean.

"Told him? Told him what?" Misato asked in a hushed voice, "Wait! What? Told him!? No! I didn't tell him tell him! Why would I tell him that! I don't even talk to him unless I absolutely have to!"

"So… your snoring does keep him up then," Kaji said with a smirk before taking a sip of his drink.

"It- It does not! Shut up!" Misato quietly hissed with an uncharacteristically embarrassed blush.

"Well, I suppose if you say so…" Kaji sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little plastic bag with a pill inside it. The pulled open the bag and then popped the pill into his mouth.

Ritsuko gasped as she saw him swallow the pill.

"Ryo, you shouldn't be taking that with alcohol and you know it!"

Kaji chuckled quietly.

"You worry too much, Ritsu."

"Hold up you two!" Misato said as she forced her way into their conversation, "Ryo? Ritsu? Why are you calling each other that? You sound like you're together or something! Ritsuko, I thought you were dating Maya! Are also dating… him?" Misato gulped.

"You jealous, Katsuragi?" Kaji chuckled again.

Ritsuko giggled.

"No, Misato, you're reading too much into it. We're just friends, just like we were back in college. It's obvious though that…both of you have kept a lot of secrets from each other in the what? Eight years since we graduated?" Ritsuko said as she tenderly looked back and forth at Kaji and Misato.

"Hmph, I have my reasons." Misato huffed indignantly, starting to sound a bit like Asuka.

Kaji simply smiled as he looked at a dark corner of the restaurant.

"Oh, come on you two! Are you really going to treat each other like this? Its because of you two that I stayed away from dating for so long. What ever happened between the both of you that caused this bad blood?"

"Hmph!" Misato huffed again as she took a drink of her sake and crossed her arms.

"It's a long story, Ritsu, but it's not bad blood."

"It's not? Well, what even is it then? Neither of you talk to me about it?"

"Eh, I dunno if Katsuragi would really want to talk about it right now. But, I don't harbor any ill will towards her. I can just see that she doesn't want me, so I leave her be."

Ritsuko once again looked back and forth between her two oldest friends.

"Well, can't you two at least act sociable enough to enjoy yourselves? Kaji, stop brooding or…whatever it is you're doing in that dark corner of that booth. And, Misato, quit acting so stuck up!"

"Nah, I'm a ninja. The shadows are my thing." Kaji said jokingly as he comedically scooted himself further into the corner of his booth and wrapped a grey scarf around his face.

"No!" Misato said simply as she stuck her nose up in the air, making her seem even more stuck up.

"And, this is why humans are horrible investments," Ritsuko sighed as she took a shot of sake before lighting up a cigarette.

"You know, you sound just like Asuka, Katsuragi. You think she's rubbing off on you? Maybe in…more than one way." Kaji's slightly muffled voice chuckled through his scarf.

Misato gasped but chose not to say anything as she angrily glared at Kaji. She knew she was good at twisting innocent words into all kinds of sexual sentences. But, she'd partly picked up the skill from Kaji. And, she didn't really know if she wanted to test her wits against him. He had had years now to refine his wits and she had the feeling she'd end up loosing to him if it really came down to it.

"Well, that's not like you at all. The Katsuragi I knew would have shot back some kind of… well, something. Ritsu, are you sure this is really her. She seems a little off. NERV isn't replacing its employees with robots, right?" Kaji laughed as he relaxed back into his seat.

"You shit!" Misato spat under her breath.

"Would both of you stop. You're acting like children."

"But, Ritsu, didn't you know? Real men never grow up. We still laugh at mouth fart sounds when we're forty. And it's even funnier when it's a real fart. I should tell you that story about the time my friend was giving his daughter a piggyback ride but then he realized he had to take a dump and he farted right in her face as he was letting her down."

"Disgusting! I can't believe I ever thought you were attractive! To think you'd laugh at something like that. So immature," Misato growled.

"I thought you were into immature guys. That's why your snoring keeps Shinji up at night."

"Oh, lord," Ritsuko said as she puffed out a cloud of cigarette smoke and rolled her eyes, "Truly, the Kami are not finished with us yet."

"Would you stop saying that! What does that even mean?!" Misato hissed across the table quietly, "Besides, even if I was dating Shinji, he's ten times more mature than you!"

Ritsuko looked at Misato with an expression that basically said that those weren't the optimal words she would have used to make her case if she was in Misato's position.

"I mean, if you say so," Kaji said with an innocent shrug.

"Urrhhhh! What's that supposed to mean?! And- And who are you to criticize me when you spent all that time alone with Asuka back in Germany."

Kaji raised an eyebrow in amusement and let the woman continue talking so she could at least try to make her point.

"Yeah, I bet you could have done all kinds of inappropriate things with her. I know how much she fawns over you. It would have been easy to take advantage of her."

Kaji smirked.

"Careful, Katsuragi. You're letting your insecurities show," Kaji continued smiling devilishly while pouring more sake into his shot glass, "But to answer your question, the people over at NERV-03 chose me to be her guardian because they saw that I, being mature person, would put her before myself. And, I like to think I did a pretty good job of parenting her. I didn't let her have the run of the place at the least. And I didn't allow her to drink either… not regularly at least. Can you say the same, Captain Katsuragi?"

Misato's eyes widened.

"Of- of course I can. I wouldn't let her drink. She's just a kid."

"Hmm, really? Well, that's interesting because I've been getting an increasing number of drunk texts from her recently."

Ritsuko looked at Misato in alarm, but quickly tried to hide her worry.

Misato however, was simply lost. After all this time, Kaji could still see right through her. How much did he know? She hadn't barely spoken to him in years but Misato still had the feeling that he knew too much; probably more than he was letting on.

Misato finally closed her agape jaw and simply sat in silence. Was it even worth it to try to keep up the bluff? No, of course it wasn't. Kaji already knew the answer and it seemed Ritsuko did too. If she tried to say anything else, she'd just be saying it to try to convince herself.

"You know, I think I'm just going to go, Ritsuko."

"You're what? But, you haven't even told me why you called me out here."

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me you were inviting him. I thought you'd just bring along Maya or something, but no! It had to be him. ...I'll talk to you about it later," Misato said as she attempted to get out of her seat.

"Misato, get back over here!" Ritsuko said as she reached for Misato's wrist and pulled her back into the booth.

Misato glared back at Ritsuko sadly, tears almost welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Ritsuko."

"Damn it, Misato. You said Asuka was acting off, right? Don't you want to fix her then?"

"I…guess…"

"Then this is how you do it, Misato. Look! Kaji and I! Don' you think maybe we'd be able to help? Because that's why I brought Kaji here! Maybe he has some insight."

"I, uh…I probably don't," Kaji stated bashfully, which earned him a quick glare from Ritsuko.

"What? It's the truth!" Kaji said with a shrug.

Misato looked expectantly at Ritsuko, waiting for her to get her reasoning straight.

"Misato, just sit down and let us sort through this. I'm sure Kaji can help in some way."

Kaji shook his head behind Ritsuko's back, obviously signaling that he really wasn't going to be able to help.

Misato looked sadly and doubtfully at Ritsuko, but finally decided to sit back down.

"Okay then, Kaji," Misato sighed, "What do you know about Asuka? Why's she been acting the way she has?"

"Before we get to that, I'd like to ask exactly how she's been acting. No one has even told me what's been so off about her so far."

Ritsuko looked over at Misato, pressing her for details.

"Well…she's been…angry…"

Kaji looked at Misato silently for a second before raising his eyebrow expectantly.

"Was there…uh… any more to it than that? Because, angry isn't exactly descriptive when it comes to Asuka."

Misato took a sip of her alcohol and then began running her fingers through her hair.

"She's been more angry, I mean. Like, angry even by Asuka's standards."

"See, I told you Ritsu, I'm not going to be able to help Katsuragi with this."

"Ugh, damn it," Ritsuko hissed, blowing out a cloud of cigarette smoke.

Misato looked down into her glass of sake. It sat so calm and still on the dark polished table.

"Look, Katsuragi, I'm sorry. I know Ritsuko's been making sound like I might know what's wrong with her, but I don't. I know she has some problems, but I don't know specifically what they are or where they come from other than probably just general trauma from what happened with her and her mother. I don't know how to help with whatever is troubling her. I never dug into her personal life."

"And yet, you're probably the only one who could have," Misato mumbled absently, "You're the only one she trusts. She looks up to you."

"No, Misato, she doesn't. She thinks she does. But, she's just…infatuated. She doesn't actually love me, she's just conditioned herself into believing that she does. And that's why I had to put distance between she and I. It was dangerous for both of us. She obsesses over the thought of me. And, that's simply not healthy for her and could get me into a lot of trouble."

'And…I really don't need anyone thinking of me suspiciously with the line of work I'm in,' Kaji thought to himself woefully.

"I think that's just an excuse," Misato spat, "You men, you're all the same. Always putting work and money and reason before love and care. Neglecting her like that when she's the only person in your life. What did you with her all that time in Germany? Did you do anything with her at all? Anything that might resemble something a family would do?"

Kaji sighed and took a drink.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Misato hissed, barely keeping her voice below a whisper, "You sound just like my father! You're always distracting yourself with something. You don't even know how to love someone!"

"Misato!" Ritsuko gasped, "That was uncalled for!"

"No, she's right, Ritsu," Kaji said as he leaned into his seat, "Maybe I should have taken greater care with her. But, I couldn't. And, that's why I handed her off to you when we came here to Japan."

They all remained silent for a few moments.

"We really have grown up so much," Ritsuko mumbled to herself before taking a drink of her sake.

"Yeah…I don't know if I even recognize us anymore," Misato said as she once again found herself staring into her cup.

"The first time we all get to spend time together in eight years, and all we talk about is our troubles and responsibilities. It's nothing like back in college…" Kaji said as he shook his glass gently before taking a sip.

"Well, I guess it's obvious that the problem with Asuka isn't going to be solved today. I may try to call to my office and evaluate her. Either way, we're going to need to lean more if she continues to act troubled. But, for now, maybe we should just try to enjoy ourselves," Ritsuko said before putting out her cigarette, taking a shot, and then pulling out another unlit cigarette.

"Hear, hear. And Ritsu, would you pass me a cig. I'll pay you." Kaji said as he leaned forward over the table.

Ritsuko pulled out a cigarette for Kaji, and oddly, one extra. The faux blonde leaned across the table, handing Kaji his cigarette and then light it for him.

Misato eyed Ritsuko curiously as she watched her face her and smile.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth, Misato."

"That doesn't sound lewd at all. You aren't going to kiss me are you?"

"Shut up, you dork. Just do it."

"You know I don't smoke, right?" Misato said as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe not any more. But, you used to smoke all the time back in college. In fact, I'd say you went through twice as many as me and Kaji did combined at least."

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now."

"Yeah? And, why'd you stop?" Ritsuko asked as Misato finally let her put the cigarette in her mouth and light it.

"Because it was unhealthy."

Ritsuko and Kaji both rolled their eyes.

"Oh, really? It was unhealthy?" Ritsuko said sarcastically, "So, why are you still drinking then."

Misato rubbed her arm bashfully while blushing.

"Because…that one guy in my food science class in high school said red wine was healthy," Misato giggled.

"And, how often do you actually drink red wine?" Ritsuko asked, slightly amused by Misato's words.

"…Sometimes."

"And you're aware it's not the alcohol in the red wine, but the polyphenols in it that's healthy for you, right?" Ritsuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misato blushed a little harder.

"I might've heard something about that…"

Ritsuko shook her head, but couldn't help smiling.

"Just enjoy the cigarette, you retard," Ritsuko chuckled.

"You don't sound very much like a qualified Doctor when you actually tell someone to go out and smoke. You know that, right?" Misato laughed.

"And, you seem the least qualified out of all three of us to be a parent. But yet, you're the only one with kids to look out for," Ritsuko shot back comedically.

/

-To Pieces Again-

/

"Well, she always was the most lightweight out of all of us…" Kaji said as he looked at the passed out Ritsuko who he'd just placed into the back of his car.

Kaji sighed and looked over the roof of his care to see Misato drunkenly dancing a silly dance in the rain underneath a streetlamp in the parking lot.

"Come on, Misato. It's almost nine at night and I'm not going to let you drive yourself home," Kaji casually said as he shut the door to his charcoal Rolls Royce.

"But, Kaji! Muh car! I can't leave it heeeeere!" Misato drunkenly whined.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow before work and I can drop you off here so you can get it. Now, come on, Katsuragi. You have to get home and I have to tend to my melons!"

"Nuhuh" Misato shook her head in defiance, which proved to not be a good idea with all the alcohol in her.

"Well, why not?" Kaji asked, trying to keep himself from chuckling as she started flailing around dizzily.

"B'cuz I can hold my liqueur better th'n you and I can drive p'rfectly fine. So... go t'nd tuh yer m'lons, Kaji."

Kaji laughed and rested his head on the roof of his car before looking back at Misato.

"Misato, we both know you can't hold your drink as well as me. And you were drinking years before I was."

"Yes! I can too hold my drink j'st as good! C'mon! Let's go back inside 'n I'll prove it!"

Misato then began stumbling back towards the door of the sushi bar.

"No! No! Misato, we are not going back in!" Kaji said as he jogged around his car to catch up with Misato.

"Yes!" Misato declared as she adamantly marched back to the door.

"No! Because, then I'm going to have to pay. And, I know that Ritsuko said you were the one who was supposed to pay. And then when we had to pay, you had no money. And, I'm not paying anymore because you girls drunk almost twenty thousand yen's worth of alcohol tonight."

Kaji finally caught up to Misato and grabbed her by the hand.

"Hmph, then it's settl'd. I win 'n I can drive home muhself."

"No! That's not happening either. You're drunk!"

"Says who?" Misato asked in a challenging but non-serious way.

"Say' me!" Kaji said as he turned Misato around to face him.

"Yeah?" Misato asked, her excited breath shooting over Kaji's face, "N' what qualif'cation's d'you have to say I'm too drunk?"

"Qua- Qualifications? Well…I'm the Chief Inspection Officer…" Kaji said, unsure if that was satisfactory enough for Misato.

"N' what does an Inspection Officer inspect, huh?" Misato breathily gasped.

"Okay, Missy. I see where this is going and that's enough of that."

"Yeah, what does an Inspection Officer inspect? What DO you inspect? What could you- Uwaaahhhh, Ryoji! Put me down!"

"I'm gonna have to politely decline your request," Kaji said as he slung Misato over his shoulder and carried her to his car.

"No! Put me down this instant and tell me what you inspect! I insist, you simply must tell me what you inspect! Ryoji, heeheehee," Misato squealed while trying to keep herself from giggling.

Kaji was having a notably difficult time containing his amusement as he set Misato down and pushed her up against his car.

"You gonna be a good girl and get in the car for me?" Kaji asked as he leaned on his car while simultaneously pinning Misato to it and smoothly opening the passenger side door for her.

"I dunno… You gonn' tell me what an Inspection Officer inspects?" Misato asked with a devious smile on her face that Kaji knew all too well back from his days in college.

Kaji leaned forward even more and whispered into Misato's ear.

"What an Inspection Officer inspects is a secret. But, if you get on my good side, I might tell you. So, you wanna get in the car for me so it doesn't look like I'm trying to snatch you?"

"I knew it!" Misato gasped, "If it's a secret, then you must inspect panties!"

Kaji's shoulder slumped and he looked away from Misato before shaking his head in amusement.

"Just get in the car before you bamboozle yourself again, Misato."

"Heehee, bamboozle! Who even says that?" Misato snickered drunkenly.

/

"Okay, Misato. This is Ritsu's place. I'll be back in a moment. Just… try not to destroy my car while I'm gone," Kaji half joked and half pleaded as he carefully lugged Ritsuko's unconscious body out of the back of his car.

Kaji wasn't even entirely sure Misato had heard him through her drunken singing.

"Celestial noise detected. Delirium unsuspected," Misato melodically mumbled.

Kaji sighed before he resumed lifting Ritsuko out of his car and kicking the door shut.

"Hmm? Maya?" Ritsuko mumbled sleepily.

"No. Not quite," Kaji chuckled as he carried Ritsuko to her modernly styled house in one of the more expensive residential areas of Tokyo-3.

"Oh, Ryo. Is… is that you?"

"Yeah, that's more like it. You know where your keys are?"

"Yeah. My right pocket."

Kaji awkwardly tried to slip his hand into the woman's pocket while carrying her. And, being a rather dexterous man, succeeded in getting a finger into one of the key rings.

"Alright, which one is the house key?"

"The… The brass colored one. Its… the only one," Ritsuko mumbled, almost passing out midsentence.

Kaji arrived at the door and inserted the key into the lock, taking every care to make sure he didn't kid Ritsuko's head on anything.

"Aaaaaand… we're in."

Ritsuko's house looked to be about what anyone would expect a house that belonged to a workaholic to look like. Clean and crisp. Stains on nothing. No signs of use. Perhaps not even really an actual home. Obviously, the woman spent too much time at work.

Kaji carried the woman through a few rooms of her house, eagerly looking for her bedroom before he eventually found a room with a bed that looked like it had never been touched. A puffy white comforter rested perfectly on it and Kaji almost wondered if it was even right to mess up such a pristine looking bed.

He eventually came to his senses though and gently put Ritsuko onto the bed.

"Goodnight, Ritsu," Kaji said after turning off the light to her room, which strangely was on when he had arrived.

Obviously, she'd forgotten to turn off the lights before leaving. Hearing the woman softly snore brought a smile to his face as Kaji went through the rest of the house and turned off the remaining lights Ritsuko had left on.

/

"Kaji, what was th't medicine you took earlier at th' bar?" Misato asked as Kaji drove calmly through the night towards her apartment.

"Not everyone can carry themselves through the day unassisted, Misato."

"What does th't mean? How does th't ans'r my question?" Misato asking looking at Kaji oddly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Misato. So, don't."

"That's not fair!" Misato pouted.

"What's not fair?"

"…You're betraying my trust."

Kaji looked at Misato through the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow.

"He that holdeth fast unto his convictions shall never count betrayal amongst his crimes, though all the world may call him villain."

"Hmm? What's th't mean?"

"Nothing. It's just a quote I like."

"See!? Look! You're doing it again!" Misato shouted as she flung her arms about to add emphasis to her proclamation.

"Misato… calm down. You're probably not even going to remember any of this tomorrow."

"Mmm… I guess you're right. But, still. Why do you have to hide ev'rything from me?"

"Hide? I'm not hiding anything from you. I just thought you were through with me. So, I don't know why you'd want to talk about it," Kaji shrugged as he pulled into Misato's parking lot.

"I was t'lking about…before I was through w'th you," Misato mumbled, causing Kaji to glance at the woman in surprise for a split second as he put the car in park.

"Well, this is your stop," Kaji said cheerfully.

"Hmph," Misato huffed as she crossed her arms, "Carry me!"

"Carry you?"

"Yeah! You carried Ritsu to her place. You should carry me too."

"Well, Ritsu was unconscious and couldn't get to her place."

Misato immediately pretended to pass out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth unrealistically.

"Ooookay, I see how it's gonna be," Kaji groaned as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car before walking around to Misato's side and opening the door.

"Up we go," Kaji said as he snaked his arms under Misato and lifted her up and out of the car.

Misato wrapped her arms around Kaji's neck and pulled herself a little closer to him. Cold droplets of rain fell on her cheeks and she wanted to get warm by burrowing her face into the man's chest.

As Kaji began the ascent up the stairs to Misato's apartment, Misato once more felt the need to ask him about the medicine he had taken earlier in the day.

"Ryoji, can't you tell me what that pill was you took? Please?"

Kaji sighed.

"It was just an antidepressant, Misato."

"What? But why?" Misato whimpered as she looked up into Kaji's eyes sadly.

"Well, Misato, why would someone take an antidepressant?"

"R- Right… I guess that was a stupid question..."

"It's nothing to be worried about. Ritsuko insisted that I take them. But, I really don't think I need them."

"Well, that's good," Misato said as she nuzzled her cheek in Kaji's chest.

"But, fair's fair, Misato. I answered one of your questions, so you should answer one of mine."

"Yeah, I guess." Misato sighed.

"What is going on with you and Shinji?"

"What? Me and Shinji? N-nothing!"

"Misato, don't lie to me."

"O-… Okay…but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Kaji smirked, and Misato imagined that meant that he agreed. Misato took a deep breath and tried to convince herself to speak.

"I…oh, god. I... I put my mouth on him, Ryo."

"So, you kissed him?"

"No, Ryo. Like, I really put my mouth on him. Like, how you and I used to do it."

Kaji didn't say anything and kept walking up the stairs.

"It was only for a few seconds! I swear! And, later that day, an angel came. So, I don't think he even remembered it really but…Oh, god, Kaji, you don't think I hurt him, do you?"

"I don't know, Misato. I really don't."

"He's got to be okay, right? I mean, what boy doesn't dream about doing his young female teacher, right?

"But, Misato, you're probably more like his mother. And, what you did, even if he was okay with it…it's not good for you to do that. You'd get in huge trouble if NERV ever found out about that."

"I know that, but I don't care about that. I…probably deserve it. But, it'll be okay if he's okay…

"If that's what you want to believe."

"But, Ryo, there's more."

Kaji exhaled.

"Of course, there's more. There's always more."

"I tried to…I tried… to move on Asuka too. But, I didn't get as far with her."

"Misato, you cannot do that" Kaji groaned as he looked down at her, his voice denoting that he was maybe more than a little frustrated.

"I wish I could just die," Misato whimpered as she started quivering.

Kaji sighed, obviously realizing Misato was taking things the wrong way. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to talk about this.

"Don't say that, Misato. If you die, you can't fix anything."

Misato sobbed into Kaji's shirt for a few moments before lamenting something into his chest that Kaji couldn't quite understand.

"What, Katsuragi?"

Misato pulled her head out of Kaji's chest and sniffled.

"How, Kaji? How did you ignore her advances all those times Asuka went after you? Please, you have to tell me! I have to learn to control myself around them!"

Kaji tensed up a bit at her question.

"I don't think anything I can say will help you, but if you want to know how I was able to dismiss her affections so easily, its because…I still love you, Misato," the man said rather solemnly as he set the woman down in front of the door to her apartment.

Misato's eyes widened as she stared at Kaji while simultaneously trying to stand up on her cold, shivering, drunken legs.

"You…still… lo… love… Even after I left without saying anything?"

Kaji reached his hand behind Misato and opened the door to her apartment while she looked at him in disbelief.

"Yep," he said as he closed his eyes and warmly smiled at her.

"Kaji… I-"

Kaji put a finger on her lips and pushed her into her apartment.

"Goodnight, Kat."

Misato sat in shocked silence, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Ka- Ryoji, I'm sor-"

Kaji quickly pulled the door shut before Misato could finish her sentence, effectively silencing the woman. Misato didn't know if she should feel angry or relieved.

'Kat… He hasn't called me that since before we broke up."

A tear fell down Misato's face and she pulled open her door to see Kaji walking away.

She stumbled out the door, almost falling over and slipping on the rain slickened walkway her first few steps pursuing the man.

"Ryo, wait!" shouted as she barreled towards him.

"M- Misato?", Kaji asked in surprise as he saw the woman charging towards him.

The woman almost slipped, but managed to grab ahold of Kaji's shirt before she lost her balance.

"Ryoji, I promise! I promise I'll make it up to you!" Misato said before she lunged her lips forward and kissed him.

Kaji didn't respond to her at first, but found himself unable to resist the woman he still loved with all his heart. He eventually brought his arms up and embraced her, shielding her from the cold wind of the night.

/

It had been a long day for Misato, and none of it had really turned out the way she had expected.

She sat down on her couch and opened a can of her Yebisu before chugging all of it in a few seconds and picking up another spare can she had laying on the couch.

She could hear some muffled giggling coming from what sounded like Asuka or Shinji's room. And, while she was curious what the two kids were laughing about, she figured she'd leave it alone for now. She didn't want to accidentally walk in and ruin something if Asuka was indeed in a better mood now than she'd been in earlier in the day.

And more than that, her mind was quite simply elsewhere right now.

She didn't exactly mean to kiss Kaji when she'd gone stumbling off after him. But, she sorta just couldn't help herself. It just happened. And, now she was stuck on her couch thinking about all the fun times she'd had back in college. All the times she'd skipped class, to do inappropriate thing with Kaji. All the nights out drinking and eating pizza. And the time the both of them brought their blankets from their dorm and made a pillow fort in the campus library…which was obviously removed a few minutes later at the behest of the Librarian.

The way her nostalgia had her remembering her college years, she was astonished she'd ever graduated. Of course, she quite astonished she'd ever gotten anywhere after what happened… during Second Impact.

Misato stood up from her couch and made her way to the AC control panel. It read 67 in Fahrenheit. Misato cracked open her can of beer and impulsively turned the temperature down to 62.

'Father… how cold was it that day?'

/

-From Me to You-

/

"So, that is Earth?" a ghostly looking boy asked nobody in particular as he sat in tranquility, watching the spectacle that was the blue planet from afar.

He ran his fingers through the fine white dust beneath him and then threw it in the air. The pale dirt floated above his head mesmerizingly and he observed it for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the blue planet in the distance.

"That is what the Lilin fight to protect."

The boy closed his eyes before leaning back and letting himself fall into the bright white dust all around him.

"How precious. Soon, I will send them my message; my…" the boy's eyes opened, "…answer."

.

* * *

"Damn it! You jerk! Taking advantage of me like that! I can't believe it! I just know I'm going to be livid at you next chapter! I already read the script!"

"Now, calm down, Misato! You know I would do no such thing! Besides, this isn't the time for this! We have a chapter preview to do! We can talk all about your repressed romantic urges after we've tended to our responsibilities as hosts."

"Hmph!"

*Misato crosses her arms*

"Well, I guess I'll handle this chapter previe-"

"NO! _No_... This is my job."

*Kaji gestures for Misato to continue*

"So, well, basically...everyone just kinda...

*Misato looks over her shoulder at Kaji*

*Kaji raises his eyebrows for the billionth time this chapter*

Well, basically, everyone is just- LOOK, ALIRGHT, everyone wakes up after weird events next chapter. Obviously, I kissed Kaji. And...well there's that. Rei got a gift from Gendo. And, also, Shinji and Asuka waking up in the same bed... like, that's not gonna go over well, I'm sure... It's tumultuous times, alright? Look, okay? Just listen; it's complicated, alright!? But, it'll all be in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; A Not So Normal Morning.

And uh...there...there might be some fan service somewhere in the next chapter."

*Misato grinds her heel on the floor timidly*

*Misato sticks her tongue out teasingly*

*Misato winks*

"Well, that performance could do with an encore. What say you, Misato? Wanna recite the chapter preview again? Because your confidence was abysmal."

"Sh-shove it, Kaji! I've had a hard day."

"It's about to get a lot harder. Maybe you should come over to my place _if_ you want some... _alone time_ , that is."

*Misato blushes*

"K-Kaji! Weren't you just the one telling me this isn't the place for this?"

*Kaji smiles devilishly*

.

Update: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating. I've been at my grandmother's house again and writing got away from me because she's just a handful. I expect the next chapter to be out in a few days though.


	24. A Not So Normal Morning

So, lmao, the past few nights, there's been some animal screaming outside where I live, which happens to be the middle of nowhere. Shit's creepy, man. Damn thing has been all over the place. Tonight, it was down by the road. Last night, it was out in the field behind my house. The night before that, I think it was in my neighbor's horse's field. Not sure why I felt like mentioning that, other than it was interesting and the animal just happened to be making all those noises while I was writing. And, it makes my imagination go wild and now I kinda wanna write some kind of horror fic. But…I don't know which characters I'd use. But, shit, I'm already thinking up crazy scenarios in my head. And it made it hard to focus on getting this chapter out because I really wanna write some insane horror thing now, especially since the creature is literally screaming and shit RIGHT NOW AS I'M WRITING THIS AUTHOR NOTE! It's making me all tingly and excited. FUCK! Maybe I could write some alternate universe fic with just the Eva pilots lost in some forest or some shit and there's some crazy fucking mutant creature thing after them or some shit! IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! SOME CRAZY FUCKING DECENT INTO MADNESS AS THE CREATURE CLOSED IN, ERODING EVERYONE'S SANITY! HOLY SHIT! I REALLY WANNA FUCKING WRITE IT! I have goosebumps right now because this fucking animal outside my house sounds so creepy. It's making some really loud raspy high-pitched noise and it's marvelously disturbing. And like…I want to capture that creepiness in writing.

So…don't take this as an official announcement, especially since I've been leaning away from writing two stories at a time. But...maybe, if I get enough positive support from my fans towards the idea, I'd consider writing some kind of horror story. Once again, not totally sure which characters I'd use. But, maybe since most of my fanbase right now are probably Eva fans, maybe I'd use the pilots? Honestly, I have no idea. But, I'm suddenly enthralled at the idea of writing some kind of horror story. And, I'm already thinking up different scenes. Holy shit! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE FUTURE HAS IN STORE!? Maybe, just maybe, I'll just say "fuck it" and I will write two stories at a time.

I also visited my grandmother between writing this chapter and the last. And, she's kinda…. she's a handful with her Alzheimer's. Her head is all over the place, jumping from one thing to the next and back and asking questions she forgot she asked just 30 seconds before. So, it's been a little hard to get around to writing with her the way she is.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 18

A Not So Normal Morning

.

"It's time to wake up, Shinji," a pale young man whispered before he turned his gaze away from the planet in the distance.

The boy ran his slender and soft but skeletal fingers through his moonstone hair. It flowed brilliantly in the airless environment he inhabited, like liquid silver on the horizon.

The boy wondrously observed his environment. The fine white particulate grains of dust that, when paired with the black void of the unimaginable universe beyond, created a beautiful contrast, like watching steam rise into the air when magma and sea water kissed under a stormy morning sky.

"I suppose I am alone. But, I don't feel alone when you're only right across the way, Shinji," the boy said as he glanced over his shoulder and back to Earth, "We're only a world apart."

The boy then turned at looked at the sun. Bright, absolutely. But, not so bright that he felt the need to squint. He was no normal boy though, and unlike most, he could stare for as long as he liked.

The boy took a seat on the white dust beneath his feet and made himself comfortable, the sun illuminating his hair like the silver lining of a cloud.

/

-An Awkward Awakening-

/

Shinji was beginning to regain his consciousness but has so far refused to open his eyes. He wanted to enjoy the warmth of his futon just a bit longer. But, something was…off. It almost felt a little too warm. Understandably though, that did not encourage him to get out of bed. And so, he tried to enjoy the warmth and softness before having to get up for school even if Asuka was going to give him a hard time for not having breakfast ready in a timely manner.

But, Shinji suddenly became very still, even going so far as to hold his breath.

He felt the covers being gently pulled and someone's leg brushing up in between his own.

'Asuka.'

The boy was paralyzed just by thinking her name, but he managed to open his eyes and look over a little to his left.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Asuka was indeed next to him, mumbling in her sleep.

'This is going to be really bad,' the boy thought to himself as he gulped and looked blankly at the ceiling above him, trying to think up some way to get out of this situation.

The girl once again mumbled a few incoherent words and shifted under the covers.

Shinji didn't know if he should stay or attempt to leave. Either option was liable to end with the girl beating him.

Shinji was starting to panic. And, he realized that, if he did choose to stay, he was obviously going to be found out. So, as unlikely as it was that he would be able to leave his room without Asuka noticing, he made the decision to try to sneak out without waking her.

But, this task would not prove to be easy.

Shinji slowly and tensely slid the covers down his body but paused in fear when Asuka started pulling the covers back up.

'Well, that's not good.'

He realized he'd actually ended up pulling the covers off her shoulders and that continuing to pull them down would probably wake her up. So, instead, he decided to throw the covers off of himself and over Asuka.

Miraculously, that had seemed to work and the girl didn't stir anymore.

Now all Shinji had to do was climb over her very carefully and get to the door.

But, though the girl's figure was small, climbing over her seemed more imposing than climbing a mountain. And though Shinji was never much of an outdoorsman, he deduced that he would indeed be more comfortable hiking up a mountain with Kensuke than trying to crawl over Asuka as she slept.

The boy nervously reached his hand over Asuka a rested it in front of her face before also lifting his leg over lower body.

At this point, Shinji was ominously above Asuka…or rather, she was ominously under him.

'I should have asked her to sleep on the other side of the futon…' Shinji pitifully figured.

He could feel her hot breath blowing onto his fingers which were firmly planted in front of her face. The sensation excited Shinji in an indescribable way. But thought better of dwelling on it, and instead returned his efforts to trying to remove himself from his futon.

He barely managed to get his other leg and arm over the girl without waking her. The boy finally climbed out of the futon, stood up, and was about to sigh in relief when he felt a small warm hand wrap around his ankle.

"Where are you going? It's cold."

"Gah! Asuka! I- I- I, uh-"

"Would you just shut up and get back in bed?" Asuka asked lazily, her eyes still shut.

'Back… in bed? She's not angry at me? Maybe she had a dream about Kaji and is just confused and thinks I'm him.'

"I can't get back in bed, Asuka. I… um… I have to go to school and cook breakfast."

Asuka opened her eyes and looked up at Shinji, a slight frown on her face.

"Stupid Shinji. Can't you just do as you're told?" she mumbled.

'Okay…so maybe she doesn't think I'm Kaji.'

"I am doing what I'm told, Asuka. Misato says I have to go to school, so I'm going to school."

"Stupid Shinji! You can't just do whatever you're told to do!" Asuka huffed as she threw the covers off and stood up.

Shinji was about to say something in response, but Asuka's contradictory statements had stolen his words from him. So, he just looked back at the girl with his mouth slightly open and his eyes showing mild fear.

Asuka got in Shinji's face and eyed him.

"Well, don't you got anything to say for yourself?"

"I… uh… I'm not sure what you mean?" Shinji asked more than answered.

Asuka looked annoyed and sighed before backing away from the boy a little bit to create a more comfortable conversational distance.

"Look, Shinji. You should just listen to what I say. Okay?"

"Just what you say?"

"Yes. Just what I say."

"But what about Mis-"

"No, no! Just what I say."

"Well, yeah, but what about NER-"

"No!"

"And my fath-"

"Absolutely not!"

"But, Asuka, If I only listen to you-"

Asuka put her finger over Shinji's lips.

"Then you won't have to worry about anything. So, just get back in bed."

"But-"

"BUT WHAT, SHINJI?!" Asuka whispered in a hiss.

"We have to go to school today! And I still have to cook breakfast. And I also have to make lunch for Rei because I know she's not going to bring any lunch for herself!"

Asuka scowled at the boy.

"Hmph, fine then! Get out!"

She began shoving the boy towards the door, and rather effortlessly at that.

"But, Asuka! This is my room!"

"I don't care! It has a warm bed."

"Can't I at least get changed?" Shinji asked as Asuka slid open the door.

"No! You can go make food for Wondergirl since you're so concerned about that…thing."

Asuka shoved the boy out of his own room and then shut the door as quickly as she could. She then ran back to Shinji's bed and threw the covers over her head, trying to rewarm herself.

"Don't you even think about opening that door Shinji!" she shouted as she heard his fingers trying to quietly pry the door back open.

The boy froze before deciding to submit and go to the kitchen.

"Hmph!"

'What was that all about? Doesn't he want to be in bed with me? Surely he doesn't actually have feelings for that doll.'

Asuka rolled over in the bed, trying to get her arms between her and the mattress so that they would stay warm.

'Not that I have feelings for him or anything. But why would he be so stingy about being in bed with me?'

Asuka sighed, her hot breath warming up the bed a little more.

'What's wrong with me? Why'd I even want to sleep next to an idiot like him? I mean…I'm pretty. I could get another guy. Someone better than stupid Shinji at least… But…can I really though? Can I really get someone better than Shinji?'

Asuka thought back to when she went camping with Toji, Kensuke, Kaji, and everyone else a couple weeks ago. She thought about what Rei had told her when she went to the lake to bathe and had mistakenly come across her.

("Chief Inspection Officer Kaji. He asked me…to be there for you…because he no longer can." Rei said, her back turned on Asuka as she waded through the water of the lake.

Asuka looked surprised and hurt, and then immediately looked down into the water, trying to hide the fact she was upset.

"So, he really is trying to get rid of me.")

Asuka's heart began beating faster and her chest started to hurt. It felt like something was in her throat, keeping her from swallowing.

'What if I can't find someone better. If Kaji doesn't want to be with me…then why would anyone else? No one ever talks to me except for Shinji. Everyone always avoids me. Kaji is trying to make me go away. I don't get it. I'm not THAT unlikable. I mean…yeah, I'm… aggressive towards people. But… that's just because I have to make sure they can handle me… And because everyone is just stupid, and they piss me off. So, if they weren't such assholes, I wouldn't have to tell them off. It's their fault for not being on my level of existence. But…why doesn't that make me feel any better?'

"Maybe I should call Kaji…"

Asuka reluctantly crawled out of Shinji's bed. She opened the door, and peeked out, making sure Shinji wasn't around. And when she confirmed he was indeed in the kitchen, she quickly jumped across the hallway, slid open the door to her room, and then reached for her phone after she shut the door.

She looked through the contacts on her phone and found Kaji's number and reluctantly dialed it.

She soon realized though that Kaji wasn't going to pick up as the ringing dragged on.

"Maybe he's just busy and can't get to the phone. Hopefully…"

/

'What was that all about? Why would she want me in bed with her? Especially since she always gets angry at me when I don't have food ready and waiting for her.' Shinji wondered as he worked on cooking breakfast.

Shinji sprinkled some ground red pepper on a couple eggs that he'd been frying for Asuka while leaving Misato's salted only. Of course, Misato liked spicy food occasionally, but he knew that Asuka was much more fond of it and was always demanding that Shinji add some kind of pepper to his cooking.

"OH, GOD DAMN IT!" Shinji heard Misato shout from her room.

Soon enough the woman was barging through the living room and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Misato?"

Misato grabbed her hair and began pulling at it after she sat down at the table.

"It's that pig, Kaji! He sent me an email last night while I was sleeping! And it had an audio recording in it!"

"I'm not sure I understand, Misato," Shinji said as he flipped the eggs over, "What's so bad about that?"

"He took advantage of me while I was drunk and recorded my deepest darkest secrets. That's what's wrong with it!"

"Oh…well, maybe you could just have some breakfast. Maybe It'll make you feel better," Shinji said as he kindly offered Misato her eggs, which he'd just finished frying.

"Yeah… Yeah, maybe. I'll need to talk to him about this later. But, you're right. There's nothing I can do about it right now.

Asuka's egg's had also just finished and Shinji lifted them out of the pan and onto a plate, which he then set at Asuka's usual spot at the table.

After that, he immediately set about making Rei's lunch for her, while listening to Misato lament over her encounter with Kaji last night.

"Ugh, it's so bad. He drove me home and everything. Hell, I think I might've even kissed him. I don't remember for sure."

"Kissed who, Misato?" Asuka asked accusingly.

Asuka scared the living daylights out of Misato. The woman hadn't even noticed she'd walked into the kitchen.

"Oh…um…no one. Just someone I met. You don't know him." Misato assured in an attempt at deflection.

"Hmm…"

Asuka seemed to be mulling over what Misato had told her. And, when she decided she found Misato's words satisfactory, she sat down at the table and began eating her eggs.

"I thought you were staying in bed, Asuka." Shinji said, trying to find out what caused Asuka's change of heart.

"I was. But, then I decided I was going to go to school today because the entire apartment is too frickin' cold because SOMEONE can't just leave the thermostat at 20 degrees Celsius. No, she's gotta go turn it down to zero Kelvin."

"Well, maybe if you'd wear something other than almost see through lingerie…" Misato mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I said it's good that you're going back to school. You missed a lot of days last week."

Asuka growled.

"Hey, come on you two," Shinji pleaded, "Can't you just eat breakfast in peace?"

Asuka knew that technically, Shinji has addressed her and Misato. But, she couldn't help but feel like Shinji actually just meant her.

"Hmph! Since you're making Wondergirl's lunch, you should make mine too!"

"Wha- Where did that come from? And why?"

"Because the school food is terrible! And I don't want to eat it. And, if you don't, I'm going to tell Wondergirl about what you did last night."

Shinji figured that Rei probably wouldn't understand or care about the significance of Asuka having slept with him last night, especially since nothing really happened between them. And, it's not like he wanted to fall asleep next to the girl in the first place. But, considering that she was his first and possibly only girlfriend, it wasn't something Shinji really wanted to push his luck with.

Not that he was going to hide the truth from her or anything. But, it would decidedly sound better coming from his mouth and not Asuka's who would more than likely try to twist the truth.

So, Shinji once more submitted to Asuka's whims and began preparing a lunch for her as well.

"Wait! What happened last night? What did you two do?" Misato asked.

"That- That's none of your business!" Asuka shouted defensively and with a blush.

/

-Not to Plan and Unintended-

/

Shinji boredly sat in his class. Used to, he paid attention to his teacher. But, after Asuka had revealed to him the cover up of Second Impact, he had found that, over time, he lost his motivation to learn. Recently, he'd even been skipping out on homework, which he never thought he'd do.

And, even more recently, he'd just found himself daydreaming in some of his classes. Maybe that's why Rei had always been looking out the window in the past; she already knew that everything the school curriculum taught about Second Impact was a lie.

Of course, he wasn't always day dreaming in all his classes. In history today, the teacher was to go over the French Campaign in Egypt and the Levant, led by Napoleon Bonaparte. But, it was unlikely Shinji was going to remember any of it, even if he was trying to pay attention.

That was, of course, if the teacher even got around to history today. It was no mystery that Shinji's teacher was easily sidetracked and often ended up talking about his own life before Second Impact…just like he was now.

"Jeez, does this guy ever stop talking about Second Impact?" Asuka asked in a hushed voice as she leaned over to Shinji.

"Not usually," Shinji responded as he lazily held Rei's hand as she sat in the desk next to him, staring out the window the whole while.

"Guess I'm not missing much on the days I skip. I swear, how is this even considered an education?"

"Just appreciate it, Sohryu! You'll get a free pass for just sitting in the class and doing nothing," Kensuke whispered from behind her.

Asuka looked over her shoulder angrily.

"I don't need a free pass! I've already graduated college! I actually worked for my education!"

"Oh, uh, right, I forgot," Kensuke said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why is everything such a big deal to you? Don't you know how to be a happy person?" Toji whispered to Asuka from behind Shinji.

Asuka glared at Toji and growled at him.

"Don't you know how to shut your fucking mouth, Suzuhara?"

"Yeah, I do actually. And that's exactly why I don't; because I know I can use it to annoy you when you're being a bitch."

"Well, maybe if everyone wouldn't be such idiots and perverts, then I wouldn't need to be a bitch."

"Alright, class. I suppose it's time for lunch," the teacher said, his throat somewhat raspy from talking nonstop for the past hour and thirty minutes.

"It's about time!" Asuka huffed.

"Haha! Yeah! Thank you, whoever invented lunch time!" Toji shouted as he reached into his backpack and started pulling out all kinds of packaged and wrapped foods.

"Hand it over, Shinji! Now!" Asuka demanded.

"Okay, okay. Hold on. I'm getting it," Shinji said as he pulled out a couple bento boxes from the backpack under his desk.

He handed one over to Asuka, who eagerly snatched it from his hand. And, he then gave the other to Rei.

Asuka opened the bento and examined the contents, making sure that the food was to her liking before eating it. It appeared that there were a few tako sausages, some seaweed salad, onigiri, and…some other stuff she didn't really know the name of. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but at least it didn't look like it tasted bad.

Rei on the other hand, seemed more satisfied with the contents of her lunch, the majority of which were just sliced vegetables with seasoning.

Kensuke opened up a bag of chips and began bartering with Toji for one of the many meal items he'd brought. Though, Kensuke probably wasn't going to have much luck. Toji wasn't one to trade or share his food under most circumstances.

Shortly after everyone began chowing down on their food, Hikari made her way over to the friend group.

"Hey, everyone!" Hikari said with a smile.

"Hey, class rep," Toji said with his mouth full.

"Mister Suzuhara, you shouldn't talk while you're chewing! And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Hikari!?"

"Sorry, clas- I mean, Hikari!" Toji said again, his mouth still full.

Hikari sighed in exasperation.

"Well, how is everyo- Hmm? Mister Ikari, where's your lunch?" Hikari asked upon noticing that the boy didn't have any food.

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't have time to make one for myself today," Shinji said with an innocent smile.

Asuka looked down at her lunch and realized why the food she'd received hadn't been what she was expecting.

"Stupid Shinji! Are you saying you gave me YOUR lunch?!" Asuka asked accusingly.

"Um…yeah. I guess!" Shinji said weakly, hoping Asuka wasn't about to get angry.

"Stupid Shinji! You really are stupid!"

"Asuka, that's mean!" Hikari said shyly, though Asuka seemed to not pay her any mind.

"I don't want your lunch! You should take it back!"

"But, you seemed hungry just a minute ago!" Shinji protested.

"And I told you to make one for me! Not to give me yours!"

"See? Look! She's doing it again! She can't just be happy with what she has!" Toji said as he pointed his finger at Asuka for extra emphasis.

Asuka shot another glare at Toji before she got up out of her desk, took a few steps to Shinji's desk, and dropped her lunch on his desk defiantly.

Shinji stared at the bento in confusion before looking up at Asuka who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not going to eat it! It's yours Asuka."

"Well, I'm not going to eat it either."

"Well, if neither of you are going to eat it…" Toji said as he looked at the food excitedly, drool starting to drip out of his mouth as he slowly reached his hands forward, hoping to grab the box of food.

"Mister Suzuhara!" Hikari scolded the boy, trying to get him to show some restraint.

"Yes Ma'am!" Toji said as he straightened his back and tried to ignore the unclaimed food on Shinji's desk.

"If I may make a suggestion," Hikari began to say with a smile, "If neither of you wish to eat it, maybe you both could share. After all, sharing is caring."

"Yeaaaah, I gueeeess," Asuka said unsurely.

"I mean, if it's okay with Asuka…" Shinji said with just as much uncertainty.

Shinji glance over in Rei's direction to see if she had and protestation. Though, the girl seemed rather uninterested as she carefully picked out pieces of sliced vegetables she wished to eat.

"Open your mouth Shinji!" Asuka demanded.

Shinji looked back at Asuka, and before he realized what was happening, she was stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"Hey, now! You can't just handfeed Rei's man like that!" Toji shouted angrily as Asuka shoved more food into Shinji's mouth.

"Yeah? Says who?" Asuka growled.

"Says Rei!" Toji retorted aggressively as he pointed in Rei's direction.

Rei looked up from her meal and simply blinked before returning her attention back to her food.

"Oh, yeah?" Asuka said with a smug look as she taunted Toji.

"Er, uh. I mean… Says Shinji!"

"Nice try, but he can't say anything right now," Asuka said as she shoved yet more food into the boy's mouth.

"Okay then! Says me!" Toji argued as he shoved his thumb into his chest, gesturing to himself.

"Well, I think what I say overrides what you say. I do live with him after all," Asuka cooed as he she gazed cooley at Toji with her cold blue eyes.

"So, what?! That's Rei's man! You can't just manhandle him like that! That's her job!"

"I'm not manhandling him! It takes a woman's touch, you see? Besides, I can do whatever I want, you dumb jock! And you can't stop me! Neither can Stupid Shinji! Or Wondergirl for that matter!"

"Yeah, but-"

"It is quite alright," said the quiet voice of Rei.

"Huh?" Toji questioned as he glanced at the girl.

"What?" Asuka asked as she leaned around Shinji and looked at Rei curiously.

"It is alright. I have no quarrel with Shinji being fed," Rei repeated herself.

"Wha- I mean, see? Of course she doesn't mind!" Asuka said snidely.

Rei then leaned over and kissed Shinji on his cheek.

"Ooooookay. Nevermind. I'm grossed out now. I'm not hungry. Shinji, you can have the rest," Asuka said as she sat back down at her desk.

Suddenly, Rei got up out of her seat and squeezed between a few desks so that she could stand in the aisle between Shinji and Asuka's seating arrangement.

Rei…looked at Asuka. The redhead couldn't exactly tell what kind of expression the girl was wearing or whether she was upset or happy. But, Asuka did know that she felt unnerved with Rei's eyes fixated on her.

"What's your problem Wondergirl!? You mad I quit doing your job for you?"

"Cease your stubbornness," Rei said quickly before she seemingly hit Asuka in the face.

"What…just happened?" Kensuke asked, unsure what he'd just seen with how quickly Rei had moved.

"What is going on?" Hikari also asked, not entirely sure what she'd just seen.

"Why are these Eva pilots so weird? Do they have to pass some weirdness exam before they can become a pilot?"

"What!? What was that, Wondergirl? Did- Did you just put something in my mouth!?"

"Yes," Rei said, like this was some kind of normal routine for her, "Now eat."

Asuka chewed on and swallowed the piece of food Rei had forced into her mouth and found it actually wasn't that bad.

"What…is this? Should I even ask? I tastes okay, but I don't even know what it was."

"I cannot say." Rei blankly stated.

"What does that mean?!"

"It means…I cannot say. It is… a surprise."

"Oh god, I don't think I wanna know."

"See, I told you! They're absolute weirdos!" Toji said again, trying to hammer his statement home.

/

"Do you always have to bring your stupid espionage spy stuff EVERYWHERE YOU GODDAMN GO?!" Misato shouted at Kaji.

"Hey, maybe the experience will help you learn to guard your secrets a little closer."

It was lunch time at NERV and a few of the employees has gone down to the wreck room to eat and participate in what few playful activities were available. Of course, Kaji, Misato, Ritsuko, and the three NERV techs were all sharing a table, some more willingly than others.

"I swear! Are you wearing a mic right now?! YOU BETTER NOT BE?!"

Before Kaji had time to answer though, Misato was already unbuttoning his shirt and looking for any peculiar devices that might be attached to his body.

"Whoa, Misato, I don't know if this is really the place to be getting undressed." Kaji half teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"What's going on with those two?" Makoto whispered into Maya's ear?

"I dunno. I'll have to ask Rits- I mean, Doctor Akagi." Maya whispered back.

"Okay, Misato. THAT'S starting to get a little personal!" Kaji once again teased.

Maya leaned over into Ritsuko's ear and asked her what exactly was going on between the two Officers.

"It's… complicated," Ritsuko whispered back.

Maya then whispered back to Makoto.

"She says it's complicated."

"Ah, I see."

Of course, Makoto then leaned over to Shigeru, probably telling him the same thing Maya had just revealed. And, soon enough, a look of realization dawned on Shigeru's face as well.

"Misato, uh, maybe you should calm down.," Ritsuko halfheartedly suggested, "Ignoring your… frivolous past with him, that is the Chief Inspection Officer you're tearing the clothes off of. I'm sure that he's probably required to carry around a recording device in some manner."

"Yeah! But, probably not on off duty hours!"

"Mmm, you never know. This is NERV we're talking about," Ritsuko responded with a slight shrug.

"Grah! Kaji! Where are you hiding it!? I know you're wearing mic!"

"You're, right! I am. And, you're not authorized to know where I keep it," Kaji responded with a sly smirk.

Misato squinted her eyes and glared at the man.

"Misato, stop it. You're acting like a child!" Ritsuko berated.

"Of course, if you'd like to search for it, you're welcome to do so in more…private surroundings," Kaji said with a wink.

Maya was heard letting out a little yelp before she hid her face behind the clipboard she was always seen carrying around.

"Haha, yeah! Right," Misato said sarcastically, "But no. I have better things to do. So, I'll just have to make sure I don't trust you anymore."

"Oh, you wound me! I'll have you know that many a maid would kill and die for the chance to see what hides behind these curtains we call clothes," Kaji said just as sarcastically if not more so than Misato had managed.

"Oh, my!" Ritsuko said with just the slightest of blushes.

"It's so lewd," Maya whispered in a whiney voice.

"Yeah, I've heard that line before. Not falling for it. I have work to do!" Misato said as she went back to her paperwork, which seemed to be so never ending that it was predetermined to cut into her lunch break every single day of the week.

"Oh, poor Misato! How doth your heart cry out for more than pen and paper."

"Yeah, well, unlike some people, I have work to do and can't spend all day pretending I'm a government agent."

"Misato…you are a government agent!" Ritsuko corrected her.

"You're not HELPING, Ritsuko!" Misato snapped.

And yet, you may want to heed her words. You're becoming more like her every day. Look at all this paperwork you've let into your life; a workaholic, just like poor Ritsuko. Don't you remember back in college when we used to never do our assignments!"

"Don't compare me to her! She may be a workaholic, but I'm an alcoholic. She could never keep her alcohol down until she was older."

"Hey!" Ritsuko interjected.

"Yeah, but she's been working on her tolerance. She might even be able to match up to you now, Misato."

"Hey! Don't compare me to her! At least I actually have a handle on my life!" Ritsuko said defensively.

"Haha, women. Always so vain. Why is that? You'll never hear a real man complain if a woman chooses not to wear make up for a day. But, she'll get shit from other women if she goes out in public."

"Hey, come on now, Kaji. Don't act like men don't judge other men based on their looks too."

"Oh, I'm sure they do. But, I've never seen them judge each other with the same vitriol as a woman judging another woman."

'In fact, I can only imagine how poorly Asuka is getting along with Pilot Ayanami.' Kaji thought to himself as his eyes narrowed.

/

-In Order to Assist-

/

The final school bell just sounded and as soon as it had, hundreds of kids immediately flooded out of the class rooms and into the halls, all in a hurry to get home or go on after school dates.

Though, perhaps out of everyone, the least rushed of them all were Shinji and Rei. The couple firmly and confidently held hands, being the last two to leave their classroom.

As the two students filed out into the chaotic entropy of the hallway, they heard remarks from other students who observed them holding hands.

"Hey! Look! It's true! They really are together!"

"I guess it only makes sense for an Eva Pilot to date another Eva Pilot."

"I wonder if anyone has tried to ask out that Sohryu girl yet!"

Shinji was embarrassed by the attention he and Rei were getting. But, at the same time, it wasn't so bad.

"Oh mein Gott! Are you two holding hands AGAIN!" Asuka shouted from a little further down the hallway, "That's it! I'm going. You make me sick!"

Rei simply blinked as Asuka turned her back on the both of them and disappeared into the crowd, while Shinji has a slightly more worried look.

Though, in the end, all he could do was shrug helplessly.

He felt Rei's eyes on him. He turned to face her and she quickly kissed him before saying what seemed to be on her mind.

"Shinji, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Follow me."

/

Rei had led Shinji to a recreational area above the school building. It was a partially cloudy day and the sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky filled with many different colors.

It was slightly windy, and a breeze blew between the two children. And after the wind had died, Rei spoke.

"I attempted to speak with Pilot Sohryu last night over the telephone… I wanted to help her, like we said we would…"

There were no words that could come to Shinji's lips as he remained silent and listened to Rei, knowing that this probably wasn't going to be a happy story.

"She was… less than pleased. I think… she hates me."

Shinji breathed in a for a second.

"Sometimes I think she hates me too. But…there was something that happened last night."

"Something that… happened?"

Shinji wrapped his fingers around Rei's and squeezed her hand gently.

"She came into my room and… she… she slept in my bed with me."

"That seems… unlike Pilot Sohryu…"

"I thought so too. I don't really know what's been going on with her. It's like one day, she just hates everyone. And then other days, she's…kind of decent, like today… and last night."

"I am unsure of how to describe such actions. But, Doctor Akagi has told me of mental diseases that cause people to act…strangely… like Pilot Sohryu. Perhaps…I could ask Doctor Akagi her thoughts."

"Yeah…maybe that would be a good idea. Because… I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to act around her or if I'm doing something wrong."

"It is okay, Shinji. We will find the answer together. We will help her."

Rei then leaned into Shinji and kissed him on the lips.

After they broke the kiss, Shinji looked into her red eyes, which looked more orange in the light of the sunset, and then smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home tonight, Rei?"

"No. I'm going to see your father tonight. I understand that… he is… difficult with you."

"Oh… I see," Shinji mumbled as he looked downwards.

Rei immediately put her finger under his chin though and lifted his gaze back up.

"Shinji? Would you like to be closer with your father?"

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise.

"I…don't really know. I mean… It would be nice. He's the only family I have in this city. And, it would be nice if…maybe he and I could get along."

Rei smiled at him with a rather larger smile than she usually smiled.

"Good."

/

"Ugh, Kaji, why won't you pick up?" Asuka whined pitifully in an alleyway.

She speed dialed his number again, and as expected, there was no response.

"VERDAMMT! Why are you ignoring me? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

For probably the seventh time in five minutes, she called Kaji again, only to be answered by his voicemail.

"Hey, it's Kaji! I'm obviously not near my phone right now because I'm probably in a super important meeting that's critical for survival of our planet or I just forgot to unmute my phone. Feel free to leave a message if you want."

"He never mutes his phone," Asuka mumbled.

Another voice, this time an automated one, spoke to Asuka.

"If you would like to leave a message, please press one."

"God damn everything," Asuka growled as she furiously pressed one.

"Please leave a message after the tone."

The phone a made an elongated beeping sound and then began recording.

At first Asuka, couldn't say anything. She thought she was prepared to, but when the tone ended, she couldn't find her words.

She breathed uneasily and then whimpered, "Kaji?"

She waited, but of course there was no answer.

"Kaji, why won't you talk to me? You've… been talking to me less and less over the past months and now you won't even pick up… Why? Why won't you pick up? I just… I just want to talk… Please. I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me. And now you won't say anything. Please. PLEASE, DON'T GO. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! I'VE ONLY EVER TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! Please… Please, just fucking talk to me, please."

Asuka was trying very hard not to cry. But, she knew that if she said anything else, she wouldn't be able to control herself. So, she quit talking.

"If you are satisfied with your message, press one," the automated voice of the phone said.

For a moment, Asuka held her thumb over the one button. But, she hesitated.

'I sound… so clingy and pathetic,' she realized as she stared at the phone.

Eventually, she decided not to send the message.

'I'll… I'll just find some other way to get Kaji's attention."

/

"My, my, Rei. You certainly have been finding your way into my office more often these past few days." Ritsuko said as she cleaned off some medical equipment with her back towards Rei.

"Yes, Ma'am. I have questions…"

"About?"

"Illness."

"Well, what kind?"

"Mental."

Ritsuko stopped cleaning her equipment and looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay, Rei?"

"Not me, Ma'am. Pilot Sohryu."

Ritsuko took a seat in a chair across from Rei.

"Ah…yes. She… is definitely suffering from something, probably insecurity spurred on by something deeper. But, I haven't examined her very closely. So, I couldn't give a proper diagnosis. And, with how hard it is to get her to do her synch tests, I can't imagine how difficult it would be to get her in for an examination. So, I've mostly just let her be."

"Shinji and I wish to help her."

"Help her how?"

"I am not sure."

Ritsuko sighed. Sometimes Rei could be… too blunt.

"Okay, Rei. Listen. I might have a way I could help you. Shinji does most of the cooking at Misato's place, right?"

"I believe so."

"Rei, promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. It's illegal, so you can't tell anyone."

Rei thought for a second, and then nodded silently.

"If Shinji does most of the cooking, he should be able to slip medicine into his cooking, Lithium is what I had in mind. It's generally a mood stabilizer, and from what I've gathered of Asuka's behavior, she probably suffers from manic depression. Once again though, I wouldn't know unless I could examine her more closely. Back to the medicine though. That course of action is not safe. Shinji would preferably have to find a way to serve it specifically to Asuka. On top of that, I don't know how competent Shinji is at measuring out dosages of medication. But he would have to be able to do it because the therapeutic level of lithium is relatively close to the toxic potency. So, I don't recommend doing this. However, if you can talk to him about it and get back to me, I will consider helping you if you can show me you'd be able to pull it off. Because, as unprofessional as this offer is, that girl is not sane. And, I know that she would fight like hell to avoid taking medication despite how much she probably needs it.."

"I… understand. I will talk to Shinji about it."

/

Rei stared at the music box Gendo had given her last night. It sat on the same table as his broken glasses. Staring at the little trinkets filled Rei's head with so many thoughts as she rested in her bed. The poor girl always had trouble falling asleep.

But, perhaps if she called Shinji, she could at least get something off her mind.

The girl reached out for phone which resided on another table next to her bed. The screen illuminated her face in the dark as she searched for Shinji's number.

/

Shinji's phone rang right as he was about to begin cooking dinner. He reached into his pocket, pulled the phone out and saw it was Rei.

The boy started heading to his room before accepting the call. It was already hard enough to hear Rei's voice when he was right next to her. And, when she called him…well, it wasn't any easier. So hopefully, it would be easier to hear the girl in his room where Asuka wasn't watching the television.

"Hey, Rei. Is everything alright?" Shinji asked as he entered his room, shut the door, and sat down on his bed.

"Yes. I am fine."

"Well, what did you want to talk about then?"

"I have something to…tell you tomorrow. Could we… meet in private?"

"Um, yeah, sure I guess. But, what's wrong with just telling me now?"

"I can't tell you over the phone."

Shinji's heart began pounding as his mind went wild with ideas.

"Oh, okay. Well. I guess, if you wanted, we could…meet on the roof of the school again."

"That would be fine. Goodnight, Shinji."

"Goodnight Rei!"

He then hung up the phone and set it on his bed, wondering about Rei's words.

'What could she mean by that? Why can't she tell me over the phone? Is it…maybe, illegal?'

He rested his chin on his hands.

'Maybe it is illegal. But, Rei doesn't seem like the kind of person to do illegal things. Unless…'

Shinji doubted himself for a moment, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

'Unless she…wants to have sex.'

Adrenaline suddenly shot through Shinji at the thought and he started to become erect.

'No. She…she couldn't mean that. But…'

Shinji looked down at his pants.

'But what if she does?'

Images began flashing through his head portraying all kinds of scenarios. And, before long, he found himself unzipping his pants.

'I shouldn't be doing this. There's no way that she actually meant she wanted to have sex.'

But, at this point, Shinji couldn't help himself. He wrapped his hands around himself and began stroking. He started out slowly, but quickly found himself speeding up. He still had to cook dinner tonight. And, it wouldn't do him any favors if he took too long.

Soon enough, precum started to ooze out of him and he could feel it dripping down him and getting smeared around he continued to stroke himself faster.

He could feel that he wasn't going to last very long and that his dick was starting to pulse. In response he tightened his grip and more precum began to be squeezed out, forming strands that hung from his head as drops of it fell to the floor.

He tried to keep his breathing quiet but stopping himself from moaning was all he could really do as he grabbed the bed sheets under his palm.

"Rei, hehuh, Rei!" the boy quietly gasped.

He could feel it now. There wasn't any turning back. He let go of the covers and moved his now free hand in front of his dick, trying to make sure he would get anything on the floor.

"Shinji! Would you get out here? Dinner isn't going to cook itself!" Asuka shouted, obviously sounding irritated.

Suddenly, fear shot through Shinji. He could hear foot steps approaching his door rapidly.

"What are you doing in there? Are you still talking on the phone? I bet it's fucking Wondergirl, isn't it?" Asuka said in a disgusted tone as she put her fingers on the door and began sliding it open.

"Auh, Asuka, no! Just-"

But, time suddenly seemed to slow down as Asuka opened the door and walked into his room right as Shinji began orgasming.

And she watched as strand after strand of cum shot out of his dick and onto his hand and wrist. Somehow, she just couldn't force herself to look away. It was mesmerizing and terrify at the same time, seeing the cum overshoot Shinji's hand and land only an inch away from her bare feet.

Finally, Shinji stopped orgasming, and he looked into Asuka's wide eyes.

At first, she didn't make eye contact with him. She was still captivated or enslaved at the sight of Shinji's penis. But eventually, she slowly raised her eyes and met Shinji's. And once again, she found herself unable to look away for better or worse.

"What… the hell… are you doing?"

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Sooooooo... That probably didn't end like everyone expected...

*Misato taps fingers on microphone awkwardly*

Anyways, next chapter is... Um...well... It's probably gonna start out just as awkwardly as this one ended if I'm being honest. _But that's not a problem, right?_ But, hehe, that aside. Um...there's going to be more um... well, there's going to be more of me being needlessly angry at Kaji."

*Kaji knocks on recording booth door from outside*

"I heard that, Misato."

"GO AWAY, KAJI!"

"You're starting to sound like Asuka!"

 **"QUIT COMPARING ME TO OTHER WOMEN!"**

"Jealous?"

 **"SHUT UP!"**

 _"Fine, be that way._ I know you love me anyways"

"Now that that's taken care of, where were we? Oh, yes, Shinji and Rei plan to assassinate Asuka with the help of Ritsuko. KIDDING! Assassinate was supposed to say medicate. And, uh... You know what? This entire chapter preview is... absurd. Just absurd. I'm not doing this. Especially with the way next chapter starts out. You'll just have to see it for yourself in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; The Name of The Sin.

So, stay tuned. Oh, and, there's _definitely_ going to be fanservice next chapter. Count on it.

.

So... I don't honestly have a lot to say about this chapter... Except for "wow." Because that jumped from Shinji and Asuka sleeping together at the beginning to Asuka watching him jizz everywhere at the end. But, for anyone who's paid attention to how I write chapters, I like to try to open them and close them on a similar thematical note, though not always.

But, anyhow I did figure I'd mention, for anyone who bothered to read the author's note at the beginning of the chapter and was curious as to what the animal I heard was, that it was a red fox. They mate during the winter time, and it's winter time here in the U.S. and the weird sounds it was making was actually the female fox's mating call, called a "Vixen call." Pretty interesting shit. I'd totally recommend going on YouTube and listening to some videos of them.

Update: Alright, I've been working on the next chapter for a couple days now. Hopefully, I can get it out before the end of the month. Next month is going to be a little busy for me. So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter out in march, but I'm going to try.


	25. The Name of The Sin

Well, everyone. With this chapter published, this story in now officially over 300,000 words long. (Including Author Notes) Let's hope I can get to a million! Unlikely, I know. But, let's hope anyways.

Also, just figured I'd tell everyone I made a Reddit account. And, if anyone would like to converse with me or stalk me through Reddit, my username is Garmmermibe001. That would be one 0 more than my username of here.

And, I also feel the need to mention that March is going to be a busy month for me. I'm going to try to get a chapter out, but If I can't... well, that's why I posted two this month. It might the last day of February, but it's still February, damn it.

.

Review Response Time!

 **StratosOmega:** Yeah, so, the majority of your review, I'm actually going to address a bit further down. But, in response to some of the spelling mistakes, let me just say... I NEED A BETA READER REALLY BAD! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR MONTHS!

 **Joker wx:** Haha, so, you didn't see that coming last chapter? Well, lets see if you see anything coming this chapter! Because...this chapter is... kinda... well, I don't wanna spoilt it.

 **Mike Kromer:** A few good questions. Will Rei end up caring about sharing Shinji. Well, I feel like this story will obviously answer that in due time. But, for now, lets say that whether Rei 'cares' or not is probably going to be up to the attitudes of Shinji and whoever she'd be sharing him with. At the end of the day, I think she really just wants what's best for him. So... y'know.

 **Useful76:** Haha, I think you'll see in this chapter that, while Asuka does go one of those two ways, she's still going to surprise a lot of people in this chapter... I hope.

 **origamishishou:** So, I actually pulled up "Don't look." And...well, lemme put it like this. I'm pretty desensitized to horror too. I almost never get scared from modern horror movies because I literally grew up watching all the classic ones. And, I always ended up finding myself more fascinated rather than terrified. So, I'm hoping it's a good sign that story at least got some kind of reaction out of you if you are desensitized to horror. I honestly think it would be so awesome to write a horror, but I know I'd be disappointed in it because I'd never be able to truly scare myself with it. Though, hopefully, I'd be able to scare someone else.

 **Seeking Professional Help:** I think, well, I already said it earlier up, but I think you're gonna be surprised by Asuka in this chapter. Though, she's not completely done with Kaji yet. It's still going to be a little bit. But, she is getting there, like you said.

 **Hellsink Bathhall:** Oh man, talk about beating him senseless. Oh, gosh. This chapter. It's... gonna be something. Also, thank you for your condolences for my grandmother. She's a handful like I'm pretty sure I've said before. Her mind really is all over the place and she's actually really fun to be around. Though, I think a lot of people would probably see it as a sad thing, I'm just trying to help her not concentrate on it by having fun.

 **Miguelangel:** Yeah, those older chapter are... they're really rough and I really do need to go clean them up some more when I can get the time. I'm trying to do them a little bit at a time so that I don't put the rest of the story on hold.

Also, relating to your question about using Mana, I honestly haven't played the Girlfriend of Steel games, so I'm not terribly familiar with her as a character. However, I do intend to write an alternate universe version of this fic once the fourth Rebuild movie is out. And, I intend to include Mari in it, though I'm not sure in what capacity yet. But, maybe, I could include Mana in that too if I can get a couple sources on her life and past and maybe a few character studies.

Also, regarding Kaji, being 'sad.' I do intend to give him a set of problems. Some of those are going to be inspired by the Manga. However, at the same time, I intend to make him a character that shoulders burdens better than the rest, quite like he is in every continuity of Evangelion.

And, also (lmao, this is a lot to respond to, but I'm thankful for the reviews.) about Gendo raping Rei. Honeslty, I feel like I actually probably could write a scene where Gendo rapes the actual Rei, but, lmfao, people would flip shit if I wrote that and I get the feeling I'd lose a ton of readers ( I only have like 800 or so) because everyone thinks Rei is best grill. So, I tried to just stick with the clones. But, you're right though. It is an Evangelion 101 that Rei cannot be happy. And, there's still more to come with this story. So, we'll just have to see what's in store for her.

And, I could see how quite a few people probably wouldn't like this version of Misato. But, as I said, there's still more to come. And, she's going to change over the course of the story, just like all the characters. Stick around and see, maybe she'll become a bit more lively soon.

.

And, finally a response to everyone who said the ending of last chapter was just absolutely hilarious...

...

...y'all are some _sick fucks_. Lmao, Just the kind of readers I adore. Let's see what everyone thinks of this chapter.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 19

The Name of The Sin

.

White.

It shot through the air naturally and almost gracefully.

Wet.

She watched it as it fell in front of her feet and settled on the floor. It was disgusting but she couldn't step away from it for some reason. Maybe it was wonder. Maybe it was terror.

Warm.

Despite him trying to stay quiet, she could hear the boy breathing heavily in front of her. She watched his penis gently heave up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

Asuka's face contorted into something of fear. Her eyebrows raised slightly, and her mouth was open as she breathed in shallow quivering breaths.

She persuaded herself to look away from Shinji's penis and into his eyes instead.

He looked back at her. But he couldn't say anything. There was plenty being said with the silence.

"What… the hell… are you doing?" Asuka asked through her frantic breathing.

"Asuka…" was all Shinji could reply with.

Asuka still looked at Shinji, almost like she hadn't heard him.

'What the hell? What the fuck is this? What did I just… This is so fucked!' Asuka thought as she looked back down at Shinji's manhood.

'Is that… What is that? It's his… his...'

Shinji was completely lost. Orgasming had left his mind in a flurry. He was disoriented and needed to catch his breathe. He was petrified from his embarrassment. And, he was dreading what Asuka was going to do to him. He was frozen in time and couldn't do anything as Asuka hung hauntingly in his doorway.

'What's she doing. Why is she just standing there? She's just looking at me. Shouldn't she be angry? Why is she just sitting there?'

A twisted smile creeped it's way onto Asuka's lips.

'This is so fucking awkward. What the fuck? Maybe, if I just act like nothing happened, maybe this will be okay.'

"Shinji?" Asuka asked gently.

"Wha…" Shinji asked, unable to say anymore as he tried to catch his breath.

"What… are you doing? In here I mean? What are you doing in here?" Asuka asked as she continued to stare at his dick, which only unnerved the boy more.

"Asuka, I…"

"It's okay. You can tell me. What were you doing?" Asuka said with a voice that was almost too calming.

'It's not okay! IT'S FUCKING NOT OKAY!' Asuka screamed to herself internally, 'What the fuck am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? THIS IS SO WEIRD! Just act normal. Act normal and just pretend this didn't happen'

"Asuka, its not- I wasn't-" Shinji stuttered through his exhausted breathing.

"It's not what? What weren't you doing?'

Asuka took a step forward and the sole of her bare foot pressed firmly into the cum on the floor.

She made a quiet but still audibly disgusted squeak as she stepped into the now lukewarm liquid, cringing as she felt the cum seep up in between her toes.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Shinji gasped as the the girl approached him.

"No, what are you doing? Why are you in here? You should be in the kitchen cooking diner," Asuka said with a distorted smile infected with fear.

"Asuka, you… you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird. You're acting weird. You should just tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? Asuka, what do you mean what's wrong? I don't understand," Shinji said as he started to get freaked out by Asuka's behavior.

"I don't understand either," Asuka said as though she were in a daze.

Asuka reached her hand out as she continued to slowly walk through Shinji's cum with her bare feet.

"Asuka? Wha- What're you doing?" Shinji asked as he fearfully watched Asuka's hand draw closer.

"No, Shinji. What are you doing?"

It seemed like the girl had just lost her senses and Shinji wasn't sure if he felt safe or not as she drew closer.

"Asuka, you- You should just go! Please! I need to- I need to…"

"You need to what, Shinji? What do you need to do?" Asuka asked as she slowly drew nearer the boy offering her outstretched hand to him like a comforting mother.

"Asuka, please, don't touch me. Just go. I don't want to talk right now."

Shinji could see something in Asuka's eyes. She looked hurt.

"You don't want me around you?" Asuka asked in a pained voice, "But, why? We're friends."

The girl tried to smile at him, but Shinji could see that she was sad.

"Asuka, you're really…frightening me."

"You're frightening me too. You're trying to leave, just like him. Just like Kaji. You're trying to abandon me," Asuka whispered, the lump in her throat almost stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Asuka, I don't know what you mean. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to be alone. Please, this isn't right."

"You hate me?"

"What? No! Asuka! I don't… I don't know what you're even talking about. Just, please… Just let me…" Shinji struggled to say as he finally tried to hide his genitals behind his hands.

"Let you what, Shinji? Are you going to run away? You're going to run away from me?" Asuka asked as she reached her hand out a little further to brush it against Shinji's cheek.

"Don't touch me, Asuka!" Shinji snapped, his anxiety and Asuka's behavior causing him to feel cornered as he lashed out.

She recoiled slightly just before she was about to touch his face. She looked sad. But, her sadness quickly changed to anger as she bought her hand back and then slapped Shinji.

The boy put his hands in front of his face, trying to shield himself from Asuka's angry hands. But, him resisting only served to anger her more and she slapped him again and again.

Soon enough, it became obvious the girl wasn't going to stop. Shinji cradled his head in his arms, trying to protect himself from her.

Becoming more furious by the moment, Asuka kicked the boy and shoved him onto his back while she repeatedly struck multiple parts of his body. Her slaps soon transformed into punches as she hit his stomach and his chest or his face when he'd moved his hands to protect another part of his body.

She dropped to her knees and climbed on top of the boy, straddling him over his waist so that she could land her hits easier while also trying to pin his arms to the ground so that he couldn't protect himself.

"ASUKA, PLEASE! DON'T HIT ME! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY MISATO ISN'T HOME OR I'D GET YOU PUT INTO A FUCKING PRISON."

"WHY, ASUKA? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

The girl only answered with more punches, knocking the breath out of the boy.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, SHINJI! I HATE EVERYONE!" Asuka screamed as she grabbed Shinji's hair and tried to slam his head on the floor.

"ASUKA, PLEASE STOP IT!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, SHINJI!?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

"I DON'T! I DON'T HATE YOU!" Shinji screamed, trying not to cry as the girl kept trying her damndest to harm him in any way she possibly could.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!? WHY?! KAJI HATES ME! MISATO HATES ME! YOU HATE ME! EVEN AYANAMI HATES ME!"

"NOBODY HATES YOU, ASUKA! PLEASE, JUST STOP, PLEASE!"

"NO! EVERYONE HATES ME!" Asuka screamed as she continued to hit Shinji at any unprotected place on his body.

"ASUKA, STOP IT!" Shinji shouted as he flung his arms around Asuka's chest and rolled her over so that she was underneath him.

Asuka was taken aback by Shinji's retaliation and paused as he leaned over her, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth and onto Asuka's neck and in between her cleavage. She looked up into his soft eyes, which would probably be surrounded by bruises in the morning. She then looked up and down the boy's body, seeing that he was quivering. He was probably exhausted and was just barely keeping himself from falling on top of her.

"I… hate you. Why…won't you FIGHT BACK!" Asuka screamed as she raised her leg and pushed him off of her forcefully, causing him to land in his cum.

In an instant she was back on top of him and was ready to begin abusing him again. She raised her fist over her head and was about to punch the boy right in his face.

"ASUKA, PLEASE! WE'RE FRIENDS!"

Asuka paused for a second, her unexplainable anger barely contained.

"You… you were thinking about her, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU, SHINJI?!" Asuka screamed in his face as her anger caused her to begin quivering again.

"YES! Yes! I was thinking about Rei! Please, don't hit me!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND THEN! I HATE HER! I HATE REI AYANAMI! I FUCKING HATE HER!"

"Why, Asuka? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"She always acts better than me! SHE ACTS LIKE A DOLL! AND EVERYONE LIKES HER MORE THAN ME. SHE DOESN'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE FRIENDS AND SHE HAS MORE THAN ME!

"I've never seen you trying to make friends either, Asuka!"

"BECAUSE I HATE EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY HER! SHE ACTS LIKE SHE'S A BETTER PILOT TOO! BUT I KNOW I'M BETTER THAN HER! AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS IT TOO. BUT SHE STILL ACTS BETTER THAN ME!"

"She's not acting like anything, Asuka! She's just doing what's she told!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE PROBLEM! SHE ACTS LIKE SHE CAN DO ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SAYS FOR HER TO DO IT! AND SHE CAN'T! IF I WEREN'T THERE WHEN THE SEVENTH ANGEL ATTACKED, YOU AND HER WOULD BE DEAD!"

"I saved you that day too! I'm the one who pulled you out of the volcano! AND I WENT AGANST ORDERS TO DO IT! AND I DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

Asuka's eyes widened for a moment.

"You…"

Shinji looked up at Asuka, relieved that she finally seemed to be calming down.

Asuka looked back at the boy, watching the blood running out of his nose and over his face. She then looked down his body and at his unzipped pants. The boy's semi-erect penis just below her Vagina as she straddled him. Asuka's pants were the only thing separating the two, and at the thought, a surge of adrenaline and excitement shot through her body against her will.

Seeing the girl look at his penis embarrassed the boy, and he turned his head sideways in order to avert his gaze.

Asuka slowly got off Shinji and stood up.

"Go fucking wash yourself and go to bed and don't ever fucking tell ANYONE about this."

He looked up at the girl above him, understanding what she meant and why she didn't want him to talk about what had happened.

"But, Asuka,-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT DINER RIGHT NOW!"

"But what about Misato?"

"FORGET MISATO! She's not even here. And she'll probably get drunk as soon as she walks through the door. She doesn't need diner!"

The boy looked away from Asuka once more.

"AND WOULD YOU PUT THAT AWAY?!" Asuka demanded as she marched out of the room.

Shinji looked down at his unzipped pants and honestly felt really foolish and upset with himself on top of the shame Asuka had dumped onto him.

He was overcome with various emotions. His heart was pounding. His face was flushed. All of this was so much to take in, and he'd probably be thinking about this for the rest of the night and well into tomorrow if not for the rest of the week.

/

-The Unfortunate-

/

The boy stepped into the kitchen, blood still dripping out of his nose and onto the white collar of his shirt. He'd have to get some hydrogen peroxide and scrub the blood out after he'd gotten a shower. The boy took a few steps forward, making his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, stop!"

Shinji turned around and saw Asuka rushing out of her room with a bundle of nightwear in her arms.

"But, you told me to-"

"I'm going first, you idiot! You got your… your- YOU GOT YOUR JIZZ ALL OVER MY FEET! And, now I tracked it all over the house… YOU'RE CLEANING IT UP!"

"What? But- But you walked in on me! And you-" Shinji said weakly and unassertively before being interrupted by Asuka.

"SHUT UP, SHINJI! JUST SHUT UP!"

Asuka then scurried into the bathroom while Shinji sighed in defeat and began grabbing cleaning supplies out of the closet next to the kitchen.

Asuka tossed her nightie on the bathroom counter before looking at herself in the mirror.

There was a blood stain on the collar of her shirt as well.

Disgusted by it, she pulled it off only to be further disappointed by seeing that there was another blood stain on her bra.

"SHINJI, YOU FUCKING GOT BLOOD ON MY BRA!"

"I'm sorry!" Shinji shouted back from the living room.

"YOU'RE- You're… You're not cleaning it up…" Asuka trailed off as she realized that asking him to clean her undergarments may not be something she was comfortable with.

She then turned on the water to the shower and waited for it to get warm as she began undressing.

'He's right though. I am the one who walked into his room. FUCK! Why would I do that? Why the hell would I walk in there like that? Did I really think that acting like nothing had happened would make anything better? That it would make it less awkward? FUCK! WHAT WAS I THINKING?'

Asuka pulled her feet through her panties and then threw them in the laundry basket before stepping into the shower. She pulled the curtain closed in front of her and opened a bottle of soap before squeezing it all over the floor. She placed her feet in the puddle of soap and shivered in disgust.

"SHINJI!" Asuka yelled angrily.

The boy didn't answer.

"SHINJI!" Asuka yelled again, this time more sharply.

"What?!" The boy shouted from somewhere else in the apartment.

"GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP!"

"What!? But why!?"

"I don't want to step on it when I get out of the shower, SO GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THE FLOOR! NOW!" Asuka screamed, her voice getting more shrill with every word as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

She looked through the clear but blurred curtain and saw the boy enter the bathroom and kneel down on the floor with some kind of cleaning formula and a rag. He was deathly silent as he scrubbed the floor.

Even though she knew Shinji wouldn't be able to see her well through the curtain, Asuka still covered her breasts and vagina with her arms as she kept a keen eye on the boy.

"I can't believe I slept with you last night," Asuka said in a disgusted and perhaps regretful tone.

If Shinji wasn't already looking at the floor, he would have after Asuka said that.

"How many times have you done that before? Did I touch anything when I went in there last night?"

The boy mumbled something but Asuka couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"What!? What was that?!"

Once again, the boy mumbled something, but Asuka couldn't hear it over the sound of the water hitting the shower floor.

"I cannot HEAR YOU!"

"No… It was the first time," Shinji replied, just barely loud enough for Asuka to hear.

"Hmph! Are you finished cleaning in here?" Asuka huffed.

"I think so," The boy mumbled shamefully.

"Then go finish the rest before Misato gets home. I don't want anyone knowing about this."

"I'm sorry, Asuka," he said as he stood up.

"DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE! GET OUT, SHINJI! JUST GET OUT AND FINISH!" Asuka screamed, trying to resist the urge to stomp her feet.

She watched his blurred form leave from behind the curtain before sighing.

'Stupid boys! They're just so stupid! They don't get anything! They ruin everything! Ugh!'

/

-A Glimpse of Things to Come-

/

Asuka was so hungry. She now heavily regretted telling Shinji to forget about cooking dinner last night.

It was almost five in the morning, but she'd been awake since three. She didn't really want to sleep because of her constant nightmares. But, even had she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to with how hungry she was.

"Mhmmm," she whined as she rolled over and slammed her head face down into her pillow.

"So stupid," she mumbled incoherently into the pillow, "I hate this."

She turned her head to the side and looked at the door to her room.

'Maybe I should go wake that idiot up.'

She thought for a second and then threw the covers off her.

She got out of her bed and slid her door open. She peeked out and heard Misato snoring on the couch.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this after what happened earlier.'

Asuka sighed and then stepped across the hall to Shinji's room. She slid open the door and saw the boy sleeping as soundly as he could with the bruise on his face she'd given him.

Seeing he was unconscious, she snuck into his room, shutting the door as quietly as she could behind her.

She sat down in front of his mattress and took a deep breathe before poking the boy.

He didn't respond.

Asuka grew embarrassed for some irrational reason. She could feel herself blushing as she looked at the sleeping boy.

'Goddamn it! This is so awkward!'

She bit her lip and shoved him.

"Wake up, Shinji!" she whispered harshly as the boy was jolted out of his sleep.

He looked scared for a second but calmed a little when he realized that Asuka wasn't hitting him.

"A- Asuka? What's-"

"Cook for me!"

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter! Cook something for me!"

Shinji sighed before submitting to Asuka's demands.

"Alright," the boy groaned.

He got out of bed and Asuka stood up eagerly next to him with a slightly uneasy look on her face as she still bit her lip.

Shinji glanced at the LED clock on his dresser before exiting his room.

'5:13. Great. I'm probably not going to have time to sleep anymore before school.'

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen listening to Asuka's timid footsteps padding along behind him, which he barely heard over Misato's snoring.

He turned on the light in the kitchen and Asuka sat down at the table. He pulled out a carton of eggs, an iron skillet, and turned on the stove. He yawned as he coated the base of the skillet with non-stick spray. He winced a little though as the yawn made his bruises ache worse. And this didn't go unnoticed by Asuka.

"You aren't just going to go to school like that, are you?" Asuka asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I… I guess I will. What else am I supposed to do?" the boy asked more rhetorically than anything else, hoping he wouldn't have to relive the events of last night first thing in the morning.

"What?! Stupid Shinji! You can't do that! You'll get me in trouble!"

Shinji wanted to turn around and glare at the girl and tell her that it was her fault. But, he knew that saying that would only provoke her into hurting him further. And so, he tried a calmer approach.

"I'll just tell them someone hit me on the way to school."

"You idiot! We walk to school together! What would happen if the authorities got involved and asked me what happened?! What am I supposed to say? We'd have to get our story straight!"

The boy sighed. He wished the stove would heat up faster so he could get away from this conversation.

'Is she really asking me to cover for her after she hit me? Haven't I been generous enough for her? If she'd just not hit me then neither of us would have this problem. And, maybe, we could be better friends. And, I know she's hurting somehow. But, she's never going to open up to me if she keeps putting this air between us and driving us apart.'

'Am I really asking him to cover for me after I'm the one who hit him? I… I need to fucking get control of myself. I can't keep hitting him all the time. Even if I am an Eva Pilot, and even if they wouldn't put me in jail, I don't… I don't really want everyone thinking I'm some kind of bitch. I don't want to ruin my public image.'

Asuka quickly looked down at the table, her bangs falling in front of her eyes while Shinji turned around and leaned his back on the counter as he waited for the stove to heat.

'Rei was right. This is going to be hard. I have no idea how I'm going to get Asuka to open up to me about what's wrong with her, especially after what happened last night. And, if she won't tell me what's wrong, it's just going to keep bothering her. And, she's going to keep hitting me. And…that's not going to end well for her or me. I really hope that Rei has something in mind… Maybe that's why she called me last night. …Damn it. Why did I have to start jacking off to Rei like that? If I didn't, then none of this would have happened.'

'But… I'm not a bitch, right? I'm not. He was the one who had his dick out. And, he almost fucking came on me. He was asking for it! If anyone asks about the bruises, I'll just tell them he attacked me… But, he didn't! He fucking didn't attack me! I fucking attacked him! Sure, he had his cock hanging out. But, it's not like I knocked either! FUCK! Why can't these Japanese doors have locks?! If they did, then none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have walked in on him and…. No, I can't blame this on the fucking door. I'm more mature than that. I'm the one who hit him. If I hadn't hit him, then he wouldn't have that bruise on his face and I wouldn't have to worry about people finding out that I'm… that I'm some kind of bitch.'

Asuka looked back up and found herself staring right into Shinji's eyes. She suddenly felt the urge to get out of her seat. She stood still for a second, and Shinji eyed her curiously before flinching as she approached him.

She reached over to the knob on the stove and turned it off.

"Hey! Asuka, what are you doing!? I'm trying to cook breakfast!"

"Shut up, Shinji. Just don't say anything," Asuka said as she put her palm over Shinji's mouth.

The boy looked at her, unsure of if he'd done something to anger her. She didn't seem particularly angry, but he could never be sure with Asuka.

"Okay, just come with me," Asuka demanded.

"Why? I'm trying to cook!" Shinji asked, starting to get frustrated, though he wasn't trying to push his luck with the temperamental girl.

She grabbed his hand aggressively and pulled him away from the stove.

"Because I'm going to put makeup on you. And, if you don't come with me, I'm going to hurt you!" Asuka growled through grit teeth.

'Jesus Christ, I just told myself I was going to stop hitting him.'

"You're going to put what on me?"

"Fucking don't worry about it! No one is going to notice! So, just fucking come on! Before Misato wakes up!"

Shinji, as usual, bowed to Asuka's demands and gave up resisting as she dragged him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet.

"Asuka, this is really weird."

"Shinji, could you not?" Asuka asked with an unamused expression.

"Not what?"

"I don't know! Just don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Just shut up, Shinji. You're not making any sense," she said as she went through a cabinet and pulled out a set of… some things Shinji was entirely unfamiliar with.

" _I'm_ not making any sense?" Shinji asked, obviously appalled as Asuka examined a few brushes.

'Am I really about to let this happen?' Shinji asked himself as he tried to swallow his unease.

Asuka put some kind of… Shinji had no idea what it was, but whatever it was, she squirted it onto her hand and rubbed it around slightly.

"You see this, Shinji?" she asked as she held her hands in front of him.

He solemnly nodded.

"This is concealer. I need you to stay still. And, I swear to god, if you freak out and tell me not to touch you like you did last night, I'm going to absolutely flip shit."

"Okay! Just do it! I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck, Shinji? Why the hell are you apologizing already?!" Asuka asked accusingly.

"I don't know! Okay!? I'm sorry! I'm…just tense, okay?"

"Shut up! Quit saying you're sorry when you haven't fucking done anything!"

"I'm sorry!"

Asuka wanted to throw everything on the ground and pull her hair out.

"God damn it, Shinji! Stop it!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

"I swear to holy fucking hell, if you say that one more time, I am going to sew your mouth shut as painfully as I possibly fucking can. Stop it right now and let me put this on you evenly."

Shinji finally managed to keep his mouth shut at Asuka's behest and she started rubbing the concealer across the bruise under his eye.

"Asuka?" Shinji tried to ask while keeping his face as still as possible.

The girl paused for a moment and looked like she was about to break everything around her into little pieces.

"What, Shinji!?" she asked as she resumed smearing the weird ointment across his bruise and over the rest of his cheek.

"It's cold."

"Good. It'll numb the pain," Asuka said uncaringly.

"Asuka?"

"What?" she replied boredly.

"Why did you try to touch me last night?"

Asuka inhaled sharply, though she tried to keep a straight face.

'That's… a good question. Why did I try to touch him last night? I don't know if I even know the answer to that. It just kind of happened. I just reached out to him and… then I…'

She looked at Shinji with a face that was somewhere between boredom and pity, but she didn't directly answer him.

"Asuka?"

"Just be quiet, Shinji," she whispered, causing the boy to frown.

She continued rubbing the concealer on the boy's face. She could feel his face getting hot with embarrassment, which caused her to blush as well.

After she'd finished rubbing the concealer across his face, she grabbed his chin lightly and rotated his head in a few different directions so she could examine her work.

"Ugh, there's one on this side too," Asuka groaned as she spotted a bruise on the other side of his face, "But it's not as bad as the other. I think just foundation would be enough for that one. I guess I'll just have to do this side too."

"What?! Asuka, no! This is so weird, and I don't like it!"

"Too bad."

She grabbed a different bottle and squirted out some of the foundation on her hand and began rubbing it on the other side of Shinji's face as the boy tried to contain his frustration.

"Asuka, if anyone finds out I'm wearing makeup, they're going to think I'm gay! And Toji and Kensuke would never let me live it down."

"Shinji, I really don't give a fuck. If anyone sees these bruises and finds out I'm the one who gave them to you, they're going to think I'm some kind of insane bitch and no one would let me live that down. Besides, back a long time ago, men were the only ones who were allowed to wear makeup. So, there's nothing gay about it."

Shinji kind of wanted to tell her that she was an insane bitch and that the present wasn't back a long time ago, but he decided against it. He didn't exactly want to be hospitalized today.

"Okay, that doesn't look too bad!" Asuka said as she looked over his face once more.

"It feels bad," Shinji groaned.

The slight smile that had grown on Asuka's face disappeared.

"Shinji, I can make you feel way worse. Stop complaining. I literally do this every day. In fact, I'm about to do it right now. So, give me a moment and don't touch your face," Asuka said as she washed her hands off.

The boy groaned as he watched Asuka pull out yet another bottle and begin putting its contents on her face.

"Hey, Asuka?"

"Yeah? What?" she asked while gazing deeply into the bathroom mirror.

"How…how did you get all those bruises a few weeks ago?"

The girl stopped. She stopped everything. She stopped doing her makeup. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing.

Shinji figured it probably wasn't something she wanted to talk about. But, now he was really wondering if he should have bothered bringing it up.

He watched her slowly turn and face him. Her expression was completely unreadable. He couldn't decipher all the emotions on her makeup smeared face.

"Shinji…"

He looked up into her eyes as he listened to her softly say his name. He waited for her to continue. She obviously had something to say. And for once, it didn't seem like it would involve her usual temper.

Asuka went to the exit of the bathroom and peeked out the door to make sure Misato was still sleeping on the couch. Sure enough, she was. She then walked back to Shinji, biting her lip, and kneeling down in front of him.

"I… know what Misato did to you." Asuka said in a strangely comforting tone.

The boy looked confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Asuka? What do you mean what she did? What did she do?"

"Ugh!" Asuka fumed, trying to keep her anger in check, "I mean how she... sucked you off! Urgh!"

Shinji's eyes widened and then looked at the floor in shame.

"Oh…yeah… That."

"She fucking told me! I mean, she didn't mean to, but she did! And, I just got really freaked out. I was afraid she'd try to do it to me too. And, I don't want her too! She's an adult and it's sick."

"But, Asuka, what about Kaji? Don't you like him like that?"

"No! I mean… yes! But, Kaji's a good man! It's totally different from what Misato did to you!"

"I'm not sure I understand, Asuka."

"It's different because Kaji doesn't like me! He doesn't reciprocate my feelings. So, he would never try to do that to me! So… it's… okay for me to think about him that way."

"I…. I don't think I understand… But, maybe I'm not supposed to. But, what about the bruises? How does Misato have anything to do with the bruises you got?"

"Well, I told you! I got freaked out! And, I thought she'd try to attack me too. And, so I ran away. Of course, that was after I told her to buy me alcohol. So, that's why…"

"That's why she was just letting you drink that stuff the other day when Rei came over? And why she didn't do anything about it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So, basically, I ran away while you and… Aya…nami when on that… d- date," Asuka stuttered while trying not to cringe.

"But, weren't you and Misato going to go get diner?"

"Yeah, we were. But, then she slipped up and told me she raped you. So, I freaked out. And, I ran away. And…it was raining. And, I remember I was really cold and I was drunk. And, I was hungry. And, so I went into a store and I tried to steal some food because I didn't have any money. But, I… I fucked up. And I tripped, and the guy got angry. And he… tried to…"

Shinji could see Asuka shaking and he felt guilty for bringing up the subject.

"If you don't want to say anything, you don't have to," Shinji offered, trying to get the girl to feel better.

"No! I'm fine. But… He tried to rape me."

Shinji was utterly confused to say the least, but he also felt pain as he looked at the girl, who was currently trying to hide her eyes behind her bangs.

"Asuka, I-"

"Misato killed him. She shot him."

Shinji was completely speechless. He knew Misato had a gun, but he'd never thought she'd use it. He never thought she'd turn into a killer.

"I don't know what happened to him after that. I don't know what happened to his family. It wasn't in the news. I don't even know if they know he's dead," Asuka said in a shaky voice, "I try not to think about it. But, I guess NERV made him disappear. …He deserved it. But, it's still fucked up. What if he had kids or something?"

Asuka's nervousness had rubbed off on Shinji, and now he was shaking as well.

"N- No! Asuka, you can't think like that. Maybe he didn't have a family."

The girl looked up at him, and Shinji saw her usual diamond hard eyes looked like they'd been turned into delicate flowers.

"Like me? I… don't have a family."

Shinji felt more guilty as every passing second brought about a new revelation.

"I didn't…" Shinji mumbled shamefully.

"My father is a dirty cheater. He doesn't love me. He hasn't talked to me in years. He started dating my biological mom's nurse when she was in the hospital. And, the nurse was a bitch. So, now I have a bitch mother and my entire relationship with her is completely fake. She's the only one who used to talk to me besides Kaji. But, now even Kaji doesn't want to talk to me. And, my mother only cares about how much success I can bring her."

Shinji wasn't even entirely sure what he was hearing right now. He didn't even know if this person in front of him was actually Asuka.

"Luckily, NERV cut her out of my pay, not that I get paid that much anyways. But, still. The last time she really talked to me was right before I came here to Japan. And, she hasn't talked to me since because she doesn't actually care about me and she's probably pissed that she's not getting royalties from NERV. And, of course you're probably wondering why my biological mother didn't step in to stop all this from happening, and it's because she's fucking dead! She was fucking insane and she killed herself! And she tried to fucking kill me too!"

"Asuka… I don't… I don't even know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," Asuka said miserably.

"You… you can cry if you want. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't want to cry. It's pointless. It won't do anything."

"It might make you feel better."

"No, it won't Shinji!" Asuka whined as she looked down at the floor.

"Asuka."

"What?!" Asuka asked harshly as she looked back up into Shinji's eyes.

But, instead of saying anything with words, Shinji simply leaned forward and hugged her. He knew that no words could possibly comfort her, because after everything she'd just told him, any words would seem empty next to everything she'd gone through. And, perhaps, Shinji understood that…words alone were never enough to fill in the gaps of the human heart.

Asuka was completely paralyzed. Her eyes were the size of the moon and her lips began trembling. She tried to resist the urge to hug him back. But, she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her quaking arms around him.

"You're my family, Asuka."

"Shinji," Asuka whimpered.

And for the first time since her mother died, a tear slipped out of Asuka's eye. And then another. And before she could stop herself, her sad moans became that of quiet sobbing. She dug her nails into Shinji's back as she grabbed him tighter. Her breathing grew shallower as she cried into his shoulder, trying to avoid waking Misato.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry ever again. Fuck."

"It's okay, Asuka."

"I hate this, Shinji. I hate everything. …but, I don't want to hate it."

Shinji could only smile.

/

"So, how do I look? Do I look as dashing as you?"

Shinji had just finished frying a few eggs for Asuka. And, though he had been hovering his face over the stove for the past few minutes, he could feel his face getting flushed with heat. He was still very self-conscious of this whole makeup predicament.

He placed the eggs on the table before meeting her gaze.

"I, uh… I've never been really good at telling what makeup looks like. I can't really tell the difference," Shinji said bashfully.

"Well, I know that's a lie. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been so finicky while I was trying to do yours."

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"So, you're really saying you can't tell that my eyes pop more at least?"

"Well…"

"Well, what? Can you or can't you?"

"I mean, I just figured you wouldn't want me looking at you. And I have a girlfriend!"

"Heh, has Ayanami robbed you of all sense of admiration? You can still look at other girls, y'know. And, Ayanami doesn't seem like the jealous type. If she was, she would have had you move in with her by now," Asuka said coolly as she brushed past Shinji to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well… I guess I can kind of tell they pop a bit more."

"Boys, heh," Asuka sighed as she rolled her eyes.

/

-Rei's Wonderous Ways-

/

"Say, Shinji. There's something different about you," Toji said as he examined his friend closely. Perhaps a little _too_ closely.

"Yeah, I gotta say. There's something about you. I think it's your face. It seems more… more… I dunno. It seems like it's glowing kind of," Kensuke chimed in as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, look there. Doesn't it seem smoother too?" Toji asked as he nudged Kensuke and pointed at some part of Shinji's face.

Shinji could hear Asuka snickering to his right and he could feel Rei's examining eyes penetrating him from the left.

"I think you guys are just seeing things. Seriously!" Shinji said as he tried to lean away from his friends who were currently invading his personal space.

"Nah, I don't think so. There's definitely something. But, I just can't figure out what," Kensuke said as he leaned forward, trying to examine him even more diligently.

"Hey, Kensuke, you think we should sneak into the science lab classrooms during lunch and get a microscope to look at him better.

"Well, that sounded exceedingly homo," Asuka mumbled.

"Mister Suzuhara! I didn't just hear you say you were going to steal a microscope, did I?" Hikari shouted at the boy scoldingly.

"N- No, Ma'am!"

"Miss Horaki, I didn't just hear you say you were going to steal a microscope, did I? Perhaps I need to find a new Class Representative," the teacher said as he stepped into the classroom.

"Eep! N- No, Sir! It's a misunderstanding. I was just-"

"Hmph, late as always. How come he hasn't been fired yet?" Asuka mumbled.

"And he's probably going to be talking about second impact all day, just like always," Shinji groaned as he rested his chin on his hands.

"Maybe, we should read our textbooks instead? Perhaps they would be more informative," Rei suggested curiously.

"You do that, Ayanami," Asuka said before crossing her arms over her desk and resting her head on them, "I don't know about you. But, I don't come to school to learn."

Asuka looked over at Shinji, smiled at him, and then winked before closing her eyes, presumably trying to catch up on the sleep she'd missed out on last night.

/

Shinji watched the clock anxiously as it counted down to the release bell. Usually, he wasn't so eager to get out of class. But, he'd been thinking about Rei all day and really wanted to know what it was she had called him about last night as well as just wanting to tell her about his experiences this morning. And, judging by what little he could tell of Rei's own posture and composure, she was just as impatient as he was.

Finally, the bell rang. Rei's hand immediately lunged out and grabbed Shinji's fingers. They both got up simultaneously, and briskly walked to the door.

This didn't go unnoticed by Asuka since she was usually out before either of them had even gathered up their belongings.

'I wonder what's up with them. Maybe… Oh, Mein Gott. They're not like… in a rush to have sex, are they? No! of course they aren't. They're like… so… inexperienced. There's no way they'd do that. …But what if they did?'

She watched the two of them holding hands. And, for some reason… whatever was going on, she wanted to know what it was.

"Sh- Shinji! Will you walk home with me today!" Asuka cried out sweetly.

The boy paused right as he was about to walk out the door, catching Rei off guard as she accidentally tugged him a little.

The boy didn't know exactly what to say and was at a loss for words.

Rei stepped back into the classroom to try to find out why Shinji had stopped moving.

"Please, Shinji! We live together but you never walk me home."

"I… uh, yeah. I guess I could. But, I... I have to talk to Rei about something first."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll just tag along," Asuka said cheerfully as she gathered up her things.

'Talk to her? I wonder what that could mean.'

Shinji and Rei looked at each other curiously, not entirely sure what to think of what Asuka had asked.

"Okay! Lets go!" Asuka said as she grabbed Shinji by the hand and dragged him out of the classroom, which had recently been Rei's job exclusively.

Rei followed the two out the door, examining Asuka with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Hey, Asuka, wait! We aren't going that way," Shinji said.

"Well, where are you going? Can't you just talk to her on the way out and get it over with?"

"She said it was private and that she wanted to talk about it-"

"On the roof," Rei interjected, finishing Shinji's sentence for him.

Asuka released Shinji from her grasp and walked up to Rei.

"Private and on the roof, huh? That doesn't sound like talking to me, hmph!"

While Asuka stared right into Rei's eyes, Rei stared completely through Asuka.

Shinji meagerly got in between the two girls and tried to separate them.

"Asuka, I promise it'll only be a couple minutes. Please."

"Yeah, whatever. I guess," Asuka said as she begrudgingly backed away from Rei.

Rei took Shinji by the hand and led him to the end of the hall where the stairwell that wound its way up to the roof of the school was. She quickly led him up the stairs with Asuka right behind him.

"So, do you two come up here often?" Asuka teased.

"Um, uh, no. Aside from lunch period, this is only the second time we've come up here after school," Shinji stuttered.

"Uh huh," Asuka said doubtfully, "And when was the first time?"

"Yesterday! Not including lunch periods like I said," Shinji panted, starting to get winded from climbing the stairs.

"Yeah? And what do you do up there during lunch?"

"Eat. What else?"

"Oh, great!" Asuka groaned sarcastically.

'I bet they eat each other. Ugh!' Asuka thought to herself, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Rei abruptly stopped before turning around and glaring at Asuka.

It took a second for Shinji to realize that she was wordlessly saying that Asuka couldn't come any further.

"Hey! Why the hell did we stop, Wondergirl?! What's the big idea?!" Asuka complained.

"Um, Asuka, do you think you could maybe wait here?" Shinji asked her politely.

"Huuuuuuuh? You're going to leave me in this hot, dusty, stagnant stairwell with shit tier air circulation?!"

Shinji looked at her with unsure eyes before looking over his shoulder to Rei for confirmation.

Asuka followed Shinji's gaze and saw Rei glaring at her. Not, angrily per se. But, she was trying her best to convey a firm no.

"Oh, okay. Fine! I see how it is!" Asuka said as she threw her backpack down on the step in front of her and sat down with her arms crossed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hmph!"

Rei then dragged Shinji up the last flight of stairs, opened the door to the roof, and let the fresh afternoon air wash over her face as her short blue hair blew wildly in the wind.

Shinji followed shortly behind and closed the heavy door behind him with a smile on his face.

For a moment, Rei simply started out over the expanse of the skyline of the city. The faint scent of blood was on the breeze, likely coming from the ocean.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Shinji asked as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"I've been waiting for you, Shinji."

Rei turned and pushed Shinji back a few feet

"I've been waiting for you too, Rei," Shinji said as Rei shoved his back against the chain link fence surrounding the perimeter of the roof.

Rei closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the boy in what was probably her most passionate kiss yet. Even if it was still a bit sloppy, it was obvious that she'd been refining her finesse across the few make out sessions she'd had with Shinji.

The wind screamed over the rooftops and caused Shinji's brown hair to mingle into Rei's blue as the strands of both tickled the edges of their lips.

Both of them would have loved to stay like that forever, but urgency eventually took hold of both of them and Rei broke the kiss.

"Shinji, there is something important I must tell you regarding pilot Sohryu."

"Yeah? What? What is it?"

"I spoke with Doctor Akagi last night. She said that she may be able to produce a means to help with pilot Sohryu. But, she asked that I speak with you first."

"Oh, okay. Well, what do we need to talk about?"

"She said that I would have to confirm if you were capable of going behind Pilot Sohryu's back and placing medicine into her meals. It would require measurement and would have to be separate from Captain Katsuragi's meals as well as yours."

Shinji's jaw dropped a little bit.

"Rei… I uh… I don't know if I could do that. That sounds… really dishonest. But… listen, I have something to tell you too. Asuka…she… I don't know what happened to her. But, she really opened up to me this morning before school. So, maybe we wouldn't need to do anything like that. And, now that you mention it, I kind of feel like if we tried to trick her into taking medicine, it might break the trust I've built with her. But, if I can just talk to her some more, maybe I'll be able to help her. And, maybe I could get her to like you too."

Rei's jaw also dropped a bit, which was rather unusual for her.

"That is well, Shinji."

/

"Ugh, they're kind of taking a while. What could they possibly be talking about? I bet they aren't even talking…"

Asuka looked up the stairwell. She saw the metal door jostle some and make a few sounds.

'Oooh, I hope that was the wind and not them doing something,' Asuka thought to herself while trying not to shiver at the picture in her head.

"I wonder if they are doing something though…"

She looked back up at the door, curiosity and wonder in her eyes.

'I… wonder what it would be like. Not that I want to see his dick again. But…what if... I mean, what if they really are doing something? Shouldn't someone check on them or something? I mean, just to make sure they aren't doing something they shouldn't.'

/

"That is well, Shinji."

Rei smiled at the boy and intertwined her fingers with his once more before kissing him.

The wind blew through the smalls gaps in the contours of their faces, causing their hair to get caught in their eyelashes before being blown loose again.

Rei broke the kiss for a moment to speak.

"I love you, Shinji," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, Rei," he said back as he wrapped his arms higher around her torso and pulled her closer.

"We should go on a date soon," Rei giggled.

"Yeah. That would be nice. We should go somewhere quiet."

"I agree."

Suddenly, there was clapping, which caused Shinji to jump in surprise.

"Congratulations. You two should just get married already," Asuka pronounced sarcastically as she continued to applaud the couple.

"Asu- Asuka?! You didn't hear anything, did you?" Shinji asked nervously as Rei wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest rather more aggressively than was custom for her.

"I heard the door moving around some. I just figured I'd come up here and check on you. Make sure you weren't doing anything Misato would do. Of course, I find you just hugging her. I mean, Jesus, did you even kiss her or are you actually that innocent. How often do you two even make out?"

Shinji blushed and found his words had left him. Luckily, Rei was there to speak for him.

"We kissed," she said concisely and without exaggeration.

"Oh, yeah?" Asuka said as she put her hands on her hips, "Prove it. Kiss him right now."

"Is that an order?" Rei asked somewhat more assertively than she usually did while simultaneously glaring at Asuka.

" _Fuck_ yes, it is an order, Ayanami!" Asuka said in a daring tone while rolling her eyes.

As was expected of her, Rei lifted her head off Shinji's chest and almost smashed her lips into his.

Asuka wasn't exactly sure why she was surprised to be proven wrong. She knew that Rei was Shinji's girlfriend and that she would follow any orders given to her. But, for some reason she still found it hard to believe what she was seeing. Even though this wasn't the first time she'd seen them kiss, this was the first time she'd seen them kiss right in front of her. And, she could see the intensity.

'Ugh, she's so amateur. She's acting like a fucking robot. She really is a doll. Like, she's really kissing him just because I told her too. She has no agency. And somehow, she's still gotten further than me. Fucking ridiculous. What a Bitch…'

"You still need to work on your form. It's obvious you're an amateur. You're not even sticking your tongue in his mouth," Asuka said as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for them to finish.

Of course, they didn't finish.

"Um, Ayanami? Hello? Are you done?"

The girl was seemingly ignoring her as she continued to take Shinji's breath away.

"Okay. Okay! That's enough, Ayanami. He still has to take me home!" Asuka said as she shoved her hands in between them and pried them apart.

"You did not order me to stop," Rei said breathily as drool seeped down her lips and hung from her chin.

"Jesus Christ, are you kidding me!?" Asuka said as she looked over Rei's face, which was more red than it should have been from being only slightly oxygen deprived.

"No, Pilot Sohryu. I am not kidding." Rei responded in a disciplined manner, even though it was obvious she was dizzy and could barely stand up straight.

"Well… just… wipe that spit off your face. It's… lewd …and disgusting," Asuka said, trying as hard as she could not to cringe.

Shinji tried to hide his spit smeared face from Asuka, though is wasn't about to escape her notice.

"Shinji, come on. We're going home!" Asuka said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the fence he was leaning against.

"Uh, alright. Come on, Rei. Let's go," Shinji said as he grabbed her hand.

"Huh? What? Why are you bringing her?" Asuka asked as she whirled around and glared at Rei, who only had a content smile on her face as she leaned against Shinji's shoulder.

"I always bring her home now, Asuka."

"And, what!? That's why you let me walk home alone so I can get snatched off the street!? She's your excuse!?"

"What? No! Of course, not! You can walk with us if you want."

"That's stupid! Why can't she just walk home by herself?"

"She's my girlfriend, Asuka," Shinji said flatly, hoping that would be enough to explain it to her.

"Hmph! Fine!"

/

Though she wasn't very happy about it, Asuka ultimately decided to accompany Shinji on his detour to Rei's apartment.

She assumed that on days she wasn't there, that they probably took a lot longer on their walk and that Shinji may even stay over at her place for a few hours, because it was only about 40 minutes after school and recently, he didn't arrive at Misato's apartment for at least three or four hours after school was out. But, Asuka knew it wouldn't take another 2 hours to get to Misato's apartment.

"I still don't know why you have to take her home. She could get home herself," Asuka mumbled as she kicked a rock while walking.

"You could walk home by yourself too, Asuka. But, she's my girlfriend. That's why I walk her home."

"Yeah, but I'm your roommate. And…your family now too, I guess if what you said this morning is true."

Shinji looked at the girl. She kicked another rock, this time a little harder than the last.

"Well, I don't really know what you want me to do, Asuka."

"You should dump her. She doesn't even know how to kiss. And half the time, I don't think she even knows how to talk. I don't think I've even heard her say a hundred words since I came here. And all the words she does say are the same ones she's said a million times before. _Yes, Ma'am. No, Ma'am. Is that an order?"_

Shinji couldn't help but chuckle some.

"But, Asuka, that's why I love her. She's so…strange that she makes me feel not as weird. She makes me feel like I fit."

"I don't think you even love her. You've only been together for like a week."

"Well, yeah. Maybe. But, Asuka, I haven't known her for only a week. She… she saved my life."

"Hmph!" Asuka huffed as she kicked yet another rock, "That's nothing special. I've saved both of your lives."

Shinji laughed again for a moment.

"That's true. But, she saved my life a different way, Asuka."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked in a disgusted voice.

"Asuka… before I came here, I just existed. I didn't really care if I lived or died. She changed that. Now… I might kind of want to live."

Asuka's pupils shot up from the ground and she looked at Shinji from the corner of her eyes.

'So… I guess I make him want to die. Not surprising,' Asuka deduced as she slowly returned her gaze to the ground.

/

Shinji was absent mindedly looking down into a pot of hearty stew he was cooking for dinner. It was hard to really concentrate on cooking as Rei and Asuka had given him much to think about. But, luckily, it was almost finished cooking and he'd be able to just relax after that. Perhaps he would text Rei in a few minutes or-

"Shinji! Hey, Shinji!" said the shrill voice of Asuka as she broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, yeah? What?"

"Jeez, don't tell me you're still daydreaming about her."

"Maybe a little bit," Shinji said bashfully.

He heard Asuka exhale as she folded her arms over the table and rested her head on them sideways.

"So, you gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah, sorry. What is it?"

"Is diner finished yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Almost. I think just a few more minutes. I want to make sure the pork is cooked all the way through."

Once again, Shinji heard Asuka audibly exhale.

"Hey, Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… for hitting you."

Shinji's heart skipped a beat. Today really had brought about a new side to Asuka that he hadn't seen before.

"It's… okay, Asuka. I guess I deserved it. I shouldn't have been doing that last night."

"No, I mean all the time… I'll try not to do it anymore."

Shinji looked over his shoulder and saw Asuka hiding her face behind her hair and arms.

"That's… good… Asuka," Shinji whispered as his voice started to fail.

'I hope you mean that, Asuka. Because, I don't want to go behind your back like Rei said,' Shinji said as he gazed sadly into the stew, 'Could I… could I even do that if I had to? I mean, I don't know why I'd need to. But, if I did…would I really be able to betray her like that? …No. I shouldn't think about this right now. I'll only think about that if I have to.'

"Okay, Asuka. I think it's ready."

The boy looked over his shoulder and was pleased to see that, for once, Asuka was smiling back at him.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"You know, I am just... I don't even know what to think about this story anymore. I just- I can't this is so messed up. Like the author is actually trying to hook me up with Kaji. And, we all know how Kaji ends up in the Anime and the Manga!"

*Kaji looks at Misato with a questioning look.*

"Misato! Chapter preview! Come on! You can complain about your love life with me later."

"Ugh, you're right. Ugh, damn it. In the next chapter, Asuka goes to meet Kaji. Probably trying to get him to fall for her. Hmm, now I wonder why that would be acceptable, but I'm constantly being chastised for one slip up."

*Kaji claps his hands in an attempt to redirect Misato*

"Misato! Please! The chapter preview!"

"Okay, Okay! Quit giving me a hard time. Anyways, um, Asuka goes over to Kaji's and Kaji doesn't give a shit because he still loves me! Can you _fucking_ believe it!? I want to tear my hair out! Ugh!"

*Kaji puts his face in his hands*

"Okay, Misato. Just- Just- Just go to the wreck room. I'll handle the rest of this."

*Misato stomps out of recording booth*

"So, yes, as Misato said, Asuka does come to my house. And, she does talk to me about certain things that should probably be left unsaid, but we all know they're going to get said anyways. But, that's not all that happens in next chapter! There's also going to be a bit of Misato and me on the phone. And get this! Now, this is just what I heard from a little birdie, but in next chapter, Shinji and Rei are going to-"

*Sounds of mysterious and unidentifiable things breaking*

"GODDAMNIT!"

"Katsuragi? You alright?"

"SOMEONE WRECKED THE WRECK ROOM!"

"Someone did or _you_ did?"

"FUCK YOU, KAJI! I WAS JUST CHECKING TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE PLACE BUGGED!"

"Well, folk, looks like that's about all the time we have for our chapter preview. And, don't worry about that part with Shinji and Rei. It might have just been a rumor anyways. But, if it isn't I'm sure it'll be covered in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; Lost in the Moment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go fix whatever Misato just broke. See you next time.

Oh, and... there might be a tiny bit of fanservice."

*Kaji winks*

.

Update: Alright everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter or even updated the end of this one. Just...you know... like and all that bullshit. I know no one is probably reading this. But, I'll post this here in case anyone is. I'm back and the next chapter will probably be out in a few days.


	26. Lost in The Moment

Alright everyone, sorry about the long wait on this chapter. Hopefully, it'll be significant enough to make up for the fact I didn't post last month. Real sorry about that again. Sorry if the review responses seem a bit rushed...because they are. I'm operating on like four hours of sleep right now. And, damn it, I just need to get to bed, yo! It doesn't help that I've been trying to split my time writing AND talking to a woman! I know that sounds like...the life and all, but shit's actually stressful. Because, I'm actually trying to get this chapter out in a timely manner and I can't do that when I got Miss Smalltown Southern Girl vying for attention as well. I mean, don't get me wrong. I like her and all, but damn, son. I need to get this damn chapter out and she talks to me all day.

This story is why I don't have a social or romance life, I hope every single one of you realizes that. Though...maybe, if she does talk to me all day, perhaps I should give her a chance? I dunno. Probably a bad idea. ANYWAYS, here I am trying to be concise but I'm going down every rabbit hole that's even in a general vicinity of this barely visible metaphorical path.

 **andy. baker.3781** : (I dunno what's up with Fanfiction's Document manager, but it won't lemme spell your pen name without a space. I'm sorry. I tried to get it as close as I could.)You don't need to worry about Misato. She's gonna get her turn. But, I just gotta work with her some, kinda like I have to do with Asuka. I gotta give her some ups and downs, that's all.

 **StratosOmega** : Maaaaaan, I can't even begin to see what you're gonna think about this chapter. I dunno if it's gonna leave you laughing or smiling like the last two chapters... it probably won't. But... y'know, it's still a possibility.

 **Joker wx** : Lemme just say, this chapter takes some turns. Not gonna talk about it right here in particular. But... I think, in this chapter, you'll see just how much a chapter can depart from a chapter preview. Why am I laughing manically as I type this? I've been awake for too long.

 **Useful76** : So... uh... I mean... Yeah, I guess I'd say this chapter has some fucked up stuff. Not my most fucked up work by any means, but definitely fucked up in a way. But gut wrenching? Eh, I dunno... I mean... maybe if you've been paying really _really_ close attention to some of the things I've been foreshadowing. But, most people probably haven't because most people are probably just along for the ride right now. Honestly, I really don't know what people are gonna think of this chapter, so I'm really excited to see the reviews.

 **Hellsink Bathhall** : Ah, reddit, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't call it the shithole of the internet. But...sometimes, you do get massively down voted for like...no discernable reason whatsoever. Haha, I've only been there for a month and I've seen it happen to so many people. But, some of the subreddits are really cool. Shout out to UbiKeeba on the Ghost Recon subreddit. She's a real sweetheart. Best community manager ever.

And, uh, yeah, speaking of hectic personal life. Oooh, women. I tell you right now. Like, I have to push them away, man. I have to. I'm really sorry to any girls out there who do like me. I'm not that interesting, I swear. I'm partially crippled, partially blind, and I never leave my house. I honestly don't know what they see in me. I'm turning them down for their own good. PLEASE HELP ME, THEY'RE TRYING TO STEAL ME AWAY FROM MY WRITING AND I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! Damn it, I know that sounds gay, but I had pussy when I was younger. I DON'T NEED NO ONE LEECHING OFFA ME NOW! I already have ADHD problems and as much I love writing, it is pure suffering when I have to _sit down_ and write. So... I _really_ don't need anyone distracting me. And now I'm going down more rabbit holes. Please, excuse me!

 **Seeking Professional Help** : So... I know you wanted some Misato stuff last chapter. And, I know you probably want some this chapter. She does show up for a bit this chapter. But, next chapter is definitely gonna have some Misato...as the end of this chapter will tell you.

 **origamishishou** : I think the end of this chapter will appease your hopes of "a little more conversation and a little less face impaction" (See Asuka, haters? She makin' progress! She ain't not hittin' people as often in dis chaptah. lmfao) But, yeah, this chapter, Asuka might be a bit more civil. And, there's gonna be a bit of jealous fun at the end. Then, I'm gonna fuck it all up. But, no big deal! You guys know how things go! You have to give stuff to people so you can take it from them later. (That might be my new motto.)

 **Phantom Dark-Knight** : Well... it's good to know that at least _**someone**_ laughs at my sex puns!

 **Divine above question** : Maaaaan, what a waste of a review! No valid criticism whatsoever. I'll entertain you though. If you are truly criticizing my story, please, _**PLEASE**_... Tell. Me. What's. Wrong. With. It. So. I. Can. Fix. It. Do not just say it's a trash story because that immediately turns your review into trash tier review that gives me no critical direction.

Now, that I'm done entertaining that prospect, I get the feeling that you're just not a fan of the pairings considering you didn't actually tell me what's wrong with it in your eyes. In that case, my only advice it to simply...leave. Don't read the story. If you don't like Asuka or you don't like Misato or you don't like Rei being paired this way or that... don't read the story. Because if you don't like one of the character being paired with another one... this story is simply not for you.

 **Miguelangel** : Boy, oh, boy. If you like Asuka, you're gonna love her in this story. Wait until you see what I did to her childhood. Like, imagine if her childhood was like... I dunno... like a... Let's just say her childhood is like a little love letter that someone poured their heart and soul into... and then I came and burned it with a glowing red hot iron. That's what I did to her childhood...and her childhood was already fucked up, man. She's gonna have it worse off in this story than she did in the anime... but that's good because it makes her redemption more worthwhile and satisfying. Yes... before anyone asks, incase it wasn't already really obvious... Asuka suffers a lot in this story and she's going to drag everyone down with her, Shinji and Rei most of all. But as Hikaru Utada put it at the end of 3.33, **"Everybody finds love... in the end."** So... everyone, _please look forward to it if you don't already!_ "

 **EvaFanatic** : Oh, man. Were to start with this review. Well, let me say first that... I can't accept money from you. Even if I wanted to, I don't think... it would be ... entirely legal in the country I live in. Also, as per the disclaimer below, I do not profit off of this story. Now, I'm no law student by any means... but, I believe that if you paid me on a per chapter basis, I do believe that would be a violation of Fair Use on my part. So, while I am _utterly flattered_ that you created an account just for me and wish to give me money, I will have to decline any monetary compensation for my work. ...because I would probably get the shit sued outta me and loose any money you did give me, haha.

 _But_ , if you'd like to give me your undying appreciation and give me reviews, that would be recompense enough. Because, you're right. I am writing this because I want to. And, even if I didn't have an account on FF, I would still be writing this on whatever parchment is available... as much as I hate seeing my hideous print and cursive writing.

Also, you don't need to worry about the amount of content...at least not for awhile. This story is gonna be pretty long. I'd expect like... AT LEAST another 300,000 words at the minimum. And, I have another Evangelion story planned after this one that will spin off midway through this one. So... Yeah, Man. You'll probably be set for at least a couple more years. I'd expect this story to continue being updated into 2020... _possibly even after that._

I do get chapters out pretty slowly though. But, they're also much longer than...most other chapters I've seen on this website.

.

And, hoooooooooly shit! *Says In Mari voice*

I literally spent like 20-40 minutes (I really lost track of time) typing all those review responses and right before all that I said I wasn't gonna spend too much time on them. And I still gotta type up the chapter preview. So, yeah... You guys... Enjoy!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 20

Lost in The Moment

.

"You know, you don't need to do… whatever it is you're trying to do," Misato said coaxingly.

'And, I do have an idea of what you mean to do, ...Asuka,' Misato thought solemnly as she tried to keep a frown off her face.

"I don't care. I'm going to do it anyways," Asuka said coldly as she rested in the passenger seat of Misato's beaten-up blue Renault.

"I'm just saying that Kaji isn't going to… well, he won't be happy you're not in school. But, if you want to, there's not much I can do to stop you."

"You could stop the car and turn around..."

"Do you want me to stop the car and turn around?"

Asuka lolled her head boredly in Misato's direction, her eyes' emotions hidden behind a pair of heavily tinted aviators that looked strikingly like the ones Misato had bought for Shinji when he'd first relocated to Tokyo-3.

"No… No, not really."

"Then, I won't."

Asuka sighed and rested her head on her arms as she leaned on the car door, letting the rushing torrent of wind shoot through the rolled down window and into her hair. She breathed deep of the country air and could immediately smell something abstractly and distinctly green.

"I thought Kaji lived in town, not all the way out here."

"He was in an apartment when you and him first got here. But, sometime after that, he got a raise or something. I don't know or care. I just know he has a bit of money now. So, he got a nice house out here. Ritsuko says his bedroom is the size of my entire apartment," Misato sighed, obviously hoping NERV would pay her a lot more some day. She was in charge of protecting the planet after all.

"Hmph, he always was one to show off subtly," Asuka chuckled.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there," Misato said with a tinge of disgust.

They rode in silence for a few more minutes, though Asuka was sure they had to be getting close now. There's no way Kaji could live that much further out and make it to work on time every day without waking up at some ungodly hour. And, as she guessed, moments later, the GPS in Misato's car said that they would be arriving in one hundred meters.

"So, that's the place? Doesn't look as big at I thought it would be."

"Misato, could you come with me? I know he's going to have the door locked. He always has the door locked. And, I don't know for sure where the key might be. And, it would be helpful to have you along."

"Ehhh… I guesssss. But, I have to be at work soon." Misato said reluctantly as she rolled the windows up and pulled her keys out of the ignition, timidly exiting the car with Asuka.

They both approached the door to Kaji's residence. It was a nice house admittedly. The wood it was made from almost had a burnt orange color in the bright morning sunlight and there was a garden and green house on the side of the house surrounded by an artistically crafted black fence with many flowing curves being formed out of the metal. Each of the windows' views inside were obscured by what appeared to be heavy white curtains save for the window on the front door, which was still impossible to see through with the refraction it caused by its innate design.

'Well, at least he won't see me coming,' Misato thought to herself, hoping she could leave this place without being caught by Kaji.

Asuka and Misato finally arrived at the door and stood looking at it for a moment. Asuka reached forward silently and jostled the door handle, already knowing it would be locked.

"Yeah, I thought so. I should have known better than to try," Asuka said to herself with a sigh, "So, any ideas where he would have put it?"

"Eheheh, not really," Misato laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, didn't you date him? Surely you have some idea?"

Misato's breath tensely caught in her throat at the mention of dating him.

"Not in a place like this, I don't. He and I always lived in apartments. And he always hid the key with the landlord; usually in the office. But, I'm guessing there's no landlord or office anywhere around here, heheh."

"Well, there isn't an office buuuuut..."

"But what?"

"There is that greenhouse over on the side of the house," Asuka said as her eyes lit up.

"The greenhouse? You really think he'd hide the key in something so… y'know… something so see through? I mean, maybe he just doesn't have a spare key anymore. Maybe we could just try ringing the doorbell."

"No, he always has a spare key. Always! There's no way he wouldn't. Besides, I think we both know he wouldn't answer the doorbell. He never answers the doorbell. He always made me do it back in Germany."

"Whoa, really? He always made me get the door too. Even if it was just the mailman or something, he would never answer the doorbell. I wonder why that is..." Misato said thoughtfully.

"Well, come on! Let's go check the greenhouse." Asuka exclaimed happily as she started skipping to the gate of the garden.

"Eh, uh, actually Asuka, I think I should probably be going. Ritsuko will be upset if I'm not up at work soon."

Asuka stopped in her tracks, the light in her eyes fading some, though she didn't turn around to let Misato see.

"Oh...well, Okay. I guess I'll just… yeah. ...Have a nice day, Misato."

Misato's eyes widened a bit at Asuka's kind gesture. It wasn't exactly like her to tell anyone to have a nice day. But, through the surprise, it did bring a smile to Misato.

"Y-yeah, you too… Asuka," she said as she watched the girl walk away before she too turned around and walked back to her car with a content look on her face, though there was still something troubling her.

'I just...wonder what's been going on with her recently. She's just been so...different recently.'

Though, she wouldn't have the chance to think on the subject as she caught sight of something absolutely bewildering. Inside of her car sat the man himself, Ryoji Kaji, taping his fingers on the steering wheel so casually that any passerby would have mistaken the car for his.

'HIM! WHY is he in MY car? HOW DID HE EVEN GET IN IT!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Misato's face was suddenly inflamed and she pointed an accusing finger at the man as he smiled cheekily back at her through the car window, obviously much more amused than she was.

"You!" Misato growled as the man opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"You know, it's rude to sneak up on people, Katsuragi."

"HOW did you get in MY car?!"

"Shoestring," Kaji said as he yanked a white shoe lace out of his pocket and dangled it in front of him jokingly.

"HOW?! How did you even know I was here?!"

"Well, cars aren't exactly quiet," Kaji said with a nonchalant shrug, "Though, some of them like the 2010 Genesis Coupe are a little on the harder to hear side so long as no one messed with the muffler. But they definitely still make that whooshing sound when they go by. So, I usually still hear 'em," Kaji finished with a wink.

"URGH! That doesn't even matter! Why are you in my car!?"

"Well," Kaji said as he turned halfway around and looked at Misato's car with mock confusion before turning back around and facing Misato, "I'm out of your car now. So, hopefully we can put that behind us. It's already behind me… literally," Kaji said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to Misato's Renault.

"Okay, Officer Smart Ass! Why WERE you in my car."

"To tell you that you shouldn't have brought Asuka here," Kaji said, suddenly getting a lot more serious.

Misato's anger quickly subsided and she looked down at the ground in what might possibly be called shame.

"Yeah, I… I know. But, she just wanted to visit."

"She wants to find another way to cling on to me."

"And? Why is that bad? You're still clinging on to me."

"That's true. But, I don't idolize you the way she does me. I still cling to you, but it's only because I haven't found someone else. And, I know you haven't either. And, with the kind of people we are, we may never find someone. So, the way I see it, we never really broke up; you've just been avoiding talking to me for eight years."

"Hmph," Misato huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Of course, you don't need to think that way if you don't want to. But as you know, Katsuragi, when I play, I play to win."

/

-One Day-

/

Of course, the gate to the garden had been chained shut. And, of course this wouldn't deter Asuka. She climbed up the metal gate, trying to wedge her shoes into anything that might help her push herself up and over. And once she'd finally climbed up the gate, she dusted her hands off and looked on excitedly at the greenhouse.

Examining it, she saw that there was indeed a key lying on a shelf inside the greenhouse.

"Hah, either I'm too smart or I know him too well. Maybe both actually."

The girl proudly strut forward, ready to receive her reward. She grabbed the handle of the door to the greenhouse, prepared to yank it open and-

"God... DAMN IT! Are you kidding me?! This is locked too? WHY DO YOU NEED TO LOCK SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY BEHIND A LOCK?! Und warum sollten Sie ein Gewächshaus Sperren?! And why the fuck would you lock a KEY OF ALL THINGS. How are you supposed to open anything when the fucking key is behind not one, but TWO FUCKING LOCKS! This isn't a maximum security prison for fuck's sake! Gott verdammt es!" Asuka shouted as she covered her face with her hands in exasperation.

For someone who was heavily opposed to crying, she certainly wanted to cry now.

"Whyyyyyy? Whyyyyyy does he have to make everything so convoluted!?" Asuka whined as she rubbed her temples.

She finally looked back up. Disappointment flowed into her seeing the key sitting just inside the greenhouse.

"Ugh, whining isn't going to get me anywhere. I guess I better start searching. Or I could just wait. I mean, he's got to come out sometime today... But, waiting is boring. I should be proactive and look for the key while I'm waiting. Yeah! Awesome me! I'm so smart! ...Why am I talking to myself? Nevermind! The key!"

Asuka took a quick glance around the garden, but the only thing in sight were melon plants.

'Surely he wouldn't have hidden it under one of these plants, would he? I mean, yeah, it would be hidden. But, it would totally get lost too.'

Asuka walked over to the edge of the garden and grabbed the black metal bars of the fence, bracing herself against it as she leaned forward and looked outside the garden. Nothing really stood out to her with one exception however.

"Oh. My. Holy. Horseshit! Is that a welcome mat outside the front door? How did I not notice that when I walked up? I swear to God, if he hid the greenhouse key or any other key under that mat, I… am going to be SO PISSED."

/

"Ugh, Kaji, stop fooling around and untie me! I have to get to work!"

"Come now, Misato, we both know you like playing games. Besides, it's just a simple knot and a shoestring. Surely you can get loose."

"Kaji, I don't have time for this. I need to get to work. Ritsuko is going to be upset if I don't show up on time. So, can you just untie it."

"I could do that. But, I'm also wondering if I should speak to you about Asuka."

"Is this really the best time? She's literally right outside looking for your damned spare key."

"Ah, yeah, that. She'll be out there for a minute or two longer. I'm sure she'll be delighted to know that it's in the greenhouse. The greenhouse key on the other hand is... Well... under the welcome mat. So, there and back, and there again would be. Oh, one time over the gate. Two times over the gate… Uh, yeah, at least four times over the gate. Unless she finds the key to the gate which is in the garage in the other side of the house. But, how she'd get into the garage, I have no clue because I keep the garage keys inside one of my cars. I know it sounds counterintuitive, but I mostly just do it for the amusement it provides. And because it would be decidedly foolish to hide a key any place someone could easily obtain it. Now, that would be _truly_ counterintuitive."

"Geez, just how convoluted can you make things?"

"As convoluted as my bored mind can come up with I suppose. I feel like I've grown a lot since the days of hiding the key in the landlord's office. He'd never find it..."

"Wait... You _hid_ the key in his office? I thought you just kept it with him!"

"Nope. Like I said. Can't just put it some place they'll find it. Anyways, about Asuka."

"I didn't come here to talk about Asuka. I came here to drop her off so she could talk to you. Sort it out with her. I have to get to work!"

"Fair enough. But, don't bring her here anymore. If she wants to come by herself, fine. But don't drive her here anymore. It'll just encourage her," Kaji said as he undid the shoelace around Misato's wrists while she sat impatiently on Kaji's overly squishy couch.

"Ah, just in time," Kaji said more to himself than to Misato.

A moment later, the lock on Kaji's door slid aside, and in peaked Asuka's head.

Asuka gasped when she saw Misato sitting on the couch in front of Kaji. Jealousy started to flare up in her chest, but she didn't say anything and stepped the rest of the way inside.

"Hey there, Asuka. Don't mind Katsuragi. She was just leaving," Kaji said with a warm smile.

Misato glared angrily at him as she walked past him and tried to avoid eye contact with Asuka as she pulled the door open and left for her car. Asuka also chose to avert her gaze and looked at the ground somewhat in anger and somewhat in sadness.

After the door clicked shut, Asuka finally returned her gaze up, though not enough to meet Kaji's eyes.

"So, you invite her in but you leave me out there blindly looking for some stupid key. Am I really that undesirable?"

Kaji took a deep breath before exhaling.

"No. I partially just did it for my own entertainment. But, I also did it because I wanted to teach you."

"TEACH ME WHAT? TEACH ME THAT YOU THINK I'M A PIECE OF GARBAGE?" Asuka said as she raised her voice and finally lifted her gaze to meet Kaji's.

"No, Asuka. I'll explain. But, I need you to calm down first. You're looking into this too deeply."

"AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN TEACHING ME!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS COMING?!"

"I have a tracker on Misato's car. And I just happened glance over at the GPS program on my computer and saw that she was driving out here. And, the only thing out here for her is me. So, I just naturally assumed… I didn't actually know you were with her until I saw you get out of the car. This whole thing was actually meant for her."

"So, you track her but you won't even pick up the phone when I call?!"

Kaji sighed again.

"What can I say? My phone's speaker is broken and I'm a busy man, so I don't get around to checking it very often. You can try calling me right now if you like."

Asuka, not one to turn down such a daring offer, pulled out her phone and speed dialed Kaji's number and sure enough, Kaji's phone didn't ring.

"Hmph, I bet you just have it on silent! Let me see it!"

Kaji pulled out his phone and turned it so Asuka could see it. He pressed the volume button on his phone and adjusted it higher and lower. The screen showed that the volume was going up and down, but true to his work, Kaji had proven the speaker wasn't working.

A small smile grew on Asuka's face.

"Sorry...for doubting you. I just thought… that you were… well, it's nothing. But, we need to find some way to talk more often."

"I suppose that could be possible."

"Do you think you'd be able to come over to Misato's place more often?"

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. Do you think you could start going to school more often?"

"Whaaaa!? But… why!? It's such a drag and we don't learn anything. All the teacher does is talk about second impact all day. And that's just a lie; a big stupid steaming pile of bullshit. There's nothing for me there! Besides, Misato pulls me out under the pretext of Eva training. So, it's not like I'm counted truant!"

"I know all of that, Asuka, but that's not why I want you to start going to school again."

"Then why do you want me too!?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out… one day."

"Urgh! Why can't you tell me!?"

"Asuka, I want you to look in your hand. What are you holding?"

"Your… your stupid spare house key," she replied as she looked at the shiny metal piece in her palm.

"And, what did you intend to do with that key?"

"Unlock your door, of course!" Asuka said as she stomped the floor in frustration.

"And, did you stop to think for a second that maybe there was a reason the door was locked?"

"Yeah! BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME!"

"Asuka, please. You know that's not true. Stop being so irrational. I raised you better than that."

Asuka huffed and looked at the ground as she kicked her foot idly, letting her heel scuff across the tile floor.

"Why was the door locked, Asuka?" Kaji asked as he prodded her again.

"Because you're too secretive and you don't tell anyone anything."

"Closer, but not quite. It's because I want security."

"Well, what's locking your door gonna do for security when someone can just break the window?"

"Not that kind of security, Asuka. We're being metaphorical. I want security from many things. And, sometimes, it's not good when someone takes that security away from me… Even if I like them..." Kaji said as he placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder.

Asuka looked up at him, but she couldn't really decide how she felt about this whole conversation and so she returned her gaze downward.

"Asuka, you're never going to make any friends if you take away their security… whether that be security in themselves or their security in anything else; their surroundings, their beliefs, their friends and loved ones."

"Well… I already have friends, and I don't need any more!"

"Are they really your friends, Asuka?"

An image of Shinji flashed through her head, then one of Misato, and to a lesser extent, Toji and Kensuke appeared as well.

"Yeah, of course they are!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Asuka," Kaji demanded as the girl looked up at him uncomfortably, "It's fine if you really believe that. But, don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not!" she shouted in frustration as her heart rate began to rise.

'I… I am.'

"Asuka?"

"What?" she pouted.

"What are you going to use that key for?"

"I'll use it for whatever I want! That's what it's there for."

"Are you going to use it to take away people's security?"

Asuka was silent for a moment, thinking about exactly what she wanted to say. She didn't want to disappoint Kaji, but at the same time, she didn't want to lie to herself when she'd just told him she wasn't.

'Is… that what he means? That I can't… be with him? Because I lie to myself? Because… I'm not compatible with him? But...I could change. I could be someone else. I could be someone he likes. But… wouldn't that just be lying to myself again? Ugh, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER THIS.'

"I'll… use it for whatever I want."

"Does that mean you're going to take away someone's security when you could just let them open the door for you?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!? YOU NEVER OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE, LITERALLY OR FIGURATIVELY!"

"Because that's my choice. That's what makes me feel secure."

"THEN WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO I HAVE BUT TO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!?"

"You could try waiting outside. Or you could just peek in through the window. You could even walk away and come back later or not at all. It's up to you. You have plenty of choices; every choice in the world. And they can all be yours. And your choice... is to open the door."

"Yeah!? And what about it? What's wrong with that? If people aren't going to come out of their house, then someone is just going to have to drag them out!"

"But, you don't need to be that person, Asuka. Fate and life in general will take away a person's security enough times for one lifetime. They don't need you to pull them out on top of all that. And besides, if you can show them how nice it can be outside their house, you won't need to force them."

Asuka didn't really know how to respond to any of this. It made her uncomfortable and she didn't really want to talk about this, but she knew Kaji wasn't going to let her off so easy. And, so she simply remained silent, hoping to come up with something.

"So, Asuka? Are you going to use that key to take away people's security?"

Asuka balled here hand up into a first, trying to crush the stupid key as hard as she could until her knuckles turned white.

"I'll… I'll use it however I want… But… I'll try to use it…. responsibly."

"Then keep the key. But, just know that someday, you'll find that the key to life is not needing a key. After all, freedom from want is the greatest freedom of all… Or so they say. I wouldn't know."

Asuka still couldn't decide exactly how she felt, but she assumed that she'd at least given Kaji a satisfactory answer. Knowing that, she felt a bit of relief and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, um… Kaji… could we do something today?"

"Like… take you to school?"

"What?! You're still going to make me go?"

"Well, what good is a lesson if you don't put it to good use?"

"Ugh, but can't that wait until tomorrow or something? Can't we do something together today?"

"I can take you out to diner this weekend. But, we're not doing anything today. I'm already going to be late to work because I spent a bit too much time in the garden earlier this morning."

"Well… dinner sounds nice… But, I kind of had something else in mind. I mean, maybe we could try something a bit more intima-"

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait until the weekend."

"-te. Inti- Inti... mate Intimate..." Asuka quietly trailed off after Kaji interrupted her.

"Go to the garage and wait there. It's right through that door. I'll be there in a minute. I have to get changed into my uniform. I'll let you pick which car you show up to school in. With any luck, we'll get you there before first period starts."

Asuka submitted and began trudging towards the door Kaji had pointed at.

'Sidelined… again. I don't know why I even bothered. It's not like he's going to take my virginity anyways. I wish I could just cut my heart out… Wow… That sounded really emo. Next thing I know, I'm going to turn into a total edgelord that's so sharp I accidentally cut my wrists in my sleep. Guess I better go pick up some black hair dye after school today… just in case. But...then Shinji might not walk me home… Ugh, what am I even thinking right now?'

Kaji watched Asuka disappear behind the door to the garage with just the slightest of smiles on his face. She obviously had a lot on her mind.

'Well, I guess it's lucky I fooled around with my phone and broke the speaker last week. Otherwise, she would have called my bluff. I'm sorry, Asuka. But, I have been ignoring you. At least to a small degree. I don't intend to remove you from my life but… you need to find your own way.'

"Eh, I shouldn't feel so bad about it. It's for her own good."

/

-Truths, Lies, and The Bliss They Bring-

/

"Hey, just one last question before you go? Please?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So… when exactly did you buy all those cars back at the garage?" Asuka asked with genuine curiosity as she sat rather more comfortably than she should have in Kaji's convertible chrome-red Mustang 69 with white racing stripes.

"Buy? No, no! I didn't buy them. I don't have the money to buy all those cars and a nice house. Believe it or not, the only car in that garage that's actually mine is the Rolls Royce. And, I got lucky with that one. Got it for completely free."

"Well, how do you own them if you didn't buy them?"

"I'm just… borrowing them. It's… part of my contract for being relocated here. Pretty lucrative if you ask me, even if I am going to have to give it up once I'm done with this job."

"And, what about the Rolls Royce? How'd you get that?"

"You know, you said that you were only going to ask one last question, young lady. And, now you've asked two more on top of that."

"Yeah, I know, but… just one more?"

"I told you. I got lucky with it. And I make my own luck."

"What does that even mean?"

"Hey, that's one question after your last question and four questions after your last last question. Six if you actually count the questions asking to ask more questions. Get on outta here, kid. The first bell's already rung. So, get to class. I'll tell you how I got it if you can manage to stay in school for an entire week."

"Whaaaat? An entire week? Is that a school week or like...and actual seven day week?"

"That's seven questions after your last last question. So, just for that, it's gonna have to be a seven day week."

"Whaaaaaa? That's not fair!"

"Don't ask any more questions and you'll find out eventually. Now hurry and get to class."

"Fiiiiine," Asuka groaned as she undid her seat belt and grabbed her absurdly red back pack before climbing out of the car and taking in the view of her boring and depressive school courtyard.

"Have a good day, Asuka!" Kaji shouted as he revved the engine in his car.

"You know I'm not going to have a good day until I have the same freedom you do. Even being an Eva pilot isn't enough for me. I want more. And, I won't be content until I have more."

"With that mentality, you'll never be happy. It's good to strive for things, but remember what I told you. Freedom from want-"

"-Is the greatest freedom of all. Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Just don't be upset if you don't always get what you want. And, seriously, try to have a good day."

"But wouldn't trying to have a good day incite that I want to have a good day? And, aren't you the one telling me to let go of my wants?"

"Bah, women these days. They can never keep things simple. And that's your eighth set of questions. Get to class already."

Asuka let out an amused huff as a smirk grew on her face.

With that, Kaji put the car in drive and sped out of the school parking lot...rather faster than he was legally allowed to. But, most of the students were already in class. So Asuka supposed there was no harm in it.

She turned on her heel and then casually walked to her homeroom class. Though, her mind was not as untroubled as her composure would have you believe.

'Damn it, Kaji. Why can't you just love me and spend time with me? I think I'm going to go insane.'

/

"You're late, Mistress Sohryu," The teacher mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm not illiterate and retarded. I can read a clock. I know I'm late."

"Oh, boy. Here she comes," Toji said, unsure of if he should be amused or disappointed.

"That language is unnecessary, Miss Sohryu," the teacher retorted.

"Yeah, and so was you announcing to everyone I was late. Like, we all know I'm late. I was doing business stuff."

"Uh, Asuka, maybe you could just come sit down next to me," Hikari suggested while trying to not sound too discomforted by Asuka's rudeness.

"Yeah, sure. I guess," she replied boredly as she began trudging over to the open desk next to Hikari.

"Mistress Sohryu, you're not in Uniform and there are no sunglasses in class. Go down to the Nurses office and get a spare uniform if you don't have yours."

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks and the whole class became completely quiet.

"So...what!? You harass me for being twenty seconds late first. And now you're actually asking me to go waste time and change into some stupid outfit so I can be more late? What do you people even want from me?"

"Miss Sohryu-"

"That's PILOT Sohryu to you, Sir! Don't you dare patronize me when you're in the position you're in. I'm above you, all of you; everyone in this room, I'm better than. And that's not an exaggeration or some self aggrandizing delusion either! I AM better than everyone in here. That is a FACT!"

"Well, not a fact. But, it is hard to dispute," Kensuke laughed under his breath.

"Miss Sohryu-"

"EVANGELION PILOT ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU!" she shouted viciously as she marched up to the teacher's face, "GET IT RIGHT! DO YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST ME!? AGAINST THE JOB I DO TOO PROTECT ALL OF YOU!? WHAT FUCKING PLANET DO YOU LIVE ON? ARE YOU SOME ULTRA BITCH THAT CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF WAR. YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I FIGHT TO PROTECT YOU ALL. YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO GETS MY HANDS DIRTY FOR ALL OF YOU- YOU- YOU INGRATES!"

'Nobody hates you, Asuka,' Shinji thought as he frowned.

"MISS SOHRYU, THAT IS ENOUGH! THERE IS NO REASON SPEAK THAT WAY IN THIS CLASSROOM!"

"No, Mister insignificant guy that I don't even remember the name of. No, that's not enough. Because, there's always that person, that one pathetic maggot, who's always going to hate me for doing the right thing. And they're going to give me shit for no valid reason. ...Are you that person, Mister?"

She turned around and looked at her fellow classmates, all of who were deathly silent.

"Do any of you… want to fight those things out there? ...You all think it's so cool. And you think us Eva pilots have it so easy. But, it's not. IT'S NOT! The pain you feel when you get inside of an Evangelion; it's like nothing you could imagine in your wildest most drugged up dreams."

"I do not like this," Rei whispered to Shinji.

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with her. She was really mellow this morning when I was cooking breakfast for her. But she left the apartment early for some reason. I guess something happened."

"So… do any of you want to get in the Eva for me. Or, do you all think, that maybe... I'm the only one who can handle my Eva? ...Because, you'd be damn right. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HANDLE EVANGELION UNIT-02. AND THAT MAKES ME BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Asuka then turned around and walked up to the teacher much more calmly than expected, and very quietly, her footsteps barely making enough noise to be heard over the tense collective breathing of the class.

"And you… You're going to tell me to do something as petty… as to change into … a Uniform?"

The teacher looked at the floor and remained silent and submissive.

"Do I look… uniform… to you? Do I look like I… belong with the rest of you; like I can just be lumped in with all of you? Like I can just fit in like a perfect little puzzle piece?"

"No… Pilot Sohryu," the teacher said, trying to appease Asuka and calm her down.

"Do you know… what my uniform looks like? I'm sure you've seen it. I'm sure everyone in Tokyo-3; hell, probably everyone around the world… knows what my uniform looks like. It's sleek and red. It really stands out. It would be hard to miss… _THAT_ … is my uniform. Not these garbage clothes the school has all these poor indoctrinated kids wearing."

Asuka once again turned around and faced the students. She thought of everything in her heart and in her mind; everything she wanted to say. And, for a moment, she considered telling everyone, unreservedly, that what happened during Second Impact was a not what they all thought it was.

"Everything you know is a lie. Everything you ever learned here is a LIE! Everything that's ever been said in this classroom IS A LIE. None of you know the truth! But I-"

"That is enough, Pilot Sohryu. You are not legally permitted to share that information with anyone," Rei said as she stood up from her seat and looked Asuka in her eyes.

"Heheh, yeah," Asuka chuckled lifelessly, "...I guess that is enough, Ayanami."

"P-Pilot Sohryu, why don't you go out to the courtyard and just cool off for a bit?" The teacher offered.

"Hmph, I guess," Asuka said as she left the classroom without any further conflict.

"Miss Horaki?" the teacher asked as he stared absently at the door.

"Yes?" Hikari choked.

"Would you please ensure she doesn't try to leave the campus. And, try to have her back in here within the next fifteen minutes if you can."

"Um, yes...Sir. But, quite frankly, Sir, I'm not sure I'm cut out for that. Would it be okay if I brought a few people with me?"

"I… I suppose."

"Ikari? Can you and Ayanami come with me? I feel you two would have a better idea on how to handle this."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And, Toji, Kensuke, you too."

"Eh, I don't have much in common with her, but I can agree on the no uniforms thing," Toji mumbled as he got out of his seat.

"Well, I guess it won't be so bad if we're all there," Kensuke groaned as he stretched.

Hikari led the way out the door with Toji and Kensuke following right behind her. Shinji, however, wasn't so quick to move. He could feel the eyes of the entire classroom focusing on him and Rei. There where hushed whispers all around; children wondering left and right what it was that Pilot Sohryu had so boldly deemed a lie and, obviously, looking to Shinji and Rei for answers, even if their eyes were suddenly filled with distrust.

"Shinji, we should depart," Rei whispered solemnly.

Standing in front of everyone's wondering eyes felt like wading through waist high water to Shinji. And, perhaps to avoid being swept away in the torrent, he finally began taking a few nervous steps forward.

/

Shinji and Rei had caught up to Hikari and the others a ways down the hall and now, they were all staring through a mostly glass door as Asuka paced in a tight circle around a bench in the school courtyard.

"I… I don't know if I really know how to confront her when she's like this," Hikari moaned in a mildly distraught and concerned voice, "I can only imagine what it must be like for the both of you."

"It's… not easy," Shinji said quietly while Rei remained silent behind him.

"Man, what are we supposed to do? And what was all that stuff she was talking about lies and stuff back there?" Toji whispered as he glanced through the glass door.

"I will speak with her," Rei said as she took a step forward and pushed open the door.

"Whoa! Ayanami! What?! She'll pummel you!?" Kensuke whispered in shocked astonishment, convinced that Rei had lost it.

"Wait! Rei!" Shinji said as he also rushed out the door after her.

"Hey! Shinji! Stop! What are you doing?!" Toji asked roughly under his breath while reaching out in attempt to grab him and stop him, though his hand fell just short.

"Ehh… well, I guess there's no point in staying here now," Kensuke laughed deflatedly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Rei, maybe you should let me talk to her first," Shinji said while the door quietly swung open as Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari exited the building.

"Perhaps, yes," Rei mumbled in her traditional soft and airy voice.

Shinji looked cautiously over in Asuka's direction. At this point, she was sitting in the bench with her head hung low and her arms resting against her legs.

Shinji inhaled nervously and began walking in her direction. He didn't try to mask his approach, but Asuka made no indication that she noticed him, even as he became sure that she'd heard his footfalls.

He finally stopped and looked down at her red hair blowing in the soft breeze like dancing flames. But, he couldn't really find anything to say to her.

"What do you want, Shinji?" she mumbled.

"I...don't really know. I just came out here because I wanted to check on you."

"Don't lie. I know your only here because someone told you to follow me. I know you wouldn't have left class without permission."

"Yeah...maybe someone did. But, that doesn't change that I'm here now and that I'm trying to check on you."

"So, who was it? The teacher?"

"Kind of."

"So, he tells me to leave and then he doesn't trust me enough to even let me do that much myself."

"I… I don't know, Asuka. I don't care about that. What happened? What's wrong?"

Asuka huffed, and then straightened her back before pulling her sunglasses off and holding them in front of Shinji.

"Here's your stupid glasses back. I didn't need them after all."

Shinji sighed and plucked the glasses out of her hands.

"That doesn't tell me anything, Asuka."

Rei finally appeared at Shinji's side and looked down at the aviators in between his fingers.

"Why did she have your glasses, Shinji?" she asked, the objects obviously reminding her of Gendo's pair of broken lenses she kept on her dresser back at her apartment.

"I don't know. She's been sneaking into my room recently..."

"I have not!" Asuka shouted halfheartedly, only a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

"Have you been stealing, Pilot Sohryu?' Rei inquired.

"N-no! He said I could borrow them earlier today before school!"

Rei glanced at Shinji out of the corner of her eye, trying to verify what Asuka had said. And, when Shinji gave her no reason to doubt the girl, Rei returned her gaze to the redhead.

"Why?" Rei asked stoically.

"None of your business, Wondergirl!"

"She didn't say why. She just wanted them," Shinji sighed.

"Why can't you all just get the fuck out of my business!?" Asuka huffed.

She stood up from the bench and pushed Shinji out of the way only to come face to face with with Toji, who was wearing a frustrated scowl on his face.

"Or, maybe you could quit being a bitch and tell us just what the hell is going on! This obviously isn't about some damn school uniform. So, spit it out," Toji growled as he pushed her back down into the bench and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Get your hands off me, you asshole!" Asuka spat as she grit her teeth and growled right back at Toji.

"Uh, Toji?" Shinji questioned shyly.

"Ooooh. This could get bad," Kensuke said as he shivered at the tension in the air.

"Mister Suzuhara! Is that really appropriate!" Hikari gasped.

"Of course, it is!" Toji spat.

"But-"

"She needs this, Hikari!" Toji shouted back at her, cutting her off.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT I NEED!?" Asuka screamed.

"Who are YOU to decide what YOU need?!" Toji shouted back her her, droplets of spit shooting out of his mouth, "Look at you! Your friends are here trying to help you and you're just brushing them aside like they're trash or something! I know you're a bitch but, IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM!?"

"SHUT UP! They're more my friends than they are yours!" Asuka spat back as she felt Toji lift her at least an inch by her shirt, "You don't even know what it's like! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN EVA PILOT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO ALL BE HOLDING EACH OTHER'S LIVES IN THE PALMS OF OUR HANDS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF BOND THAT IS! SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT FRIENDS!"

"Hpmh. That may be so… Maybe I don't know what that's like. But, if you really have that kind of bond with them, THEN WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU TALK TO THEM AND SHOW THEM THE CONFIDENCE THEY DESERVE!? ...At least I know how to treat my fellow human fairly!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S MY CHOICE! MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO START SHIT NO ONE CAN SOLVE! AND I DO TREAT MY FELLOW MAN FAIRLY! I TREAT YOU ALL EXACTLY LIKE YOU DESERVE! I'M THE ONE HOLDING ALL OF YOU UP. THE WORLD RESTS ON MY SHOULDERS! MY FRIENDS' LIVES ARE IN MY HANDS! AND I HAVE TO CARRY ALL OF IT WITH EVERYONE ELSE GRABBING ONTO MY ANKLES BEGGING NOT TO BE LEFT BEHIND! SO I DRAG THEM THROUGH THE DIRT… because that's all I can do… And if they're not gonna contribute, the dirt is where they belong."

Toji finally released his grip on Asuka's shirt and she slumped back into her seat uncaringly.

Everyone was silent. No one had ever heard Asuka speak this way before. It shouldn't have been surprising that was how she felt, but everyone took that moment of silence to reflect on her words when they wouldn't have before.

"Aren't you supposed to be their hero?" Toji asked as he finally found some way to respond to her.

"I'm no hero. I'm not saving the world for them; I'm saving the world for me," Asuka laughed.

'At least….I think I am. Am I really just saving it for me? Or… no… I'm not saving it for them, or for Shinji, or Kaji, or Misato. I'm not even saving it for myself. I hate this. I hate everything! I don't want to save the world at all. But...then...why am I doing it? So everyone will like me? No! I'm not that empty. I'm not! But… I am. I… I just want everyone to love me!'

"If you believe that… If you really truly believe that, then… quit with the all that empty noble rhetoric about trying to save everyone."

"What did you say!?" Asuka asked as her temper started to flare again.

"I understand it must be hard for you to do the things you do. But, no one wants to be saved by someone who doesn't want to save anyone."

"Excuse you! Did you think I had a choice in this?! I was told to do this ever since I was a kid! I don't care about anyone but me! But, I don't got a choice! I have to save everyone! That's all I know how to do and it's all I've ever done!"

"Yeah!? Well, if you're so tired of carrying us, then why don't you tell what the HELL is wrong so that we can help!?

"You're so naive!," Asuka hissed as her lips curled in disgust, "YOU COULDN'T HELP EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO. YOU'VE ALL BEEN LIED TOO! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO HELP!"

"Oh, yeah! What were all those lies you were talking about back in class. Then, maybe if we knew, we could actually do something about this whole thing INSTEAD OF HAVING TO RELY ON SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO KEEP US IN THE DARK!"

"You wanna know? YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?! BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU!"

"I asked, didn't I?" Toji said in a deep voice as he leaned over and got in Asuka's face.

"Asuka?" Shinji said unsurely, not wanting to hide the truth from his friends but also not wanting to face whatever consequences NERV may inflict upon him or the other pilots.

"Pilot Sohryu, do not," Rei snapped in an uncharacteristically demanding voice.

Asuka closed her eyes and took a breath.

'Moment of truth.'

"Second Impact is a lie."

/

-Einsam und Nicht-

/

"Second Impact is a lie."

Everyone was dead silent for at least thirty seconds. And, as was expected, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were the only ones who weren't left wondering, but were instead left waiting for everyone to catch up.

"What do you mean Second Impact… was a lie?" Kensuke asked, being the first one to speak up, "I mean, how is that possible? We have proof it happened. This isn't like the big bang; this isn't just a theory of something that could have happened. It did happen. We know it happened. We have records."

Asuka's lips twisted into a sick smile.

"Oh, it happened. But, it wasn't a meteorite that caused it."

"Then… what? What happened?"

"An angel; Adam, the same one that's under NERV HQ in the geofront."

"Wait, you have one?! Is it safe?" Hikari gasped in alarm.

"YOU'RE KEEPING ONE DOWN THERE!?" Toji shouted in disbelief.

"Toji!" Shinji hissed as he raised his hands in alarm, "Just- Just try to keep your voice down, okay?"

"I- Gah! Fuck, fine!"

"Pilot Sohryu, please refrain from divulging anymore classified information! You are not permitted-"

"Oh, can it, Wondergirl! I know what I'm allowed and not allowed to say and do. But, I don't give a fuck. I'm not gonna sit here and be forced into school just to be witness to the lies everyone is fed. It's insulting to my work."

"Asuka does have a point, but I don't think it's the one she was trying to make," Kensuke chimed back in after a realization occurred to him.

"And… what would that be?" Asuka asked boredly while giving Kensuke a look telling him he shouldn't steal her thunder.

"Well, think about it for a second. It doesn't make any sense, does it? Why would they hide something like that? I mean, seriously! What does that really change?"

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Asuka growled.

"No, no! Not at all. The opposite, actually. Like I said. Think about it. NERV obviously hasn't tried to hide the existence of the angels. So, why would they try to hide that one? It doesn't make any sense except for maybe from a PR standpoint. But, for some reason, I feel like their public image isn't what they're concerned about despite how disastrous Second Impact was."

"Soooo… So what? What're you getting at, my guy? Is this another one of your conspiracy theories," Toji asked, not quite having caught up to Kensuke's line of thought.

"No, what I'm saying is… I don't think this cover-up was meant for us."

"That… actually makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?" Asuka mumbled as she put a thoughtful finger on her chin and bit her lip.

"And, that obviously leaves the million dollar question; who was the cover-up meant for?" Kensuke said proudly.

"You two wouldn't, uh... happen to know the answer to that, would you?" Toji suspiciously asked Shinji and Rei.

"No," Rei said plainly.

"N-no! Not at all!" Shinji quickly answered in an effort to clear his name.

"You suuuure about that?" Toji pried.

"Oh, lay off it, Suzuhara," Asuka groaned in exasperation, "If I knew, I would have told you. But, I don't know. And, if I don't know, they definitely don't know. ...Well, actually I wouldn't be so sure about that one," Asuka smirked as she gestured at Rei rudely, "She is the Commander's favorite after all. But, Shinji? Shinji wouldn't know anything I don't know."

Asuka then stood up and stretched.

"Hey, where'd you think you're goin'!?" Toji asked rudely.

"Back to class, you jerk off. Thanks for breaking down my door and destroying my security," Asuka said in a disgusted tone.

/

"Ah, Earth. A place of so many truths! So many lies! And so many perceptions to shape those truths and lies. So many people to adopt those perceptions and use them to make new truths and lies and lies and lies. And so the cycle of pain continues indefinitely, inflicting and receiving pain over and over without an end in sight all because they can no longer distinguish the truths, the lies, and the truths concealed within and without the lies."

A man with deep red eyes stared into the endless darkness and was able to see light as he gazed ever onward; never faltering, never taking his watchful and all-seeing eyes off of the planet in front of him.

"I will free you from your hate."

/

-A Song of Tears | The Three Little Bells -

/

"Ugh! How much longer do we have to stay here?!" Asuka asked for the fifth time that evening.

"No one's forcing you to stay, Asuka. You can go home if you want."

"I said _we_ , Shinji, in case you've become hard of hearing!"

"Well, I'm cooking dinner for Rei right now. So, I can't go anywhere."

Asuka groaned and peeked her head out of Rei's kitchen and into her living room where Rei sat patiently on her bed.

"You mad, Rei?!" Asuka shouted tauntingly across the room.

"No," she said plainly.

"You sure? You seem mad."

"Yes, I am sure. I am not."

"You mad!? You mad, Rei?!"

"No."

"You're not mad even though I gave out classified information?"

"No. I am not. Mister Aida had a point. I am... grateful you brought it up."

"What!? You mean you knew and you never even thought to ask why they needed some big government cover-up that doesn't even make any sense in the first place," Asuka scolded as she practically marched into Rei's face.

"Did any of us?" Rei asked as she stared right through Asuka's stomach, completely unfazed by the invasion of her personal space.

'Hmm. Touché, you bitch!' Asuka thought to herself in utter annoyance.

Asuka then knelt down so that she was at eye level with Rei.

"You know, you're a real piece of work for a doll."

"I am not a doll."

"You mad, Rei!? You mad!?"

"No."

"Urgh! Why not!?"

"Because."

"BUT WHY!?"

"Because I'm not."

"You mad, Rei!?"

"No."

'What's wrong with her? It's like whenever I try to annoy her, it just ends up annoying me! What the hell?!' Asuka thought, trying not to scream.

"You mad, Rei!?"

"No. I am not. Why do you persist in asking that?"

"Ooh, you look here, Missy!"

Shinji sighed as the two girls bickered rather one-sidedly and tried to focus on his cooking.

'I hope that Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari don't tell anyone about Second Impact. I mean, they said they wouldn't...but, you never know," Shinji said as he absently gazed down at the food he was cooking.

He was stir frying some squash and mushrooms with some pepper slices and diced tomato. Recently, it had been one of Rei's more preferred meals. And, Shinji did have to admit, he was pretty confident that even someone who hated vegetables would have liked it. So, he secretly increased the portion size in case Asuka decided she wanted some, even though the girl had told Shinji repeatedly that she was adamant about going home and having beer battered chicken in lemon sauce. Not that he could blame her. If there was one thing he could bet his life that he was good at, it would be cooking.

And, quite suitably, right about now, his stir fry seemed to be on the verge of perfection. And, just as he was about to call everyone to dinner, a shriek from the living room made him jump.

"Rei!?" Shinji asked in slight alarm.

"What.- What the hell is wrong with you?" he heard the muffled voice of Asuka ask uneasily from around the corner of the room

He immediately pulled the pan off the stove top and turned the burner off.

Another shriek from Rei followed by a pained moan and that was all it took for Shinji to bound into the living room with a scowl on his face.

"What did you do to her, Asuka!?"

"ME!? How dare you! She just started freaking the fuck out! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Shin… ji..." Rei groaned.

Shinji disregarded Asuka and turned his attention to Rei. Her arms were shaking insanely, almost like she was seizing, as she gasped for air or cried out in pain occasionally.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her hands which only caused her to scream louder. He wasn't sure if he should let go of her or not, but he felt bad for causing her more pain either way.

"Rei!? Rei, what's wrong?!"

"Burn...ing. It burns," Rei gasped.

"What!? What's burning!?"

"EVERYTHING!" Rei screamed like she'd never screamed before.

"Okay, Rei! Just stay calm, okay? Okay?! Asuka, can you call Misato?" Shinji pleaded as his voice started wavering and a chill ran down his spine.

"Yeah… Yeah, okay!" Asuka said as she pulled out her phone with shaking hands and speed-dialed Misato.

"Shinji!" Rei gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut, obviously in immense pain.

"Yeah?! Yeah, Rei?! I'm here!"

"It hurts," Rei whimpered.

"Fucking pick up, Misato! What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on? What the _fucking hell_ is going on?!" Asuka repeated to herself frantically while waiting for Misato to respond.

"Shin… Shinji?" Rei struggled to say through her clenched teeth.

"I'm here, Rei!"

"I love… you."

"I love you too, Rei. You're going to be okay," Shinji whimpered, trying not to cry.

"I hope… I will. Hurts. Burn...ing," Rei stuttered as she opened her eyes and looked up at Shinji.

But the eyes that looked up at Shinji were not Rei's eyes.

"JESUS _FUCKING_ CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Asuka shrieked as she jumped in terror and dropped her phone as her entire body lost control of itself at the sight she saw.

Rei's eyes were glowing a deep intense purple. Shinji was completely horrified at what he was seeing. But, at the same time, it was mesmerizing. The moment she opened her eyes, surreality washed over Shinji in a way it hadn't in a very long time. And, for as worried as he was, for as much as he wanted to help, he could only stare at those eyes; those searing violet eyes that had stolen the place of Rei's rubies.

"Shinji?" Asuka whimpered as she knelt over and grabbed her still ringing phone up from off the floor.

The boy didn't respond and Rei's moaning steadily continued to get louder and more pained.

"SHINJI!?" Asuka screamed again while holding her phone to her ear, hoping Misato would just pick up.

The Third Child was still lost and couldn't tear his eyes away from the suffering girl in front of him.

"SHINJI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?!"

"I don't KNOW, ASUKA!"

"What the _FUCK_ is going on?! HER FUCKING EYES ARE _NOT SUPPOSED_ TO BE FUCKING GLOWING LIKE THAT! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Asuka screamed as she trembled harder and harder by the second.

"I KNOW THAT, ASUKA!"

Finally, Misato picked up the phone, and just the smallest ripple of relief washed over Asuka.

"MISATO! PLEASE!- … NO, MISATO, THERE'S SOMETHING FUCKED UP HAPPENING WITH AYANAMI. … I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Her face. Oh god, her eyes. _JESUS CHRIST_ , I CAN'T LOOK AT IT ANYMORE! JUST HURRY! I THINK SHE'S DYING! GAH-"

Suddenly, Asuka choked. She felt pressure in her chest and before long, it changed from discomfort to pain. She immediately fell to her knees and clutched her ribs.

"Uuuuuuugh, fuck! FUCK!"

"Asuka?" Shinji asked as he turned around to inquire as to why she'd gone quiet and fallen to the floor.

Asuka could hear Misato yelling frantically through the phone, but she couldn't understand anything. For the moment, she was just trying to understand what was happening to her.

Her ribs felt like they were being crushed, ground, and shattered. And before long, she felt even more pain manifesting itself; something cold in her diaphragm and a certain sharpness in her uterus. All this pain seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't explain how or where she'd felt it before.

"FFFFFFFFFFUCK! FUUUUUCK!" She screamed as she felt the stabbing pain in her stomach and hips surge immensely before she couldn't take it anymore and completely collapsed to the ground, laying on her side as she watched her red hair brush across the floor not even an inch from her eyes.

"Asuka? ASUKA!? WHAT'S WRONG?!"

She looked back at him with the strangest and most haunting smile. But it wasn't her smile that made Shinji freeze.

Asuka's eyes had also begun to fade back and forth between blue and purple as they too occasionally glowed.

"I don't know… Shinji. I think I'm dying," she cried breathily.

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!"

Asuka blindly grabbed for her phone and weakly pulled it up to her ear.

"Misato, please… HURRY. REI'S DYING. I'M DYING. I DON'T WANT TO DIE. GAAAAHH, FUCK! Urgh, ehuhuh, fuck, it hurts. FUCK!" Asuka shouted before she gave up speech and began simply screaming as Rei had.

Mortified; that was all Shinji felt. He had no idea what to do. Misato was still screaming through Asuka's phone, though he could barely hear it over the painfully audible suffering of the girls. Hopefully, if nothing else, Misato could call someone for help. But, who? Who could she call? Who would be able to do anything?

'I don't want to pilot the Eva alone. I don't want Rei and Asuka to die. I don't want to fight alone. I don't want to do anything alone. Why? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?'

Shinji got off his knees, regrettably leaving Rei screaming on her bed. But, he had to get to Asuka's phone. He turned around and took a couple steps before kneeling down beside Asuka. Her eyes had gone completely purple at this point and she was screaming as she clutched at various parts of her body every couple seconds.

Shinji reached out for Asuka's phone as it sat on top of a few locks of her hair. However, as soon as he did, pain completely enveloped the right side of his face and his left forearm. And, like the other two pilots, soon he was screaming too.

'I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS PAIN.'

The last thing he remembered before collapsing to the floor...

...was the sounds of the shrieking girls blending right into his own screams.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Wow"

*Misato looks up at ceiling in reflection*

"Yeah. That was pretty... wow."

*Kaji nods and scratches his scruffily beard*

"Hmm, I wonder what happens next."

"Oh, stop. You know what happens next. Why don't you get on with the chapter preview before I have to take over again."

"That was one time, Kaji!"

" _One time?_ Well, that's been a lot of one times, Misato. You're starting to sounds like Asuka asking for one more question _just so she can ask..._ one more question."

"Y'know, you do this every time. And, it just makes me remember why I broke up with you."

"Oh, the pain. Almost as painful as the end of this chapter!"

*Door to recording booth creaks open*

*Fuyutsuki leans in boredly*

"If you two don't hurry up with the chapter preview... I'm going to recommended to Commander Ikari that he docks your pay."

"My bad, Vice Commander. I was trying my hardest to set her back on track. But, alas and alack, she's avoiding the smack...as well as the flak."

*Kaji waxes poetical*

*Kaji winks*

*Kaji gives a sparkling smile*

*Misato chokes swallowing spit*

*Misato glares at Kaji*

"That's a bit tacky, don't you think?"

*Misato clears throat*

"Ahemhemhem! So, next chapter... kinda... it starts badly. I'll tell you that much..."

*Kaji stares expectantly at Misato*

*Fuyutsuki stares expectantly at Misato*

"And, uh... Yeah... Basically, everyone ends up possessed... and I have to take them to the hospital. And Doctor Akagi has to preform an exorcism... three of them actually. It... sounds like great fun! Yeah! Just kidding, I don't even know what's going on! Why are their eyes glowing? Why do I have to take them to the hospital next chapter? What even happened to them? Is this some zombie outbreak?! Is that what this story was leading into? Just a big zombie infection thing where the undead try to preform a coup on NERV?"

*Kaji snatches script from Misato*

"Okay, Misato. I think you've had too much caffeine today. Anyways, all those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; When Suffering is Right."

"And don't forget the-"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah, and the fanservice. I didn't forget, Misato."

*Fuyutsuki checks his watch*

"It's about time. This chapter should have been out an hour ago! Commander Ikari is gonna be pissed..."

*Fuyutsuki leaves recording booth*

"What does Commander Ikari even do around here?"

*Kaji opens mouth to answer*

*Kaji considers if he should hold his tongue*

*Kaji speaks anyways*

"That's a good question because no one actually knows. I figure that's something I should look into."

"Oh, great. Here he goes with pretending to be a top secret government agent again."

"Well, hey! When you are a top secret government agent, pretending to be a top secret government agent comes naturally."

"I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day. I hope you realize that _THAT_ _right there_ is why I broke up with you."

"Ehh, you know you still love me!"

.

Update/Final Update: Alright, everyone. I know updating this shit has gotten away from me. But, I'm about to post the next chapter. So, see you there.


	27. When Suffering is Right

Okay, peeps, I'm gonna try to keep the review responses short on this one because this is a weird chapter, and it's kind of abstract, and I think it would be preferable if I didn't break the mood with too much chatter and just let you all absorb this chapter for what it's worth. (Read as: I will now proceed to respond to everyone in detail.)

.

 **Useful76:** Yep, lots of Asuka drama last chapter. And lots of Asuka drama this chapter. (As always, like you said.) Though this chapter's drama might be a little more...eh... on the weird side. (The really weird side maybe.)

Also, I know FF's app is kinda glitchy and weird sometimes. There was one time I tried to edit a chapter with it and it messed up all my formatting. So, you can bet I never did that again. Aside from that though, I think that your app may have given you those extra notifications because I was editing and reuploading certain chapters for grammatical and scenario editing. That's the only reason I could think of it would give out extra notification. So... sorry about that. I probably gave you a bunch of consecutive buzzkills and now I feel bad.

 **Hellsink Bathhall:** I've heard lots of artists wear their heart on their sleeve. Though, given that art is usually a form of expressing emotion, I assume it's a 'job requirement' of sorts. I try to use my author notes as a way of explaining why it always takes so long to get out my chapters and give an insight as to what I've been doing. *And sometimes to express my apologies for taking so long as well) Though, I suppose it's totally unrequired, and mayhap I should quit now that I think about it since most people probably don't care too much about my comings and goings... or rather what I'm doing while I'm gone.

Also...while I am usually able to overcome my ADHD, I will have everyone know that... much to my shame... while trying to write this chapter... I SPENT TWO WHOLE DAYS SHITPOSTING ON FACEBOOK! **AND THIS IS WHAT I CALL WORK!** Ugh, sometimes I wish someone would just take a branding iron to me and tell me to get back to work. I really am sorry, everyone. I hate myself just as much as you guys hate me.

 **Mike Kromer:** Ah, I know everyone is probably getting impatient with how long how long it's taking to get the pilots together, but we aren't quite there yet, sorry to say. But, we are definitely take steps there... together... like a family... that never sees each other.

 **Mythfan:** Why, thank you very much, my guy/girl.

 **andy. baker.3781:** You really think I should give her a shot? Maybe I will. But... maybe I won't. I'm kind of already married to my writing... and my shitposting... and Final Fantasy XIV and my... absolutely weird af job. (Which shall not be revealed here under _any_ circumstances whatsoever.)

 **Generation Zero:** Ah, yes. Asuka. A rather divisive point of conversation, both irl and in Evangelion itself. Though she has revealed the truth about Second Impact to her friend group, everyone will just have to wait and see how that plays out. Also, as for FAR and Mari, while I haven't exactly figured out exactly how much of them will show up in this story, I do have them planned to be in the spin off story I intend to do. Though, exactly what part they will play, I probably shouldn't reveal just yet.

 **Divine above question:** Alright, lemme just go ahead and make a meme storyboard outta this.

*Garmmer snaps his fingers*

Divine above question says, "Garmmer... _I don't feel so good_."

*Divine above question turns to dust*

When you grow up, you can come out of the kiddie corner, my guy. Though, to let me know, you're gonna have to make an alt account. Sorry 'bout that.

 **Seeking Professional Help:** I'm happy. I do immensely enjoy writing Asuka's immature side. And, Rei is just a good foil to that. Also, sorry about not getting back to your PMs as often as I'd like. I've been... " _busy_." (*Resumes shitposting on Facebook*)

 **m** **iguelangel:** Ah, so many good questions in your review that I can't answer this chapter. _But, hopefully, next chapter will begin to answer some of them._

.

And, as always, I spent way more time doing review responses than I should have. But, anyhow, lemme just say once more, this chapter is kinda fucking weird. Try to stick with me here. Now, I'll see you peeps later. I have a chapter preview to write. And, I always have way more fun doing those than I should.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 21

When Suffering is Right

.

Ritsuko sighed as she pulled off her glasses while sitting at her cluttered desk.

The arms of the glass had started to give her a headache, and she began massaging her eyes and forehead.

Unfortunately, she had to put them back on to read the clock.

"Ugh, almost time to check out for the evening. Only a few more minutes," she groaned before yawning.

She looked at her coffee mug and an idea came to her.

'It wouldn't do to be drowsy on the way home. And, maybe I can waste a few minutes.'

She picked up the mug and got out of her desk, intent of going to the wreck room. But, the phone on her desk began ringing, stopping her and ultimately killing her mood. Not that her mood was that great to begin with though.

"Ugh, I hope this isn't anything important," Ritsuko groaned as she begrudgingly picked up the phone.

"Yes? Who is it?" Ritsuko said while trying not to growl.

"Um, it- it's me!"

"Oh, May- I- er, Lieutenant Ibuki! How can I help you?"

A slight blush warmed Ritsuko's face and her spirits improved slightly.

"Uh, well, Ritsu- Doctor Akagi, there's something happening in the Eva cages… They want you down here."

"I see," Ritsuko sighed, "Thanks, Lieutenant."

She hung up the phone and a dead smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, fuck it all."

/

-The Reckoning-  
/

Ritsuko could hear sounds metal groaning even through the heavy bulkhead door.

'Just what in the hell is going on in there?'

The door slid open as she approached and the sounds of shouting now flooded her ears too.

"D- DOCTOR AKAGI," Maya shouted in order to be heard over all the commotion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THE EVAS ALL JUST STARTED ACTIVATING."

"WHAT? ACTIVATING? HOW?"

"WE DON'T KNOW! WE'RE TRYING TO FIND OUT RIGHT NOW? DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS?"

"CHECK THE RESTRAINT LIMITERS FIRST. THEN GET BACK TO ME!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Maya then ran off to inform a few of the engineers while Ritsuko simply stared at the Evas. She could see that they were attempting to move, or perhaps escape, and that their straining was causing the hangars to shudder and creak.

'What the hell is going on?'

She noticed that the eyes of the Eva's where flashing on and off at irregular intervals and that their heads where slowly moving back and forth, as though they were observing their surroundings.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the hangars. Ritsuko could feel the sound reverberating though her bones.

Everyone went quiet.

Everyone simply…

...stopped.

"What...was that?" one of the engineers asked in a shaky voice.

"Was that one of the Evas?" another questioned.

"Everyone, please stay calm," Ritsuko gently urged.

But, the roar bellowed out again. And this time, Unit-00 began forcing itself out of its restraints.

As was expected, no one heeded Ritsuko's words once the Eva had shrugged off its shackles. Most of the workers began running towards the other side of the cages, only to be cut off by Unit-01 slamming its arm down upon the catwalk, crushing it in its fist while knocking many of the engineers into the LCL pools below.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Ritsuko shouted as she fell to the floor from the tremors the Evas were creating.

Unit-02 finally freed itself from its restraints as well and grabbed the sides of the hangars, trying to hoist itself up and over onto the catwalk, almost crushing a NERV employee as it did.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THEY DON'T HAVE ANY POWER!" Maya screamed in horror as Unit-01's hand crashed down beside her as it too tried to pull itself out of its hangar.

The purple Eva growled before its mouth tore open and a blood curdling roar echoed out of its now separated jaws. The sound shook the entire massive room from floor to ceiling and caused the bones of the employees to rattle so hard it hurt.

Unit-00 had thrown its arm over the catwalk and was slowly drudging itself onto it. One of the engineers was directly below its head as Unit-00's mouth burst out of its helmet-like armor, revealing a line of short, but very sharp curved teeth. Luckily, the engineer's legs were just barely clear of the Eva's jaw as it smashed onto the metal floor of the catwalk.

Before another moment had passed, Unit-02's mouth had also shot open and it yelled just as Unit-01 and Unit-00 had gone quiet. Its four eyes were flashing furiously and its tongue whipped out of its mouth as its long needle-like teeth glared in the artificial light.

And, then, everything was quiet.

The Evas had gone still, though their eyes glowed brighter than ever.

"What… What was… Maya? Maya?" Ritsuko shouted as she looked around, trying to spot her significant other.

No one responded.

"Maya?!"

She frantically glanced around the Eva cages, desperately trying to find the girl. And, thankfully, she saw her sitting petrified, but unharmed, in front of Unit-01's motionless hand.

Ritsuko immediately ran over to her before collapsing and sliding across the floor into an embrace with the young woman.

"Ritsuko… I'm… okay. We should check… on the others," Maya said in gasping breaths, obviously still visibly shooken over what she'd just seen.

And, like some kind of curse that followed people around, the voice of Gendo Ikari sounded out from behind Ritsuko.

"Doctor Akagi, I want this place restored to order in no less than two hours. And, I want a report on my desk before tomorrow morning."

'What? How did he!? When did he even get here?' Ritsuko thought to herself in shock as she looked over her shoulder at the man who was currently observing her holding Maya in a rather unprofessional way.

"Y-yes… Sir," Ritsuko said while the man turned and left the Eva cages.

'Does… he know? Or… Fuck. FUCK! Does he not care? Ugh, I wish he were easier to read,' Ritsuko cursed to herself while helping Maya up.

Though, it would seem as though Ritsuko wasn't going to get a break this evening as she realized phone was ringing..

"Ugggghhh!" Ritsuko groaned as she reached into the pocket of her lab coat.

"Who is it?" Ritsuko asked, trying to sound sweet.

"Ritsuko! RITSUKO, THE CHILDREN!"

"Misato? The children? What's going on?"

"I don't- I DON'T KNOW! But, please just be ready to get them to NERV ER!"

"Misato, wait! What is happening? Who's them? The pilots? Is that what you meant by the children?"

"Yes, yes! Them! Please, Ritsuko. Please, I have to go!"

"Okay! Just- We'll be ready! So just go! Fuck..."

Ritsuko sighed as she hung up her phone.

"Was that Captain Katsuragi?" Maya asked.

"Yeah..."

"She… she sounded really scared."

"Yeah… she did," Ritsuko groaned as she rested her head in her hand.

'And I can only imagine why that would be. Something isn't right here,' Ritsuko thought as she looked at the Evas, all as still as though they had been frozen in time.

A silent and attentive man stood calmly leaning over the rails of the observation deck above the Eva cages. The shadows obscured the expression on his face, but it was one of intrigue and maybe a little bit of discomfort.

"Well, that certainly was something," he said to himself while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "I wonder how the Commander is gonna handle this. And I know Ritsu is gonna have her hands full. And… Asuka."

/

Misato rested comfortably on her couch having just cracked open a can of beer.

"Hmm, poor Ritsu. She seemed pretty exhausted today. I feel kinda bad leaving her there all alone to handle everything by herself… But, she does have Maya there. She'll probably be okay."

Though, Misato vividly remembered the glare the Doctor had given her upon announcing that she was leaving work early. And Misato knew Ritsuko knew that she was only leaving early so she could get drunk.

"But hey! Earlier to leave, earlier to drink. And, earlier to drink, earlier to pass out! And, the earlier I pass out, the earlier I'll get to work tomorrow… well, that last part might be a stretch actually. But, that'll be my little secret."

She then leaned back into her couch and began guzzling down her beer in a rather undignified way for someone her age.

She then slammed the empty beer can down on the small cluttered table in front of her couch. A few drops splattered out of it, but it wasn't anything Misato would be bothered to clean up.

The woman stood up from the couch to go get another beer, not even sure why she'd bothered to sit down in the first place since it only took her a moment or two to drink her beer. But, halfway to the kitchen, she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket.

"Hmm?"

She reached into her breast pocket and pulled the phone out, seeing that it was Asuka who was calling her.

"Huh, I wonder what she could want..." she mumbled as she received the call and put the phone to her ear.

"MISATO! PLEASE!"

"Asuka!? Wha- What's wrong!? Do you need something!?"

"NO, MISATO, THERE'S SOMETHING FUCKED UP HAPPENING WITH AYANAMI!"

"Well, what's wrong!?" Misato asked as fear started to set in.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Her face. Oh god, her eyes. __JESUS CHRIST__ , I CAN'T LOOK AT IT ANYMORE! JUST HURRY! I THINK SHE'S DYING! GAH-"

Misato heard a loud clattering sound come out of the speaker, as though Asuka had dropped her phone.

"Asuka!?

"Uuuuuuugh, fuck! FUCK!"

"Asuka!? What's wrong?! Is Shinji there? What's wrong with Rei's eyes?!"

"FFFFFFFFFFUCK! FUUUUUCK!"

"Asuka?! ASUKA?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ASUKA!?"

"Misato, please… HURRY. REI'S DYING. I'M DYING. I DON'T WANT TO DIE. GAAAAHH, FUCK! Urgh, ehuhuh, fuck, it hurts. FUCK!"

All Misato could hear now was Asuka shrieking and what she assumed to be Rei screaming. She could occasionally hear Shinji say something, but she couldn't really make it out.

"SHINJI! SHINJI! WHAT'S GOING ON?! ARE YOU THERE?! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

And after another second, she heard a thud and the boy began screaming too.

"SHINJI!? ASUKA!? FUCK! SOMEONE, ANSWER ME! REI!? SOMEONE!"

But, when it became clear that no one was going to respond to her, she hung up the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she looked for Ritsuko's number and speed dialed it while trying not to cry.

She sat and held the phone to her ear as patiently as she could muster.

'God damn it, Ritsuko. Pick up! I'm sorry for leaving you at work!'

Misato finally heard the line connect and a sweet sounding "Who is it?"

"Ritsuko! RITSUKO, THE CHILDREN!"

/

'This… this is where he said they were,' Misato thought to herself, remembering the words of the Section-2 agent she'd called as she looked up dreadfully at Rei's apartment.

The sun had set and it was dark now, with just a few little glimmers still peaking over the horizon. The little sunlight that did still reach the apartment complex was out-shined by the white street lights in the parking lot.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Misato spat as she wrapped her red jacked around herself a little tighter, trying to ward off the unnatural chill she felt creeping across her skin.

She then began running up the stairs to Rei's apartment, dreading the thought of what awaited her.

Upon reaching Rei's floor, she looked at the door to the apartment and took a breath. Shaking from nervousness and out of breath from sprinting up the stairs, she loosely rested her hand on the door handle and tiredly twisted it, hoping that this was just some nightmare and that she wasn't about to find a handful of dead children on the other side of the door.

Unable to handle the suspense any longer, she shoved the door open and prepared for the worst.

"What… the hell..."

/

-To Live, To Breathe-

/

"She's so weird," a school boy said as he chuckled next to his friend.

"Yeah. It's like she's dumb or something. She never talks at all unless the teacher calls on her."

"And even then, sometime she's still too stupid to say anything. She's always looking out that stupid window."

'Yes. This is me. I am Rei Ayanami.'

Rei looked down at her pale hands, which sat comfortably on her school desk.

"This is what I am. This is what I am supposed to be."

She then looked up at the two boys who were laughing at her.

"Oh no! She's looking at us! Just pretend to not notice her, hahaha."

Rei breathed out calmly. Even though she felt like she should be upset for some reason, she simply didn't have it in her. And, so she did what she always did when she was at school; she looked out the window.

Though, this was somehow different than usual. The window she always looked out of was shattered. Shards of glass were strewn across the window ceil and stalks of ivy were growing through the open space. And, even stranger that that, it was nighttime. A larger than life moon almost entirely filled the view and sounds of crickets filled the air.

"Why... am I here? It is late. I shouldn't be here.'

Rei got out of her desk and picked up her books only for them to turn into shadowy mist and evade her grasp.

"I- I do not understand. What is happening?"

"Well, what's she doing now?" one of the boys snickered.

"Acting like some kind of crazy person I guess," the other boy shrugged.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"Look! Now she's talking to herself."

"What… is this place?" Rei asked thoughtfully, trying to avert the fear that was starting to take hold of her heart.

She looked back out the window before walking to it and leaning out of it.

"Why? Why am I here?"

Rei then climbed up onto the window ceil and looked down.

All she could see were dark vines of ivy clinging desperately to the wall of the school and an endless abyss that they grew out of, which for some reason was right next to the school.

"I… don't want to be here. This isn't right. I.. am not supposed to be here. I am... supposed to be with Shinji."

"What?! Look! She's going to jump! Should we get someone?" one of the boys asked in amazement.

"No way! We should let her do it! It would be fun to watch her hit the grou-"

An explosion rang out, causing Rei to gasp as she leaned back inside of the school building.

"Do not mind them, Rei," a familiar and gravely voice said in a reassuring manner.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" the schoolboy screamed!

Suddenly, another explosion sounded out and a flash of light illuminated the dark classroom before the sound of metal tinkling on the tile floor rang in Rei's ear.

"Rei, step down from there," the voice said kindly.

"Commander… Ikari? Is that… you?"

'He saved me. He always saves me.'

Rei did as she was asked and stepped off of the window ceil and back onto the floor in the classroom while Gendo stepped out from the shadows and into the pale moonlight.

"Were you going to do it, Rei? Were you going to jump?" Gendo asked softly.

"I… think so."

"And why were you going to do it?"

"So that… I could be with the people I… love."

"And who were you going to jump for?"

"For Shinji… And for-"

"That's enough, Rei. Get back up there."

"But I… I..."

"Do… as I say, _Rei,_ " Commander Ikari said uncaringly.

"Yes, Sir..." Rei said as she climbed back up into the place where the window would have been.

"Do you understand why I am doing this, Rei?"

"No, Sir..." Rei said as she looked down the dark cliff in front of her, tears running down her face and falling into the abyss.

Rei could hear Gendo shuffling something around behind her and after a few seconds, his hand was extended in front of her. And in it, he was holding a pair of broken glasses. He then awkwardly put them on her face from behind and let her savor the experience of wearing them.

"Because Rei, you belong to me."

Then, another explosion sounded, and Rei felt a soft thud in her back. She could feel a surge of adrenaline in her blood and time seemed to slow. She felt something lukewarm tickling her stomach and she looked down to see a hole in her school uniform and blood staining the previously white fabric.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rei lost her balance and fell forward into the deep black abyss before she soon lost consciousness.

"Rei, why would you do that?"

Rei's eyes fluttered open. She squinted and saw she was in a hospital bed. She rotated her head towards the window and saw that it was raining outside.

"Rei?"

She looked around, trying to find the person who was requesting her attention. She finally saw him, a young boy with a sad look on his face.

"Why would you do that, Rei? Why would you jump like that? Why would you...try to leave me like that?"

"Shin...ji… I… I didn't-"

"AM I REALLY THAT BAD, AYANAMI?! THAT I MADE YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

"Shinji… no," Rei said, trying to make sure her words didn't get caught in her throat, though there wasn't much she could do about the tears that were now flooding out of her eyes.

"THEN, WHY?!"

"I'm… sorry, Shinji. I… I have been.. lying to you. It's not...you fault," Rei said as she couldn't help but begin crying and gasping, "I'll tell you… one day. I promise. Please… It… is not your fault. So, please don't think it is."

She sniffled as she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"I… Okay… I'll believe you," Shinji said as he wiped his tears from his eyes, "But...just… don't ever try to kill yourself again, okay?"

"I… I won't."

The boy then leaned over Rei's hospital bed and hugged the girl.

"You'll be okay now, Rei. I promise."

"I… believe you."

Rei looked down at the boy and he looked up at her. And, before they knew it, their lips were drawing closer together. Rei closed her eyes and-

-her lips connected with something cold and hard.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in the hospital. She was now inside of her LCL storage tank and she saw that her lips were currently kissing the glass of the structure.

"Surely you know that if you continue down this path, you will have to tell him the truth at some point," Gendo said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I… am aware of the eventuality."

"And you know that the longer you wait, the harder it will be on him and yourself."

"I… know."

"And you know that there is a more than fair chance he will leave you. So, you are trying to postpone it so you can spend longer with him."

"I… yes..."

"Why, Rei? _Why_ would you put me in this situation? And why would you put _my son_ in this situation!?"

"I do not understand why you are concerned about Shinji. You have never shown him concern before now."

"THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT, REI!" Gendo shouted at the top of his lungs.

The glass of Rei's tank shattered and she slummed out, cold and nude

"Commander- Ehuh EHUH- Ikari..." Rei sputtered as she coughed the LCL out of her lungs and onto the floor in front of Commander Ikari's boot.

Gendo sighed, trying to regain his composure.

"What, Rei? What is is?"

"Do you hate, Shinji?"

"No, Rei. I do not."

"Then… why- EHUH- Why do you treat him like you do not love him?"

"Because, Rei, there is a time for respite and a time for work. And now is the time for work. You _know_ the kind of world I'm trying to make for you; for all of us. If you wanted to be with him, you should have waited until after we begun Human Instrumentality."

"I do not believe love waits, Commander."

"You have made that abundantly clear. And look at where you've put us because of that. You were supposed to be perfect, Rei! You were supposed to be the perfect tool! The perfect human! Someone who would not be bound by the failings of the soul. How can I expect you to sacrifice yourself when it's needed when you have these ties to my son. And what if he were to learn what you really were? How would that affect his ability to pilot? I need you and him to be functional and you are nearly tearing all of this preparation and conditioning down. If he looses you now, he may loose his will to fight."

"But… I could give him more reason to fight."

"He doesn't need more reason to fight. That's why you were there; so that you could do the things he couldn't. So that you could sacrifice yourself if he couldn't."

Rei closed her eyes and she felt herself being pulled away. And when she opened them, she was no longer within NERV HQ. She was now standing atop Mount Futago, apparently on the eve of Operation Yashima. Time seemed to be frozen. She could see Unit-00 holding up the massive Ægis shield, protecting Unit-01 from a beam attack from the fifth angel.

Rei looked down and saw that she was now in her plug suit.

"But, Commander, couldn't he and I do more together if we truly were together?"

"No, Rei, you cannot. There are the possibility of limiting factors. One of you may be caught or immobilized. One of you may even die. And, in that case, I need someone who can still preform and operate an Evangelion without a clouded mind."

Rei could feel her skin starting to burn. The passage of time seemed to resume and the shield Unit-00 was holding slowly tore apart chunk by chunk until Unit-00 was defending with nothing but its AT field. And even that was beginning to fail as the armor began melting off of Unit-00's hand.

Time paused again and Rei felt like her skin was burning away as she crumpled to the ground in pain, trying not to scream.

"Commander Ikari," Rei whimpered.

"I am the only one who can save you, Rei. I am the only one who can save anyone. And that is why you _must_ listen to me. You must be willing to serve me and only me-"

Rei blinked and when she opened her eyes, the pain was gone.

"-until you die."

Rei sat up. It was raining and she was in a white dress made filthy by the mud she rested in. She looked around and realized she was in a grave yard. She stood up and then looked down at her feet, realizing the grave she stood before was her own upon seeing her name engraved on it.

"Will you do… this thing for me, Rei?" Gendo asked as he put his hand on her shoulder from behind.

"I..."

"Or will you make me force your hand and Shinji's both?" Gendo asked again as a mass of shadowy mist appeared in front of Rei and formed itself into the shape of Naoko Akagi; a woman which Rei deemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

Suddenly, Rei was reminded of a life she never lived. She felt cold fingers around her throat and she felt her life slipping away.

Rei tried to answer Gendo, but could only cry.

"You have already died once. Do not make me be the one to end you a second time, Rei," Gendo growled, growing impatient with the girl not answering him.

'I've… died? When did I die? I… can't remember. What is this?'

"I… I can't! I will try, but I can't!" Rei cried.

Rei felt the grip on her neck loosen and suddenly it stopped raining.

Gendo took his hand off of Rei's shoulder, and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Rei..." Commander Ikari said shamefully as he knelt down in front of her, getting mud on his pristine black pants.

"Commander… Humans… they aren't the way you describe them. They feel. And... they bond. Even when they don't want to, they become attached to one another."

Rei closed her eyes for a moment, and an image of Shinji flashed through Rei's head and then one of Asuka. And when she opened her eyes again, Shinji and Asuka stood behind Gendo, holding hands and smiling.

"Commander, you do not understand. If I did not posses a bond with Shinji, he would bond with someone else. And, he has. I know he would grieve for Pilot Sohryu's passing the same way he would grieve for me. Please… Commander Ikari, do not make me make this choice. Please, I… I must ask permission… to do this… my way. I know… I can help him to put more effort into fighting. I know I can motivate him," Rei sniffled as tears still swept down her cheeks.

The clouds broke and a ray of sunshine pierced the space between Rei and Gendo.

"Rei… I am sorry," Gendo said as he leaned forward and hugged the girl.

When he embraced her, everything became white, and Rei could feel herself slipping away once more.

/

"Mmmgh," Rei groaned as she sat up and returned to the realm of wakefulness.

"Oh my god, Rei! You- You're awake! Are you okay?"

Misato rushed over to the bed and put her hand on Rei's arm gingerly.

"Y- Yes… Captain, Katsuragi. Where… where am I?"

"You… you're in the hospital. I… guess you don't remember what happened."

"I… am not sure."

Rei saw that there was a frown on Misato's face.

"Well, at least you're awake. So, maybe the others will wake up soon too."

"Others?"

Rei looked to her right and saw Asuka and Shinji both resting on hospital beds of their own.

Though no one could tell, Rei was relieved for some strange reason. She took a deep relaxed breath and then let it out slowly.

"Captain Katsuragi, what has happened?"

/

-To Live, To Fight-

/

"Asuka. Asuka, wake up," a sweet feminine voice cooed.

The girl closed her eyes tighter, but it didn't help that she was sleeping on something cold and hard and, for some reason, she could hear…

...something; an instrument of some kind.

A Piano? A synth? No. An organ. It was definitely an organ.

She once again tried to squeeze her eyelids shut but this just serve to cement that fact that she wasn't going to be going back to bed.

She huffed indignantly and shoved herself up before rubbing her eyes.

But, when she opened them, she almost wished she hadn't.

"What… the fucking- where the hell am I?"

She looked around and saw she was in a deep black forest. All of the trees were dead and the sky was a deep crimson. She looked up and could see stars in the sky though it didn't seem quite dark enough to be night. The smell of smoke drifted through the dead thicket and the air seemed warm and cold at the same time.

"Do you like it, Asuka?"

"Who- WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE? What..."

"This is the world you made."

Asuka could feel her arms beginning to shake out of anxiety and her heart rate was rising to an uncomfortable speed.

"What the hell is this? WHERE AM I!?" she screamed.

But, the only thing that responded to her was her own infinitely echoing voice.

'Shit. SHIT! I never really got scared watching horror movies, but this is getting really fucking creepy!'

"It's okay to be scared, Asuka. It's natural. It's what keeps you alive."

"I'M NOT SCARED," Asuka screamed as she turned around, trying to find the voice.

"Be careful, Asuka. Or _they'_ _ll_ hear you."

'They? Who's they? What the hell is going on? Fuck! Please, fuck! I just want to go!'

"I'm… I'm _not_ scared."

"Hahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Who are you trying to fool? Not me. And certainly not yourself."

Asuka felt something sharp raking across her back and she jumped away screaming before cringing and swatting at her back as best she could, trying to rid herself of whatever had touched her.

Asuka tried to calm herself down, but could only find herself shivering in terror.

"Who are you? Quit fucking playing! Who are you!?" she whimpered more than demanded.

"I'll ask you again. Do you like it here, Asuka? Answer that and I'll answer you."

"No. No, I don't like it! Now quit fucking around!"

"Turn around, Asuka."

The words made Asuka shiver, almost like something was breathing down her spine.

Slowly, very slowly, she turned around, though it became progressively harder through the terror she was feeling.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a shadowy mass pulsating and she froze.

"Don't be scared, Asuka. It's only-"

The shadows dispersed and there, against Asuka's better judgment, was her mother.

"-me."

Asuka couldn't finish turning around. She couldn't. Instead she simply remained still and frozen.

'No! NO! What?! How?! This can _not_ be happening! She's… she's supposed to be _dead !_ "

Asuka closed her eyes, unable to face this thing; this impossible being.

"Asuka, please. Don't you love me? Why do you tremble so?"

"No! I hate you!" Asuka said, trying not to cry as she closed her eyes tighter and tighter.

Asuka gasped as the felt a cold bony hand with long nails grab her by her chin. She could feel the nails gently pressing into her cheeks and she wanted to scream, but she had lost her voice. She then felt another arm reach around from behind her and place its hand on her stomach. And finally, the hand pulled her back into a cold frail body stinking of death.

Asuka finally realize that her mother was hugging her. She felt nauseous but was too horrified to throw up.

"Open your eyes, Asuka."

"Mmmghmmgh!" Asuka cried in response.

" _Open you eyes, Asuka!"_

"MMMMMMGH! Mghmhmhmh!" Asuka cried again, whimpering without opening her mouth.

Asuka could feel Kyoko lean over her, resting her chin on Asuka's shoulder.

"Please, Asuka, my baby."

Kyoko's breath tickled Asuka's cheek and smelled like a cadaver, making Asuka feel even more nauseous.

Asuka only wailed again, trying her best not to open her mouth.

"Asuka, my darling," Kyoko said before she kissed Asuka on the cheek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY! PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE!" she shrieked before she started whimpering again as she opened her eyes.

"See, Asuka. Look at the dress I got you!"

Kyoko forced Asuka to look down her body with her bony fingers still having a firm grip on her cheeks.

Asuka, not feeling like she had much other choice, looked down at the dress that she wasn't previously aware she was wearing. It was white with lace trimming and it had a red flower sewn onto her left breast.

Asuka did think the dress was kind of pretty, but it wasn't something she would ever admit in a situation like this.

"Do you like it? I made it just for you."

"NO! I HATE IT! I HATE EVERYTHING!" Asuka shrieked.

And, suddenly, the entire dress slowly started becoming red. Asuka could feel something trickling down her cheek and chin.

Asuka was once again petrified, realizing the her mother was seeping thick syrupy blood out of her mouth and onto her own daughter, which then oozed down her cheek and stained the dress.

Every second she existed next to this woman, the unnatural chill in her spine became colder and colder.

"That's your problem, Asuka. You hate everything. That's why you'll never be happy. That's why you're here now. How could anyone ever know joy when surrounding themselves with so much hate; _purposely_ making themselves _miserable_?" Kyoko said as she occasionally spat blood on Asuka's cheek and temple.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Quit lying, Asuka," Kyoko hissed as she pushed the girl away from her and into the burnt sooty earth beneath her.

Asuka pushed herself up out of the ash, turning over and looking at her mother with angry eyes as she lay on the charred ground.

"I'M NOT LYING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WENT AND FUCKING KILLED YOURSELF FOR NO GOOD REASON! You… YOU LEFT ME!"

Kyoko got on her knees and crawled on top of Asuka, granting Asuka her first real look at her face.

One of Kyoko's eyes was missing and the other's pupil was severely dilated. Her skin was dry and tight against her face, almost like paper. And her red hair was matted and dirty, taking on a more brown color.

"My poor, sweet Asuka. I am so sorry," Kyoko said as she drooled sickly congealed blood onto her daughters face and ran her long, chipped, black nails across Asuka's cheeks, causing her to wince in disgust.

"No..." Asuka whispered as a drop of blood fell onto her forehead, "No! YOU'RE NOT SORRY!"

Asuka's hands lunged towards her mother's throat. She threw the woman to the side while keeping a deathly tight grip around her throat, trying her damnedest to strangle out whatever life was left in the woman.

"I HATE YOU! WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING LEAVE!? WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL ME!? WHY DID YOU TRY TO DESTROY ME!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND WITH EVERYONE ELSE!?"

"Die with me, Asuka."

"NO! I WOULD HAVE! I WOULD HAVE, MOM! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! I WOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOU! BUT I HATE YOU NOW! I HATE YOU! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Die with me, Asuka."

"NO! I… I don't want to..."

Kyoko suddenly burst into flames and Asuka yanked her hands away from the woman reflexively.

She lay down in the soot, surreally watching the woman quickly burn away until all that was left was a charred skeleton. The smell of burning flesh made Asuka feel sick, as though the stench of a rotting offal wasn't already enough.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the smells.

"You know, Asuka, you don't hate me. You just hate yourself."

As soon as she thought she'd found some peace, her eyes shot open upon hearing her mothers voice again.

She quickly stood up, the young girl's guard raised once more. But instead of finding her mother, all she found was…

...herself.

In front of Asuka stood a younger version of herself, probably not much older than six to seven years old. She was carrying a little stuffed animal and had red ribbons in her hair.

'What...is this? Why is this happening?'

"Excuse me, miss. I… I lost my mom. I… I don't know where she is," the little girl said, trying not to break down into tears.

Asuka swore that she'd just heard a barely audible woman scream somewhere deep in the red forest.

"Yeah, I _bet_ you lost your mom," Asuka spat.

"Please, miss. Won't you help me find her," the young Asuka pleaded as she reached up for Asuka's fingers.

"NO!" Asuka screamed as she yanked her fingers out of her younger selves hand.

"And now the truth is laid bare," a strikingly familiar voice said from behind Asuka.

Asuka turned around and once again saw herself; this time a more accurate reflection of her current self, easily twelve to fourteen years old.

"You… M-me? No… No!" Asuka gasped.

"That's how you would treat yourself, even knowing your own suffering. Look at her! She's lost and afraid. She has _no one!_ And you're going to dismiss her like that?" the other Asuka scolded as she gestured to the younger Asuka.

"No! I- This isn't right! That- THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Everything in this place is you, Asuka. This is the world you've made for yourself; a world where only you exist. A world where only you matter. And what happens in this world where only you matter?"

"I… I don't… I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!"

"So does she," the other Asuka said as she pointed at the younger Asuka, "And how did you treat her when she asked for your help? You spat at her and left her for dead. So, why would I help you leave this place? I _can't_ help you leave this place. You won't let me. You won't accept help from others and you won't help yourself. How am I supposed to help you when I am you and not you and the same time?"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST LET ME LEAVE THIS PLACE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT ANY HELP! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!"

"Then go. No one is stopping you."

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!"

"You mean like… you've trapped yourself? Like you're lost in yourself?"

"Quit twisting my words!"

"Why stop? You twist words all the time. You lie to yourself all the time. _We_ lie to ourselves all the time. It's what we do, Asuka."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"You just lied to yourself again, Asuka."

Suddenly, a surge of pain erupted in Asuka's head.

"GAHHH! AHHHHH!" she screamed as she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Don't you know all your lies hurt you? So why do you keep lying to yourself?" the other Asuka asked as she knelt down in front of Asuka.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT RUDE! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT OTHERS AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A BURDEN TO THEM! I _WON'T_ BURDEN THEM!"

Suddenly, the other Asuka lashed out and slapped Asuka across the face, knocking her back down into the soot.

"That's a LIE! Shinji would say otherwise. How many times have to beat him just because you hate yourself; because you couldn't keep your self-hate in check and so you let it overflow and hurt other people as well as yourself. THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU HATE YOURSELF! ALL YOU DO IS DRAG THEM DOWN! AND THEN YOU MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM TO LOVE THEMSELVES TOO. ALL YOU DO IT BREED HATE, ASUKA!"

"That- THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

The other Asuka slapped Asuka again before crawling on top of her and slapping her again and again and again.

"LIES! LIES! AND EVEN MORE LIES! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO STOP!? DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH HARM YOU'RE CAUSING YOURSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO KILL ME! YOU'RE ACTING JUST LIKE MOM!" Asuka screamed as she tried to shield her face from the barrage of hits she was receiving.

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN HER. YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO FAR ABOVE EVERYONE. BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! TO HEAR YOU SAY IT, YOU'D THINK NO ONE ELSE HAD EVER SUFFERED; THAT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO KNOW PAIN! AND THAT'S JUST NOT TRUE! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT YOU'RE INFLICTING IT ON YOURSELF! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT YOU _LIKE_ SUFFERING!"

"ALRIGHT! FINE! Maybe… MAYBE I DO LIKE SUFFERING!" Asuka shouted while trying to hold back her tears.

Finally, the other Asuka stopped hitting and abusing Asuka. She chuckled, even though she was out of breath from her onslaught.

"Heheh, just another lie. But, at least it's not a complete lie. You really are an idiot. You only think you like suffering… But, at least… I got some truth out of you finally, even if it was a misunderstood truth."

"I- I..." Asuka sniffled as tears slipped out of her tightly shut eyelids, "I don't even know what's real anymore!"

"It's okay, Asuka. You can still fix this. It's not too late," the other Asuka said sweetly as she caressed Asuka's cheek gently.

Asuka whimpered once more and a fresh wave of tears spilled out if her eyes, which the other Asuka wiped away gently with her soft thumb.

"I- I promised I wouldn't cry ev- ever again."

"You're so stupid," the other Asuka giggled, "You already broke that promise the other day. And you broke it right in front of Shinji if I remember correctly."

"Y-yeah!? And what about it!? So what if I cried in front of him!?"

"Quit being so defensive. You can't hide anything from me anyway. We both know you're envious that he has a girlfriend and jealous that it's Rei."

"That's not true!" Asuka said with a blush.

" _Don't_ lie to yourself, Asuka. You _are_ envious that he has a more successful love life than you. Envy relating to something you wish you could have or steal, I can say with certainty you are envious of his relationship because _I know_ what you want. And you _are_ jealous that he saw more in Rei, the other Eva pilot, than he saw in you; the self proclaimed _best Eva pilot_. You feel like Rei has stolen your place. And feeling like someone has stolen something of yours _is_ jealousy, make no mistake."

"Okay! Fine! But, what about it!? It's not like Shinji is special or anything!"

"Why are you still lying to yourself? Of course he's special! He's one of three people in the entire world who pilots an Evangelion! And that's a bond you share with him! How could he not be special; most of all to you!? He shares that pain and that laughter with you! He shares the victories and the defeats! How is that something you can't hold close to your heart!? And if you don't hold that near and dear to you, why have you been following him to Rei's place everyday recently?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"Well," the other Asuka huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "at least that's half a truth."

"What do you mean by a half truth!? I do… kind of… like him… But that's all there is to it!"

"You're still lying to yourself. You should know… I can feel your heart beat harder when I say his name. And I can feel you start burning up inside when I talk about him."

"That- THAT'S JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SITTING ON TOP OF ME!" Asuka shouted with an embarrassed blush as tears still streamed down the side of her face.

"No, Asuka. It's because I am you. I… I know what you want more than anything. But, there is only one way to get what you want," the other Asuka whispered as she leaned over Asuka.

"Yeah!? AND WHAT'S THAT!? WHAT DO I WANT AND HOW DO I GET IT?!" Asuka screamed in sadness as yet more tears welled up in her eyes.

The other Asuka leaned down next to Asuka and whispered into her ear.

"You want to be loved. And you have to love yourself. You have to learn how to touch yourself tenderly to be able to touch someone else tenderly. And when you touch someone else tenderly, they will touch you tenderly. You know this is the truth. You _know_ this is the only way. And you may try to deny it for awhile longer. But, you'll see… you'll see it's the only way," the other Asuka said as she gently brushed her hand on Asuka's cheek.

"I can't… I can't accept that!"

"You'll have to if you're ever going to find what you want; if you ever want to leave this dark place," the other Asuka said as she looked around the red forest, presenting all the dead and burnt trees to Asuka.

"But… I… I can't!"Asuka whimpered as she grit her teeth while still failing to cease the flow of her tears.

"You, idiot," the other Asuka said as she grabbed Asuka's face and directed her attention back to her, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Asuka's eyes widened, but she couldn't really see with all the tears blurring her vision.

"Wait! No! But I- It feels wrong!"

"It always will until you learn to love yourself, you stupid idiot. So, savor the experience while you can," the other Asuka whispered as tears started to fall out of her eyes too.

Asuka felt her heart being torn into tiny pieces as the other Asuka's lips pressed against hers. She stopped breathing. Something inside of her had shattered. Something was broken. She could feel it.

"Don't worry. That's just the walls you put up coming down," the younger Asuka said as she watched the other two Asukas kiss.

Asuka felt completely alone now. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed someone to hold onto. She felt like if she didn't grab hold of something, she was going to fall into darkness and never been seen again.

So, she grabbed the only thing she could. She flung her arms around the other Asuka and embraced her like there was nothing else. Because there was nothing else.

In response, the other Asuka placed both of her hands on Asuka's head, running her fingers through the girl's brilliant red hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"See? These are the things you can do when you love yourself! Isn't this so much better than hating yourself?" the younger Asuka questioned with a girlish giggle.

'No! No, it's not! This is _horrible!_ I don't feel like me anymore!' Asuka thought, still holding her breath and refusing to return the kiss.

'But…. is that… a bad thing?' Asuka wondered, as she finally let out the breath she'd been holding and started trying to control her breathing.

'It… it doesn't have to be. But… I could make it into something bad if I wanted,' Asuka thought as she started caressing the other Asuka along her back.

'But, why would I do that? Do I really want to… to hurt myself like that?' Asuka questioned as she finally began kissing back.

"If you don't love yourself, you will die. If you walk the path of hate, you will walk the path your mother walked on her last days on earth. You will kill yourself," the younger Asuka warned.

'I… I don't want to ...die. I don't want to end up like mother.'

Finally, Asuka felt a mote of warmth and comfort inside of her. And before long, it was as a swelling sun.

She kissed the other Asuka with all of her heart, frantically placing her hands all over the other girl, trying to make sure she never left.

'I love you. Maybe… Maybe I could love me.'

The other Asuka finally broke the kiss.

"Open your eyes, Asuka."

Asuka, now receptible to the words, did as she was bid and opened her eyes.

She saw she was no longer in the red forest. Instead, she was now in a field of lush red flowers and tall grass with the sun shining overhead.

"I… I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything yet," the other Asuka said as she put her finger to Asuka's lips, "This isn't over. And you still have a long ways to go. So, get out there and go save the world."

"But, wait! Before… before I go… will I ever see you again?"

"What are you!? Stupid!? I am you! You'll see me every time you look in the mirror. And the only reason you wouldn't see me is because you quit loving yourself! So, make sure you don't stop loving yourself and you'll see me in all my splendor every single day. Because… people are always the most beautiful when they love themselves."

"I… I'll try."

The other Asuka picked one of the red flowers and handed it to Asuka.

"Here. Take this."

Asuka accepted the flower and another shower of tears erupted from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, everyone!"

"You'll be okay," the other Asuka whispered as she kissed Asuka's tears away.

Asuka closed her eyes and then everything faded to white.

/

Asuka suddenly and forcefully sat up, not aware of anything other than the fact she had just been asleep.

She was gasping, as though she'd just had some bad dream. But, it somehow felt more real than just a dream.

"Pilot Sohryu, you are awake," the familiar and irksome voice of Rei greeted Asuka

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Wondergirl. Tell me something I don't know, like where we are. And why I had to wind up with you."

"We are in the hospital."

"We're in the… Oh my god, we are in the hospital!" Asuka gasped, "And you! Your eyes!"

Asuka sprung out of her hospital bed and bounded over to Ayanami, and started poking her face and prying her eyelids apart obtrusively.

"Your eyes aren't glowing anymore! Oh my god!?"

"Yes. It is well you are capable of point out the obvious," Rei said, trying to emulate Asuka's annoyance from earlier.

Asuka took her hands off Rei face and instead placed them on her hips.

"Are you trying to give me _sass_?"

"I don't know," Rei responded boredly.

"Well… you were… kinda acting like a human for a second there," Asuka mumbled as her shock dwindled.

She then went back to her bed and flopped down on it.

"Are you well, Pilot Sohryu. Your eyes...were leaking while you slept."

Asuka tensed up and sat back up straight.

"JUST SHUT UP, AYANAMI! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she snapped vilely.

Rei quietly returned her gaze back to her bed, realizing that inquiring as to the girl's well being was a mistake.

Asuka grit her teeth as she looked at Ayanami out of the corner of her eye. She hated to admit it, but she sort of felt guilt welling up inside of her.

'Why would I treat her like that? I mean, it's not like yelling at her is going to change the fact she saw me crying. I...hate myself.'

"Hey… Ayanami… I… I'm sorry… I know you were just trying to help. But, I just don't want to talk about it."

Rei eyes widened ever so slightly, though it would have been difficult to notice for most people. And just a hint of a smile appeared on her face.

"So...why are we in the hospital then. Are we dying or something?"Asuka mumbled as she rested her chin in her hands.

"I believe… there is someone better suited to answering that."

/

-To Live, To Run-  
/

Shinji opened his eyes and sighed.

He looked around and saw that he was somewhere very dark. From what he could make out though, he was in his classroom and it seemed like he was the only one there. Paired with the fact the lights were all off, this was making for a very strange classroom.

He could barely see his hands as he held them in front of his face. But, quit trying to see them when the door to the classroom opened. Light flooded in from the hallway and in walked a silhouetted figure that somehow seemed very familiar. The door then swung shut and everything was dark again.

"Class has now begun. Please open your books to page forty-two," a gruff voice said.

Shinji looked down at his desk. And, though he couldn't see it, he knew that there was a book on his desk. He opened it and deftly turned the pages until he reached page forty-two, even though he couldn't exactly see that he had opened the book to the correct page.

The classroom projector flickered to life and on the projector screen was a word.

"Responsibility," the gruff voice said as a hand appeared out of the darkness and pointed to the word, "Responsibility is a feeling for a lack of better words; a feeling of duty. To a person, a task, or perhaps even to both or something else entirely. In our every day lives, the average human uses responsibility to place social pressure on people, originating either from the person themselves or by their peers, to give to them the incentive to accomplish their tasks for the day and to keep everything running smoothly in a work environment."

Shinji sighed.

"There are other more extraordinary and abstract forms of responsibility however. Sometimes, the law dictates what we are responsible for. The responsibility to keep oneself fed and clothed or to keep their offspring fed and clothed. The responsibility to not drink and drive. The responsibility of murdering someone and the penalties and restrictions it carries in committing such an action. These are all things we do not have a choice in being responsible in should we engage in such activities. The law dictates that we are responsible for the outcomes of these activities and the consequences we place on ourselves in so doing. The point being, sometimes we do not have a choice in our responsibilities."

Shinji rubbed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

"Another form of responsibility would be something you are not directly accountable for but could have changed the outcome of for better or worse. Lesser men choose not to see this as responsibility. But, greater men; men with the power to inflict lasting change, often do see this as a form of responsibility. Sometimes, our responsibilities aren't always clear. But, responsibility is still something that dictates a large part of our life. Now, class, please turn to page forty-seven."

Shinji blindly flipped through the pages in the dark until he'd turned to page forty-seven.

The teacher then clicked a button on the remote and the slide on the projector changed.

"Conviction. Conviction is the sense of rightness of opinions and choices. In a way, it is our belief and confidence in our credence and the things we do; no less than yourself and who you are as a person. If you think of yourself as a bad person, you could say you lack conviction and that you do not believe that what you do or who you are is right. Conviction is your firmness in your beliefs, in yourself, and…. in your responsibilities. Conviction is an important motivating factor behind your responsibilities. Without your conviction, your will to uphold you responsibilities would crumble. But, conviction is flawed. Conviction needs to support, but it also needs to be supported. Please turn to page fifty-one."

Shinji once again flipped through the book and though he couldn't see in the darkness, he knew he had flipped to page fifty-one.

The slides on the projector swapped again and another word appeared on the screen.

"Experience. Experience is an abstract metric by which we measure our tactile and critical wisdom and out interpretation of events. It is our practicality in short. Experience shapes… almost everything. Experience dictates how we feel, our outlook on life, and… our confidence in ourselves. Experience is what supports our conviction and hence, our responsibility. Did you have a bad experience? You haven't moved up in your place of work? Did that affect your conviction negatively and now your responsibility has wavered? Are you going to give your responsibility to someone else now? This, class, is how powerful our experiences are. They can completely rebuild us or utterly dismantle us. And, how are all these concepts of experience, conviction, and responsibility tied together, class?"

Shinji sighed again, hoping he would be able to leave soon. This lecture was dragging on longer than he liked and it didn't really appeal to his interests.

"Mister Ikari, would you care to answer that for us?"

Shinji jumped in surprise. He was hoping he wouldn't be called on, but of course he was.

"I… don't really know, Sir."

"Of course you don't," the gruff voice of the teacher said as the projector light flickered off.

In another instant, the lights of the classroom turned on, and Gendo Ikari was standing right in front of Shinji's desk.

"The answer, Shinji, is bonds. Something almost every human on the planet shares with one another. Something that intertwines with conviction and responsibility while simultaneously overturning your experiences."

"Father!? Why are you here!?"

"Because, Shinji, you need to learn. It's time to grow up."

"I… don't understand."

"Are you courting Rei Ayanami?"

"I- I- Yes, I am!"

"Then you have a responsibility, not just to her, and not just to me, but to all human life."

"What?! Since when?!"

"Since the night you first kissed her. Since the night you first deployed together. Since the day you first saw one another."

Shinji thought for a moment, trying to remember the first time they had deployed together.

'Operation Yashima.'

("Listen, Rei, why do you pilot the Eva?" Shinji asked the girl as she stared at the nighttime countryside.

"Because it's a bond."

"A bond?" Shinji asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Yes, a bond."

"With my father?"

"With everyone, for life is most precious.")

'That… I guess… he's right.'

"But...does she really expect that of me, father? Does she really expect me to save everyone?"

"Of course she doesn't. But I do!" Gendo said as he grabbed Shinji by the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of his seat.

"BUT WHY!? WHY DO YOU EXPECT ANYTHING FROM ME! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME! YOU'VE NEVER TALKED TO ME! YOU'VE NEVER CARED FOR ME! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN ACKNOWLEDGED ME AS YOUR SON!"

"It's because you're my son that I expect these things from you. And I will _never_ acknowledge you so long as you fail to meet my expectations!"

"But...what if I don't want to..." Shinji mumbled as he diverted his gaze downwards.

"You chose to stay, didn't you!?"

"I… I guess."

"LOOK AT ME, SHINJI IKARI!" Gendo scolded him as he yanked at the boy's collar again.

The boy looked up angrily, though not without tears in his eyes.

"YEAH! I DID! OKAY?"

"THEN YOU ARE THE PILOT OF EVANGELION UNIT-01? CORRECT?"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE TOLD ME TO! EVERYONE EXPECTED ME TO!"

"You're wrong, Shinji. No one told you to. And no one expected you to."

"THEN WHAT WAS ALL THAT TALK ABOUT YOUR EXPECTATIONS, HUH? WHAT WAS IT FOR!?"

"I EXPECT YOU TO PREFORM THE ROLE YOU HAVE CHOSEN FOR YOURSELF. AND I NEED YOU TO PREFORM IT RESPONSIBLY. You made your choice! You agreed the moment you decided to stay in Tokyo-3. And now, I, and everyone else is relying on you to do what you've said you would. That includes Pilot Ayanami! She depends on you to do your job diligently, as does Pilot Sohryu! And if you don't, you _will_ get them killed. Is that what you want, Shinji?"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!"

"Then you need to grow up and start supporting them as they do you!"

"I DO SUPPORT THEM! BUT I DON'T FORCE THEM INTO FIGHTING A WAR THEY DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

"You're right. You don't. And neither do I. They're both here of their own free will. Rei has nothing else. And, Pilot Sohryu feeds her vanity off of piloting her Eva. You're the only one here who can't decided if he wants to fight or not..."

Gendo then released the boy's collar and Shinji slumped back into his seat.

"If I leave… then you'll never care about me...not even as a tool."

"Correct."

"And if I leave… I probably won't see Rei or Asuka again."

"Correct."

"But, they're the only friends I've ever really had."

"Correct."

"Asuka… she'd probably be disgusted with me if I ever quit piloting. She already hates anyone who isn't an Eva pilot."

"I assume so."

"And Rei… Rei would be all alone. She never talks to anyone. She'd be so miserable."

"Indeed."

"And you'd force me to leave her if I didn't Pilot, wouldn't you?"

"I would. I can't have her being distracted be someone who isn't willing to stand by her when she needs him most."

"HOW IS THAT FAIR TO HER OR ME!?"

"IT ISN'T FAIR, SHINJI! IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FAIR TO YOU! It is supposed to be fair to the world! That is what would need to be done to serve the greater good! And we all must make sacrifices for the greater good."

"But… WHY ME!?"

"It doesn't have to be you, Shinji. You made the choice."

"YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD PILOT IT!"

"And you are! But, I _will_ find someone else or some other way if you can't. That is your problem, Shinji. You want these friends of yours to stand by your side, but you don't devote yourself to the responsibility to stand by their side. You don't have the conviction to stand by their side. And you don't seek out experience or growth so that you can stand by their side when they need you. Instead you run away when they need you more than anything; when _I_ need you more than anything."

"I WENT INTO A VOLCANO TO SAVE ASUKA!"

"And that was one time out of how many?"

"I'M TRYING, ALRIGHT! I'm trying..."

"You aren't trying hard enough. You must try harder, Shinji. You must focus on what you want and you must be willing to give everything to obtain what you want!"

"Like you?"

"Yes, Shinji. Like me… I have less power than you and I have done more than you. You have no excuse for not being able to do anything and everything asked of you. You chose the responsibility. And you posses the bonds. You simply lack the conviction and experience. And so, your bonds must drive you to become better; if not for yourself, then for the ones you love. You do love, Rei, don't you?"

"I think so..."

Gendo pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"You can't even give a resolute answer in that?"

"I DO LOVE HER!"

"Then show me! And show her! Do not leave her to make up for your shortcomings! She doesn't deserve that!"

"I… I'll try."

Gendo looked down at the boy who was still having a hard time meeting his gaze.

"I will hold you to that, Shinji."

"I know that… I know that more than anything… And if fail, you'll just hate me even more."

"With an attitude like that, you're already well on your way to failing.-"

Shinji looked up at his father, glaring at him as best he could.

"-But, if you put in the effort regardless of how hopeless you feel, you will succeed."

Shinji's anger faded a little at his father's words.

"Don't give into despair, Shinji," Gendo said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "One day, everything will be… better."

"I… I don't understand, father!"

"You don't need to. Not right now."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FIGHTING FOR!?"

"You do know what you're fighting for. You're fighting for Rei. You're fighting to rid the world of the angels and to provide a safe home for you and her. You're fighting… so you don't have to fight anymore."

"Father… I!"

"Don't say anything more, Shinji," Gendo said gruffly, "There is someone else you will speak to before the day is done. Make sure you don't forsake her."

"FATHER, WAIT!"

Shinji looked on in awe as his father turned into nothing more than a blinding light which then faded away into nothingness. And eventually, even the classroom Shinji was in faded to white.

"Shinji," a feminine voice called out from the blank expanse.

"Who… Who is it?"

"It's me, Shinji. Your mother."

"M- Mom? Wh- where are you? I can't see you!"

"Here. Let me help you."

Suddenly, the white surroundings faded to black, and before Shinji was an illuminated shape which vaguely looked like a woman, though he couldn't clearly make out her features.

"See, Shinji? Even in the darkest night, you can still find the brightest light. And often times, walking through the darkness is the only way to see the light."

"I… I think I understand… So...you just want me to Pilot the Eva, just like father?" Shinji asked with a downcast expression.

"Not at all. I only want you to be happy. But, like I said, sometimes the greatest happiness is found through the harshest of pain. I only want you to realize that. Life will never be easy, Shinji. But, you must always do what you think is right. That is the only way you will find happiness. And sometimes, doing what you think is right will be painful and unpleasant. But do it you must. You have to be strong, for me, and for your father, and for everyone you love. But most of all, you must be strong for your own sake. If you aren't, your happiness will slip away."

"But, what if I'm not strong enough?"

"You will always be strong enough, Shinji. You have everything you need right here," she said as she touched Shinji's chest, gesturing to his heart, "I won't tell you what to do with your life, Shinji. But I will say that if you chose to continue piloting the Eva, believe in the Eva and believe in yourself. In doing so, you believe in me."

"Mom… I… I don't understand!"

"You will, Shinji. One day."

"EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS THAT, BUT NO ONE EVER TELLS ME WHAT THEY MEAN!"

"I would tell you, Shinji. I would. But, I can't. Not right now. The way things are right now, I can only tell you that which you already know, and nothing that you don't. I am… sorry. But, I must go now. It's time for you to open your eyes, Shinji."

"WAIT! MOM! I STILL-"

But, before Shinji could finish his sentence, the light of his mother faded away and all was returned to black.

"-have… questions..."

/

Shinji groaned.

He could feel someone rudely poking his cheek, and he assumed it was probably Asuka.

"Stop it, Asuka," Shinji mumbled as he lazily slung his hand over his face.

"Yeah. He's awake now," Asuka announced sprightly as though she took joy in cutting him short of his sleep.

"No, I'm not," the boy grumbled.

"Yes, you are, Shinji. Now get up. Doctor Akagi needs you to listen!" Asuka groaned as she pulled the boy up from his warm pillow.

He finally opened his eyes and saw he was in a strange room. Misato sat on a small chair with a worried expression on her face. And, Rei was on standing next to his bed. Though she didn't seem as worried, Shinji could still tell there was something off. And, that was enough to garner his full attention.

"Good," Doctor Akagi said as she pulled her glasses off, "Now that you're all awake _and attentive_ , I have something to tell all of you."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Hey, everyone. It's me again. I'm... I'm sure you all have this figured out by now.

 _Sooooo,_ maybe we didn't quite get to the exorcisms and zombie apocalypse this chapter. But, it's coming."

*Kaji clears his throat*

"Misato, there is no Zombie apocalypse in this story. You can stop spreading that rumor now. Though, I did here there was some kind of apocalypse going on in some really popular movie this week. Or was it the week before..."

*Misato gives an annoyed smile*

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Oh, did I just hear someone snap?"

"Uhh... no?"

"Ugh... Misato... _I don't feel so good."_

*Misato gasps*

"You mean like... you've been infected? By the zombie plague?"

"No. I mean like, I'm going to leave this room and quit doing your job for you. I have to go eat dinner because I'm starving. Give the people what they want and quit talking about zombies. Goodbye and good luck!"

*Kaji waves*

*Kaji winks*

*Kaji gives a shining smile*

*Kaji leaves recording booth*

"Hmph! Rude!

Anyways, ignoring that disgusting man for the moment, next chapter, Ritsuko talks the kids through their little freak-out episode they had last chapter and what it may mean for them. And, according to this here script, it says we may have a little bit of a reveal on the mysterious phantom sensations as well. Oooh! Pretty scary right? No? You don't even remember reading about the phantom sensations? Heh, that's funny! I don't really remember them either. But, they're going to play a bigger part as we move into the next story arc of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love. What kind of suffering and revelations shall we uncover next? That's for you to discover in the next chapter, A Painful Piece of The Puzzle.

And, of course, I'm sure there'll be some fanservice somewhere along the way."

.

Update: Wow, I really have been letting these updates get away from me. But, uh, yeah. Still alive and working on the next chapter. Should hopefully be up in a day or two. But... damn, it's already the 11th of this month. Though, I am sorry to say the next chapter is going to be a little short, the reasons for which I shall explain in the next post-chapter author note. God, I hate being a buzzkill.


	28. A Painful Piece of The Puzzle

So... uh, well, I dunno how to say this actually. So, I'll save it for the end of the chapter instead. So, lets just jump right into review responses, shall we?

.

 **Mike Kromer:** Ah, yes. Yes, explanations. Lets just say that this chapter is the _first_ explanation in a _series_ of explanations. Oh, lord. What am I even saying? Let's just hope that this chapter only _kind of_ answers the questions, but not completely. I'm not ready to give away everything yet.

 **Useful76:** I'm happy to hear that last chapter really felt like a part of Evangelion. That's... well, that's obviously what I was going for, so I'm happy I succeeded. Hopefully, now, if I can finally just get around to rewriting some of my older chapters to bring them more in line with... well, the rest of my story. Because those earlier ones... ugh, they're really rough. If only I had a _freakin'_ beta reader, that would definitely help give me some more time instead of scouring my chapter for mistakes by myself for hours on end.

 **origamishishou:** I guess that's a good thing it kinda pressed on your buttons. Honestly, my writing kinda does that to me too sometimes. Which is why I've actually found it has helped me quite a bit too. But, that aside, hopefully, it at least felt authentic. I tried to draw on my own analysis of myself and others when coming up with critical characterization for the characters. I try to ask what's wrong with me or other people. And, once I'd decided it was going to be Gendo giving the speech to Shinji, it was just a matter of me trying to fit my conclusions into Gendo's personality. Or, at least, the way _Shinji_ see's Gendo's personality.

 **Seeking Professional Help:** Yeah, I guess you could say that most of the scenarios were more of how I thought the characters would realistically see other characters as well as adding in a bit of a nightmarish spin on what they saw as their own flaws.

 **Hellsink Bathhall:** I'm actually really happy Asuka's 'dream' messed with you a bit. (Is it wrong for me to say that?) I've always wanted to be a horror writer or horror movie director. But, I never really felt like I had it in me. (and to be honest, I still don't really) And, recently, I've just felt like the horror movie genre is just... so dead. Oh my gosh, don't even get me started on it. The last scary thing that actually freaked me out was that speaking/screaming bear in annihilation. And it wasn't even the fact the skin was missing off it's face. I mean, it helped the atmosphere, but it wasn't the main thing that freaked me out. The main thing was just the whole deal with the uncanny valley in it's voice. Like, you could tell it was a distinctly human voice, but that it was also...well, y'know... _a bear._ But other than that that, I haven't seen very many scary movies for almost the past decade that have actually made me feel that uncomfortable. And scary writing is even harder because, jump scares don't work with it. So, you can't go the cheap way out. You _have_ to build the tension. You _have_ to be good at it.

 **StratosOmega:** Fuck yeah, they're gonna compare notes at some point, hahahaha! Though, it's obviously gonna be a little more subtle than that. They're gonna begin 'comparing notes' as early as next chapter. Though, it's gonna be a little slow... just like everything in this story. (Why do I have to upload new chapters so slowly?)

And, yeah, lmao, ADHD, that shit, lmao. Whenever I'm not writing, I'm thinking about writing. Then when I _actually_ sit down to write, I think about everything _other than writing_. lmao! Someone, kill me. Please, I'm not joking. Lmao! But seriously though... uh, don't kill me. That was a joke.

 **Miguelangel:** You are _exactly_ right! I am definitely going to make them remember what has happened in their dreams last chapter. Though, the pilots probably aren't going to be speaking very openly about their dreams to each other quite yet. But, I am definitely going to use it to shape them some.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 22

A Painful Piece of The Puzzle

.

"Ritsuko?" Misato asked uneasily as she leaned into Doctor Akagi's office.

"Yes, Captain?" Ritsuko sighed.

"Rei… She… she just woke up."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute. Let me just finish this preliminary report."

"Ritsuko… Um… what do you think is happening?"

"Misato, I don't know, okay. I told you, I want to hear what the pilots have to say before I start jumping to conclusions."

"I know. But-"

"Misato, just go buy yourself a beer and calm down."

Misato turned her gazed down at the floor depressingly.

"I don't feel like drinking right now..."

Ritsuko lowed her glasses and raised her eyebrow.

"You're really that worried about them, huh?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Misato, just go back down stairs and be with them. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Yeah… okay."

/

-Facts and Emotions-

/

"Good," Doctor Akagi said as she pulled her glasses off, "Now that you're all awake _and attentive_ , I have something to tell all of you."

The children and Misato all inhaled.

"As you're all aware," Doctor Akagi started, "you three all suffered from a… _fit_ , for a lack of better words, a few hours ago."

Misato and Ritsuko visibly saw Asuka and Shinji shiver while Rei cast her gaze towards the floor.

"What you are not aware of however is that, at the same time, the Evangelions activated autonomously."

Misato gasped.

"Ritsuko! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! What the hell?! This is serious!"

"Calm yourself, Misato! You're overreacting. It's not like I was hiding it from you."

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING!? THEIR EYES WERE FUCKING GLOWING!"

"And they're not now! So calm down and let me ask the pilots what I need to ask them, Misato!"

"Ask us what exactly?" Shinji questioned.

"Yeah, just what the hell is going on?" Asuka added.

"I'm trying to get to that. But, I can't tell anyone what I think is going on until I have an idea of what's actually happening. I'm sure you all have questions. But, so do I. So, if we can please just…" Ritsuko sighed before trailing off.

Everyone was quiet for a second. Obviously, none of them really wanted to be in the situation they were in.

"What must you ask, Doctor Akagi?" Rei inquired, breaking the silence.

"As Misato has told me several times, your eyes were glowing at the time of the incident, correct?"

"What!? You don't believe me!?" Misato spat accusingly.

"I didn't say that, Misato," Ritsuko said while trying to suppress the glare she wanted to shoot at her.

"Yeah," Asuka said as she shivered again and pointed at Rei, "Her eyes were glowing really purple."

"Asuka's… were purple too," Shinji said while closing his eyes and trying to get the memories out of his head.

"Purple? But, that's not what I saw!" Misato gasped, "Asuka's were yellow-ish. And Rei's were like an orangy red. And Shinji's… Shinji's were just... dark red. And all their pupils had become elliptical."

"Okay, so, they changed color and shape then… I'm... not entirely sure what that would signify. Honestly, a lot of this situation still isn't clear to me. But, there is one thing I'm relatively sure of."

"And, that would be?" Misato questioned while eyeing Ritsuko impatiently.

"Mister Ikari," Ritsuko exhaled tiredly.

"Hmm? Y-Yes?"

"I know that you've suffered from Phantom sensations at least once. I don't remember where, but I know I had it written down in one of your medical reports the morning when you came to me and asked me about pain you'd been feeling the night before."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I remember that."

"And from what I've been given to understand based off Captain Katsuragi's account, you and the other two pilots where in pain a few hours ago when the fits began?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Rei said that she felt like she was burning."

Ritsuko looked at Rei, hoping for more answers.

"Pilot Ayanami, would you mind describing the sensations?"

"No, Ma'am. I would not mind. But, I am afraid there is not that much more to it than Mister Ikari's statement."

"Well, where exactly did it hurt?"

"Everywhere. Though, perhaps it was most painful in my forearms."

Ritsuko picked up a clipboard she'd lain down on a small side desk earlier. She then put her glasses back on and began flipping through a few pages.

"What are those?" Misato questioned.

"Some reports I had Maya bring me on the Children and their previous deployments as well as a few other things."

The room went quiet as Ritsuko flipped through a few more pages before reading over one of them and circling a few paragraphs with a blue pen. She then raised her eyes from the papers and looked at Asuka expectantly.

Asuka's heartbeat sped up.

"Pilot Sohryu, do you mind?" Ritsuko prodded.

"Mind? Mind what?"

"Telling us what you felt?"

Asuka blushed and felt heat rising into her cheeks.

"I- I didn't feel anything!"

Misato glanced at Asuka with a worried expression while Ritsuko licked her rapidly drying lips and looked around in bored frustration.

" _What!?_ I didn't!" Asuka stated again.

"Asuka, you- you were screaming into the phone," Misato said, really only _pretending_ to be confused at the declaration for Asuka's sake.

"Yeah, and!?"

"Pilot Sohryu, quit being insecure!" Ritsuko said bluntly.

'Fuck! _Fuck!_ They're not buying it! And now I'm just making myself look stupid! _Verdammt!_ ' Asuka cursed to herself.

"Okay! Fine! _Fine!_ It hurt! Are you happy!?"

"Where!?"

"That- That's private! It's none of your business!"

"I am your MD, so it most certainly _is_ my business!"

"No!"

"Pilot Sohryu, _where!?_ If you don't tell me, I will forbid you from piloting the Evangelion until further notice!"

"You can't do that!" Asuka shrieked!

"Yes, I can!"

"No you can't! Only the Commander can do that!"

"I don't have to listen to him."

"YES YOU DO! OTHERWISE YOU'D BE COURT MARTIALED FOR MUTINY!" Asuka shouted in her classic shrill voice.

'She's good. I wonder how Misato can stand to live with this little bitch.'

"Pilot Sohryu, cease this shit throwing fight! I advise the Commander directly. If I say no, he says no."

"That- That's not true! I don't believe that!"

"Are you really trying to push your luck this hard?"

Asuka looked at the floor and grumbled something unintelligible.

"What? What was that?"

"It was like… right here… and here," she mewled feebly as she pointed at her ribs and in between her hips.

'Fucking finally,' Ritsuko thought to herself, trying to make sure she didn't let her frustration show.

"And the actual sensation? What was it like? Burning? Cutting?" Ritsuko asked, looking for more details.

Asuka's eyes widened and she felt herself cringe as she swallowed her spit.

"St-stabbing! Eh- Uh, maybe um, and maybe b- breaking!? Crushing!?" Asuka said brusquely and with a blush.

"Pilot Sohryu, just what exactly is wrong?" Ritsuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing's wrong! Jesus Christ!"

Ritsuko shook her head gently before returning her eyes to the clipboard. She once again flipped through the pages before pulling another pen, this time a red one, out of her lab coat pocket and circling a few paragraphs.

"Okay Mister Ikari, now you."

"Oh, uh, well, it was my head. Or, I guess my eye actually. It felt like…" Shinji tried to say before shuddering, "like something stabbed me. But, it felt like…. like it broke… my skull," Shinji finished while curling his lips in disgust at his description.

Ritsuko then began flipping though her reports again.

"So, what? It was like someone lobbed a pickaxe in your face or something?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Shinji confirmed with a visible wince in response to Asuka's rather more illustrated interpretation.

" _Eww_ , haha! That's… that's kinda disgusting."

"Eh, haha, yeah," Shinji laughed back awkwardly.

"I do not understand why that is amusing," Rei said blandly.

"Of course you wouldn't, Ayanami. It's called _relieving the tension with banter._ It's the same as how rescue workers crack all these sick jokes and shit when they're at some really gruesome car crash where there's a bunch of dead kids. And their mom's back is broken, but she's still alive. And their father has like a bunch of broken ribs and is like missing his arm or something. But, either way, both the parents are still alive and have to see all their kids dead. And so it's extra sad. And, so to stop themselves from crying, everyone has to make themselves laugh and stuff so they can stay focused."

Shinji and Misato both looked at Asuka awkwardly, and even Doctor Akagi raised an eyebrow at the girl's commentary before returning her focus to her work.

"Relieving the tension... with banter? I will remember that," Rei said stoically.

"Heheh, don't remember too hard. You still need room in that head of yours to remember all your _orders,_ " Asuka said in a lighthearted mocking tone as she poked at Rei with her words.

"Is that an order?"

"Oh my god! That was- That was a- You know what? Never mind."

"That was? That was a what? An order?"

"No! That was a joke!" Asuka groaned.

Rei only barely smiled back at Asuka, but it was enough for her to notice.

"Hey…" Asuka said as a roguish expression dawned on her face, "Wait… wait a minute… Was… was that… a joke? From you!?"

Rei didn't say anything and continued to smile, which caused Asuka to turn to Shinji for answers.

"Shinji! Did… Did she just crack one? You're with her all the time! Surely you know! Is part of me rubbing off on her!? Is she becoming more human!?"

"Heheh, she might've," Shinji smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heheheh, well would you look at that. Maybe I'll make a deviant out of you yet, Wondergirl," Asuka chuckled as she put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Okay, Pilots. Attention back up here," Ritsuko announced as she tapped on her clipboard, "Now, Misato says that when she arrived at Pilot Ayanami's residence, that all of you were incapacitated on the floor… and completely silent. And when she examined you all, your eyes were open and glowing. Before that when Pilot Sohryu had called her though, she had heard audible screaming. It still isn't clear to me if you were unconscious or not. So, tell me, do any of you remember anything about the incident?"

"...No, Ma'am." Rei said as she put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"No… No, not really. Nothing," Shinji added as he cast his gaze downwards.

"Nothing except the pain," Asuka mentioned as she gingerly rubbed her arm.

"Hmm, so that rules out remembering anything. Though, that's still not enough to deduce if your were simply unconscious or if you're suffering from some sort of memory loss. Maybe organic or disassociative post-traumatic amnesia. Or perhaps something similar to lacunar amnesia. But, that's usually caused by brain damage… Hmm," Ritsuko thought aloud as she bit on the tip of one of her pens.

"So, what!? They're mentally impaired now!?" Misato asked as she gestured her outstretched hand in front the children furiously.

"I didn't say that, Misato! In fact, I was actually doubting such a thing! Though, it would be prudent to run tests to be sure..."

"What!? NO! I don't want anyone scanning my brain!" Asuka protested.

" _See,_ I'm sure they're fine," Ritsuko said casually.

"Hmph, you're pretty dismissive of your duties as a medical professional," Misato huffed while crossing her arms.

"What can I say? I'm tired and I've been taking on the responsibilities of two women since _someone_ keeps dismissing _her_ duties and leaving work early," Ritsuko shrugged.

"I- Ergh!" Misato growled before biting her tongue in an effort to avoid embarrassing herself.

"Now, back on topic. With this information… well, I can't say a whole lot. To be honest, a good portion of this still warrants some… er, maybe a lot of investigation. But, I have a strong feeling that this is tied to the Eva's somehow. One moment."

Ritsuko flipped a couple pages down on her clipboard until she reached the page that was on the very top before continuing with her monologue.

"What I'm about to read off to you are sync rates that I had Lieutenant Ibuki bring to me after checking the Magi. Ninety-two point three percent, ninety-three point seven percent, and ninety-seven point six percent."

"And, what does that have to do with anything?" Misato asked scathingly.

"These were sync rates from a few hours ago… When the Evas activated with no one in them."

Misato gasped.

"Wait… You're… you're saying the Evas synched with them… But... _How_ is that even possible!? They weren't anywhere near them. They weren't in their plugs or their plugs suits! And Asuka is the only one who's even wearing her A-10 Neural connectors! _They were miles away_! How could the Evas _possibly_ sync with the kids!?"

"It _shouldn't_ be possible. So, you should probably stop jumping to conclusions. We don't have any conclusive proof that the Evas did, _in fact,_ sync with their designated pilots. That being said though, I would venture that it is highly likely they did. Considering the time frame and the sensations the pilots experienced, I feel it's more than a coincidence in all likelihood. The how of it though, I don't know."

"Of course it's more than a coincidence!" Misato spat.

Ritsuko was beginning to have serious trouble holding in her frustration. She'd wanted to be home an hour ago, but she was still stuck at NERV and probably would be for the foreseeable future. And the thought did not appeal to her.

"Misato, that's a logical fallacy to state as certain fact. Correlation _doesn't_ equal causation. You would have learned that back in high school if you hadn't been doing… _other_ things. The Evas have activated on their own before _without_ causing some kind of freak-out in the pilots. So, this may not have any connection with the children. I don't know for sure. I'll need to go back and look at the records later."

"Heh, _other_ things she says," Misato chuckled under her breath.

Both of the women sighed before Ritsuko attempted to get back to her explanations, which she dearly wanted to finish and be over with.

"Pilot Sohryu, Unit-02's sync reading was the aforementioned ninety-two point three percent. Rei, Unit-00's was ninety-three point seven. And Mister Ikari, Unit-01's sync was at ninety-seven point six."

"Th-That's not fair! HOW'S THAT FAIR!?" Asuka blurted, " _I'm_ the one who was wearing my A-10 connectors! Aren't they suppose to improve my sync rating!? And even if it didn't, I'm the best Eva pilot anyways!? Why did they get better sync rates!?"

"Pilot Sohryu, those are not _better_ sync rates. It's normally treated as extremely dangerous per the liability of mental or physical contamination to sync at anything above eighty percent! And even that is pushing the line. Hence why it has _never_ been allowed to take place in an active combat situation or even in test environments. On top of that, as I told Misato, it's possible the Eva wasn't even syncing with you. Which would explain why your neural connectors may haven't have had any effect on the sync rate of your Eva, assuming they even had the capability of interfacing with the Eva from that far away in the first place."

Asuka looked down at the floor as though she'd just been scolded.

"And beyond any of that, the restraint limiters shouldn't have allowed the Evas to even reach a sync rate above eighty percent anyways. But when I had Maya check them, they were fully functional, which shouldn't be the case" Ritsuko groaned while pushing her glasses up over her forehead and massaging her face with her hands, "But, that aside, these are the top three records for any Evangelion sync rate. And, should it turn out that the Evas _did_ sync with each of you… I don't even know anymore. I should run tests on each of you for contamination. But, none of you were even in a plug. And that's only the beginning of the irregularities. So, any tests I did run may not be valid anyways. Ugh… still, better safe than sorry. So, I'm going to have to ask each of you to come to my lab later. But, for now-"

Ritsuko once again began flipping through the pages on her clip board before yanking out three of the reports and tossing her clipboard onto the small desk beside her.

"I'm aware you're all probably tired of hearing me speak. Trust me, I am too. But, bear with me. These are reports on three of the deployments you have been on. I believe that these instances are the cause of the pain you all felt earlier. I didn't know for sure if these would end up being relevant, but after hearing your descriptions, I'm sure they are."

Ritsuko cleared her throat before explaining the contents of each report and their relevance.

"Shinji Ikari, on your first deployment, you engaged the third Angel, which we have code-named Sachiel. Evangelion Unit-01's skull was pierced through it's eye and out the back of it's head by means of a _lance of light._ Would you say, in your opinion, that those events match up with what you felt a few hours ago?"

"I… Yeah. Yeah, that sounds... exactly right."

"Rei Ayanami, on your deployment during Operation Yashima, you were tasked with defending Unit-01 from the fifth angel's attacks. The angel, henceforth referred to as Ramiel, was able to launch a beam-like attack at Unit-01 while the positron cannon was charging. In Unit-00, you intervened and attempted to block against the attack with NERV's experimental Ægis Shield. The shield was eventually destroyed and you were left to defend against the angel with nothing more than the Eva's own body and your AT Field. ...Would that accurately describe your pain?"

"Yes. I believe it would."

"Asuka Langley Sohryu, during your second combat sortie, you were deployed in Unit-02 alongside Pilot Ikari in Unit-01. During this endeavor, you encountered the angel that we have code-named Israfel. Following several unsuccessful attacks, the Angel separated into two targets from hereon known as Israfel Alpha and Israfel Beta. Israfel Alpha engaged you in combat, consequently resulting in Evangelion Unit-02 being penetrated through its lower torso and not less than half its ribs being broken once or multiple times. Does that fairly represent the pain you went through earlier?"

"I mean… I guess..."

"Well, as before, I still cannot say for sure if this would relate directly back to the Evangelions. But, I assume you've all experienced a severe case of phantom sensations, though one that's quite unlike any instances on record. ...I assume you're all familiar with Phantom sensations? I've never really taken the time to properly explain them to any of you because, up until now, they've never been this… _disruptive..._ "

"Yes, Ma'am. Though, this is the first time I have experienced them firsthand," Rei said quietly.

"Hmph! Shinji told me something about 'em once. I only ever had them like once or twice. But, yeah, I know what they are," Asuka said snidely as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And, as mentioned before, Mister Ikari did ask me about them one morning, so I suppose that about sums everything up for now," Ritsuko said as she straightened her glasses and picked up her clipboard again, "You kids head on up to my lab now to check for contamination. I'll be up in a minute."

"Wait, just like that!? You're done!? There's nothing else!? No… medication!? Or… something!?" Misato asked in a worried tone.

"There's not really anything else to do right now. But, I can prescribe them painkillers in the event that this happens again. Though, I'm not entirely sure how much that will help. Other than that, the only thing I can do is just try to study this incident as best I can and come up with a more viable solution."

/

"H-hey! Watch what you're sticking that thing!" Asuka snapped as Ritsuko examined her behind a curtain in her lab.

"If you would quit being so jumpy, I might just be able to control were I'm sticking it," Ritsuko mumbled boredly.

"It… has been awhile since we have had time to ourselves," Rei mentioned quietly to Shinji as she and him sat quietly on a waiting bench watching Asuka struggle with Ritsuko from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah. Asuka's just been… different recently. And, it doesn't really leave us a lot of time to be ourselves when she's always following us everywhere."

"Following you."

"Hmm? Following me?"

"Yes, she's following you. She doesn't like me."

"Well… yeah… I guess that's kinda true. But-"

"HEY! You two better not be talking about me! I can here you whispering over there!" Asuka interjected rudely from behind the curtain.

"Uh, we- We weren't! We were just talking about… our… plans… for the next week and all. We're gonna… uh...-" Shinji trailed off, realizing he'd spoken before thinking.

"We are going on a date," Rei stated matter-o-factually.

"WHAT!? A DATE!? YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE HANGING OUT WITHOUT ME!? _Why you_ -" Asuka growled.

Rei didn't pay the agitated girl any mind however, and simply turned to smile at Shinji with an uncharacteristically large smile.

"So, what should we do?" Rei asked innocently.

Shinji thought for a second. And, for a moment, nothing really came to mind. But, suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Erh, well. I do have one idea. The only one I can think of that would really get Asuka off our backs anyways. Heheh," Shinji chuckled bashfully.

/

-The Heart and Ewer-

/

"WHAT!? _YOU'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH HER!?"_ Asuka shouted accusingly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, why not?" Shinji asked while cooking dinner for the second time that night.

"Why not? _WHY NOT!?_ WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Asuka demanded as she slammed her hands down on the kitchen table, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO SLEEP OVER AT ANOTHER GIRL'S HOUSE! AND YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN ASK MISATO FOR PERMISSION! Oh, you're lucky she's in the bathtub, because if she wasn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. She'd straight up say no. Surely she's not _that_ irresponsible."

"I heard that, Asuka! And Shinji, I think that's a great idea!" Misato cooed from her hot steaming bath.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, MISATO!" Asuka snarled back into the bathroom.

"What's the big deal anyways, Asuka?" Shinji asked as he flipped dinner out of the pan he'd been using and began cleaning it, "I mean, you already sleep in my room with me sometimes."

Asuka's eyes widened and she blushed.

"TH-THAT'S DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT. So, don't even try to turn this around on me! I- I KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO HER!"

Shinji's grip on the pan loosened out of shock and embarrassment and he accidentally dropped it into the sink as a wild blush streamed across his own face now.

"It- IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, ASUKA! We were just going to talk!"

"Oh, I just bet! Probably talking dirty to her!" Asuka spat.

"I'm serious, Asuka! It's not like that!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to bed..."

Asuka pushed in her chair, and began trudging through the living room depressingly.

"Wait! But, Asuka! You haven't eaten since lunch period at school!"

"I don't care."

"Don't worry, Shinji. I'll take her on a date and make sure she doesn't feel _too_ left out," Misato said as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in one of her soft purple towels.

"YEAH!? AND HOW WELL DID THAT TURN OUT FOR YOU LAST TIME!?" Asuka shouted as she turned around and furiously pointed a finger at Misato accusingly before running into her room, obviously upset.

Both Misato and Shinji blushed. At this point, everyone in the Katsuragi residence was suspected to know each other's secrets.

Misato knew that Asuka knew that she had raped Shinji. And, she could assume that Asuka had probably told Shinji that she knew, even if Shinji himself hadn't actually confirmed to Misato that Asuka had told him anything.

At the same time, Shinji knew that Asuka had almost been raped by a storekeeper as a consequence of her running away after she'd found out that Misato had raped Shinji.

And despite the fact that both Shinji and Misato knew _exactly_ what incident Asuka was talking about, they both pretended not to… perhaps for decency's sake and maintaining the weakly supported illusion that they weren't a completely dysfunctional family of degenerate misfits with almost nothing in common aside from their duty to NERV.

And so, they both looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. Misato sat down at the kitchen table while Shinji prepared a few plates of food for himself and Misato… and even Asuka. Shinji knew she'd be out of her room later looking for food. And, he knew she'd expect a plate prepared and waiting for her on the table.

Most families might have considered it a strange gesture to arrange a plate of food for someone who wasn't going to eat any time soon. But, in the Katsuragi household, it had become a normal occurrence.

And so, Misato and Shinji ate their food in silence; just as silent as Asuka's empty chair.

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Aww, poor Asuka.

And you'll probably all be saying poor Asuka next chapter as well, because she's going to be left all alone with me while Shinji and Rei go do whatever they might be doing. Just a little hint, it's going to be some alone time for them since Asuka keeps stalking them everywhere after school. Ooh, but I shouldn't say too much though. That might ruin the surprise! So, my lips are sealed until the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate Power and Love; The Minutes On The Clock!

Oh, and I'm sure there'll be some kind of fanservice next chapter. A boy and girl alone with no supervision. Ooh, I'm getting horny just thinking about it!"

.

Soooo... uh... well, I'm sure you're all disappointed by how short this chapter is. So, lemme explain. While writing this chapter, one of my reviewers (I'm not sure if he wants to be mentioned or not.) was messaging me some ideas. And, a couple of them caught my eye. And, I originally intended to put them at the end of this chapter. But, I decided I could probably actually just go ahead and make an entirely new chapter out of it instead. So... basically... what was _going_ to be the end of this chapter is actually going to be reworked into the beginning of next chapter and then fleshed out! So... that's why this one is kinda short. Sorry about that...

Update: So, uh... sorry for being gone for so long, hahaha. I'm probably gonna be posting the next chapter in a couple of days though, so hopefully that makes up for my absence some.

Update: Not entirely sure, but I may have the next chapter out today. (7/11/2018 1:50 AM.)

Final update: Okay, people. About to upload the next chapter in a few minutes.


	29. The Minutes On The Clock

So, as I'm sure everyone was aware, July 4th was the two year anniversary of this fic... as well as The United States of America's anniversary. So, yeah, been typing this shit for two years now. Kinda puts everything into perspective. Probably still gonna be at least another two years before this is finished _if not longer._

But, hey, forget about that! Haha, we can celebrate anniversaries _after_ I've finished this fic. Or alternatively, you can go celebrate by yourself by buying a cupcake, sticking two candles in it, and blowing them out for me. And if you wanted to send me a picture of it, that would be fine too. Anyways, on to review responses.

 **Mike Kromer:** Haha, yep. She _so_ jealous. She may just end up doing something about it in a few chapters. *Wink wink*

 **Useful76:** Interesting? Eh, hehe. I dunno if this chapter is _that_ interesting. Unless, of course, you have an eye for picking out my foreshadowing. Which, if you do, of course, that does suddenly make it a bit more interesting. Some of it is obvious, but some of it, not so much. _See if you can find all my hints!_ You can even count them up if you please. You never know when some little detail I put in may come into play later.

 **Hellsink Bathhall:** Ah, sadly, I'm not very familiar with very many horror movie and consequently, am unfamiliar with Gothika. Hahaha, and now that I know about it, I'm probably never gonna be able to watch it because I'm always trying to find time to write.

Oh, and yeah, about Ritsuko prescribing the kids painkillers, she is aware of what could happen. But, in this story, I've sort of tried to characterize her as 'detached from strangers.' She has friends. And she has a moral compass. But, I've tried to make it where she doesn't rely on her moral compass quite as much when it comes to people who aren't her friends.

In essence, I've tried to make her care about her friends and not care about anyone else. So far as I can tell, that's mostly in line with her. She doesn't seem to put a lot of faith in people in the anime, and even less so in the manga. She realizes when someone has done something wrong and she may not agree with it and she may even admonish those who do wrong, but if it's not her problem, she doesn't personally care about it unless it affects her. She doesn't go out of her way to intervene in other people's activities even if she disagrees with their course of action.

This is also going to tie into her relationship with the Eva pilots. The Eva pilots aren't personally her friends. And so, while she'll sometimes voice her concerns over them or may not agree with how they're treated, she won't intervene on their behalf unless someone is asking her professional opinion on what should be done for or regarding them. So, while she knows that painkillers may not be a great option to give to a bunch of mentally ill kids, if she's told to by one of the higher up, she will prescribe them even though it could arguably go against the Hippocratic Oath if she feels it could do more harm than good.

But what are they gonna do? Take away her medical license? Hahah, maybe if she weren't so important to nerve. But, like the pilots, since she works for NERV, she has a level of immunity when it comes to laws.

 **origamishishou:** Hahahaha, I'm happy I was able to deliver Ritsuko's character in such a manner. "102 percent done with reality not making sense," that is exactly what I was going for, hahahaha. I'm happy I was able to pull that off.

 **Seeking Professional Help:** Yeah, honestly, it may not have been the best word. But, I was sort of trying to set a tone and I didn't really wanna beat around the bush with it. I was just trying to make everything grounded is all.

 **Anon1:** Yeah, I really did purposely try to make Asuka seem a lot more vile in her earlier chapters. That could have turned out badly because... I know Asuka isn't everyone's favorite character and that making her even more of a raging hormonal bitch could definitely turn a lot of people off from reading the story. But, I also thought it would make her redemption so much more satisfying in the end. So, I took a chance and made her even more unlikable with the intent to build her into a significantly more likable character over time. _Be warned though,_ this story is nowhere near finished yet and we still have lots of twist and turns to take. And Asuka will not be the _only_ one along for the ride; everyone is on this rollercoaster. *Wink wink*

 **Miguelangel:** Well, it certainly seems like a lot of people like how I wrote Ritsuko last chapter. Maybe I should consider writing up a few more scenes in that nature. I'm happy you enjoyed her.

 **Blackplant:** On the off chance you come back to the story and read this, I just wanted to thank you for leaving me an honest review. I really do appreciate it. And I also send you a Private Message thanking you in more detail. Happy trails!

 **Linkin-Phoenix:** Ahhhahaha, yeeeeah. Actually... believe it not, I... I really hate writing. I know that must sound really strange coming from someone who sits here and writes a ...like, what is it at now? A 345,000 word story. But, yeah, I actually really... hate... writing. Or maybe it's more of a love-hate relationship. I like having ideas. I like organizing my ideas into something meaningful. I like sharing my ideas with everyone. And, I like that writing lets me do that. But... there is nothing I hate more than actually sitting down and writing out my ideas. It is so tedious. It's usually not very representative of the details I had in my head. And... it just... takes so much time. I can think up a scene in an instant. But, I have to spend an hour writing it out.

My personal ranting aside though, I have taken your criticism into account and I would now like to ask something of everybody reading this right now. If everyone could either leave a review or PM me about how many words you'd like to see in a chapter, that would be a _great_ help. I have some people say some of my chapters are two short. I have others say they're too long. My chapters themselves vary a lot in length. Honestly, so far, my usual determining metric (If it can actually be called a metric.) for chapter length is just how well stuff flows and what ideas I intend to stitch together. I haven't had very much information on exactly how long people would like to see my chapters be other than just "it's too long" or "it's too short." And I'm sure there's plenty of people who don't even comment their thoughts as well. So, sometimes, it's kinda tough trying to find a nice place to balance my chapter length on aside from my preconceived ideal that I intended most chapters to be around 10,000 words.

.

Chapter reviews aside now, I have a tiny announcement to make. I may or may not be taking a step back from writing for just a little bit. It wouldn't be anything to long or serious. but, I just feel like I've gotten some good criticism from a fair amount of people and I may want some time to mull over it instead of writing myself into some kind of corner. It's probably not going to come to that. But, if it does give me enough reason to paused my writing, I may stop to think it over for a little bit just so I can get my writing right the first time.

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 23

The Minutes On The Clock

.

It was lunch period at the Academy of Tokyo-3 and Shinji and his friend group had retreated to the school rooftop to eat. It was a relatively breezy day and the wind chill help drive off the heat. But the wind wasn't so fierce that is was disruptive.

"So, you're going over to stay the night at Rei's place, huh?" Toji asked as he nudged Shinji's side.

"Yeah, I just figured it would be a..." Shinji paused to glance at Asuka, who was glaring at him, "...a nice change of… _pace!_ "

"Cool, cool. As it happens, Kensuke invited me to stay over at his place tonight too. We're gonna watch some boring historical documentaries or something to help me with history class."

"They're not boring, Toji! They're actually really cool and interesting if you'd just pay attention to them!"

"Oh, what is this!? Some kind of conspiracy against me!?" Asuka shouted with a mouthful of fried summer sausage in her mouth.

Everyone except for Rei paused and looked at her.

"Huh!? What're you goin' on about?" Toji asked curiously but with suspicion.

"Everyone is trying to get away from me and don't think you can hide it!" Asuka said as she pointed at _everyone_ accusingly.

"Well, I mean, sure, you're not always the most enjoyable person to be around. But we're not like… _purposely_ trying to exclude you. In fact, I'd say we've done more to include you than anyone else at this shitty school," Toji said before taking another bite of food.

"Huh!? Since when!?"

"Uh, I dunno," Toji mumbled with his mouth full noodles, "Maybe ever since Shinji brought you into our friend group."

"That doesn't count!"

"Yeah? Well, you could be eating lunch alone! And we still kept your secret too!"

"What secret!?"

"That one about second impact being a lie. Everyone else probably would have gone and started telling everyone."

"Th-that doesn't count either!"

"Heh, always making exceptions. Then what does count, Sohryu? Because, as far as I can see, we're the only friends you got as much as you may hate it."

"That's the whole point! None of you are my friends! You only associate with me because Shinji makes you!"

"Uh… Um- I..." Shinji stuttered in confusion.

"Hey! Now that's just not tru- …okay, that might be _kind of_ true! But we're still better friends to you than everyone else! So why can't you just be happy?" Toji said after rethinking his statement.

"Because I hate everything," Asuka said under her breath silently while looking down at her box of food with a moody expression.

'Shut up! Shut up, Asuka. YOU CAN'T FUCKING SAY THAT!' the redhead internally berated herself, 'If you… If _I_ keep thinking that way...'

/

-At a Minute or Two 'til Two Today-

/

"So… you're really gonna leave me alone with Misato?" Asuka mumbled as she kicked a rock while she trudged along with Shinji and Rei as the arrived in the parking lot of Rei's apartment.

"I'm sorry, Asuka!"

"But, Shinji, she can't cook!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you leaving me with her!?"

"I- I don't know!"

"What if someone snatched me off the street on the way back to Misato's place!? What if you weren't there to help me!?" Asuka asked as she waved her hands around wildly.

"Y-you used to say that _I_ would attack you!" Shinji accused the girl with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I- I did not! When did I ever say that!?"

"You used to say it all the time when you first moved here!"

"Okay, _fine._ Maybe I did say that a _few_ times. But its different now!"

"Uh… right," Shinji mumbled bashfully.

"Pilot Sohryu, if you require sustenance, you are welcome to stay for dinner," Rei said as she began climbing the stairs to her apartment.

"What! But! I- That- That would be weird! I'd be like.. a third wheel. It would be so awkward," Asuka said with a blush and a surprised expression.

"Well, you're already sort of here. But it's not like you _have_ to stay," Shinji said coaxingly.

"Well, yeah, but, I don't want to go home alone and eat Misato's cooking either."

"I suggest you decide soon. You won't be imposing on us either way," Rei said quietly.

'Ugh, the way she says that makes it sound like I _am_ imposing," Asuka thought to herself as she gazed at her hands gripping the rails in the stairwell continuously pulling her closer and closer to Ayanami's door, 'And I mean… I am! I'm not… I'm not one of them. They're in a relationship and I'm just… following them everywhere. I must seem like such a freak. Why? Why am I here? What am I doing with my life?'

Asuka quietly followed the other two pilots up the stairs. Once they arrived at the door to Rei's apartment, Rei pulled out a key to unlock it. Much to Shinji's relief, he had convinced her to have a proper lock installed on her door a few months ago so that he and anyone else would no longer accidentally barge in on her as he did once so memorably before.

After the lock had been undone, Rei opened the door and entered her apartment and Shinji followed after her. But, Asuka remained just outside the apartment, staring though the open door into the dark dusty room that was Ayanami's home.

"Asuka, are you coming in?" Shinji questioned as he stared back at her.

Asuka felt her heartbeat thud in her chest, realizing she was making a fool out of herself by standing in the doorway. She could feel another blush spreading across her face as well, and it didn't help her feel any more comfortable.

"Yeah! ...Uh. Um, I mean… No. I just, uh… I'm going to go back home- Erh, I mean, to Misato's place. And, uh… Well, I was just… I was just going to help out around the house… or maybe… cook something… or just watch TV. I don't know," Asuka stuttered as she forced a smile and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, if you want..." Shinji said with an awkward smile as he began to slowly close the door.

"Wait, but Shinji!" Asuka said as she pressed her hand on the door to stop it from shutting.

"Hmm?"

"Um… can we do something this weekend? Erh- uh, tomorrow!? Tomorrow is Saturday. Could we do something ...Together, I mean since we're… uh… _family?_ "

"Uh, yeah, sure. If you want."

"Oh, uh… o… kay..."

Asuka then reached for the door knob and pulled the door shut.

"Okay, now I just gotta… find a way to listen to what they're saying," Asuka said as she dusted her hands off.

She immediately pressed her ear to the door. Though, it proved to be futile. All she could here were jackhammers going off in the distance.

Realizing that wouldn't work, she instead began looking for a window, though it appeared as though there were none. At least not this side of the building.

She headed back to the stairwell and looked over the railing next to it so she could get a view of the side of the building.

There was on window but, it looked like it would be difficult to get to. There was a small ledge jutting out from the side of the building. But, it was only a couple inches, hardly enough for her to stand on.

"This… this is stupid. If I fell, I would be dead. Am I really considering risking my life just so I can… so I can creep on them?"

Though, despite her misgivings, she continued to swing her legs over the edge of the railing. Once on the other side, she lightly press her foot on the ledge, trying to find a comfortable balance.

'Ugh, that's not gonna work. How am I going to do this?'

She lifted her foot off the ledge and then rotated her body so she could try a different position before returning her foot to where it had been. However, her ankle gave out and her foot slipped, causing her to finally loose her nerve. Luckily, she still had a tight grip on the railing.

"No! Nope! Nevermind! I don't want to die! I'm just going to go home!"

'Ugh, what was I thinking? Why would I do something so stupid?' Asuka wondered to herself as she climbed back onto the balcony.

/

"I'm still worried about her. But, it is kind of nice with just the two of us," Shinji said while he cooked Rei's dinner, which was mostly a variety of stir fried vegetables and a pot of steaming rice with a variety of savory sauces and chili oils.

"Yes, this is pleasant. You should not worry about Pilot Sohryu. She will be fine by herself for one evening."

"Yeah, she'll probably be okay... But still, sometimes she just does things that she... probably shouldn't."

Rei could see that Shinji wasn't completely content with leaving Asuka behind. And, so she decided that perhaps, a distraction was in order."

Rei got up from her bed and walked into the kitchen, her bare feet hardly making any sound.

"You should show me."

Shinji looked over his shoulder at the smiling girl.

"Huh? Show you what?"

"Show me how to cook."

"Oh, uh, well, yeah. Um… it's kind of… it's kind of hard and easy at the same time. But, uh, how about this?" Shinji said as he let go of the pan he was using to stir-fry Rei's vegetables.

He then took her hands and put one on the pan and then handed a spatula to her other.

"What do I do now?"

"Well, I think it would be good to start with something simple. And, this is pretty easy. All you have to do is move the vegetables around with the spatula. There's other ways to stir fry stuff. But, they're a little more tricky so we can get to that later."

"So, I just move them like this?" Rei asked as she nudged a couple onions.

"Yeah, you just move them around. It makes it so that the same things don't get too hot while other things stay cold. When you move them, you can distribute the heat to everything faster without having to overcook part of it. Of course, if the temperature were lower, you could let them set and simmer. But, because we're frying them, we have to keep the stove a little on the hotter side," Shinji said with an innocent chuckle.

"You seem like you know a lot about cooking and are very passionate about it."

"Eheheh, well, living with Misato, someone has to know how to cook. But, I also learned how to cook before all of… this; before coming here… to this city. ...But being here did give me more opportunities to practice."

"What about the meat?"

"The meat? I thought you didn't like meat?"

"I mean, if I were to cook meat... for someone else."

"Oh, well," Shinji blushed, "Most people I know cook the meat first and then take it out to cook the vegetables. So, if I were cooking pork, I'd cook it until the edges got crispy just because that's how I like it. And after that, I'd take it out and then I'd put the vegetables in. You'd have to put the thicker tougher vegetables in first because it takes them longer to cook. And then you could put in more leafy things like onions and stuff, unless you wanted the onions to be pretty soft; then you could put them in a bit sooner. You'd also want to make sure that when you cut them that they're all about the same size so they all heat up about the same. Then after it's all cooked through, you can add the meat back in."

"And what about the seasonings?"

"That can kind of depend. For me, if it's a dry seasoning powder, I usually like to put it on when it's almost done frying or I'll put it in the sauce if I decide to make any. For liquid seasoning like chili oil, I can either put that in the sauce or I can put it on top after I've assembled the food, though you can put it on before. And same with fresh herbs or stuff like sesame seeds. I'll usually put that stuff on after. But, really you can make it however you like… as long as you don't light anything on fire," Shinji chuckled again which also caused Rei to giggle.

"That is good to know. I'm sure this information will be important in the future."

"The… future?" Shinji asked in awkward confusion

"Yes, in the future. But, it's a surprise," Rei said as she leaned her body into Shinji's.

'A surprise?' Shinji wonder as he glanced at the cooking vegetables through her blue hair.

"Ooh, well, this looks to be about done now," Shinji said as he reached around Rei to grab the skillet and pull it off the stove.

"We should let it cool," Rei said as she laid the spatula on the edge of the stove and turned around to grab Shinji's hands.

Shinji blushed as he felt the girl gently tug him into her living room and then towards her bed.

She sat down on the mattress and Shinji followed her actions.

"Rei, is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just felt… I cannot describe how I feel accurately."

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be accurate. Just… try to explain it as best you can," Shinji said as he smiled at her.

"Yes… I… I feel _light._ My mind… I have so many ideas."

"Ideas about what?"

"About… all the things I want to do. Ever since we became… friends… there have been so many things I desire to achieve. And, I don't feel like there is enough time in one life to do everything. It is an overwhelming feeling because I know that there are yet more things I would like to do that I haven't thought of yet. Every day I think of more to do. I do not understand how one person can want so many things."

"Well, what kind of things do you want to do?"

Rei looked at Shinji with a calm smile and blinked her eyes.

"Everything."

"Then… I guess we'll just have to try to do everything," Shinji said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Rei's smile grew bigger and she leaned closer to Shinji so she could kiss his cheek, which caused him to blush.

"It still makes you uncomfortable?" Rei asked after pulling away and seeing his flushed face.

"Uncomfortable!? Oh, n-no! I just… I'm still not used to it is all. Having someone, I mean."

"So… you are uncomfortable?"

"No! No! It's totally different! I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just… excited, I guess."

Rei tried to stifle a laugh.

"People are strange."

"I'm really not uncomfortable though. It just makes me happy is all. It makes my heart start beating really fast."

"That is well. It makes me happy too."

Rei then put her hand on Shinji's chest and pushed him down onto her bed.

"Rei, I..."

She then climbed on top of him and kissed him, pressing her lips firmly into his.

Shinji raised his hands off the bed and placed them on Rei's waist as he clumsily kissed her back and she ran he finger through his hair.

Shinji never got tired of feeling her. Even just holding her hand was enough to set his heart ablaze. But having her straddling over him was almost enough to make him pass out. Even ignoring any sexual urges, it was a completely otherworldly feeling for Shinji to have someone so close to him.

As a child, he was shown next to no affection and had rarely ever been hugged. Even after moving in with his Aunt and Uncle, he'd never been close enough to them to feel comfortable enough to open up to them. And, even when they held his hand when simply walking through the grocery store with him, it was still enough to make him feel like he wanted to get away.

But in Rei, he found that it wasn't so bad to hold her hand, even with the occasional glances he'd received at school. And, while he was still timid, it wasn't unbearable for Rei to be so close that she could kiss him.

Granted, their relationship so far hadn't evolved too drastically from what It was before they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. Where other people would completely change their perspective of someone else once entering a relationship, Shinji felt that, between him and Rei, it was more of a natural progression of what their friendship had already been. He hadn't felt the need to suddenly kiss her more just because, but to kiss he when it felt right to.

Though now he could kiss her and say "I love you," he hadn't fundamentally changed his view of her or of himself. He was still the same uneasy and awkward person he'd been before. And she was still the confident and quiet girl she had always been even though she may have shown slightly more of her dominant side recently. Though, Shinji had assumed that she'd always had a dominant side but that in the past, she'd simply never had cause to employ it.

But that was just the thing; while they may have fundamentally been the same people, they caused each other to grow. Shinji was still shy and somewhat socially inept, but he'd become a bit more outgoing since Rei had begun dating him; sometimes even mustering up enough courage throw a very occasional insult at Asuka or at least stand up for himself and Rei whenever the redhead had taken to bullying them over their relationship.

And as Rei shifted ever so slightly on top of him, he knew he had found something to be happy with finally.

Rei stroked his cheek and Shinji ran his fingers up from her waist to her ribs as they broke their kiss.

"Hey, Rei?"

The girl blinked in response, telling him he had her attention.

"What's the first thing you want to do after we beat the angels?"

The question brought a smile to Rei's face.

"I do not know. But it will be fine as long as I am with you."

/

-A Thing Distinctly Hard to Say and Harder Still to Do-

/

Misato heard the door to her apartment open and before she could see who it was, she knew it could only be one person.

"You're home late," Misato called from the living room.

"Yeah, well, I had to pick up some food since _someone_ wasn't going to be cooking for us tonight," Asuka grumbled as she trudged through the foyer and into the kitchen carrying a few boxes of food.

At the scent of food, Misato got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"So, did you get anything for me?" Misato asked sweetly.

Asuka looked at Misato and had a bored look on her face that Misato couldn't discern the meaning of.

"Yeah. So you owe me because I paid for it with my card. A thousand two-hundred yen. Pay up, Woman," Asuka grumbled as she held her hand out expecting payment.

"What!? A thousand!? Just how much food did you buy? I can buy a bowl of udon for half that price! No; less than half!"

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that you eat way more than _one bowl_ of anything! So cough it up!"

"But I don't even have that much money on me right now!"

Asuka rescinded her expectant hand and instead crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph! Well then, I guess you aren't eating tonight!"

"Can't I just go get the money tomorrow!?"

"Nope!" Asuka said sharply while opening a box of her food, some kind of chicken bites glazed in a sweet and spicy sauce.

Misato watched the girl forage around in the utensil cabinet and pull out a fork before taking a seat at the table and shoving a large chunk of chicken in her mouth hungrily.

Misato drooled as she gazed at Asuka's boxed dinner like a submissive wolf trying to cop a scrap of meat from a fresh kill guarded by the Alpha of the wolf pack.

"Ughhhhh, that looks so good," Misato mumbled in a trance while admiring the glistening sauce on the chicken.

"Hahaha, if only boys looked at you the same way you look at this chicken. Then you'd be able to gold dig them instead of me."

"Can't I just have a little bite, Asuka? I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow," Misato begged as she snuck her hand closer to Asuka's dinner, hoping she could pinch a tiny nibble away from the girl.

Asuka shot a glare at the woman's hand.

"I swear to god, Misato, if you take _any_ of my food, I'm going to call the police! I payed for this food. It is mine. I own it. Pay for it or leave it alone!"

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll go find an ATM," Misato groaned as she walked into her room and pulled her wallet out of her bag.

Misato then came back through the kitchen and made her way to the foyer as Asuka watched her in disbelief.

"Hey, wait! Misato, get back here!" Asuka shouted.

Misato stopped and looked back at Asuka.

"Here. Take your stupid food," Asuka said as she nudged one of the boxed dinners away from herself.

"Asuka..."

"Heheh, were you really gonna go get cash _right now_ just so you could eat?"

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't anyone?" Misato questioned as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, not me. At least, not if it seemed like it would be too much of a drag. And speaking of drags, don't they have any Greek food places here!? I want some gyros or some lamb dolmadakia!"

"I wouldn't know. I've never eaten any Greek food before. But thanks for letting me… well, you know… eat _this_ food," Misato said while giving Asuka a small smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Asuka said in a mockingly generous tone before returning to her bored demeanor, "No, but seriously. Don't mention it… _ever_."

Misato smiled as she separated a pair of disposable chopsticks that came with her meal.

"You know, Asuka, you don't need to hide everything from everybody. It's okay to be kind and open."

"Huh!? What's that supposed to mean? If you're kind to people, that just makes them weak and complacent. They think they should be content with themselves when they shouldn't."

"Maybe so. But, if you're always harsh to them, then they never feel like they're worth anything even when they are."

"Yeah!? So what? It's better to feel worthless than to feel like you're worth more than you are."

'What… what am I even saying? I… I always act like I'm worth more than I am. If I didn't pilot the Eva then… no one would want me.'

"But, if you make people feel worthless, then you won't end up with many friends," Misato said before lifting some noodles into her mouth.

"I have friends and I don't want any more!"

'Do I really have any friends? I mean, like really? Kaji barely talks to me. It's weird to talk to Misato most of the time after what happened between me and her. All Toji does is argue with me. Sometimes Kensuke agrees with me. Hikari is just… Hikari. Ayanami probably hates my guts with how I treat her. And even Shinji has left me to spend the night with her. It… doesn't feel like I have _any_ friends.'

"Well, that's fine if it's true. But don't fool yourself, okay Asuka?"

Asuka's eyes widened

'That… that's almost exactly what Kaji said to me the other day… She… she should just go fuck him already. They were made for each other. Fucking whore! She's still sitting here spouting his beliefs even though she won't even talk to him… Jesus, What am I thinking? Kaji is mine. He… belongs to me. He deserves better than Misato.'

Asuka tried to hide the scowl on her face from Misato as she continued to eat and finish her dinner. But, when all was said and done, Asuka wasn't entirely sure Misato, or anyone for that matter, bought it anymore. She could feel all her lies unraveling and all the walls she built up slowly crumbling around her. And she didn't like it.

"I'm going to bed."

"You sure? It's still kinda early."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

/

"You're still so beautiful, Asuka."

Asuka's eyes fluttered open and she saw nothing but darkness.

"What? Who… who's there?"

She propped herself up and rested on her hands, feeling something wet underneath her palms.

"It's me, Asuka."

A light flickered on in front of Asuka, revealing Misato.

"Oh, you..."

"What's wrong? You sound disappointed."

"I… don't know."

"How about… you let me make it better?" Misato cooed as she reached her arm towards Asuka and approached her.

"What!? What do you mean!?"

"I mean let me be there for you."

"N- ...no. No! I don't want that! Especially not from you! Not after what you did to me!"

Asuka turned around and tried to run away into the darkness. But before she could escape, a couch materialized out of the darkness; the same couch that was in the living room of Misato's apartment.

On top of the couch was Asuka, a different Asuka; a figment. And looming over that Asuka was Misato.

Asuka felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she watched herself on the couch.

"You mean that? But that was months ago," Misato asked as she too watched the vision of herself.

Asuka didn't say anything as she watched the Misato shade crawl on top of her mirrored self trying to kiss her. Asuka couldn't take her eyes off the play that was happening in front of her and Misato assumed that was indeed what Asuka was referencing.

Asuka watched the Misato on the couch attempt to snake her hand into the other Asuka's pants while she halfheartedly struggled to push the woman off of her.

"Look, Asuka. It's not that bad to let people in."

"No… NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!" Asuka screamed as she finally tore her eyes away from the scene that was playing out in front of her, "I WANT KAJI! I DON'T WANT YOU, MISATO. I'D RATHER HAVE SHINJI EVEN! AT LEAST HE DIDN'T TRY TO TAKE ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Asuka, it only seems bad because you didn't want to let anyone in back then. If you'd just open up-"

"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE MYSELF! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF THIS!"

"Maybe I did do something wrong back then. But, right now, you let it control you. You're only hurting yourself… Asuka."

/

Asuka shot up to a sitting position in her bed. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel a lump in her throat.

"Just… another stupid dream… I hate dreams."

She threw the covers off of her in a rush and got to her feet before existing her room.

As always, the air conditioned room's atmosphere bit through her thin nightie and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

She creeped across the living room and held her breath as she opened the door to Misato's room. Peeking in, she saw that the woman was lightly snoring and that PenPen had laid himself across Misato's face.

Asuka breathed out and shut the door.

"I hate this place."

The redhead then trudged over to the fridge and shuffled a few things around before pulling out some strawberry flavored beer.

She looked down at the label, barely visible with what little moonlight shone through the room, and wondered if she really wanted to open it.

"Eh… it's not like I'm going to be able to go back to bed."

She tried to twist the metal cap off with her fingers. But, the bottle cap was cold and sharp and hurt her finger. So, instead, she stuck the bottle in her mouth, clamped the cap between between her teeth, and twisted it off that way.

As she walk by the trash can, she spit the cap into it before walking through the foyer and opening the door to leave Misato's apartment.

"Ah, warm air!" Asuka sighed in relief as she felt the cold slowly begin seeping out of her skin.

She quietly shut the door behind her. Not that she needed to. She wasn't sneaking out to run away; at least not this time. No. She just wanted some fresh air and a breeze.

She leaned against the balcony railing as she overlooked the city. Even though is was such a busy city, it still seemed to hold more darkness in it than other cities would at night. It was almost like the sky itself was simply darker and that darkness seeped into Tokyo-3. The streets were well lit, but it was as if a miasma permeated within the city and made the air itself darker.

As she lost herself in the contrast of the city, her fingers loosened on the bottle of beer unconsciously and it slipped out of her hands and fell probably at least fifty feet until it shattered on the parking lot below.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Asuka cursed as she looked down at the foaming liquid below her.

She started to walk down the stair to go pick up the pieces of the broken glass, but decided she wasn't in the mood and instead stayed where she was and continued to look down at the glistening beer and glass several floors below her.

"Is that all life is? Picking up all your broken pieces?"

/

"It is okay, Shinji," Rei said reassuringly as she kissed the boy again.

'She's… she's right. Asuka already sleeps in my bed with me. This… this isn't any different. Or, it is I guess. She's… my girlfriend. But, why does it feel wrong though? Shouldn't it feel right? Maybe it's just because this is the first time I've slept in Rei's apartment. Maybe I'm just home sick.'

"I… I know."

"You do not have anything to fear. Why are you afraid, Shinji?"

"Well… It's just… my father. He's like… your guardian. And… I just..."

"You what?" Rei asked curiously.

"I just don't know if he'd be okay with us sharing the same bed is all."

Rei smiled at the boy with a glimmering expression.

"Shinji, come. It will be fine."

"I… okay," the boy tensely sighed as he finally crawled under the covers with Rei.

Rei then reached over and turned off the nightlight next to her bed before resituating herself under the covers and wrapping her arms around Shinji, causing the boy's face to explode in a flush.

"Your father does not hate you, Shinji."

"Yeah… And, Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Asuka doesn't hate you."

/

Asuka had returned from outside and, contrary to her objective of clearing her mine, she now unfortunately had even more on her mind than when she'd initially gone outside to meditate.

"Stupid Ayanami! I hate her! She's always stealing my attention. And I hate Misato too! Always getting into my business and stealing Kaji from me." She spat in a whisper as she returned to the small hallway that led to her and Shinji's rooms.

For a moment, she was prepared to throw herself into her own bed. But, before she could slide open the door to her room she paused, turned around, and looked at Shinji's door handle.

'I mean… it's not like he'd mind if I slept in his bed tonight. He never complains when he's here. And, now he's not even hear to complain.'

So, instead, she reached for Shinji's door handle and tugged at it, looking at the shadowy room and the empty bed inside it.

She slipped inside and scurried into the covers in a hurry, as though she were worried she'd be caught.

Throwing the covers over her head, she breathed the scent of the bed in and savored it.

'It... it kinda smells like him. I mean, it _really_ smells like him. This is so weird.'

/

"Rei, this is okay, right?"

"Yes. Of course. I will always protect you, Shinji. There is no cause for you to worry."

"It's… kinda strange. Asuka… sometimes she sneaks into my bed at night while I'm sleeping in it. And… it's kind of weird and sometimes even a little scary, especially if she had a bad day."

"Then, you should not be afraid of doing this."

"I know, I really shouldn't. But… to be honest… my father scares me a lot more than Asuka. When Asuka told Toji and Kensuke and Hikari about second Impact, I was scared just imagining how upset he'd be with me. But, luckily, they didn't tell anyone else. So, I guess-'

"There is nothing to worry about. That is what you should guess," Rei said as she cuddled into Shinji's back as she spooned him, "Tomorrow will come and everything shall be as it should."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right," Shinji said before taking one of Rei's hands and kissing the back of it, "Thanks, Rei."

/

"Yes, thank you. That will be all," the gruff voice of Gendo said as he hung up his phone.

Gendo looked around his expansive and utterly empty office. Fuyutsuki had already gone home for the night and so Gendo was in complete solitude once more after he'd hung up the call with the Section-2 agent he'd just spoken with.

"Now, just to wait… and see if things go to plan."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

*Kaji slaps roof of Misato's Renault*

"This bad boy can fit _so many_ moody Eva Pilots in it!"

"KAJI, WHY IS MY CAR IN THE RECORDING STUDIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IT IN HERE!? IT CAN'T EVEN FIT THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"Oh, you mean to say you didn't know NERV has an extra top secret teleportation device just for situations like this?"

"LIKE HELL THEY DO!?"

"Of course, you'd know that if you were... _an extra top secret government agent_ , like me!"

"Would you just quit with this government agent crap!? We're actors! We work for a studio! We aren't affiliated with the government in any way! And our job- No, _my_ job, is to give the preview for the next chapter!"

"Well then, maybe you should get to it."

*Misato mumbles indignantly*

"So, next chapter... Shinji and Asuka... sort of.. go on a date. B- Bu- B- But not like a real one! I mean... not yet at least. It's just kind of a... _friendly excursion!_ And uh, oh yeah, I find Asuka in Shinji's room. I'm sure that will be delightful and not at all cause for her to become enraged with me. Oh, there's some stuff about me in here too! Oh... but wait, it's just me doing something with Kaji. _Boring_! And, it's... _probably_ going to be in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love; To Take and To Give. "

*Misato tosses script over her shoulder.*

"You know, you could at least pretend to be a _little_ more interested in me."

"You listen here, Mister! The ONLY thing I'm interested in about you is that you get my car out of this room RIGHT NOW!"

*Kaji has disappointed look on his face*

"Well, so much for fanservice then..."

.

Update/Final Update: Lmao, so, basically, I guess I've given up on updates at this point, haha. Next chapter will be up in a few.


	30. To Take and To Give

Wow, okay everyone. Sorry for being gone for like a long ass time. Barely had time to get this chapter out. Probably gonna skip doing review responses this time because my writing has kinda been making me fall behind on my real life stuff, so I've been trying to catch up on that while also trying to keep up with writing. But, I see I've got a handful of new readers and reviews. So, **hullo** (as my friend Caesar would say it) to all of you precious people. I'm very appreciative for your views and reviews and welcome to the story. I will be sure to try to touch up on some of the questions some of you asked next chapter!

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 24

To Take and To Give

.

As was often the case in Tokyo-3, it was a hot, dreary, and humid morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but the air was still an uncomfortably warm temperature, causing Shinji's skin to itch as he made his way back to Misato's apartment after spending the night at Rei's.

"Geez, this fog is so thick, I could cut it with a kitchen knife," the boy grumbled to himself as he arrived at the apartment complex's parking lot, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't brush my hair this morning. The humidity would have messed it all up."

After a couple seconds of straining his eyes to peer through the fog, he was finally able to locate the stairwell leading up to Misato's room. He briskly began walking towards it, not wanting to spend a second more than he had to in the humidity.

As he made his way to the stairs, his mind drifted back to Rei.

He hadn't done anything particularly mischievous last night, but he still had a nagging feeling in the back of his head, almost like he'd done something wrong and now felt guilty over it. But, at the same time, he felt mental spasms of anxious happiness. Or perhaps even a rush of adrenaline that people got when doing something rebellious. Not, that he had actually done anything rebellious. But, with his father's overbearing presence looming over the city, even when Shinji knew he wasn't around, sometime he still found himself feeling like he was breaking certain unspoken rules. And the thought excited him and terrified him in equal measure.

But, putting aside the tense ideas in his mind, both positive and negative, he directed his thoughts to something more calming.

Rei had kissed him on the cheek before he left this morning. And when he remembered it, he could swear he still felt her lips on his cheek. It almost made him sad to leave her, even if he would probably see her again within the next few days if not sooner.

A breaking sound and a bulge under his shoe abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts though.

He lifted his shoe off the cracked concrete of the apartment's parking lot and saw a pile of amber glass.

Shinji knelt down to examine the label on it. Seeing that there was a strawberry with a smiley face on it, he assumed that it was one of Misato's beer bottles. It looked to be one of the more quality ones she'd buy occasionally considering it was, in fact, a bottle as opposed to a can of Yebisu.

Shinji sighed knowingly, but not unexpectedly.

"I guess Misato was drinking last night..." Shinji groaned as he stood back up.

'Or _someone_ was, at least,' he corrected himself as he gazed up at the balcony outside Misato's room before continuing to the stairwell.

/

-Suspicion and Stipulation-

/

Misato had just woken up and, as could have been predicted, found herself at the fridge, her eyes barely open as she snaked her hands through some glass containers, trying to find a bottle of beer she'd bought earlier in the week specifically so she could enjoy it on the weekend.

She pulled out a few bottles in a row, but none of them were the beer she'd been looking for. The woman forced herself to open her eyes a bit wider and examine the contents of the fridge a bit more intently. And, upon doing so, found that the beer she'd so craved had apparently up and vanished.

Misato sighed and thought to herself, 'God damn it, Asuka.'

Misato glanced in the trashcan to confirm her suspicions.

Her beer bottle wasn't there, but she saw a metal cap face down. She picked it up and turned it so she could see the top. On it, there was a little cartoony looking strawberry with a smiling face on it.

'Well, that's strange. The cap's here but where's the bottle? In her room?'

Misato then flicked the cap back into the trashcan before heading to Asuka's room.

Upon arriving outside the girl's door, Misato didn't know exactly what she wanted to say. If she sounded angry with her, Asuka would just create more friction. But, if Misato was calm with her, Asuka would just blow her off. Nonetheless though, she gently knocked on the door.

No answer. Obviously, the girl was probably still asleep. Though, Misato didn't really want to give up that easily.

"Asuka?" Misato called quietly while knocking on the door again.

Still no answer, though that wasn't outside the realm of expectation with how early it was.

"Asuka!?" Misato asked again, louder this time.

Once again, no one answered.

"Asuka!? Hey, are you even in there!?"

Upon yet again receiving no answer, Misato slid the door open slightly to peek into the girl's room only to find she wasn't inside it.

"Asuka?" Misato asked again as she scanned the room for her missing beer bottle.

It appeared as though neither the bottle nor the girl where anywhere around.

Misato slid the door shut and walked back toward the kitchen so she could check the restroom.

"Asuka!? Are you in there?" Misato asked timidly as she leaned slightly into the restroom.

Only silence followed.

'I hope she didn't run away again,' Misato thought to herself as she started to panic.

"Asuka!? Hey!?" Misato called out as she began pacing around her apartment, looking for the girl.

'She's not in her room. She's not in the restroom. I didn't check my room, but I probably would have noticed her when I woke up. And, she'd probably never end up in my room anyways. Maybe she's outside?"

Misato walked back through the kitchen and down the foyer so she could check outside her apartment. But, opening the door revealed that Asuka was not on the balcony.

'Where is she? Ugh, I hope I didn't do something to piss her off.'

Misato closed the front door and returned back to the living room.

'Where could she be? The only place I haven't checked… is Shinji's room. But… surely she wouldn't be there.'

Despite her doubts though, Misato still rounded the cornered into the hallway leading to Shinji and Asuka's rooms. She looked at the door to Shinji's room quietly before sliding the door open.

Misato heard a gasp come from inside, and she shortly found Asuka curled under the sheets of Shinji's futon.

"M-Misato!? GET- GET OUT!" the girl shrieked.

"A-Asuka!? What what are you doing in here!?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! GET OUT!" Asuka screamed as she threw the sheets off her and rigidly kept kept her tense balled fists at her side after standing up.

"Asuka, I don't understand! Is something wrong!?"

"NO! JUST GO AWAY!" Asuka shouted as she marched out of Shinji's room.

"Wait! Asuka!? I'm your moth- uh, er..."

"Don't say it, Misato! Don't you _DARE_ say it! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"I- I know. I'm sorry..."

Asuka casually crashed on the living room couch while beginning to pout, trying her hardest to forget her embarrassment.

Misato slowly came around the couch and sat down next to Asuka.

"So… why were you in Shinji's room?"

The redhead huffed in her usual manner.

"His mattress is more comfortable than mine."

Misato felt as though Asuka was lying, though decided not to bring it up.

"And how'd you find out his mattress was more comfortable in the first place?"

"None of your business."

"So… you just decided to sleep on his bed even though you said you hate sleeping on the floor?"

" _I said it's none of your business!_ " Asuka growled.

"Okay then. But, there's still something else I want to ask you."

"'Bout what?"

"About my beer… that you stole last night."

"What about it? You already said I could drink. It was a deal. _Remember!?_ "

"I _do_ remember. I probably remember more than I want to. And what I remember is that I agreed to buy drinks for you; not for you to just take mine whenever you want."

Asuka only sighed in response, obviously not caring much for what Misato had to say.

"Asuka, please. I was saving it for today! All I'm saying is that I would appreciate it if you'd tell me you'd like to try it instead of stealing from me."

"Well, just go buy another one or something. You don't have to go to work today anyways. It's Saturday."

"Asuka- I- Just- Look! I was saving it for today so that I _wouldn't_ have to go into town on the weekend. It just costs more money to go out on the weekend when I've already been out during the week. And it's the only time of the week I have to myself. So, I'd rather not go out when I could be resting."

"Sounds like a personal problem..." Asuka grumbled as she stared blankly at the T.V., even though it was off.

"Asuka!" Misato shouted, astounded at the girl's dismissiveness.

"Blog it!" Asuka joked in a rude manner.

"Asuka, just why were you in Shinji's room last night?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, listen to me when I'm talking to you and I'll listen to you!"

"You sound like someone's bitchy mom and you seem to forget I don't have a mother."

Misato simply had no idea what to say. And so, she got up from the couch, went to the kitchen, and began shuffling through some drawers to find some alcohol to replace that which she had lost.

At that moment however, the door to Misato's apartment opened and the voice of Shinji called out "I'm home!"

"Sh- Shinji!" Asuka gasped as she perked up a bit.

"Shinji!?" Misato questioned happily.

"Yep. It's me. Uh, haha!" Shinji laughed awkwardly as he exited the foyer and came into the kitchen.

"SHINJI!" Asuka shrieked happily as she jumped off the couch and hugged him.

"Uh, Asuka, um, what's going on?" The boy asked with a blush across his face.

Shinji frantically looked to Misato for answers, but she was just as confused as he was if not more so given her discoveries only a few minutes ago.

"So, Shinji! You ready to go!?" Asuka asked cheerfully.

"Uh, g-go!? Go where? I just go home."

"Go hang out, of course! You said we would yesterday."

"I mean, yeah, but, I mean, I just- I was at least gonna cook breakfast first."

"Oh, no, that's okay, Shinji. You can go if you like," Misato blurted.

Shinji's eyes widened a bit in concern.

"Uh, are you sure? You don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that settles it," Asuka said matter-o-factly as she tugged at Shinji's arm, "So, lets go. I need to get away from here."

"Oh, wait! Actually, Shinji, there is one thing," Misato said submissively, even as Asuka glared at her.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, could I borrow some money?"

"For what?" Shinji asked suspiciously.

"Uh… for alcohol. Some of mine… got lost last night. I'll pay you back later, I promise."

The glare Asuka was shooting at Misato sharpened, though Misato pretended not to notice.

"Well, I guess I could lend you some…" Shinji said doubtfully as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet before handing some yen over to Misato.

"Thanks!" Misato said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah. And don't worry about paying me back."

"Come on, Shinji, let's go already," Asuka mumbled as she pulled at his arm again, dragging him across the kitchen, through the foyer, and out of Misato's apartment.

"Really, Shinji!? _Don't worry about paying me back!?_ ", Asuka hissed in a hushed whisper as she shut the door to the apartment as calmly as she could possibly manage in her irritated state.

"What!?" Shinji shrugged, "It's not like she was going to pay me back anyways."

Asuka buried her face in her hands, trying her best to release her frustration in a non-hostile way.

"Shinji," Asuka said in a muffled voice, "that's exactly the kind of person you _shouldn't_ lend money too."

"Well, she'd just take it anyways."

"Well you shouldn't let her!" Asuka cried in exasperation as she removed her hands from her face and waved them around in front of her for emphasis, "She's a grown ass woman. She shouldn't rely on you like that!"

"Well, maybe. But, everyone needs help sometimes."

" _You_ need help sometimes," Asuka mumbled insultingly under her breath.

The two kids then began their way down the stairwell to the parking lot when Asuka suddenly realized that she still didn't know where they were going.

"Sooo..." Asuka said as an elongated conversation started.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh… well, I don't really know."

"What!?" Asuka asked, almost sounding offended as she stopped in her tracks.

"What what?" Shinji asked looking back at her.

"DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH ANOTHER QUESTION, YOU IDIOT! You're telling me you had all night to think about where you're gonna take me… _AND YOU DIDN'T!?_ What were you possibly thinking about last night that could have stopped you from figuring out where you're gonna take me!?"

"R-Rei," Shinji answered timidly.

"Oh, of course!" Asuka said in a disgusted tone, crossing her arms and leaning on the stair rails.

"I- I'm sorry, Asuka. You kind of just… lumped this on me. I had my thoughts full last night; I was preoccupied."

"Oh, preoccupied is what you call it!"

"Asuka, can we just go… or stay. Or something?"

"Yeah. Yeah! I'll go!" Asuka huffed as she marched past Shinji and stomped down the stairs.

"Asuka, stop! You know that's not what I meant. Asuka, wait!"

"I don't care what you meant! You're giving me attitude!" Asuka shouted up the stairs while Shinji ran after her.

' _I'm giving her attitude?_ ' Shinji questioned to himself with the most confused face.

Shinji reached the bottom of the stairwell and saw Asuka a few feet ahead of him, marching off in some random direction. He ran up behind her and grabbed her arm, trying to slow her.

"Asuka! Just stop! I'll find some place to go!"

Asuka spun around and snarled at him with her hand raised, causing Shinji to reflexively cringe, expecting to be hit by her. Though, fortunately, she didn't.

"You're… You're so selfish! All you do is think about yourself!" Asuka shouted at the boy, though she didn't sound quite as angry as before.

'That's…. that's a lie. I'm lying to myself again. Again! FUCK! Fucking Kaji and Misato messing with my head,' Asuka internally cursed as she second guessed her words.

"I know, Asuka. I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Just… stop, Shinji. Let's just go to the park or something and maybe get lunch. I don't really care anymore. I just want to be away from here."

Shinji was surprised by the girl's sudden change of tone from frustration into something that almost sounded sulky, but he didn't press her any further.

/

-Alpha | Omega-

/

Much to Shinji's relief, Asuka was currently smiling as she and him sat on a stone bench in Tokyo-3's central park, covered by a tree that provided much needed shade. For a blessing, they had managed to get along well enough in the time they'd spent at the park. And both seemed rather stress free, betraying their earlier conflict.

"Y'know, I never really was one for nature walks or anything, but this is kinda nice… even if some asshole did leave gum on the ground for me to plant my pretty shoe in back there… But, hey, y'know, they have a statue of the Evas here in this park."

"Oh, uh… I… I guess that's cool," Shinji said with a yawn, almost sounding like he wasn't entirely interested in such a topic of conversation.

"Hey, what's with the yawn! I'm not that boring, am I?"

"What!? N-no! I just didn't sleep well last night."

The twinkle in Asuka's eyes darkened a bit.

"Yeah? Why's that? I figured with Ayanami, you'd sleep like a baby… You usually seem to fall asleep pretty easily when we sleep together."

"Trust me, I don't fall asleep easily when I'm with you; it just seems like it."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? You're always still as a brick. What're you doing if you're not sleeping?"

"Usually trying to remain as still as possible."

Asuka looked at Shinji with a raised eyebrow.

"Why!?"

"So I don't wake you up and make you angry or accidentally touch you."

"So… You're really that scared of me, huh?" Asuka mumbled as the light further faded from her eyes.

"What? No! It's not like that! Not at all! I'm just trying to be polite."

"Yeah, right… So, what about her then. Why can't you sleep with Ayanami?"

"Father..."

"What? The Commander!? Pfft! Why?"

"He's basically her guardian. He's… obviously my father. He never talks to me. I don't know how much he talks to her. I have no idea what he thinks about us being together or sleeping in the same room. It… scares me... It actually scares me."

"Well, I guess if you're scared of me, it makes since you'd be scared of him. I don't know him, but if he's anything like my parents were…"

"Asuka, I'm not scared of you. I promise."

"Don't lie, Shinji. I know how you are. I see you start shaking when I yell at you. And I see how you wince when I even look like I might raise my fist. You're afraid of me… Of what I could do to you."

"That doesn't mean I'm scared. Anyone would act that way if they thought they were going to get hit.

"No, Shinji… No, they wouldn't. No the way you do at least. If someone else saw a punch coming, sure, they'd try to avoid it. But, you… you think it's coming before I even decide if I want to swing at you."

"I still don't think that means I'm scared. Besides, maybe you have a good reason to trying to. You did get almost get… raped… by… that guy you told me about who tried to hurt you."

Asuka smirked in a depressed way.

"Heheh… You're so stupid, Shinji. You're always trying to twist things into what you wish they were. You're always trying to make things seem better than they really are."

"Well… doesn't everyone?"

"Heh, I guess," Asuka chuckled darkly as she kicked her legs idly, occasionally scuffing her shoes on the pristine concrete path under the bench.

Shinji yawned once more, this time a bit longer than before.

"You really are tired, huh?" Asuka assumed as she took a calming deep breath, "...I'm sorry for dragging you out here today. I guess I should have let you sleep… I bet I probably messed up your sleep schedule too."

"No, it's fine. It already got messed up sleeping at Rei's. And I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep at home anyways. Misato probably would have been making too much noise for me to sleep."

"Yeah, she's probably tripping over everything and slurring her words while singing some stupid song at the top of her drunken lungs. ...She would have drunk lungs, right? I mean, she basically inhales her drinks. Beer is like air for her."

"Psh, haha, I don't even know, Asuka."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'd know better since I'm the only other one who drinks. ...Y'know, Shinji, maybe you should try drinking something some time. It's not called liquid courage for no reason. And… by the sound of it, you could use some courage in your life right now."

"Yeah, but who's supposed to keep Misato in line if I'm drunk?"

"Well, we could take turns," Asuka suggested casually.

Shinji didn't even say anything to that, but he did give Asuka a look that asked her if she was serious.

"Yeah, psh, stupid idea. I can't stand her. Or, at least, I can't handle her."

"Maybe Rei could come over and watch her?"

"Hey, just because I came up with a stupid idea doesn't mean you should too. In fact, that's an even worse idea. At least I could actually take care of her if I had the patience. I've trip sat people before. One drunk washed-up woman wouldn't be much of a problem. But Ayanami, I don't think she even knows what being drunk is."

"Trip sat?" Shinji asked, obviously caught up on the term's meaning.

"Yeah, trip sitting, like… you know what? Never mind. You really don't need to know what that is."

"Well, if you say so."

A curious smile formed on Asuka's face and she faced Shinji with examining eyes.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you just sit there when someone talks about something you've never heard before and be okay with not knowing what they're talking about?"

"Well… I did ask."

"Yeah, I know. And I told you not to worry about it. But, most people would pry more. Even people who don't care about furthering their education, they'd still be curious. They'd still ask what I was talking about until I explained it to them or until they gave up. ...Do you really give up that easily or is it something else?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. I guess it's just that if it doesn't affect me, I don't need to worry about it."

"...But, what if you could affect it? What if you could make it better?"

"I… don't know. Can I make _trip siting_ better?"

"Ugh, that's not what I mean, you idiot. Not specifically at least. I mean, what if you could do something that really mattered?"

"Well, I guess that would be… okay? Or… Uh… I guess I'd do it if someone asked me to."

Asuka sighed and shook her head.

"You really are hopeless."

Shinji simply yawned again.

"You know, if you're really that tired, there's a nice comfy patch of grass back there," Asuka chuckled as she gestured over her shoulder.

"No thanks. I think that would be more of PenPen's thing."

"PenPen? Sleeping in the grass? All that lazy bird ever does in sleep in the fridge and steal Misato's beer."

"Oh… so that's why Misato needed money for more beer."

"Uuuh, yeah," Asuka said awkwardly, "Say, I'm getting kinda hungry. How about we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm… I kinda want doughnuts. But… I'm worried I'll get fat."

"You're not fat, Asuka. I don't think a few doughnuts would hurt."

"Yeah, but doughnuts also aren't always very filling."

"Good. I'll just make something when we get home then."

"Well, yeah, but-" Asuka mumbled halfheartedly.

"And besides, there's a doughnut shop I know that has coffee too. And I could use some right about now."

Asuka sighed before chuckling quietly.

"You're so stupid, Shinji. But that's okay."

/

"Whoa, this is the first time I ever had a creme filled doughnut on this side of the world. This is way different than the western world."

"How so?" Shinji asked after taking a sip of his latte.

"For one, the cream is way fluffier. Lots of western style cream doughnuts use a much heavier cream. But this stuff… it's more a marshmallow. And the glazing on this is way flakier, like a sugar crust instead of a syrup. It's… not what I expected. But, you know what else I didn't expect?"

"What?"

"For you to get a latte. Aren't men supposed to drink black?"

"Uh… well..."

"Like, seriously, I thought guys hated the taste of any coffee other than just straight black. Here, gimme that!"

"M-my coffee? You want me to give you my coffee?"

"Not permanently, you idiot! I just wanna examine it! I'm not gonna steal it!"

"Uh, well, if you say so."

Before Shinji could even push it across the table to her, she'd already snatched it. The girl pulled the cap off the cup, presumably to examine the color and smell. She then snapped the lid back on before putting her mouth on it and tasting it.

"Hmm, yeah. I guess that's pretty good. Here, you can have it back now," The girl said as she slid the cup back across the table to Shinji.

The boy looked at the lid, not entirely sure if he was seeing his own spit on the mouthpiece or Asuka's and the thought somewhat bothered him, though he pretended not to notice, hoping not to anger the girl.

However, the girl did notice the look he had on face. Fortunately enough though, she misread it.

"Okay, yeah. I know I said I wouldn't steal it. But, I literally only put my tongue on it to taste it. I swear I didn't drink it!"

Shinji only blushed at this while Asuka finished eating her doughnut.

"Ugh, that was gone fast. But, I'm still so hungry."

"Well, uh, we could get another one for you to have on the way home."

"Yeah, but… they're kinda expensive."

"It's okay. I think I have enough for another," Shinji laughed nervously while trying to focus on ridding the blush from his face.

The boy pulled out his wallet, peering inside it.

'Yeah, only just barely. Ugh, I'm gonna be basically broke if I buy another one.'

"You know, Shinji, you should really look at getting a better wallet. That thing is way ratty looking. And I know how much you Japanese and Americans see your wallets as a symbol of status. So, uh… maybe look into it. It's not very becoming of an Eva pilot to walk around with something so raggedy."

"Y-yeah. I'll look into it. Uh, lemme just go get that doughnut for you for now though."

/

-Discomforting | Uncontrolled-

/

Despite Asuka having a fully belly and a warm bed, she was still having trouble sleeping. After laying down for bed and thinking through her day, certain things began to get caught in her mind.

'Why is he so nice to me.'

'Do I really deserve to be treated well?'

But, perhaps most of all, the most innocent yet most unintentional of all was, 'I basically kissed him.'

'I mean… I didn't mean to. I was just trying to see if the coffee was any good...'

The restless girl turn over in her bed to face her door. On the other side was the door to Shinji's room. She didn't know why she tried resisting. She knew she was going to end up in there one way or another before the night was over.

'God, I hope he didn't taste my lip balm. That… that would be embarrassing.'

The girl turned over in her bed once more before slamming her face into her pillow.

'He's scared of me… I really shouldn't go in there. He doesn't want me in there."

But, Asuka still found herself pushing her body out of bed and throwing her covers to the side.

She quietly slid her door open and leaned her head out to make sure Misato wasn't awake. As usual, she was passed out on the couch.

'My actions have consequences. I need to be careful what I do from now on. I don't want what happened this morning to happen again. Especially when Shinji is actually home. And I also need to have an excuse… yeah. If Misato finds me with Shinji, I'll just tell her that it was cold and she needs to stop turning the air conditioning down so low. ...Ugh, of course she wouldn't buy it. But, at least I could still pin the blame on her.'

Asuka made sure to tip toe out of her room even though Misato wasn't awake. And, even if she were, the T.V. probably would have masked her footsteps. But, Asuka wasn't about to take any chances with the risks she was already taking.

After stepping across the narrow hallway, Asuka pried open Shinji's door and slipped inside.

"Shinji?" Asuka unintentionally whimpered as opposed to whispering.

"Hey, Asuka," the boy mumbled sleepily.

The girl said nothing else as she knelt on the floor and crawled under Shinji's covers, trying to get comfortable. It seemed, however, that comfort wasn't going to come so easily tonight as imagine began flashing through her head.

("Trust me, I don't fall asleep easily when I'm with you; it just seems like it."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? You're always still as a brick. What're you doing if you're not sleeping?"

"Usually trying to remain as still as possible.")

Asuka squeezed her eyelids shut and shivered, seemingly trying to get the images out of her head.

("Why!?"

"So I don't wake you up and make you angry or accidentally touch you.")

Asuka took a breath and sighed slowly. She looked over her shoulder, seeing nothing but the bed sheets and Shinji's short brown hair. She slowly turned over, hearing a confused moan from the boy as she shuffled around.

"Asuka? Is something-"

The boy gasped, forcing him to quit talking. He could feel Asuka squeezing her right um under his neck and wrapping around him while she also rested her left arm over his side.

"A- Asuka, what are you doing?!" The boy choked out through his anxiety riddled voice.

"Just shut up and go to bed! And don't get any weird ideas!" Asuka whispered harshly before she rested her cheek on the back of his head and threw her left leg over both of Shinji's.

"Asuka, I- I don't know about this."

"Well, I do! So, shhh! If it makes you feel any better, I don't want you. I just… don't want to be alone either."

"I… I don't think that helps. Saying that just makes me more scared."

Asuka sighed.

"Stupid Shinji… I thought you said you weren't scared of me."

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Guess who! It's me! And... well, yeah. You all know the drill by now.

In the next chapter, intrigue, danger and love all collide!"

*Kaji perks up*

"Nice! Sounds like I'll be the star of next chapter. I like where this is going."

*Kaji winks*

"No one asked you. And, not even close.

In the next chapter, a massive angel appears in the sky, threatening to flatten all of Tokyo-3. Our heroes must race to stop the angel by capturing before it can touch down. The earth will tremble! The sea will churn! Tornadoes come down from the sky! And zombies! There'll be zombies too!"

"Enough with the zombie rumors, Katsuragi!"

"Will the Eva pilots be able to stop the angel before Tokyo-3 is obliterated by meteor angels and zombies!? Find out in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion; A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love: Starry Eyed and Falling Stars!

Oh, and there might be a bit of fanservice. But uh... probably mostly jealousy. Yeah, lots of jealously since someone ends up getting misplaced after the angel attack! _Ooh! Mystery!_ "


	31. Starry Eyed and Falling Stars

Oh my gosh, you guys would not believe how tired I am. My head hurts! My grandmother is in the hospital! And I've barely slept because I've been trying to get this chapter out! Ugh! I'm like... ded, yo. So... lmfao, I hate to say this buuuuuuuut… I'm probs gonna skip review responses again. I am so tired, you would not believe it! AND I STILL NEED TO TYPE UP THE CHAPTER PREVIEW!

 _Oh, and uh, happy Halloween! Don't throw away your candy corn! Give it to me instead!_

.

Text Guide

Standard Wording

"Spoken Dialogue/Speech"

'Internal Dialogue/Thoughts'

(Flashbacks)

/

[Slash denotes scene transition for the moment; this may be changed in the future so as to become more visible.]

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Neon Genesis Evangelion, End Of Evangelion, or the Rebuilds of Evangelion. I do not own Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, or any of the other characters/ideas from the Evangelion intellectual property collective. All licenses remain with the proper license holders. If asked to, I will formally remove this story from the hosting website.

.

*Cruel Angel's Thesis and Eva intro starts playing*

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love

Chapter 25

Starry Eyed and Falling Stars

.

: Approximately 0200 Hours Coordinated Universal Time:

: Approximately 1100 Hours Japan Standard Time:

: Approximately ∇ 2:51 Lunar Standard Time:

: Location - Earth's Moon, 8.5°N, 31.4°E, Mare Tranquillitatis, 7th Branch of NERV, Base Tabgha:

.

"So, this is where the… _other ones_ are built?" Fuyutsuki asked with audible distaste as he glared out the window of the space craft he shared with Gendo.

"Indeed," Gendo said in an uninterested tone.

"I would have expected an order of self proclaimed prophets to surround themselves with the fruits of man's enlightenment. And, I suppose they have in a way. But, even for how advanced it is, Tabgha still seems so rudimentary."

"Even so, I'm sure they still have passable climate control and running water." Gendo mumbled as he looked over some information on a holographic touchscreen.

"Do I even want to ask how much it costs to ship water up here? And clean water at that!," Fuyutsuki asked in disbelief as he gazed at the planet in the distance that used to be blue a decade and a half ago.

"Seele… has their ways," was all Gendo said in reply.

"It's hard to accept that's our mother earth… It breaks my heart to even look at it," Fuyutsuki mumbled sadly as he refused to take his eyes off the massive red cross that stood tall at the southernmost pole of his home planet. Even two hundred thousand miles from Earth, the remnants of second impact could still be seen as clearly a looking through polished glass.

"It's even worse knowing that there are other human beings that wanted this outcome; to see the extinction of their own species in order to cleanse the Earth of original sin."

"I prefer the living chaos of man instead of that barren wasteland of death," Fuyutsuki mourned out loud as has finally took his eyes off Earth.

"Chaos is merely a human construct. The world only knows it's own natural law of harmony and order."

"So, you're saying it's the human heart that throws the world into confusion?"

"Precisely. Without man, the world would not know strife. At least not the way it does now."

Fuyutsuki sighed as he looked back out the window of the space craft.

"Perhaps you're right. Here we are, not even a hundred feet over Tabgha Moon Base, and yet they still won't allow us to land. Seele can be nasty when they want to."

Gendo removed his gaze from the datapad he was holding and now too looked out over the piercing white landscape surrounding Tabgha.

"They're clearly using a new method of construction for Mark.06 and for the other twelve as well. Just confirming that is enough."

"Until today, I didn't realize there were any more plans for construction after Unit-05."

"For all we know, there could be further undisclosed Apocrypha. Seele is intent to follow the scripture of the Dead Sea Scrolls. And that could mean that they are working on even more than just these thirteen behind our backs."

"But Seele can't be oblivious to our plans. They must be aware of… your goals."

"They most certainly are," Gendo said as sure as ever, "But we can't allow that to alter the course of our path, even if that ultimately means acting against the word of God."

Gendo then returned to his seat on the shuttle and resumed looking over the infopad he'd left behind a few moments earlier.

Fuyutsuki paused to think, wondering just how he and everyone else at NERV was supposed to survive the coming days. The three Evangelions that Japan possessed were already powerhouses individually. Though only one of them was an actual production model, any and all of them could flatten an entire city if turned against a human adversary. But sometimes, even the three of them with their combined might had a hard time fending off even one angel.

Of course, if worse came to worse and _if time permitted_ , Japan could always call on one of the other branches of NERV to supplement their arsenal of Evangelions, though Japan couldn't issue orders to any Units besides 00 through 02 as per the Vatican Treaty's stipulations that attempted to maintain a balance of power between each country owning an Evangelion by limiting their operational capacity to no more than three active units at a time.

Perhaps it seemed nonsensical to impose such a limit when one was at war with alien monstrosities. But humans are wont to turn their greatest weapons on each other and it would be foolish to assume that each country would dismantle their Evangelions after all the angels had come and gone.

No, each country would obviously have wanted to keep their godlike super weapons. And so, humans would prove once more that they themselves are their own greatest enemy.

And even if humans weren't fated to turn on each other, Japan was the only country on Earth to possess and maintain a full triumvirate of Evas. What support could Japan realistically call for in the event that they did need more than the three Evas they had?

The United States possessed two Evas. Unit-03, which was a production model not unlike Unit-02, and therefore boasted similar combat capabilities, functionality, and technological compatibility. But, it was the U.S.'s second Eva that had remained frightening and a mystery during the past few months.

Rumors has begun to blow through that Evangelion Mark.04 was a Next-Gen Testbed that would usher in the next line of production models in the Eva Series and that it ran off a new experimental power source referred to as a Super Solenoid Engine which was supposedly reverse engineered, if not straight up adapted and retrofitted, from the core of the Fourth Angel.

All of that was fine and dandy. This new power source was capable, in many reports, of eliminating the need for an internal rechargeable battery or an umbilical cable. But, the advancements also came with their own host of problems. And, the word on the street and in the halls of NERV HQ was that Mark.04 was terribly unstable and barely fit for testing, much less active combat and sorties, which ultimately restricted the U.S. to only one Eva that was combat ready and one that was… _unreliable_ in the best of situations.

If it was dangerous to activate and sync up with a normal Eva, it was a nightmarish minefield to even turn on and start booting up Mark.04.

And what made the rumors of Mark.04's development even more frightful was that Provisional Unit-05 had apparently detonated above Bethany Base in Acheron with the mysterious circumstances of the event remaining shrouded after certain higher ups stepped in to preform their own _investigation_. Gendo and a very few others knew it was actually Seele coming in to cover up what had happened, obviously trying to sweep the catastrophe under the rug, and that no investigation was ever actually commenced.

Up until recently, Bethany Base had supposedly been a research and development facility somewhere in the Arctic Ocean run jointly by the 3rd branch of NERV in Germany and the fledgling Russian NERV branch. But, after Provisional Unit-05's detonation and the subsequent near total destruction of Base Bethany, it was obvious that R&D was not on the top of their list of things to do with so many repairs to be done, assuming the facility was even salvageable after such an event.

Nothing was known for sure about what exactly had happened at Bethany Base. But, thanks to Kaji and his previous deployment at NERV-3, Gendo and subsequently, Fuyutsuki, were aware that Provisional Unit-05 was undergoing testing for several different kinds alternative power supply methods. One such method being a set of charged rails that delivered electricity to the Eva when it came in contact with them.

But, Gendo wasn't concerned with that. The method that really caught Gendo's eye was a mysterious new sort of energy supply resembling a red sphere that was implanted into the Eva and allowed it to function indefinitely. And, if Kaji's information was right, this was indeed Seele's second attempt at creating what was effectively an infinite source of energy, the core of an angel; a super solenoid engine. Though, obviously, an artificial man-made one.

If that proved to be true, it wasn't surprising it could have caused Provisional Unit-05 to self destruct unintentionally. It was obviously new technology, and very foreign and unstable new technology at that. And if the presumably less powerful synthetic version of the Super Solenoid Engine was that unstable… it was no wonder the U.S. was wary of activating Evangelion Mark.04 if its own energy source was indeed the excised core of the fourth angel. With such an unstable object being the wellspring of it's output, there was no telling what could happen if the Eva's energy consumption suddenly fluctuated or if the Eva was hit or jostled the wrong way. It too could detonate… or worse.

At the end of the day, there wasn't much back up for Japan if they ever needed more than three Eva Units. NERV HQ already possessed three Evas, and so the facility in Matsushiro couldn't house their own, and instead acted as nothing more than a logistical and support base with their own set of Magi computers and only two Eva hangars complete with a third one under construction now that Unit-02 resided in Japan.

NERV-1, NERV-2 and the U.S., despite putting a lot of faith in military might, also put a lot of faith in having the best and above the bar military might. And, as a consequence, now had a highly advanced, but also highly problematic machine in the form of Mark.04 and a rather average, if not a still intimidating, Evangelion in Unit-03.

Germany on the other hand, despite being one of the few countries that had the means to work with and command Evangelions, had none. Unit-02, which had been shipped to Japan, was their first and Provisional Unit-05 was their last and had effectively been destroyed as a result of the unclear timeline of events that had occurred in Acheron, Cocytus, and the rest of Bethany Base.

And the other branches of NERV weren't much better off than NERV-3 in Germany. China, Russia, and Australia, despite having connections to NERV, had no Evangelions to call their own.

Japan, and it's three Evas, were, in practicality, their own first and last line of defense.

But, for Fuyutsuki, all these answers and facts only unraveled a yarn of new questions that only grew longer with every reason, motive, justification, and action that provided a new answer.

As he gazed out the window over the surface of the moon, before him were thirteen massive and unretrofitted Evangelions.

Mark.06, the one closest to the space craft he was in, had gargantuan blue and yellow plates of armor hanging over it as well as a menacing and angular headpiece looming in front of its face.

Just that one Eva would have been enough to horrify any man. But, there were an additional twelve more laid out in front of him for what seemed like several miles. And, he couldn't possibly understand why, even with the threat of the angels, NERV needed so many Evas. Three, despite pushing the limit occasionally, had proven sufficient for now.

But, even more than that, if only a few countries could actually support the heavy economic and military responsibilities of an Eva, and each country permitted to own one could only own three at most, why were there enough Evas for almost five entire countries being built? And why were they all on a rock in the middle of space that was only a fraction the size of Earth?

If three Evas had been enough to stave off the angels so far… what on Earth or in the vast universe could prompt NERV to construct more than a dozen additional ones in secret?

"Ikari… what could they… possibly intend to use all these for?! Surely these aren't replacements! And, if they are, the Vatican Treaty can't be so strict as to prevent us from building them on Earth? If it is, we really must find some way to have it revised."

"I have several rough ideas for what they potentially could be used for. But, to be honest, I don't know."

"But…" Fuyutsuki said before trailing off and sighing defeatedly.

Before long, he found himself starring out the window again. But, as the spacecraft drifted closer to Mark.06, he noticed something peculiar on the Eva's finger tip.

"Ikari?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should see this."

"What is it?" Commander Ikari groaned as he once more got out of his seat and looked out the window. His jaw dropped, but only slightly, even though it was still enough for Fuyutsuki to notice out of the corner of his eye.

"A person?" Fuyutsuki asked in disbelief, "Surely not!"

Gendo could find no words to express himself. But a seething scowl grew out of his lips as he saw a shirtless boy in black pants with silver hair sitting casually on the finger of Mark.06. And he squinted in anger as the boy turned to look at him, mouthing something indiscernible and unhearable in the airless space between Mark.06's hand and the spacecraft Gendo and Fuyutsuki were in.

/

-Unyielding as The Earth-

/

: Several Days Earlier:

: 1200 Hours Japan Standard Time:

: Location - Japan, 35.19°N, 139.02°E, Kanagawa Prefecture, Tokyo-3, Rooftop of Tokyo-3 General Graduates Academy:

.

"I still can't believe you didn't know how to make a double decker ultra bacon protector before this morning!" Asuka snorted as she opened her lunchbox, starving and ready to eat the lunch Shinji had prepared for her this morning.

"Asuka! I've never even _heard_ of a double decker ultra bacon protector before! How'd you expect me to know how to make it!?" Shinji asked submissively while pulling out some succulent stir fried beef for himself.

"Well, _you're the premier cook,_ even if I did win our cooking contest!" Asuka huffed as she got in Shinji's face.

"Oh, shi- I been meaning to tell you, Sohryu! You didn't win that contest!" Toji said, his mouth full with his roast beef sandwich

"I DIDN'T!? I DID TOO! HOW DARE YOU! YOU EVEN VOTED FOR ME, SUZUHARA!"

"Ey, Shinji, what's she going on about this super mountain bacon tower something or other?" Toji asked Shinji while entirely disregarding Asuka.

"Uh, It's just some breakfast sandwich thing she wanted me to make for her this morning."

"JUST SOME BREAKFAST SANDWICH!?" Asuka asked in offended disbelief, "It's not _just some_ breakfast sandwich. It's THE breakfast sandwich! Its an entire omelet with with whole black peppercorns, mellow but very smokey cheddar cheese, pepper-crusted turkey, onions, tomatoes, Serrano peppers-"

"Okay, that's a lot of things that aren't bacon for a sandwich called the Bacon Smoke Detector," Toji stated in confusion!

"IT'S THE DOUBLE DECKER ULTRA BACON PROTECTOR! ALL THE OTHER STUFF IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE BACON, WHICH IS WHY IT'S CALLED THE BACON PROTECTOR AND NOT THE PROTECTOR MADE OF BACON, YOU IDIOT, SUZUHARA! AND I WAS GETTING TO THE BACON! But, yeah, bacon. Lots of bacon! And all of it is in the omelet and you just put the omelet on some toasted ciabatta bread and it's just so perfect and amazing!"

"Geez, it sounds like it must be if you're willing to scream about it this much!" Toji mumbled as he unplugged his fingers from his ears.

"It is! And Shinji here didn't know how to cook it until I told him how!"

"Hey, I tried my best, okay!" Shinji said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yeah, I guess you did. And it turned out pretty good for your first time. But… you still forgot the turkey."

"I didn't forget! I already told you! We just didn't have any!"

"Then why didn't you go buy any!?" Asuka asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We had to go to school!"

Asuka had a smug looking smirk on her face as she shrugged and shook her head back and forth in disappointment.

"Shame… It really is a shame. If you'd put turkey in it, it would have been so good, even Ayanami would have said wow if she tasted it."

"You're wrong." Rei mumbled quietly into her cup of red miso soup.

Suddenly, Asuka seemed ticked off as she squinted her annoyed and angry eyes.

"What was that!?" Asuka growled quietly.

"I do not consume meat."

"See!? SEE, SHINJI!? This is why I'm not okay with you dating her! This is why I don't want her coming to our house!"

"Ey, what's it matter to you who he dates!?" Toji asked accusingly.

"Uh, Toji! Maybe we just shouldn't-" Kensuke hissed under his breath as a suggestion.

"It matters to me because WHOEVER HE DATES IS SOMEONE I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH since he LIVES WITH ME!" Asuka snapped back at Toji!

"Yeah, but Asuka, she barely even comes over. Why even make a big deal over it?" Shinji said mopingly.

"You have been spending time at my residence. But, you are not required to if you do not wish to," Rei also added in.

Asuka couldn't tell if Rei was insulting her, taunting her, or just stating a fact, but whatever it was, it was starting to infuriate her.

"Look! Just- Just- Just don't- Urgh!" Asuka fumed before simply stomping off.

"Asuka! Hey! Wait!" Shinji called out to her as he started to get up and chase after her.

Toji quickly put his hand on Shinji's shoulder and pulled him back down though.

"Just let her go, man. You can't make everyone happy. Especially not people like her."

Shinji relented and remained seated, but he still couldn't help thinking of Asuka.

'Asuka...'

/

: Present Day:

: Approximately 0900 Hours Japan Standard Time:

: Location - Japan, 35.24°N, 138.99°E, Kanagawa Prefecture, Tokyo-3, NERV HQ, War Room of the Geofront:

.

"So..." Ritsuko said simply as she entered the war room which Misato was currently planning in, though it seemed more like the woman was sulking or brooding rather than strategizing.

"So..." Misato said back in a more serious tone than was usually fitting for her.

"Well, this dredges up a few memories..."

"Like?"

"Operation Yashima… Which I still think you should have gotten a promotion for by the way," Ritsuko said as she handed Misato a steaming cup of coffee, "It's funny though. Because I heard some of the higher ups saying that… maybe a promotion was in order. Colonel if I heard right. Which is weird if I'm being honest. You'd basically be skipping over Major and Lieutenant Colonel. Usually, that's not allowed. But, you have done some pretty extraordinary things..."

Misato looked down at the mug of coffee, grimacing seeing that it was black and not cremed.

It was obviously straight from the Geofront's infamous and sometimes too rowdy rec room, hence why some had taken to calling it the Wreck Room instead of the recreational room since the place was often times left in a riotously disheveled state after almost every victory NERV sealed over the angels. But, miraculously, the top of the line coffee machine had never once been broken or damaged despite the over-the-top activities that often times occurred dangerously near it. And that was truly a blessing.

If the whispers were true, it was a custom coffee machine designed specifically by NERV. That would make it no mere kitchen appliance but a true, and likely expensive, scientific endeavor.

But no amount of advanced culinary hardware could make Misato look forward to drinking black coffee, even if God was in his heaven and all was right with the world.

' _God is in his heaven and all is right with the world…_ Why'd they pick that motto for their tag line? Especially for a place like NERV, where nothing ever seems to go right?' Misato wondered as she examined the information that had been collected on the war room table regarding the most recent angel that had shown up not even an hour ago.

"So, since no one's promoted me yet, you thought you'd bring me some coffee, huh?"

"And some intel," Ritsuko said as she casually tossed a couple more files down on the illuminated war room table.

"Anything new?" Misato grumbled as she picked up the file

"The Magi have predicted it will make landfall somewhere in or around Tokyo-3, just as we suspected. But, it appears it can alter its trajectory, so it's hard to know exactly where. On top of that, its AT field is immensely powerful going by our most recent measurements. N2 Mines or Cruise Missiles can't even touch it. There's just no way they'll be able to get through its AT Field. I'm really worried actually. The underground shelters won't be enough if this thing decides to plow into the ground at the velocity it's going. ...Should we evacuate the city?"

"I don't think there's enough time. We'd never be able to get everyone out by the time we had to deploy the Evas. And I don't want a bunch of civilians making it hard for the pilots to do their jobs. ...the kids are on their way, right?"

"Someone from Section-2 picked them up awhile ago. They're headed here now."

"Good," Misato sighed.

"So… what're we gonna do, _Colonel_?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"Oh, great," Ritsuko groaned as she rolled her eyes, "I believe you. But, maybe try spitting it out before making my mind up for me?"

"We… are going to capture it."

"Capture it?" Ritsuko asked, obviously taken aback, "Capture it how? And for what reason? Is there some reason we're capturing it instead of killing it?"

"No! I mean, we are going to kill it! But, we're going to capture it first!"

"I'm… really not following you."

"I mean like we're gonna catch it! Like, before it hits the ground!"

Ritsuko gave Misato a look conveying that she didn't believe she could possibly be serious.

"Okay… Catch it… How!? With what!?"

"With the Evas."

"Misato… What!?" Ritsuko asked still not understanding exactly what the woman was suggesting.

"I am going to have the pilots positioned at several locations so that they can try to intercept it wherever it could possibly land. Once they're under it, they'll spread their AT fields and stop it from hitting the ground."

"Misato… That's going to do nothing at all! That's just going to get our pilots killed and the angel is going to break into the Geofront anyways if it doesn't crash into it in the first place! This plan sounds like something a four year old would come up with! No! This is to desperate to even call a plan!"

"Yeah! Except, when the Eva's max out their AT fields, it should divert most of the angel's uh… force-"

" _Kinetic energy!_ Yes, I know! It _could_ do that. Or, the angel's own AT field could completely neutralize the Evas' AT fields and crush them, our pilots, the Geofront, and make all of Tokyo-3 and the surrounding countryside a part of the Pacific Ocean!"

"Well, what else do you want me to do!? You just want me to let it break into NERV and end the world!? Its AT Field is too strong for the Positron Cannon. And the Evas can't fight very well in aerial environments... We'll just have to make sure the pilots' sync rates are as high as possible. This is my duty! It's my responsibility, Ritsuko!" Misato growled.

"Your- Your responsibility!? You mean your grudge! Don't think you can fool me, Misato. I've known you too long! You're risking everything for this vendetta of yours! This is just vengeance to you and that's all it ever was, no matter how hard you try to hide it from me," Ritsuko spat angrily.

Misato looked back down at the table, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"I don't have any choice!"

"Misato, be realistic! It would take a miracle for this to succeed!"

"I am being realistic! We're going to make our own miracle."

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, CAPTAIN KATSURAGI!"

"I'm the Operations Director… We're doing this my way."

/

-The Value of a Miracle Is-

/

: September 13th, Year 2000, Common Era:

: Approximately 1000 Hours Greenwich Mean Time:

: Location - Antarctica, 78.75°S, 170.51°E, Ross Ice Shelf, Approximately 350 Miles West of Transantarctic Mountains, Coast of the Austral Ocean:

.

"Misato!? NO, MISATO!" A man yelled.

Misato groaned. There was a pain in her chest and she was barely lucid. She could feel a warm syrupy liquid enveloping her torso, slowly coagulating in the cold antarctic air. Her ears were ringing and her bones felt like glass.

'Cold… So… cold. Hurts. It hurts.'

"Oh my god, Misato! Mis- Misato! I'm so sorry!"

"Fath… er… It hurts," Misato choked out as tears streamed down the side of her face.

"I know. I know, baby," The man said as he stroked her cheek with tears now spilling out of his own eyes as well.

/

: A Few Minutes Earlier:

.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Misato shouted as she ripped her hand free from her father's grip.

"Misato, please, can we talk about this later!? Please!? You need to go!"

"THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU NEVER TELL ANYONE WHAT'S WRONG! YOU NEVER SAY WHY YOU CAN'T BE WITH US! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR WORK!"

"THAT'S NOT- Misato, that's not true!" the man said while trying to calm himself, "Please! Can we please not do this right now!? I'm begging you! Please!"

Misato made a "tch" sound in protest as she scuffed her boot on the icy ground.

A man in a black puff coat approached the pair, trying to shout something over the howling antarctic winds.

"MAERO! DOCTOR KATSURAGI!" the man said, shouting his throat raw, "SOMETHING IS GOING WRONG WITH THE CONTACT EXPERIMENT! WE NEED YOUR COUNSEL IMMEDIATELY!"

Maero cupped his gloved hands around his mouth and shouted back to the man.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!" The man shouted again, sounding more frantic this time.

Suddenly, a massive, warped, crystalline, cracking sound echoed through the ice, and the portion of ground that Misato and Maero were standing on dropped almost a foot.

Misato fell to her knees, whimpering as her adrenaline started to kick in. Her heart was beating a million times a second and her breathing became shallow as fear started to set in.

"Misato, get up! Run! RUN! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE DOCKS," Misato's father screamed as he leaned down to pull her up before dragging her along with him.

"Dad! DAD, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Misato cried.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"DOCTOR KATSURAGI!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? DOCTOR KATSURAGI?!" The man in the black coat screamed as he watched Doctor Katsuragi and his daughter flee.

The man then turned around and looked back at the other members of the research team. He began waving his hands, trying to signal for them to run.

"HEY! HEEEEEEYYY! RUN! GET OUTTA HERE! WE GOTTA GO!"

Though, none of the other researchers could hear him over the keening of the wind and the groaning of the crumpling ice.

One of the expeditionists began running towards the man in order to hear him better. But before they could take more than a few steps, a blinding beam of ethereal light shot out of the ice, enveloping the small group of people and vaporizing them before fading away, leaving a gaping chasm in the ice sheet next to the camp where the research team had previously resided.

"Oh, hell..." The man said as the smell of burnt flesh quickly breached his senses.

A muffled roar could be heard coming out of the ice cavity, though it was loud enough it probably could have been heard even without a hole leading right to whatever was making the sound.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND?" Misato screamed as she held tightly onto her father's hand.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST KEEP RUNNING, MISATO!"

Misato and her father were nearing the make-shift dock. Even though it was relatively new and installed only recently, it still seemed run down and shoddy. And the black metal it was composed of stood in stark contrast to the glistening white hell-scape that was the Ross Dependency.

"Okay! Look! We're almost there!" Maero said as he squeezed Misato's small cold hands, "Now, listen! When we get there, I need you to get in a life pod and I'll make sure you're safe. And no matter what, do not opened the safety hatch until-"

Misato once again tore herself from her father's hand and stopped.

"So… you're not coming with me?"

"Only one person can fit-"

"I'M SMALL ENOUGH! WE COULD BOTH GO TOGETHER!

"Misato… If we did fit, it would only be barely. And it's an airtight seal and the capsule can only hold so much oxygen."

"I DON'T CARE!" Misato cried as she collapsed on the ground, losing her will to move.

"Misato, please! I'll be right behind you. I promise! But, we have to hurry or neither of us are going to make it out of here! So, Misato, please just get up," Maero said as he knelt down in front of his daughter, offering her his hand once more.

Misato slowly placed her tiny hand in his and he pulled her up.

"Mom said… she wanted you to come home with-"

But before Misato could finish, a massive shock-wave erupted from the ice sheet behind the dock, shooting crystal debris hundreds of feet into the air. Flashes of pure, white, hexagonal light flickered in and around the titanic snow cloud. And, the air itself seemed to get heavier by the second. A roar thundered through the crisp arctic air, making the ocean, ice, and metal vibrate.

Before he could realize what was happening, Maero found himself flying through the air. For a split second, he could see his daughter sadly smiling in front of him before the entire world turned into a visual maelstrom of snow and steel.

He had no idea how long he was in the air, but it must have been at least five seconds. And when he finally landed, he began rolling furiously across the metal dock before finally coming to a rough skidding halt that tore his heavily insulated orange jacket wide open.

"Ugh, d- damn it..." The man coughed as blood spurted out of his mouth.

He looked down at his torso, barely able to see anything clearly with how dizzy he was. But, he could at least tell his jacket was completely shredded and the only thing really holding it to him… were several shards of metal impaled deep inside of him.

"Fuck... Fuck! Fuck! That used to be orange… That's a lot of my blood," The man cursed under his breathe.

'Blood… My blood. This is my blood. Misato… Misato! I need to get to her before I… go into hypovolemic shock...'

Maero stumbled to his feet, but he was so dizzy he immediately fell over. And he continued to fall over in each of his next three attempts at standing.

"Mi… MISATO! Ehuh! Ehuhuh!" the man shouted as he coughed up yet more blood.

After a could seconds of searching for the girl, he finally saw her vibrant purple coat and what appeared to be a massive plate of metal protruding from her chest.

"Misato!? NO, MISATO!" the man screamed, fearing the worst; that his own daughter had just passed on.

'Meiko was right to leave me. I don't spend enough time with my family! And now my daughter is dead because of me!'

Maero stumbled towards Misato, almost falling to the ground several times as he was still unbalanced from his combined daze and blood loss. As he drew closer, he could see that a pile of snow was covering half of her face and he quickly brushed it away.

"Oh my god, Misato! Mis- Misato! I'm so sorry!" he choked as sadness caused a lump to form in his throat.

"Fath… er… It hurts," Misato stuttered, her warm breath freezing in the air in front of Doctor Katsuragi.

Maero gasped and a tear fell out of his eyes.

'Ali- SHE'S ALIVE!'

"I know. I know, baby," he said as he gently ran his soft gloved fingers across the girl's face.

"Dad… DAD, I'M DEAD!" Misato began screaming as her hot tears froze on her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, baby! You're here! You're gonna be okay! But listen, Misato, I need to get this out of you. It doesn't look like it's in too deep."

"G-get what out of me. What are you talking about?"

Maero could feel his jaw trembling, not knowing how to tell his thirteen year old daughter she had a slab of metal lodged in her chest.

"Misato… I..."

The girl finally looked down at her body and saw the metal plate that had cut into her.

She then began crying even harder, realizing what her father was saying.

"DAD, NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T! IT HURTS!" The girl screamed in fearful agony.

"I know! But, I- I have to get this out!"

"NO, DAD, PLEASE! YOU CAN'T!" Misato screamed as she flailed her arms around weakly and hysterically grabbed at the small mounds of snow next to her.

"MISATO, PLEASE! I HAVE TO! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" the man yelled, making himself even more dazed.

Despite Misato's protestations, the man pulled his gloves off and wadded them up in his hands so he could grab the metal without injuring himself further than he already was. The last thing he needed right now was even more blood loss.

He grabbed the slab of metal and Misato wrapped her hands around his wrists, weakly trying to get him to stop.

"DAD, NO! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Don't worry, darling. You don't have to do anything. I'll do it all for you."

"Please don't. I'm dead. I can't be alive. Not after this! Not after this..." Misato whimpered.

"Misato, listen to me! I'm going to pull this out now. And then I'm going to try to close this wound as best I can. It's only going to be a second. But, I need you to take your hands off me. I don't want this to hurt you any more than it has to."

Misato shook her head back and forth weakly, obviously trying to convey that she wanted to say no. But despite that, she took her hands off her father's wrists and instead used them to cover her face as she cried.

For a second, all she felt was the frozen tears on her face. But then was a yank, and she was lifted off the ground for a moment before a sharp burning sensation overtook her.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Misato howled in tragic agony as she threw her hands over the grizzly cut in her chest.

"Misato! MISATO! MOVE YOUR HANDS!" Maero cried frantically as he tried to restrain her arms and keep her from clutching her chest.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT'S KILLING ME! I'M SORRY!" Misato cried as she bit her index finger gently.

"Oh, darling, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Maero removed what was left of his jacket, causing him to bite his lip and groan in pain as it caught on the metal shards inside him. He laid it across Misato before pulling his belt off and trying to tighten it around Misato's chest. She cried out in pain again as he lifted her up to sling the belt under her and the pitiful sound she made broke his heart.

"Misato, if this belt comes loose, you'll need to tighten it, even if it hurts. Make sure to keep pressure on the wound until it stops bleeding. If I'm not with you later, make sure to take the jacket off once you're sure you've stopped bleeding. You don't wanna keep a dirty bandage on the wound. Did you get all that?"

"I- I th- think so," Misato chattered through her teeth as she laid shivering on the cold metal of the dock.

"Now, lets get you out of here," Maero said as he picked up his daughter as gently as he could.

"I don't want to go without you," Misato sniffled.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise!" the man said breathily due to his exhaustion.

Doctor Katsuragi could feel himself losing his strength every time he took a step closer to the safety pod. He honestly couldn't even see straight anymore. But, he had to get Misato to the pod. There was a propulsion system and a GPS unit inside of it. If he could get her there, she at least had a chance of getting away from… whatever was happening.

After finally reaching the pod, Maero set the girl down and she shivered now that she was exposed to the cold air again.

Doctor Katsuragi tried open the hatch to the safety pod, but the fatigue was really starting to get to him.

Misato looked back at ice shelf and the massive cloud of snow that still lingered in the air behind the dock. Occasionally, a white flash of light flickered inside it, almost like lightning inside of a cloud. She could hear a high pitched sound that almost sounded like hundreds of people all screaming or singing together. She wasn't sure if it was the wind or something else, but the sound made her feel dread above all else.

She then looked back at her father, who was still struggling to open the pod. But, something else caught her eye.

"Dad... you're bleeding," Misato cried quietly.

"No, I'm not!" the man groaned, "I'm fine. I just got some of your blood on me!"

"I'M NOT STUPID AND I'M NOT BLIND!" Misato cried, even though it hurt her ribs immensely to do so.

Misato's father finally managed to yank open the hatch, though, it was obvious now, he was having a hard time even standing up.

"You're right. I'm sorry for lying to you. And I'm sorry for… not spending enough time with you… and your mother."

"Dad… what are you saying?" Misato whimpered as a lump formed in her throat.

Maero said nothing and instead kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Dad?!" Misato asked in a shaky voice.

"It's time for you to go now… Misato. Tell Meiko…. Tell your mother that I love her."

"Dad!? DAD, NO!" Misato screamed as her father struggled to pick her up and place her in the capsule, "YOU BASTARD! I ONLY CAME ON THIS TRIP SO I COULD BRING YOU HOME! MOM MISSES YOU! STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm sorry it ended this way. I love you, Misato," he said while he shoved her into the pod just hard enough to pain her and stop her from getting back up.

"Gah! Urgh!" Misato yelped.

Misato's back hit the hard metal of the pod, making her already rattling bones ache even worse.

"Keep this safe for me," Maero said as he lifted a little cross shaped pendant from his neck and tossed it into Misato's lap.

"Dad! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Misato screamed as she saw him closing the hatch.

She tried to crawl up and out, but she was too weak and her father had already slammed the hatch closed.

Misato leaned into the window on the hatch and saw her father pressing some buttons on a panel on the side of the pod. The pod suddenly lurched forward and began propelling itself away from the dock.

Maero put his hand on the window and sadly looked past his fingers. He could see Misato was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything she was saying. And before long, the pod had drifted beyond his reach.

As his hand slipped off the window, he collapsed on the dock, quiet and still.

"NOOOOO! DAD! GET UP! GET UP! YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU'D BE RIGHT BEHIND ME! GAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET UP! DAD! STOP IT! G- Get up… p- please..."

Misato couldn't stop herself from crying even though she felt such hatred toward the man she called her father.

She felt her tears fall onto her hands, and she looked down at her lap, seeing the little ornamental cross pendant. She picked up the necklace and looked at it as it rested in her trembling hands. She then buried her face in her hands and the pendant before crying even louder than before.

A roar echoed through the antarctic atmosphere, causing the safety pod to vibrate.

'What… was that?' Misato wondered in utter terror.

She lifted her face out of her hands and looked back out of the window.

Another shock-wave burst out of the still lingering cloud of snow, finally causing it to dissipate. And as the air cleared, Misato saw a gigantic humanoid creature glowing a brilliant white with a massive red orb in its chest. It roared again, causing Misato's heart skip a beat. The creature then began to lean over the dock; over Misato's father, almost like it was weighing his value.

"Dad, get up, please! Please!" Misato whispered as she looked out the tiny window.

The creature suddenly stood up straight and roared again. Abstract lines of light, hundreds of feet across, began to flicker to life behind the creature, eventually taking the shape of what roughly appeared to be wings. The creature raised its arms high above its head and roared again.

Suddenly, there was a humming sound. Misato barely noticed it at first due to the giant of light roaring. But, it was there and it quickly got louder. After another few seconds, Misato saw it. A monumentally sized artifact levitating out of the same pit the giant of light had burst forth from.

It was red and had two prodigiously sized tines protruding from one end of it that then twisted into a long helix-shaped shaft. The strange object vaguely appeared to resemble a bident. And it seemed its purpose was one in the same, as the object then shot forward at astounding speed, running the giant of light through, producing a gory piercing sound that could even be heard inside of the safety pod.

Misato gasped as she saw the spear tips tear through the left shoulder of the monster with such force that it caused the creature to stagger and stumble before falling onto the edge of the pit it was in.

The creature made a pained sound as it tried to stand up and right itself.

Eventually succeeding in regaining it's footing, the creature stood lopsided as the heavy spear remained lodged in it's shoulder. But, as the creature stood up, Misato noticed something different about it now. The light that enveloped the creature was growing brighter. A few seconds later, stunning rays of light began shooting out of the creature and the red orb in it's chest began to pulse.

All Misato could feel was terror as a red aura began to envelop the very air around the monster. Another moment later, and the creature erupted into a massive sphere of light. A sphere so large, it obscured the creature and the ice it had been entrapped in. And before long, the light expanded out even further, slowly beginning to consume the dock.

"NO! DAD, NO!"

Misato screamed and cried in desperation as she watched her father and the rest of the dock slowly fade away into the light.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!"

The nova of light shuddered before violently detonating. And then all Misato saw was white before feeling a blunt pain in her forehead and passing out.

/

-Torn From the Heavens-

/

: Date – Unknown:

: Year – Unknown, but likely 2000 Common Era:

: Time – Unknown:

: Location – Unknown, but likely somewhere in the Austral Ocean:

.

Misato groaned as she woke up. Her head and chest ached terribly and her back was numb and chilled. It was dark. So dark. The only light she could see was a small monitor in the inside of the pod she was in. And that's when she remembered.

'Dad...'

She wanted to cry, but she was too exhausted to. Even in her sleep, healing her injuries was obviously taking a lot of energy from her.

The girl shivered and she looked at the monitor. She noticed there was a display for the internal temperature of the pod. She then saw a panel with several controls covered by a protective plastic shell. She lifted the cloudy plastic cover up and saw there was a thermostat control among other things.

'So cold.'

Misato turned the thermostat up on and adjusted the temperature to about eighty degrees.

She suddenly felt a draft start blowing through her damp, snow-soaked, purple hair. It was cold at first, but heated up quickly. After locating the vent, she shoved her hands in front of it, trying to warm them.

She then noticed a button on the control panel the read "light."

The girl quickly pressed the button before returning her hand to the vent.

The lights in the pod shot on and a quiet buzzing sound could be heard. For a moment, she was grateful for the illumination, but after looking back at the vent and her hands, she noticed a sticker of sorts on the wall of the capsule. She leaned toward it, trying to read it, and she saw that there was a poem on it.

She recognized the letters as parts of the romantic alphabet, and she could make out the words to be English.

Misato didn't consider herself very good at English, even though she'd taken an English class in middle school. But, she attempted to read it nonetheless.

" _Do not go gentle into that good night,_ _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_ _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_ _Because their words had forked no lightning they_ _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_ _Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_ _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_ _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_ _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_ _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_ _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_ _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._ _Do not go gentle into that good night._ _Rage, rage against the dying of the light." -Dylan Thomas_

A few tears slipped out of Misato's eyes and she stroked her fingers over the poem before abruptly turning her head away as she whimpered and sniffled. She then fumbled to turn the lights off, wanting nothing more than to return to the darkness. The button clicked and the shadows of the night wrapped around her again with nothing but the soft glow of the blue monitor to guide her way.

She then rested her head on the metal wall of the pod, causing it to ache. She ran her fingers across her forehead. She could feel there was a contusion on it and realized she must have hit her head on the hatch when the creature exploded.

She looked out the small window of the pod. She could see the stars twinkling in the sky and knew it was night. But, she could also see an ominous red glow on the horizon. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could, squeezing a few tears out as she did. All she wanted now was sleep and warmth. But her mind was tormented and the metal was cold. She could only hope her fatigue would come to her aid and steal her away into the cradle of rest.

/

: Date – Unknown:

: Year – Unknown, but likely 2000 Common Era:

: Time – Unknown:

: Location – Unknown, but likely somewhere in the Austral Ocean:

.

Misato's eyes fluttered open to the sound of knocking. Her ears twitched and she rubbed her eyelids before squinting out of the window of the survival pod. She couldn't tell for sure because her eyes were still adjusting to the intensity of the late morning sun but she thought she saw a man outside.

Suddenly, the hatch opened and Misato was even further blinded by the light.

"Miss, are you part of the Katsuragi expedition?!" The man shouted over the sound of helicopter blades.

Misato didn't say anything, but she nodded.

"Alright! You need to come with us! We're gonna get you to safety! Are you injured?"

Misato pointed to her chest where her father's blood stained jacket was still wrapped around her.

The man jumped into the pod and tried to fasten the girl to his rappel rope harness as carefully as he could.

"Alright! We're going up!" The man shouted.

Misato felt the harness tug on her, causing her to wince as it constricted around her chest. As she was hauled out of the safety pod, the smell of iron assaulted her nostrils. And after her eyes had adjusted to the light, she opened them wide. And what she saw was beyond belief.

Red, everywhere.

She thought she was dead or in hell.

Everything was red. She assumed this had to be somewhere near the antarctic, as there was still snow falling. But, everywhere she looked, was simply red. Was it blood? Was it the ocean? Was it something else entirely?

She said nothing as she was finally brought into the helicopter. All she could do was stare at the infinite expanse of vermilion.

/

: Date – Unknown:

: Year – Unknown, but likely 2000 Common Era:

: Time – Unknown:

: Location – Unknown:

.

White.

A white room.

A white table.

Two white chairs.

A white door.

White… white lights.

The door! It opens! A Man! He enters!

Black

A Black suit.

Black hair.

Black eyes.

More white.

A white styrofoam tray.

"I brought you food. You must be hungry," the man said.

Purple.

Purple hair in front of her crying eyes.

Misato said nothing. She showed no interest in the food, despite the fact she probably hadn't eaten in more than a week.

"So, you're Misato Katsuragi. You know, for a teenage girl who had hairline fractures on seven of her ribs, suffered a concussion, has a blood infection, and hasn't eaten for days, you look remarkable. You're a strong girl."

She looked at the man with sharp observing eyes. But, she still said nothing.

"I know it must be hard for you. But, surely you're hungry, aren't you?"

Misato closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before opening them again and reaching for a small, almost insubstantial, slice of lukewarm meat. She looked empty as she put the small piece of mystery meat in her mouth and swallowed it without chewing.

"...Well, that's a start."

Misato exhaled depressingly and made a gesture that almost looked like some kind of shrug.

"Just in case you weren't aware, you're on the South Pole Investigation Vessel. Most of us here just call it the SPIV. And uh, as the name implies, we… are interested in what you know of the… _incident_ that happened a few days ago at the Ross Ice Shelf."

Misato still remained silent.

"Uh… Listen, I know you basically just saw the end of the world. But, if you can tell us anything about Maero… about your father; about what happened in the Ross Dependency, it would be a huge help."

Misato looked down at the table sadly, unable to produce any words for the man as she shook her head.

"Miss, I know it's difficult. But, please. We're facing worldwide food shortages. Many people have died. Tsunamis and flooding have ravaged entire countries. A war nuclear war has already broken out between India and Pakistan. More countries are getting embroiled in it by the day! And the very tilt of the Earth has been shifted… Please, we really must know what happened-"

The door to the room opened and another man entered.

"That's enough! I didn't send you in here to harass a thirteen year old girl. If she doesn't want to talk now, she can talk when she's ready. Knowing what happened isn't going to fix the multiple crises we're faced with now."

The man interviewing Misato shivered at the gruff voice.

He turned to face the door and saw a man with a rather angular face, a semi unkempt beard, and a pair of rectangular glasses.

"But, Sir, I-"

"I said _enough_! Get out!" the man with the glasses growled.

The man who was interviewing Misato quickly got out of the chair, looking at the woman with an unsure expression.

"Ma'am, before I go, your mother… Meiko Katsuragi… she's dead. She died a few days ago. I'm very sorry."

The man then exited the room, leaving Misato with the bearded man.

The man sat down at the table with Misato. He took his glasses off, setting them down gently. He then looked into Misato's empty eyes, seeing she was crying silently with tears quickly running across her face and dripping onto the back of her folded hands.

"I know that sorry must sound empty to someone who's gone through what you have. So, I won't try to apologize. But, I do want to talk to you."

Misato nodded towards the man silently, though he could tell she was probably doing it reactionarily. More than likely, she could hear what he said, but she probably wasn't really listening.

"My name is Gendo Rokubungi. Though, I've taken to calling myself Ikari nowadays. ...I wasn't particularly close to your father. But, I work for the same people he did. And, I know he was an invaluable boon to our cause. Are you familiar with your father's work?"

Misato shook her head, signifying a no as she tried to stop her lips from trembling.

"You father… he developed the super solenoid theory. And… Well, you probably don't want to hear about this right now. But, the point is, we owe you. So, if there is anything we can do for you, feel free to ask. In the meanwhile though-"

Gendo then stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Misato.

"-why don't you have some real food. These government provided meals are disgusting. My wife is cooking tonight. Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Misato refused to make eye contact with Gendo, but she took his hand anyway and he helped her up.

/

"Yui! I'm back," Gendo called out as he opened the door to the room he and his wife were staying in.

"I'm in the kitchen!" the woman called back, "The chicken and sweet rice is done! And the steak is almost done! And I also made some Brussels sprouts with bacon and vinegar too!"

"How were you able to find steak at a time like this!?"

"Uh, lucky, I guess! They just had some sitting in the fridge! I don't think the rest of the crew will miss it!"

"Well, I hope we have enough food. I brought a guest."

"Oh, and who would they happen to be!?"

Gendo walked into the kitchen with Misato in toe and Yui gasped.

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing. You must be... her."

Misato tried her best to seem happy to meet the woman, but all she could really do was sadly smile with a trembling jaw while only barely managing to hide her tears.

"Yui, this is Misato Katsuragi. She's… the only one we've found so far."

"Oh... Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. I'm Yui Ikari. I hope we can be friends," the woman said as she patted the girl's head, her purple locks still frigid from the antarctic air and cold metal corridors of the ship.

Misato nodded in a haunted manner.

"Oh, Gendo, she's freezing. Can you get a bath running for her?"

"Of course," Gendo said as he released the girl's hand and went to the bathroom.

"Why don't you go get warmed up, sweetheart. I'm sure the steak will be ready once you're done and then we-"

Yui paused however, finally noticing there seemed to be a fresh blood stain in the girl's freshly cleaned purple jacket.

Yui carefully reached for the zipper of Misato's jacket and unzipped it, seeing that she was bleeding into the fabric of the torn yellow shirt she wore underneath.

"Oh, darling, you're hurt. This looks terrible. How did you survive all by yourself?"

Misato didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"Gendo!?"

"Yes!?"

"Can you come back in here!?"

"Coming!"

Gendo entered the room and looked at Yui with a questioning expression.

"Can you finish cooking the steak for me? I'm going to bathe her. She doesn't look good and she seems exhausted. I don't want her falling asleep in the bath. And this bandage also looks like it needs to come off. When was the last time this was changed?"

"The nurse changed it earlier today almost as soon as she came aboard. They also said she was starting to get a blood infection and they gave her some medication and washed her jacket and shirt."

"Okay, honey, do you know where your medicine is?" Yui said as she held the girl's shoulders caringly.

Misato reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a bottle of pills while she looked at the floor, trying to hide her tears.

"Okay, come with me and we'll get you cleaned up. Gendo, the steak needs to cook for another thirty minutes. If I'm not out by then, help yourself."

Yui walked Misato to the bathroom and locked the door after closing it.

"Okay…" Yui exhaled anxiously, "are you okay with me touching you? I promise I will be so, so, so careful!"

Misato shook her head up and down, indicating her consent as she sniffled and cried while biting her lip.

Yui timidly pulled Misato's purple jacket off of her, further revealing the massive tear in the girl's shirt and the red bloodied bandages underneath.

Misato suddenly started crying harder and Yui froze, fearing she'd harmed the girl.

"Oh, darling, did I hurt you!?" Yui ask frantically.

Misato shook her head no, trying to convey that Yui hadn't hurt her.

"Oh, sweetheart, why are you crying then?" Yui asked she she stroked the girl's arms.

Misato wanted to say that Yui's care and affections had reminded her of her own mother. And, knowing that her mother was dead now only a few days after her father was simply too much for the her to handle. But, Misato couldn't say that. Every time she tried to speak, the words she wanted to say disappeared before she could find the strength to speak them.

Instead, all she could do was shake her head as Yui questioned her.

"I'm going to take your shirt off now, okay? We need to get this bandage off if you have a blood infection."

Misato nodded as her cheeks became flushed, though not from embarrassment but rather the near parallel intimacy she'd felt so many times before.

This was hardly the first time Misato had been undressed in front of someone much older than her. Despite the fact she was a thirteen, almost fourteen, year old girl now, up until recently, she'd still been undressed in front of her mom quite regularly.

Meiko was a lonely woman. And Misato knew this better than anyone. After Misato's father shifted his focus to work and began neglecting Meiko, the woman had started seeking affection from her own daughter in myriad ways, some of which were not acceptable displays of love for a mother and her young daughter.

Despite their inappropriate relationship though, Misato still loved her mother as much as any other child would love their parent. And though everyone would have said it was sick and wrong if she'd ever told them, Misato could only feel it was right because that was the way she was raised; it was the way she was conditioned.

It was the only form of love she knew. And that fact would nearly prove to be her undoing in the future, though she didn't know it now.

Yui pulled the girl's shirt over her head, causing the girl to whine.

"Okay, sweet heart, I'm going to pull the bandage off. Are you okay?"

Misato nodded, still trying and failing not to cry.

Yui oh so gently edged her fingers under the bandage and began peeling it off.

"Carefully now, little one," Yui whispered as the bandage wrapped in between Misato's breasts and over her shoulder finally came loose.

Yui gasped as she laid eyes on the massive dark red scab with even darker red blood vessels surrounding it.

"Oh… Oh, no. You poor thing. That's definitely infected."

Misato simply sniffled in reply.

"Okay, lets get your pants off and get you in the bath. I'll also make sure to get your clothes in the washing machine."

/

Misato slept quietly on the couch in the VIP room of the South Pole Investigation Vessel where Yui and Gendo were also spending the night before heading back to Japan in the morning. Yui had made sure the girl had taken her second dose of medicine and had a hot meal before going to bed, even though the girl really hadn't eaten much.

"The poor thing, she must be exhausted… Do you think we should take her with us?" Yui asked as she watched the sleeping girl.

"No. Not after what happened to her father… And not with the position we hold."

"Yes… I suppose you're right..."

"I'll leave instructions for her to be cared for in the morning. If there's nowhere else for her to go, I assume she will remain here. Both of her parent are dead and her home is likely destroyed. And, as a member of the Katsuragi expedition, she is our responsibility. Who knows though. Maybe one day, she'll end up working with us."

Yui sighed.

"I hate to leave her here. But… you're right. We shouldn't take her with us. I imagine it would hurt her too much."

/

-Who Makes The Clock Tick By-

/

: Present Day:

: Approximately 0930 Hours Japan Standard Time:

: Location - Japan, 35.24°N, 138.99°E, Kanagawa Prefecture, Tokyo-3, NERV HQ, The Eva Cages:

.

"WHAAAAAT!? YOU WANT US TO CATCH IT!?"

"Yup! Pretty much!" Misato said teasingly, as though catching an angel were an everyday endeavor.

"AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU WANT US TO DO THAT!?" Asuka shouted at the preposterous idea.

"Oh, it's simple really. Once the angel gets close enough, all you have to do is max out your AT Field and it'll work just like stopping any other attack."

"Uh, Misato… what if that doesn't work? What if it crushes us?" Shinji asked, trying to keep his nerves together.

"I'm sure the three of you will be enough, right? And it's not like we can just call Unit-03 over to help out with our time restraints! We didn't even have time to evacuate because this thing is coming in so fast! So… this has gotta work! Three Evas will definitely be enough!"

"But, I thought you said you were spreading us out because we don't know where it's going to land," Shinji meagerly pointed out.

"YEAH! WHAT THE HELL, MISATO!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BACK EACH OTHER UP IF WE'RE MILES APART!?"

"Oh, come on, Asuka! I thought out of everyone, you'd be the most willing to go with my plan! You're not acting like yourself today. I thought you were going to rise to the occasion."

"Ugh!" Asuka huffed before turning to look at Rei, "WONDERGIRL, YOU AGREE WITH US, DON'T YOU!? THIS IS A BAD PLAN! SO, GO ON! TALK SOME SENSE INTO OUR COMMANDING OFFICER!"

"I have my orders," Rei said obediantly.

"SAY WHAT!? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ON BOARD WITH THIS PLAN!"

"You are afraid. It is is okay. I will protect you."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DOLL! I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"I'm not a doll."

"SHUT UP!"

Misato tried to hide the smile on her face, but she couldn't help it and smiled anyways while giving Asuka finger guns.

"So? What's it gonna be!?" Misato asked in an inappropriately giddy voice.

"Fuck it! FUCK IT! I'll do this whole thing by myself! I don't need Wondergirl's help!"

"Asuka!?" Shinji asked in disbelief, wondering if the girl was secretly suicidal.

"Okay! No ma'am! That is not happening!" Misato said in disciplinary voice as all her joking demeanor evaporated.

"Well, why the hell not!? I've proven I can take an angel on my own!" Asuka growled.

"Because, I'm not about to send you out there to die."

"Pft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Asuka laughed mockingly, "SAYS THE WOMAN WHO LITERALLY COMES UP WITH A SUICIDE PLAN AND THEN EXPECTS US TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT IN HER PLACE!"

"Asuka, stop it! You know that's not how it is. Just one of you won't be able to handle this."

"Hmph! So that's how little you think of me!" Asuka said as she crossed her arms over her chest in her usual fashion.

"That's not it. I need all three of you to make this miracle happen. There is no way one Eva will be enough to neutralize the angel's AT field without going over a hundred percent sync rate. And, I'm not about to let any one of you go that high. Ritsuko says it's dangerous."

"I bet Doctor Akagi said this plan was dangerous too. But you didn't listen to her then, did you?" Asuka mumbled rudely under her breath.

Misato pretended like she hadn't heard Asuka and continued.

"As well as that, we simply don't know where exactly the angel is going to make landfall. And there's no way only one Eva is going to be enough to cover every possible destination within an acceptable intercept time."

"How do you know where to place us," Rei asked curiously.

"You could say it's Woman's Intuition!" Misato said jokingly.

"Oh, that's reliable!" Asuka huffed, berating the older woman indirectly and sarcastically.

"Uh, Misato, how likely is it that we win?" Shinji asked timidly.

"It's probably best if you don't know that," Misato shrugged, "But, hey. If we do win, I'll take you three out to eat at that steakhouse on the north side."

"That's uh… good..." Shinji said, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"Great. Now, you three go start syncing up!" Misato said as she whirled around and left the kids in the Eva hangar.

"A steak dinner? Really!? The gall of that woman! She thinks steak is proper compensation for us putting our lives on the line!?" Asuka asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You… you kinda have a point..." Shinji mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs.

"And just how the hell is Wondergirl supposed to find something to eat at a steak house for crying out loud!? Great job, Misato! Always the first one to think things through thoroughly and without overlooking _anything_!" Asuka spat sarcastically.

"I will be fine. Do not worry," Rei mumbled

"Oh, yeah, sure Ayanami! You're always perfectly fine," Asuka groaned.

'She's really not going easy on the sarcasm today, is she?' Shinji thought to himself as the three pilots all began making their way to their Evas.

"And I can't believe she didn't make me the leader! She was just all, _Oh, well, we all have to do our own part._ I WANNA BE THE ONE TO CATCH THE ANGEL! THAT'S MY PART!"

"Yeah, but you didn't even wanna do this five minutes ago," Shinji said, though perhaps he shouldn't have.

"People can change their minds, you know?" Asuka huffed.

"Captain Katsuragi is correct," Rei said surely, "We cannot have defined roles. We must all be prepared to assume whatever position is required of us."

"Well, I guess that means I'll still be the best Pilot after today, especially since I can do it all!" Asuka said as she stopped at her Eva and began climbing up the ladder to her entry plug.

Shinji smiled at Asuka for some unknown reason before he then looked at Rei. As it turned out, Rei had already been watching Shinji and when he turned to face her, she reached for his hand and pulled him a little closer.

"You don't have to be afraid, Shinji."

The boy leaned closer, pressing his forehead against Rei's.

"I'm actually not scared today… But, I am still a bit nervous," Shinji chuckled lightly.

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah, sure there is. Being nervous is like-"

"HEY, YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE KISSING! AND ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF MY EVA!" Asuka shouted from the top of her entry plug!

Shinji and Rei both laughed quietly, knowing it probably looked like they were kissing from Asuka's point of view.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE! HEY! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! WE'RE ON THE JOB, YOU KNOW!" Asuka shouted at the top of her lungs as she waved her fist in the air wildly, "STOP KISSING RIGHT THIS INSTANT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE! Wh- Whoa!"

Shinji and Rei both looked up right as Asuka ended up slipping and falling into her entry plug, abruptly cutting off Asuka's manic shouting with a comedic silence, followed by a metallic thud. Shinji and Rei tried their hardest not to laugh, but there was no preventing it.

"Y- YOU BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING AT ME!" they heard Asuka's muffled voice furiously erupt from the entry plug, which only really caused them to laugh harder.

After Shinji and Rei had caught their breath, Rei pulled the boy in for a quick kiss before leaving him to board her Eva.

'If he is not scared… then what do I feel right now?' Rei wondered as she placed her hand over her chest.

/

"Eva Unit-02 is in position. Now connected to the New Gotenba Substation. Connection online," Shinji heard a NERV tech say over the coms.

"Checking Unit-01 connector link. No abnormalities detected," another one said.

"Commencing final transmission test for Unit-00," a final NERV worker called out.

Suddenly, a holographic window showed up in Shinji's plug that linked to Unit-02.

"So, Shinji! You ready to lose to me!?" Asuka teased.

"Not really since we either all win or all lose. Maybe we could just try getting in the spirit of teamwork?" Shinji said with a smile.

"No way! Teamwork is for weaklings!"

"Behave yourself, Pilot Sohryu. Insubordination is inexcusable and will not be tolerated," Rei asserted as she cut into the coms.

"HEY! DON'T TELL ME TO BEHAVE MYSELF, MISS PRISSY PANTIES! YOU BEHAVE YOURSELF SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WANTS TO FOLLOW ORDERS! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT SINCE I'M AN INDIVIDUALIST!"

"Hey! HEY! Knock it off, you three! You're bickering over an open mic and clotting up coms! Take it to a private channel," Misato ordered decisively, hoping to avoid any miscommunications.

Asuka huffed as her window closed and then reopened, presumably over a private connection this time, though she didn't end up saying anything. Shinji wasn't entirely sure if the girl wanted to talk or not. Asuka was a difficult person to understand and he never knew exactly what she wanted.

Though, as she hadn't said anything yet, Shinji just let her be and tried to relax given that Misato said she wanted his sync rate to be as high as possible without exceeding eighty percent.

'I… don't like being in the Eva. But… at the same time, this is comforting somehow. It's… weird to think about. It almost feels like my mom. It reminds me of her. Mom...'

Suddenly, Misato's voice sounded out over the coms, tearing Shinji from his thoughts.

"There's no turning back now. Pilots, get ready!"

Shinji had his Eva kneel in a sprinting preparation stance and he clenched his jaw.

"Now listen up you three," Misato started to say, "We aren't going to be relying on any of the secondary data. So, from hereon out, all actions will be left to your judgment."

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE, WONDERGIRL!" Asuka gloated obnoxiously over the coms.

"Hush, Asuka!" Misato hissed, "That's doesn't void my previous orders of working together. Everything is riding on _the three_ of you."

"The target is at twenty thousand feet!" Ritsuko barked over the coms, "Misato, if you're gonna do this stupid plan, DO IT NOW!"

"Release Umbilical cable locks! Go!" Misato shouted.

Shinji felt the umbilical cable shoot off the back of the Eva and the battery timer in the entry plug turned red and began counting down.

As Shinji demanded the Eva move forward, he just now began to realize how perfect this whole ordeal had to go.

The Eva lunged forward, causing the ground to shake and knocking over some of the equipment at the Eva's feet.

"Holy shit! That thing is getting bigger really fast!" Asuka shouted as she saw the massive marble like angel seemingly becoming even more massive as it approached the planet's surface.

Shinji looked up as well, and as he did, the angel lit on fire.

"Okay, you guys are gonna have to move faster. It just sped up! It's using it's AT Field to accelerate!" Misato said over the coms, trying to sound calm.

"I TOLD YOU THIS PLAN WAS GOING TO FAIL!" Ritsuko shouted lividly over the static.

"BITCH! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Misato shouted back over the coms rudely.

"What the hell is it doing now!?" Asuka asked in awe!

"It… looks like it's… unfolding?" Shinji said unsurely as the massive multicolored angel suddenly began unraveling from its spherical form into something that resembled an eye.

"Okay, okay! This is good! It's slowing down now!" Misato said unconvincingly.

"HOW IS THIS ANY BETTER, YOU LUNATIC!" Ritsuko yelled in angry disbelief.

"Would you get off my ass FOR ONE SECOND!?" Misato screamed accusingly.

"Hmph! And she tells _me_ not to bicker over an open mic!" Asuka huffed.

"It appears to be changing its direction," Rei announced.

"Fuck! There's no way I'm gonna make it in time!" Asuka shouted!

"Don't worry! It's coming towards me!" Shinji strained to say over all the bleeping sounds in his plug.

"Ah hell, Misato! I can't believe you've done this!" everyone heard Ritsuko groan through the mic.

"Don't worry, Doctor Akagi! Maybe it's not as bad as it looks!" Maya meagerly said in an attempt to raise Ritsuko's spirits.

"Hey! What do you mean _as bad as it looks_?! It doesn't look that bad!" Misato shouted defensively.

"Heh! You should try saying that when you're _actually_ under it," Asuka joked.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, ASUKA!"

"Don't you fuckin' yell at me, bitch! I am too helping! I'm the one who's gonna save the day and make your stupid plan work!"

Everyone heard Misato audibly sigh over the mic.

"Can we _please_ stop calling my plan stupid!?"

"If we live through this, I will never let you live this down!" Ritsuko growled.

"Distance six thousand! We only have a couple more seconds!" Lieutenant Hyuga shouted.

"I'M RIGHT UNDER IT!" Shinji screamed.

"SHINJI, SPREAD YOUR AT FIELD!" Misato ordered to the boy.

He closed his eyes. He could feel his adrenaline coursing through his body and his heart was beating so hard it hurt. Shinji took a deep breathe, before opening his eyes and looking right at the angel.

"AT FIELD! MAXIMUM POTENCY!

Eva Unit-01 hunched over and curled it's arms inwards before swinging them out, leaning back, and roaring.

Everything went silent for a moment before a high pitched screaming sound seemed to shoot out of Unit-01. Purple planes of light flickered around it before all the buildings around the Eva were completely flattened under the weight of the aura.

Unit-01 then raised its hands over its head and a hexagonal wall of purple light several miles across flickered to life.

The angel's body came into contact with the veil and the AT field's metallic pinging sound resonated loudly enough that it broke the glass of what few buildings were still standing near Unit-01. And the angel's silver AT Field clashing with Unit-01's purple caused hexagonal waves of white and purple light to ripple outwards from the epicenter in rapid destructive pulses.

"I am almost there, Unit-01! Hold on, Shinji!" Rei shouted.

"I'm… trying!" Shinji groaned while obviously straining himself to hold up the angel.

Shinji looked up at the angel. For the first time, he noticed just how hypnotic it was. He could see all the colors of the rainbow rippling across it.

"Shinji! SHINJI! Your sync rate is dropping!" Misato scolded the boy.

"S- SORRY! I GOT DISTRACTED!"

Misato couldn't see it, but she could almost feel Ritsuko glaring at her through her earpiece right now, which for some reason brought an embarrassed blush onto her face.

Shinji refocused himself, but as soon as his sync ratio had started to rise, a shadowy gargoyle-like figure burst out of the central pupil of the angel, stretching it's body unnaturally to meet Unit-01 face to face.

"REI… ASUKA… I NEED YOU!" Shinji yelled as the creature came closer and closer

"I'm coming, Shinji!" Rei once again confirmed.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Asuka screamed in frustration.

The angel reached out, almost like it was trying to hold Unit-01's hands. But, the angel's own hands suddenly transformed into long sharp needles that shot forward, penetrating Unit-01's AT field as well as the palms of its hands.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH! D- DAMN IT!" Shinji wailed as he felt a sharp pain in both of his hands.

"What! Impossible! How did it pierce Unit-01's field!?" Misato gasped as she saw Shinji's sync rate drop down to sixty-two percent.

"It probably concentrated it's own AT field into it's protrusions!" Ritsuko pointed out angrily.

Eva-01's arms were quivering under the pain and fatigue. It's hands slowly began relenting and it's previously planted feet now started to slide out from under it as it roared in pain. But, just as it's legs were about to give out, Unit-00 skidded to a halt next to it.

Pale blue planes of light floated around it before a shockwave shot outwards from Unit-00's body. The Eva then groaned as it placed it's hands next to Unit-01's and began forcing the angel back right as Unit-01 was about to falter.

Rei's blue AT field merged into the purple and white one projected by Shinji and the angel, blue waves of light now gushing out along with the other two colors.

"Rei..." Shinji panted.

"Shin… ji..." Rei groaned as she struggled to lift the angel, even with Unit-01's help.

"Ugh, you two make me sick! Have you neutralized it's AT Field yet!" Asuka shouted, obviously ticked off she was the last one to intercept the angel.

"N- Not… Not yet!" Rei choked out as she struggled to hold the angel aloft.

"GAAAHHHAHAHAHA GAAAH!" Shinji screamed as the angel widened the needle-like protrusions it had pierced Unit-01's hands with and formed them into a spiral.

Shinji swore he could feel the bones in his hands being broken, twisted, and pushed aside as he felt his flesh ripping open. The fabric on the hands of his plugsuit began to glow, indicating a major area of pain in the pilot. Despite the fact his hand was completely whole, the light forming and reshaping to match the wound the Eva had suffered made him feel sick.

Under the pressure the angel had put on Unit-01, the armor restraints on it's arms had now begun to come loose, and the muscles of Unit-01 rippled as blood began spraying out of it's torn muscle fibers.

Shinji could feel his arms tearing apart; the muscles separating from the bone.

"As… uka. Hurry!" Shinji cried.

"Pilot Sohryu, Unit-01 cannot take much more of this!" Rei scolded the girl.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! I DIDN'T GET TO CHOOSE WHERE I WAS SET UP! I'M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

"Unit-02, be prepared to get the core! It's right above Unit-01!" Rei instructed Asuka.

"I KNOW THAT, DAMN IT! AND DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME ORDERS!" Asuka screamed as she pulled out her prog knife.

The knife began vibrating and Asuka focused her Evangelion's AT field into it, causing it to glow a hot red.

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" Asuka growled as her Eva bellowed.

She charged forward before jumping at the angel from an angle above Unit-00 and Unit-01. With a clean, glowing, red slice, she cut right through the Angel's own peripheral AT field while leaving Rei and Shinji's in tact.

The core of the angel was now within arm's reach of her Eva. She pulled the knife back for a second thrust. But, right as she stabbed forward, the core moved.

"What... the hell!? I missed? How did I miss!?"

She caught a glimpse of the core as is whirred past her Eva. She tried to stab it again, but with no luck.

"The damn this is scurrying around!" Asuka shouted while trying to restore her focus.

The angel suddenly began pushing down with more force, causing Unit-01's bones to begin cracking. The purple monstrosity wailed, it's jaw armor bursting open as it screamed and revealed its wide but sharp teeth.

"ASUKA, HURRY!" Shinji screamed along with his Eva.

"I'm- I'M TRYING, DAMN IT!" Asuka screamed as her concentration continued to deteriorate.

Unit-02's hands were shaking with uncertainty. Asuka was too embarrassed to even attempt jabbing at the core again.

"Shinji, I'm sorry! I must help pilot Sohryu," Rei said regretfully to the boy.

"D- DO IT!" Shinji yelled, trying to mentally and physically prepare himself to withstand the angel's full might.

Unit-00 lowered it's AT field and Unit-01 dropped to its knees, unable to stand anymore and hardly able to hold up the angel.

While Asuka had been petrified in embarrassment, the angel had risen it's own AT field once more, and Rei now struggled to tear through it.

Her Eva's fingers began glowing blue as she focused her own AT field into them. The field was beginning to tear and break up. Rei could now reach her fingertips through, and it almost felt like spiderweb had been caught between her fingers.

"ASUKA! THIS IS GONNA CRUSH ME!" Shinji screamed.

"I KNOW, OKAY!"

Finally, the AT field of the angel fizzled out as Rei and her Eva broke through.

"Where did you come from!?" Asuka gasped as she saw Unit-00 rise to meet the angel.

Unit-00 looked up at the angel for a moment, seemingly probing it. But, then, without warning, Unit-00 raised it's arm into the air and miraculously caught the core in it's palm. A metallic smack echoed outwards like thunder and a sickening crack was heard as the bones in Unit-00's arm most certainly broke.

Rei rose her Eva's free arm and used it to further restrain the core, trying to anchor it in place with both hands despite the pain she felt.

"PILOT SOHRYU… DESTROY IT... NOW!" Rei growled in such immense pain, it almost frightened Asuka to hear the girl speak with so much emotion.

Asuka simply looked on in awe and disbelief at Unit-00.

"ASUKA!" Shinji cried again, realizing the girl still hadn't moved.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP, DAMN YOOOOUUUU!? GRRRRRAAAAHH!" Asuka yelled as she shook herself out of her stupor and furiously embedded the knife into the angel's core.

Asuka then reeled her Eva's arm back and condensed her AT field into her Eva's fist, causing it to begin seething with pure annihilating red light.

"NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked as she slammed the Eva's fist forward directly into the prog knife, causing the Angel's core to split cleanly in two.

Shinji suddenly felt mild relief as the angel had quit pushing on him. Now, the only thing he was fighting was gravity. The boy passed out and his AT field flickered out of existence.

"Hey! Stupid Shinji! No one said you could rest!" Asuka growled as the angel's corpse suddenly began falling onto her Eva as well as Rei's.

"Shinji?" Rei asked quietly over the coms.

When the boy didn't respond, she became worried.

"Shinji!? Are you okay!?" she questioned again.

"He's fine, Rei," Misato cut in, "he just needs to rest."

Rei suddenly heard a muffled rupturing sound. When she looked the screen of her entry plug, she saw that the angel was starting to disintegrate and become liquefied.

"Well, that's disgusting," Asuka grumbled over the radio, "I assume you're seeing the same thing I am, Wondergirl?"

"Affirmative."

/

Inside NERV HQ, Misato received a call from Gendo.

She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to answer, but she did anyways.

"Uh, Captain Katsuragi here!" Misato said shyly as a massive grey screen that simply said "SOUND ONLY: GENDO IKARI," appeared over the command bridge.

"Yes, Captain. I assume you know why I called?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, of course, Sir. The uh… angel. I… acted a bit recklessly. But… it's dead now."

"I heard as much from Doctor Akagi. Congratulations."

'Ritsuko? She's already told the Commander? I thought she'd have been brooding over how I actually saved everyone with my plan.'

"I uh… assume she also told you about the… uh… We have a lot of damage to the city that's going to need repairing. It's my fault and I take full responsibility!"

"Nonsense. Given the threat we faced, we could consider ourselves fortunate to have only sustained this much damage."

Misato was now utterly confused. She understood she'd pissed of Ritsuko, but she'd figured Commander Ikari also would have been at least slightly upset with her after how many people had told her that her plan was stupid today.

"Uh, of course, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir."

"Captain Katsuragi, would you patch me in to the pilot of Unit-01?"

"Yes, right away, Commander!"

/

Shinji was barely conscious. His head was spinning, his arms were burning, and his entire body felt as light as a feather now that he wasn't holding a small planet above his head.

"Shinji," A gruff voice reverberated through Unit-01's plug.

But, even with how exhausted he was, he stood at attention when his father abruptly called out his name.

"Y-Yes!? Father- Uh, Commander!"

"I heard what happened. You did very well Shinji."

"Oh, uh, thank you, Sir!"

/

"Well, that's disgusting. I assume you're seeing the same thing I am, Wondergirl?" Asuka said in a repulsed voice.

"Affirmative."

Asuka then closed off the call with Rei and her face became blank as she stared at the viscous red liquid that encompassed the entirety of her entry plug's screen.

"I… I couldn't do anything..." Asuka whispered to herself as she looked at her still shaking hands.

Asuka pulled her legs in close to her chest, assuming a fetal position.

"I was _helpless_ on my own..."

/

"You come a long way since we first met… Captain Katsuragi," Gendo said as warmly as he could.

"I… I suppose so."

Misato had been invited into Gendo's office shortly, which at first was strange to her because she swore he had been out of town. Though, Fuyutsuki has filled her in and explained that they had arrived back earlier this evening.

And boy, could she see that they had been out. Both of the men looked like ghosts; like they hadn't had a proper night's rest for days on end.

It must've been important if they were both in here speaking with her.

"I have something I'd like to give you," Gendo said as he stepped behind his desk and reached into a drawer.

The man then pulled out a small, licorice black box and set it on the table before opening it and pulling a metal item out of it. Gendo then walked back around the desk and approached Misato.

"I think it's about time you have this," Gendo said calmly, and strangely enough, almost proudly.

He held a small metal eagle pin in his hand. Misato inhaled sharply when she saw it. Gendo then reached toward the collar of Misato's turtleneck dress and anchored it to the black fabric.

"Congratulations on your victory, Colonel Katsuragi. I'm sure... Yui would love to see how much you've grown. She would be proud of you. And so am I. You've brought NERV much success. And we salute you."

Both Gendo and Fuyutsuki saluted the woman, and she then saluted them back.

"Thank you, Sir! This means a lot to me."

"Good. Now, you're dismissed."

'Wait a minute! This means I get payed more now! YES! More money for fancy alcohol! And maybe a new apartment too! ...Well, assuming there's any good apartments left standing in the city after today. And… Yui… maybe I should talk to Shinji...'

/

Shinji and Asuka had already been sent home for the day, along with Rei. And, now, both Asuka and Shinji sad boredly in front of Misato's TV, waiting for Misato to get home so that Shinji could start on dinner.

Neither really had an interest in the TV show that was being displayed though. Truth be told, the TV was just ambiance and an attempt to fool both of them that they lived a normal life.

"So… I heard you got a special call from Commander Ikari today..." Asuka mumbled.

"Oh... yeah. Yeah, I did."

They both sat mute on the couch for a second, completely unresponsive to their surroundings.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me what he said?"

"Oh, well, he said… that he was proud of me… and that I did a good job… No one ever says that to me."

Asuka leaned back further into the couch.

"Well, I guess that explains why you've had that stupid grin on your face ever since you won."

"What do you mean _since I won_? Don't you mean we?"

"No, Shinji… I mean you…"

Shinji sat up a little straighter and looked at Asuka with concern.

"Asuka, can't you just stop that? We won. We did it together. _We_ wouldn't have been able to do it without _you_."

"I guess..."

Shinji turned to face the girl more directly.

"Not every fight is going to go perfectly, Asuka. But, you still contributed."

"Heheh… Funny. I was gonna say the same to you."

The two kids suddenly perk up at the sound of the front door being unlocked.

"Misato!?" Shinji asked excitedly.

"Hey, Misato," Asuka groaned loudly.

"Hey, you two! Shinji, you better get cooking. We're having a guest tonight!" Misato sang out joyfully.

Asuka's spirits suddenly lifted.

"A Guest? Oh my God! Misato, is it Kaji!?" Asuka questioned excitedly as she danced into the kitchen.

"Is it Kaji!? Is it Kaji! It is, isn't it-"

Asuka suddenly went quiet, and Shinji glanced into the kitchen.

"YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" Asuka screamed as she pointed accusingly at a person who was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one indeed.

"Rei's actually going to be living with us from now on. Her apartment was declared to be in an unsafe zone of Tokyo-3 until the safety crews and NERV say otherwise. And NERV can't have their Pilots roaming around dangerous areas. So, Commander Ikari entrusted her to me _indefinitely_ ," Misato said with a teasing smile

"In... definitely?" Asuka whispered in terror.

"Rei!?" Shinji called out excitedly as he ran into the kitchen

Shinji grabbed Rei's hands and gently lifted them from her side with a smile on his face.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO HAVE A MAKE-OUT SESSION! AND ESPECIALLY NOT IN THE KITCHEN THAT I'M ABOUT TO EAT IN!" Asuka shouted as she put her hands on Shinji and Rei's chests, trying to pry them apart.

Shinji looked at Asuka with a confused look, as did Rei.

"Alright, let's lay down some ground rules!" Asuka shouted, "The TV is mine! The bath is mine too! You are _not_ allowed to use the cinnamon orange scented shampoo; that is mine also! All the food is mine! And because all the food is mine, that also means Shinji is mine. The balcony next to the living room is mine. Oh, the living room is also mine, by the way. And my room is... obviously mine. And uh…. don't go in my room… like… ever… because uuuuuuuhhhh… YOU'RE SIPPIN' TEA IN MY HOOD NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP, BITCH!?"

.

* * *

*Eva credits roll and Fly Me to the Moon plays*

.

"Well, well, well, that was... maybe unexpected? I'm so happy Rei gets to live with me now! Think about all the cool things we could do together! Oh, I'm so happy my new family is growing. It almost makes up for me loosing both of my parents less than a week apart!

But, enough about that! Lets see what the script for next chapter says! In the next chapter we have... ME! I get to have a little celebration for being promoted to Colonel. Yes, thank you, thank you! I appreciate your applause! But, during the party, I pull Shinji aside and tell him some dark secrets of mine! Ooh! Rei and Asuka act like... Rei and Asuka! Probably Asuka fighting some more. And it appears Kaji is nowhere to be found for a blessing! Will next chapter be the next step in my romance with Shinji? Will Asuka and Rei learn to coexist outside of their entry plugs and the classroom? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Journey of Hate, Power, and Love to find out! Next time: The Coil of the Heart!

And you never know! There may be some delicious fanservice! Mhmmhmmmm!"


End file.
